


The half sister of Hayley Marshall

by Padfoot789



Series: The half sister of Hayley Marshall [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Charmed (TV 2018), Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL TO END UP WITH YOU, Alive Kol Mikaelson, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Broken, Character Death, Charmed References, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family above all, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentleness, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt, Hybrids, I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU theme, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Kai Parker, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Jealousy, Just the beginning of Luna's story..., Loss of Parent(s), Love Wins, Loving Caresses, Magic, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, My First Fanfic, Neck Kissing, New Orleans, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Painting, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Possessive Kai Parker, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Older Brothers, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Secret Crush, Sexual Abuse, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some relationships are born, Some relationships die, Some relationships grow stronger, Soulmates, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Telekinesis, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Torture, True Love, Vampires, Verbal Abuse, Very long chapters, Visions, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witches, always and forever, hand holding, interracial realationships, soft touches, tender love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 84
Words: 550,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoot789/pseuds/Padfoot789
Summary: 𝘏𝘢𝘺𝘭𝘦𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘕𝘦𝘸 𝘖𝘳𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘯𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳.𝙇𝙪𝙣𝙖, 𝙝𝙚𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙛 𝙨𝙞𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙚𝙭𝙖𝙘𝙩.𝐖𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐌𝐢𝐤𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐊𝐥𝐚𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐄𝐥𝐢𝐣𝐚𝐡 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐰 𝐮𝐩, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐬....ᴀꜱ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ɢᴏᴇꜱ ᴏɴ ʟᴜɴᴀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ 1,000 ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴏʟᴅ ᴏʀɪɢɪɴᴀʟ ʜʏʙʀɪᴅ ᴡɪʟʟ ꜱʜᴀʀᴇ ᴀ ꜱᴘᴇᴄɪᴀʟ ʙᴏɴᴅ. ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ꜱᴜᴘᴘᴏʀᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ. ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢꜱ ʙᴇɢɪɴ ᴛᴏ ɢʀᴏᴡ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴇɪᴛʜᴇʀ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀᴅᴍɪᴛ ɪᴛ?ᴡɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴇʏ ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍꜱᴇʟᴠᴇꜱ ɪɴ ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ?ᴡɪʟʟ ᴛʜᴇʏ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ꜰᴇᴀʀꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴛʀᴜᴇ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢꜱ?𝐎𝐫 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐤?𝙃𝙞𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙣(I do not own anything except for my characters, and the stories direction. I hope you enjoy it)!





	1. The French Quarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley is walking around in New Orleans thinking...

**Cover**

** _ _ **

**_Hayley's Pov_ **

.............................................................

I sighed walking in the French quarter. I was very tired even though I'd slept well the past few nights. I was also hungry but I hadn't been able to keep anything down for a couple days. So I avoided walking in to a gumbo shop, even though it smelled really good. I sighed again, I felt so lonely.

I really wished that I had some one with me. Just to help pass the time by. Hell, I would even take Caroline by now, and I hated her. I looked around, the street lights were coming on. Which meant that it was going to be dark soon. I was grateful that there wasn't a full moon tonight I didn't have anything else to wear. I realized that at some point I would have to stop some where and get a job. To earn some money so I could buy some clothes and some other needed things.

I turned around hearing foot steps behind me. The hair on my neck was standing up, a sure sign that some thing was wrong.

I walked faster, taking some turns that led me into a dark ally. I hoped that I was just being paranoid. But that wasn't the case. I was suddenly grabbed, a hand covered my mouth so I couldn't scream for help. They stuck something in my neck that felt sharp, and I felt my eyes close, and I knew no more.


	2. The Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley wakes up chained and confused, she soon find out that she is not the only one in a cell and its occupant has a crescent birthmark exactly where her's is..........

**Hayley's Pov**

.............................................................

I gasped and reached for my neck. A sharp burning pain, waking me fully up. I soon found that I couldn't seem to reach it. I heard a rattling sound. I opened my eyes to see that I was in chains.

I looked around, not caring about the soreness in my neck. I noticed another cell not too far from mine. Inside the other cell across from mine was a girl.

I couldn't see her face because her back was to me. She had a birthmark just like mine in the same spot. Which automatically caused my interest to peek. She looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. There was blood along with dirt on her clothes. From what I could see, whatever caused it was gone and healed up. There was something about her, I felt connected to her for some reason. I couldn't explain it. The feeling of longing accompanied by a sense of familiarity. The door to my cell opened, and two large men came and unchained me. I took this as a chance to escape.

I snapped one's neck and ripped the other one's heart out. After that act, it became more clear to me that I had been in this cell for too long. I was getting weak, that meant I was in trouble. I should have just stayed in Mystic Falls. But then I never would have found this girl. She meant something.

I could feel it.

I turned back to look at the girl to find she had turned around. I could now see her face. I froze in my tracks. Slight startled, she looked like she could be my sister.

Thick curly brown hair went a little past her shoulders. Strands framing her face, some stuck because of the blood and sweat. Warm brown skin, almost comparable to carmel, hidden under blood and dirt. Hazel green eyes framed with long and thick lashes. High cheekbones just like me.

It didn't take me long to realize exactly who this girl was. She was my sister. She was the very reason I had traveled here in the first place. She was my family.

I looked around the corner and didn't see anyone coming. I went to her cell and I broke the bars of her cell with my werewolf strength, it hadn't been easy and it didn't help that I was feeling weak and nauseous. The bars had burned my hands, they were made out of wolves-bane. I stepped into the cell it was bigger than mine had been.

The cell had books, even a small closet and a bathroom that had a small shower. It was like she had been living here in this small area for quite some time.

Caged and trapped like an animal.

"You have to leave. The witches will be here soon," said the girl. I was surprised but continued to undo her chains around her arms and legs. Ignoring the burning pain in my hands, I had to get her out of this place even if that meant me staying here and her escaping.

She tried to move away from me.

"You have to go, leave me, save yourself. While you have the chance...."

I shook my head and stopped working on the chain I had been fixated on.

"Listen, I came here to New Orleans to find my family. You are my family, and I am not leaving without you." The girl nodded, but she still looked uneasy. I didn't blame her. I would be uneasy myself if some stranger came in and attempted to break me out.

I went back to work. It wasn't long before she was free. Despite the burning in my hands, I was happy that I had accomplished unchaining her.

Despite the pain, if I had to I'd go back and do it all over again. For her.

When she stood up straight, I could see that we were almost the same height. I was taller by a few inches.

"Thank you for helping m......" I covered her mouth but smiled and whispered, "You can thank me later. Right now, we need to focus on getting out of here."

She nodded and started walking behind me. I looked behind us there were no windows. Ugh right, in a cave. Forgot about that. This place was starting to mess with my head. I looked behind me and saw the girl, my sister. She was leaning against the wall. I walked towards her with a worried expression on my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She was breathing heavily, and she was starting to sweat.

"I haven't walked in a couple of weeks, give me a second. I'm so used to being cramped up in that small cell I haven't got the chance to stretch my legs."

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean you haven't walked in a couple of weeks?"

The girl sighed, wiping her face. Inhaling deeply, "The witches put me in that cell as punishment."

I frowned at that. These 'witches' didn't exactly seem friendly. I didn't want to meet these so-called witches. If I could guess, I would say that they are the ones who kidnapped me, but I didn't want to get ahead of myself.

"What did you do?" I asked, wanting to know the answer. The girl closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I did a spell wrong."

A spell?

My sister was part witch?

Wouldn't that make her a hybrid?

How was that even possible?

I cursed in the side of my head. We well I had wasted valuable time. I helped the girl up, wincing as I did, my hands still raw and burning from breaking the bars of her cell and undoing her chains. Two things that were coated with wolves-bane.

We rounded up on a corner and we were met by a group of women. I immediately tensed, and I know that the girl did too. These must have been the witches or someone my sister was scared of.

"You must be Hayley. My name is Sophy. You are going to do something for me." I glared at her and said, "And if I don't."

I heard a loud thud. My sister had fallen to the ground. Her body curled in a fetal position. Her eyes closed and her lips parted she looked like she could be just sleeping. But that wasn't the case.

I kneeled beside her, putting her head in my lap. Feeling the need to protect her from these people who had locked her in that cell. The way they had been treating her, it wasn't right.

I looked up at Sophy while I held her.

"Or she will die."

Typical witch bitch.


	3. Luna Rahmah Labonair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hayley are taken out of the witches cemetery by two original vampires.......

_ ** Luna Pov ** _

.............................................................

I groaned soreness, making its presence known all over my body. When I opened my eyes, I was pleased by the dim lighting. As I looked down at my hands, I was surprised to find them not in chains. Maybe it hadn't been all a dream. I had almost made it out of here. With my sister even. Which I didn't know I even had one. Or any family at all.

I couldn't help but feel glad I wasn't alone anymore. Maybe Hayley could save me and take me away from this awful place, this hell that I've been forced to live and endure all of my life.

Maybe things could be different for me now that she was here.

I saw that Sophy was talking to some men. Judging by the way they were standing so close to Hayley told me that they were with her. Thanks to Sophy's spell, I couldn't hear properly. Which was why everything was so muted and muddled. She was not a very skilled or talented witch. The below-average range is where Sophy landed. Not like her sister Jane-Ann in any means. It didn't take much to do a basic sleep spell. As a child at the age of 5, I had accomplished that much and more. I had done books and books of spells and magic that she couldn't even begin to start doing.

I liked her sister. Jane-Ann. She had been one of the only people that didn't cause me pain, that didn't yell or scream. There were times when I was tortured upon hours on end. So much so that I couldn't even think straight. The only intelligible thing I could feel was misery. The stream of tears that dripped down my face and onto the floor. The long, piercing, never-ending screams of agony and nothing less. The pleas were tumbling out of my mouth faster than I could comprehend. After they got tired and left me on the floor, I was alone. I didn't have enough in me to even make so much as a whimper. Inside my head, I was screaming. Every breath I took brought me pain and more pain. I didn't think it would hurt this much to breathe. I don't think I've wanted to stop breathing ever so much before that day. Jane-Anne would come after they had had their fun. She would heal me with her herbs and spells. Even apologize for what I was going through. Nobody did that. No one had ever done that. I was a little sad when I found out that she had died.

A part of me envied her because she was dead. She had got out. She had escaped this cruel and unjust world. Yet I was still here: suffering every day, pleading for mercy, begging to get out, begging for freedom.

I suppose I had been unconscious for quite some time, due to the soreness of my muscles. How stiff they were, and how they seemed to freeze in place every time I tried to move them.

"Hey, you were supposed to stay asleep. That spell is supposed to knock you out for at least a day and a half," Sophy said with a shocked look on her face.

After kneeling and catching my breath, I stood up. I thought I couldn't do it somehow I managed to. I could feel my legs shaking beneath me, burning in protest, but I somehow managed not to fall.

"How is this even possible?" Sophy asked.

But before I could say anything in retort, Sabine stepped forward. "Sophy Devorox, you are a fool if you think you could keep her down, do you know her heritage. You haven't been listening to our last few gatherings." Sabine said I could see that Hayley and the men beside her had their eyes on the witches. Listening, like I was.

"No, I don't know her heritage. Besides, I don't listen to the gatherings because it's usually just bull-shit about how we should take down Marcel," said Sophy.

Sabine along, with some of the other witches, glared at Sophy.

"Her father was a crescent wolf, a Labonair one of the last good ones. That makes her Hayley's half-sister on her father's side. Her mother was one of us, a witch, but she had a secret that she kept from us. She was different, but still a witch. Her mother had been a werewolf, and her father had been a witch. So her mother was a witch-werewolf hybrid of sorts." Sabine said, and Sophy looked at me, laughing.

"Sabine, I think the fumes in this cave are starting to get to you. That's not possible. You can't be both a werewolf and a witch."

Sabine chuckled, looking between Luna and Sophy. "Well, tell that to her DNA."

No one said anything or made a move to so Sabine continued.

"As I was saying, Luna Rahmah Labonair is also a hybrid, just like her mother. Why do you think she is still seventeen. She ages slower than us. She can do magic like us, but I promise she is more powerful than us all put together. She is capable of doing any spell I have set out in front of her. Spells that Agnes the elder of this coven is incapable of doing. Spells that haven't been done or read in hundreds of years. Luna doesn't need the ancestors or their power. They are terrified of her to remember that time they tried to kill her." Sophy shook her head and shrugged, but I closed my eyes as the memory replayed itself in my mind.

I almost died, not by brute force or some spell but by something more than the witches in this coven. The ancestors had tried to kill me in my dreams. And they almost succeeded, but something happened. For some unbeknownst reason, they stopped. To this day, I still haven't found out why they stopped. I couldn't just come out and ask one of the witches. I'd hate to think what they'd do to me: forget sitting in a cell for a few weeks without human contact or food, forget beating me bloody with a belt dipped in wolfsbane, forget hitting me with a metal rod across my back, forget breaking my bones.

Maybe they would call the ancestors so that they could kill me, but this time do it.

"She has the strength and all the perks of a werewolf. Once she takes a human life, she will complete the curse and grow stronger every day. And god help us all if she died with vampire blood in her system. She would then become a tribrid. Able to turn into a wolf, do magic, and stay immortal." Sabine said, and I felt everyone's eyes on me.

My sister's, the two men standing on either side of her, and all of the witches in the room. All of them, looking at me.

I was familiar with this attention, only used to not being tormented by those before me.

I looked up at Sabine feeling bold and brave. Sabine was usually the one who would hand out my punishments. Not the cell but the beating. She was rather skilled at giving headaches that felt like your skull was about to split open. This newfound information that I had learned made everything make sense. Yes, the witches hated me. I was sure their hate alone was enough to fuel them to kill me if necessary. But that was why they never did. I was too valuable to them. Too rare to dispose of and get rid of.

My peculiarity that they loathed so much was the only thing saving my life day in and day out.

That explained when all the times they nearly beat me to death that they would heal me. They didn't want me dead. They were using me for my power or some other reason.

"Where is my mother?" I asked. Sabine sighed and tried to step closer to me. I continued to step back, not wanting her to touch me. Thoroughly and utterly disgusted at her attempt. She wouldn't kill me, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to hurt me. I didn't want to feel pain anymore. That's why I had stepped back.

"Your mother is dead. I killed her myself." I stopped backing up and stood my ground. Seeing something flash in her eyes. The other witches tensed, apparently what she had said bothered them.

"Your lying," I said, and Sabine held up her hands in defense.

"Okay, maybe I am."

"Your mother was too strong to be killed by the likes of her."

Agnes said, stepping forward. I tensed, remembering all the times she would make me do spells. Pages and pages a day. And if I got one wrong, then she would swat my hand with a ruler. Other times it was my face. It just depended on what mood she was in that day. I squeezed my hands together, remembering the time when she broke some of my fingers. She was the one who had forced me to kill people, vampires, and witches, anyone that was an enemy of hers and the coven. And if I didn't kill whoever she brought me. Then she would damn near kill me.

"But that doesn't matter. Madeline is dead. Get to the point, Sabine."

Agnes said before looking at me and then Sabine, walking back to the circle that the witches had formed around the room.

"You've never let me outside. I don't know what the sun feels like on my skin. I've never seen the moon. I've never seen a tree or clouds. I've never seen it rain. The only foods I've ever had are oatmeal and stale bread, and I am pretty sure there has to be something else. I have no friends. No family to speak of, according to you. Except for Hayley, but here you are threatening her when she has done nothing to you. What is it? Why do you hate me so much?" I said, feeling a sudden surge of anger go through me.

Normally after that moment, I would have felt a hand slap me in the face. Or I would have gotten a migraine from Sabine that made my nose gush blood and my ears ring.

I was surprised when I didn't feel any of those things.

Sabine looked concerned and tried to touch my face, but I grabbed her hands and pushed her away from me.

Typical Sabine. She often did this. After senselessly beating me, she would comfort me. Repeatedly, saying that she was sorry, but that it needed to happen. It was necessary. I desperately needed it. My body craved to feel the pain she was giving me. That way, I would learn my lesson. And eventually, I would learn not to make any more mistakes and mishaps.

"Child, we don't hate you. We were trying to protect you."

I stood still glaring at all of the witches, "From what?" I asked, and Sophy looked at the two men and said, "Maybe you guys should go."

The two men, along with Hayley, folded their arms over their chests. The three of them taking a defiant pose.

"You witches are heavily mistaken if you think we are leaving Luna here," said the dark-haired one.

The other man stepped forward, "Yes, I agree with Elijah. Hayley needs to have her sister. Witches are never good mothers or caretakers."

I looked at that one a little longer than I should have. His eyes were a color I hadn't ever seen on a person before. His voice was very distinct. Easy to pick out in a crowd, I would imagine. His tone was very assertive. Something told me whenever he wanted, something he had no problems getting it. If he wanted me out of here, this hell maybe, I would get out.

Hayley stepped forward and put her hand on my shoulder. I was beginning to follow her and the two men when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Please don't leave, your mother," said Sabine.

I glared at her and tried to shake her arm, but it didn't work. I slammed her up against the cave wall, "You are not my mother, she is dead, and you will be too if you say that you are my mother again."

I then took Hayley's hand, and we walked with the two men. When we reached the outside, I couldn't help look at every little thing we passed. The colors were neutral and dark. Everything seemed to be under the cover of nightfall.

The moon was like I had imagined it to be. Big and round. The air smelled clean, free from the dust from the old books I was used to reading (not for my enjoyment). I smelled things in the air, I wasn't sure about what they were.

Everything was new and open and free.

One of the men laughed at me, while the other one, Elijah, glared at him. I must have had a funny expression on my face. It didn't bother me. I was just grateful. I was finally free.

Hayley rolled her eyes at the one Elijah had glared at and said, "You were serious when you said they never let you out of the cave?" I nodded, and the four of us continued down the path that led out of the cemetery.

Away from the witches, away from all the painful memories.

I had hope that I would make new memories. Ones that didn't involve my pain and suffering. Now that I was finally free, I might get the chance to make some.

I would even be satisfied with one.

One good memory. I could worry about making memories later.

Right now, I wasn't going to worry about a thing.

I was free, went over and over again in my head.


	4. The best of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley and Luna have settled into the Mikealson family plantation house, however trouble arises and the two sisters meet another original.........

** _Luna Pov_ **

...........................................................

I rolled over, expecting to find myself on the floor but didn't. Last night I vividly, remember falling asleep on the couch next to Hayley. We had spent most of the night talking. She mostly asked about me and my time with the witches. I answered her questions but avoided describing pain. I didn't want to think about how much suffering I endured. And in turn, I asked about her. It had been nice having an actual conversation with someone who wasn't going to hurt me after, was a dream come true....

The two men had left Hayley and me to ourselves. Elijah seemed nice and all, but I didn't learn the other one's name. To me, he was, interesting there was just something about him.......

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a room. It was a little old, I could tell by all of the older dresser and mirror. I didn't mind it though. Anything was better than my cell back at the witches' place. Anything would be better than that place. It still shocked me that I had Hayley as a sister, that I even had a sister, to begin with. It was all strange. I knew that I was just going to have to get used to it. I was looking forward to learning more about her. Light-filled, the room. It was different from the moon's rays. Brighter and warmer. I walked over to one of the windows and pulled aside the curtain. The sun was just like I imagined it to be. After seeing the sun, I knew I preferred the moon. The sun and its light were beautiful. I just happened to prefer the subtle beauty of the moon.

After closing the curtain, I went over to the closet. Curious of what was inside. I looked down at myself to see that I was still in my old ratty jeans and old tank top that Sabine gave to me. The clothes were huge, and I hoped that there was something in the closet that would fit my body better. It would be nice to look clean for once and not all bloodied up.

"You'll find what you need in there, love, I expect I got the sizes right."

I turned around to see a man. The man from last night. The man that took me, out of the caves. Out of the cemetery under the light of the moon. And most importantly, out of the witches' tight grasp. The one that I had been thinking about a few moments ago. He looked a lot like Elijah. So much so that I suspected, that they were brothers. He had a slight smirk on his face. I smiled warmly, feeling grateful for him.

I had smiled a few times before this. I could count on one hand the number of times. Four of them had been with my secret friend Castiel. The other one time had been with Jane-Anne after I thanked her for healing my stab wounds.

"Thank you, so much I truly appreciate it. Do you know where the shower is?" The man smiled and said, "Love, my name is Klaus. And the shower is down to the right. If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, I will be downstairs with Hayley and Elijah."

Klaus then sped off. I looked around the corner just to be sure he was gone.

There was a sudden sharp pang in my chest, but before I could wonder what it was and why it happened, I was already moving back to the closet. Intent on going down to talk to everyone. Especially Klaus. He seemed to be the most interesting, although he had only said 46 words to me.

There were dresses made up of different materials, styles, and lengths resided inside this closet. Most of the things in the closet were a mix of both formal and casual. Pairs of jeans and shorts would occasionally make an appearance capris to. The bra sizes were surprisingly right, which shocked me. I sighed and grabbed the first things my hands touched in the closet, not being able to decide. I could have stayed up here in my new room all day just looking and touching the clothes. Some of the fabrics felt foreign to me. It was a surreal feeling seeing/touching things I hadn't before.

...........................................................

Taking a shower had been a journey by itself. Turning and twisting different knobs, pushing buttons. For about ten minutes, I stood there in bone-chilling cold water. I was, tempted to go, get my sister, but I wanted to figure things out by myself.

Just because I had a rough life didn't mean that I wanted to be someone's charity case. A few minutes later, the water was warm.

I had picked out a pair of jeans. They were fitting but not so much so that I couldn't breathe or move around. The shirt I had chosen was made out of cotton and was light pink. I put on some ankle socks and a pair of converse. I hadn't ever really worn shoes or socks before. It was an unfamiliar feeling, with my feet and toes, being covered and all. It was a feeling that I welcomed.

I ran a comb through my hair, happy to do so again.

I had only done this a few times thanks to my secret friend Castiel who provided whatever he could to try and make my situation a little easier. I decided to leave it down it wasn't messy today but calm. Looking in the bathroom mirror was like seeing myself for the first time. I used to see my reflection in the glass of a broken mirror as a child. I wasn't a child anymore.

Parts of my body weren't as small and skinny as they used to be. I might not have been eating the way I was supposed to, but I looked healthy. My new clothes fit me just right. Before leaving the bathroom, I decided that I liked this version of me much better than the last.

...........................................................

I opened the door to my room and headed down the stairs. Carefully, one at a time. In my life, I had only gone up two different sets of stairs. After, which I immediately felt sick. These stairs where much higher than the last to. Being cautious was being safe.

I heard glass breaking, and I saw my sister Hayley with a stunned look on her face. I saw that she had a bowel in her hands, but it appears that she had dropped it for some reason.

I could briefly see Klaus and Elijah coming in with confused faces.

"What?" I asked, reaching the end of the stairs. My face heated up as I looked down at my feet.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I looked between the three of them, still confused when-

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Elijah in a soft voice.

I smiled and said, "Yes, please, that would be great."

.............................................................

Elijah led me to a room. It had a weird assortment of objects, both large and small.

"Where are we?" I asked, recognizing that I was in another part of the house.

"The kitchen."

I looked over in the middle of the kitchen to see a counter. It had stools around it in an orderly fashion.

"Luna, what would you like to eat?" Elijah said, opening the door to some tall, wide, and shiny box.

Inside the large box, it was cold. It was, illuminated, by a light inside. There were all sorts of colors in this, large _box_: reds, blues, greens, purples, oranges, yellows, browns, and grays were all inside. Some were in smaller containers, jars, and other strange shapes.

I didn't have a clue to what any of this was. It all looked unfamiliar to me. Yet, at the same time, intriguing. Trying everything on my first day would be too much. So I stepped back and took a deep breath, willing myself not to feel so overwhelmed.

"Could you decide? I mean, it's not that I don't like having a choice, I just, don't even know where to begin..."

Elijah nodded, but the reassuring, friendly look was still there.

He pulled some items out of the freezer and set them next to a hard, and smooth surface. I found this out when I ran my fingers along with it.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, watching as he expertly opened a box.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"At the staircase..."

"Oh, that...You are a completely different person than you were yesterday. The three of us were surprised. It's not a bad thing. Change is good. You look exceptional."

I quietly thanked him. I didn't exactly know what the word _exceptional _meant but judging by the smile on his face and the way he said it must have meant something good.

After a few seconds of silence, I began to ask Elijah what everything was in the kitchen. He didn't seem to be bothered by my curiosity or eagerness to learn. I was pleased by that.

I gasped when Elijah broke the oval-shaped object. The delicate skin cracked, and yellow liquid came out.

"What did you do that for?"

"To make your breakfast," he replied cheerfully.

I, however, wasn't thinking enthusiastically. I trusted Elijah to a certain extent, but this thing looked unappealing and uneatable.

"What is that, by the way?" I asked, gesturing to the yellow liquid inside of the pan.

"That Luna is an egg."

Elijah put the egg on what he called a plate. I had never heard of one. He asked what I ate off of when the witches fed me, and I replied with the ground. As bad as that made me feel, he didn't seem to see me any differently than before. That was another thing. I didn't want anybody to feel sorry for me. If he did, he hid it. I would rather someone do that then apologize for something they had nothing to do with and no control over. Elijah did teach me how to hold some utensils such: as a knife, fork, and spoon. I couldn't be any more grateful than I already was.

He gave me a glass of milk.

It was cold and smooth. Better than dirty water, that was for sure.

With precision, I held the fork, just like Elijah taught me, and captured what he called a piece of scrambled egg.

As I chewed and swallowed, I realized that these scrambled eggs were good. Nothing, at all like the snot substance inside the pan where it had first started. It had evolved into something better, something eatable. They were a soft yellow, and the texture was fluffy and soft. I would take this over oatmeal and stale bread any day.

After I finished, Elijah took my plate and set it in what he called a sink.

"So, how were they?"

"They were good, great. I look forward to trying new things. Thank you, Elijah, for introducing me to-"

"Scrambled eggs," Elijah finished, and I smiled.

Something buzzed and vibrated. It sounded like it was emitting from Elijah's suit pocket. He pulled out a black rectangular object.

"Luna, as lovely as this, was I have to go and see what my brother wants. I will see you later."

"Wait," I said, causing Elijah to pause.

I nervously wrapped my arms around his solid form. I had heard from Castiel that hugs were a way of affection, love, and gratefulness.

And I was overly grateful for Elijah.

I stepped back, putting my hands behind my back. Suddenly nervous that maybe I took things to far. Maybe that hug was too much.

"Was that too much? Sorry, I just-"

"No, in fact, you've made my day. Thank you, Luna."

...........................................................

After Elijah left, I decided to try and get to know about my sister a little better.

"So, how are you holding up?" She laughed at me and said, "You know you are the third person to ask me that, I suppose I don't have an answer." I tilted my head to the side to show that I was confused.

She laughed at my expression I quickly noticed that she likes to talk with her hands when she was describing something. "Well, you see, I am very, happy about having you as a sister. I am confused about this whole king of New Orleans thing, and I am also scared and worried about the witches. I'm afraid they might hurt the baby, and you. I'm also scared of being a mother. I might be bad at it. I didn't have good parents growing up to look back on." Hayley said this and kept a hand over her stomach, even though she wasn't showing yet.

I knew the basic's over this situation. I knew a little more than she did about the "Marcel" situation. When I was still in my cell the past few weeks, I remember Agnes and Sophy talking to each other and then to me about Marcel. The rules he gave and other things that he did. They would always come down for advice, and when I didn't give it to them, they hurt me, and I wouldn't eat for a couple of days, a week maybe more.

I hugged her, and pulled back and said, "Don't worry about the politics, I don't know what's going on if I am, being completely, honest. No one is going to hurt you or my niece, I promise. You'll be a great mother. " Hayley frowned and raised her eyebrows "How do you know?" I smiled and put my hands on my hips, "I just have this feeling...." Hayley smiled, and she looked past me and folded her arms, but she seemed to be trying not to smile. "What do you want?"

I turned around to see Klaus smirking, leaning on the door frame of the living room.

"Klaus," I smiled and ran up and hugged him, he caught me of course. I hoped to make his day like I made Elijah's though it was unlikely.

I pulled away and said, "Thank you again for allowing me to stay here and for everything you have given me. Especially the closet full of clothes. It's nice to have something of my own." Klaus looked surprised. The genuine smile on his face meant that I must have done/said something right.

"Don't worry love, when we take back the compound, you'll have at least three walk-in closets." I shook my head, alarmed at the idea of three walk-in closets. It sounded like somewhere I could get lost.

"That won't be necessary, but I am very grateful..." Klaus cut me off as he grabbed a glass and poured bourbon.

"Non-sense love, you are to be treated like royalty. You do know that you are supposed to be the alpha of all wolves."

I shook my head, curiosity peeking at his words, "I didn't."

I knew very little about who and what I was. Let alone who I was supposed to be.

Klaus' phone vibrated, and so did Elijah's. They raced out of the house without saying anything else. It was only a few seconds later when Elijah came back and said.

"Listen Hayley, Luna, don't leave the plantation. It would be best if the two of you stayed inside. Rebekah will be here soon. She has Klaus' temper but my mercy. Please do tread carefully."

After Elijah said that he was gone, I gave Hayley a puzzled look. She shrugged her shoulders, a sign that she was as just clueless as I was.

I hoped that they would be okay.

.............................................................

Two hours passed since Elijah and Klaus had gone. No Rebekah was to be seen.

Hayley and I were sitting on the top of the stairs when the front door burst open. I looked at Hayley, who had a fire poker in her hand. We were expecting Klaus and Elijah, but the girl standing in the doorway wasn't either of them.

She had long wavy blond hair and blue eyes. "Oh, and you must be the mumsy," said Rebekah looking at Hayley.

Hayley still held the fire poker, but I took it from her and placed it back next to the fireplace, where it belonged. 

"Hi Rebekah, it's nice to meet you."

Rebekah smiled and hugged me instead of shaking my hand. Friendly. She also pulled Hayley in for a hug so that we were all three of us in some sort of a circle.

"I have a feeling that us girls are going to have to stick together. Which means that we are going to become the best of friends for a very long time......"


	5. Forms of art...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Elijah enjoy some reading time, Luna see's Klaus paint for the first time, Rebekah and Luna spend some quality time together, Luna feels weird around a certain hybrid, Rebekah makes an observation about Klaus....

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

Elijah and I spent mornings together, eating breakfast, scrambled eggs with shredded cheese (my favorite). He would tell me about the world hundreds of years ago. I learned that he had an older sister that died of an early age because of a plague going around their small village. That is the reason they moved to what was now known as Mystic Falls. Kol and Finn were daggered and in coffins in a room of this house. Around lunch, he would teach me card games. I was always bad but, Elijah didn't seem to mind, and I didn't either. We read books together when everyone else was out or doing their own thing. I found that I liked poetry to be read aloud rather than quietly in my head.

"Poetry about poisoned trees, surely you've shown her more than that."

"Of course, I have Niklaus. Though it seems she has read them all."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she is quite the reader. I believe she's read through my entire collected works in the single month that's she's been here."

"Does she even like poetry? Did you think to ask?"

"Did you ask our brothers Finn and Kol if they wanted to, be daggered?"

"If that's what has had your knickers in a twist for the past two weeks, then you can learn to live with it. I've been over this with you."

"Putting Finn and Kol in coffins with daggers in their hearts is not protecting them. Need I remind you the last time you un-daggered them."

"Enough, Elijah. Besides, that isn't the point of this conversation."

"Reading does edify the mind. You should try it sometime."

"There is more to life than books."

They did this sometimes went back and forth like this. For some reason, I felt as if I was the cause of recent disagreements of theirs.

Who else could have been _she_?

While they talked on, I busied myself with reading;

_I was angry with my friend,_

_I told my wrath, my wrath did end,_

_I was angry with my foe,_

_I told it not, my wrath did grow,_

_And I watered it in fears,_

_Night and morning with my tears,_

_And I sunned it with smiles,_

_And with deceitful wiles-_

The book was closed and taken off of my lap before I could finish. I looked up glaring, but when I saw that Klaus had it, I suddenly dropped my glare.

"Klaus, I was almost finished. Can I please have it back?"

He smirked, setting the book down on the table in front of the couch I was sitting on, "What line were you on?"

_"And with deceitful wiles," _I replied, curious as to why he wanted to know.

Klaus slipped on his leather jacket, telling me that he was planning on going somewhere.

I was a little surprised when he handed me my jacket. It was thin and forest green. I adored it while Rebekah detested it. To her, it wasn't very fashionable, but I adored it. At times Klaus and Hayley would find it funny and even laugh. Before I could ask why he handed it to me, he started talking. Not about why he gave me my jacket but poetry. He picked up where I left off.

_"And it grew both day and night,_

_Till it bore an apple bright,_

_And my foe beheld it shine,_

_And he knew that it was mine,_

_And into my garden stole,_

_When the night had veiled the pole,_

_In the morning glad I see,_

_My foe outstretched beneath the tree."_

The poem couldn't have been finished and said more beautifully. Elijah was passionate about poetry and the art of it. Whenever he read aloud, that was obvious. But Klaus had his way with words. There was something in the way he moved. Something in the way he talked. Just something about him that was so-

I couldn't even think of a word to describe how I was feeling.

"Elijah has shown you his forms of art, but would you like to see mine."

I nodded and put on my jacket, interested in where this was going. Elijah, was gifted at poetry and music. I wanted to see what Klaus' form of art was. Almost a month ago, he had shown me some of his paintings. On that same day, he told me about how his father used to beat him right after I told him that his painting was beautiful. On the same day, I cried. On the same day, he made me laugh for the first time in all my life. Genuinely laugh. A little over a month, I've been here, and I can't count on my fingers and toes the number of good memories I've had being here.

"Sure."

"I guess I'll see you later," I said, looking at Elijah, who nodded and disappeared. Probably off to find Hayley. Those two have been spending an awful lot of time together.

.............................................................

The car ride to the city was better than the last time. I still felt a little sick but felt better when he held my hand and asked if I was okay.

.............................................................

People were everywhere. They didn't make me nervous it was just an observation. Klaus still held my hand, leading me to a less crowded area. This part of the city was just as beautiful as the other parts. Though I had only seen two.

People, were gathered around watching other people paint on canvas'. Every work was different in a unique way. All of them were beautiful. Looking at a painting being, created was different than seeing one finished and done.

"Street artists come and gather to paint in spots like these all over the city. Bands, playing all through the day and night," he said, slightly hovering over my ear.

"I could stay here all day. Listening to this music, watching artists paint."

He chuckled, "I thought I was the only one."

Klaus let go of my hand and walked up to one of the blank canvas' set up with a paint-filled pallet in his hand.

.............................................................

By nightfall, he had finished the painting.

It was the city from a higher viewpoint. The moon was bright and full on the painted canvas, very much like the one that was out tonight. I don't know how he did it; it was stunning, it was unique, it was beautiful. It was EVERY positive word ever created.

"What do you think?"

"I think that this is now my new favorite form of art."

"Even better than poetry?"

"Maybe. What's been up with you and Elijah lately?"

"He's upset with me because I daggered our brothers."

I had heard Elijah and Rebekah say something about this before. It was clear that neither of them was fond of this fact.

"If I may ask, why did you dagger them?"

Klaus frowned, moving forward to stand in front of me.

"They wouldn't listen to me. The only way for me to protect them was for me to dagger them."

He sighed heavily, looking away.

"I suppose that you are going to not be around me anymore."

I frowned, confused.

"Klaus, why wouldn't I want to be around you?"

"Because I am who I am. You should listen to your sister. I'm not exactly, wise company to keep."

"No, you are just misunderstood. Just because your an original and immortal doesn't mean that you are this perfect person. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, I would have done the same thing to protect my sister. Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing for the right reason. And Hayley is wrong. You are great company to keep. She said that you weren't wise company because of the enemies that you have, but the thing is Klaus, I have enemies too. I hope you and everyone else knows that I'm not going to listen to everything my sister says. I make my own choices with who I want to spend my time with, and that's that."

Klaus nodded at me, approvingly. I didn't miss the surge of pride that went through me. I was happy that he wasn't mad at what I had said. Then again, why would he be? After all, it was the truth.

"It's good that you are becoming so independent."

"I don't want to have to depend on anyone for anything. I want to be able to-"

"Do things on your own without help," Klaus finished, and I nodded, shocked that he had said the very thing I was about to say. He got what I meant. But most importantly......

He got me....

.............................................................

After telling everyone besides, Klaus goodnight, I went into my room only to find him there.

He was hanging the painting that he created today on my wall.

"You seemed to like it so much that I couldn't think of a better place to put it."

"I love it, and you didn't have to-"

"I know I wanted to," He interjected, wearing that smirk of his. During my short amount of time, here I found myself enjoying the sight of his smirk more and more each day.

"Goodnight, Luna," Klaus said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Klaus," I replied after hugging him.

It was like the first time.

He had the same surprised reaction. I didn't know if that was a bad or good thing.

My thoughts revolved around that as I fell asleep.

.............................................................

"So you've never swum before? I don't mean to-" Asked Rebekah.

"Bekah, you're fine, thanks for asking but no."

We were both sitting outside the pool with our feet in the icy water. At first, it had been alarmingly cold, but after a while, the intensity of the water's temperature had subsided. Rebekah suggested that we come out after she finished painting my nails. She had first done them last week in the same color and shade. Though in my sleep, I must have picked at the pretty purple paint until it was off of my nails.

Lately, I've been having trouble sleeping.

The cause of this was dreams.

Bad dreams. Or more appropriately called as _nightmares_. All of them were about having to go back to the witches' place. I've been told that I would toss and turn in my sleep. The four: Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Hayley would come to check on me worried. That something was wrong, but I would still be asleep. I couldn't keep this up for long. One of them was going to find out about the dreams I just wasn't ready to tell them. Enough was going I didn't want to add on to anyone's plate.

Hayley and Elijah were out in the bayou with the werewolves. While, Klaus was discussing the "King" of New Orleans situation with Marcel. It's been four days since I hugged him for the second time, and since he showed me his form of art. Every morning since then, I didn't look at the window anymore when I first woke up. I looked at his painting, hanging up on my wall. Hayley told me this morning that I would be more than welcome, but I politely declined. I decided that I didn't want to see the pack yet. They would probably depend on me, and I could barely depend on myself to get sleep right now. I wanted to talk to Rebekah or Hayley about my strange feelings about/around Klaus, but I decided to wait a little while before I did.

"Well, I think it's time you learn," said Rebekah with a determined look on her face. I admired how confident she was about everything. If Rebekah didn't like something, then she let you know about it. That was her special type of independence, I admired hers and my sisters, but I also wanted to have my own.

"That sounds great, just promise me you won't let me drown." I looked at her questioningly. She smiled and said, "You have my word."

I smiled and was about to say something, but then I noticed something strange about Rebekah. She had an evil glint in her eye. A few seconds later and I was in the water.

I don't think I took a more relieved breath in my life. Air never tasted this fresh before.

The pool water was chillingly cold. Only the top layer was warm because of the sun's rays, but there were other layers below. I was still gasping because I hadn't been expecting her to throw me in the pool. I had imagined it a lot different: walking down the steps slowly, pacing myself, Rebekah encouraging me. It was hard staying afloat. I could touch the bottom with my feet but only for brief moments.

My muscles in my body were burning from me, flailing my arms and legs around under the water. I didn't know what to do.

"Rebekah," I called, looking around the pool, but I didn't see her.

"Hey, relax Luna, you are doing fine. I just went to go, change. I couldn't have come in with my designer jeans as much as I love you."

I looked to see that Rebekah was now in the pool. She was wearing a black bikini. I now felt underdressed I, was wearing a pair of Nike shorts and a tank top. "I could have drowned."

Rebekah laughed, "I never would've let you drown Luna I knew you could stay afloat. This is how I was taught, the same for my brothers, and I knew you could do it because you are a fighter."

I smiled shiver slightly, feeling just as cold as the water around me, "Well, it is a nice and effective technique, but I don't think I would recommend it in the future."

That made her laugh, and it also made me laugh, more unforgettable happy memories.

"Now that you know how to stay afloat, let's get to the basics................."

.............................................................

** _ Later that Night _ **

......................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

......................................................

I sighed taking a sip of wine. Luna had just fallen asleep talking to me, at first I thought that something might be wrong. That the witches had done something malevolent.

Then I remembered and realized that we spent most of the day swimming and talking about anything and everything. For a girl who couldn't swim she had been doing it quite well. Elijah was right she was a quick learner.

I took her upstairs to her bedroom, I even tucked her in and told her to have sweet dreams though she could not hear me.

Ever since I've arrived everything felt complete. Klaus has changed, I am no longer afraid of him. He is trying to be good, Elijah pointed it out to me. At first, I couldn't see it but now I do. After a couple of days, I can see that he is changing for the better. He has even considered un-daggering/bringing back Finn and Kol. Convincing them to stay away from Mystic Falls would be the biggest problem. That's why he daggered them in the first place to protect them from the Mystic Falls Scooby-Doo gang. If I ever went there I would kill that Petrova doppelganger myself. She was willing to kill my brother Kol and commit genocide on every vampire Kol had every turned. She called herself saving the town but in reality, she was just trying to save herself.

Klaus has told both me and Elijah that he is going to destroy the daggers. Which truly blows my mind if I am being completely honest.

I suspect that Hayley and Luna have a big part in that. I can see that his relationship with Hayley is nothing more than friendship, although he is very protective. He can be a bit controlling about where she and Luna go but that is understandable. He does care, I can see it in his eyes. Finally, after all these years he cares about something.

Luna is a different story, It's like he gravitates to her without being fully aware of it. It's really sweet in a way, adorable even. It's just little things like opening the door and allowing her to sit in his favorite chair. He doesn't even let me do that and I'm his sister.

I intended to leave but I realized I couldn't. Luna needs my help (and I can't help but like this new side of Nik, I feel like I have my brother back).

I don't think the poor girl has ever run outside in the grass or ever really lived. I think that I can help her give a thousand years' worth of advice. After all, I know what it's like to be condemned. Her situation was just a lot worse. I couldn't even imagine living like that, going through all that, surviving it, and coming out the extraordinary person that she was today.

Hayley and I are good friends too. I would also love to see my niece. I know that this family is broken as it is but broken things can be fixed, repaired, even made better than before. 


	6. A message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has a nightmare but when she wakes up it turns out to be real.......

** _ The Dream _ **

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

_Drip, drip, drip._

_That's what I heard. I gasped and sat up, startled by the change in scenery. I was not in my bedroom. I was_ _on the floor of what looked like a church. Many, of the pews, were broken, and the was blood was everywhere, the walls looked like they were melting._

_I could hear the warm blood slide down the walls like some kind, of ooze, thanks to my werewolf hearing._

_I could smell it too._

_The air was filled, with a metallic quality. I had to lift my shirt to cover my nose so I wouldn't get sick. I wasn't squeamish around blood the witches specifically, Agnes cleared me of that fear long ago. But the smell was so sickening and strong that I could almost taste it. I wanted to throw up. I didn't want to know how all the blood had gotten there._

_I turned_ _around, eyes wide, I had heard it again._

_Drip, drip, drip._

_I looked around the church to find the source, but I couldn't find it. I looked at the ground and bent down._

_There was something shiny. I reached down and got Hayley's necklace. That was weird since she never took it off. I had a sudden urge to look at the statue of the angel. I did, and my heart stopped_.

_Below the angel was Hayley._

_Not the Hayley I knew. The Hayley I knew was warm and bright and very talkative, friendly._

_This Hayley was cold, unresponsive, and silent. She, was covered in blood. Not breathing, and she had no heartbeat._

_Seeing her like that scared me even though this was nothing more than a dream, nothing more than a nightmare I would soon wake from._

_It felt like a huge weight pressing down on my chest. I started to throw things around in anger and frustration. The things I was picking up felt real. But this couldn't be real. I was looking too hard into it._

_"Well, my precious daughter, you gave me no choice."_

_I turned around and saw Sabine with a smug smile on her face. I walked towards her with my hand raised to hit her as she used to hit me when I did something wrong or if I did_ s_omething that was "unnatural" to her._

_I couldn't hit her, though. It seemed like there was some kind, of invisible force field surrounding her, protecting her._

_"Oh no, no, no, Luna. I don't think so! This is, my territory. I created this space, just for me and you! Which means that I make up all the rules. You can't touch me here. But I can do whatever I want even if that means to hurt you..."_

_Sabine started walking towards me. I could see that blank expression on her face. That's how she would look whenever she was about to hurt me. She told me that if she didn't think about it, then it was easier for herself and me too..._

_I shrunk down, forgetting that I was a lot stronger than her. Then I remembered that I was powerless, in here, in this dream state, there was nothing I could do to stop her. Nothing I could do, to defend myself._

_I was so afraid of her. Not her as a person, but all the pain she could inflict on me._

_Whenever I was younger, and she was teaching me spells when I did something wrong, she would beat me with whatever book she had been teaching me with. She would throw glass bowls, spoons, and daggers at me. When she got tired of using psychical strength, she would use her magic, giving me migraines that lasted for more than a couple of days. She would give me stomach cramps, make me throw up the little food I had, and blood, mostly blood. And it went everywhere: on my thin clothes, on the floors, on the walls, even on her, which of course, made my punishments worse. I_ _remember screaming for help for someone anyone I pleaded and begged, but no one came to save me. Castiel came when he could, but some nights I spent alone._

_I shrunk back as Sabine brought out a worn leather belt, remembering the feeling it brought to my skin, even though_ _it never left a scar thanks to my werewolf healing and my secret friend's healing powers._

_I flinched I could smell it. The belt was laced, with wolf's bane. Not to mention she had put holes in it that made every hit hurt worse than the last one._

_Sabine started walking towards me, the leather belt in hand. I tried to move, but I found I couldn't. I was frozen, in place before her. I couldn't even run away in my dreams and nightmares._

_"I am sorry about this-"_

_She always apologized, but something told me that she never really was sorry. That almost everything that came out of her mouth was a lie._

_"I do need to send a message. Better you than your sister. And if I am to send this message through, you then you are going to need to sit still. Feel the need to scream all you want. You won't be going anywhere for a while," Sabine announced with a slight laugh in her voice._

_I started crying it was all overwhelming. Hayley dead, the smell of the blood, the sound of it sliding down the walls. I coughed how, did it get so hot in here, all of a sudden. It looked like the blood was steaming and making the smell worse. Sabine raised her other free hand, and I suddenly found myself forced onto my knees by her magic._

_The blood was past my wrists and soaked my knees. It felt like warm bathwater. I hated being so close to its coppery bitter stench._

_Sabine raised the belt and hit me on my back. I screamed, and she hit me again, this time with more force. I could feel my skin just tear open......_

.............................................................

I woke up screaming. I could feel every hit even though I was now awake. My skin felt like it was on fire. My lungs burned with every breath of air I took, I took felt like I was inhaling blood. Drowning in a sea of it.

I coughed up blood, heaved it even. The sheets and blankets were wet and now permanently stained. I rolled out of my bed, thrashing around. I was now on the ground, curled up in a ball. During a beating, when I wasn't chained up, I would usually do this to block out most of the hits from my arms, stomach, and chest. Having my ribs broken and busted up, was one of the worst pains. When I curled into this position, I could protect myself to a certain extent. But that was in the real world, I didn't know how to protect myself from the dream one.

Sabine's belt, could still be felt hitting my back, as well as other parts of my body.

I had stopped throwing up blood, but my head was still painfully pounding. The lashes on my body hadn't stopped. Each passing one seemed to hurt worse than the ones before.

The door burst open, and I saw everyone in my room wearing very confused and concerned faces.

Klaus came to me first and put his hand on my head.

His touch though it did not do any real healing, made me feel better and somehow safer.

"Her temperature is rising. Get her into the water. That may interrupt and slow the process of the lashes being, created."

I gasped when the water touched my skin more out of relief than pain despite the severe coldness.

After most of the lashes had stopped, Elijah had me in his, arms I now realized. For some odd reason, I was searching for Klaus...

The moment I was out of the pool, Rebekah helped Hayley wrap the towel around me, though Elijah still held me. Klaus came in front of me with a piece of cloth and started wiping off my face.

Hayley covered her mouth with both of her hands. Klaus had a startled expression on his face, Elijah, too.

I felt dizzy, and everything around me started to blur. I could hear everyone calling my name, but I was too weak to answer back...


	7. Poor girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah wakes up hearing screaming, Hayley breaks down in Rebekah arm's fearing she would lose her sister when she has only just found her.......

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sat up wide-eyed, I shivered although I wasn't cold, I had the chills. Someone was screaming. I was certain that it wasn't Hayley or my brothers.

I used sped to Luna's room. I found that I was one of the last to arrive there. Luna was on the floor. Thrashing around screaming, blood was everywhere. Lashes were appearing on her skin every so often. So I assumed that this had been the work of the witches.

She was shaking like a leaf. I feared for her life. There was so much blood.

I looked at my brothers and Hayley un-sure about what to do. Klaus' face was in an expression that I couldn't read. A thousand years and I've never seen him make a face like that. He was the first to react, to move, much to my surprise. He bent down and put his hand on her head.

"Her temperature is rising. Get her into the water. That may interrupt and slow the process of the lashes being, created."

Elijah sped to her, picked her up gently bridal style, and out of the door. He jumped in the pool holding Luna in his arms. At first, she tried to struggle, but then she relaxed. The cold water must have been helping her. She wasn't screaming now, and that was a relief. I didn't ever want to hear her scream like that again. She sounded like she was in so much pain.

Hayley held out a towel, and I helped her wrap it around Luna. Elijah was supporting all of her weight she was too weak to stand.

Klaus came around in front of her with some cloth, and started wiping all the blood off her face and neck.

Hayley then gasped and covered her mouth. I looked to see that Luna had some Latin words carved onto her chest. Luna then fell limp in Elijah's arms.

Klaus took her out of Elijah's hold and held her in his arms.

"I think I know someone who can help," said Klaus as he brushed back some of the pieces of hair in Luna's face with care.

"Everyone, gather all the things that you can carry. I'll be at the compound," stated Klaus without waiting for anyone to say something.

He secured Luna's head on his chest by holding it. He sped off leaving me, Elijah, and Hayley alone.

I took my purse and a small bag with two days worth of clothes with me. After that, I went to help Hayley, which didn't take long. I felt bad for her, Hayley's hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't hold any clothing in her hands, the poor girl was miserable.

I pulled her into a hug, Hayley started crying. I was startled because she was so strong, to see her break almost broke me too.

"I just found her Rebekah, what if...I can't lose her." I shushed her and rubbed her back to try and soothe her.

"Hey, listen, we didn't lose her she's just had a rough night, alright. Klaus is with her you know as well as I that he wouldn't let anything happen to her..."

Hayley nodded and pulled away and asked, "Do you think we should pack some clothes for her."

I smiled, "There you go, that's the spirit. Now let's get to it."

When we reached the closet it took us a while. Hayley and I ended up packing practically everything.

I put my arm around Hayley's shoulder to comfort her. As we descended the stairs Elijah was already there with the door open he took our bags and put them in the trunk of his car. He drove us to the French Quarter where our old home once was...


	8. A favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worried Klaus takes an unconscious Luna to the compound, Klaus apologize's to Marcel........

  
  


** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.............................................................

I arrived at the compound in a couple of minutes. I would've been able to get there faster, but I was trying to make sure that Luna was still breathing. The lashes had stopped, but the bleeding hadn't, which, as of now, was one of my biggest concerns...

Luna has been with my family and me for little over a month. I couldn't help but notice my sudden tendency to grow agitated and even angry when she spent time with Elijah. Her company was something I wanted, constantly, every moment of every day. I felt better around her. There was something about her that I couldn't quite grasp. Even when I was away from the house, I thought about her. Missed, her even. Over the course of her being here, Luna and I have had quite a few moments. For a person who had been kept in captivity all of her life, she was quite wise. It was wrong of me to expect her to be naive. She was curious. That look on her face when she would see/do/hear/touch something she hadn't before she would get this look on her face. I adored her in those moments. How, her green and gray eyes would widen in wonder. How, her pink lips would curve upwards in a smile. There was this glow about her that everyone seemed to catch. Always ready to learn something new. I remember that when Rebekah put something in the blender, and she jumped right into me with a child-like fearful expression on her alluring features. I don't think anyone's ever told her that she was beautiful. Not just how she looked either. Her skin was in the loveliest carmel shade I had ever seen, so warm and pleasing to the eye. Her eyes were almond-shaped and blanketed in thick, dark, and long lashes. Luna and Hayley shared the same eye color, but I preferred it better on Luna. Her dark hair had luscious curls throughout the restraint to not touch or pull on was getting harder each day. Her shape just like, the rest of her gave off a very sensual vibe. The way she saw the world, the way she saw me was something I also adored. She was so different, it was what separated her from any other of the other girls in the world. However, I didn't want to talk to those other girls out there in the world. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to be the one to tell her that she was beautiful and not my brother or any other man for that matter. Every day she made sure to thank me. Even if it was as simple as opening the door. She didn't know it, but she would make my day in just those small moments. Now that her life was in danger, I was scared.

I didn't want to lose her. The poor girl had had enough torment and hell in her life she did not need anymore......

Luna had long stopped screaming, but she was still shaking. She would whimper occasionally. Each one sent a painful pang in my chest. She was suffering even in sleep.

There was blood everywhere my, jacket was covered. I wasn't sure how much more of it she could take even with her wolf healing. I can't lose her I don't think I would ever be the same. Even though we've known each other for such a short time, I felt like we had a connection. A strong, bond at that she treated me like a decent person, better in fact. Even though I'm sure she has heard the stories of me from the witches, it doesn't change the way she speaks to me.

"MARCEL!"

I shouted outside of the compound. I didn't want to barge in that would give off the wrong insinuation for me being there. There would be a fight even though I didn't mean to start one. I wanted to ask for help the right way. I knew that this could go very wrong. I didn't care about who was king I, just cared about getting Luna better. One of Marcel's vampires opened the door.

"It's alright, Diego let him in."

I smiled, walking past Diego, he didn't like me that much, and I felt the same way about him. He tried to touch Luna, and I growled at him. Angered at the fact that he wanted to think about touching her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate. That is if you'd like to keep your hands."

Diego walked off and went up the stairs. I turned to see Marcel, he had a smile on his face, but then it disappeared when he noticed Luna.

"What happened to her?" I laid Luna down on the couch and covered her with my jacket. She was still shaking, but I thought this would help it was a little chilly in here.

"She was attacked by the witches. I think they wanted to send a message would you like to help me answer it." Marcel didn't smile "Yeah, I would love to anyone who does that to a kid should die a very painful death."

I smirked and put my arm around his shoulder, "That's exactly what I was thinking Marcellus. There is, however, one problem, what are we going to do with Luna?"

Marcel paced back and forth then he came to me, I figured he must have thought of something.

"I can give her to a witch friend of mine and have the vampires watch over her."

I shook my head, "Is it, Davina?" I could see that Marcel hesitated, but he said, "yes." I nodded, and he picked her up and took her somewhere upstairs in the compound. He came back in a few minutes.

"So this Luna must be a really, special girl to you," said Marcel. I smiled and said, " Oh, you have no idea she is very, special indeed."

"I think I might."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, interested at what he said.

"I was close with her parents. I knew them enough to call them family."

"You knew Madeline?" I questioned, and he nodded. I knew her mother too. We briefly spoke, but she is the one who led me to the cure for my curse, the one who told me of it.

"Yes, and her father Jason, he witches took Luna before I could. I've tried to get her back but couldn't even after all these years. I never did thank you for getting her out."

When we got outside, I pulled him away from the compound so his vampires couldn't hear what I was saying.

"Marcel, there is no need to thank me. I did what any sane person would have." He nodded at me, waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath and continued, "I'm sorry about trying to take over your kingdom, that was very wrong of me I had no right. I've just been thinking lately about how to make a place safe for not only my child. but Luna and my family as well." Marcel's mouth opened and closed it again he looked confused.

"I thought that vampires couldn't procreate."

I nodded, and I said, "That's true, but I am not fully a vampire, I am a hybrid. My werewolf self was, however, able to procreate."

Marcel sighed, "Well, it sounds like a long story. I would love to hear it."

I smirked genuinely happy to be on good terms with him again.

"Well I hope up you enjoy this story, it seems that we have a long journey ahead of us."


	9. Death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna meets another witch and makes a new friend, Davina finds something sinister carved onto Luna's chest.......

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

I put the charcoal pencil down. I had heard knocking on my door. I smiled, already knowing who it was.

It was Marcel.

Josh was on a mission, and Marcel's vampires never came into my room. There was no other possibility.

"Come in," I sang as I stood by the door, waiting to hug him. I haven't been seeing him as often a so would like to. Ever since Klaus and his family had come to town, Marcel had been a bit edgy ever since.

Of course, he never took it out on me. Marcel wasn't like that. Everything was fine, but I just wished I could go out more. Meet people. Have a couple of friends my age, maybe even meet a guy or two.

I did understand his protectiveness, because of the witches trying to kill me. To complete that sadistic coming of age ritual called The Harvest.

Marcel came in, and the smile that I had on my face dropped to the floor. There was a girl in his arms. She looked to be my age, maybe a year or two older. She had the prettiest skin I had ever seen, prettier than Marcel's. It was a warm and rich carmel color. She had long curly dark brown hair, and she was covered in blood and what looked like lashes. For a second, I wondered if she was dead.

"Is she dead? What happened to her?" I asked worriedly. The girl looked like she had been through a lot, been through hell. I found myself relating to her even before we officially met.

Marcel laid the girl down carefully on the couch in the corner of my room. As if she were made, of glass, fragile.

"No, she is very much alive. It was the witches who did this. They wanted to send a message. I am hoping you can translate it. And please take care of her, Davina. I was close with her parents." I nodded, excited to have the chance to talk to another girl who was my age, not bitchy, and, most importantly, not evil.

Marcel hugged me and left, saying that he had some business to take care of, but he would be back shortly.

The girl flinched, a pitiful moan left her lips. She looked like she was in so much pain. It wasn't right for the witches to treat someone like this. And I had thought that they had been cruel to me. Looking at this girl that Marcel brought me, I suddenly realized I hadn't known the half of it. Compared to her, I had been treated like an angel. Being dead looked better than this.

I walked to the corner of my room, straight to the bookcase that held my precious grimoires.

.............................................................

** _ 3 hours later _ **

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

......................................................

I gasped and sat up, noticing that I was, covered in some bandages that went to my head to my feet. The lashes weren't mostly, healed up but they still burned.

I started pulling them off but stopped when a voice said, "No, no, don't touch those, they will help heal you faster."

I turned to a girl about my age but younger. She had on a nightgown with a robe. Her eyes were somewhere between blue, green, and gray. I shrunk down and tried to fix most of them, but it was pointless.

"I'm sorry," the girl looked at me with kind eyes.

"It's okay. I just want you to get better." I nodded while she fixed my bandages.

"So how long have you been a witch?" I asked curiously.

The girl had a shocked look on her face, "How do you know that I'm a witch?"

I smiled, "Well, for one thing, I can smell the healing herbs you've been using. They don't just carry those in the city. Only witches would have access to such a collection of herbs. For another, the witches used to talk about you. And I can see that you have some grimoires in that bookcase. You are Davina, right?"

She smiled and nodded.

Then she looked down as if embarrassed.

"I'm not as powerful as everyone says I am."

I nodded, understanding what she meant to a certain extent. I was a powerful witch. Not because anyone told me but because I could do difficult spells and potions that Agnes only wished she could.

"Who brought me here?"

Davina smiled, "Marcel." I nodded, trying to re-group my thoughts.

A lot was going on. I had so much to catch up too.

"Where did Marcel say he was going?"

Davina sighed and finished re-taping the bandages. "Marcel said he was going to answer a message, and I am guessing Klaus is with him."

I nodded and stood up and started taking the bandages off, already have made up my mind on what I was going to do. Davina didn't try and stop me this time.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Davina asked in a depressed tone. I nodded and got up, all of a sudden feeling bad for her. I wish I didn't have to leave, but something was telling me that something was about to happen, that it wasn't going to be good either.

"Wow, how did you heal so fast?"

I smiled and hugged her. She smelled like healing herbs, and she had this pleasant flowery scent that clung too her.

"Maybe that's a story for another time."

Davina nodded and began to pick things up.

"I promise that I will see you later. Oh, and by the way, my name is Luna."

Davina smiled now, looking like she was in a better mood. I left her room and closed the door quietly, now faced with an unfamiliar hallway. I quickly navigated my way to the stairs, happy to not have passed anyone. The last thing I wanted was to run into any trouble.

I practically ran down the stairs even though it hurt. Every step I took felt like the lashes were about to just, open right up again, and start bleeding.

"Hey, Marcel said you couldn't leave," said a tall man with some kind of musical instrument in his hand. I continued to walk forward, but he got in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. I looked around to see others gather around they must be vampires. Oh, great. I heard a car outside. It sounded like Elijah's. The three original siblings all had different vehicles. I was able to tell the difference between all of them just by hearing the engine. According to Hayley, that wasn't exactly normal.

Then again, I wasn't exactly normal either.

I ran straight into Elijah. On accident, of course. "I am so sorry about that."

Before Elijah could reply, I put my finger on his lips to keep him from speaking, "Klaus and Marcel went to the witches. They are going to do something reckless unless we stop them. I don't know about you, but I would like to get them back in one piece."

Elijah nodded and quickly said something to Hayley and Rebekah. He handed Rebekah all the luggage he had been carrying and turned to me.

I nodded, knowing what he was going to ask before he did. He picked me up bridal style and sped off away from the compound. Our destination was the witches' cemetery.

The one I had walked away from a little over a month ago. The one I had been freed from.

I never thought I would be going back so soon that I would be going back at all.....

.............................................................

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

After Luna, left I started trying to decipher the message that had been carved onto her chest. I wrote it on a piece of paper so I wouldn't forget it.

It looked like an intricate phrase and being new to this form of latin I decided a little help wouldn't hurt.

A few minutes of looking through grimoires, I found it. I covered my mouth with my hand, a shock running through my body, the carving in her chest had said "_death....."_


	10. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina bumps into Rebekah and tells her what was carved onto Luna's chest, Elijah and Luna try to stop Marcel and Klaus from causing to much damage, Sabine tries to kill Luna.........

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

After reading that at least a dozen times (to make sure it was legit), I started to panic Luna had just left to go stop Marcel and Klaus from doing something that could cause even more problems with the witches. I had to find her before the witches killed her.

I ran out of my room and into someone, without being to help it, the five lettered word that popped out of my mouth.

"Sorry!"

"Hey," someone grabbed my arm. I looked at the person that I had run into.

"Listen have you seen Marcel around here? I've been, needing to have a chat with him," said a british female voice.

I looked up to see that she had long wavy blonde hair with blue eyes. This must be Rebekah Mikealson. Sister to Elijah and Klaus Mikealson.

Rebekah looked just like Marcel described her. It was my understanding that she was the girl that he had been hungover on. The reason he hadn't been around to see anyone else.

"Marcel left with your brother Klaus. I have to get to them. There is something that they need to know," I stated, making an effort to get past Rebekah.

"What do you need to tell Marcel? You know, back in the day, we used to be quite the item. Maybe I can help you pass along this information."

I shook my head and looked past her and saw someone who reminded me of Luna. They had the same color of eyes, and their high cheekbones looked similar.

She looked worried, "Wait, does this have something to do with Luna."

I nodded, and Rebekah looked at me, shifting her feet impatiently.

"Don't just stand there! What's the bloody information that has to do with Luna? Me, her best friend, and her sister, Hayley, would like to know."

I took a deep, breath worried at what their reaction would be.

"The Latin word carved into her chest means death."

Rebekah sighed and grabbed Hayley muttering, "oh, bloody hell," and hugged her.

Hayley was already sobbing.

Rebekah tried to quiet her down, but it was useless. Marcel's vampires gathered around with confused looks on there faces.

"I ju-just found my sis-sister, my only fam-fam-family, and now she is going to di-die."

I looked down, tearing up my self. I felt horrible, like the worst person in the world.

"Hayley, listen to me," comforted Rebekah in a soothing voice that I didn't know she had.

"Breathe, calm down. You are a fool if you think that Nik or Elijah are going to stand by and let someone hurt her."

Hayley stopped crying, but she was shaking. "I am just so scared," Rebekah nodded admittedly, "Me too."

Thierry, one of Marcel's vampires, took out his phone and called him.

"No answer," He announced to the crowded room.

I started crying, joining Hayley in worry for Luna, I shouldn't have let her leave, I should have convinced her to stay, and I should have done something anything more.

I gave Hayley a hug trying to comfort her even though I didn't know her. Rebekah joined in on the hug, and I felt like I was the worst person in the world.

.............................................................

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.............................................................

We arrived at the witches' cemetery sooner than I expected. My phone vibrated and lit up. I pulled it out of suit pocket and saw that the caller ID said, "_Rebekah_"

I motioned for Luna to wait, and I answered the call.

_"Elijah, thank you_ _for picking up, Hayley and I have been worried s-"_

_"Everything is fine, dear sister. You needn't worry, nor Hayley. I can't stay long on the phone, just get settled in, and the four of us shall be there shortly."_

_"Elijah, please don't do anything-"_

I hung up on her, ready to get this over with as quickly as possible. I didn't want to leave Hayley at the compound without me there. I'm sure that Rebekah could keep her safe, but I would feel a lot better if I was the one doing the protecting.

I looked at Luna, and she nodded. I put her behind me in-case anything went wrong. That way, if something were to happen, I would be the one to get it first rather than her.

We approached the inside when the smell of blood reached my senses. I looked at Luna, behind me, it didn't seem to bother her if she smelled it at all. Judging by how cruel the witches, were I doubted she would be affected by the smell.

"Oh, Elijah, it's nice of you to show up."

Luna stepped out from behind me and stepped up beside me. Her arms across her chest, making her presence known to Marcel.

"Yeah, I am also here. My name is Luna, by the way."

Marcel smiled and shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to finally, meet you, Luna."

She frowned and opened her mouth, most likely to ask a question when-

"Love, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting."

I looked up to see Klaus, he had blood on his mouth, probably some witches. He wiped it off quickly. I could only guess that it was because of Luna's presence. Usually, he didn't care, but that was when he was with just anyone.

Luna Rahmah Labonair was not just anyone.

She smirked, "I couldn't miss all the fun. If you are going to kill everyone in this coven, I would love to be here for it."

Klaus smiled back, and I was about to say something when Sabine appeared and started chanting in Latin. She wasn't going for Klaus, me, or Marcel but For Luna.

As she continued to chant, beads of sweat began to appear on her forehead. I looked to see Luna, breathing like normal, her heartbeat steady. Sabine took a deep breath, and stopped chanting. Another one of the witches Agnes, I think her name was. Came into the room, looking flustered.

"It didn't work, but how is she still breathing. You said that death spell would kill her," remarked Agnes looking at Sabine in nothing less than loathing.

Sabine was now on the ground clutching her chest. This death spell, whatever it was, must have taken a lot out of her.

Luna's expression on her face could have easily blended in with a stone.

"I do-don't know what happened. Maybe sh-she's stronger than we thought."

Agnes didn't seem fazed by Sabine's words. Not at the slightest bit concerned for her coven member.

Sabine was now gasping for air and coughing.

I didn't care that she was Celeste. I found this out weeks ago. I had moved on and didn't want to have anything to do with her. These witches made me sick, how cruel and careless they were. Agnes looked at Luna, who was looking at Sabine with a distant look in her eyes. Almost like, her mind was somewhere else.

"Aren't you going to help your mother? She is the one who raised you after all," said Agnes walking up to Luna. I wasn't alone tensing up, but before any of us could react, Luna did.

Times like this, I didn't realize until now how unpredictable she could be.

Her eyes glowed a bright gold before she pushed Agnes against the wall. Broken glass, and wood, candles were rolling around the room, Agnes blood was everywhere.

"She is not my mother. She did not raise me. She beat me, burned me, stabbed me, starved me, and broke my bones. Why would I do anything to help the people who caused me nothing but pain and kept me here caged like an animal?"

Silence. No one said or did anything for what seemed like an eternity. Under Luna's hate-filled glare, Agnes seemed to almost meld against the cave wall. I just noticed that her eyes had changed. Not to the bright glowing gold but to gray. Now there wasn't any trace of green in her eyes, only steeliness.

Luna walked and stood over Sabine and took a necklace from her neck.

It was an old key.

Sabine was either unconscious or too weak to fight her off.

Luna disappeared, and after a while, she came back with some old books.

Agnes then stood and tried to get over to Luna, and Klaus stood blocking her path to Luna. Amusement glimmered in his eyes.

He wanted her to mess up.

Then he would have the excuse to rip apart.

"Please, you can't take them, they are all we have. Those pages are one of the only ways to make connections that we have to our ancestors, the elders. There are pages of spells that aren't in any of the others."

"It funny Agnes, how things change. You aren't the one who gets to call the shots now."

Marcel and I began to take the books from Luna, offering my help wordlessly.

"Love, is this witch bothering you? Give the word and off goes her head," declared Klaus, not bothering to hide his cheerfulness.

Marcel looked like he was enjoying this as much as I was. I loved nothing more than to take things from people who didn't deserve them and give them to the people that did, and I knew Marcel felt the same way. What a beautiful night it was...

Luna smirked, "I would love to see that, but I have bigger things planned for her. One day her time will come, but I want her to think about it every day. So she can learn to know what it's like to live in fear. Of course, it wouldn't even be a fraction of what I felt, but it's enough to satisfy me."

Klaus smiled wider.

Sabine got up on all fours breathing heavily and shaking.

"Luna, you don't have to do this. I said I was sorry."

"Sorry?"

.............................................................

It was quick. One second, the two were talking, and then in the next, Sabine was falling to the ground in an unnatural position. Like a marionette puppet when the strings are, snipped. No heartbeat in her chest. No breath left in her body.

Luna stood fist-shaking, still curled in anger.

Agnes left after Klaus released her.

He seemed to forget or not care about anything besides the girl in the room.

"Are you alright? Love?"

Luna sighed breathily as she uncurled her fists. They were no longer shaking, and her eyes remained downcast.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel relieved now that she is gone, she can't, she can't-"

Luna struggled with her words and started to shake again as she held her head in her hands.

"Hurt you anymore. No one can, and even if they try-"

Luna looked up at my brother, her eyes had lost that steely quality. The green had started to come back. Her facial expression was no longer stony and more relaxed.

"You know what I'll do."

.............................................................

The way back out of the cemetery was just as quiet as before. Luna and Klaus walked ahead.

Her body leaned against his. The way my brother had his arm around Luna looked like he was, in a way, cradling her.

Sheltering her in his hold.

"She's gonna be okay," Marcel stated, suddenly breaking the silence that had settled over our group.

I shook my head, disagreeing with him, seeing my brother whisper something in her ear, causing her to whisper something back a grateful look on her face.

"No....Better than okay....."


	11. True story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been some months since and Luna and Hayley are both in the compound along with Kol and Finn, their wolf pack, Klaus' wolf pack, and Marcel's vampire army. Luna wakes up surprised to see someone in her bed......

** _ 5 Month's later _ **

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I opened my eyes and growled, annoyed. The curtains to my room at the compound had been, opened. Even though, I remember closing them the night before. I sighed and got up and shut them, trying to get back under the huge comforter that went with my bed.

It was cold, everywhere in the compound.

Ever since Hayley had gotten further along, her moods seemed to change frequently. Klaus had made this big speech about how _everything should be just right for the mother of his child. No matter the cost or the discomfort of anyone else._ Hayley liked to change the temperature of the compound frequently, hot to cold, never in-between. Calendars were, made and passed out to prepare and warn everyone to wear proper attire.

On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sunday's it was usually 95° and above. Those days the girls wore bikini's since there were multiple pools in the compound. The boys and men were shirtless, and they drunk there blood frozen like slushies.

On Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturday's it was below 43°. In those days everyone wore thick coats even vampires. On those days you could see Klaus wearing a scarf. That's why the cold days were my favorite. He did look good in a scarf. The vampires in the compound would mix their blood in with hot chocolate to keep it warm.

The compound had grown exceptionally in numbers. Klaus' and Hayley/mine wolf packs were here too. Davina and I had to use magic to make the compound bigger on the inside. Kol and Finn liked to joke that we could fit the titanic in here and still have room. That's another thing, after that night with the witches Klaus un-daggered/brought-back-to-life his brother's Finn and Kol.

Kol was fun to be around. Finn was a little weird. His brothers Klaus and Elijah seemed to think so too.

The other day they once swore that he was acting like a _completely different person._

We had all moved into the compound (Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Hayley, me, Finn, and Kol). Marcel was overjoyed to have us. Cami came to live with us too. She wasn't opposed to vampires at all despite her being human. I think Marcel was happy that Davina had a friend, me. We spent almost all day together every day. We were inseparable. It was like we were sisters. I, of course, spent time with Hayley. Whenever she needed some help or someone to talk to, I was always there. Rebekah was ecstatic when Klaus destroyed the daggers for good. That was two months ago. Things were great. All around the compound, everyone got along. The witches were quiet, and that didn't seem to worry me as much as I thought it wood. I enjoyed not having to deal with them. I wanted to make new memories. Memories that didn't bring me physical pain when I thought of them. One's where I was laughing instead of screaming. I had made plenty, but the more, the merrier.

I felt some weight on my bed. I didn't even turn around already knowing who it was.

"Kol, it is way too early in the morning to mess with me," I growled into my pillow.

Kol tapped on my shoulder, "I am not kidding Kol, you will get yourself bit. And then you can go explain to Klaus why you were in my room when I was only in my nightgown," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Oh, umm... Sorry Luna, please don't tell Klaus. He would kill me," said a voice. I groaned into my pillow. Realizing who it was.

It was Jake, Jackson's younger brother.

This guy, Zac Efron, will portray Jake Kenner (Jackson's 19-year-old brother) 

Ever since Jackson introduced me to him, we became friends. Despite Jackson telling me he was a troubled kid, he seemed just fine to me.

(Technically Hayley, was supposed to marry Jackson, and I was supposed to marry Jake) but after a long conversation between Jackson and Hayley, we weren't going to go through with it.

Jake was just so easy to be around. That was until he told me that he has feelings for me.

It was cute sometimes, but at times like this, it was a little annoying. He would stare and act nervous around me. I was flattered by his attraction towards me, but I wasn't interested in him like that. I was his friend, nothing more, nothing less.

Sometimes I just wished that things would go back to the way they used to be. When we would talk, whenever we watched scary movies together, we'd hold hands (always for my sake rather than for his), and things wouldn't be weird between us. When he wouldn't call me beautiful every chance, he got to.

I sighed and turned around to face Jake. He was looking at me and smiling. It always seemed like he made an effort to smile around me.

"What?" I asked, summoning the will to be patient.

He stood up and held his hand out to me. I looked at his hand for a minute and asked,

"Well, what's this about?"

Jake looked down and blushed, which is something he seemed to do a lot around me. Something I never was used to or comfortable with.

"I was ummm.... wondering if-if you would go swimming with me today."

I smiled at him, about to let him down easy, but then I realized that I had a cover. I felt bad that I had to think that way, but I wanted to avoid awkward conversations as much as possible. The last thing, I wanted to do was hurt his feelings.

Me, Hayley, Rebekah, Sophie, Cami, and Davina were supposed to go out and have a girl's day out.

I sighed and put my hands on his shoulders, "You know what, Jake, I would love to, but I promised Hayley that we would do this girl's day out thing. I would spend the day with you, but I don't want to tell Hayley no, not after what happened when that chief said no."

Jake looked confused and asked, "What guy?"

I sighed exasperatedly he didn't know. How could he not know?

"You didn't hear about it, Jackson didn't tell you."

Jake shook his head again, looking as confused and bashful as ever.

"It was about a week ago. You know how my sister loves pastries, especially strawberry flavored."

Jake nodded patiently, waiting for me to continue. "Well, her favorite type of pastry is strawberry. The chief had said that they were out and said they wouldn't be getting any more strawberry-flavored pastries for two weeks due to delivery complications and transactions. When the chief said that there would be no strawberry pastries for two weeks due to dues. Hayley flipped out. The chief disappeared along with the pastries he was carrying with him that day."

Jake laughed his hands at his sides, a flabbergasted expression on his face.

I looked at him laughing as well, "It's a true story, I swear on my life."

Jake smiled and hugged me.

I froze, not expecting it he usually didn't just do things like this. He was warm, and he smelled good, like pine. I wanted to hug him longer, but I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. Or the wrong idea. I personally always enjoyed hugs. It was a way to show that you loved, trusted, and cared for someone.

I pulled away first and kissed him on the cheek meaning, it as a friendly gesture, though he didn't see it that way. I gently shoved him out the door. I sighed and turned to one of my closets ( I had three, just like Klaus promised). I opened the first one, trying to figure out what I was going to wear.


	12. The best day of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jake is busy having the best day of his life, Klaus is in his room painting worrying about Luna and the girls' day out so many things could go wrong, Kol barges into Klaus' room intent on annoying his older brother, who he has forgiven.......

** _ Jake Pov _ **

.............................................................

I smiled, walking down the stairs of the compound. Luna kissed me on the cheek.

Her lips were just as plump and soft as I imagined them to be. I was sure that I was walking around looking like an idiot, grinning like I was insane. But that didn't matter to me.

Today was the best day of my life, even though it was a Tuesday. The hot days were rough for all of the werewolves in the compound with our normally raised body temperatures, and all of us felt like we were baking slowly in an oven.

I knew that Luna had feelings for someone else beside's me. I just couldn't find out who. It puzzled me to no end. It drove me crazy. I just hoped that she would choose me over her mystery guy.

Luna wasn't just, liked by only me but some other men and women too.

With her warm carmel skin, full pink plump lips, green and gray eyes, thick and long lashes, her mane of long luscious curly hair, stunning hour-glass figure, and her amazing personality.

She was so kind to even the people she didn't know. Despite all the harsh things, the few people who disliked her said she remained the same. Ultimately proving, them wrong, proving that she was the bigger person.

.............................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sighed and picked up my paintbrush. I couldn't think of anything I wanted to paint. I looked at my watch the girls (Hayley, Luna, Cami, Davina, and Sophy) were supposed to, already be gone by now. They were headed out to the bayou to hike, and then they would do some shopping and return to the compound. It killed me that I wasn't allowed to send any protection or guards, but Hayley insisted that this was a girl's only day.

When she first brought it up I was prepared to argue, but then I remembered that it wouldn't be fair to coop Hayley up here all day. I was trying to make a better image of myself, not only for my daughter Hope but for Luna as well.

I wanted to be better, not necessarily good but less of the evil hybrid bastard child.

"Ran out of things to paint, brother," said a voice. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. I knew that mischievous tone of voice anywhere.

"Kol, it's nice to see you. Where have you been? Knocking around with your little witch Davina," I retorted while smirking I knew that I had gotten under his skin. It wasn't that hard to do.

It wasn't hard to see it, the two, were meant to be together (Kol and Davina). It would only be a matter of time before the two of them realized it.

Kol appeared behind me, "Well, I would be willing to bet that you spend more time with Luna than I do with Davina in a week."

I rolled my eyes I, wasn't going to let him get under my skin. I decided to paint a sunset over the ocean. I laid down the base paint first. Rather violently, I might add. First, he would say something about Luna and I, spending time together, then it would turn into something else....something dirty.....something sexual.

Luna was very appealing to the eye and especially mine, but I tried to keep those thoughts and images buried deep inside my head.

"How do you think she would be in-"

"Kol," I growled, regretting even thinking that our conversation was headed, in that particular direction.

"What? You didn't even know what I was going to say."

I sighed, trying to focus on nothing else but the painted canvas in front of me as I replied.

"I don't have to, I know you."

Kol hummed, "Fair enough."

"I'm betting that you wish that you had those daggers so you could put one threw my heart right about now."

I didn't even look at him knowing he was trying to push my limits.

Ever since I un-daggered Finn and Kol, Finn had been more trustworthy with me than Kol, which was odd. Usually, he wouldn't. Something has been going on with him lately. I don't know what, but my brother is not himself. He doesn't even feel like my brother. He felt like an outsider, an imposter.

Kol still thought that I was going to abandon him, but that was not the case.

"You know I go into Luna's room every morning to play pranks on her."

That caught my attention, but I tried to hide it, even though my interest was more than peaked.

"I did the usual, moving curtains so the sun can shine and so I could annoy her as she annoys me. I was quite surprised when I saw Jake sneak into her room."

My hand that was holding the paintbrush froze just as it was about to touch the canvas.

"What?" I asked, surprised. I turned around to see my brother Kol he had a sly grin on his face that very much reminded me of a fox.

"Yeah, and she was in one of those soft silky lace nightgowns that I got her for her birthday," answered Kol while grinning.

I sped over to him and shoved him into a wall. "Easy there, that was my shoulder," Kol said, annoyed.

I stood up, glaring at him as I let him go.

"Wow, I didn't know Luna was important to you," said Kol, his voice laced with heavy sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my painting, trying to ignore Kol's annoying consistent babbling and teasing about Luna.


	13. Girl's night out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are preparing for the night out, they plan to go to the bayou and then eat out and then come back home, Elijah bids a farewell to Hayley, Cami has some problems with Finn, and everything goes wrong naturally............

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

............................................................

I sighed and got up. I haven't been getting much sleep lately because of how big I had gotten. I wasn't complaining by any means, but I couldn't get comfortable. I was, however, looking forward to today.

I was really surprised that Klaus was going to let all of us girls (me, Luna, Rebekah, Davina, and Cami) go. We were supposed to pick up Sophy before we left for the bayou.

I was happy that he was being more kind and lenient. I knew that he wasn't so big and bad. You just had to break down his walls. I could see that my sister, Luna, was helping him with that. She always was around him, which blew me away. I don't know how she spends her time with all of us and manages to divide it equally.

I decided to wear a maternity dress and some sandals so I wouldn't get too hot. That wouldn't be good for my baby girl or me.

I also grabbed one of those floppy hats, hoping it would block most of the sun's harmful rays. I put my hair in a loose braid.

Looking at myself in the mirror, satisfied with how I looked. I wouldn't be too hot, and I still looked decent, maybe even good.

"Hayley, I was wondering if before you left.."

The voice trailed off, I turned to see Elijah.

"You look stunning," said Elijah, I smiled and blushed. Elijah always made me feel that way.

I don't think anyone else could have the effect on me that he has. I walked over to him a hugged him.

It would be along day not, seeing Elijah. I would miss him, but I needed a break. I looked at him, waiting for him to finish his statement.

"I was wondering if before you had left that you would promise to do your best to stay safe."

I nodded, smiling excitedly. We were supposed to walk around the bayou and then swim. After that, we were supposed to go shopping. I usually didn't like shopping, but over the past few months, I had started to enjoy it. Elijah nodded and put his forehead to mine. It felt like we stayed there forever. Elijah kissed me on the cheek and said

"Have a lovely day."

I smiled and packed some sunscreen and other things I would need for the trip.

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

I groaned as I was trying things on. Nothing seemed to work with this whole bayou vibe thing. I looked at the clock, I was running out of options and time. I sighed finally, settling on a sundress. It was short, stopping a little above my knees. It was white, but the reason I had picked it had been because of the blue on it. The designs were so pretty, and it had color just not too much.

Sometimes it was nice too just dress simple.

There was a beauty to simplicity, after all.

I paired the dress with a pair of plain brown sandals.

My hair in a ponytail, and grabbed a pair of sunglasses.

I walked downstairs to find I was the only one of 5 girls ready. We were supposed to pick Sophie up before we went to the bayou, but I suspected she was ready. We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago. I sighed and grabbed a frozen blood slushy out of the freezer and sighed, this was going to be a long hot day.

.............................................................

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

I opened the door to my walk-in closet and breathed in the smell of freshly bought new clothes. Marcel had moved me out of the attic a couple of months ago, but I haven't got a chance to wear everything he and Rebekah bought.

I pulled out a pair of shorts and a crop top deciding to go with that,

I wore my dark blue bikini under it.

I put my hair in a loose bun. I also slipped on a pair of red converse.

Then I walked downstairs. I saw that Rebekah and I were the only ones down. She smiled, and I did the same. Helping myself to some ice cream while we waited for the others to arrive.

.............................................................

** _ Cami Pov _ **

.............................................................

I frowned the heel to my boot had broken. I shook my head. The only thing I had left was a pair of old sandals I needed to go on that shopping trip and stack up on more boots. I was wearing a dress. It was a red and black color. My brother had gotten it for me before he-before it happened.

My hair was down and straightened.

I had on a few pieces of jewelry (necklace, bracelet, ring). I sighed, frustrated. The only thing that was missing was the shoes. I jumped startled. Someone had knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said, not turning. I hoped it was one of the girls, surely they knew how to fix my "boot" problem I thought I wore the same size shoe as Luna, and she wore a lot of boots.

I sometimes considered her to be my long lost twin. Some days we even dressed alike we didn't mean to, of course, just a coincidence.

"Oh, Camille, it's lovely to see you. Is there something wrong, you look frustrated?"

I restrained myself from groaning. It was Finn, the oldest Mikealson. Sure the guy was good looking, and nice enough, but I was not interested in him.

I had told him, but he still wouldn't stop. I found myself wishing that I had someone, a boyfriend, to ward him off.

"Oh, it's nothing really. The heel on my boot broke." Finn nodded, and his smile grew wider and wider. He was starting to creep me out. It didn't help that his brothers talked about how he was acting like a_ completely different person._

I nodded and tried to keep the uneasiness that I felt out of my voice.

"So yeah, I'm just going to ask Luna if I can borrow a pair of her boots," I replied to his questions as I was walking back to my door.

Finn nodded and came closer. My back was now to the door. My hand was grasping the doorknob.

Finn's hand moved towards my head, and he picked something out of my hair.

"You had a feather in your hair, Camille."

The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine, (not the good kind). I smiled at him and mouthed a quick thank you, not sure if I, was capable of talking, fearing it would give me away.

I walked to Luna's room it was a few hallways away from mine. I felt eyes on me, but I continued walking fast. I kept looking behind my shoulder.

A cold arm snaked around my waist, and I screamed.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I glanced at the clock I was running late. We were supposed to be gone an hour ago. It was still earlier enough to get there, and it is not like one huge oven. I suspected that I was not the only one late, or someone would've come up to get me by now. The doors to my three walk-in closets were open. I was having a little trouble figuring out what to wear. Jeans and a t-shirt were automatically off the list. I suppose a pair of shorts and a simple t-shirt would be easier to fit my bathing suit under. I was a little worried about wearing one, but I would just be with the girls: Rebekah, Hayley, Davina, and Sophy.

To be honest, I wasn't exactly happy to hear that she was going, but what could I do? Hayley was the one who had invited her.

I put on a pair of converse they were black.

Since the compound had a pool, Rebekah practiced with me every day. I had gotten better, and I could now swim by myself confidently in a depth that would have scared me before.

So before I out my shorts and t-shirt on I put my bikini on first. It was a maroon color, Rebekah insisted that I didn't get black. (Because it was plain and boring to her at least). I braided my hair in a tight bread. I put on a pair of flip flops. I wasn't worried about them breaking. With Davina's help, I placed a spell on them so they were comfortable, and they couldn't break.

I grabbed a towel. I was planning to go swimming, after all.

I started walking to the door of my room, but then I remembered my beach bag was in the bathroom. I grabbed it and opened the door. I started walking downstairs when I heard it, a scream.

It felt like ice had shot down to my heart.

Wait, I knew that voice, Cami.

I ran to where the sound originated from. It wasn't hard finding it. I am part wolf, after all, supernatural hearing is just one of the many perks.

I was shocked to see Cami but was relieved to see that she wasn't bleeding. I saw something moving in the shadows trying to escape.

"Who attacked you, Cami?" I asked worriedly. Ready to protect my human friend if need be from any nearby adversaries.

"Awe, love come on, I was just trying to play a prank. And it appears that it worked."

I rolled my eyes, feeling a little irritated with him. He always had to joke, and some times it wasn't funny.

"Kol, what if she got hurt trying to get away from you. Apologize."

He sighed and walked over to Cami. "I am so so....." Kol was cut off by Cami, punching him in the chest. He stumbled back, a look of surprise on his face.

"I accept your apology, don't ever do that again," remarked Cami. She stormed out of the room, and I kissed Kol on the cheek and followed closely after Cami.

I lookedback to see him mumbling and rubbing his chest.

.............................................................

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.............................................................

After picking up Sophy at her gumbo restaurant, we were finally on our way.

I knew the others weren't exactly keen on having her joining us, but I wanted to mend bridges if, they could, be mended.

Eliminating one less enemy would be good for everyone.

When we reached the bayou, I breathed in the smell of trees and fresh air that was not clouded by blood and smoke. I could see everyone else do the same. I looked to see that Sophy was trying to talk to Luna about something. I saw Luna tense up, and I could see that she was not so comfortable. I was surprised that Luna hasn't lashed out on Sophy the link was broken. I don't know why she didn't. She must have good control, but I decided not to push her so far, and I asked: "Hey Sophy, do you know where the river is?"

I lied, I had been there, but I wanted Sophy to get off my sisters back. Elijah had told me what happened with Sabine. If Sophy continued, she would end up just like her former coven member.

Sophy took out a map, and Luna looked at me and mouthed, "thank you."

I smiled and turned to look at the map that Sophy was making gestures and pointing to specific parts of the drawn folded map.

It took longer than I thought to reach the river, but we finally did. I helped set out a few chairs for those who weren't swimming like Rebekah, me, Cami, and Sophy. The bugs were crawling everywhere, but Davina and Luna made up a spell that would make them leave us alone. I sighed, and closed my eyes, and put my sunglasses on. Planning on taking a short nap outside in the warmth of the sun.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I looked at Davina and grinned, "Are you ready?" We were the only ones swimming. We had already taken off our clothes, and we were in our bathing suits.

Davina was a little nervous like me, but I assured her that no one was here but us girls. I might have had the body to wear a bikini, but that didn't mean I would have the courage to let Klaus see me in it.

She grinned back at me, and we ran. We were on the dock to the river, so we didn't have to run for that long. I made it to the water first. I didn't pause because then I would have thought about it. I just jumped right in. I immediately regretted it. The water was chilly despite the sun shining on its surface, which should have warmed it to some extent.

I looked to see Davina come up for air. "Luna, I think this was a bad idea."

"D, it's, going be fine. Let's see who can swim out the furthest."

Davina nodded and had a determined look on her face. After a while, the water wasn't so cold.

It felt nice, especially since the sun was beaming down on us. We were so far out that I could barely see Hayley and the others. Davina's worries looked like they had disappeared.

"I think it's time that we head back. We should've already been shopping at this time."

I nodded, and fake pouted Davina laughed at me and splashed water in my face. We started swimming back, and I kept feeling a tug on my leg.

Each time it grew sharper and more painful.

Panic found me and made my heart beat fast in my chest.

"Davina, are you doing that?"

I asked her, worried that her answer was going to be no.

"Doing what?"

"Tugging on my leg."

"No."

It happened again. This time I went under, I came back up choking on water, motioning for Davina to go on without me.

Something was wrong.

I would rather something happen to me than to her.

As I swam, the tugging in my leg only worsened. Just as I reached the doc, Davina was already up and over. Shouting words of encouragement and getting the other's attention.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sophy was doing some type of spell, but I couldn't tell for sure.

Then I felt something stab into my leg like a knife but tearing. The pressure increased, and I screamed, feeling whatever it was pulling me under and away from Rebekah's strong grasp.

Below the surface, the water was murky and tented a cloudy green color.

The thing that had my leg in its mouth was large and scaley. I hadn't seen anything like this before. It felt almost like armor. I kicked and twisted, escaping the thing somehow, making it to the surface. Breathing heavily and reaching up to grab onto Rebekah's hand.

She had almost pulled me out when I was pulled back down and under again in the dark, murky waters.

The thing latched onto my other leg and started to twist. I twisted and turned with it, not having much choice. I couldn't do much except hold my breath.

Kicking wouldn't be an option. I was confident that I couldn't move one of my legs. The water was no longer a murky green. Red was there too. The exact shade and color of my blood, was now mixed in the water. And now I was going to drownd in it.

I imagined my death many times. I never imagined being eaten.

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

This girl's night out thing was usually fun, and all but this one had ended pretty badly, and very, very bloody.

After pulling an unconscious and half-drowned Luna out of the water, Hayley called Klaus.

Sophy started to tend to her mangled legs. Pieces of flesh and skin were out of place. Blood darkened the wood of the doc. There was so much blood.....


	14. Girl's night in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of today's events the girl's night out has turned into a girls night in. Klaus has a heartfelt conversation with Elijah, Cami meets someone with dazzling blue eyes, Luna find's out who tried to kill her......

_ **Cami's Pov** _

.............................................................

I sighed tired we had been up all night.

Luna still hadn't woken up and Klaus was furious. Rebekah tried to calm him down by saying that she took in a lot of water and blood, that she probably just needed some rest.

Jake, Jackson's brother came in and out of the room from time to time looking at Luna. That didn't seem to help the case of Klaus' anger.

Everyone seemed to be worried, I was to. I used to think that vampires were in-capable of caring for others than themselves, I could see now that I was wrong. I had misjudged them. They did have hearts.

Hayley was standing by Luna, her hand on her heart (which was still beating). I suppose it made Hayley feel more secure about her sister's well being. Luna's legs had healed up, but she had lost an awful lot of blood.

I decided that I was going to go grab one of Luna's favorite snacks, I was sure that she would be very hungry when she woke up. 

I told Hayley and Rebekah were I was going, I would have told Davina but she was asleep with her head on the couch where Luna was. 

Before I could get out of the doors Kol appeared in front of me. 

"Hello darling, going somewhere." I smiled and said "Yeah I was on my way out. I was going to pick up Luna some chili cheese fries her favorite. I figured she would be hungry."

Kol smirked and put his arm around my shoulders. "Well I guess that means that I'm going with you. I need to make it up to her anyway." I smiled as we continued out the door. Sure Kol was annoying and infuriating to others (including me) but he was my friend. Even though some times I wanted to strangle him.

.............................................................

_ **Klaus** _ ** _ Pov_ **

.............................................................

I was pacing around in my study angry. 

I decided that this was better than going around on a murderous rampage. 

The door opened and Elijah walked into my study. I didn't look at him "Is she awake yet?" I looked over at Elijah to see that his head was sideways examining my paintings. 

"No", I sighed frustrated. I threw one of my paintings across the room. It shattered against the wall. I put my hands on my head and then broke the glass door to my bourbon cabinet. I grabbed a bottle and started drinking it down.

This whole night had been terrible, when I first heard about it I thought it was one of the witches' tricks but then I saw her legs. I couldn't get them out of my head, the look of pain on her face.

I turned around to see Elijah staring at me with a peculiar expression on his face. "What are you doing here, don't you have to go tend to something." Elijah didn't say anything so I continued to drink when that bottle was empty I threw it on the ground shattering the bottle. I was going to grab another but Elijah got in front of the cabinet.

"Brother why don't you go put yourself to use. Watch over her, I know you care." I glared at my brother "Are you mad. The moment my enemies find out that I care for her she could be dead or worse. I will not put her threw that pain, Elijah."

Elijah sighed and sat down, I sat with him. "Brother I know it's hard to let someone in. But it's so clear that you need her and she needs you." I rolled my eyes conflicted, " She doesn't care for me, I don't want her to think that I'm obsessive." Elijah sighed and put his hand in my shoulder. 

"She cares for you Niklaus, you just have to let her in. She said your name in her sleep, quite a few times actually." I looked at Elijah, and sped downstairs hoping she was awake.

.............................................................

** _Cami Pov_ **

.............................................................

I walked out of the fast food place with some chili cheese fries in one hand and Kol in the other. 

"Excuse me love but I need to go use the loo. Wait for me." I nodded and smiled. I sat down on one of the many benches and looked up at the sky. 

The stars were bright tonight since there wasn't many clouds out. The streets were less crowded occasionally, I would hear footsteps. I felt a slight breeze and looked over, expecting it to be Kol but it wasn't. 

"Who are you?" I asked startled.

He was sitting on the bench closer than I would've liked. He had hair as dark as night and piercing blue eyes, this was definitely not Kol. 

"Well, my name is Damon and your's is..?" I sighed and smiled widely he was very charming. "My name is Camielle, but my friends call me Cami " Damon smiled and looked off into the distance. 

"I should get going but I plan to see you again soon," he said that as he took my free hand and kissed my knuckles. Damon walked off in the opposite direction, and Kol appeared a few minutes later. 

"Oh good I found you. Let's go home, I am rather famished and those chili cheese fries look delicious."

I smiled and elbowed him and said "Kol we both know that you won't touch theses chili cheese fries because Luna would kill you." Kol laughed loudly and put his arm around my shoulder. 

I looked around wondering where, who, and what this Damon might be as we headed to the compound.

.............................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

.............................................................

I yawned tired, I had been sitting with Luna all night. Davina had long since gone to her room. I had woken her up, I told her to go to her room. As tired as she was she hadn't objected.

This girls night out had turned out really badly and I felt like it was all my fault. 

Luna's head was in my lap I felt her temperature it was warmer than usual, she must be healing. 

"You should go to bed and get some rest little wolf."

I turned my head around to see Klaus. I smiled at him and shook my head. "It's not your fault you know, I suspected it might be Sophy's fault. Animals don't just attack like that."

I nodded and got up to go to bed. I walked up to Klaus my hands folded over my now showing stomach. 

"Please make sure she's okay Klaus. If she wakes up please come and tell me." Klaus nodded and said "Always", I gave him a hug. He must have been surprised but after a couple seconds he returned the hug. I pulled away and said "good night Klaus." Before I reached the stairs I heard a faint "Good night little wolf."

.............................................................

_ ** Klaus Pov ** _

.............................................................

I took Hayley's place on the couch and stroked Luna's hair. It was very soft as curly as it was and still damp from being in the water. 

I felt her forehead it was cold, which wasn't normal for her she was usually warm.

I quickly got into my hand and gave my blood to heal her. A few minutes later Luna sat up coughing. I don't think I've ever felt so relieved.

.............................................................

** _Luna Pov_ **

.............................................................

I was in the bayou I could see myself and the others. I thought that this was very weird. Everything was kind of blurry like in some kind of dream state. 

I felt like someone was trying to tell me something. I saw myself still underwater. Rebekah had just dived in to save me. Nothing really seemed to be suspicious except for Sophy. When I first saw her I thought that she was doing a spell to help me but I noticed that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. I've never seen a 'good' spell do that so that means that this spell was dark. Sophie wasn't trying to help me, she had those crocodile's attack me.

I wasn't really surprised it was very clear that we wouldn't ever really be able to get along. Not after what her and the witches' did to me.

The dream state or whatever it was faded away.

I felt something warm on my mouth, it seemed to warm my whole body up. I gasped and sat up. I looked to see Klaus. Klaus got up and left and came back with a napkin in his hands. He wiped the blood of my mouth and chin. Before he could leave I grabbed his arm "Sophy did this to me. She made them attack me. I thought that she was trying to help me but she wasn't. I really hate those stupid witches."

Klaus smiled "Me to, love, but we cant kill them yet. They are still a use to us. Are you hungry?" I smiled and nodded.

Klaus was about to turn around but he smiled.

"Cami is on her way with Kol, they are bringing your favorite snack. They will be here any minute." I smiled Klaus started to walk toward the stairs away from me.

"Klaus, wait, where are you going?" Klaus paused and turned away from the stairs and towards me. "I was just going to go and wake up your sister love. I promised her that I would wake her up when you did." I shook my head and stood up trying to stand up, but my legs were shaking and I almost fell on my face but Klaus caught me. 

"You can't wake her up, she needs sleep, she is always tired. If she asks just tell her I wouldn't let you go." Klaus sighed and picked me up and set me back on the couch. I did my best pouty face and folded my arms, but no avail. Klaus smiled and put his hand on my shoulder "Don't pout love. Give yourself time to recover."

I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. I frowned when I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. 

"Klaus, you really need to get some sleep." Klaus looked at me and rolled his eyes but I knew what I had to say. "If you go to sleep, I am all your's tomorrow I won't leave your side you can even take me shopping." Klaus nodded and leaned down close to my face, and for a second I forgot how to breathe. 

"Good night Luna", I blinked unintentionally. "Good night Klaus." 

Klaus smiled and sped upstairs to what I assumed to be his room. 

I heard boots on the wooden floor of the compound. I smiled I would know those shoes anywhere. 

"Cami" I said and smiled.

I saw her and Kol walk in carrying my favorite snack, favorite food really. "Hey kiddo me and Cami here, thought you might like something to eat since you've been asleep for quite some time."

I smiled and took the bag from him and started eating them. They were a little on the cool side but he cheese was still melty and I wasn't going to complain.

Kol walked over to me and stole one of my fries. I smiled at him, Kol bent down and kissed my cheek. 

"Good night" I called out to him Kol replied back with a wave and he headed up-stairs. 

I smiled and looked at Cami. "Shouldn't you be headed to bed." Cami smirked at me, laughing a little.

"You know me Luna I am a bad girl, I stay up past my bed time." I laughed at her statement and I offered her some of my chili cheese fries. Cami shook her head but I pushed them closer to her face. "Oh Damn", she said and grabbed some.

I laughed "So what is it, something is bugging you what is it?" Cami sighed about to say something but I gave her one of those looks I picked up from Hayley, the "don't even try to lie" one. There were hundreds more.

"Well there was this guy", said Cami cautiously. "Yeah, uh-huh was he smokin'." Cami blushed and threw a french fry at me covered in chili and cheese. Instead of ducking or using something to block it, I caught it in my mouth.

"So he was smokin." I looked at her and she nodded. "He had the darkest hair, and these bright blue eyes. He said his name was Damon. He was just, just.."

Cami struggled for a word to describe the man I smiled, "just smokin." Cami laughed and took another fry. We spent most of the night like that. I remember putting my head on her neck and falling asleep.  
  
  
  



	15. Rumors going around......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face from Mystic Falls is now in New Orleans, meeting with an original vampire, Elijah because of all the rumours he has been hearing. He wants to see if they are true but he is feeling alone and betrayed. Luna meets Damon and is not exactly happy with him.......

  
  
  
  


** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sighed, I had texted and called Elijah, and I hadn't got an answer. I supposed he was ignoring me since I tried to kill his brother Klaus and try to break up their family. I came to New Orleans because, in truth, I had nowhere else to go. I was hoping since I was frienemies with Elijah that he would take me in. Stefan and Elena were together, yay for them. It seemed like everybody didn't want me brooding around anymore, so I left. Drove off without looking back. I was so depressed that I almost considered paying another fellow vamp to just, end my suffering once and for all. I didn't think that Elena or Stefan would care all that much. They were to wrapped up in themselves to notice anything else besides each other. I didn't have friends in mystic falls anyway. No one would notice or care if I died. Caroline and Bonnie might mourn my death, but they would move on.

I felt eyes on me, and I turned to see Elijah, he was in his usual suit. He didn't seem to be in a good mood. I offered him the extra shake I ordered. He took it and sat down.

Seeing him in his usual crisp and elegant suit attire made me feel even more down made me feel like a bum.

"Make this quick, Damon, I have other important things to do."

I sighed and told him everything that happened to me, the whole Stefan Elena situation, and how I felt about it. Elijah was, of course, smirking.

Well, at least one of us was getting some form of enjoyment out of this.

"Do you have any idea what my brother will do to you if you walk threw the doors to the compound?"

I shrugged, "He would probably kill me, but he might refrain from doing so because I have information for him."

Elijah finished the milkshake and put it down. He folded his arms unhappily.

"Why don't you tell me this information? So might refrain him from killing you before you."

I shook my head and paid the bill and tipped the waitress with a few hundreds.

"No can do suit boy. I need to speak with Klaus, face to face. I don't even know if it's true. There have been rumor's going around."

I walked off to the compound, hoping that Klaus would allow me to talk before he killed me, which wasn't likely.

Elijah was following closely behind me. The outside of the compound was very classy. It had New Orleans as well as the Mikealson's written all over it. I reached forward towards the door, but Elijah's hand stopped me.

"I wouldn't Damon. I think it would be best if you knocked."

I turned to look at him, "If this place is so bad, why don't you go in first? Since you seem to know how things work." Elijah, simply looked at me and shrugged, then I realized that this was a challenge. I decided to accept it. Maybe doing this would earn his respect, though it wasn't likely.

I knocked on the front door to the compound. The door opened, and my eyes went wide. I was expecting some tall tatted up buffy vampires, but in there place stood a cute girl.

She would have to be at least 20, maybe younger.

The girl had dark brown curly brown hair, but I could see there were lighter shades of brown it throughout. The color of her eyes was hard to place, both gray and green were present. Her skin reminded me of Bonnie's just a shade lighter. It looked so soft, I reached forward to touch her face, but Elijah pulled me back.

"Damon, if you touch her, it will be the worst mistake of your life."

I smirked at her, and I heard Elijah sigh.

The girl smiled at me and looked me up and down. "So, you must be the smokin' hot one from the other night."

I looked at her confused, "How do you know me?"

The girl opened the door to let Elijah and I in. "Oh, I don't know you, but I do happen to be very, good friends with Cami."

I smiled, hopefully she was here. For some reason, she intrigued me. For some reason, I had to know her.

"My name is Luna, Damon."

I nodded, watching as she walked over to Elijah, and they seemed to be in some, sort of conversation.

I noticed that there weren't very many people in the entrance room like I had been expecting. There were only three me, Luna, and Elijah.

Since I couldn't annoy anyone else, I decided to eavesdrop on Elijah and Luna.

"So, I take it you were going to go somewhere today with Klaus? Maybe you can reschedule it," said Elijah. I noticed that he spoke to her with care.

"I understand."

The girl, Luna, sighed and then glared at me. I held my hands up in defense. Luna then walked off to another part of the compound, I briefly saw her roll her eyes. Girls and there raging hormones. One minute they were nice, and in then the next, they looked like they were about to rip your throat out.

"I think today might be your last day, Damon. You have upset Luna, and in doing so, you have upset Klaus."

I sighed this, damn family as old as they were could sometimes be so dramatic.

"Look, Elijah, I've already told you. I have information for him, and I am willing to bet on my life, that he will keep me alive after hearing it."

Elijah pulled out his phone, and I assumed he was calling Klaus.

I heard footsteps, and I turned to see Luna and another girl who was pregnant and looked a lot like her came downstairs. Elijah took the phone off his ear, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hayley, where are you going?" Hayley, along with Luna, continued to go for the door. Elijah stopped in front of Luna and Hayley.

"Elijah, me and Luna are going to hang-out in town all day. Since Damon decided to be a jack-ass and ruin everything like he always does."

Before I could defend myself, they were out of the door.

"Marcel, this is Damon, Damon this is, Marcel." I turned around to see Klaus behind me talking with the man I presumed to be Marcel.

He looked intimidating.

"So, Damon, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter?"

I groaned Elijah had been right. He was so pissed. Maybe I should have waited to come until tomorrow. Maybe, that would have spared my life.

"I have information for you."

Klaus glared at me, and Marcel folded his arms.

"It's best if you speed this up Damon, I have somewhere important to be. You see, before, you came in and messed everything up. I was supposed to spend the day with..." I interrupted Klaus.

"You mean Luna."

Looking, back I knew that I had done something really stupid.

I was up against the wall, and Klaus' hands were wrapped, around my throat like a vice.

I looked at Elijah, hoping he would show me a little mercy. It worked, "Brother, you might want to keep him alive. He might have some valuable information. After all, it is why he traveled all this way so he could tell you."

I was thrown onto the ground, and I laid there gasping for air trying, to remember how to breathe.

Klaus started walking towards me again, but Elijah stepped in front of him. I knew this wouldn't last forever. Klaus could easily overpower Elijah if he wanted to and, in turn, leave me defenseless. I was sure that Marcel would help Klaus dismember me. No questions asked.

"Look, there are rumor's going around that Tyler is going to kill: the mother of your child, the child, and her sister. I know that vampires can't procreate, but you are no ordinary vampire. You are also part wolf, a hybrid. That's what makes you the hybrid, so I couldn't help but wonder if those rumors were true."

I looked around to see everyone's faces grow pale.

Marcel and Klaus started barking orders at the other vampires and wolves, from what I could see. I sighed, not knowing what I had gotten myself into.

Maybe Stefan was right when he said trouble followed me...


	16. Missing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina finds out shocking news about her best friend and Hayley............

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

I rolled in my bed. Opening my eyes, I found that I was not in the living room on the couch with Luna. But then I vaguely remembered Hayley waking me up and telling me to go in my room. I sat up and got dressed.

I put on a jean jacket to go with the light pink colored skater dress I had on. The outfit was complete when I put on a pair of light, pink flats.

I went to go to my vanity that sat in the far corner of my room. I started brushing out my hair. It had been a little hard because I had fallen asleep with it down. But once it was free from tangles and knots, I stopped.

Usually, after a shower, I would braid my hair or put it in a bun. I guess I had been too focused on everything else.

I decided to put it in a messy bun in the back of my head, not knowing what else to do with it. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was noon that had meant that I had missed breakfast. Oh well.

I walked out of my room and bumped into a worried-looking Kol.

Normally I would have been glad to see him since I did have a tiny crush on him. But something was wrong. I could tell by the look on his face.

"Oh, thank Thor, Davina, you need to come downstairs, there is something that you need to do."

I nodded without asking any questions, it sounded urgent whatever it was, and Kol was serious.

He was, ever serious so, something bad must've happened. I missed the stupid jokes he would usually say, but he was silent. And that made me uneasy.

I made it downstairs and almost went back up when I saw Sophy.

She was the one who had hurt Luna, I was sure of it.

I was satisfied to see that she looked scared because Klaus was in her face. I assumed he was threatening her.

I felt eyes on me, and I turned around to see a dark-haired man with bright blue eyes that looked to be around Marcel's age, maybe younger. I walked to the table in the middle of the room. It had a map and brush that I recognized and a bracelet that also seemed familiar.

I frowned realizing what these items were.

The bracelet was Hayley's, and the brush was Luna's.

I knew it was Hayley's bracelet because I saw Klaus give it to her. I knew that it was Luna's brush because I had bought it for her. I made up a spell so that when Luna brushed her hair instead of frizzing it out because her hair was so thick, it would be smoother and shinier.

I looked at Kol and asked, "What happened?"

Kol sighed and put his hand on my shoulder, and he leaned forward like someone did when they were about to give bad information.

"Hayley and Luna are missing. The werewolves and the vampires couldn't find anything but their blood."

I started tearing up, terrified for Hayley, the baby, and Luna.

Kol pulled me into his chest and I felt better. It was always nice to have someone comforting me, someone to hold me.

I pulled away and started the locator spell. Concentrating only on that.

Hoping and praying that we were going to find them, and all three of them would come home safe.

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

Ever since Luna and Hayley have been gone things, have been going crazy.

I knew that Klaus was unraveling, and so was Elijah. I knew it was only a matter of time before my brother lost his temper and started to massacre people right and left in the compound.

Right now, he was quite content on threatening Sophy Devoroux. I didn't particularly care for her, but I knew it would only last so long before he ripped her heart out.

Marcel, a couple of day-walkers, and some werewolves were looking and searching int he quarter again. Since Elijah preferred, I stay here.

As Kol liked to put it, I was the babysitter. I had mixed feelings about Damon, sure we had a one night stand back in mystic falls, but that meant nothing.

I could tell that he was, being very observant of Cami.

Otherwise, then that Damon was doing what he does best, trying to annoy everyone to death, quite literally. I swear sometimes he was worse than Kol.

I tried to think of how Hayley and Luna went missing.

I knew that they wouldn't have gone down without a fight.


	17. Who the hell are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Hayley didn't go down without a fight.......

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I groaned in anger. All of a sudden, this guy, Damon, shows up and ruins me and Klaus' plans. I would've had a different reaction, but Klaus was busy most of the time, so we rarely got to hang out as much as we used to.

Luckily Hayley came and offered to take me into town.

She said that Klaus gave us permission to leave, which really surprised me. I knew that he could be possessive and over-protective, but I wasn't complaining.

Hayley had gotten out of her weird hot/cold phase, and now the compound was neutral. I went out on the balcony to my room, and the air was a little chilly even though it was still summer, and there was a breeze. I decided to wear something comfortable but also nice, I picked out a long-sleeved green dress that stopped at my knees. I also had on a pair of boots that were below just below my knees. I decided to take a pair of black leggings in-case I got too cold.

  
I wore my hair to the side in a braid that Hayley helped me with. We were out of the door in no time. Elijah tried to stop us but he let us go after Hayley said a few words to him. 

The clouds were gray and you could here thunder in the distance which was a sure sign for rain. Nothing had happened so far yet. Me and Hayley just had lunch, it was nice. She had some salad and I had cheese burger. I honestly didn't understand how she could eat it, I called it rabbit food because to me that's exactly what it was.

We were in a clothing store by now and Hayley had just went to the bathroom. 

I had just changed into my second outfit that I had brought. It was to chilly for my comfort, but I kept the boots. I was looking around at some random things, just wasting time and then someone grabbed me from behind.

Their hands on my elbows, wiping me around. Not easily either.

I looked up to see it was a guy, "Who the hell are you?" The guy pushed me to the floor and I rolled on my back and looked but everyone else in the store had gone. 

I touched my lip it was bloody. I got up and tried to run to the bathroom to warn Hayley. Another guy appeared in front of my instead of standing there waiting for whoever it was to get me I kicked the guy in front of me between the legs and he dropped to the ground, holding himself.

I jumped over him and made it to the bathroom but no-one was in there, Hayley was gone.

I went back out and saw that the first guy who had confronted me (the one that had pushed me on the ground) had Hayley slung over his back, she was unconscious. 

She was zip-tied and gaged. "Get her Dwayne", said the man who had my sister. I turned to late, his hands wrapped around my neck and he twisted but I stomped hard on his foot and back-handed him.

The man Dwayne got up and grabbed a knife from out of his pocket. He held it up and went for my face but I covered my face with my arm. Taking the blow their instead of my face.

Dwayne kicked me into a bunch if clothing racks. I was going to have a lot of bruises, my arm was bleeding like crazy. I tried to smear it every where, on the floor and the clothes. Hoping some one could find me and Hayley because of my blood.

Dywane dragged me out by my feet and I yelled and screamed for someone to help me and Hayley.  
  
  



	18. Tyler?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley wakes up expecting to be in a warm bed thinking it was all just a bad dream. Hayley see's the kidnapper and is shocked at his familiar face. Damon is confused about why everyone is looking for the pregnant werewolf and her sister, Rebekah sets him straight. Luna is hurt, Tyler tried to get information from her about Klaus, will she resist.........

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.............................................................

I turned, expecting to find myself in my warm bed, that it had all been just a bad dream.

I was very wrong. I opened my eyes to find that it burned to do so.

So I shut them. It took me a second to realize that I was lying in direct sunlight. I couldn't move much of my body. My hands were zip-tied, and so were my feet. This position was not only killing my back but also my stomach. I decided to not try and escape right away because I didn't want to risk hurting myself or the baby even more than we already were.

I looked around for Luna, but I couldn't see her. She had to be here. There was no way whoever took us would leave the only werewolf-witch hybrid behind.

I started shouting her name. I continued to look around, despite the feeling of hopelessness creeping up in my chest. I gasped, realizing where I was.

Whoever kidnapped us put us in the bayou in the old brittle cabin close to the dock. The door opened, and a man appeared. He had someone slung over his back.

"Tyler?"

He was just like I last saw him.

Vengeful and angry.

I didn't care for him as I did before. I had so much more worthy people like Luna, my sister, my pack, and the whole Mikealson family (except Mikeal and Ester, I had heard stories of them).

Tyler said nothing and threw the body next to me. I screamed out, feeling pain, my heart breaking into pieces when I saw who it was.

Luna, my sister, my only family, covered in blood. She had a knife in her stomach, and multiple deep wounds, most likely made by the knife. It didn't look like she was breathing. Her clothes were bloody and ripped. She had been through a fight, that much was clear to me. Her hair wasn't in its side, braid it had come free. It looked like she had a halo surrounding her head. Her lips were pale, which was not a good sign. I tried to reach out and touch her, but Tyler kicked Luna against the wall.

"Nooo!!!" I screamed.

As her body hit the wall with a sickening crack, some of the pieces of wood gave out and some glass broke and fell on top of Luna. Only worsening her current state.

I was sobbing now.

How could someone be so evil? So cruel.

Klaus would never even think of doing this. I would love to see Klaus kill Tyler. Hell, I might even do it myself. I wouldn't hesitate especially, after what he did to Luna and me and my baby girl. I wasn't sure who was going to get to him first me, or Klaus.

Whoever got to him I hoped that it was painful, his death.

Tyler looked at me and then back at Luna.

"So, Hayley, you've got a sister, and you are pregnant, is there anything else you would like to tell me."

I looked away from Luna and glared at him.

"You sick bastard, what the hell is wrong with you? You could've killed me, the baby, and my sister."

Tyler shrugged, flashing a smile full of nothing but malice.

"Hayley, I could care less about what you think of me. You are worthless, maybe that's why Klaus slept with you because that's, exactly what the two of you are. That's all your child is going to be if it is born."

"Klaus is not worthless, and neither am I the only worthless person in this room is you."

Tyler sped over to me and grabbed my throat. I blinked back tears. I was not going to give him the satisfaction of him seeing me in pain.

Tyler let go of my throat and walked to the window, "Dwayne," I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Trying to tell myself to breathe, to remain calm. For my child and my sister.

I wiped my head around, looking at anything that could help me escape. I saw the knife in Luna's stomach. I hoped that she would wake up soon, so we could get out, and so that Tyler and his accomplice could die a very, painful slow death.

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

I hadn't slept in two days, and I was insanely worried about Hayley and Luna.

I was surprised that Klaus was holding it together so well. I suppose that it helped that Cami talked to him about his anger and frustration. One of the things about Cami is that she is the best therapist, she is such a good listener, and she gives such great advice even though she's only lived a short amount of time.

The compound had been mostly empty since Luna and Hayley had gone missing. Marcel and his vampires were out looking. Hayley/Luna's werewolf pack were with Marcel. I was surprised that they got along. I suppose that when someone you care for is in danger, there isn't anything you wouldn't do.

I was now leaning against the wall with my eyes closed. Damon came over and sat beside me.

"Damon, I wouldn't, I've already been through enough today. If you aren't careful, I will rip your bloody heart out."

I opened my eyes, surprised when he didn't come back with a sarcastic comment.

"Hey, what's the matter with you, no sarcastic comment."

Damon sighed and leaned his head against the wall. His usual bright blue eyes were happy, but now they were sad.

Whenever he would talk to Cami, I would see his usual old self. I didn't see it now.

"Is there something bothering you Damon?"

I asked purely out of curiosity.

Davina, Cami, and Kol were gone they had left to get things for the spell. Finn was out with Klaus, they were discussing the witches what to do with them. (They were being too quiet for my brothers' liking).

So I had no-one else to talk to. "Yes, there something is bothering me." I looked at him waiting for him to continue.  
  


"I don't get why everyone is out trying to find Hayley and Luna. I am sure that they have other important things to do. For one, remodeling this place should be number one on the list."

I glared at Damon. Was he serious? "You might not understand what it is to care and love, but that's why everyone is out and about looking for Luna and Hayley. This place is fine by, the way."

I was totally aggravated, with him, and I turned to leave, but he caught my arm.

"Wait...so Klaus is in love with Hayley, and he cares for Luna."

I sat down this time next to Damon with my back against the wall. Boys didn't know anything when it came to feel like love and admiration.

I scrunched up my nose, "No, you mongrel, Klaus cares for Hayley and loves her differently, but not in the way you are imagining. He loves the child. It is supposed to be a little girl. Luna is another story. I don't think I've ever seen my brother care so much about another person until I saw him around Luna and Hayley. He cares Damon, he just had a different way of showing it."

Damon sighed and started playing around with his daylight ring.

"So I see that you and Cami are getting awful close," I said, nudging his shoulder with mine.

Damon scoffed and looked down. I knew it, he was absolutely smitten.

"It's fine, and all just don't break her heart. If you do you'll find yourself without one."

Damon looked up at me with a smirk on his face. I laughed, and I was about to say something else when the door to the compound opened.

"We found them they are in the bayou." I turned and looked at the trio. I ran and gave them each a hug. Feeling relief.

"Well, we need to tell Klaus, or he will have our heads...."

I trailed off, hearing rapid footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yes, you are quite correct dear sister, where are they?"

Davina looked at me, and I nodded at her. "They are in the bayou, somewhere close to the water in a cabin." Klaus nodded at Davina and went for the door everyone started following him. Klaus turned around, "I am sorry to say that the only one joining me will be Elijah. It's not that I don't trust you lot, but I can not risk anyone else being abducted or injured."

Klaus and Elijah continued out of the door, and I walked over to Davina, who was pale and shaky, and I hugged her. I was telling her that it was going to be all right, even though I didn't believe it myself.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I moaned in pain and opened my eyes. I clutched my stomach it was killing me. I looked at my hands to see that they were covered in blood. I pulled the knife out, slowly trying not to make any noise. After that excruciating process, I ripped off a piece of my shirt the bottom part. I put it against my stomach and applied pressure, using my hands. I bit the inside of my cheek to avoid making any noises that would give me away.

I threw the bloody piece of my shirt to the side. The blood flow hadn't completely stopped. It wasn't gushing like it was. It was now a slow trickle. I could feel the wound slowly close up, feel my skin repair itself. The knife wound wasn't fatal, but I still had to be careful. I had already lost to much blood. I couldn't risk losing any more. I put the knife on the ground needing both of my hands to crawl. I was still too weak to stand.

I looked up to the man and Dwayne talking to Hayley.

I couldn't exactly hear what they were talking about my ears were ringing. The man took something out of his back on the counter, it was a needle.

"Tyler, please, no, no, no, no!"

The man Tyler stuck Hayley with the needle in her stomach. With sheer will, I stood up, and I grabbed a vase filled with old flowers and hit him across the head with it. Glass and blood were everywhere. Tyler turned around and snarled at me. His eyes glowed gold, and spidery veins appeared under them. Before I knew it, I was thrown out of the window.

I yelled out in pain when I fell on the ground, but I rolled away from the porch, down the steps. To try, and put distance between me, and Tyler.

I grabbed a tree and pulled myself up. It wasn't the easiest thing to do in the world. I had to be careful not to breathe too heavily.

Blood started flowing freely out of my stomach. I put my hands over the wound, applying pressure again. I guess it was from all of the strainings I had caused because I had pulled myself up.

I slowed my breathing down, and tried to regain my balance. I was so dizzy the world seemed to be tilting left and right. I heard Hayley yelling, and I stepped forward, I had to get to her.

Tyler walked out and threw a dead Dwyane on the ground.

Tyler then looked at me and smiled. His eyes, glowing, veins underneath them as he smiled his fangs in his mouth.

I kept walking forward, and he disappeared. I kept walking forward, not looking back. I didn't have time for that. I had to see if Hayley was okay.

I reached the doorknob and turned it. I walked inside Hayley, was slumped forward with her hands on her stomach.

I leaned forward and checked her head. Still warm, and she was still breathing like normal. I grabbed the knife from where I put it earlier, and I cut her feet and hands-free. I set the knife on the old wooden table, and I bent down at Hayley's level.

"Luna," she said, looking up at me. I nodded and hugged her. Relieved that she was alive, and so, was the baby. They were both okay.

Hayley started crying. She looked up at me apologetically, "Stupid pregnancy hormones."

I smiled, and then I gasped, feeling a sudden pain in my shoulder. It burned like wolves-bane. Hayley screamed and got up but was pushed back down by Dwayne.

Which was weird, because I thought Tyler killed him.

"Go ahead Dwayne, feed on her."

I didn't know what he was talking about. Dwayne bent down to Hayley's neck, and his eyes glowed, and veins appeared beneath them. Oh no, this was not good.

I screamed, and Tyler held me against him. I tried to escape out of his hold, but he just dug the knife in deeper. Hayley screamed out in pain and protest when Dwayne fed on her neck. Tyler looked at Dwayne, "Keep an eye on her, I have to try and get some answers."

I looked at Hayley, and she was on the ground, knocked out from the blood loss. There was blood leaking on-to her shirt. I struggled against his stronghold, trying to get to her.

Tyler took the knife out of my shoulder. I hissed in pain, trying not to scream.

Tyler led me backward out of the cabin, away from Hayley and Dwayne. He never let go of me. His arms were tight around my waist which hurt, a lot, but if he knew, he didn't seem to care.

My knife wound hadn't healed all the way, but it had stopped bleeding.

He was breathing on my neck. I felt uncomfortable. When I couldn't see the cabin, or the river anymore. Tyler sat down on a rock, and he forced me to sit on his lap.

He leaned forward and pulled me back. He was now breathing on my back. I shivered scared. I didn't know what was going to happen. This Tyler, whoever he was/is, is out of his mind.

"I need you to tell me everything about Klaus."

His face was close to mine. I turned away from him. His breath smelled of blood and alcohol.

He released one hand from my waist, and he used it to turn my face to face his.

He leaned forward he was so close his breath moved my hair.

"I need you to tell me now."

I looked away. I was determined not to tell him anything.

I would not betray Klaus or hurt him in any way.

I was willing to die.


	19. Don't Assume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is busy with Luna trying to get information about Klaus from her, Hayley breaks out and escapes finding Luna who is badly injured. Luna tells Hayley to run, Tyler tried to go after Hayley but Luna stalls him in doing so causes her only more pain, luckily for Luna her knight in shining army has arrived to save the day......

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I quietly winced in pain. Tyler was digging his finger into the knife wound that he put in my shoulder.

My stomach, was mostly healed up. I was still careful to take slow and shallow breaths so that I didn't slow down or stop the healing process. Despite wanting to cry out in pain, I resisted. Not, wanting to give him the satisfaction.

Tyler had been interrogating me for what it felt like an eternity. I would rather take Agnes steel hot rod against my back rather than be with Tyler in this position right now.

"You know Luna, under different circumstances, we could've really hit it off. We could still do it, but only if I get some straight answers."

Tyler's hands were gliding down my back. His hands brushing against my waist.

He snaked his hands under my shirt, putting them around my waist, his hands were hot, searingly hot. He squeezed it, my waist, causing me to gasp in not only pain but surprise. I didn't like where this was going.

I glared at the scenery, not even bothering to look at him. As his arms went lower tracing the knife wound that he had made, causing me to wince.

Then his hands went higher. I tried to breathe in and out calmly.

Desperately, trying not to panic.

His hands found my chest. I tensed up so hard that I could feel my bones, and muscles lock in place.

I sucked in a breath when his hands traced the material of the bra I was wearing.

I exhaled, telling myself that I couldn't shut down. Not now. I wasn't the only one in danger. Hayley and the baby were too. I would sacrifice myself willingly. Though I didn't think I would get the chance.

"Listen Tyler, or whoever you are, we are not going to hit it off, and even if this was a different circumstance it would still be a no," Tyler said nothing at first, but I heard his breathing go up. His grip on my waist painfully tightened.

I tried to move off him, but he put me on the ground. Threw me, more like it.

I tried to move away from him, but his hands pinned me down. He was so strong, I was still weak and dizzy from all of the blood loss, hunger, and dehydration. I twisted and turned every which way, but I was still hopelessly in his grip. He was now on top of me, his body weight all but crushing me.

"Luna, here's the deal," I glared at him, and his grip tightened. I winced my stomach was hurting again, and Tyler being on-top of me was not exactly helping my situation.

"You can tell me about Klaus, or I will hurt you in more ways than your pretty little head can imagine."

I turned away from him, and he growled. Before I knew it, I was flipped over, my stomach was on the ground, and it was killing me. I could feel the wounds that had healed re-open. Tyler put his body weight on me again, and I felt like I was going to suffocate. I was trying to keep my face out of the dirt. Tyler pulled my hair, and I winced.

"Oh, you are a tough one. Let's see how you react to this."

Tyler got off me, but I still felt like something wasn't right.

Tyler stepped on my leg, and I tried to get away from him by crawling. Then I heard it, a snap. I didn't feel it at first, but then I felt it, a sharp, excruciating pain.

I screamed, and grabbed my leg. Blood was everywhere. I could see the bone popping out. I tried to look and find Tyler, but he was gone. I assumed that much because he wasn't making any comments or threatening me.

I heard footsteps, and I tried to calm down because I was getting hysterical. I put one hand over my mouth to try and stop the noises I was making. I saw a figure come out of the woods, but it was so blurry.

I had to blink several times to see that it was Hayley. "Luna, oh my god, what did he do. I am so sorry, this is all my fault."

I grabbed Hayley's arm, "Hayley it's not your fault, you need to go find Klaus."

Hayley bent down to my level and put her hands on either side of my face.

"No, I can't leave you. Oh my god, there is so much blood. Luna, that leg looks awful bad."

Hayley reached her hand down to touch my leg. Her other hand over her mouth.

I pushed her hand away and was about to say something when Tyler appeared with his eyes glowing. I looked at Hayley, "Run, go get Klaus, I can hold him off."

Hayley glared at Tyler and then looked back at me.

"Luna, there is no way in hell that I am leaving you here with this animal." I stood up and grabbed Hayley by the shoulders. "Yes, you will, now go!!"

Hayley started walking back and then broke out into a run.

Tyler sauntered forward to chase after her. I got in-front of Tyler and pushed his back into a tree. Tyler got up and laughed, "Wow, you are stronger than I thought. Unfortunately, you are not part vampire."

Tyler came behind me and hit me in my good leg. He didn't break it, but it didn't feel good either. I punched him in the face, and he tackled me. The pain I felt in my leg was un-imaginable. My head hit something, so I was dizzy and disoriented again.

He wiped his nose, which was gushing blood. "You bitch, you broke my nose."

Tyler slapped my face so hard my head went to the side.

I swallowed back the blood in my mouth. Tyler grabbed me by the shoulders and lifted me. He slammed me up against a tree.

"You are alone, no-one cares about you, no-one is going to come and save you. We are going to have a good time. And after I get done with you, I am gonna go after Hayley, and then I will kill Klaus."

I worked up some blood in my mouth, and spit in his face.

I yelled out in pain when he put pressure on my leg.

Suddenly the pressure was gone. But the pain remained, somehow seeming to intensify.

I looked down, Tyler was on the ground clutching his arm.

"Klaus."

I've never been so happy to see him before this very moment. He looked angry.

He took a good look at me and then at Tyler, "Did he do this?" I nodded, and he gave me some of his blood from his wrist. I looked down at my leg, it wasn't getting any better. I grabbed Klaus' shoulders trying to study my-self and steal his attention away from Tyler.

"Klaus, you have to kill Tyler. He is planning on turning Marcel against you. He is trying to make a hybrid army. He tried to kill Hayley and the baby, he tried to kill me. He told me that he was going to kill you-"

I realized that I was rambling. My breathing was loud and broke off in the middle. My heart felt like it was about to come out of my chest. Klaus cupped his hands around my face, and he looked me in the eyes. They were calm.

"Breathe love. That's it, take deep breaths. Don't worry about Tyler he will be taken care of. I just need you to keep breathing."

I nodded and he put my head on his chest and kissed my hair. For a second I thought he was going to hug me but he carried me to a fallen log and gently set me down. He smiled at me and then he was gone.

The leaves that floated up in the air after he sped off was the only proof of him being there in the first place.....

.............................................................

** _ 2 hours later _ **

** _ Still Luna's Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Luna, me, and Hayley believe that Niklaus is going to use his child to create hybrids."

I glared at Elijah he was still talking about these dumb accusations that Tyler put into Hayley's brain. I liked Elijah and enjoyed his company but didn't like these accusations one bit. Klaus had it bad enough. Now his own brother and Hayley were going to turn on him.

If that's were this was going I wasn't going to go along with it....

"Look, Elijah, I respect and appreciate that you are trying to protect Hayley and me, but Klaus wouldn't use his child. I don't know why everyone assumes the worst out of him. He is trying to be good. Why can't you guys see that?" I said, looking at Elijah and Hayley.

"Luna, you don't know Klaus," Hayley said, carefully like she was spreading butter on some toast.

"And you do?" I retorted back, Hayley didn't understand. She didn't know him. She didn't want to take the time to get to know him.

"Luna, why don't you just think about this for a minute," Elijah said, and in response, I shrugged something hot bubbling in my chest.

"I've already made up my mind Elijah."

"Why are you always defending him?" Hayley asked her arms folded over her chest.

I snapped. Something describable to a string, being cut by a pair of sharpened shears.

"Because I remember a time when nobody was there to defend me."

Just thinking about my past brought tears to the surface.

"I refuse to stand against one of the people who freed me from the witches. Do either of you know what it feels like to have your face put in a tub of alcohol, after being cut in the face multiple times by a dagger? Do either of you know what it feels like to be burnt? To smell your flesh, to hear the sound of it sizzling. Do either of you know what if feels like to have every one of your ribs broken? It feels like you can't breathe, you will want death to come, but it never does. No matter how much you beg or plead. Because of the two of you and Klaus, I don't have to ever, experience that again. I am eternally grateful, but this is something that I can't do. This is wrong, and I want no part in it."

"Oh, did I walk in on something?"

I looked to see Klaus standing behind Elijah, his arms behind his back. There was blood on his chest.

Then I realized he had heard everything. I sighed things were about to get really ugly.

All because they assumed the worse.....


	20. I believe in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is frustrated and angry when Elijah and Hayley make up these strange accusations because of what Tyler said. Despite Hayley and Elijah's liking Luna chooses Klaus over them, because she feels safe in his arms, and mostly because she believes in him.........

  
  
  


** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I attempted to stand on my own, but failed miserably. Even though Klaus had given me his blood, my leg still wasn't fully healed and capable of movement or pressure. And I felt weak. The bone in my leg was going to have to be set back in place. I winced, just the thought of feeling that pain made me sick.

Elijah and Klaus were arguing, and Hayley was standing by me.

She was trying to get all of the mud and sticks out of my hair. I guessed that part of this was to distract herself and try to fix me up. I couldn't help but be upset with both her and Elijah for beliving all those accusations about Klaus.

"Alright, Luna, I think it is time that you, Hayley, and I return to the compound."

I looked at Elijah, confused as I folded my arms across my chest.

"What about Klaus?"

Elijah said nothing and moved forward to come and get me. Hayley reached under my arms. I pushed both of them gently away. Not wanting to go anywhere with them. Not without Klaus.

"Look, I get that you are trying to keep me safe, but I am not going anywhere without Klaus."

Klaus came out of the tree line, a smirk beginning to form on his lips.

"Oh my, Elijah. You see, not everyone falls for your charms and persuasions like Hayley."

Klaus came towards me, but Elijah stepped in-front of him.

"Brother, I suggest that you move out of the way."

Elijah stood there, and Klaus breathed in hard, clearly angry. This was getting ridiculous. I hopped down on one leg, off of the decaying log I had been on. Ignoring Hayley, telling me to sit.

I tried to step on my other leg, but I felt that pain again. I hobbled over to Klaus and Elijah. Which wasn't very far, but with one leg it was. It hurt like hell, but this was getting to be ridiculous. Whatever I decided, whatever choice I made, everyone else was going to have to live with it.

Elijah turned away from Klaus and looked at me. He moved to put his hand on my shoulder, but I moved his hand and hobbled over to Klaus.

"Luna, being with my brother right, now is not the best idea. I can protect you just as well as him."

I sighed, "Look, Elijah, I trust Klaus. I trust him with my life. He is not evil. No one is this world is truly, good, not even you. He saved my life. If he hadn't stopped Tyler, I don't know what else he would've done to me. I'm sorry if the two of you don't like it, but this is my choice, this is my decision."

Klaus put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer. I was now leaning on him. In doing so, that took that painful, intense pressure off my leg, and I looked him in the eyes to express my way of thanking him. The smirk appeared fully on his lips. I noticed that there was warmness in his eyes, that hadn't been there before. This is where I wanted to be. No one had made this decision for me. It was my choice. I wasn't used to being able to do what I wanted, and now that I could, I was going to stand by whatever I chose.

"Luna, I know that you care for Klaus, but he just killed someone."

I put a hand up to cut my sister off. The irritation and impatientness, could be heard in my voice, "Hayley that someone almost killed me, among the other things that he did. He hurt you and the baby. I am glad that he is dead. If he was alive then he would mess everything up just like he is doing now. He said those things to you to make you turn against Klaus because he hated him. And the last time I checked you, have to kill a human to complete the werewolf curse."

"Luna, I am begging.."

"No," I told Elijah, shaking my head slightly to emphasize my point.

"I want him."

Elijah took Hayley's hand and walked off.

Klaus still had his arm around me. The bubbling hot feeling had disappeared. Besides the pain from my leg, I realized that I had never felt better.

"Luna...." Klaus began, but I put my finger to his mouth, quieting him.

"Klaus, I just want you to take me home."

He nodded and picked me up bridal style. I snuggled my head into his chest. "Klaus," I mumbled into his warm chest. "Yes, love?"

I looked up at him smiling down at me. I was more than lucky to have him in my life. I believed that I was blessed not by a god or a spirit but by Klaus Mikealson himself.

"I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, I will always believe in you."

Klaus looked down at me and smiled. I snuggled back into his chest, loving the way it felt to be in his strong arms.

Here I was warm, here I was protected, here I was safe.....


	21. Appologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley is worried about Luna going off with Klaus, Elijah reassures her. Klaus and Luna take there time going to the compound. Hayley apologizes to Klaus for thinking all those things about him..........

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sighed, holding Elijah's hand. Luna being with Klaus right now, didn't exactly put my mind to ease.

"Is there something bothering you, Hayley?" Elijah asked, and I smiled he was always so polite.

"I just don't really understand why Luna is..."

"Always with my brother," finished Elijah.

I smiled at him. We have always had a connection. It was like we knew what the other was going to say before they said it. We could relate so much.

"Believe me, Hayley, I understand your confusion. Those two leave me baffled as well."

We had reached the car, and there was no sign of Klaus and Luna.

"I guess that they decided to go another route," I groaned in frustration. Why did Luna have to be so damn stubborn?

"Hayley, don't worry about her, I assure you that he would never hurt her intentionally."

I turned to see Elijah with his arms open. I walked into them.

"I am just worried, Luna, is so innocent and new to this world. I don't want her to have his enemies or get hurt by them. She has enough enemies of her own."

Elijah opened the car door for me, and I went in.

"Hayley, I understand your concerns, but there is no way he would let anyone, not even himself, harm her."

Elijah was now in the car with his seat-belt on.

I nodded, deciding that I needed to talk Luna out of this mess before she ended up exactly where I was. I had one hand on my stomach and the other in Elijah's hand.

We drove to the compound, just like that.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

We took our time going to the compound. I am sure that Klaus did this on purpose. I didn't mind though I was enjoying myself.

While he walked and carried me, he told me many stories.

About his first and only love. That one hadn't been my favorite.

How he had begun to paint, who he killed and why, all the times he daggered his siblings.All the times that Mikeal beat him bloody, his first transformation. The first time he saw his real father. The time he killed his parents. The time Elijah almost killed him. The time he tried to create an army of hybrids. The time he met my sister, Hayley.

"You know, one day, you'll have to teach me," I looked up at Klaus as I said this.

"Teach you to what love?"I smiled into his chest.

"To paint, of course, you are amazing at it so, I thought that you would be an amazing teacher."

Klaus laughed and brushed back a piece of hair from my forehead. I noticed that his fingers lingered on my skin. I didn't mind. I put my hands on the side of his face. Not really knowing what I was doing. It just felt natural. If I couldn't trust my feelings, then I couldn't trust anything.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked, noticing the blood on his temple for the first time. The wound was gone and healed, but that didn't lessen my worries. Now I was concerned that he was in pain because he was carrying me, because of my stupid leg.

"I'm fine, love, trust me, I am all healed up, and I am breathing while he is not."

I sighed, feeling self-conscious. I hated feeling like I took up his time.

"Are you sure that my weight isn't too much for you?"

Klaus put his hand on the side of my face, and I leaned into it. We had just stopped we were in the city, I could tell. I could hear the daily buzz of traffic and other things. I came to find them as pleasant sounds.

"I've carried heavier, and besides being the original hybrid has some good perks."

I looked up at him, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"And what might those perks be?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

Klaus removed one hand from my waist. He was holding me up with one hand. He wasn't straining it looked like he was perfectly relaxed.

"Well, to start off, with there's the super strength, and then there's the speed."

I laughed softly as we continued to the compound.

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

"This is bloody ridiculous, you said that they would be here before you, and here you are."

I was pacing around the room. Marcel was leaning up against the wall, listening to my rant, I suppose. He had always been quite a wonderful listener.

As soon as Elijah and Hayley arrived, Hayley went to her room, to sleep. Elijah was sitting on a stool with his feet propped up on the counter. At that moment, I didn't care. I needed to see Luna. I was so worried about her. I hadn't slept in three days. Even for an original vampire myself, that's extreme.

Damon was wise to stay away from me. I had already snapped his neck once because he was complaining about there being no vodka.

Cami was the only one in the room besides Marcel and Elijah. She was serving as the bartender/therapist.

"And I get that Klaus is trying to be good, but I just..." I looked down lost for words. Cami smiled and put a 25-year-old bottle of tequila on the counter.

I drunk it slowly, trying to calm me down. Booze has always calmed me down, but today it wasn't working that well. The door to the compound opened, and I sighed, "Finally, you took about bloody forever."

I said that as I was walking towards them. "Oh my, what happened to her leg."

Klaus sighed heavily, "Tyler, I gave her my blood, but I think we need to set the bone back in place." Luna's smile dropped off her face, and she put her head in Klaus' chest. I smirked, raising my eyebrows and looking at Marcel and Elijah, both of them were wearing an expression on his face identical to mine.

"Well, alright then, let's get her on the couch. I can take her Nik."

Klaus scoffed, looking unhappy at the fact of letting Luna go, "I think not, dear sister, I can carry her."

I frowned at that but didn't say anything when Elijah caught my eye, shaking his head to the side.

Elijah cleared off the couch and grabbed some ice from the kitchen.

Marcel went to go get Davina.

Damon came downstairs and asked Cami what was going on. Cami grabbed some gauze and a wrap.

"Luna is going to have her leg set back in place." Damon looked at her leg," I think I might know how to set it back into place." I sped over to Damon and Cami, "Well, if you bloody know, then get your arse over here."

I wasn't in the mood for one of his jokes, or any of his games. Luna hurt like this put me over the edge. The poor girl had. had enough pain and torment all her life. She didn't need anymore.

Klaus sat Luna on the couch, who looked more worried than ever.

Davina came down and looked at Luna's leg and turned around and threw up on Kol, who had just come down.

Marcel grabbed a spare towel and took Davina back upstairs, Kol went along with them, wiping the puke off his shirt.

"I guess a numbing spell is off the table," I muttered.

Klaus was on his knees, holding Luna's hand.

I was sure I wasn't the only one surprised by this particular sight. While, they talked, Klaus said something that made Luna laugh.

I looked at Elijah and smiled. How cute....

Damon tapped Klaus on the shoulder, "I know how to set her leg."

Klaus stood up glaring at Damon. Luna tugged on Klaus' arm. "Well if the ass knows what he is doing please let him do it. I just want this to be done."

Everyone was down by now, even Finn. Davina wasn't here but I think she was still a little nauseous. Damon bent down to look at her leg more closely.

"Go ahead and get some vampire blood, this is going to speed up the healing process."

Before anyone could step forward Klaus grabbed a red solo cup and bit on his wrist and let his blood pour into the plastic red cup.

Damon looked at me and began shakily, "We are ummm... going to have to take of-off her uhh..... pants." The moment he said that Damon was thrown against the wall, by Klaus.

Klaus came up on him, and Cami winced. "So the material doesn't stick to her leg or get in the way," Damon wheezed as Klaus' hands were around Damon's throat.

Elijah put his hand on Klaus' shoulders, and Klaus dropped Damon.

Damon walked over to Luna, I could see that Klaus was very tense when Damon's hand went to Luna's waist.

Kol and Finn were trying not to laugh. I suppressed a smile, "Let me do it, Damon if you want to keep your head."

Damon left the room, running a little after hearing Klaus growl, snarl more like it.

Luna held Klaus' hand while I worked on her leggings that seemed to be glued on to her by mud, sweat, and blood. Luna winced when I reached the break and I decided that the easiest thing to do was rip the material. Luna winced, there was some material stuck to the actual bone and the skin and muscle surrounding it.

I breathed in deep and looked at her. "Alright Luna, there is some material stuck, so I am going to need you to breathe with me," I took a deep breath and Luna did the same.

"1...,2...,3..."

I ripped the material off and Luna let out a small shriek and buried her head in Klaus' chest.

I winced I know that had hurt a lot.

"Dr. Damon your patient is ready," said Marcel. I laughed along with Luna but everyone else was silent. Not finding it funny.

Damon came out and went to Luna. He was right next to Klaus. I could tell that he was avoiding looking at anything but Luna's leg.

Damon looked at her leg closely and then he sighed. "I have to re-break it, and then I can set it."

Luna looked at him and swallowed hard.

Klaus stood up again, but Luna whispered, "Just hold me," and Klaus was back down again.

The whole room seemed to be holding their breath. I sighed and looked at Marcel, this was getting quite awkward.

Damon sighed and looked at Klaus, and then Luna. "Are you ready," Luna sighed and looked at Damon "As ready as I'll ever be."

Damon looked at Luna again, and then he snapped her leg like it was a twig.

Luna cried out and buried her head in the crook of Klaus' neck.

Damon grabbed some towels to stop the blood. He wrapped her leg in gauze and put a wrap on it. He got a bag of ice and set it on Luna's leg. Damon grabbed the red solo cup with his cup and held it to Luna's mouth. "Drink up this will help heal you faster."

Luna's eyes were watering, but she drunk down the blood anyway.

Luna sighed and leaned back on Klaus'arm and used his arm as a pillow. It didn't take long for her breathing to slow and her heart to match. I got up and found a warm blanket. Throwing it over her, covering her legs.

Klaus sighed heavily, "I appreciate what you did Damon, thank you." Damon smiled, and I had my mouth wide open. Klaus just thanked Damon, I guess he really is changing.

.............................................................

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.............................................................

I came downstairs, hoping to get a quick bite to eat, and then go back to sleep. I didn't sleep much last night because I was to busy getting kicked in the ribs by my daughter.

I almost made it to the kitchen, but then I saw them, Luna and Klaus.

Klaus had his knees on the ground, but his arm was under Luna's head. Her body, was curled around his. Their faces were inches apart, but they were breathing steadily. After standing there for a while, I realized that their breathing was nearly synchronized.

I tried to tip-toe to the kitchen, but the floor creaked.

I saw Klaus shift before standing up. His hands were up blocking, the sun from his eyes.

"What are you ( he yawned) doing up so early little wolf?" I sighed and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Well, you see, we were both hungry," Klaus laughed, and I did too. Our laughter echoed through the compound.

"Klaus, I really am sorry about what I said and thought yesterday. I was stupid to think that you would hurt Luna or the baby."

Klaus nodded and patted me on the shoulder, and he went back to Luna. He covered her up with two blankets, tucked her in, and he went upstairs without saying another word. I guess that pat on the shoulder was his way of saying that everything was okay between us.

I smiled to myself, thankful that he had accepted my weak apologies.


	22. Papa Tunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat comes back from the dead, and Klaus knows exactly who it is.......

** _ Agnes Pov _ **

.............................................................

I grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the dirt and glass it was time to do so. Someone had to clean up this mess. The funny thing was it always seemed to be me who was the one doing it. No one else in the coven would anyway. Every other witch was to busy sobbing over Sabine/Celeste. I wasn't though, glad she was gone, one less disobedient witch to deal with. Sophy and I have been planning on how to kill Davina so that we could finish the harvest ritual and become more powerful. The plan needed to fall through before my time came.

One day, soon, that Labonair hybrid would come for me. I wasn't naive enough to think that I would have a fighting chance, at least not against her.

I heard some scuffling outside, the sudden noises pulling me out of my thoughts.

I turned and propped the broom against the concrete wall. I walked outside and saw three people, one who I vaguely recognized. She was supposed to be dead.

"Bostiona?" I asked.

The witch had supposedly died the night Marcel saved Davina. The other woman was young and looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had chilling blue eyes and red hair that reminded me of fire. The other one, a man, was tall and thin. He had dark skin, but his eyes looked like empty dark tunnels. Trouble was visible on the horizon.

"We have been brought back to complete the task that Sabine Doboua failed to do." I cocked my head to the side, confused, "What task?"

Bostiona stepped forward and put her hands on my shoulders, "I'm sorry Agnes, but you won't be around to hear it."

I found myself thrown against a tomb. I fell to the ground, my heart beating out of my chest. I guess Luna wasn't going to kill me after all. I could feel the blood rush down my back. The tall dark man bent down and had a carved knife. "You will have to do," said the man.

Those were the last words I heard before he carved onto my skull. I fell into darkness, not being able to resist the pull.

.............................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Good morning, little wolf," I said as I walked passed Hayley.

I was in a good mood today, and I was sure that no one could ruin it. Falling asleep on my knees, next to Luna, had not been on purpose. One moment I was listening to her heartbeat and breathing, and I realized that something was different about it, something special. I must have been so, caught up that the sweet melodious sound of her heart beating, like a lullaby, put me to sleep. It was unquestionably the best mistake I've ever made. Never have I woke up so rested and peaceful. If only I could start off every morning that way.........

Elijah was reading at the table, sitting close to Hayley as usual. "Good morning Elijah," Elijah smiled and took a drink from his mug.

"Good morning, dear brother, may I ask why you are in such a good mood?"

I sighed happily, grabbing a blood bag and pouring its contents in a clear wine glass.

"Well, he did sleep with Luna last night," Hayley said while looking over a new paper. I looked over at her to see that she had a wide smirk on her face as she took a bite of her bagel.

Elijah coughed and choked on his coffee and looked at Hayley. "I beg your pardon?"

Hayley laughed at the expression on his face.

However, I didn't find this situation to be funny at all. I did find it odd that not even their playfulness put me in a foul mood like it usually would.

"It's true, Elijah, I saw them on the couch this morning before I went to go meet with the human council. The two of you are cute." I turned around to see Marcel with a smile on his face. I sat down and folded my arms, suprisingly not annoyed, but content.

"I hope you all know that I am right here."

They continued laughing, and I went out to get something to cheer Luna up because I knew that she would be miserable with her leg and all.

I looked forward to seeing her. Maybe more, then I should.

Her presence cured that feeling of painful longingness.......

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Jake, why are you always around me?"

I heard Jake sigh. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him. He had this faraway look in his eyes.

"I guess I can't stay away," I sighed and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me, but those eyes were so compelling. It wasn't fair that I had to be the bad guy. I honestly didn't feel anything more than friendship. Yes, Jake was attractive, but I wasn't interested in him in that particular aspect.

"Listen, Jake, I do love you and your words. You make me smile and laugh."

Jake leaned towards me, but I put my hands on the side of his face stopping him. His cheeks turned red, I sighed this was going to be difficult.

"I am not the girl for you, Jake. Out there in the world is someone perfect for you. She is out there, but you just haven't found her. Jake, I am not her. As much as it hurts me to say this, Jake, I'm not that girl."

I moved to get up but winced, my leg was still not ready to have weight be put on it. He was silent. I had hurt him. Maybe that's why my leg had started to burn again because I deserved it.

Kol suddenly appeared in my room, "Jewel, are you hurt, what's the matter?"

He came and sat beside me, helping me out of the blankets.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, and you are so special to me. Look, Luna, I get it, you don't feel the same way. But I will not stop. I will always be there for you. I don't care how long it takes, I will eventually win you over."

After Jake said that he walked out of the room without looking back once.

Kol whistled, breaking the silence that followed with Jake's departure. "Well, he is clearly after you," I laughed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder, this was going to be a long day.

"Will you take me up to see Cami?"

Kol nodded and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I gasped out of surprise, not expecting him to catch me off guard like that.

"Kol, if Klaus sees you, he will kill you where you stand."

He chuckled, "I can't die love, and if I could, I would die a happy man because this view is spectacular."

I gasped, shocked at his words, I reached up and slapped the back of his head.

"Oww," he ran up the stairs using his vampire speed. He opened the door to Cami's room without knocking. He gently through me on the bed, where Davina and Cami were talking.

Kol vamped out of the room with a smile on his face, leaving me alone with Davina and Cami.

"So, what's going on up here?" Davina smiled widely, "Well, we were talking about boys and boy problems."

I laughed, "I am interested, spill."

Cami sighed heavily, "Finn has been acting weird around me, and I am starting to get afraid of him. I feel like he is always watching me. On the other hand, Damon is really, sweet despite that bad boy front he puts out for the world to see."

I grabbed a Pepsi from Cami's mini-fridge.

"It's not that hard to ask him on a date Cami."

I laughed when Cami nervously put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, yeah, right, and it's not hard to ask Kol out either."

Davina, who was drinking a Dr.Pepper, hiccuped loudly, covering her mouth. Cami and I laughed at her, and she joined in eventually.

Cami and Davina looked at me with raised eyebrows. Immediately I regretted what I had said.

"Ohh, no, no, not that look. Forget anything I've ever said."

I shrunk back down and covered my face with a pillow. "Well, if it's so easy, why don't you ask Klaus or Jake out."

I growled and threw the pillow that had been in my lap, at Cami and Davina.

"How many times do I have to tell both of you that I don't have feelings for Jake!"

Cami held up her hands in surrender, "Okay, so you don't like Jake..."

"But what about the original hybrid hmm...?" Davina said in a teasing tone poking me in the arm as if to emphasize her point.

_"It's complicated....." I confessed, taking a long sip from my drink._

Not complicated because I liked him but also hated him. Complicated because the things I felt when I was around/with him were so strong. At first, they had been light and airy as a feather, but now, that feeling, was accompanied by a pleasant warm sensation. It started in my chest, where my heart was, and it spread down to the rest of my body. I don't know what to do, and I haven't told anyone the entire truth, not even Rebekah. Everything was still so new to me, but I had always, since day one, had feelings for the 1,500 original hybrid.

We spent the day like that, talking about boys and boy problems.

Klaus always in the back of my mind...

.............................................................

** _ Marcel Pov _ **

.............................................................

I was walking in the quarter, I had just eaten lunch, and I was in a very good, mood. My vampires were confused at first because they thought I would be angry. After all, Klaus had tried to steal my city. I wasn't angry or vengeful. I understood that he was trying to protect his child, Luna, and Hayley.

Besides, Klaus and I had already talked about it, we decided to rule together equally. Two equal people of power, Rebekah, seemed to think that this was hilarious. Nothing could ruin this, not even what I did so long ago. I had planned to tell him, but today was not that day.

It wasn't long before I saw him. He was in a dark alley, and his back was turned.

"Hey, Klaus, what's..." My voice trailed off as I approached him. I was now seeing what he had been staring at. Two of my night-walkers were on the ground, a white circle, was drawn around them. That's when I knew it had to be a witch. There was a symbol carved onto there foreheads.

Their skin was gray and veiny. It looked like they were dead.

"Do you have any idea who could've done this?" Klaus turned to face me finally, his face was considerably pale. In contrast to the healthy glow, it was this morning.

"I think I might have an idea, Papa Tunde....."


	23. Sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Davina fight over something petty, While Damon amd Luna watch. Klaus announces that there will be a ball.....

** _ Kol Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Kol absolutely not," said the Claire witch as she smirked, knowing for a fact that she had what I wanted.

I sighed in sadness. Feeling not only neglected but abused too. I had thought we were friends, maybe more...

Davina was holding the last of the chocolate chip cookie, dough ice cream in a bowl. Damon was sitting on a stool, eating a bag of cool ranch doritios laughed at me. I rolled my eyes. He could be annoying sometimes. I would have to remind him that one time I beat him with my bat, maybe that would quiet him.

"You know that sharing is caring right? Didn't you ever watch the care bears when you were a wee little girl?"

Davina gave me a weird look. Damon chuckled now, reading some magazine.

"Yeah, Davina, like Grumpy bear, Cheer bear, Tender-heart bear, and Wish bear," said Luna limping out of the doorway and grabbing some ice tea out of the fridge.

Davina tilted her head to the side, "Wait, I thought you couldn't watch t.v." Luna laughed.

"It wasn't at the cemetery, of course, Josh, introduced me to them."

"Hey, what's that I smell?" Luna sniffed the air, which Damon and I found funny.

"Is that chocolate chip cookie, dough ice cream? I thought that there wasn't anymore." Luna said, looking at Davina, a betrayed expression appearing on her face.

Davina started backing up, "Kol, is right sharing is caring." She looked at me with an evil glint in her eye, and I smiled. I knew what we were going to do.

I went behind her, and Luna went in front. We tried to get the ice cream, but Davina did a spell that made it go into the air, over the doorway to the kitchen. The three of us were all rolling around the floor laughing. Damon was to, but he was on a stool. At some point, I ended up on top of Davina, and everyone stopped laughing.

Luna got up and limped and went to sit by Damon who later said, "You're threesome just became a duo." Davina blushed a light pink, and I found it to be quite adorable and very endearing.

The door to the kitchen burst open to reveal one of my favorite brothers. Klaus looked angry, which was not a good sign. Damon immediately moved away from Luna.

In which doing so caused the stool to make a loud scraping noise on the tile, Luna smirked at Damon, and he hid his head behind a car magazine. I laughed at the Salvatore's timidness and I was met by Klaus' evil glare. I shrunk back, hiding behind Davina, who had a sheepish smile on her face.

Klaus walked over to Luna. I narrowed my eyes, watching the scene unfold before me. Their little talks could be quite entertaining to watch, especially since I knew my brother was quite fond of my best friend.

"Are you alright, love? Your leg seems to still, be healing. How are you feeling today?"

Luna nodded and soon smiled after that. Her eyes downcast, and her cheeks darkened. Oh, what a sight this was.

"Yeah, I'm great, I mean I feel good, better than yesterday. I should have full range of motion by tomorrow if I take it easy."

"Well, you should..." My brother trailed off, staring into her eyes longer than any normal person would have.

I looked over to see Damon and Davina watching them as well. It seemed that whenever they were together, they drew attention.

"Take it easy. We wouldn't want you getting hurt. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, yes, of course, I'll keep in my mind not to do anything too crazy," Luna said, looking down at her feet as they shifted.

"How very wise of you," I rolled my eyes at my brother's words.

"Thank you."

"What did I do?"

"You said how very wise-"

"Oh, yes, sorry I just-"

"N-no it's okay, I get it."

I bit my lip, resisting the urge to laugh. The both of them, two enhanced supernatural creatures, stumbling over there words, what a sight this was.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, and Luna did too, coincidentally at the same time.

"I'm sorry love, you go first."

Luna inhaled deeply, as if she was attempting to calm herself, "I never got to thank you for the other night, for staying with me. I really appreciate it. I would have thanked you earlier, but you were gone."

Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder and nodded reassuringly at her, "Well, I'm here now."

"That's good, that's a very, good thing," whispered Luna staring up at my brother. Now it was his turn to look down and shift his feet.

Klaus leaned forward and said something in her ear, Luna had a confused and worried look on her face, but she turned and limped out of the room without saying anything or looking back.

"Alright, here's the deal, no one leaves the compound, and we host a ball."

Davina had an excited look on her face, and I could see Damon's eyes lighting up.

I felt a smile form on my face without realizing it. I could ask Davina to go with me. Klaus was about to leave when it happened.

When the terrible, awful thing happened...

The bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough, ice cream that had been floating above the doorway fell onto my brother's head. The glass didn't shatter upon contact until it hit the floor. The ice cream was now, in his hair, and it was dripping down his neck, and onto his leather jacket and shirt. I felt Davina cringe, she had her hands covering her mouth, and Damon had stopped breathing. I, however, couldn't contain my laughter.

It felt safe to laugh since I hadn't done anything, at least this time.

Nik came towards me, and I immediately stopped laughing. Davina stepped away from me and went closer to Damon. I closed my eyes, knowing that the next time I woke up, I would have a killer headache. Nik cleared his throat. I opened my eyes to see my brother holding out several napkins.

"Clean up your mess, brother. I shall know if you have compelled anyone else to do it for you."

I looked at him confused, "I am not the one who did it, Davina did."

I heard a gasp to see that Davina was looking at me accusingly.

"Dude, that is so not cool," remarked Damon, who was now drinking something out of a straw. I wanted to tell the bloody bloke to shut up, but didn't.

Klaus laughed and looked at Davina.

"Brother, you are the one who laughed when no one else did, so there for it is your mess to clean up."

Klaus walked away, and when he was out of sight, I began cleaning up the shards of clear blue glass and chocolate chip cookie dough, ice cream that was now in a puddle on the floor.

I looked up to see Damon watching me with a crooked smile on his face, I looked around, but where was Davina. I sighed and put my hands covering my face in real and genuine sadness this time, "Oh, no." Damon laughed, getting pleasure from my melancholy aura.

"Good job Kol, you just pissed off one of the most powerful witches in New Orleans."

To make his point, Damon started clapping.


	24. Not Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus tells Luna that it's not safe for her to be around so he sends her to the bayou for the weekend, Luna isn't happy that she is being sent away from Klaus and the people she cares about but she is happy that people care about her well-being......

  
  


** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I almost made it to Klaus' room, where he told me to go, but I ran into Marcel.

"I am so sorry."

Immediately after, I felt bad for bumping into him.

Marcel shook his head but looked unbothered by it, "Don't worry about it, sweetie. How is that leg doing?"

"I can't fully stand on it for long periods of time, but it's better than the other day."

Marcel nodded and moved me to the side because some more people had started coming down the stairs.

"Do you need to go somewhere?" I nodded and looked around. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Klaus' room."

Marcel smiled and picked me up. The next thing I knew, I was in Klaus' room. Vampire speed was very convenient and helpful at times.

"Thank you," Marcel held out his hand, but I hugged him instead.

"Oh, Davina is a little upset today."

Marcel frowned at what I had said. "What's wrong?"

"Her and Kol fought over the last of the chocolate chip cookie dough, ice cream."

Marcel smiled, "Well, I guess I should go talk to them then, goodbye, Luna, see you at dinner."

I nodded and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, and I will see you."

Marcel laughed and walked out of Klaus' bedroom. I curiously looked around. His room was huge. He had a balcony to like I did, except from his you could probably see the whole city. There were a lot of paintings in the room. I wanted to go see them up close, but I decided against it. Figuring, it would be rude to just look at/go through people's things without permission.

"Oh, good, you're here."

I smiled, looking up, Klaus was standing in front of me.

"Why are you standing up?" Klaus asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I didn't want to be rude..."

Klaus cut me off, "I told you that you are always welcome in here or my study. You can treat this room like it's yours."

I sat down on his bed, and he sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned Klaus had been acting a little off.

"Someone is coming after us, and by us, I mean me," Klaus reached down and grabbed my hand, gently squeezing it, meeting my curious gaze with seriousness.

"As much as I hate to say this, I need you and Hayley to go to the bayou with your pack until we get this problem fixed. I can't risk having one of you get hurt, not after what happened with Tyler."

"If this person is so bad, maybe I could help-" I started out saying, but Klaus reached for my other hand.

"This enemy of mine is dangerous. It's my fault the way he is. I have done many unspeakable things, and Popa Tunde is another consequence of my actions."

"I can be dangerous."

Klaus smirked before putting his head against my hands that he held with his own.

"I'm serious." Was the next two words coming out of my mouth.

He lifted his head back up. The smirk was gone and off his face.

"I happen to be an extremely strong and powerful witch. I know enough fighting to defend myself. And together we would be-"

"Undefeatable, unstoppable. Trust, me love, I've thought about it, but it isn't worth the risk."

I sighed, trying to think of a way to convince him to help me.

"Then you can't go either."

Klaus' smirk came back. I gave a small smile, happy to see it again.

"And why not?"

"The same reason you won't let me go with you. _I care_, Klaus, I don't want to see you hurt either."

"Someone has to take care of him."

"Why does it always have to be you?" I asked though I didn't expect an answer.

Klaus dropped my hands. I looked up in dismay but relaxed when he put his hands on either side of my face.

My face felt warm, hot even. I wasn't sure if it was from his hands or because he was touching me.

"I'll miss you."

"As soon as I take care of my enemy, I'll bring you back home myself."

I blinked, surprised when tears fell freely from my eyes.

"Luna, love, why are you crying?"

"If you want the truth, here it is. I am scared. Terrified. Like I have said in the past, I believe in you and I always will. But that doesn't stop the distress and _pain_ I feel thinking about you in a dangerous position. I don't doubt you or your strength. I can't help but feel worried that you'll get hurt or worse. I'm not used to feeling this way. I hate it, this feeling, this _vulnerableness_...."

He wiped away my tears, but they just kept coming.

"You saved me from an unbearable existence. You opened your arms and gave me a _home_. For that and just for knowing who you are, I want to _protect_ you. I want to solve any problems that you might have. You said that I was your _family_, that's not all you are to me, Klaus. You are my hero, my knight in shining armor, _my_ _savior_. I would be dead without you. The last thing I want is for something to happen to you. I would never forgive myself. I want to be there for you, just like you were there for me. That is the least I could do."

Klaus didn't say anything he just put his forehead against mine.

"Just _promise_ _me_ you'll be careful," I whispered, unable to speak in a normal tone of voice do to being so emotional.

_"I promise."_

He then cradled my head into his chest. I didn't object to his warmness.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional. I don't know what came over me."

Klaus was silent for a moment and just stroked my hair.

"It's alright love, what you said means more then you will ever know. Times like this you can be very _moving_. I won't allow you to come with me because you are _special_ to me. I know you probably think I'm just saying that to make you stay safe and out of harm's way, but that's not true. You are an _essential_, _vital_ part of my family and I. The reason I won't let you go isn't my lack of faith. Luna, you, the _strongest_ person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. To be able to survive the hell you went through, I believe no one else could have done it, not even me. And I look forward to the day when you make the ones who caused you pain suffer because I will be standing next to you. The reason I won't let you go is because you are the very meaning of _irreplaceable_."

.............................................................

I took a deep breath, remembering every word Klaus had said. I packed and re-packed not, paying attention even though I should have. I meant a lot to him. That's why he wanted me out of harm's way. He had said that I was an essential, even vital part of him and his family. He thought I was strong, the strongest person he's ever had the pleasure of meeting.

The two things that managed to keep repeating themselves was that he said I was special, to him. That I was the very meaning, of irreplaceable. I don't think he said that to his past lover Aurora or even my sister. Maybe I was putting too much thought behind it, but hearing him say that made me feel loved.

"So you heard the news aren't you excited." I turned around to see Hayley walk into the room with a cheery expression on her face. I frowned why would I be excited. This irritated me. I hated being away from Klaus. It's not like Hayley knew so, it wasn't right to be mad at her just at the situation.

"No, not really," was my reply.

Hayley sighed and made me sit down with her.

"Why are you upset about going to the bayou? Jake is going to be there." I rolled my eyes that's another thing I am going to have to deal with.

"I am just worried about Klaus.....and everyone else."

I hoped she didn't pick up that 'and everyone else' as an afterthought because that is, exactly, what it was.

Hayley sighed, "Look, I know it's hard to be away from him, but when we come back, you guys can spend all day together. Just please don't act all sad and depressed. Enjoy yourself learn about the pack."

I nodded. and Hayley hugged me and left the room.

All sad and depressed. Ouch. Didn't she know what I had been through? Didn't she know how much it hurt to be away from the one who saved you?

"You know I am going to miss your sarcastic butt."

Kol, I hobbled over and hugged him. He laughed and kissed my head.

"I don't know what I am going to do without you here." I laughed lightly, "Maybe you can ask Davina out. There is a chance that she might say yes."

Kol chuckled and scratched his head. He only does that when something is bothering him.

"Kol, what's wrong?" he looked down at his feet.

"I may have gotten Davina mad over the chocolate chip cookie dough, ice cream."

I shook my head and mumbled, "I know," before slapping him in the back of his head.

"Oww, what was that for," he whined. I smiled, "For, being stupid," I heard clapping to see that Damon was now in my room too.

"I thought today was Thursday, not come into my room Friday."

Damon laughed and laid on my bed, his boots dirtying the freshly laundered sheets.

"I need to talk to Luna, so get lost, Kol."

Kol rolled his eyes and gave Damon a look, before hugging me tightly and walking out of my room.

"So, I heard you are leaving?"

I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Not, wanting to talk anymore about leaving, not wanting to tell or hear another goodbye for a while.

"What do you want to talk about, having girl problems, Damon."

He snorted, "No, of course, not, why would I be having..."

I looked at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Okay, maybe I am having girl problems."

I looked at him it was almost seeing a whole other person. Maybe Damon wasn't so bad, after all. Maybe he was just looking for a friend or someone to talk to. I didn't mind though it was nice being surrounded by people that cared about my well-being.


	25. Weekend at the bayou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson is happy that Hayley is around him and he is happy because she is happy.....

** _ Jackson Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Jake, can you please go get some more firewood. We will need a lot more if we are going to do this bonfire/cooking thing."

My little brother nodded, and I smiled. He was such a good kid when he wanted to be. Before he and Luna were friends, he would drink and start fights. I was happy to see that he had straightened himself up. It didn't bother me that it was all for her, just as long as he got better.

Luna, like her sister, was without question beautiful and not just on the outside. She had heart and spirit. More then what the pack had, that was for sure. If it came down to it, I would give Luna the pack. Technically it was hers anyway.

The alpha, of all, wolves.

That's what the prophecy said.

Hayley and I's relationship remained complicated. All my life, I grew up hearing her name, told that she was going to be my wife. Maybe, that wasn't going to happen, but I still felt the need to be around her. I wasn't looking for friendship or love. I would be happy with civil companionship and silent acknowledgment.

"Hey, Jack, what are you thinking about?"

I turned to see a teenager with wild dark brown curly hair, skin like carmel, and green and gray eyes.

"Luna," I smiled, seeing her. she had ways been so inquisitive and curious. Not rudely either, she would get so excited about the smallest things. Her presence was something I enjoyed. Everything she did was likable.

For someone who lived in a cemetery with the witches, she was more than pleasant to be around.

"Just thinking about tonight."

Luna nodded, her gaze focused on the body of water in front of us.

"Cool, I'm just going to go explore. Thank you for allowing us to come down with you."

I nodded, and Luna ran off somewhere. I sighed. It wasn't like we really had a choice due to the hybrid calling the shots.

He was close to Luna, maybe that would play a big role in the future of this pack.

I wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing yet.


	26. Do you swear by the vow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are strange at the compound without the two sisters, Hayley and Luna. Damon asks Elijah if he could always have a home to go to......

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.............................................................

It's been strange not having Hayley and Luna around. I was so used to Hayley always being around me: hearing about her life, her feelings, her fears, her hopes, and her dreams. During those times, I would hold her, telling her my own hopes and dreams. I, of course, left out the part about her being in them.

I was used to Luna popping in and out around the compound, spending time with everyone, doing different things.

With Rebekah, she talked about wanting to travel the world wanting to experience the world, and it not be in the pages of a book. Luna was quite eager to explore and listened to the descriptions Rebekah told of Paris, and Italy. Of course, Klaus came in one day from dealing with some humans and grew jealous at the sight of them talking. Once he had heard the subject, he came in and started describing places and sights too. Eventually, the two started bickering. Before I could stop it, Luna did. _"I don't care who takes me, as long as I go." _And that was the end of it.

With Cami, she often talked about psychology, the mind. Cami usually did most of the talking while Luna listened eagerly, genuinely interested. She always was interested to hear about new things. If she was, confused then she would politely ask to explain.

With Marcel, he talked about the city and where improvements needed to be made. Luna was exceptional at things like that, being an eager learner and an exceptional observer. Should she ever be the leader of something, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

With Davina, they talked about spells and all things witch related. Luna taught Davina some things. Davina was thinking about going to college after it was safe for her to be outside the compound again. Luna even talked about going with her. Everyone else seemed to like that idea, except for Klaus.

With Damon, she was sarcastic. Their relationship between them was like father and daughter. Ever since the vow, he had become more closer to everyone, Klaus included. He didn't seem upset at him when he hugged her or put a hand around her shoulder. However, he did hate it when the two would disappear for a day or a half. That cut out his time with her, and he didn't exactly appreciate that. He told me that he considered his time with her to be _precious_ and _invaluable_. That's why he acted the way he did when he didn't get very much of it. This family would not survive if he happened to go through a Luna _withdrawal_.

With Kol, she would play games, like hide-and-go-seek. He would prank people around the compound, and she would help him by distracting said person. With her sarcasticness and his jokes, they became a playful pair. Her laughing, and Kol, telling the most outlandish stories. Klaus, of course, was not happy with Kol. There were times when Kol would put an arm around Luna's shoulders and whisper something in her ear. Invoking Klaus to growl but cover it up with a cough once Luna's head turned in his direction, curls bouncing and all. _"Klaus, are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I'm fine, love. It's just a cough."_

Luna then turned back to Kol, who had done the same thing as before.

She then got up and excused herself.

As soon as she left the room, he went behind Kol and snapped his neck.

_"Was that necessary?"_ I asked, returning to my reading. I knew Kol wasn't truly, hurt that's why I wasn't concerned or worried about his wellbeing.

_"He was getting on my nerves."_

Shortly after, he said that Luna came into the room. Seeing Kol she put her hand on her mouth and rushed over to him.

_"What happened?"_

_"Oh, he just collapsed. I'm sure he'll wake up in a few hours. How about I take you to see the city at night...."_

With me, we would do many things. Sometimes we would play card games, she was getting quite good at them. I might have to up my game. Other times we would read. Over the past few weeks, when she had been here, I had tried and attempted to teach her chess. Her first impression was that the pieces were beautiful. Having carved them out of wood myself, I was, filled with a sense of pride. She did, however, hate the game itself. She even got angry, but not enough that we couldn't laugh about it later on at dinner.

Klaus was different from everyone else when he was with her. He acted and treated her differently. It wasn't a bad different but a _soft_ and _tender_ different. They sometimes skipped dinners at the compound and went into the quarter, just the two of them. He took her out to lunch when he could. When they returned, they would always be walking side by side. There shoulders and arms never touched, but I knew it wouldn't be long before they did. My brother asked if there was something _peculiar_ about her heart. So that day, I listened. Her heartbeat seemed fine to me. What surprised me was when he picked up a pencil and started tapping it on the desk. For a second, I was confused, but then I recognized the sound. He was mimicking the sound of a heartbeat. He asked if it sounded familiar, and it did but faintly. He told me that was the sound of Luna's heart.

That's when I knew.

_He recognized her heartbeat. Their bond was more than family and friendship. One day, it would turn into something else, something more._

With her, my brother had never been happier.

I couldn't even begin to count how many hours they spent together in a week.

It was only a matter of time, I don't think either of them could see it, but I could.

Ever since Luna has been gone, the light in his eyes has disappeared. He was locked up in his study, making plans on how to kill his enemy that had recently surfaced. I haven't seen him devoted to killing someone in years. Usually, he made plans of torture, but he was more focused and intent on just getting it over with and done.

Finn seemed weird, stranger than usual. He didn't seem to care about anything besides asking Cami questions. She already told me about him stalking her and him asking odd questions about Luna. She told me that he had tried to play it off a couple of times by changing the subject, but it would come up again. If Finn didn't stop, I was going to have to put an end to it. Telling my other siblings wouldn't help the situation. The three were notably protective of Luna, especially Klaus.

"Elijah, how are you?" I turned to see Damon.

I smiled, "I am fine, and you are?"

"Oh, I am great there is something I need to ask you."

I got up and poured myself a glass of bourbon. This should be good.

"I am listening, please, continue," I answered back as I sat back down on the antique sofa.

Damon sat down in front of me, "I was wondering if I could become a Mikealson."

I smiled and set my drink down.

"And why do you want to become a Mikealson?" Damon sighed and then looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"I want to be a part of something that makes me feel like I am wanted and needed. If you let me be a Mikealson, I would stay by the family's side. I would do anything. I just want to have a home that I can go to. People that I need and depend on. People that make me happy, people that have my back, and I have there's."

I smiled too. I decided that I should make this decision, this choice on my own.

All of my other siblings were, occupied, and Klaus was near inconsolable and unapproachable at the moment.

"Do you swear by the Mikealson family vow, always and forever?"

Damon nodded his head.

"I do."

I shook his hand, "Now you are a Mikealson always, and forever, we are your family now."


	27. Come back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Damon has become a part of the Mikealson family he has felt better, a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. A New visitor from Mystic Falls threatens to ruin Damon's new found happiness......

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

I smiled as I walked out of the grocery store. Ever since I had become a part of the Mikealson family, I had felt good.

I wasn't depressed over Stefan and Elena anymore. I did occasionally worry about Caroline and Bonnie, but then again, they were pretty tough so I knew they could handle themselves.

I had all that I wanted and needed.

Cami and her therapeutic talks helped too. I had never been so happy...thanks to Cami, Luna, and the Mikealsons...

Elijah sent me out to get some more ice cream and bourbon. Too odd things to grab. We had run out, and no one else wanted to go so I volunteered.

No one was really, worried about the whole Papa Tunde situation, well because he was dead.......again. Hopefully for good because there was enough drama and tension between us, and the witches.

If it was one thing me and Klaus agreed on, was that witches were a pain in the ass.

"Damon, brother, it's been a while."

I looked up to see my brother Stefan who was leaning up against my car.

I frowned and tensed up, and sat the groceries on the back seat. He shouldn't be here.

"Stefan, whatever it is, you have to say to me don't. Nothing you can say will make me come back. You and Elena can have a happy ending, just please spare me the details and leave me out of it."

Stefan said nothing, but he smiled and poked out his chest. He was wearing a button-down shirt that was buttoned down too far. His hair had grown longer and he had poofed up his hair in the front. He must think he is Edward Cullen from twilight, I should have never shown him the books or the movies. It wasn't my fault, Caroline started it.

"Damon, come back home, this is ridiculous. Look, I get it. You are jealous of me, and Elena, but I can share her."

I stared at him in bewilderment. Has my brother truly lost his mind? That thought ran, threw my head as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter. Since when did he smoke?

He seemed like a completely different person. As if someone was wearing his face as a mask. I would believe that before I believed this was my brother standing before me.

"Yeah, I am good. I don't need you or Elena or Bonnie or Caroline. I have everything I want here. I have a new family who appreciates me, one who cares."

Stefan took a drag and blew the smoke in my face but didn't flinch from the putrid smell.

"Uh-huh, so you are a Mikealson now."

I gave him no response, and Stefan just laughed like a mad man.

"Yes, I am a Mikealson now, so I would get out of the way if I were you. I don't know who you are, not anymore. The only brothers I know are Elijah, Kol, Finn, and Klaus. Oh, and I have one sister Rebekah."

Stefan dropped the cigarette and stomped on it. He then turned to growl at me. I shook my head, "You are out of your mind, whoever you are." Stefan snarled, and then tackled me. I guess playing football had paid off.

He was stronger than before, telling me that he had quit his bunny diet and was back to drinking human blood.

"Listen, brother, you can either come join me, and Elena, or you can die," Stefan said, leaning down close to my face. I pushed him off me and up against the wall to an ally.

"We may share the same blood and be brothers, but that doesn't mean you get to control me. I was just someone that you could manipulate for the past couple of years... I don't want Elena she is all yours, Kathrine, too. What I want is to never talk to you again, and that goes for everyone in Mystic Falls. Like I said, before I have a real family, that I have to get back to."

I let go of him and started walking back to my car with clenched fist, I was angry.

"They aren't even blood related to us, they are not family, only me and Elena. Come, home brother. It is for the best. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Listen, Stefan, a family doesn't have to be blood-related, it can be so much more. I can't do this anymore Stefan. I am not coming home because I already have one."

I was now in the driver's seat of the car with the groceries in the passenger seat.

"Ohh, and Stefan," Stefan glared but said nothing.

I smiled, "there is no us." As soon as I did that I sped off the tires squealing on the pavement.

I looked back in my rear-view mirror Stefan was standing back there with an expression on his face that was only pure fury.

I laughed and called Elijah to tell him why I was so late.


	28. The dead don't stay dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus like everyone is impatiently waiting Hayley and Luna's return. Hayley burst into the compound saying the worst news....

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.............................................................

I drunk down the bottle of bourbon and threw it in the trash can and resumed my pacing. Hayley and Luna were due to show up at the compound at any moment. They would be the only ones. Hayley and Luna's pack had decided to stay down at the Bayou. Elijah had suggested it was safer. I didn't argue more bourbon for me.

My own pack was also going back to Georgia. Things were getting too dangerous. I promised to contact them back as soon as the baby was born.

Damon came into the room, and I smiled on the inside. It felt nice to have another brother, especially with one I can get along with so well and relate to.

The original plan was for me to go pick them up but Hayley had other plans. While on the phone I briefly heard them arguing. I had been surprised because usually, Luna didn't argue. Though ever since the Tyler incident she had become quite _defensive_ of me. I hated to be the source and subject of their fights I couldn't help but feel somewhat _touched_ at her sudden protectiveness over me.

"Damon I got your call, is everything all right?" asked Elijah a glass of bourbon in his hand also.

"Just Stefan asking me to come home and share Elena with him." Kol laughed and said "kinky." He was sitting next to Davina on the couch, Davina slapped him on the back of the head. "Oww, what was that for."

Davina glared at him and folded her arms.

Marcel smiled, "I am sorry but I have to agree with Kol, D it does sound a little bit kinky."

Rebekah rolled her eyes but she had a small smirk on her face. I knew that she must be dying to see Hayley and Luna almost as much as I was.

_Almost_.

Cami walked into the room with my brother Finn following closely behind. Cami went to sit by Rebekah and Marcel. I noticed that Cami had bruises on her arms and neck. Finn was now sitting by Kol and Davina who looked uncomfortable.

I looked at Damon who was sizing up Finn. I looked at Elijah, this should be interesting.

The door to the compound opened and Hayley ran inside. She was sweaty and out of breath. She was clutching her stomach. I went to her immediately and offered her some of my blood but she pushed my wrist away.

"Hayley, it's okay love, just breathe little wolf," I said trying to calm the mother of my child down.

Elijah came then and so did everyone else. "Where is Luna?" asked Davina.

Hayley looked around at everyone and then paused at Damon. "Your sadistic, ass-hole of a brother, just took her. Stefan then knocked me out and he said he was going to give her to the witches. So they can kill her."

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"You are a dead man."

The man stopped and slammed my head up against one of the family's tombs. I winced feeling a cut open. Suddenly I wished that I would have just kept quiet and let him keep dragging me on. But then if I had then that would mean that I was done fighting.

And I wasn't done, far from it.

The blood dripped down into my eyes, obscuring my vision.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Stefan growled into my ear pushing my face into the concrete even further. How could someone with a name meaning honor be so un-honorable?

He let go of the back of my head and I stepped back away from the tomb. I wiped off the blood off my face as I gave him a pained smile. He released my hands.

His mistake, my opportunity.

"I have made a lot of friends, and one of those friends happens to be Klaus Mikealson."

'You know the really good looking, diabolical, ruthless, original hybrid' I said in my head. Continuing to speak to hide my nervousness...

"He and I happen to be close. I will be happy to tell him all the pain and discomfort that you have caused me."

Stefan shook his head, "Damon would never let Klaus hurt me." I smiled wider. "He would. We also have a special bond. To him, I'm considered, off-limits"

Stefan snarled at me and then looked at my neck. Dark spidery veins started to appear under his eyes before anything went any further. I punched him in the throat. He was hunched down momentarily, I took that chance to mutter a spell that Sabine and Agnes had constantly used on me. To buy me some time to run.

I didn't like having to use the arsenal of what they used on me. I had my own spells but that particular one happened to pop in my head.

Seconds later, Stefan was leaning up against one of the tombs and started throwing up blood.

I started to run, focused on nothing else when someone grabbed my arm. Stopping me in my tracks.

"Oh my dear, you must be Luna. It is a shame that a pretty thing like you must perish. I will make sure that your power is great," muttered the tall dark man in a white suit with dark skin.

The man stepped in front of me and muttered some words while holding a snake. I almost gaged that snake smelled horrible and looked so disgusting.

He looked up in confusion and muttered, "I don't understand."

Using that as an opportunity I lifted my hand and a metal fence post flew threw the air and buried itself in his chest cavity. The man grunted and looked passed me. He said a spell in Latin, and the next thing I knew, rocks were flying at me. I blocked most of them, but one got me in the mouth, which was now bleeding.

I was seeing red. The blood from my head wound clouded my vision.

The man was lying on the ground, trying to pull the piece of fence post out of his chest. I looked behind me and grabbed one of the rocks he had aimed at me with his spell. I picked a large one up and started hitting him in the head until I was covered in his blood. My eyesight was blurred, but his face looked unrecognizable for it to even, be a person.

I returned to running my feet were hitting the ground so hard that it hurt. I didn't care though, I just had to get out. This place was like a maze. Every turn seemed more confusing than the last.

My heart was beating so wildly that I thought it was going to beat out of my chest.

I saw a dead body, but I jumped over it. Not, wanting to stop for anything or anyone. I made it out of the cemetery finally. I was so relieved I could cry, but that didn't stop me from running. People gave me weird looks, but I paid no attention. One look back, one wrong turn could cost me my life.

Everything that had been given to me, taken away in an instance. No way was I going out like that.

My main priority was to get to the compound and Klaus. Had he picked me up in the first place, this would have never happened, but nooo, Hayley didn't want him to come pick us up. If I survived, this she and I were going to have a long talk.

I was so close to the compound I could practically see it. Someone grabbed me from behind, and I screamed, thinking it was Stefan.

I turned around to find it was Marcel. I ran into him and put my head in his chest.

I was finally safe.

.............................................................

** _ Marcel Pov _ **

.............................................................

I had been so relieved when I found her. As soon as we made it into the compound, ignoring everyone else's hugs she went straight to Klaus.

I looked around to see everyone smiling. Luna could be really cute sometimes. She then hugged everyone else but then went back to Klaus. Almost like it was her default setting.

"So what you're saying is that Papa Tunde is alive?" asked Elijah wanting confirmation.

Luna shook her head, "Not anymore."

"I mean are you sure-" Hayley began but Luna shook her head and and closed her eyes.

"I'm sure Hayley. He won't be hurting anyone anytime soon." 

There was finality in her voice. Looking at the blood on her clothes it wasn't hard to tell who's it was. Luna didn't seem to be too affected by it. The way she thought about it was as simple as survival. Even though it had been only months since she was free from the witches she would be ready and willing to fight for what and who she had.

She reminded me of her mother in that way.

Klaus fussed over her offering his blood. Luna accepted Klaus' wrist and Elijah's handkerchief. Everyone seemed satisfied that the little wounds she had were going to soon be healed.

As the room feel back into a steady silence Klaus spent it trying to pull apart the strands of her curly hair that had stuck together because of the dried blood. 

Damon's sigh broke it. I wasn't surprised, he never could close his mouth. "Is it too much to ask that the dead stay dead."

Everyone in the room laughed, including some of my vampires who were normally tense. Things were getting better. Maybe a year from now everyone would be buddy buddy, though it was unlikely.

"Well, we do live in New Orleans, brother," Klaus walked over to Damon and put his glass against his.

"Oh, great, I have another brother, can I just have another sister instead," remarked Kol. Everyone laughed, it felt good to do so. Papa Tunde had been a threat, a dangerous one. And now thanks to Luna that threat was no longer viable.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hayley and Luna look briefly at each other before looking away.

Something was going on between them, a rough patch, I just didn't know what or why.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"You dodged a bullet today." 

Hayley. Of course, why would I have a moment of peace. I had heard of judgement being everywhere but from my sister, the witches, the city. I just wasn't sure how much I could take

Klaus and I had a thing.

Or rather a connection that I had with no one else. I wasn't about to just stop seeing him because she wanted me to.

For the first time in _my_ life, I had the power to do what I wanted. And I wanted Klaus. If need be I was going to fight like hell to spend even a few moments of him. Just a few moments of his time would be more than enough.

I looked up from the book I was reading, (Pride and Prejudice) one of my favorites. I stood marking my page before closing it.

"I wouldn't have needed to if you just would have let Klaus pick us up."

"What's up with you? Ever since you've been at the Bayou, you've been distant."

I hated disagreeing with her, it just moved us further apart, but I couldn't keep saying nothing at all much longer. I needed to stand up for myself, even if it was to my big sister.

"I don't like your attitude towards Klaus," I confessed, folding my arms across my chest.

"My attitude?"

"Yeah, Hayley, your attitude. You get all huffy and try to push me away from him as much as you possibly can."

"Look, I just don't want you to spend too much time with him. He knows how to get into people's heads. He can be very persuasive."

"Why are you being so prejudice towards him?"

"Luna, don't start this, not again..."

"I don't understand why you hate him so much."

"It's not that I hate him. I just worry about you being around him."

"Why? Give me reasons other than you wanting to spend time with me."

"He gets angry."

"Not with me."

"He drinks."

"So do Elijah and Rebekah shall I go on. Everyone in the compound drinks, that's the best you could come up with?"

"He has enemies."

"So do I."

"He's not good."

I glared gritting my teeth. Here we go.

"Why isn't he any good?"

"He's killed before-"

"OH SERIOUSLY?! Like Elijah hasn't? Hold up, wait, I forgot he's the one who gets all the passes because you have feelings for him."

"Luna, let me tell you something-"

"No! Hayley, let me tell you something! Klaus is a good, a damn good man for pulling me out of the hell I was in, for pulling you out too. He didn't have to do that. He could have just said _fuck it, _and left. The point is, Hayley, he _didn't_. He could have walked away but he _didn't_. What other proof do you need to know that he is a good man that is sadly and often misunderstood by those around him. I truly wish you weren't so blinded by your own ignorance. If you weren't you might see the kind, brilliant man that you strive to find things to argue about every day before noon."

"I'm your sister Luna. I don't have to give you reasons why I don't want you to do something."

I shook my head recognizing the building feeling of anger in my chest.

"Right, you are my sister, not my superior okay. If I want to spend time with him, then I should be able to do that without you being angry with me. You treat me like I'm some animal that needs to be trained, and I am so done..."

She sighed, shaking her head like I did moments before.

"Why can't you just listen?"

"Why can't you just _understand_ that I won't ever be controlled by anyone or anything again? I left that life behind me when I left that cemetery."

"Luna, you don't know him."

This had not been the first time she said this to me. However, this time I knew what to say or rather ask the easy questions that could be answered if someone really knew the other person.

It wasn't just about knowing the deep stuff, the simple, seemingly light hearted stuff mattered too.

"What is his favorite color? Who was his first love? What's his favorite song? Where is his favorite place to visit? Do you know what his favorite time was in the past? When is his favorite time of day? What is he afraid of?"

"Luna, those questions don't even pertain to this conversation-"

"Yes, Hayley, they do. If you truly, truly knew him, then you could answer every single one of them without problems."

Hayley remained silent before speaking. "Hmm, let me guess blue. Caroline Forbes. Guns n' roses Welcome to the Jungle. Paris. The 80's. Dusk. Dying."

What a shame, she was so hellbent on keeping me away from Klaus and so wrapped up in Elijah she didn't realize how remarkable of a person Klaus really was. And for that, I felt sorry for her.

"His favorite color is orange, not bright like neon light but soft like a sunset. His first and only love's name was Aurora De Martel. That's the closest he's ever come to love, he told me that relationship was more on the lust side. His favorite song is What I've Done by Linkin Park. His favorite place to visit is a western town in Turkey called Pamukkale. His favorite time in the past was the 20's because that when jazz was born. His favorite time of day is night, he says that's when the city comes alive under the light of the moon. He is afraid of no one loving him, afraid that everyone hates him, afraid that everyone thinks he is a monster..."

"And he is anything but," I added after she said nothing.

"He told you all that?"

"And more. We talk so much Hayley, about everything. He _understands_ me. I know you do too, but Elijah understands you in a way that no one else can. That's what you told me the other day. Can you at least respect the fact that Klaus is like that for me too?"


	29. The hex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cami goes to visit her Uncle Kieran wanting some advice but meets someone else instead. Luna meets a new friend in fighting class, Luna faints causing everyone to panic.....

** _ Cami Pov _ **

.............................................................

I smiled as I was walking down bourbon street. Everything was so peaceful and bright. I decided to go and buy lunch for me, and my uncle.

It's been a while since I last visited him so, I decided to stop by. I guess I've been caught up, in the Mikealson family drama. I didn't mind it. I felt like I actually like I belonged there. Damon and I were getting closer day by day. I really liked him, but I wasn't entirely sure that he liked me.

Maybe I could talk to my uncle and ask him for advice. Since I had already asked Rebekah, Hayley, Luna, and Davina for advice/help. They all said that I should basically jump him.

I mustered up the will and courage to tell Luna about all the questions Finn had been asking about her. She wanted to confront him, but I stopped her in fear of what he would do to her.

I made it to the church, the smell of the burger and fries was overwhelming, it made my stomach growl. I hadn't really gotten the chance to eat breakfast today.

When I walked into the church, I dropped the bag of food I had brought over, in shock.

The wooden pews, had been ripped apart. There was blood on the floor and walls. A hand covered my mouth, "Cami, you should not have come here."

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"You know I am looking forward to this party."

I turned and looked at Davina, who was smiling wickedly. I fake gasped and put a hand over my mouth, "Oh no, don't let me guess, is it because Kol will be there?"

Davina laughed and threw a pillow at me, and I laughed, catching it with ease.

I looked at the clock, it was noon.

"Oh damn, I forgot."

Davina looked at me confused, "Luna, what's wrong? What did you forget?"

I stood up quickly.

"Elijah asked me to meet him in the gym part of the compound, along with a bunch of other vampires. To train, because apparently, my fighting sucks. At least that's what Damon told me, and then I punched him in the arm."

Davina's eyes widened.

"Well, don't just stand there, go, girl."

I smiled and said I would see her later. I sprinted to my room, almost knocking over a few people in the process, but at that moment, it didn't matter, I was on a mission.

I made it to the door of my room. I opened it and closed it once I was inside. I went straight to the dresser that's where I kept most of my work out clothes.

I sighed and looked at the clock. I was now officially five minutes late. I grabbed a thin, light blue long-sleeved shirt. The neck was a little low, so I put on a white tank top underneath it. I put on a pair of workout leggings and Nike shoes. I threw my hair up in a ponytail, not knowing what else I could do with it.

After getting dressed, I ran out of my room and down to the gym part of the compound.

When I arrived, everyone was staring at me. I could see Elijah in the far corner of the room looking at his watch. The first thought that ran through my head was, "Oh no," but then after Elijah smirked at me and Marcel winked at me, I knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Now we can get started." I sighed, looking around the room. This was going to be a long day.

For once, I was glad Klaus wasn't here, so he couldn't watch me make a fool of myself.

......................................................

Two hours in, and I was sweating. I was glad that Elijah called time for a break because I needed to re-apply some deodorant.

After the break, we went right into it. We had been sparing, and I thought I was decent at it. I had gone through most of the vampires here. I was now sparring Damon.

"So, do you think I am going to get any better at this?"

I smiled at Damon and aimed to punch him in the face he blocked it.

That was just a distraction, I swept my leg under his making him fall to the ground.

I was now on top of him. I was using my forearm to apply pressure to his throat.

"Of course you're getting better, I feel like I am somehow getting worse."

Damon tapped my arm, and I let him go. I stood up and held my arm out. Damon took it.

"Luna, you are doing great. You basically just kicked my ass, and you are an assassin in the making."

I laughed Damon could be so great some times.

"I'm sorry, Luna, is it? Would you mind at all if I borrowed Damon, I have something I would like to talk to him about."

I looked at the girl then at Damon. I smiled putting the pieces together in my head. I wonder how Cami would feel about this.

"Yeah sure," The girl brought her partner over for me to spar, I waved at Damon, and he stuck his tongue out on me like a child.

I smiled at my new sparring partner, trying to be friendly, who didn't smile back.

I held out my hand, "Hi, my name is Lu..." Before I could even get my name out, he took my wrist and twisted it. Something popped, and I pulled away more out of shock and surprise, then out of pain.

"So, that's how you want to play."

The man said nothing. I kicked him in the stomach, which caused him to step back. I almost punched him in the face, but he blocked it. He then threw me on the floor and got on top of me. This supposedly sparring match had turned into a brawl.

I kneed him in the groin and punched him in the throat. I was now on top of him, punching his face repeatedly. He got up and pushed me against the wall.

The man jumped about to punch me when I moved to the side and tackled him to the floor. He got up first and kicked me in my stomach so hard that I was now near the middle of the room.

I got up before I knew it, his foot was in my face. I caught it and twisted it hard enough for him to fall back. The man was now hobbling around, trying to regain his balance. I wasn't sure how to proceed. When the man was almost on me again, I swiped his legs and got on top of him, putting my forearm against his throat, applying pressure, choking him.

Suddenly the whole gym started to cheer.

I got up looking around in surprise.

I looked up in confusion had they been watching the whole time?

The guy held his hand out, and I smiled and shook it. I must have done something right.

I was then, surrounded by vampires who were congratulating me.

The guy I had just sparred was the best of Marcel's guard. I looked up to see Marcel and Elijah smiling at me. I saw and waved at them before returning to everyone one else.

"Hey, my name is Josh, and what you did back there was like beyond awesome."

I smiled and noticed I hadn't seen him around. He must be one of the newly turned.

Josh held up his hand to give me a high-five, I leaned forward and fell into Josh. There was a sharp ringing in my ears, and all the noise around me became unclear.

I was so confused, I couldn't move any part of my body. Yet I could see and hear everything around me. It was like I was in that weird freaky dream state again. I could see Damon's worried face hovering over mine.

"She's not breathing. Elijah, Marcel, go get Klaus!"

I wasn't breathing, well that did explain the dizziness and the tightening in my chest.

I saw Elijah come over and check my heartbeat. He gave me some of his blood. I still couldn't move though, I couldn't swallow the blood that would probably save me and wake me up out of my weird dream state and fix whatever was wrong with me. I could feel something pressing against me, not letting me breathe. It hurt, and it burned like fire. I wished that someone would make it stop. I couldn't make a sound, I was powerless. A few seconds later, I saw Klaus. My head was spinning, and my heart was pounding wildly in my chest.

"Please stay with me, love, stay with me."

I tried to listen to Klaus' soft pleading. I tried to hold on, but I couldn't. It wasn't long before I stopped being able to hear and see everyone.

It felt like I was floating in water. I opened my eyes to find that I was outside of my body, quite literally. I could see and hear everyone. It all just sounded muted.

Hayley and Rebekah had arrived.

Davina, Finn, and Kol arrived shortly after. I talked and talked, but no one seemed to be hearing me. I felt a sudden pain in my stomach, I hunched over, it was so intense. I could feel my eyes watering from the pain.

I started walking out of the compound. The further away I got, the less pain I had to endure. I was now running with urgency to make this horrible pain disappear completely. I made it to the church where the pain stopped.

I saw Cami and a man they were fighting. The man turned around to face me. I gasped, recognizing who it was.

Father Kieran. He took out a knife and sliced Cami's arm. I winced out in pain, feeling the cut. I looked down to see that I was cut, in the exact same spot. I put my hand on the cut, trying to stop the blood flow.

Father Kieran smiled evilly, and I shivered. How could someone so kind, faithful, and generous be someone like this, a complete and utter psychopath?

Father Kieran grinned evilly at Cami and then licked the blade with her blood on it. Laughing like a mad man. Cami tried to reason with him, but she was now, backed into a wall. She grabbed a vase and smashed it against his head, stunning him for a short moment.

Cami tried to run, but Father Kieran caught her feet. I felt Cami hit the floor, screaming in protest while her Uncle dragged her around.

He then pushed her against the wall and stabbed her. I felt it too. Go into my flesh, into my stomach. It wasn't just a regular knife, but a dark object. The pain was so intense, unbearable, and crippling.

He stabbed her again and again. In the stomach, in the arms, in her chest.

I felt the knife go in each time. As he did this, I noticed something on his hand an "x" maybe, I couldn't see clearly. I felt Cami's heartbeat get slower and slower because mine did too. Eventually, when Cami finally bled out, her heart stopped, and so did her breathing mine did too.

.............................................................

I gasped and sat up, holding my stomach. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, but the memory was still there in my mind. I wiped my face and neck there, was blood, and it wasn't mine. I looked around, no one was here with me. I shivered, it was cold down here. I was on a couch, but in what it appeared to be a room in the compound.

I swung my legs over and hoped down. I put on my shoes and ran out of that room like Cami's life depended on it, which it did. "Klaus!" I yelled I had to call out his name three times for him to come down.

He had tears in his eyes. He walked over to me and hugged me. He was so warm, and he smelled so good, no, I pulled myself away, we could always hug later.

"Cami is going to die. We have to get to the church."

Klaus didn't ask any questions. He yelled for Damon to come down and told me to stay here.

"I can't stay, Klaus, I felt her die. No one should die like that. I promise not to do anything reckless."

Klaus said nothing, but I guess he was done trying to argue with me, he probably knew it was pointless, I would come anyway.

With the help of Klaus' and Damon's vampire speed, we made it there just in time. I heard Cami scream, and I ran inside despite Klaus protest.

I could see Father Kieran his face close to Cami's that dangerous look in his eyes, raising the knife.

"No!" I shouted, tackling him to the ground. He snarled at me, I was now standing between Cami and him.

Father Kieran ran forward with the knife. I held him back with my hands. He was strong, but I knew I was stronger. I turned my head to look at Cami.

"Cami, you need to leave he will kill you. I've seen it, I've felt it."

As soon as I said that, Damon and Klaus came in. Father Kieran caught me off guard. He stabbed me in the chest and left the knife there. I pulled it out and winced and handed it to Cami, who walked into Damon's arms.

I looked at him while Klaus was holding him back. I remember one lesson that Bostiona taught me. About curses, once you were cursed it didn't matter if you turned into a vampire, the curse/hex would still happen.

Fighting it the way Kieran did drove him to madness. I looked at Cami and told Damon to go stand over there to help Klaus with Father Kieran, not that he needed it, but I needed to talk to Cami alone.

This was going to be hard. I sat her down on one of the only pews still standing.

"Cami, Kieran has been hexed."

I watched as confusion spread across her face. "What do you mean, hexed?"

I sighed, looking at Damon and Klaus, who both looked down.

"It means that a witch cursed him. In other words, there is no way of saving him."

I blinked back hot tears as I watched Cami's face change to confusion to sadness.

"He will die soon anyway, and it will be very, slow, and painful. There is no cure for this, I'm sorry."

Cami looked up tears, spilling down her face.

"What are you asking me to do?" I took her hands in mine, she nodded understanding. Cami walked over to Klaus, I looked away, but I could still hear.

"Klaus, can you......please," Cami was sobbing now.

I didn't know Father Kieran very well, but I just had this sick feeling it was guilt. I was crying now with her, and I couldn't stop. I walked over to Cami and hugged her. I knew that she would need it.

Maybe if I had seen this sooner, Father Kieran could have loved a longer life. I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"I swear to you that I will find the witch who did this and make them pay."

Cami looked up determined, despite the tears falling past her eyes.

"You promise."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into another hug.

"I promise." 


	30. Father Kieran's funreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cami is struggling with the death of her Uncle. Luna is following through to well on her promise to Cami.......

** _ Cami Pov _ **

.............................................................

I wiped my eyes free of the tears that had begun to fall. I had to stay strong, today, for him, for my uncle.

Not falling apart was the least I could do.

I was still sitting in my room, on my bed. I had on black dress and my black flats. I let my hair down, not even bothering to straighten it, curl it, or even brush it.

What was the point? It wasn't like he could see me anyway.

I had to cover some of my bruises and cuts with foundation and powder.

Davina and Luna offered to heal me, but I told them no. I wanted to keep the bruises and cuts. Those were the only things I had left of him now besides the church and all of the dark objects, which were technically Kol's.

Kol being a great friend, as sweet as he was, said that they were all mine, he tried to lighten everything up by saying that he didn't have to buy me any Christmas presents.

I was eternally grateful.

It didn't work, and I've been in my room ever since. Everyone tried to comfort me. The only person I've let in is Damon, and Luna despite Finn's protest.

I turned my head to look at my door. Someone had knocked softly three times. I sighed, "I'll be down in a second, I just need to grab something."

"Cami, it's me."

I walked to the door and opened it.

In its threshold stood Luna. She was not as happy as she usually was. She was wearing black like me like everyone was going to be. Her hair, was braided back. Not a wisp or curl was out of place, which was strange because usually, it was everywhere, and not in a bad way. I was grateful that she had made an effort to look her best.

"Luna, what are you doing here?"

Luna looked down and looked back up. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was again. If I had been faster I could've saved him. I am so sorry," Luna's voice cracked at the end, and I pulled her into a hug.

She hugged back, and she was crying, and I was too.

"Luna, it was not your fault. You saved me."

I pulled away and looked at her. Her usual bright carmel skin was now paler. Her eyes used to be filled with light, but they have been replaced with less light. There were heavy bags under her eyes. Telling me that she hadn't slept in a couple of days. For this, I felt responsible. She was trying to find the witch that hexed my uncle and brother, and she was losing sleep because of it.

Luna shook her head, "Maybe if I was so powerful like everyone says, I could've saved him..."

"Stop!" I practically yelled.

I reached down and held her hands, squeezing gently, "Hey, you listen to me, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't mine either. You promised that you would help me find the witch who did this. If I blame someone or hate someone, it's going to be that bitch who put a hex on my uncle and on my brother. And you are not that person, so don't you for a second blame yourself."

I was crying now, and Luna pulled me into another hug. We stood there, embracing each other.

.

Someone knocked on the door, I cleared my throat. Cleaning myself up, Luna did the same.

"Come in."

Damon walked in and put his hand on my shoulder. He pulled me into a hug, I closed my eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears inside.

"It's time."

I sighed and looked at Luna. She gave me a determined look, there were no tears in her eyes now. I wished I could be like her sometimes she was so strong, she didn't even know it.

Soon we were all three downstairs. Luna went first. I was trying not to look up and see everyone staring at me, I could feel the pity in their gazes. Luna walked over to Hayley, who was also in black, and hugged her.

Whatever rough patch they had was healed and gone.

.............................................................

The funeral was like my brothers in a way. People were sad at the beginning, but after the service, everyone got drunk. I tried no to be too pissed off about that. Proof that they didn't really care at all.

I was sitting in a booth with Klaus and Elijah. Hayley had left to go to the bathroom, and Luna went with her.

After it was over, I stayed and cleaned up. I drunk a little, just to try and numb the pain away for the moment. I knew that it would return eventually, but just for a short while...

I let Damon take me home, to my apartment. I needed to be alone for a couple of days. To figure some things out, and to think things through.


	31. Completing the harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Father Kieran's death everything seemed to be called down and then Davina got sick. Luna comes to the realization that she can't save everyone....

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

I opened my eyes rolling over to find someone was in the room, in my bed with me.

I sat up alarmed but then relaxed it was just Luna.

We had stayed up talking most of the night. I was helping her find out who hexed Cami's uncle and brother. She didn't ask for help, of course, she never did I just offered.

We didn't come up with anything, and I could see that Luna was working overtime, and not making little or any progress was starting to affect her.

She was literally swaying side to side as we talked. I noticed that her skin was pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes that wouldn't go away.

Halfway through our conversation, she collapsed onto the bed.

I rushed to her shaking her but to no avail.

I checked her pulse to find that she still had one, a strong one at that. I relaxed, she was just sleeping. I didn't want to wake her she was just so peaceful. She deserved all the sleep she could get anyway with all the nightmares she had been having recently.

I didn't mean to, I just overheard her and Cami talking.

Soon after lightly grazing through the grimoire, I fell asleep using the old and thick book as a pillow. Thinking of Cami's uncle, and who could have possibly cursed him......

......................................................

I sat up, wide awake.

Looking over, I saw that Luna was still in a deep sleep, and she hadn't moved or changed her position at all.

I gathered up the grimoires and all the pages of notes that we took last night.

I stood up to put them on my desk, but I stopped. Something was very wrong, I could feel it.

I clutched my stomach. There was this horrible pain. Like the feeling of needing to throw up but couldn't amplified ten times more. I fell to the ground, feeling little relief because I wasn't standing.

I saw Luna get up and walk over to me worried.

"Davina, what's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but it wasn't words that came out, it was dirt.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Is everything alright? What happened?" asked Marcel with a worried glance at Davina.

Everyone was here now, even Cami. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself after what I had just witnessed. I had seen a lot of horrible things in my life, and seeing Davina throw up dirt was one of the most disturbing.

"I woke up because I heard a thud, and when I walked over to Davina, she opened her mouth to talk, and she threw up dirt."

Kol had his hands in his hair.

"Dirt?" Marcel asked, and I nodded, gesturing to the pile of dirt in the middle of the room.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Asked Kol in a frantic voice, kneeled down next to Davina. She had begun throwing up again.

I closed my eyes and winced, "I might have a hunch."

Klaus came to me with his hands on my shoulders.

"What is it?"

I looked at him and then everyone else in the room. "You are not going to like it."

Marcel raised his eyebrows and folded his arms over his chest, Klaus stepped in front of me. I put my hand on Klaus' shoulder. "It's okay he's just worried like all of us."

I sighed, looking at everyone.

"There were four harvest girls chosen as you know. When the harvest is complete, all the power, is sent to the earth and ancestors. Since it wasn't complete, where did the witches' power go? Inside Davina, that's why she's acting like this, she has too much power. Her body isn't equipped to handle it. If she threw up dirt that is a bad sign. Since the dirt, is one of the fourth elements. The others air, water, and fire will follow, and once that power is released, it will destroy the city."

Davina looked up and wiped the dirt from her mouth and stood up shakily with Kol supporting most of her weight.

"So, I have to die?"

Marcel put his head in his hands, and Rebekah placed a hand in his shoulder. I walked over to Davina and hugged her. Not being able to say the three worded answer to anyone, especially Davina.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Asked Kol.

I pulled away from Davina and looked her in the eyes.

She started crying, and I did too.

Someone else was going to die, and it was my fault again for not being able to see it or stop it before it happened.

.............................................................

Elijah had called up Sophy to meet us at the ceremony. No one else could do it. No one else could finish the ritual.

She was happy, the only one that was. She was getting what she wanted, after all.

I spent the whole day with Davina. We talked, and laughed, but we mostly cried.

Kol would come in cheering her up, but I could see that it was affecting him too.

When we reached the cemetery, it was pouring rain. Lightning flashed across the sky. It lit up where we stood.

I hugged Davina and cried even though I had thought I had no tears left in my body.

"Don't worry about me, Luna, I'll be fine.

Besides, I'll come back anyway."

I still cried, I turned to see Sophy smiling evilly. I walked over to her and slammed her up against a concrete tomb.

"If this doesn't work I will make you suffer in more ways than one. I won't let you die, not immediately, I was thinking of burning you alive."

Sophy was no longer smiling. Marcel pulled me away with the help of Elijah. I guess I was stronger than I thought.

I stood beside Hayley and Rebekah. I held Hayley's hand while Sophy said some things about the harvest. Asking if Davina believed in it.

Kol reached down and grabbed my other hand.

Sophy raised the knife and stuck it in the fire. She raised it and put it against Davina's throat.

Davina closed her eyes, and Kol squeezed my hand tighter, capturing my attention away from Davina and Sophy.

I looked at him and said, "Everything's going to be okay." Kol nodded, but he still looked uneasy.

"I know I don't know what I would do if things weren't going to be okay."

I smiled weakly to try and comfort him.

Sophy smiled before sliting Davina's delicate throat, causing blood to flow out of the open wound.

I flinched and started crying again. I had seen many throats slit before, but never a friend's.

Davina's lifeless body fell backward when Marcel caught her, I noticed that he looked grim.

It was hard watching it happen, even worse knowing that she was dead, and Sophy was getting what she wanted after it being, taken away from her.

Marcel laid Davina next to the other three harvest girls.

"Resurrect your chosen ones."

The rain stopped, as did the fire.

"Resurrect your chosen ones," Sophy repeated this time a little louder.

The wind blew, causing me to shiver at its coldness.

"Resurrect your chosen ones," Sophy repeated loudly, looking up at the sky. I grew impatient at the sight of this. Feeling uneasy at the same time.

Davina and the others were supposed to be awake by now. The harvest was complete. Now it was up to the ancestors to live up to the part of the deal.

"Resurrect your chosen ones."

Nothing, but silence everyone seemed to be holding in their breath. Not even the wind blew.

"Please."

I closed my eyes, realizing that something was wrong and the worst had happened.

I wiped my eyes free from the tears that had begun to sprung up and let Hayley's and Kol's hands go.

I walked over to Sophy, ignoring her.

I bent down over Davina. I touched her arm, I gasped feeling a shock in my arm, I was in a dark place. That was dimly lit, by candles. I saw Davina and a group of hooded figures. I tried to call out to her, and she turned her head and looked at me.

"Help me," she said, barely speaking above a whisper.

She had blood dripping down her eyes, nose, and ears.

The ancestors raised their hands, and Davina screamed.

I screamed too feeling, the pain, her pain.

I sobbed and looked at Sophy. I grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into one of the family tombs.

"Just stop, Luna, she's not even worth it."

Kol was crying now, and I wrapped my arms around him. Trying to comfort him more than myself.

I looked at Marcel. "She's gone."

Marcel sped off, and I looked at Klaus, who was automatically by my side with worried eyes.

"Go, he needs you now more than ever."

Klaus put his hand on my face and then gave Kol a quick hug before leaving to find Marcel.

I turned back to Kol and hugged him again. He was sobbing into my shoulder, and I was sobbing into his chest.

The world I lived in was cruel.

An un-fair, an unjust world.

Davina didn't deserve to die, not like that. Much less be tortured by the ancestors.

But the harvest was complete, and that meant that New Orleans wasn't destroyed, and burned to the ground.

My friend died to save the city, and she was paying for it.


	32. Welcome back to the land of the living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is wishing that yesterday was all just one bad dream. That her best friend wasn't gone, that they were going to go out and eat lunch today. Luna is determined not to let Davina stay dead, so with the help of Kol she is going to do something about it. She runs into trouble and that trouble would be no other than Finn Mikealson at least that's who she thinks it is......

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I opened my eyes and closed them again, willing this all to be just one really, bad dream. I sighed and felt a tug on my waist.

I looked down to see that it was Kol's arm around my waist. His hold tightened before he pulled me closer. I didn't object.

He was warm and sobbing on my back. So hard that I could feel him shaking because of the force. He sounded so heartbroken. At first, I didn't know what to do except join him.

I cried until my eyes began to hurt.

For a while, it looked like this was going to be the new normal. As much as I hated to admit it.

I turned around when Kol's arm had begun to loosen. The first thing I did was wipe away his tears before wiping away my own.

"Hey, Kol, it's going to be okay. I know things don't seem like that right now, but they will be. I'm not really good at these things. I don't know what to do or say. I've never lost someone I cared about before. I don't know Kol. This is all new for me. But I promise you, that you are not going to be alone through this, not for a second. I am going to be here with you every day."

Kol whispered something incomprehensible. I suspect that it was _thank you, _but I didn't know for sure.

We stayed there for most of the morning, him with his head on my chest and me just holding him.

.............................................................

"Wait, what if we bring her back by using elemental or representational magic."

Ever since we got out of bed, he had been saying things like that. Thoughts and ideas on how to bring her back.

I listened offered what I could, but it was hopeless.

No, now that I was thinking about it could actually work. Magic that used representation and the elements (air, fire, earth, and water) was powerful.

I looked at Kol and then nodded this could, work. It wasn't so out of the park or off the wall.

"Kol, you are a genius," I gave Kol a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before leaving his room to go to my own.

.............................................................

I grabbed some clothes to put on. I wanted to wear something light and airy because I was going to be moving around a lot. The spells that I was going to attempt to do took energy, focus, and concentration. I didn't want to be worrying about anything else besides that. I remembered that Davina had given me an outfit to wear for a special occasion. It was a blue and purple floral print skirt and a white lace top. It showed a little of my stomach, but I shrugged and put it on. Honestly, I was wearing this for Davina more than for myself. I paired it with a simple pair of flats.

I decided to put my hair in a ponytail and leave some of my curls to frame my face.

As I was doing this, I was looking in the mirror.

My heart dropped down to my stomach, and I froze. At first, not believing what I saw in the mirror.

Finn.

Laying on my bed his legs crossed over each other, and his arms folded behind his head. As I stared, I noticed that he _glitched_.

He glitched like an app on a phone would or a t.v. would if the weather happened to be bad.

Now he looked like a completely different person. He had dark brown hair and forest green eyes. It looked like Stefan, Damon's psychotic brother, was in my room.

But before I could be sure, he looked like Finn again. With light brown hair and hazel green eyes instead of dark brown hair and forest green.

It sank in then when I saw that twisted smirk on his face. I had taken all my clothes off in front of him unknowingly.

I turned around, horrified wanting, to confront him more than run away.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Finn smiled and stood up walking, closer to me. I stood my ground, not wanting to show him that I was afraid of him because then he would get all of the power.

"I asked you a question," I said, pleased that my voice was strong and now at all fear-filled and shaky like I had imagined in my head.

"It's not easy, you know. Jumping into someone else's shoes and messing up their life. Not as fun as people would imagine. Beforehand I had to do months of research.

Finding someone to help me was nearly impossible, but I managed."

I said nothing and tried not to show my interest in his words as he started to walk around me, kind of like how a vulture flew around its dead prey.

"You would think that the Mikealsons were interesting. But the truth is the only interesting thing that I've come across while being with them is _you_."

He paused his walking and turned to me.

"Finn-"

"Shhhh...." He said as he placed his finger on my lips before tracing them.

"That's not my name."

I frowned, confused, and couldn't help but question him.

"Then what is your name?"

He ignored my question and continued circling me.

"It's too soon, much too soon for the plan to be effective. Things like this need to marinate. Luckily I have you to speed up the process."

Before I could say or do anything, he put his hand on my forehead and muttered a string of words in latin, causing me to feel sleepy. Before the feeling overtook me, I thought of the words he said, _remove_, _replace_, and then _memory_.......

.............................................................

I gasped and sat up to find myself in my bed. Though I don't remember getting there. I got up and jogged over to my mirror to find myself dressed already.

Kol laughed, it was a hollow sound. "Sorry about that love. You should've knocked, it is my room, you know."

I turned around thankful that he was now wearing jeans and putting on a shirt.

"I'm sorry," I said, not even embarrassed. I felt out of sorts like something was wrong. My mind felt like someone had taken a spoon and stirred everything around.

Something was missing. I could feel it. I just didn't know what.

"It's alright, don't fret. Did you see anything you liked love?"

I laughed and punched him in the arm, trying to push that troubled feeling back, "If you want me to be honest, I did, but I think Davina would like it even more."

Kol smiled widely then looked me up and down. "Nice outfit where did you get it?" I smiled, the feeling slowly but surely rising back up.

"Davina, actually, she said I should wear this on a special occasion."

Kol nodded and then squinted his eyes and stared at my neck. I touched it and winced bruises were forming if they weren't already there.

From what I didn't know...

"Luna, what in the bloody hell happened to your neck?" Asked Kol, who now looked livid.

"I don't know."

The answer I gave him was honest. I didn't know.

"Come here, Jewel. Sit down, you feel a little warm. You look, pale darling..."

Kol touched my shoulder, and I jumped up feeling, a shock go through me before the images started playing in my mind.

_"I just wanted to talk to you," said Finn putting his hand on my face._

_I cringed away from him. I turned to walk out of the room. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him._

_"We are friends, right?"_

_He wrapped his hands around my throat and lifted me off the ground._

I touched my throat, now remembering what had happened, or at least what I think happened. There were still things missing, and it didn't make any sense.

Nothing added up the more I thought about it.

"Luna," Kol said, loudly almost making me jump out of my skin. I looked over at him to see that he looked worried.

"You weren't answering me. I just panicked. Now, what happened?"

"I can't-" I started but stopped when I saw Kol's face.

He looked mad, murderous even. I could only imagine how Klaus would react. All this after Davina's death. It was too much, too overwhelming....

"I promise to tell you later, but we have more pressing matters."

Kol's nostrils flared, and he opened his mouth but stopped when I said, "Davina."

Kol nodded, but he shook his head, looking worriedly at my neck.

"Alright, let's get started. First of all, we should draw a circle and then grab some candles, preferably white........."

.............................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.............................................................

I growled, frustrated at the witches and the ancestors. How could they allow that vile Papa Tunde come back but not an innocent teenage girl?

Marcel had thought the same thing. Of course, he was drinking away in his sorrows. I didn't bother him, I only said that I would be there if he needed me. I took a long drink of bourbon, it was my fourth cup taking care of the business in the quarter was exhausting. The door to my office opened, and I expected to see one of Marcel's vampires, but it was not.

Hayley walked in with her hand on her stomach. I smiled, but she didn't smile back. I noticed that she looked worried. Elijah followed right after her.

"Have you seen Luna today?" Asked Hayley and I frowned. Usually, I was the first person to see her.

"I haven't, but I shall call her. She could be at Cami's."

Elijah nodded, and Hayley held his hand. Reassuring her probably.

"You don't need to call her. She is in the compound."

The three of us (me, Hayley, and Elijah) turned around Thierry, was there in the doorway. He walked in with Rebekah and Damon. "And where praytell is she then?" I asked, getting angry something about Thierry that really angered me, I couldn't necessarily explain it.

"Calm down, Nik. She is with Kol. I saw her go into his room probably spent the night there." Rebekah said, causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" Hayley and I growled at the same time.

Damon came in and stood in front of me. "Look, I get that you are overprotective, but I am 100.99999999% sure that nothing happened. She was just, being there for him. If you remember, Davina and Luna were like sisters. And Luna and Kol are very close. Need I remind you what they did to the nightwalker. He couldn't get the smell of eggs of him for weeks...."

I sighed and looked at Hayley and Elijah, who both nodded. What he was saying was somewhat making since as much as I hated to admit it.

Someone else opened the door to my office, and I saw my brother Finn. I looked at him with a raised brow. He was acting strange. Has been ever since I undaggered him.

He was smiling like a mad man. For some reason, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Something was wrong, something was un-natural here in this room.

"What the bloody hell are you smiling about Finn, there is nothing to smile about," Rebekah said, and Finn left the room just as quickly as he appeared. Elijah and I looked at each other. 

Something bad had happened, something was wrong.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I looked at Kol. He had a small smile on his face. I looked at the spell we had created, and I knew it would work. It had too.

I had one of those weird flashes again. I saw Davina dressed up to go somewhere there was a diamond ring on her finger (I hadn't told Kol about that part).

I had told Kol about this, and he was curious about the flashes, so he would ask me questions while we walked to the witches' cemetery.

"So, these visions or flashes do you have them often?"

I shook my head, the troublesome feeling more apparent than ever, "It's spontaneous, I can't call it on command yet, but I am sure that if I practice, I might be able to."

Kol nodded, and we were finally at the cemetery. We walked past some family tombs, and then we saw Cami scrubbing something off. I panicked, and Kol picked me up and sped me to the place where Davina's body was.

It would be best to do this unseen incase things were to go wrong...

Kol bent down and moved a piece of Davina's hair out of her face.

"Let's get on with this shall we." I nodded and bent down and touched Davina's neck. When I removed my fingers blood, came with them. I said a spell and, touched the candles. The white candled turned red, the color and shade of Davina's blood. I repeated this nine more times while Kol drew a circle around Davina.

I opened the piece of paper that held the spell. Kol started placing the candles around Davina. Kol stepped back, I raised my hand and said a spell, in latin, and the candles lit themselves.

Kol sighed, "That is so cool, I remember I had to do them one at a time."

I smiled and looked down at the paper. Kol came to me, "You need an anchor," I grabbed his hand and held on tightly, I knew that if I let go, everything would be ruined.

I set the spell on the ground and looked at it. I memorized it before we left the compound, but I decided to bring it with anyway as an extra precaution.

I felt the ground shaking, and I heard Kol's voice in the distance telling me to stop, but I continued. Putting everything in me into this spell. I couldn't let Davina down. She was counting on me, she was in pain because she hadn't listened to the ancestors. I didn't want her to feel any more pain, not like that, not when she didn't deserve it.

The ground stopped shaking, and I opened my eyes. I looked around, Kol had left my side. I then looked over at Davina who was sitting up. Heart beating, breath in her lungs, she was alive.

I was so relieved I would have cried had my body let me.

Kol came back seconds later with a wet rag he placed it on Davina's skin, cleaning the dirt and blood off of her face and neck.

Kol helped Davina out of the circle, and I burned the candles down to nothing and erased the circle. I stared at the piece of paper watching as it shriveled up, and it started to slowly burn until it was merely ash blowing in the wind.

No one could know the spell that did this work. No one could know what we did.

What I did.

I walked out of the cemetery and followed Kol and Davina.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," I said and smiled at Davina, moving toward her to hug her.

I suddenly felt light-headed, and I fell to the ground. 


	33. Everything is falling appart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wakes up telling some prophecy/warning of Ester's that leaves everyone with the chills. Luna warns Rebekah and Marcel......

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

I was sitting on a stool in the compound next to Cami thinking. She had decided to move back into the compound after everything that had happened. I was overjoyed, of course, but at the same time still messed up about Davina. I think everyone was, as they should be. I regret doing anything to hurt the Mikealson's. I had been wrong. I didn't know that they were capable of caring for anything but themselves, but they are, and they did care. Even Klaus, but I guess I was so, caught up in Elena and Katherine and the cure that I just didn't notice.

I was glad that the cure didn't exist, and if it did, it was lost or already used up. Even if it was real and, was found I wouldn't want it. I mean why would you give up your immortality, strength, speed, agility for some girl? Not me. Why would I do that when I could live forever with my new family.

I am sure that the girls would come and go, but I was certain that there would be one constant, and her name wasn't Elena or Katherine, and she wasn't part of the Petrova doppelganger line.

The door to the compound burst open, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Nobody in this city ever stayed dead.

"D-Davina," I stuttered out, seeing that she was standing but leaning up against the wall.

She was breathing hard with obvious difficulty. I went to her and gave her some of my blood.

She drunk it eagerly. My blood had brought back some color from her cheeks. I looked at Kol, who had just walked in. It took me a second later to notice that he was holding Luna. I don't think I've ever seen him so scared, "I'll go get help."

I went to Klaus' office where everyone was.

"Get down here! It's Luna, something is wrong!"

I saw Klaus' smile drop from his face.

Before I could even make it to a step, Klaus was already beside Kol, holding an unconscious Luna in his arms, demanding to know what happened.

"What happened? Tell me what happened."

Davina went over to Luna and knelt her knees on the ground.

"I think she overexerted herself, bringing me back. I don't think she has slept a lot since Father Kieran died. Before all of the stuff with the harvest, I was helping her find out who did it. And now I know who did it. Some witch named Bostiona, the ancestors, told me as they tortured me."

Marcel bent over and put a hand on Davina's back, confused.

"Are you sure? I remember one of my night-walkers killing her." Marcel said.

Davina opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted when Luna gasped and sat up coughing.

"Yes, Marcel, she is sure. The harvest magic that was supposed to resurrect the harvest girls was redirected and used for something or someone else," Kol said, agreeing with Davina.

Klaus sighed, and I could see that there was a huge weight lifted off his chest. Relief on his face.

"The only way that could happen is if one of the ancestors did it," Kol continued.

"It was Ester. She was the one who gave the order," Luna whispered, looking at Klaus and only him as she spoke.

Elijah stepped forward with Hayley.

"What do you mean it was Ester?"

Luna sighed heavily, still looking at Klaus, "You consecrated her bones here. She is now one of the ancestors. One of the main leaders, in fact."

Rebekah groaned and grabbed a bourbon, "Oh bloody hell."

Luna then closed her eyes as if she was remembering something, "She warned me."

"Luna, what did she warn you about?" asked Cami, who brushed a piece of hair back from Luna's face.

Luna swallowed thickly, "She said that dark times were coming. Centuries of untold secrets, would be revealed. Family will turn on one other. Friends will become foe, and you will lose what matters to you most."

Everyone was silent for a while. Cami got up and grabbed her notebook, probably to write down what Luna had just said.

I glanced over at Rebekah, who was giving Marcel this knowing look.

_Hmmm.....I wonder what that was about....._

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Hey, Nik, why don't you, Damon, Elijah, Cami, Finn, and Kol figure out this prophecy. I will take Luna up. Marcel will help me."

Klaus nodded before at me before patting me on the shoulder and kissing Luna on the head.

I looked at Marcel as I carried Luna to her room.

As soon, as we went into her room. Luna jumped out of my arms and onto her bed. I was stunned because she had spoken so weakly and tiredly.

"You need to run," she said, looking at Marcel and I.

"I don't understand," I said, knowing full well I was lying because I really did understand. Luna looked between me, and Marcel.

"I know what you did. I saw it when I was unconscious. What you did was wrong, even selfish. But the two of you need to go now, and leave while you can."

Marcel looked at me worriedly before looking back at Luna.

"Why can't we just tell him now and save us all of this trouble?"

Luna shook her head in response to his question. "I can't protect you from him when I am this weak. Even after the two of you told him the truth, he would still need time and space to heal. Please go, I would hate to see either of you hurt."

"Where do we go?" Marcel asked while sitting on the edge of Luna's bed.

"Hey, what happened to you're neck?" asked Marcel. I followed his line of sight and looked to. There were bruises on her neck, almost like fingerprints.

Luna sighed, running her hands through her hair as she stood, "If I tell you, this would be the perfect distraction for you to run."

I nodded and squeezed Marcel's hand before we left, I was going to make sure whoever did this suffered.

Luna paused and looked between Marcel and me before blinking hard.

"Finn. It was him. He's the one who hurt me."

I was too stunned to speak so, Luna went ahead and explained.

"He just came in and put his hands around my neck, it's all muddled and muted, but it was him. He did it."

I looked at Luna. Everything seemed to be falling apart around us.

"You have to go."

Marcel and I looked at each other I could see that he was as mad as I was now, that the shock had dissipated. I shivered, thinking of how Nik would react to this. I wish I could stick around because that was not going to look pretty.

I watched as Luna took out her phone. Her fingers started tapping away. Everyone wouldn't assume this was a prank or joke because she didn't prank or joke about things like this. After all, it was believe given the fact that Finn hasn't been acting himself, ever since he was undaggered actually.

Before long, there was a commotion downstairs.

The next thing that I heard was a roar. I honestly couldn't tell if it was Kol or Klaus. I looked at Marcel, and I knew it was time to go.

"Thank you, Luna, for everything."

Luna smiled and sat up and hugged both of us at the same time, "You know I love you guys, right?"

I smiled, wiping a tear from my cheek, I hated to leave her like this, especially with everything going on.

"Well, be as that may, we love you too."

Luna went into her bathroom and put on a pair of simple blue pajama pants and a white spaghetti strap tank top. She smiled at Marcel and me before leaving her room and going into the hallway, downstairs, where chaos was sure to take place.

Marcel and I looked at each other before jumping out of the balcony in her room.


	34. Genevieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna makes her way downstairs to see everything in chaos, Luna has some strange thoughts about Klaus, Luna has a dream/vision about Rebekah......

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I hurriedly made my way through the hallways and down the stairs. Everyone was there, and I mean everyone, even Jackson and Jake. I was about to say something when someone grabbed me by the shoulders.

I couldn't describe how I felt when I realized it was Finn. He leaned in close to my face, holding me tightly so I could move away despite desperately wanting to.

"We all have our part to play," he said, his breath fanned over my face.

Then he was gone.

Finn's disappearance, was followed by a loud crash, and a crack.

I rubbed my upper arms, feeling bruises starting to form.

A table in a corner, was broken and Finn laid beside in the mess of splintered wood, struggling to get up.

Klaus gently put his fingers under my chin and lifted, thoroughly examining the bruises left by Finn's hands.

So, he hadn't been the one to throw Finn into that table. I suspected Kol did, but I couldn't be 100% sure.

"You cannot be bloody serious." The room was silent as Klaus looked at Finn murderously.

I hid my face behind his shoulder. My arms were, wrapped around just one of his.

_Here I was safe, here I was warm, here I was protected._

That's what I would be as long as I was with Klaus.

Hayley looked furious, and I could see Elijah holding her back. Jackson was glaring at Finn, and Jake was too. Marcel's vampires came down to, and they did not look happy, especially Thierry, Josh, and Diego. ( _I_ _was very close to them. We bonded over Netflix and the x-box)_.

Damon came over to stand by me and nodded at Klaus. He was suddenly gone from my grip, leaving me cold and feeling unsafe and unprotected.

Davina and Kol came over to sit by me. Klaus continued to walk towards Finn. He picked him up and slammed him up against the wall with one hand.

"What were you thinking? Finn, are you out of your bloody mind?!"

Hayley had come over beside me, and then so did Jackson and Jake. Elijah walked to Finn and placed his arms over his chest. I had never seen him so upset.

"My dear, dear brother, Finn, have you lost your mind? Did you honestly think that you would have no consequences because of your horrific actions?"

Finn said nothing until Klaus slammed him against the wall once more. Finn turned his head to wink at me, "I can see why you like her so much Nik, she has such a nice body."

Klaus snarled loud enough to make me jump.

Elijah ripped a table leg from a table and stabbed it through Finn's chest.

He groaned and coughed up blood.

"You disgust me!" Klaus said in such a vicious tone that I shrunk down in fear.

I haven't ever really heard him raise his voice in a manner like that before, and it scared me.

Finn laughed and spat out blood. Elijah glared at him and pulled out a wooden stake on the table.

"Ahhh, brother, you say that I disgust you, but it is the other way around. You see, every day, it's nearly unbearable seeing you lust after h....."

Before he even finished his sentence, Damon left my side and then proceeded to punch him in the face.

Finn smiled and spit out more blood. This time it landed on Damon's shirt.

"And you don't even get me started on you. Loving up all on that human Camielle," Damon picked him up by his throat, and Finn snapped his neck.

Before anyone could stop me, I ran forward, Finn got in my face and opened his mouth, but before I could react or do anything, he was pulled back by Klaus and Elijah.

"You are so weak. Do you know that? You are worth nothing. That's probably why Nik likes you so much. Since he likes weak ugly little playthings."

I said nothing as he laughed like a mad man. I slapped him in the face so hard his head whipped to the side with an audible crack. Say I had a nice body one minute and then say I was ugly the next.

Finn spat out a couple of teeth, I didn't know I had hit him so hard. That explains the stinging pain radiating from my palm.

He glared at me, "You bit..." Before he could finish his sentence Klaus put his hand in Finn's chest. Finn groaned in pain, Klaus dug his hand in deeper.

"Call her that again, if you ever think of it," said Klaus twisting his hand in Finn's chest, "You will suffer in ways unimaginable and unknown to man. I promise you that."

Elijah put his hand on Klaus' shoulder, and I walked back to Hayley, holding my sore hand.

"Why don't you take Luna upstairs and talk to her about what happened, then we can decide what to do next."

Hayley put a hand on my shoulder as we walked upstairs. Klaus walked behind us. Hayley led us to his room, and I sat on his bed. Exhaustion and stress, finally taking a toll on me.

"Luna, can you please explain to us what happened," asked Hayley as she held my hand, and Klaus nodded encouragingly.

"Kol and I decided that we were going to bring Davina back..."

.............................................................

After I finished telling them what I remembered, Klaus and Hayley were both equally horrified and angrier than ever before.

"Hayley, why don't you tell Elijah what we just learned of, I would like to have a quick word with Luna."

Hayley bent down and kissed me on the forehead before she closed the door, leaving me alone with an angry Klaus. I wasn't scared or worried, knowing that the reason behind his anger, wasn't aimed towards me.

He sat down beside me and placed a gentle hand on my cheek, causing me to look over at him.

"You are not weak. You are strong. The strongest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. And don't think for a second that you are ugly. Luna, because you are anything, but you are beautiful. Not, just on the outside but the inside too. Inner beauty is more important and meaningful, and you should be proud that you have that. You are not some plaything of mine. I don't see you like that, and I won't. You are important to me, not some doll that a dote on. The things you've done for my family have tremendously helped."

"How have I helped Klaus?"

He didn't reply at first, just put his other hand on my cheek.

"By just being here with us. I mean it when I say that you are irreplaceable and that you matter to me."

I smiled as he removed his hands from my face. I wrapped my arms around him. As tired as I was putting everything I had into this hug.

"I'm so glad you don't see me the way he does."

"You know for a fact that I would never."

I smiled and sat stood back up. "I'm going to go to bed. I would stay up and talk more, but if I am awake much longer, I just might collapse again. Thank you for saving me from your brother."

Before I could leave Klaus, grabbed my arm gently, and spun me around, gently.

That fluttery feeling started to overtake my body. A warmness started to overtake my chest.

"Wait, love, would you mind spending the night in my room? I would feel more comfortable if you did."

I couldn't believe he had asked me that. Everything was starting to feel like a dream.

I nodded as a warm feeling finding it's way on to my cheeks.

I got under the blankets, and he even tucked me in.

They were so warm, and the bed was in-between soft and hard, and it was just right. There were various pillows, and they all smelled like Klaus. That wasn't a bad thing either.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked, my voice slurred with tiredness. I struggled to keep my eyes open. Even blinking was hard now.

Klaus sat down next to me on his bed.

"I won't, don't worry about me love. I am going to be just fine."

I blinked my eyes rapidly trying, to keep them open so I could look at his face.

"You have to sleep sometimes, or you'll over-exert yourself like I did."

Klaus laughed it was a pleasing sound to hear, and I attempted to sit upon my elbows but failed miserably. My whole body felt like jello.

"Then, I will be thankful that I will have someone like you to look after me."

I smiled as I stared back at him. He leaned down and hovered over my face. My breath got caught up in my throat, and I forgot how to breathe.

He then moved over to my ear. My heart was racing in my chest as I imagined what it would be like for him to kiss me. What it would feel like.....

I was surprised at myself, having never thought of anything like that before now. I wondered what he would think if he could read my mind....

His lips only centimeters away from my ear. I was sure if my heart beat any harder, I was sure that it would explode. It didn't help at all to know that he could hear every beat if he wished.

His words although spoken quietly and carefully, vibrated in my head.

"Good night Luna," I closed my eyes, too tired to keep them open any longer, much less open my mouth and talk. The last thing I felt was his warm lips on my forehead before falling into a deep sleep.

.............................................................

** _ The Vision _ **

** _ Still Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

_I felt sick, and I stumbled over my steps. Everything seemed too blurry and out of focus for me to really see what was around me._

_My ears were ringing, and my whole body felt like it was sitting atop a flame._

_I tripped over what looked like a piece of wood. I winced, noticing I had landed on some glass. The remnants of a mirror. I looked at myself confused, "weird, I thought." I had green and gray eyes, not blue, my skin was like carmel and not at all pale like, my hair was dark brown and curly, not wavy and blond._

_I sat up realizing that I was Rebekah for some reason._

_I tried to look at one of the windows to get an idea about where she/I was. I looked down at my arms and legs._

_It appears that Rebekah/I had been bitten, by werewolves. This was not a good sign_. Sine Rebekah was an original, the bites would not kill her they would only give her hallucinations.

_I looked back out the window. It looked to be noon, daytime._

_A door burst open, and I looked. I saw a blurry figure, but I could tell it was a girl. She spoke, "Well, I am glad that you have woken up although your brother is still in a deep sleep so, we might have to wait a bit to spill secrets."_

_Rebekah/I sighed and closed our eyes. Even though I didn't recognize her, I had a feeling that Rebekah did._

_"Genevieve."_

_The woman who was apparently, "Genevieve" smiled. Rebekah/I blinked, and I could see a little clearer now. She had bright red hair and cold blue eyes. Her skin was luminescent, almost like the skin of a pearl._

_Genieve smiled, raised her hand, and Rebekah/ I screamed._

_............................................................._

I gasped and sat up, alarmed by how hot it was. I pushed the covers off me and headed to look out of Klaus' balcony. The sky looked to be the same, and it was around noon.

I ran out of Klaus' room and into my own. Planning on tracking down where this Genevieve was.

Rebekah was in big trouble.


	35. Secrets and betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna tracks down the old hospital, and gets Elijah's help. She learns some distributing things that make this situation even more dire if that were possible....

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

It didn't take long to track her down. I happened to be skilled at locator spells. Other witches were only able to get around the area of what they were looking for or close to it. I was able to pinpoint the exact location.

I decided to wear something comfortable I was going to be doing a lot of walking, possibly running. I wore jeans and a blue and white long-sleeved shirt that was a little past my elbows. It was a little cool outside, and the wind was blowing so, I decided this would be the best.

I threw my hair in a simple braid. I ran to my door and opened it to go out, but then I stopped seeing Elijah.

"Luna, have you, by any chance, seen Klaus?" Asked Elijah, and in response, I shook my head.

I slightly shivered remembering, his goodnight, and my thoughts of kissing his pink lips. All my time away from the witch's place and I had never seen a man with lips like him, that wasn't a bad thing either. It took me a while to answer than it should have, mainly because I was, imagining what they would feel like on my own.

Would they be as soft and as plump as they looked?

Would his kiss be strong and dominate? Like the persona, he showed on the outside.

Or

Would his kiss be soft and tender? Like he was on the inside. The part of him that he hid from the world and everyone except for me, it seemed...

I cleared my throat, putting the thoughts of Klaus, his lips, and kissing him in the back of my mind as I answered Elijah's question.

"Not since last night."

I doubled over and fell into Elijah's chest, feeling a shock go through me. Images overtook my mind:

_Rebekah was trying to get away from something, I couldn't see it, but the look on her face was pure fear._

I gasped and pushed away from Elijah, steadying myself on a wall. Desperately, trying to catch my breath. He was rubbing my shoulders and back, asking if I was alright in his '_Elijah'_ tone of voice.

"Elijah, we need to get to...

I told him where it was and what I had seen. He nodded. He never asked a question. I guess that's how you know when someone trusts you.

Having Elijah's trust meant a lot, almost as much as having Klaus'.

......................................................

I stopped Elijah when we were in view of the old hospital.

"Listen, Elijah, I don't know what we are going to walk in on. A witch is uncovering secrets and un-told betrayals to Klaus right now. Just like Ester warned me about. The prophecy has so far come true despite what everyone said. I'm sure you can understand my reluctance."

Elijah gently put a hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry, Luna. Should there be any danger, I shall protect you from it."

I shook my head. "I don't doubt that Elijah, but what about Rebekah, Klaus, and you..."

"All the more reason to go in." I sighed into his hand.

"I need to know what you did."

Elijah sighed, running his hands through his hair. It, of course, went back to its original state.

"We don't have enough time, Luna I wish-"

I interrupted him holding my hand up, stopping him. "I need to know so I can know what to say to him. You know he will listen to me if he will listen, to anyone."

Elijah put both of his hands on the sides of my face, and I was inside his mind. I was in a memory of his.

He was compelling some wild looking women with red hair. I recognized her, not because I had seen her before, but from the time Klaus described her. This must have been his first and only love, Aurora.

The memory ended, and he took his hands off my cheeks, the warmth that he had provided left with him.

I then put the pieces together. This was going to be hard. I don't know which one is worse.

Bringing back Mikeal to hunt Klaus or compelling Klaus' love Aurora.

When I find that witch Genevieve she is going to wish that she had stayed dead.

I just hoped that I would be able to restrain Klaus. Not with my physique but with my words. He once told me I could be moving.

I hoped that I would be enough. I know that my words are the only thing that will truly impact him and possibly stop him if needed.

I looked at the old hospital and felt sick to my stomach.

This was not going to be easy.


	36. Mercy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Elijah go into the old hospital unsure about what they would find. With Rebekah and Marcel injured Luna tells Elijah to leave. Leaving her with an unconscious Genevieve and a very angry Klaus who seemed to just want to kill anyone at the moment.....

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

My heart stopped as I heard a scream, it was Rebekah, Elijah, looked at me before, he sped inside.

Despite being dizzy, I could see Klaus standing above her.

This was much worse than I had imagined. I had to act and act quickly.

I ignored Elijah and threw myself in front of Rebekah.

He looked so un-Klaus-like. This wasn't the man that took me out to watch artist paint and listen to jazz. This wasn't the man I had feelings for, this wasn't the man I knew.

His eyes were glowing gold. Spidery like veins appeared beneath them. He growled at me, but I remained where I was.

Klaus was angry right now, but not angry enough to hurt me. He promised. Klaus didn't break his promises to me, ever.

I briefly turned behind me and looked at Rebekah. I told her to get out before I looked back at Klaus.

She limped over to Elijah and fell in his arms. Marcel appeared around the corner, looking bloody. A red-headed witch was behind him smiling.

I wasted no time and raised my hand, sending Genevieve through a wall. It collapsed around her.

Telekinesis was useful at times like this.

Klaus tried to get to Marcel, but I got in front of him. Just like I had gotten in front of Rebekah.

He growled again but didn't move me like I had been expecting.

I didn't look at him in fear or cowardliness.

That would be the wrong thing to do.

He had said that I saw through him. That's what I was going to try to do now.

"Go," I said to Elijah, not taking my eyes off of his.

The silence told me that he was hesitating. He didn't want me here alone with Klaus.

I licked my lips, noticing how dry they had gotten.

"Elijah."

There was a sound of air whooshing, and without turning, I knew that he had left, along with Rebekah and Marcel.

Klaus finally moved past me, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"This isn't you."

He tensed before turning around to face me.

"Luna, you don't know the real me...I don't want to hurt you, please, just go..."

I folded my arms across my chest, not planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Who are you then?"

"A monster."

His eyes were downcast, but the spidery veins had disappeared.

"Hit me."

Klaus looked up at me in confusion, "What?"

"Hit me."

There was silence in the air. Not even the bugs or birds were making any noise. Maybe this was what having words that impacted meant. He just stood there, looking at me in clear and obvious confusion.

I nodded, looking around the room.

A rusty dagger lay abandoned on the floor. I went over to it and walked back to Klaus, holding it out for him to take.

"Stab me."

"Luna-"

"STAB ME!"

"NO!"

I threw the knife, and it slid across the tiled floor.

"You wanted proof that your not a monster, here it is," I said while pointing to myself.

"Monsters don't give a DAMN who they hurt! Monsters don't CARE about anything or anyone at all! And I KNOW that you give a DAMN about me! You could have left me for dead months ago, but you didn't. Do you know why?"

He didn't answer, just stood there with this expression I couldn't identify on his face.

"Because you are a good person. The best, I know. Under all that anger, and rage that you feel your hurt. But that's okay, it is okay to be in pain because someone hurt you. It's okay to be angry. But don't call yourself things your not, and don't take it out on the ones who love and care about you."

"Elijah compelled the women I once loved to live a life of fear. Rebekah and Marcel sent my father after me. They deserve no mercy." I put my hand on the side of his face, to my surprise, he didn't turn away.

"Klaus, they are not perfect they make mistakes. I know what they did was wrong and even unforgivable, but you can't hold a grudge on something that was hundreds of years ago. It isn't good to dwell on the past. You can forgive them just like they forgave you. This Genevieve wanted you to go after them, for her own purposes and not your own. She was using you."

I was breathing heavily, relieved that he seemed to have calmed down slightly.

He put his forehead against mine, and we stood there just breathing.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just, so, consumed with rage. If you never want to see me again, I'll understand."

I sighed and grabbed Klaus' hands, keeping him where he was, not wanting him or his warmth to leave me.

"You didn't scare me. Even if you did, which you didn't, I wouldn't stop seeing you. Klaus, you mean so much to me, and I refuse to give up on you. I meant what I said, I believe in you, and I always will, no matter what happens. I was trying to prove something to you. Hopefully, I did."

A smirk played on the edges of his lips. "Trust me, love, you did. You were brave. Not many would be able to stand where you stood today."

"I guess it's a good thing that I'm here then."

Klaus chuckled at what I had said but then stopped.

"I would be lost without you, Luna Rahmah Labonair."

A flush crept up to my cheeks, hearing him say my name.

"And I would be dead without you, Niklaus Mikealson."

.............................................................

We made it to the cemetery, where I was sure Elijah, Rebekah, and Marcel would be.

When I saw them, I just happened noticed that Klaus and I were still holding hands.

"It's okay, Elijah, he just has something to say."

I dropped Klaus' hand and nodded at him, putting in as much reassurance as possible.

Klaus walked forward and gave Rebekah a hug, who had previously looked terrified, but she looked more relaxed.

I breathed in a deep breath and hugged Elijah. "How did you do it?"

"I'll tell you later."

I then hugged Marcel, who ruffled my hair playfully. I smiled up at him.

Klaus came by Marcel and hugged him. Words were said between them. There was no anger.

I went to Rebekah, "Those bites look awful."

I offered my wrist, and she drunk from it. The bites healed, and Rebekah breathed out a sigh in relief, she hugged me again.

My blood was able to heal. Klaus' blood wasn't the only cure to a werewolf bite, mine was too.

"I think that we should act like things went wrong."

Everyone looked at me, confused.

"If we play things right, we can find out how Genevieve and the others came back. We can learn of the witches' plans and weaknesses so, ultimately we can bring them all down."


	37. Leaving town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With masterfully planning thanks to Klaus and Luna and Elijah everything is set. Rebekah is leaving to fool the witches and Marcel is to. All that planning and Luna didn't think it was going to be that hard to say goodbye....

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I was saying my goodbyes.

Telling someone goodbye had never been easy for me. It made me uneasy. I was always afraid that I wouldn't be able to see them again, as crazy as that sounded.

Hayley seemed to think so, but Klaus understood my fear. He confessed to me that he had it himself. I don't think anyone besides me knew that.

I wouldn't be, seeing the compound for a while. I guess until all of this blew over.

Of course, Klaus and I, along with Elijah, came up with a plan that would fool anyone.

Hayley was already at the bayou with Jackson.

I went to Klaus and hugged him for at least the fifth time tonight. I was going to miss him. I was sure at some point while I was away, I would cry because I missed him so much.

I was going to miss thinking:

_'Here I am safe, here I am warm, here I am protected.'_

"Why are you so clingy today?"

I laughed into his chest. "I'm going to miss you, so I am trying to absorb as much of you as I can."

"I am going to miss you as well, love. It seems now that it's time to say our goodbyes and part ways, I have started to re-think our plan."

I pulled away with my arms still wrapped around him. I couldn't force myself to let him go. I was _so close_ to him, and I didn't want to be away from him for any period of time. Naturally, I didn't tell him this, fearing what he would think.

"Who suggested that I leave anyway?" I asked, putting my head back onto his chest.

I could hear the smile in his voice and something else I couldn't identify.

"Elijah, I think."

"Good, now I have someone to blame."

He chuckled lightly, caressing my hair.

Klaus' touch had always brought comfort to me. I felt a sense of calmness and solace. He made me feel so many things at once, never anything negative. He had told me that I made a visibly good impact and impression on him and his family. I didn't dare to tell him how much of an impact he's made on me. It wasn't just because he saved me from a life of pain-filled hell. It was more than that. We had a strong connection and an equally strong bond. Being away from him hurt. I didn't bother telling Haley this, I haven't told anyone. I couldn't explain why it hurt, so much. All my time, living in a world of the supernatural, I have learned a few things. One of them is that somethings just can't be solved and explained.

Klaus pushed me off him gently and put his mouth to my ear. As always, making me forget what I had been thinking about and causing my face to heat up.

"Don't worry, love. I'll go down to see you as soon as I can. Staying away from you is not something I want to become a normal thing."

I frowned, "Won't you get into trouble?"

"Most likely, but I would do it for you."

A warm feeling swelled up in my chest. Taking over my senses. The fluttery feeling in my chest made me feel so, light. I just wanted to melt right there in front of him.

"I wo-would do it for you too."

He suddenly hugged me tightly and picked me up. I gasped in surprise. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that I was blushing.

.............................................................

I walked to Rebekah, who was waiting for me trying to hide a smile.

"Hey, where is my hug?" asked Kol with an irritated expression on his face.

Damon came behind me, and I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, looking at Kol the whole time.

Normally, I didn't mess with him because the opportunity rarely came.

Kol folded his arms and looked down pouting. I looked at Rebekah before walking over to Kol. "You know you are such a big baby," I mumbled into his chest. I felt him chuckle.

"Yes, I am, Jewel, it's a shame that Davina will have to take care of me while you're gone. Maybe she will breast....."

Before Kol could finish the sentence, I pulled away and punched him in the chest.

He groaned and hid behind Marcel who high-fived me. I ran and hugged Josh, Thierry, and Diego. I just yelled "Bye", to the rest of Marcel's vampires.

I hugged Cami, who promised that she would visit me every day. I wished Davina good luck. She was going to go back to the witches. It was all apart of our plan, me, and Klaus'. Maybe we planned it all too well.

I got into the passenger seat of Rebekah's car, and we drove off to the bayou.

.............................................................

As Rebekah and I walked to Hayley, I saw that she had a somber expression on her face. Hayley stood up, the firelight reflecting in her green eyes. No one else was up, so I assumed they were all asleep.

"So, you have to leave. Who came up with that part of the plan to take my best friend away?"

I laughed, and Rebekah nudged me, "It was Klaus, and I. Elijah weighed in too. We thought it would be the most believable, we are going to have to put on a good show so that we can take down the witches."

Hayley nodded, but her eyes started to tear up.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones, stupid witches," said Hayley, as she was hugging Rebekah. She laughed and wiped a tear from her cheek.

She hugged me, and I sighed, missing her already, even though she wasn't gone yet.

Staying away from the compound and staying away from Klaus were two different things.

One worse than the other....


	38. Unhinged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna isn't happy about her situation, and wishes everything would go back to the way it used to be.....

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

It's been a month since I've gone without seeing Klaus. It wasn't his fault, of course, we talked on the phone when we could, but it wasn't the same as in person.

Over the phone, there was no eye contact, no touching foreheads, hand-holding, hugging, or caressing.

I think that I was slowly chipping away at the edges. I felt deprived, emotionally cold, and miserable, if I was being completely, honest. Hayley thought I was overreacting, but I knew she missed Elijah almost as much as I missed Klaus.

She wasn't good at hiding her feelings when it came to the elegantly dressed Mikealson.

There was just this _emptiness_ in my chest. Every wolf in the world seemed to have an interest in seeing me. I didn't understand why I thought that I was nothing special, but they seemed to think otherwise.

If I would have said that to Klaus he would have said I was wrong. That I was special. I wanted him to tell me how special and important I was to him. When he said things like that I really did feel _special_...

The day after Hayley and I arrived, there was trouble discussing the alpha and beta positions. I told them all that Hayley should be their queen/alpha since she was older and was experienced, in things that I would not.

After some talking, she and Jackson decided that I would be beta. I was confused, and I thought that there were going to be some major problems, but everyone seemed to be pretty chill with it. Except for Oliver, but everyone ignores him.

There was a prophecy out there that said I was the alpha of all wolves. I didn't want to be what someone else wrote me to be. I didn't want to control anyone or anything. I didn't necessarily want to be a follower or a leader.

I just decided to go with the flow and hide how I really felt about things.

It was hard not seeing the Mikealsons. I considered them to be my family, and they did too.

I don't know how I got through it all the days and weeks. It felt strange but natural being around the pack. Some of them were friendly, and others were silent. Apparently, they were scared of me because of my witch side. I didn't push in spite of what Hayley said to me the other day.

Mosquitoes were a pain. The spiders that came into the cabin were worse.

The heat was another problem.

Some days Hayley had to sit in the cabin so she could stay cool. I didn't know how she was doing this. I mean being pregnant and having a high temperature, sitting in a cabin trying to cool down all day. Eve was helping Hayley with pregnancy exercises. Eve had told Hayley that she couldn't have an epidural, that she would have a natural birth instead. I shuddered at the thought of that. It seemed painful enough, but I hoped we would be back at the compound to do it where they had air-conditioning. I was pretty sure that Klaus would not let his daughter be born in the bayou.

I don't think she likes me very much, but I didn't let it bother me. I didn't need her, Mary, or Oliver I had all I needed with the Mikealsons.

I wore shorts and tank tops since nothing else seemed bearable.

When I wasn't comforting and talking to Hayley, I was with Aiden or Jake.

Jake showed me his favorite part of the bayou. The first time he showed me, I was surprised to see a huge tall weeping willow surrounded by a field or small flowers.

I spent the afternoons and evenings with Jake in the tree.

We talked about the ball that was coming up, I still didn't know who I was going with. If it weren't for Genevieve, Klaus, and I would obviously be going.

But unfortunately, Genevieve was still breathing.

Cami came when she could because the humans and werewolves were now after her. Since I had a place of authority in the pack, I sent/asked nicely for them to go protect her and be a look out.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. My head was laying on his leg and he was talking about something.

Every so often, I would smile and nod occasionally, showing him that I was still listening.

In my head, I was thinking about Klaus and about how unhinged things had become since I had left. I wasn't trying to be mean or rude, but I truly couldn't help it my mind just always drifted to him, _like_ _a_ _reflex_.

I didn't think I would be able to last another day without being graced by his presence that made me feel not only safe, but warm, and protected.


	39. A killer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jake and Luna are enjoying a day off sitting in the sun when they are rudely interrupted, something unexpected happens causing Luna to panic....

** _ Jake Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Hey, Jake, would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back."

I took off my sunglasses and looked at Luna, who was sitting up. Stuttering out, "Sure."

I tried really hard to look in her eyes and only her eyes. She was wearing a short pair of shorts and a dark blue bikini top.

The cut-off jean shorts favored her shapely legs and bottom. The bikini top she was wearing was simple, but on her, like anything else she wore, looked stunning. Luna was not thin like her sister in any means. A full hourglass figure, warm brown skin, luscious long curls, full plump pink lips, full bust, thick thighs, a flat toned stomach...

She had been blessed. Every other girl I knew would be wearing little to no clothing at all if they had Luna's body and shape. Luna wasn't like that though, she hid in long baggy clothes. Occasionally there would be some holes in her jeans or a tight shirt, but nothing this showing before. It wasn't a bad thing either.

We had just got done swimming, so her hair was still wet. It was in its usual tight braid, but it looked different in the sun. It was still dark brown but, parts of it were highlighted, with reds and lighter shades of brown.

Luna sighed, looking over at me.

"Jake, we talked about this."

I nodded, understanding what she meant.

Luna said that she didn't like me the way that I liked her. She said we could be friends, she only had a few exceptions, and one of them was not staring too long.

I grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and put some in my hands. I moved Luna's long braid to the side and started applying the sunscreen to her back. Unlike the usual, white this sunscreen had a clear coat so you couldn't see it. It smelled like coconut, so that was a plus. I tried to think of something else as I rubbed the sunscreen into her soft skin. I did her crescent moon birthmark last, tracing the moon shape before shakily getting up.

"I'm done."

"Thanks, Jake, before you, go let me do yours," I started to object, but Luna gave me the puppy face, and I sat down without another word. In my head, I was screaming in excitement. The girl I liked was about to put her hands on me. I didn't want her to see that I was too happy about it because she might not do it. I wanted to make things as comfortable as possible between us if we even had a chance.

It was strange having her hands all over my back, but I didn't mind. They were soft, and she didn't linger as I did.

After she was done, she sat down on her towel and started applying the sunscreen to her arms, legs, and torso.

I tried to look away, but it was hard.

Luna tossed me the sunscreen bottle, and I started to apply some myself.

She laid out on the towel on her stomach, reading some old book. I asked her what it was, and she had replied with, _she didn't know, and Elijah had gifted it to her_.

After I was done with the sunscreen, I put on my sunglasses and my straw hat planning to take a nap.

It wasn't long before I knew it would be impossible. I heard lots of footsteps followed by loud laughing.

I took my sunglasses off and looked into the woods confusingly. No one knew we were here.

Seven men came out of the clearing, and their eyes moved from me to Luna. One of the men cat-called, and I clenched my fists.

I hated these guys, even the one human who hung out with them, who was supposedly stealing information from the witches. Even though Jackson said, to show them thanks and treat them with respect, but I was only going to stand for so much.

Luna came up popping, her back in the seal pose. She looked around startled and sat up.

The guys continued staring. "What the hell are you doing? I thought I told everyone that I didn't want to be bothered."

I got up and stood in front of her. Luna sat up, no longer in a good mood.

"Hey, listen, we just wanted to know if you would go swimming with us." said the middle one.

Luna shook her head and started to walk off. She grabbed her black tank top and put it on over her now dry bikini top.

I walked over to her, and the guys followed.

"Hey, listen, we asked nicely, but you don't really have a choice," I growled and stood in front of her. Luna put her hands on my shoulder and looked at the group of men.

"I hope all of you know that I am friends with the Mikealson's and Marcel and his vampires."

The men said nothing and looked unaffected by her words.

One of the guys stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Luna punched him in the throat, and he went down. Another one grabbed her from behind lifting, her off the ground in some kind of bear hug. I grabbed a rock and hit him over the head.

Luna winced and grabbed her torso. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I think he just broke a couple of ribs."

I turned around and felt something hit me over the head. I blinked and fell to the ground. Everything was so blurry.

I vaguely recalled Luna saying my name and hovering over me, and then everything went dark.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Why in the hell did you do that? Leave now, before I call Jackson and your alpha."

They stood motionless, still staring, I bent down and checked for Jake's pulse, he still had one, thankfully. I checked his head, he was going to have a nasty knot on it, but that was about it.

I reached into my bag and grabbed my phone, I was going to call Klaus, but decided against it. He was probably still with that snake, Genevieve.

I called Damon instead, "Hey, Damon, can you come down to the bayou?"

Damon laughed, "Yeah, sure, I was on my way down anyway. I've got some bad news princess-" Before Damon could finish, my phone was ripped, out of my hands.

I looked up and somehow caught the hand that was coming towards my face. I twisted until I heard a snap, and I kicked the guy in the chest, and he went down into the water, clutching his hand.

One of them tried to pick Jake up, and I shoved him forward towards the water. Luckily he tripped on some rocks, and he went down tumbling.

I heard a gasp and looked up. Jake was now standing, "Jake, you need to go get help." He drunkenly shook his head.

"I can-can't, I'm-no not leaving you," he spluttered out.

"Yes, you are, and you will." Jake took one last look back at me and took off running in the other direction.

I turned around stupidly and saw the group of seven men. I tried to run, but one of them tackled me to the ground. I couldn't breathe, and my head was fuzzy. I tried to remember what Elijah had told me and what Damon talked about if I had ever been in this kind of situation.

He picked me up and flipped me over his shoulder, and I kicked and hit him in his chest, but he didn't budge. I glanced up to see the others coming, and then I realized that I had no other options. I leaned towards his neck and bit him.

He immediately dropped me, and I crawled away, spitting out his blood.

The man was clutching his neck and crying out in pain. I could see the blood and my deep teeth marks in his flesh, but he had also broken out in boils. I had seen what my bite did to a person a few times before. Every one of them died Sabine, and Agnes couldn't come up with a cure for my bite. They learned not to get anywhere near my mouth. A rash was starting to appear below his neck and on his face. I had never seen it take effect so fast before.

I felt a breeze of air and turned around. It was Damon. I ran and hugged Damon, I had missed him so much. He was my father figure after all.

"Luna are you okay? Jake said there were some guys down here trying to get to you." I nodded, "Yeah, I am fine. Is Jake okay?"

Damon nodded and then looked over at the man I had bitten who was withering in pain, clutching his neck.

"Oh, and Jackson said he would be down here in a minute. Klaus is also coming." I turned around surprised.

"Damon, Klaus is going to freak out!" Damon looked at me sympathetically, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. He was coming downstairs, and I guess he overheard me on the phone with you, and he took off and left Genevieve at the compound."

I tried to breathe slowly, my ribs were killing me. Damon seemed to notice my discomfort and asked me what was wrong. I shook my head and told him it was nothing. He was about to reply when I heard two sets of footsteps.

I looked and saw Klaus, I walked to him and hugged him. It had been too long. His smell was as pleasing as ever, just like I remember. Now back in his arms, I was safe, warm, and protected again.

It felt good to think that again.

He hugged back more tightly than I was used to. I winced, and he pulled away looking me up and down.

"Luna, love, are you okay?"

I was about to lie again, but Jackson stepped forward, his hands on his hips. I sighed, it was pointless, "One of them," I said, pointing to the men. "Picked me up and put me in this bear hug thing, and Jake hit him over the head with a rock, and I was out of his arms, but the damage, was already done."

Klaus bit his hand and offered me his blood. Afterward, I said thank you. Now that his blood was running through my veins I felt better already. Klaus asked me how I've been. I wrapped my arms around his torso and replied with, _okay but better now_.

And that was the whole truth.

Jackson turned his attention to the man on the ground. "Luna, do you know what happened to him?" I nodded, the events replaying in my head.

"He had me over his shoulder, and he was going to throw me to the others, but I bit him before he got the chance."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, a surprised expression on his face. "You bit him?" I nodded, and Damon whistled.

"I am never going to get on your bad side." The man then started screaming, and I saw Jackson's face fall.

"What is it?" Asked a worried Klaus. Jackson sighed and bent over to look at the man. Who had stopped screaming and had stopped breathing all together? He was dead. Just like I knew he would be.

"This man was our spy for the witches, he was human."

When Jackson said that, I felt my heart drop.

I just killed a human, I put my head in my hands, realizing what I had done.

"I'm a killer."

Someone put me into their chest.

"No, you are not a killer you, were defending yourself, you had every right."

I looked up to see Jackson, who had a somber expression on his face.

I stepped away and watched Jackson and Damon carry the body away. The other men followed them sending, death glares in my direction. I think they would've said something if it weren't for Klaus standing beside me.

He pulled me into a hug. "Everything is going to be alright, love, I promise. Don't worry about the curse, I will be there with you."

I nodded and looked up a the moon. It wasn't full, it was in a crescent shape.

Klaus kissed the top of my head, briefly pulling me out of my thoughts.

I hoped that everything would be alright, just like Klaus had said. But my gut was telling me otherwise.


	40. The death of a Mikealson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Hayley and Luna are back home. Everyone is worried about Luna she is skipping meals, not sleeping at night, and avoiding mostly everyone including Klaus. And things don't get any better when Finn decides to say something to Luna....

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.............................................................

Luna and I were back at the compound after we found out that the human she killed had been hexed and controlled by Genevieve.

Klaus naturally lost it so, she left the compound in tears, running.

I thought that Luna would be satisfied with that, but she wasn't.

She seemed to fall into a depression.

It hurt me seeing my sister like this. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she had stopped eating. She was melancholy, disheartened, and dispirited.....about everything....even Klaus.

Davina tried to persuade her but to no avail. Cami talked to her and said that killing that man caused her to lose a piece of herself, a piece of her died along with that man.

She had killed witches and vampires before because she was most of the time forced to, or she defended herself. After telling Cami what Luna told me the first night we met, it seemed to make sense to me. Killing that man, that human must have taken her back to the dark, cryptic state she was in at the witches' cemetery.

Marcel and his vampires didn't make anything better. Kol desperately tried to get her to laugh even smile but to no avail.

Kol one morning came down in a skirt and heels everyone else roared with laughter but not Luna. Rebekah tried to talk to her on the phone, but it seemed as pointless as everything else.

I talked to her and told her that it was eventually going to get better, because I had gone through the same thing. Elijah tried, and the same thing happened as before. Damon, who was one her father figure, couldn't get her to show any sign of life or emotion in her eyes.

It was today that Klaus had had enough, he put his foot down. It was difficult to watch him yell at her, but he was scared for her just like we were, maybe more.

I knew that he would never hurt her, but I still had to hold Elijah's hand. The more I stressed, the more contractions I had so, I tried to practice my breathing.

After he got done yelling, Luna burst into tears. I was about to walk over there when Klaus wrapped his arms around her. She went into his chest and curled up in his lap like a small animal.

I was shocked, I've never seen him compassionate like this, but I guess everything changed when he was around her. Luna wrapped her arms around him, and I smiled. Maybe she could get through this.

Two days, later Luna was living life again. Laughing with Kol, who was mostly sad because Davina was playing undercover for us at the witches. Luna looked like she had slept all through the night without a single nightmare.

Luna smiled for the first time in days, and I couldn't be more thankful for Klaus.

......................................................

That night at dinner, Luna was sitting by Klaus like (always), and I was sitting by Elijah. I looked at Finn he had been acting weird these past few days. He had been glancing at Luna longingly.

I was surprised to see that he was still breathing. Elijah assured me that if he even thought about it or tried it again, he would set Klaus free. I loved and respected Elijah, but I didn't think that he would be able to stop Klaus if Finn tried to do something to Luna again.

"So how are you, Luna?" I looked up at Finn and stopped eating when I saw the look on Klaus' face.

I put my fork down and looked at Marcel shit was about to get real.  
  


"I'm good, Finn, what about you?" Luna replied politely, but I could tell she wasn't comfortable.

Finn smiled and looked at Klaus, whose nostrils were flaring.

"Hey, do you still have that blue lace bra, because I think that I have an outfit that would go with that?"

I let my mouth fall open forks clattered against the table, and chairs scratched on the floor. Damon snarled and grabbed a stake from inside his leather jacket. Marcel's vampires' Thiereary and Josh, stepped forward snarling.

Finn stood up and smiled, "Finally, I've been waiting too long for this."

I sighed and looked at Marcel, who was shaking his head in anger. I took Cami's hand, needing her support. I looked around, confused. I thought Elijah was standing with me.

Footsteps quieted everyone, I looked up to see Elijah carrying the white oak stake.

I looked up at Marcel this was going to be bad. Finn then sighed and put his hand in Thiereary's chest and ripped his heart out, Luna screamed but was being held back, by Klaus.

Before anyone could take their next breath, Thiereary's skin was gray, and it cracked in many places, he was dead. Finn killed him, before Marcel reached him Luna did. Luna had somehow escaped Klaus' grip.

Shoving him into the wall, swinging a bottle of bourbon in his face. The glass shattering against his skin.

Luna growled and stuck her hand in his chest. "How does it feel?"

Finn growled and slammed Luna to the ground, "You are going to be sorry about that, darling."

I screamed, trying to run forward, but Josh, Cami, and Marcel were holding me back.

Seeing him over her like that sent fear straight into my heart.

Klaus threw Finn off Luna. Elijah looked down at his hand, the stake, was gone. It was now in Klaus' hands. The room was silent besides Luna's coughing up blood. Finn smiled at Luna as she asked, "What did you do to me?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see-"

Finn gasped, and I looked to see that Klaus had put the stake in his chest, through his heart.

"Really, brother? You're going to kill me over some stupid worthless plaything of yours."

I went to my sister, rubbing her back and wiping her mouth after she had stopped hacking.

Klaus growled, his eyes glowed, and veins appeared beneath them you could see his fangs come out, I've never seen him so pissed.

"How dare you! Luna is not some worthless plaything of mine. She is worth everything." Finn coughed before smiling.

"You say that you love your family, yet you spend all your time with her and not your family."

Klaus sighed, "I am not the bloody manager of this family if you honestly want to know who is, it's Elijah. I am allowed to do things that I want, spend time with whoever I want. And for your information, Luna is more apart of this family than you are. Since when did you become my father?"

Finn wheezed, "I didn't, I'm just trying to do what a big brother's supposed to do."

Kol scoffed and walked over to Elijah, Klaus, and Finn. "And that would that be?" asked Kol.

Finn turned his head away from Klaus and looked at Kol, "Pissing the lot of you off." Kol laughed, his laughter echoing throughout the halls of the compound because of the dead silence.

"Well, you have done exceedingly well at that," said Elijah, also walking forward.

"Brother, I think it's time you end his suffering," said Kol with a glint of evil in his eyes Klaus smiled.

Finn's eyes widened, but he didn't look too scared, it was almost like he was acting.

Wait, wait.....but I thought you have, forgiven me, don't you want to have three brothers."

Klaus growled and dug the stake in deeper.

"I have forgiven you for the things you've done in the past. But what you have said and done to Luna is unforgivable. I do have three brothers, by the way," Klaus said, looking at Damon, who was next to Luna.

"And you are not, one of them." Klaus let Finn go. He fell to the ground and burst into flames. Klaus went to Luna, who now lay on the ground, unconscious, and not breathing.....


	41. Break her heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wakes up and finds herself not in the compound but in a forest, she meets someone.......

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I wasn't at the compound but in some forest._

_I looked around to see a girl running. She looked to be around my age. She_ _looked a lot like me._

_The woman had my skin tone, except only darker. More comparable to chocolate than carmel. She also had my wild curly hair. Her brown eyes were dark, but there was some warmth within their depths. She looked up at the sky, and I did too._

_The moon was full, and it shone brightly, making the forest look enchanting with the moon's rays falling through the tree branches and the leaves_.

_When I looked back at the girl only to notice that she was gone, in her place stood a gray wolf. The fur changed on the paws and snout, almost like markings. Its gold eyes seemed to stare right through me._

_There were rustling sounds in the distance. Other wolves with all various colors started coming out of the tree line. Some were dark and light, many were neutral, and others had patches._

_However, the wolf in front of me seemed to stand out from the rest. Not just because of the markings on its face but because of its size. It was tall, taller than me. The way the other wolves were all sitting around it was like they respected it or something._

_"Luna, dear, it's time for you to wake up now. The spell that caused you to sleep is harmless and won't cause any pain."_

_"Who are you?" I asked. Whoever this wolf was, it was speaking inside my head. If the wolf could speak in my head, then what else could it do to me?_

_"Who do you think?"_

_"Someone who wants to hurt me," I thought back._

_"I understand why you would think that. Having your hellish past, dealing with vengeful witches, and that 2,000-year-old forest dweller. The harsh conditions you were forced to endure isn't something even the strongest of people can handle. I take full responsibility for that, and I am so terribly sorry that I couldn't protect you from them..."_

_"Why would you take full responsibility?"_

_The wolf's head bent slightly down, as if it was ashamed of something._

_"Because I am the reason that you were, taken. Jason was never the one to make enemies, whereas they followed me wherever I went....I didn't think that I would make it out alive, but I did, somehow. I was walking to my car, getting ready to go home, to you and Jason. I was going to take you away. The city was on the brink of war. Things had gotten too dangerous for a baby, especially you. The future alpha of all wolves, the member of the next generation of Halliwell witch, not to mention my daughter. You don't know this, but few do, pages and pages of prophecies were made thousands and hundreds of years ago about you....It all happened so fast. One minute I was thinking about you, and then in the next, I was dying....."_

_"It's not your fault..."_

_"Yes, it is. As your mother, I was supposed to keep you safe from those who wanted to harm you."_

_"Don't blame yourself for what happened. It's not your fault what happened, mom."_

_The wolf's head perked up, and it looked at me again, slightly tilting its head to the side._

_"I am okay, now, mom. I've wanted to be able to say that my whole life. Now I finally can. What the witches did to me will stay with me forever, no matter what happens. But I don't dwell on the past. My present is not only filled with peace and comfort but also happiness and satisfaction. I have Hayley, Jackson, Jake, Josh, Aiden, Davina, Marcel, and the Mikealsons. They love me just as I love them. When I'm with them I don't even think back to before. They are supportive, kind, protective-"_

_"They're your family."_

_I nodded, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I was talking with my mother._

_"I don't know what my future holds, but I am content with my present."_

_"I know. Hearing you laugh and seeing you smile is something I wish I could have seen in person, or at least in a physical body."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Your father and I watch over you every day. We protect you when we can, but there isn't much help you can do when you're dead."_

_"Speaking of the three; past, present, and future Luna, there is something I need you to remember. Knowing the past or future can change everything. No matter how big or small. Save one life, and in doing so, you might save twenty. If you concentrate enough, then the premonition will flow through you naturally. However, if you put too much thought into it, it is much harder to get the answers you are looking for. I should know I had the same power when I was alive and got constant migraines because of it...."_

_"Be careful, Luna....."_

_That was the last thing I heard my mother say before I was thrown back into reality._

.............................................................

I felt something warm on my lips and felt air being pushed down I to my lungs. I opened my eyes and sat up.

It had been Klaus' lips, on mine. He cradled my head against his chest before I could think to hug him.

That was new. He hadn't ever done that before. I don't think he's hugged me so tightly either.

The floor was covered, in what looked like gray ash. I didn't ask questions already knowing who and what it was.

"Well, it's good that you didn't die, because then the ball would've been canceled."

Kol said that while standing over me. Klaus growled and moved to stand up but I stopped him by cupping my hands on his face.

Something about seeing my mother had scared me, now, I wanted to hold everyone and everything in my life dearly. That included Klaus.

"It's okay, Kol, was just joking around. Speaking of that ball, I need to find a date."

Despite the circumstances, everyone laughed, ignoring the pile of smoking ash.

Klaus looked down at me and moved a piece of hair from my forehead. "I'll be your date if you'll take me," he softly murmured, looking down at me, smirking crookedly.

I loved it when he tuned out everyone in the room just to have a conversation with me.

I smiled, feeling my face heat up.

"You know I can't turn you down. Have you seen you're eyes, they are so compelling, and you are adorable just by yourself..."

Kol cleared his throat, pulling us out of our own little world, "Luna, I think you might have hit your head too hard."

I looked at Kol and then back at Klaus. "My head is just fine."

It was quiet now, and Klaus helped me up to my room. As we walked the stairs wolf -whistles could be heard. I was sure that Kol, had started it.

"I would love to go with you."

"I know."

I laughed at his tone. How weird it was to be dealing with something so serious and then to be dealing with something completely different.

"Cocky much?"

"Sorry, love, I can't help it sometimes. It just comes out..."

.............................................................

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.............................................................

I was looking at the compound. It was being temporarily, renovated for the ball we were hosting tonight. Formal dress was required, I preferred it that way. Marcel wouldn't be attending because he was "mad" thinking about how to avenge Thierry. After all, "I" killed him.

I didn't kill him, it was Finn, of course, but no one needed to know that if they weren't apart of the plan.

Genevieve and the witches were buying the whole thing. I noticed a change in my brother when Genevieve entered the compound and when Luna left it.

The moment Luna left, the smile dropped off his face, and it was like his world was falling apart, then again, maybe it was. When Genevieve, came he had gotten back to his older self. Anger issues, depression, paranoia, the works......

When Luna came back, after he talked with her, he immediately switched everything back around.

He was still paranoid, but that was to be expected. Hayley was close to reaching the end of her pregnancy, and the witches were still after her and Luna. Not to mention Luna was having dreams about the witches hurting Hayley and the baby.

That's why tonight's ball had to be perfect.

We were going to try and form an alliance with the witches, the humans, and the wolves. We already had the vampires on our side thanks to Marcel. The wolves were technically on our side, but the witches didn't need to know that. Some witches would have to be disposed of, like Geneive. And any others who wanted to harm Luna and the baby.

The witches, for now, needed to remain in the dark, in order for things to work out the way we intended them to.

I saw my brother walk in wearing a somber expression on his face.

"Kol, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned he was usually excited about these kinds of things, especially if Davina was going to be there. Over the time that they've known each other, everyone knew that they had a _thing_.

It was blatantly obvious. I don't know why they felt the need to hide it.

"Oh, he's just worried that Davina won't be here," said Luna coming around the corner."

I looked at my brother, trying not to smile.

"Is this true, Kol?" Kol looked down at his feet, and I swear that I could see a blush on my brother's face. Luna laughed, and Kol looked up at her, fake hurt written all over his face.

"Look, Kol, I know you're worried, but don't be. She will be here," Luna said as she put her hands on his shoulders, comforting her.

"And then you guys can dance and probably make out in some dark corner, right Elijah," Luna said, looking at me.

I was drinking some blood/coffee, but when she said that I choked on it. Planning on playing along, "That sounds like a likely possibility."

I looked up to see that Kol was now smiling.

"Oh, and what about you, Luna. I can imagine that you and Klaus will sleep in the same bed tonight. Wrapped up in the sheets, the lights dimmed, gentle caresses, breathless words.....is that a likely possibility Elijah?"

I was about to reply when I saw Klaus, who didn't look to be in a particularly good mood.

Immediately I closed my mouth and drunk the rest of the contents in my cup.

He had heard everything. I was glad that he didn't hear me say that I agreed that what Kol said was _indeed_ a possibility.

Admittedly the situation was enough to make anyone laugh, even me. I probably would have but Klaus' facial expression was enough to shut anyone up. Even Kol.

Luna's blushed a bright red and looked down.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that come out of your mouth Kol unless you want to end up like Finn that is. A stake in your heart and your body reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes that can be swept away with a broomstick."

I saw Kol sigh, but the smirk he had been wearing was wiped clean off.

"Come on, Kol, we have to go get you ready for the ball. Elijah won't let you come down wearing no shirt and sweat pants." Kol laughed and took Luna's hand.

I looked at Klaus, who was positively fuming, glaring at Kol. Here we go again.

I stepped forward and put my hand on his chest trying to hold him back. "Kol, you can go prepare for the party, Luna, why don't you, Hayley, and Cami go dress shopping." Luna nodded, and Kol turned and left with a worried expression on his face.

Luna walked away glancing, at Klaus one last time. Before she could leave Klaus, grabbed her arm and gently turned her around, "Be careful love."

"Always," was her reply, as she left the room.

Klaus sunk into a chair and grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the desk. I sighed this was going to be a long day.

.............................................................

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

My phone vibrated, and I reached inside my pocket. I looked at the name and took another sip of vodka from my glass, Stefan was calling again.

"Is that your brother again?" I turned around to see Cami. "Nope", I popped the "p" smiling. Cami frowned and folded her arms but didn't push. That's one of the things I liked about her.

If something was bothering you she would ask what was wrong. If you didn't want to talk about it then she would leave it alone and comfort you to the best of her ability. When you were ready to talk she listened and didn't say anything until you asked her to.

Oh, yes, it was true that I loved this feisty woman sitting beside me.

More than I ever loved both Kathrine and Elena combined. Neither of them could ever be as understanding, sympathetic, or patient. She wasn't a vampire or a brunette but there was more to a person than their outside. She had a good heart.

"Hey, I have to leave. Luna, Hayley, and I are going dress shopping."

I nodded and pouting slightly as my phone vibrated. She was leaving me.

My phone vibrated again.

I rolled my eyes but didn't answer it.

Cami put her hand on top of mine.

"You know if my brother,was still around no matter how angry I was at him I would probably answer the phone. Even if he is a vampire he isn't safe, I mean we all see what happened to Finn. And he deserved that by the way, I'm not saying that he didn't. I really think that you should give him a second chance. I know he did some unforgivable things, but everyone deserves a second chance to better themselves. I mean look at Klaus. But hey, it's up to you, I'm just trying to help."

I gave her my famous lopsided smirk.

"Your saving lives."

Cami smiled before kissing me on the cheek and walking out of the door.

Luna and Hayley were already outside waiting for her. They waved to me and I waved back.

I heard a stool scoot over to mine. I smiled seeing Diego, I gave him the bottle of vodka, knowing he would need it more than I would.

My phone vibrated again Stefan was calling me. I ignored the call and texted him instead, _"Meet me at Rousseau's in thirty minutes."_

I got up and took a shower, if I was going to be Cami's date I couldn't smell like a bar.

.............................................................

** _ Cami Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Uhhh, I don't know what to wear."

I looked at Hayley who had her head in her hands. Luna was somewhere in the store searching through racks of dresses to find a dress that was elegant but comfortable for both Hayley and the baby.

Luna came out carrying a blue long-sleeved contouring dress.

At first, Hayley hesitated but Luna and I pushed her into the dressing room, metaphorically of course. When she came out Luna smiled, "Hayley you look great."

I said trying to earn a smile from her. She was frowning looking at herself in the mirror.

"I look like a whale, what would Elijah think?"

I sighed not knowing what else to say so, I looked at Luna who had started to crack up. I smiled she had been so much better ever since Klaus talked to her.

I could see that killing someone hadn't affected her as much as everyone expected.

Now that Finn was gone I think she felt safe, I knew I did. But some voice in the back of my head was telling me that it wasn't over.

"Hayley, you do not look like a whale..."

Hayley glared at Luna and folded her arms.

"Ok maybe you do," Luna said and I hit her arm, slightly shocked.

"Luna that is so not true. Hayley, you look amazing." Luna smiled at me and then turned walking to Hayley who had a shocked expression on her face.

"But hey, that's okay you look like a very cute whale. And don't worry about what Elijah thinks, because he would say that you look beautiful no matter what and so do I."

Hayley sniffled and I handed her a tissue. She mumbled a quiet thank you to me and started bawling. I looked at Luna who just shrugged. The store manager and a couple of employees came into the dressing room without knocking. They had worried looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" One of them asked. I nodded, and Luna hugged Hayley and said, "Yeah everything is fine my sister is just very pregnant and hormonal at the moment so basically anything will set her off."

The employees and the store manager nodded and left the room.

Hayley then went back into the dressing room to get changed back into her sweatpants and maternity shirt.

Luna turned around and grinned evilly at me. I shrunk back surprised by how scary she looked right now. That told me she had went shopping too many times with Rebekah.

"Luna, it's okay, I don't really need a dress, please-" Luna smiled and waved her hands around to silence me.

"There is no way you're going to a ball dressed in combat boots and a casual dress. Elijah said this was a formal so you can hang up your leather jacket and your combat boots because tonight you trading them in for heels and lace, or silk, or tulle, you get the point."

I sighed as Luna dragged me through the store. Rebekah had molded Luna into her own image. It sounded just like something she would say.

Hayley joined us a while later apparently taking off the dress must have taken a long time.

After trying on dress after dress I wasn't liking any of them. They were either too long or too formal. I was not the kind of girl to wear sparkly and glittery things. It just wasn't me.

"Luna I can't do this anymore, this is the last dress. If I don't like it then I'm going to get my combat..."

Before I could finish something heavy hit my head. Luna had thrown a dress at me. I looked at it skeptically it was pretty but I didn't think it would look good on me.

I put it on and walked out. I smiled looking in the mirror it was just right. It wasn't too long and it wasn't too short. It had a certain elegance but it didn't scream colors and I was okay with that. It was a simple gold color that had lace all over, it was perfect. I was in love with it.

Luna handed me a pair of shoes that matched the dress.

After putting my regular clothes back on I turned to Luna ready to help her out as she had helped me. Hayley then stood up from the bench phone in her hand.

"Hey, Luna, Rebekah has you covered. A package was delivered after you left it's for you. All the way from Egypt."

I saw Luna smile and the three of us walked up to the front desk and tried to pay for the dresses but the cashier said that it was already taken care of.

I looked up to see a man. He had dark brown hair and forest green eyes.

Something about him seemed strangely familiar. He smiled and then disappeared, I shook my head wondering if I had started hallucinating.

.............................................................

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

I walked into Rousseau's determined not to drink anything. I sat on a stool and my phone vibrated. I sighed and took it out of my leather jacket pocket. I smiled Cami texted she said that she and the girls were back at the compound, getting ready for the ball. She said that it might take the rest of the day taming Luna's hair.

"You know she is a nice girl." I turned to see my brother. "Stefan, you stay away from her, do you understand me."

Stefan laughed and ordered some bourbon. Some things never change. "I mean it," I growled. Stefan drunk back his shot, "Relax Damon, I wasn't talking about your precious human Cami. She is pretty though I suppose, for a human."

I called a bartender over and ordered vodka I needed something strong. _So much for not drinking_, I thought to myself.

I drunk it down ignoring the smirk on my brother's face.

"Who were you talking about then?" I asked really curious.

"Hayley's sister, Luna," I coughed, choking on my vodka. I looked at my brother, "It still doesn't change anything. You can not be serious."

Stefan didn't smile and I started to crack up. Though I didn't really find the situation to be anything close to funny.

"Klaus is going to rip you apart." Stefan nodded and looked down "Maybe I would let him." I looked at him confused, "Why would you let him do that?" Stefan took another drink and I did too watching him cautiously.

Stefan sighed and looked at me. "Elena had sex with Matt Donovan, her excuse was she thought it was me. She's still on those pills and drugs I needed a break. I'm thinking of breaking it off..."

This didn't really sound like the Stefan I knew or looked like him for that matter. I wanted to ask one of the resident witches at the compound if he was being controlled.

Him being controlled would be the only logical explanation.

Elena and Matt, something wasn't right...He could be lying....That was a logical explanation too.

Stefan took another drink. "Maybe I'll get lucky tonight."

"Look, Stef, I understand that you think you have a shot with her but you don't. She is Klaus' girl." I said not knowing how else to put it. They weren't going out or anything, but some things you just didn't do. Messing around with Luna was one of them.

Stefan was now laughing. "Klaus doesn't have girls' he has playthings. Caroline is proof, the only reason he was talking to her was to get information, he is naturally born a liar."

Stefan got up and patted me on the shoulder. "I will see you later at the ball." After he said that he was gone, I looked at the bartender and he said that he hadn't paid. Dick.

I rolled my eyes and paid well over, I gave the bartender a twenty-dollar tip and left. I had to warn Elijah things were about to get really ugly and Luna was right in the middle of it.

.............................................................

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.............................................................

The door slammed and I heard glass breaking. I put my head in my hands. I had just gotten done conversing with Klaus who exploded.

Genevieve said that if she didn't go with Klaus then none of the witches were going. I tried to calm him down by saying Luna wouldn't mind but I knew it was a lie deep down and he did too.

Luna absolutely loathed Genevieve without a doubt. She was the one who gave her the nickname "snake" and everyone used it now, it was the correct term of course.

He left the room without saying anything else. I sat up and thought about how to break it to Luna. The door to my office opened and Damon entered, this had to be good.

"Hey, is Klaus okay? He is very pissed off and all I know is that I didn't do it." I sighed and quickly explained the situation.

Damon sat down and winced, "I think I might have a solution."

I looked at Damon confused, "Go on."

Damon told me about Stefan and at first, I hesitated, but I told Damon to go talk to Luna anyway. Klaus wouldn't be happy, but I believed that Stefan was a better option for Luna than Jake, Klaus undoubtedly disliked him.

I looked at my watch, the ball was in two hours. Hopefully, the compound would still be standing by then.

.............................................................

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

I knocked on the door and Hayley and Cami answered it.

Hayley squinted her eyes looking suspicious at me but didn't say anything, Cami smiled.

"Oh hey, Damon Hayley and I were just going out to get another hair straightener Luna's hair somehow broke it."

I chuckled and Hayley smiled. "It's not my fault", said Luna yelling, trying to defend herself.

"Well, you two can go and get that and I will keep Luna company."

The two nodded and walked out, I walked into the room and closed the door.

I looked around and spotted Luna. She was sitting on her bed wearing a white robe her hair was in the process of getting done but right now it was in a messy bun. She looked up and saw me.

"Hey, Damon." I smiled and sat down on her bed thinking about how I was going to do this.

"Klaus umm.... Can't go to the ball with you because of Genevieve...."

When I said, _"Klaus_ c_an't"_ her face fell a little. But when I said Genevieve, the mirror cracked, and the lights started to flicker. I took a deep breath, preparing myself.

_'This was going to be fun.'_

I thought sarcastically as I hoped that this wouldn't break her heart.


	42. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight the compound has the ball that everyone has been anticipating. With the help of Damon Luna gets herself another date, much to her displeasure. Luna's date turns out to be cunning, unpredictable, and of course dangerous.......

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

"I mean, I should have known that he would have chosen that nasty snake instead of me."

I sighed, this was going exactly as I thought I would. Well, not exactly I expected her to be in a puddle of tears, but she was angry.

"Luna, princess, please calm down. You know that if he had a choice that he would pick you every time."

Luna sighed and sat down and put her head on my shoulder. I patted her back, not knowing what else to do.

"I guess I'll have to go with someone else, but who will I go with?"

I don't want to go with Jake because he'll get too clingy, and I just can't deal with that tonight." Luna was now pacing around the room frantically.

"Of course, I would ask Diego or Josh, but Diego wants to go alone, and Josh is gay."

"What?" I asked, confused maybe, I didn't hear that right.

Luna stopped pacing and turned to me. "Yeah, you didn't know that, well, he is."

Luna then resumed her pacing, I walked to her and put my hands on her shoulders, stopping her.

"Hey, I have the perfect solution..." Luna sighed, looking at me wryly.

"I swear if you say Oliver, I'm going to physically, hurt you."

"My brother," I shrunk back, thinking she was going to hit me, but surprisingly she didn't. She simply got a confused expression on her face.

"The brother who kidnapped me and tried to give me to the witches so that they could kill me?" Asked Luna with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Or do you have another brother that you haven't told me about?" I laughed and shook my head, trying to guess what she was going to do.

Luna sat back down on her bed, and I joined her. "I guess I can go with you, brother," said Luna looking down at her hands.

"What's so different between Klaus and my brother?" I mentally slapped myself in the back of the head, 'what kind of question was that.'

"Well, for starters, Klaus was kind to me. He saved me from the witches whereas, your brother kidnapped me and tried to take me back to the witches. Klaus is basically a Greek god, perfect in every way. But I suppose Stefan looks decent, and his eyes are interesting enough."

I laughed at Luna. The way she scrunched up her nose when she said he looks decent was adorable.

"When will he be showing up?" Luna asked, looking at me with a more cheerful expression on her face than she had, had before.

I could tell she was trying to put up a show, she was doing very well, but I could see through her.

On the inside, she was really just screaming, poor girl.

"I will call him whenever you're ready. What are you wearing anyway?" Luna's face broke out into a smile. I could tell this one was genuine.

"That's for you and everyone else to find out. Rebekah sent it to me from Egypt."

I smiled, and Luna hugged me. "Thank you, Damon." I nodded and left, waving goodbye to Hayley and Cami as I left the room.

Who had just gotten back from the store with more supplies for Luna's hair.

I called Stefan to tell him what he would perceive as good news.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

............................................................

I sighed, looking in the mirror. Cami and Hayley had just helped me put on the dress, and then they said I looked good, beautiful even, but I still felt nervous.

I was afraid that the dress was a little too much. It was a blue ball gown. The chest and bodice, were very well fitted. The shoulders had material, and it was pulled to the side hanging. It had been designed, that way, off the shoulders. Then it expanded out gently. Lace designs were throughout the dress. When I unzipped it, I was surprised. I was expecting something gold or at least tightly fitted. I loved the dress, of course, that wasn't the problem. I just wished I had a different date.

Being with Klaus, going with him, sounded like a dream come true.

It almost happened.

I was sure that Stefan was nice and all when he wasn't trying to kidnap or hurt anyone, but it just didn't feel right.

When I was with Klaus, everything was different. Everything felt so right.

I looked in the mirror, trying to see if anything needed to be, fixed. My hair was naturally curly, but Hayley straightened it, and Cami re-curled it so, my curls were softer and tamer. The pieces of my hair that usually hung in my face, were pulled back. I had some makeup on, Hayley insisted. It wasn't too over the top Cami thought it would be best to go natural. Of course, she made my lips and eyes pop out a bit more, but I was okay with it. I frowned it was already time for the ball. I had on a necklace that Davina had given me a couple of months ago. I've never put it on before, and I liked the way it looked on me. I promised myself that I would wear it more often. It had two chains, and on both, there were two simple silver stars. On the second chain in the middle, there was a crescent moon that had diamonds that shone when the light hit them. I also had on some diamond earrings they were dangly but not overdramatic.

I could hear the music wafting up the stairs. I heard laughter, talking, and glasses clinking together.

I turned someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said, curious to who it would be.

Klaus walked in, and my jaw dropped. He was wearing a tux, and he looked really good. The black made the blue of his eyes pop, and the color of his hair be more prominent. I stood up quickly, trying to smooth down my dress. And try to hide the fact that I was blushing. Hopefully, my make-up would cover it up, though I doubted that it would.

"You look beautiful, you know."

I looked down, the heat rising to my cheeks. It was no use now. My stomach had this weird fluttery feeling. I noticed that I only felt this particular way around Klaus.

"Thank you, Klaus. You clean up pretty well yourself."

I said, finally mustering up the courage to look him in the eyes. I did and quickly looked down, feeling self-conscious.

Klaus smirked and walked towards me. My breath automatically hitched in my throat.

I wasn't scared, just nervous, I could feel my heart racing, and I knew that he could hear it.

He held his hand, "May I have this dance?"

I smiled, walking closer, closing the space between us. There was no hesitation now, just want and need. I just had to honor the little time that we had to ourselves. If only I could dance the whole night away with him......

"You may."

Klaus put his hands on my waist, and I looked down, biting my lip, trying to slow down my heart that was fluttering in my chest.

I put my head on his shoulder, and we just danced around my room. It was perfect. Not only did I feel special in his arms, but I could also hear the music, the song 'perfect' by Ed Sheeran was playing. If I had my way, I wouldn't go downstairs, no. Instead, I would stay here. Dancing the night away with Klaus in my room, the roof, his balcony. Wherever we went, it didn't matter to me as long as it was just us and us alone.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be your date tonight," he spoke quietly, close to my ear. I shivered though I wasn't cold, "Don't sweat it. At first, I was unhappy, but then I realized that after she is taken care of, Elijah just might throw another one, and then I might have you all to myself, like before...... And don't apologize, Klaus, it's not your fault. I know that you have to deal with that sna-" I cleared my throat, "Genevieve."

"I understand that you have another date." I nodded, trying to decipher the tone in his voice.

"Stefan Salvatore."

I swear I saw something flash in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Yeah, I know he isn't the best choice, but I didn't have that much time. If you ask me, I would have much preferred if I got to go with the one who asked me, but it is what it is..."

Klaus stepped back and twirled me around. The fabric of my dress and hair spun with me. I was dizzy but not because of the twirling. This dizziness was soft and pleasant.

He lifted me off the ground, I smiled at the new rushing feeling of weightlessness. He was so strong.

"So, is he the only one of your many suitors that you replied to?" I laughed, "Klaus, I don't have that many suitors, and Damon told me that he wanted to go with me. It's not what I wanted, but we don't always get what we want."

"Oh please, you have many suitors, and Stefan is an extremely, lucky man to have you in his arms tonight. Perhaps the luckiest in the world." My lips twitch upwards into a wide smile, and I found myself blushing again.

"You have me in your arms now."

"Not for long. Life at times can be unfair. People take things that don't belong to them. The things that they take they ruin, hurt, and destroy. It is tonight that I feel I am one of those people, one of the victims."

"Are you jealous of Stefan?" I heard Klaus chuckle I met his eyes with uncertainty maybe I had said too much. Uhhh, I really needed to think before I spoke around him.

"Maybe I am."

Klaus twirled me around again, and I tripped, and he caught me.

"Don't be, Stefan, can't even begin to compare to you," Klaus didn't pull me up, he just held me. Klaus was staring intently at me, waiting for what I was going to say next.

"The moments we share aren't like the moments I have with everyone else. No one else can even be at the same level as understanding me like you, not even Hayley. No one will ever make an impact on me as you have. Believe it or not, I'm not okay, I'm not fine, but you make me want to be or at least try to be. Klaus, sometimes I don't even want to get up and out of bed in the morning. What I want to do is to stay in my room and lay in my bed and cry. What the witches did to me is something I have to carry with me for the rest of my life. But then I think of you, and then I get up._ You keep me going_. You keep me from just giving up on _everything_. When my head is underwater, when I'm drowning, you pull me up. I haven't been completely, honest with you. Recently my past has been causing me problems. It's more than nightmares, I have flashbacks. It's getting so bad that sometimes I forget where I am. When they hit me or hurt me, I can still feel it. Yet _you_ make me forget everything bad that ever happened to me every time I'm with you. Not Elijah, not Hayley, not Rebekah, not Kol, not Davina, not Marcel, not Jake...._you_."

Klaus said nothing and gently pulled me up.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that, love."

We were now only inches apart, his nose was almost touching mine. His hands had moved away from my waist, and he now held my face. He suddenly closed his eyes tightly, wincing like he was in pain. He didn't look hurt though, so that brought out the worry and curiosity in me.

"I have to go."

I closed my eyes as he placed his forehead against mine. All the while, cursing Genevieve in to the deepest pits of hell as I stood with him.

"I know."

Klaus kissed me gently on the hand, and because of that made my knees weak, and then he was gone.

I hadn't experienced that feeling before, heard about Rebekah. The only time I was ever weak in the knees was when the witches would make me stand through a beating, afterward, I would collapse. The way Klaus made me feel right now didn't hurt and didn't make me feel drained. The second his lips touched the skin of my hand, it sent warmth and tingles up and down my arm. I felt more awake and energized than ever. I just wished I could be all those things with him and not Stefan or any other man.

He made me weak in the knees, but not the way Bekah had described it. I didn't want to fall to my knees on the floor, instead, I wanted to melt.

.............................................................

"Are you ready to go?" said a soft voice from behind me. I turned around startled, it was Stefan.

He was standing by my balcony, wearing a suit, and he looked nice. He just wasn't Klaus. He walked towards me and smiled.

"You look amazing." I smiled and thanked him quicker than I should have.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Stefan laughed and took my hand, and led me downstairs.

As we were walking down the stairs, I couldn't help but notice everyone staring at us, well me in particular. I did, however, notice some girls in the back that were sending me death glares. Diego smiled, and I waved. Josh, who was talking with another guy, also waved, and I did too.

I noticed Davina in a corner by herself. Sympathy flowed through me at the sight. I had to be there, needed to be there for her. I turned to Stefan, "Hey, I'll be right back, there's something I need to do."

Stefan nodded and sat on a stool. I walked away and went towards Davina, who was talking to Oliver.

I slowed down, about to walk back to Stefan when Monique came in and swooped down on Oliver. I rolled my eyes, I hated her. She was just like the other witches in her coven.

"Hey D, how are you doing?"

Davina turned to me, and her face lit up in a smile. "Hey, Luna, you look so pretty, and by the way who is our hot date?"

I smiled, looking down.

"Well, his name is Stefan Salvatore, he is Damon's brother. And you look great too." Davina's face fell.

"Wait, Stefan Salvatore, as in the one who kidnapped you?"

I nodded and explained the whole, _"Klaus and the 'snake' situation."_

Davina nodded in understanding. "Hey, don't worry about Monique."

She nodded, but there was still a sad expression on her face.

"Listen, just try to ignore her. She is just jealous of you."

Davina looked up at me, confused. "What do I have that she doesn't?" I smiled and sat down with my friend.

"You have me, Kol, and the whole Mikealson family/Marcel and his vampires behind you. Not to mention you are the strongest harvest girl out of the three, and you are absolutely beautiful." Davina scoffed.

"If I was beautiful, maybe more guys would ask me to dance."

I laughed, "And I am sure they would but not when they would rather die. Look up there." I told as I pointed up at the staircase.

Kol was up there, glaring at anyone who even looked at Davina.

"Then why hasn't he come to see me." I sighed, "The sna-", I cleared my throat, "Genevieve."

Davina laughed at me, almost calling her the snake.

"Go to him, Davina. The truth is Kol has been looking forward to this ever since Klaus mentioned it. Don't let Genevieve take any more from you." Davina nodded and stood up, I did too. I hugged her and started walking back to Stefan when someone else spun me around.

"Elijah."

I breathed into his chest. He had startled me. Not on purpose or anything, of course, Elijah didn't play like that.

"Have you seen you're sister?" I nodded, "Yeah, the last time I saw her was with Jackson." Elijah twirled me around. I peered up at him frowning, he seemed sad.

Aww....poor Elijah....he deserved to be happy....

"Hey, you know she loves you, right?"

Elijah looked at me flabbergasted, "Luna. I seriously doubt that..."

I interrupted him, "Listen, Elijah, trust me, I know, go to her."

"Thank you, Luna."

I nodded and patted him on the back.

He was gone a few seconds later, and Jake bumped into me. "Oh, hey Luna, I was just going to check on you and w-wow, yo-you look really gre-great. So beautiful and stunning."

I smiled and hugged him, he could be so sweet sometimes. He awkwardly put his hands on my waist, and we danced slowly to a really fast, song. I didn't mind though, and I don't think he did either.

"Thank you," I said, stepping away from Jake. He smiled and kissed my cheek, "anytime."

I walked away from Jake and to Stefan, who didn't seem bothered at all that I left.

He held out a drink, and it drunk it down. The liquid burned my throat, but I still thanked him. Great, I had just had my first alcoholic drink, I hadn't been expecting it to burn this much. It tasted weird, like a herb that I was familiar with using when the witches used to make me do numbing spells and potions. The kind of mixtures, that made someone who was as hard as a rock break down and be turned into powder. It zapped strength and energy, among other things.

He led me to the dance floor, and we danced.

After a while, I started having a good time with Stefan. I forgot all about the snake Genevieve, as Stefan was twirling me around.

He twirled me around, and I laughed. I hoped that Elijah would throw these things more often.

As waiters passed by, I drunk every drink they offered me. Stefan encouraged me. It was weird how enthusiastic he got, the more I drank, the louder he cheered. I didn't think much of it.

Stefan and I continued to dance, and I mistakenly looked up. Genevieve was all over Klaus. She noticed me staring, and she smiled, looking directly at me, as she began to lick his face.

I walked away from Stefan, ignoring his calls. I was disgusted. Not at him but at that snake Genevieve. I felt sick. She was such a bitch.

I wanted to be the one that he held tonight, and maybe even kissed, dare I think it...

I ran up the staircase, not caring at all that I was making a scene, I just needed to get out of there.

Finally, I made it to my room and sat on my bed crying with my head in my hands. I was not a big crier, but all the alcohol in my system was toying with my emotions and not making me think straight. I suspected that there had been something else in those drinks. Something just didn't feel right.

Besides, Genevieve made me really upset with her greedy hands all over Klaus. It just felt like my heart was being ripped out. This pain wasn't comparable to the witches' torture or beatings.

I felt some weight on my bed, and I looked up, wiping away the tears from my face. Trying to clear my vision.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused I hadn't known that he had followed me.

I didn't even hear him enter my room. Maybe I was just crying too loudly.

"I was just making sure you were alright."

I nodded, his deep green eyes were so sincere that I wanted to believe him. For some reason, some voice in the back of my head was telling me not to. The hair was standing up on the back of my neck. My body was tense. I don't know why I felt that way.

"I know how you're feeling." I looked up, confused.

"My ex cheated on me." I nodded, understanding. Even though Klaus and I weren't dating it still felt like that. Not to mention, I hated Genevieve so much. But he had to as, he said 'play around' with her so that he could make sure Hayley and I were safe.

Stefan opened his arms, and I went into them. Hesitating slightly.

I wasn't crying anymore, but his touch was comforting. Stefan started rubbing my back, I tensed up again, it felt weird at first, but after a while it was comforting. I started relaxing into his chest. Figuring that my hair standing on end was just some weird side effect from the alcohol. After a while, his hand started going lower and lower, and my body started to heat up, and my heartbeat sped up. It felt strange not in a good way, it felt wrong. I wasn't satisfied or content. I was afraid, this didn't feel right.

I felt the need to run, to get out of this room as soon as possible. To find Klaus.

Stefan pressed his lips on my neck, and I gasped they were cold which made me want to get away from him even more than before.

My vision was blurry, but I hadn't cried in an awful while.

A senseless feeling had been spreading through my limbs making it nearly impossible to move as he pierced my jugular with his fangs.

I struggled against his hold. Trying to escape, he was too strong.

Oh, this was bad.

Just as I felt myself losing consciousness, as he pulled away.

He then pressed his bloodied lips on mine. I raised my hands and pushed him away from me and got up, going in the direction of my door. My steps were slow and uneven. Too slow to be normal.

"What's wrong Luna, I thought you wanted this?"

He said leaving a trail of kisses from my collarbone to under my jaw.

"Is someone scared?"

Stefan said, pushing me roughly up against a wall of my bedroom.

I wasn't in my right mind. I should have already been downstairs screaming Klaus' name.

I ingested some type of herb or a potion of sorts. I think I had a hunch of which one, but my mind was too clouded and muted to be able to tell for sure. The numbness and overwhelming fatigue were a dead give a way.

I tried to wave my hand, my magic wasn't working. I took deep breaths before lunging at Stefan and throwing a small table at him.

Stefan laughed, and I ran to my door. I was halfway there before I tripped over my own feet. I rolled over on my back and quickly took off my shoes, throwing them at him.

He groaned in pain. One of the heels had gotten stuck in his chest. My aim might not have been on point as usual, but I could still throw enough to hurt and stall Stefan.

I crawled to the door, unable to stand, I was too weak.

With everything in me, I pounded on the door, not being able to get up and reach the handle. Screaming as loud as my throat would allow.

Heavy footsteps were heard behind me, followed by heavy breathing.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as he picked me up. I clawed at his face drawing blood, but he seemed to pay it no mind as he ripped the dress off of my body.

I cried as he looked over my body, his eyes pausing every so often. Whatever was about to happen was not going to be good. I wished Klaus was here.

"Shut up," Stefan sharply commanded as he wrapped his hands around my throat and dragged me to my bed. I fought in every way I could, even though it hurt.

I dug my feet into my hardwood floors, but it was pointless. Stefan was too strong.

He put me on the bed, his hands still wrapped around my throat, squeezing tighter as he spoke every word.

"Don't bother to yell for help. Before you came up here, a spell was cast around your bedroom door, no one can hear you.

He then released my throat, and I coughed catching my breath trying to figure out a way out of this situation.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, and Stefan frowned. Wiping the tears away that had sprung from my eyes.

"I'm not. Genevieve is. She's controlling me. Ever since I came into the city."

That made sense, he wasn't lying, I could tell by the look in his eyes. Everything became real. I wasn't going to get out of this. Klaus wasn't going to bust through those doors and rip Stefan's head off. I was alone and on my own.

"You seem like a nice girl. But I don't have a choice in this." He said as his face lowered, hovering over mine. I turned away, but he forced me to look at him anyway. I winced, his finger digging into the skin on my jaw.

"You have to hurt me. She wants you to hurt me."

I was just now realizing just how evil she was. Stefan nodded, moving a lock of hair out of my face. I didn't bother to turn away this time. He was going to force me to look at him anyway.

"It's what she wants. If I don't do what she instructed, I feel pain," he muttered, his lips on my neck.

His hands were on my arms, pinning them down as I struggled to move. I screamed out in frustration, not being able to move due to his stronghold and the numbing paralyzing feeling.

"Just relax," he said before kissing my lips. I growled and bit his lip, drawing blood to the surface. He pulled away.

"I see that you are going to be difficult. Good thing that potion she made will make your poisonous bite non-lethal..."

He dragged his teeth against my jaw, on my neck. He stopped at my chest, pausing there, and then continuing downwards. He stopped at my stomach. Then he reached my legs. My inner thigh to be specific. He bit down then. Hard enough to draw blood and cause me to cry out in pain.

He then moved up, stopping at my hip. He nipped down on it before moving one of his hands down to take off my underwear.

I tried to close my legs, but he forcefully opened them again.

"No, no, no, no. Please-"

"Luna, I'm truly sorry about this. Try not to make this any harder than it has to be. Don't fight it."

Then he ripped them off.


	43. Against my will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is never good especially when everyone decided to come in your room. Luna finds herself in a dangerous situation with Stefan. Who could she tell, would anyone believe her......

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I groaned out in pain. Everything was so sore. As soon as I opened my eyes, I immediately regretted doing so. The daylight from outside blinded me. I put my head against a pillow or what I thought was a pillow. I opened my eyes again to see that it was a chest. It was not just any chest, but the chest of Stefan Salvatore.

The events of last night rushing through my mind.

Stefan, telling me that Geneive was controlling him. Stefan, hurting me, over and over again.....

I could feel the bruises on my skin and others under the skin. My healing should have kicked in, but whatever had made me numb and weak must have slowed it down. He had put so much pressure on certain parts of my body that it hurt, hurt to even, breathe, regularly. I was forced, to take slow, shallow breaths.

I wanted to do nothing more than to go back in time and decline Damon's offer. I could've gone alone. I should have gone alone. Maybe then last night wouldn't have happened, maybe if I had gone alone I wouldn't be in so much pain....

I was about to get out of my bed when Stefan put his arm around me, pulling me against him. I cursed in my head, not believing that things couldn't get any worse. I just prayed that no one would walk in. Especially not Klaus.

I looked around my room to see that things were not in place. There were holes in the walls around my bed, to be specific. I had hoped that someone would hear me, but no one came. Stefan seemed to think that was funny. Most of my pillows were on the floor. The beautiful blue ball gown that Rebekah had gotten me was torn and in a chair.

Seeing these things, feeling the burning piercing pain, made everything real.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't conjure up enough energy to even do that. I just felt paralyzed.

I was at a loss of what to do.....I didn't know what to do about this Genevieve situation. If I ever told anyone, who would believe me? And how would I tell them? A lot of bad things happened to me in my life, I never thought I would have to deal with anything like this.

I would have rather have Agnes' worst punishment x100 than repeat that awful night with Stefan.

The door to my room opened, "Oh no."

I only prayed that it wasn't Klaus. I looked over and saw Damon, who had a starbucks coffee in his hands. he dropped it, "Oh my god."

All of the noise had caused Stefan to wake up. He rolled over, causing me to be pushed over the bed and onto the floor. Stefan was, of course, on top.

I was well aware of the fact that the only thing covering us up was a sheet.

I wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry but couldn't because Stefan's weight was crushing me. Not to mention the paralyzing fear that had caused my chest to tighten.

I wanted to get away from him, but I couldn't move, not with his weight on me pinning me down, preventing me from moving anything except my head.

I looked at Stefan, and he gave me a sheepish grin. Damon whistled and turned to leave when Jake walked in. I closed my eyes, this was so bad.

Damon started laughing so hard to the point he was wheezing. Jake walked out angry, but I heard more footsteps, Damon's laughter was drawing everyone in.

Why can't he just shut up this once?

Everyone was going to take this as something that it wasn't. I didn't want Stefan last night. I told him, but he either ignored me or didn't listen. Of course, my verbal consent didn't matter, not when he was being controlled and forced to do it.

Josh, Diego, and Davina appeared in the doorway. Davina gasped, and her hands went to her mouth.

"Stefan, I think that you need to go..." I looked at him, and he stared back. He shifted his weight, now purposefully pressing it against my body. His action caused me to whimper out in pain. He moved down to my level, blocking my face from everyone else's view so no one could see how scared I was. I would have yelled or screamed, but my voice had gotten caught up in my throat. I was afraid of what he would do to me if I tried to get away from him.

"Oh, why is everyone up here by Luna's room?" Said a voice, and I struggled against his weight, everyone's loud talking covering up my cries. The door opened wider and, Rebekah walked in with Cami and then looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, I guess the world is filled with unexpected surprises."

Kol walked in the room with a smile on his face that only grew wider. He was cackling now, on the floor rolling around with Damon. "What in the bloody hell is going on in here?" The blood froze in my veins, and my heart skipped a beat. I knew that accent, I knew that voice.

What did I do to deserve this? Haven't I been through enough hell?

Klaus walked into the room, along with Hayley and Elijah.

I noticed that my sister didn't look too happy. Great. I didn't have the nerve to look at Klaus and Elijah's faces.

Everyone left the room in silence except Damon and Kol, who were now wheezing. Klaus stayed glaring at Stefan. I don't even think he looked at me once.

Knowing that made my chest painfully tighten, an emotional hurt feeling reaching my senses. I didn't feel so numb anymore. I felt as if I could cry at any moment.

"I will speak with you later."

Stefan nodded, and Klaus left, slamming the door. I flinched at the sound and pushed Stefan off me with all my strength. I ran into my bathroom, locking the door, ignoring Stefan's pounding and shouting. Even though I locked the door, he could have come in at any time. I was relieved when he didn't.

I turned the water on really warm, hoping to soothe my aching muscles, along with my battered and bruised body. Everything was so sore, everything hurt. The intense burning feeling hadn't disappeared between my legs. I broke down then in the shower. Holding myself and crying under the water. A choice, a decision had been taken away from me, again. I had thought that time was over. If I could go back, I would change what happened. He had taken something from me, controlled or not. I wanted someone special, someone, who cared, someone, I trusted, and wouldn't hurt me. Someone like Klaus.....

I scrubbed the loofah on my body so hard that I started to draw blood. I wanted to get rid of every trace of Stefan off my body. I didn't know what to do or who to go to.......

I was lost....

By the time I turned the water off, I had cried until the point where I couldn't anymore.

I brushed my teeth five times, trying to rid my mouth and tongue of his taste.

Looking in the mirror, I saw someone I didn't recognize. She was scared. She had this terrified wide-eyed look that you saw in the horror movies, but this wasn't a horror movie, this was the girl's life. Gone was the confident and brave, here was the terrified and timid. A lost look was in her eyes, she didn't know what to do next......No where to turn......No one to go to......

My skin was tinged, with red, from the harsh scrubbing I did. My eyes were sore and puffy from all the crying I had done. My lips were chapped and bitten. My cheeks were pale. My hands shook. My breathing was unsteady and uneven, my heartbeat just the same. Bruises were on my throat from him silencing me when my screams were too loud and overbearing for him. I begged for him to stop, pleaded even. In my head, I begged for Klaus to come and pull Stefan off me and kill Genevieve, I pleaded, for him too. Bite marks were on my neck and stomach. He had bit so hard that he drew blood. Afterward, he would lap it up like my blood was what he had been needing and had been deprived of. Bruises were on my stomach, arms, and shoulders from his fingers, digging harshly into my flesh. Bruises were on my hips and the inside of my thighs from his painful and forceful thrusts. It felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside. The pain was unlike anything I've felt before, so intense and excruciating. Even now, I could feel it, every time I took a step or turned, even as I stood still or sat. The hot stinging stabbing sharp pain would shoot up, and I would be reminded of what took place the night before....

Thinking about what had happened made me sick to my stomach. In fact, I did get sick as I began to heave up my stomach contents.

Genevieve was more than cruel. What she did, is something I could never do to an enemy of mine, not her, not Sabine, not Agnes. After all the pain and suffering they caused me, I couldn't bring myself to wish anything like this upon them. The simple fact was I didn't want to be like them. Wishing things like that is how you started to turn into them.

I walked out of the bathroom with a robe wrapped tightly around my body. I knew if he wanted, he could rip and tear the thick fabric off of my body with ease, but I prayed that he would be gone.

I froze, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I was startled to see that Stefan was there sitting on my now made bed. I took deep breaths trying not to break down again. I looked around to see everything in my room was now clean, and the walls were already, patched up. I pretended like I hadn't seen him.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," Stefan smirked, and I turned my back to him, pulling some clothes out of my dresser. Talking was out of the option. I had hoped that I could distract him and then get away, but something was wrong. It was better to play along and survive than to go through the same things as last night. I don't think I could go through that again.

I tried not to walk too fast to my bathroom. I locked the door like before and stripped the robe off. Hurridly changing into the plain cotton t-shirt and soft material sweat pants.

I brushed my hair and braided it back, not knowing what else to do with it.

As I sat on the floor, I started to think about what could happen.

Vampires could not procreate. There are exceptions, but they do not happen every day. I wasn't even sure if I could ever have kids. Some of the things the witches did to me may prevent that. I didn't know what to do, but I couldn't just sit around and think about how unfair my life was. I had to do something I just didn't know what.

I had to tell someone.

But how?

Gathering up the courage, I unlocked the door to my bathroom and started to run to my bedroom door, my exit.

I was too late, though.

Stefan was already in front of it, blocking its path. I stepped back, moving my hands to see that my magic still wasn't working.

"And where do you think you are going? The fun has only begun."

I winced as Stefan drug me to my balcony.

"The city is thriving. It will continue to do so when the Mikealson's are eliminated and when the witches rule over it."

Stefan spoke, putting an arm around my waist. I stepped back causing his arm to fall limp.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You hurt me."

"Ahh...yes, how could I forget? I tried to make things easy, but you weren't cooperating with me. I told you that it would be better if you would have relaxed and stayed still."

"And I didn't hurt you, Not intentionally, I had no choice remember," he added sticking his fingers under my chin leaning in again.

"That doesn't change anything," I said, wincing as his grip on my arm tightened, "and you need to let me go."

"It wasn't all that bad, towards the end you seemed to enjoy it." He leaned down to kiss me, I stopped pulling my arm away from his harsh grip, more bruises would develop I'm sure.

"Let. Me. Go."

He turned me back around pushing me against the wall.

I turned away fear flooding my senses. This wasn't happening, not again...

"I apologized, didn't I? Genevieve was wrong, this didn't break you."

I buried my fear and tried to hide it deep inside me where he couldn't see. My shaking hands were clenched into fists.

"Your apologies won't make anything better. It didn't last night, and they won't ever. And for your information, it's going to take a hell of a lot more than last night to break me."

"You know, Luna, where we are at is very high up. It would be a shame if you fell. A fall like that would be fatal." Stefan leaned forward again to kiss me.

I didn't pull away this time, I just let him kiss me. What was even the point of fighting, no one could help me, not now.

He pulled away but not before he dragged his teeth against my lips. Drawing blood to the surface.

"I have business to take care of, Genevieve's orders. I hope to see you again. I'm sorry for hurting you."

.............................................................

As I was walking down one of the many hallways in the compound, I was thinking about how and who I should tell maybe, Damon or Hayley, probably Hayley.

Someone wrapped their arms around my torso and picked me up. I opened my eyes to find myself in Damon's room.

"Luna, what the hell were you thinking?! Sleeping with my brother...." I folded my arms, preparing to defend myself, hopefully, I was a good actress. I couldn't tell Damon, maybe Hayley or Elijah instead. I imagined they would take it more calmly. Seeing Damon, Klaus, or Kol angry was something I did not want to experience. Especially after everything that happened, I didn't think I would be able to take it.

"Hmmm...... let's see oh yeah, well I was drunk, and Genevieve pissed me off. Stefan was there to comfort me."

Damon sighed and plopped down on his bed, he patted a spot next to him, and I sat there.

"You need to think about what you have done?" I looked at him questioningly. "I slept with your brother last night, big deal," I shrugged my shoulders, acting like there was no problem. Damon put his head in his hands and looked back up at me again, "When my brother wants something, he gets it. It doesn't matter if it's a person, place, or thing. He has his eyes set on you now."

I burst out laughing this was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. I never realized how much lying took out of someone until now.

"I'm serious, Luna. I can't have you getting hurt because of my idiotic brother."

I folded my arms. "Well, you didn't seem too concerned about my well-being when you and Kol were laughing your asses off."

Damon cracked a smile, "I couldn't help myself you looked like a deer in headlights." I smiled and played with the end of my braid trying to calm myself down. "Are you mad at me?" I asked Damon who was now playing with my braid, he had taken it away from me. Childish as always.

"No, I just think that wasn't really the smartest thing you've ever done in your life."

I wanted to tell Damon about what happened I just didn't know how to.

I smiled, "Well, I can't be smart all the time." Damon laughed, and it got quiet.

For a second, I feared that he got suspicious. I wasn't sure if I was a good liar, but it seemed pretty straightforward.

"I think you should go talk to Klaus. He seems pretty angry."

I nodded, biting my lip to hide my wince. Judging by the look on his face, it didn't seem like I hid it well enough.

"Yeah, but I'm going to go see Hayley first, wish me luck."

Damon playfully pushed me out of the door, and I was walking in the hallways again.

I made it to Hayley's room, and I took a deep breath about to knock when the door opened, revealing a suit dressed Elijah and a furious sister in a bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her hair.

I walked into the room and sat down in the love seat in her room. Elijah was sitting in another chair not too far away reading. Hayley was now pacing with her hands on her very huge stomach.

"What were you thinking, Luna? What if you had gotten pregnant?" I signed and put my head in my hands. She continued to ramble on about how irresponsible and how wrong I was. "You have no right to lecture me about being responsible," I said, pointedly looking at her stomach. She shifted her feet. "Well, my situation was different..."

".....Hayley, just please be quiet and let me talk."

Silence filled the room, and it seemed like everyone was holding their breath.......waiting.......for whatever would happen next.....

I took a shaky breath, trying to calm myself. It didn't work, but I had to tell someone. I had to get this over with, would they judge me? Would they be angry at me? I wouldn't want them to feel sorry for me.....there were too many would's, maybes, and what if's.........

"I told him to stop, asked, pleaded, repeatedly," I said, remembering when his fangs sunk into my neck. That was when I had started to feel numb.....

Elijah dropped the book and sped over to me. "You did not give him your consent."

"No, he wouldn't stop- I c-couldn't he was too strong," my eyes started to burn then, and the tears, started pouring down my face then. I wasn't able to look either of them in the eyes, not wanting to see them react. It was all a little too much.

I winced, clutching my stomach when I took too deep of a breath.

Elijah came over to me and looked at my neck before taking a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiping my tears away.

Hayley lifted up my shirt, I didn't object. She was one of those "seeing is believing types of people."

"Oh my God, Luna. Why didn't you scream-"

"I did, Hayley. It wasn't enough. Some witch did a spell that prevented whatever happened in my room to stay in that room. She had it all planned. Stefan told me that she was controlling him."

"He said I was annoying, it's why I have these," I whispered, gesturing to my throat.

Elijah took a deep breath and looked at me with sympathy and something else I couldn't decipher.

"We need to go talk to Klaus."

Hayley nodded and left to go, get changed.

"Is it necessary that we tell him?"

"Yes, don't worry, I assure you that he will take care of that vile man and that contemptible woman. If not I will."

"I just didn't know what to do or who to tell. He is going to be so angry....this is my fault-"

"No, Luna, you are mistaken, if you think for even a fraction of a second that some part of this was your fault."

"I agreed to go to the ball with Stefan."

"You had no way of knowing what would happen."

"I'm s-so sor-sorry, I just didn't know what to do."

"Shhhhhh......" Elijah gently shushed me, rubbing my back.

"I am deeply sorry that you had to endure that pain. If I could take it back, I would do so without hesitation in a heartbeat."

"It's not your fault 'Lijah," I said, surprised I could even hear my own voice at this point.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I promise everything is going to get better."

I pulled away, wiping my eyes with his handkerchief. It had good absorption, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I couldn't stop crying. Waves of endless pain, both emotional and physical, hit me all at once with every breath I took.

Telling Elijah and Hayley what had happened made the weight on my chest not so heavy.

"Elijah, I wish you were right, but something tells me that things aren't going to get any better."

.............................................................

Klaus stood up, walking towards me. My heartbeat harshly in my chest. I was so nervous thinking about how he would react. I saw his mouth open, and he let out a small gasp seeing the bruises on my neck.

"Go ahead and lift her shirt, Klaus," said Hayley with her arms folded.

He slowly raised the fabric and growled lowly. I shivered slightly from the cold air in the room. "Luna, I need you, to be honest with me and tell me what happened."

"I went upstairs to my room for some alone time. He followed me. We talked, I started to feel numb, senseless almost. Everything was starting to become muddled and muted. It wasn't the alcohol it was something more, a potion, I think. I briefly recognized the feeling, but by then, he had already bitten into my throat. I couldn't push him off because he was too strong, and my magic wasn't working. He said he thought that I wanted this. He asked if I was afraid. He had me against my bedroom wall. I threw that table at him to stun him. I almost made it to my door, but I tripped. Seeing no other options I took off my shoes and threw them at him. I managed to get one of them in his chest. Since I couldn't stand I had to crawl. I was weak and scared, but just a little longer, and I would be safe. That's what I kept telling myself. I wasn't able to reach the handle, it was too high so, I banged on the door with my hands. He picked me up, and I screamed and told him to get off me. I clawed at his face, but it wasn't enough. He set me down and tore the dress Rebekah got me off of my body. He wrapped his hands around my throat and told me to shut up as he dragged me to the bed. I dragged my feet, but it was pointless. He told me not to bother to yell for help, that before he came in, a spell was cast, around my room, that no one could hear me. He let go of my throat then, I was gasping for air. I asked him why he was doing this. After he said that he apologized. He said that Genevieve was controlling him, he said that Genevieve wanted him to hurt me, to break me."

Klaus nodded at me and took off. The three of us followed Klaus to my room. I paused outside of the door I heard a yell. I went in and saw a chair fly into the wall and shatter on impact.

"Niklaus, please, restrain yourself," voiced Elijah trying to calm Klaus down. His brother's words didn't seem to have any effect on him.

"Have you lost your bloody mind Elijah, he hurt her. He will be lucky if he lives the rest of today. When I find him and I will he will suffer, I'll go after Genevieve last. Perhaps place Stefan's body over where she stays so that she'll know that I'm coming for her."

I walked to Klaus ignoring the protest from Hayley and Elijah.

"No, Klaus, you aren't going to kill him for me, I'm not worth it, besides I'm fine, I'll get over it, I can handle this pain."

Klaus scoffed, "Luna, you are not fine. Don't tell me that you are because I can see in your eyes that you are not okay. I see right through you just as you see right through me. What happened to you isn't just something you can get over in weeks, months, or years. It will stay with you forever. You shouldn't have to handle this pain, you've suffered enough. I promised you I wouldn't allow you to go through anything like that again. I failed you..."

I didn't bother to wipe my tears away as I reached down and held his hands.

"No, Klaus, you didn't fail me-"

"I broke my promise, I should have been there."

"You are here now," I breathed, holding his gaze without difficulty. He made me feel better. He still looked angry, but he had calmed down to some degree. He could be holding it in for my sake, and that just made me appreciate him even more.

"That's all that matters is that you are here with me right now."

"Just so you know I will kill Stefan, Genevieve, and anyone else who decides they can hurt you. And you are worth everything to me," Klaus muttered wiping my tears away.

"Damon will be mad at you-" Klaus cut me off, "Have you told him what happened, love? I have a feeling that He would be on my side."

I sighed, "Look, I want him dead, but-" Klaus cut me off again "Oh, okay, it's settled." I stopped him again.

"It wasn't Stefan's fault Genevieve was controlling him. So if you are going to kill, anyone kill the one who started it all in the first place."

"Don't worry, I will be saving the source of all this last. I just want to have a quick chat with him...."

"Klaus, I worry about you, I don't want you getting hurt over me."

He smirked, "I am the original hybrid, Stefan can not hurt me."

I put my forehead against his, and we stood there for a moment.

He calmed me down. Made me feel safe, warm, and protected. I was filled with an unfamiliar feeling knowing that he was going out to leave, and he was going out to leave for me. Part of me wanted him to stay, and the other part of me knew he had to go.

Klaus pulled away first and kissed me gently on my forehead.

As soon as he left the feelings of being safe, warm, and protected left with him.

He jumped off the balcony, and I looked up worriedly at Elijah.

.............................................................

Kol came into the room and then asked what was wrong. Hayley walked over to him filling him in seconds later, he was gone too.

Elijah went downstairs me and Hayley followed him. I suddenly felt dizzy and had to grip into the banister from falling.

Elijah called Marcel and his vampires, they were down in minutes maybe seconds. I didn't hear anything just this ringing in my ears. I coughed and looked down at my hand my vision blurry. It was red strange, almost like blood. It was warm like blood.

"Elijah," I heard Rebekah, hmmm.....I didn't know she came down.

I coughed again trying to stop myself, but this time I couldn't stop. Hayley, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol were asking questions.

As much as I wanted to I couldn't answer them. Everything started to get dark around the edges. I felt strangely tired before collapsing onto the ground. I didn't have time to wonder if someone had caught me, I was already falling unconscious.........


	44. Big problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is in some sort of coma, Stefan poisoned her somehow, Klaus is angry, Damon tries to talk to his brother to find out what happened before handing him over to Klaus, but Stefan says he doesn't remember Luna......

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

As soon as I found, that mongrel I was going to skin him alive. The poor girl was covered in bruises from her head to her toes. Not to mention she was seriously ill in a coma-like state.

No doubt because of him and that red-headed witch bitch Genevieve.

I just hoped that I got to him before Nik, although I seriously doubted it. My phone rang, and I took it out of my pocket. I rolled my eyes, seeing Elijah's name.

"What in the bloody hell do you want now Elijah, you can't stop me. I am going to skin that bloody bastard alive and then drive a stake through his worthless heart."

I paused and frowned, waiting for his response. But this was not Elijah speaking on the phone but Davina.

I called Klaus, explaining what Davina said over the phone, and went to the compound as quickly as possible.

.............................................................

I frowned, looking at Luna. Her skin was pale, a grayish tone completely, unlike her usual, unique radiant carmel color that I had always envied. She had such beautiful skin. I swear she could pull off any color without even trying. Her heartbeat was slower than usual, slower than before I had left. She had gotten worse. Her skin felt as cold as ice. She was getting worse. Hopefully, she was strong enough to fight this, whatever it was off. I wish there was some way I could fight for her. She had fought enough, been through enough to last her a lifetime.

My brother was on his knees with a hand on her cheek and his eyes closed. He looked so lost.....like he didn't know what to do now that his most significant motivator wasn't by his side....Luna was more than that. He probably didn't see it because his walls were built toweringly high and firmly solid. One day, I was sure that Luna would become my sister in law. One day she would have Mikealson as her last name. One day I might have another niece or nephew, maybe two or three. I wasn't getting completely ahead of myself, I saw the way they looked at each other, the way they held each other, the way they defended one another. It wasn't completely far-fetched. Of course, I and a few others would have to help speed things along, love was blind and deaf too in their exceptional case

Kol and Davina were in the corner of the room looking in old grimoires and spellbooks to see what was wrong with her. Damon and Marcel's vampires were still out looking for Stefan. I looked at Elijah worriedly.

I sighed, everything seemed to be fine at first when I came back, but now everything was messing up.

"It looks like a curse or a spell, possibly even a type of rare poison. I've never seen anything like this. Whoever did it was a smart witch they must have used a cloaking spell so that we can't track her," Kol muttered angrily as he slammed the book closed, nearly breaking the binding that held it together. Davina walked over to Luna and put her hand on her head.

Klaus' phone rang, and he moved away from Luna and answered it, giving her a look of longing before doing so.

He didn't say anything and left. I stared at Elijah, confused, and I attempted to call Hayley, but Elijah stopped me by handing me a glass of tequila. He was quite good at giving someone what they needed at their worst moments.

"Has anyone called Hayley?"

Elijah gave out alcohol and speeches while Luna gave warm, supporting hugs. Right now, just because of the situation we were in I'd much rather prefer a hug, but I wasn't complaining about the alcohol either.

"It's no use. I've already tried, it's like the signal is blocked, but there is no storm."

I sighed, exasperated, "What the bloody hell is she doing down there? She should be here with Luna. I mean with everything that happened with Stefan-"

"Hayley is seeing if the wolves know if anything about the current sleep state Luna now resides in. Had Luna never fallen ill, I am certain that she would be here supporting her sister."

He was right, of course, but I couldn't help but be snappy with everyone. Seeing my best friend like this stressed me out and made me want to act out. In other words, kill everyone who so much as breathed the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, Elijah, I'm just worried." Elijah nodded and looked back at Luna, "we all are."

Davina shook her head and got up angrily, "I know who did it and where she is. And when I find her, I am going to make sure that she won't ever be able to hurt anyone else again."

Davina left the room and then came back, grabbing one of my mother's most wicked grimoires from the shelf it sat on. Davina continued to mumble a string of incoherent words as she made her way to the exit of the compound

I looked at Kol, who was now by Luna. He had a pained expression on his face as he gazed down at her. He glanced out of the door that Davina just walked out of. I could tell he wanted to be with Davina, but he and Luna were close.

"Go," I said, taking a drink of the vodka. All of this stressed me out. Bourban and tequila weren't enough.

Kol scoffed and looked at Elijah, "Brother, is that the first drink she's had all morning if not, I would say that she has officially lost her mind."

Elijah said nothing and went to go, put a pillow behind Luna's head, brushing the hair back from her face. Klaus was usually the one to do that whenever she was awake or sleeping normally. Whenever he did it, he had this look of fondness on his face. Tenderness and affection were in play on his face too.

"Kol, you heard your sister, now go find Davina before she does something that will get her killed. And before you say I'm calling her weak, let me make it clear that I am not. Before that happened, she would most unquestionably take out whoever was in her way. But whenever emotions are associated, things have the tendency to get messy. Decisions and procedures are not, thought entirely through, and people get hurt, or actions are done to make the situation more worse than it was originally before those actions."

Kol frowned, most likely at Elijah's words, and covered Luna up with a blanket. I smirked at the sight.

I never knew Kol could be so caring and gentle. Months ago, he had confessed to me that he had always had a little crush on her. This was all before he had met Davina, of course. That little witch took over his mind when he first laid eyes on her. He never did tell anyone else.

Maybe the Mikealson family could evolve, grow, and emerge from being the worst of families to the best. Not because we turned good all of a sudden but because we were better.

Better because of the ones who were in our lives and now were apart of our family.

"Alright, I'll go, just promise me you'll take care of her."

I nodded, and Kol glared at me, "I want to hear it in words Rebekah."

"I swear that I'll take care of her, Kol," I replied after a few minutes of silence passed.

Kol then looked at Elijah, who started wiping off the blood that had started coming from Luna's mouth. "As do I."

Kol looked at Luna one last time before disappearing out of the room.

"It seems that everyone has gotten attached to her."

I wasn't jealous, I just simply stated the obvious. It was the truth. Luna was loved and apart of my family, and she always would be.

Elijah turned to me the handkerchief bloody in his hands, "Yes, and none other than Niklaus. He seems to be willing to do anything for her.....When I first came to the city I had the impression that he no longer cared for anything or anyone. It changed, everything changed that night. From the first couple of days of her arrival, I knew that there was hope for him....."

.............................................................

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

I had tracked Stefan down, but he requested that we talk in a car rather than in the open. I didn't really care I just wanted to get some answers out of him. Before I beat the hell out of him, gave him my blood, and then handed him over to Klaus fresh and ready to be killed.

Elijah said something about Genevieve controlling him, but I doubted Klaus would give a damn.

"What do you mean you don't know her. You slept with her last night. Not to mention you hurt her, and she is a very good friend of mine basically, my daughter, so starts telling the truth, or I start with my plan."

I was showing my brother a picture, of Luna and me. We were sitting in my car. I was in the driver's seat, wearing my leather jacket and my usual leather jacket t-shirt and jeans. Luna had her hair in two braids. She was wearing a hat, Kol's hat to be specific, she had 'borrowed' it from him, just like he had borrowed one of her t-shirts. She was wearing some make-up, her lips painted a glossy pink color. She had worn a blue, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of jean shorts that day. Hayley had been hesitant because she thought that they were too short. Luna had told her that she was just going out with me. And Hayley said that was a problem. I assured her, Hayley that I had no romantic interest in her whatsoever. Not that she wasn't pretty because she was. I was, however, interested in Cami. And surprisingly, she let us go. In the picture, her head was leaning against mine, and we were both smirking. That was a good day. We mostly drove around town that day, just talking, eating, having fun really.

Stefan sighed and put his head in his hands. "Damon, maybe you've been drinking too much, but I am pretty sure I would remember if I slept with her. What do you mean I hurt her? I came down here to tell you that I was wrong. About everything including the Mikealsons. I broke it off with Elena, it was getting to be too much. She said that she could never love me because she met you first, plus all the drama with Kathrine. The pills, all the drinking, the yelling, the fights, the drugs, the depression. I couldn't take any more of it. I came here to join you."

I looked at him and held one figure out. "Wait, hold on a sec, you mean to tell me that you broke up with Elena because you were done and not because she was cheating on you."

Stefan nodded and looked off into the distance. "But I thought you said that you broke up with her because she was cheating on you with Matt."

Stefan frowned, "I don't remember saying that and it doesn't make much sense anyway. Matt wouldn't do that and he's away in college training."

I slammed the car door and walked around, my hands in my hair. Stefan got out of the car and asked if something was wrong.

So he was being controlled by Genevieve. Now everything made sense; his clothing, his hair, his attitude, the way he talked. No wonder I didn't recognize my brother.

I gave him no reply as I got out my phone and called Klaus.

He picked the phone up before it finished half a ring, he didn't say anything, and there wasn't any breathing, but I suspected he was listening on the other end.

"We have a really big problem, and it might involve your favorite red-haired..." Before I could finish, Klaus hung up on me. It wouldn't be long before he showed up.

I sighed, taking a deep breath, thinking of what to do, I just might become the only living Salvatore.......


	45. The future is not always clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is visited by her mother again, something bad is about to happen and it involves Hayley and the pack, what is Luna going to do......

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Oh, you got here pretty fast," I said, trying to block Klaus from Stefan.

Klaus continued to walk forward, knocking me to the ground in the process.

I was expecting to have my neck snapped, or at least my heart ripped out.

I looked up and dusted my clothes free of dirt. Stefan was going to have to buy me a drink later for all the damn problems he caused me.

I got back up and put my hands on Klaus' shoulders, trying to at least, delay him because I knew that I wouldn't last very long.

He shoved me away from him with such force that I lost my barrings and almost became apart of the ground.

"Klaus, wait! He doesn't remember last night or Luna."

Klaus stopped and briefly looked at Stefan, who held his hands up in a defensive position. "I do not know who Luna is."

I sighed in relief. Klaus retracted his fangs and walked back. His eyes were their normal color, but he still looked hostile enough to kill.

"Hey, have you seen Luna? Is she doing any better?"

I was worried about my friend, whom I treated like a daughter. That's what she was to me. Klaus took a deep breath, "She is the same, although her heart beats slower every second and her skin is like ice. When I find Genevieve...."

He didn't finish. He was so upset he couldn't exactly say what he wanted to do to her.

Klaus then disappeared, and Stefan walked out into the clearing with a confused expression on his face.

"He must really care about her....." Stefan hummed, and I looked at him.

Noticing that there was a wistfulness tone in his voice.

I smiled, feeling less tense as I looked over at my brother, "You have no idea....."

.............................................................

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.............................................................

I frowned as I was looking at my phone. I had tried to call Rebekah and Elijah, even Klaus, but the signal wasn't going through. I wished Luna was here so I could apologize. I had been a little too hard on her. I mean technically she was my age maybe a year younger. Physically she was only 17, almost 18. At least she was 17 and not 15 like I was.

I looked up at Jackson, who was now walking towards the road. A motorcycle appeared, and I knew something wasn't right.

People didn't just discover this part of the bayou.

You had to _want_ to find it.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"You won't wake up, you know, at least until the poison is out of your system."

I opened my eyes and sat up, and blinked twice, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

I jumped, the voice came repeating. I vaguely recognized it to be the voice of my mother.

I rolled off the couch, and onto the floor. I tried not to panic as I inspected myself. My skin had this weird glowy aura around it. I looked back at the couch. I could see that my skin was paler than usual, and I wasn't breathing normally, like I was supposed to. Something was wrong, with me.

I looked around the room to see Rebekah pacing around the room, and Elijah was sitting in a chair writing in his journal.

I tried to get his attention or even Rebekah's by yelling or even getting in front of them.

"They can't see or hear you. I hope you know that."

I turned around to see an older version of my mother. She was now in her early twenties and not her teens like she was in that dream-like forest.

"Mom?"

She smiled, and I did too.

Her presence was comforting.

I walked up to hug her, worried that I couldn't, but I could. She was solid and smelled like strawberries. It was a scent that made me feel relieved and reassured.

My mom was here, I was okay now.

"What happened?"

I pulled away and looked at my mother. She was standing by me, smiling at my sleeping form.

"You have been poisoned. It won't kill you though it's supposed to, but it won't. Your body will fight off the poison. You will just be unconscious for some time. When you wake up, you might be weak and feel a little nauseous. Other than that, you should be fine. Given your status as a hybrid, you are harder to kill. Your mind is harder to enter, and as you get older, it will become nearly impossible. One of the perks of being my daughter." I swallowed worriedly.

Some time. Some time could be days, weeks, months, years.

"How long is some time?" My mother glanced up at me and then back down at my other form.

"You should wake up in about 3 hours." I sighed and put my head in my hands, "Can I speed it up somehow because something is wrong. I can feel it."

My mother smiled sadly at me. "Yes, there is a way. There is practically always a way to get what you want. I just hoped that you would maybe want to spend a little time with your mother. Maybe learn a thing or two that can help you."

I nodded and smiled, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Well, after everything with Stefan, I could use some help or some advice."

"I realize that it wasn't his fault that he hurt me because Genevieve was controlling but-"

"Knowing that Genevieve was controlling him shouldn't make what he was forced to do hurt any less. You have every right to feel hurt, disgusted, and afraid. Nobody is going to shame you for that. It was not either of your faults."

"I just feel lost."

"It's okay to feel that way. You might not be okay right now, but you will be. One day you are going to change everything, possibly even the world. Today is not that day. That day won't come until your ready, and when you are, you'll know. For now, you have to take care of yourself. It's great being a martyr and all, but taking care of yourself is important to."

I opened my mouth to say something, but she smiled and shook her head stopping me.

"Your selflessness and self-sacrificing go about of things is something you must have gotten from your father. I know you did not get that from me. I admire that, just like I admired Jason for that. I tried it a couple of times and didn't understand it. I only understood when I had you, held you for the first time. I didn't want anyone to hurt you. It wasn't about me anymore."

I noticed that there was a chance in her voice. No longer light and lilting. There were emotions, sadness, and something I couldn't identify.

"Because you were mine, and no one else's. You were my baby..."

Without even thinking I hugged my mother. She needed it, I needed it.

.............................................................

"You have to take care of yourself before you can even begin to care for someone else. Carrying yourself isn't easy, especially after all of what happened to you. If you don't learn to balance the things in your life then everything will become unstable, unsteady, and you will fall apart. The anger, the pain, the stress, and the darkness will become you....."

"By balance you mean to plan everything out like on calendars?"

She shook her head and put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, sweetie, I don't mean for you to try to plan things out. Somethings yes but not everything. Balance is necessary, almost as much as breathing. You need to learn to balance yourself, the people you love, and anything that might happen. You have to be ready for whatever might come next. Whether it's the end of the world or a rogue vampire. Over time you will understand how important balance is in your life."

I nodded, smiling. Balance was good, even vital. I needed to take care of myself before jumping into anything for anyone. She was right, about everything. Including the fact that I had to be ready for whatever came next.

I felt a shock go through me, and I caught the wall feeling myself begin to fall. My mother bent over to me worriedly, but I couldn't hear her. There was a ringing noise in my ears. Everything seemed to darken, and when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the compound but at the bayou:

_The sun was bright, so on instinct, I put my hands up to block it. I heard some arguing, so naturally, I ran in that direction. I saw Hayley and Jackson asking some questions to a man who acted all sluggishly like a zombie. He then brought out something, it looked like a remote, but I couldn't see clearly. Everything was shaking it felt like someone was trying to pull me, but I wanted to stay, had to stay. I had to know what happened next. I opened my eyes just in time to see the man push the button, and Jackson pushed Hayley out of the way before everything blew up._

My mom was hovering over me her wild curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she had tear stains around her puffy red eyes. She hugged me when I sat up. I crawled on the floor to my sleeping body and saw that my nose and eyes were bleeding. I looked at my mother who didn't say anything.

Did she know what about what I had seen?

"I have to get back, now. Something bad is about to happen. People are going to die."

My mother nodded in understanding, but I could tell from her expression that she was still unhappy. "Luna, take deep calm breaths, this is going to help you." I nodded and tried to calm down.

"Okay, now you have to force yourself to wake up. Use something to motivate you."

I nodded and closed my eyes thinking about how I needed to get there, how much Hayley and my pack needed me. How much my unborn niece needed me.

Everything was fading, even my mother, but I could still hear her voice echoing, "Remember Luna, the future is not always clear. The presentations you have are hardly clear. What you see may be true or misleading. Be careful....I love you....."

.............................................................

I tried to open my eyes, but it felt like something was holding them down.

Ugh...I hated feeling so weak.

I couldn't help but gasp as I sat up. There was a nauseous feeling in my stomach. It could have either been from the poison or my nervousness of messing up.

Rebekah and Elijah were there hovering over me, but I paid them no mind as I made my way towards the exit. I had no time for conversation. Hayley and everyone else could die, and I wasn't about to let that happen.

I ran out, ignoring the people's looks. I ran to the bayou, my legs shaking and on fire from the effort. I could barely breathe it was boiling outside.

I had finally reached the tree line, I took a deep breath. I had no choice but to go in. My heartfelt like it was about to jump out of my chest, because of the brisk exertion I had made getting here.

It was difficult trying to find my way through the thick brush and trees. Everyone was giving me weird looks, but I ignored them, I had to get to Hayley. I had to save her and the baby.

Saving them and everyone else is what kept me going instead of collapsing from exhaustion and pain on the spot.

I could see her and Jackson talking to the man. The same man who blew everyone up.

There was no time to yell.

I only had one other option. This was it.

My chance, my shot, to save everyone.

I ran up the hill and tackled the man to the ground, but it was too late he had already pushed the button.

There was a big sound, a boom really. A blinding light had appeared along with it.

My ears were ringing, and I cried out as I covered them. The painful ringing wouldn't go away.

I could feel things inside my body. Hard like metal, things that weren't supposed to be there.

I couldn't move anything, not even my fingers. The burning feeling started occurring, and all I wanted to do was die. Even if I wasn't already......

  
  



	46. A love letter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is hurt luckily Klaus is willing to help get her better, Hayley writes a love letter to her baby girl......

** _ Kol Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Davina Claire, I've been looking everywhere for you," I said, relieved seeing my girlfriends back to me.

Davina turned around with a surprised expression on her face.

"How did you find me?" She asked as I hugged her tightly. In our relationship, I was often called the clingy one. Everyone seemed to find this funny, given my past and all. I wasn't acting though, not with her. I was 75% genuine, the rest of the 25% was for lines and jokes, of course. I couldn't be completely serious all the time, but for her, I would try.

"I told you I'd follow you anywhere."

"You don't know how much I needed to hear that."

"Happy to help, darling. Whatever you need, I shall provide."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Kol, I am just really stressed out about Luna. I want Genevieve dead. She did this, and she is going to get a way with it."

"It's alright love, I am sure everyone feels the same way about Genevieve. Don't doubt the searching abilities of the Mikealsons, we all want her dead. But as for Luna, I'm stressed about her too. It seems as though she can't go through a week without getting hurt or knocked out, or fainting, bless her soul."

Davina chuckled, and I smiled. I noticed that something was wrong. She had closed her eyes as if in a trance, and she almost fell to the ground, but I caught her limp body before it hit the ground.

I looked around looking for a witch because I recognized that spell. I looked around the crowded streets and saw red hair.

"You," I growled, pissed that Genevieve had hurt Davina.

No one hurts my girl and gets away with it.

"Well, someone had to shut her up. I was hoping for a challenge or a fight like Luna is putting up right now, but I guess she is too weak. I clenched my jaw, resisting the urge to rip this snake of a woman apart piece by piece.

I resisted with difficulty. Davina would be defenseless, and Nik might kill me for killing Genevieve. I wouldn't blame him.

"I guess you two can come to join me at my place." I scoffed, she was either joking or she had lost her mind.

"You can't be bloody serious." Genevieve laughed coldly and moved her wrist.

She had snapped my neck, and I saw nothing but darkness.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I winced, touching my stomach. I opened my eyes to find everything blurry. Everything was too bright. So I didn't keep them open for long.

The burning pain (comparable to fire) of wolfsbane made its presence known when I took a deep breath. I wasn't dying that was for sure. This pain was familiar to me. Sickeningly familiar, to the point where I thought I would be immune to it by now because of the number of times it had been used against me in various ways. The amount of it in my system was low compared to how much the witches used to inject inside me, dunk my head in a tub of it, force it down my throat, sprinkle it on my wounds, force me to breathe the vapor of it while wearing a mask. I spent days coughing up blood until I healed.

My ears were still ringing, and I could see people surround me that I didn't recognize. A feeling of panic started to tighten my chest. The pain I could handle, but possible enemies on top of that would be a little much. Given my current state, I don't think I would be able to handle fighting them.

Feeling claustrophobic, I looked down to see that there was a piece of metal buried in my stomach. It wasn't sticking out of my flesh but embedded. I could feel other pieces of shrapnel too, in my legs. I tried not to move too much. Moving only brought me discomfort, given there being shrapnel in my body. There wasn't much blood. This bomb had been made to kill. I quickly started to realize that as I looked around me to see other pieces of shrapnel.

It didn't look like anyone had been hit, but me. Good. That was my intent.

It wasn't completely unbearable like everyone was making it seem. Some had their hands over their mouths, some had their hands on their chest, some had wide eyes, and they were all looking at me with sympathy. Even the ones who disliked me.

Because of my time with the witches, I had a high-level pain tolerance. That was the only good thing that came out of surviving in those caves.

It was like there was liquid fire in my veins, and every breath was like needles under my skin. This was exactly what wolves-bane felt like when it got into your system and in your veins. On a scale of one to ten, I would rate it 1.5.

I saw Hayley come over, but she disappeared again, looking frantic.

Jackson appeared next to me and said something I couldn't understand. The ringing in my ears, making to hear things impossible. I put my hands over my ears, covering them. The ringing just wouldn't stop.

I curled up in a ball, and that relieved some of the pressure from my ears. The shrapnel had started to tear further into my flesh given my uncareful and uncautious, sudden movements.

Voices. My name.

My hearing was coming back, slowly, but surely the ringing disappeared. Now there was just a dull ache.

The ground wasn't beneath me anymore, arms were. I opened my eyes fighting back sleep once I saw it was him. My savior, my knight in shining armor, my hero....

"It's alright, I've got you, love."

"Klaus, I-"

"Shhhh, love, don't talk now, you'll strain yourself."

I was safe now, and I knew he wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt me.

If they tried he would kill them without hesitation.

That's what he had said to me a month after knowing me.

Time really did fly by.

.............................................................

I could feel the hot tears run down my face. We were at the compound, but I didn't care about that. Everything with Stefan and Genevieve, being poisoned, talking to my dead mother, nearly being blown up had taken a toll on my emotions. I didn't even try to stop them, the tears, I don't even think I could. Klaus was here. I was in his arms. I had cried in front of him so much before it felt as natural as breathing to just break down.

It wasn't long before I was sobbing into his chest. Klaus would usually say words of comfort, instead, he just held me. I don't think he knew what to say. I know I didn't.

"Luna, I am sorry-"

"Klaus, it was not your fault. I put myself in that situation to save my sister. You would have done the same thing for Elijah, Rebekah, even me. I'm willing to do what I have to do to protect the ones I care about from harm, even if that means putting myself in harm's way."

"I should have known about Genevieve."

"You couldn't have."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thank you for offering, but I would rather leave that in the past. I wish I could forget it. I wish you could compel me."

Klaus put me down on a bed, I looked around and saw that I was in his room. I winced, I had moved my neck too fast, that hadn't been the best idea.

"I wouldn't even if I could. There are things I would want you to remember."

I smiled weakly, only Klaus could make me smile at a time like this.

"Our dance," I muttered, remembering how we danced around in my room.

"Yes, and I precisely remember you, telling me that you hated dancing," he said, moving some of my hair back and away from my face.

"I don't hate it when I'm with you."

"It was an honor."

"Can't wait to do it again sometime," I mumbled under my breath, slurring slightly because of the sudden surges of fatigue. I was sure he had heard me.

"Next time, you won't have to worry about finding another date."

"That is if you would want to go with me," Klaus continued, and my eyes fluttered closed before I replied.

"I'll always want to go with you, Klaus."

He leaned down and stuck his forehead against mine.

"I know your tired love, but you have to stay awake from me so I can fix you."

"Where are you going?" I asked, not bothering to hide my distress.

"To go get everyone. We need to decide on a couple of things."

A few minutes passed, and he came back with Hayley, Elijah, Rebekah, Damon, and Stefan.

I tensed the events of what happened replaying, in my mind. I unintentionally flinched. I had a perfect memory recall.

"Why can't we give her our blood?" Asked Stefan. He seemed different. I noticed that he wasn't looking right at me, and he looked uncomfortable.

I was almost 85% sure that Genevieve was no longer controlling him, but the fact that Klaus had come over made me feel immensely better.

There was a considerable amount of silence before Hayley stepped forward.

"Vampire blood will heal her, but the pieces of shrapnel which are coated in wolfsbane will only stay embedded. And that will only hurt her more. The pieces will have to be carefully taken out, and then she can be given vampire blood."

Hayley sat down on the bed and looked at me sympathetically. Her hand on my shoulder. With effort, I reached up and put my hand on hers.

"Perhaps only one of us shall be in here to remove the shrapnel, but who is going to do it," stated Elijah, and I gave him a grateful look.

The last thing I wanted/needed was for everyone to watch me while I withered in pain.

.............................................................

Hayley handed me a glass of water, and I drunk it down like it was nothing but air. She continued to refill it, telling me to drink, and I did without questions or complaints. I downed at least four cups of water before I said, "Yes, I love that idea." Effective ly breaking the silence that had settled in the room.

Elijah had suggested that Klaus be the one to take the shrapnel out.

Rebekah sent a smirk my way, and I smirked weakly back.

"I don't trust myself," Klaus mumbled, and I frowned.

"Well, too bad, you are the only person in the world that can help me right now. It's either you or no one."

Hayley glared at me, but I stood by what I said. She knew that. I think it's why she didn't say anything.

Everyone started to clear out of the room. I was relieved to see Stefan be the one to leave first.

It wasn't his fault, but I couldn't help it.

.............................................................

"I trust you."

He nodded at my words, still looking un-easy. He went out of his room and came back a few seconds later with a pair of tweezers and a towel, along with some other things.

"Alright, let's get going, shall we."

I nodded and tried to take deep breaths and slow down my heartbeat, which was pounding away in my chest.

"I am going to have to cut off your shirt. I hope you don't mind." I shrugged, wincing as I did. "I don't Klaus, just do what you need to do."

It took a little while, but I know he was trying to take his time and not hurt me. I was now only in my bra and my jeans. I could feel myself blush as I realized how awkward this might be. Not because I was uncomfortable, but he might think I was weird thinking of him seeing me like this.

There was some shrapnel in my legs, but they didn't hurt as much as my stomach.

My jeans also had to come off.

He was gentle, of course, but it felt like my whole body was burning up, and it wasn't all because of the wolves-bane.

Here I lay, on his bed, practically bare before him, shrapnel in my stomach and legs, and I was still worried about what he would think about seeing me like this.

Closing my eyes seemed like my best bet.

Klaus decided that he would start at my legs and work his way up to my stomach.

It hurt more coming out than it did going in. After the shrapnel was pulled it left a relieving feeling, but there was now a hole in my flesh. I could feel my healing working, slowly knitting the skin back together. There wouldn't even be a scar.

That was the thing. After everything the witches did to me, I didn't have a single scar. I viewed my scars on the inside of me rather than the outside. Because they really did scar me, emotionally and mentally.

My face contorted in pain as he pulled a rather difficult piece out. It seemed like that one didn't want to leave.

Klaus must have seen this because he suddenly stopped. He was peering up at me with a worried expression on his face. I took a deep breath, "Hey, you are doing great, it just hurts a little, but the sooner you can get this shrapnel out of me the sooner I can drink your blood and heal. Trust me, this is nothing."

Klaus didn't say anything and went back to work on my legs.

After he had removed all of the shrapnel from my leg I was hot, sweaty, shaky, and sore. He was being as careful as he could, I didn't blame him. I blamed myself for putting myself in that situation. Klaus didn't have the tweezers anymore. The piece of shrapnel in my stomach was too big to use the tweezers. So Klaus had to use a small knife, and his hands, and I could tell that he wasn't very comfortable with it.

I did my best to assure him that everything was going to be okay.

"If I yell, don't stop, just pull it out, and everything will be okay. We are almost done." Klaus looked down at me worriedly. I nodded at him.

After making an incision in my, stomach he put his hands inside. I could feel his hand wrap around the metal, and I bit my lip this was going to hurt. And then he did it, he pulled it straight out.

I screamed, shortly because Klaus put his hand on the wound trying to stop the blood flow. He bit into his wrist, "Here drink."

I did and felt my body start to cool down. I could feel the holes, the cuts in my body close up faster than before. The trace of what had gone down at the bayou would be completely gone and healed by morning. I coughed, noticing no soreness, my lungs had cleared up too. Vampire blood, Klaus' blood had amazing healing properties.

His blood left a warm glow, even after his blood had healed me. I felt strange, but un-like last night it was different. I liked it.

He had a sad, sullen expression on his face. I dropped his wrist and sat up, instantly concerned.

"What's wrong?" He didn't turn around to look at me.

I looked to see that he was holding out a robe. I put it on and then sat next to him. He was still turned away from me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, and he turned to me finally.

There was anguish in his eyes. Uh oh.

"I hurt you."

Klaus got up to leave, but I got in front of him, wrapping my arms around him, stopping him.

"Don't leave me," Klaus sighed, annoyed not by me but by himself. He got this way sometimes, usually whenever something went wrong. I knew that look on his face, I knew that look in his eyes, he was blaming himself.

I took his face in my hands. "Klaus, you didn't hurt me. This wasn't your fault. I put myself in harm's way to save my pack and my sister and my niece. You just saved me from a lot of pain. And you are just going to walk away because you think you hurt me? You did not put those bruises on my body, Genevieve made Stefan do it."

Klaus said nothing, so I continued. The thing with Stefan and Genevieve was bothering him just as much as it was bothering me. I wanted things to go back to the way there were. Where I had never met Stefan and Klaus, and I could talk like we normally did. Everything was changing, and I didn't appreciate it or like it.

"If you really want to know how you hurt me, just be around Genevieve, keep calling yourself something your not, and blame yourself because you weren't able to save me. That is how you hurt me."

I then walked off, leaving him alone, but I just couldn't cope with anything right now.

And I most certainly didn't want to lose it in front of him.

I needed to talk to someone, someone like my sister. I walked into my room to find Rebekah sitting on my bed. Rebekah smiled at me, but I didn't return it.

I instead started crying, and she opened her arms, and I went into them. Everything just hit me all at once.

Stefan hurting me, Genevieve spending time with Klaus touching and kissing him, taking him from me. I wanted to be the one to be kissed by him, it was unrealistic, but I couldn't help but desire it. Seeing my dead mother, who I didn't know I missed until now.

My feelings about Klaus were deep and complex, if I thought too hard about it my head would start to hurt.

I couldn't understand it.....why did feelings hurt more than any form of torture ever could.....

.............................................................

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.............................................................

I smiled, sitting in the rocking chair in Hope's future room. Klaus had just come in looking like he was in pain which was rare, especially when he was around Luna. He teased me playfully about the "love letter" I was writing. I could tell something was wrong.

His heart wasn't in it.

I frowned, realizing that there might be a chance that I wouldn't get a chance to see my baby girl grown up and fall in love.

Should anything go wrong.

I had to think of a way to tell Luna to stop trying to get herself killed for me. There was no point in both of us ending up dead.

I can take care of myself. I was grateful, of course, but I could never forgive myself if she died for me. I wasn't worth her life. I placed my hands on the sides of my stomach and told myself that everything was going to be alright, and we were all going to live happily ever after.......................

I needed to stop worrying about those what if's................


	47. Battles to be fought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Rebekah have a long conversation about Klaus, Kol wakes up to find him and Davina in trouble with Genieve not to far away, The trio Damon,Cami, and Stefan are in Mystic Falls, Luna meets her mother again....

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

......................................................

"Wait, so you're telling me that you are in love with my brother?"

Luna scoffed and looked down at her feet. Her eyes were still irritated from crying, and her nose was a little red, but I somehow managed to stop her from crying and cheer her up.

"I don't know if I am in love with him, Bekah. It's just the way he makes me feel. I can't explain it and trying to describe it is nearly impossible. I'm afraid to even attempt and try to explain it because I don't want you to think I'm crazy."

I raised my eyebrows and put my head on a pillow. Luna did the same. We turned our bodies so that we would still be facing each other.

"I promise that I won't think your crazy."

She sighed heavily, closing her eyes before beginning.

"Ever since the first night, I was interested in him. For some reason, I was interested in him. Talking to him felt so natural. I felt drawn to him, and I still do, and I can't explain it. With Klaus, I don't have to pretend I'm some brave/daring all-powerful witch/werewolf hybrid. I can be myself. A werewolf/witch hybrid teenage girl with a serious addiction to chili cheese fries."

I burst out laughing, and Luna laughed too. It felt good to have some of the tension in the room released. "I really am addicted to them." She sighed and continued, her face becoming more serious.

"I'm really just a broken teenage girl who happens to have a supernatural history and powers. He doesn't judge me or criticize me about the things I do wrong or right. He doesn't expect me to do anything, and he never doubts me. He is always there for me, and I am there for him. I feel safe and protected when I'm around him. It's not the same safe as everyone else's safe makes me feel. Rebekah, I swear, as soon as he saved me from Tyler, I felt safe. I could feel it in my _bones_."

Oh yes, Luna was crazy.

CRAZY IN LOVE!!!

She just didn't know it yet. That last sentence she said gave me the chills. Luna had a way with words. I wanted to see what my brother's reaction to hearing her say those words.

I smiled, and Luna's face lit up a bright red, "What?" she whispered, not being able to look me in the eyes. I laughed softly.

The way she got all shy when she talked about my brother was undeniably cute.

"I love the thought of you and my brother together. I wish you would tell him how you feel. He needs someone like you, scratch that he needs you and only you, period. All the time I've walked this Earth with him, I've never seen him like this."

Luna looked up with confusion etched on her face, "Seen him like what?"

I smiled and took her hands in my own, as if to emphasize my point, "happy."

Luna's eyes were now downcast as she muttered, "He's in love with someone else."

I looked up at her, confused.

There was no way there was anyone else. If I had a hunch that there was I would kill them, anything to make Luna be my sister-in-law.

"Sweetie, if you mean Aurora, then your wrong. Genevieve is not even a possibility."

"But he loved her."

I grabbed her face, desperately trying to get what I was saying through her, "Luna, a love that was over a thousand years ago. And that wasn't really love it, was all lust if I am being completely, honest. And she didn't love him back. All she ever did was cause him pain." Luna shook her head and was about to say something, but I stopped her.

"When you left the compound, he was devastated and absolutely miserable without you. If you don't believe me, you can ask Elijah or even Kol." Luna laughed coldly, "Yeah, and I'm sure he was sad for a while, but then Genevieve came in, and everything changed."

I sighed, I could see that she was hurt, because of Klaus being with Genevieve. Not jealous hurt, just emotionally hurt.

When would the both of them realize that they were made, for each other?

I sat there for a moment trying to think of what to say.

"Luna, he was doing all of that to get inside of her head. Manipulate her so he could get what he wants from the witches, so he can keep his family safe, you safe. And Aurora was nothing to him, he cares about you more, you are so much more important to him than anyone in this world. I've heard him say it. Well, besides Hayley and his daughter, but you understand my point."

Luna nodded in understanding and stood up off of the bed.

"I'm going to go apologize for what I said. I wasn't thinking...."

I nodded and smiled at her. Luna turned and left. I soon followed suit.

......................................................

I decided to go to Hayley's room to see how she was doing. I walked to her door to see that it was closed, but the light was on. I heard Klaus and Hayley talking, so I decided to eavesdrop.

"She must hate me. I should've figured out another way to get to the witches. Or better yet, I should've killed Genevieve from the start, then none of this would be happening. She was hurt because of me, yet again." Growled out Klaus, I heard footsteps then I realized he was just walking back and forth, pacing.

"Klaus, don't be stupid, you know she doesn't hate you. It's the opposite actually, trust me I would know with the amount of times she has fought me over you. She just hates that snake Genevieve, and the fact that you have to spend most of your time with her instead of herself."

I noticed that her voice sounded worn, she was tired. She spent about one and a half sobbing into my chest.

Poor Hayley.

Hayley hasn't had a nap today, and she usually takes 3 maybe 4. I've never been pregnant, but apparently, it was very exhausting. I mean having something move inside of you all day causing you to go to the bathroom more often and giving you strange cravings. Hayley's strange cravings were sushi and chocolate ice cream with pickles. She ate that all the time, and when she did, no one could watch her eat it or smell it. Whenever Kol would start to annoy her she would just start putting it together, and he would run off upstairs, quite literally to hide in his room. So being pregnant may have its perks, but it did seem awful exhausting.

I decided to save Hayley from Klaus, I was her friend after all. I knocked on the door.

Klaus opened it immediately and sighed, looking defeated.

"Sister, I thought you were with Luna, is she alright?" I looked over Klaus' shoulder to see Hayley roll her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"Yes, Luna is fine she is looking for you actually." Klaus then turned to sit down on Hayley's bed, and I followed.

"Well, she can look all she wants, she won't find me." Hayley sighed exasperated, she looked at me hopelessly. I smiled and winked at her, and then turned to my brother.

"Klaus, why don't you go talk to her. I have spoken to her recently, and she is looking for you. I think the best thing you can do is go and talk. It is apparent that you two don't know how to speak to each other by yourselves leaving everyone else in the family to do it for you."

Hayley smiled and nudged Klaus towards the door. I smiled and pushed him out of the door. I closed it before he could come back into the room. He growled and pounded his fists on the door.

"REBEKAH! Let me in!"

I smiled, and Hayley did too.

"Not until you go talk to Luna!"

Klaus growled, but I listened as he stomped away to wherever Luna was.

Of course, he was strong enough to break down the door. But I just think he needed an excuse to go and see her again. He needed a push and I was more than willing to push him towards her if I had to. It was fun for one thing and for another if they came together then I'd have sister-in-law. The wedding would be lavish and beautiful, something unique like the bride.

Hmmm.....it was best not to get too far ahead......things had to be taken slow....

I walked back over to Hayley, "So how is my niece doing?"

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sighed, looking at the balcony in Klaus' room. I searched all over the compound but could not find him. I decided that going back to his room would be the best thing to do. Since I knew he was going to have to come back to it eventually.

"Hey," I turned around and saw Klaus.

I smiled, feeling all of my apprehensions fade away.

"I'm sorry for blowing up. I knew what I said was wrong. I just got angry. And I know that's not an excuse, but it is the truth......"

"It's not your fault, love. In situations like that, I tend to blame myself. I consider myself a control freak."

I nodded understandingly, remembering the first time he showed me his paintings, what he had said.

"Painting is a metaphor for control."

Klaus tilted his head to the side, a smirk making its way across his features.

"You remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Was my reply.

"You have a very good memory."

"So, I've been told."

Feeling brave, I closed the space between us, wrapping my arms around his neck, and standing on the tips of my toes.

"I take it you are no longer mad at me."

"Klaus, I don't think I could be mad at you."

"I feel the same way about you."

He wrapped his arms around the middle of my back.

When our eyes met, there was a spark. No, a shock of electricity that ran through my body.

Everything was fading away, even Klaus' voice.

......................................................

_I blinked suddenly in a field with flowers and green grass. I was confused after everything I just saw._

_Where was I?_

_How did I get here?_

_How was I going to get back to Klaus?_

_"Luna, it's time that we talk about a few things."_

_I looked up to see my mother and a man I didn't recognize that had Hayley's eyes and mine._

_"Dad?" I asked tentatively, the man nodded, and a wide smile graced across his features. He was tall and muscular. He had high cheekbones and the same green and gray eyes as Hayley and I shared._

_Wolves were coming out of the trees in all shapes and forms._

_This was not a premonition but something else....._

.............................................................

** _ Kol Pov _ **

.............................................................

"You know when your brother talked about you, he always used to brag about how strong you were."

I opened my eyes and then shut them again, the sunlight was blinding and didn't help with my raging headache and thirst for blood.

I growled, realizing it was Genevieve talking. She had the most annoying voice. If I could only reach her, I would wring her neck.

I looked over to my left to see Davina.

She was on the ground, barely breathing. I tried to get to her, but I noticed there was a white circle separating her and I. An invisible barrier separating me from her.

I hit the barrier in anger.

"But you are just as weak as he is," declared Genevieve smiling.

I was caught, off guard, for a moment. Klaus had said and thought good things about me.

Of course, I shouldn't be surprised since he had changed so much these past months. It did make sense.

"Let us go," I demanded, looking at Davina worriedly. There was blood trickling from her nose. That was never a good sign, not in this city or any other.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to be possible, not for a while anyway," said Genieve laughing.

I glared at her. She was sitting on a chair in the far corner of the room reading one of my mother's Grimoires.

"And why is that?" I asked, trying to contain my rising anger. I had never been any good at controlling it like Elijah or even Klaus. I had a lot more important things to use that energy on, like figuring out a way to get out of the bloody place, well, getting Davina out first and foremost.

I didn't care about me, as long as she got out.

"The ancestors are having fun punishing her. You'll be lucky if she lives past twenty-four hours. They aren't exactly happy with her. You see, she was supposed to help me kill your niece so that the ancestors and the coven can gain power that will last for centuries. My reward is my life back."

I pounded on the walls of the invisible barrier. It hurt, to not be able to reach her.

"You will not harm Hayley or my niece, nor Luna, for that matter," I growled, hitting my fist on the invisible wall.

I loved Hayley, and I loved Luna. They were family. Over the short amount of time, we've known them, it felt natural for them to be there with us. It was like we had already known them and just haven't met them yet. They were the missing pieces. If they died, my family wouldn't ever be the same. I wouldn't be the same....

Genevieve laughed, and I bit down hard on my tongue. I didn't want this to be any harder on Davina than it already was. And in order to do that, I had to hold it all in.

"She was also supposed to kill Luna too, but they turned out to be friends so, I can only imagine that is going very well up with them." I sighed, practicing my breathing like Cami taught me.

"Klaus is going to rip you apart," I said, smiling suddenly, imagining her death in vivid detail. After torturing her for days and weeks would he rip her heart out of her chest, tear her head off, pull her intestines out from her throat, hmmm....the possibilities were truly endless.......I was hoping for the day that some poor soul threatened Luna. I would give anything to see him destroy that idiotic person. Though first, I had to get my popcorn ready.

"Klaus, can be dealt with-" started Genevieve confidently. I burst out laughing despite the circumstances. This woman could not be in her right mind. Control my brother, oh please, the only person who has come close is Luna, and she had no idea that she was doing it.

_"Klaus, can be dealt with,"_ I repeated, mocking her.

The next thing I knew, I was thrown on my side. I looked up to see Genevieve raise her hand as she smiled.

"I think I've heard enough of you for a while."

She twisted her wrist, and I felt my face fall on the concrete floor.

Falling in to the deep darkness again.......

.............................................................

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Rebekah, what's wrong?" I asked, she was running downstairs carrying an unconscious Hayley down the stairs. I got up immediately and helped put her on the table.

"Niklaus!" I yelled, and he came down the stairs carrying Luna, who lie limply in his arms. Marcel walked in with a sullen expression, when he saw Hayley and Luna, his face paled.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Asked Rebekah, looking at Hayley and Luna. Klaus ran his hands through his hair, "I don't know Luna was talking to me, and then she collapsed."

I sighed, touching Luna's forehead and then her wrist she was cold. I then paused, "She's not breathing," said Klaus. I looked at Hayley, trying to calm down. I had to convince myself that everything would be fine.

I breathed and looked at Klaus. "Try to call Davina." Marcel who whipped out his phone and called it quite a few times. "She's not picking up, I'll try Kol."

I breathed in and out again a lot and noticed that Hayley's lips were a pale blue. "I'm going to take her to the hospital," I said, trying to pick her up.

"No, she will be dead before you make it." I looked up to see Genevieve run in to the compound with a bag.

"We are running out of time," said Klaus, he threw a chair against the wall, it shattered on impact. I suspected that he was mad because of her presence, I was too.

As it seemed she was the only one who could help us. This Genevieve was a truly twisted person inside and out.

Genevieve was mixing something into a bowl. Rebekah bit her wrist and have Hayley some of her blood.

Klaus did too, and so did Marcel and myself. Genevieve closed her eyes and mumbled some words in Latin, I would presume. "Would you hurry the bloody hell up she is not breathing, for once do something useful?" Genevieve opened her eyes and looked hurt.

"Well, get on with it," said Klaus, who looked like he wanted to do nothing more than rip her head off. Genevieve resumed her spell and started chanting Latin.

"Come on," Klaus said with his hand on the side of Hayley's face.

Hayley gasped loudly and sat up, her eyes wide and glassy. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. But in this city, I wouldn't doubt it.

"I've got you, little wolf, I've got you." Hayley pushed Klaus and I away from her, and Rebekah looked at her strangely.

"I saw him."

Klaus and I shared a look. Rebekah pulled out a cloth and started wiping the blood of Hayley's mouth

"Who did you see Hayley?" Asked Rebekah. Hayley took a deep breath and put her hands on her stomach, protectively, "I saw Mikeal."

The cloth fell out of my sister's hands and onto the floor.

I looked at Klaus, who didn't look like he was breathing at all. I turned to see that Genevieve had left the room, took off somewhere probably, before Klaus could kill her. I looked at Marcel, and he nodded, disappearing.

Hayley had just seen her sister. She had just realized that she wasn't breathing.

.............................................................

** _ Stefan Pov _ **

.............................................................

"So when are we going back to New Orleans?" I asked, looking at my brother Damon. Who was looking at Cami, who was asleep with Damon's leather jacket over her in the back seat.

"Whenever Klaus decides that he isn't going to rip you to pieces."

I sighed and looked at the window. It was foggy here in Mystic Falls. "I guess we are staying here forever then."

Damon put his head in his hands, "No, now Stefan, don't get overdramatic on me. He just needs some space. Him and Luna both do."

"What is between them, anyway?" Damon laughed and took a bite out of his subway sandwich (chicken, bacon, ranch). He sipped his sweet tea.

"Let's not get into that."

I looked at Damon, confused, and took a bite of my meatball sub.

Same old Damon.

"But why what's the difference? We used to talk about him and Caroline all the time." I asked, truly confused. Damon laughed and choked on his sandwich, he took a long drink of his sweet tea, and I sipped my Dr.Pepper.

"What's the difference?" I asked, and Damon rolled his eyes, looking annoyed.

"Well, let's see, Caroline, is blond and had blue eyes. Luna had dark brown hair and has hazel green eyes." I sighed and threw a chip at him.

He could be so annoying and sarcastic. I never thought I would miss it.

"I mean beside looks."

Damon sighed again, eating the chip I just threw at him. "For one, Caroline is my friend, and for another, I view Luna as my daughter as I am her father figure. Klaus pretended to like Caroline to get information. Klaus used Caroline. He would walk away from Luna if he ever even thought of using or hurting her in any way. You have to see it to understand what I mean. Their relationship isn't something you can describe in a few words. He just gravitates to get without realizing it. Luna is his girl. You know that song by ummm....what's his name Dylan Scott."

I was about to say something, but Damon shushed me.

"Shhhh, no interruptions."

Damon cleared his throat before he began singing:

_"I can honestly say that she saved me_

_My girl, yeah_

_Yeah, that's my girl_

_In the passenger seat, windows down dancing around_

_Causin' a scene, that's my girl_

_Sippin' crown and sprite, in a ball cap, turned back_

_Ooh she got me like_

_Yeah baby girl you gone and done it again_

_Makin' all the guys wish you were with them_

_But I bet they don't see what I see when I see my girl."_

I smiled at the sight before me. Damon seemed different, happier. I can't remember the last time he was singing.

This is all I ever wanted for him, for him to care, about someone, for him to be happy.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

_"Wait, so Hayley and my niece are going to die?" I looked up at my mother, wanting clarification on everything she had just told me._

_"Yes, Hayley and her baby will die unless you figure out a way to stop it from happening."_

_"But h-" before I could ask, anything my mom waved her hand, and I felt my mouth snap shut immediately. I looked at her, both surprised, confused, "I can't help you any more than I already have. Some things you have to figure out for yourself, you'll understand that one day. Remember to focus on your visions, you will start to see things more clearly and more often. It will come more naturally once you practice. Then it won't knock you out or make you tired every time you have one. Of course, changing into your true form would also help. That's happening soon. By fully triggering your werewolf curse, it will bring balance to your life. It will allow you to have full access to the strength, speed, and energy of the wolf inside you. You would be able to transform at will, of course. You'll also unlock the witch side of yourself. Luna, you've only begun to scratch the surface of your potential."_

_"How did you know about that?" I asked, referring to the fact that she knew I had visions, premonitions. I didn't get a chance to ask her about it before, and I only just now remembered._

_My mother smiled and put her fingers underneath her chin with an affectionate expression on her face._

_"Your father told me, of course. He has been watching you and Hayley grow up. He will not find peace until the two of you do. The same goes for Luara and I. Even though Hayley is not my biological child, I still love her, just like I love you." I smiled, tearing up. For a moment, I wondered what it would be like if Hayley and I had grown up together and had our parents._

_I then wiped my eyes realizing, it wouldn't be a possibility._

_"It's time for you to go. I hope you remember everything I've said. Use your advantages wisely, no one can know about your gifts, not yet."_

_"What about Klaus and Kol? They already know about them."_

_My mother chuckled, "I trust that they wouldn't tell anyone, especially Klaus." I looked up at my mother, confused. She knew Klaus?_

_Why?_

_What_?

_When?_

_Where?_

_How_?

_"Wait, mom, how do you know Klaus?"_

_My mother smiled and put her hand on the side of my face. I was surprised being able to feel the warmth coming from her hand._

_"Well, for starters, I always look out for you, and he always happens to be everywhere around you. I think he is a very good man. He is misunderstood, like you, in a sense. I don't know if he's good enough to have you, but then again, I think both me and you're father agree no man is good enough for you."_

_My mom hugged me, and I felt everything fade away, like a warm breeze._

.............................................................

I opened my eyes and wiped my eyes free of wetness. I winced, everything felt so stiff, but I was only out for a couple of hours. I sat up and yawned, and then I looked around. No one was beside me or in the living room. I sighed, sitting up, popping my back getting, ready for the battle of New Orleans if there even was one.

My mother had said that over time that there would be _battles_ _to_ _be_ _fought_.

Battles that I couldn't avoid.

With the city, with my enemies, and even with myself.

I had to be ready.


	48. Only the best...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wakes up to find that she has been 'dead' longer than she has expected, Luna asks Damon to do some thing for her, Damon see's a certain blonde attitude filled vampire....

** _ R_** **_ebekah Pov _ **

............................................................

I cried, hugging Hayley, who was sobbing loudly. This has been going on for two and a half days. No one has eaten anything everything seemed frozen in time. Klaus was on the floor with his head in his hands, shaking violently.

Elijah was on the other side of Hayley looking distraught. Marcel had his head in his hands. I tried to tell myself over and over again. That this was all just a dream. Another part of me knew this was real, Luna was gone.

My best friend was gone.

How were we supposed to tell everyone?

I couldn't even think about telling Kol they were so close. Where was he anyway, and where was Davina?

I looked around the room and closed my eyes again, and put my head on Hayley's shoulder. How were we ever going to get over this? I don't even think Klaus could make it without Luna. Without Luna, he would be a lost cause.

I sat up and removed Hayley off me, and she clung to Elijah like she was clinging to life. I had heard footsteps and a heartbeat. Klaus lifted his head up from his arms. Not hiding his pale tear stricken face. I looked at Marcel, who was looking worriedly at the door.

It opened relieving Luna, but this one had a beating heart and air in her lungs. Her green/gray eyes widened as she took everything in the room. I didn't blame her.

The next thing I knew, Klaus had his arms wrapped around Luna. He was still shaky.

He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded, and he left.

Hayley ran to Luna, who opened her arms. "You we-weren't breathing. You were co-cold will you plea-please stop trying to die. Because if you die, then I die too," wept Hayley, through hiccups and freshly shred tears.

"Hayley, calm down. I am breathing, and I'm not trying to die. It was my mom. We talked a lot..."

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah interjected, looking just as confused as the rest of us.

"My mother is the one who put me in that deep sleep. We had a long talk. It was nice seeing her again. I only ever see her when I am hurt or when something bad is about to happen. It felt like I only talked to her for an hour, maybe an hour and a half."

Hayley pulled away and kissed Luna on the cheek, and went to go upstairs. She called out 'good night' to everyone. Elijah followed after her but promised he would be back.

"Isn't she going to bed a little early?"

Marcel shook his head. "Well, it is three in the morning, and Hayley hasn't slept since Wednesday. And today is Friday, so...."

Luna shook her head, looking confused, "No, today is Wednesday."

I grabbed Luna's hands, shaking my head, "No, today is Friday. You've been dead for two, almost three days."

Luna blinked, "Two days, I've been dead for two days. How it only felt like an hour?" I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

Luna started crying, and Marcel came over and put his hand on her back, comforting her. Elijah came in concern written all over his face.

"Luna, why are you crying?" Asked Elijah, who was kneeling in front of her.

Luna looked up at all of us and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just thought about if we switched places. If anyone in this family got hurt or killed, I couldn't even imagine. I put you guys through unnecessary pain, and for that, I am so...sorry."

Luna wrapped her arms around me, Marcel, and Elijah. Telling her that it was not her fault. We were now in some kind of group hug. We broke apart and said out goodbyes.

I was tired, but I offered to take Luna up to her room. I would probably be staying the night there.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I smiled at Rebekah, who smiled back. It was good to be back, and I was going to enjoy tonight, because I know what the horrors of tomorrow will be.

Tomorrow my werewolf gene would be fully, activated. My curse, would be fulfilled. That would come with a lot of benefits. According to my mother, the most important benefit, is balance. I couldn't argue with that, having some balance in my life would probably do me some good.

I took a quick hot shower. I brushed my teeth and walked out of my bathroom. I looked through my dresser, where I kept all of the nightgowns Kol had gotten me as an early birthday present. I didn't know why he had gotten me them for my birthday, which wasn't until next September, and it was only January.

If I had to guess, it would be to piss Klaus off. I had worn some of them. Others, I was too scared to even think about putting on.

I sighed in frustration, thinking that it was hopeless. That I would never, find the perfect one.

At last, I smiled, finding an innocent enough one. It was perfect. The nightgown had spaghetti straps and was light purple in color. The v-neck wasn't too deep so, I figured everything would be okay.

I put my now damp hair in a loose braid.

I looked over at Rebekah, hoping she was still awake so I could get her opinion on my nightgown and how I looked since I was going to Klaus' room.

Rebekah was on my bed with her arms over her head, sound asleep. I sighed and stuck a pillow under her head, and I covered her up and tucked her in.

I grabbed a notebook from my bookcase, and I grabbed a pencil. Explaining where I would be if she were to wake up. I ripped the piece of paper out and put it on the small wooden table that held a few things.

As I walked down the hallway, I admired the walls around me. I did love the compound with all of its unique architecture and out of date modeling, but it could sometimes be creepy. Especially late at night, whenever Marcel's vampires were around me, they would tell stories about seeing things move by themselves. Hearing whispers and the sound of doors opening in the middle of the night. Even though no one was awake.

Whenever they would tell those stories, I made up an excuse to leave.

Things like that freaked me out. It may sound weird not being afraid of vampires, werewolves, or witches, but I was afraid of ghosts'. Because they were something that you couldn't fight, not even with magic that I knew of. The thought of not being able to fight something scared me.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I had finally reached Klaus' door to his room. I raised my hand to knock, and I felt a sudden cold wind behind my back. I turned around and almost screamed a man was behind me. He had short-cropped hair, and he looked to be in his late thirties.

He smiled at me, and I panicked and started knocking on Klaus' door frantically. The door opened immediately, and I went into his arms hearing a chuckle.

I shuddered, "Love, what's wrong?" Asked Klaus, with a slight chuckle in his voice. A voice in the back of my head told me not to tell anyone that I saw that man.

"It was nothing, you know it just feels weird being the only one walking in the hallways, it's too quiet." Klaus nodded understandingly.

"So, where am I sleeping?" I asked. I had naturally assumed the couch.

"Well, you are going to sleep in my bed, and I will watch you from afar."

I laughed and then covered my mouth, scared I had woken everyone up. I listened, waiting, and then looked up at Klaus, who wasn't smiling.

"You can't be serious."

Klaus nodded, but I am serious, love."

I looked at him, shaking my head. "Well, that is not happening. I can sleep on the couch, and you can get some sleep in your bed. You need it."

Klaus folded his arms across his chest, and I stared back at him.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be, love."

I shook my head, disagreeing with him. We didn't disagree much, but I refused to let him go without something he needed.

"You need to sleep too, Klaus. You can't stay up for three days straight. When is the last time you've had blood? You are looking a little pale, and you feel cold," I said as I reached down and touched his hand.

"Enough about me, I am worried about you. And until I am certain that your heart will keep beating and you will keep breathing, then I won't sleep. You know I've stayed up for two weeks without getting not even an hour of rest. I am certain that I can do it again."

I sat on the bed and patted a spot next to me. He sighed sitting down. "Whatever you are going to say, just know that it's not going to change my mind." I frowned, he was being so difficult.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" I asked, placing a hand on the side of his face.

"Because I don't want to lose you again, I don't want to feel that pain. Everyone else in this world might be replaceable, but you are the exact opposite of that."

I smiled, "You won't lose me, but you can't keep yourself up all night worrying about me. You may be the original hybrid, but you still need sleep."

Klaus sighed and didn't say anything. He looked at my neck and then looked away quickly. I moved my braid away, to the side. Letting him get a full view of my neck.

"It's okay. I know you're hungry."

Klaus was looking away, but I could still see the veins underneath his eyes.

He saved me from anyone who tried to hurt me, saved me from the witches. The least I could do was offer myself up. If I did, then I would be helping him.

That's all I wanted to do, help him.

I didn't want anything after, I didn't care if I got a thank you or not. That wasn't the point....

"I think I should go down to the kitchen and get some..." Klaus stopped talking, as his tongue darted out and licked his lips.

Klaus' gaze was fixated on my now exposed neck. Klaus growled, closing his eyes. Shifting his body in what looked like pain and discomfort.

"I could hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, and besides I've had worse. Why go all the way downstairs when you have me right here. It's time I pay back some of my debt anyway."

"Luna, you do not owe me anything."

"I owe you my life. The least I can do is help you with whatever I can."

Klaus closed his eyes and put his fingers at the bridge of his nose. "Luna, if I hurt you..."

I put my finger over his lips, stopping him from talking.

"Klaus, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. I trust you, I trust you with my life. If you hurt me, it's okay because you can always heal me."

He scooted closer to me. Our legs were now touching. My naked thigh was against the material of his dark-colored jeans. His eyes were on mine the whole time. I feared that if I looked away, he would change his mind.

He tilted his head and put his lips against my neck, and I shivered. Vaguely remembering that Stefan fed on me once the night of the ball. It had hurt like everything else he had done to me that night, but with Klaus, I knew it had to be different.

Klaus hadn't been rough as he gently sank his fangs into the delicate skin on my neck, breaking it before he reached my flesh. He took his time. He did it gradually like he was trying not to hurt me.

That just made me cherish him even more.

I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

I tried to slow my heartbeat down, because I knew he could hear it, and could possibly feel it. I bit my lip, fighting a gasp. It felt good. I wonder if it would feel the same if he drank from my wrist or even my thigh. I shivered again, shocked at my thoughts and where they were headed.

For me, this entire experience had been pleasurable.

Why did it feel so good?

Someone draining your blood should hurt, but it didn't. At least not for me. Maybe it was because this wasn't just someone. Klaus had the ability to make me feel good when nothing and no one else could. It wasn't so crazy to think that was the reason.

My body started to heat up, I felt warmness in my chest, a soft glowing feeling.

Klaus put his hand on my shoulder, and I put my hand on top of his.

I was just beginning to feel the first stages of dizziness when Klaus pulled his mouth away from my neck. I breathed heavily, my heart feeling like it was about to burst out of my chest. I was already missing the feeling of his lips against my neck. So soft yet firm at the same time.

As I lay, there I imagined what his lips would feel like on mine rather than my neck. It would be unquestionably and undoubtedly better. I would have let him drain me completely. The way I had been feeling, the way he had made me feel; the flush that had crept up onto my cheeks, and the neat careful precise punctures on my neck from his fangs were the only _remnants_ of evidence of what had just taken place.

What startled me were my thoughts._ I wanted to do it again._

A voice in the back of my head suggested that I shouldn't mention that. Though part of me wondered what his reaction would be.

Would he be repulsed, weirded, or possibly even creeped out?

Klaus punctured his wrist and offered it to me. I accepted, letting go of his wrist and quietly thanking him after I was done. I was surprised that I could talk. What he did, combined with my thoughts, had me out of breath.

I laid back on the bed, and he joined me. I waited a few moments before turning my head and looking over at him. He had more color to his skin, and the bags had gone from under his eyes. He looked like Klaus.

He looked like _my_ _Klaus_.

"That was exhilarating."

I smiled and tried to contain the butterflies that were flying everywhere around inside of my body.

"Yeah, it was."

At this point, I was surprised I could still breathe, let alone talk.

"I think you need to catch some sleep, love."

"Klaus, I've been dead for almost three days. I think I've had enough rest."

"You look tired, you know I only want the best for you."

"And you look better. Was it okay?"

He raised a brow, telling me that he was confused. I had to know that.

"My blood, I mean."

A smirk played along the edges of his lips. "It was _exquisite_. All my years of life and I've never tasted blood like yours. I must say I've never had the pleasure to indulge in anything like it. Your _bouquet_ is truly lovely, the closest thing I can describe it to is vanilla."

I raised a brow, now I was flustered and confused all at the same time.

"My bouquet?"

The smirk on his lips only seemed to widen until he was full-blown smiling. 

"The aroma of your blood. It's something I've never come across in over a thousand years. Talk about mouthwatering, it wouldn't take much to be addicted to its fragrance and flavor."

I smiled, the nervousness rising with my voice, "Thank you, I think. I hope it was enough for you."

"Trust me, it was more than enough, thank you, love."

"It was no problem. Please feel free, whenever your hungry, just take my blood. I only want what's best for you too."

"You would do that?"

"Of course, whatever makes you happy."

"Luna, love, you make me happy, not your blood or fragrance as mouthwatering as the two of those things are."

I melted a little on the inside at that. I made him happy.

Hmmm....he was so sweet...I loved it when he called me love...when he said my name...when he said my blood and fragrance was mouthwatering...maybe I was going crazy...if I was I didn't want to stop...

"Now, I finally know why you keep me around you so much," I said, carefully watching his face.

"Love, I just- are you messing with me."

I shrugged, gently poking at his arm. "I didn't know it would be that easy. Geez, I wasn't even trying."

"I think you've been hanging around with Kol too much."

"I think you are just easy prey because you're tired. It's only natural to feel that way after you've been well fed."

He chuckled, "Well, I think you should go to sleep first, and then and only then will I consider catching up with sleep."

I rolled my eyes and got up while he fixed the sheets and pillows.

"Luna, you have blood on your nightgown." Klaus gestured, and I looked down and noticed he was right.

Some of my blood had dripped down onto my nightgown. I sighed, not knowing what to do next or say, which was really weird. Usually, I knew what to do and what to say.

He was usually so easy to talk to, but why was it so hard now?

Klaus took off his shirt, and I turned away quickly, almost smacking my head against the wall. Maybe I should step back away from it before I injure myself. It seemed like a good idea at the moment. Given what almost just happened.

He chuckled, unfortunately noticing the embarrassing almost incident that had just taken place not moments ago.

"Love, I am just giving you my shirt. Why are you so shy? You've already lost your innocence."

I turned around and pushed Klaus on the chest, he hadn't moved, but I was just being playful. My hands laid there longer than they should have. He was so well built, solid, and warm.

Klaus stepped out of the room as I stripped off the bloody nightgown and put on his t-shirt. It was warm, and it smelled like him. His scent was another thing that puzzled me. I couldn't exactly identify the pleasant soothing musk. But I would immediately recognize it. And know that it was him.

Klaus walked back into the room in all of his shirtless glory. I looked away and bit my lip so hard I was sure teeth marks were visible. He was wearing pajama bottoms. It was hard avoiding looking in that direction. It was very hard, nearly impossible how did he look like a greek god All the time. With his dirty blonde curls, soft blue eyes, intimidatingly tall muscular psyche, and that unforgettable teasing smirk.

I walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. Klaus got in on the other side. I tried to focus on something else to help me fall asleep. I mean, it wasn't every day that you slept in the same bed as Klaus Mikealson. I sighed, turning over before flipping to the other side again.

I couldn't help but be so indecisive. Did my face and hair look good in that position? Did my butt look unappealing that way? Were my hands folded weirdly when I put them on my stomach?

"Are you always so restless?" I turned slowly, hearing a muffled voice, Klaus' voice.

He was adorable, hot, even with half his face was in a pillow.

"No, ummm, I am just really cold." Klaus sighed and moved closer to me.

Wrapping his arms around me.

"Is this better?"

I shivered. Feeling his warm well-muscled chest against my back.

I tried not to think of how close our bodies were. How they were pressed against each other. How he had pulled me closer.

Damn, I should have turned around, so I'd be facing him.

I bit the inside of my cheek down hard before answering, "Yeah, this is a lot better."

Klaus yawned and tightened his grip on me slightly. I put the back of my head on his shoulder and started to dose off. His breath gently brushed across my cheek, like a feather. A nagging thought in the back of my head told me what was going to happen tomorrow. Reminded me. I had to be ready.

For not only, embracing my werewolf curse, but to fight any battles that needed to be fought.

I pushed it back. Wanting to have a somewhat peaceful night with Klaus.

Before I fell asleep, I swore I felt Klaus press his lips to my neck, exactly where he had drunken from.

After that, I dreamed. About eating chili cheese fries and marrying Klaus, in that exact order.

I needed to stop watching _say yes, to the dress_ with Rebekah.

.............................................................

I woke up later that night in a cold sweat. Klaus' arms were wrapped around me in an iron tight grip. I quiet tried to remove myself from his grasp it took a while, but I somehow managed it.

I grabbed my phone and went into the bathroom running the bathroom sink just to make sure I couldn't be overheard.

"Come on, Damon, pick up the phone."

It took about fifteen calls, but Damon picked up the phone, sounding tired and annoyed. He stopped sounding annoyed when he heard my voice.

"Yeah, Luna, what's up?"

I took a deep breath, "There is something I need to do. You can't tell anyone, especially not Stefan. I'm not sure if he's completely clear of what Genevieve's done to him. Make sure no one follows you...."

.............................................................

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

I rubbed my eyes and got out of the car. Trying to wrap my head around what Luna was saying. It was 4:00 in the morning or some shit, and I had stayed up talking, singing, with Cami and Stefan for most of the night. I quietly closed the door trying not to wake Stefan and Cami. I sped away into the woods just in case a certain brother of mine tried to eavesdrop.

Luna was right. There was no way to tell if he had control of himself again. The best thing would be not to risk it.

"So, you want me to steal from the original hybrid, aka Klaus Mikealson." Luna sighed, "Damon, I know that nothing makes sense right now-" I laughed, cutting her off, "Yeah, it doesn't."

"As I have said before, I can't tell you anything right now. You need to switch out the bags. After you switch them, hide them somewhere no one can ever find them. But for now, I need you to find a witch that you trust to put a cloaking spell on them."

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Luna, there are no bags."

Luna sighed, I could hear water running. I was couldn't help but be confused. Why was she being so secretive? It wasn't like her to be this way.

"Damon, look down at your feet." I rolled my eyes but obeyed. Before I could ask, "how did you do that" she quickly cut me off.

"Damon, I don't have enough time to explain everything to you right now. Just trust me, and as soon as you come back to New Orleans, I'll explain everything. I need you to promise me that you will do whatever it takes."

I frowned, noticing that her voice seemed different, odd, even. Like she was stressed, maybe even anxious.

"I promise," I replied slowly. Part of my was still trying to figure out how I was going to pull this off. The line disconnected then, and I picked up the bags that Luna had somehow mysteriously managed to send.

I went where she told me to go. Things were about to get really rough. I was ready to do what Luna asked me because I promised her I would.

.............................................................

After switching the bags, surprisingly there were no problems. Well, except for that one human, but I compelled him. Thankfully he wasn't on vervain because if he was then I would've had to kill him. I thought about all the witches in Mystic Falls. I knew some more around the world, but I couldn't exactly board an airplane. There wasn't enough time, and I didn't have very many options. I decided that I had no other choice but to go to Bonnie.

I went to her house and knocked a few times no one answered. I knew I couldn't go in the house without an invitation, so I went to the place I swore I would never go again.

Elena's house, the two were best friends so, I figured Bonnie would be there. I knocked on the door and a girl with blonde hair and childlike blue eyes.

"Caroline?" I asked, startled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Damon."

I groaned, this was not going to be easy. I wanted to go to bed, but I also had to help Luna.

"You broke her heart. Do you remember that? If you ever see Stefan around, tell him that his days are numbered."

"Why are you here?" I groaned.

"So I can torture Elena and reign hellfire all over this town," I said sarcastically hoping to break through all this unnecessary tension. It, unfortunately, didn't work, Caroline rolled her eyes. "You are starting to sound like Klaus, don't me you and him are buddies now."

I smiled, "Actually we are brothers now." Caroline burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, that's like saying me and Elena are twins."

I sat down on the porch, this was going to be a long conversation.

Caroline sat down on the inside with the door wide open. "We are brother's in a way. We might not be blood-related, but I am now apart of the Mikealson family. I promised Elijah-" Caroline interrupted me, "Wait, wait, wait, you promised Elijah?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, what's the big deal?" Caroline stared at me her blue eyes wide, "Damon, this is serious. How could you? You have a family here."

I laughed coldly, "It's not all that serious. I am with Mikealsons now, and that makes Klaus my brother. And you mean 'had' a family. I mean, if you want me to be completely honest, you and I weren't really ever family. We were just barely friends, and the same goes for Bonnie. Don't even get me started on Elena and the whole doppelganger mess. I am so over her, and it was just too dramatic with this thing between me, her, and Stefan so, I left. When I joined the Mikealson's as their brother, I felt like I had finally found the place where I belong. And then there's this girl who I really like, look I didn't come here to hurt you, Elena, or Bonnie. I need to get Bonnie to do a cloaking spell, and after she's done with that I will leave."

Caroline stood up, and I did too. "Alright, come in," she said with a sour look on her face. I walked into the kitchen, a familiar part of the Gilbert house.

Caroline came back down the stairs with an angry, tired-looking Bonnie. Her once long hair was cut short into a bob. She was holding a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

I was hoping that she was drunk, sometimes people tended to act more giving. Caroline pulled a still and sat Bonnie down on it. Bonnie laughed and started singing "twinkle-little star." Yeah, she was definitely drunk.

Caroline sighed, walking towards me, "Well, the good news is she is totally wasted. This means that she won't be in her right mind, and in this case, it's a good thing. I'm not sure if she'll be able to cloak whatever you need to be cloaked because her mind is a little more than clouded right now."

"We will have to try and see, and besides, I don't really have a plan b." Caroline folded her arms, "Who is this for anyway." I did the same, "A friend."

Caroline's eyes lit up, "Oh, you mean that girl that you like."

I laughed, "Oh, no, no. This girl is special, and we are only friends. She is like a daughter to me. Besides, she has already been claimed, and she just doesn't know it yet.

"Claimed by who?" Asked Caroline, walking over to me handing me a beer.

"I'm not sure that you want that answer."

Caroline narrowed her eyes and smiled. I took a drink of the beer she had handed me.

"As long as it's not Klaus."

I choked on the beer, not intentionally. Caroline looked at me quizzically, "Let's get down to business."

It took a little while to get Bonnie to do the spell, but eventually, she did.

"You can always stop by or call when you need to talk. I think we can be great friends if we both put in the effort."

I nodded, and Caroline walked closer to me and hugged me. I wasn't surprised she was a very hands-on person, something that she has in common with Luna.

.............................................................

I walked away and into town. I borrowed some random guy's car and drive to the beach if you could call it that. I threw the duffel bags into the water. I had weighed them down beforehand so that they would sink. I drove away and put the car back where I found it.

I then sped back into the woods and to my car.

Which was surprisingly, still there. I could see Cami and Stefan were still asleep in the car. I got in the driver's seat and put my head on the window.

"So, Damon, where have you been?"

I jumped, startled, hitting my head on the roof of my car.

I turned around, Cami was sitting up in the back seat looking side awake.

"I just went to the bathroom." Cami raised an eyebrow "Yeah, uh-huh, for an hour."

I worriedly looked over at Stefan, who was still asleep, but nothing about him was different.

"I had some bad blood."

"Stop with the excuses. Luna explained to me where you were."

"She also told me to put this in your brother's mouth and make him drink it."

I looked at the clear vial she was holding. I looked at some of the leftover potions. It was a clear color, but it had a hint of the color white in it. I knew that with all the time I had spent around with Bonnie, Luna, and Davina that this was a sleeping potion.

Judging by its size, it should knock my brother out for a day and a half. I took Stefan out of the car and put him up against a tree. I sent him a text message explaining what I had to do. I didn't tell him about the bag switching, I couldn't fully trust him yet And I had a feeling Luna didn't want me to tell him anything else.

I backed my car out of the trail.

Cami was sitting in the passenger seat as I drove us away from Mystic Falls and back into New Orleans.

.............................................................

** _ Kol Pov _ **

.............................................................

I winced, feeling a pain in my neck. I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't. Genevieve's face was hovering over me. I cringed back when she put her hand on my cheek.

I slapped her hand away, trying not to kill her because then she could hurt Davina.

Davina, who was still passed out, on the floor. I didn't know how much blood she had left.

"Oh, Kol, what's the matter you don't like me?"

I laughed coldly, standing up. "Are you bloody mad? You are keeping Davina and I hostage. You have hurt her in more ways than one. You have threatened my brother, my family, and my best friend. How else would you expect me to react?"

I breathed in and out slowly and deeply. Using whatever tactic I could to control my anger, I could feel that it was slipping through the cracks.

Genevieve smiled and put her hands inside my shirt. "Hmm...for the youngest Mikealson brother, you are very well built. Not as well as Klaus, but I can only imagine the things you do with those hands."

Genevieve grabbed my hand and put it against her thigh. My hands started to shake, but I closed them into a fist and tried to pretend I was somewhere else, preferably with Davina. On the couch in my room watching one of those cheesy Hallmark movies that she loves so much.

I thought about Luna and then remembered about her visions. Maybe she could see me and save Davina from this awful place.

I had a hunch on how to reach her. There were ways.....

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

After talking with Damon, I turned the water off and walked back into the room. I froze in confusion. Klaus was gone. The sheets and blankets were all twisted like there had been a fight.

Where could he be?

I walked to the balcony part of his room and saw nothing. I sighed, turning around only to be met with Klaus' warm chest.

On instinct, I had put my hands up to steady myself, here we go again...

"Luna, are you okay I heard talking."

I closed my eyes trying to make up an excuse. Instead of lying straight to his face, I decided that I was just going to tell him a half-truth.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had a bad dream. And I was talking to myself in the mirror, telling myself everything was going to be fine. Usually, I say it in my head, but sometimes it helps to say it out loud to."

Klaus nodded and guided me back to the bed. His hand rested on the small of my back.

I slipped under the covers and got into his arms again. It felt so natural. Almost as if I had been doing this my whole life.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head into his chest.

Here I was safe, here I was warm, here I was protected.

"I just want you to know that I am going to be here for you tomorrow."

I pulled away, confused, "What do you mean, Klaus? You're always here for me."

Klaus sighed, "I meant for the curse tomorrow."

I tensed up I cleared my throat, which had become dry all of a sudden.

"I will understand if you would like to be alone."

"I almost forgot about it, to be honest. There's just been so much going on. So do you think I can do it?" Klaus frowned.

"Luna, don't doubt yourself, you can do this. I believe in you, as you believe in me. I will change with you if you want. I will do anything I can to help you through it....whatever you need....whatever it takes....."

I nodded into his chest. I didn't know how I was going to pull off saving, both Hayley and my niece.

Dealing with the curse alone would feel overbearing and stressful. But with Klaus, I knew the curse would become not so overbearing and stressful. A huge weight lifted off of my shoulders imagining him there with me.

I believed I could do it because he told me I could.

Klaus couldn't save me from everything.

My wolf curse was one of them.

He couldn't stop every bone in my body from breaking. He couldn't stop the rise of the full moon.

But Klaus had the ability to make me feel better when no one else could.

With him, for me, everything was better.

With him, my future, was more certain.

I could do it.

I _would_ do it.

All because he _believed_ in me....as I _believed_ in him....


	49. Clarity...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has another vision of Kol he is in trouble and so is Davina, but when Luna arrives at the church something is very clear that is not Kol........

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Aww, I wish I had brought my phone, they are so bloody cute together."

Without opening my eyes, I could tell that my leg was over one of his. His warmth wasn't comparable to the sheets or comforter. It's probably why I kicked them off in the hours of early meaning. I was laying on one of Klaus' arms, it felt like he was cradling me in a way. I moved upwards, putting my face in his neck. Perfect. Now, _this_ was it.

I could stay like this forever, with him, in this bed, in his arms....

Here I was safe, here I was warm, here I was protected.

Klaus had his way of making me feel ways no one else could. He made me feel things I had never felt before. Things I'd never thought I would be feeling. Things in poetry, and books. Things I had thought were made up.....

I heard what sounded like footsteps, but I did not care who it was.

Klaus tightened his hold on me.

He was so strong.

"Yeah, this is definitely going on the Christmas card."

I sighed, only imagining what was going on. I did not turn because then I would have to move off of Klaus, and I wasn't going to do that...

"Marcellus, if you do not stop talking I'm going to have to make you be quiet," mumbled Klaus against my ear.

A tremor moved throughout my body, I was surprised all he did was talk, and my body acted this way. If I wasn't warm enough before, I was now.

"Luna, we need to talk," a voice said.

I grumbled "_no,"_ in response.

Was it too much to ask to stay in bed for a couple more hours...

"Luna..."

"What?" I asked, but it came out as more of a whine.

"We need to talk."

"Klaus..." I spoke his name in the most pleading tone I could muster.

"All of you, out of my room, now."

Someone laughed, and I opened my eyes in annoyance.

Klaus' body had tensed, and he sat up, pulling me with him.

When I finally turned, I was met with an empty room.

"You scared them off."

He leaned back, gently pulling me with him.

"They were quite bothersome. I should at least get to spend the morning with you."

"Do you have plans today?"

"Yes, I have to get my mother's grimoires from Genevieve before I end her miserable existence, and then I am spending the rest of the day and night with you."

Klaus caressed my back as he continued.

"I now realize that giving away my mother's precious grimoires to her was a mistake. I have to find out where she hid them before-"

I cut him off by putting my head onto his chest. "Klaus, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"I _want _ to, Luna. What happened a few days is something I don't want to happen again. I hate seeing you in pain. I often wish I could steal it away somehow. Carry the heavy load, so you don't have to."

"I never did tell you about what my mom talked to me about."

Klaus was now quiet as he had now begun to stroke my hair. His touch was soothing and brought me immense comfort.

"She said that after my curse was fulfilled, more balance would come to my life. Before I try to be a martyr, I should be confident with carrying myself. I don't necessarily want to be martyr. I just want to do what's right and be able to save whoever I can."

"So, what your saying is..."

"Let me worry about carrying the heavy load. I know that you want to help me, and you do. I don't think you know just how much you help me. A few simple words or even a quick hug makes an impact on my day. Some days I hurt. But you have to realize that you can't save me from everything. There are things that you can't control. I am thankful for every second I have with you. I try not to ask for much, and you know that I hate asking for your time, for anything. I hate feeling like a burden. But I promise that whenever I need you, I'll tell you. It's your decision if you come or not."

"Love, I will always come when you call me. Whenever you need anything, I want to be the first person who crosses your mind."

"Klaus-"

"I want to be that person for you. I want to do whatever I can to make you feel better, and I want it to last as long as possible. I don't care what I have to do, I'll do it for you. Not that I feel obligated to, but because I want to. I want to help you. I was a completely different person before I met you. Improvement isn't a strong enough word, more like _redemption_."

"Hope changed you. I'm just some girl you rescued from the caves and the cruelty of the witches."

"No, you changed me. You made me want to be a better person. You are not just any girl, not to me. You are more than that. From the moment we locked eyes, Luna, I knew that you were someone special." We were now somewhat apart. Our hands were the only parts of our body that remain connected.

I remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"You, Luna Rahmah Labonair, are the remedy to many things. You quarrel not only my short temper but also my rage. Whenever I have the urge to go out and murder someone, you are the one who stops me. It is because of you, that I've gotten as far as I have. When everyone is looking down upon me, accusing me, you are the only one who stands by my side and defends me. You don't ask for anything afterward, because you don't want it. You are doing it out of the pureness of your heart. All my life, I thought those were lies, people doing things for others for nothing in return, simply because they cared for them. That's not true, at least when you are involved. Your loyalty has no price. Even if it was I would gladly give you whatever you wished just to be graced by your presence. I may not deserve you, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the time we get together. In truth, no one understands me as you do, that's just a simple fact. Luna, you changed not only me but my outlook on things. To say that you are my redemption isn't so far fetched...."

His redemption.

I. Was. His. Redemption.

It meant a lot to hear him say that.

Klaus was closed off when it came to things like feelings and emotions. He didn't really like admitting things either.

So, for him to say what he said, to me, was huge.

"Okay, so, I'm your redemption. That means a lot to me, for you to tell me that. I'll have you know that you make all my gray days. You made me feel clarity for the first time in all my life. You trust and believe in me when I don't even trust and believe in me myself. I may not think I'm worth much of anything, but hearing you say things like that, makes me think that I am worth it."

Klaus dropped my hands and leaned forward, caressing my face.

"I wouldn't want you to think any less. I want you to believe that you are irreplaceable, because no one could ever amount to how much you mean to me."

"You are very moving today, Klaus, I can't thank you enough for last night, and every day before that."

"Everyone needs someone, even me. You, Luna, are that person for me. To stand with me, through thick and thin. To be a light, in the viscid hazy fog. To be a fearsome warrior, if the situation calls for it. To be a listener, when everyone else has the incapability of doing so. To have and to hold, when those obscure and uncertain dark times appear."

"I am happy to say that you are that person for me too," he smirked, and I paused staring in admiration.....

"To be a guide, when I'm lost. To pull me up, whenever I feel like I'm drowning in myself. To be a light, in my darkest hours. To fight for me, when I can't fend for myself. To offer kindness, when no one else thinks to do so. To offer unrelenting support, when my world is crashing down around me. To be my hero, whenever I need it..."

Every word I said to him was true. In my opinion, hero was a simpler word compared to savior.

We laid back. His arms enveloped around me, and mine were wrapped, around his middle.

No words were spoken. Though I was perfectly content with being in his arms.

After everything he had said, I knew that he was just as content as me at this moment.

_In our moment._

.............................................................

"Did you got the job done?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest, to try and bring warmth to my body.

I had just left Klaus' room, and as always whenever I left him I felt cold.

Damon nodded, he still had a sly smile on his face.

"Come on, this is serious life and death type situation." Damon dropped the smile or tried to it came back a few seconds later though.

"I had an old witch friend of mine cloak it, and then I disposed of it in the ocean. The whole situation had me experiencing some Harry Potter vibes for some reason.

I nodded and relaxed. What Damon had done was a notably and significant part of the plan. I was relieved that it was done and taken care of.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, him curiously slightly worried. Whenever he would smile like that, it made me uneasy, and usually, something bad, or raunchy happened after. That was Damon.

"You're wearing Klaus' shirt. Do you have anything under it?"

I let my mouth fall open and slapped him on his arm.

Damon touched his arm, groaning as he did.

"Owww Luna, that hurt."

I smiled at his discomfort. Hopefully, one day he would learn not to say such things in front of me. Though I seriously doubted that, that day would ever come.

"Maybe that will keep your perverted mind in check," I muttered, secretly happy that I had shut him up. Usually, he would have continued, but I think he didn't want to push me today.

Damon smiled and sat on my bed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed some clothes out of my many closets. I decided with a casual dress and a short pair of boots they were going to get shredded anyway by the end of the night.

So, I decided to go with one of the dresses Josh had gotten me, I 'loved' it so much that I decided I was going to wear it tonight. It was white and made mostly out of lace. The lace flowers were the ugliest I'd ever seen. It was loose below the waist and tight above the waist, which showed of my curves, and that's the only thing I liked about it.

I went into my bathroom to change. I regretfully took off Klaus' warm shirt. I pressed the long-sleeved shirt to my face into it one more time before putting it down on the counter with a frown on my face. I was going to miss the familiar fabric against my skin. The shirt smelled much like him.

I put on a simple pair of short brown boots. I let my hair down out of its braid. The curls went a little ways past my armpit, I wished it was longer. At the witches' place, my hair never grew that long. Clumps would fall out from stress and their extreme methods of torture. My hair, like me, was thriving in this new environment.

I dampened it and put conditioner in my hair trying, to make the curls hold better and make my hair smell good. I brushed my teeth and put some lotion on. I picked up Klaus' shirt from the counter and walked out of the bathroom. Damon was still laying in my bed when I came back. His muddy shoes on my clean sheets. I grit my teeth about to say something when he stood up.

"You're wearing that to impress Klaus?" I shook my head, disagreeing with him. I wasn't trying to impress Klaus.

"No, it's just that Josh was all sweet and got me this dress. I have my first transformation tonight so, I figured that I could dispose of it, and he wouldn't feel bad. Besides, I didn't really want to wear jeans today."

Damon shook his head and walked around me, inspecting me. He lifted a few pieces of hair and put them back, re-arranging them in different ways. I watched him wearily.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I asked, annoyed I had to get downstairs to Klaus and Hayley. I could feel my chest tighten up at the thought of being late.

"I am making you look presentable."

I scoffed, "Damon, I look fine."

He shrugged, "Alright, I was just trying to help my best girlfriend/daughter out so she can get under the sheets with-" I folded my arms at him and glared. Damon smiled innocently and did not finish his sentence.

It was a good thing that he didn't too. I would have had to hit him again.

He sighed and stepped back, "At least but some lip gloss on." I rolled my eyes and went to the vanity in the corner of my room. I pulled out a drawer and picked up a random color. However, before I could put it on Damon, snatched it out of my hand.

"Oh, no, no, no! Luna, not this color, it's too plain. Try a pink shade so you can be flirty but casual." I sighed and picked up a deep shade of pink, almost purple. I held it out for Damon to inspect it. He scoffed, "That color isn't going to work with your outfit. To pull that off, you need to be at a Metallica concert dressed in black leather with fishnets."

I sighed, frustrated, "Okay Damon, maybe you should pick the shade of pink."

Damon nodded and frowned as he stood over the drawer staring intently at the different shades and colors. I looked at my phone. Time had flown by. It seemed like I was going to be late.

Everything had to be perfectly timed if I wanted to succeed in saving Hayley and my niece. "Damon, could you please hurry up, I don't have-" Before I could finish my sentence, he stood up again holding the bright pink lip-gloss.

I internally groaned, I wasn't a make-up expert, but I didn't think this color would go well with my skin.

"Damon, that shade is way too bright." He sighed, "Just trust me, Luna, I know what I'm doing."

I just stood there. It was pointless to argue, and I had wasted too much time already, anyway. Damon put his hands under my chin and carefully put the lipstick on me.

He then smiled and messed with my hair so more. I sighed, grateful, and appreciative that it was over.

"Thank you, Damon. Now, can we please, go downstairs?"

He nodded and looped my arm into his, and we walked out of my room.

When we made it to the stairs, and I could see Francesca and her 'human' brothers talking with Elijah. I couldn't see Klaus, but I knew that he was with Genevieve. Hopefully, torturing her now that she had returned his mother's grimoires.

Rebekah and Hayley were talking probably about the baby.

Aiden and Josh were sitting on a couch. I saw Damon frown, and I nudged him to get his attention, "Hey, it's okay. I'll be fine, go and find your girl."

Damon smiled, but folded his arms. "Ok, fine I'll go, but only if you promise to find your boy." I laughed. "First of all, my boy is actually a man, and second of all, he is with the snake right now. And thirdly, he isn't mine."

"Not yet," were the next words that came out of Damon's mouth. Before I had a chance to register what he had, said he was already gone. Off somewhere looking for Cami.

I walked over to Hayley and Rebekah. "Oh, Luna, it's good to see you all dressed up. Who is it for?"

Inquired Rebekah and I looked over at Hayley, who had a smug look on her face. I smiled and shrugged, "It's nothing really besides Josh gave me this dress, and I'm not a fan of it so, it is going to mysteriously disappear when I go through my first transformation tonight."

Rebekah laughed.

"I like the way you think."

But Hayley frowned, "Luna, are you okay."

I scratched my arm nervously. Sometimes Hayley could be too observant.

I took a deep breath before replying. "Yeah, Hayley, I'm fine I'm just nervous."

Hayley nodded and squinted her eyes at me, she was suspicious.

Hayley, Rebekah, and I sipped on smoothies while we talked about the baby. As I was slipping on mine I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Something was wrong.

_"Luna," _I heard the voice say my name. It sounded oddly familiar just more raspy and weak. I coughed, choking on my strawberry smoothie.

Rebekah patted my back and looked at me worriedly, Hayley frowned and said something to Rebekah that I didn't hear. Everything was ringing now. I blinked and everything was starting to get dark and blurry.

.............................................................

_I sat up and gasped cold. I looked up to see a ceiling. Not just any ceiling, but the one at the church. I heard groaning so, I wasted no time and ran up the stairs. I hesitated at the door, asking myself if I really wanted to know what was behind it. I took a deep breath and opened the door, having already made my decision. I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Kol and Davina were in the room. They each had their circle with their own candles. Kol was sitting up his head in his hands, Davina was laying on the ground not moving. Her usually rosy cheeks were now pale as were her lips. Her eyes and nose started to bleed. I could see the puddle of blood surrounding her head like some kind of halo. Darkening her hair, with the red color._

_Kol stood up and sighed sounding relieved, "Finally, Jewel, I've been trying to get to you."_

_I frowned, both worried, and confused, "Kol, what happened?_

_"Well, let's see the snake of a witch took us-" I interrupted Kol,_

_"Genevieve?" I asked, and he confirmed it by nodding his head. Kol opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off. "Listen, I know where you are, I'm going to get you and Davina out of here." Kol nodded, and I turned around and left the room. As soon as I closed the door to the attic I opened my eyes._

.............................................................

I was back at the compound Hayley, Rebekah, and Elijah were over me with worried faces. I sat up and ran out of the compound ignoring everyone. I looked at the sky the sun was setting, I didn't have a lot of time left. I had been asleep for way too long, and where the hell was Klaus.

I burst into the church and ran to the attic. I kicked open the door, and I was surprised to see Kol and Davina out of their circles. I could feel something wasn't right though. Davina shook her head at me, I noticed her face was clean of any blood. She looked terrified, she was backed up into a corner of the room. I looked at her confused. I then felt hands on my neck, I turned around and saw Kol.

But I blinked again, this was not the warm, cuddly Kol I knew. This one's eyes were cold and dangerous. Veins appeared beneath his eyes, and I grabbed a book from a nearby table and hit him across the face causing his head to crack to the side.

I looked at Davina and told her to run.

She frowned, but Kol slammed me up against the wall, and she left the room. Running just like I had told her too.

I winced and kneed him in the stomach and pushed him away from me.

"Kol, what's wrong with you?"

He didn't bother to give an answer as he lunged for me. I moved out of the way just in time.

"What happened? What did she do? Tell me I can help you."

He snarled and tackled me to the ground, I yellowed out in surprise and pain we rolled around a couple of times I grabbed a piece of glass and slashed it at his face a good three times before he picked me up by my throat and started walking.

I hit his arm and kicked at him but he continued moving forward. I could feel myself losing consciousness from the lack of oxygen.

I gasped as I felt him let go of me.

Then I panicked, I was actually falling.

He had really let me go.

This. Was. Really. Happening.

I prepared myself for the impact, but I don't think I could ever prepare myself for that.

I landed on a pew or what felt like it. I screamed or thought, I did. I then realized that there was nothing coming out.

I attempted to get up but found I couldn't move anything except for my eyes and my mouth. I felt paralyzed, so many thoughts ran through my head, but one was clear.

How was I supposed to save Hayley and the baby if I couldn't move?


	50. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina runs to the compound to fimd everything in chaos and Hayley and Klaus missing, Luna has her first transformation......

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

I hesitated at first, but when I saw Kol slam Luna into the wall, I knew that it was time for me to get the hell out of there.

Luna was better than some good friend. She was willing to have herself hurt rather than me.

I ran hard to the compound. Not stopping to get a drink or catch my breath. Luna's life was in danger, and so was Kol's. I loved the both of them to death and didn't know what I would do without the two of them. The moon was out and full. Luna would start changing by now if she was even still alive.

I hoped and prayed that she was, that they both were.

I burst into the compound and regretted it. Francesca's brothers weren't human but werewolves. The glowing gold of their eyes told me that.

They were attacking Elijah, who was doing his best to hold his ground. Rebekah was standing over a very still Marcel, Damon, and Josh. Cami was also on the floor next to Damon she had a nasty bite on her neck. A werewolf attempted to bite Elijah and Rebekah, but I waved my hand, and they all fell to the ground. Their neck snapped. Dead.

I didn't feel bad. Not for a second. Even though it was the first time, I had killed for them. I considered the Mikealsons to be my family. I would die for them in a heartbeat, and not just for Kol either. I loved all of them. It wasn't my fault if someone made the mistake and tried to harm one of them. I was only doing what came naturally. Trusting my instincts, protecting the ones I loved. My loyalty wouldn't waver for anyone or any material objects....

I bent over trying to take deep breaths this was going to get worse.

"Luna is alone with Kol. Something's wrong he was acting differently like he couldn't control himself. The snake probably used the same thing she did on Stefan. I awoke briefly to see her draining his energy."

Rebekah took out another one of Francesca's men by ripping his heart out. She then flipped her hair back out of her face. "Where are Hayley and Klaus?"

I asked worriedly. Elijah took out a handkerchief and started wiping the blood on his hands.

"The witches took Hayley, and Klaus is after them as we speak. We should be going now," said Elijah as he began to walk fast out of the compound and into the night. Rebekah and I followed closely behind

"Davina, do you know where Hayley could be," said Elijah looking at me. I nodded and looked at both of the original vampires as I spoke.

"Yeah, they would go to the church since they can't go to the cemetery."

Elijah nodded, and we continued down the path to the church. We all started running when we started hearing the screaming.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I blinked a couple of times and stared up at the ceiling. My head turned, hearing the doors open and Hayley screaming, "No no no!!!"

I took a deep breath and tried to move it was small at first, but it was an improvement. I stood up with difficulty, it was very painful, so I knew I wasn't fully healed yet.

But I had to do something.

Luckily my anger helped numb some of the pain.

I growled and went for as many witches as possible. I either snapped their necks with my magic or stabbed them repeatedly with the pieces of wood that were littered onto the floor.

There were only a few witches left, and I almost got Genevieve, but my leg snapped, and I fell. It was broken.

I cried out in pain as the other one snapped.

The sound was audibly sharp and painful.

The breaks didn't stop, they only continued.

It was happening.

Oh no, no, this wasn't happening, not now.

I got on my knees, trying not to put any weight on my legs. The pain didn't stop. I screamed. It felt like I was being split apart, as my bones continued to break. I screamed louder as I continued to fight it. Only making it hurt more.

Hayley had said that fighting only prolonged it, but I had to fight.

I could feel it the anticipation, the moment before the bone broke, I could feel it slowly crack inside.

The three witches had already gotten Hayley on to the table. The other five were making preparations. I saw a dagger, that sent a pang in my heart. Awful sounds were coming out of her.

Awful sounds were coming from me too.

I tried to crawl so that I would be within striking distance, but my arms failed me. My body was failing me. I had failed. Klaus, my sister, and my niece.

I sobbed louder with every break, trying to fight it. To stop it.

How could anyone go through this? I then remembered what my mom had said, I could trust the wolf inside me to do what it needed to. Maybe I could still protect Hayley.

I breathed in the scent of blood and old wood and tightly closed my eyes as my shoulder broke.

The door to the church opened, and Klaus walked in, looking furious with blood on his mouth and chin. A man tried to come at him, and Klaus simply took off his head.

The witches held their hands up and restrained Klaus on the wall.

I raised my hand and closed my fist, crushing the windpipe of the blonde harvest girl. She was on the floor in minutes dead.

One down, and I didn't know how many more there was to go.

I screamed and held my head, it was killing me. I looked at the floor seeing blood. Weird, I touched my nose, and my hand came away red? Could this be because of my overexertion, from resisting the curst?

I decided that I wouldn't fight it. I would just let it take me.

I was surrendering. Not to the witches but myself.....

.............................................................

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

As soon as we got there, I covered my mouth with my hand. Everything was crazy, Hayley was screaming her head off trying not to have the baby, and trying to get away from the witches at the same time.

Klaus was held to the wall by scared looking Genevieve. I followed her gaze and thought I saw a silver bear.

I looked again to see it was a silver wolf. It had the lightest gold eyes, they could've pulled off being called silver. Her fur was a light silver color. Beautifully textured, she was stunning. Even with the blood on her fur.

She was like a silver bullet darting around the room.

That calmed me down a little bit because I knew it was Luna. Klaus said something, and the wolf's ears perked up looking directly at him.

I wondered if she could understand him to a certain extent, of course.

Monique stepped in front of Klaus and threatened to kill the baby and Hayley if he didn't keep his mouth closed.

I saw Rebekah put me behind her, and Elijah disappear. Before, Elijah could get to Monique someone/something else did.

Luna snarled loudly, before she attacked Monique, who was defenseless. Luna was now in her wolf form, which was immune to magic. Parts of the prophecy had been true after all.

It didn't take much to kill her Monique.

Her death was swift and bloody.

Luna snapped at Genevieve but made no move to approach her because she was close to Hayley.

So she tentatively backed up. Her ears laid flat against her large head.

Luna suddenly turned and looked Rebekah in the eyes and slowly nodded.

I couldn't believe it, she was communicating with her.

Rebekah did the same but not before she told me, "Go to the cabin your family used to reside in. Things are about to get rough, you have to leave."

I nodded and looked at the Mikealson family one last time before leaving. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought about Kol.......

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

I took a deep breath and walked to Hayley as a distraction. I saw Genevieve turn her back to Luna.

That was her fatal mistake.

That was it.

All it took was for one moment, a fraction of a second, for Luna to pounce her.

She didn't kill her at first. It was like she was playing with her. The way she was dragging, and thrashing her around like a chew toy. Growling and snarling to make her scream.

There was blood everywhere. Genevieve was dead.

I guess Luna had gotten tired of hearing her screams...

Klaus fell to the ground. He stood back up with the help of Elijah. Kol came downstairs looking confused he ran to Hayley's side looking worried. But before he could do so, he bumped into Luna, who was sitting straight up, I could swear she was glaring at him.

Kol tried to move around, but Luna moved to.

"Luna, please, let Kol through. Maybe he could help us." Luna sighed heavily.

I didn't know why she was so timid about Kol. Klaus frowned, holding Hayley's hand grunting in pain. I suppose she broke a few bones in his hand.

"Kol, what have you done now?" Asked Klaus, but he was looking at Hayley as he said some encouraging words.

Elijah was holding her other hand, and He frowned. Apparently, Klaus noticed this so, he turned his attention back to Kol.

"Well, let's see, Genevieve, put some kind of spell on me. I forgot who I was, but I remember what I've done. I was going to kill Davina, but then Luna showed up. I hurt her, and Luna told Davina to run."

"How exactly did you hurt her?" Asked Elijah, who was now curious. Kol winced, looking at Luna/the wolf who's gaze had softened somewhat.

"I picked her up by the throat and threw her over the balcony. I saw Klaus glare at Kol and was about to say something, but Luna nudged him with her head.

Klaus looked up at her, and Luna shook her head gently. She bent her head down to eye level with Klaus, and she licked the blood off of his face with care. Not the same ferocious attitude she had with the witches.

I tried to hide my laughter, and so did Kol, but we were both unsuccessful. She was so sweet, but she could be so, deadly. She acts like a Mikealson already, maybe it's time for her to take our namesake. Sooner or later, I have a feeling that she is going to share that name with us one day, because of Klaus' marries anyone it's going to be Luna. They were perfect together.

Hayley even started to chuckle when she saw the horrified look on Klaus' face.

Then she winced. "Guy's don't make me laugh. It's hard enough trying to bring life into the world."

Luna then picked her head up. She sniffed the air and growled at something I couldn't see. She then started to whine, pacing back and forth. A cry was heard throughout the church, I did it, I had delivered my niece. I handed her to Klaus, who cleaned her up and put her in a blanket. Hayley took deep breaths, but I could tell something was wrong.

Luna walked over whining. She put her big head on Hayley's head, and she laughed.

"Oh, Luna, you're such a big baby I'm fine...." muttered Hayley as she began to stroke Luna's fur.

Then her breathing began to slowly dwindle, and so did her heart before it stopped completely.

I looked at my brother's faces with concern. I could see that the three of us were still frozen, and it was all that Elijah could do to not lose control right then and there.

Luna walked over by Hayley, I could swear she was crying with the amount of whining and whimpering that was coming from her throat.

She then stood under the light of the full moon. The silver color of her fur brighter under its rays. She howled.

It was a long-drawn-out howl.

I shivered, getting the chills, I didn't need a translation to tell me what that meant, it was raw pain, it was grief....


	51. After everything...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley wakes up now transitioning into a hybrid, Luna, Elijah, and Klaus go to the compound and find something disturbing....

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

I looked at Elijah, he had his head in his hands. I didn't need to see his face to know he was crying.

My niece was currently asleep in Kol's arms asleep.

Klaus was by Luna. She had stopped howling by now, and her overly large head was in Klaus' lap looking positively dreadful. Her ears lay flat against her head as she whined. Klaus would try and soothe her as he ran an open palm on her back.

I looked up, wiping my eyes. Golden rays of light, could be seen lighting up the wood and blood on the floor.

I sniffled, my eyes sore due to the amount of crying I had been doing. How could the sunshine on a day like this? It should be stormy, dark, cold, and miserable. Klaus took off his leather jacket and put it on the back of Luna. It looked small on her broad shoulders now, but I had a sinking suspicion that it would be too big for her in her normal form.

I winced, hearing the cracking and shifting of her bones.

It felt like a sword was stabbed into my heart when she started sobbing.

It was very un-nerving, of course, Klaus was holding her, but it didn't make things better. I mean, she had just lost her sister. I don't think things wouldn't be better for a long time, scratch that for forever.

Hayley had become a part of this family just like Luna had. The two had woven themselves into our hearts and minds. Now there was only one. Hayley gasped and sat up, clutching her stomach.

She was alive, but how?

Before I could wonder aloud, Elijah stepped forward and kissed Hayley.

About time. If only I could recreate a scenario where Elijah was Klaus and Hayley was Luna.

Klaus and Luna were uncomfortable and impatient.

Luna stepped forward and tapped Elijah on the shoulder. Her voice raspy, and soft from all of the screaming she had been doing.

"Hey, you can make out with my sister later, but I need to give her a hug right now," said Luna.

Elijah stepped back, watching like the rest of us. Luna tackled Hayley and cried, these were happy tears, I was sure of it.

Luna pulled away and went to talk to Kol, who looked uncomfortable.

Klaus hugged Hayley briefly, but before Elijah could get back to her, I did. I wrapped my arms around her lanky frame. I smiled, happy to hear that her heart was beating.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I looked down at my niece, who was sound asleep in Kol's arms.

I looked at Kol and saw he was frowning. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder, "Kol, it wasn't your fault that crazy witch bitch controlled you. I know that you would never hurt me, not on purpose."

He nodded and smirked at me brushing, a piece of hair out of my face. I pulled Klaus' leather jacket tighter against me.

"How can I forgive myself?"

I looked at my niece again and put my hand on her blanket. At peace at the fact that she was okay. Even after what the witches tried to do. I hadn't failed after all.

"Forget about it, it never happened." Kol nodded and offered the baby to me.

I guess he wanted to hug Hayley, because of her death, although it was brief, it didn't mean that it scared us any less.

I looked down at my niece, she was so beautiful. I wondered if I was ever going to have one of my own, maybe two. I couldn't possibly imagine having them with some stranger. It would have to be someone important, like Klaus. Uhhh....why did I just think that I mentally slapped myself in the back of the head.

I heard a gurgly sound, and I looked down to see that the baby was wide awake. I smiled as I looked down at her, she had the prettiest eyes, Klaus' eyes. I wondered what color her hair would be. Hayley came over and held her arms out. I smiled and handed her my niece.

All of us were now in a circle. I was next to Klaus, who was next to Hayley, looking down at his daughter. Hayley was next to Elijah, who was next to Kol, who was on the other side of me.

"How did you know?" Asked Rebekah, her eyes wandering over to me.

I sighed, feeling very tired all of a sudden. The adrenaline fading away.

My mother said that I should only tell the people I trust without fault about my gifts. I trusted everyone here in this room so, I decided that I would.

"I have these visions or rather, premonitions. My mother passed it down to me. I can change the outcome of something that was supposed to happen, save a life or a two."

"How did you know I was going to wake up?" Asked Hayley, her green eyes darkened again. I closed my eyes. "I didn't."

My reply was honest. I didn't think she was going to wake up. I thought that she was dead. Thankfully she wasn't.

It was silent for a moment.

"You could still die if you don't drink the baby's blood." Klaus looked up, meeting my eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, getting ready to explain this. "I mean that Hayley is now transitioning into a hybrid. An unsired one, the first in history. If she doesn't drink the baby's blood, then she'll die, this time for good. It doesn't need to be a lot just a finger prick."

Klaus nodded and looked worriedly at the baby. I looked at Rebekah, who seemed to be in another world. Kol reached down and squeezed my hand gently. I looked at him, mouthing a thank you. I felt like I was going to drop at any moment.

I tried to focus on something it was too quiet.

I frowned, "Do you hear that?" I asked Kol, he looked down at me confused and shook his head.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, it was Elijah.

"Luna, what is it, is something wrong?"

I closed my eyes and felt a painful sharp pain in my stomach before the jolting shock.

_The compound littered with dead bodies, both vampires and werewolves. I saw a man turn around, his face seemed strangely familiar. Like I had seen him somewhere before._

I opened my eyes surprised to find myself on my knees. I stood up Klaus was in front of me in less than a second, before he could say anything I cut him off. I looked at everyone, "We need to go to the compound now, something bad has happened."

Hayley stepped forward and opened her mouth, but I cut her off with my hand. "Hayley, you, Rebekah, and Kol need to go somewhere just until me, Klaus, and Elijah take control of the compound. There are bodies everywhere..."

She sighed, "Luna, I have to do something-" I cut her off again.

"You are doing something you're keeping the baby and yourself safe, which is a priority right now. You can't just go into any situation and expect to come out without a scratch. You have someone else to take care of now, other than yourself."

Hayley shook her head again, but Klaus cut her off this time.

"I hate to say it little wolf, but I agree with Luna. You need to keep our daughter and yourself safe from harm."

I smiled, and he smirked at me.

While Hayley, Rebekah, and Kol got everything together, I went upstairs to Davina's old room in the attic. Luckily she had a couple of things left in the closet. I put on the underwear, I was disappointed that I couldn't find a bra in my size. There was no way I was wearing her jeans, they were a couple of sizes smaller than me. If I tried to put them on they just might tear apart at the seams. Having curves was at times, both a blessing and a curse.

I sighed and looked at the two dresses in the corner. A short tight purple one or a short black ball gown. I chose the purple one, and I put Klaus' warm leather jacket over my shoulders and ran down the stairs. It was hard to breathe.

I hugged Hayley, Rebekah, and Kol telling them that I would call them when everything was safe. Klaus, Elijah, and I walked to the compound.

I paused, and they stopped to look at me. I looked down, seeing blood I frowned, and whispered a locator spell. I didn't need a map to do a locator spell. The blood pointed in the direction of North, and I followed it without question. I gasped when I saw Cami. She was in an alley next to a garbage bin. Damon was beside her, alert and badly hurt by the looks of it. Marcel and Josh were sitting down with their heads in their hands. Klaus gave all of them his blood, and Elijah interrogated Damon.

I only listened to bits and pieces of the conversation, I saw Klaus pale slightly when Damon and Marcel said, Mikeal.

The six of us walked into the compound. Damon was carrying a knocked out Cami in his arms. I covered my mouth seeing Diego clearly dead on the floor. I felt the tears trail down my face, and I bent down and touched his forehead like I was checking for his temperature. He was still warm.

_I gasped, feeling an electric shock, and saw a man rip Diego's heart out._

I gasped, falling back. Klaus caught me, and I buried my face into his chest seeking his comfort. I pulled away, "It was the man he ripped his heart out. He killed everyone here. He was outside your door."

"Luna, what are you talking about?" said Elijah, who came behind Klaus, but I looked at Klaus as I spoke.

"The night I came into your room before I knocked on the door, I saw the man. He smiled at me, and then he was gone. I just assumed that I was seeing things. He killed most of everyone here."

Josh pulled out his phone, and a picture was on it showed the man smiling coldly, blood running down from his mouth.

"Yeah, that's him."

I saw Klaus turn paperwhite, I looked at Elijah, who looked unsure of what to do.

I hadn't seen him like this before.

There was an uncomfortable silence. I leaned forward and hugged Klaus. When he didn't return the hug. My heart skipped a beat, and then Klaus pushed me away gently.

I stepped back, confused.

That had never happened before.

He never pushed me away. Not even when he was enraged enough to try and hurt his siblings because of what they did. Not when he was in pain.

I could see that everyone looked startled, and confused like me except for Elijah and Klaus.

Klaus looked up at Elijah and nodded.

Elijah looked at me and started walking towards me. I stepped back alarmed. "Hey, look I don't know what the hell's going on, but it needs to stop now," voiced Marcel. Damon and Josh followed him to stand next to me.

What was happening?

They couldn't.

No, they wouldn't.

After everything....

Before I knew, it Marcel, Josh, and Damon were on the floor. I looked up and felt an arm go around my throat. I was in a headlock. I didn't know who was doing it though. I tried to kick and hit, but nothing was working. I couldn't breathe, my head was spinning.

I recognized something. The material of a suit. Elijah?

Why would he do this? I grabbed at his arms, crying. I looked at Klaus, before he turned away, I could see the guilt in his eyes......


	52. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon wakes up angry, Damon wants answers so he asks Elijah who simply tells him to go to Klaus....

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

I groaned as I put my hands on the back of the neck. I winced, turning my head, my neck was killing me.

I hated it, when Elijah temporarily killed me.

The events of what happened came to my mind.

Luna.

"Here."

I looked up, squinting my eyes at Elijah. He was holding out a glass, of what looked like blood. I glared up at him as I knocked it out of his hands.

"Where is Luna?"

Elijah sighed, and gestured towards the middle of the room. There she lay, on the couch.

Her dark curly hair spread around the couch cushion like a halo. Her skin was its normal carmel color which was a good sign. I checked her forehead she had a normal temperature. I noticed that her heart was beating slower than usual like in some comatose state, it was unsettling. It wasn't normal, he did this...

"Elijah, what the hell is wrong with you, what did you do?" I growled out, I was thoroughly pissed and not afraid to hide this fact.

How dare he, Elijah looked up.

"I didn't hurt her, I just simply put her to sleep."

I scoffed, "Dude, you put her in a headlock."

I groaned, "She should be awake by now, why isn't she?"

Elijah sighed and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "I gave her a sleeping potion that Davina made before she left. Normally it would knock a normal person out for two weeks. But for Luna, it should last a day or two, if need be."

"Elijah, are you hearing yourself right now? Is that suit so tight that it's cutting off the blood flow to your brain?"

Elijah sat there on the stool and remained unfazed by me. "I made a promise to two people Damon. You know how much a promise means to me."

I raised my eyebrows, "Why?"

"I know why, but maybe you should ask one of them that question. It is not my answer to give." I rolled my eyes and started walking away.

"Mind you Klaus, is in a dangerous state right now. Not only is he losing Luna, but his child, and his sister." I did not turn around, I continued walking to his room having a feeling he would be on the balcony.

As soon as I walked in two heads turned in my direction. Marcel and Josh, I could see Klaus' back He was hunched over the railing.

"Gentlemen, may you please leave us there is something I need to discuss with Damon," said Klaus speaking in a grave tone.

Marcel and Josh left without looking back.

I walked to the balcony looking up the night sky. It was almost dawn, the sky was a deep red.

"Red skies at night sailors delight-" Klaus sighed, finishing the rhyme "Red skies in the morning, sailors warning."

I smiled, looking at the busy streets.

"Klaus, why-" I began asking him, but he cut me off with a look.

"Why do you think Damon?" I sighed, scratching me head, already knowing the answer.

"You could've asked her to leave-"

Klaus cut me off again this time laughing, coldly. "You don't think I thought about that before. She is stubborn and hard-headed. She is very defiant, in fact, it's one of the many things I admire so much about her. We are so alike, her and I."

"You're telling me..."

I sighed, all this love stuff was a hard pill to swallow. I loved her like a daughter, knowing that they might end up together one day wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Why are you sending her away in the first place?"

I looked over at Klaus, surprised he hadn't interrupted me this time.

"I cannot have her be hurt because of my enemies. And she is not the only one leaving."

I frowned, "Wait, who is all leaving?" Klaus' frown seemed to etch itself deeper into his face if that were possible. "Luna, Rebekah, my daughter Hope, and yourself." I nodded, smiling when he said his daughter's name.

"That's a nice name. What made you pick it?"

I asked, truly curious. "Maybe I'll tell you another time, you need to get going you have a plane to catch."

I didn't object, but I couldn't resist asking another question. "Where are we going?" Klaus looked down at the city noise and then back up at me.

"Somewhere, far away from here, from me."

I nodded, not wanting to push him anymore. Klaus was dealing with a lot right now, I decided, just to leave him alone, but I had one more question.

"What do I tell her when she wakes up?" Klaus looked up at me, "Say whatever you need to, to get her to stay away from here. Away from me."

I sighed putting a hand on his shoulder. "Klaus, you don't need to push everyone away, especially not Luna. She is there for you, day in and day out. I don't know if you've been blind these past months, but that's what's been happening."

"I am not blind Damon, I know that she is there for me."

"That's not even the half of it, she is willing to step into any fighting ring and be in that corner, for you."

"I can't allow her to risk her well-being for the mistakes I've made in the past."

I laughed, wondering how I got here, talking to my ex-enemy and now friend.

"That's what caring about someone is all about. You have to be willing to do anything, to sacrifice anything. Not for sex, not for money, and not for power."

Klaus didn't turn, and I didn't even know if he was listening, but I continued anyway.

"While we are on the subject, let's go ahead and bring up loyalty. She is loyal to you. Not that you deserve it," I added, and he finally turned scowling.

"Don't you think I know that I don't deserve anything she gives me. Her presence, her hugs, her time, her kindness, her appreciation..."

"Do you know how many times she has fought with her sister, with me, and even Kol, to defend you and the choices you make?"

He shook his head, his eyes downcast. "Her unwavering loyalty is why I have to send her away."

I rolled my eyes, hitting my head on the balcony railing.

"Damon, I can not see her get hurt by my father. He'll kill her, you know he will. He doesn't give a damn, I, however, do. That is not what I want for her. I want her to be happy, I went her to live, and I want her to live the fullest."

I scoffed, "Then don't let him get to her. You would have a better chance of taking him down if she was with you. She's strong, you know that. And she is not going to be happy about being away from you-" I sighed, frustrated I was cut off again by Klaus who whispered, "Enough," so quietly that I had stopped talking. He never whispered, he always yelled.

.............................................................

I left the room and walked into the living room where Luna and Elijah were.

"Ah, I see you've talked to him," said Elijah without turning around. I rolled my eyes angry that he was always right.

"So you promised Klaus, who's the second one."

Elijah turned around holding a blood bag in one hand. "Hayley, of course."

I nodded that one was understanding. "He cares for her."

I looked up Elijah was fixing the blanket around Luna. I smiled, taking her hand and holding it.

"Maybe it's more than that," I said, looking up at Elijah. I heard groaning and I looked around to see Cami passed out on the table.

"Don't worry Klaus said Cami could go with you, as long as you do your task." I closed my eyes in relief and then opened them.

"What is your task per say anyway, he never told me," said Elijah. I smirked.

"Well, I get to convince Luna to not come here, or anywhere near Klaus."

Elijah shook his head.

"Yay, for me..." I sarcastically said, taking a glass of blood.


	53. Lose yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Hayley say goodbye to Hope, Klaus and Hayley watch Hope, Luna, Rebekah, Damon, and Cami leave......

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.............................................................

I smiled, as I peered down at my beautiful baby girl, Hope.

Elijah had just told me what Klaus' plan was. I was tired. Being a hybrid seemed to take a lot out of you.

Or maybe I was feeling guilty.

I had already gone through five blood bags. It wasn't long before, I was reaching for my sixth. I turned, hearing a heartbeat, then relaxed. It was just Klaus.

Though he didn't have any wounds, he looked like he was in pain.

"Hayley, the car is waiting. It would be best that they didn't miss their flight."

I nodded and handed Hope to Klaus feeling an emptiness in my chest.

He smirked down at her even though she was sleeping. I knew without a doubt that she was going to be her father's daughter, and I didn't have a problem with that.

I winced seeing Luna passed out in the back seat, Cami had Luna's head in her lap.

I saw Rebekah follow my gaze, there seemed to be a permanent frown etched onto her face. Klaus gently kissed our daughter's forehead. Klaus handed Hope gently over to Rebekah. She put Hope into the car seat. Damon got into the passenger seat, but before he did, he acknowledged me by nodding in my direction.

Luna and Hope lay still.

Both of their faces were so peaceful, both in a deep sleep. One would wake up happy, and the other one would be distraught, angry, confused, and hurt.

The car drove away, and it was just me and Klaus standing outside the compound.

"I will miss his sarcastic comments," I said, referring to Damon. Klaus did not laugh or smile. Instead, he simply said, "I will miss all of them."

I noticed that his voice had cracked up. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around him. He tensed up, but I didn't let go. Right now, he just needed a hug, compassion. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it. I might not be Luna, but I still wanted to try and comfort him to the best of my ability.

"Don't lose yourself in the pain and anger. If you want all of them to come back, we need to clean up the mess we've made."

Klaus returned my hug, and I felt better. I loved him, and he loved me.

Not in the way most people were thinking. He cares for me as I care for him. He gave me my beautiful daughter, and I love him for that. I love him because he makes my sister happy.

But If my heart had to belong to any man, it would be Elijah.


	54. Misery lives here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been nine months and Elijah has watched Klaus and Hayley spiral out of control, he will have to do something about it......

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sighed, putting my phone down on the table, and continued staring at the screen. It's been nine months since Rebekah, Cami, Damon, Hope, and Luna had left.

In their absence, misery stood in their places.

_Misery lived in the walls of the compound now._

I had tried contacting Damon and Luna. Damon replied, of course, but Luna didn't, I suppose she was still angry at me. I didn't blame her. According to Damon, Rebekah, and Cami, she wasn't doing so well. Falling apart was my sister's exact words.

Luna would disappear for hours on end. She wouldn't sleep for days upon end. And whenever she did sleep, she would wake up screaming from the grotesque nightmares. She wasn't eating as much as she was supposed to. Damon had said that she had lost weight, so, much so that her cheeks were begging to look hollow and that her ribs were nearly countable. She would cry in the shower. Both Damon and Rebekah would sometimes have to carry her out of the shower, because she wouldn't stop, couldn't.

Niklaus did not know any of those things. If he did I was sure that he would have tried to find her. That couldn't happen. Not until we gained control of things again.

He wasn't himself. He had gone back to his old ways.

Hayley wasn't doing all that well, either. She had lost her sister and her daughter all in the same night. Not to mention her emotions were high-strung. There wasn't much I could do.

I stood up and walked upstairs to Klaus' room. I took my time, thinking about how to approach this.

As I walked closer, I frowned, smelling blood. I opened the door and looked around. Klaus was nowhere to be seen, but bodies were everywhere in the room, completely drained.

I opened the doors to the balcony to find Klaus sitting on the bench. He looked up and hid what looked like a drawing, quickly putting it behind his back, noticing my presence. I wondered who it was. I had a hunch...

"What do you want Elijah, I thought I had asked you to leave me alone," growled Klaus venomously.

I said nothing and twisted my daylight ring around my finger.

"Hayley is spiraling out of control. Why don't you teach her how to control her newfound senses instead of wallowing around in your self-pity."

Klaus stood up and folded his arms. "Hayley is perfectly fine, I took her out the other day, and she was smiling." I scoffed, "You took her out to murder witches." Klaus raised his eyebrows, wearing a slight smirk on his face, "And....your point is."

"My point is, it's not her, and this isn't you. I know both of you lost something, but they won't get to come back if we don't find him."

Klaus' frown only seemed to increase.

"That is exactly, what Mikeal wants. He is waiting out there for me. I refuse to let Hayley and myself get killed because we rushed and didn't think everything through."

I looked up at him, and he glared at me. "It's been nine months." Klaus turned away from me and put his hands on the top of the railing.

"Things like this take time."

I walked over to join him. "Possibly, but you are not trying at all." That was all it took, and Klaus snapped, he snapped easily these days.

I know it was because of Luna's absence. She was the only thing that quarreled his rage. Forget speaking all she had to do was look at him.

He pushed me up against the wall so hard I heard it crack, it would need repairing. "You don't think I'm trying. You're bloody blind, I am trying to keep everything together. To keep _myself_ together. I am trying not to be afraid."

He lowered me down and went back into his room. Stepping over the maze of bodies. I followed him, he poured himself a glass of bourbon.

"Look at yourself, you're falling apart." Klaus sighed, and set the drink down.

"Brother, how would you act of Hayley had died? I am pretty sure that you wouldn't be prancing around."

"Luna is not dead, she is very much alive the last time I heard. And I never said you had to prance around."

Klaus shook his head, "It doesn't seem like it, I miss her every day. I can't stand it, Elijah. She probably hates me. It's hard being away from Hope, how can I be a good father when she is thousands of miles away from me?"

I sighed, putting my hand on his shoulder. He tensed up. "Niklaus, I know this is hard, but it's hard on her too," I said, referring to Hayley. Klaus looked down, but I detected guiltiness in his eyes.

"Alright, but let me get this room cleaned up first, then I will take Hayley out to the bayou, and we'll have a lesson about control and other things."

I nodded and walked out of the room happy that I had accomplished something. It might have been a small something, but at least it was better than nothing.

Maybe all was not, lost after all.

There was hope...


	55. Heavy Heart to Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna feels like she is a heavy weight on everyone...

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I turned around and let the warm water hit my face. I was in the shower. It was around 3 in the morning, but I couldn't get any more sleep.

Horrid nightmares of the witches, of Agnes, and Sabine, torturing me plagued the little minutes and hours I had of sleep. They cut me, beat me bloody, burned me, chained me up, and poured wolves pain on all my new open and almost healed wounds. I would wake up screaming. The pain didn't feel like it was a part of my imagination. The pain felt real. I would shake, from the sheer raw intensity of it. I had experienced it before. All of it. The cutting, the stabbing, the waterboarding, the dry-boarding, the burning, the branding, the whipping, the slapping, the choking, the bone-breaking, needles in my flesh under my nails, the painful spells, the starvation, the dehydration, among other things....

Cami, Rebekah, and Damon came running. They couldn't help me, no one could, except for _him_....

_He_ would be able to.

But _he_ wasn't here.

There was this brief recurring dream of a woman with wavy blonde hair and an accent. She looked and sounded familiar, I wondered if I knew her from somewhere, although it was not very likely it was still a possibility.

The water had started getting cold, I didn't move feeling like my feet were glued to the bottom of the shower. It reminded me of that one time I got hypothermia, because of the witches. I put my head against the wall and stood there. I wasn't able to feel it somehow, the cold water, I felt numb. Even though it's been nine months, it's felt like an eternity......An eternity of hell and nothing less. Yet I was surrounded by the people I love. Rebekah, my overprotective friend. Damon also my friend, but I looked up to him, he was my father figure, or so he put it. Cami, the mother figure, she dotes on me all the time like I imagine my mother would have had she been alive. And of course, how could I forget my beautiful niece. I love her, I really do. But sometimes I can't be around her because she reminds me of Hayley and _him._

It's been so long since I've thought of _his_ name. Even said it inside of my own head. I'm scared to.

I would just break down again.

It would be too painful anyway.

I would often wonder if _he_ had forgotten me. I wondered if _he_ even thought about me anymore as I thought of _him_. If _he_ remembered the time we spent. If _he_ reminisced over and over again about our conversations from the very first day, as I did.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to cry again. Why did _he_ send me away? Why did _he_ push me away? I thought _we_ were close. _He_ had said that I was the remedy to _his_ anger, _he_ had said, that I was the very meaning of irreplaceable, but then why was I here? Did I hurt _him_? Did I do something wrong? Was I too clingy? Did _he_ finally figure out I wasn't worth it?

After all, I'm just a broken, forget that _shattered_, 18-year-old girl, with a list of emotional and mental health problems that wouldn't fit on a single sheet of paper. _Maybe, I was too much of a heavy heart to carry.....Maybe, I wasn't good enough for him...._

It happened then. It all came out, and I came crashing down to the shower floor.

Trembling and sobbing as those negative thoughts ran through my head. _He_ saved me from the witches over a year ago, and now _he_ was facing a crisis, and it hurt me, killed me because I couldn't help _him_. For all I knew, _he_ didn't even remember me.....not even my name......

I didn't even hear the door open. The shower curtain was pulled open and warm arms picked me up and set a towel around my quivering body.

The tears didn't stop.

"Luna, are you alright, did you see something?" Asked the person who had pulled me out of the shower, who I now recognized as Damon.

This wasn't the first time he had found me like this. It was always him or Rebekah to find me like this. Cami was usually around Hope at those times because even though she was a highly educated psychiatrist, even she didn't know what to do. That and she wasn't strong enough to lift me out of the shower or tub.

I was so, messed up, even she didn't even know how to fix me.

I shook my head and leaned into his chest, seeking his warmth and comfort. I closed my eyes and imagined for a minute that Damon was _him_ thinking that would help. I started crying harder, so that didn't help or work at all.

I barely felt it when he lifted me up and carried me to my room. He walked away for a minute and came back less than 3 seconds later.

The towel came off me, and in under a minute I was fully clothed in my bra, underwear, tank top, pajama shorts, and socks.

At the moment, I could care less, it was all hitting me at once. Damon picked me up again and took me into a dark room He set me on the bed, and I went under the covers, bawling into a pillow. I felt a weight on the bed and looked up to see the long blonde hair of Cami. I sucked in a breath and hiccuped, trying not to cry. I felt arms around me again, and I shuddered.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Luna, I am right here. I know you miss them, but you're gonna see them again okay, very soon. I swear on my life."

I looked up at him and sniffled.

"Okay, on Cami's life."

I nodded and went into his chest, wrapping myself around him. Even though he and Cami were dating, they were both okay with this. It didn't feel awkward because, in truth, Damon was like the father I've always wanted or imagined having. He was so supportive, I would have to tell him how much I appreciated him being here for me. I groaned, feeling the warmth leave me, I couldn't make a sound, but I screamed in my dreams.....

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

I groaned, opening my eyes, hearing a quiet knock on my door. I looked down and noticed I still had Hope in my arms. Despite how tired I was I smiled as I wiped the milk off of her chin. I gently put her in her crib and made sure the wooden horse and knight Klaus had made for me was still there.

I turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind me.

When I saw Damon, I whispered that we should go to the kitchen so we wouldn't disturb anyone or wake them up. We journeyed our way there. I grabbed two glasses and grabbed a blood bag. I emptied the contents of the bag into the two glasses and gave one to Damon who took it happily.

"Now that we have had our late night snack, what's the problem." Damon took another drink, and I did too.

"Luna."

I nodded, wanting to hear more. She had gotten worse over the past weeks, days. At first, she had tried. She had went outside and out into the small town. But now she stayed here. In the house, mostly in her room, sometimes in Hope's. She would always sit in the same position. Her knees up against her chest, and her arms wrapped around her knees. It looked almost as if she was holding herself together. These past few days it seemed like that wasn't enough to keep all the seams together.

"What happened, Damon?"

"I went to grab my phone from the living room charger when I heard her crying. Rebekah, I walked in there, and she was on the floor of the shower crying. She was shaking so hard. The water was as cold as ice. I don't know how long she was sitting there. I pulled her out of the shower, and I got her dressed. I put her in the bed with me and Cami. I stayed for a while to make sure she was asleep, and I left to go to your room so I could go to you. Because what has been going on the past week isn't working."

I immediately relaxed fearing this was the same thing I had caught her doing last month, Damon still didn't know about. Cami did though, we both wanted to tell him. But deep down we knew that he would flip out and tell Elijah. And then Elijah would tell Hayley who would tell Klaus, then all hell would break loose. We could never figure out why she did it, she wasn't suicidal. Cami had deducted that much. Maybe she wanted to feel the pain....I didn't know but thinking back to that time made me uneasy and uncomfortable.....

"Rebekah, I don't know what to do. I don't know what's going to happen next. Talking isn't working."

I sighed and finished my glass of blood. I grabbed another one from the fridge and split it between Damon and I.

"We just have to do the best that we can for as long as we can. And if this ever happens again, we do one of two things."

Damon raised his eyebrows over his glass, confused.

"Either Luna stays with Klaus, or Klaus goes with her. It is bloody clear as day that they cannot, be separated under any circumstances."

Damon nodded, "I think that's a good idea. We should definitely stick to it."

"In the meantime, what should we do about her depression, insomnia, and nightmares?"

I tilted my head to the side thinking thoughtfully. Nightmares more like _night-terrors_, the way she woke up screaming. Thinking about the sound made a shiver run down my spine.

"Hmm, let's see..... for the depression keep her mind off Klaus and Hayley, that includes everyone else back home, but mainly those two. As for her insomnia, we should try to create a soft, comfortable environment and try to avoid bringing up New Orleans at all times."

"Do you think we should put her on some medication?"

Damon asked with uncertainty in his voice. I cringed, imagining Hayley and Klaus' reactions.

I heard footsteps, and I looked up. Damon did too. Cami was walking into the kitchen, barefoot. She had Hope in her arms, and a bottle in her hand. She grabbed a chair, and sat between Damon and I.

"I think medication sounds like a good idea," stated Cami. Damon nodded and looked at both Cami and me.

"You know for a human Cami, you have extraordinary hearing."

Cami smiled and started rocking Hope back and forth. "Well, I've gotten accustomed to living with supernatural creatures with supernatural hearing, after a while, your hearing starts to improve."

Damon laughed, and I grabbed another blood bag. I didn't even bother with putting it in the glass.

"Why should we put her on medication?" I asked, looking at Cami and Damon. Damon stated silent, and I realized that he was waiting for Cami to speak. I was sure because she had more experience in the field.

"I am almost 100% certain that she suffers from anxiety and panic attacks, and depression from what I could tell," said Cami while laying Hope down in her play pin, she was now asleep.

Damon choked on his blood and vodka, and I almost did myself. Surely, it wasn't that serious, but then again. Thinking back to the incident last month made me realize maybe it was. "What are the symptoms?" I asked tightly, holding onto the edge of the table maybe, this was all just a big, understanding.

"It's more of what the person's feeling. What's going on inside of them. I would have to talk to her and ask how she's feeling, and she would have to be completely honest with me. The way she breaks down, with all the psychological and physical trauma she's had it isn't completely unrealistic."

Damon scoffed, looking at Cami as though she had grown a third eye.

"Luna doesn't lie. Why in the hell would you think she wouldn't be honest with you?"

"Damon, not everyone is always truthful. Not even you, _especially_ not you," I said, taking sides with Cami.

"Yeah, but Luna is not a liar, she has no reason to lie to the people she cares about."

However, before I could say anything, Cami intervened. "Yes, she would, the same reason why you would do it too. To not worry us." Cami added looking, at Damon and me.

"Okay, I get it, you guys are smarter than me, stop trying to rub it in, geez."

I rolled my eyes at what he said.

"Come on, Damon, this is serious," Cami said, and he immediately sat up straighter. At least he listened to her. I was thankful that someone had gained control over him. Before he had been almost too wild, but now he was calmer, tamer....

"Now, as I was saying, if she suffered from panic attacks and anxiety attacks, we would know, because in most cases people can become violent, and unpredictable," I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Damon, how was Luna when you went into the bathroom?"

Damon sighed, "She was on the floor of the shower curled up into a tight little ball, just crying. She was shaking so hard."

"Damon," Cami said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Was she grabbing at anything specific, or holding herself a certain way?"

"She was holding her chest, and her heartbeat sounded a little too fast, even for her. Her breathing was a bit fast to, almost like she couldn't catch her breath..." Cami looked at me, and I discarded the glass and the blood bag, frustrated.

"What are we going to do?" Damon asked, breaking the silence.

For once, I could see that he was a little frightened, I didn't blame him.

"What happens if she has one of these panic attacks, and she gets angry?" I asked Cami half halfheartedly, not wanting to know the answer. I knew it would be bad....

"It wouldn't be good." Cami clarified not meeting me or Damon's eyes. Only looking at a very asleep Hope inside her play pin.

"What do you mean it wouldn't be good?" Damon asked, quoting Cami.

"I mean, considering the fact she isn't a normal human being, that just makes it worse automatically. Her werewolf side has higher strength and emotions, and in some cases, it's good. In others, not so much. Her witch side is also a problem, she is extremely powerful. We haven't even seen what she could do, and I don't think she knows the potential of her power as a witch. And that means she can't control it. And then the two of them combined....."

Damon shifted in his seat, looking very uncomfortable. He cleared his throat startling me from my train of thought.

"I think I'm just gonna go lay Hope down, and check on Luna while you to talk about what girls talk about," said Damon, I smiled at his attempt to try and keep things light, but it didn't work all that well. I think all of this bothered him like it bothered Cami and me.

He took Hope gently out of Cami's arms and kissed Cami on the lips, and then he was gone. Cami turned around to make sure that he was actually gone.

"Did you tell him?"

She asked me quietly, and I shook my head. "I think it would be a really bad, idea to tell him, or anyone really.

Cami nodded and took the bottle of vodka from my hand, and I smiled when she tipped it back.

"So, do you think we should get the medicine and see if it goes or just do other things before we go down that road?" asked Cami. I sighed, taking the bottle back and gulping down the burning liquid. "I think we should try other things first, like letting her do the things she likes. If that doesn't work, then there is always plan b."

Putting her on medication was too serious, of a transit. Other methods should be tried first.

Cami opened her mouth and was about to say something, but Damon appeared into the room.

Taking his seat on the corner, "Oh, yeah, what's plan b?" Cami looked at me worriedly, but I winked, telling her I had it all covered.

"Oh, Damon, you see that's none of your business. Just silly girl talk, right Cami," I said, looking up from pretending to look at my nails. Cami's tense face broke out into a natural smile, I was surprised she pulled it off.

"Yeah, babe, just some regular girl talk. Rebekah and I have been talking about going shopping in one of the malls out of state. There is a low chance of it storming over there so, we came up with a plan b in case it does indeed storm. New clothes and hail don't mix."

I smiled, Cami was getting really good about lying, I guess you pick up a couple of good things when you spend time with the Mikealson family.

"And what's the plan b?" Damon asked, still pressing. "That we would go to a mall here instead if it decides to storm."

Damon nodded, although he did seem rather suspicious. I opened my mouth about to say something when I heard glass breaking, it sounded like it was from Damon's room, and Luna was the only one in that room. I didn't even look at Damon or Cami, I just went straight into the room.

I didn't bother knocking. I opened my eyes in surprise. Luna wasn't on the bed but the floor on her knees, looking positively terrified. I followed her gaze to the mirror. I felt faint in the mirror was a hole. The home was in the shape of a bird. Not just any bird, but a starling. There was also blood running down from it.

Damon and Cami came in worried. Hope's cries sounded from the other room down the hall. Cami volunteered to go and get her because she didn't know what was going on. I bent down to Luna and got at her level Damon beside me, who put a comforting hand on her shaking body.

"Luna, what's wrong, tell me what happened," I whispered softly, trying to get her to talk to me.

She looked up at me with a tear-streaked face and a quivering lip. It looked like her whole body was vibrating. The lights in the room had been on, but now they were flickering widely. The floor started to shake, and things started falling off the dresser. I looked at Damon, this was going to get worse.

"Luna, please talk to me. I can help you." The lights stopped flickering, and the ground stopped shaking, it was now still.

Had Luna been the source of the ground shaking?

"It was her, the woman I've been dreaming about for the past couple of months." Damon looked at me and then Luna. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"What woman, sweetie?"

Luna sighed and shakily got up. She left the room, and I looked up at Damon worriedly. Maybe, I should have gone with her. Luna came back before I made my decision. She had a sketch pad in her hands. I smiled, remembering that Klaus had given her this. She flipped a few pages and then put it on the bed for Damon and I to see.

I let my mouth fall open in shock. Luna had been seeing my mother in her dreams, that was not a good sign.

"Ester," Damon whispered in a surprised tone.

"Your mother, if I would have known, I would have said something. I'm sorry..."

"No, no, no, it's isn't your fault. It is my deranged mother's. What has she told you?" I asked, fearing the answer. Luna's face seemed to pale slightly, "She said that I have to bring her back."

Damon sighed and leaned back on the bed. "Does this woman ever stay dead and quiet? Is that too damn much to ask for?"

"Did she say anything else?" I pressed on, wanting to know more. Luna winced but shook her head no. I could tell something was off, but decided not to push her since she was in such a fragile state of mind right now.

I kissed Luna on the cheek and left the room, pulling my phone out of my pocket. I went through my contacts and found who I was looking for. It was picked up, on the first ring.

"Hey, sister, how are you doing? Is there something wrong? You said you wouldn't call unless something was wrong. Did something happen?"

I smiled, hearing Kol's voice, I missed him so much. _Though he could be so bloody annoying at times...._

"Actually, Kol, that's why I called..............."


	56. Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah talks with Elijah then see's some creepy guy watching her through the window. She didn't see his face because he was wearing a hood, she wonder's who it is......

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Sister, are you sure that's what you saw?"

I rolled my eyes. This was the fifth time he had asked me this question. Why would I joke on something this serious, only he would try and pull something like that?

"Yes, Kol, it was a starling surely you remember the bird's mother used to be fond of. Did I mention that there was also blood dripping down below it?"

There was a pause, and I wondered for a moment that he had hung up on me.

"No, you didn't mention that part."

I picked up on his tone. Kol sounded upset and tired. "Kol, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" I asked worriedly. "It's nothing, really I'm just tired."

I nodded, not wanting to press him too far, he could very angry very fast something he shared with Klaus and myself. The only difference was I had a little more control than the two of my older brothers.

"So, how are things going over there?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, besides, the fact that mother is trying to torment Luna, not great." I heard his breath catch when I said, Luna.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's just a little shaken up that all."

"Well, Rebekah, it was nice speaking with you, but I have to go somewhere, so I'll just give the phone to Elijah."

Before I could say anything, I was put on hold.

I went into the living room, and I sat on a peach-colored sofa patiently waiting. "Rebekah, is everything alright? Kol just explained to me about what happened, I just wanted to make sure."

"Yeah, Elijah, everything is just great," I snapped unintentionally.

I ran my hands through my hair feeling frustrated. "Rebekah, how is everyone?"

I sighed, getting up and opening the curtains, it was morning. The house was quiet which meant that everyone was sleeping. I mean we did have a pretty rough night. Luna was having a rough nine months.

"Everything was barely decent until now, it's just....." I trailed off, not really knowing what else to say, or how to explain it.

"It's just what Rebekah," said Elijah after a few moments of silence.

"Luna."

Elijah was quiet for a minute and I heard the sound of glass being put on what it sounded like a wooden surface, he was drinking, shocker.

"I wonder if she is having the same problems as Niklaus."

I rolled my eyes only imagining all the crazy things my 1500-year-old hybrid brother could have done know that Luna wasn't there to calm him down.

"I think she is worse," I said biting my lip, I should not have said that.

Elijah was just so easy to talk to. "What do you mean by worse?"

He asked and I frowned and closed my eyes tightly. I really couldn't keep my mouth shut to save my life.

"Do tell Rebekah, so we can compare how many deaths have there been?" Elijah asked his voice suddenly persistent.

I sighed what was the point of lying any more, I wasn't much good at it anyway if I was being completely honest with myself.

"There haven't been any deaths, that I know of," I said carefully trying to gauge Elijah's reaction.

"That's not good," hummed Elijah in a low voice.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, questioningly. I was very confused. So it wasn't good that Luna wasn't killing people.

He sighed I could almost see him putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose. "I have noticed that with my time with our brother Niklaus and the lovely Hayley they seem a lot better after they kill or feed. I would imagine it's a form of release, it gives them the sweet feeling of satisfaction. I think for the moment they forget..."

"Has she changed lately?" Elijah asked, I could hear the buzz of the daily/nightly New Orleans traffic and the music. "What do you mean changed?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I mean has she been in her wolf form at all. I have also noticed that Hayley is in a lot of a better mood when she gets done running around at night in her wolf form. I asked her about it once and she told me that she felt free. Maybe that's what Luna needs right now, to feel like she has control of something."

"I don't know if she can go through that pain again right now Elijah. I think it's just to much, I mean her world was turned upside down and she didn't get to catch her breath. She misses Klaus so much it makes my heart hurt to see her like this, I swear sometimes Elijah that they are the same person sometimes. Everything she has ever known is us. The Mikealson's, Hayley, her wolf pack. Now all of that's gone, ripped away from her because of our evil father wanting to seek his vengeance upon us. Before us, there was nothing but pain, suffering, and sadness for her. Cami thinks she had depression, insomnia, anxiety, among other things. Elijah, sometimes she'll just curl up into a ball and just cry for hours, and there is nothing the three of us can do. Damon found her, last night, on the floor of the shower sobbing. She was shaking. Then all of this madness with our mother. I don't know how long I can do this Elijah. It just seems like everything is just falling apart. I need to hug Kol. I need to talk to Klaus and tell him that I'm sorry for all the times I've been stupidly mad at him. I need to tell you how much of an amazing brother you've been to me. So supporting and encouraging, even when no one else was there for me. I need to be able to see Hayley again because I felt like she was really my friend, not because she was feared by me because I was a Mikealson, but because she actually genuinely liked me as a person. I need to see Marcel, you don't know how badly it hurts, although many years have passed I can't seem to make myself get over him. I need to see Davina, she's one of the only witches I can stand to talk to. She has such a strong spirit and way of thinking. I need to be able to tell myself that everything is going to be alright. need to be able to tell Luna that everything is going to be alright, and not be lying."

My voice cracked up at the last part do bad I thought Elijah wouldn't understand me when I couldn't understand myself. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears off my face. The combination of the blood-vodka and sleepiness must have gotten to me.

"That's it, Rebekah, just take a slow deep breath in and then out," Elijah spoke in one of his most soothing tones. I did as I was told.

"Klaus, is just as bad. I assure you that you are not the only one dealing with a lot. He sleeps during the day and is awake at night. He prowls the streets like some animal looking for prey. When he isn't feeding on the innocents of this damned town, when he is not helping Hayley master her new hybrid senses he paints. It's never landscapes, the sky, or oceans but Luna. She is everywhere in her wolf form, in the moon, in flowers. I honestly don't think he is completely sane at the moment because of her absence. I once heard him talking in his sleep he said her name over and over again. Hayley is just as bad, coming home with Klaus covered in blood head to toe. It's at least five or ten people a night between the two of them. They always leave me a rather nasty mess to clean up so that's the highlight of my day, every day, every night it's endless. Kol is distraught, Davina was kidnapped a few weeks ago, I am surprised he didn't tell you. Then again I understand why he wouldn't too painful. Marcel and what's left of his vampire army do their best, it's just not good enough to go finding Davina. Marcel spends most of his days with Klaus trying to make our stubborn hot-headed brother see reason. Of course, that's not working because you and I both know how he acts when things like this happen. We can't necessarily go looking, because of Mikeal. I have a sneaking suspicion that it was Mikeal who took her in the first place but I have not shared this theory with anyone but you. I think we should arrange a small get together before this family falls apart completely."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea," I said, in a slightly shaky voice. I just wished we could all be together again soon. The Mikealson family is not meant to be separated, it's meant to stay/stick together, always and forever.

I turned around and tensed, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up, as if I was being watched I turned around and almost shirked.

A man was standing outside, he was wearing a dark gray hoodie and what looked like to be a dark pair of jeans. I could only see the lower half of his face. The chin and mouth, looking at his face I felt my stomach plummet, eleven stories, I knew this man. I had seen him somewhere before.

He then smiled, crookedly like he could read my mind, and then he was gone, as fast as he had come. I shuddered and resumed speaking with Elijah. Why would someone just creep around our house like that? I walked over to the curtains and closed them for good measure.

.............................................................

** _ A/N: Please comment and tell me how I am doing. I would really appreciate your feedback, it would give me more motivation to update more often. _ **


	57. Mikeal father of the originals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wakes up feeling watched, Luna meets Mikeal.........

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I tossed and turned, I couldn't get comfortable. There was just this feeling. The feeling that someone was watching me.

After hearing the floorboards shift, my eyes flew open. I wasn't alone.

Something was telling me that it wasn't Rebekah, Cami, or Damon in the room with me.

The room was mostly dark, but I could tell that it was still around morning because I could see the light going through the curtains. I frowned, noticing that I wasn't in my room. Probably Damon's and Cami.

I wiped my eyes and stopped, noticing they were sore and puffy. I must have been crying in my sleep again. Nothing new.

I stood up and stretched, yawning as I did. I started to dismiss the feeling. Trying to rationalize with myself that I was just being paranoid.

I began walking to the door. I froze in fear, feeling breathing on the back of my neck.

"Don't move," A voice hissed, and I held my breath.

"Who are you?" I asked tentatively, my whole body shaking in fear.

"I am Mikeal, father of the originals. I am the vampire who hunts vampires, and I've just recently awoken from the dead."

I bit my lip, trying not to scream, he was surely going to kill me or torture and then kill me.

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, not exactly. You see, I require your assistance. My wife, Ester, as you know, was able to bring me back. But she cannot bring herself back, that is where you come in."

"What if I'm not strong enough."

The man called Mikeal laughed, and I shivered. It sounded like Finn's laugh. I still had nightmares about him. Sometimes I wondered if his ghost haunted me, I wouldn't be surprised. I am sure that it's happened somewhere before.

"Don't lie to me. Silly girl, I already know that you brought Davina back, surely you could bring Ester back. Besides, I would just like to have a few words with her..."

I swallowed, my throat suddenly feeling tight and dry.

"How do you-" He covered my mouth with his hand, and I was filled with dread. Footsteps walked past the door, and I prayed that someone would open it, but no one did.

"How do you know about Davina?" I asked again. His hand now off my mouth.

"Because I have her. You know she is quite a powerful witch, but I am stronger."

"Did you hurt her?" I asked, worried for my friend's sake. Mikeal turned away from me, his hands behind his back.

"No."

He paused carefully, and the way he spoke reminded me of Elijah. But the Elijah I knew wasn't cold and calculating. "But if you don't come with me, she will be."

I closed my eyes tightly and sighed. There was no other choice.

"Alright, I'll go. I have to get some things together, and I have to come up with a cover story."

Mikeal sighed and turned around. "Silly girl, we do not have the luxury of time! We leave now!"

I stood tall, not wanting him to think I was intimidated even though I wanted to curl up into a little ball on the floor. I couldn't believe Klaus had to deal with him all of his life.

"Look, I will bring back Ester so the two of you can talk and whatever happens after. I don't care, but you will let Davina and I go. I have some things I need to pack like grimoires and clothes, I can't just walk off and leave. But you will not talk to me like I am below you. You came here asking for my help, show a little respect."

Mikeal frowned, and I could see his hands trembling, he put them in the pockets of his hoodie. He sighed heavily. "Fine, you may have some time to figure this out. Don't be mistaken, Luna, if you tell anyone of this Davina, will be dead, and then I will kill everyone you care about which happens to be my family. And as you have probably heard, I have no problem doing that."

I frowned and folded my arms, "How do I find you?" I asked, through gritted teeth.

Mikeal opened up the window and turned to me scoffing, "Aren't you a wolf? Use your nose to track me."

He took his hoodie off and threw it at me, I bent down and picked it up. When I looked up he was gone. I closed the door to Damon and Cami's room, and I went into my room.

I pulled out a drawstring bag and put some pairs of jeans, some shirts, both long sleeves and not. I put one of my hoodies in there. I put a light jacket in there it was around fall, so I would imagine that it would be chilly some nights. I went to my jewelry box and grabbed the necklace Davina had gotten me, and I put it on my neck. I grabbed $500 (which I earned for working at a small ice cream shop at the far edge of town) in case I needed to buy some things. I decided to write a note. Explaining that I had gone to change into my wolf form because I just needed to.

I decided against waking someone up because then one of them would come with me, and then that would just be an ugly fight. I went back to my room and stripped out of my clothes sticking them in my bag as pajamas they weren't really that dirty anyway. I wrapped myself in a thin robe and put the drawstring bag around my shoulders. I almost cried for joy when I made it outside undetected, maybe everyone was asleep. I decided to go to the old barn that we never used, feeling it was a little more private. I took the bag off and set it in front of me. I put Mikeal's hoodie on top of the bag, hoping my wolf self would be smart enough to put one and two together.

I closed my eyes and took off the robe shivering slightly from the chill of the air. I thought about my wolf self. What it felt like; the pain, but also the exhilarating feeling of being free, the power I held.

I winced, feeling my bones break. Luckily I didn't scream, I had to catch myself when my spine broke. That was the worst part besides the teeth. I had to constantly remind myself that Davina was in trouble, serious trouble. I had to be able to pull this off. The sensation was strangely pleasant after it was all done because I felt free....


	58. Bad liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina is surprised to see a silver wolf emerge from the dark of the night.......

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree that I was chained to. I was thinking about Luna, and if she would come or not.

I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. She's been through enough.

Though I was selfishly hoping she would, I missed talking to my best friend. Leaving the compound had been hard. Kol called me up at my family's cabin every day. In the morning, at lunch, during diner, and before I went to sleep. I had to constantly keep a charging cord nearby. Talking on the phone was nice, I just wanted him to be next to me, all of them.

Mikeal had been quieter than usual. Normally, he would talk about how much he despised his family, including Ester, his wife. He had started to tell me about his sister-in-law Dahlia. She was a very powerful witch, and he had said that he never liked her. For some reason, Mikeal believed that Dahlia cursed him to be the evil that he is to his children today. He had told me he needed to speak of Ester to confirm his suspicions. I didn't know why he cared, I had asked him this much, he didn't answer.

If he wasn't so evil, I might have felt sorry for him.

I looked up startled Mikeal had stood up, at his full height wooden staff in his hand. It was night time, the stars were out, and so was the moon. The only sources of light were the bright fire dancing inside a circle of carefully placed rocks and the light of the moon. I tensed, hearing what sounded like footsteps. I couldn't be sure though.

A low growl, could be heard coming from the tree line.

I sighed in relief, noticing the silver fur paired with the light gold eyes. Luna had come.

I couldn't stop myself from being a little surprised. She had changed, she was bigger. Somehow the silver of her fur lightened, it wasn't so dark now. The moonlight only seemed to make her appear more mysterious. I couldn't help but be fascinated. I had this theory that a wolf's coat represented their personality or something of the sort. I wondered what Klaus' was. Something that would coincide with Luna's because they worked so well together. They did _everything_ so well together.

I smiled, noticing Mikeal take a few steps back as Luna continued forward, I could see his eyes widen. He was either shocked or disgusted, probably both. In her wolf form, even though Mikeal was tall she towered over him.

Luna then looked at me and bowed her head, I guess this was her way of acknowledging me. I bent my head down.

I didn't notice it before, but she had a bag in her mouth. She set it by a rock, not too far from the fire. I now felt stupid.

I noticed that she had something else in her mouth, a gray thing, almost the exact color gray of the hoodie that Mikeal had been wearing earlier this morning. Luna trotted towards Mikeal, who backed upholding the wooden staff between her and him.

"I'm warning you beast, if you try anything, I'll end your pathetic-"

Before Mikeal could finish his sentence. Luna had lunged forward taking the staff into her mouth and snapping in two. She growled at Mikeal and opened her mouth, dropping the balled up gray hoodie.

Mikeal made no move to show appreciation towards the gesture. How rude, what an ass. I thought, glaring at him. This man had so many communication problems...

Noticing this Luna, turned and smacked Mikeal in the face with her tail. He shouted profanities at her as she trotted away, towards me.

Was it bad, that I liked my best friend in her wolf form?

She put her overly-large head on my chest. As I looked into her eyes I swear I could see reassurance.....I was going to be okay.....

After a while, Luna curled up in a ball on the forest ground. Before doing this, she took a blanket from her bag and threw it over herself, I guess in case she switched back so she would have at least some coverage. Luna's breathing started to slow down, and I found myself finally comfortable.....

So with that comforting thought in my head, I fell into a deep sleep despite my uncomfortable position and being chained to a tree.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sat up and groaned, I was cold, and my body was stiff from staying in one position all night.

I looked around and noticed thankfully that the blanket was still wrapped around me. I glanced up Davina was asleep, her head hanging to the side. After I got dressed, I was going to have to talk to Mikeal about sleeping arrangements for Davina. She couldn't sleep chained against a tree. Did this man have no mercy or consideration for anyone?

I stood up carefully, wrapping the blanket around me. I grabbed my bag from the fire and ignored a sleeping Mikeal, 5 feet away from my bag. I walked off away from the makeshift camp, looking for any abandoned houses or buildings. I gave up looking after twenty minutes. I put on my underclothes first, using the blanket to hide under.

After those were on I put the blanket between two trees like a curtain.

I looked in my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans, combat boots, and a thin long-sleeved dark blue shirt. I put it on as fast as I could fearing that someone would come my way. It's been months since the incident with Stefan, I was afraid that it would happen again....that I would be taken advantage of again....I couldn't afford to get into anything....Not when my hero was far away from me....

After getting dressed, I walked back to Mikeal's makeshift camp.

Davina was still sound asleep, but Mikeal was gone. I frowned, I had set my grimoires to the side in a specific spot, and they were now gone too.

This was no coincidence.

I felt some wind behind me. I turned to find Mikeal with my grimoires in his hands. "You are a bad liar, you know that," I said glaring at him. Mikeal scoffed.

"Oh, please, I was just making sure you weren't going to kill me." He handed them back to me with a small smile on his face.

I wanted to know what was so amusing, but I bit the inside of my cheek.

I rolled my eyes and took them back. I started looking through the grimoires, pretending that I couldn't just create a spell to do whatever I wanted.

Mikeal sat across from me his arms folded, watching me carefully. I sighed this was going to be a long day....

One thing was for sure....I had to get Davina out....but how?

.............................................................

** _ A/N: Please comment and tell me what you think, I would appreciate it. _ **


	59. Where's the fun in that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikeal arrives back at the camp to find that Davina has gone missing and he is not happy, Rebekah wakes up only to find Luna missing.......

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"What?" I asked, not bothering to turn around, knowing he was staring at me. I could feel it. This had been going on for hours.

"What is taking so long?" He hissed in my ear, his hands on either side of me.

I sighed and put more things into the bowl for the spell, ignoring him. His hands gripped my shoulders tighter, and he spun me around, startling me in the process. Davina yelled something at Mikeal and struggled to get free of the tree she was chained to.

"Look, little witch, I do not have the patience or the time for your ignorance-" I growled and pushed Mikeal of me, with all my strength.

He only went a few inches away from me, that could be a major problem.

"My ignorance," I said, pointing at myself. I huffed, "Oh, please, I know exactly, what I am doing. This spell is not going to be a five-minute thing. It takes time. Besides, I don't have everything I need."

"What don't you have!" Yelled Mikeal, getting in my face. I stood straight, trying not to show that I was slightly intimidated. I had to pretend, for not only myself but for Davina to.

"Look, you can be civilized to me, or I walk."

Mikeal laughed, and I glared at him, despite Davina's warnings and protest.

His eyes darkened, and his fangs came out.

"I'd like to see you try, you would be dead before you made it to your friend," he said smiling slightly...

What I wanted to do was cower and curl up into a ball and cry, praying Rebekah or Damon would notice that I was gone. So that they could call _him_, and that he would find me somehow so _he_ could save me from his awful father. So he could get Davina out too. What I really said was.

"Go ahead and do it. Davina and I might die by your hand, but we will be avenged."

Mikeal's smile fell off his face, and something flickered in his eyes. He stepped away from me and stuck his hands behind his back, and resumed his usual stiff posture. It was silent for a moment, all I could hear was Davina's breathing and my own.

"What do you need?" asked Mikeal, looking at the ground. I was surprised to still be alive. Then again, Mikeal did need me.

"For starters, I need Ester's ashes or whatever is left of her. I need an object she admired."

Mikeal looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Why, you didn't need those things to bring back your friend over there." I sighed, folding my arms.

"First of all, her name is Davina. And second of all, Davina's body was still solid. Ester's, for all I know, isn't. As for the admired object, it's to keep her connected to something, something to ground her, so I'm not just bringing someone else back. Now, are you done questioning my methods, or are we going to do this all day? I mean you, were the one complaining about me taking up so much time. And yet you are standing here threatening and questioning me."

Mikeal's frown seemed to somehow, increase, which I didn't think was possible.

"Fine."

He huffed, walking further away from me, now standing between me and Davina.

"If either one of you is missing by the time I get back. I will set you free and let you feel at peace for a few years. And then I will hunt you to the ends of this earth. As I did my children. You will not be able to hide from me, I will find you."

He left shortly, after he said that looking at me to Davina. The leaves rustled as he took off, towards New Orleans or wherever he was going.

I sighed and leaned against the tree happy that he was gone. Even if it was just for a couple of hours. I walked away from the bowl that was sitting on an old tree stump. I went to Davina, who looked just as relieved as me.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked, and she nodded. I made her a sandwich from my things. I had to feed her the sandwich from my hands since her own were trapped, beneath the chain. I sighed, setting aside some things for Davina. She would need them when she left.

"Hey, what are you doing?" piped up, Davina. I turned and saw that her face held the expression of curiosity.

"Just getting you ready to go," I replied, simply being honest. I turned around, looking at Davina to see her reaction.

"Luna, go where? Besides, you heard what he said-" I held my hand up, stopping her."Davina, I don't know what's going to happen okay. I need to make sure that one of us makes it out alive."

Davina opened her mouth to say something, but I folded my arms and shot her a glare. I saw her shrink slightly back. I hated trying to intimidate her, but if it was the only way...then it was just the only way...

"Okay, Luna, how are you going to get me out of this chain. It's a dark object, you can't use any magic or a spell," said Davina, and I smiled, she thought that would stop me.

"Davina, you forget," I said walking to her. I wrapped my hands around the thick heavy chain and pulled. It took a few seconds, but the chain links started to stretch, and then finally break.

"That I am not only a witch, but I am also a werewolf," I said, helping her down.

"Hybrid, right. I keep forgetting that..."

She thanked me and brushed her clothes free of the rusty dust left by the chain. I handed her a bottle of water which she drunk down, now she was hydrated. "Davina, I need you to listen to me," I said grabbing her shoulders to try and emphasize my point.

"You need to run away from here as fast as you can. When you find a small town, I need you to go to store and buy a flip phone, they'll be harder to trace...." I said, handing her the money that has been in my bag. "And I want you to either call....Klaus, Elijah, or Kol."

I winced, handing her a piece of paper. I had gotten it from my bag, with all of their numbers on it. Davina nodded, sticking the cash and the folded piece of paper in the back of her jeans pocket. "What if I don't make it?"

"You will. If not, at least we tried."

"What about you?" asked Davina.

"Don't worry about me Davina, worry about yourself." Davina shook her head.

"What if something goes wrong and you for what do I tell them, they'll hate me." I frowned, "Davina, there is a big possibility that something could go very wrong, and there is a possibility that I could die, it is not likely, but it is still a possibility. And they will not hate you. If they ask, tell them I told you to run and save yourself."

Davina shook her head. Tears ran down her face as she shook her head again. "I can't do it." I smiled sadly, "Yes, you can, and you will. You are going to have to try your best. You are going to have to run away from here like your life depends on it, because it does."

Davina closed her eyes and hugged me. I returned it and wiped my eyes. Crying, didn't exactly factor, into my refined plan. I gently pushed her away.

"If you die, what do I tell Klaus," Davina said, and I flinched at the name. Hearing it said out loud only made me hope that I would make it out of this alive so I could see him again.

That hope diminished as soon as it appeared. I didn't get what I wanted. That meant I wasn't going to get to see _him _again...

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "I mean your last words to him," Davina explained, using the end of her shirt to wipe away her newly shed tears. I thought for a moment, trying to ignore the tightness of my throat. Plus, the pain that was currently blossoming in my chest.

"That I miss him, and that I'm sorry. Tell him that if I would have loved a little bit longer with him, just one more minute. That I love him. If I die, I want him to kill my killer and no one else. Tell him that he is going to be a great dad and that despite all the doubts he has and all of the things people say about him, he is not evil. He is capable of caring, capable of love. I want you to tell Hayley that she is the greatest sister in the world and that she will be an amazing mother. I want you to tell Elijah that he is a good man, and he would be perfect for my sister. Because she needs someone like him to love her, and he deserves to be happy. Tell Kol that he has been the over-protective brother that I've always dreamed about and wished I could have. I want you to thank him for letting me experience that feeling. Tell Marcel that anything is possible and that he's been a great friend, I was lucky to have him in my life. Tell Josh that he has to love. Take chances, fall even if it hurts. If it does, then get back up and do it again, he's also been s good friend. Tell Jackson that he's a great pack leader and should remain that way alongside Hayley, but not as lovers. I want you to tell him that Hayley is in love with Elijah, and to not make things awkward. Tell Jake that he is also a good friend and that he'll find someone just as great as he is. Tell Stefan that even though we've had a rough start that he's a good person and that he should remain that way, it isn't his fault what happened, and I don't blame him for it. Tell Damon he is the father figure I've always wanted. So supporting, kind, funny, sarcastic... Tell Rebekah that she is a sister to me. Tell her that I appreciated all those long hours of girl talk because I needed it even though I didn't want to admit it. And tell her that love is never too late, and to take a chance. Tell Cami that she has been the mother I wish I could have. Kind, supportive, honest, caring, protective, yet understanding."

I took a deep breath wiping the tears from my face. Davina was still crying, but she looked up when I had stopped talking. "And you are the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. You're there for me, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that."

I hugged her this time, and Davina returned it crying into my shoulder. I pushed her away again, wiping my eyes, but being able to see.

"Luna, you are the friend I would hope to have. Someone like me, except braver, smarter, and a lot prettier." I smiled sadly, and said a quiet thank you.

I watched as Davina walked away from Mikeal's makeshift camp and turned one last time, giving me one last sad glance before breaking out into a run, in the opposite direction Mikeal had gone.

I sighed, looking at the bowl and then the grimoires, not wanting to look at either of them.

They could be the cause of my death, at least I had saved Davina.

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

I yawned, turning over in my bed. I smiled slightly the warm sun hitting my face. I heard a noise, that sounded suspiciously like a bird chirping. I opened my eyes and screamed, rolling off the bed.

I know what people would think, me Rebekah Mikealson being scared of a bird. But this wasn't just any bird it was a starling.

Mother used to be fond of them, so looking at them made my skin crawl. It cocked its head sideways at me, and I grabbed a book from my dresser and threw it at the bloody bird.

I then proceeded to close the window, although I never opened it in the first place.

I couldn't help but think that the bird from this morning, was connected with the bird in Luna's mirror.

Before a theory could pop into my head, my name was shouted from downstairs. It was very manly and husky, so it couldn't be Cami it only could be one other person.

"Damon," I whispered to myself. By the tone of his voice, I could tell that something was wrong.

I sped down the stairs and saw him.

He was standing in the dining room, hunched over like he was looking at something. Cami was standing close by as always. She was holding a very fussy Hope.

"What's wrong?" I asked them, taking my niece from Cami's arms. She was wet, I smiled, so that was the problem. I put her on the couch and changed her diaper, changing her out of her pajamas and into a cute outfit that Damon had gotten her the other day.

I walked back into the room and noticed that Damon had his head in his hands his whole upper half on the table. Cami was holding a bottle so I have Hope back to Cami, who seemed to be much less fussy now that she was dry.

"Where's Luna?" I asked, a cold feeling suddenly washed over me as I asked that question. "Not here," came the muffled voice from Damon. "What do you mean, not here?" I asked, running my hands through my hair only to find it up in a ponytail. "Show her the note," said Cami who was biting the inside of her cheek. Something she would do if she was worried.

"What note?" I asked, not liking where this was going. Damon sighed and handed me a piece of paper that has clearly been torn out of a notebook. I smoothed out the paper and began to read it.

_Hey Rebekah, Damon, and Cami don't worry about me and don't get mad. I need to get out and run free in my wolf form. I just need to feel like have control over something right now. I'll be back soon, I love you guys, kiss Hope for me,_

_Luna_

I frowned and looked at Damon and Cami. "So what's the big deal she's just in her wolf form, I mean we can expect her to be gone for a few hours." Damon appeared behind my shoulder. "No, that's not all." He held out a thin strip of fabric. I scrunched up my nose and frowned at him, "Damon, what do you expect me to do with that?" He sighed frustrated, "Smell it, and tell me if it doesn't smell familiar to you."

I did as he asked, and I felt my eyes go wide. "No, it can't be," I said, looking hopefully at Damon maybe this was a joke.

His piercing gaze told me that this was no joke. "I found this in her room. I think you should go in it and see if you smell what I smelled."

I frowned and sped back up the stairs, but this time into Luna's room. I breathed in the smell of her room. It smelled like her, but something else was there, the same thing that was on that piece of fabric, the essence of my father. I noticed that the smell became more empowering when I got closer to the window. Before leaving the room I took one last look. Her room was spotless and very neat, as usual. I frowned and squinted my eyes. The drawers on her dresser were all pushed in. Except for one, but it was barely open. A human would miss it, but a vampire wouldn't.

I walked to her dresser and opened the drawer. There were clothes mostly socks, but I dug deeper, there had to be something in here. There was a reason why that drawer was opened so slightly, so it would be almost unnoticeable.

I frowned to myself, finding yet another piece of paper. Except this one was smoother, and it looked like it was taken from the sketchbook that Klaus had given her. I opened up to find a drawing of a bird, but most of it was scribbled out. I frowned this was very suspicious. I decided to take this downstairs and show it to Damon and Cami.

"Did you smell him?" Asked Damon, and I nodded noticing that he had Hip now. And I suspected that it was to calm him down and force him not to do anything rash. "What that in your hand?" asked Cami, he was standing up drinking what looked like a cup of coffee.

"Something I found in her room, It looked suspicious so, I brought it here to see if you noticed anything strange."

If anything was hidden or wrong Cami would see it. Since she was the one with all the degrees on the thought process, mental health, etc...

"Well, Cami here has been analyzing this letter even though I see nothing weird about it," said Damon, who now had Hope, in a high chair, and was feeding her some cereal. I smiled when Hope waved at me, I waved back. Cami suddenly got up from her chair and walked into the middle of the room.

"Did you find anything Cami?" I asked curiously.

"In the first note, her handwriting is sloppier than her usual writing. Almost as if she was nervous or on edge. This one seems to maybe be hiding a code or message of some kind."

The sun was shining brightly, so some sunlight had made it to the floor tiles of the kitchen which we were now in. Cami held the drawing of the bird up to the sun. I looked at Damon questioningly and he just shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes were on Cami, and he was watching her and the drawing in her hands intently.

The bird didn't seem to be doing anything in the sunlight, but then it happened. The bird blinked, and Cami dropped the paper and screamed and ran to go hide behind Damon. Hope made some noises at the bird. The paper bird floated up to Hope's high chair on her tray. Damon sat up and had his arm reached to snatch it, but I pushed his arm away and told him to wait while I was watching Hope and the paper bird. Hope gurgled, and the paper bird cooed like a dove. Hope touched it suddenly, and the paper went still, and the bird vanished.

I frowned, picking it up. Noticing that it now has words on it. Hope started to whine so, Cami gave her, her sippy cup. I sighed and began reading the note.

"_If you are reading this It means that Hope touched it, and it also means that I'm gone. I know who has Davina, Mikeal. I don't have very much time, but you need to go home to the compound as soon as possible. We must stick together because I have a feeling that we are going to lose some members of our family and friends._

_Mikeal just asked me to do something that Klaus will never forgive._

_I have no choice. He has threatened all of you, and I have to do this to save all of you. I don't care about me, in fact, I'll be lucky if I ever get to see any of you again._

_Mikeal wants me to bring Ester back, if I don't do this he will kill everyone I know and love which happens to be all of you. I don't try to be a martyr, I just try to save the ones I love. To say that you wouldn't go to the ends of the earth for a loved one means that you don't genuinely truly love them._

_I don't have much time, I'm sorry for these past months, and for all the pain I've caused._

_Please forgive me,_

_Luna,"_

I felt the paper slide from my hands, and I fell back into a wall. I closed my eyes and wished myself to wake up, that this was just a dream. "Rebekah," Damon asked now in front of me wearing a worried expression on his face. I put my head in my hands. I failed her.

"Rebekah?" Damon asked again. I stood up and took my hair down, putting it back up this time in a bun in the back of my head.

"We have to leave right now," I said, looking at Damon and Cami.

Damon frowned "Wait, we should call Klaus or Elijah first before we leave."

I frowned at him, putting my hands on my hips. I opened my mouth to say something, but Damon beat me to it.

"They need to know Rebekah, they wouldn't be happy that we didn't tell them right away anyway. I could only hear Klaus now...."

"Damon's right Rebekah, like Luna said. To face Mikeal and possibly Ester, we are going to have to stay together," Cami said, although I could hear the sadness in her voice. I sighed, looking down at my phone on the table. This was one call I would hate to make.

"Who should we call?"

"Elijah is most likely going to be the calmest, and Klaus is probably massacring the whole city by now."

I rolled my eyes, dialing his number. I put my phone to my ear, while it rang, I told Damon and Cami to go and pack some clothes and anything else we would need to go to New Orleans.

When Elijah finally picked up, Cami and Damon were downstairs again with their bags packed. Cami had an extra bag, for Hope, who had fallen asleep in her high chair.

"Bloody, hell Elijah what have you been doing all this time, I've been blowing you up?"

I noticed that his breathing was rather fast and heavy almost like he was panting. I closed my eyes and snapped, "Never mind, I don't want to know. Listen, Luna, is gone and with Mikeal. He threatened to kill us, and Davina if she doesn't bring Ester back."

"What?" Asked Elijah and I sighed. "Look, it's really hard to explain right now, and we just need to get there in New Orleans as soon as possible. Please tell Hayley, Nik, and Kol what I just told you. They need to know. I'll see you at the compound, soon." I added before hanging up. I sped up the stairs grabbing a bag, and I threw random clothes inside of it not caring what they looked like at this moment.

All I cared about was finding Luna and Davina together in one piece.

I sped downstairs to find the house empty. I locked it up taking the key with me. I relaxed Damon, and Cami were already in the car.

Damon in the driver's seat, Cami in the back with an asleep Hope. I got into the passenger seat and set the bag in my lap. Damon drove to the airport in no time. Soon we were boarding a plane. We would get a car from Damon's house since we were passing through Mystic Falls anyway.

We would then drive to the French Quarter, in New Orleans, home.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I tensed, looking up at the moon. I had a fire going, but there wasn't nearly as much light as I would have liked there to be the unfinished spell sat in a bowl on a stump not too far from where I was sitting. I had been expecting Mikeal to return a few hours earlier, and that made me worry.

What if he had caught up with Davina. I shook my head. I was just thinking negatively, I had to stay not positive, but calm.

The last thing I needed to have was a panic and anxiety attack.

I jumped, hearing an acorn fall to the ground behind me. I was expecting Mikeal to come out of the woods absolutely furious that I had met Davina go. He might just snap my neck and be done with me.

So I decided that the only way I was going to have a chance of defending myself was my other side. I just closed my eyes and let the pain come wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

.............................................................

I woke up to hear the sound of shouting. I was no longer in my wolf form, oh no...

I ran off and changed quickly.

I put on a pair of jeans and a sweater with my boots. I put my hair into a ponytail and walked back to the make-shift campsite. Mikeal was standing with an urn in his hands in front of what looked like a claw foot tub. When he saw me the sides of his mouth turned down in a frown.

"Took you long enough, where is the girl, your witch friend, Davina."

I thought for a moment, I couldn't necessarily say that I had let her go, so I lied.

"Ummm....I don't know, I unchained her because she had to go to the bathroom, and I haven't seen or heard from her since." I strode past him to go and get a drink of water, my throat was dry as sandpaper.

"How did you break the chain. No witch could have done it," he said, and I could tell that there was some curiousness in his voice it was. Though it was covered up, by other things.

"You forget Mikeal, that I am not just a witch but also a werewolf, and that makes me a hybrid." He scoffed, "No wonder, you are so defiant." I tilted my head to the side confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shook his head. "I mean, they are hard-headed, stubborn, ignorant, just like Niklaus."

"First of all, you threatened not only me but the people I love to bribe me into doing this spell. Of course, I'm going to be hardheaded and stubborn because I don't want to do it, but as you put it, I don't have a choice. Second of all, Klaus maybe all of those things, but he is not ignorant, and neither am I."

I could see I had upset him his chest was going up and down at such a rapid rate, I thought he was hyperventilating.

Mikeal growled, and before I could react his hands were wrapped around my throat in a vice tight grip.

I struggled to breathe and tried kicking him when he lifted me off the ground. He then proceeded to slam me up against a tree. "I thought I told you that if one of you left, you would both die."

"If you kill me now, Ester will stay dead."

"I'll just find another witch."

"Good luck with that, I'm the only one who can do it. If I wasn't, you would have gotten someone else to do it, you need me," I croaked putting my hands on his, trying to relinquish his grip.

Mikeal glared at me for another second, and then he released me. I winced my palms hitting the ground. He then muttered something about werewolves. I sank all the way to the ground. Trying to remember how to breathe again. My head was killing me. When I stood back up, I almost fell, but I held onto a tree for a little while to try and balance myself.

I glanced at Mikeal who was now sitting on a log watching me. I sighed getting to the claw foot bathtub. I felt sick to my stomach. Something wasn't right.

I just knew it, I could feel it. A drop of rain hit the tub and then another. I looked up at the sky. The sun was not shining, and the clouds were a dark gray color. I looked at Mikeal, and noticed that he was still watching me.

"We need to get out of here. This can't be done in the rain, it won't work."

Mikeal stood up and looked up at the sky, the frown on his face seemed to be more evident than ever.

"Get in the tub," said Mikeal sudden behind me.

"Excuse me?"

"Get in the tub," he repeated lowly.

"No," I said, and I folded my arms trying to look more intimidating.

Mikeal smiled, and before I could even think of what to do next I suddenly found myself in the tub.

I glared at him which only seemed to make his smile wider he handed me the urn.

"What about the-" I started to ask about the bowel because that was needed for the spell to.

"You can remake it, we are going to Virginia, Mystic Falls."

I put my head in my hands still a little dizzy.

"But that's hundreds of miles away, how are we going to get there?"

I asked, genuinely curious. Mikeal said nothing and bent down picking up the tub with me inside. Even though I didn't want to admit it I was a little impressed. But it also scared me how strong he was. I put my head down getting queasy, from how fast we were going.

.............................................................

Mikeal set the tub down, and I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down, hard. I winced, not only was my back going to be bruised but my butt too.

"Wait here," he said, and then he was gone.

I shivered cold, it was night now. Even though I couldn't see the moon or stars, the darkness was a direct giveaway. The only thing keeping me company was Ester's urn, and all that did was creep me out.

I wished that I wasn't alone, that someone anyone was here with me even if it was Mikeal. I didn't know where I was, I remember going past some trees, but they weren't that remember-able. Besides, I couldn't see my hands in front of my face, a little sense of direction would do little to help my case.

I tensed, hearing footsteps, but they were too heavy to be Mikeal's. And Mikeal was never that loud. I winced someone shining a flashlight in my face.

I could make out a uniform, most likely the police judging by the darker blue color and the badge.

"What are you doing out here miss, it's not safe for a pretty girl like you to be out here at night, by yourself."

Before I could say anything, I felt a sudden breeze, I sunk back into the tub, Mikeal must be back, oh great. "Yes, but she is not alone," purred a voice, and I cringed never hearing him use that tone of voice before.

Before the cop could say anything else, he was cut off abruptly.

I heard a snap, I could only assume that Mikeal had snapped his neck. "Why didn't you just compel him. He could have a family."

Mikeal laughed coldly.

"Hmm....let me think, I don't care, and where's the fun in that?"

He smiled at me, and he led me, the tub, and Ester's urn out of the darkness of the woods. He had a truck pulled over to the side of the road. He put the tub in the back, and then me in the front seat.


	60. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As things play out everyone's future hangs uncertain....

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

It was a miracle I had made it here. I had somehow managed to succeed.

Kol was standing beside me, and so was Marcel. It had been so long since I saw the both of them. Since, I had seen everyone in one room. Despite how tired I was, it felt good to be with everyone again. Rebekah was next to a worried Damon and Josh. Stefan was in the far corner of the room. I wondered why he was here. I had heard that whatever Genevieve gave him still caused some unpleasant adverse effects. I couldn't help but feel bad. Klaus was standing in-between Hayley and Elijah. Jackson was also in the room, but he was standing mostly away from everyone, like Stefan. Jake was downstairs, babysitting Hope along with Cami. Klaus felt more comfortable with Cami being with Jake while he watched Hope.

"What do you mean, fought with Mikeal?" Asked Elijah, who seemed to have dark circles under his eyes like everyone else.

Fatigue had replaced joy at the compound. I wanted things to go back to the way they used to be.

"I mean, he was complaining about the spell taking too long, and words were said, and he put his hands on her shoulders. That's when Luna pushed him." A scoff sounded from the corner of the room. I looked away from Elijah and glared at Stefan.

I noticed that everyone in the room do the same. Klaus stepped forward but Hayley out her hand on his arm, he shot her an annoyed look. "Do you have something to say, brother?" Asked a cool voice that matched his eyes, Damon, Stefan's older brother.

"No, I-I uh, I'm sorry it's just- I need to get out of here."

Then he was gone. Poor Stefan, poor Luna, poor everyone......

A shock went through me, and images became visible in my head. It felt like I was drowning, my strength was just being zapped away.

_I could faintly hear the grumbling voice of Mikeal, and another voice I didn't recognize, although I could tell it was female. Another voice jumped into the conversation, clearly male. His voice was very familiar, and the way he spoke sounded like Finn. But that was impossible. Finn was killed by Klaus. I then walked into the room and screamed, although no one could hear or see me. At the women's feet lay Luna. I couldn't tell if she was breathing. I noticed that Mikeal had an odd expression on his face, and not one of hate or anger. Luna coughed and sat up. She began crawling away from the three, but the man grabbed her by the hair, and forced her to stand up. He whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear, and I saw her grow pale. The woman next to Mikeal frowned looking worried before her expression shifted and turned more sinister. Like she was being taken over by something, the woman grabbed her head. Mikeal continued to look almost worried...._

I gasped, sitting up relieved to see everyone in the room again. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Hayley handed me a glass of cold water, which I drunk back happily.

"Luna is in big trouble," I said, breaking the silence.

"And how did you know that it wasn't just some dream?" Asked Hayley stepping forward with a look of grimace on her face. "I can't explain it, but it wasn't a daydream, it was something powerful. Things are about to go down....Ester, Mikeal, Finn, Luna....."

I then felt dizzy, and the last thing I could remember is falling, and a familiar pair of arms caught me.

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

"We need to find her, immediately," stated Jackson when the room grew silent. I sucked in a deep breath and looked at Marcel.

"Yes, I agree, we shall send out a search party at some time tomorrow."

Klaus sneered at this and got in Elijah's face, I held my breath, Elijah had said the wrong thing, not on purpose, of course.

"Have you lost your bloody mind, Elijah? We go now! Who knows what our bloody mother is doing to her, did you forget that she is also with Mikeal, and possibly Finn. I can't wait any longer, I'm going mad sitting and waiting. I will not wait anymore."

Elijah opened his mouth, but Hayley stepped forward beside Klaus. "I agree with Klaus, we need to go find her now."

"I was merely suggesting that we should all get some rest-"

"We can sleep when we're dead, Elijah," said a voice from the doorway.

I looked up to see a sour-faced Kol, he had just gotten back from laying Davina down.

"So we go tonight, split into groups, from what Davina, said they were in some forest close to Virginia," Kol said, walking into the room with his bat over his shoulder. I smiled, he had always loved that bat, although I never quite understood why.

He caused some destruction with that little thing.

"Okay, so we have to have people to stay home, to defend it, and Hope can't go, " piped up Jackson. I nodded, agreeing with him. "Me and the guys will stay Cami as well," added Marcel, nodding to Josh and an unhappy-looking Stefan and some of his vampires.

Klaus seemed pleased by this.

"Will you and Jack stay?" Asked Hayley to Jackson, he nodded and left the room.

After that, we were out into pairs.

Hayley and I, Elijah and Klaus, and Damon and Kol.

As Hayley and I got into the car, I prayed that Luna was still alive and that we would find her in one piece.

.............................................................

** _ Kol Pov _ **

.............................................................

I got out of the car, and took a deep breath, swing my hat around. It felt good to have it in my hands again.

"Hey, look, this looks like the clearing Davina was talking about that led to the forest," said Damon, and I followed him into the clearing. The first few minutes were quiet, so I decided to break the silence.

That was the one thing I didn't need right now. Distracting myself would keep all of those negative thoughts out of my head.

"How was Luna when you guys left?"

Damon didn't say anything for a while as he looked off into the distance, and I almost gave up on talking, but he finally answered.

"How would you expect her to act Kol, her whole world was basically yanked, from under her. The last time she saw Elijah was when he was putting her in a sleeper's hold. So yeah, she was jumping with joy," said Damon sarcastically.

I huffed, annoyed, resisting the urge to hit him with my bat a few times, "Look, I just wanted to know, I care a lot about her too. Being her friend and all..."

We continued to walk in silence, we finally reached the woods. By now, the sun was setting, and it would be dark soon, but it wouldn't make any difference. I promised myself that I would not rest until I found her.

"She was depressed. She skipped meals, she wouldn't talk to us for hours, and if she did, they were three to five worded sentences. She had nightmares, excuse me, more like night terrors the way she screamed and withered. She tried to be better, but that was after Cami sat down with her, and they had a long talk. But she still wasn't really the same. It was almost like she was just void. Some days she would just break down a cry, or have these attacks. Panic, anxiety, whichever one she was trembling in a puddle of her own tears curled up in a ball, trying to hold herself together. We had to be very careful around her. We couldn't say Hayley's name and especially Klaus' she seemed to miss him the most."

I nodded, I had figured that much. I exhaled, surprised to see that it was cold enough to see my breath.

"Klaus was just as bad. He would stay locked in his room sleep during the day. Get drunk, and feed at night. He won't admit it, but he has shed his fair share of tears. Hayley was just as bad. I caught them once in Luna's room. A few weeks ago, Elijah put his foot down. Forcing them to sleep at night instead of the daytime. He made them do productive things. Of course, they ignored him. Klaus painted and painted, and when he was done he hadn't realized that he was painting her the whole time. He was the same about Hope. He painted both of them. Sometimes together, it was like his obsession. He painted Luna in extravagant dresses. But mostly from memories. It hurt to see him like that."

Damon nodded, and nothing was said for a while until we heard a scream. The blood in my body froze, and next to me. Damon had stopped breathing, I did as well.

I knew that voice.

"Luna!!!" We both yelled at the same time. We ran in different directions the scream was brief so, we didn't exactly have a great idea about where it originated.

I ran and yelled nearly tripping over someone. I turned around, and even though the light was fading, I knew it was her. Jewel. My best friend.

The warm, rich carmel skin, the unruly dark brown hair, and the trademark green eyes that she and Hayley shared.

"Luna," I breathed, and she shook her head at me. I undid her chains and pulled the gag out of her mouth. She was barely, clothed.

Wearing a flannel that was too big for her. She was much thinner than I had remembered, her cheeks hollow.

"Luna, are you alright? Have you had anything to eat or drink recently-"

She cut me off.

"No, Kol, you need to listen to me get out of here, She wanted to find you this is a trap go-"

I placed a hand over her mouth. She looked at me annoyed. "Luna, I'm getting you out of here, and I don't give a rats ass-" I gasped feeling something piercing heart, it felt oddly familiar like a dagger. But that was impossible. Klaus had destroyed them when he brought me and Finn back.

I fell back, clutching my chest, and Luna was immediately by my side. I could hear her talking, but I could not make it out everything was growing muffled. I could feel my heart slowing down, and my thoughts started to get sluggish. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. I whispered the only thing my mind could think of. I was worried that I didn't say it. After that, I was in a sleep state. Not alive but not exactly dead either. My only company was the darkness around me.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Kol," I said. I slapped him a few times, even shouting his name to no avail.

The word _"run"_ had fallen from his lips in a whisper.

His body had gone, cold and gray. Veins could be seen, on every inch of his skin. He wasn't dead. I shivered cold. I had on nothing but some underclothes and a flannel, Mikeal's flannel, to be exact.

He was the one that had let me go, of course, I had got caught by the new reincarnation of the evil Finn, but he had saved my life. For some reason, he took pity on me. Why I didn't think I was ever going to know the answer. After hours of Ester and Finn torturing me, I don't think I could've survived much longer. Something was going on with Ester. Maybe it was because I hadn't put her soul into her original body, maybe because the original body had taken control of her essence. I was grateful, to Mikeal, of course, but I didn't have enough time to say thank you, and I didn't even question it. But Finn had caught me and chained me, Mikeal's efforts though kind, had been pointless.

"Oh, Luna, I thought you were alone. Is that my traitor of a brother? Don't worry you'll be joining him soon."

I stood up and was going to do what Kol had said, "run." Finn raised his hand, and I sank to my knees, as I cried out in pain. My head was killing me. I opened my eyes and raised my hand, I heard the sound of his body hit the ground, and I felt instant relief. I had just temporarily knocked him out, giving me time to escape. I was too weak to kill anything with my magic...

I turned around and ran, as fast as my legs would carry me. I ignored the stabbing pain in my feet from the sharp rocks, and anything from the forest floor.

My body was cold, but I pushed myself to keep running, I did not wish to feel that pain ever again. I then cried out, covering my mouth, how could I have just left Kol like that. I was so disgusted with myself.

What kind of friend was I? To leave him back there for Finn to get revenge on when he awoke.

I continued running, I didn't bother to wipe my eyes the tears, they would just come anyway. It's not like I could see anyway, it was dark. There were no stars and no moon, just the cold. I stopped running for a minute, hearing a twig snap. I hid behind a tree and not the sleeve of the flannel desperately trying not to make any noise.

Flashlights moved around the ground, lighting everything up.

_"She went this way. Remember what Ester said, alive."_

Static sounded after that, _"Copy."_

I bent down, realizing this was the only way I was going to make it out. I held my breath as my bones began to break.

.............................................................

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

The five of us walked in the woods without hesitation. After not hearing back from Kol for hours. It was daylight now....he should have been back....I should have gone with him....

I had called Rebekah and Hayley. We weren't that far from each other, so we joined forces.

No one spoke too nervous, thinking about what was ahead.

Rebekah had gotten some things from a store I knew some of it consisted of medical supplies and clothes. We were well into the forest. Klaus and Hayley were in the front. All of us figured that having two hybrids in the front, would be best since they have the strongest sense of smell. Besides, Klaus and Hayley would have been in the front anyway.

They paused seeing, something I couldn't see. I stepped away from the group and saw the blood. From what I could smell, some of the blood was Luna's, and some of it was a regular human's. Flashlights and guns littered the ground. I wasn't exactly sure, but Klaus and Hayley continued to follow it, so I knew my guess must have been right. But as we followed the blood trail, Luna's blood seemed to disappear, it smelled like other animals. Wolf maybe, I couldn't be sure.

"She must have changed, she couldn't have gone far with all the blood she's lost," said Hayley in a shaky voice.

We were spread out now, but we could all still see each other.

"Hey, I found something, or what remains, of her clothes."

I sped over to Rebekah who was pointing at a flannel and some shredded undergarments that had been ripped to shreds by something. Some of the pieces were bloody. Klaus bent down with a worried expression on his face and picked a piece, of what was left of the flannel, and smelled it.

"It's her..."

Klaus trialed off growing paper and paler by the minute, I wondered if he was still breathing.

Elijah stepped forward and plucked the piece of flannel from Klaus' hands. He smelled it too and closed his eyes before saying "father." Rebekah looked at Elijah and then Klaus.

"You can't be bloody serious?" She snatched the piece of flannel from Elijah's hands and smelled it. The piece of flannel floated down on to the ground of the forest. "Oh no," whispered Rebekah sinking to her knees.

I went with her, if Luna had gone up against Mikeal, there was a very small chance of her survival.

"Let's continue to follow the trail," said Elijah snapping everyone out of their dazed states. I got up holding a hand out to Rebekah. She took it, and together we walked with everyone following the trail. Trees had been scratched by what looked like claw marks. The wind blew making the leaves that had fallen into the ground stir and rustle. Bodies were visible, all looking to be missing arms and legs, they had been mauled.

"Oh my God," said Hayley covering her mouth. I closed my eyes and opened them again just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Luna.

She was curled up, on the ground. Cuts everywhere on her body. Darts circled her.

Luna was pale despite her normally radiant carmel color. Her body although clearly nude was hidden by leaves, dirt, and blood. Her hair was spread out like a halo. She had sustained some injuries that much was clear. Some breaks, some dislocations.... She had lost a lot of blood....She looked dead.

Rebekah found a blanket in her bag and wrapped Luna up in it. Klaus had somehow moved out of his frozen state, and he gave her his blood. The wounds on her body were healing, but slowly. She was steadily losing more blood.

"We need to get her home," stated Klaus as he lifted her into his arms as if she weighed nothing.

"What about Kol?" Asked Hayley in a worried tone.

"We can always resume the search, but he would have wanted us to get Luna home first. It is what he would want," replied Elijah placing a comforting hand on Hayley's back.

A gasp sounded from Luna, who was in Klaus' arms. Everyone immediately went to her. Luna's usually bright green eyes were dull and appeared to be more gray than green.

"Klaus," she breathed, and he stared down at her, tears in his eyes.

"I'm here now," He placed a trembling hand on her cheek. Like he was afraid to touch her. As usual with those to, they forgot about everyone and everything around them as they gazed at each other.

Normally, I would express how grossed out I was but not this time. I wanted them to have a moment or two, they had missed out on to many. What kind of person would I be to ruin that? I was an ass, but not a heartless one.

"They have him, Kol. He told me to run, I couldn't, I am s-so s-sorry-" Luna broke off and started shuddering and sobbing. Uh oh, it was happening.

She was having one of her attacks, Klaus looked downright horrified. Hayley had a hand over her mouth as she watched her sister break down. No one seemed to know what to do.

Klaus tried to comfort her to the best of his ability, and eventually, the shuddering turned into small inconsistent shakes, and the sobs turned into quiet breathing. His touch, words, his presence alone gave her immense comfort. He was the cure to her pain, didn't see that one coming....

Soon she was asleep, and we were all back in the Suv. Klaus had refused to leave Luna, and besides, nobody could pry her off him. Nobody was going to try anyway.

I put my head up against the window. Unable to sleep because of how worried I was about how things were about to play out.


	61. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wakes up surprised she is in Klaus room, perfectly fine, He asked her about there date last night is she dreaming......

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I opened my eyes only to be met with the sun's bright light. I groaned and turned over, not really wanting to move I was so comfortable. I was also a little sore. This place felt, and smelled oddly familiar. I wondered if I was dreaming. I looked down to see that I was tightly tucked in. I lifted the blanket up to find that I was wearing a t-shirt, and luckily my bra and panties. I picked up the front and smelled it. My heart sunk, it smelled like _him. _This was _his bed, _I was in _his room. _I was in _his shirt. _Had _we_ slept together?

I asked myself because if I was being completely and totally honest it wouldn't be the first time me dreaming about _us. _Not that I would ever admit it to _him _oranyoneelse_. _Itwas _strange. _For me to think of him, in _that_ way. Saying things, _doing_ things that would piss both Damon and Hayley off.

I quietly got out of bed. I tensed hearing something. It sounded familiar, like a paintbrush on a canvas.

I walked a little further wincing, at the coldness of the floor. I tensed when the sound stopped. It then resumed, and I exhaled relieved.

I had to resist the urge to scream. There _he _was in all of his glory. _He_ was wearing one of _his_ dark gray long-sleeved t-shirts. I loved it when _he _wore them, they hugged _his_ chest perfectly.

"Well, that's the first time you've been able to walk up on me. Have you been practicing?"

I bit back a gasp, _his_ voice sounded so real. I cleared my throat, "No, I guess it's because I spend most of my time around vampires and hybrids. Some things you just learn to pick up," I said, referring to all of the vampires I knew, plus Klaus and Hayley. _He _paused for a moment and turned around to look at me. I smiled, and _he _set the paintbrush down and the palet.

I took a deep breath, and then _he _smiled at me. _He_ took my hand and led me outside to the balcony. It was a little chilly, but I was warmed up enough with _him_ holding my hand.

"So, what did you think of our date last night."

I smiled, looking at the city around us. "It was great, I can't wait to go again," I said, the first thing that came to mind even though I didn't have the memory of _our _date, I knew that I would have wanted another one. I knew that it would have been amazing. Everything with him was amazing, even in my dreams. _He _smiled and let go of my hand. I looked up confused, did I say something wrong. _He _placed _his _hand on my waist pulling me closer, against _him._

Warmth flooded through my core, my legs were unsteady, and my breathing unstable.

I gasped, surprised when _his _lips brushed against mine gently. I moaned when he deepened the kiss. He was a really good kisser. This couldn't be real, but it felt so undeniably good.... While I was here, I might as well enjoy it anyway.

.............................................................

I coughed and sat up. Feeling very hot and sweaty. I looked down to see I was in a tank top and a pair of Pajama pants that looked a lot like Rebekah's. My body was still warm from my dream.

I felt the back of my head, careful with my movements, I was sore.

It all came to me then. Kol finding me, Kol being daggered, Kol telling me to run, turning into a wolf to avoid getting captured by Ester's minions....

"I thought you would never wake up."

I turned too quickly, wincing when I did. But I ignored it, the pain when I saw the speaker of those words. It was _him_.

"Klaus?" I asked, and he nodded, walking closer to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, who else would it be. You need to lie down. I'll go get you some water." I winced, sitting up to grab his arm.

"Wait, don't leave."

He winced at my words turning around. He folded his arms over his chest.

"I'll stay, but only if you lay down. But you need to stay hydrated."

After saying those 14 little words, he left. Out of those 14, only two were my favorite; _I'll stay_. I sighed, laying back into the warm mattress. I smiled, noticing that I was in his room. I guess dreams do come true, well, at least parts of them.

"What are you smiling about?" I gasped and turned to see Klaus holding a glass of water.

"Uhhh, it's nothing, I was just thinking about something."

I took the glass and sent him a smile, it was meant to be a 'thankful' one, but I think it came out as more nervous.

Now he made me nervous.

Our fingers had brushed briefly when I had taken the cool glass of water, which didn't help anything. I drained the glass down, happy to satisfy my dry throat. Klaus sat next to me on the bed and smirked.

"So, what were you smiling about?"

I smiled, "I missed that," I said without thinking. His lips parted slightly in confusion, I would guess.

"Your smirk, in fact, I missed everything about you. I don't think I would be able to take it if I was away from you that long again," he laughed lightly, but it sounded differently strained like he was stressed or something.

"Don't change the subject."

I frowned slightly this was going to be really embarrassing, I decided that I would tell him _everything_ about the dream.

"Ohh....it was just a dream," I said, trying to dismiss it. I sat up slowly, my stomach twisting and turning in knots.

"What was it about?" I looked down at the floor.

"You," I answered, honestly not being able to lie like I had wanted to. I looked up and then looked back down, embarrassed.

He had been looking at me, and a peculiar expression was on his face. He looked surprised almost.

I frowned, noticing my hands shake. I gasped, surprised when his hands held mine. My hands stopped shaking when I met his gaze. He looked up at me confused, and then he dropped them and turned to walk out.

I winced at the loss of contact but slipped out of the bed, and ran past him, blocking the doorway. I winced at the sudden burst of energy. He stood there patiently, arms folded across his chest.

"Where are you going?"

I asked, straightening up. Ignoring the soreness, I felt.

"Well, you're obviously afraid of me so, I think it's best if I just leave."

He said trying to push past me. I grabbed onto his arm, and he turned to look at me.

"Why would you think I'm afraid of you?" I asked, confused.

"Because you were shaking, you're obviously nervous around me." He moved to leave again, but I got in front of him. Putting my hands on his chest to prevent him from leaving.

"Klaus, I am not afraid of you."

"Oh, really?" He asked, and I nodded. Before I could blink, the next thing I knew was being up against the wall, with his arms on either side of me, trapping me. I wasn't hurt or frightened. Nervous thinking of what might happen next. Nervous because of my thoughts running wild.

He then leaned closer to me out faces were inches apart, I inhaled sharply, suppressing a gasp. I couldn't bite my lip either, so I did the first thing that came to mind. Taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"See," he exclaimed, putting his hands in the air.

"It's you too. Even you see me for the monster I am-" I cut him off by walking over to him. "You are not a monster. I am not afraid of you. Just because I'm nervous around you doesn't mean I'm afraid of you. I can't count the number of times you have saved my life."

Klaus frowned, and he grabbed my shoulder, gently. "You need rest, in sorry for keeping you up." He said as he led me back to the bed.

"Don't apologize, I don't mind." I then laid down, and then he proceeds to cover me up. He smiled down at me and turned away to leave.

"Will you stay?" I asked and mentally slapped myself in the back of the head, did I really just say that? I asked myself. "Al-Sure," he smirked as we climbed into the bed. I closed my eyes thinking.

That was weird, he had never stuttered before it sounded like he was going to say something besides 'sure.'

I shivered cold.

"Are you cold?" Came a voice not too far from below my ear. I shivered slightly and said, "yes." But it came out like a whisper.

For a moment, I wondered if he had heard me.

Then I found myself being pulled closer. I smiled, finally satisfied, feeling warm. I resisted the strong urge to turn around and wrap my arms around him. I was shocked when he put his arm around my waist. I leaned back, the back of my head now on his chest. I could feel his breath on my neck.

I shivered again though this time it wasn't because of the cold. He wrapped his arm tighter around me. I resisted the urge to moan by biting my lip. I tasted blood, but I ignored it. Suddenly aware of everything in the room. Everything was heightened. His heartbeat on me. It felt strong, steady. It beat with confidence, and held no fault unlike my own. I wondered if he could hear my heartbeat.

What would he think when he heard the sound of my heart and my breathing? When he heard the irregular beat, every time he so much as touched me or looked my way?

I frowned, feeling tired. Of course, my body wants to sleep when Klaus finally has his arms around me, well arm but still. It wasn't fair, I decided to give in. I wanted to be well-rested for whatever tomorrow would bring.

A part of me hoping to finish the dream that I had woken up from.....just five more minutes.....


	62. The red door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wakes up from a nightmare Klaus is there to comfort her, Elijah is being tormented by Ester and Finn, Kol tries to contact Luna.....

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

_I tossed and turned. Trying to get comfortable. I felt trapped, I was running although I couldn't remember why. I was in a white and old mostly white lace dress. The hands and the body weren't mine, they belonged to someone else. It must've been one of those dreams again when I was the person._

_Like with Rebekah and Genevieve, that hadn't ended well. I didn't like not being able to control my body or my thoughts. I noticed that this body felt very tired and my breath was labored like I had been running for a while. I couldn't stop._

_I saw a red door, it looked like a barn door almost from what I could tell._

_The door looked like a beacon. I felt drawn to it._

_The room was dark, but it was dimly lit by candles. I could make out curtains flowing every so often, and that made me feel very uneasy. I felt the tears running down my face, but I didn't wipe them away for some reason._

_My adrenaline rush was high, I could tell that much. I kept looking at corners, what was I so afraid of? I tried opening the door, but it seemed to be stuck._

_I pounded on the door with my hands, trying to get it to open. I looked behind me, seeing a dark shape. I couldn't see who or what it was but I turned around and returned to the door. Begging, pleading for someone to help me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I gasped._

.............................................................

I sat up, glad to find myself awake. In my own body. I really didn't have the want to revisit that dream or whatever it was again.

"What's the matter love, is something wrong?"

I immediately relaxed and turned to Klaus' concerned face and gave him a hug. Which he returned, he pulled away with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright? You were thrashing around."

I took a deep breath to calm myself, my heart was still beating fast, and my breathing was faster than usual. I felt scared, and I didn't know why that was bugging me. Almost as much as that dream did.

"Yeah, I uh, just had a nightmare."

Klaus nodded and looked at me sympathetically, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, he would probably think I was weird. I mean, I didn't think anyone else had dreams like that.

"Is there anything I can do?" I looked up with uncertain eyes. Was I really going to ask him this?

"Will you hold me?" The question hung in the air.

His arm dropped from my shoulder, and I looked down at my hands. I felt embarrassed I should not have said that, why would he ever want to hold me, uhhh why was I so pathetic. He says and does everything so confidently, if he would've said that coming from him, it would have sounded a thousand times better. Besides, why would he need me to hold him? He was the strong brave one, and I was the weak feeble one. I finally looked up, and he had the same peculiar expression on his face from earlier.

His eyes wide, and lips parted slightly, like he was almost surprised. Not, offended or disturbed like I was expecting.

"Of course, you only need to ask. I'll always be here for you."

I smiled, greatly relieved that he hadn't thought I was weird.

He pulled me, gently into his arms, and we sat there for a while. Him holding me, "Are you afraid?" I closed my eyes and put my head further into his chest.

"I was," I answered, honestly I couldn't lie to him. Why would I?

"I'm not anymore..."

I mean, I only have one secret that I wouldn't tell him, only because I was afraid of what he would think.

"Why aren't you afraid anymore?" He asked, his face close to my hair.

"Because of you. I feel safe when I'm with you, it's the way I've always felt."

He chuckled lightly, "And why is that?" I shrugged. "I don't know, it's something about the way you make me feel."

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and I cursed in my head. I said the wrong thing, I needed to think before I opened my mouth, especially when I was talking to him. He pulled away gently and put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"How do I make you feel?"

I blinked, trying to figure out a lie, but I couldn't. Everything was jumbled up and confusing especially when he wasn't too far away from my face. He was so close I could see the shades of lighter and darker blues in his eyes.

"You make me feel nervous," I stuttered out, not knowing what else to say. It was silent for a moment the only noise was our breathing, which was not helping my concentration at all. It was reminding me of all of those dreams that I had about him and me. Except in the dreams we were wearing very little to no clothing at all. Klaus leaned forward closer if that were even possible. Our noses were almost touching.

"And why is that?"

My breath hitched, and the door burst open, revealing Marcel. Klaus raised his eyebrows at Marcel, and I waved.

"Should I come back later?"

I laughed nervously and got out of bed with shaky legs. I almost fell, but strong arms steadied me. "Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked. looking innocent, I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Did he know what he was doing to me, was this some kind of game to him.

"I uhh..... Have to go....ummm....see Davina, she's here, right?" I asked, looking at Marcel who was smiling widely for some reason.

"Yeah, but she's asleep-" I interrupted him, "Yeah, yeah, I won't wake her, but uhh, I just need to umm to walk. You know......clear my head......and all of that."

I gave another nervous shaky laugh.

I left the room trying not to run. That was so bad, did Klaus suspect something I hoped not. Because maybe he wouldn't return my feelings. I scoffed as I walked down the familiar hallway to Davina's room. Why would he like me anyway? I'm just Hayley's sister, no one really special.

.............................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.............................................................

"What was that about?" Asked Marcel, the smirk no longer on his face, but the curiosity in his voice was there. I fought back the urge to smile, for some reason.

"Nothing, just talking. You know it's been forever since we last spoke. We were just reconnecting." I poured myself and him some bourbon. It was going to be a long day.

"Yeah, sure, have you told her?" I froze and turned around to look at him.

"About..."

"Elijah and Kol." I turned back around and handed Marcel a glass of bourbon. "No, I didn't want to worry her. She needs to rest, put her mind at ease. She's been through enough, she deserves a break."

Marcel frowned. "She could help so much. I mean, if we could just find Mikeal, she could stop him and probably your mother."

"Yes, she could, but we don't know how strong they are, besides, they have Elijah and Kol. They have the upper hand. I will not risk their lives, or hers." Marcel nodded agreeing.

"Sorry I asked, I just want to get this over as soon as possible. I want to be able to enjoy this year."

I smiled, "You and me both mate."

"So, we're you two going to kiss before I walked in."

I choked on my bourbon and looked at him questionably.

"Of course, not. I was just asking her something."

Marcel raised his eyebrows, obviously wanting more to the story. I huffed, annoyed this day could not get any worse.

"Okay, so last night, as you know, she slept in my room...."

I told him the story while looking down at the floor, not wanting to see his face. When I finished, I looked up and immediately regretted it. He had the biggest smile on his face, I wondered if it hurt.

"She asked you to hold her?"

I scratched the back of my head, feeling slightly uncomfortable, I did not know where he was going with this.

"Yes."

"And you did."

"Yes."

Marcel then started laughing, and I rolled my eyes. Honestly, it wasn't a big deal, I was just being, supportive.

"Marcellus, you can't be serious. We have much more serious matters to discuss."

"But your love life _is_ a serious matter."

I sighed and drunk back the rest of the bourbon.

"Yes, I would agree with Marcel on that. I mean, love is pretty important." I turned to see Josh.

"Oh, this is not happening," I muttered to myself. Vividly imagining the horrifying events that were sure to follow. "Oh, Klaus, but it is. You see everyone, already knows."

"Knows what?" Marcel and Josh laughed. "It's so obvious."

"What's obvious?" Came a voice from the doorway. I rolled my eyes. Seeing Rebekah, I had missed her, of course, but she tended to walk in at the worst times.

"That Klaus and Luna have feelings for each other," said Josh, and Rebekah smirked, looking at Marcel. "Well, Josh and I don't agree with you on everything, but on that, I have to agree with you."

"Of course, Luna and I have feelings for each other." I closed my eyes, realizing what I had just said.

"So, he admits it, about time."

"They would be so cute together."

"Aww, think of how cute their kids would be."

I cleared my throat, and they all looked at me. "First of all, what I meant to say is that we do have feelings for each other, they are purely platonic. Secondly, I am not admitting to anything," I said ignoring what Josh had said about 'how cute put kids would be' I shuddered. I wasn't against the idea, of course, but I don't think it would ever get serious. I mean, it just felt like a crush. As soon as we rescue Elijah, I am going to have a talk with him about how I feel.

Maybe he would help me sort my feelings out, he would understand, he's good at emotions and everything of that sort.

I don't know how he always manages to keep them in check. I could always talk to Camille, but she is one of Luna's best friends, she would certainly tell her. That could be disastrous. Rebekah and Hayley already suspect it, I'm not all that sure about Davina. So my only hope was Elijah. He would understand, while I was going back in forth in my head they were conversing about something I probably didn't want to know about.

Before I could say anything, someone else did.

"We have a big problem."

I smiled, seeing the mother of my child, Hayley. Happy that she interrupted this very awkward conversation.

"And what would that be, little wolf?"

She didn't smile when I said her nickname, even though she usually did something must be wrong.

"I just got word from Oliver. Your mother is trying to make an alliance with the wolves by bribing them with moonlight rings. Kol is lying in a coffin, and Ester put his soul into another body, technically the body of a witch. Finn is also in a different body, the body of a very powerful, witch. Oliver said that he could kill someone with the wave of his hand. And lastly, Eli-Elijah is being tortured by Ester."

.............................................................

** _ Cami Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sighed and stretched, looking over to see Damon, as hot as ever. I often wondered to myself why we were together. I wasn't complaining, but I was human, a week mortal, and he was a vampire an immortal being that could walk the earth for thousands of years.

"What are you thinking about?"

I smiled turning to face him. He was no longer asleep, but sitting in front of me in all of his shirtless glory, wearing the crooked smirk that I had fallen in love with. Wait did I just think of the word _love_?

"About the future." he raised his eyebrows.

"I am worried about Kol and Elijah. Ester seems like this all-powerful bad-ass witch, Finn is back. Luna has a lot going on right now. I'm worried that she won't be able to take it." Damon put his hand on my shoulder and leaned in.

"First, don't worry, you'll get wrinkles."

I laughed lightly, Damon was truly, something else, and that was a good thing.

"Second, Ester is a powerful witch, but I know my adoptive family, the Mikealson's won't back down. Finn won't be alive very much longer, he is on everyone's list, including mine. Third, Elijah and Kol are going to make it out of this alive, maybe with a couple of scrapes and bruises, but they will heal. Fourth, Luna is strong, stronger than me. She will get through this."

I smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Sometimes I don't know how you say the things you say."

He smiled and wandered around the room and found his shirt, buttoning it up. "Well, I have lived for almost a hundred years, I am pretty wise."

I smiled, getting dressed. I decided on something nice. A short pencil skirt and a nice long-sleeved shirt paired with some cute flats that I had gotten while shopping with Rebekah months and months ago.

"I will see you later," he said, kissing me on the lips and then on both cheeks. I smiled and then walked out of the room, wanting to see if I could find Luna.

.............................................................

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.............................................................

I winced, feeling the pain from my headache worsen. I did not try to open my eyes, it was daytime. I could sense that much. I've been in the dark too long. I suppose death would be a better fate than this. Forced to remember all of the sins I have committed in the past. Not only do I remember, but I have to relive it. Feel their pain, their fear.

I know that I am not perfect, despite what everyone thinks. I have done some horrendous things that would pain me to speak about. But then again, haven't we all. The Mikealson's, most of the terrible things, I have done, are in the name of family.

I am not ashamed of that.

That six lettered word means so much to me. That word had a definition in a dictionary in a library somewhere, but to me, it means so much more. The promise of never being alone. The promise of being powerful. The promise of happiness and well-being. Family is everything to me. I have tried to piece it/us back together when it/we fall apart. And finally, when everything is perfect, it all falls apart slowly but surely. Then we've all broken up again. Away from each other, very limited contact even with phones.

Then something went wrong, and now I am here, alone. I am sure they are looking for me but will they find me on time. I am sure my location is very difficult to find, I just have to keep having faith. That's what I remind myself day after day even when a part of me doesn't want to, I force it upon myself. I can't afford to be thinking negatively.

My situation was already negative, and I did not need to add any more to it. I had to focus on the positives. Both me and Kol were alive. All of this time, trapped has given me time to think about Hayley. How I feel, how I'm going to tell her, how much I care. But the negatives seemed to outweigh the positives.

The hunger, I haven't had blood in what it's felt like days. I can feel I'm slowly but surely going mad. The darkness, sure it wasn't completely dark, a few candles had been put on the walls allowing some scarcely amounts of light.

I tried to contact Luna, of course, through my mind, but I couldn't seem to get through. I didn't stop trying, I felt that I had made a victory last night. I was almost entirely certain, that she had noticed me then, or at least seen me in a dream or vision that much I was sure of. As soon as she knew, she would come to save both me and Kol from this hell hole. I was happy to learn that that mother fears Luna even if she doesn't admit it herself. As strange as it seemed, my mother didn't seem to be herself. True, she was in a different body, but the way she spoke....There was just something off-putting about it....

Mikeal seemed to be acting strange I swear he was trying to help me once. But I shook it off, it must be the hunger giving me the hallucinations.

I winced, hearing footsteps. I did not want to have another conversation with my mother or Finn. 

"Here, Elijah, drink, hurry I don't have a lot of time."

I opened my eyes. I could see the figure of a man, no a boy. I didn't recognize his face, his voice sounded very distinct Scottish, maybe Irish.

"Kol, is that you?"

The figure nodded and held a bag out in front of me. Kol stuck the straw in my mouth, and I drunk the blood. There was no other way. My arms were in chains above me, and I was on my knees. I immediately felt replenished, my strength was slowly coming back. I could feel some of my wounds healing. My headache started to fade away, becoming nothing more than a bad memory.

When I finished, I wished there was more, but I was grateful for the little that I had gotten. It had given me strength in more ways than one. "So where did you get it? By the way, Kol, thank you."

"You aren't going to believe this, but it wasn't me Elijah, Mikeal got it for you. He says that he's sorry you can't have another one, but that was the best he/we could do with mother hovering over us."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I couldn't believe it, father helping us. "I know what you're thinking okay, I can practically see the gears turning in your head, dear brother but trust me-" Before I could respond, the door opened, revealing Ester.

She did not look too pleased.

Suddenly Kol sprung forward, slapping me in the face. I had no time to react. He then grabbed what I presumed to be a crowbar and started hitting me with it. Luckily it was not the face. I don't think I would last any longer with another headache like that.

"Alright enough, Kol, I thought you were conspiring with the enemy. But I see you've been torturing your brother, why?" Asked Ester. Kol scoffed, "Why not, he lied to me. Endangered my life, betrayed me. Do I need to explain myself more?"

Mother stood there for a while and then nodded at Kol, patting him on the shoulder. "No, my son you don't. And this is exactly, what I was talking about. Your siblings may not understand now, but they will just as you and Finn do. Now leave us, I have to speak with your brother."

Kol nodded, walking out of the room, shooting me one last worried glance before closing the door.

Ester stepped forward, touching my arm. I turned away from her, disgusted. She smiled coldly, "You're lucky I came in to check on you. Kol might have temporarily killed you."

I scoffed, annoyed, I could hear a hint of pride in her voice, "Isn't that what you want, for me to die."

"No, my son, I never wanted to hurt you or your siblings. You wouldn't listen, this is the only way." As she said this she put her hand on my cheek, caressing it.

I moved my head towards the ground so that she was no longer touching me. "Then what do you want? Why can't you just stay dead and leave all of us alone?"

Mother sighed, and before I knew it, I was slapped in the face. "Elijah." she chastised, "Out of all of my children, you were always the most well-mannered."

I sighed, this conversation was growing tedious.

"I want all of us to live as human again, as a family. The way it was supposed to be."

She continued, attempting to touch my cheek again, but I moved away...

"You could have a life with Hayley. The two of you could start a family have a child, to replace the one she lost. I would have to place each of you in a new body, but your soul would remain intact. I would destroy the original bodies."

That took me by surprise. Hayley and I did have a life together, but it wasn't always romantic. We both have feelings for each other, but with everything going on, it's hard. A human life, a chance to start over. It would be quick and meaningless. I preferred it this way. The immortality, the power. Never aging, being able to help others. Living by the family vow, always and forever. That was the thing if one day, by chance Hayley and I, we could live and love forever. There was nothing that could be better than that. The human version wouldn't be as pleasant. Hayley and I could be together forever if I ever got out of here. I had to tell her how I felt. How I really felt.

"So what do you say, son. Are you ready to become human?" Asked mother, I could practically see the gleam in her eye even though there was very little candlelight.

"No, and I won't ever be. You see mother, I have nor the desire or intention to become human. I can assure that that Niklaus and Rebekah don't either. Things are different now than before. Unlike you, I am now happy with what you have done to me. I am living my best life. I am certain they feel the same way."

"I created a monster. I shouldn't have listened to Mikeal, this was all a mistake."

"Well, you did, and you can't change that. No matter what you say, my answer will remain the same, no. You can't bribe me with something I don't want."

Mother persisted as she placed her hands on my shoulders. I couldn't move away this time, "But son think of what you could have. A family with the women you love, Hayley. You could have it all. You would only have to ask."

"I do have a family. And as for me and Hayley, she is a part of that family. If there is an 'us' in the future we could always adopt a child. There is always, a child in need of a home."

Mother scoffed, she had now let go of me. She was pacing the room now. Her hands moving in the air as she talked. "I'm not talking about adopting a child it's not the same. It wouldn't be yours."

I frowned, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, it would be. Just because we wouldn't share the same blood doesn't mean we're not family. They would get equal love just as if that were our biological child."

"Hmmm, it seems that I need to remind you of more of your sins. Apparently, you haven't seen enough, but do not worry my sweet boy, you will see clearly soon. You will beg me to turn you human."

I bit my tongue, not trusting myself to speak. She stepped closer to me, she had a candle in her hand, not just any candle.

But some form of dark object that made the victim of its smoke see their sins and force them to endure their victim's pain, and fear.

Everything was starting to get dark again. Well darker, I had inhaled the smoke, and I gaged at its pungent scent. I closed my eyes thinking one name over and over again. Hoping she would hear me and come save me and Kol, from all of this madness.

.............................................................

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

I groaned and stretched, not wanting to get up. I heard voices, two of them in fact. They sounded very familiar, so I opened my eyes and smiled. My eyesight was still a little blurry, but I had just woken up. But I could tell it was Cami and Luna.

Luna leaned over and said something in Cami's ear, and Cami nodded. Luna smiled at me and then left my room leaving the door open.

"What was that about?"

Cami smiled, pulling up a chair beside my bed and sitting in it.

"Oh, nothing, just a little surprise." I smiled, "so when am I going to get out of this bed."

Cami frowned, "When you get better."

"Have you heard anything about Kol and Elijah?" Cami sadly shook her head.

"No," but something in her eyes told me that she was lying. I was worried about the two brothers Kol and Elijah, but I worried about Kol more. Cami was lying, I was sure to protect me, but I knew Kol wasn't dead. I would feel it.

I heard footsteps, so I turned away from Cami, and looked at the doorway. Luna stood, holding out a tray of what looked like breakfast. I smiled, smelling the probably freshly made biscuits and the sausage and eggs. There was also a cup of orange juice, so that made my mood a little better.

"Did you make all that?" Luna scoffed, walking towards us.

"Nope, Cami helped. I couldn't do all of this by myself, I am a horrible cook remem-" I sat up, and so did Cami. Luna hadn't finished her sentence.

Some sort of shock went through Luna because she closed her eyes. We looked at each other. Luna's eyes opened and went wide, and she dropped the tray of food and gasped. It took me a minute to realize that she had fallen, again. I got up with Cami and tried not to panic.

Luna had to stop fainting/passing out like this, I just couldn't take it. I avoided the broken glass with Cami.

Cami dragged her away from the tray and into the hallway with my Cami. Sure we were strong, but Luna was a dead weight right now. I wasn't exactly fit or well enough to pick up my 135 pound best friend.

Cami put her fingers on Luna's neck and then told me to stay here. I did the same after she left running. I frowned, that was weird, I couldn't feel anything. I dismissed it, I was always terrible at feeling pulses anyway.

I put my head on her chest. I frowned, I stuck my fingers under her nose.

Nothing, I put my head on her chest at first. Nothing, but I heard a heartbeat and then nothing.

"Cami," I called out quietly.

I had meant to scream, but I couldn't talk above a whisper.

The tears were already here making, my vision blurry. But I continued to shake Luna and say her name over and over again. I didn't know what else to do.

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

"So let me get this straight, you want to go now, today."

I asked, looking at Hayley. She nodded determinedly. "Well, I think that's a bad idea," said Damon walking into the room. I rolled my eyes.

"And why is that?" asked Klaus, who now had his arms folded across his chest.

"We need Luna, obviously she would increase our chances of being able to get both of them out."

Klaus frowned at the mention of Luna's name.

"I will not have her put in danger."

He said, glaring at Damon and Marcel.

"Yeah, I agree with Klaus. I mean she's already been through so much, I don't know how much more she can take," stated Hayley walking to stand next to Klaus.

"Hayley, she is already at her breaking point. If you let her help, then she can help Kol and not wallow in the fact that she left him. If you don't let her help and hide this from her you'll only hurt her more," I said, finding myself agreeing with Damon.

They hadn't been there, when _it_ happened. They didn't know how bad it was, how bad it had been.

"Rebekah Kol told her to run. And Finn is there, what if he hurts her again," said Klaus with concern all over his face.

"Nik, I know that, but please let her help. I will protect her from Finn. Besides, when this is all done You can kill him again. You don't understand how bad it was. I've never seen anyone that low, she probably hates herself even more now that Kol is gone. She will blame it on herself. And let's hope that she doesn't know about Elijah. Because he went missing the night, we went to go find her."

"Okay, Rebekah, then what do you propose we do about the wolves."

I frowned, thinking, but Hayley had already started speaking.

"They have moonlight rings, at least that's what Oliver says Ester calls then. He said that they don't have to change during the full moon. But they retain the strength, speed, healing, and the ability to have a poisonous bite when they have them on. He also said that she has something or someone connected to them. Oliver suspects that it's either Kol's body or Elijah that she's taking the energy from. Without them, the rings would stop working. So we would have to take all of the rings off before we saved them. And tonight's a full moon. If we were ever going to do it, now would be the chance. They wouldn't expect it," Hayley finished by looking at me and Klaus.

"Well, I still think she could help. She has every right to be apart of this. She is part of our family. We fight for our family."

Klaus looked pained as he leaned his head back. "Nik, please, I promise I will guard her with my life."

Klaus looked at me and then walked up to me. Putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Do you swear," I nodded.

Klaus shook his head, stepping back folding, his arms across his chest again.

"No, that's not good enough. I need to hear you say it."

"I Rebekah Mikealson, promise and swear to protect and defend Luna's life with my own."

Klaus stood there for a moment un-moving. He then nodded, and then the door burst open. Revealing a very red-faced panting Cami.

"It's Luna, she just collapsed. Her heartbeat was faint and she wasn't breathing."

She said between breaths. We all left the room, in search of Luna.

We found her in the hallway. Davina was by her side crying. Her head lifted when she heard us.

"She isn't breathing," my hands started to shake as Klaus bent down next to Luna, on his knees.

This girl was the only one in all of time, to have the ability, to bring my brother to his knees.

Not Tatia, not Kathrine, and certainly not Caroline (his feelings for her had been fake anyway).

Only Luna.

I looked at Marcel, who took my hand. Her lips were a light shade of blue. I concentrated, focusing solely on her. I could hear her heart beating. It was quiet and faint, very faint. Klaus bit into his wrist, and have her his blood.

Reddening her pale lips.

Hayley dropped on the floor opposite of Klaus, beside Davina. Her hands-on Luna's face as she said her name over and over again with Klaus, almost chanting it.

Begging her to wake up. To keep breathing, to keep her heart beating, to stay alive....

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I walked down the stairs and frowned. I was usually met by Elijah. I wondered where he was. Having not seen his black-suited, slicked-back hair, butt all day.

I missed him, even though our last interaction had been him putting me in a sleepers hold. I would have done the same thing.

I would have to ask Klaus or Hayley about it later. Speaking of Hayley it's been months since I have seen her. I miss her terribly maybe she is just really busy. I took the biscuits out of the oven. Cami and I had made up the dough.

I attempted to fry up some sausages, and Cami made some gravy. Cami also made the scrambled eggs.

We both had gone upstairs to Davina's room to give her company. I had been the one to go downstairs and bring back up the food that we had made.

"Oh, hey, Jackson! I didn't see you there."

The tall lanky man turned, and I smiled, setting down the tray. He wrapped his arms around me picking me up a little. I laughed into his chest. "It's good to have you home. I've missed you, Jake is just about going crazy without you."

I smiled a little, wondering how my friend was doing. "So, how is Jake doing?"

I asked while grabbing a glass from the cabinet, then walking to the fridge and getting some orange juice, then pouring it into the cup, then sticking it into the cup holder in the tray.

"Going crazy like I said, but other than that fine."

"Hmmm..."

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to make more conversation.

Jackson laughed, "I'm on baby duty. Hayley asked me to watch Hope. She is asleep. I was just coming in here to refill the bottle when I saw you. I think they are in Klaus' room, having some kind of meeting."

I nodded and picked up the tray with both hands. "Look, it was nice talking to you Jackson, but I have to get this food up to Davina, or she'll skin me alive. Tell Jake I said hi."

"Yeah, sure," laughed Jackson laughing. I smiled as I walked up the stairs.

I froze when I made it to Davina's doorway. Hearing someone or something say my name. I shook it off, maybe I just needed some more sleep.

"Did you cook all that?" Asked Davina, gesturing to the large tray in my hands. I scoffed and started walking towards Davina and Cami.

"Nope, Cami helped me. I'm a horrible cook remem-"

I closed my eyes hearing that person say my name again. They said it again, this time louder I was sure I knew who it was, Elijah. I gasped, seeing a man in the dark. A woman with long brown hair and in a white dress trying to run away from him. The woman reached the red door. All of this seemed familiar, like I had seen it before, last night's dream. She hit the door many times, but her attempts were feeble. The figure turned her around roughly, and I gasped, feeling the tray slip from my hands.

It was Elijah covered in blood, and he was going after that girl. I didn't even feel the fall, even though I was sure that I did.

.............................................................

I opened my eyes to see I was in some sort of cave. There were many candles that dimly lit the room. For being the only light source in the room they weren't at all very illuminating.

Which irritated me, because I couldn't see much.

"Luna," I stood up and walked over to the sound. It was Elijah's voice.

"Elijah?" I asked, and I heard nothing I frowned. A hand grabbed me and spun me around. "Kol?" I asked, he nodded. His skin was almost transparent like he was a ghost.

Luckily, his transparent self glowed, and that allowed me to see what or who was chained up in the corner.

"Elijah?"

I asked, looking at Kol, he nodded. Confirming my suspensions. "Luna, good, I've been trying to reach you. I, we need to get out of here," said Elijah gesturing to the ghostly form of Kol.

"Alright, just sit tight as soon as I wake up I'm coming-"

"Elijah," I whispered, not being able to speak louder due to my shock and worry. I was on my knees to look at him. His head had slumped to the side, and his body seemed to have caved in on itself. He looked so bad.

"He is extremely, weak, Luna. He is lucky to have been able to reach you at all," stated Kol looking worriedly at Elijah.

"Kol, I am so sorry, I should've never listened to you," Kol put his hand over my mouth, it was surprisingly warm, I stopped talking.

"No, don't even try to blame your self, Jewel. I told you to run, and you listened, end of story. In fact, I'm glad that you did. If one of us was going to escape, I would have wanted it would have been you."

"Now, we don't have much time. I need you to go through that wall, and then my other self will hand you something then you are to leave, understand. No matter what happens. Promise me."

I nodded, "I promise."

"Wait, Kol, how do I umm...walk through a wall."

Kol took my hand, "I'll help you, it shouldn't be hard since you aren't entirely solid anyway. It helps if you don't think about it." I nodded.

And then we went through a wall. It was weird, but I didn't think about it like Kol had said. A young man, with light brown curly hair and bright blue eyes, was standing nearby at a table. He had a sharp jawline, and I looked at Kol. Who seemed visibly annoyed. The other Kol looked around the room before opening something and taking out a necklace. It had a crystal on it. He turned and looked straight at me.

I held out my hands, but he shook his head and put it in me himself. I didn't know how he did that, but I didn't ask any questions. I nodded at both Kol's before leaving just as he asked me to do.

.............................................................

I choked and sat up. There was something warm and metallic in my mouth, blood probably. A hand hit me in the back repeatedly. I looked over and hugged Klaus. Wanting to breathe in his smell, to remind me that he was here. In reality, and not in one of my crazy dreams. He then pushed me away, and I was enveloped in another hug.

I smiled, "Hayley, it's good to see you."

Hayley slapped me in the back of the head. "Oww," I mumbled into her shoulder. "Luna, you almost died, and that's all you have to say."

"Well, I'm not necessarily good at saying the right thing."

She pulled away, and I hugged everyone in the hallway. "Luna, we need to talk-" started Rebekah, but I interrupted her. "About Elijah and Kol. Yeah, I've already talked to them, and I think that we need to find them and bring them back as soon as possible. There is something very wrong with Elijah. We need to get the witch body of Kol too. We also have to get his original body so Ester can't destroy it."

"How are we going to find them, I've had dozens of witches try to find them," said Marcel, who looked just as worried as everyone else.

"Well, let's be completely honest and upfront. They are _not_ me. They don't have the personal connection that I have with them. And they don't have this," I said, pulling out the necklace that Kol had put around my neck.

"Where did you get that?" asked Klaus, putting his hand over mine to look at the necklace.

"Kol's witch body gave it to me."

"That was mother's crystal, she used to always use it to track things down."

"I've used crystals before to locate, what makes this one so special?" Asked Davina, gesturing to the necklace in my hands.

"Ester did something to it, a spell I think to make it more powerful, something along those lines..."

I nodded and looked at everyone. "We need to get ready, so we can find Elijah and Kol."

Klaus was gone, as was everyone else. The only people that were left were Cami and Davina.

"So, are you ready?" I looked at Cami questioningly. "No, I can't go to battle wearing Rebekah's pajamas."

Davina sighed, putting her hand on my shoulder. I hugged her again. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do."

The two nodded and left me alone. I walked down a couple more hallways until I got to my room. Happy to see that I still had some of my things in here. I hopped into the shower for about ten minutes. I brushed my teeth to get rid of the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. I combed through my hair and braided it into a tight french braid. I wrapped a towel around myself, securing it, before walking out of the bathroom, and into my room. I put on the undergarments. I decided on wearing a pair of light jeans. They were tight but not too tight. I put on a pair of long thick socks and then boots. I put on a long-sleeved maroon v-neck shirt. I then put a gray jacket over it because I knew it would be cold. I just hoped I could save Elijah from whatever was behind that red door of his.

.............................................................

**_A/N: Please comment and tell me how I'm doing. I would_** **_appreciate your thoughts about Klaus and Luna, and this fanfic overall. What do you think about Damon and Cami? Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you guys commented this story means so much to me._**


	63. You put your arms around me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and the others set out to rescue Elijah and Kol, Luna gets in trouble but someone with a familiar face saves her.....

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Come in," I said, hearing knocking on my door. I was sitting on my bed reading through some of my few grimoires.

When I felt a weight on my bed. I turned, surprised, to see Klaus. He was dressed in a dark gray shirt, leather jacket, and dark jeans. Which didn't help my concentration, it was one of the shirts I had dreamed about. I could almost feel the soft fabric sliding through my fingers and onto the floor....then we kissed....and touched....and kissed again....

I shivered, getting goosebumps, remembering when his lips brushed lightly against mine. It felt so real....I _wanted_ it to be real.....

My dreams weren't always about us in and out of the sheets. They were about him loving me too. Eating dinner, watching movies, getting married, going to the beach and looking at the sunset, painting that sunset later that night....

Before I could talk to him, even be in the same room without stressing out. But now I couldn't.

I wasn't sure that I _loved_ him, given the fact that I've never been in _love_. Thnking about that four lettered word and Klaus at the same time made me all warm and fuzzy on the inside. Giddy and giggly like how Davina got when she would talk about how much she loves Kol. I wanted to talk to someone about my feelings, to the deepest _depths_ of them. But before I thought about love, there were more battles to be fought and more bad people to get rid of. Everything was so complicated, yet my feelings for Klaus was the only thing that brought me a sense of _clarity_. After everything, I felt like I needed him more than ever, and he needed me. In that sense our feelings were mutual.

"I thought I would try to convince you to stay."

I laughed, closing the books I had been looking at. What was the point? I had already prepared enough, I couldn't be more ready than I already was.

"Klaus, I know you don't want me to be there, but I have-"

"No, you don't. You shouldn't feel responsible for leaving Kol. You did what he wanted you to do. Kol is a grown man, he has learned to live with his actions for quite some time. What if it was me and I had told you to leave."

"Then I wouldn't have listened to you, and I would have stayed."

It was quiet, and I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears. Someone could die tonight, and it would be all my fault. Someone could get taken. And it was all because of me because I had listened to Kol and ran away.

I was being selfish, how was I supposed to help everyone when I couldn't even help myself. Let alone hold it together, hold _myself _ together long enough.

"What's the difference between Kol and me?" Klaus asked, standing up.

"Difference doesn't matter, not in that scenario. If I could go back, I would have stayed, but I-I was afraid. Terrified of Finn not Ester, he said some things.... But I wouldn't leave you like I left him. I would've tried to save you like I should've tried to save Kol. And Elijah is in trouble because of me."

"You are right."

I turned, surprised at what he had said, he continued to close the distance between us. I took a shaky breath, but I wasn't scared.

"Kol stalled for you so you could get away. Elijah came with all of us to find you, we were looking for you when he was taken. They put themselves in that position because they _love_ you. We put ourselves in danger because _we_ _love_ _you_. Because you are a part of _our_ _family_."

"What are you saying?" I asked my mouth all of a sudden feeling really dry. I looked at the ground avoiding looking him in the eyes.

He put his hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look up at him, into his eyes.

"I am saying that Kol and Elijah _love_ _you_. That means putting you before themselves. I am saying that we all love you, we do anything for the people we love. You didn't make them choose you, _they_ chose you. I would have done the same thing for you, and I wouldn't have thought twice about it. They chose their fate, they are going through all of this pain so, you don't have to. They are doing it _out_ _of_ _love_, _for_ _you_."

"I am _terrified_ that they won't come back," I whispered, closing my eyes not being able to hold back crying any longer. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. I would rather just give myself up than see you all go through this."

"You will do no such thing," said Klaus harshly. I shrunk back, shocked that he had used that tone with me.

"It's okay to be afraid, I am too."

"I know, but I was only being honest. I envy you."

Klaus tilted his head at me looking, confused. "Why would you envy me?"

"Everyone fears you. They know not to mess with you or anyone you care about because you will rip them to shreds. Not because you're merciless, but because you fear no one. You are confident, you are brave. You aren't afraid to admit to anything. You are strong, in so many ways than one. And I am the exact opposite, I am afraid of so many things. Heights, drowning, clowns, spiders, dying, losing the people I care about. I am not strong, I am _weak_. I am not confident at all. I don't have a very high self of esteem. Especially after all these months, I'm just knocked down to nothing. And I am sorry if I'm rambling it's just-"

I stopped feeling something warm on my lips. I opened my eyes and saw his finger lying against them. I could feel something fluttering in my stomach, almost like butterflies. A warm feeling reached my knees after.

"Sorry, love, it's just that you've got it all wrong."

Then he removed his finger from my lips. I frowned, missing the contact no matter how small.

"Luna, don't degrade yourself. You have gone through a lot in your life. Things no one should ever, have to go through. And that in itself makes you strong. It makes you a _survivor_. You are brave, one of the bravest people I know. I don't think I've ever known anyone to ever put hands on Mikeal and live. Or even Finn. I don't know why you have such low self-esteem because you are-"

"Am I interrupting something?" Asked a voice, I turned around to see Hayley, who had an amused expression on her face.

I rolled my eyes. Why did everyone have to walk in at the most inopportune of times?

"You couldn't knock..."

"I didn't think I would have to."

"It's a respect thing..." I said, wincing slightly at the tone of my own voice. Here we were again.

I glanced at Klaus, who was looking at me with an odd expression on his face. "You know what, I have to go and try to locate Kol and Elijah. I'll see you two later."

I left the room feeling like a complete jerk for leaving. I just didn't want to start any fights.

Hopefully, I would wake up, and this would all be just a bad dream. I gasped, catching myself on the side of a door frame. Feeling something come over me, I was dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned around, surprised to see the green eyes of Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother. We had a rough history. First, he kidnapped me because Genevieve was controlling him. Second, Genevieve controlled him again making him hurt me in the worst way.

I stood up straight, ignoring the fatigue that washed over my body.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for asking. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Stefan looked at me and then folded his arms, "Sure."

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to look at him, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

I raised my eyebrows. "It's just that I feel awful about what happened. I hate myself because of it. Whatever she did to me, left a mark, sometimes I'll get these mood swings, and I won't be myself. It's getting better to control."

"Stefan, it wasn't your fault. Genevieve was controlling you-"

"No." Stefan interrupted me. "I had an interest in you before. I mean who wouldn't, you were, you _are_ attractive. There's just this energy about you, almost magnetic. I think that's how she got into my head. Everything these past months has been a blur. Things in my life were falling apart, the people in them too. I have feelings for a girl who doesn't know I exist."

I chuckled, "Well, you aren't the only one," I said, mostly to myself.

Stefan scoffed, I looked confused. "Oh please, I'm pretty sure he knows you exist. He probably even feels the same way."

"I'm not sure that we're talking about the same guy. Besides in pretty sure this girl now you exist, you are pretty attractive yourself. You just have to tell her how you feel."

"Oh yeah, and when exactly are you going to do that yourself?"

I shrunk back and slid down the wall feeling helpless. Stefan sat with me, our knees touching. I had a feeling that despite everything that happened we were going to become great friends.

"You're right, I'm never going to tell him, it's pointless...."

.............................................................

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.............................................................

I smiled, watching Klaus watch Luna leave. He had this wistful look on his face, I wondered what he was thinking.

"So what were you two talking about?" I asked, sitting in the bed next to him.

"I tried to convince her to stay here, but it was pointless. She is stubborn, seems like the two of you share the same trait. One more than the other."

"Well, it's not my fault besides, I have been thinking. Maybe it is better if she does go with us."

Klaus put his head in his hands. "Hayley, I don't know-"

"She'll be here alone with Cami and Davina. And Jackson and Jake. No offense to them, but if Ester or Mikeal, came she wouldn't be protected like she would be if she was with you."

Klaus lifted his head up from his arms. "She is going with Rebekah-"

"No," I cut him off, shaking my head. "Rebekah and I talked, and we both agree that you and Luna should go together."

"Hayley-" Klaus began, but I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Klaus, both you and I know that she is safer with you. Rather than with any of us."

"Just promise me you won't let her die."

Klaus stood up clearly, upset, "You think that I would let her die? Don't worry, Hayley. She won't leave my side," said Klaus sarcastically. I opened my mouth to interrupt him, but he continued.

"I can't promise that she will listen to me. I can't promise you that she won't get hurt. I can't promise those things because I cannot predict the future. But I will do my damnest to make sure that she comes home."

He then turned and left the room. Slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and looked at a picture on Luna's dresser. It was of me, and her, I smiled, touching the frame before leaving.

I walked down the hallway to find Klaus standing in the doorway with a vacant expression. I quietly walked next to him and followed his gaze. There were only two people in the room, Luna and Stefan.

Luna was bent over a map, the crystal necklace circling around a forest in Virginia. Stefan was beside her, his hand resting on her back.

I put the pieces together, in my mind. So this is why he was so tense. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked over at me startled, I was about to say something when I heard something fall. I looked over at Luna and Stefan, to see Luna smiling.

"Have you found out where Elijah and Kol are?" I asked, pulling and unwilling, Klaus along with me.

"Yes, I have the general location is here. This is as accurate as I can get it to be," she said, pointing to a specific spot on the map.

As soon as she did that, she closed her eyes and gasped. Klaus was, of course, by her side, worried. She doubled over, forcing Klaus and Stefan to hold her up by her arms, while I tried to get her to snap out of this.

Luna opened her eyes and stood up with the help of Klaus and Stefan. She turned immediately to Klaus.

Stefan stood over by me, probably feeling awkward.

"There was an army of werewolves with the rings. Vampires, witches, there were so many. Kol's original body is still in the coffin but somewhere deep inside of a body of water. Elijah is in some kind of enclosed room," Luna said between breaths.

"We should probably go now," said Stefan, and I nodded. Luna detached herself from Klaus but stayed close by.

"By the way, what in the hell exactly was that?" I asked, looking at her wanting to know. I couldn't help but be curious. I was mainly trying to distract myself from thinking negative thoughts.

"A premonition."

Before I could ask what a premonition was we were already out the door.

The other's Marcel, Damon, Rebekah, Josh were all outside. Marcel's vampire army was staying behind to protect Hope. There was only one car we were going to take. We couldn't take anymore because that would only draw more unwanted attention. So Klaus and Luna would have to go in their wolf forms, they weren't going to love that idea.

The two of them moved to get into the car, but I stopped them. "Wait, you guys can't come in the car. There's not enough room you're going to have to go in your wolf forms, so start undressing."

If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed at Klaus' facial expression, Luna's too.

"Hayley, I just got dressed," complained Luna, I could hear a whine building up in her voice.

"What about our clothes, you can't expect us to run around trying to find Kol and Elijah naked, do you?" Klaus said, and I smiled. Noticing how pale he had gotten, while Luna was now resembling a strawberry.

"I will take them, just go get undressed behind the car, and hand me your clothes then you can shift."

They both looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Everyone turned around, but I could hear the words coming out of Luna's mouth. She was not happy, not one bit.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I huffed, walking angrily to the car. I didn't know that getting undressed was part of the plan especially, with me being not too far away from Klaus. My legs were already shaking with nervousness, this was going to be just great.

We couldn't even split up and go to the other side. I was sure if I didn't die from this fight, I was going to die from embarrassment. I frowned, rubbing my forehead, prefect now I was sweating.

I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I feared that everyone would hear it. It made it difficult to hear, to think. I looked over at Klaus, who seemed to be taking this very well, as confident as ever.

He began to peel off his shirt, and I looked away no matter how much I wanted to stare just out of curiosity. It had been a while since I had seen him without a shirt. My fingers itched to trace the dark ink of his feather bird tattoo.

I took off my long-sleeved deep purple shirt and looked down at my lacy black bra, I really did not want to take that off. I decided that I would take that off last. I took off my boots and then my socks. The ground was cold, I shivered. I then took off my jeans.

It was so quiet, and then boom. I jumped back scared, I felt warm skin against my back.

"Are you alright, love? It was just a bit of thunder. A storm is supposed to loom over the city tonight," Klaus voiced, his voice next to my ear, his breath blew around a few loose strands of my hair. I took a deep breath and tried to slow down my heartbeat and my breathing.

This was all just so embarrassing. Kol and Elijah better love me after we get through this. Forget Ester and the new reincarnated Finn, I might just kill them myself.

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for asking," I said too quickly, I inwardly cringed. Why did I have to make everything so awkward?

I removed the rest of the clothing I had on. Someone cleared a throat, and I looked up to see Hayley. We pushed out clothes to her, and she grabbed them. I forced myself to look ahead the other way. I couldn't risk looking at his face. Because then my eyes would trail down past his neck, his chest, his....I needed to take a cold shower to calm myself.

I shook my head, annoyed with myself. I heard bones cracking, I winced, knowing I would be next.

I inhaled the crisp air. Ignoring the cold as the wind stung my body when it blew.

Welcoming and embracing the pain, made the process easier....and more bearable....

.............................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Hayley, what is taking so long?" I asked, worried about Elijah and Kol.

Would we get there in time? How were we going to fight off an army of witches, vampires, and super-werewolves to get to Kol's witch body and Elijah? Not to mention Kol's original body is somewhere deep in the depths of a lake.

That's when I heard two sets of light footsteps. I turned around and bumped into Marcel, who gasped.

"Oh my...."

Klaus and Luna, in their wolf forms. I was still surprised to see how big Luna was. Her silver coat seemed even brighter with the moonlight shining down on it. Her eyes were a light gold, so light they could've passed off as silver. She was stunning...

The boys Damon, Stefan, Marcel, and Josh, seemed genuinely terrified yet intrigued at the same time if that were possible.

"I thought werewolves would be smaller," remarked Josh, gesturing towards Klaus and Luna's massive forms.

"There isn't exactly any measurement or a science process type thing to it..." muttered Hayley, not taking her eyes off of Klaus and Luna.

Klaus wasn't the same size as Luna, but bigger. She was lean and agile while he was more tall and muscular. His coat was thick and tousled. The color of his fur was a striking shade of gold that lit up, as Luna's did under the light of the moon

.

Who knew my brother would be golden?

"Silver and gold, who would've known?"

"I had my suspicions," Hayley said, and I could hear the slight smile in her voice. Without looking over, I just couldn't tear my eyes away from them. They seemed perfect, _harmonized_. They balanced each other out.

Luna started whining, backing up and looking at the moon. Like she was trying to tell us something. Klaus put his very large head on her shoulder to try and comfort her, I guess.

Marcel made a little "Aww." noise, and Klaus turned around to growl at him.

That was my brother, alright.

Getting all defensive and attitude-filled when someone made a positive comment about Luna and him.

Why was he so blind? Why couldn't he see that the one he had been waiting for was right in front of him and always beside him?

Luna then trotted up to Hayley, who was holding Luna's clothes, and placed her nose on the pocket. Hayley frowned, confused like the rest of us, but after putting her hand inside the pocket she drew out a map. Hayley was about to open it when Luna snatched it up. The map lay delicately between her sharp teeth. She let it fall to the ground. It opened itself up, Luna placed one big paw over the map, and the map glowed gold before splitting into three dots. One I would guess where Kol's original body was, the other Kol's witch body, and the last was probably Elijah.

Someone tapped my shoulder, and I looked up annoyed, "What I was thinking-"

"Shh, look up," said Damon, and I rolled my eyes and looked up anyway, glad that I did.

They seemed to be having some kind of private moment, Klaus and Luna.

Both were sitting opposite of each other. Klaus' head was bent down so that he could reach Luna's head. They seemed to be in some kind of trance.

It was intimate. I hadn't ever seen anything like this before.

"How sweet," muttered Damon, and I slapped his arm when Klaus looked up with his eyes on Damon, glaring almost.

Luna then growled at us and nodded her head towards the van. I wasn't going to lie and say that I wasn't surprised at their intelligence.

The boys Marcel, Josh, Damon, and Stefan we're all in the van in seconds. I walked to Klaus and Luna, patting them on their muzzles, as did Hayley.

They took off then, in the same direction. I smiled, watching them leave. Neither Luna nor Klaus lead, they went together.

Whenever someone thinks of an alpha, they probably imagine a brawny, douchebag male. Luna was _written_ _in_ _stone_ to be the alpha of all wolves. A female, a _survivor_ with an ugly past, who has the purest of hearts. One day, I had a feeling that the prophecy was going to come to light, and she would _embrace_ it. Luna was a natural-born leader. Even the people who detested her, were seen agreeing with her ideas. Not because the whole Mikealson family was glaring down at them either, but because they were actually good. Not that I was surprised because she was bloody brilliant when it came to things. Yet, she chose to hide. She was still new to the world, so, it wasn't her fault. Had I lived her life, I wouldn't be able to be as brave as her. That was the truth. One day, maybe not anytime soon, I had a feeling that the whole _world_ was going to know my best friend's name.

"I'm driving," I stated, to Hayley who handed me the keys as we made our way to the Suv.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bekah, besides there's only me and you left, and pretty sure the boys are too scared to do just about anything right now."

I laughed, and she did too, but I could see in her eyes that she was scared we all were.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I cried out, opening my eyes feeling the cold sting of the wind. I slowly sat up, trying to cover myself up, surprised to find myself in my clothes, but it didn't make any difference. I was still cold as hell.

Klaus stood in front of me, still four-legged and as beautiful as ever. What had happened? Why had I changed back?

Where were the others, they couldn't do this without me. Another wave of fatigue washed over me, and I shook my head, knowing why.

When this was over, two days of sleep would be in order. Hopefully in Klaus' bed with him.

He sniffed my hair, and whined. He shifted on his paws before laying down beside me. I leaned into his side. Seeking shelter from the harsh wind. I was freezing, and he was warm. I borrowed my head into his side. My body stopped shaking eventually, but my teeth were still chattering quite loudly, I might add. His body curled around mine, how kind he was, keeping me warm.

I stopped breathing, hearing a twig snap, and Klaus' ears perked up. Hearing running, I sat up, as did Klaus. Then there was silence, and Klaus let out a low growl.

I stood up alert. Now fully awake, adrenaline did have its perks.

Klaus put his large head next to me and turned it so that he was pushing me back. I realized that he was pushing me behind him. He was guarding me. I wanted to melt onto the forest floor. Even in his wolf form, he still cared for me. I didn't have time for any melting...

The first one came from behind a tree, I would guess. Before Klaus could act, I waved my hand, causing the man to go flying. It's not that I doubted he would protect me, but who said I wasn't allowed to protect myself?

I was then, grabbed at from behind. I screamed, not knowing what was going to happen to me, for the first time in a long time, I was scared. Really, truly scared.

I couldn't see anything, the assailants had put some material over my eyes. I tried hitting them, kicking them, it was no use. There were too many.

I heard more footsteps and the men whistled. I screamed again, but this time it was Klaus' name.

One of the assailants put a hot sticky gloved hand over my mouth.

The men froze, hearing a low, threatening growl. I exhaled in relief, not afraid anymore. Knowing it could only be one person, my hero.

I gasped, surprised when one of the men dropped me. I took off the blindfold, wincing as it took a few strands of my hair with it. I could now see a little with the help of the moonlight that filtered between the branches and foliage of the trees.

I was getting tired. I shook my head, trying to snap out of it. I could feel the tiredness wash over me.

But after hearing the screams and cries of the men that Klaus was currently tearing apart, I decided that it would be best if I ran the other way, to find Hayley or someone else from the group, or maybe even Elijah or one of the Kol's.

I slowly started walking off having to take it slow. Fearing that I would trip and fall, and I wouldn't be able to get up.

"Hey, that's her," I heard, I didn't even turn around to look. I just ran. Jumping over the fallen log and tree branches, I could see.

I gasped when I lost my footing.

My leg got stuck in some kind of hole. I frantically tried to pull it out so I could run again, but they caught up to me laughing.

One grabbed my shoulder, and I swung my arm around, hitting them. Then I was yanked roughly up, the sudden movement caused something to snap, I thought it was my leg, but it might have been my hip too. The pain was absolutely blinding. At first, it felt as if the air was no longer in my lungs, then I screamed not holding back the pain. I hoped and prayed someone had heard me.

"Look out!" One of the men yelled just before he was roughly knocked to the ground.

I looked up, meeting a large pair of golden eyes, and I started crying.

"I'm so sorry I messed up, I put you and your brothers in danger I-"

Klaus growled, cutting me off, I stopped even though it wasn't at me. He was looking off into the distance. Then five men appeared, they were werewolves. I could tell because they had the moonlight rings on. Two of them came towards me while the other three went for Klaus.

Klaus got in front of me, snarling ears flat against his skull. One of the men kicked Klaus in the leg, that was a mistake. I watched as Klaus ripped the man's leg off. I was jerked back again. Someone grabbed my arm and then hit me over the head with a hard object, a rock, I would guess.

"Klaus," I called out weakly, hoping that he would hear me. He was attacking the others though, who had tried to attack us.

Block spots danced in my vision, but I fought it. The assailant picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I winced, feeling uneasy. I did not have the energy to scream Klaus' name or cry out my main focus was to stay awake. I refused to let sleep take me. Even though my head was killing me, my hip and leg were on fire.

The assailant had stopped walking, and then it happened. It seemed to happen I'm slow motion. I heard a sound like an animal running. I mustered up all the strength in my body to turn and look.

I saw Klaus' muzzle bloody and eyes raging.

He stepped forward, and then I felt weightless. I couldn't see Klaus anymore, I couldn't feel the assailants' arm securing me in place. He had stopped me, no thrown me. Thrown me over a cliff.

I had no time to prepare myself for the icy impact.

The impact itself has knocked every wisp of air out of my body. It was dark and cold. I tried navigating my way up by following the light, but I only seemed to sink more. I only had two arms and one functioning leg. My chest felt tight, and my heart felt like it was beating a million beats per minute.

I didn't know if I would make it to the surface in time. I could feel my lungs start to protest, I could feel the helplessness sink in. I was facing one of my worst fears, and I wasn't winning. I was losing. No matter how hard I fought to swim, towards the light the heavier my body seemed to be. The colder and thicker the water became.

My lungs were burning now. If you could cry underwater, I would be crying right now. I was going to die right here and now, and I haven't told Klaus how I felt. Or anyone else. He would probably blame himself. I couldn't let that happen. Something then hit my leg, and I opened my mouth in shock unintentionally.

The water went straight down my throat, and to my lungs. It was as cold as ice, but it burned.

Oh, it burned....

I tried to close my mouth, but my lungs still burned as did my throat and mouth. Even worse now. I was going to die down here, in the worst way.

I tried again, desperate to get to the surface. That's when I saw a face. I inhaled unintentionally, the water filling up my lungs.

Someone or something grabbed on to me pulling me with them.

I couldn't fight, I was too preoccupied with drowning at the moment. I would rather be given to Finn on a silver platter, than die like this, in this way.

Everything started fading away, my vision turning dark.

.............................................................

I sat up and coughed, ignoring the pain in my leg and hip. I had to get rid of the water. It burned like fire, and it felt like I was suffocating. Someone hit me on my back, hard, repeatedly.

Effectively, helping me get the unwanted water out of my lungs, and I was grateful even if it was Finn or Ester herself.

After hacking up all the water, I turned to lay on my back. Wincing as I did my hip and leg killing me. Not to mention, it felt like I was being stabbed in my chest, every time I breathed. Nevertheless, I was thankful to be on good solid dry, well, mostly dry land. Even more thankful, to be breathing.

To be alive.

I opened my eyes and saw the man. A shudder ran through my body and in the back of my head, I saw him again. When I had been in the water. His hair was cropped short and a light brown. Something about his face seemed oddly familiar.

There was something about him. I had seen his face somewhere before. More than a hundred times at least.

"Here, take this," he said as he wrapped something around my shoulders.

It took me a moment to realize I was shaking and that my teeth were chattering. I was cold. It was strange, I couldn't feel it. I felt numb, except for my hip and leg. That pain was prominent and impossible to ignore.

_"What is your name?"_

I meant to ask, but nothing came out but coughing.

"Don't speak. The water damaged your throat, it will heal eventually, but it's best not to talk for now. Have you seen my son, Klaus, just nod yes, and before you begin to wonder if I am an enemy don't fret. I have not intention of hurting you or him. I am his father, his _real_ father, Ansel. I was killed by Mikeal when I was trying to reach him. But now, because of you, I am alive. Now, please, answer with the nod of you're head."

I nodded slowly. Everything was still a bit fogyish and blurry. I opened my mouth, but he stopped me. "Shhh, someone is coming. Don't tell anyone about me yet, not until it's safe."

I nodded again, and then the man left. Disappearing as quickly as he came. Klaus' father had just saved my life. The shock came then, I found it hard to breathe regularly. I looked over at my side to see a coffin. Kol's original body was probably inside.

I heard footsteps and saw Klaus and the others. I sighed in relief. Wanting nothing more than to be in his arms. "Luna, love, please tell me your okay?" asked Klaus. As he knelt next to me putting his hand against my cheek. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. It would be best if I listened to what Ansel had said.

It happened, I broke down again. Everything was happening too fast, and I couldn't get a good grasp on things....I was having one of my panic attacks, they always seemed to have the best timing. The panic attack didn't care that it hurt to breathe, that it hurt to move.

Before I knew it I was being picked up again. It was Klaus o knew that much I just couldn't stop. I now felt safe, but what had happened had scared me. What if Ansel hadn't come to pull me from the lake? I would've been dead by now, and that thought wasn't very comforting. I spent the whole ride curled up in his lap, sobbing into his chest while he sat there with his arms around me, just holding me.

He put his arms around me, and I was home...

.............................................................

Everyone surrounded me. Giving me hugs telling me I was okay but they hadn't known what had happened, and that seemed to make it worse.

Somehow seeing this Klaus, pushed everyone away, and picked me up, carrying me to his room, I would guess. But when he opened the door it was mine. I didn't care though, as long as he was with me.

He put me in a chair before leaving, he said, "Get dressed love, I'll be right outside the door."

I nodded weakly, getting up and stripping out of the cold wet clothes. I walked through the throbbing pain in my hip and leg, I stuck those wet clothes in the bathroom hamper.

I went to the dresser next, searching through its contents to find something comfortable, grabbing a sports bra, a long-sleeved t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. I slipped all that on before putting on a pair of long socks that went past my knees.

I left my hair as it was. It flowed freely around my shoulders, still damp from the water. I winced, walking over to open the door.

Klaus came in, looking me up and down, holding a glass of water in his hands.

"Why were you limping? Are you hurt?"

I nodded, gesturing to my leg.

"Why didn't you say so? I would have healed it." I shook my head and touched my throat, he nodded picking me up and setting me on the bed and then handing me the glass of water. I drink down have of it before setting it down on the table next to my bed. Klaus bit into his wrist and offered it to me.

I nodded at him gratefully. As soon as his blood touched my lips, I could feel its magical properties already working. My sore throat had faded away. I could feel the blood repairing the tissue, muscle, and bone in my hip and leg.

"Better?" I nodded and sniffled.

I was healed, not completely, but my leg and hip had stopped throbbing as much. And I was sure if I tried to talk my throat would allow me.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?"

He asked, reaching down for my hand. I took his and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes.

"The men distracted you of them tried knocking me out by hitting me over the head with something. He then threw me over his shoulder. I then heard a noise, I turned surprised to see it was you. You looked furious, and then he dropped me. Into the lake. It was cold and dark. I could barely see anything, the only source of light was the moon, and even that wasn't enough. And my leg and hip were messed up so, I wasn't exactly the strongest swimmer at the moment. I tried, but every time I got close, I would only sink further down. Something brushed up against my leg, and I got scared, my first reaction would be to scream. Because I wasn't expecting it, and I thought it was one of those guys trying to get me. But you can't scream underwater so, I just inhaled it, I thought I was going to die down there," I said, bursting into tears again.

Klaus leaned forward, enveloping me in a hug. I reveled in his warmth. I appreciated him so much. I just wished I could tell him.

"Luna, you know today's been hard for you, but you need to get some sleep. We can always talk tomorrow, or any and every day after that. You are running on nothing. I'll take you out for lunch, and you can get your favorite." I looked up at him and gave him a tiny smile.

"Really?" I asked, and he nodded. I laid down, happy that he hadn't removed his arms away from me.

"What if they come after us again?" I asked, not being able to help it.

"Luna, we killed most if not all of them. They wouldn't be dumb enough to try us again."

I nodded, "But what if they did come?" I asked worriedly.

"Hey, I am right here, and I am not going anywhere. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I nodded, wrapping my arms tighter around him.

We were just lying there in my bed. Embracing each other. The silence didn't haunt me like it did all those months ago. This silence was comforting, only because I wasn't alone.

"I love you."

Unsure if I was starting to hear things, I opened my eyes and found a pair of ocean blue ones staring back at me. His hand had moved from my back, and now he was stroking my hair. He had this look on his face, and he was looking at me....I hadn't been hearing things....he had really said that....

"I love you too," I said, still shocked that he had, said that there worded sentence to me. After the feeling of shock, there was a warm glowing sense that followed.

_I did love him._

There was no price on my loyalty. Nothing anyone could say or do to me to change my mind. I wasn't lying when I said it back.

_I did love him, unconditionally._

He probably loved me as a friend or as something more, thought the more hopeful side of my brain. Maybe, this was what it felt like.

He kissed my forehead and then my cheek. I smiled, burrowing my head into his warm chest.

For once, I didn't have dreams that night, I just slept peacefully.

While in his arms, I found warmth, I found comfort, I found protection.....

But most importantly, I found my home when his arms were wrapped around me.

I didn't realize what the true meaning of a home was until tonight.

Home wasn't just some house, or a building you came home to every day. Home didn't have to be a place. For me, home was where I felt the most _secure_, home was where I felt _loved_.

Lying here, falling asleep in Klaus' arms, is where I was home. I belonged here, with him. I was apart, away from him for some time, and it nearly killed me. I didn't know how he felt, but I knew how I did.....

.............................................................

** _ A/N: The song 'Arms' by Christina Perri inspired this chapter, give it a listen. Please comment I would appreciate you're feedback, anyway have a great day. _ **


	64. Complicated...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley is worried about Elijah, but Davina might have figured out a way to bring the werewolves to their side but at a great sacrifice. Klaus tells Hayley he messed up, Stefan is concerned about Luna who is now all of a sudden very weak.....

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.............................................................

I frowned, looking at Elijah, I was worried about him. All of the silence wasn't peaceful. It only made me more anxious.

He hadn't woken up, he really showed no signs of life at all. Though his skin was still warm, his heartbeat slow and steady, and his breathing was faint. Davina had tried some spells, even herbs, to get him to wake up nothing worked. I was tempted to go wake Luna up, but Rebekah stopped me. Telling me to let them, 'she said referring to Klaus and Luna's sleep' have peace for a few moments before they had to wake up and face reality, and the impending danger.

A part of me thought it was cute and wanted to let them sleep in. But another part of me wanted to wake both of them up. Figure out a way to wake up Elijah, and put Kol back into his original body. I didn't think that was too much to ask for, then again I wasn't sent away from my sister. The guy that I had this huge crush on. Maybe it was something more. Luna may have lead with her heart, but she wasn't shallow. Maybe she felt the same way about Klaus that I felt about Elijah. I would have to talk to her about it. We haven't really got much of a chance to talk lately, everything's just been crazy and tense. One sentence would be said between us, and an argument would be started.

I frowned, leaning over to push a piece of Elijah's hair out of his face, I let my hand linger. How odd, his hair like everything else about him had never been so out of place.

"Am I interrupting something," I jumped, hearing the accented voice.

"Damnit, Kol! You could have at least knocked."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know this room was private."

I rolled my eyes and walked away to leave the room when he grabbed my arm. "Look, Hails, can I call you that?" Asked Kol, with a slight smile on his face.

I shifted uncomfortably, not knowing where this was going, no one's ever really given me a nickname before, well beside's Klaus. It wouldn't feel right having someone else call me 'little wolf' it was kind of our thing, and we didn't have very many of those.

"Sure, why not," I said, truly curious of what he was going to come up with.

"Well, it's either Hails or hay, your pick."

I couldn't think of any nicknames for myself, I guessed Hails would have to do.

"Hails is fine," I said, and Kol nodded lightly, tugging at my arm.

"Okay, well, me and Davina have been looking, and we think we have found a way to solve our little werewolf problem, we don't think you'll like it, but it's the only option we have found so far. But I assure you, we won't give up."

I nodded as he led us to a room with Davina perched on a window, reading a very old dusty book.

"Oh Kol, you've brought her, why don't you run along and get us three, some drinks." I smiled hearing her ordering him around. Kol frowned, "but why it just talks off m-"

"Don't say it." snapped Davina, causing Kol to jump slightly.

I laughed, and Davina joined me. "Oh bloody hell, it's not my fault that this body is malfunctioning."

Davina folded her arms and poured slightly. "Oh, come on now, love, don't pout," whined Kol, his head on her shoulder.

Davina said nothing and made no move to change her mind.

Kol stood up "fine," I smiled, they were so cute. Marcel and Rebekah came up with this ship name or something, kolvina I think it was.

"Thank you," Davina said, now back to smiling.

"Anything for you, Davina Claire," said Kol getting down on one knee kissing, her hand, and getting up to leave, winking at me as he walked past.

I shook my head, "He can be a hand full sometimes."

Davina nodded, her eyes still trained on the door even though he was still gone. "You mean, all the time."

"So what did you find about the werewolves that would help us solve our problem?"

In response to my question, she took a deep breath, silent at first. "I'm sure it's not the only way, but I don't even really know if I should be telling you this now."

"Why not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Davina frowned and looked down at her feet. "It's serious, and it would life-changing."

I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "What do I have to do?"

I had asked if it would help us defeat Ester. I was willing to do anything, especially because of what she did to Elijah.

"It's not just about you. This involves Luna too. You would have to marry an alpha from your back, and that means-"

"That I would be marrying Jackson, and Luna would be marrying Jake."

I finished closing my eyes and plopping down in the chair. I felt strangely dizzy as a million thoughts ran through my head.

Why this?

Why now?

I didn't even know the guy sure he watched Hope sometimes, but I didn't know his favorite color or his favorite food.

What about Elijah?

I still haven't told him how I felt about him. I needed to really get that off my chest. And would Jackson want me to turn him into a hybrid so that we could be together forever?

Marrying Jackson meant that Hope would have to dads. How would that work out?

Would she be talked about, it judged?

I mean, she already has a lot of weight bearing down on her shoulders carrying the 'Mikealson' name. People would expect a lot from her, from me. And marrying Jackson also met becoming the 'queen' or alpha of the pack was I ready for that?

Could I do it?

Was it worth it? What about Elijah?

What about Luna? Would she even consider it?

I highly doubted that she would. Klaus would, of course, agree with her.

"Hayley." I looked, up confused. Davina sighed before pulling up a chair beside me.

"I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes."

"I was just thinking, it's a lot to consider-"

"Don't consider it at all, I will find another way. You shouldn't be forced into anything you don't want to do." Davina put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and got up, not surprised when she had returned to her books.

"Thank you, Davina, for telling me that. If you find anything new." I only received a head nod as she buried her face into another book.

I made it into the kitchen feeling hungry, I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge. I tried not to think too much about what Davina had said. Marrying Jackson, I shuddered what would my new name be. Hayley Andrea Marshall-Kenner. Personally, I thought Hayley Andrea Mikealson sounded a lot better. I've never been much of a hyphen-er anyway.

"Good morning, little wolf."

I turned to see Klaus, who looked tired like he hadn't slept that much. I smiled, "It hasn't been the best morning actually," I said passing him a blood bag. He said a curt thank you.

"Where is Hope?"

I asked, trying to make conversation. Something was wrong with him. Usually, he was in a decent mood.

"With Rebekah, I'm surprised she didn't tell you. They left to go stay at one of our few safe houses so my deranged mother can't get to her."

I nodded, wondering who came up with it, "Good idea, who came up with it?"

"Stefan."

I nodded, bewildered, but he didn't elaborate any further. Those two didn't seem to be on the best page.

"How is Luna?" I asked, looking at him. He looked away from me, and I frowned.

"Hayley, have you ever said something and realized that after you said it, it was a mistake. Not because you didn't mean it, because you did, are you understanding what I'm asking?"

I nodded, getting up to get a cup of coffee, only hoping that drinking a cup or two would make me feel more energized and lively than I currently felt.

I sat down thinking about what to say to that. What did he do?

"Yes, I do that, all the time. If I'm being honest with myself. What did you do, Klaus? Does this involve Luna?"

He scoffed, visibly annoyed, "Of course, it's about Luna, who else would it be about?" I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe your brother."

Klaus stood up and left the room. I shook my head, today was going to be a long day. He came back a few seconds later with a bottle of scotch in hand. He offered me a glass, but I shook my head, scrunching up my nose.

It was 9:30 a.m. too early for drinking, at least it was for me. I did not want to risk getting a headache, especially with everything going on, not today.

"Well, I've never told my brother that I love him. And I've never kissed him on the forehead and cheek afterward...." I coughed, choking on the coffee that I had in my mouth. I wiped off the remaining drops of coffee by using the sleeve of my robe. I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrows, wanting more to this story.

"I mean, Elijah knows you love him," I said when Klaus said nothing.

"But Luna is not Elijah," replied Klaus quietly, looking at the floor before looking back at me.

"You told Luna you love her. What did she say?" I asked, understanding why he was acting like this now. He is probably doing the whole, 'I have feelings for you, but I won't act on them because my enemies will found out about you and could hurt me by hurting you.'

"Klaus' frown only seemed to increase.

"She said that she loves me too."

I nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "And how do you feel about that."

"Hayley, that's the problem. I don't know what or how to feel. If my enemies-"

I cut him off, "Oh please, Klaus, don't do the whole (I'm dangerous, so we can't be together because of my enemies thing)." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Maybe I just don't feel the same way." I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms. "You and I both know that's a lie."

"Hayley, what am I supposed to do? Normally I would ask Elijah but-"

"Elijah isn't available right now," I finished, and he nodded.

I took a deep breath and thought about what to say. This was Klaus I was talking to about my sister. Feelings complicated everything. There was no getting away from it, it was unavoidable. I put my hand on his chest, where his heart was.

"Follow your heart. Do what you think is best, I can't tell you what to do. Only you know how you truly feel."

That hadn't been what I wanted to say. The last thing I wanted was for them to get together especially after what Davina had told me. In order to make an alliance with the pack sacrifices have to be made.

My sister and I might have to marry Jackson and Jake.

Klaus nodded, "Do you know if she has feelings for me?"

I smiled and pulled my hand away from his chest.

Because of feelings, I didn't think I was willing to marry Jackson, for the same reason, Luna wouldn't be willing to marry Jake even if it would add another alliance on our side against our enemies.

"Nice try, but I think you're going to have to ask her that yourself.

Klaus' lip jutted out slightly. I could see that his mood had improved since our conversation started.

"But Hayley, I don't think I could deal with the humiliation."

He joked playfully, clutching his heart.

"Well, then I guess you're going to have to deal with not knowing what's going to happen next like the rest of us."

.............................................................

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Do you ever regret leaving?" Piped up Stefan from behind a particularly old book. I looked up from my own book I was reading. As a favor to Elijah, I was trying to help Davina search for something to wake up Elijah from his comatose state. I missed him a lot. He was the one who kept everyone in line and on our toes.

It wouldn't be too long until the compound burned down.

"Regret leaving where?" I asked, returning back to its ancient, dusty, barely legible pages.

"Mystic Falls."

I didn't even bother looking up this time to engrossed in reading about some supposed magic flower with healing capabilities. I turned the page to find that it was located somewhere in the Amazon rain forest.

"Not really, I mean I've found my true home here. I am around the people I love and care about. What about you Stef?"

I looked up from my book to see him smirking, I haven't called him by his nickname 'Stef' in over a few decades.

"I like it here, it's nice. And I do love the Mikealson family drama, it can get very interesting at times."

I smiled, setting down the book. That thing was a bunch of bs anyway. "So, are you going to go back?" I asked, leaning forward and taking the book from his hands. Stefan frowned, folding his arms.

"Maybe just for a little while after the holidays."

"The holidays?" I asked, confused wasn't it only October. It was getting cooler though it wasn't December, then again, that would explain all of the colorful lights and all of the trees.

"Yeah, Damon, didn't you know that Christmas is two months away."

I closed my eyes, "How did you not know that?" Stefan said, folding his arms and coming to sit beside me. I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"There's just been so much happening with us going away, Luna, Elijah, and Kol."

Stefan nodded understandingly, putting his hand on my shoulder before standing up and turning to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Stefan smiled.

"I'm just going to check in on a friend."

I nodded and got out my phone. It was almost time for Cami's first break at the bar, and I would always go up there until her next shift. She never asked me to do this, but I just felt better knowing that if anything happened, I would be right there.

I had asked her to quit her job because what was the point, I have enough money to do basically, whatever the hell I wanted. But she insisted she claimed it gave her something to do, serving drinks. But then again, I could maybe understand where she was coming from. I mean hanging out with a bunch of vampires, witches, and werewolves all day must be a lot to deal with it. I was used to it, mainly because I was one of them myself. Maybe she just needed something more normal in her life. Of course, having a vampire boyfriend might not exactly be helping her case either. We've had many conversations about it. She said that it was fine, that she didn't mind me being a vampire. I shuddered when I was talking to Josh the other day. He had compared Cami and me to Edward and Bella from twilight.

I had gotten a bad taste in my mouth, remembering the time when Caroline forced me to read the series. It wasn't that the books weren't good, they were decent. It's just me and Edward are very different, just like Cami and Bella. The only thing me and Edward had in common is that we are both vampires. Bella and Cami are two completely different people. Bella is shy and introverted, just to name a few. Cami isn't shy and is not afraid to express her feelings, ideas, and opinions.

I shrugged on my leather jack and put all of the books up. Leaving the room to go to the bar Rousseau's.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I stretched out my arm and opened my eyes. I frowned, it was cold, and that only meant one thing.

_I was alone, and Klaus was gone._

I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, and closing my eyes. Trying to wrap my head around what he had said last night. He had said that he loved me. But that could mean so many things. I loved Kol, but it wasn't in any way romantic.

"What are you thinking about?" I jumped and turned around. "Stefan, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, I just came to see you," said Stefan with a slight frown on his face. He turned to leave, but I jumped off of the bed and got in front of him. My leg and hip still sore, but it was almost healed.

"Wait, Stefan, I'm sorry I was just thinking, and I've been so jumpy lately. You know, with someone trying to kill me." He nodded, and he led to the balcony in my room.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

I sighed, taking a deep breath of cold air into my lungs. I shivered, feeling cold.

"Are you cold?" Stefan asked, putting his hand on my back. I nodded and smiled, thankful when I felt his warm jacket around my shoulders. I cleared my throat.

"Thank you, Stefan."

"Can I trust you?" I asked, and he led me to the chair swing. "Yeah sure, is this about Klaus?"

"How did you know?"

Stefan leaned back with a slight smile on his face.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you had your hand stretched out across your bed. And I did see him leave your room."

"Well, that explains why I was so cold," I said mostly to myself.

"What do you mean that explains why you were so cold?" Stefan asked, with a confused look on his face. I closed my eyes, thinking of a way to word this. Hopefully, Stefan wouldn't take it the wrong way, but then again, he wasn't like everyone else. I exhaled right before looking at Stefan.

"When I sleep with him. And by sleep with him, I mean fully clothed, just sleeping. He always puts his arm around me, not that I'm objecting or anything like that, but I feel warm. Not just on the outside but on the inside, there's just this warmness in my chest. A glowing feeling. I don't know, it's _complicated_." I said, absently touching my chest. Remembering the melting feeling I had felt when he told me he loved me.

"You've got it bad."

"What do you mean I've got it bad."

Stefan chuckled, and I raised my eyebrows. "Luna, can I ask you something?"

I nodded, trying to guess what he was going to ask. "Yeah, sure," Stefan sighed, turning to face me.

"How do you feel about Klaus? Just be completely honest. I swear I won't say a word..."

A sick feeling surged up inside me, and I could hear whispering. Oh no, not again...

.............................................................

** _ Stefan Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Luna?"

"Luna?" I called worriedly. She had slumped forward she almost looked asleep. I got up and kneeled in front of her, I checked her pulse relieved that she was still breathing, and her heart was still beating. She then gasped and stood up looking like she had just seen a ghost.

"Luna, are you alright?" I asked, brushing back her long dark curly hair from her suddenly pale face.

"Yeah, I uh, I think I just found out a way to wake up Elijah." She then got up but lost her balance. I caught her, but just barely.

"Luna, I think you need to go lay down."

She scoffed, "Stefan, I need to go find Klaus. I know how to wake up Elijah."

Blood was dripping down her nose and ears. "Luna, you're bleeding."

That was never a good sign. "Stefan, what are you talking about?" Luna asked perplexed.

I sighed, reaching out to touch under her nose. I showed her the blood on my fingertips. Her mouth made a small "o" shape, and she didn't say anything for a moment. I wondered if she was going to faint again.

"Don't tell Klaus," said Luna growing paler as the seconds passed. She started to walk away, but I followed her. "Please, please don't tell him. He's stressed out enough."

"Luna let's talk about this, first something could be wrong-"

Luna sighed, looking frustrated but still pale. "Stefan, nothing's wrong, and there is nothing to talk about. I just need to get to Klaus, so we can go save Elijah. I need to tell him how sorry I am for causing him so much pain."

"Luna, you need to sleep, rest you could get hurt." Luna slowly shook her head, she was now leaning up against me.

"I can't sleep or rest, I need to see Klaus."

I frowned, and she must have seen it, "Please, I can't stand it!"

"Can't stand what?"

"Being away from him. I feel scared, I feel lost, I feel cold," she muttered, not speaking above a whisper.

She had her arm around my neck. Clearly trying to stay awake. She coughed, and I patted her back.

She removed her hand, and it was covered in blood.

"Luna," I worriedly called out, trying to shake her awake.

She mumbled something that sounded a lot like Klaus' name.


	65. Trouble, trouble, trouble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is experiencing some pain all thanks to Finn who wants her dead or worse. Klaus has something planned for every one, as the holidays are drawing nearer. Kol and Davina have a lovely lunch but it is interrupted when the two learn Klaus and Luna are in some serious trouble...

** _ Stefan Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Klaus, what the hell is going on in here?" Asked an angry voice. It took me a second to realize that it was just Kol, but in his witch body. He was standing over Luna, looking furious.

"What happened Nik, what did you do?"

I exhaled and looked at Hayley, who was stroking Luna's hair almost absently.

This could get bad. Klaus stood up from his post (beside Luna) and glared, walking towards Kol.

"Are you insinuating that I did this to her," said Klaus quietly gesturing to Luna's unconscious pale form.

Kol scoffed, "Well, maybe I am Nik. You have hurt her before."

"I have never hurt her, and I never will," growled Klaus angrily, grabbing Kol by the collar of his shirt.

"Please stop fighting," came a raspy voice from the couch.

Hayley sobbed and put her head on her sister's chest. Klaus let go of Kol and walked over to Luna, sitting next to Hayley.

"I know how to wake up Elijah," Luna stated, looking up at Klaus before sitting up.

Before anyone could tell her to lay down, Luna placed her hands on either side of Klaus' face.

"I'm going to show you," Luna said, speaking only to him before closing her eyes.

Klaus followed suit.

Hayley had gotten up and was now observing the two carefully through her teary-eyed gaze.

The two opened their eyes in sync.

I shifted uncomfortably, seeing them lock eyes. Was everything in New Orleans intense?

"I'm going with you," she voiced after he helped her up. No one else in the room seemed to matter. I wondered if everyone else, including myself, were invisible.

Her voice was less raspy though she was still a little pale. Hayley shook her and put her hand on her back, rubbing, "Luna, you are not well-"

Luna nodded, "I am aware. Finn is trying to kill me after all."

"All the more reason to stay, love," whispered Klaus putting a hand on her shoulder.

Luna remained as stubborn as ever as she stood up, legs shaking.

"If I am going to die, I can't just lay around. I have to do something. I have to help Elijah. Maybe it would just be better for everybody if I died."

Klaus and Hayley stood up, looking equally appalled and furious.

"Maybe she is right," I mumbled, now understanding where she was coming from. If I was in her situation, I wouldn't want to lay around either. I would have to do something. I would need to.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kol, walking up to me angrily. Klaus and Hayley were now glaring at me. Luna had vanished somehow without anyone noticing.

"I mean come on, guys! She feels responsible for what happened to Elijah and Kol."

"It was not her fault," said Klaus venomously, standing next to Kol.

"Don't you think I know that, but Luna doesn't feel that way-"

"Shhh," Hayley whispered, her brows drawn together, she was concentrating on something.

The french doors opened revealing a worried-looking Josh.

"Umm, Luna just left the compound, and she looked like she was in pain," he said, just talking to Klaus, who looked angrier than ever.

"And you didn't stop her," Klaus said, folding his arms over his chest. Josh sighed, "Look, man, I did what you asked of me, but she pulled the friend card."

Hayley sighed, turning to Klaus. "What are we going to do?" Klaus sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to go with her, cure Elijah so maybe he can talk some sense into her because this is getting ridiculous."

Hayley frowned, looking at me and Kol. She turned to leave with Klaus, but he stopped her.

"Oh no, Hayley, you have to stay here and tell everyone here to pack."

"Pack," I asked, confused. "Yes, Stefan pack. We are going to go join Rebekah, so we can get away from all of this bloody madness and celebrate the holidays."

I smiled, finding myself liking the plan. It would be nice to get away for a while. The Mikealson family always had something interesting going on. I was glad to find myself apart of it.

"Wait, who is all coming?" Asked Kol.

Klaus sighed, "I don't have time for this." And then he was gone presumably to find Luna, of course.

.............................................................

** _ Cami Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Hey, isn't it a little too early to be day drinking?"

I was smiling. My boyfriend being at the place where I worked made me happy. So happy I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, even when I cleaned up someone's vomit.

Of course, I felt bad, horrible for Elijah, but I wasn't going to let my worry take over my mind and loom over me like an invisible fog. I couldn't be more grateful for his presence. Damon came with his challenges, but he made things easier at the same time.

"Well, first of all, it's never too early for day drinking, and besides, I didn't come here for drinking."

I looked up at him, confused. I poured some vodka in a shot glass and gave it to the person who asked for it, not even bothering to look at him, my gaze focused primarily on Damon, who was smirking at me.

"So if you didn't come here for drinking, then what did you come here for?" I asked, leaning over the counter.

Damon leaned closer to bringing his hand up and brushing a piece of hair out of my face. His fingertips lingered.

"For you, of course."

I smiled and looked down, blushing.

"You are something else, you know that."

"I know."

Before our conversation could go any further, my name was called. It was one of my fellow bartenders, he had said something about a mess. I turned back to Damon.

"Hey, I have to go clean up something, but I will be back."

Damon nodded and chuckled, "I'll be here."

I shook my head, trying to calm down. I probably looked like an idiot. Stumbling past people, blushing. I just wanted to hurry so I could get back to my boyfriend. If there was something wrong with that, then I was just in the wrong. I could care less about what everyone thought. I had all I needed.

I grabbed a broom, and a dustpan seeing the glass. It was the holidays, after all. Everyone was crazy during this time of year. I wasn't afraid to admit that I went crazy this time of year too. Christmas and New Years had a place in my heart. I had so many good memories with my late Uncle and brother. I couldn't wait to start making memorable moments with Damon.

I walked behind the counter and placed the broom up against the wall sure I was going to need it again.

I frowned, feeling my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket as I was walking to Damon.

I looked down, reading the text.

_Luna and Klaus are not home FYI. Their off to find the cure to wake up Elijah. After they come back and give Elijah the cure, we are all leaving to go spend the rest of the holidays with Bekah and Hope. AWAY from here._

I smiled, happy that we were going to get away, even if it was just for a little while. I texted her back, Hayley, quickly making my way to Damon.

"Hey, I have some news."

Damon smiled, "You aren't pregnant, are you?" I laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Umm, no, besides, the only person I've slept with these past few months is you, and vampires can't procreate."

"So what's the news?" he asked, a cheerful gleam in his eyes.

"Well, I just got a text from Hayley. Klaus and Luna went to go find the cure for Elijah, and once they do and give it to him, we are all leaving."

Damon looked flabbergasted, "Leaving where?"

He asked, trailing off. I could practically see the gears turning inside his head.

"Well, we are all going to go stay with Bekah and Hope for the rest of the holidays."

Damon nodded, the confused expression on his face gone, replaced with a happier one, the one I preferred.

"So, who's all coming?"

I smiled as he took my hands, "Well, Hayley wasn't exactly specific, but since she said, all I think that means everyone. Us, Stefan, Luna, Klaus, Hayley, Elijah, Davina, Kol, Marcel, and Josh. Rebekah and Hope are already at the safe house so...."

Damon nodded and leaned forward, touching his forehead with mine.

"Cami, I think I'm in love with you."

I opened my eyes surprised. "I think I love you too. I wanted to say it before I just didn't know how."

Damon smiled, our noses were now touching. "What does it mean for us now," he asked, smiling.

"It means that Christmas came early," I replied breathlessly. I leaned forward, I was sure that I had most of my body on the counter, but at that moment I didn't particularly care. Which was weird because I usually cared a lot, but I guess being with Damon made a different side of me come out, and I liked it.

I pecked him gently on the lips before pulling away and looking over my shoulder. Nobody was really paying is any attention. He cupped both sides of my cheek with his hands and pulled me in again.

It wasn't fair how he kept sucking me in.

I pulled away, gasping, "You are going to make me lose my job."

Damon laughed lightly and kissed me again. He pulled away briefly, "But I just can't stop...and I never want to...not with you."

_"Ever?"_

"Ever," was his reply before he pulled me in again.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I frowned, feeling a sharp pain in my side. It felt like something or someone was stabbing me.

I gritted my teeth, I was not going to let Elijah down. I would keep going until I collapsed.

I stripped out of my pajamas, and I put on some jeans and a dark blue long-sleeved shirt. I also put on a pair of long boots. I left my hair down and slipped on a thin jacket, my body feeling all of a sudden hot.

I brushed my teeth quickly and grabbed a knife from one of my drawers, sticking it in my back pocket. It wasn't just any knife but Papa Tunde's blade. Klaus gave it to me months ago. I remember him telling me that he would feel better If I took it with me wherever I went, for my protection.

I walked quickly out of the room, wincing at every step. It felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly. I had to catch myself on a few walls. But I told myself to push. I had to get to Elijah's cure, I could not fail, I would not fail.

I forced myself to walk faster. I was almost to the door when I saw a familiar face. "Josh, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking past him my gaze focused on the doors that led outside of the compound.

"Well, I kind of live here so..." Josh trialed off. And I bit down on my lip hard, I swallowed back the metallic taste of blood in my mouth, feeling the sharp pain, but it was now next to my heart.

"No, that's not what I meant, I thought you had a date. With that one guy, a friend of Jake's. What was his name?"

I trailed off racking, my brain to remember this guy's name. "Was it Aiden?" I asked, and Josh nodded.

"Yeah, it is. Well, something came up, and he can't make it, so I planned to hang out with you and Davina for most of the day." I nodded, patting his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Josh, maybe you guys can rain-check."

He nodded though he didn't look too hopeful. I gasped, grabbing my head, that hurt a lot. It felt like my head was being squeezed. There was some kind of pressure, I couldn't explain it.

"Luna, are you alright?" Asked Josh worriedly. I nodded, my head swimming.

"Listen, Josh, I have to go..." I trailed off, looking at the doors.

Josh frowned and shook his head, "Luna, I can't let you do that-" I cut him off, "Josh, if you are really my friend, then you have to let me go."

Josh leaned forward, gently hugging me. "Luna, now you know that's not fair."

I sighed, "I know that it was a low blow, and I am really sorry, but I have to go." Josh nodded understandingly.

"Be careful, Luna."

I winced as I hugged him, feeling another sharp pain, "Always am."

I was almost halfway in bourbon street when he found me. I should have known that I wouldn't get far.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I gasped out in fear thinking it was someone trying to hurt me. I raised my fist and turned swinging. I sighed in relief when I saw the person's face. Luckily he had caught my fist.

"Klaus, I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else."

He said nothing, but he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I left like that. I just had to go. I have to do this for Elijah, I owe him."

Klaus said nothing, but his hold around me tightened not enough to hurt me, but it brought me closer to him.

"You do not owe him anything, Elijah knew what he was getting into to save you."

Klaus stepped back, but his arms were still around me.

"And never say that everyone would be better off if you were dead," Klaus said, gently putting his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

I nodded and gasped, holding my chest where my heart was. Another sharp pain, maybe he wasn't trying to kill me, just hurting me. It was believable.

"Luna?" Klaus asked, but I didn't answer, feeling my heart pound painfully hard in my chest.

"We need to go find the flower for Elijah," I said, but Klaus shook his head, looking me up and down.

"Luna, you can barely stand."

And as soon as he said that my legs shook, causing me to fall. Luckily Klaus still had his arms around me so, I didn't fall too far.

"Maybe some of my blood will help," Klaus said almost desperately,

I nodded slowly, afraid my head was going to start spinning again.

"Yeah, sure, we can try."

Klaus led me into an alley, away from the crowds and the shops. Throughout the journey, I had to stop twice. My head was killing me again, but this time it was different, more painful. It almost felt like my brain was melting.

He bit into his wrist, holding it out to me.

I moaned in relief when the headache disappeared and the sharp stabbing pains along with it. I thanked him repeatedly, I've never been that grateful in my life.

"Well, how do you feel, your skin is still a little pale, but it looks a lot better than it did before."

I sighed, putting my head up against his chest. "So much better, although I still feel a little tired, I am always tired."

We were still in the alley, and it seemed to be getting colder. I shivered into his chest. He was always so warm. I gasped, surprised when I couldn't feel the ground beneath my feet. Klaus had picked me up bridal style and started walking out of the alley. I put my arms around his neck.

"Not that I'm objecting, but why are you carrying me? I don't want to inconvenience you, and I'm not exactly a pillow. I don't want you sapping up your strength on me-"

Klaus cut me off laughing, the sound was amazing. I wished I could bottle it up. I didn't hear him laugh often, and he only seemed to do it around me, and I didn't have a problem with that.

Klaus looked down at me smirking, "Luna, you are never an inconvenience, not for me anyway. And you are a pillow, at least to me. You forget, love, that I am a hybrid. I have not only the strength of a werewolf but also a vampire."

I smiled, rolling my eyes. We were now outside the alley.

"Klaus, I never forgot that it's just I worry that I'm taking up to much of your time-"

"Luna, you could never take up to much of my time. Despite what you might think, I enjoy your company."

I looked at him and smiled despite the nervousness building up in my stomach, butterflies. My heartfelt odd, not in a pain, experiencing way but fluttery almost.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked me, and the smile slipped from my face.

I nodded determinedly, "Yeah."

.............................................................

** _ Jackson Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Jake, what is wrong with you? you've been acting weird lately." I said, talking to my younger brother. Who just frowned. That seemed to be a constant thing, that and the vacant look that would stay on his face for days and weeks upon end.

"I just miss her so much. I know she doesn't feel the same way, but it's just hard."

I nodded, understanding what he meant. I had feelings for Hayley, but she didn't feel the same way.

"I know it's hard watching them be with someone else, but it is what it is. We can't change that, but we can fight for them."

Jake nodded and got up from the couch, saying something about getting us something to eat.

I sighed, looking out of the hotel window. We would've been at the bayou, but we figured it would be best to stay in the city since our pack was gone. They went straight to Ester to get powerful. Apparently, I wasn't much of an alpha because they left without a second thought. Even Oliver, one of my best friends, who I considered to be my second brother, left me. Only one stayed behind, and that was Aiden, and he was a good friend of Jake's.

I turned away from the window, hearing someone knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked, hoping it wasn't one of those kids who had pranked me and Jake earlier.

"Jack, it's me." I opened the door immediately without hesitation. Having not heard her voice in two weeks did something to me. I was happy to hear it again.

There she stood, her long dark brown hair down, with a sequined headband. She had on her dangly earrings the silver ones. She had on some black leggings, and a pink pastel-colored sweater that she had thrown a black jacket over.

Her eyes were as big, green, and bright as ever. She wasn't wearing any make-up, she rarely did. I could see the dark circles under her eyes. "Jack, may I come in?"

"Yes, please, come in," I said, stepping to the side, allowing her to come in. I closed the door.

"How did you, uh, find me?" I asked curiously.

The last time she had came to visit, it was at a different hotel. Hayley shrugged, "Does it matter, I asked Davina to do a locator spell, and it led me here, to you."

I smiled a little when she said, 'led me her to you.'

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, sitting down on the couch. She joined me a couple of seconds later. Hayley sighed, "I don't know, I guess I just had a feeling."

I nodded, and she put her head in her hands. "Hayley, are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Hayley sat up, looking more stressed than ever.

"No, I'm not okay. Elijah is still asleep, we don't know how to wake him up. I miss my pack, it was nice to be surrounded by people who respected me. I found a way to get the pack back, but it's not exactly conventional. But Luna found a way to wake Elijah up. Not before she started coughing up blood and passing out. Because Finn is trying to kill her using magic or some kind of spell. She and Klaus left to go find something that will wake up Elijah. It's just I'm so worried about her. She said something today that scared me," Hayley said, her voice broke on the last part, and it looked like she was going to cry. I put my hand on her back, trying to comfort her without being too weird.

"What did she say, Hayley?" I asked, feeling concerned. Luna and I weren't as close as Jake and her, but I still cared.

"She said that we would all be better off if she just died."

And then it happened. She just started sobbing uncontrollably, sounding so heartbroken.

"Hey, hey," I said softly, trying to calm her down.

"Hayley, Luna just feels like this is all her fault. Wouldn't you feel the same way if you were in the same position?"

Hayley looked up at me, wiping her eyes.

"Maybe."

I nodded, and she grimaced, "It just hurts me that she is suffering, and it's all my fault. She has gone through so much, and I feel like it's because of me."

I shook my head, "No, it's not you, Hayley, listen. It isn't even because of the Mikealsons, it's because she is different. Have you ever heard of any other hybrid werewolf witches?" I asked, trying to make her see reason.

Hayley looked up at me curiously.

"Her mother and her grandmother, possibly even generations before that."

"Back when Luna was with the witches, it was a bad time to be anything but a vampire in New Orleans but mainly in the French Quarter. That's where it was the worst, and that's why me and the pack left the city for the bayou. The witches were worse than the vampires, cunning and just as evil. Tourists and locals used to believe that the cemetery was haunted. All you could hear was screaming, sometimes all night, sometimes throughout the day. So they would make up all of these crazy stories, but really all along, it was just Luna. Marcel and his vampires tried to rescue her. I tried to with my pack. Hell, even me and Marcel combined forces, but it still wasn't enough the witches were too strong. And they only hurt her more. There were rumors of them starving her among other things. Then that's when it happened she started having blackouts."

Hayley frowned, "What do you mean blackouts?" She asked worriedly. I sighed, wondering if I should continue or not, but she needed to know. I pressed on, ignoring the uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

"I mean, she started killing the witches, and then she would wake up and not remember what she had done. Luna is a good person-"

Hayley cut me off looking slightly annoyed.

"What did you think that I would hate my sister for what she has done. She was defending herself, and I have no pity for anyone who does that to another person, they don't deserve to live."

I nodded my head, I remember thinking the exact same thing. "I totally and completely agree with you, but you didn't let me finish."

Hayley nodded, popping her knuckled before leaning back. "Anyway, she became violent, and it was very clear that the witches could barely control her. Rumor has it that they were doing tests' on her. No one could do anything. I was relieved when the Mikealson's came to town."

"Jack, what did they do to her?" Hayley asked in a small voice. I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"Hayley, I don't think I should be the one to tell you that. Ask her she needs you now more than ever." Hayley nodded, standing up I followed suit. Hayley moved to the door, but I stopped her touching her shoulder.

"Why did you come here?"

Hayley turned back around, looking more worried than ever.

"I came here to tell you that I was leaving, well, we all are. As soon as Elijah wakes, up we are going away to spend the holidays with Rebekah and Hope. I just came to give you a heads up so you wouldn't worry."

I nodded, ignoring the sadness filling my heart, "Well, Merry Christmas."

Hayley nodded and hugged me. It was very brief she wished me a merry Christmas to, and to send her love to Jake.

.............................................................

** _ Kol Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sighed, putting my duffel bag on the floor. Everything was packed, so I decided to go, see what Davina was up to, so I wouldn't worry too much about Elijah, Klaus, and Luna.

I knocked on her bedroom door, and she opened it. Smiling brightly, when she saw it was me.

"Hey, Kol, have you finished packing yet, it's taking me forever." I smiled when she invited me in.

"Yes, I didn't find it that time consuming us men it wear simple things like pants, shirts, and suits. You, women, however, dress more sophisticatedly."

"Not that that's a bad thing," I added quickly, earning a glare from Davina.

"Hey, why don't I help you pack." Davina turned around, biting her lip. I could see that she was fighting back a smile.

"You would do that?" She asked, looking down at her feet. I walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course, I would. The faster we get done packing, the faster we can go out and grab some lunch, and the faster we won't worry about Luna, Klaus, and Elijah."

Davina nodded, smiling happily. "Sounds like a plan."

.............................................................

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.............................................................

"What are you insane? I don't see that happening anytime soon," I said, shocked at what Kol had just said. There was no way Klaus and Luna were going to get married, even though it was obvious that they had feelings for each other.

I ate one of my fries watching Kol shrug.

"Okay, well then, if not them, then what about us?" Kol asked, leaning across our table. I nearly slit put the soda I had been drinking. Not because I was repulsed, it's just I wasn't interested in marriage right now. I wasn't ready. I just wanted to enjoy him, and us. We could talk about marriage when things cooled down when enemies weren't popping up.

I forced myself to laugh and take another drink from my Dr. Pepper.

"Your cute," I said, smiling. He shook his head, taking a bite of his burrito.

"Think about what you want darling, I'm telling you someone is going to get married and soon. I can feel it." I laughed, blushing when he said, darling. It wasn't my Kol's voice, it was the way he said it.

"You can feel it?" I asked, trying to stay serious. Kol nodded, "You see this body has some useful things besides the great accent and face."

I rolled my eyes, fighting the urge to smile.

"And how can You feel it?" I asked, stealing a fry from his plate. Kol smiled and put a free lock of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, you are cute."

I shook my head trying not laugh.

"Well, darling, I don't actually know, know. I'm no Luna, but it's like I feel it you know. The drama, romance, heartbreak.."

I sighed, taking the last drink of my soda, "Sounds like every other wedding ever."

Kol laughed, his eyes on mine the whole time. He reached forward, taking my hands into his own. I smiled, looking up at him.

"This, this is beautiful," Kol said, bending his head down to kiss my hand. I laughed nervously, even though the kiss was quick. It sent shivers down my sound, and his lips were so soft.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that. You're a lot more attractive than me." Kol shook his head, looking almost disappointed.

"Davina Claire, do you take me for a fool?" Kol asked, smiling noticing how big my eyes had gotten. I had a thing for accents, I didn't know what it was it just tended to draw me in and distract me.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked, confused. I could never take Kol for a fool. Yes, he was a prankster, but he was smart.

"Because when I say something is beautiful, then it's beautiful. You and I, we are beautiful, that's how I feel. And what do you mean you're not as attractive compared to me, you are so many things Davina besides attractive."

I opened my mouth and closed it again trying to think about what to say. Both of our phones vibrated. And I looked up at him frowning.

"Saved by the bell..." Kol trailed off, looking down at his phone screen.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly. Did something go wrong? Did something happen? Did someone die? Questions bounced around in my head.

"It's a text from Hayley, she said that we need to get the compound ASAP. What did you get?" Kol asked, I could see the worry in his eyes, I bet I looked the same.

I frowned, looking down at my phone. "Cami, she said it's important that I get to the compound because Klaus and Luna might be in some trouble."

Kol sighed, putting his head in his hands. I called the waitress over and paid for the food, leaving a good tip.

Usually, Kol would fight with me over this, but he was too busy thinking right now. Normally, we would pay together or pay ourselves every other time to avoid arguing.

Kol liked to spoil me, a lot if I was being completely honest. Not that I minded it just felt good to pay up every once in a while.

"Come on we have to go, see if we can help Klaus and Luna," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He got up, slowly pulling me along with him.

We walked to the compound to find everything in chaos. Pieces of furniture, everywhere, as well as blood.

"Oh my God," I whispered in shock, looking at the walls.

"Shhh," said a voice behind me. I saw Kol's tense body relax, so I turned around to see a bloody Hayley.

"What in the bloody hell happened in here?" Asked Kol, giving Hayley a hug. I followed suit, feeling a little safer now that Hayley was here.

"There could still be others in the house," Hayley replied, looking around. She led us into Elijah's room. I was surprised to see everyone here, including their bags.

"Hayley, what's going on?" I asked all of this suspension was killing me. "Finn sent some people to attempt to take us out," replied Josh, folding his arms.

"Now, Josh, we don't know if it was Finn-" Started Cami trying to calm everyone down.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Josh on this one, sweetie," interceded Damon, putting his shoulder on Cami.

She leaned back and sighed.

"Maybe, you guys are right, I was just trying to make an excuse because if it is Finn, Luna and Klaus are in some serious trouble."

"Trouble, trouble, trouble...." Damon sang lowly, causing glares from around the room.

"Honey now is not the time to sing."

"Come on, it's Taylor Swift, how can you not?"

I turned to Kol, who had a wide smile on his face. "Time to bring out the record player."

I raised my brow surprised. "You have Taylor Swift on vinyl?"

"Oh yes, every album. Reputation was my favorite, you know how I like the dark stuff."

Kol then walked off towards Damon. The two started singing lyrics. Cami came over to me apologizing for Damon.

I didn't mind the singing, though. It was good to have jokes at a time like this.


	66. You have a choice....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Klaus begin their search to find the orchid for Elijah......

  
  
  


  
** _ Cami Pov _ **

............................................................

"What are we going to do? I mean, we can't just sit around in here forever?" Marcel asked, looking around the room, effectively breaking the dismal silence that had fallen over our group like a never lifting fog.

The boys', Kol, and Damon's Taylor Swift singing session didn't last long. Hayley quickly got annoyed. A natural and viable response due to being on edge. It wasn't that Hayley was a raving bitch, but most people didn't appreciate comedy when they were facing a crisis.

Trust and _believe_ _me_ when I say Kol and Damon singing Taylor Swift songs was _pure_ comedy.

I squeezed Damon's hand. Seconds later, he squeezed back gently, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand, comforting me.

All of this silence only alluded to more tension. All of the silence made me tense, and Damon knew that. It's why he was comforting me now.

"Yes, we can, and we will," Hayley said, looking as tired and stressed out as ever.

"Hayley, what are we supposed to do if they come in?" Asked Stefan, who was standing next to Damon and me. He was definitely different from his older brother, that was for sure. He didn't seem to have a problem with me, at least from what I could tell.

"If it comes down to it, then we fight." She said, looking down at Elijah then back at the locker door.

"Yeah, but why don't we go to them first. When they aren't expecting it," Josh said, and I had to admit I liked that idea better than sitting around, but Hayley was right.

Elijah was here in a comatose state. He couldn't defend himself like we could.

Plus, we were most likely, outnumbered. Even if we did manage to _'surprise them,'_ we still wouldn't have the upper hand.

"Hayley is right. We need to wait here until Klaus and Luna come back," Damon commented back to Josh.

He then looked down at me, and I nodded, showing him that I fully agreed with him.

"We should set a time limit," said Kol, speaking for the first time since he had stopped singing. Davina was beside him. Her brow furrowed, worried and confused.

I was sure that my own facial expression mirrored hers.

"A time limit for what?" Josh asked, laughing a little nervously in the beginning.

"So, if they don't come, back then we go out and look for them, great idea Kol," Hayley said, her shoulder sinking and her voice gravely.

"What time should we pick?" Asked Stefan, looking at everyone in the room.

"Midnight," I said, speaking up since no one else had said anything. I couldn't help myself. It was too quiet for my liking.

Hayley nodded and got up to go, stand by the window. I looked down at my phone. It was lunchtime, 12:20. I hoped they were going to make it before the deadline, both in one piece.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

I sighed when Klaus put me down. He had said that he had to go and do something before we started our search for the orchid for Elijah. He left me and told me to stay there. I stood the for a moment and then I started walking back and forth. All this silence and stillness made me anxious.

It was almost too quiet....

I shivered, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It felt like I was being watched. As I looked around, I didn't see anything.

The sudden silence didn't appease my nerves. It only made me more on edge.

Not even the animals were making noise.

I spun around, hearing a twig snap.

"I thought this is where you would be."

My blood ran cold hearing those words. I closed my eyes and turned around. Revealing none other than Finn.

He was still in his powerful witch body. And not in his vampire one. He grinned widely, his eyes wide.

He looked around, "Where's that younger brother of mine, Niklaus? I don't see him anywhere. Which means he's not here to save you. Which also means less interference. A shame you don't remember that conversation we had months ago. I suppose it is fun watching everyone scramble, around not knowing who the _real_ enemies are."

I scoffed, folding my arms, ignoring every instinct in my body telling me to run.

"First of all, I don't need saving, second Klaus isn't here right now, but he will be back," I said, trying to make Finn target me instead. Finn's smile stayed in place, but I continued anyway.

"And what do you mean we don't know who the _real_ enemies are?"

"I'll give you a clue. The _real_ enemy isn't who you are picturing. You are smart, _wicked_ smart. I am sure you'll figure it out soon enough, when the time is right."

They weren't who I was picturing? What did that mean? Maybe he was trying to confuse me. I should have run the second I heard his voice.

"Let me guess, your one of them..."

Finn smiled. It hit me then.

Ester had been acting strange like she was trying to hold something back, herself? Maybe, I had succeeded and brought them back. Maybe, some other spirits or entities decided that they were going to join them and take over their bodies, controlling them. The idea seemed far-fetched, but it could be true....it wasn't exactly impossible.

"That's up to you. I don't have to be your enemy. I could be the complete opposite. However, that is none of your concern, not for quite some time. You won't remember, but we talked about this briefly months ago..."

"Talked about what?" I asked, stepping back, uncomfortable with his closeness.

"The truth."

"Which is?" I asked, not being able to help myself.

"That's for you to figure out and for me to dot dot dot..."

Finn laughed, though I didn't find what he said at all funny. I found it terrifying. Sometimes the truth could be worse than any lie, enemies lurking that I hadn't known about existing.

It was almost as if Finn's body was attached, to a string as he flew back several feet away from me.

Telekinesis was helpful during times like this.

I didn't know that conversation we supposedly had. I didn't know what I didn't remember. Everything was becoming confusing again.

I tensed when I heard footsteps. I looked over at where Finn had landed, but he was gone. I ran, looking back briefly to see a group of people.

A man in overalls stood in front of me, completely covered in mud and blood. I was startled, and that caused me to come to a halt. Dark spidery veins appeared under his eyes. He flashed his fangs at me. I turned around startled, there was yet another man. This one was in a suit. He snarled at me, eyes glowing gold. After a second, I started to recognize this one. He was one of Francesca's brothers. Hmmm....I had thought we killed them all.

I heard another pair of footsteps, and I looked up to see a woman with dark hair and a grin on her face with her hand raised. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the ache in my shoulder. I don't know what I did, but it hurt a lot.

"Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you need to leave before someone gets hurt."

The three laughed at me. "Oh please, you're the one who's gonna get hurt. It's a shame we can't kill you, your blood must taste so good," remarked the vampire in overalls.

"Yeah, yeah, Jim, stop obsessing over blood or is that what all vampires do," commented the witch earning a glare from the vampire named Jim.

"Alright, quiet! Let's just get this job over with so we never have to see each other again. Remember minimal to no damage."

The werewolf started cracking his knuckles and looking over at the witch. Who now had a piece of old parchment in her hand.

The witch started chanting something maybe in Latin. Something was apparently supposed to happen because the trio looked at me, surprised and confused.

I smiled, still trying to ignore the throbbing of my shoulder. I was happy to have an advantage, even if it was a small one.

"Oops...I guess whoever your working for, forgot to mention that I am immune to most spells."

They looked at each other, clearly confused, and I used that to my advantage. I decided that taking out the witch would be best since she was the weakest.

I raised my hand once again, I winced hearing the snap of her neck. The witch fell to the ground, dead. The vampire Jim and the werewolf turned to me. Positively fuming, I sighed breathly.

"Who's next?"

They looked at each other before lunging in my direction. I dove to the ground to avoid the collision.

I fell on something hard when I dove, and it wasn't the ground. I winced, that was definitely going to be a bruise later. The two turned around, enraged that they had hit each other.

The vampire Jim nodded at the werewolf, and then Jim was gone. Damn, I was good but not that good. Besides, I had an injury, and it happened to be an important part when it came to fighting. The werewolf walked towards me, and I got up, punching him in the nose. He doubled over, sputtering out unintelligible words along with blood.

I heard a roar, and I turned around too late. Jim, the vampire, tackled me to the ground. I cried out, feeling something stab into my back, not to mention pressure was being applied to my hurt shoulder. I could feel the hot tears run down my face. He leaned forward closer to my neck, his eyes darkened, and he opened his mouth, revealing a nasty set of fangs.

I sobbed, struggling under his weight. He was so heavy, all of his mass was pressing down on me. I could feel something stabbing into my back, not to mention my shoulder.

"Oh, no, girly, you just hold still! Boss 'bout to pay me real good!"

I screamed, leaning my head back as much as possible, then bringing it up again to meet with his forehead. The impact was even worse than I imagined. I felt immediately nauseous afterward.

Josh was right. No one won with a headbutt.

Despite the pain, I had done accomplished what I needed to. I had gotten him off of me.

I forced myself to get up, even though I wanted to stay there and curl up into a ball until everything and everyone went away.

I heard more voices. The vampire Jim was gone along with his werewolf buddy. I rolled over off my back and throbbing shoulder. I looked over to see what I had been laying on.

A shotgun, pump-action, I think. While away from the compound, I had learned how to shoot a gun. I even used it on someone who was trying to harm me and someone else, a friend. I knew how to load and reload, and it was loaded, with what I didn't know.

As I looked around, I started to notice a couple of destroyed tents and bright bloody orange vests' lying around. This must have been a hunting camp of some sort. But where were the hunters? I heard the voices again, but louder this time, accompanied by footsteps. A sure sign that they were coming closer. I shakily stood up, wincing as I did. I bent over, picking up the gun. I was running low on energy and ideas. I saw them then, a big group of fifteen or so.

The clearing we were in had little to no trees, a disadvantage for me.

One of them stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Ms. Labonair, we would like you to accompany us back to Ester. Is all this fighting necessary all these innocent lives lost?"

I scoffed, growing tense and more exasperated by the minute.

"Go to hell."

The man in front shook his head. Sitting on what looked like a fallen log.

"You can run, Ms. Labonair, but you cannot hide from us. My friends here are vampires. They will have an easy time tracking you if you choose to run. You will most likely pick that option. Would you like a head start?" Asked the man, in the front pulling at his black turtleneck.

"I am tired of running," I said, truth be told, I don't think I could handle any more. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.....

The man sighed. "Well, I gave you a chance. So stubborn, I figured you would be the type that wouldn't give in easily. Both a blessing and a curse, I suppose..."

He waved his hand, causing everyone else to move forward except him. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see a man with a rope in his hands. Without hesitation, I shot him.

The man fell to the ground, clutching his chest, but his skin was already turning gray. I frowned, thinking, could the bullets possibly be made out of wood or have some type of wood element.

But as soon as I realized that the gun, was knocked out of my hands. I winced as someone pulled my hurt arm, causing my shoulder to hurt even more. Without thinking, I reached back, hitting the person who had caused me that pain.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up. I kicked, but my foot connected with nothing but air. I shrugged out of my jacket, somehow slipping from the man's tight hold on me.

I fell to the ground, wincing, feeling my knees get all of the impact, which of course included sharp rocks and sticks.

Hands grabbed at me, but whenever I tried to fight, they would disappear. I sank to my knees. Holding my head in my hands. I've never felt so powerless in my life.

Except for my time with the witches. I started shaking, and I forced myself to take slow deep breaths in spite of my erratic heartbeat. Having a full-blown panic/anxiety attack wouldn't help my situation at all. In fact, it would make it worse. I got up, confused. Everything was quiet. And then someone knocked me to the ground, causing me to fall on my face. I rolled over on my back, kicking at the person coming towards me. I raised my hands up in a defensive position when he stopped. I blinked, confused he wasn't moving or breathing. In fact, he looked frozen. I looked around, and noticed the group spread apart. Some even in the tree's watching me. But they weren't moving either, all _frozen_.

Was this a new power? I sighed, grabbing my shoulder, feeling a sharp burst of intense pain. That killed any question that had surfaced in my head. The pain intensified. I wasted no time and started running, trying to put as much distance between them and me. I could wonder why they froze later.

I heard shouting and footsteps, I couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but they sounded confused. I forced myself to run harder. Ignoring the burning in my legs and lungs. I stopped, coughing, doubling over as I did.

I frowned, looking at my hand, blood.

_I wish Klaus were here. Damn, what I'd do to have him here...or even near..._

The voices got closer, insinuating that I didn't have a lot of time before I was surrounded, again. I only had one other option. I sighed, sinking to the stiff, wet ground.

I cried out, feeling my muscles and tendons stretch, my bones breaking afterward....I just embraced the pain....It made things either that way....

.............................................................

** _ Ansel Pov _ **

.............................................................

I slung my bow over my shoulder. Next to the bag that I had stored most of my supplies in.

Along with a quiver stuffed full of arrows. I sat up all night thinking of what I should do now that I was alive. During my time at peace, I would watch over my son. As I did before, but this time I didn't have to hide behind bushes or trees. I was with him every step of the way. The biggest, moments of his life I was there. Watching over him, guiding him, protecting him when I could. Then he got caught up in New Orleans. I watched him from afar, fearing Mikeal would be dwelling there. It was rumored, but I didn't want to test that fact out. I could see a definite, distinctive change when that girl came into his life. His entire attitude and perspective changed.

I wanted to be there to give him my advice. Do things a father should that I didn't have the chance to get to do over a thousand years ago.

I was determined to find my son. But then I overheard someone talking about a coffin. That held one of the Mikealson's supposedly. And that could only mean one thing. As soon as I could I set out towards the alleged location.

This was the only thing I had. I needed to have, him trust me. I couldn't just walk in announced, and claim to be his father. He would kill me before I got the chance to explain. Especially, if I posed a threat to Luna. I dove into the water. The cliff was high, but I had dove higher ones in my village. The water was like the outside cold. The rays of moonlight offered little light. What was visible to the eye was murky and disoriented. I found it then. It was under some rocks, but I could make out the wooden exterior. I started pushing them off. It was very time consuming, and it didn't help that they were at least fifty pounds each. I wasn't at all concerned with time. I could hold my breath for quite a while. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. There must have been something in the water, an enchantment of some sorts. I swam upwards, the coffin in tow with me. It was difficult because the coffin, was heavy. Luckily, I was a skilled swimmer. I made it to the rocky shore. Gently putting the coffin down. I looked up hearing yelling. I could see two figures. One woman and a man who appeared to be fighting. I squinted my eyes, she was limping, clearly hurt. The man picked her up by the throat and said something I couldn't quite catch. There must have still been some water in my ears. A growl sounded out from the edge of the cliff. I was surprised to see the large gold wolf, the color was so unique and precise. It was a little like my own, except I was darker. Could this be Niklaus, my son? The wolf advanced, growling at the man who had the women. Then that must mean that the woman was Luna.

The man dropped Luna, and time seemed to slow down. I could clearly hear her surprised gasp. It said so many things, but mostly fear. I could see the wolf tearing apart the man. After that, he whined, staring at the rippling dark water. My feet were moving forward before I even realized it.

_I had to save her. If she died, then there wouldn't even be a sliver of hope for his redemption._

I ran into the water, without hesitation. I dove back in when it was deep enough. It was as cold and dark as ever. I tried to navigate the water as best I could. I was worried I wouldn't get there in time. Her leg was injured. Even if she could swim well, it would be nearly impossible. The coldness would probably shock her which won't help. I saw her then, I could feel some relief washing over me. She was struggling very hard. She was trying to use her arms and one good leg. I guess she noticed me because she opened her mouth, looking absolutely terrified. I acted quickly, wrapping my arm around her. She fought at first but stopped either losing unconscious or simply giving up. I was impressed for someone so young to be so strong and to have so much resilience.

I broke the surface, gasping, happy to be able to breathe.

It had not been the easiest, nor the simplest, journey. I was glad that the worst, immediate danger had passed. I swam to the rocky shore.

Laying, Luna down gently, careful not to let her hurt herself surrounded by all of these rocks.

I put my fingers on the side of her neck to check her pulse. It was there just faint.

She gasped, sitting up, her green eyes wide. She turned to the side, heaving up the water that had been in her lungs. She then laid back down, on her back. Blinking, rapidly as if trying to get a good look at me.

I could see why my son had grown to take a liking to her. If she had lived back in my time, she would have had many suitors. With her warm carmel skin, her long dark curly hair, her green eyes, her long thick lashes, and her high cheekbones. Her looks weren't the only thing that was attractive about her. Her looks, though stunning, were only a fraction. Her personality, the way she treated others, the way she carried herself, the way she fought for those she loved.

As I walked, on I couldn't help but think I was so close. So close to seeing him, my son. So close to telling, explaining everything to him. So close to telling him how sorry I was for not being able to be there for him. For not being able to defend him when he couldn't fight for himself. So close, to telling him how much I loved him, how much he meant to me even though his mother and I had never meant to have him, how much of a blessing he was.

I halted hearing yelling. I turned, readying my bow and arrows.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Asked a slightly English accented voice.

"Niklaus, " I said, both confused and surprised, and he frowned at me.

"Listen, I don't know or care who or what you are. Have you seen a girl around here? And be honest with me, or I will make you understand the meaning of having mercy because I have none. She is about 17, 18 long dark curly hair, warm carmel skin, and green eyes."

I frowned, concerned now worried for her well-being. Usually, Klaus wasn't without her. Even if he was without her, he knew of her whereabouts. If not, then something had happened, and something had gone wrong.

I didn't know Luna personally, but I wanted to. Besides, she helped immensely during Niklaus' hard times. She was always there for him, so I had the decency to care about her well-being despite our packs being rivals for centuries. I had no quarrel with her.

"No, I haven't seen Luna. Not since the other night."

Niklaus stepped forward, curiosity crossing his features briefly before they hardened and were replaced, with anger. Though, I could see worry buried under all that rage.

"What do you mean since the other night? And how do you know her name?" He asked, his voice shaking, with what I didn't know. The possibilities were virtually limitless. It could be stress, frustration, anger, even concern. Not for me, of course, all of it was for Luna.

He could be quite difficult to read at times. He was a master at hiding his emotions and what he was truly feeling.

I don't know where he got that from.

Ester was very clear with her emotions and what she was feeling. I was the same way. He must have picked that up from Mikeal. I took a deep breath realizing this was my one chance, my one shot. And if I messed up or said a poorly worded sentence, then he would end my life faster than I could take my next breath.

"I saved her when that man threw her off the cliff. I had been trying to get your brother's coffin. After dragging that to shore, I saw her fall, and I saved her. I was almost too late, she almost drowned. Luckily, I got to her just in time. Without me, she would have been dead," I said, and there was stillness before, the voices and yelling appeared not too far away from here.

They sounded puzzled, confused.

"You are the one who pulled Kol's coffin up from the lake, and you saved Luna. Why?"

His arms were folded across his chest, and he didn't look even remotely satisfied like I been hoping him to be.

I exhaled better now than never. "Because Niklaus, I am your father. And I happen to care about the people you that you care about."

Niklaus scoffed, a laugh beginning to break through his voice.

"That is-" he started off, but he was interrupted by screaming.

It was clearly a women's voice, and for a split second, I wondered if it was maybe possibly Luna. I watched as Niklaus' face grew pale.

Then he was gone, leaving nothing but a trail of leaves flying in the air, the only evidence that proved he was even there in the first place.

I began to run following the sound of the screaming, and this time the screaming sounded more like a chorus of pain and suffering rather than puzzling confusion.

.............................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.............................................................

I arrived at the scene.

By the time I reached the source of the noise, chaos had already erupted.

Blood was everywhere. Logs and branches were battered and on the ground. Some lay in pieces, having somehow been split open. Hearing heavy breathing close by, I looked to my right.

A wolf came from around a group of trees.

This wolf wasn't normal. Regular wolves weren't as big.

Its silver coat was prominent. Should the wolf ever try to hide it would be pointless. It glimmered even in the sunlight. It would be stunning under the light of the moon. The specs of dirt and mud did not obscure the shine of its striking fur. A true beacon. It had big light gold eyes that could have passed off as silver, the artist in me could see that. Which meant it could only be one person. Only that one person was so different, so unique and special, so beautiful....

"Luna," I gently called out, approaching her carefully and cautiously.

Maybe she would attack me because she didn't recognize me. After all, she was in her wolf form. Maybe she didn't even understand me.

However, I was wrong. Luna wasn't aggressive towards me at all. She leaned her large head over to me, sniffing my jacket before laying back down.

She looked defeated.

That was a telling sign that something was off. Something was wrong.

Why wasn't she up and moving, or standing for that matter?

I got down on my knees and stroked her face gently. She closed her eyes, enjoying the attention. A low humming sound rumbled in her chest.

"Luna, can you get up for me, please?" She opened her big eyes and moved her overly large head onto my lap, and whined. I picked up on the fact that she sounded distressed.

I looked down at her, and she met my gaze, not breaking the eye contact until the man showed up again.

"Is she hurt?" the voice asked. I turned, seeing the same man from earlier, the one who brought Kol's coffin up from the lake. The man who saved Luna from dying. The man, claiming to be my biological father.

Luna hopped up instantly, slightly startling me. I stood up too. A little surprised that she towered over me and was able to move that fast. Luna was now on guard. Her soft, harmless demeanor was gone and had been replaced, with a threatening one.

Her ears were flat against her skull, her large sharp teeth bared. A low growl sounded from her, a clear warning to back off and stay away.

The man stepped forward, not even bothering to be cautious, not threatened by Luna's much powerful, bigger, faster, more animalistic form. Luna growled louder, sinking lower to the ground.

He continued to walk forward and put his hands on her face. I was shocked that he got that far. I still tensed, getting ready for the blood bath.

"Don't you remember me?"

The man continued, anyway. I rolled my eye's in annoyance. Luna immediately relaxed, which surprised me, yelping when she took a step back. "Ah, I see," murmured the man walking closer to her.

"And what do you see?" I asked, growing more nervous as he approached her. This could be some scam or trick of some sorts that Ester came up with, or maybe even Finn, Mikeal. He was a possibility but not a likely one. I wasn't going to rule him out completely, though.

Most likely to hurt Luna and me. Yet that didn't explain why Luna trusted him. Maybe, this man was telling the truth. That was also a possibility, even though I didn't want it to be. Because if it is the truth, then that meant that he was the man that had abandoned me all those years ago. Forced me to live all those years of torment with Mikeal and my crazy, deranged woman of a mother. It was awfully suspicious that he had just appeared out of nowhere. Knowing my full name, knowing Luna's. I decided that I needed to be overly cautious with him, even if he was my 'father.' If he wanted my trust, then it was going to have to be earned and not given, and that might take a couple of decades, maybe even centuries.

"My name is Ansel-" he began, but I interrupted him growing more agitated as the seconds passed. Luna could be seriously injured, hurt, and in pain, and at that moment, that is all I cared about at this point.

How dare he introduce himself to me at this time, with Luna hurt. Getting her better, making sure she was safe, and then going out to murder anyone who so much as looked at her the wrong way was all that mattered, and he was messing that up by wasting time. It was already one in the afternoon. I had gone to the compound to assure everyone that we were going to be gone for quite some time. I killed a few vampires and witches who were trying to get into the room they were at. They told me they were sent by Finn, and that there would be many more. Torturing information out of them had been as easy as breathing. Hayley and the others told me of the deadline, so that meant that I didn't have a lot of time left.

"Listen, I don't care what your name is or where you were born. You can save those bits for later. What I do care about is Luna, if you are going to help, then do it."

The man frowned, examining Luna's front legs. I ran my hand through my hair, stressing out as the minutes passed. During this time, the only sounds were the wind blowing the leaves around n the ground and trees. That sound was accompanied, by Luna's breathing and a small stream of water not too far away.

"I think she injured one of her front legs. I can't help her when she's in this form. I need you to go find a blanket. I have one in my bag, it's not too far from here, actually."

I scoffed, he could not be serious. He could not think I was that stupid.

"Are you mad? The last time I left her she was ambushed. Now she is hurt and in distress. And I don't trust you, so what makes you think I will leave her with you. How do I know that your not another one of Ester's minions, tricks, or even Finn's, or Mikeal's? Do not take me for a fool."

Luna whined again, louder this time, putting her head on my feet.

The man looked down at Luna, smirking slightly. I balled up my fist, becoming angrier by the minute, what gave him the bloody right to smile at her.

Only a few had that right, and this stranger was not one of them. I didn't care what he was or who claimed to be...

"Well, it seems you are not going anywhere." Luna snapped her jaws at him. I smirked, seeing him jump slightly jump back, causing him to chuckle lightly.

"I just want you to know, Niklaus," I tensed hearing him say my full name. If he noticed, he didn't seem affected by it because he continued on.

"That I love you, and I would never hurt you or anyone you care about. I am not one of Ester's minions, or tricks, or Finn's or Mikeal's, for that matter. All I have ever wanted is for you to be healthy and happy."

"Then how come you left me with him. How could you leave me with that monster? If you were my father, then you would have cared about me, but you obviously didn't. So why care now?" I asked, unable to stop myself. Ansel stepped forward, attempting to put his hand on my shoulder. But something got in the way, preventing him from putting his hand on me.

That something had been Luna. She sat up, her hurt leg held up, trying to support her weight on three legs instead of four. That must have been challenging, but she somehow managed to do it. For me, why I didn't know. She barked lowly, using her head to push his hand away.

She then looked at Ansel and me, giving her head a little shake. She sank down to the ground where she had been. Except closer to me, if that were possible.

"We will have to finish this conversation later," he said, and I nodded. Ansel left, and I assumed he went to go and get the blanket for Luna so she could change back.

When Ansel was gone, Luna relaxed against my leg.

I sat on the ground beside her. Stroking her side, and after a while, I could swear she was almost purring.

"We have ourselves in a difficult situation, don't you think?" I spoke, and she looked at me, huffing in response.

Then she laid back down. It might have seemed weird talking to Luna this way, but she seemed to understand me, and I just needed someone to talk to right now.

Everything and everyone was changing, and not for the better. New people were coming into my life, and that was scary. Scary because I didn't know them or their past. They could threaten my family, coming to threaten Luna. And I couldn't help but thinking it was all my fault.

"I'm ready when you are," said Ansel. I turned around, annoyed but grateful that he had a thick heavy blanket in his arms. Luna remained where she was. But I noticed that she watched him wearily with her eyes.

"It's not the question if you and I are ready, it only matters if she is."

There are certain things that bother me. It only takes a little to set me off. It was like the spark was already there, and all someone had to do was say or do something, and then that little spark turned into a raging fire.

Ansel frowned, but nodded. He threw the large blanket over her large body. Only her head, back legs, and tail were visible. I crouched down and put my hand on the side of her face.

"Alright, love, this is it. All you need to do is change back, and then we, together, are going to find the orchid for Elijah." Luna whined and looked at Ansel and me.

"Well, turn around," I said, looking at Ansel. He turned around without any hesitation.

The next thing that could be heard was the popping and cracking sounds of bones shifting back, shrinking. I bent down, hitting her back. Luna had started coughing. I was relieved when nothing came up.

"Klaus. Are you okay, what happened? Did I kill anyone?"

Questions flew out of her mouth faster than I could comprehend them. I was more focused on her shoulder. I hated to admit it, but her shoulder looked bad. A large portion of it was bruised. It might have been broken or dislocated, either way, it needed to be fixed. Dark purple bruises were dotted, everywhere across her warm brown skin. It infuriated me to no end that they had marked her up.

As soon as she was okay, I was going to kill every vampire in a 200-mile radius that I come across.

"Luna, don't worry. I am perfectly fine. Well, I will be once I murder those that have harmed you. Now, to answer your second question. I have no bloody idea, of what happened. I came back from the compound looking for you, and then I stumbled across this man. I asked him if he saw you, and then the screaming started. So naturally, I came to the source. To see you in your wolf form laying on your side as if hurt. Everyone around you was dead, ripped apart more like it. And don't feel bad for them. They do not deserve your pity, they tried to take you."

Luna nodded, wincing as she did, looking down at her shoulder.

"I don't feel bad for them," she said, slowly looking down at her feet the whole time. "Finn said some things..."

"What do you mean some things?"

"Well, it's good that your standing." Said a voice sure to be Ansel. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, now my question wasn't going to be answered until later.

"You know this man?" I asked secretly, hoping that she would say no because his timing was always remarkably bad. Luna nodded, looking from me to him.

"Yes, Ansel saved my life, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

Ansel smiled, and I internally groaned. Bloody Hell.

Luna sighed, looking up at me quickly and then looking back down, looking flustered. I was about to ask her what was wrong, but she started talking.

"Actually, I wouldn't be here if-if it weren't for Mikeal." I blanched as a million thoughts ran through my head.

"What?!" Ansel and I asked in sync.

We were both equally appalled, even bewildered. Luna sighed before walking over to sit on a large rock. I followed her, as did Ansel, I tried to ignore this fact, and that in itself happened to be challenging. "What do you mean you wouldn't be here without him?" Asked Ansel. I frowned, thinking that was the exact same thing I was going to ask.

Maybe our minds weren't so different at all.

"Back when I was taken by Mikeal and I brought Ester back I learned that she had plans for me. Whereas Mikeal hadn't been lying, he had been telling the truth. He had wanted me to bring Ester back, so he could talk to her about something he wouldn't tell me. Anyway, Ester found a way to get Finn's ashes somehow and brought him back. I don't think they are themselves. It's like they are being taken over by another spirit. They don't speak the same at all. Now, that I think about it, Mikeal never really left me alone with Finn or Ester when he could help it. Earlier that day, Finn had taken my clothes basically, only leaving me in my underwear. It was so cold. Mikeal came to me. He gave me one of his shirts, saying that's the best he could do, which it probably was. But I wasn't complaining. I was glad he helped me get out of there. I don't know what Finn would've done to me had he left me alone with him for a prolonged period of time."

I closed my eyes after hearing that. I've never been more grateful for Mikeal to be alive if it was wrong to think that I didn't care. Mikeal saved Luna. If anyone killed him, I was not going to be me. Luna sighed, putting her hand on her forehead, then dropping it. She looked ashamed.

"Look, Klaus, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just didn't know how. I know you hated him, and you have every right to. What he did to you was wrong, and if anyone should kill him, then it should be you. But if you do kill him, just don't do it in front of me. I'm sorry for not telling you about Ansel. It's just, he made me promise no to say anything. At least not until he was ready. It seemed like a small price to pay since he had just saved my life. And I know that saying sorry doesn't fix it, I just needed you to know that-"

I gently put my hand on her cheek, caressing it, effectively stopping her from talking.

Her eyes were filled, with distress and worry. I wanted to ease her out of those feelings. I wanted to make them disappear.

"Luna, you have no reason to feel ashamed or sorry. If Mikeal saved you from Finn, then that is a debt that I will never be able to repay. If anyone kills him, I won't have any part in it, well unless he hurts you, then I'm going to have to change that," I said, and her lips parted slightly, a heavy huff leaving them.

"You don't hate me for not telling you about Mikeal and Ansel?" She asked hesitantly. I laughed a little, causing her to perk up a little.

"Love, I could never hate you for anything. When are you going to realize that?"

She laughed and then stopped grabbing her hurt shoulder, wincing as she did.

"Owww." She said, closing her eyes tightly. I looked at her closely, worry, feeling my chest.

"Luna, are you alright?" I asked, and she opened her eyes, looking at me. She closed them again, breathing slowly, in and out.

"Yeah, I'm fine my shoulder is killing me. So, please, don't make me laugh."

I smiled at that, causing her to lightly chuckle. Luna then looked up at me, exasperated.

"What did I just say?"

I could hear a laugh building up in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what I'm doing wrong?" I said, struggling to keep a straight face. Luna bent forward, it took me a minute to realize that she was laughing. But no sound was coming out of her mouth, what did I do wrong? What was so funny? She bent forward on to my chest. I patted her head, confused about how to deal with this. I've never made someone laugh this hard. Well, besides, Kol, but Kol found everything funny.

"You know I hate you right now." She said into my chest. There was silence, nothing but our breathing, and the wind blowing and rustling the leaves that hung on the trees and littered the ground.

"You don't hate me, you love me."

Luna laughed and then grit her teeth, grabbing her hurt should shoulder. I picked her up with care, placing her back on the boulder. She didn't object.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, smirking slightly.

Her cheeks, in particular, had pinked up. It must have been from the cold, or maybe it was something more.

I couldn't make any conclusions because what if it was just the cold. But what if she didn't, or did indeed have feelings for me? Bloody hell, I really needed to speak with my brother.

"Because you said so yourself."

She smiled at the ground, looking up at me before looking back down. Okay, now she was definitely blushing. There was no excusing it because of the cold weather.

Someone cleared their throat, and that broke our somewhat eye contact.

If this was Ansel, I was going to have a fit, metaphorically, of course. I turned around, and there he was with a bag in his hands.

"I found these at a campsite, I looked around for anyone, but I found them all dead. Anyway, I was going through their stuff and noticed some clothes, women's of course. I did my best I don't know if the sizes are right, but it was the best I could do."

I closed my eyes, putting my head in my hands. Why did all of this have to be so awkward?

Luna took the bag with her good hand, thanking him, quietly.

"I think we should fix your shoulder now, since you don't have any clothing on, now at this moment in time. That means less restriction."

Luna nodded, and Ansel pulled a little bit of the blanket down, only enough to see her shoulder. I held her other hand, and I could tell that she was thankful.

Ansel must have touched her shoulder in a bad spot because she yelped gripping my hand tightly. Ansel sighed, "I'm sorry to say that there has been quite a bit of damage, and this is going to be very painful."

Luna went pale at hearing this. I glared at him, and he said nothing. "Well, what would you like me to say Niklaus, a lie, perhaps." I sighed, and Luna put her head up against my shoulder. That made me relax, of course, I should have been the one comforting her, not the other way around.

Was I doing enough? I asked myself in my head. Unfortunately, my subconscious had no answer to give, not right now anyway.

"Niklaus, you are going to have to distract her, take her mind off of it. this might be a while." I shifted, uncomfortable when he said my full name. But Luna needed my full support, so I shook it off.

Ansel went back to working on her shoulder, and her grip grew tighter.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, looking at me with glassy eyes.

"Mean what?" I asked, fully aware that her face wasn't too far from mine all of a sudden. And it became very aware to me that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the blanket that was wrapped around her body.

I closed my eyes stopping that thought from repeating itself. There was a part of me, a beast really, that wanted to just-

I took a deep breath, I needed to stop. I fought to keep my eyes locked on her face and her face only. This was going to be quite a challenge. I was going to have to hold that part of me back, or she would hate me forever. _Or she would love us even more, _said the other part of me, the beast. This could not be bloody happening. I was not having an argument in my head over Luna, I needed to speak with Elijah as soon as possible if that is I had any of my sanity left.

"That you love me."

It took me a minute to realize what she was talking about. And that shook me out of my daze that I had been in.

"Yes, I meant what I said, did you?" Luna looked down, and I watched as the blush on her face darkened, if that was even possible.

"I meant it too. I-I just wanted you to know that I didn't say it, just to say it."

My heart did something weird, after she said that. It skipped a beat. I needed Elijah right now. I felt nervous and anxious. What if she didn't have feelings for me at all? Maybe all this time I had been lying to myself. I smiled, of course, she had meant it. I hadn't doubted what she said for a second. Luna wasn't the type to lie about her feelings, when she said something she meant it. I had known her long enough to know that.

We seemed to have both forgotten of Ansel's presence.

"Klaus, I- Ohhhhh my god," Luna yelled, clinging to my arm.

"Is it over?" I asked Ansel hoping that Luna being in pain was being over.

"No, in fact, I'm just getting started."

Luna started crying into my shoulder. It hurt to hear her make those sounds, hurt, "Hey, hey, it's okay. You are going to be fine, I promise." Luna looked up at me with a tear-streaked face.

"It just hurts, and I can't help but feel so useless. Everyone can just take me down so easily because I'm either halfway dying or, I'm fainting, or I'm tired. I'm not going to last another year," she said between shaky breaths.

I wiped her face free of any tears. "You listen to me. You are not useless. And it's not your fault that you are always tired, halfway dying, or fainting. Most of the time it's because someone is trying to kill you. The other times you are tired or you've pushed yourself to the limit trying to do every little thing for everyone else before even thinking about doing anything for yourself." Ansel cleared his throat, looking up from Luna's shoulder.

"Luna, Niklaus is right, and you've never gone down without a fight. You can be quite resilient at times, I've witnessed it myself."

He then bent his head back down, going back to work on her shoulder.

Luna put her head on my chest. "Are we still going out to dinner?"

She asked, her voice a little muffled because she had her head in my chest. I smiled, stroking her hair, surprised, but happy she remembered that.

"Of course, but it won't be here, well not in New Orleans at least. We are all leaving to go spend the rest of the holiday with Rebekah and Hope. But I promise you that I will take you out, where ever you want to go."

Luna lifted her head up from my shoulder. Smiling a bit, it made me warm on the inside, knowing that I had been the one to bring that little smile to her face.

"That sounds great."

And then without warning, it happened. Luna gripped my hand tighter and gasped, though a few tears did escape from her eyes.

"There all down. Now we may leave, so you can get dressed," said Ansel speaking to Luna.

She nodded, moving her arm that was just fixed with ease. I was satisfied to see that there weren't any hints of pain or discomfort on her face. I guess I would have to think him.

Ansel led me away, and he began to question me about the flower. I was confused about how could he know about that. But he had also said he knew exactly where it was located, only that it would be a long journey. And judging by the positioning of the sun it was 3:00 p.m. we didn't have a lot of time to be giggling around like a bunch of school girls. But I had to trust him at least temporarily.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was desperate to wake Elijah up I was willing to do anything. I just wanted him awake. So instead of spending the holidays mourning him, I would spend the holidays with him having a good time. Most importantly, converse with him about my feelings about Luna.

"Take this," I said, and Ansel looked at me questionably. He took the vile from my hand examining it.

"Just drink it, no questions."

A frown crossed his face, "How do I know that whatever's in this vile won't kill me?" I shrugged, "You don't, but Luna seems to be overly fond of you. And she would be quite upset if something happened to you."

Ansel looked at the vile and then at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" I smiled, walking closer to him, a little surprised that we were the same height.

"It means that if you don't drink it, I'll wring your neck."

Ansel frowned as he un-corked the vile and poured its contents into his mouth and down his throat.

He grimaced, looking disgusted.

"What was the point of that?" Asked Ansel, his brow creased.

"You'll soon find out, and don't even think of saying a word to Luna about it." Ansel nodded and threw the bottle far from here. I nodded at him, and we sat in silence, waiting for Luna to arrive.

Luna emerged from the trees. Her hair flowing freely past her shoulders, wild, untamed, much like her spirit.

Wearing a thin camouflage nightgown, that you would only find in the deep country of New Orleans, specifically where home-made moonshine served in mason jars, was the highest quality of drinking. A pink flannel, was thrown over it, a pair of blue shorts peeked under the hem of the dress shorts of some kind, and lastly a pair, of what looked very well used vintage cowgirl boots that looked way too big for her feet.

I stifled a smile as she walked towards Ansel and me. This is the best he could do, oh bloody hell. The whole attire was positively dreadful.

Rebekah would cry if she saw Luna wearing. I took a quick picture of her on my phone, planning on sending it to Rebekah.

Luna frowned and closed her eyes. "Did you just take a picture of me?" I shrugged, not saying that I did or didn't,

"Come on, we don't have much time left to find the orchid before nightfall." Ansel frowned, looking Luna up and down.

"Did I at least get the undergarments right?" He asked, and I smiled, looking down as she said with a little laugh in her voice, "Not even close, but I appreciate the effort, I truly do."

Ansel led the expedition leaving Luna and me in the back. Although, neither of us minded this fact. It truly made the whole stress of the situation go away. And along the way, we got to know ourselves a little better than before.

.............................................................

"What do we do now?" Asked Luna, her gaze fixated at the starry night sky.

I looked at her, thinking that even though she was wearing dreadful clothing, she still looked like the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Her dark brown luscious curls blended in with the night. Her eyes were grayer than green tonight, that bothered me. Whenever her eyes were

Ansel was making the orchid into a paste. After he was done, with that, well let's just say that's all part of my grand plan.

"We wait until Ansel is done, with the orchid paste, and then we leave."

Luna tore her eyes away from the stars, an odd expression on her face.

My fingers itched for a pencil, a paintbrush, anything to draw her.

"Will he be joining us?" She asked, not looking at me but the ground. She usually did when she was nervous, ashamed, or feeling guilty.

"Maybe, there are just a few things I have to discuss with him. Luna, dear, would you mind getting us some wood? The fire is starting to die down."

Ansel looked up from his work to me and then to Luna. "Yes, Niklaus, that is a wonderful idea. More fire would most definitely help this process move along faster."

Luna frowned, "Yeah, sure, I was just about to leave anyway."

She was glancing between the two of us with concern written all over her face.

Ansel and I watched her leave.

After a moment of silence, after making sure she was gone, I stood up, taking something from behind me and putting it behind my back.

"Why did you make her leave, you and I both know that this fire is fine. In fact, the whole process, is done. So why did you really want to be alone with me." I smiled, "Well, I just thought that we could talk about some things we needed to discuss."

Ansel stood up, putting the finished anti-dote on a stump that Luna had cleared off for the purposes of being used as a temporary table.

"Like what?" He asked, the fire reflecting off his blue eyes, my eyes.

I sighed, my grip tightening behind me. Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Well, to start off, with you know that my daughter is alive, and that is a big problem."

He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, looking confused. I walked towards him, dreading what was going to happen next. Convincing myself that this was one of the worst things I've ever done. And possibly the craziest probably.

"I'm so sorry," I said, wincing as my voice broke and my usually steady hands started to shake.

I pulled the blade from behind my back. Fighting back tears the whole way. I wasn't a big crier, but what I was about to do had no guarantee of working, and I would have to kill him either way. His eye's widened, noticing the sword in my hands. I put it up against his chest, and closed my eyes. It was now or never. I yelled driving the blade through his heart.

Watching him fall to the ground, coughing up blood. He looked at me with betrayal in his eye's and then he was gone. I grabbed my head and started pulling at my hair. What did I just do why? I heard a gasp followed by the sound of something falling.

I looked up to see Luna pale like she had seen a ghost of some kind. She rushed to his side, saying his name over and over again.

I turned around, I couldn't watch this. My heart seemed to break even more hearing her cry for him.

"What happened?" She asked, finally looking up at me. I sighed, putting my head in my hands. I looked down, the fire lighting up enough for me to see that I had his blood on my hands. Not only literally but also physically. Luna looked at me horrified, and I looked down.

I've never been more ashamed in my life. I really just wanted to die right here on the spot. I never wanted her to look at me like that again.

"Why?" She asked, her voice was so quiet I barely heard it. I sighed, running my hands through my hair again, not caring about my appearance right now.

"Luna, it needed to be done. Now before you ran away from me terrified, I gave him a vile of my blood. He drunk it, so he should be coming around soon." Luna walked up to me and folded her arms across her chest.

"You think I would run away from you, just because you killed your father. What makes you think that?" She asked, her voice wavering.

I threw my hands in the air.

"Oh, I don't know, Luna maybe because one day, just like everyone else, you are going to wake up and realize that I ruin everything and everyone I am near. That I'm crazy, that I am the monster in children's stories that parents tell them so that they will go to sleep because they fear me. The great terror of Mystic Falls Klaus Mikealson. The bastard child." I finished and put my head in my hands. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up. Surprised to see Luna's hand on my shoulder.

She was no longer crying, but her eyes were still glassy.

"Well, too bad, I'm stuck with you. I don't care that you are called the terror of Mystic Falls. What you were doing back, there you probably had a good reason. If you were being a jerk, then I still don't care. You are not crazy, you just do things differently than everyone else does. And that is okay. So whatever the reason, whatever you need, I will try to be there for you. To help you, comfort you, or hell even to be your personal therapist. I am _here_ for you. When are you going to realize that? You saved me over a year ago, and I am so thankful that you did. Without you, I wouldn't have met my sister or anything. And I thank you for that. And I thank you for just being there whenever I needed you, but now it's your turn. So stop trying to push me away because I'm not going anywhere without you."

I stared at her, speechless. Where has she been all my life? Usually, it was my older brother Elijah, who said these type of speeches. But Luna was different, and she didn't sound ashamed or disappointed like Elijah usually did.

"You mean it, that you're with me?" I asked, and she nodded. Pulling me into a hug, which I greatly appreciated.

"Always."

I finally just let go. I cried into her shoulder. We stood there for a while. Her holding me, and me falling apart literally. It was like she was the only thing holding me together. Both physically and mentally.

"Thank you," I said, pulling away. Luna nodded she put her hand on my cheek.

"It's no problem, really. You would do the same thing for me, in fact, you have....many times....."

I smiled, "Would you mind not telling anyone about this?" I said, gesturing to my face. I was ashamed of crying, I was taught that it was a weakness. But Luna had seen me at all my moments.

My angry moments, my happy moments, my down moments, my vulnerable moments, my cocky moments, my strong moments, my kind moments, my worst moments, and now my _weak_ moments.

I wasn't comfortable with someone seeing me in all of those states, I was, however, comfortable with her seeing me.

Luna smiled, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

.............................................................

Hours later....I was pulling her in for another hug. 

Little had been said these past hours....though I didn't need any words, or epic speeches....I just needed her.....and she was here.....

We stayed like that and then we were interrupted by someone gasping loudly. Luna pulled away from me and looked behind her. Seeing Ansel standing there she tackled him with a hug.

"What happened? The last thing I remembered was Niklaus stabbing me."

"Well, you did get stabbed, and you did die. But now your back well, at least for a little while. You just have to drink his blood, and the transition will be complete, and you will become a hybrid."

Ansel frowned and opened his mouth when he saw me emerge from the shadows. Luna stopped him from talking.

"You have a choice, you can either drink his blood, become a hybrid, and have a chance at getting to know your son and you're granddaughter. Or you can not drink his blood, and you will die, but this time for good."

"Ansel, if you truly wish to be apart of my life, Hope's life, and my family's life then you need to take precautions. And one of those precautions just happens to be making yourself hard to kill. Because every two weeks someone is trying to kill me or my family. So if you're with us, then you are for the long haul. The only escape would be death."

I bit into my wrist and offered it to Ansel. I didn't know what his reaction or answer would be.

He drank my blood, and Luna jumped up happily. "Does that mean he gets to come to our holiday get-away with us?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

I smiled, as did Ansel. "Of course, love, he has just become a big part of our family." Luna smiled and wrinkled her nose she was particularly cute when she did that.

"Our family?" I nodded and she smiled her eyes downcast.

On instinct, I reached down and took her hand in mine, _"Our family."_

Like before, we forgot there was a presence of someone else. I was perfectly content standing there holding her hand as we looked one another in the eye.

As always, something or someone had to ruin our peaceful moment.

My phone vibrated and it out of my pocket and I saw that it was 2:13 a.m. We were about two hours late. I had also received a text from Kol that said they were in big trouble and to get our arses down there.

Typical Kol.

"Come on, it's time to go give Elijah the cure and leave this bloody town while we still can." Luna nodded, and I picked her up.

"Coming, Ansel?" She asked, looking behind her. I turned around too.

"Yes, I just don't know how to get there since I've never gone there. And I uh don't know how any of this vampiring works."

I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Just follow me. I'll go slow." He nodded, and Luna put her head into my chest. She had done this every time to avoid getting whiplash. Ansel handed the orchid paste to her, and Luna tucked it safely away in the pocket of her 'borrowed' pink flannel.

And then we were off to the compound.

.............................................................

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Where are they?" Asked Cami, walking back and forth, pacing really. She was worried like the rest of us, she just expressed it more verbally.

While Hayley and Stefan drank, Marcel and Josh played cards, Davina and Kol had pushed a couch in the corner, and they were both taking a nap, and I was busy trying to calm my lovely girlfriend down. Though I had to tread carefully, she might just bite my head off, she was a wild one.

We were all very preoccupied. Talking, sleeping, drinking up all the liquor stored up in the room. Just a normal day at the Mikealson compound.

It was decided that we wait to fight until the deadline for Klaus and Luna ends. That is if nothing happens before then.

Something hard hit the door, causing both Kol and Davina to jolt awake, both equally confused.

"Ohh, don't worry about it they've been doing that for the past ten minutes," Hayley answered, taking a long drink from her vodka bottle.

"I think you've had enough to drink," declared Stefan looking at Hayley concerned, trying to attempt to take the bottle away from her.

Even when he was drunk, Stefan was kind. Hayley's green eyes turned gold, and veins appeared beneath them. She growled at Stefan, showing off her set of fangs. I, however, might have been terrified by that little stunt she pulled.

We haven't been able to use any bathroom because of Finn's mini-army outside of the compound and our door. That was when Kol stood up, walking around the large room with his phone held up high in the air. Cami then put her head in her hands, and I wrapped my arms around her. Telling her that everything was going to be fine and not to worry.

"I just sent an S.O.S to Klaus," Announced Kol. Then the shooting started. I heard the glass break on impact, but I thought nothing of it until I heard a bullet hit the wall.

Everyone got down to the ground, and I pulled Cami down with me. She cried out, grabbing her arm.

I removed her cardigan, surprised to see that she was shot.

"I've been shot!" She exclaimed, looking down at her arm in horror.

I frowned and smelled her arm, why was the bullet giving out this weird odor. I frowned, bending my head down to smell it again. I shook my head why hadn't I understood it before.

"Don't get shot. The bullets are made out of vervain and wolf's bane," I yelled to everyone.

Then the shooting stopped, and Hayley was the first one to get up. Looking out of the window.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Hayley yelled, walking out of the room.

I followed her, as did Stefan and Marcel, telling Kol and Josh to stay with Elijah's body and the girls.

"Who is that?" Asked Hayley, gesturing to the man standing in-between Klaus and Luna.

"We can discuss it late all you need to know for now is that he is on our side." Hayley nodded, but she looked at the man wearily.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, looking at Luna. She shrugged, "We can talk about it another time, but right, now we need to-" Luna was cut off, by more shooting. But before I could get to her, Klaus pulled her down with him.

"Where did they go?" Asked Luna looking between me, Marcel, and Stefan.

Stefan frowned, tilting his head to the side for a moment. He then pointed in a direction and said 

"They are that way."

"And how do you know that," Luna asked the three of us, I shrugged.

"Follow the screams of pain and the trial of blood. I am sure you'll find them," Marcel said nonchalantly.

"I can't wait until we leave, I don't know about you guys, but a break sounds nice. And seeing Rebekah would be a plus," Marcel spoke, and I smiled this was going to be a very interesting, holiday vacation.

There was going to be drama, broken hearts, broken bones, romance, tears, and best of all _blood_.

God, I loved the holidays.

.............................................................

** _ A/N: Please comment, I would appreciate it. What are your thoughts on Klaus and Luna? _ **


	67. The last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is having trouble sleeping worrying about how her and Klaus' day together is going to go. She also finds out last one of her kind.....

**_Luna_** **_Pov_**

.............................................................

I sighed, turning around in the bed. I just couldn't get comfortable. I had problems sleeping because, for one, I was cold, and two, Klaus was far away from me. There were only a few feet between us. Maybe I was being overdramatic, it just didn't feel right to be so far away....He was sleeping on the couch. Everyone else had a room with the opposite sex well except for Kol and Davina, Hayley and Elijah, and Damon and Cami, but that was by choice. I barely even slept in the car ride over here. Everyone was so tired that we could barely decide who was sleeping in what room. Since there were not a lot of rooms like at the compound, we would have to double up; Marcel and Josh, Davina and Kol, Stefan and Ansel, Damon and Cami, Hayley and Elijah, and then me and Klaus. Rebekah had her own room, and so did Hope. I was confused when Klaus said he was going to take the couch. Maybe I had said too much earlier. Maybe, I had said something wrong or done something stupid.

This wouldn't have been the first time we have slept in the same bed together. It was just hard sleeping in the same room with him knowing I could have said or done something wrong. And that killed me on the inside. I would prefer for someone to slowly rip my heart out, then say or do something wrong in front of him.

Especially, since our 'date' thing was tomorrow. I didn't know what else to call it because it wasn't just a day out, and it wasn't just dinner. Everything was more when it involved Klaus.

With him, a simple day turned perfect. Even if someone was trying to kill me, as long as I was with him everything would be okay. I didn't need a hero, I could fend perfectly well for myself, Klaus knew this. He had told me once that he didn't want me to have to fight for myself. Knowing that he would defend me made me feel special, even exceptional. A bad day, without Klaus, became worse. He kept me together. It was like I was a piece of material, and he was the stitches that held me together. And when I fell apart, he was there to fix me again. I couldn't understand what made me feel better when I saw him, or when he held me. I was so attached to him and his family.....Despite being away, I didn't regret my feelings towards any of them.....even though the pain had been excruciating....

Not everyone knew his favorite places to visit, not even his siblings. No one knew his favorite color, I knew this was a fact because everyone thought it was either blue, green, or black. No one could think of his favorite song. I knew he told me things he didn't share with anyone else, just like I told him things that I didn't share with anyone but him.

One of his favorite places in the world to visit is Pamukkale, a town in western Turkey. The Antique Pool was his favorite thing about the town. The Antique Pool, with its mineral-rich thermal waters, was most famous for its submerged Roman columns. An earthquake had caused it. There was beauty in destruction. Another one of his top three was Athens, the capital city of Greece. The way he described the remarkable foods, the history-filled museums, the unique architecture, and structure of the temples, the sandy beaches, the street art. It was like I had really been there with him. The last of his top three is the Amazon Rainforest. He had said that despite the rain and hot temperatures, every minute had been worth it. There were thousands of different species of trees, some towered, the diversity of species, including animals. That's what he loved about it. I had seen paintings from all three places. They were all equally stunning in their own way. The paintings were masterpieces in my opinion. He would deny it, saying that it was nothing. I just couldn't help but gush over them. I could feel emotion when I looked at them. He was so _passionate_ about painting, I think that's why I loved to watch him create. There were these times when we stayed up all night. He was painting, and I would watch as he turned blank canvases into something. It didn't matter if it was a tree, an animal, blood spatter, a white wall, the ocean, or a sunset. Anything he created with a paintbrush in his hands, and colors on his palette, dark or bright, was something special.

When I found out what his favorite color was, we had been on the roof of the compound. He had pointed it out to me with a little smirk on his face. I didn't need him to tell me that it had been a week since he genuinely smiled, I just knew. We had come up to watch the sunset instead of having dinner. It had been a week since we could spend more than ten minutes together. The witches had been planning something against Marcel. He had spent most of those seven days out of the compound. I remember that he took my hand, and led me away as Hayley complained. I remember how he held my hand even when we reached our destination, I remember what the air felt like on my skin, I remember when the wind blew hair in my face, and he laughed, we laughed, I remember _every_ word we exchanged.

_"Alright love, I told you mine, now tell me yours. It's only fair."_

_"I've already told you. I love all colors. I don't have a favorite."_

_"I don't buy it."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because this is the fourth time you have worn purple this week."_

_"How do you remember things like that?"_

_"I have a good memory."_

The day I found out his favorite song, he had been taking me to lunch in his car, back then we had still been at the plantation house.

_"Hybrid Theory?" He asked after glancing down at the cd case._

_"Yeah, it's one of my favorite albums. Nickleback, Guns N' Roses, ACDC, Paramore, and Nirvana, are great it's just that one Linkin Park album appeals to me more than the others."_

_"If you had to choose one song to listen to forever from that album, what would it be?"_

_I hummed lightly, thinking._

_"Papercut."_

_He nodded approvingly, "Nice choice."_

_"You've heard it?"_

_"Love, I've been around for over a thousand years."_

_I nodded, I seemed to forget that he had lived all those years ago. It felt like he had known me all along. "What is your favorite album of theirs?"_

_"Minutes to Midnight."_

_I cautiously took out the cd and put it back in its case. After seconds of searching, I found the album near the top._

_"What are you doing, love?"_

_"I've had my time," was my reply before I put the cd in. The car was suddenly filled with, "Wake" the first song of the album._

_"It's what I've done, isn't it? That's your favorite song, it has to be," I said, remembering the song lyrics._

_Put to rest what you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

_Those lines of the song captured how Klaus felt. He was trying to make things up with his sibling, Rebekah, and Elijah. Hayley had said that he hadn't been a saint. I had my opinion about that, but I could see that he was trying. He's told me himself that he isn't proud of what he's done in the past. He's told me that he is going to try and improve himself._

_Klaus' smile was contagious, I found myself smiling along with him. "How did you know?"_

_"Call it a hunch."_

_"I hold leave out all the rest on the same level as what I've done."_

_I nodded, causing him to look over at me, still smiling. "I suspected as much."_

_"We are so alike, you and I."_

_"You don't hate how alike we are, do you?"_

_"No, of course, not. In fact, I'm glad that we are so alike. It is a relief to have someone understand me, someone, I can confide in...."_

_Warmness swelled inside my chest at his words. "I'm glad I can be that person for you."_

It was all surreal. Reminiscing over our time together.

I turned around again, trying to get comfortable. I sighed and got up, taking a drink from my glass of water. I emptied it in no time.

I laid back down and looked at the clock, it was around 3:00 a.m. If I was ever going to get sleep, the best time would be now. Before, I had to worry about my hair, make-up, and if I had dressed up too much. And what to say and what not to say. And what to do and what to not do......

............................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

............................................................

Throughout the hours of the night, I had woken up, uncomfortable.

The couch wasn't the problem.

All those months she had been away caused me to have a mood of hopelessness. The day she came back, we were sleeping in the same bed again. One night in her room, and the other, in my own. It had been _heaven_, compared to all the nights in bed I had spent alone. All the nights I had spent without her....All the days I had spent without her had been the complete opposite, _hell_. Complete with the torment and flames.

I _craved_ her warmth. Some other's body heat wouldn't be enough. Some other women sleeping in my bed beside me wouldn't be enough; there was a difference, a substantial one, they wouldn't feel the same, their body heat wouldn't compare to hers, it wouldn't be as soft, they wouldn't smell the same. They wouldn't leave that sweet scent on my pillows and sheets the way she always did. When I woke up in the middle of the night or the morning, their shape wouldn't be as delicate and appealing as hers was. Luna was insecure. I had no idea as to why this was. I thought she was bloody perfect. I wanted to tell her....I just didn't know how to without sounding completely mental.

I could distinctly hear her heart beating, but I _yearned_ to be closer. Her heart's beat is the tune that had been stuck in my head for months upon end. The refined melody would forever be ingrained, into my mind.

I _needed_ to hold her, to know that she was real. She felt like a dream, the _best,_ _dream_.

Luna seemed too good to be true. Yes, she was beautiful, absolutely remarkable on the outside. What was most underlooked, about her was that she was remarkable on the inside as well. What others didn't realize was that she was highly intelligent. Not only with plans, strategizing, and problem-solving, but with other things as well. They were too busy trying to sneak a peek down her shirt, or they were staring longingly at her back to be interested in anything else. I was not blind. I saw the full hourglass figure that she tried to hide with baggy shirts and oversized jeans. She wouldn't wear any low-cut shirts often despite having a natural full bust that women would kill for, and if she did, she always had a jacket around to hug around her body; her legs were shapely and long, her stomach was flat and taut, her bottom was as shapely, as the rest of her. Her hair was long and luscious. It didn't matter if it was straightened or she just got out of the shower. Her green and gray eyes were striking against her skin, they were blanketed with thick, dark, and long eyelashes. I often found myself wondering how they didn't get caught up every time she blinked. Her lips were full, pink, and plump. I sometimes lost my concentration whenever she would part them. Her smile was beautiful enough to light up a whole room. Her clear warm carmel skin was another thing that for lack of words captivated, the people around her, me included. I think part of the reason she was so insecure is that she didn't look like those around her. She didn't have blue or brown eyes or pale skin. She wasn't a size 2. That's what I loved most about her looks. Yes, there might have been dozens, maybe even hundreds of girls named Luna, out there, but they wouldn't look anything like _my_ _Luna_.

Most didn't appreciate her other notable attributes the way I did. She was constantly, objectified as nothing more than something pretty to look at. That was their mistake for not realizing that she was so much more...That was their loss...

It's why I grew jealous, it's why I grew so angry and possessive whenever they tried to approach her.

_Without anyone's knowledge, not even Elijah's, I may have let myself slip on a few occasions. There was this one time when I was taking her out to dinner. She and Hayley had gotten into it recently over me. It had been the third time this week. I wanted to bring up her spirits. The restaurant we were at had been a nice, quaint little spot at the end of a street. It was crowded though I noticed that night she didn't pay attention to this fact as she vented to me. Usually, I was the one to vent. It was nice being the listener every so often for her I was the listener all the time. Though, I was always the best listener when it came to Luna. She was dressed, casually; wearing a loose black camisole top, a pair of dark jeans, white converse, and a cyan cardigan wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was straightened half up and half down. She wasn't wearing a drop of makeup not that she needed any. We were talking about painting, a subject we both enjoyed. I had been teaching her what I knew, but she had the do and then learn, state of mind when painting. Even her mistakes were perfect to me. She had been twirling around her spaghetti with her fork, smiling as she described a scene in her head that she wanted to paint. I was so, tuned in to her, I hadn't noticed the two men that had crept up behind her. Their eyes graced briefly over her face before they lingered elsewhere. Anger, no, that wasn't right, hot fury rose in my chest. I nearly choked on the intensity of it. If it wasn't for Luna, sitting across from me, their heads would have been removed the moment they looked down her shirt. Instead, I git my teeth watching as they tried to invite her to a party they were supposedly throwing. Luna didn't react like I had expected her to. She denied their invitation, and when they insisted, she said words and phrases I knew Hayley would have gotten on her about, maybe even Elijah. With her being a natural sarcastic, and her hanging out with Damon this side of her was bound to come out. And what a beautiful scene it was. That eased my fury, but only slightly. Luna then continued as if nothing had happened. She had a kind heart, but push her too far, and she might disembody you, just one of the many things I loved about her unique personality. The two men hadn't left, I was wearier because of this fact. They weren't alone, either. A group of five more men, between the ages of twenty and twenty-five, were there. And they were all looking at her, hungrily. As if she was a rack of lamb. Luna's phone vibrated, and she sighed ignoring it. I stood up and walked over behind her chair before I knew what I was doing. I kissed her cheek, and she turned, "Where are you going?"_

_"I just have somethings to take care of. Don't worry love, I will return shortly."_

_That day seven men died. Their deaths were swift and clean. I couldn't afford to play around with them as much as the beast inside of me wanted to._

_The faster I could return to her, the better._

_A couple of weeks later, their faces appeared on the local news, missing. No one suspected the truth. This hadn't been the first incident._

I had gotten it under control.

Now the staring was manageable to a point, I still found myself slipping, but once they laid a hand on her or touched a hair on her head, it was over, their time was done. It all depended on my mood that was always a factor.

I wanted to keep her from being used. She didn't deserve to be manipulated. I wouldn't _allow_ her to be treated that way.

Since the first two days of knowing her, it became obvious that she was too good for me, too good, for my family. I knew I didn't deserve her, her time, or her _unwavering_ loyalty.

Maybe I wasn't any better than those other men who tried to approach her. Though the difference was that they had a one-track mind, I didn't.

I knew what they wanted, I also knew that they weren't going to get it.

Ten minutes went by, and I finally gave up. I gave in. I wasn't going back to sleep, not when she was several feet away from me.

I frowned, hearing whimpering.

It was coming from Luna.

Concerned, I didn't hesitate to approach her.

The sheets and blankets were off of her body. Beads of sweat were on her chest and forehead. I noticed this as she had started twitching. The sounds didn't stop, they grew louder. Her breathing, as well as her heartbeat, had quickened. Her trembling body was now curled, into a fetal position as she held her hands over her ears, now full-on screaming.

It hurt me to hear those awful sounds coming from her. Hearing her in pain must have snapped something inside of me, because I had walked closer to her side of the bed, gently saying her name while rubbing her back before I could register what I was doing.

The last thing I wanted to do was shake her, she was already shaking enough.

"What is going on?" Elijah asked, worriedly, as he entered the room. I knew it was only a matter of time before people started coming into our room. As expected, Elijah was the first.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a nightmare."

My brother opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Luna started crying. The screaming had ceased, but what came after wasn't any better.

I gently pulled her up, she was now awake. Tears streaming down her cheeks, hitting the sheets.

Elijah rubbed her upper back, and I brushed the pieces of hair that were stuck to her cheeks due to tears and sweat on her face. With his free hand, Elijah handed me a handkerchief. In minutes it was soaked and now useless. The tears just kept coming, like a rain that never ends.

"Luna....Love...."

"What is it?" Elijah asked. Luna remained shuddering as her tears silently fell.

"Y-you l-left. You a-all left m-me."

I didn't know what to say. Hearing her voice filled with so much distress hurt.

It _physically_ hurt me. It felt as if something was poking my heart with a metal rod. Driving it deeper every time she cried out.

"Luna, I know that these past few months have been hard on you. I am to blame."

She sniffled, turning fully to look at Elijah. "What do you mean?"

"Over the long course of my life, I have come to believe that we are bound to those whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength, or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as long as I can recall. A year ago, you changed that belief. I now realize that family is more than blood."

"That's why you did it. To protect me."

Elijah nodded at her words, sitting down on the bed beside her. I remained standing, deciding it would be best if I stayed out of it. There had been a slight rift in their relationship since Elijah followed up on my promise. It was not his fault, but my own. He was taking the blame so I wouldn't have to. Luna deserved the truth, and I would deliver it later on. However, for now, it was best that she remained in the dark about the real reason why.

"If anything were to happen to you, our family would never recover."

"You would move on," Luna muttered, looking down again.

"No, you overestimate us. Whether you see it or not, you are the glue that holds our family together. You keep us united, you keep us from fighting. Because of everything you do, we would do the impossible to make you safe again. Even if that meant taking the drastic measures as I did all those months ago. I hope you don't take this wrong when I say that I am not sorry for what I did."

"Elijah-" I intervened, not knowing where this was headed.

He briefly turned his head towards me before turning back to Luna. "No. I mean it."

"I'm not sorry. I have no intention of apologizing for my actions," he continued despite my glare.

"I was doing what I thought was the right thing, I haven't changed my mind, and I won't. I never wished to harm you, but it had to be done. However, I will, apologize for the pain you experienced during your time away. I promise you that particular situation won't happen again, not if I can help it. Family do not abandon one another. You are my family."

Luna had stopped crying, and her heart and breathing were not as erratic as before.

It was silent, and Luna remained just the same. Her face pale, her cheeks hollow, her breath shaky, and her eyes glassy. Elijah swiftly stood, moving to the door.

"Elijah."

He paused, watching as she crossed the room. Once she reached him, she embraced him.

Jealousy didn't arise in my chest. I now knew that their relationship purely platonic, sibling-like. Elijah had said that Luna was like a sister to him, months ago she had told me Elijah was like a brother to her. She never said that to me, I wondered if that meant anything or not.

His shoulders slumped, and he was no longer so tense. He was relieved by her hug.

She pulled away, her hands holding his.

"It's okay, I understand. If a situation ever arose like, that I probably would have done the same thing. Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing for the right reason."

Elijah smiled and pulled her in for another hug. "Get some sleep, goodnight, Luna."

Then he was gone, leaving me alone, with Luna.

Her cheeks were still pale and damp, but she looked better than before. Much better. I crossed the distance between us in a few steps. She automatically hugged me back.

"Will you stay with me for the rest of the night?"

I buried my face in her neck. Reveling her warmth and in her aroma. I didn't want to sleep alone, she didn't either.

There was a simple solution.

I needed to stop trying to stay away. I couldn't keep myself from her. I was stupid to try to. I would only bring both myself and her more misery. "I will, and every night after that if it's what you want."

She pulled away slightly, her body still close to mine. "It matters what you want to. So, if you don't want to-"

I cut her off, sticking my hand under her chin, gently forcing her to look up at me. I wanted her to be looking in my eyes when I said this, so she would know I wasn't lying. I watched as blood rushed to her face. A lovely color it was....her blush....how lovely a feeling it brought me to know that I was the cause....

"No. I do want to."

"I try so hard," her voice wavered as she closed her eyes before opening them again. Tears gathered in her heavy dark lashes. "Not to come off as clingy, I really do," she exhaled shakily, and her tears began to fall. "But when you were gone, i-it was hell for me. I couldn't eat, I got sick, I couldn't sleep, I had nightmares. I don't ever want to go through that again."

She inhaled deeply, her voice wavered again, "I-I can't go through that again, I just c-can't take it."

I pulled her head to my chest, the metal rod came out again, poking my heart as she wrapped her arms around me and cried. This time was much worse, it somehow hurt more. Her cries and shaking body eventually slowed before coming to a stop. It was good for her to let it out. All of that sadness inside her didn't make anything easier.

"Love?" I asked, and she pulled away slightly. This time, looking me in the eyes.

"You are not clingy. I should have been there for you it's my fault."

She shook her head, closing her eyes as my thumbs wiped away the remnants of her tears.

"No, Klaus. I won't let you blame yourself."

"I left you."

"Technically, I left you."

"Technical or not, I put you through that pain, and I am truly sorry. Elijah wouldn't tell me where you were. If he had, I would have come for you without a second thought, in a heartbeat."

"It's probably a good thing that you didn't. You could have gotten in trouble."

"I don't give a damn about getting into trouble. I _care_ about you, seeing you, spending time with you. Things weren't easy for me when you were gone either. I've never been so miserable. If you don't believe me ask Elijah or even Kol..."

"No," she paused and placed her hands on either side of my face. I just realized that I hadn't moved my hands. The position we were in was intimate. It's something I hadn't done with anyone else. "I believe you."

I put my head against hers.

It had been so long since we last did this. It felt more comforting and relieving than it did before.

"I don't know what the future holds, but I promise to stay with you."

"Klaus-"

"No. I will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe again. I meant what I said. I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

Her breath fanned across my face as she exhaled shakily. "I'll always want you to stay."

"Do you still want to go out with me tomorrow?"

"You know me so well Klaus, what do you think?"

I smirked, "That you'll always want to go out with me." She laughed, "You are always right when it comes to me."

I laughed at what she had said. This worked in my favor. "Since you said I was always right, then you should have no problem with me suggesting that we go ahead and get some rest."

Her reaction was not what I was expecting. She took her hands off my face and took my hands off hers. She started to walk backward. I just started to realize that she was only in a long sleeve t-shirt.

She got into her side of the bed, and I got into mine. Of course, that didn't last but a couple of seconds.

We were soon almost nose to nose, our bodies entangled. Her face was relaxed. I knew it wouldn't be long before she fell asleep.

"Is this okay?"

I frowned, opening my eyes to find her staring back at me. "What do you mean?"

"Us, being like this."

"I don't know about you, love, but doing something as simple as this, with you is truly pleasureful."

"So, you don't feel that it's weird?"

"No," I muttered softly, bringing my lips to her cheek. I let them linger.

She breathed out, sounding relieved, "Good. I thought that you would think-"

I cut her off by putting my lips against her forehead.

Her breathing became erratic, and her heart stuttered, interesting. Her breathing and heartbeat had been normal before.

My hands that were on her waist had suddenly found themselves brushing her hair back. The same reaction took place. Maybe, I was hearing things or just tired.

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, Klaus."

I didn't go to sleep right away. I waited patiently. Listening as Luna's breathing and heartbeat became even. I waited another half hour or so in case she had a nightmare, but she lay still.

This is what I had been missing. She is what I had been needing my whole life.

In months this was the first time I had fallen to sleep with a smile on my face.

.............................................................

** _ Kol Pov _ **

.............................................................

I resisted the urge to laugh when I saw my brother's face.

He and Luna were curled up together. Her arms on his back, his on her waist. Embracing, each other. Their faces were only mere inches apart.

What amused me about his face was that he was smiling, smirking wasn't the right term.

My brother was smiling in his sleep. I knew it had something to do with Luna. His good moods always had something to do with her. She controlled so much of his life, not in a negative way either. She changed him for the better. I knew that because of her, he was more than willing to divulge us in his plans. He never used to, in fact, he never seemed to show that he cared for his family until her arrival. I couldn't be more thankful for the girl in his hold.

I didn't mind. She was my best friend, he was my brother. It was a win-win for me.

What would help is if my brother wasn't so blind. The one was lying in front of him, in his embrace.

He needed to _wake_ _up_.

I loved Davina dearly, with everything in me; the bad, the good, all of it. If she didn't exist, I would snatch Luna up in an instant. She was ethereal, a goddess. If my brother couldn't see that then he would force my hand. My lovely witch and I had planned out many scenarios, but everyone would know that it wasn't real. I've contemplated calling up a few old friends. I was hesitant, I might not have those friends even after and if the plan succeeded. I knew how my brother could be, especially with Luna.

I looked down at my phone and decided that I would give him ten more minutes before he had to walk downstairs, where he would have a teenage blonde vampire to deal with.

She wanted to speak to my brother about what I didn't know.

A part of me wished for Luna and Caroline to meet. I wanted to see my brother's face then. I doubted there would even be a hint of a smile or a smirk then.

I carefully and quietly sauntered towards my brother. I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to wake him up. Luckily, as it turned out, I didn't have to. There was a loud gasp, and before I knew it some unidentified, force had thrown me halfway through a wall.

Luna must have woken up and seen me over Klaus.

That's why she reacted the way she did. I noticed that she didn't move her hand like she usually did. Her powers were growing, which was good and all but did it have to hurt so bloody much.

"Oh my, Kol, are you okay?" Luna asked, getting out of bed. Her hands were over her mouth as she came over to me.

I understood her shock. My body was after, all halfway inside of a wall. Klaus still had his smile on his face. He was amused, not even bothering to hide his delight at my current situation.

"Have you learned your lesson, brother? Watching people sleep, it was bound to happen..."

Luna turned to my brother, a perplexed expression was on her face. I appreciated the fact that she was concerned about my wellbeing. "Klaus, what do you mean watching people sleep?"

"He was watching up sleep...Why?" She asked, turning to me.

"How did you know I was watching you?" I asked, looking at my brother. He laughed, "I was awake the moment you opened that door."

"We should help him down," Luna said, looking at Klaus, who sighed, "I will help him down, you stay back."

Luna stepped back and watched as Klaus pulled me out of the wall. Concern was written all over her features.

She walked forward, brushing the plaster off of my hair and skin. Her kindness was certainly outshining my older brother's. Maybe, he should take some pointers for her instead of laughing at me. Then again, I couldn't necessarily blame him. I would be doing the same thing, except for maybe being less reserved.

"Did you learn your lesson?" She asked, lightly laughing afterward. "It wasn't that funny," I said, and she laughed even harder. It had been too long since I heard her laugh like that. I needed to do things like this more often if it brought her this much joy.

"Oh, but it was brother. That look on your face is something I will never forget."

Then they started laughing again. Oh yes, haha, I was thrown so hard into a wall that I got my body stuck halfway in it haha.

"Caroline is downstairs."

I watched as my brother's smile slipped from his face, and his laugh came to a stop. "Kol, let's not joke about such things."

"I'm serious," I said, holding my hands up in a defensive position.

"Who is Caroline?" Luna asked, and I noticed that for some reason, she was tense. Interesting.

"Niklaus' former lover."

Luna's eyebrows shot up, and she shifted on her feet, looking down. "She is not my former lover. The only reason I talked to her in the first place was to get information. It was all an act, a lie," he emphasized, glaring at me.

What he spoke was the truth, but the look in Luna's eyes was, hurt. I wondered as good as he knew her if he could see it as I could.

"Well, what does she want?" Luna asked, still looking, not looking in my brother's direction.

"A talk. At least that's what she said."

"Tell her I am busy today," Klaus said, reaching down to hold Luna's hand when she pulled away.

Uh oh, I hadn't meant to cause any harm.

"Luna?" My brother asked worriedly.

"I have to go," were the last words she said as she turned to leave. I watched with genuine pity as my brother walked after her. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I-uh feel a little sick, and since Caroline is here, I guess you and I are not going anywhere anytime soon."

She turned to leave, but Klaus grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Just because Caroline is here doesn't mean our day is over."

Luna looked down and winced. "It's okay, Klaus, and our day isn't over as long as you don't want it to be. I know that you are busy, and I appreciate that you tried to set time aside for me. Is it okay if we wait until tonight? Sorry, it's just I'm not feeling well."

"Whatever works for you works for me, love."

My brother reached out and put his hand against her forehead, frowning as he did. "You are burning up."

She gave him a hug. It was shorter than usual. Something was wrong, though I wasn't entirely sure it was all my fault.

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go," were the last words she said before running down the hallway, poor Jewel.

I wanted to disappear when he turned around. I didn't like seeing my older brother this sad, this defeated. His shoulders were slumped, as he sat back down on the bed, on Luna's side.

"I won't judge you if you smell her pillow. She has always smelled good."

"Kol, if you are going to joke, then you can get out."

"I'm sorry," I said, and I truly meant it. Whether he could tell or not, I didn't know. He wasn't paying much attention to me.

"Something tells me she is still pining after you."

He finally looked up at me, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't care. It doesn't change how I feel, even if she is pining for me."

"Does Luna have anything to do with that?"

"As I have said before many times. Everything between her and I wasn't genuine. At least I wasn't being honest. My intentions weren't pure, I used her to get what I wanted."

"And you have no intention of doing that to my best friend?"

He didn't answer at first. His mouth twitched before he started speaking, "If she truly is your best friend, then you should have no problem answering this simple question."

"Go on..."

"How does Luna prefer her steak?"

I rolled my eyes, this was the question. "Ask a different one."

"No, Kol, I won't. If you want me to believe that she is your best friend, that you top me, then you should have no trouble answering it."

I shifted, uneasy. I had no idea how Luna preferred her steak. Whenever we went out to eat, with Davina or not, pizza, chinese, or ice cream was always on the menu.

Then it occurred to me. Maybe, Nik didn't know either.

"I don't know, brother. How does the lovely Jewel prefer her steak?"

The smirk didn't leave his face as he swiftly answered my question, standing up, "She prefers her steak to be pan-seared, medium-rare, with sauteed mushrooms on top. On the side, some steamed asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes, though light on the garlic. She prefers club soda to drink, and occasionally, her second pick is a sweet tea with no ice. For dessert usually, she will have a slice of cheesecake, and sometimes she will have a coffee creme burlee."

I couldn't hide how surprised I was. Of course, he would know how she preferred her steak. He knew exactly how she liked most things if not everything. Not everyone agreed with me, but I was betting that Luna was harboring feelings for my brother almost as bad as he was.

The signs were there and let's face it love is blind and deaf for one. And for another, you tell certain friends things that you wouldn't tell others.

My phone vibrated, and I looked down to see Luna had texted me.

_Hey, can you take me to town, there are some things I need to talk to you about. If your busy then I'll understand. Either way, please don't tell Klaus I asked this of you._

My heart ached. I wanted to hug her through the phone. If only it were possible.

I replied.

_Sure, Jewel, I am happy to provide whatever you need, what else are friends for?_

I sent a quick text to Davina explaining why I was in town. Looking for some herbs to rid Luna's sudden sickness. The perfect cover story, she didn't seem to be feeling that well so it wasn't necessarily a lie.

"You know what brother, we'll have to finish this conversation later..."

............................................................

We were halfway into town, and not a word, had been said. Luna's nails were digging into the seat the whole time, her head was back, and she looked to be gritting her teeth.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking away from the road.

"No," she shakily breathed out.

"Stop the car."

I did as she asked, pulling over to the side of the road. Before I even came to a full stop, she was already out of the car, throwing up behind some bush.

I winced, hating to see and hear her in so much pain. I held back her hair and rubbed her back. I was used to doing this for Davina whenever we would go out and party a little too hard. I was willing to do the same for my best friend....

............................................................

Now that we were back in the car, she seemed better, less pale, and more lively. Though she still looked tired.

I mulled over the list of symptoms in my head.

Fatigue, sickness, dizziness. What could those things mean? Luna did have her fair share of enemies, could one of them have reached her. I doubted it, though it was a possibility. Luna had a very strong mind. It would take a lot to break through.

"Luna."

She hummed, turning her head in my direction.

"Have you participated in any strenuous activity lately?" I hated to think of pregnancy, but after Hope, my lovely niece, there was a likely chance of that happening to her as well. She frowned, now seeming confused. "What do you mean?"

There was no use trying to say it in code.

"Sex."

She opened her mouth but then closed it. I promptly chastised myself after everything was Stefan and the whole Genevieve situation. I can't believe I had thought in that way, that I had even gone that direction. "Sorry, it's just I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with you."

"Thanks, and no, it's been months."

I came to a stop at one of the quaint shops, satisfied that we were in town. Confused at her answer.

"Were you seeing someone?"

"No. He was a friend, a close friend. I don't know why I did it. Though Lance did remind me of your brother, not by looks..."

"What happened?"

She huffed, her hands twisting around in her lap. "The morning after we decided to stay friends, we were better off that way. We never spoke of it, and it wasn't brought up again. It wasn't weird or anything like that. There were no awkward moments. We were walking, and he dropped one of his books. He told me to go ahead, that he would be right behind me."

I waited, patiently for her to continue. Her eyes were now glassy and a steely gray, the green gone.

"He was hit. By a car. It all happened so fast, there was so much blood..." She closed her eyes tightly and looked down.

"I'm sorry, Luna."

She shook her head slowly, "No, it's not your fault. I just needed someone to talk to."

"And I am here to listen. Anything you say will be confidential with me."

............................................................

"Did Klaus or anyone get suspicious when you left?"

We were in a herbal shop, a crowded one. Everyone was too wrapped up in themselves to be nosy.

"No, I texted my lovely girlfriend and told her that I had come to town to find some herbs for you to cure your sudden sickness."

She nodded, "Thank you again. Kol, I can't tell you how appreciative I am."

I smiled as I hugged her outside the shop. I was glad I was able to be there for her. I had missed our time together.

"Kol, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, worriedly when she looked down and bit her lip. "Not a lot of people know this. And when I say not a lot, I mean two."

I rubbed my hands together, excited that I was going to be the third person to know whatever this something was. Her secrecy only made me more curious.

She exhaled before looking up at me. "I have feelings for Klaus."

I frowned, "Of course, you have feelings for my brother, and they must be good with all the time you spend with him. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

Luna shook her head, her hair moving because of the sudden motion and the wind.

"No, Kol, I-I like him, like him."

"Oh," a wide smile started to spread on my face, and I couldn't stop it. So, I had been right. Luna did _indeed, _harbor feelings for my brother. Oh, how it felt good to be right. There was no denying that he had feelings for her, and she was saying that she had feelings for him...Why were they so blind?

"I just don't know what to do, Kol. I had to tell someone else it's driving me crazy. After everything, after being away from him, my feelings are stronger than ever. When you came in talking about that girl downstairs I just got-"

"Jealous," I said when she struggled with finding a word.

"If jealousy is a hot flaring sick feeling, then yeah. I got jealous. I am jealous. Ever since he saved me, I have been drawn to him. Not because of his looks or anything along those lines. There was something in the way he moved, something in the way he talked. There this need, this pull of some sorts. I wanted to know him. I defended him when Hayley and Elijah stood against him. They were wrong, yes, but it felt natural to defend him. He heals me. I don't mean physically. He makes everything, breathable; all the pain, the hurt, the anxiety, the fear, and the doubt as well as the darkness. He makes it all bearable. I don't understand why. I never have. I don't understand the things he makes me feel, _the way_ he makes me feel. And I am utterly terrified of losing him."

"Don't worry about Caroline. He never had feelings for her."

I clenched my jaw, wanting desperately to tell her some of Klaus' rambles when he had been drunk. He had been an open book, and he wasn't shy about his feelings. I couldn't do that to him, as much as I wanted to reassure my friend, it wouldn't be right of me to do so. Being good had its perks and its downsides.

Her shoulders weren't as slumped down as before. "You look better."

"Talking to someone helps, now I don't feel like the load is so heavy."

"If you intend to go out with my brother, tonight I have some suggestions..."

............................................................

** _ Caroline Pov _ **

............................................................

It had been a couple of months since I had seen Bonnie. Stefan and Damon were here at this house. Something told me they didn't know about Elena's death. Things had been bad when Jeremy died, even worse when Stefan left. I tried to be a good friend, I hadn't been good enough to stop her from taking her own life.

I would tell Stefan and Damon later. Right now, I was worried about Bonnie. I had tried to find her on my own, and I failed.

Klaus Mikealson was a powerful being that's been around for nearly two thousand years. I was sure he had some witch's number that would happily track Bonnie down as a favor. Then I would be on my merry way.

"Caroline."

I jumped. I would never get used to him sneaking up on me.

"Klaus," I nodded, acknowledging him. Relieved that I didn't have to wait any longer.

"Why are you here?"

Okay, so he didn't seem to be in the mood for chit-chat.

"I was wondering if you knew any witches that could help with my problem."

He raised a brow and folded his arms across his chest. "Problem?"

"Yeah, Bonnie's missing. Has been for months. I came here hoping you could help me. After using me for information, I think you owe me. Especially, after everything, you said, all the lies. Let's not forget about you using me."

He laughed, but there wasn't any amusement in his eyes. "What makes you think I am interested in making amends with you?"

Of course, he was going to be difficult.

"It's the season of giving. I was hoping you would be more merrier than you usually are."

"Luckily for you, I happen to be in a giving mood. Let me see what I can do..."

I was thankful he had agreed to help me. Though I didn't know why...

............................................................

I tensed seeing Kol walk in with a girl, this must be the witch Klaus was talking about.

If anyone could help me, she could, his exact words. He seemed to have a lot of faith in this one witch.

She hadn't been what I was expecting. Her skin reminded me of Bonnie's. Warm and brown, for some reason, it made me think of carmel. Her brows were softly arched. Her eyes were mostly green, but I could see some gray in their depths. Her cheekbones were high, her lips full. Now that I thought about it, she reminded me of Hayley from a certain angle. Her hair was long and curly down and around her shoulders. I immediately felt self-conscious of my own looks. Even though we were both wearing jeans, she looked so much better in them.

"You must be Caroline, I'm Luna," she said, holding out her hand. I didn't have the ability to speak. Her voice had this silvery quality, a clear, almost musical tone to it. I had never heard anything like it and found that it was pleasing. I shook her hand, feeling intimidated. There was something about her that seemed almost commanding or compelling. I wasn't exactly certain, but it hadn't been five minutes, and I was already envying her.

"Do you have something that is of some form of importance to Bonnie? Since blood and DNA are out of the question."

I shook my head, cursing. I hadn't thought of that. "No, I uh didn't think of that."

"There are ways to find someone without using DNA or a specific personal object."

"There are other ways?" I asked, surprised. I thought those were the only ways to find someone.

"There is always another way. Why don't we take a walk outside? Maybe the days leading up to her disappearance might have some significance." I nodded, feeling compelled to do whatever she asked. There was an energy about her, that was charming.

As I headed towards the exit, I looked back to see Kol saying something to Klaus, who turned and glared.

............................................................

"She wasn't acting odd at all? Any of the things she said or did. Sorry if I am being persistent, it's just with all the switched bodies and trapped consciousness going on here of late, I figured it wouldn't be the strangest thing if it happened to your friend."

"I mean I suppose both of us were acting weird, one of our closest friends had just died, and before that my mother."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I nodded and swallowed a lump in my throat. A day didn't go by that I didn't miss my mother. "Was she acting like a completely different person?"

"No, but she was acting secretive. She had gotten some mail, and I walked in the kitchen, and papers were spread out on the counter. She freaked out and scrambled to hide the papers."

"Did you see anything on the papers?"

I found it easy to talk to Luna. Everything just came flowing back, it was like I was replaying what happened in my head as we spoke. I think it had something to do with that voice of hers.

"Yes. It was mostly latin, but there was this symbol..." I trailed off as I reached into my purse and pulled out a slip of paper. I had drawn the symbol over and over again. I figured it would be smart to bring it with me.

As soon as Luna touched the paper, she seized up and gasped.

Before I could ask what was wrong, she snapped out of it. "I think your friend might be closer than we originally thought."

"How close?"

"She's almost here, and she has someone called Kathrine with her."

............................................................

"How do you know this?"

"I'll explain later, right now, we need to get to Klaus," she said as she jogged to the compound. I stood silently by as Luna explained to Kol, Klaus, and now Elijah what had happened or rather, what she had learned.

"Do you have any idea what this could mean?" Luna asked, passing my slip of paper around.

"No, though it could be a rune or sacred marking of some sort..." Kol said as he viewed the paper from different angles. "Well, whatever it is makes me uneasy."

"I agree with you and that, love," Klaus murmured, hovering over Luna's shoulder. I was surprised to see that he had a hand on her back, not exactly in the middle but lower. She had her eyes closed and looked to be stressed. As he whispered something in her ear, I saw her relax.

After seeing what just happened between them I had questions.

Lots of questions. That moment between them was cute. The moment they just shared was a moment I wanted to have with someone special, maybe even the one.

I wanted to know more about her. She must be special if she got him to comfort her, because I never could. Then again, it was all a lie. A part of me was grateful that it hadn't been real.

............................................................

** _ Cami _ ** _ _ ** _ Pov _ **

.............................................................

"What's the problem, Hayley?" I asked there was definitely something wrong, I didn't need a psychologist degree to tell me that.

She sighed, patting a spot next to the couch in her and Elijah's room. I had been walking by when she waved me down.

"Hey, I needed to ask your advice on something?" I tensed, sitting next to her, hoping it was not the arranged marriage/binding ritual. She had told me the other day and asked me to think about it.

"Sure."

"The marriage ritual did you think about it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"No offense, I just think it's a horrible idea." Hayley slumped down at my words. "You asked my opinion."

"Why?" Hayley asked in a frustrated tone.

"I have never believed in arranged anything. What your asking of not only yourself but Luna is unrealistic. You and I both know you have feelings for Elijah. Why would you even consider marrying Jackson?"

"Marrying Jackson would come with a lot of benefits. Advantages that we could use."

"Marriage shouldn't be used to get something out of someone else. It wouldn't be right."

"It would be mutually beneficial for everyone, including Hope."

"And what if Luna doesn't want to go along with this?"

"I'll convince her."

Before I could say my replay to that statement, Luna came in, her face riddled with worry.

"We have a problem."

............................................................

"Kathrine's back?" Hayley asked as she continued to interrupt Klaus, who was trying to speak with Luna.

I didn't need a degree to tell that they were both annoyed at this. Hayley had tried to dissuade the both of them from spending time together, it hadn't worked before, and it sure wasn't going to work now. Luna wasn't hesitant to speak her mind. She became very defensive of Klaus and wasn't afraid to show it.

Rebekah and Ansel had left with Hope. They weren't going to go and board a plane unless it was necessary.

"Hey, would you mind leaving until I deal with Kathrine," Damon said, grabbing my waist and turning me around to face him.

I smiled, putting my hands on his chest. "Nice try, but I think I'll be fine here with you."

Damon sighed before kissing me I frowned, surprised. "What was that about?"

"Oh, that. That was a pre-apology for what I'm about to do."

I looked at him, confused as he leaned in closer. I wasn't on vervain, oh crap....I could be compelled....

"I need you to go to our bedroom and lock the door. Don't let anyone in unless it's me."

A deadened feeling washed over me before I could object....

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"You realize that she is going to be super pissed once your compulsion wears off," Kol voiced, causing Damon to sigh.

"I didn't know what else I could do to protect her."

Kol, Damon, and Davina went back and forth about what he had done to Cami. I began to notice that everyone was in their own groups. True Klaus and I were the smallest, but I didn't mind, and I didn't think he did either. Caroline was talking with Stefan. At first, I had been jealous. Jealous of her past with Klaus. I wasn't anymore, not after meeting and conversing with her. Talking to Kol had helped, a lot. Klaus and I had a bond that he wouldn't have with anyone else. As he had said, _"Jewel, you are unlike anything my brother has come across in all his years. You both share this link, this unbreakable bond. If you think that he is going to give you up for some girl that he lied to in order to get information, then you are crazy. I don't think my brother has ever been so miserable missing someone, and that someone is you." _He would ever find another like me. Knowing that put me at ease.

"If you could compel me-"

"No." I frowned, I hadn't even finished. "Why?"

"I would be taking away your free will. That is the last thing I want to do."

"If this Kathrine is as dangerous as everyone says why aren't you trying to convince me to go and hide?"

He put his hand on my shoulder, smirking slightly, as we locked eyes. "Because I know someone more dangerous without even intending to be."

"I hope you're not talking about me."

"Love, you put my brother halfway through a wall without even striving to do so. I think it's safe to say that you are a force to be reckoned with."

I opened my mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door. "I would have thought that they would have been a tad bit more inconspicuous," Damon said sauntering towards the door.

"Wait, maybe that isn't the best idea," I said, moving to stop him from opening the front door. I was worried about what could possibly be on the other side.

The knocking started again.

"Listen, princess, that door isn't going to open itself."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and move, please."

With concentration and careful precision, I managed to not only unlock the door but open it. Surely if I could throw an original vampire into a wall, then I could open a door. It wasn't as easy as it looked.

As soon as I did, a wooden stake was thrown into the air. In response, I held out my hand, stopping it midair.

On the other side of the doorway stood both Kathrine and Bonnie, the two I had seen from my premonition.

"Telekinesis is one of the powers. Ester was right," Kathrine spoke, looking at Bonnie, who nodded in response, mumbling under her breath, "I guess she passed the test."

"Luna, you need to come with us."

Klaus stepped forward, but I put a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Why?"

"Bonnie, maybe it's time you give a history lesson. Only if they let us in, of course."

"A history lesson on what?" I asked wearily, waiting for a response. Kathrine sighed, "Your family."

.............................................................

Rather than inviting Kathrine in, we decided to go outside.

We as in; Caroline, Stefan, me, and Klaus. Hayley wasn't too happy, and neither was Damon, but I wanted to know what was going on. I hated being in the dark.

"You come from a distinct line of witches, an important one. You are one of the last ones."

"What does my mother have to do with any of this?" Klaus asked. Since we came out here, I noticed that he hadn't removed his hand from my back. It was comforting.

"Ester wants to protect Luna."

"I don't believe you."

"Why do you think it's farfetched? Luna, what do you think?"

I sighed, feeling everybody's eyes on me. Ester hadn't seemed like a threat. She warned me but never really brought harm. I was forced to bring her back, and in doing, so I brought someone else along with her unintentionally.

"Honestly, I don't know what to think. But I can't just leave with people I don't know or trust."

"The man who murdered your parents is out there, waiting. Ester can help you hide," Bonnie said, breaking off from conversing with Caroline and Stefan.

"I don't want to hide."

The gunfire sounded then, and Klaus pushed me to the ground, his body over mine.

.............................................................

In the end, Kathrine and Bonnie died, and Klaus took a bullet for me. I say bullet, I mean five. I felt that their deaths were my fault, no matter how many times someone assured me that it wasn't.

Hayley said that Klaus and I's thing was canceled, Damon agreed, of course.

So naturally, with the help of Caroline and Rebekah, I was going to sneak out. Klaus had asked if I wanted to still go even after everything, my answer remained the same. The look on his face had been more than worth it.

I used Kol's advice from this morning and searched for something red. Surprising both Caroline and Rebekah. Even though we just met, I think one day we were going to be great friends.

The deep red sweater dress wasn't snug or loose. The v neck wasn't too low, and it was soft. It stopped at just above the middle of my thighs. The leggings I paired with it were black. My black boots stopped just below my knees. I had a pair of long ivory socks that stopped above the knee. My jacket was black and thin but warm. My straightened hair was in a loose braid, pieces were framing my face. My make up was simple. Like Caroline had said, "simple but powerful." My lips were a nude pink, dark eyeliner was under the bottom lid of both my eyes. I was satisfied but worried about what he would think.

If I was pretty enough...

My phone vibrated, and Rebekah smiled, "Is that him?"

I shrugged, trying to hide my excitement as I checked my phone. As it turned out, it was him.

_Are you ready, love?_

I waited before I replied with a simple, _yes_.

"Oh my god."

Rebekah's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. She and Caroline were by the open window with the curtain pulled back.

"Oh," I whispered, understanding the shock. Klaus was outside, below the window standing. Beside him was a horse.

This didn't seem real. My phone vibrated again, and I pulled it back out to see that I had another text from Klaus.

_"I need you to jump."_

I looked down at him before replying. Nervousness making its presence known. _"Okay."_

_"I'll catch you."_

_"I know."_

Rebekah and Caroline hugged me whispering, words of encouragement.

The window was big enough that it had a window seat. Getting stuck wasn't my worry, falling was, even though I knew he would catch me.

_Here goes nothing..._

The anticipation was nothing compared to the real thing. My heart raced in my chest, and every nerve came alive in the cold air.

I opened my eyes, knowing it was over, when I felt his warm strong arms holding me up.

He gently set me down, smirking slightly, "I told you I would catch you."

"I believed you, I was just worried that I would somehow mess things up."

Klaus chuckled as he led me in front of the horse.

"This is Danger."

"Danger?" I asked, surveying the dark coloration. "Where in the world-"

"How about you let me worry about that, hm."

I nodded, tentatively sticking my hand out, losing courage as the horse neighed. I jumped, back scared. He laughed softly taking my hand in his own. I was glad that he was behind me, I could feel the blush coat my cheeks. I held my breath as he pressed my hand and his to Danger's muzzle.

I smiled and looked back at him to see that his expression mirrored mine.

"This is amazing."

Klaus pulled me away, telling me how exactly to mount Danger. It wasn't easy, but Klaus had his hands there incase I somehow managed to injure myself.

He got behind me expertly, of course. His hands were around my body, holding the reins with me. I was nervous at first, but I knew that if anything went wrong, he would take charge.

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise. Though I will tell you that I did my research, and I will say that hot chocolate is involved."

I gasped, and he laughed. This was amazing, riding Danger, having Klaus behind me. Hot chocolate was probably one of my favorite drinks, even though I've only had it four times. Klaus knew this, and the fact that he remembered made me want to melt. The way he remembered the smallest things was something I appreciated greatly.

"I love you."

Danger stopped in his tracks, and I knew it was because of Klaus. He pulled me back by my lower waist, my breath hitched.

My body was turned and leaning against his, our faces were only a few inches apart. He put his lips against my jaw. "As I love you. I've been looking forward to this all day."

I smiled as he brushed a hand across my cheek. I turned back around and put my hands back around the reins. Danger started moving again, and Klaus' arms were like a cage around me but in a good way.

I didn't want this night to end.

_ **To be continued......** _

.............................................................

_ ** Please comment, tell me how you felt about this chapter. ** _ ** _ Should Caroline stay for a little while? What would you like to happen on Klaus' and Luna's "date"? _ **


	68. Stay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon is struggling to fall asleep, and when he finally does he finds him self in this un realistic dream like world. There he meets a few old friends. Luna and Klaus' date started out strong and then something goes wrong like it always does. Klaus is facing a conflict not with Ester, Finn, or even Mikeal but himself.....

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

She was mad, pissed even, but she said that she would forgive me, eventually, if I was on good behavior. I closed my eyes for the thousandth time, trying to get sleep, because I needed it, really bad. We had all stayed up pretty late, well, the guys and me, at least. Just playing cards, drinking, messing around. Ansel was proving to be fun to hang around. Of course, the girls had gone to bed early, them being the more 'sensible' and smart ones. I hadn't seen Stefan and Caroline though I wasn't worried they used to be good friends. So they were probably, just catching up. Luna was already in bed resting, Klaus was with her, and I was okay with that but not completely.

Since, I was, quote on quote, 'a little overprotective,' according to my girlfriend. Who I loved, more than life itself.

But I think I was always going to be overprotective when it came to her. Luna was like a daughter to me, I pick her up when she falls down, and then I am there to dust her off when she does it again. I comfort her when something is wrong, or she is down, and I want to rip anyone's heart out, who hurts her. Luna was fragile. Enemies, popping up out of nowhere and dealing with her breakdowns. Still, I was confident that I would be able to handle it. I handled it before all those months ago, of course, with the help of Cami and Rebekah. Though I think I helped her more than they did with some things. She was important, to me, and I made a promise to myself that if it ever came down to it, I was not going to let her die, if given the choice, I would die for her in an instant, better me than her. I trusted Klaus a lot more than any other guy that wanted to be around her, or with her. If I had the power, I would've made them get together. So I could sleep peacefully, knowing that no one was ever going to hurt her again. Especially not with Klaus around, and she would be happy. They both would be. I would be satisfied because she was happy and safe, and so on and so on. It was a win, win for everyone, really.

I punched my pillow repeatedly, trying to get it to soften up. It closely resembled a rock right now. I looked over at Cami. Worried that I had woken her up, but she remained sound asleep. Even though usually she was a very light sleeper. Today had been rough, for her, and everyone else but especially for Luna.

I laid back down, this time I just thought about something boring. Like chess, or that twilight book series that Caroline made me read. I shuddered at the thought of those books. I still had nightmares about it.

I thought about that one night we were in the compound me, Luna, and Cami. Everyone had gone out for something, and we were all three of us, left to ourselves. Luna being curious, perked up when I mentioned twilight, and how much I wasn't a die-hard fan, not a fan at all. And so did Cami, she perked up just like Luna when I had mentioned it, apparently, she had read the whole book series multiple times (shudder). She had even seen the movies at least twice, hell even Elijah has seen them. Although the only comment he had for all the movies was that they had a nice soundtrack, and to be honest, they did. So Luna, Cami, and I sat in my room watching all of the movies. I sat between Luna and Cami, my arms around both of them as we watched the series. On my bed wrapped up in a thick, soft, comforter that Josette had given me as a gift because I was always complaining about how cold I was. Luna seemed very taken, she had said that this movie was relateable for her, although she never told me the reason why. After she said, that I noticed that Cami had given her this all-knowing look, and I remember wanting to know why it was so relatable for her, but she never told me. Now that I know her better, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Looking back even at that time, I was surprised that I had missed it. We somehow accomplished this in one night. Of course, we did have some help; soda, carmel pop-corn (with the peanuts), chips, Cheetos, and sour patch kids (the most important, snack in my opinion, but that's if you asked me. Luna and Cami weren't a fan of the colorful sour-tasting worms, in fact, they dis-tested them). As I thought more about that night, I found myself drifting away, further and further into sleep.

.............................................................

My plan must have worked because when I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my bed, with Cami lying beside me. I was alone lying on the grass, an unusually soft grass.

I stood looking and taking an observation of my surroundings.

This could be bad, very bad. But it felt comforting here, for some reason, I couldn't explain. The sun was shining brightly, it had to be at least noon by the positioning of the sun, the sky was a pleasant forget-me-not blue, and there were no clouds to ruin it.

There were flowers and butterflies everywhere. That was another thing I noticed that wasn't normal. Different species of butterflies didn't just cluster together, and as far as I knew, there weren't any butterflies the size of books. Hope would have been happy here, she loves butterflies and flowers. I hoped this wasn't some Alice and Wonderland type deal, because I didn't have time for that. I just wanted to sleep, and have no dreams. Was that too much to ask for?

I spun around, feeling like I was being watched my senses on high alert. I strained, trying to hear something, anything, but I heard nothing. I didn't smell anything odd either. I turned around to find something behind me, but it was not a person but a thing. There was now a playground behind me. I shook my head, thinking that this was so bizarre. I gave in, sitting on the end of one of the many slides.

"This is so trippy," I said, touching the slide and the wood chips at the bottom. Just to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. This had to be a dream, but everything feels real. Everything felt right if that made sense.

But this couldn't be real, could it?

"Ohh, it is," said a voice. I jumped up, hitting my head on the slide. That voice sounded oddly familiar, like I had heard it before.

"Damn," even that hurt, okay something was up. I just hoped that I wasn't stuck in here. I'm sure it's happened to someone, but I didn't want it to happen to me. I wanted to drink so more egg-nog tomorrow. I also had to go Christmas shopping, and that was just stressful by itself. And Cami, of course, Luna too, I didn't want to leave them behind, couldn't. I hadn't pissed of any witches recently, or at least I hoped I hadn't.

"What is?" I asked, standing up, walking away from the slide, looking around, trying to see where that voice had come from.

"This place, everything in here is real, you should trust your feelings more often."

I blanched and turned around, surprised to see Bonnie standing there. But her clothes weren't bloody, and she didn't have the dark circles around her eyes. She wore a simple light blue dress, and her hair was long and plaited neatly and evenly. She was smiling widely, a clear sign that she was happy.

"Bonnie?" I asked, still not sure if it was truly her.

She didn't look dead. Her body wasn't riddled with bullets like Kathrine and hers had been before they were burned.

This could potentially be some witch's tricks, and that would make me sad. I hoped this was real, and really Bonnie. It was possible, wasn't it? She nodded, "It's always good to see you Damon. I've missed you. It's nice to see you not so angry. Standing here, looking confused as always."

Bonnie took my hand and started leading me into the woods. She gave me a hug, and I hugged her back. It looked like Bonnie, it smelled like Bonnie, and it felt like Bonnie.

Could it really be her?

She led me away from the playground and away from the surprisingly soft green grass. "Where are we going?" I asked, and she said nothing at first, just smiled.

"I am taking you to see her. She's been waiting for you." I dropped her hand, stepping back. Getting a bad feeling.

Could I trust her? Should I?

No, that in itself would be too dangerous....

She could be someone else...

"How do I know if I can trust you?" I asked, stepping further away from her, as she continued to walk closer to me.

"What do you feel, Damon?" She asked, putting her hands on the sides of my face, looking into my eyes. I shifted my feet, feeling uncomfortable at her sudden closeness, sure maybe this was in some dream state. But I was still in a very committed and serious relationship with the woman of my dreams. She was everything I could have ever asked for. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and a great personality. She made me feel like I was someone, someone great. Someone who mattered, someone with a purpose.

I honestly don't know who or what I would be without Cami and Luna.

Probably a homeless drunk vampire, with a perfectly good home to go to, with the people he cared about. But he was just too stubborn. In all honesty, if I would have never met Cami or Luna. I would have gone back. Back to Elena, to try and win her heart. Knowing that in the end, I would never be good enough for her, that she would always choose Stefan over me. But I already had someone, someone amazing, someone I wouldn't trade for Elena. Caroline had said that she ended her life, even if she was still alive, I wouldn't choose her over Cami.

I decided to answer honestly. "I feel like I should trust you, that I should let you take me wherever you're taking me. But-" I started to say, but she cut me off by putting her finger on my lips.

"Then that's what you should do. Always trust your feelings, they will always lead you down the right path," she said, reaching down grabbing my hand again, but this time I didn't pull away. I wanted to see where she was going to take me.

She closed her eyes, and I copied her. When I opened them up again, I wasn't at a playground surrounded by grass, and forest. I was in a house, not just any house, though.

"Why are we at Elena's house?" I asked, looking at Bonnie. She again said nothing but smiled.

"You will see soon."

I nodded, still feeling confused and frustrated as ever. "Goodbye, old friend. You won't be seeing me any time soon. Enjoy your life, don't make the same mistakes I did. If you have a choice, no matter what it always choose what you feel is right. Take care of yourself. Thank you for being there for me when no one else was, and being my friend when I needed one."

Her eyes were watery, and her lower lip had started to tremble. Instinctively I reached down and hugged her. She pulled away, looking me up and down before smiling again. "And remember what I said, always trust your feelings. They will help you when nothing else will, I guarantee it."

Bonnie then started walking back, slowly away from me. She then turned, running up and hugging me again. I laughed a little. Even in this dream state, Bonnie was still a hugger, but I didn't mind she had always been one of those people that once they were your friend they would never leave you or give up on you no matter what.

"Sorry," she muttered, pulling away from me and looking down, ashamed. "I just couldn't help myself," she said, still looking down.

"Hey, don't be, sorry I missed you too. Even if this is only some crazy messed up dream that my head came up with. I want you to know that," I said, sticking my finger under her chin, making her look up at me. I pulled her into another hug. Then as quickly as she came, she disappeared in my arms literally, fading away.

Leaving me all alone in the empty Gilbert household.

I shook my head, I had drunk too much. Having crazy dreams like this, but why did it feel so real?

Before I drove myself crazy, I walked around the room, desperately trying to clear my head. The fireplace was exactly, how I remembered it. The walls even felt the same as I ran my hand against them, and they were even the same color. Pictures that had been destroyed by the fire, had now been restored, or so it seems. I remember when we re-built the house from the ground up, we tried to find the same things that had been in there. Like the furniture, the floor tiles, the color of the walls, the fireplace. But we couldn't find everything that looked the same, and that seemed to upset Elena even more if that was even possible. I remember her breaking down on the floor, crying over and over again because the floor hadn't been the exact model as it was before. She just repeated over and over again how it was wrong and that it needed to go back.

I walked further into the house. Reliving memories, the food fights, and the real fights we had here. Past the kitchen, and the living room. Everything was identical to the way it was before, even though this house was supposed to be burnt down. I found myself going up the stairs, past Jeremy's room and into Elena's. I smiled a little walking inside. Her bed was always made, and her room, always crazy clean. Even after Jeremy died, she kept it clean. Even when she was drunk out of her mind, if the smallest spec of dust was on the floor, she would lose it. Tearing everything apart, then putting it back together again. Change was not good around Elena, she liked to keep things the same.

I sat on the edge of her bed, and thought about all those times I used to sneak up here, in her room. When our enemies consisted of the whole Mikealson family. I didn't miss those days, and I frequently regretted some of the choices I made. I'm not going to lie, I cared very deeply for her. Still did, and I always would care for her, even though she was gone.

"You know I always thought that was creepy at first, you watching me sleep. But now I realize how endearing that was, and I should've told you how much I appreciated it."

Elena looked like the first time I had seen her. She was standing there not too far away from me. Wearing a red t-shirt that accented her body, showing the great figure she had, wearing a pair of jeans that flared out a little at the bottom.

"Elena?" I asked, it could've been one of those doppelgangers for all I knew. I only knew of Kathrine and Tatia, but there could be more. Elena was the only one who knew I used to watch her sleep, for hours sometimes, even all night. And that was all I needed to confirm it was her, even if this was all just some crazy dream that I was having.

She smiled, and that's when I knew it was her. Kathrine's smile wasn't warm, it was the exact opposite. I've never seen Tatia before, but I felt like this was Elena. I decided to listen to Bonnie and trust my feelings even if I was wrong. I wanted to try it.

She ran forward and hugged me. I stood there, frozen for a moment, not knowing what to do. I decided to hug her back, just like old times. Whenever Stefan wasn't there she would hug me instead, and I enjoyed those little moments as a friend.

Elena took my hand and led me to the bed, to sit down. "I never thought I was being creepy. At first, I just wanted to be around you as much as possible, because of her, Kathrine. Because the two of you looked exactly alike. I missed her. Then you spoke, and I wanted to know you more. You were different."

Elena smiled and patted my shoulder. We were now laying down, it was something we did before Jeremy died and everything went to shit. It wasn't romantic, at least not for me, not now anyway. It was just comforting to be able to do it again, even if this was all still some crazy dream.

"I've missed you so much. Stefan too," she said, her head now laying on my arm. Her hair was just as silky, straight, and as long as I remembered. Cami's hair was blonde, different shades of it throughout. Her hair was wavy and usually down around her shoulders. Her hair remained me of the suns, soft and enlightening.

"I miss you too, every day. You didn't have to do that thing..." I said trailing, off. Not being able to say the word. It hurt too much to even think about. Even if this was real like Bonnie had said, I would wake up next to Cami, and walk downstairs to find that one of my closest friends wouldn't be there. I didn't want to believe that this was real, because then she was gone. And I didn't think that I could accept that, at least not yet anyway. I didn't think he wanted to admit it, but Stefan took it better than I did.

"What kill myself?" Elena asked, picking her head off my arm, looking at me. Her eyebrows raised, she did this when she was confused. I shuddered when she said that sentence. Not being able to help it. It still made me sick to my stomach, just thinking about that.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, confused. I had just gotten up, my head in my hands. Uhhh, I was so stupid for thinking for a second, just a second, that all of this madness could be real. I was essentially, getting myself all worked up for nothing.

I threw my hands up in the air, growing more frustrated as the seconds and minutes of silence passed by. The air was tense like it was about to storm, at least that's what it felt like.

"Well, I don't know, Elena, this is all crazy. I mean, you can't be talking to me because your dead, and so is Bonnie besides, theoretically, if this was real, which by the way it's not, wouldn't you rather say goodbye to Stefan and not me. We both know that you loved him the most," I said, making her frown. She was standing now, her arms folded across her chest.

"Damon, I love both you and Stefan equally. You were one of my best friends, and you just left."

"What did you want me to do, Elena? Watch you fall apart every day, and be there to pick up all the pieces. That sounds more like Stefan's job than mine. I couldn't handle it anymore. It hurt me to see you like that, I beat myself up every day. I still do. I still blame myself," I muttered, folding my arms against my chest.

"I'm not mad at you, and I don't blame you for leaving. I'm a little glad that you did. I never was mad at you. I was sad that you left. I just simply stated the truth. And if you can't handle the truth, then you need to leave." She said, stepping to the side, allowing me to see her bedroom door.

"What can't I handle?" I asked, frustrated with all of this. Was I just arguing with my subconscious that had taken the form of first Bonnie, and now Elena? I told myself to sit back and relax because Jeremy was next.

Elena sneered up at me, looking more like Kathrine but with straighter hair. She pointed her finger angrily at me as she spoke.

"UHHH! I just can't believe you. That right there! You always doubt everything and everyone, even yourself! Can't you just believe for one second that this is something unexplainable? Can't you just live with the fact that I'm dead, and I am not coming back? Even if I could, I wouldn't want to...." She said, her voice growing slightly softer towards the end.

"You are dead, but the thing is everybody seems to forget that no one ever stays dead, not in Mystic Falls anyway. Besides, I already have a plan to bring you back, I have a good friend-"

"You mean Luna," Elena said, and I nodded. She shook her eyes. "You would ask her to risk her life and well-being to bring me back? She is going through a lot right now, and she has more hard times to come. She needs a break, even if it's just a short one," Elena said, and I heard her grit her teeth.

"Well, when you say it like that, just remember that I have other witch friends."

"No, Damon, you don't understand, I don't want to come back, I'm happy here. I am at peace, and for once in my life, I feel whole."

I shook my head, not wanting to believe that this could be it, for our friendship. I didn't want to lose another friend. "I just don't want to lose you."

It became aware to me that I was fighting back tears.

I didn't want this dream or whatever it was to end. Because when I woke up, she wouldn't be there, and I wanted her, to be there as my friend. I wanted her to be in my life. I wanted her to meet Cami and Luna. I just knew that the three of them would get along great together. Maybe not Luna so much, that's counting the fact if Elena still hated Klaus.

"Hey, it's okay." She said, walking up to me, wrapping her small arms around my torso. And we stood there for a while.

"No, it's not, I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed-" I started off mumbling into her shoulder, but she cut me off.

"And what delay the inevitable, it would have happened sooner with or without you. And besides, you had to leave, to meet her," Elena said stepping away from me, and grabbing a tissue from her dresser, handing it to me. I blew my nose and grabbed another wiping my eyes.

"It's okay to cry, don't be ashamed. Real men cry and show their emotions. Chic's dig it."

"Thank's El," I said, using my old nickname I gave her.

"And you are very welcome, by the way, Demon," she said, and I shook my head at the use of the nickname she gave me. I guess I deserved that she had always hated that nickname.

"How do you know about her?" I asked, turning to Elena. She smiled, "Don't freak out, but I do sometimes watch over you."

I smiled and hugged her again, tightly, not wanting to let her go. "I don't want you to go, do I have to go? Why can't I just stay here with you?" I said into her hair.

She sighed, pulling away from me. She drew back her fist and punched me in the shoulder. Oww, that hurt.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, still astonished that it had hurt me. She laughed, I'm guessing, because of the expression on my face.

"Well, you said something really, stupid. And I'm not apologizing because you deserved it," Elena said, matter of fact. Folding her arms over her chest again, but this time she had a more playful tone of voice, and there was a mischievous gleam in her eye.

The kind that she only wore when we would take turns pranking Alaric and his girlfriend Josette.

"I know you want to stay, but you have a great life back home. I didn't, I have anything to go back to. Besides, I have everything I need here. And if there's anything wrong, or someone is trying to kill you or anyone back home. Just have someone kill you or knock you out, temporarily, of course, and I'll be here waiting. Helping you and giving you advice if I can. I had to pull a lot of strings to get you here."

Her facial expression was no longer playful, the mischievous, gleam in her eyes gone, replaced by a more of a somber expression on her face.

I frowned at her words, feeling down again. "I know, but what about you, it just feels wrong. You being up here and me being down there isn't right. Maybe we aren't meant to be in love, but we are meant to be friends, I know that much," I said, and Elena laughed again, it sounded nice hearing her laugh again.

Maybe she was really happy here. And maybe, that meant that this wasn't all some crazy dream I was having, that this was all real. Elena laughed a little again walking up to me, her hands on her hips. She usually did this when she about to say something sassy, kind of like Caroline, actually the more I thought about it. Maybe Elena had got it from her, it seemed like a reasonable explanation.

I nervously stepped back, worried about what she was going to do. I didn't really like this side of her, it was too much like Kathrine.

She lunged forward, grabbing my ear, bringing me down to her level. "Owwww!" I yelled, protesting, but she didn't let me go.

"Now you listen to me, Damion Salvatore, you will not, and I repeat you will not whine or complain about me being up here and you being down there. You have a good life, a great life. You are an amazing father figure for Luna, what would happen to her if you left? And don't you dare say that she would be fine. What about Stefan and the Mikealson's, you can't just leave them one less brother, they need you, whether you realize that or not, but they do. And what about Cami, did you ever thank about how she would feel, how they would feel? She wouldn't get over you, not ever. You would ruin her life, is that what you want. Do you want to be selfish-"

I cut her off ripping, her hand off of my ear. "Ohhh," I said, laughing unamusingly, pointing to myself.

"You want to accuse me of being selfish, me? Elena, you are the selfish one. I mean, come on, really? You took your own life because you were depressed-" She caught me off guard, slapping at my chest a couple of times, but it wasn't playful like all of those other times had been in the past.

"I was broken, Damon, broken. Do you understand what that means, what that feels like? I had lost my aunt, the closest thing to a mother that I had left. The person who would make me breakfast and a cup of coffee every day before I went to school. The person that when I came home, she would ask me how my day was. The woman who had put her life on hold to take care of Jeremy and me when our parents had died in that awful accident, she was gone. I wouldn't ever get to taste her coffee again or learn how she ever made hot chocolate so good. Because she was gone, and there was nothing I could do. I had lost my brother, my little brother, Damon. Who I used to read bed-time stories to him when I was five years old when my mom and dad didn't have the time or the means to do it. I saved up all of my allowance money around Christmas time, just so I could get him something nice for Christmas, because Santa never really got him anything good. I used to lie for him, whenever he would sneak out. I hated it because I knew he was outgoing to parties, getting drunk, and high. Coming home, completely wasted. But I covered for him because I knew he would do the same for me. After all, he loved me, and I loved him. I had lost my home. The place where I grew up. When it burned down, I didn't know what to do or what to think. I didn't just lose the furniture and the floors. I had lost the irreplaceable pictures of me, Aunt Jenna, and Jeremy. I even had a few pictures of Jeremy, me, and our parents. It wasn't much, but that's all I had left of them, but that was gone too. It was like they never existed, and all I had were a few memories. Yes, I flunked out of med school, because of the drinking and the self-medicating. But Jeremy used to do it all the time, someone needed to fill that place. Was it wrong? Yes. Did it make me feel like I now shared something with Jeremy? Yes. Did it make me feel better because I didn't have to live in the reality that I had none of my family left? Yes. I did all of those things because it made me feel numb. I felt like I could just not worry or feel sad about anything, because I couldn't feel anything anymore. And I liked that feeling, it was a whole hell of a lot better than crying on the floor, trying to hold yourself together, but always knowing that you wouldn't be able to help yourself, or pick yourself up because you felt so weak and powerless, and miserable. Yes, I had you, Matt, Vicki, Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric, Jo, and even Caroline, but I always felt like I was taking up you guys' time to have fun and just live your life because I was always to busy moping around. I didn't want you to feel sorry for me, hell I didn't want to feel sorry for me, not anymore. I took my life. I couldn't handle the pain anymore because I had no reason to go on, no one to live for. Even though you guys' were the greatest, friends I could ever ask for, you would never compare to my family; you all lacked the love of a mother, the pride of a father, the lessons of an aunt, and the unconditional love and adoration of a little brother. And it's not your fault, I don't blame anyone. And you shouldn't either. But don't you dare accuse me of being selfish, because I couldn't take it. You let me know when you feel broken enough, to take off your daylight ring and burn. When you feel the flesh melt off your bones, when you feel, your body incinerates, into nothing but ash. You call me, and you let me know."

Elena turned to leave before I could say anything.

I heard whistling, it sounded like it was coming from behind me. I turned around surprised to see who was standing there.

"You just had to piss her off again. I thought you would have learned not to do that, after all this time. But I guess you still have a lot to learn." Jeremy said, holding a lighter and what looked like a cigarette between his fingers.

"Are you smoking in here?" I asked, shocked, I wondered if they had bourbon up here because I really needed one right now. Even though my head was pounding. "Dude, I am here at peace. I get to do whatever I want." He said, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"You want some?" Jeremy offered. I shook my head, "Oh no, thanks bud, you can have that all to yourself. You deserve it more than I do."

"Oh, would you cut the shit, damn, Damon? I go off and die, and you go as soft as a teddy bear's ass. What the hell happened to the badass Damon Salvatore who loved to break girls' hearts' including my sister's, which you keep doing over and over again even when she is dead, it's sad really," he said, taking another drag from his cigarette. I smiled, shaking my head. His attitude still hasn't changed.

"I missed you to Jeremy," I said, and he nodded, his face turning sincere, almost sad but only for a moment.

"Yeah, well, I miss being alive, but I'm over that. Now I get to sit up here in this after-life- peace shit and drink my life away," He paused looking at me, "Well, not my life per se but my afterlife, for lack of a better word."

I nodded, laughing along with him.

"So which one of us is going to do it first?" Jeremy asked, taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing it in my face.

"Do what?" I asked, confused. Jeremy rolled his eyes, annoyed. "We both know you need a hug, it's okay to admit that," he said, patting me on the back, before tossing his cigarette out of Elena's window, she used to hate it when he smoked in her room because the smoke would stink it up and ruin the walls.

"Whoa, Jeremy, saying a whole twelve worded sentence, and not one word was a cuss word."

I pulled him in for a hug. Jeremy was right, I had needed one. Even though I wasn't 100%, I still felt a lot better than I had a few minutes ago.

I was the one who pulled away, I could tell it was killing Jeremy to have hugged me for so long. I could tell that much because of how loose his arms were, and how tense his body was.

Jeremy had never been much of a huger, but I was thankful that he was at least trying.

"Thank's man, I really appreciated that." Jeremy smiled, pulling a bottle of pills out of his jacket. I shook my head, watching him throw them into his mouth.

"It's no problem really, but don't expect me to hug your sorry ass every time. That's why you have Elena and that blonde girl of yours Cami."

I smiled here, I thought he was different even in this weird dream state, I was expecting peaceful, but his mood swings hadn't changed at all. I was happy that he remained the same. Except here, he was a little laid back, and more confident.

"How's Vicki?" He asked, now holding a bottle of vodka in his hand. I frowned and said, "huh," not hearing what he said. To busy thinking, in my own little world.

Jeremy sighed, "Christ take this, you need it more than me. Could you try not to act so damn desperate?"

He handed me a bottle of vodka. I un-capped it and tipped the bottle up, emptying the scalding liquid into my throat. I shook my head. I could even get drunk in here and face no consequences. That sounded like a dream, maybe that's why this wasn't completely real.

"Now, could you please answer the damned question?" Jeremy said, sounding aggravated and agitated. Oh no, here we go with the mood swings. I shrugged, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Okay, well, it's obvious that you don't need this now," Jeremy said, snatching the bottle of vodka out of my hands and throwing it on the floor. The glass shattered onto the floor. Since Elena had so many rugs in her room, the vodka went there. Absorbed, into a soft pink one. I think I remember Caroline getting it for her. She was rather fond of it, she wasn't going to be happy with me and Jeremy. But since she was already mad, she was probably going to blame it on me.

"Jeremy, what is going on up there. Does mama Jenna need to come up there?" I smiled. Not having heard Jenna speak in a while, it was good to hear her again. I wondered if I was going to see her, in this dream state, of course, because none of this was real.

He rolled his eyes at me before yelling. "Nope, everything is fine, Aunt Jenna, I'll be down in a little bit."

"Jer, you know how we've talked about you drinking and smoking before dinner. No one likes it when you smell like that stuff, if you're doing any of that right now, please take a shower like we talked about. When we are trying to eat your mother's meatloaf, we don't need to smell cigarette smoke and vodka under your breath. And believe me, honey, that's hard enough," Jenna yelled, causing me to laugh a little. Jeremy smiled too, shaking his head at me.

"What was the question?" I asked, Jeremy, and he looked at me before tipping yet another bottle of vodka in his mouth completely draining the contents from the glass bottle into his stomach. He sighed, setting it down.

"How is Vicki? V-i-c-k-i fucking Donovan. Matt's sister, you know the one you turned." Jeremy said, and I frowned at the mention of Vicki's name. It's been so long since I've heard it.

"Ohh, yeah, Vicki and Matt, uhh, yeah they are both doing fine," I said, scratching the back of my neck, subconsciously. I didn't know what to say. As soon as I woke up from this dream, I was going to have to call both her and Matt and ask them how they were doing.

"You lying son of a bitch-" Jeremy started out, but the door burst open, banging onto the wall, it had been opened with so much force.

"Come on, kiddo. Oh, hi Damon, shouldn't you be waking up by now." Jenna said, walking over and giving me a hug.

She then took my hand, and Jeremy's leading us down the stairs.

"Alright, you have one chance to apologize to her, and only one chance you don't have that much time left. I like your girlfriend, by the way, she's cute, Camille is a french name, so she is a keeper, nice hair, and she has a cute butt," Jenna said, pushing me into the living room. I sighed, seeing Elena standing there. Her back to me, her face to the roaring fire in the fireplace instead. Jeremy pushed me closer to Elena folding his arms and glaring at me.

I decided that the best thing to do would be to approach her slowly and carefully. Since right, now we weren't exactly on the best terms at this moment in time.

I bent down, wrapping my arms around her small torso like I used to. Whenever, she used to be mad at me. I put my head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, El, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I know that saying sorry isn't good enough, but I want you to know that I am. I just miss you that's all, honest. You are right, I don't know what being broken feels like, and I hope I never do. And I'm sorry that you had to feel that pain. I feel sorry for anyone who has to get through that," I said, hoping to have pleased her with my apology.

Usually, when I apologized, it was never this sincere, and I was always sarcastic, hopefully, she saw how much I meant it this time.

She turned around, hugging me back, her head was now on my chest.

"Don't be sorry. You'll waste your life away if you keep going on like this. You have to let me go. You have to know and feel that it wasn't your fault. You have to let Jeremy's, Bonnie's, and Aunt Jenna's deaths go too. Just because you didn't get there in time doesn't mean it's your fault. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. You have to let go, it's the only way you are going to get past this and move on with your life."

"For once, she's right you know. You have to let go, just like I let go of Vicky," Jeremy said walking to stand beside me and his sister. "You let go of Vicki?" I asked, turning to Jeremy.

He scoffed, "Well, yeah, I mean, what the hell was I supposed to do, keep dating her when I was a ghost. Hmm, I can only imagine the great dinners we would have had. Oh and, going out dating in public..." Jeremy said, and I rolled my eyes. He could be so sarcastic sometimes.

Elena seemed to be annoyed too because she punched him in the arm. In the exact same place, she punched, me. "Damn it," Jeremy said, glaring at Elena. She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"Come on, Jer! Can't you just be serious, just this once?" Elena said in a disapproving tone, and Jeremy's frown only seemed to increase. Before he slowly turned to me.

"Yes, Damon, I let go of Vicki because she is alive and I'm not, it's as simple as that. Now are you happy, can't you just get off my back?" He said, turning to Elena, who was still glaring at him, her brows furrowed.

"Well, Jeremy, if you want me off your back, I suggest you start telling the truth and the whole truth," Elena said, and Jeremy, for once, seemed to have no comeback. He now had the expression on his face he wore in the room when he first saw me. It was almost somber, sincere, just sad, really.

"Okay, so, maybe I didn't give up on her right away, maybe I didn't let her go right away, it just hurt knowing we couldn't be together anymore. Then I found out that she wasn't going to be alone, heartbroken, and crying over me forever. I found out that someone else was going to come along. Someone better than me. I am at peace with the fact that eventually, someone is going to come along and heal her broken heart. I am at peace with the fact that she is not going to be alone forever, that she is going to be fine, happy even."

Elena rubbed him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Is he with her now?" I asked, more confused than ever. Jeremy's somber expression turned more peaceful than sad.

"No, he hasn't arrived yet," Jeremy said, smiling at my expression.

"I am very confused," I said, and Jeremy and Elena both sent me sympathetic looks.

"Well, I don't understand all of this shit either, thinking about it too much get's my head spinning you know, so I just don't really think, up here you just go with the flow," Jeremy said, lighting yet another cigarette, with the same lighter he used before, Vicki had gotten him that same one for Christmas, he would go threw them so fast like they were nothing. I nodded, and Elena looked at the watch on her hand. I smirked seeing it, Stefan had got her that for her birthday, a couple of years ago.

"Well, you have to go, and remember what we said. Bonnie too," Elena muttered, hugging me again. Then Jeremy hugged me too, although it wasn't as long as Elena's was it still made me good, and warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"How do I know you guys are going to be alright?" I asked, not wanting whatever this was to end, at least a part of me did. The other part wanted to leave make peace and live my life, taking the advice that everyone had given me to heart.

"Look, we are fine, we aren't going anywhere. You can't even really get in trouble here. But you have to go, and live your life. You, my friend, have a beautiful destiny, and if you mess it up by not leaving here, I am personally going to kick your ass."

Jeremy took a long drag from his cigarette.

Elena left me to stand beside her brother. "Yeah, I agree with what he was saying, you are going to have a wonderful life filled with surprises. And if you don't leave-"

"Or what?" I said, interrupting Elena. "What are you going to do kick my ass, like your brother?" I asked, and she frowned at me.

"No, I believe she was going to say we were."

A voice said, and I turned around to see Aunt Jenna. With a dis-grunted expression on her face. She walked over to stand between Elena and Jeremy, right where she should be.

"Tell Vicki that she will always have a ghost to back her up, for anything," Jeremy said, stepping forward to hug me one more time.

"Of course, I'll call her as soon as I get out of this dream or whatever this is." Jeremy nodded, appearing to be satisfied. I patted him on the back, I was going to miss his 'go fuck off and die attitude.'

"Tell Alaric that I wish for him and Josette to be happy because they both deserve it," Jenna said, rocking back and forth and the ball of her feet, she happened to do this whenever she was nervous.

I nodded, planning to call him too if I still had the number, he changes it frequently throughout the year.

"I will," I said, and she smiled, walking over to me, standing on her tippy-toes, kissing me on the cheek, and giving me a short hug before walking back to stand in-between Elena and Jeremy.

Elena stepped forward, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me in close. "Tell Stefan and Caroline that I never meant to hurt them, not this way or any way. I just wanted to be free, from everyone. Free from the pain, I wanted to make my own choices, and not let anyone decide what was best for me. Only I can make that choice, and I did. That's why I am here right now, talking to you. I wanted to tell you how sorry, I was and I wanted to say goodbye. I hope you can forgive me," she said her voice, breaking at the last word.

"This isn't goodbye, and I forgive you, I'm sure that Stefan and Caroline will too," I said, hugging her again.

"I mean you will always have a place in my heart, just reserved for you, and only you. Not that he would ever admit it, but I think Stefan does too, and I am sure that he always will. If somehow, someway, I have children, I will tell them about you. This isn't the end, I am sure that there will be some rouge witch or vampire trying to kill me. Then you could help, and if not. You are free to come to haunt my room, and my house if I ever get one. Just don't stand over me and start possessing dolls because then you will have to leave."

Elena laughed, putting her head into my shoulder. I rubbed her back trying to soothe her, but she just cried anyway.

"Come on, dear, it's his time," Jenna said, pulling Elena, gently off me. Elena nodded, standing up on her tippy-toes, grabbing my face kissing me on both of my cheeks, and turning to leave, to stand beside Jenna.

"Okay, Damon, I need you to think about how much you want to leave, and then leave," Jenna said, and Jeremy frowned.

"That's it, we pulled all those strings and shit, but all he has to do is think about how much he wants to go home. Man, that's a bunch of-" Jeremy started out saying, but Jenna cut him off.

"I know it's not, but that's just how it works, and by the way, I completely agree with you."

"So, I just think about how much I want to go home, and I'll just be there?" I asked, and the three of them folded their arms over their chest in sync, glaring at me.

"What the fuck did Aunt Jenna just say, you are just stalling," Jeremy said, shaking his head.

"I love you guys," I said, opening my eyes to look at them. "Yes, yes we love you to Damon. But you need to wake up, can't you hear her calling you?" Jenna asked, pointing at the ceiling. It was silent for a moment, before I heard it, her.

Cami calling my name, worriedly.

"Go to her, Damon," Elena said, the ghost of a smile on her face.

I smiled, closing my eyes, thinking about Cami and Luna. I had to go Christmas shopping for them, and that was a big motivator for me. It would be the first Christmas that we would all be together as a family. Well, not Luna and Klaus, Hayley and Elijah, because they were more than that, even if they were too blind to see it for themselves.

I felt strange like I was floating almost, I looked down to see that I was fading away. It kind of reminded me of the Thanos snap from the comic books, Josh for some godly un-known reason loved those things. He was the comic book nerd of our family. The Mikealson one.

They waved at me, and I nodded at them before I was in the darkness again.

.............................................................

I opened my eyes and regretted that in an instant. The sun had blinded me. I still sat up searching for something warm, but I found no one. Cami wasn't here, at least not in bed with me anyway. I sat up smelling breakfast.

"Oh, it's good you are up, I've been trying to get you up for a while now, you must have had a rough night," Cami said, walking away from the closet clad in winter clothes. It must be pretty cold outside because Cami was not easy to get cold. Unlike me, on the other hand, she calls me a big baby all the time because sometimes in the compound I'll walk around with my blanket around my shoulders. So I would say that I'm her big baby, and then she would come love on me. It can get quite cold in there, inside the compound.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cami asked, sitting down beside me. I sat up, pulling the sheets with me I had my shirt off like always, but it was a little chilly. I sighed, thinking about how I was going to tell her about seeing Elena. I knew she wouldn't get mad about me because I hugged Elena and Bonnie, she wasn't like that.

However, I decided not to, at least not until tonight. I had a busy day ahead of me, going shopping with Rebekah was not going to be a piece of cake. We had assigned partners since no one had recently thought about the holidays until now. The assigned partners were Hayley and Luna, Klaus and Stefan, Elijah and Ansel, me and Rebekah, and then Josh and Davina.

We were going to take at least three separate cars, or the other option was an SUV and a car. I would have to ask him where he went, and why he was gone all night. Anyway, back to Hope, I hoped (Ha ha ha, how ironic is that me hoping while thinking about Hope). That Klaus would be okay with Alaric and Josette babysitting her. I didn't tell Alaric who she was, because it seemed like too many people knew of Hope's existence, and they shouldn't have, but he promised to keep her safe, etc...

And Alaric was a very close friend of mine, so I trusted him with my life. And that was the equivalent of him watching over Hope for less than a day.

"How is Luna?" I asked, throwing the comforter and the sheets off me. Cami sighed, turning around, "I don't know she hasn't come out of her room," she said, and I frowned.

Luna didn't sleep in as late as it was unless she was super tired. Because it was the designated shopping day, and just like all women, she wouldn't miss it for the world. Even Hayley, who didn't like shopping was excited, and Luna loved it so, why would she miss it? I asked myself, wondering if something could be wrong. We had so many fun plans for today. I kissed Cami on the cheek, and then on the lips, promising to see her tonight. After the long night, we were going to eat out at a chinese place a state away. It was well known for its egg rolls and crab rangoons. Luna happened to love chinese food. So that led us to make reservations there.

Of course, we had made these plans before even coming here.

I got out of bed, stretching, and yawning. I winced and looked down at my arm, the bruise that Elena had given me. It was still there, it should have healed by now, but it was there. I smiled at it, I would have to show Stefan and Caroline.

I sighed, putting on one of the very few sweaters I owned. This sweater was a turtle neck, a dark gray one at that, and I absolutely dis-tested it. The one time I wore the thing, it felt like it was choking me. It had been a gift from an ex-girlfriend. But it was either that, the glittery one (Damon Salvatore did not sparkle), or the Christmas one Caroline made me. Put it this way it wasn't that hard for me to choose. I was going to have to upgrade my winter season clothes. I put on the one pair of winter boots I owned. I put on one of my three heavily insulated leather jackets. So I would look like a badass and so I could be warm. It was a win, win really. I put on some of my cologne, and I ran a comb through my hair to try and make it less of a mess.

I walked out of my and Cami's temporary room and walked down the hall to Luna and Klaus'. I frowned, hearing laughing. But it didn't sound like Luna at all. Then there was a pause, before more laughing. This time it was male.

"Stefan," I said to myself. What was going on, did I really want to know. Yes, I did.

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Well, there's only one other way, I thought to myself. I raised my foot and kicked the door in. I tilted my head to the side. Confused and horrified, Caroline was on top of Stefan, straddling him. Her hands on his naked chest. Uhhhh, I looked away, horrified. I had so many questions.

_Question 1: Why?_

_Question 2: WHY???!!!_

_Question 3: Where the hell was Luna and Klaus???!!!_

I couldn't help it, I just screamed. "WHY???!!!"

They both looked up at me, horrified.

"Damon, what the hell, why didn't you knock?" Caroline yelled standing up, holding the sheet around her body, leaving Stefan nothing to cover himself up with. But I was too busy to notice that fact.

Where in the hell was my daughter? Well, not my daughter, at least not physically. But we had bonded like a father and daughter, and I felt like she was my daughter, and she was okay with that, in fact, she even called me dad sometimes.

"First of all, where are Klaus and Luna?" I asked, looking in between both of them. Stefan now had his clothes back on, and so did Caroline. I never noticed that because I was still focused on the fact that Luna wasn't in this room, and neither was Klaus.

"Sorry, Damon, but I can't tell you," Stefan said, looking guilty as ever when he scratched the back of his head.

"She pulled the friend card, Klaus did too, you know the whole cover for us thing," Stefan said, making air quotations with his fingers when he said 'cover for us.'

I turned to Caroline, hoping she could give me some answers. But she put her hands up looking, flabbergasted, "Well, don't look at me! I'm not going to tell you anything. She had every right to go out, and have a good time with Klaus," Caroline's eyes grew wide, and she put her hands over her mouth, just realizing her mistake.

I nodded, frowning, pacing the length of the room. My hands, shaking in anger. Why would she leave, when she was hurt, and people were out there trying to kill her? Why would he go along with it? I thought he had been smarter than that.

"Damon, come on, it's not that big of a deal," Stefan announced, by now noticing my temper flare-up.

Caroline stepped forward, putting her hand on my shoulder. I lightly cringed away, "Damon, she's just a teenage girl, who wants to have fun. You shouldn't be upset, you know Klaus he wouldn't hurt her, and he'll protect her with his life."

I shook her hand off still mad. "He wouldn't hurt her, intentionally," I said, running my hands through my hair. Being a parent, even a parental figure was hard.

I vamped out of there, and deeper into the house. Looking for Luna or Klaus but mainly Luna. I ignored everyone downstairs, too focused on my task at hand. I was now outside. They weren't in his car or the surrounding area. I smacked myself on the back of my head, mentally, of course. Rebekah had been talking about a barn and how nice it was.

Maybe they were in the barn since they couldn't get into their room because of Stefan and Caroline.

I vamped to the barn, opening the doors to find the horse named Danger, in its pin sleeping peacefully. As I walked, further I could see Luna and Klaus, both of them were ontop some hey. There was a blanket thrown under them, I guess not to get hey on them. Luna was facing away from Klaus, although he had his arms around her waist, holding her against him. I cracked my knuckles, growing impatient. I was pleased to see them fully clothed.

Luna yawned and stretched, turning around, this time she was facing Klaus. They were almost nose to nose. I just couldn't take it anymore.

"SO DID YOU HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE LAST NIGHT?!" I yelled, causing both of them to stir, bumping each other on the head. I winced but quickly recovered when they were both standing and now somewhat awake, slightly glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, Damon, I just wanted to get out. And have some fun and spend some time with Klaus. I had a really good time," Luna said, looking at Klaus who was smirking at her, making her blush.

I shook my head, folding my arms against my chest. "You could have been killed and taken, or worse. Did you even think about that?" I asked, turning to Klaus. He frowned at me and opened his mouth, but Luna spoke first.

"I knew of the risks, but how am I supposed to go out live my life, and have some fun if I can't leave to go do something. Damon, everything is fine, nothing bad happened," Luna calmly said. A part of me knew she was making sense, but the parent part of me was fuming on the inside.

"And what's with all the sex hair?" I asked Klaus and Luna.

Noticing for the first time that their hair was messy, tangled, and filled with bits and pieces of hey.

Klaus and Luna blanched looked at each other. Luna was the first to look away. I've never seen her face that shade of red before.

"I wouldn't have sex in a barn, are you crazy? As cold as it is." Luna said, recovering from her embarrassment, but only slightly.

"So you're saying you would have sex with him anywhere else?" I asked, and Luna said nothing, and I put my head in my hands.

This was absolutely unbelievable, unbelievable....

Klaus stepped forward, I noticed that his cheeks had a slight tinge of pink among them. Hmmm, it must be because of the cold air....

"Besides, Damon, I like to tear clothes off and rip them to shreds piece by piece. And as you can, see Luna is fully-clothed," Klaus remarked, causing Luna to splutter and go into a coughing fit. She looked like she was dying of asphyxiation, her face was so red. Her eyes never left the ground.

"Luna, why don't you go get ready to leave everyone's about to go shopping. I'm just going to stay here and talk to Klaus a few minutes okay," I said, and she didn't look back as she ran out of the barn.

I watched as Klaus watched her leave. "You promise nothing happened."

Klaus said nothing at first and folded his arms across his chest. "So, what if something happened? Here's the answer for you if something happened between us, it's between _us_, not you or anyone else. There wouldn't be anything you could do about it. And I'm not promising you that nothing happened last night, and I won't promise it for the future."

Then he was gone. Of course, how had I been expecting him to react?

I put my head in my hands again. This was just great I thought sarcastically.

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

"So what do you think?" Klaus asked, we were sitting at a table inside a bar. We both had hot chocolate like he promised, and just like Klaus had also said the hot chocolate was amazing.

"It's to die for."

I took yet another sip, even though my throat was burning in protest. It heated my whole body.

My nerves were starting to get to me, I didn't want to mess this up. Everything was perfect. The ride into town on Danger had been unexpected, but I had loved every moment. Being in front of Klaus on a horse couldn't ever be a bad thing.

"While you were away did you do anything of interest?"

I nodded, blocking out the painful memories successfully. I know I wouldn't have been able to accomplish this without him, here with me.

"I got my GED, my driver's license, and I went to a few months of college."

Klaus' eyes were wide as he stared at me in surprise. I looked down, blushing under his gaze.

"Luna, that's fantastic! I'm not surprised because I doubted you, I just wasn't expecting it. I am proud of you. I guarantee you were the most intelligent one there. Why haven't you told anyone?"

I shrugged lightly, shifting in my seat. I was sure if I had still been wearing my jacket, I would be sweating through it.

"I just told you."

He smirked and reached over to take my hand. "I couldn't be happier to know that I'm the first you decided to share it with."

There was no point of trying to hide my blush. If he saw it, then he saw it, there was nothing I could do. It was too late.

I wondered what he would think.

"Did you do anything of interest while I was away?"

He chuckled, a sound that I wanted to be replayed. He was genuinely happy. It made me _thrilled_ to know that part of the reason was because of me.

"If you count murdering nearly half the city as interesting then yes."

I laughed, shaking my head only imagining the things he could have done. When I was able to breathe again, I saw that he had a more serious expression on his face.

"Wait, you're serious?"

His thumb started tracing circles on the back of my hand, looking down. I took the last sip of what was left of my hot chocolate before I looked over at him again.

From the wind outside his hair had been tousled. His hair had grown out, I was pleased to see this fact. I always wondered how different he would look.

It didn't really matter to me. Short hair, long hair, I would still feel the same way.

There were things people didn't see or notice about him. The kindness in his eyes when he was helping someone. The compassion he showed animals, horses, especially. Elijah could play the piano beautifully, what they didn't know was that he could too. How passionate he was about art. The tone of his voice would grow soft when he would describe painting snow on pine needles, or falling leaves. He would use his hands, demonstrating how the brush would move across the canvas, emphasizing the delicateness of the process. He would have this look on his face....He thought that he was boring me, but that just wasn't the case. I was the exact opposite of bored, I hung on to his every word, no matter how simple.

"Bad things happened when you were gone. I was angry, mostly at myself. You know how I rationalize everything to be my fault."

I didn't say anything, only held his gaze. "I didn't think I was going to see you again," his voice broke on the last few words.

"Crazy, how we felt the same way. I couldn't think your name for the longest time. I-it hurt too much."

Strange how we were laughing and smiling in one moment and serious, in the next.

"Let's try and stay together next time, for the sake of our insanity."

I nodded, and he picked up my hand, kissing it. I let out a shaky laugh.

"How dead do you think we'll be once we get home?" I asked, him and he chuckled lightly, putting his cup down.

"Not too dead. Besides, Stefan is covering for us, right?" Klaus asked, and I nodded.

"Then everything should be fine. Don't worry so much, love." I resisted the urge to shiver.

He never called other girls love. I noticed that it was something he only called me.

Klaus leaned closer, to me. He was almost across the table.

Looking at me.

Maybe my make-up was messed up, or maybe my hair. Or maybe something was on my face. I wished it was for another reason, but I dismissed it. He wasn't the one who had feelings for me, I'm the one that had feelings for him. I was positive that I was the only one who wanted him to kiss me, for him to be more than my best friend...

"What?" I finally asked, not being able to take all the silence anymore. My stomach twisting in knots as he got closer. My nerves got me every time I'm around him.

He put a piece of hair behind my ear, and then sat back down. Still looking at me as if I was the most interesting, thing in the room. I stared back, trying to remain confident and cool.

I didn't know what to say, I was very moved. My body had immediately warmed up when his hand brushed the side of my face. It was accidental, wasn't it? I rationalized, trying to make sense of that. Usually, whenever I had hair in my face, Damon would do that. But it wouldn't make me squirm in my seat, or make my heart feel like it was going to beat out of my chest. Or maybe it was on purpose. Rationed another part of my brain. But the longer he stared at me, I could feel myself cracking away at the edges, those eyes. They were so captivating and-

Klaus stood up immediately, stopping my train of thought. He held out his hand to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, his famous smirk plastered on his perfect face. Uhhh, Damn him and those dimples, Mmm, he was so cute, nope definitely sexy, that was a good word to describe him. I thought as I looked at him.

I felt my heartbeat quicken if that was possible, and I could hear the blood rush in my ears. If he ever kissed me, I was definitely either going to faint or go into cardiac arrest.

My heart might just give out and stop, especially with him looking at me like that.

I took a deep breath, trying to recollect myself before saying, "You may." I took his hand then, and he led me to where everyone was dancing, we somehow got our little corner though, all to our selves.

He put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. And we stood there for a moment, just swaying to the music. He twirled me around, and I laughed, feeling giddy inside.

This bar played everything, nothing like the jazz I was used to hearing, but I didn't mind.

Sandman by Metallica played next, and Klaus scrunched up his nose. Something I noticed he did when he was irritated.

"What what's wrong? You don't like Metallica?" I asked, and he twirled me around before replying, "Kol loves this song, so naturally, whenever he is in the car he will play it. It's not that I don't like it, it's just overplayed for me."

I nodded, understanding what he meant.

"How are you supposed to dance to a song like this anyway?" He asked, looking at me clearly amused.

"Well, we can always do what they are doing," I said, gesturing to a couple that had been dancing in the very back. Dancing wasn't the right word, they were just headbanging the whole song. I needed an Advil just watching them do it. I winced when they collided. Hitting each other on the head, hard to. I heard it sound off.

"I think not. Love, haven't you been hurt enough today?" Klaus said, picking me up this time, spinning me around. "No, not at all. You took a bullet for me," I cleared my throat as he set me down. "Actually, five. Thank you, by the way."

"That is the fifth time, you've thanked me. It's not necessary to do so, I was just doing my job."

"Your job?" I asked,

"Protecting you at all costs," My breath hitched, and I wanted to melt. He wanted to protect me. That enough was to make me warm on the inside.

"Next time, how about you let me take the bullets."

He smiled, laughing. "I had no idea you were a comedian." Klaus stepped back, kissing my cheek.

"I'll be back."

Then he was gone, leaving me breathless. I had to regain my senses again. Klaus for the second time tonight had knocked the air out of my lungs, and I knew it wouldn't be the last, that I was sure of. It was a dizziness that I found to be a definite side effect from my addiction to the way he made me feel.

When he came back, he had a mischievous look on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"I put in a request," he said, placing his hands where they were before.

Further questioning wasn't necessary as I heard the song. We danced for the first time to Perfect by Ed Sheeran. And here we were again.

"You remembered?"

"How could I forget?"

It was effortless dancing with him. I forgot to be nervous. I put my head in the crook of his neck, bathing in his warmth, and musky scent. "You look beautiful, love."

I was glad he couldn't see my face as I quietly replied, "Thank you."

"We should do this more often," he said, causing my breath to come out as a shudder.

I smiled, "Us being alone, dancing?"

"Mainly the us being alone part."

Then it happened. Some man came over and threw up directly on my shoes.

I gasped in shock.

Honestly, I was more upset with the fact that our dance had been interpreted. I could care less about my boots.

The man started rambling apologies. I would have been happy to step in and accept, but Klaus was having words with the man. I felt flattered that he would go off on someone like this, for me.

As he was doing that I walked outside, feeling angry, and disgusting. I sighed, looking down at the boots. They were messed up, there would be no saving them. Luckily there was a trash can, so I just took off the now newly ruined boots, leaving me in my very thick ivory socks.

"Is everything alright, love?" Klaus said, and I turned around and hugged him. Noticing he was still angry.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine, I'm just-"

"Cold?" Klaus asked, interrupting me.

"Alright, just sit tight I'll be right back. After I kill that man, I will get you a new pair of boots and then-"

"No, it's fine, really. It's just been a long day, I had a great night with you despite it being unexpectedly cut short. I don't want to take up too much of your time-" I said, and Klaus frowned.

"As I have said before, Luna, you never take up too much of my time. And you are not an inconvenience, for me, not now and not ever. So stop saying that you are."

"I want you to be happy," Klaus continued, stepping closer to me, caressing my face. "I know, but what about you. Are you happy? Dealing with me, I mean, it can't all be that great. Emotional roller coaster would be a good description of me."

Klaus smirked, which surprised me. "Emotion is good. Before you, I didn't want to feel. Luna, it's been a long time since I've been happy, and when I'm with you, I am. It's just I get frustrated every time I try to take you out, something bad always happens, or someone dies. I just want us to be able to spend some time together. I want to take you someplace nice, and not in any dump like this. You deserve so much better, in fact, I feel ashamed of taking you here," Klaus said, gesturing to the bar we were currently standing in front of. But we were so deep in our conversation that we didn't notice all the people at the window gathered to watch us.

"Ohh," I spoke, not expecting it. "Then why were you looking at me like something was wrong-"

I started out saying, but Klaus shook his head.

"I wasn't looking at you because something was wrong, Luna. I wasn't the only one looking at you like that, trust me I knew exactly, what they were thinking, and they are lucky I didn't tear them apart limb from limb. Have you looked at yourself tonight, you are-"

Klaus was interrupted by someone pounding on the glass window of the bar. "Damn it," I said, angered yet again that when I had been working up the chance to tell him how I felt about him, and we had been interrupted, again.

I looked over, annoyed to see everyone from inside the bar looking at us.

"Kiss her!" They all shouted, and that's when I turned to Klaus. Trying to contain my embarrassment. The people didn't have such a bad, mind track, but Klaus didn't need to know that. He looked furious like he was about to charge in there. He probably would, he was giving them the 'I'm going to rip your head off in five seconds just because you pissed me off' look.

"Please go get Danger," I said out of the corner of my mouth. He still moved forward, but I put my hands on his chest. "Please," I said in a pleading tone, effectively stopping him.

"Come on, Luna, know you know I won't bite. At least not that hard. Please, it won't take ten minutes..." I laughed a little was he asking my permission to go kill everyone in that bar?

"Listen, as much as I would love for you to do that," I said with gritted teeth when the people from the bar started laughing. "You can't, and besides, I have a feeling that we are going to get in trouble, and we don't need to be in any more than we already will be."

Klaus chuckled lightly. "Love, I don't know if you've noticed, but I am a grown man."

He said, sticking his chest out, I smiled, shaking my head.

I folded my arms around my body, chilly. "And that's going to matter to Elijah, Hayley, and Damon, how?" I asked, and his smirk dropped off his face at the mention of Elijah.

"Okay, I'm getting Danger, but if they say anything else and if I hear about it, they had it coming for them," he replied before speeding away.

A few minutes later and Danger arrived with Klaus on his back. "Come on, get on," Klaus said, holding his arm out to me.

I took it without hesitation. I held onto him the whole way back. When he helped me down off of Danger, my heart decided to torture me and skip a beat.

Of course, he noticed. Looking me over, a worried expression on his face. Him looking at me certainly didn't help things.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah, just tired, I guess..."

.............................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.............................................................

"Are you comfortable?" I asked, looking at Luna. We were now sitting down on a blanket we had laid out on top of some hey. We couldn't go up to our room because, well because it was being occupied and it would be unavailable until the morning. So, we both decided that we would sleep out here rather than getting caught.

We would wake up early enough to kick Caroline and Stefan out of our room, sleep on the couch, and then we would both rest. Relieved, that no one would know or find out about our little nighttime adventure.

"I didn't mean to doubt you back there it's just I was scared and very embarrassed at that moment in time. Sometimes I feel like I can't do the simplest of things," Luna said, sitting up and looking at me.

"Not everyone knows how to ride a horse. I feel honored enough that you were willing to jump out of a window for me."

I reached out for her hand. She didn't hesitate as she did before, but we were in a different situation now. "I would do it again," she began smiling before she frowned, "As long as you were there to catch me."

I laughed, and she joined in.

"You make everything look so effortless and easy," she said, looking at me with a smirk on her face. She looked more like Hayley in that specific moment in time than any other. Not annoyed but calm, there was a more serene look to her.

I was taken back by her words, I admitted that at least to my self conscious. "But it's okay, you don't have to hide your greatness from everyone." I laughed again, caught off guard.

What did she see in me that made her think I was this great guy? When in all reality, I was just a monster, a beast. It just depended on who you were asking.

"Why am I so great?" I asked, and she automatically looked down, thinking for a moment. I knew that look on her face.

"You are helpful, generous, and kind. Overly protective and possessive of people you care about. You don't back down to anyone, to name a few things. But why are you asking me this haven't I already told you these things?" Luna asked, now looking up at me. It was hard to form a sentence. Her eyes were beautiful, of course like her personality, unique.

When she looked at me like that it was hard to concentrate. Sometimes I thought she was studying me and analyzing me because she was staring at me for so long, it was like she was staring right into my soul.

But why? I asked myself. I thought to ask her, but I have to talk to Elijah about that first to see what he thinks, maybe even Kol. But not Damon or Hayley, I frankly didn't think I could trust Cami or one of the girls anymore.

"I just wanted to know your opinion," I said, trying to look as innocent as possible. I think it worked, at least for the time being. "Thank you again. I really appreciate-"

Before she could thank me for the fifth time tonight, I stopped her by grabbing her face, gently pressing my lips to her soft cheek. "Not to worry love, all you have to do is ask, and I'll take you anywhere you desire."

Luna smiled at me before letting go of my hand. Laying down facing me, on her side.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, trying not to be as hurt as I was when she had let go of my hand.

It had been going great so far, and then some idiot decided that it was okay to throw up on her boots. Maybe I had said something wrong. I did have a few well-chosen words with him. But I wanted to do so much more to him. But why I don't know. I just felt this urge, to rip anyone to pieces, who so much as looked at her the wrong way.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, it's been a long day. But tonight was the highlight of my day since I got to spend it with you," she said before yawning widely.

Here she was laying in front of me, looking as beautiful as ever. My fingers itched for something to draw her with, or even paint. Her dark hair was in a messy bun on top of her head. However, not all of her hair could fit inside the bun. Therefore there were strands of her curly hair framing her face. Her lips were a soft pink color, I would always lose my concentration when she would bite them. Her eyes were greener than usual, I noticed that away. I noticed the dark eyeliner on her lower lid. She was wearing a dark red sweater dress and leggings. I had never seen the color on her before and wanted to see her more in it. She looked stunning, and she was beautiful. She embodied that word even when she wasn't dressed in formal attire or wearing the most pristine of make-up products. You could have put her in a trash bag, and she would have been able to pull it off.

I think I was just starting to realize how much she meant to me. And I was terrified that she might already know. But if she did what would she do? How would she react? Does she have feelings for me? If we both had feelings for each other then what would happen? Would something have already happened by now?

Hundreds of questions swam around in my head, each of them begging to be answered. Luna turned, putting her head on my chest.

I had to get out, to think clearly...I tried to get up without disturbing her, wanting to go out on a nightly stroll, wanting to clear my head. But her fingers latched on tighter to my shirt.

"Stay......" she murmured into my chest. I froze before kissing her on the forehead. Whispering that one six-lettered word, that I only used just for her under this particular circumstance or any like it.

What did all of this mean?

I needed help dealing with this. I needed to talk to Elijah so I could sort out my feelings. So I could figure out what to do next. Whether to act or to wait. Doing nothing couldn't be an option forever, I knew that.

One thing that wasn't going away were my feelings. I loved her. That was a fact.

I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to her. But because I loved, her that meant that her life was in danger, and that was my fault. I couldn't stop loving her, therefore, I had to protect her. But right now, all I wanted to do was enjoy this, us curled up together in this old barn. The circumstances might not have been ideal, but I think we were both satisfied with tonight's events. I drifted off to sleep with the sound of her breathing and her heartbeat like the sweetest song.

.............................................................

I later woke up in a cold sweat. I had just had a dream, or rather nightmare, that Luna got pregnant. Jake was the father, and they got married. I had asked her to stay, pleaded with her, but she left anyway...

She wouldn't leave me...Not after everything between us...I knew that I meant a lot to her...Luna wasn't the type to not sanctify something or someone...

I relaxed when I saw her pretty little head laying on my chest, not pregnant, and not married to Jake, she was just sleeping.

Perfect as always. Her head lay right where my heart was. If only she knew....

.............................................................

** _ A/N: Please comment and tell me what you think. Your feedback would be greatly, appreciated. The next chapter is going to be about Christmas. Warning this is going to be a very, very long chapter. Things are about to get rough prepare yourselves. Have a great day! _ **


	69. All I want for Christmas is you part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Christmas chapter.

_ **A/N: In this chapter I will be introducing new characters and like I said this is going to be a very long chapter, but I decided to half it, so the other half well get published as soon as possible, Enjoy ;)** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _Chris _ ** ** _Pov_ **

.............................................................

I sighed putting my head in my hands, feeling completely zapped of my energy. It's been a very very long, hard month filled with sleepless and eat-less nights. After he died there was no one else to protect the innocents from the demons and other evil entities. Demons from the under world if I was being more specific. They loved to kill good witches, so they could get their powers or for what ever reason. My family had a well known name to the demons and evil beings of this world. My family along with the name came with a dangerous line of work that wasn't exactly suited for the faint of heart. Most witch families weren't as powerful as ours had been. In fact we were the strongest, that is why demons feared us. Feared my family name and my family history. It was why they hunted my family among all others in the magical/witch community. My family the Halliwell's had vanquished the most demons in history. It was not only because of the powerful potions we brewed, or all the training exercises we did. It was about the raw power. Our abilities separated us form all of the other witch families, it's one of the many things that made us stronger compared to them, and them weaker. The spells we made and the spells our ancestors created. We put all of our selves and our power into the spells. And that's what made us such a threat to the demons in the underworld, and just evil period. The Halliwell's were said, well prophesied to destroy all evil. I didn't know if that was even close to being true, but the demons believed. And that kept them away well most of the time. And even if they did come around then they would be vanquished, destroyed, and sent back into the underworld, hell, where ever they belonged but it was not on earth.

Back to my physical health I had lost at least twenty pounds from not eating, I could now see my ribs. I stopped working out and exercising all together. What was the point, I didn't have any time anymore. I was busy. Dad's been up there with the elders trying to convince them to bring him back (my brother back) either as a whitelighter or even as a mortal again. But as usual the elders were being a bunch of dicks so there wasn't any progress being made, and that made me angry, no that made me furious. My brother was a good person, well he had been a good person when he had been alive. He doesn't deserve to stay dead. He was probably all alone and terrified. After all my family had done for them, the elders, all we ever got was a slap in the face. Every single time, it was a cycle that tended to repeat itself over and over again. We Halliwell's had sacrificed so much, so much for them just to sit back on their thrones in there fancy white robes. My brother, my older brother the only sibling I had. The only family I had left besides my dad and my grandpa. He was gone. I had three aunts but they were all dead, just like my mom. I don't even have a memory of any of them. Wyatt remembers but only a little, but when he had been alive he didn't like to talk about them much, because it made him sad. And he wasn't wrong our family had a sad history, but I wanted to know everything. He was lucky, well he had been lucky he had memories and all I had left to sort through are old dusty photographs. It was sad that they hadn't even made it to 25 years old, they died younger than they should have. Being a Halliwell after a while of demon slaying you start to feel invincible because of how many demon's you killed. Because of how much evil you purged from the world. But in my world nothing was always invincible. I think that's what happened they had let all that power go to there head, that had been there fatal mistake. They had been killed. Not by any weird human stalker, not by some rouge witch, but by demons. They had been killed by demons, that's where the all-powerful charmed one's were in the ground, 6ft under. We had to make a special place for there bodies because demons and other family enemies would dig them up, and try to bring them back, or worse. It was just to hard to handle seeing there decaying bodies, and my grandpa told me my dad that he couldn't take seeing them like that anymore. So they were cremated, burned down to nothing but ash. Locked away somewhere in the house. I did not know of it's location. I did not want to know. Then there had been the charmed generation 2.0, and that had been me and my only brother Wyatt. We had a lot on our plates as teenagers. More than any one should really. Juggling not only school (magic school at that), demon hunting and killing/vanquishing, and whitelighter lessons from my Dad. Even though for a while Wyatt was the only one that could orb, Dad still thought it was important to teach me everything. In the end it was all worth it. He promised me that I would get my powers, that they would just take some time to grow. I remember not believing him at first. Because if I was born with powers why didn't I have them now? And why isn't Wyatt having trouble like me? He had smiled and said it would take some time, and that every first born always had there powers first, and that every kid after that had to work for it. At the time I though that was unfair, and I still felt that way. But that is exactly what I did. I worked my ass off. Not only in magic school but studying to. I spent all my free time in the attic. All those months I spent up there studying, I had gotten very familiar with the attic. Reading about demons, powers, potions, and everything in-between. I stayed up late focusing trying to orb. Dad said every time that he did it. He just thought about where he needed to go, why he needed to go there, and the motivation behind it. It took me a while at first. Some times I was to tired to practice. So I would have to take days off. It was becoming a job for me. Some times I had to much homework and missing assignments from magic school, but some how, some way I managed to accomplish my goal. I was able to orb anywhere as long as I had all of my energy, so I wouldn't over exert myself and end up getting hurt. Sure I wasn't strong enough back then to orb from one country to the next, but I was getting some where and that was better than nothing if you asked me. I had felt like I was now Wyatt's equal because I could orb like him. I was a lot happier because I didn't have all that pressure on myself. I had gotten my powers shortly after being able to orb. Wyatt had a power to. He could throw fire in his hands, as he got older he was able to create it he didn't need a source any more. But he never liked to use it. He preferred to use his more passive whitelighter side than his firey one. He was the good one, or the angel boy as the kids used to call him. He was more like my dad than I was. He could do no wrong. He was like a knight in shining armor. The girls loved it, even some of the guy's did to. I was known as the outsider of our small but powerful family, and magic school. I was a Halliwell to but so was Wyatt he just seemed to get more love for it than I did. I was an outsider for many reasons. I wasn't as athletic as Wyatt, I didn't get my powers until I was fifteen, I looked out of place in all of our family portraits. And yes Dad made us take one one for Christmas, and every year on some random day. I was the one with the dark brown hair, the paler one. Compared to Dad, grandpa Victor, and Wyatt. Dad had brown hair, but it was so light it could have passed off as blonde, but he was naturally tan like Wyatt. Wyatt had a natural tan like Dad and grandpa except neither of them had the golden blonde hair prince look. Everyone was a lot bigger than me to. Victor my grandpa, Dad, and Wyatt were all taller than me. It wasn't by much just a couple of inches but they were still taller than me. They were also more bulkier than me to. Even though I worked-out, lifted weights, and exercised regularly I could never seem to get my arms the same size as there's. I was what they called lanky, I was still strong, I just wasn't like them. Everyone besides me has blue eyes. My eyes are green, which is weird because no one in my family has them. I feel out of place some times because I don't fit in. I remember feeling relieved when I could orb, I just felt like I fit in a little more than before. After I got used to orbing and having my powers on call and demand. I never felt un-comfortable with my brother Wyatt, because now I felt more relaxed. After that day I could feel our bond grow and develop as brothers. I couldn't imagine a life without him, but now I was living one but this time without him. I did not cry, or at least I tried not to. That would mean that this was really happening. That I wasn't going to have a brother anymore. I didn't want to face reality. Instead I chose to treat this all like some messed up crazy dream inside of my head. I couldn't accept or face the fact that there would be no Wyatt. But the truth was now he was gone, he had broken his promise to me, he had left me here. In this big empty house, all alone. Even though he had been killed by a demon I still blamed him. I blamed him for his stubbornness and his stupidity at times like this. I had given him specific instructions on how to kill the demon, since he often insisted to do it himself. He was always wondering if he could take down a demon without me or Dad. So just this one time I decided to see how he would do by himself. I didn't realize that would be the worst mistake of my life. If I could take it back I would, but I couldn't erase time no matter how much I wanted to. I felt like it was my fault. The guilt was crushing me, that much was obvious. Dad didn't blame me, but he was angry with me. And a part of me didn't blame him for being angry at me. Victor, my grandpa was always there to comfort me, or give me his advice, or sometimes even smoke a cigar. But he wasn't here now, and neither was Dad. I had the old cat Kit to keep me company but she was sleeping in my room, on my bed as always. Poor cat, the old age is catching up with her. I don't think I've ever been so alone in my life. I missed having human contact, and human interaction. I didn't go to the store to get groceries or anything really. In face I didn't go outside the house at all. Every few weeks Victor would stop by make me dinner, re-stock the cabinets and the fridge. But I mostly think he was making sure I was alive. It was hard because I always had Wyatt with me, but now he was gone. Just like mom, my aunts, and my ex-girlfriend Kayla who I cared a lot about. Kayla died of cancer a few years ago. She had been my first crush in magic school and ever really. She had been a very powerful witch, in fact her house wan't to far away from mine. She had bright red hair and warm brown eyes. She had the nicest smile. I remember she used to always put her hair up in a high ponytail. I remember sitting behind her at a desk wanting to reach out and just touch it. I wondered if it was as soft as it had been in my dreams. Wyatt eventually slipped up and told Kayla (they had been friends at that time) that I had a crush on her. I remember wanting to do the demons' work instead, killing Wyatt but this time succeeding. I've never been more embarrassed in my life. The next day in class I was nervous. Normally I would enjoy this class because this was the only one we had together. But I was scared that she would be disgusted and then everyone would start talking about how I liked her. Kayla had been a very popular girl in magic school. But she wasn't snobby like the others, she was decent, kind even. But the thing is she wasn't disgusted with me at all like the other girls. She had said that she was flattered. I remember what she wore when she asked me out. I must have been so shocked that I didn't answer, because I vividly remember Wyatt answering for me. The first date wasn't the best, considering that this was my 'first' ever date. We had went to a McDonald's and we ordered our food. We took it outside of the restaurant and ate it on one of the many picnic benches that sat outside under the shade of a tree. I remember that day being hot, very hot. Almost to hot, even for San-Francisco. Later I discovered that there had been a demon behind that. But with the help of Wyatt and Dad the demon was long vanquished. Kayla asked for a second date. I remember being confused, did I do something right? The second date was a lot better than the first. It wasn't quiet because we were talking to each other about anything and everything. I was happy I didn't have to hide the fact that I was half whitelighter, half witch from her. Dad used to talk about how my aunts and my mom would struggle with it. But I was happy that I didn't have to. I thought Kayla was the one. This wasn't teenage boy hormones swinging out of control. This was real, I could feel it. Kayla had been my first everything. I wasn't upset with that fact either. Everything was going great. We were all (me, Wyatt, and Kayla), almost done with magic school. Just one more semester to go. Demon's had stopped showing up, reasons unbeknownst to me. But I didn't care because I was having the time of my life. I was happy because I had someone else's company besides' Wyatt. Happy because me and my dad were now fighting less. He even stopped by to have dinner with Kalya a few times, which was a huge thing. He told me that he liked her, which was also a plus. But he never seemed to find the time to do that with Wyatt's girlfriends. Perhaps because he would go through them like nothing. It wasn't that he was a cruel man, and enjoyed hurting others (because my brother was the exact opposite of that) I really didn't know why. I was happy because Victor like her to. Kayla got sick then. When I asked her about it she just said some demon that caused illness was in her house the other day. She had vanquished it but she had gotten herself sick in the process. That night I remember having dinner with her parents. They seemed to like me, but I could tell something was wrong. They looked almost nervous, and I knew it wasn't because of me. Their hands shook and their voices quivered. Their house phone rang out, loud and shrill. I'll never forget the look on Kayla's face when she heard it. Kayla had gone pale, her parent's to. Kalya's mother Jenny had gotten up. She made her way to the phone. Kayla's mother Jenny sank down to the floor after a while of being on the phone. Kalya's father Rupert had went to his wife. Excusing himself from the table before doing so. He comforted her, and led her away. I continued eating the dinner Kayla's father had cooked. It was meatloaf, with a side of oven baked potatoes and ketchup. Usually I hated meatloaf but I found myself liking this one. "I'm dying," Kayla had said after a while of silence between us. My hand apparently forgot that I had my fork in it's tight hand because I heard it clatter to the plate. "What?" I had asked, was I hearing her right. No way, Kalya had told me of stories before how her and her family where good pranksters, surely this all had to be part of some act. Well if it was they put some serious thinking into it. But after a while I started to notice how pale she really was. I could now see some of her freckles on her face, they usually didn't stand out. But the eye's are what bothered me the most. I remember them being filled with their own light, but now they were just empty, with no light at all. That's when I knew this was serious. She told me that she had some curse put on her as a baby. That she was going to die when she turned seventeen. Kayla's birthday was in the next two months. Kayla told me that phone call was just confirming what they already knew, but her parent's didn't want to accept. She had told me that she had known that she was going to die when she was seventeen when she was five. I had been a little angry that she hadn't told me. After that dinner continued on as normal. Although her parent's hadn't come back though. The light in her eye's had come back, and everything seemed to be going the way things used to. I put on a fake smile and I even faked a few laughs. That was just an act though, I was really tore up about it on the inside. After a couple hours past my curfew I decided that it was time to come home. I kissed her and told her that I would see her in class Monday morning. But things didn't just feel the same. I wasn't cold or distant with her. Although I had missed a couple of our dates, because I had been working on something. I was trying to find a way to safe her life and break the curse. But I was out of time, a month and a half had already gone by. And by that time Kayla was in the hospital. I visited her as often as I could. I got real pissed off when dad told me I couldn't miss school, just so I could spend the day with her. He didn't understand, he didn't get it at all. He never understood anything when it came to me. It seemed like he always understood Wyatt better than me. Luckily I had Victor, my wonderful, amazing grandfather who would often lie for me. He would take me to the hospital himself. I remember her last day, her birthday. I brought her favorite flowers, as usual. I even invested in getting a teddy bear which she loved. I remember she felt embarrassed to see me. She hadn't put her wig on yet. She had lost all of her hair thanks to the cancer treatments the hospital was trying. But they weren't working either as to be expected. I spent the whole day with her, even though today was an important die back in magic school. We were supposed to take a bunch of tests and do certain things for certain teachers. But I didn't care about anything like that. I cared about Kayla, and anyone who had a problem with that could go die, for all I cared. Kalya told me that she wanted me to go finish school that she wasn't important. But I told her that she meant the world to me, and I wouldn't leave her not today. She didn't say anything else about it after that. Besides I had nothing to worry about, Wyatt and Victor were both covering for me. Kalya wanted to go out side, and smell fresh air but the hospital wouldn't allow her to. But after getting a piece of paper, a pencil, and a lighter I had all the things I needed to make a new spell. In no time we were walking around in the park, she was outside just like she wanted to be. But we were in some dream state, I was happy that the spell worked, because of it Kayla was happy. Then everything turned sour. She started coughing up blood, it was a bad mess. I was dragged out of the hospital room by five really buff male RN's. I fought back even harder when she started calling my name, but it was no use. They were to strong. I had no choice but to sit behind the glass and watch as they worked over her. Checking her vitals which weren't the best. I called her parent's telling them what had happened. And they showed up shortly after that. Watching them through the glass like me. It wasn't long before Wyatt showed up along with our grandfather. I remember them standing on either side of me, both of their hands on my shoulders trying to comfort me. I had my eye's locked on Kalya. And when I couldn't see her I had them locked on the heart monitor. I didn't realize what had happened at first. I was confused, my adrenaline clouding my brain and my thought process. What did that mean? Why did the beeping noise stop? That couldn't mean that- I remember being pulled out of my head when Wyatt started crying on my shoulder. I looked at him and then to Kalya but why wasn't she moving. She was moving just a few seconds ago. It couldn't have been that fast, this wasn't the end not for Kalya. Then it happened I broke. But not in tears like Wyatt, I broke in anger. They couldn't take her from me, why? She was such a good person. Good people don't deserve a fate like this. I pounded on the glass, ordering them to get away from her. I remember Wyatt and Victor having to drag me away. I had adrenaline coursing through my veins, but I couldn't fight them off. I had no chance to, Wyatt had orbed me and Victor home. Where dad was, angry as always with me. He started yelling at me then but before I could retort Wyatt started in. (That was the first time Wyatt fought with dad over me, and it wouldn't be the last either) I was to tired emotionally and physically to be shocked and surprised. I remember Victor leading me away from all the fighting and the yelling. He led me away to my room. He tucked covered me up, and tucked me in. Just like he used to do when I was small. He sat there for a while telling me everything was going to be alright, as I cried. I cried and cried until I couldn't anymore. I couldn't even force myself to open my eyes they were so sore. Day's after that I remember feeling guilty. Guilty because I felt like I failed her. Guilty because I didn't try hard enough to save her. Kayla was the first innocent I wasn't able to save, and I promised her and myself that there wouldn't be any one else. And thankfully there hadn't been.

But that was all in the past, when my brother was still alive. Now I had no choice to live in the present, no matter how much it hurt. I wondered how long I was going to last, here by myself. I didn't know how to cook. I didn't much care to for driving, Victor or Wyatt took me where I needed to go. I could have orbed I just didn't think I could take it, psychically at least, being as low on energy as I was. Of course I had Dad. I had already finished and graduated magic school, like Wyatt. Dad could drive but he was working. Not only with his charges, but with the elders, Trying to convince them to bring Wyatt back, I hadn't heard from him in two day, which was weird. Usually he would orb in and tell me what was going on, and where he was but he hadn't. And I didn't like the fact that the last interaction we had was fighting. I was just so angry at him for brushing Wyatt's death off like it was nothing, for not being a better father, for leaving me and Wyatt alone without a father for so long. Dad was around sometimes but he always had to work, guiding future white-lighters and witches.

And that was great and all for them, but I sometimes just wanted my dad. And I think sometimes he forgot about that. The fact that he was a father of two, well now one. And if he kept acting like this he was soon going to be a father of none. I tried bringing that up with him but it made him even angrier. Then he raised his voice and I raised mine. You know how it goes. I don't remember all that was said, because I had been so angry, but I knew it had been hurtful. I mean I was basically raised by my grandpa and he had just received news that he had 1 year or more to live, he was dying of cancer. The man who raised me, was going to die, and he was an innocent I couldn't save, just like Kayla. It seemed like I was losing everyone around me. But I couldn't fight his cancer like a demon. He had to do this on his own, I couldn't help him, or heal him. And now I was going to lose him, who was next my dad, me? I had lost my mom before I had even been born, my dad being a whitelighter. He had said that he had saved me, but something didn't really sound right with his story. Something inside me, told me that there was more to it then he was willing to say or tell me. There was just this feeling, that I couldn't explain.

I wished that I could just have my brother back, I wished that I could meet my mother and my four aunts even if it was just once. Even if it was for just five minutes. I didn't know much about her except what she looked like and her name. Piper, Piper Halliwell. We had pictures of her and my aunts all over the house. She looked the most motherly out of all of her sisters. With her soft features. I knew that she had the power to freeze time, that she was the middle sister. But I was the youngest and I had the power of telekinesis and the ability to orb when I had the energy. Wyatt also had the ability to orb, but he had fire power, it had been in his hands. I knew that telekinesis had been my Aunt Pru's thing. I wished I could ask her about tips for these powers. Maybe she would know something that could help me use them better. I also knew she could astro-project. I wished I could ask her about that to. I had so many questions, but not a single answer.

I sighed getting up hearing the doorbell ring. I put the notes that I had made, and the book of shadows down before leaving the attic. I opened the front door to find Victor, my grandfather standing there holding some Starbucks coffee and a paper bag in his hands. I was happy to see him, it had been a while. He was always so busy these days. Especially since Wyatt was gone, maybe because it was to painful, if it was I didn't blame him."I brought coffee and donuts, I figured you could use a break from all of that hard work you've been doing." He said as I stepped aside to let him in, smiling a little. Besides grandpa Wyatt had been the only one to make me smile.

"How do you know I've been working hard?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen. "Because I am your grandpa, and grandpa's know everything. Including the fact that you haven't slept more than three hours all week, judging by the heavy bags under your eyes." I took a seat on one of the four chairs at the dining room table. My grandfather sat across from me.

We drank our coffee and ate our donuts in silence. Since there wasn't much to talk about. In truth I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten anything. I've just been so busy, working on a way to bring Wyatt back.

I heard the familiar sound of my dad coming home. A twinkling sound almost, he didn't bother to use the front door he just orbed.

"So Leo how did it go with them?" Victor asked pointing to the ceiling, but I knew he was talking about the elders. My dad seemed to know who Victor was referring to. Because his shoulders seemed to slump down even further, as if he was holding the weight of the world. Which he probably was. I didn't feel sorry for him. If he had just come home occasionally and would have spent time with his two sons none of this would be happening right now. "Not good, but they did give me some other information." Said my dad. Taking a seat next to Victor. He had been avoiding me lately because we got into this big fight, and I didn't mind that. I didn't think I was going to forgive him any time soon, and I had a feeling that he felt the same way.

"Well if that's it, I'm going to go back up to the attic. See if I can find anything useful in the book of shadows." I said standing up, the tension in the room to obvious. It was to quiet anyway for my liking. I cried in the attic when it was quiet, I couldn't afford to cry now out in the open, with them here. I grieved and mourned alone, I preferred it that way. I knew grandpa had my side, so he wasn't to happy with, Leo, my dad either. "Christopher take a seat, there is something I need to discuss with you." I turned and raised my eyebrows. Never hearing him say my full first name before when we weren't yelling at each other. I sat back down, now some-what interested in what he had to say. "The elders just informed me that Melinda Warren, the creator of the Warren and Halliwell lines, had two daughters." I frowned now confused, how was that possible, she had only had one right? I noticed that Leo didn't look to surprised at all.

"And why is that important?" I asked getting irritated with all of his riddles, and the empty silence, the heavy tension. I wished he would just tell me. Did he already know of all of this? Probably, my subconscious voiced.

"It's important because it means that you are not the only charmed one left." He said and Victor sighed putting his head in his hands. He was probably just as confused and frustrated as I was. Wonderful just what I needed. Another piece of family that I could lose, just because of who I was.

"Don't you have to be siblings to be the charmed one's?" Asked Victor. Looking at me and then Leo. I just shrugged not knowing the answer to that question, and apparently any answer. I was losing my touch, thanks to stress and exhaustion.

He was on to something. I mean it's not like I had a sister out there, because that would be cool, like really really cool. Even though I didn't want to admit it I wanted another sibling, even though deep down I knew it just wouldn't happen. I shook that thought out of my head. No way was that possible anyway, I needed to stop giving my self false hope. I was just going to have to live with the fact, that I was going to be alone. Without a sibling, it wasn't like I had any friends. That I wasn't going to have back-up, or have someone to talk to about girls or guys. Wyatt had been understanding and very supportive when I had told him that I was bisexual. I remember being so relieved. That was something I could never tell my dad, because I never knew how he was going to react. Victor knew to but he wasn't upset, he wasn't to happy about it. But he said he would love me anyway, no matter who I was, and who I was with. Be it women or man. It didn't matter to me, as long as I found some one out there to love me for who I was, then I would be happy. I just doubted that it would ever happen, considering the past, and the present.

"Yes or you have to be related by blood, at least technically, that's what they said. It's complicated and it's really difficult to explain-" Started out Leo but I interrupted him. "So you're telling me I have a cousin out there some where, that Wyatt had a cousin. And you waited all this time to tell me." My dad was now expressionless, he did this before he would go all red in the face and get angry, and start yelling. We'd had enough fights for me to be able to tell the signs. But he took a deep breath and continued.

"She is more than your cousin, technically she is your sister, by blood. Yes I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you were going to react, and besides this isn't the easiest thing to talk about for me either." Leo said and Victor finally looked up from his hands, curiosity breaking through the features of his face, over taking the confusion and frustration. "Wait so your telling me that I've got another grandchild somewhere in the world, who has never met her grandpa. I thought you loved Piper, and only Piper." He said.

"No no no. Now will the two of you please wait patiently and let me try to explain this. I don't wont any more out-burst, I have to leave soon, so I don't have much time." He said his voice raised slightly louder than normal, he was getting angry again. It wouldn't be long before the yelling started.

I slumped back into my chair, of course he was leaving. Why wouldn't he stay. At least I had my grandpa, not for long though said my subconscious. Painfully reminding of me, of the months to come.

"As the both of you know Piper died before she had Chris. What I had told you both was that I saved you, but that was something I made up." I looked at Victor and then at my dad, "Excuse me?" I asked he had lied to me, why was I even surprised. He sighed clearing his throat as he continued to talk "You were still in her stomach, and she was only one month pregnant. A woman had came by the house earlier, by the name of Madeline. She had claimed that she was cousins with your mother and her sisters. Of course they dismissed her as crazy and disillusion but what they didn't know was that she was telling the truth. She even had the documentation from her family tree to prove it, but they just shut the door in her face. When Piper was killed at the house, I was to late. Her sisters couldn't save her, so they died to. But Madeline was there. She claimed to have a premonition, a vision, that she was going to have a baby. But it wasn't her's it was me and Piper's. Madeline was like a segregate mother of sorts. She had dropped everything to come here, and have this baby. Of course when you were born you were healthy. But you didn't have just my blood inside of you. You had your mother's blood and Madeline's. And to answer your question (he said turning and looking at Victor) yes there was a time when I had feelings for Madeline. But she was in love with someone else."

I felt like I was frozen to my seat, because I couldn't move. My mother's cousin carried me for eight months and her blood was inside of me. My dad had feelings for someone else other than my mom? I really needed to meet this woman. "Why is that such a big deal?" I asked trying to recover from my shock. And Victor nodded at my question probably thinking like I was.

"Because Madeline wasn't just a first born Halliwell witch, but she was also a werewolf. A hybrid of sorts, I guess you could call it. Madeline a little later in her life had a daughter." Leo said studying me with cautious eyes. I closed my eyes pinching the bridge of my nose. To tired to lash out angrily or even yell at him at this point in time. "Why do I need to know that?" I asked and Victor looked at me sympathetically. Uhhhh I was so sick and tired of everyone looking at me sympathetically like they pitied me. Well I couldn't blame them really, I even pitied my self sometimes.

"Because Madeline's daughter is your sister by blood. You both share her mother's blood, which means that you also share some of her DNA as well as me and your mother's." Leo said his hands on the table. He usually did that when he was trying to explain something. I could see that he had a more relaxed expression on his face, and in his body language. He was no longer tense and neither was I for once. I forgot the grudge that I had against him, just for a little while.

He had been lucky that he caught me tired. I think that's why he waited this long to tell me. "So this girl, who ever she is, she wasn't blood related to Wyatt right, like me?" I asked trying to rub the tiredness from my eyes. It just wasn't working like it used to. And I had no more Starbucks left, and all the donuts were gone. I had eaten them because I had been so hungry, they had smelled good to, all cinnamon-y and sweet. I guess I was going to have to get a few hours of sleep before going back up into the attic.

"Yes in some ways, because you and Wyatt were so connected, she would have been your sister, both of yours." Leo said a wistful expression on his face. For once I would have mirrored him. I found myself wanting to go find this girl, my sister. I knew that Wyatt would want me to find her, and at least have one conversation with her. I had to, for the both of us.

"There would have been three, the power of three." Victor said to mostly Leo, mainly because I was busy spaced out in my own world. "Would have been," Dad said his lip wobbling slightly. I closed my eyes, and just thought don't cry, don't cry over and over again. I couldn't afford to be weak right now, not in front of everyone. "So because I share some of Madeline's blood does that mean that I have some werewolf in me?" I asked trying to change the subject. Leo apparently noticed because he looked grateful, almost. Victor leaned forward in his chair, his hands on the table looking interested in the conversation.

"Yes, you have some werewolf in you. You won't be able to transform into a full werewolf though. But you do have some of the good and bad qualities of one. A good quality for example is a little more strength than a normal human being has, and you heal faster to. I have noticed this. However some of the bad qualities for example would be the un-controllable anger (which I have witnessed myself, he added causing me to role my eyes, and Victor to laugh a little) and depression when you don't go outside." Leo said and Victor shook his head smirking, drinking more coffee. Hmm I guess that would explain why I felt better outside the house then I did inside the house. "I thought werewolves weren't real, that there were only wendigo's." Victor said now smoking a cigar.

Leo sighed putting his head in his hands. "Well apparently they both exists, let's just hope that there aren't any Edward Cullen's running around." I said causing Victor to laugh. "You and me both kiddo."

I didn't laugh this time however. Because I was looking at my dad. How slumped over on the table he was. Maybe I had been to hard on him, these past few weeks. Before I could stop myself I stood up and walked over to where he was sitting and gave him a hug. After a while he looked up at me a small smile on his face before pulling me into a full hug. One where we were both standing up. Our arms wrapped around each other, holding each other together. After a few seconds because that was all I could take, I walked back to my seat. "Don't you have some where to go?" I asked referring to when he said he couldn't stay long, and that he had to leave. I didn't feel angry, at least not right now.

"I can stay longer if you want." Dad said and I looked at Victor who was watching the two of us carefully out of the corner of his eye. Trying to be inconspicuous about it. "Well I have more questions, and I think you can answer them." I said and dad nodded looking grateful. I noticed that Victor now seemed very relaxed, most likely because the room wasn't as tense as it had been before.

"Where is Melinda now? Do you have a picture of her?" I asked and Leo, Dad nodded. Before standing up from the table. "Can we take this up to the attic?" He asked and I nodded standing up from my seat to, as did Victor.

Victor was following closely behind us. We made it to the attic in no time. Leo, Dad walked over to an old dusty book case, that looked older compared to all the others in the room. He pulled out a large book that looked like it help mostly pictures instead of words. My kind of book.

He took the large book over to a table that happened to be next to an old couch. The one with all the big flowers and the dark green leaves and thorns. The three of us sat down, Leo, Dad in the middle of me and Victor, the book in his hands. He opened it up talking as he did.

"Madeline was a very good friend of mine. We grew close because of you, and her family history. She knew very little and she wanted to know more about her powers, because she hadn't been like the other witches of the city she was from. The French Quarter, New Orleans. So I showed her the book of shadows, and told her all I knew about the Halliwell and the Warren line of witches. She had told me that her parents died when she was very young because of who and what they were, so she was raised by a close family friend, who had just recently passed. She had no one else to ask but me. Apparently where she was from the other witches didn't know about the Halliwell or the Warren witch line. Madeline couldn't really ask around everywhere, you couldn't really trust anyone back then, and now."

He said his voice growing softer, sounding like it belonged with the pages of a children's book and not this old dusty photo album. He turned the first page, it was blank. Then he turned the second it was filled with pictures of my mom, and my aunts, and a very cute baby Wyatt. That's what it was filled with, until the middle of the book.

"There she is," Leo said pointing to a particular photograph on the page he had just turned. I looked down to see where he was pointing at and so did Victor. He seemed just as interested as I did in this woman named Madeline, my segregate mother.

The woman Madeline was standing with my father. She had an arm thrown on his shoulder, smiling. She looked a lot more different than my mother and her sisters but she looked like she belonged. She had dark skin almost like chocolate but not as dark. It was hard to explain, her skin just looked so soft and smooth. She was wearing a flowery lose dress, and some plain brown sandals. That simple outfit made her look like a run way model. She was so pretty. Her long dark curly brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, although it still looked soft and silky. She had dark brown eyes to making her look warm. She had a bright smile that could light up a dark room. I wanted to meet her, I wanted to meet her daughter, my sister. I felt this sense of longing, in my heart for both Madeline and her daughter.

"I thought werewolve's were supposed to be ugly." Victor said closely examining the picture with his glasses he had just gotten out.

"What happened to her?" I asked and Leo sighed turning the page to reveal another set of photo's this time it was just Madeline, and Madeline alone. In one of them she was holding Wyatt, standing next to a Christmas tree, I noticed that her stomach was poking out a bit now. In another she was baking cookies. Then Leo, Dad, turned the next page. To reveal Madeline, she was in a hospital, looking like she was about to explode. Her long thick curly hair was thrown up in a messy bun. She was wearing a white hospital gown, the one where there was little blue dots on it. She had dark bags under her eye's, most likely because she wasn't sleeping very well at night due to me kicking her in her ribs. Wyatt was standing by her bed side, his tiny chubby hand on the railing, the other one was holding her finger.

I noticed now that he was tearing up Dad was, and me being impatient I sighed wanting to see more. Victor turned the next page, since Dad was spaced out again.

"I remember her water broke when she was doing some work around the house. Luckily I had been there, so I took her to the hospital. I think I lost a little bit of hearing that day, because of all the yelling she was doing at me." Dad said causing Victor to laugh a little. "Yeah they do that a lot." I smiled thinking about if I would ever have to deal with that. I wanted to.

The next set of photo's revealed me, in her arms at the hospital, wrapped up in one of those thick white hospital blankets. She was looking down at me with the biggest smile on her face, her face flushed and sweaty. This was probably taken after she had me. Then me in her arms again at the house wrapped in a blue blanket. Then the attic this time in a green blanket with little cars on it. Then I was outside, not in a blanket but this time in a stroller bundled up heavily in a blue fuzzy hat, a black jacket, and a pair of boots. Madeline was kneeling beside me. Wearing a blue hat like me. Her hair in two braids. Wearing what looked like a parka of some kind, it was black to. She was wearing jeans, and what looked like a pair of boots. It took me a minute to realize that me and Madeline were matching. And judging by the snow outside it was around winter time judging by the snow in the trees and on the ground. I smiled looking at Dad and Victor who both had smiles on there faces like me. Then I was in Dad's arms this time in causal clothes better suited for warmer weather. I had to be at least two maybe a little younger. Wyatt was in Madeline's arms, wearing what I was, just in a bigger size. I noticed that Dad and Madeline where dressed for what looked like something water related. They were probably on there way to a pool party or something like that.

"Why didn't she just come up here with her daughter, and then everything would be solved." I said and Dad looked up closing the book and putting it on the table. He stood up and walked to where the book of shadows was, and picked it up, bringing it to the table. Then sitting back on the couch, still between Victor and me. "Madeline was murdered, years ago." He said his voice shaky. He then raised his hands over the book of shadows, his hands glowing, the pages of the book turning pages, and pages and then finally stopping. I looked down to see where it had stopped. It was an index page. But it wasn't my mother's handwriting, my aunts', or even grams'.

"Is this Madeline's handwriting?" I asked and Leo nodded. "She had lovely writing." Victor said touching the pages of the book. I noticed that one of the chapters said witch types and covens. I flipped to the page number and was immediately confused. What was a Gemini coven, and what in the hell was a spyhinor witch. There were other types of witches?

Leo took the book from me and closed it. I looked up at him confused his eye's were watery, he looked close to crying more now than ever. "How did she get murdered?" I asked tentatively and Victor gave me a warning glance before, I asked but I decided to be direct and forward about it.

"After she had you, she stayed for a year and a few months. Helping me vanquish and take down demons. Writing in the book and then out of no where she had to go. She had gotten a call from back home, she said it was a friend, that it was urgent. She would come back every few month's, spend time with you and Wyatt, but she would never stay to long. She told me that she was spying for a vampire, that she was pretending to be apart of some witch coven. Then she came back one month telling me that she had messed up bad. That she was pregnant, and the father was an alpha of this rare werewolf pack. Compared to all of the other wold packs around the world she told me that this one was very special and different from the other. And that they were the only one's of there kind left. She also said that he already had a child, a girl three month's old named Andrea Labonair. He also had a fiancee, who happened to be her best friend. She said that it would be a while before she saw me again. But she promised to write and call. And that was the last time I ever saw her."

It was quiet for a moment, and I let what he said sink in. Madeline was dead, but he still hadn't said how, or did he know and not want to say anything? Why did everyone I knew or that was tied to me either by blood or by friendship have to die?

"How did you find out?" I asked ignoring yet another one of Victor's warning glances. Dad sighed and ran his hands threw his short brown hair. "It had been month's since she had wrote to me, or gave me a call. Then I remember having a dream about her. She told me that she was stupid. That she had ran into some trouble that she couldn't get out of. She told me that the witches the coven that she had been spying for the vampire killed her. Luckily she had given her baby girl to her father and her best friend to watch over her. They had been killed after a year. Leaving Andrea and Luna separated. That her daughter, Luna had been taken by the witches." Dad said and I patted him on the back, along with Victor. Comforting him.

After a while of comforting I stopped. Wanting more answers, wanting the truth and only the truth.

"Why didn't you go save Luna from the witches?" I asked testing her name on my tongue and Victor nodded at me. The name was beautiful, suiting her perfectly, she was so unique. A name like that was perfect for her. "You know, that is a good question." He said turning to Leo, Dad.

Leo sighed putting his head in his hands. "I couldn't just leave because I had you and Wyatt. And I wasn't allowed to." And I frowned my heart beat speeding up, it often did that when I was get angry. A perk of having werewolf blood in my system. "What do you mean you weren't allowed to?" I asked threw gritted teeth. "Easy there son," Victor said but I ignored him, my palms getting sweaty. I needed to hit something. Or throw something across the room with my powers. That usually seemed to help, or even hit a punching bag.

"It wasn't my place and it's part of her destiny-" He began but I hopped up off the couch, angrily.

"Whoa whoa whoa so you are telling me. That you wouldn't save your friends daughter, my sister," I said pointing to myself. "Wyatt's sister all because of the elder's bullshit ancient rules." I said my whole body quivering, in anger. I really needed to get this anger thing under control.

"Chris it's not like that-" Leo began but he was interrupted. Not by me or Victor but the sound of glass breaking. "What the hell was that?" Victor asked standing up along with Leo.

I sighed running my hands threw my hair. I opened my mouth to speak but Leo, Dad, but Victor held his finger against his mouth, quieting me.

I tilted my head to the side, trying to hear something anything but it was quiet. I had werewolf blood in me, how come Victor, my grandfather have better hearing than me?

The door was thrown open with a hard enough force to throw my dad back. He had been walking up on it, slowly and as stealthy as possible. I rushed to him and so did Victor, worried about his well being.

I didn't realize my mistake, I hadn't even looked back at the door.

I found myself weightless as I flew threw the air. I yelled out when I hit some boxes luckily they had been cardboard and not wooden.

I got up and ran to my grandfather, Victor who was laying on the floor, unconscious. I checked his body looking for any gashes, cuts, or bumps. I also looked for blood, but there was none thank goodness. He was still breathing and that was a good sign.

Dad was now up and fighting with what looked like a vampire judging by the fangs in his mouth. He had dark hair, black eyes, and tan skin. He defiantly looked the part. At least that was my best guess about what he was. I ran over and raised my hand effectively throwing him into the wall. "What the hell was that?" Asked Dad as I helped him up. I turned around relieved to see the vampire still there, struggling to get up. Looking annoyed.

"It was a vampire." I said and Dad, Leo, turned and looked at the wall, where the vampire was.

"Okay but that doesn't tell me how to kill it?" He said now turning to me his hands on his hips. I rolled my eyes, was he serious. Staking a vampire threw the heart was like the most obvious thing to do. I mean he wasn't like the vampires in twilight or at least I hoped not.

"Just take Victor downstairs don't worry, I'll handle it." Dad shook his head at me and frowning. "What are you crazy? There is no way I'm leaving you here alone, not after what happened to Wyatt."

I rolled my eyes at his statement, "Look I've got this just take grandpa downstairs, I can handle my own. So stop worrying about me okay, I'm not going to die okay, I'm not Wyatt."

Dad frowned at me before walking up to Victor, grabbing him by the shoulders, giving me one last look and then orbing out with Victor in his grasp.

I went to the cabinet and went through the drawers. I pulled out a wooden stake and turned around noticing that the vampire was not by the wall anymore, he was gone.

I yelled out feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head. Someone or something had hit me in the back of my head. I fell to the ground, my legs not being able to hold my weight anymore. I fell on my face, my cheek if I was being specific. Surely that was going to bruise only adding to my list of problems. I reached back and touched the back of my head it felt wet. I pulled my hand back and looked down at it to see it was red, blood red. I was bleeding, but it wasn't enough to kill me. Who ever or what ever hit me in the back of the head didn't want to kill me at least not yet, they must have meant to render me unconscious. Luckily I was awake, wide awake at that. When ever demon's or stalkers would try to knock me out, they couldn't. I guess I was just hard to knock out. And in situations like these that wasn't exactly a bad thing. I tried to clear my head and ignore the pain. Trying to gather in my mind what happened, and any specific smells or things that I saw. If I remembered a certain something I would be able to help find the perpetrator later, since I couldn't act now.

Although I was conscious everything was still ringing and blurry and that made things difficult. Hearing the buzz of voices I looked up slowly to avoid injuring my head even more and to avoid being seen awake. I looked up after a few moment not only to see the vampire who originally attacked me but also a women. Although it was difficult to see I could make out that she had fair skin. Wavy blonde hair and that was all I could make out before I felt something heavy on my head, forcing me to look at the ground. Most likely a shoe.

"Wait, don't kill him at least not yet. Something tells me that he might be useful, spare the boy." A female voice said, using a commanding tone. She sounded like she did this often. The other voice most likely belonging to the vampire who attacked us sighed, sounding almost disappointed.

"Why we don't have what you promised me. I don't have Luna, I have not tasted her blood, it's been so long, to long. Don't you understand it's driving me insane. I need her blood. The witches of New Orleans lied to me. They said that she would be able to conceive, but they lied. Now that she is older maybe it will be possible, she already defies everything we know. I have great plans for her. Beside's you promised me that I would be able to kill anyone I wanted, witch." The vampire said angrily but the women sighed. I noticed that the vampire had a very smooth voice that was slightly accented but I didn't know what. He spoke his words in anger but his voice was so formal. I looked up and squinted, the weight on my head gone allowing me to look up again. From what I could see the man was wearing what looked like a suit, a very expensive suit, it was a dark blue. It clashed well with his dark hair and his dark glittering eyes. He looked like he didn't belong in San Francisco but on the pages of some children's fairy-tale book, but he wasn't the hero or the protagonist he was the bad guy, the antagonist, the villain.

"Yes I remember that conversation, there is no need for you to remind me. And Abbraxas you will get what you want in time. But we have what we came for, and there is no reason for us to stay and linger, and cause more trouble than we need to." The woman said and the vampire, Abbraxas growled. Hmmm the name Abbraxas sounded awfully familiar. Maybe I saw it in the book of shadow's once or twice.

"Can I at least knock him out." He asked and the woman sighed. "Alright just don't hit him to hard or the deal is off and I will kill you myself."

Before I could comprehend what was going to happen I was struck across the head again this time harder than the first time.

But this time nothing was blurry or disorientated, it was just darkness that was until I saw a familiar head filled with long locks of blonde hair.

"Wyatt?" I asked going out on a whim, there was a strong possibility that could have been him. I had been hit over the head at least twice. I was just hallucinating, could you hallucinate in dreams?

The figure with the locks of thick blonde hair turned, revealing exactly who I thought it would be, my older brother. He opened his arms and I went into them. He was the same height, and he even smelled the same. But he had this positive glow around him.

"Is this even real?" I asked and Wyatt pulled away from me. A smile on his face, "Of course this is real, a demon wouldn't be able to pull you into this place, it's one of the only things we share that no one besides us really knows about." Wyatt said gesturing around him. Instead of the blackness we were now inside what looked like our favorite restaurant. It was a small cheep Chinese place, next to an alley. Sometimes when Wyatt was to tired to cook, or when he just didn't want to we would always go here. One of my ex-boyfriends had showed me this place. And I couldn't stay away from it ever since.

"How are dad and grandpa?" He asked we were eating now. Some how and I was surprised that I could taste it. This was some dream state after all. Sweet and sour chicken on a clean bed of rice. "As well as to be expected they miss you, I miss you. What did you think we would be throwing parties, dancing around the house." I said earning a slight glare for him. But I shrugged my shoulders taking a long drink from my Dr. Pepper.

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic?" Wyatt asked me and I frowned folding my arms over my chest. Preparing to defend myself. "Why do you have to be dead?" I asked retorting back, and Wyatt shook his head at me, looking disappointed. Looking a lot like dad in this moment in time. "Kalya say's hi and sends her love," Wyatt said and I nodded. "Well when this is over tell her the same, and that I miss her." Wyatt nodded now pleased.

It was silent for a while the only sounds were our forks clattering against the plates and the wind blowing outside.

"Chris you know that's not fair to say things like that, I made a mistake and now I'm paying for it." He said and I sighed running my hands threw my hair. Who knew a dream could be so stressful.

"Did you know about her?" I asked referring to my sister, well our sister.

Wyatt shook his head a look of sadness passing over his face. "No I did not know anything about Luna. I didn't even know that she existed. Although I can recall some brief memories of Madeline. Every time she would come over she would make our favorite cookies. I remember she used to tuck the both of us in bed at night, reading or telling us stories, tucking us into bed and kissing us on the foreheads before leaving." He said and I nodded. Just now remembering a brief moment in the past when she handed me a cookie, a smile on her face.

"Do you watch over her?" I asked and Wyatt looked up at me. Taking a drink of his pepsi before breaking the silence. "Sometime's but it's just to painful because I can't be there for her, I mean there really isn't anything I can do besides sit back and watch. And she is always getting hurt and in trouble, like us." He said and I nodded understanding what he meant.

I wanted to tell him about Abbraxas and what he had said. I just didn't know how. I felt sick just thinking about what he had said about Luna, my sister. Luna and conceive didn't belong in the same sentence at least they didn't in my opinion.

When do I have to go back?" I asked dreading his answer. Wyatt frowned his forehead creasing, maybe he didn't want me to leave either. "Actually now, but there is a few things I have to tell you first before you go." I nodded now completely focused on what he was going to say. The Chinese food and soda lay forgotten on the table.

"You need to be there for her. Help her with whatever you can, even if it's stupid, even if it's the simplest of things. Take her to our home, show her our family and our history, our past. Just remember this isn't going to be the easiest thing in the world to do. To get to her you are going to have to go through a lot of people. But you can't hurt them or kill them because then you won't have any chance at all. She is going to be going through some hard times, and I think she could really use some family right now. Things in her life right now are complicated and you coming into her life is going to make it even more so. And since I can't be there for her you have to. Just remember don't push to much, or you'll be shut out, forever."

"Why do I have to be so cautious?" I asked wanting to know the reason. "Chris I can't tell you everything. Just know that she has walls around her heart for a good reason. She's been through so much, she is fragile. Basically treat her like she is a piece of glass." Wyatt said and I nodded feeling more worried and nervous than ever to meet her.

"But what if she doesn't like me?" I asked we were now walking outside of the restaurant. Wyatt was now smiling "I'm sure in time she will come to like you." He said turning to me.

He laughed probably at the expression on my face. Time could be forever, maybe longer. "What about you?" I asked turning to face him. The smile dropped from his face.

"I've been watching over her as a favor from Madeline, she came to see me. There isn't much I can do, but you can do more than me. You can be there for her. Help and support her ideas. Protect her from those who wish to harm her. Kick every guys' ass who hurts her, because I can't. But you can, you can be her brother, for the both of us."

I nodded and hugged Wyatt again. I wasn't much of a huger but I was when it came to my brother and my grandpa, occasionally my dad, and hopefully Luna some time in the near future. I knew it was going to take a while for her to accept me, I just hoped it wasn't forever because I wanted to be a better brother to her than I was to Wyatt. I couldn't let her down, like I let him down.

"Promise me you will do what ever you can to keep her safe, protect her. Promise me that you won't let anyone hurt her. She has a big role to play in the world's future."

I frowned pulling away, that couldn't be good. "I promise," I said and Wyatt nodded. All that weight on her already fragile shoulders, it wouldn't be long before she cracked under the pressure literally.

"Isn't that a little to much pressure on a-' I paused not knowing the age of Luna. "Twenty one year old girl." I said and Wyatt shook his head. "Nice try little bro but Luna is 17, her ageing works differently than ours, I don't even think I fully understand it myself. Just understand that she age's slower. And like all teenagers she is naive. I need you to be there, to look out for her. Offer your guidance and support. Be a good older brother." Wyatt said.

"What if she doesn't accept me?" I asked running my hands threw my hair, something I did when I was nervous. "She will in time, she has to. Why would she deny the one of the only blood related family she has left? Luna has a small circle of people that she relies on and trusts on. Try little things first. Like send her pictures of her mother, small things like that. Maybe then she would be more open to you. But you can't just barge in un-announced. Your heart would be ripped out of your chest before you even got a chance to say her name." Wyatt said and I shook my head. Feeling more confused than ever.

"Ohh thanks for the warning." I said now slightly annoyed. He nodded although he was frowning apparently picking up on my annoyance. He was good at things like that, like dad.

"I take it that she is very well-protected?" I asked and Wyatt nodded and I opened my mouth to say something but he put his hand over my mouth. Effectively stopping me from saying anything.

"Yes she may be under very well protection but she still needs her brother. I wouldn't ask you of this, but I can't do this, you can. She needs you. Don't you want to get to know your sister?" Wyatt said and I found myself nodding.

Wyatt turned hearing something. "It's time little brother, and remember what I said take things slow. There isn't the power of three anymore but there is the power of two. And by the power of two I mean you and Luna." Wyatt said referring to that one time when we had went into another dimension or replica of this world and got another 'me.' We were the power of three. I remember it feeling good, it felt nice to be so powerful and feared by demons everywhere. But that other 'me' died killed by one of the Source's most high powered demons.

I nodded at what he said. So he could see that I had understood him. I sighed pulling him into another hug. "I miss you Wyatt," I said into his chest.

He patted me on the back. "Yeah I miss you to little bro, I love you." I looked up at him not bothering to hold my tears back anymore. "I love you to." I could cry here, because technically I wouldn't be crying in the real world.

As soon as I said it, I found myself back in my body, my actual body.

The body that had been knocked out. Which would explain the throbbing pain inside of my skull, and the dried blood in my hair and hands. "Oh thank god. Leo!!! He's awake!!!" Shouted a voice. I looked up and saw my grandfather, Victor standing over me a worried look on his face. I heard the familiar twinkling sound of my dad orbing in. And for once I was relieved to hear that sound. Maybe he could heal me, and make the throbbing in my head to stop.

I could hear my dad and my grandfather talking. But I didn't pay much attention to what was said. Due to the painful throbbing of my head and all. I layed my forehead against the cool wooden floor. It seemed to ease the pain and the throbbing, but not enough to think about what they were saying. I felt hands on my back, and I sighed feeling almost instant relief.

I felt this warm feeling inside of me. Filling me up on the inside. I wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time. Then it stopped, my back was now to the floor instead of my head.

Arms reached for me and pulled me up. I was now standing. I still felt a little dizzy, but the pounding in my head was gone.

"Where is it? Chris where is the book?" Asked an authoritative voice that could have only been my father. Victor never used an authoritative tone with me, not ever. I closed my eyes remembering the events of last night.

"Someone took the book. A woman I think, she was with the vampire. The vampire said he had plans for Luna." I said now pacing the room. Feeling more frustrated than ever.

"Plans for Luna?" Victor asked folding his arms over his chest looking concerned. I nodded and Leo frowned. "Yeah, I don't know what they are but I don't think he plans on giving her flowers." I said and Leo, Dad, nodded.

"Well I am going to go speak with the elders, see if they can tell me anything about the woman who stole the book of shadows." Then he turned to me. "And you figure out a way to get Luna to trust you, and don't go to strong." I nodded his words reminding me of what Wyatt had said.

And then he was gone, fading away in a trail of orbs.

"I think you should send her some money." I looked away from the ceiling and back at my grandpa. "You want me to send Luna, money?" I asked and Victor shrugged taking me by the shoulder's leading me out of the attic, and into the downstairs kitchen.

"I think that would be the best thing to start off with. I've been around long enough to know people. And people like money. Luckily for us Luna is a girl, a teenage girl at that. So she has to have a thing for shopping." Victor said gathering some eggs and cheese, was he making breakfast?

"Well if you think that's what I should do I'll do it. Money isn't the problem, since we are rich but isn't that a little much?" I asked and Victor sighed now putting some bread in the toaster.

"You can send any flowers or roses because that would send the wrong message. It's to soon to send a picture of her mother, Madeline yet." I nodded smiling a little smelling the scrambled eggs, and the buttered toast.

"Should I leave a note?" I asked and Victor nodded pouring some orange juice into two seperate glasses. "Yeah just don't make it to personalized, and don't put your name on it or anything.

I nodded going up the stairs into my room. I grabbed one of the many duffel bags in my room and started filling it with money. True most of the money was in the bank, well banks since one couldn't hold all of our money. I kept my emergency supply here.

I took the now heavy duffel bag downstairs and I set it on the floor next to my chair.

I thanked my grandfather for making me breakfast. And we ate in silence for a few moments.

"How are you going to deliver it?" He asked and I shrugged. Taking a quick sip of my orange juice, before replying. "I didn't think about that part."

Victor nodded smiling slightly.

"I'll do it," a voice said and I looked up surprised to see Leo, Dad there in the kitchen. "Dad I thought you were up there." I said gesturing towards the ceiling.

"I was but since they refused to tell me anything about the person who stole the book of shadows, and her accomplice the vampire." Dad said his arms folded tightly against his chest.

"Won't anyone recognize you?" Victor asked handing a third plate of food (freshly made) to Dad. "Yeah dad, I don't think it's a great idea." I said agreeing with Victor.

But dad already had the duffel bag in his hands. "Chris do you think you could do a glamour spell on me, to make it look like I'm some kind of mail carrier?" Dad asked and I nodded. My first instinct was to go up the stairs, and into the attic, to look in the book. Then I remembered that the book was gone. Stolen by some blonde haired old speaking women and her vampire accomplice that knocked me out, and had plans for my sister, Luna. I stood up from my seat and I put my clean plate in the sink.

I then went into the second kitchen in the house. The one used only for brewing potions and such. I went to the cabinet that held cloaking potions, invisibility potions, mostly things that make you disappear. But I knew we had at least three more vials of glamour potion.

I grabbed one of the three vials and I took it into the other kitchen. The one with my dad, Leo and my grandfather Victor.

I uncorked the bottle, "Okay Dad this is going to be easy. Just think about what you want to be." I said and Leo nodded his eyes closed. "I'm ready," He said after a while and I nodded.

I threw the clear contents from the vial onto him. But instead of splotching his shirt, it turned everything a green color. frowned realizing what this was. "Dad why are you in a military uniform?" I asked and my Dad opened his eyes and shrugged. "It's fine, besides I think I'll be able to pull this off better anyway."

He said turning to Victor, who handed him the duffel bag. "How are you going to find her?" I asked and Victor looked at Leo, wondering like I was. He hadn't asked me to scry.

"The same way I used to go visit her mother, I'll follow my gut." He said and then he fixed his military hat and then he disappeared into orbs of light. To wherever my long lost sister Luna was.  
  
  
  


.............................................................

** _Damon _ ** ** _Pov_ **

.............................................................

I sighed frustrated with Klaus and Luna. Why were they being so stupid and clueless? (They knew, they knew people were looking for them. Yet they still chose to go out. I'm never leaving her alone with Klaus again, or any man besides myself, Elijah, and Kol). And why would Klaus say that in front of Luna? 'That he looked to tear clothes off' ( What did him saying that mean? What was Luna thinking about when she heard that?) Sure at first I thought they were cute. But after spending all those months away we had bonded. I felt like she was my adoptive daughter. And I didn't want her going out with any guy. If it had been anyone else besides Klaus they would have been already layed out skinned and gutted on the floor. But it was Klaus, and I wasn't going to do that to him, not that I would be able to anyway. Luna would murder me herself. I shuddered not wanting to 'adoptive father' any more. It wasn't that I didn't love Luna, because I did. I just couldn't take the stress from it anymore. It was to hard being a dad, or a father figure. And I had even more pressure on me and myself because Luna had never had a 'dad' before. Her biological father was dead, and gone long ago. Leaving Luna abandoned, alone, motherless and fatherless, for the witches to take. If my hair could turn gray it would have already. I kicked a bale of hay into the wall of the barn, angry. I didn't think I just acted. I felt like I needed to hit something so I did. I had to admit, I felt a little better than I had before.

I felt like I had failed as a father by not watching her closely enough. I felt like I had not only let her down, but also myself. And that was not the best feeling in the world, believe me. I know I couldn't control Luna, and I sure as hell couldn't control Klaus. But sometimes I wish I could, at times like these. Not because I was a control freak but just because I wanted to keep them safe. It didn't help that they weren't listening to anything I was saying. They were both going to get themselves either killed or seriously injured before Christmas day if they kept this up. Not by the people hunting us down, but by me. To keep them from getting killed/tortured, hurting themselves, and hurting each other. I had thought about getting some hand-cuffs and hand-cuffing them together, to a tree or something along those lines. So they were still together but they couldn't leave, get hurt, or give me a heart attack because they sneaked out and/or were late. I had proposed the idea Kol, Cami, and Josh but they all gave me this weird look. Their eye brows raised, like they had been confused or something. I remember Cami saying "Honey, I know you are trying to watch out for them and protect them but isn't that just a little extreme." Then I remember Kol piping in and saying with that devilish smirk on his face "Yeah that's just a tad bit kinky." (I didn't see it as kinky, I saw it as protecting her).

Okay maybe I was being a little extreme but I was very over protective of Luna, and her heart. I also cared for close I mean we were 'brothers' I had taken an oath. I knew I couldn't go back on it, and I don't think I would ever want to. But I was Luna's father first and for most. As a brother I would have encouraged that behavior around her, I would have encouraged him to flirt with her more. But this time wasn't the case at all. As her adoptive father/father figure I didn't feel comfortable even thinking about them like that, much less encouraging it. I saw her as a young naive 17 year old teenage girl, but she was my girl, mine. I think Klaus tended to forget that, maybe I would have to remind him of that fact later.

I didn't want Luna to hurt at all. I knew fighting with Klaus would make her mad at me, but as a father what was I supposed to do? My hands were tied really. I was going to have to pull him aside and have a talk with him later. If I could keep her from hurting then that was a day well spent. But it was either Klaus being angry at me, or Luna being sad.

I kicked yet another bale of hay out of anger. I didn't even look to see where it had went. To wrapped up inside of my head.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Asked a voice and I turned around seeing Ansel walking towards me, a confused expression on his face. A coat wrapped around his broad shoulders. "Oh nothing much just taking my anger out on the hay bales." I said kicking another one, I really didn't want to interact with anyone right now. Ansel shook his head looking disappointed. Great the last thing I needed was someone else being disappointed in me. "What did that hay bale do to you? If you mind me asking?" He said and I said nothing at first and I kicked another one.

"Nothing I'm just really upset right now." I said now pacing the floor of the barn. "Would you like to talk about it?" Ansel asked looking sincere. I must have not heard him because I continued to walk around in circles.

"I mean I just don't understand it." I said looking up at Ansel. "Was Klaus always this damn rebellious? And why are the two of them so stubborn?" I asked looking up at Ansel.

He looked down at his feet. A clear sign that he was un-comfortable. "No, Damon I told you I was forced to stay away from him his whole childhood, due to Ester and Mikel. But I am sure he was rebellious even back them, I am his father. When I was his age that is how I acted. I wasn't abused like Niklaus was though, and that might be something you need to look in to. Referring to the 'two of them' I'm sure you mean Klaus and Luna right. Well I don't no much about that situation but I can say that he just want's to make her happy. And as for Luna, she is a level-headed teenage girl, she wants to live a little. Just be thankful she isn't one of the dumb ones."

I scrunched up my nose not only confused but trying not to laugh at that last thing he had said. I pinched the bridge of my nose between my two fingers. "But I don't understand why?"

Ansel sighed clearly thinking "If you haven't noticed those two have a lot in common. They both had no child hood, they were both abused, treated like live stock really, it's disgusting. And you remember last night, what Luna did to her self. He is going to have to tell her that today, and that in it self is stressful. It isn't going to be easy for him. In fact I'll be surprised if he even tells her at all. Not to mention today we have all these plans that could go wrong in minutes. Because of the people looking for us, that's a whole other thing that you have to worry separately about. Not to mention the horrible driving that other people do when it's time to shop for loved one's during the Christmas season. Rebekah told me that there was a lot of holiday traffic, what ever that means. But the point is I think last night he was trying to make her have a good time. Help her relax, let loose, have fun. And you can't help if your attracted to someone."

"Not if I can help it." I muttered under my breath. But by the look on Ansel's face it was clear that he had heard me. He frowned up shaking his head at me. "How would you feel if someone tried to take you away from Cami." I scoffed. "First of all that would never happen, and second of all Luna and Klaus are not in love. There is a slim, very slim chance that they are as you say 'attracted' to each other." I said making air quotations with my fingers when I had said attraction.

Ansel sighed folding his arms. "Alright fine argue with me all you want, but it is the truth. Besides I have the sinking suspicion that they are more than attracted to each other. That it is something completely out of there control, that they can't help it."

I sighed shaking me head. Nothing was making sense anymore. "Listen Ansel if they have a crush on each other that's fine but they don't love each other. Klaus is way to old for Luna anyway and she is way to young. She is barely even a teenager." I said and Ansel smirked looking a lot like Klaus at that moment in time. "Have you forgotten Damon that you are also way to old for Cami to. Cami is only 24. Might I also add that Luna ages slower which is why she's still only 18, but if we were being technical she would be in her early twenties. And besides every women Niklaus will ever date he will be older than them. Because he is simply over 1,000 years old. And who are you to tell Luna that she is to young to love?" He said. Causing me to kick yet another bale of hay again, out of anger.

"He's right you know." I looked up to see Cami walking towards me. Oh great know I couldn't be mad at them now, I couldn't argue with Cami. Besides she was always right. It didn't matter what it was about, she was just always right. Maybe I just had to trust her on this.

"Why do I always have to be the bad guy? I was just trying to keep them safe-" Cami held up her hand cutting me off.

She was now standing next to Ansel. "Damon you are not the bad guy here okay. I am sure they both understand that you were trying to protect them but Luna is a 18 year old girl, a teenage ruled by her hormone's and mood swings. Luna has gone through so much in her life that no one should ever have to. She does 't really have any friends or no anyone outside of this family, the Mikealson family. They, we are basically all she has. You also can't forget that she's not just any normal human 18 year old girl. She is a werewolf and she is a witch. And let's be honest some times even with Luna, that is not the best supernatural creature combo. She is this all powerful person, but she doesn't want to be. And lets not talk about her mental and emotional health/state right now. She is going to do a lot of things you don't like and approve of just because. You are just going to have to get over that. She already feels like a freak of nature, I know because she has talked to me about it. It's not right of you to say why she can't love someone. Maybe she doesn't love Klaus, but you and I both know that her admiration for him will grow and grow. Until she does love him, but right now she's just falling for him. And there is nothing you can do about it. I think you forget what it is like to want someone or something you can't-"

I cut her off. "I mean how do we really know if that is the case?" I asked and Cami smiled looking at Ansel who was having trouble trying not to laugh. "He is in denial." He said causing Cami to laugh, and say "Yes, yes he is."

I rolled my eyes this was so not happening. Cami and Ansel were not becoming the 'epic speech' team to talk me up when I got down.

It wasn't that I didn't want Luna to be happy, I wanted both of them Luna and Klaus to be happy. I could see them being together, like how everyone saw Elijah and Hayley getting together. But in there predictions Elijah didn't break Hayley's heart. And that's what I was really afraid of. They couldn't like each other, because if Klaus broke her heart or hurt her I couldn't kill him or hurt him.

If he broke her heart who was going to be there to pick the shards back up and glue them back together, and stick it back into her chest. Me. If he broke her heart who was going to be there with her, holding her while she cried her eyes out, saying how much she missed him holding her. Me. If he broke her heart who was going to have to get her back up on her feet again. Me. If he broke her heart who was going to have to go kick his ass even though I could very well die while doing it. Me. Not her older sister Hayley, not her friend Jake. Not Davina, Rebekah, Caroline, and not Cami. Certainly not Josh, Stefan, Ansel, or Marcel. And not Elijah or Kol. It was going to have to be me. As her father I would have the responsibility off handling this. And handling this very well. Because it would be up to me is she would be able to breathe again. And I was scared, terrified that she would feel the pain of a broken heart. Because I knew exactly what it felt like. And the pain is un-imaginable.

Cami put her arm around me and walked me out of the barn. Drawing me out of my thoughts of Klaus, Luna, and heartbreak. Cami kissed me on the cheek, as the three of us were walking away from the barn and to the house. She told me that everything was going to be alright I didn't believe her at first. Then I remembered that today was going to be a long day. So all I had to do was keep my head down and cool. Because I couldn't afford to mess today up, Luna deserved at least one nice day every once in a while. But this time it wasn't from Klaus it was from me.

I decided to let go of my anger, and frustration on Klaus at least until later. I could always revive it, if needed. In face I was going to during me and Klaus' little chat.

.............................................................

"Come on cheer up, today is going to be a good day. We are going to go have a great time stuffing our faces with Chinese food." Josh said eating his second bowl of fruit-loops.

I looked up from my arms still in a mood. Feeling someone's arms wrap around me. I tensed up turning around. I relaxed seeing that it was just Luna. She was wrapped up in a fuzzy white bath robe, and her hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Hey Dad." She said and I rolled my eyes but gave her a hug anyway. My anger and frustration at Klaus "Hey daughter." I said causing her to laugh lightly into my shoulder. Hearing a picture taking sound I turned and looked behind me seeing Josh with his phone out. He looked at me apologetically. "Sorry I uhh couldn't resist. It's just me and my old man never got along. And seeing you and Luna all huddled up I just couldn't help my self."

I sighed and tilted my head to the side. Giving him a little glare. Josh apparently got the message because he nodded and took his cereal and left the room.

Luna pulled away from me and gave me a weird look. And that was before she slapped me on the arm. "Oww, I said what was that for." I asked rubbing the sore spot where she had hit me. "For chasing Josh away, what did he do wrong?" She asked and I took her hand.

"Luna we need to talk about something, well someone-" I started out but Luna suddenly hopped out of the chair and went under the table. I was so shocked I didn't ask what was wrong at first because I had been so taken back.

I picked the table cloth of the table up so I could see her. "Umm Luna are you okay, Who are you hiding from?" I said and Luna sighed now appearing breathless. "My sister, Rebekah, Caroline, basically every girl in the house, well besides Hope of course."

I frowned up at what she had said. Why would the girls be after her?

"Why are you hiding from them?" I asked and Luna sighed adjusting her towel around her head. "Because they want details."

"Details on what?" I asked confused, what could they possibly want details about? What hair shampoo she used to get her hair so silky?

"They want details on how last night went." Luna said and I nodded understanding what she meant. I opened my mouth about to say something when someone else did.

"I know what you mean love, I'm being hunted to."

Me and Luna's reaction was simultaneous. We both yelled and jumped up. I simply jumped up out of my chair. But Luna had hit her head under the table hard.

I sat back down in my chair, looking under the table. I could now see who had spoken under the table and it hadn't been Luna, but it was Klaus. I had to do a double take. I mean it wasn't every day you saw Klaus Mikealson under the table, also in a robe. Almost identical to Luna's but blue.

"You scared me." Luna said her heart on her chest, where her heart was. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at Klaus. Who chuckled and looked down, why was his face pinkish. Oh my god this was so not happening. I screamed inside of my head. Not in front of me.

Klaus put his hand on her shoulder. And I tensed up again. "Sorry about that love, I didn't mean to it's just I felt strange sitting here under the table, not saying anything." Luna nodded, okay now I know she was definitely blushing. And why was she biting down on her lip. Uhhh I had to stop this now.

Luckily I didn't have to. I was glad because we most likely would have turned into a fight, and I didn't want to do that in front of Luna. Kol and Rebekah had appeared in the kitchen, wearing wide grins on their faces. Their eyes darting across the room widely. Kol looked at Rebekah who cleared her throat. Now looking directly at me. I scooted my chair back, feeling un-comfortable. Now that her gaze was upon me. "Damon have you by any chance seen Luna or Klaus around. We've been looking around for them." Rebekah said adding a smile shortly after.

"Umm no I uhh haven't seen the two of them since early this morning." I said crossing my legs, now sitting sideways. Now I was blocking the space between the table cloth and the floor. Kol seemed to notice this because he narrowed his eyes at me, folding his arms. Rebekah was still smiling as she walked away from me. I watched her as she grabbed a knife from a drawer. I attempted to get up, but Kol's hands were there pushing me down. "And where do you think your going?" He said looking down at me a laugh in his voice.

I sighed fighting an urge to look down at the table. But didn't because then they would know. Rebekah was now back, the small knife in her hands. But I knew just because it was small didn't mean that it couldn't be just as deadly as a bigger knife.

She sat on my lap, preventing me from getting up. And Kol had disappeared. I felt my arms get lifted up and before I knew it, they were zip-tied. I was expecting them to fall but they hadn't.

I looked up to see Kol holding them. He smiled down evilly at me. I scoffed looking at Rebekah, she was still siting on my lap. Sure if I hadn't been with Cami, then I would have been flattered, but I was with Cami. So I was un-comfortable and confused on what was going on.

"Look Rebekah I'm with Cami you know that, why are you on me?" I asked and Rebekah leaned forward smiling, lifting her hand up holding the small knife. She pressed it up against my cheek causing me to wince. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but it didn't exactly feel good.

"I'm flattered Damon, but i'm sorry you took it that way. Trust and believe me, I'm not interested in you. Well at least not any more. And besides I'm best friends with Cami, of course I would know that. We have conversations about you all the time. Besides I have feelings for some one else. But never mind that. I am not here for you love. I am here for Klaus and Luna, you know them right." Rebekah said and I sighed thinking about my options. I could either not tell Rebekah and Kol that they were under the table, and get my ass cut up into little bits and pieces by Rebekah Mikealson. Or I could tell Rebekah and Kol that they were under the table and not get my ass cut up into little bits and pieces by Rebekah Mikealson. The choice was simple really.

"Wait, wait I know exactly where they are." I said when Rebekah began running the short blade along my mouth. The room was silent and Rebekah got off of my lap and Kol let go of my arms. I noticed that the zip ties were gone.

I sighed in relief when Kol put my arms down. "Ah-ah-ah not so fast. Tell us where they are and no one has to get hurt." Kol said he now had the knife. I wished that it was till in Rebekah's hands and not his. Kol was un-predictable not to mention he was crazy if he didn't get what he wanted.

"I'm sorry guys, it's just they've got a knife on me. What was I supposed to do?" I said and at first there was silence. But then I made out the quiet voices of Klaus and Luna.

"Should we try and make a run for it love?"

"Well I suppose it's better than sitting here doing nothing."

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Rebekah and Kol had been looking at the table, their gaze locked. Luna went first, running, only to be caught by Rebekah.

Luna struggled in Rebekah's tight grip, but there simply was no escaping it. "I didn't do anything wrong Rebekah. So because you love me, do you think you could let me down. I mean we have so much to do today. I mean do we really even have the time." Luna said clearly trying to plead with Rebekah, who just leaned back her head a laughed evilly. She was getting pretty good at that if I was being honest with myself.

"Oh Luna you are so cute. There is always time especially when it's about you and my brother."

"Rebekah." Luna said glaring at Rebekah. I put my head in my hands. Surely Rebekah didn't think that they could ever, that they would-

"If you promise to tell us every detail of last night then I will let you go. And then we can all go shopping and have a blast. But if you don't talk to me, and the girls. Then we are going to have some problems." Rebekah said causing Luna to sigh and roll her eyes muttering the word 'fine' under her breath.

Rebekah was smiling widely at me and then Kol as she made her way out of the kitchen to where ever the girls were.

It was silent for a few seconds and then Kol sighed, tapping his foot clearly impatient. "Come on Nik. It's okay to come out now. Me and the boys just want to talk to you.

It would have been amusing on any other day. To see Klaus Mikealson. Klaus freaking Mikealson crawl out from under the kitchen table. But today was not any other day, unfortunately.

Kol looked smug as he watched Klaus stand up. Kol attempted to grab Klaus' arm like Rebekah did with Luna, but Klaus was not having it.

He pushed his brother off him, glaring. "Kol I wouldn't push me to much today. I will come willingly and I will talk about the events of last night. But that does not mean I will tolerate be dragged around by you." Kol nodded now seeming slightly more un-happy than he was a few seconds ago.

"Coming Damon?" Kol asked as he and Klaus started walking out of the kitchen.

I sighed getting up. I couldn't help but be curious about the 'events' of last night. I wanted to know, maybe then it would be easier to figure out a way to talk to Klaus about him and Luna, and boundaries. What he could do, what he couldn't do. I was going to have to make a few threats, but first I was going to have to get him to listen to me. And hopefully the conversation we were going to have in the future wouldn't end up happening like it did this morning. Me saying something about Luna, something a father would say. And then him saying 'Well if I did there isn't anything you would be able to do about it.'

"Sure why not." I said noticing Klaus look back at me, a frown on his face. Maybe he was thinking about what I was thinking about. It could be possible, I could see where he was coming from. But that was in my non-father point of view. In my father point of view I saw Klaus as a potential candidate that would break Luna's heart. I just couldn't un-see it. I continued walking with them up the stairs to where ever the boys were. Determined on finding out a way to survive this holiday season.

In all truth, hands down I loved Christmas. It was my favorite time of year. You couldn't change my mind. That was before I became a father. I was starting not to like it as much. I also had a thing for Valentine's day to, usually I would be counting down the days excited. But now I would be dreading it.  
  
  


............................................................

_ **Caroline ** _ _ **Pov** _

.............................................................

Me and all the girls (Rebekah, Hayley, Cami, Luna, and Davina) were sitting in my room, well my new room anyway. Well Klaus and Luna's room if I was being completely honest with myself, which by the way I was. But last night we (me and Stefan sorta claimed it, well we kicked them out so it was ours now.....)

Me and the girls were gathered here to listen, and offer some advice and insight if we could. We all wanted to hear what had happened on Luna and Klaus 'date.' Even though I had only known Luna a little over a day I still cared. I was just like that. I got easily attached to things. Like for example when I was younger and by younger I mean 16 so it wasn't that long ago. We had this stray do come to my house. Well me and my mom's house. It had a slightly tall yet stocky build. It's head was huge. It had a auburn fur color, and blue eyes. It had been a pit bull. I remember being scared at first because I had heard about their bad reputation. But it was the sweetest thing. I had been playing with it outside for a couple of hours when my mother had come home. She was very upset. And she took the dog to the pound. I remember crying for hours and hours but she had refused. My mother Liz, the town sheriff had hated dogs, cats, and just pets period. No matter how much I wanted them, I never got them. I never got to have that one great child hood pet, that every other kid in the world got the chance to. I remember being angry when the pound she took it to was going to put it down, because it wasn't getting adopted. But my mother being who she was still denied me what I wanted most in the world. So the dog that I had bonded was dead a few weeks later. All because of my mother and the breed of the dog. I never forgave her for it, and I don't think I ever would. I still felt the pain like it happened yesterday. Alright now that I was done thinking about the depressing parts of my life, my depressing past. I had to focus on the now of things, and the future. Not what happened way back when. It was time to move on and think about other important things/people such as Luna and Klaus. I had already done some research, this morning. Some time after Damon had left and Stefan and I were fully clothed and detached from each other, I had went in to the small town.

The place where Luna and Klaus had been last night on their 'date'/ night out together. The town was small, smaller than Mystic Falls. So didn't have much to it, which meant there wasn't much to navigate, which was fine by me because I wasn't good with directions. Even with a map in my face, or GPS on my phone. It was almost like my brain had programmed itself to ignore and forget what I said and what I read or heard. If I was being specific what road or street to go on, and when to take a right or left turn. There weren't many establishments in this town, meaning buildings. There wasn't even a school, which surprised me. I wondered where the kids went, most were probably home schooled, others who weren't probably had to leave their home town, to go to a school in another town. There wasn't much to look at. I could tell that most of the houses were in the woods or on the edge. There weren't very many big buildings. Except two small grungy looking ones, they were hotels. The town had one brightly colored supermarket. And even that didn't look like much. A few houses were on the edge of the road but even they were small. I was surprised to see that the small town had a bar in the first place, when it didn't even have a park so that the kids could play. It was one of the smallest bars I had ever seen, it looked like a cabin almost. Except it had three big glass windows. It wasn't hard trying to figure out where they went. I knew Klaus well enough that he wouldn't have even walked into the two small grungy looking hotels. Why would they go to a hotel in the first place. And I knew that he wasn't really the supermarket type and Luna didn't seem like that type either. So the bar was the only feasible option that I saw possible, turns out I had been right. But I didn't find that out yet, at least not until later.

I had walked into the bar, not at all surprised to see that it was crowded. And mostly filled with passed out people, the bottles of boo's still locked tightly in their grips. I asked those who were awake and mostly sober about Klaus and Luna. And they told me everything I needed to know. And there were pictures. I was pretty sure that I had the whole story. But I just wanted to hear it from Luna herself. I was sure that they hadn't kissed yet. They (Klaus and Luna) were blind for there feelings for each other. And if Klaus found out that Luna had feelings for him, he wouldn't move things forward, even if he liked Luna. Which he did, I knew that for a fact, Rebekah had filled me in on everything. Since I came back me and her have been buddy buddy. And that was fine by me. But I knew they wouldn't kiss for quite some time. And the first kiss was everything. It would tell you if what you felt was real, if that person was really the one. There would be sparks, and passion, not just lust. It was always good to be friends first. Well good friends in their case.

"Look who I found hiding under the kitchen table." I heard a voice say, I looked up surprised to see Rebekah standing there in the door way. I smiled seeing Luna in her grasp, the poor girl, I felt sorry for her. She was very red in the face, probably embarrassed half to death. Luna did seem like the kind to get flustered and embarrassed easily. I noticed especially when it happened to concern Klaus. Even though I hadn't known Luna for that long.

The room was silent as Luna took her place to sit down. She sat down between her sister and me. Which in my opinion was the best choice.

"So how did last night go?" Asked Davina and I smiled that was the best way to do it. No point of easing in to it, I mean Rebekah had just dragged her up here in this room, my room now. It was only fair to Luna to be direct and forward with her. Luna sighed shifting her legs, chewing on her bottom lip, it was something I did when I was nervous to. We seemed to have a lot in common. "Nothing much really, you know it was just a really normal night." Luna said looking slightly un-comfortable and nervous now that everyone's eyes were on her. I didn't blame her for being un-comfortable or nervous, I would have been to.

"Oh please Luna, we are not stupid. We all know more than that happened, it's not every night you get a chance to go out with my brother. Most woman don't get the chance, and they become a snack instead. Not that you would ever be a snack to him, well at least not in that since. We don't want to tease you, we would all just like to know what happened so if we need to we can bury Klaus alive, or if you just need a shoulder to cry on, or even some advice. We are here for you Luna, even Caroline who is new here is here for you, believe it or not." Rebekah said patting Luna on her knee.

Luna seemed more relaxed after Rebekah had said those words. I felt compelled to do the same. "Okay so how about this, last night was great, even though that had been my first ever sort of date." Luna said and Hayley sighed running her hands threw her hair. "Come on, we need the details." Hayley said nudging her sister on the shoulder playfully.

"I was in here with Caroline and Stefan, just hanging out. I was still in pain from everything that had happened. I got this text from Klaus, asking if I wanted to get out of here, meaning this house. I mean I couldn't really say no, it was Klaus for one thing. And for another I wanted to get out of the house, I've never snuck out before so I wanted to know what that was like to. It was totally worth it, hopefully I'll get to do it again soon. I changed into some clothes more suited for being outside in the cold weather, of course with the help of Stefan and Caroline. Caroline dis my make-up which by the way I am still very grateful for." Luna said smiling at me. I nodded smiling back. Who would have thought me and Luna would get along. Especially after last night.

I mean the only thing that would be standing between us would be Klaus. But Luna was the one with feelings for him, not me. I didn't anymore. I had simply outgrew them, like my teenage habits. Even though I was still technically 18 I would still act like a teenager sometimes. Being sassy, etc, but I was going to be 18 forever hopefully. I acted more like an adult. I even went to college without Elena and Bonnie. They just weren't interested in it any more like I was. Even though I was a vampire I still wanted to go through with my plan and that was go to college. Even though I didn't major anything I just went to have a good time, just to experience it, even if it was just once. I didn't really want a career at this point in time, I had plenty of money so I didn't have to worry about getting a job. I preferred to not be tied down to anything. I liked the feeling of being free. Back to Klaus and my feelings for him I shed them like a snake sheds their skin. Not that I was saying that I was a snake, but that's the only way I could really describe it. The skin I had now was different, way different than it was back then. This is the skin I preferred instead of acting like a spoiled teenage brat and liking Klaus, I was now a woman with a strong liking for Stefan Salvatore. So with him out of the way we, (me and Luna) could be friends. At least I hoped we would be. Luna seemed like a very nice and likable person. Besides I had already planned on staying a little while. I had already made phone calls out to Alaric, Joesette, Matt and Vicky telling them were I would be, and who I would be with. Alaric wasn't to happy with me spending some quality time with the Mikealsons. He made me promise that I would come back home after any danger that involved the Mikealsons. I of course promised him that I would come home, but it had not been totally genuine if I was being honest with myself. Nothing interesting back home was going on anyway, and that was boring. Well besides dealing with Joesette's crazy twin brother, Kai, but Alaric had said that they had the situation under control. Besides I hated Kai with a passion the further a way from him I was the better. Kai and Joesette were going through this whole weird twin 'merge' thing, and it sounded crazy enough. I mean couldn't a set of twins be normal in Mystic Falls, and have no supernatural aspect to them. Apparently that was to much to ask. But I needed a vacation a break, even if it was just for a little while. I had just lost my best friends Bonnie and Elena. I needed a vacation, I needed time to grieve. Besides I had grown up in Mystic Falls all my life, knowing who was living five houses from me. I wanted to meet new people, I wanted to make new friends. Not that I didn't love my people back home, but I just needed to breathe for a minute. I was very confident that they understood where I was coming from, or at least I hoped. It wasn't like I was going to be gone forever, just for a little while. I knew I was going to make it in time for Alaric's and Josie's wedding. But that was months and months away. But I needed to be back for the final plans, because I loved to help with weddings and anything associated with them. Besides I really wanted to see if this thing I had with Stefan was going to go any where interesting. Sure last night had been epic but I wanted more than sex and physical confrontation. Not that the sex was good because believe me it was. But I wanted a relationship. Yes, I admitted it. I wanted a relationship, a relationship with none other than Stefan Salvatore. I wanted to try with him, and I wanted to succeed also with him. I was tired of being treated like a toy, a doll something to play with. I had been in many love triangles in my life time, to many. Me, Damon, and Elena. Me, Klaus, and Tyler. Me, Stefan, and Elena. Well three really, but it was still a lot. More than anyone should have to go through. Now that I looked back on it, I realized that I was stupid and childish. Now I was more mature. I just wanted to care about some one, and some one to care about me just as much. I wanted someone to love me. I wanted a love to sweep me off my feet. I was hoping that love would be Stefan Salvatore. I hoped that wasn't to much to ask for.

"Did Klaus notice?" Asked Cami and every one else nodded, including me. Every one seeming to agree with the question Cami had asked. "I think he did I mean he was staring at me a lot. But I don't know if that's a good thing or not maybe there was something wrong with my make-up or my hair. That's what I was thinking at that point in time. And I remember we had gotten some hot chocolate, at the bar we had went to. Well the only bar in that town. He just kept giving me this look, and I have seen that look before, when he was looking at me." Luna said and the room was so silent, I wondered if any one was still breathing. I knew I was hanging on to every word, eagerly listening and waiting. It was hard to stay patient though. "Then he leaned over the table we had been sitting at, we were directly across from each other. But he was leaning towards me. I remember being confused and taken back. I had asked him what was wrong, but he said nothing looking at me with that expression on his face. He moved a piece of my hair away from my face. And I remember his fingers briefly brushing against my face." Luna said absently touching her face.

It was quiet for a moment. Before the room erupted in loud squeals. I started hopping up and down in my seat clapping, smiling widely. I admit I felt giddy when Luna said that. The way she described him looking at her, and moving a piece of hair that had been in her face. It gave me butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. I might even have goosebumps, I wouldn't doubt it. It wasn't that I liked Klaus or anything like that. I just imagined me being in Luna's place, and Stefan in Klaus'. It was the way she had said it to. Even after last night, imagining him, Stefan doing some thing as simple as that, or some thing around those lines was enough to make me feel that way. I wanted Stefan to look at me the way Klaus looked at Luna. The way she described it. I wanted to feel the way Luna did when Klaus looked at her, but replacing her and Klaus with me with Stefan instead.

After the room had quieted down, Luna started talking again.

"After he did that he sat back down, still looking at me. Then after our staring contest he got up and asked me to dance." After Luna had said that it was on again. The women in the room had started squealing again. But Rebekah and Hayley shushed them, just as captivated by the story as I was. I was just to engrossed to event tell the rest of the girls to be quiet. Luna began talking again, after it quieted down some.

"And as you all know I said yes. I mean why would I turn that offer down? I mean why would any one really? And we found a spot in the small bar that wasn't to crowded, and we danced to the song-" Luna was rudely interrupted again but not by us girls. Oh no we were all sitting on the edges of our seats chewing on our nails, gripping our seats in anticipation. Even though we were all sitting on the edge of our seats, about to scream in excitement. It hadn't been us we hadn't broke at least not yet. But it had been the boys and not us, the thought was comforting and annoying at the same time if that were possible. What we heard was loud 'whooping' noises, and then what sounded like loud banging. We all waited for a while. For the loud annoying noises to stop, did they have to be so loud and immature all the damn time. I was pretty sure that most of the racket was being caused by Kol, Josh, and possibly Damon. I doubted it was Elijah, Marcel, Klaus, or Ansel they seemed like the most mature or close to mature men in this house hold.

Luna cleared her throat and continued speaking after the whopping and the banning from the boys could no longer be heard. "As I was saying. The song Perfect by Ed Sheeran was playing."

"Aww that's a really good song to dance to. Me and Kol dance to that song at a small cafe in the French Quarter once." Davina said and Luna smiled. And I did to, her and Kol were rather cute together. She tamed his wild side.

"Yeah it wasn't the first time that we danced to that song. A year ago when the compound had the ball he came in to my room. Back then he was with Genevieve the snake, so she was his date to the ball. And Stefan was mine." Luna said quieting down the room once again.

"But we were able to hear the music from down stairs so he asked me if I wanted to dance. And I said yes. He was wearing a tux and I was wearing that lovely dress Rebekah had gotten me." Luna said now looking at Rebekah who smiled at her, rubbing her shoulder smiling.

"And it was nice. Very nice, it just felt right. I know it might sound ridiculous but it felt magical. He was actually supposed to be my date to the ball. But the snake Genevieve had to ruin that. But she didn't stop us from having one dance. And I will never forget that dance since technically it had been my first ever with a boy, man, with Klaus." Luna said smiling.

This time instead of squealing the room was filled 'awws' and even some tears, mainly by Rebekah, me, and Davina. Cami pulled a box of tissues from behind her. She came prepared, Cami was proving to be quite resourceful. I thanked her and cried more because of her kindness. I couldn't help it. Sure I was over reacting but they just sounded so cute together. And I was over tired, and stressed out about me and Stefan.

"Okay Luna please continue, sorry for all of the interruptions." Rebekah said after she blew her nose in a tissue. "As I was saying we danced to that song again. And just like the first time, it was enchanting. Then we you know just joked around a bit. There was this one couple a little way's from us and they were head banging the Sandman by Metallica. And they head-butted each other. This was before we danced to the song again. Then after that the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran played. We were now slow dancing, his hands on my waist. I smiled hearing the song, because I remembered the night of the ball. And he seemed to notice to because he said that he remembered it to. And I said 'how could I forget.' Then he frowned up, but I don't think I had said or done anything wrong because he wasn't looking at me, but the floor. And he looked deep in thought. He finally looked up at me, trying to put on a smile, but I knew something was bothering him. 'Well if I were you I would have tried to forget. You and Stefan,' he had said trailing off. I now understood the problem."

"Oh I um have a question.: Cami stated interrupting Luna.

Luna looked over at Cami who gave her an apologetic smile. "And I have one to if you wouldn't mind." I said and Luna nodded at me.

Luna turned to Cami "Okay shoot, what is your question?" Luna said and Cami leaned forward clutching a pillow to her chest. "Do you regret going to the ball with Stefan?"

I looked up at Luna to see her reaction. I was surprised that she wasn't taken back at all. She seemed so calm now.

"Yes and no. I had a good time in the beginning. You know he showed me how to really have fun that night. Not because he was being controlled by Genevieve. I'm sure that he would have never hurt me other wise. And I don't blame Stefan for that, it was Genevieve's fault. I didn't know that then, but I know it now." Luna said and I frowned feeling sorry for Luna. I hoped where ever Genevieve was she was dead, because after what she did she didn't deserve to live after that.

"Is she dead, the snake Genevieve?" I asked purely out of curiosity. If she wasn't I was about to take a trip to where ever she was and murder her myself. But something in me told me that Klaus wouldn't let anyone who hurt Luna live.

Rebekah laughed at my question and I tilted my head confused. I didn't understand what was so funny about my question. Luna looked confused to, her brow furrowed.

"Oh Caroline you are to funny. When ever Hayley was having the baby, Hope. The witches were trying to take it. They had planned to kill it, and concentrate the remains so they could have centuries and centuries of power. Bull shit in my opinion. Anyway Luna had killed a human before this. And as you know Luna is a hybrid. Half witch, half were-wolf. And that night had landed on a full moon. You know how that works. So Luna was going through her first transformation into a wolf. And some how Luna had this natural urge to protect Hayley and the baby. Because Luna started killing everyone around Hayley. Any one that tried to harm her, was immediately eliminated, desecrated, turned into pieces really. And Genevieve had been in the way, thankfully. It was very entertaining watching Luna tear her head off with her teeth, tearing her heart out of her chest." Rebekah said with a smile on her face and and a shudder ran through Luna's body as she covered her mouth and gagged. Hayley rubbed her back looking at her sympathetically. Her face twisted in grimace, she was disgusted. Luna shuddered again saying "I am so happy to say that I don't remember doing that, or tasting-"

"Okay, okay please stop you guy's are going to make me sick." Davina said clutching her stomach, curled up in to a tight ball. Since I was the closest one next to her I patted her back trying to comfort her. The girl had a soft stomach, or so I had heard. Who ever this Genevieve chic was, or had been most have been a nasty piece of work. It was good that she was eliminated from this world.

"And what was your question Caroline?" Luna said causing me to look up from the floor. "Ohhh," I had said coming back in to reality, I had been in my head for the past couple of minutes. If there had been any conversations I didn't hear them, due to my ability to space out. Effectively blocking out everyone and everything. It was a gift I had ever since I had been five and my mother had told me 'no' for the first time I could remember. I had blocked her out, of course. But as the years passed I had realized that it was a gift. I had a true gift for blocking people out, and being able to space out and be in my own little world. If that wasn't a gift, I didn't know what was.

I inhaled deeply, getting ready to ask this question, and trying to guess what her and every one else's reaction would be. Oh well here it goes then, I said in my head.

"If given the chance and opportunity would you ever sleep with Stefan again? And if not why?" I asked looking at Luna. Her green and gray hazel eyes seemed to be more gray than green today. It made her look even more intimidating as she stared back at me. Like she was studying me.

"If I ever had the chance or the opportunity to sleep with Stefan Salvatore again, the answer is simple, I wouldn't. You ask why because I have feelings for some one else. Of course you probably already know who that some one else is. Stefan and I are friends, good friends nothing more, nothing less. Beside's Caroline, we just got to the point of being able to be friends, why would I hurt you like that when I know you have feeling's for him?" Luna said earnestly.

Her answers to my questions were good but I wanted to ask more. I wanted to know more. "If you didn't have feeling's for Stefan than why did you sleep with him in the first place?" I asked. But inside my own head I answered my own question. As a distraction, just to feel good, just to be wild. I didn't feel guilty about my answer because I knew every women in this room (well maybe except Luna and Davnia) used at least one man in their lives. Just for the pleasure of it, why be guilty of that.

Luna sighed taking the towel that had been wrapped around her hair off of her head. Her hair was still wet and that made it darker than usual if it was even possible. Her hair now looked black instead of dark brown as it hung down her back. "I was not myself that night. Besides as you know Genevieve was controlling him, making him do certain things. I couldn't see that though. I'm pretty sure that we would have never happened. But if it would have happened with or without Genevieve he would have been a distraction. Because I felt lonely, I was hurt, and I was angry." I nodded being able to identify with her. I had done that at least four times that I could remember. With four different people. And that was when I was sober enough to remember.

I decided that after a while of silence, it was time that I brought out the evidence well the pictures. I pulled out my phone ignoring everyone's confused looks, and found the picture. I showed it to Luna first who frowned at me. "Where did you get this?" She asked horror written all over her face. Well that and shock joined along side embarrassment and discomfort. My phone was now going around the room in our tight circle, everyone had now seen the picture at least twice maybe three times. I smiled at Luna. "Oh you know, I just went into town and asked around about the two of you. It wasn't that hard, the bar was very easy to find. I mean it's not exactly exclusive. Although if you ask me it looks way more like a cabin than a bar. But that's just my opinion. Anyway some one just sent the pictures to my phone. And that Luna is how I required these beautiful works of art." I said gesturing to the pictures of her and Klaus on my phone. Luna shook her head her face ever reder than before, if that was even possible. "Well Luna it looked like you and Klaus were about to kiss, and I noticed that you were missing a boot. Would you care to explain the situation to us." Rebekah said and Luna looked up from her hands and nodded.

"Well we were dancing and then some drunk guy stumbled over to us, and he threw up on my boot." Luna said disgust in her voice. I also detected anger in her voice to. Davina gagged loudly, and Cami patted her on the back trying to soothe her. Poor girl, she was not exactly equipped with dealing with vomit or anything along those lines really.

"Well what did Klaus do?" Hayley asked now fully alert and I nodded interested in Luna's answer. I wonder if he ripped the guys head out, oh or maybe even his spine this had to be good. Instead of hiding her face and blushing yet again, Luna instead smiled softly. "Well Klaus did have a few words with the man, but not before putting me behind his back." I smiled and everyone 'awwed' again. But the noises didn't get to loud and over bearing like they have been the past two times. They were really so cute, they truly truly were. So much better than Klaroline. What could I call them, what would a better ship name be? Kluna or Kuna? I personally thought that the first one was the best one. And yes I made a ship name for me and Klaus, Klaroline. I had been proud of it. But even I knew it was never going to happen, and I didn't want it to. I had Stefan now. We never would have worked out anyway. He needed someone strong, some one unique, some one special. I was not strong and I was not as unique nor special. Luna was a whole different species, she fit into her own category of supernatural species. She was strong, a lot stronger than me. She had been through a hard life, that much was obvious. Even though I didn't know her all that well. With everyone trying to kill her and everything, and I heard that she had a pretty rough child hood. And they were just so great together, they balanced each other out. And they looked great together. At least from what I could hear and see. I loved that he was so overprotective, it was really truly sweet. I hoped that one day Stefan would be protective over me like that. Although I didn't see him being protective over me at all. Now that I thought about it.

"Okay and then?" Davina asked now some what okay, even though her face was still tinted a greenish color, her body still curled around a small blue pillow. "And as he was telling the man off I walked outside, feeling angry, gross, and violated. Then he asked me if everything was alright, but I didn't say anything. I just turned around and hugged him, trying to calm him down and myself also. He looked angry, more angrier than me. I told him that I was feeling fine, that it was just really cold out. And he seemed to notice that fact because he finished my sentence before I could. And he said to me to sit tight and that he would be right back. Because he said he was going to kill the man who had thrown up on my boot. Which by the way I don't know if I told you guys, but I had already taken off the boot, because of the smell and I could feel the warmness of it-" Luna was interrupted by the sound of loud gagging. The gagging was coming from Davina, Cami was rubbing her back again, attempting to soothe her. But it wasn't working.

"Let's not go to into depth about the details in the vomit, because I don't think she can take much more." Cami said gesturing towards Davina who was hunched over again and Luna nodded understanding. "Anyway he said that he was going to kill the man and then get me a new pair boots. I told him that it had been a long day and that I didn't want to take up to much of his time. But he had said that I never take up to much of his time, he said that I wasn't an inconvenience, not for him any way, not now and not ever. And he told me to stop saying that I was." I jumped up not being able to stop myself. I started clapping again but this time I was alone in doing so. The others to engrossed. When they looked up at me annoyed I didn't care, they were just so cute. I loved them together so much. If they didn't get together soon I was going to die, literally. It was quiet for a moment, after I stopped clapping and sat back down. I noticed that Luna was giving me an odd look. But she continued any way, and I leaned forward eagerly wanting to see and here what she was going to say. Wanting to see her facial expressions, to see if her reaction was truly genuine. "He had said that he wanted me to be happy. And after he said that he stepped closer to me, caressing my face gently. His hands had been so soft I had to remember how to breathe properly and how to speak. After I regained back the control in my body I spoke. I said I know and I asked him if he was happy. Dealing with me, I mean it can't all be that great, I said. I remember being worried about his reaction and what he was going to say. Then he told me he hasn't been happy in a long time. He said that he was happy when he was with me. He said that he just gets frustrated every time he tries to take me out something bad always happens. Which was true, I mean it's like who ever was trying to kill us or hunt us down waited for that specific day or moment. Or like he said some one always dies. Which is also true. Then he told me that he just wants us, me and him, to be able to spend time together. He said that he wants to take me some where nice, and not in any dump like this. He had been talking about that bar of a cabin we had been in. Sure that hot chocolate was great but everything else was trash, well like he said a dump. He had said that I deserved better, that he was ashamed of taking me here. To the bar like cabin. I guess that we were so deep in conversation that we didn't notice all the people at the window had gathered to watch us. That was probably when the picture that Caroline has was taken."

Luna said and I nodded still engrossed in what she was saying. "Like I had said before he had been staring at me, so I had though I had done something, or said something wrong. And I asked him about it. I said then why were you looking at me like something was wrong or I wanted to say but he interrupted me by shaking his head. Putting his hand on my face, leaning in. Saying that he wasn't looking at me because there was something wrong. He said that he wasn't the only one looking at me like that, trust me I knew exactly what they were thinking. He said that they were lucky that he didn't tear them apart limb from limb just because he knew what they were thinking. Then he asked me if I had looked at myself tonight you are-" She said and Rebekah jumped up from her seat (Oh great now my craziness was starting to affect Rebekah to, what was the world going to come to) grabbing Luna by the shoulders. Violently shaking her. "Come on out with it silly girl. We don't have all bloody day, no one is leaving this room until we have details about last night. Now what in the bloody hell did he say to you?" Rebekah asked well demanded really. And I laughed seeing Luna's face. She was looking at Rebekah in shock, like she was crazy. Well right now she was.

Hayley glared at me folding her arms. I shifted confused I thought we (me and Hayley) were good now. What did I say? What did I do? "Caroline this is serious." I nodded I had to keep this giddiness thing under control. "Oh come one Hayley lighten up a bit." Cami said stroking Davina's hair. Davina now had her head on Cami's lap, still looking a little nauseous but other wise fine. Hayley visibly relaxed and so did I. The last thing I wanted to do was fight with everyone. I was trying to make amends with everyone. And I wanted to help as much as I possibly could. I wanted to enjoy this 'vacation' I was having. And that meant getting along with everyone and I was determined to do it. And do it right. "Well Rebekah see the thing is I never knew what he was going to say to me because he, well we had been rudely interrupted by people pounding on the glass of the window of the bar. I remember saying damnit, because I was angry and frustrated. I had been working up the courage to tell him how I felt about him, and in that moment in time it felt right to tell him then. And we had been interrupted yet again, for the second time that night. We, me and Klaus, had looked over at the window to see everyone from inside the bar, crowded around the windows. There faces pressed up against the glass. I don't remember seeing any phones thought. 'Kiss her' they all shouted loudly. And I turned to Klaus to see that he was pissed. He was giving them the 'I'm going to rip your head off your shoulders in five seconds just because you pissed me off' look."

Instead of silence the room erupted in laughter. And I shook my head thinking, damn, even strangers shipped them together. That when you know the chemistry is real, and that they should be together."A-an-and wha- what happen-happened nex-next?" Rebekah struggled to say, appearing breathless from laughing so hard. Luna laughed a little to, closing her eyes, shaking her head. "I asked him to go get the horse, from the barn, you know Danger." Luna said looking at all of us. And we all nodded, myself included. I didn't know 'Danger' the horse personally but I knew what/who she was talking about. So I nodded my head, along with everyone else. "But Klaus being Klaus he still moved forward. So I had to get in front of him and place my hands on his chest. I said please again, and he stopped moving forward, but he still looked angry so I didn't remove my hands, just to be safe. And then he tried to plead with me. He had said come on Luna, now you know I won't bite. At least not that hard, he added. I remember thinking was he asking my permission to go kill everyone in that bar? Would he really do that for me?" It was silent again so Luna continued speaking, since there were no interruptions.

"And I said as much as I would love for you to do that, you can't and besides I have a feeling that we are going to get in trouble and we don't need to be in any more. I wasn't wrong, but I'll tell you about that part later." It was silent again, and I frowned hearing all the yelling and shouting in the other room, hmm probably just the boys being immature again. "So did he get the horse Danger, like you asked him to?" Davina asked her voice muffled in Cami's lap. Luna sighed she was now sitting on the ground, Hayley playing with her long hair. "Yes he did, and I was hesitant to get on it, for a lot of reasons. One reason was because I was scared. I am scared of heights so riding a horse wasn't exactly my favorite activity at first. But he convinced me to get back on, some how."

"How did he do that?" I asked before I could stop myself. It was quiet for a moment and than Luna began. "He told me that he would be right there with me. And I didn't feel secure at all when he said that, his presence could only do so much. I was worried about falling breaking bones, and sore ribs. So I said what if I fall? And he said that I said that I trusted him. We had that conversation a few weeks back. And I said to him that I trusted him. And he said that I wouldn't fall, because he would be holding on to me, tight. He said he would promise not to let me go. I didn't say anything, but a part of me knew that he had already won, and I was going to get on the horse anyway. But another part of me didn't want to accept that. Then he asked me if he has ever broken a promise to me. Which he hasn't, so I did the only thing that seemed right. In the end I decided to get on the horse. Despite how scared I was, I took his hand any way. It took some time to get used to. But in the end I enjoyed riding the horse." Luna said smiling a little at the end. I cleared my throat. Not having used my voice in quite some time. "So umm where did you guys sleep since uhh me and Stefan were occupying you guys' room." I asked curious. I knew for a fact that they didn't step foot inside of those hotels. They were to grungy looking, and strange looking. "In the barn." Luna replied blushing slightly. Hayley nudged Luna a smirk on her face. "Do tell." I noticed that when Luna smirked she looked a little like Hayley.

Rebekah leaned forward and nodded eagerly, her head under her hands, supporting the weight of her face.

"Well we laid out an old blanket, on a couple bales of hay that we stacked. We talked to. I told him how sorry I was for doubting him. I told him all of my doubts ,worries, and fears. And he comforted me by saying that not everyone knows how to ride a horse. And he grabbed my hand-"

"Wait, wait, wait, slow down. Do you mean that you and Klaus were holding hands." Davina said her face still green, but I could still see the excitement on her face. Luna sighed but I could see that she was holding back a smile. "Yes me and Klaus were holding hands. I won't say anything else if I am interrupted again." Luna said and I panicked. No, no I had to know everything, if I was going to get them together. "Anyway I told him that he made everything look effortless and easy. Which is true. He's just so graceful and quick about things. I suppose it helps that he is an artist. And he looked taken back, so I told him that it's okay, that he doesn't have to hold his greatness from everyone-" I couldn't help it I squealed a little. Luna looked at me with an odd expression on her face. Rebekah and Hayley folded their arms, glaring at me. Davina and Cami frowned at me, and I sat sheepishly back feeling slightly ashamed but not completely. "Then he asked me why I thought he was so great." I was surprised that she was still talking but I didn't want to interrupt again. And I told him that he is kind, and protective to the people he cares about. That he won't back down to anyone, to name just a few things. And then I asked him why was he asking me that, after all I've already told them all those things before, I just said it in a different way. It was quiet for a few moments. I remember being self-conscious because the whole time he had been looking at me with an odd expression on his face. Then he had said that he had just wanted to know my opinion. I thanked him again, for the fun night I had. But before I could finish my sentence he grabbed my face and kissed me on the cheek. And as you know I didn't finish my sentence because I was stunned, embarrassed at my reaction among other things that I was thinking and feeling. Anyway he told me not to worry, and he did that thing where he calls me love in this husky voice which wasn't helping my situation at all. But as I was saying he said that all I would have to do is ask and he will take me anywhere, I wanted yo go. And I smiled but as you all know I was tired. He asked me if everything was alright. And I had told him the truth. That I was just tired, that it had been a long day, and I said that tonight was the highlight of my day, since I got to spend it with him. I was basically running on adrenaline and will power. And to be honest I didn't have much of that left. So I laid down on the make shift bed we made and he did to. Except he was facing me, which I didn't have a problem with, it's just hard trying to go to sleep knowing the person beside you can hear you breathe, hear your heartbeat, and any other embarrassing noises when you sleep. But some how I managed/ figured out a way to got to sleep. That was my night, me and Klaus night, our night last night. I told you that it was amazing. Despite all of the interruptions. And I also told you every little detail, now will you please let me get dressed." Luna said and I smiled and got up but was about to leave. Luna had told me every thing I needed to know. Now I just wanted to find and talk to Stefan about last night. Desperately wanting to know if he had regretted last night or if he had hated me. But I halted in my tracks when Rebekah grabbed my arm. Stopping me.

"Oh no love, where do you think your going? We are all girls here, we all have the same parts, despite how different they might be. Luna has to tell us about all those other times her and Klaus have had their little talks and special moments. Besides we have to pick out your clothes, we are going to make you cuter than you already are." Rebekah said and Luna shrunk back in her chair, slightly hiding behind Hayley. Hayley who stood up and held her hands up. "I agree with Rebekah, Luna and besides I am very interested in what conversations you two have had. Do you feel the same, girls?" Hayley asked looking at me, Davina, and Cami. We all three nodded. Hmmm I guess I would find and talk to Stefan later. Oh well, I thought in my head. I walked over to the closet the other girls following behind. Rebekah and Hayley had Luna in their grasp, I'm guessing so she wouldn't be able to run and escape. Nevertheless I opened the large door and started pulling out different articles of clothing, that could be outfit possibilities for Luna. Long sleeved shirts, leggings, jeans, skirts, dresses, etc...

I heard Luna groan when I put the large pile on the bed. I couldn't sympathize with her on this one, I loved clothes, I loved clothes with a passion, and trying them on again and again was kind of my thing. I heard Cami laugh and I did to. Even Davina was up now looking brighter than she did a couple minutes ago. The nausea looked like it was all gone considering the fact that her face was no longer green and sweaty. "Alright Luna it would probably be the best thing if you just started from the beginning of you and Klaus' little conversations." Hayley said and Rebekah smiled widely. Plucking up a lacy pink shirt, throwing it at Luna. I smiled laughing along with everyone else in the room. I didn't know everything but I did know that this vacation how ever long it might be was going to be spectacular.  
  
  


.............................................................

** _Ansel _ ** ** _Pov_ **

.............................................................

Me and the men (Josh, Stefan, Elijah, and Marcel) were sitting in the room. Well me and Josh's room to be precise. We were sharing a room since there hadn't been enough rooms to go around. But I didn't mind. We had separate beds of course, but we seemed to get along just fine. And that was all that I really cared about, getting along with everyone. I didn't want to make any enemies, well any more than I had to. I was just here for Niklaus my son, and his family. I wanted to bond with them, and prove to him, and them how much I cared and also how useful I could be. I wanted to be apart of this family, his family. I wanted to be apart of Niklaus' life, my son's life. As a parent the truth is you can't be around for your children forever, no matter how much you want to be, it's simply just not possible. Well maybe that was the truth for mortals, humans. But that was not the truth for me. I didn't have to ever worry about not having forever because I did. I did have forever to make up for all the birthdays and all of the other important occasions I had missed. I had forever to make it up to him. I had forever to get the chance to be a good father.

Back to a lighter subject we were all waiting for Kol (one of Niklaus brothers, the younger one, the mischievous one) he was supposed to go and fetch Klaus. It was rumored that he was hiding from Kol, because he did not wish to speak with us. Well some of us in the room knew what was going on while others in the room did not. For example those in the room who did not know of Luna and Klaus' secret night out such as Marcel and Josh. A part of me wanted to know all of his night with Luna. All of the conversations they had, and what he had felt. How he feels at this moment in time, with everything going on. I wanted to know all of these things and more. Well mainly because I was his father. But besides being his father I was interested in him and Luna's dynamic. There was something between the two of them, even when they were in there wolf forms. They had something special between them, no one could deny that, only a fool would. I had heard of it before but I wasn't exactly sure if that was the case or not. I decided not to say anything until I was sure though. But if I was right it would explain most things, if not everything. But any ways back to other things, Kol had supposedly teamed up with Rebekah (their sister) who was also tracking down Luna. Who had also been rumored to be in hiding like Klaus. But them working together meant they would most likely get the job down faster. They were better working together than they were working all alone.

"Look who I found under a table." Said a voice and I looked up to see Kol standing there with Klaus, in the door way. Kol's arm was on Klaus' and I noticed that he did not look to happy about that face. "Well that sounds like a cowardly thing to do." Said a voice and some one laughed. Damon I think it was, I felt a little sorry for him, poor guy seemed like he was just having the worst day. He took the seat next to me but I didn't mind, we got along well enough. Klaus didn't even bother to look at Damon most likely because he was to busy glaring at Josh. I know he had heard the laugh, he just wasn't going to address it at this time. Oh this was going to be bad.

Marcel who had been sitting next to Josh moved away, giving him a worried glance. I didn't blame him, I would not want to be any where near that. "I'm sorry Joshua what did you just say about me being a coward. See I was not the only one under that horrid kitchen table. Luna was right there with me. So if your calling me a coward then you are calling her a coward." Klaus said and I shook my head was it really going to get this extreme. Over Luna yes, my conscious answered.

"I mean if we are being technical-" Josh said but Klaus walked up to him and put his hands on the back of his neck. He stopped talking and turned his head to look at Marcel. Marcel who had just gotten up and was standing beside Josh with his hand on Klaus shoulder. It was about time he put a stop to this. "Alright Klaus I think that's enough. Remember Josh is one of the best and loyal people we have left after your father killed the rest of our night walkers and day walkers. And I am sure he realizes what he said is very stupid and he won't ever slip up and say anything or even think anything like that again. Or he is also going to have a problem with me is that understood Josh?" Marcel said looking at Josh. Who nodded and stammered apologies at both Klaus and Marcel. I sat back now relaxed that I didn't have to get up and break up a fight, well at least not yet.

"Well do we all know why were are gathered here today?" Kol said standing in the middle of the room, while every one else was sitting down. Klaus was sitting next to Elijah then it was Marcel and Josh, and then me and Damon, and Stefan was the closest one to to Kol. It was quiet for a moment before Kol sighed clearly getting frustrated with the lack of talking. "Well for those of you who don't know why we are here, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people. My brother Klaus and my good friend Luna."

"Oh my god." Damon said his head in his hands. I looked over at Klaus to see that he was not happy either. He had been glaring at Kol. I noticed that Elijah was sitting back although he had a hand on Klaus' shoulder holding him back most likely from attacking Kol. "Okay Kol please tell us why we are really here because apparently most of us don't already know. And could you please hurry up and do it before your brother rips your heart or liver out." Marcel said and Kol sighed now pacing the room slowly, looking at everyone every few seconds. "Alright then. Well for those of you who don't know Klaus my older brother snuck out with Luna, who is also my good friend." Kol said and Marcel and Josh leaned forward in their seats shocked looks on their faces. I didn't blame them, I was sure I acted the same way when I first heard, but not as drastic as they were being. "You what?" Marcel said turning to Klaus a smile on his face. Klaus shook his head which was by now in his hands already he and Damon were now practically twins in this situation with the way they were acting. Both Damon and Klaus were obviously un-comfortable in this environment, they were both uneasy, and they were also very stressed out. "Yes Kol I snuck her out big deal." Klaus said probably not understanding why everyone was making such a big deal about this. Kol rolled his eyes at Klaus reply, finally sitting down next to Stefan.

"Alright Klaus this is how this is going to work, your going to tell us what happened-" Kol began but he was interrupted although it was not by Klaus or even by Damon but squealing and laughing as I strained my ears more I relaxed. It had only been the girls. Marcel and Stefan must have heard it to because they were shaking their heads chuckling lightly. After the squealing and the laughter had stopped Kol began speaking again, mainly looking at my son, Niklaus. Who had his arms folded over his chest glaring up at his younger half brother. Not seeming very thrilled about the situation he was in at this moment in time.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the immature women of this household, Klaus my brother as you all know, is going to tell all of us exactly what happened in detail, and in vivid detail if anything happened." Kol said raising his eye brows up and down, suggestively. Damon must have had his head up, and he must have been listening because he clenched his fist. And Klaus continued to glare at Kol he was now leaning forward his hands on his knees. Elijah joined him shortly. Elijah's hand was back on his shoulder, restraining him for what ever were to happen next. "Brother if I may add the faster you explain what happened. If you do what Kol has asked of you then you will be able to go about your day peacefully, without any interruptions from Kol or any one else on this subject. Then the faster you will be able to escape this room. After all we have plans today." Elijah said gesturing to his watch on his wrist. "And I hate to say it but I am interested to, I can't help it. It's just something about you two, that draws me in." Elijah said his hand off Klaus' shoulder. He to was now leaned forward, interested like the rest of us in the room. Well not so much as Damon. Who now had his face twisted in grimace, he was pinching the bridge of his nose trying to hide it, but that just made it more obvious.

"So let me get this straight. Both you and Rebekah 'hunted'," Klaus said making air quotations with his fingers when he said the word hunted, as was looking at Kol and then all of us. "Me and Luna just because you all wanted to know what happened last night. I mean it can't be that serious. There's no need to threaten any one about this. If you all would like to know then why don't you just ask us. Calmly and collectively, at our own paces is that to much to bloody ask for?" Klaus said he was accompanied with silence and then room erupted in laughter. Of course the only ones who weren't laughing were Damon and Klaus. I just couldn't help it. What he had said was just preposterous, uh sure I could ask him what ever I wanted. I was lucky that he didn't rip my face off, when we were in the same room. What he had said was not entirely true but it just proved the fact that he was hiding something. Him and Luna did not just tell anyone if they asked about them or some thing along those line. Klaus would normally just tell the 'asker' to sod off, (mind you that was on a good day, and there weren't very many of those that went around). Or he would tell the 'asker' that it wasn't any of their business. Or even better he would tell the asker that he was 'busy'. Or sometimes he would say that if we didn't leave we were going to be liver-less, or missing some type of organ in our body. I frowned up when he said some thing like that every time. I noticed that when he was making threats to enemies or even to his siblings he would always say something about organs or bones. Well mainly the heart, liver, kidney, (sometimes even brain), and spine, occasionally the skull. Luna was not like that angry or vindictive. And she did not walk around making threats to every one who asked about her and Klaus. In fact in a way she was the exact opposite of him. Instead of being angry or vindictive she was shy, very shy at that. Her face would go all pinkish, and she would look down at her fee. A tell sign that she was embarrassed. When ever she did this I thought it was rather cute, I often wondered if she did this around Klaus. Then surely he would pick up on it. It was surprising to learn that she had been through so much hell when she was younger. You never really noticed it. Luna was usually very good at hiding things, all except her attraction for Klaus. When she would get all red in the face I wouldn't push her all that much. Since I could basically feel her embarrassment radiating of her and on to me. Then I would change the subject, this was the part that was blocking my theory. They both were actually. Since neither of them could accept their feelings for each other my theory could possibly be wrong. Even with their strong attraction towards each other.

"Yeah right, like I could ever talk to you or even ask about Luna because one day you are threatening me and then the next you are strangling me." Josh said causing every one to laugh, including me. Klaus sighed looking at Josh with a smirk on his face. "Sorry about that young Joshua, it's just you always seem to catch me on a bad day. Or when I am in a mood." Klaus said causing Josh to nod understandingly, but Marcel shook his head clearly not convinced, or it looked like he wasn't. We were all still laughing lightly. "Oh so you mean every day." Marcel said and Klaus rolled his eyes, annoyed. Then the room broke out into to laughter again, this time even Damon let out a few chuckles, before putting his head back in to his hands. Klaus opened his mouth to retort but Marcel spoke first. "I'm sorry man but it's true you won't talk about her at all. Un-less she is bleeding, dying, or has broken bones. Then you talk. But you only talk about how worried you are about her, and then that's it. That is the truth right there. I am pretty sure that they are the only people that you do talk to about your feelings for Luna are Elijah, Rebekah, and Hayley is that right?" Marcel looked at Klaus questioningly. Klaus sighed "Why does every one think I have feelings for her?" Klaus said mostly to himself. Then it happened again the whole room erupted in laughter again, at this point Kol was basically rolling on the floor. Elijah had even joined in, laughing quite loudly if I might add. But I did not laugh this time, I smiled instead. Enjoying the look of horror that was on my son's face. He had did this to himself really. "Well Nikalus I'll put it as simple as I can, because you do." Elijah said causing Klaus to put his head back in his hands. "Listen I don't know what or how to feel right now. Every thing is confusing right now, and complicated not to mention-"

"Hey, hey, hey don't worry big brother that is what we are gathered here today for. We are here to listen to you, and your thoughts, feelings, and ideas. We are here to support you. Through what ever you want to do with Luna. We are here to offer you advice, even if you don't take it and ignore it any way. We are here to give our opinions. Share them, because when we all work together good things always happen. We are here to encourage you. We are here to help you. Now are you going to let us help you, or are you going to go sulk around and not know what to do with these feelings you have." Kol said. And I raised my eye brows, surprised. Klaus' youngest brother Kol was always the one causing trouble and creating mischief. Some times I swore that it was a possibility that he was really the son and child of Loki and not the son and child of Mikeal. But here he was saying something meaningful, trying to reach out to his brother. Usually the only thing that came out of his mouth were foul words, but he had some how managed to surprise me with his little speech. "Kol I think that is one of the nicest things you have ever said to me." Klaus said and Kol smiled. "Well I've been good. And now since I am officially of Santa's naughty list, I think I deserve a present. And only you can provide me with that present brother." Kol said looking at Klaus who was leaning back watching all of us with his eyes wearily.

It was quiet for a while and the Niklaus started talking, talking about last night. Finally talking about himself and Luna, and their conversations that they had together.

"Well we, me and Luna, went in to town, on Danger the horses' back. She was behind me, I figured this was the safest way since she didn't exactly know how to ride a horse. Any way we went in to a bar-" But Niklaus had been interrupted by Josh and Marcel. "Wait wait wait you are telling me that you took Luna to a bar." Josh said a little laugh in his voice.

"Yeah Klaus, very classy," Marcel added placing his leg on top of the other one leaning back like Klaus. "Well there weren't very many options it was either the bar, the two hotels down the street or the supermarket. The bar was the only option I had, and Luna didn't seem to mind. Besides the hot chocolate there was supposed to be amazing, and it was. Well at least in my opinion." Klaus said and the room was silent. "There is always another option, you could have taken her to a picnic, or to a movie...." Damon trailed off and Elijah sighed no longer leaning back he was now sitting up tense like I was. I was readying myself to breakup a fight if possible. If they wanted to fight they would have to do it some where far way from Luna, because it would not be good if she found out. There was a thick tension in the air, as if a big storm was brewing. But a storm was brewing one between Damon and my son Niklaus. Both men fighting over one thing, a girl Luna. I wonder how many times this has happened in the past. Not between Damon and Klaus, but between Klaus and another man.

No one in the room seemed to notice the look Damon was giving Klaus, and no one else seemed to notice the glare Klaus was giving Damon. It was the kind of glare that would give the parents of the children nightmares. The kind of glare that even made me wince.

"Well Damon maybe that idea would have been helpful, and useful. But you haven't been talking to me about Luna or much of any thing really." Klaus said now leaning forward, a glass of bourbon in his hand. I'm guessing that Elijah must have gotten him the glass of bourbon because now he also had his own glass. I suppose the reason Elijah had given it to him was so that he hoped it would calm him slightly down. But from what I could see it wasn't working. "Well I'm sorry Klaus there's just been a lot going on. And I don't really have time for your petty-" Before Damon could finish his sentence I nudged his shoulders not to hard, but it wasn't exactly easy. I don't think my son Niklaus really liked the word petty, because I knew that I didn't like it either. He turned to look at me, anger in his eyes, but I shook my head at him sending him a message stop. But he must have gotten the message but he choose to ignore me as he stood up angrily. Klaus did the same, and so did Elijah, and so did I. "You know how about this idea how about you just stay away from her, before she gets hurt." Damon said now being held back from Klaus by me and his brother Stefan, he had just gotten up just know sensing the peril danger his brother was in. Klaus and Damon were now had the full attention of the entire room. It was quiet and then Klaus laughed moving forward towards Damon. "Ohh I think not. You see Damon this whole cute over protective father thing is really starting to piss me off. I am simply trying to have a good time with her. I would never hurt her." Klaus said stepping forward but not with aggression surprisingly like the first time he had gotten up." Damon scoffed moving forward only to go no where. "Yeah sure that's what they all say. And then she is on the floor hurt and lost because of you." Damon said and Klaus stepped forward again despite Elijah's strength trying to stop him. "I would never abandon her, not if I could help it." Klaus said almost to himself. Damon was silent this time, but he was shaking his head. In anger probably. But Klaus didn't seemed to be affected by it. He just put his head up a little higher. "And like I said in the barn Damon if any thing happened then it happened. And if any thing were to happen in the future you wouldn't be able to stop me. There is nothing and there will be nothing you will be able to do about it."

It happened so quickly that I barely saw it. Damon had some how managed to punch Klaus in the face. And the blow had been hard enough, and Niklaus had not been expecting it so he had fell to the ground. Nearly taking his brother Elijah with him. The room might have been quiet for a moment before if erupted in shouting. Every one was screaming fight, fight. Which was childish in my opinion. Well if Klaus and Damon really had a fight like they wanted them to, only one man would be left standing and breathing. And his name wasn't Damon, it was Niklaus, my son. So I needed to prevent that from happening. Because if Klaus killed Damon then a rift would be between Luna and Klaus forever, and I did not want that. And I know that they didn't want that either.

Just as quick as Klaus went down he came back up. His lip busted wide open, blood dripping down from his lip to his chin, before making it's way to the floor.

"Oh shit," Marcel said breaking the silence his facial expression showed that he was shocked. I also briefly saw Kol nod quickly at Marcel, a sly grin spreading across his slightly pale face. Of course Kol would be the only one of us here excited about a fight between Klaus and Damon, unlike the rest of us who were worrying and preparing for the worst. Stefan sighed saying something about like 'this was bond to happen especially over Luna, I'm quite frankly surprised it didn't happen earlier'. And I found that I couldn't help but agree. I was also surprised that something like this hadn't happened sooner. There had been so many opportunity's. Elijah ran his hands threw his hair, instead of it being slicked back like it usually was it was now touching his forehead. He looked just as stressed out as the rest of us, maybe more. "Okay I can see that I am not wanted, I clearly don't matter so I am just going to go umm yeah I'm just got to leave. I've got plenty of phone calls to make you know.." Josh said trailing off as he walked out of the room, well vamped really. I suppose he didn't want to be in here if something went down, which by the way looked like it was about to happen.

After Josh left there was silence and then there was heavy knocking on the door downstairs. No one turned towards the the door, or even moved towards the knocking sounds. Klaus stepped forward but Elijah put his hand on Klaus' shoulder. Leaning forward and saying something in his ear, what ever he said must have worked because Klaus stepped back, wiping his mouth free of the blood.

"Thank Luna after this. Because she is the only reason why are still standing there breathing." Klaus said and then he walked out of the room. The knocking continued and Damon left to, out the same door Klaus did, but going in the opposite direction.

"Do they think you'll ever be okay, I mean at least until Christmas is over?" Stefan said and Marcel shook his head. And Elijah sighed now the glass of bourbon back in his hands. He downed the rest of the substance and set the glass on a table that was closest to the door, which we were all standing by now. "No in fact if it wasn't for Luna we would have a dead body on our hands."

"So what your saying is that the only thing that is keeping them from fighting, well basically ripping each other apart is Luna." Marcel said and I nodded along with Stefan and Elijah. "Do you think she'll be enough to stop them?" Stefan asked and Marcel shrugged and so did Elijah surprisingly. Even he did not have the answers, and he always had the answer. "Not even Luna can delay the inevitable." I said and Elijah opened the door and we all walked out of it. Down the stairs.

We were all sitting on the couch when Damon came in to the room. A confused expression on his face, as he stopped at the foot of the stairs and shouted Luna's name a good four times.

After a few minutes of waiting the girl's started coming down the stairs, well running more like it. And Luna was in the lead. Her hair was down, but she had a head band placed in front so the hair that was usually in her face wasn't. Paired with short dark brown boots. Combat boots to be specific, so short that they went to the ankle. Usually she wore longer boots, she had once told me that she hated the shorter ones, just because of her personal preference. She wore pale tan colored pants, well jeans really, but they could have possibly been jeggings. Which was a mix between jeans and leggings. (Rebekah had briefed me about all the latest fashions) and unlike every male in the house hold I was very interested in the fabrics and the colors. I didn't know why, I just was. Any way she wore a short dark maroon long sleeved shirt. She was also wearing a dark gray knitted scarf. As I looked closer I could see that she had some shimmery lip-gloss, that was colored a pink color. It went well with the outfit. Luna looked different, but it was a good different. I wondered if Damon would approve of Luna's outfit, and her little applied make-up. I wondered what Klaus would think when he saw her, wondered what his reaction would be. Then Klaus walked in, standing at the bottom of the stairs but on the opposite side Damon was standing. I noticed that he was still bleeding, but now it was just trickling. He smiled at Luna, and she faltered and that's when I realized what had went wrong.

It had all went so fast that I didn't have time to act. Her foot missed the step and then she tumbled down, down, down.........  
  
  


.............................................................

** _ Damon  _ ** ** _ Pov _ **

.............................................................

I can not believe that I had just punched him in the face. I didn't think I just acted. I knew I was going to have to pay for it later. I just hoped that Luna wouldn't find out, I didn't want her to be upset with me, even if I was being un-reasonable and un-fair. I knew that was wrong of me to do. But I had been surprised that he didn't just kill him then and there.

Maybe I had underestimated him, he most have had to use self restraint, and a lot of it. I wasn't proud of what I had done, I was just disappointed in myself, and the two of them (Luna and Klaus).

I was thinking about all of this when I finally reached the door. I opened it and frowned what would the military be doing out here. There was a duffel bag in his hand. "I am looking for Luna, I have a delivery to make." The man said and I frowned he didn't seem like to much of a threat or possible enemy. "Well alright just come in, I'll go get her. Just stay put." I said and I opened the door to let the man in. There didn't look to be anything dangerous in the duffel bag either.

It seemed odd though, why would he travel all this way. I hadn't seen a car or a truck, but he couldn't have walked all this way. Some thing about him reminded me of San Francisco, but I didn't know why.

I walked away from the 'mail man' and to the bottom of the stairs. I noticed that Ansel, Stefan, Marcel, and Elijah were all sitting on the couch. Looking like they were all in deep thought. But I didn't acknowledge them I had other things to do, besides sit around and gossip. I shouted Luna's name, and she came down within a few minutes. All of the other girls following closely behind her, but she was in the lead. I felt a rush of air behind me. And I turned to see Klaus standing at the bottom of the stairs, not to far away from me. I gritted my teeth, in frustration did he just have to be every where all the time. He smirked at Luna and I resisted the urge to growl, luckily I was strong enough to hold it in. Then something went wrong. I didn't notice it at first but her foot missed a step and so she fell.

No matter how much I wanted to make it to her I didn't, I couldn't. Luckily Klaus had been there. Just like he always was. He caught her, just as her head was about to hit a step that would have surely knocked her out. I walked over there it being to quiet for my liking. So me being me, I decided to interrupt there little staring contest by pulling an unwilling Luna out of Klaus' arms. She looked at me confused. "Luna you have something for you being delivered by military personnel." I said and her eye brows furrowed in confusion along with Klaus', and every one else in the room.

I pointed in the direction the 'mail man' was not wanting to follow since Klaus was there with his hand on her back leading her away, away from me. I sat down on the couch. The same couch where Ansel, Elijah, Stefan, and Marcel had been sitting. True I loved the holidays, but they had just become to stressful for me to enjoy any more. I was stupid to think that all of this blood and drama would be fun. But that's how it was. The drama was fun until you were involved.  
  


** _The end of part 1............._ **   
  
  


.............................................................

_ **A/N; Sorry this took so long but this is the longest chapter I have ever typed. 31,831 words or more. There will be a second part to this and I will get it done as soon as I can. I hope you have a Merry Christmas, I hope that everything is good with your families. Please comment and tell me your thoughts on this chapter I worked really hard on it and I would really ** _ _ **appreciate some feedback.** _


	70. All I want for Christmas is you part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to All I want for Christmas is you

A/N: This is a continuation of the All I want for Christmas part 1. It will start right where it left off. Sorry this took so long but like the last chapter this is a very long chapter. And I have the flu so that's why it took so long for me to update. Parts of this chapter are going to get rough, and explicit just thought I should warn you. Enjoy and please, please comment I would really appreciate your feedback, enjoy ;)

Leo Pov

............................................................

  
I shifted my feet trying not too look nervous and anxious. That would give off the impression that some thing was wrong. I was surprised that wasn't her at the door. But I was happy to find that she wasn't living alone, like her mother had been when she was her age. My mind felt like it was running a million miles an hour as questions popped in and out of my head. How was this going to go? What could possibly go wrong? Was she going to believe me? Should I have brought Chris with me just so they could do a blood test or a DNA? I knew they would match. Even if they looked nothing alike. It wouldn't matter, this was blood and DNA. What would I say to her, Luna? She was Madeline's daughter after all. I would have to say some thing to her, about her mother I was sure that she didn't know much. Being brought up in a witch's cemetery and all didn't exactly mean that they had family encyclopedias or family tree's with a written description of that person's life. What exactly was the right thing to say to her? What shouldn't I say to her? Does she look any thing like Madeline? Does she look more like her father? 

How ever I did not have much time to collect my self or my thoughts because the door opened to reveal a man. I wasn't relaxed at all though, he looked intimidating. His aura seemed to radiate bad things, but some of the things were good. Which was odd Cole's aurora used to be the same. Although my whitelighter senses told me to be cautious, and I usually trusted those. He looked powerful, there was no way he could be human. Of course I doubted that any one in this house was human. Like her mother, I was sure that Luna was drawn to the supernatural creatures of this world and others. It would be strange thing if she wasn't.

"And who might you be?" The man asked folding his arms over his muscular chest. He had the touch of an English accent, that made him sound more intimidating than he already was if that was possible. I thought for a moment of how to reply to that, should I do this more business professional, or personal. Maybe I could do a bit of both. Luckily I carried pictures of Madeline every where I went. It wasn't creepy or at least I didn't think it was. It was just a nice feeling to have her be with me every where I went, and every where I was going. I wanted to carry her with me some where else besides my heart. The thing was I never did this with Piper. I never carried pictures of her around on me. Maybe it was because I loved one more than I loved the other. Maybe because it would feel wrong because of her and Dan. I just didn't have the heart to tell any one. Tell any one that I had been in love with Madeline, I was sure I still was. It was clear back then, at that time that she didn't have the same feelings for me, but I still loved her. Knowing that I could never have her as mine only made her more desirable.

Getting back to reality I just decided to be honest and truthful. There was no point in lying if I was going to have to earn Luna's trust. Maybe this was some sort of test, that I had to pass. Maybe I had to go through him to get to her. Not physically because he would win even if I was an angel. Because right now he was looking like the devil himself.

"Well my name is Leo Wyatt. But you could also say that I am an angel, but right now at this moment in time I am a messenger." The man said nothing but tilted his head to the side looking me up and down studying me. He seemed to be very observant even more so than myself. "And who might you be a friend of Luna's?" I asked the silence making me more uncomfortable as the seconds passed on. The man looked up at me a small smirk gracing across his features. Making him look more malevolent than before (If that was even possible). "As a matter of fact I am, a very good friend of hers. And Leo my name is Klaus and I am not a angel." He said the word friend oddly like that wasn't what he really wanted to say.

The door opened then before I could reply to that. But this time it wasn't a man there, but a girl. I had to catch my breath, I recognized her immediately. This was her, Madeline's only child (that she had by herself), her daughter, Luna Labonair. There was no one else in the world that that could even be a possibility. That could have even come close. This was her, without a doubt. I could feel it, feel Madeline through her. Luna's skin was lighter than Madeline's had been. Like a carmel color almost but maybe a little darker or maybe it was just the lighting in the room. Her hair was long, it was also dark brown color like Madeline's had been, but there were natural lighter shades of brown through out this must have been some thing that she had gotten from her late father because Madeline's hair had been one solid color. It was curled but naturally just like Madeline's had been. She had a thin head-band placed in the front. That made her look younger, than she probably was. She was wearing some make-up. I was surprised to see this not because it didn't look good because it did, but because Madeline didn't like to wear it all that much. I remember she had once told me that she didn't have the patience for it. She had green eyes that had a hint of gray in them. Madeline eyes had been a brown, a warm brown at that. This must have been yet another feature that she had gotten from her late father. Though it suited her well. It was unique and so was she.

"I thought I asked you to wait out side, love." Klaus said looking at Luna as he spoke. Luna raised her eye brow folding her arms over her chest, "And I thought that I told you that I wasn't going to wait out there forever." It was silent for a moment and I shifted my feet not knowing what to do or what to say. There was an obvious tension in the room, though it was not the fighting kind. The way they were looking at each other. The way Klaus looked at Luna when she had first walked in. The way Luna looked at Klaus when she walked in, I don't even think she noticed my presence. The way they acted reminded me of how Phoebe and Cole once were. Except the difference was that both Phoebe and Cole were dead and Klaus and Luna were very much alive. But that wasn't the point. The point was that there was chemistry between them. The kind that didn't go away, and the kind you couldn't just ignore. That's why I had been comparing the four of them Phoebe and Luna, and Cole and Klaus. Cole and Klaus did seem to resemble each other as did Phoebe and Luna. Like Cole, Klaus looked powerful, and he obviously cared for Luna, like Phoebe had cared for Cole. But like Cole this Klaus guy probably hasn't admitted his true feelings if he had any. Fearing that he would do more harm than good, fearing that if he admitted his true feelings than he would lose her to his enemies. Like Phoebe, Luna probably liked this Klaus guy knowing what he was, but not caring that he was dangerous, that she could get hurt by just being close to him. But like Phoebe Luna probably hasn't been honest with him about her feelings either. Fearing that he wouldn't feel the same, fearing that he would walk away because of how she felt about him. There was just something about the two of them, I just couldn't explain it. Maybe there was more than friendship between them. Maybe they had feelings for each other, and things like that, feelings like that can't just be ignored. At least not forever. To some love is blind but eventually their vision clears up and they see that the person they have been searching for has been right in front of them all along.

"I'm just trying to protect you-" Klaus started out saying stepping closer to Luna but she interrupted him. "I know you are and I really really appreciate that, I truly do, but what happened to your mouth?" Luna said putting her hands on the side of his face. Her face contorted into an expression, one of worry and concern. I squinted my my eyes noticing that his lip was indeed bruised, and there was some blood on it. I frowned confused Klaus didn't seem like the kind of guy that some one would hit. He looked so intimidating and powerful that I doubted anyone would argue with him, let alone try and have fight with him. Most men who tried were probably dead or severely crippled for life. Klaus put his hands on hers and I looked down. Feeling slightly un-comfortable like I didn't belong here, because this was their little moment, they were in their own little world, and I was intruding. I often felt that way when I had been around Phoebe and Cole. When ever they had been talking or even in the room together I would feel wrong being there. And I think every one did, even with Piper and Dan. Because they were having one of there little moments, and that made me and every one else feel awkward, out of place, like we were intruding. But Luna and Klaus were blind to this fact, blind to me even. Neither one of them even shoot me a single glance since they started talking. "Nothing I just fell-" Klaus started out saying but Luna gave him this look and he stopped talking. I wouldn't believe him either. Klaus didn't seem like the clumsy type. "Who hit you?" Luna asked quietly folding her arms back on to her chest. 

Some thing Madeline did or used to do when she was trying to get some one to talk. To get the information out of them. She used this tactic a lot especially when she was interrogating some one that was a threat, or a potential to be a threat. She might have looked warm but she could turn ice cold if you pushed her to her limit. And that wasn't hard to do especially when she was in a bad mood. I think that's one of the many reason's why I loved her. Yes I loved Piper I didn't and couldn't deny that. But Piper was good, to good for me. She was perfect for Dan, they deserved each other. She wasn't willing to do any thing for herself, she was always doing for others even if that meant causing her self pain. Piper had always been selfless, more selfless than I was, and I was an angel. She was a hero really. But I was selfish, I wanted to have things for myself. I wanted to do things for myself that didn't involve helping some one else, the elders, or one of my chargers. Just some thing for me. I didn't want to be some selfless hero all the time. I wanted to be a little bad to. But Piper even when she hadn't been with Dan wasn't like that. It just wasn't in her. But Madeline had been different, completely different. If I had to choose which one of the sisters she was most alike it would have to be Phoebe. Phoebe had been stubborn and hard-headed I guess that came from being the youngest sibling, well second youngest sibling but she didn't find that out until later in life. Madeline had not been a follower, she had been a leader. It was one of the many things I admired about her. She had preferred to be in charge. She liked to have control of things. And if she didn't have control of things then she would take it one way or another. Madeline was stubborn and hard headed, and she wouldn't listen to any one, not even me despite how close we were. Even if it was for her own good. She would do things her way, and no one else's. It had probably been the cause of her demise as much as I hated to think of it that way. But I couldn't deny or ignore the feelings I had for her, because I still had them. Even though she was long gone. I still hoped that one day she would come back, some how, some way. I loved the way she was fearless. She could walk into a room filled with the worst kind of demons and people but she wouldn't be afraid of them it was the other way around. They were the ones who were afraid of her. I loved how she wouldn't give up, even if the situation was deemed impossible or even un-heard of. I had always been the first one to cave in, to give up. Madeline never did though. She had the determination, the motivation, the willpower, to do any thing and every thing she wanted. Madeline had always been there to pick me back up, when I fell down all lost and alone. She would put me back on my feet when no one else did or could. She motivated me to do better not only as a person, but as a whitelighter, a guide, a father, and a friend. She would always try and if she failed then she would try again, and again. When there was nothing more in me she some how she managed to carry the both of us. Then together we would try harder, work faster until what ever we were facing was fixed/done, killed, or vanquished. I loved how good she was with Wyatt and Chris. Yes it was true. I didn't deny the fact that she could be cold, emotionless, and sharp as the edge of a knife if need be, if the situation called for it. She was so kind, loving, and caring to them my boys, well our boys Chris and Wyatt. Some times her kindness with them blew me away. And I knew that they loved her to, almost as much as I did. I loved how she fought for the people she cared about. I remember there was this one time that demons broke in to the house. She had been alone with Wyatt and Chris watching them because I was away with another one of my charges. I remember coming home to the house thinking that it was just going to be like every other night. But it wasn't. In fact the house had been a mess. Broken glass, holes in the wall, claw marks, blood, random fires were through out the house. I remember I saw that she was backed up into a corner. She had both Wyatt and Chris behind her back. Madeline had a fire poker in her hands that she had most likely gotten from the fire place. She was protecting them, putting her life on the line for them. I would have done the same, but I hadn't been there. If it hadn't been for me coming home early, she would have died for them, she would have died protecting them. She would have gone down fighting, she would have died an honorable death. Not because she was a bad person and felt the need to go out that way, but because she sacrificed her life for them. Then another time it was just me and Madeline on one of our little missions that we went on together. Victor had been watching the boys, he didn't know about Madeline, and I wanted to keep it that way. Things were already complicated, I didn't want to make them even more so. Any way there was a dark lighter that we, that she didn't predict coming. That night I remember that she took an arrow for me that would have surely ended my life. If not for her Chris and Wyatt would have grown up fatherless. But she had been there for me. She went through all that pain for me, because she cared. I loved how she used to take care of Wyatt and Chris when I had to go away from long periods of time when Victor couldn't or wouldn't. She didn't mind, she never did. When ever Madeline was away the boys (Chris and Wyatt) would stay up at night crying and crying. They weren't crying for me, they were crying for Madeline, their mother that's how they saw her. Even though she had just been a segregate for Chris. She felt more like a mother to them then Piper did. I loved the way she danced. The thing was she couldn't dance, and she wasn't afraid to hide that fact. She would let any one in the room know and not care. I loved how bad she had been. It was no secret that Madeline killed. Piper, Pru, Phoebe, and Paige had vowed to never kill, they only did that if it was a last resort. They had been afraid that if they did that they wouldn't be considered as good witches any more. That they wouldn't be the charmed ones, that the power of four would be no more. It also didn't help that the elders would often remind me to tell them that if they killed with there powers they would automatically lose them. How ever that wasn't the case. Madeline didn't loose her powers in fact she seemed to grow stronger. And that made me realize some thing. The elders hadn't been trying to help the Halliwell/Warren, Vaughn witch lines. They were trying to contain them, contain their powers. They were trying to take control of them and they were succeeding. Once I realized that fact, I also realized that everything I had done was a lie. To Piper, her sisters, and her family. I told them what ever the elders told me to tell them. Which included no personal gain, sacrifices had to be made. But that wasn't the truth. I watched Madeline be free. Free from the 'no personal gain' rule. Free from the elders control, free from rules. Free from fear. Madeline never had to look behind her shoulder in fear that some one was coming for her, she was the one you had to fear. And that went for any supernatural creature on this Earth and any other. I loved the way she made me feel. Happy after Piper's death I felt empty, a nobody, a worthless father, a bad bad guide, a worthless excuse for a whitlighter. I felt heartbroken because Piper had died loving Dan and not me. But then Madeline came in and me and her got close. I told her my life's story and she told me her's. One night that was all it took. And that was it, we just connected. I remember the night we became friends, good friends. I remember that was the night that I felt something for her, some thing more than friendship. Then I remember feeling guilty because I had just lost Piper, and her sisters. But something told me that this was right, it felt right. So I told myself to feel. And I did, but I soon found out that she didn't return those feelings. But I didn't care that she didn't feel the same. Sure it hurt. It didn't matter for me, because I lover her for her. I loved all of her mistakes and her flaws. I loved how she couldn't cook. (This one time she managed to burn hot dogs while boiling them. They were black on one side but not on the other side. How she managed to do it, I never found out. But I loved her for it). I loved how imperfect she was. Because she was perfect for me. And I didn't care what any one else said or thought about it. But nothing came between us even after that. When I told her how I felt. She had this odd look on her face, maybe it had been pity, pity for me. The night I told her of my feelings was the night she told me of Jason. The boy she had been in love with since kindergarten, since she found out what the world love meant. I didn't push but id she needed a shoulder to cry on, or if she needed some one to hold her, when she needed some one's support I was there for her. All I had ever wanted was for Madeline to be happy and healthy. I hoped that one day, she might finally see that I was the one waiting for her. That I was the one who was always there for her. That I loved her for who and what she was. That Jason wasn't the guy, the man for her that I was. But that day never came. I'll never forget the day I found that she was gone. I disappeared off the grid. Victor took the both Chris and Wyatt who were just as bad as I was with the crying. I went some where the elder's couldn't reach me. I went straight to hell, well the underworld. It wasn't the place for angels or whitelighters. But it didn't matter, she was gone. That meant I couldn't feel any thing any more. That meant that I was numb. I wanted it, I welcomed the feeling of nothing. The no responsibilities. Madeline had healed the hole that had been in my chest, in my heart. I couldn't handle, I didn't want to realize that she was gone. Then one night I had a dream. But unlike any of my other dreams this one was real. I dreamed of Madeline. We were walking hand in hand, in some time of woodsy area. It was dawn but there was still little light, since the moon, in the shape of a crescent was still out. We talked of many things. Well I did. I asked her to come back, that I would find away any way to bring her back. I even resorted to begging, on my knees. I remember Madeline frowning at me as she shook her head and dropped my hand.

~flash back~

"My life is over Leo. I died, I was murdered, killed. Get used to that fact, get used to hearing it because I am not coming back." Madeline said walking away from me. Her white dress billowing behind her. It was long, it even had a train. Which was weird Madeline never usually liked long dresses. She told me that she liked having her legs free in-case she got in a fight. Now that I was really looking at it almost looked like a wedding dress. There were no sleeved and the neckline was sweet heart my favorite one on her if you asked my opinion. Not that she didn't look great in all the others because she did but I preferred it because of personal preference. The dress although it was flowy was fitted well over her body. It showed the great, the beautiful figure that she had. Her hair was down her back, parts of it braided made it look elaborate. Her lips were painted a pretty pink. Her cheeks were rosy, she looked like a bride to be, the only thing she was missing was the vail. But that didn't matter she looked beautiful, perfect to me.

"But what if there was a way, I'll do any thing. There has to be some thing we can do. I can find some thing in the book of shadows-" Madeline cut me off by holding her up her hand. Turning back around to face me.

"Leo you've already went through the book of shadows. Before you came here actually. Well not here here, the underworld. You know what I mean. You read the whole book and you and I both know there is nothing in there that would or could possibly help me because all of that personal gain bull shit. And don't even try to talk to the elders about me, that would totally be a waste of your time. You know that they hate me with every thing in me. I heard that they through a party when they found out." Madeline said a laugh building up in her chest when she had said that last part. But unlike Madeline I didn't find this funny, to me this was serious. 

"Madeline this isn't cute, you aren't cute. Look I will make a deal with a demon if I have to-" I started out saying but Madeline yet again interrupted me playing with my hair. Laughing as she ran her finger through it. I kept it long because she liked it that way. She would play with every so often, just like I played with hers. Unlike my hair her hair wasn't plain or boring it was interesting. I would pull on one curl, one lock of her dark brown hair, and then it would bounce back as if I had never touched it in the first place. Almost like a spring of sorts. You know the little metal ones that you would find and put them between your fingers and if you pushed down on them they would come back the same. Like her hair Madeline was resourceful, it would always like her bounce back. It like her would always come back no matter what. Some times it was the same, and some times it was a little different. Just like Madeline.

"Oh come on Leo, you and I both know that you think I am cute. Well hot, at least in this dress." Madeline said running her fingers in my hair again. But I slapped her hand away, not hard enough to hurt her, just enough to get her to stop messing with my hair. Any other time I wouldn't have minded. Like when she was alive and well, and every thing was okay.

Well she was not alive and well, and every thing was not okay.

"Damn it Madeline stop screwing around with me!" I yelled and she looked at me hurt. I meant to apologize but she had already started speaking.

"Why not I don't have any thing better to do. But you do so why don't you just leave." Madeline said calmly, stepping aside. We were now standing on a cliff, we were close to the edge. The sea could be heard splashing against the cliff. Sea gulls could be heard squawking in the distance. The sun was beginning to come out. Turning the once purple and blue sky to more brighter colors. Such as yellow and orange. 

"Madeline I can't leave you, not here. You are all alone and I know what that feels like, so I am not going any where until we find some way to bring you back. I will do what ever you want, any thing. I don't care. I will do any thing to have you back."

Madeline said nothing as she looked at me a sad expression on her face.

"I will sacrifice my self if I have to, I don't care. I just can't lose you." I said getting on my knees again. 

But this time instead of turning away from me. She joined me. Her on her knees, facing me, her hands on my shoulders, me facing her. As she looked at me with her big warm brown eyes.

"Look Leo I don't want to lose you either. That was a nice thing you offered to do for me. Actually the nicest thing you have ever offered to do that for me. Sacrifice yourself for me, no one's ever done that for me. Much less say that to me before. I really appreciate it but it can't happen and I think you know that, you just don't want to accept it. You can leave me here, you just don't want to."

She said but I said nothing. Taking her hands off my shoulders and putting them into my own. She smiled looking down at our hands before looking out towards the sea. I couldn't read the expression on her face now. It almost look wistful.

"How are Wyatt and Chris?" She asked softly. The wind blew, moving her hair across her face. I brushed it back, but she didn't look at me like she usually did.

"As well as to be expected. They are supposed to start magic school." I said and she looked at me finally. The sun making her eyes lighter than they usually appeared to be, they were a light hazel color at least in the sun they were.

"Magic school, but Wyatt is only three and Chris is just one and a few months." Madeline said confusion was in her voice, I sensed that she was trying to hide it. But I knew her voice so well that I could easily detect it. "Yeah well they have to go some where and learn about magic. I can teach them of course but I just don't know-" I trailed off a sudden realization setting in. The one realization I didn't want to realize ever. The one where Madeline wasn't going to come back. The one where when I woke up this wasn't just some bad dream, that Madeline had been sleeping just down the hall from me the whole time. Perfectly fine. Getting ready to make the boys' breakfast even though it wasn't going to end well. That I would have to finish making breakfast because Madeline would get frustrated, because she would vanquish demons, be a badass but she couldn't make a simple pancake without it burning or falling apart. Madeline wasn't coming back and there was nothing I could do about it.

I didn't cry, not this time. I was to tired, my heart was already obliterated, I didn't even know if I still had one but if I did it was destroyed beyond repair. The only person who could fix it was Madeline. Her being alive. Her sitting there playing outside with the boys. Her sitting there telling me about Jason. How she felt about him, what she dreamed of. Her complaining about how thick her hair was. Her sitting there beside me. Not talking, not hugging, just sitting there breathing beside me, her heart beating. But a part of me finally realized that this wan't going to happen, at least not ever again. Not in this life. There was still another part in me that didn't want to accept this though, it was going to take time.

I just sat back and watched the warm sea breeze play with her hair. 

Her eyes were closed. Her thick, long eye lashed brushing against her cheeks as she blinked looking at he sun, that was now shinning brightly. Her lips were parted slightly, a slight smirk on her face. Some thing she did when she knew I was looking at her.

Madeline seemed at peace here. Some thing in me told me it was time to accept that fact. Even though it was painful, even though I didn't want to. While the other part fought against it. Fought against the fact that she was gone.

"You'll do great. Despite what you think you have always been an amazing father. A good whitelighter, a good guide, and a good friend to me." Madeline said although her eyes were still closed. The smirk still in place on her face.

Before I could say any thing in retort she layed her head on my lap and looked up at me. Eye brows raised, she was patiently waiting for me to say some thing. "I know I can do it. I'm just scared to do it without you, you've just always been there for me. I don't know if I can do this without you, All I know is that I don't want to do this without." I said and she said nothing reaching her hand up touching my cheek before reaching down for my hand, putting it inside of her own.

"You can do it. Besides I'll be right with you." Madeline said and I looked down at her my eye brows raised, now I was the one confused. What did she mean by that? What could she possibly mean by that? Was she taking me up on my offer to help bring her back? The more hopeful part of me thought. 

"And where will you be?" I asked trying not to sound to hopeful. Madeline smiled taking my hand and hers, raising it up, placing it on my chest, right where my heart was.

"Right there silly. Yeesh if you ask me it's you who needs to go magic school and not the boys." Madeline said and I scoffed and she laughed softly right before punching me in the arm. I laughed with her.

We stayed like that for a while. Her head on my lap, her hand and mine intertwined together still on my chest, where my heart was. I broke the silence, feeling that it was to quiet.

"Hey what about your daughter, Luna that's her name right?" I said and Madeline opened her eyes. Pain could be visibly seen on her face. 

"She is just going to have to live with out me." She said finally after a while of silence. I stood up pulling her with me. "How can you think like that. You are her mother, she is your daughter. That's very selfish of you Madeline."

Madeline dropped my hand and stood up. But this time she didn't look sad, she looked angry. 

Madeline walked up to me poking me in the chest, hard, hard enough to leave bruises. I was surprised that I could feel it. Of course holding her hand had felt real, even the air felt real. Maybe this was real, a part of me thought. While the other part of me was getting chewed out.

"OH YOU ARE SUCH A DAMN HYPOCRITE LEO WYATT!!! YOU AREN'T EVEN BEING FAIR!!! HOW DARE YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME, YOU ACCUSE ME, ME OF BEING SELFISH!!!" Madeline yelled angrily still poking my in the chest. I backed away, never seeing her like this before. It was alarming, she must had had a lot of pent up emotions. That was never good. Because when you kept things in the inside they built up, and built up. Until you reached your limit then that's when you blew up.

"YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING SELFISH BECAUSE I LEFT A DAUGHTER BEHIND!!! YOU LEFT TWO SONS!!! Two beautiful sons, Wyatt and Chris. You said that you would sacrifice your life just to save me. To bring me back. Do you know what that means that means that you never get to hold them again, not ever. That no matter how much she cries for you, you can't be there for her." Her voice grew softer towards the end. I had the feeling that she wasn't talking about me any more, or the boys, Wyatt and Chris.

I forgot that we were fighting. That we had called each other selfish, that we had been yelling at each other. As I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around her. 

Madeline stood still for a moment before wrapping her arms around me. We stood there, her head in my chest. Me with my arms around her. The only noises in the back ground were the sounds the sea gulls, the waves crashing up against the cliff, and the sound of breathing. Me and Madeline's if I was being specific.

"I died for her. He killed me because I was protecting my daughter." She said pulling away from me. Tears ran down her face. "H-how did it happen?" I asked trying to give her my support but I was also curious of how it happened. I needed to know. Even though it would make the pain worse.

Madeline sighed looking out towards the see, at the sun. The sea breeze moved her hair again. 

"I was spying for a close friend of mine Marcel. I owed him a couple of favors any way, so I thought this was going to be no different. He was the vampire I had told you about. Well the vampire king, king of New Orleans if I was being technical. Any way it was supposed to be big, and that meant that it was going to be dangerous. More dangerous than it usually was. Marcel didn't want me to go alone he had even offered to come along with me and bring some of his night walkers. Jason knew where I was going to. He tried to convince me to let some of his men, well his guards really to protect me. But me being me I decline both of the boys' offers. Don't look at me like that Leo, that's exactly what I did. Because it's what I am, well what I was. A lone wolf."

"Was Luna with you?" I asked wincing when she flinched at the name of her daughter. A look of pain could be seen on her face, as clear as day.

Though I noticed that she smiled and tried to cover it up with a laugh. "Oh no no no. Come on Leo, even you know I'm not that extreme." She said causing me to chuckle even though the subject was any thing but funny. 

"No Luna was not with me. I would never-" (Madeline cleared her throat wincing as she did) "I mean I wouldn't have ever taken her into a situation like that. Jason and Laura actually had her." 

I opened my mouth about to ask one of the dozen questions that had popped into my brain, each one of them begging, even pleading to be answered. 

But Luna held her finger up to my mouth. Effectively silencing me. "Ah ah ah Leo this is my story to tell no questions. Besides there isn't enough time for that." She said and I nodded. What was even the point of arguing, I didn't want to. At least not any more. I wanted to enjoy the little time I had left with her. And if it was the last, then I was going to treasure every moment of it.

"I would take Luna over there to visit them, and her half sister Andrea of course. The two even though they were young got along so well. Me and Jason were still friends. Well had been. Me and Laura to. Surprisingly when she found out I was pregnant with her fiancee' s baby, she wasn't mad. She said that she knew some thing like that was going to happen eventually because of my strong feelings for Jason. She was very understanding as was Jason. I remember that he had been so surprised, happy even." Madeline smiled despite the fact that she was now crying again. "She even helped me with every thing. Laura did, Even lending me a few of her favorite maternity dresses. She was there when Luna was born as was Jason. Laura was my best friend." Madeline said biting down on her lip looking away from me. 

"But Jas-Jason was the one who picked out her name. I had wanted her to have an 'l' in her name you know after Laura. But when the time came we still hadn't picked a name. I wanted that was unique. Because I knew that my baby girl was going to be unique, and special. I wanted her name to be the same. She had been born at night, on the full moon actually. But I had just had her and she was laying on my chest. Jason was standing behind me. Laura had delivered the baby. Because I didn't feel comfortable going to some random hospital with all of the enemies I had I figured that this was the safest option. Andrea was being watched by a close friend. The three of us were all spit balling trying to figure out a name for her. Jason told me that he glanced at the window, to see the moon. I remember it being so big, and so bright. Any way he said that he had an idea. I remember he spoke the four lettered word 'moon' softly. Laura who was now beside him slapped him in the back of the head. Scoffing, telling him 'honey we can't name this beautiful baby girl moon' she is not out dog. But Jason shook his head and then he asked me if he could hold our daughter. I allowed him of course. I remembered that my heart swelled with bride when she reached out and held his finger. He had smiled so wide that I was afraid that his mouth was hurting. Then he had said it. Luna. He looked down at me. "Luna it had the 'l' that you wanted, and it's unique' he said to me and I was over joyed. The name suited her, my daughter perfectly. It was almost if the name was made for her. Even though she had just been born she had a head full of hair. I of course blamed that on her father, because he blamed it one me. Her eyes were just like Jason's it took my breath away. They were green with a little gray in them." Madeline said her eyes watering, a sure sign that tears were on the way.

I said nothing and did nothing even though I really wanted to comfort her in some way shape or form. But I decided not to interrupt her like she had asked me to. This was her story to tell. And I was here for it. 

Madeline continued her voice growing impossibly soft. Different in comparison compared to all the yelling she had been doing earlier.

"Any way I took Luna over there to Jason and Laura who were by the way already married. I had been Laura's maid of honor. The day before that I was at their house for Laura this time, Jason was out dealing with some pack alpha stuff. We had the just laid down Andrea and Luna for a nap. She had called me over in the first place to tell me some exciting news. She was pregnant again, only a few weeks. She just didn't know how to tell Jason, especially since she thought it was a boy. I remember that we had been so excited for Luna and Andrea to have a younger brother. Our family would feel even more complete, now with the six of us."

I closed my eyes fighting back the questions that had risen up in my head again. Madeline seemed to notice my discomfort because she turned her face away from the sea and looked at me, with a tear stricken face. "Before you ask Leo they are dead. Jason and Laura. The son they were supposed to have gone with them. Poor Andrea there daughter, luckily Marcel had gotten their in time for Andrea. But she is now in a foster home because there was no one else to take her in." Madeline said her lip quivering again as she looked down.

The witch coven of the French Quarter took Luna away from Laura and Jason before Marcel could get there. So she is with them, with the witches who promised to hurt her, experiment on her, and drain her of her magic. All because I was her mother, all because she was different. All because she was stronger than them" Madeline said almost whispering. I know it hurt her to tell me that almost as much as it hurt for me to hear her say that.

"And I sit up here thinking about what could have been. What if Luna had a half brother, what if Luna had grown up with her older sister Andrea, what if I was still alive..." Madeline said trailing off her gaze focused on the rising sun. 

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to." I said and Madeline looked up at me. The sad and wistful expression had now been replaced with a determined one. That was the Madeline I knew and recognized. "Actually I think I do. You and I both know that it's the only thing that will keep your mind at peace."

And I nodded. She was right, she knew me so well. Just like I knew her.

"I said my good byes to Laura and Jason and of course Luna and Andrea. I went to the place where some thing was supposed to be going down but I was met with nothing. In fact no one had even been in the room. A part of me didn't realize that this was indeed a trap. Then before I knew it I wasn't alone. Behind me stood a vampire. I could tell that much by his fangs and his dark eyes. He had dark hair and white skin, almost paper white. Another tell tale sign that he wasn't human. It wasn't natural, and neither was he. He offered me a deal. He said that I could either give up my daughter to him or he was going to kill every one I knew. Every one I cared about, every one I loved." Madeline said her voice shaking like her. Her whole body was quivering, quivering in what looked like anger.

I grabbed her hand trying to comfort her. She briefly looked at me, before looking back down again. Although she continued talking.

"So me being me I told him to go crawl in a hole, stake him self, and pay some one to bury him so I wouldn't have to." Madeline said her body still quivering as was her voice. But not as much as it had been. I noticed that she had improved since I had came over and comforted her.

"I had been so stupid that night. I didn't think that I was in any serious trouble, because that's how I saw myself. I was the trouble. We fought. He might have been faster and stronger than me but I was smarter. He used his strength in his arms and his hands. Thanks to me being heart werewolf I had used the strength throughout my whole body. Keeping it balanced. I used the different fighting styles I knew against him. But then he must not have been alone because he whistled and the next thing I knew was that I was surrounded. I don't remember who or what they were. All I knew was pain, blinding pain. He watched as I was beaten and dragged all over the floor. My blood was basically re-painting the floors. I couldn't move, it felt like my spine was broken, I could feel it healing, feel the nerves and the tissue trying to fasten back together but it was going to take time. Maybe a couple days, a week at the most. I didn't have enough time for the luxury of laying around while my body was working to heal itself. The man dragged me some more, he called off his men. So I wasn't being beaten any more, I wasn't being hit any more but every thing in me hurt, burned, and screamed for relief. But I had lost to much blood. If I didn't get help soon I was going to be in serious trouble, more trouble than I was in at that moment in time. The man said that he was going to kill me because I hadn't given him my daughter. I remember that I had spit in his face, and I remember him slapping me. Then he got a knife out and started carving on my skin."

I looked at Madeline appalled. No one should ever have to go through that awful pain. "Why didn't you call me?" I asked I could have save both of us from all of this. I could have saved Chris and Wyatt from all those tears. I could have saved myself from all of the heartache. I could have saved her Madeline most importantly, from all of that un-necessary pain. 

"If I would have called you then he would have known your name. I couldn't risk that, not for myself I wasn't worth it, I'm still not worth it. You have Wyatt and Chris. I wasn't willing to risk their lives, your life for the slim chance that you might be able to save mine." Madeline said and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. Thinking of how to save her. How I could have saved her.

"After he was done carving on my skin he said a few more awful things like what he had done to me. How he had taken down the feared Madeline Halliwell. How he was going to be rewarded for this. How he had done my daughter a favor so she wouldn't have to worry about having a mother like me. Then he talked about all of the plans he had for my daughter. He told me that he was going to hurt her more than he had hurt me. He was going to damage her from the inside, destroy her beyond repair. He told me that because he had said that he wanted me to know so that when the time came. There was nothing I was going to be able to do about, because by then I would already be dead. I couldn't protect her because I was dead. Then he threatened Jason and Laura. Saying that they wouldn't be there for her either. I was to beaten down to yell Leo, I didn't even have enough in me. I was scared though. I've never been so scared in my whole entire life. Except for maybe that time when demons broke into the house and I had been alone with the boys, Wyatt and Chris. I was scared for you and the boys. Scared for Jason and Laura, and there daughter Andrea. But I was mostly scared for Luna, my daughter. I wasn't going to watch her grow up. I wasn't going to watch her walk for the first time, watch her take her first steps. I wasn't going to here her say 'mommy' for the first time. Or hear her call Jason 'daddy' for the first time. I wasn't going to be there when she lost her first tooth. I wasn't going to be there when she had her first day of school. I wasn't going to be there to teach her magic, to teach her spells. To teach her about her family heritage. To help her with her first potion, her first vanquish. I wasn't going to be there for to teach her to defend herself, to fight because I wasn't always going to be there for her and I wanted her to know that. I wanted to make sure that she was going to be able to protect herself, when I couldn't protect her myself, when her father couldn't. I wanted to teach her to be an independent woman. I wasn't going to be there when she rode a bike for the first time. I wasn't going to be there when she got her first crush. I wasn't going to be there to talk to her about it. To give her my advice. I wasn't going to be there when she had her first boy friend. I wasn't going to be there to give her advice. I wasn't going to be able to explain that complicated relationship me and her father had. I wasn't going to be there to help her pick out her prom dress. I'm not going to be there to help her find her dream wedding dress. I'm not going to be there watching her walk down the isle, with her father. I'm not ever going to meet my son-in-law. I'm never going to get to threaten him if her ever hurts her, and neither will her father. I will never get the chance to hold my grandchildren. I am not going to be there for the biggest moments of her life. All because I decided to go in alone, like always. And because of my stubbornness it resulted in me getting my heart slowly ripped out of my chest by cold greedy fingers." Madeline said touching where her heart was. 

I frowned pulling her in for yet another hug. Thinking and feeling that we both needed it right now. Poor me. Poor Madeline. Poor Jason and Laura. Poor Andrea, and poor Luna.

"You have to go." Madeline said slowly taking some steps back from me. Although she was holding my hands. 

"I know." I said sighing as the realization started hitting me again. Right along with the pain.

"I love you." I said pulling Madeline closer to me again. She smiled looking up at me. The twinkle that had been in her eyes was now back in place. 

"I could have loved you Leo. It's just things happened and now look where I wound up." She said and I put my forehead against hers. 

"Why the wedding dress?" I asked and Madeline sighed. I noticed that it didn't sound annoyed, she just sounded tired. "I don't know it's just that I have always dreamed of wearing one and now I have." I nodded understanding what she meant. I have always wanted to get married to, to the one who had been made for me. To the one who perfect for me. "Well it looks amazing on you." I said and Madeline smiled wider showing off the one dimple she had. "Thanks Leo, and one more thing. I'm not alone, well correction most of the time I am but I do get visitors such as yourself. But others for example would be my grandmother and my great grandmother, and other relatives that I never got the chance to know. Jason and Laura well come down every so often to. But you wanna know the best part about this is." Madeline said and I nodded wanting to know. Needing to know that she was okay before I left her behind.

"What?" I asked and Madeline put her hands on the side of my face. "Watching you, and Wyatt and Chris. I can even see Luna in this place. It's a nice feeling even though I can't be there physically I can be there in spirit in your hearts." 

"So your saying that your like me now, a guardian angel, a whitelighter." I said a laugh building in the back of my throat. I was overly excited that our for-heads still pressed together. Normally when she was alive we would do it. But it was never this long. It surprised me that she could still make me nervous even when she was dead.

"No I was actually thinking that I was sort of like Casper the friendly ghost you know that movie I made you watch. That is now Wyatt's favorite movie well that and Sleeping Beauty." Madeline said and I nodded now understanding what she meant.

"Do you think that if you were still alive that we could..." I trailed off hoping she would get it so I wouldn't have to say it. "Hit it off," She said and I shook my head trying to fight the smile that tried making it's way on to my face. Madeline could be so blunt some times. It was another thing that I loved about her. That hadn't been what I had been planning to say. Maybe gotten together or ended up together some thing else besides hit it off.

"Yeah I think about that all the time actually and if could have been a possibility." She said and I became very aware that her nose was almost touching mine.

"Really?" I asked as my heart seemed to skip a beat when I heard that. We could have been, me and Madeline could have been together. I hadn't felt like this in since she left to go help her friend. And I had to admit this feeling, it felt good. I wanted to feel that way all the time, instead of pain and heart break. Those feelings made me sick, but the warm fuzzy ones that Madeline drew out of me made me feel relaxed. Not completely comfortable but it was a lot better than feeling alone. Feeling like a failure, feeling like I had let her down.

She put her hands on the side of my face and leaned in brushing her lips against mine ever so gently, before pressing her lips into mine. 

It was just like I had imagined, just like how I dreamed it would be.

I had feared that this was just a simple crush, that I was just holding on to some thing, some one just to replace Piper. But after the kiss I knew that it was so much more than that. That the feelings I had for her had been real all along. There were fireworks, and every thing that was supposed to be there was. I knew that she felt them to. There was no way I was alone in this. I knew she felt what I was feeling. 

Madeline of course was the one to pull away, my body was still in a state of shock so I couldn't really move or form a coherent thought.

"What was that for? Not that I am not grateful, because I am very grateful." I said and Madeline smiled. "Some thing to remember me by." 

I smiled to. Already having a good reply to that. "You are more than just some good kisser to me Madeline. You are and you always will be the love of my life." Madeline smiled crying again. But this time they were happy tears.

"And you could have been the love of my life." Madeline replied and I frowned this was it. I was going and she was staying. This was the way it had to be. I don't think that either of us really wanted to say the word 'goodbye'. It sounded to final and permanent. I think that we both hoped, that one day, some how we would see each other again.

"How am I going to get out of here?" I asked confused surely I wasn't going to just wake up from this, this wasn't the movies or some weird tv show this was real.

"It's simple really." Madeline said not smiling at me but smirking. She did this when she was about to do some thing evil well not evil, evil. But some thing mischievous. Like pranking me or an innocent bystander. Pranking had been her favorite things. She had once told me that it was her favorite activity to do as a child. And it was one of her favorite activities to do as an adult to. If I was being specific to me and me alone. I had always been her favorite target. She had been teaching Wyatt her ways he just didn't seem to think it was fun much less funny. Wyatt seemed to be the softer child, for example he would cry if it rained and some got on him. He would cry if mud got on his close. Chris on the other hand had been different. Chris had loved to play in the rain. Chris loved to play in the mud, even resorting in sitting in it some times. Chris on the other hand unlike Wyatt had laughed along with Madeline. If Madeline could have had a little more time with him than she would have turned Chris into the prankster that she was, and me and Wyatt would have been the ones in trouble. Because Madeline and Chris would have tag teamed on us, and then it would have been all over.

"Okay when you say it like that it must not really be all that simple." I said causing Madeline to smirk again.

"No it really is. I just need you to fall for me." She said and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. What was she doing to me?

"But I've already fallen for you. I still am. Falling for you I mean..." I said trailing off as she pressed her soft lips to my cheek.

After a minute she pulled away, looking satisfied. 

"No I mean literally." Madeline said looking down at the sea. I followed her gaze. Realization hitting me.

She wanted me to jump off a cliff.

"You want me to jump off a cliff?" I exclaimed freaking out on the inside while trying to keep my cool on the outside. I couldn't freak out in front of her. I was not the most comfortable with heights, and the jump would most definitely kill me. Well not permanently I would wake up, thanks to my whitelighter healing abilities.

"No fall. There is a big difference if that surprises you.."

"Do you trust me?" She asked and I nodded. Of course I did. I just didn't trust the water, if that made any since.

"How is there a difference between falling and jumping?" I couldn't help but asking. The anticipation was killing me. I could feel my heart pounding out of fear. Was there a difference between falling and jumping? I didn't know the answer to that but I did know that both of them (falling and jumping) involved me screaming and yelling to my death. If I didn't die from hitting the water or drowning than a heart attack would surely kill me.

"Well the difference is what your thinking and what you are feeling." She said and I said nothing but I must have had a confused expression on my face because she continued talking. 

"Think about how much you want to go home to the boys. Wyatt and Chris. That home sick feeling that you feel, embrace it. Fall for them. Feel like you wan't to be there for them. Want it. Use how you feel about me. Fall for them, fall for me." Madeline said putting her hand on my chest, right were my heart was.

I nodded finally understanding what she had meant. "If it's not to much to ask of you, could you look out for my daughter. Kind of watch over her. And when the time is right tell her about me, us, every thing. Just don't interfere to much if you do then some things that are supposed to happen won't. But just tell her I love her and so does her father." I nodded turning away from Madeline. I looked down at the sea. The waves crashing against the cliff, but the waves now seemed even bigger than before if that possible. The drop looked even further now. Which didn't help my nervousness at all. I could only imagine how deep it was. But I had to do this. I had to fall no matter how much I didn't want to.

Before I could gather my thoughts and my courage I got the wind knocked out of me, again. Madeline kissed me again. But unlike the first time it was deeper. I joined in on the kiss this time. Kissing her with every thing in me. This time the kiss was not only mixed with her tears but also my own.

And before I knew it I was falling. I didn't yell and I didn't scream. 

I was falling, falling, falling.

But I wasn't falling for myself. I wasn't falling to escape. I had a purpose to fall. I was falling for my two beautiful sons. Wyatt and Chris. I was falling to get home to them. I was falling for Madeline all over again but this time it was more literal.

~

I remember waking up sweaty. I had woken up even before the water could touch my body. In fact it still felt like I was falling. I looked around shocked to see that I was not in the Underworld anymore. I was surprised to see that I was in my bed. In my room. I was even in my pajama's.

I was even more blown away to see the boys in bed with me. Wyatt was on my left side and Chris was on my right.

The boys weren't asleep because the both of there tear stricken faces' were looking right at me.

"Where is Mad-Mads?" Wyatt asked I smiled even though on the inside my heart was breaking. When I had been there, well here. Wyatt had asked me that question every day. But I never gave him an answer. This time I could though, Chris as well.

"Right here." I said pointing to his chest and Chris'. 

Wyatt looked down along with this both of them wearing dumbfounded looks on their faces. "But where I don't see mommy, Mad-Mads?" Wyatt asked his voice slurred slightly with tiredness, he looked like he had just woken up judging by the haystack his hair looked like. Chris whined fussing with his shirt. Saying "Maddy" and "mommy" Over and over again. Maddy and mommy had been his favorite words, because they were his favorite person Madeline. Looking every where on his shirt. He even resorted to lifting his shirt up and looking under it. Disappointed he pouted folding his arms over his small chest, his lip trembled. Some thing he did when he was about to cry. 

I could almost here Madeline's laughter from here. She was probably rolling. Not because Chris was about to cry. But because of the way the boys were looking for her. It was sweet really.

"No boys she is not on your shirts, or under them. She is in your hearts." I said pointing to their chests' again. 

They still looked confused so I struggled to figure out to explain this to a three year old and a one year old.

"Hey do you two know how you eat food, and it goes to your belly's." I said reaching out and tickling both of their stomachs. The two boys laughed, each of them now in a better mood, at least for a little while. I smiled satisfied to get such a positive reaction out of them.

The two nodded. The two's faces were now serious. All signs of playfulness and laughter from earlier were now gone.

"Well that's were Madeline is. Except in the heart and not in the stomach. Do you understand now?" I asked the two boys and they nodded. They laid down getting on either side of me. While they fell asleep I stayed awake.

Thinking of Madeline and what she had said. 

But mostly Madeline, that kiss, and the wedding dress she had been in.

~end of flash back~

I lost a piece of myself. And that piece of myself died along side with Madeline. But I could feel that part of me stirring up again as I looked at her daughter Luna. She would have been the most precious thing in Madeline's life. And she probably was when she had still been alive. But I was glad to be here, happy even. I was happy that I came here and that's when I made up my mind. I wasn't going to let any one harm her Luna. I wanted to help, I needed to help. I not only owed it to myself, but I owed it to Madeline and I owed it to her daughter, Luna. 

"Here I can help." I said walking over to Luna and Klaus. Luna looked at me puzzled and so did Klaus. I waved my hand over Klaus' face and his lip insistently healed up. The nasty bruise and the tiny droplets of blood leaving his face. "How did you do that?" Luna asked and Klaus touched his lip over and over again confused. "Like I said before I am an angel." Luna looked at Klaus quizzically and then she looked at me doubt written across her features. "If you are an angel then where are your white robes and your wings?" Luna asked and I smiled. Here we go, I thought in my head. Madeline told me that Luna's father Jason, had this sarcastic attitude about him. She told me at first as a child and teenager she found it irritating but later as a woman she told me that she found it endearing. She told me that it didn't happen all the time, that it was very rare. This must have been another thing she had gotten from her late father. I must say that it suited her well.

"First of all it's complicated and their isn't a lot of time to explain it. Just know that I am here to help. To be a guide of sorts if you need me." I said and Klaus stepped forward still looking puzzled. "I thought you said you were a messenger Leo." Luna looked from Klaus and then to me. "I am well at least for today." I bent over and picked up the duffel bag that had been at my feet. I attempted to give it to Luna but Klaus stepped forward, preventing her from taking the bag. "I'll take that Leo." And I nodded smiling. Luna obviously didn't need protection at lest nothing I could offer. Who ever this Klaus was, he seemed to make sure that she didn't get hurt. I knew Madeline would approve.

"What?" Luna asked I frowned mentally slapping myself in the back of the head. I had been staring. Not that I meant to, I wasn't trying to be creepy. It's just that she looked so much like Madeline that I couldn't help myself. Especially when she put a lose lock of long curly hair behind her ear. Madeline would do that a lot. "Do you have a problem mate?" Klaus said stepping forward again, but this time he was blocking Luna from my view. It was now or never, I said inside my head.

"I'm sorry it's just she looks so much like her." I said and Luna stepped out from behind Klaus despite his warnings and protests'.

"Like who?" She asked her voice soft. Klaus now had his arms folded on to his chest again. Not taking his eyes off me. Klaus took a step forward towards me but before any thing else could happen I said it. Her name. "Madeline." 

Luna's expression didn't shift or change at all. Klaus was close to her again looking at her face like he was searching for something recognition maybe. Did he know some thing.

"Your mother." I said and Luna finally looked up at me. "You knew my mother?" She asked quietly although there was some sarcasm in her voice, I nodded. "Prove it." Klaus said and Luna looked at him and then me nodding.

I sighed pulling out a picture that had been in the back of my pocket. I smiled when I unfolded the picture, remembering the day it was taken what we had been doing. Madeline was sitting under a tree beside a creek, reading the book of shadows. We had been stranded out in the middle of no where. We were tracking down a demon who was eating witches hearts out that had the letter 'z' in their name. Victor had the boys of course. But I had taken out a camera and I took the picture. I must have startled her some how because she looked up at me it was shown on the picture. I remember frowning because she wasn't smiling. So I took another picture but this time I asked her to smile, and she did. I touched the picture and handed it to Luna. Feeling like instead of a picture I was handing over some priceless artifact. At least that's what it was to me. Klaus hadn't interfered this time but he was standing close by. Very overprotective, I would have to warn Chris before he came here. It seemed like this Klaus wasn't going any where any time soon. She looked down at the picture touching it ever so lightly like I had, being ever so careful. Klaus frowned "The name Madeline does sound familiar and now that I have seen her-" Klaus trailed off touching the picture absently like Luna and I had just as gentle, if not more. "You knew my mother?" Luna asked Klaus the same question she had asked me but with much less attitude and uncertainty in her voice. She looked at Klaus with shock written all over her face, and maybe some thing else but I couldn't quite tell what it was. "Not well," he said looking uncomfortable under her gaze. But he continued on "She was the one who gave me the clues to help me with my curse, in fact she was one of the main reasons I was able to turn back into a hybrid. She helped unlock my werewolf gene, some thing that had been taken away from me long ago." Luna's mouth parted enhancing the confused and surprised look on her face. "I guess she got around." Luna said after a while of silence and I nodded. "She had always been helpful." I said and the two of them looked at me. Klaus no longer had his arms over his chest looking at me intimidatingly he looked interested in what I had said. Although he was watching Luna more than he was watching me this time around.

"Luna is there any thing you can do, witch wise. Do you have any special abilities things only you can do that no one else can." I said and Luna nodded. "I can see things before they happen. I can't conjure one when I want to. I have to touch some thing or some one. Or I'll dream about what ever it is. I can move things with my mind. That I can do on command, it takes a lot of energy though. Some times in a dangerous situation I can freeze every thing and every one. I can't call it on command. I also can make up my own spells, and I don't have to say them in latin." Luna said and I nodded. "Interesting," I mumbled the word under my breath. Because it was interesting, fascinating even. Luna being able to have all three powers meant a lot. It also meant that she was in danger. And from what Chris told me this morning, the life threatening kind. I just didn't know how I could tell her. I don't think any one really knows how to tell some one some insane vampire who wanted to impregnate a teenage girl because of some thing the witches' promised him. I couldn't tell them that, at least not in the first visit.

"Interesting how," Klaus asked after he had gotten chairs for the three of us. Now we were all sitting down I figured that this wouldn't be the best time to explain every thing and tell them what I knew of Abbraxas. Which was not very much, but things like this had to be explained in steps, and in stages. I just needed more time.

"It's interesting because that's never happened before." I said and Klaus and Luna's eye brows went up. Their facial expressions almost identical. 

"Usually those specific powers are passed down separately. But in your case you have all of them and that is a bad thing." I said and Luna looked down. Klaus seeing this put his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him, closing her eyes.

"So why is this such a bad thing?" Klaus asked looking down at Luna as he spoke. "Because when every one finds out. And when I say every one I mean the underworld, demons, the overlord. They will all come for her." I said not bothering to hide the urgency in my voice. "Is that how you met my mother, she was being hunted down like me." Luna said her head off Klaus shoulder but she was still leaning onto him. "No Madeline came to me. Well not specifically me but the sisters. Pru, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They were the most powerful witches in the world once they were together. They were stronger together than they were apart. Pru like Luna had the ability to move things with her mind. Piper had the ability to freeze time. Phoebe could see things from the past and from the future. Paige was half whitelighter half witch, so she had powers from each side."

"My mom could do that right, she saw things like Phoebe." Luna said and I nodded frowning, having not told her that. "How do you know that?" I asked and Luna smirked. "I have talked to her before, a few times actually. She told me that she could see things like me." Luna said and I nodded.

"Any way Pru, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige didn't believe her. In fact they slammed the door and laughed in her face." Luna flinched when I said 'slammed the door in her face.' Klaus also frowned looking at Luna sympathetically. But she wasn't looking at him she was looking at me. Practically at the edge of her seat, in what looked like anticipation. So I continued.

"Later that day I came home thinking every thing would be normal, only then I didn't realize how wrong I was. They were all of them dead on the floor. Killed by demons. Piper, Piper had been pregnant with my second son."

Klaus' mouth fell open ever so slightly and Luna covered her hands with her mouth. "Wyatt was our first but he hadn't been planned and Chris hadn't been planned either. Piper had been seeing some one else, another guy. Thing's just happened. I had been away for so long I missed Piper, my son, and the sisters so I came back. The elders' my bosses clipped my wings. I wasn't a whitelighter any more. I became mortal, a human. Not only for Piper but also my son. I came back only to find that Piper was with another man. Dan. They were engaged. I had given up everything only to get nothing in return." Klaus and Luna's faces' held nothing but sorrow as I continued.

"Any way I guess she felt sorry for me and one thing led to another and she was pregnant again. But Madeline was there at the house. She claimed to have a premonition a vision, of her having a child. But it wasn't her's it was me and Piper's." I said and Luna's hand fell from her mouth and into Klaus'. 

"Madeline was a segregate mother of sorts. But in order for Chris to survive Madeline's blood had to be ran through his veins. So not only was mine and Piper's DNA inside of Chris but Madeline's to."

"What are you saying?" Luna asked her green and gray eyes wide, her skin a few shades lighter than it should have been. The carmel color looking more pale than it should ever be. She looked like she had seen a ghost of some kind. Klaus who was still holding her hand squeezed it lightly. Showing his support.

I inhaled deeply, I wish it had been as easy as it had been when I was telling Chris. But Chris didn't look any thing like Madeline.

"I'm saying that you have a brother. Chris. My son. Since Wyatt and him were so close in DNA it would have been the three of you. But Wyatt died a month ago, so now it's just Chris."

Luna got up and so did Klaus. She was now pacing the room with her head in her hands. This time Klaus did not follow her, he stayed his distance. It was some thing I did when Madeline started pacing like this. "I have a brother."

She said looking at me. I nodded and she sat back in the chair. Her head in her hands slowly rocking back and fourth.

"Is there any thing else about my mother I need to know?" Luna said the head band that had been on her head was now gone, it was now in her hands. Her hair was now flowing freely, like Madeline's had been.

"We were friends, good friends. I had feelings for her but she didn't return them." I said and Luna looked up at me her brow furrowed. "But why you seem like such a great guy." She said and I smiled, Luna was so nice to me, to some one she didn't know. I felt honored because she was Madeline's daughter. "Because she had feelings for some one else." 

"Who." Luna asked her hands out of her hair, she was now holding both of Klaus hands' looking like she was squeezing them tightly. But Klaus seemed to be unaffected by it.

"It was her father wasn't it." Klaus said gesturing towards Luna. I nodded and Luna frowned. "Did she say why she liked him?" She asked curiosity and desperation in her voice.

"She told me that they grew up together. She had a best friend named Laura. That they both liked Jason. Except Madeline was the one who was to late. Laura and Jason were already engaged. They had already had a daughter, Andrea your sister." I said and Luna's look of confusion turned into one of horror.

"She told me that they were both drunk when the night were conceived. That she didn't mean for it to get that far. That they weren't in their right minds." Luna was almost now in tears the shock still on her face, and Klaus gave me a warning look. 

"Hey hey. She told me that she didn't regret anything, and she said Jason didn't either. He was happy." I said trying to stop her from crying. The last thing I wanted was this Klaus guy to be mad at me. Luna looked up at me hurt all over her face. I patted her on the shoulder giving her a sympathetic look.

"Is there any way you could come another time with Chris." Klaus said playing with a lock of Luna's hair and I nodded. "Sure when would you like for us to come over?" I asked and Klaus turned away from me and looked at Luna with concern and worry written all over his features. Luna who was now shaking with her head in her hands. 

"How about the twenty-fifth. Me and my family will be having dinner, you and your son should join us. Then after dinner we can talk, agreed?" Klaus asked and I nodded he was being awful gracious. Inviting people he didn't know into his home, to dine with his family. But I knew he wasn't doing it out of the goodness in his heart, he was doing it for her, Luna.

"Thank you Klaus we will be here. If any thing goes wrong or if you need me just call out my name and I'll be here." I said and Klaus nodded his head in my direction as he was now attending to Luna. 

I walked over to the door where I had come in. I stood waiting, conflicted was Luna going to be okay. She looked like she was falling to pieces. But I couldn't necessarily blame her that was a lot to learn about in one day. I didn't tell them about Abbraxas not yet. I would save that for after Christmas dinner. There was obviously to much going on.

"Do you think that you could keep this, Leo and Chris a secret, for now, for me." I heard Luna say her voice sounded frantic and strained. Like Madeline's did when ever she was stressed out.

"Of course what ever you need. Just ask love, and you will receive." Klaus said and Luna sighed her voice shaking. Was she having one of her attacks? I asked inside of my had. That made my heart sink. Because I knew that I was this cause of it, because of what I had told her. Because of what I had said. And now Luna was the one who was in pain, because of me. Madeline would hate me right now for making her daughter Luna hurt. But I had done what she had asked. I told her of Madeline, her father, and her brother. Well truth be told I hadn't told her a lot, or every thing. There were still some things that I was hiding because she wasn't ready to know them yet. I was sure that Madeline would understand.

"I just want to get out of here, this, every thing I can't have an attack here. I don't want to ruin any thing, I already feel-"

I heard shushing so I strained my ears for more. "It's done love not to worry. Every thing will be taken care of." Klaus said and Luna sniffled blowing into some thing, a Kleenex most likely.

"What do you mean? Klaus I don't want to be to much of an inconvenience for you." Luna said her voice muffled. The poor thing she probably had her head in her hands, either that or Klaus was hugging her, her head in his chest.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are not an inconvenience to me." Klaus said and I heard another sigh it was Luna. 

"And how many times do I have ot tell you that I feel like an inconvenience every time I ask you some thing, or you do some thing nice for me." Luna said her voice sounded even more strained. Klaus sighed and then there was a silence before he broke it. "I'm going to get you out of here, love." I heard Klaus say and then after a while a quiet "okay" replied back. I was surprised that Luna hadn't argued with him. She was so stubborn and hard headed just like her mother. But I suppose after every thing she just wanted to escape for a while. I couldn't really blame her, if I was her I would want to do the same thing me self.

I nodded to myself. Klaus had her, she was safe with him. I was sure of that much.

I orbed out then, straight home. I didn't bother on making any pit stops on the way. I wanted to tell Chris the good news. I couldn't wait for Christmas to get here. Good thing it wasn't that far away. But the bad thing was, a week was longer if you were waiting for some thing you were looking forward to.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Josh Pov

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

  
I sighed walking away from every one (Ansel, Stefan, Elijah, and all the girls except for Luna). I had an important phone call to make. Of course it was still to loud even inside of the bath room. All the talking, the excited whispers were really affecting my super-human ability to think quickly and rationally. So I had no choice but to do outside. And that's what I did. I went outside. The air was cold and the wind was sharp, it bit through my jacket like it was nothing. Earlier the weather dude said it was supposed to snow today, and I believed it. That it was going to snow because of how cold it was.But luckily my will was stronger and thicker than my jacket. Besides I had been waiting and waiting for a phone call but I never got one back, so I decided to be the caller. I dialed the number that had been forever permanently burned into my brain. We haven't talked in three weeks, almost a month. I haven't seen him in person since Thanksgiving night. I was worried about Aiden, my boy friend, my first boy friend technically speaking. He was spying for us and Jackson. And by us I didn't mean me, well at least not directly. I had meant the Mikealsons' and Marcel. He was the only insider we had at Ester's place that would give us reliable information. The others had fallen under her spell. Ester's spell and Finn's cruel tactics. They had crossed over to the other side. And when the time came for it they were going to pay for what they did. Not by God, or by hell, but Marcel and Klaus. To me those to were worse than any thing in the after life if you asked me.

Aiden gave weekly daily updates to Marcel who would report to Klaus and then to Hayley who would tell Jackson, or it would be the other way around. It just all kind of worked out.

But I wasn't making a business call, this was personal. As all matters of the heart should be.

When I last saw him we slept together for the tenth time. I guess I might have been going out on a whim when I told him that I loved him. And I meant it. And it wasn't because I was the one who caught feelings after sex. Because I was totally not that kind of person. It was some thing I felt. It was more like this warm glow I guess you could call it.d At least that's the best way I could describe it. But the thing was Aiden didn't say any thing back, of course me being me I naturally got worried. I had talked to Luna, Cami, and Davina but the three girl's insisted that every thing was fine between me and Aiden. That Aiden just needed some time and some space. But he had enough time and space. Maybe I was rushing things. Maybe I was the one pushing for things to go to fast. I only knew how I felt, and I felt like I loved Aiden with every thing in me.

I called twelve times before giving in and leaving him a message. I sighed running my numb fingers through my hair. Trying to figure out a way to explain this to him. "Listen Aiden I just called to say I was sorry. Maybe I was pushing to hard, maybe I did some thing wrong I don't know what I've done wrong but if I hurt you in any way some how I just wanted to let you know that I am really sorry. And-And if you want to break up with me then that's fine. If you want we can be over. I mean you'll always be special to me because your the first guy I've ever been with. Listen I'll do what ever you want to do. I just want to let you know that I love you. And I'm sorry if you don't love me back. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way I do, but that's the way I feel about you. I mean you were the one who asked me to be honest with my feelings right? And that's how I feel. I know that this is probably as cringey for you as it is for me. To listen to myself so I'm just going to go. I hope that you call me back, or just at least text me just to know. I love you." I said my heart feeling heavier than ever. I sighed turning my phone off. A feeling of dread spreading through my chest.

I vamped back into the house wanting nothing to do with any thing Christmasy or holidayish. I was so not in the mood.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked confused because every one was gathered in the kitchen. "Well my sadistic narcissist of a brother canceled every thing today. Well for the whole holiday season actually. There will be no leaving the house, no shopping, no going out to eat. We have been ordered to stay here and do nothing." Rebekah said her purse thrown on the ground. A bottle of bourbon in her hand.

"Maybe we can talk him out of it-" I started out saying but Marcel shook his head. I noticed that along with every one else he looked disappointed.

"Sorry Josh but when the devil makes up his mind there is no changing it, especially when she is involved. And I don't know about you guys but I would like to have my stomach when I have Christmas dinner."

"Wait by she you mean-" I started out saying but Ansel finished my sentence. "Luna, yes."

"But why?" I asked and Elijah stepped forward. "No one knows but perhaps we should listen to him this time, he did sound serious." Elijah said causing every one else to nod and go their separate ways well except for Ansel who stayed behind. The others probably went into their rooms to talk, watch movies, just doing things that don't really matter. "Where's Damon and Cami?" I asked really wanting to talk about the voice mail I had just Left Aiden. "Oh I think I saw them out side in the barn talking. I nodded and thanked Ansel, overly grateful. And who knows maybe Damon would have a solution to this I've never asked him for advice before. I've never asked a guy advice about a guy except maybe Marcel. But Damon had a different outlook on things. Now might be the time ask him, and if I was going to ever now would be the time to do so.

.............................................................

Klaus Pov

............................................................

  
After making sure that Luna was in the car safely, and that she was comfortable I left. Walking in to the house. I took Luna's bag that she had gotten and put it in Hayley's room figuring since Caroline and Stefan had taken our room. I thought that now I would be sharing with Elijah and Luna would be sharing with Hayley, now I had the perfect excuse to talk to Elijah. That made things much more easier for me, I needed to get things and keep things in control. 

I was grateful that every one was waiting in the living room. It would be better for every one including myself if I didn't have to track any one down. Because I was not in any mood to do so. Things were about to get more complicated and I didn't want any arguing. Not from them.

"Hey Klaus, are you ready to go, where's Luna?" Davina asked and I frowned at the question a reply already popping up in to my head. "I'm afraid that Davina, is none of your concern." I said effectively gathering every one in the room's attention. Rebekah raised her eye brows at me, clearly getting impatient. As was I, it seemed to run in the Mikealson family, impatience, along with the anger issues of course. Elijah was the only one who apparently didn't seem to have these things. Or if he had them, he hid them very well.

"Come on Nik, we've got to hurry up the traffic will be horrid if we don't get out soon." Rebekah said almost whining. I hated to crush her hopes of getting out, especially as close as the holidays were but I had more pressing matters to deal with. Well one really, Luna. And if you asked me she along with her feelings were more important than holiday shopping. And if any one had a problem with that then they could fuck off.

"Dear sister I am sorry to tell you and every one else that today's plans are canceled, and every plan that we made after that." I said after a while of silence.

"Brother if I may ask-" Elijah started out saying but I cut him off. "No you may not ask Elijah, but thanks for asking. Where I am going is none of your business." I said and every body scoffed, irritated. I opened my mouth to retort but some one else did.

"But my sister is my business Klaus." Hayley said stepping forward with her arms folded over her chest. I sighed what she was saying was fair, in fact I had used that on Elijah while arguing over Rebekah many times. But what Luna really needed at this moment of time was peace. And Luna was not going to get any piece sitting cooped up in this bloody crowded house. I had to figure out how to tell her about that thing that happened, I just couldn't think of how. Not today, today was hard enough on her. I couldn't wait until we returned to the compound. I missed my room, my paint canvas'. I didn't mind the fact that me and Luna were sharing a room, in fact I liked it. Maybe even loved, I just loved it a bit too much. I was afraid of hurting her. So I had to keep my distance, and I couldn't keep my distance when we were sharing a room. Besides she had asked me to take her out of here, and that is exactly what I am going to do. And if I have to temporarily kill (snap their neck) some one I will. And if I have to temporarily put some one to sleep (dagger them) then I will. For her and her alone.

"Sorry Hayely but not today." I said and I turned to leave. Only stopping at the door, I couldn't have any one leave this house while I was gone. Some one could get taken, tortured, or worse killed. I couldn't afford to have that happen not again. Oh I guess this would be the time to start making threats (the kind that I really didn't intend on really carrying out, I just had to act like I was going to do it. I just had to convince them. And trying to convince any one that I was about to do some thing evil or bad was never that hard especially if they knew my reputation). "Oh did I forget to mention that no one leaves this house. If I come back and find that some one did indeed leave you might find yourself missing your stomach when it's time to eat Christmas dinner."

And after a long pause of silence I decided that it was best I leave. Already having said enough.

.............................................................

I sighed looking over at Luna. She had been silent the whole drive to Mystic Falls. It bothered me that she hadn't looked over at me once. Five hours was a long drive with no conversation. Which was strange she, Luna was usually very talkative. It also bothered me that I was paying more attention to the her than the road. Why did I have to care so much? It's not that I didn't want to, because I did. Some times it just hurt so much. I wish I could go back to my old days and ways where I was cruel and ruthless to any one, even my own siblings. But I couldn't do that not now. Luna needed me and so did Hope. Without those two I probably would have burned the whole world down just for the fun off watching every one run around and scream in terror. But I had them now, Luna and Hope. I couldn't afford let them down.

I had just parked the car. I looked over at Luna who was looking at the play ground and odd expression on her face, wistfulness. "I wonder if my mom ever took me to one of these?" She said. And I nodded to myself, now understanding why she had such a wistful expression on her face. "I'm sure she did?" I said and she nodded. "Coming?" I asked giving her one of those special smiles I reserved just for her. She turned back to look at me, smiling. But it wasn't genuine, it wasn't real. It didn't reach her eyes. I let the smile slip off my face and she did to, looking down as she did. Putting a lock of curly hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry it's just that I am lost right now. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry if I ruined-" 

I opened my door and vamped to her's opening it for her. Not giving her a chance to say that she ruined some thing else, because she didn't. She looked started but thanked me any way. 

I led her over to a bench and we sat down. I was turned to where I was facing her, and she was turned to where she was facing me. "Luna you didn't ruin any thing. It's okay to feel lost I know what that feels like." She looked at me sympathetically, the wistful expression was no longer on her face like before.

"When I first found out that my mother had cheated on Mikeal with another man I was distraught. I felt alone because I had no siblings. We didn't share the same father so I was an outsider, a fake. My whole life had been just one big lie. I didn't belong with them, I had no family."

She said nothing so I continued. "But then I realized that they still were my siblings. We still shared the bond of family. And that's what's really important, now more than ever. You don't have to share the same blood to be family, it took me a long time to realize that."

Luna nodded and then she started crying, sobbing more like it. It's about time she did. I was surprised that she hadn't broke earlier. It was never good to hold emotions like this inside. I've had personal experience and it's good to get them out of your system and not let them build up.

"It's alright love, just let it all out." I said after I had pulled her in for a hug, she needed one right now. Her life had basically just turned upside down with a few words that the angel/messenger/whitelighter Leo delivered. Luna had a brother, well brothers but one of them just recently died. It was surprising to me as well. I wondered if they had some od they same attitude or even some of the same habits. I was curious to meet him, and see him. And I was sure that she was to, she just needed a bit of time to calm down.

"I just don't know who I am or where I belong any more. I thought I was a Labonair but now apparently I am a Halliwell witch. And that means the my life is going be even more tragic because every one in my family has literally died. Not by old age or by natural causes but they were all murdered every single one of them." Luna said her head now of my chest, I sighed as I listened to her little rant. Not tired just thinking.

"Luna love you don't know that." I said and she shook her head. I had to agree with her on that one, poor Halliwells, they were getting picked off like flies it seemed. "Hmm let's see apparently Pru, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were all killed by demons. You know let's not even bring my mother in this. Demons what ever the hell that means. And they Pru, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were supposed to be the strongest witches around and that is not a comforting thought. I'm sure my mother was strong to but look at where she is. I mean I don't know about you but I don't want to die by the hands of some one who wants to kill me just because of my family name. You know what I really don't want to die any time soon." She was now starting to sound hysterical, it wasn't good that her hands were shaking on their own accord. I cupped her face with my hands, trying to get her to calm down, to breathe.

"Breathe love, breathe that's it." I said rubbing her back as she put her face back into my chest.

If I have brothers, well excuse me a brother then where do I live. I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you. Some times you are the only one that makes me feel like I'm normal. Not that you make me feel human, or any thing like that. You just make me feel like I'm not just some powerful 18 year old witch werewolf hybrid. You make me feel like I am some thing more than that. I just want things to go back to the way the were. When I wasn't being hunted down and we were still at the compound." She said into my chest.

I had to catch my self. She said that she didn't want to leave, that she wanted to stay with me. It bothered me that was the only thing that I got out of her little rant. Surely there was more people she wanted to stay with, I rationalized inside of my head. Like Rebekah, Cami, Davina, Hayley, Kol, and/or Damon but she had said me. Me Niklaus Mikealson, the heartless, soulless monster, the beast. The infamous terror of Mystic Falls. She wanted me, me but Why? Why me? What did I have that Jake didn't? Or any other male for that matter? Why was I the only person that made her feel like she was normal, well normal for her. I made her feel like she was some thing more than what she was. Why didn't she want to leave me? What did I do to make her feel like I was some thing more than she was?

I rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her as she cried into my chest. "You don't have to leave ever, and remember that you are a part of this family, my family. So you don't have to go any where, any time soon. And you can stay with me as long as you like." I said and she wrapped her arms tighter around me if that were possible. I did the same but not as tight, I didn't want to accidentally hurt her, or hug her so hard that it made her uncomfortable. I just wanted to let her know I was here for her. 

"Easy now love your going to break my ribs." I said jokingly causing her to laugh softly, although the beautiful sound was sadly muffled into my chest. 

But the sound nevertheless still made me smile. I was happy simply because I had made her laugh. Why did I feel happy over doing some thing so simple?

"I just don't want to lose you. Or any one else, I don't think I could take it." Luna said after a while of silence. Her voice growing soft. I closed my eyes thinking. She didn't want to lose me. What was strange was that she added the 'or any one else' part like it was an after thought. Like I was more important than every one else, the beast inside of me purred interrupting my train of thought. 

What I would give, what I would do to let her know that she would never ever have to be alone again. Never have to worry about not having a home. Never have to worry about losing me or having no family. But I couldn't do that. There was enough on both of our plates, to much in fact. "I don't want to lose you either love." I replied fighting back what I really wanted to say. I closed my eyes, thinking again, feeling lost like Luna had said but my kind of lost was completely different from hers. My kind of lost involved feelings and thoughts of love and affection. Her kind of lost did not involve that.

I sighed putting my head in the crook of her neck. Wishing for the things that she had wished for. For things to go back to the way they once were. When my crazy mother, Ester, wasn't alive and trying to turn her children into humans. Trying to terrorize Luna. When Mikeal wasn't running rampad and unseen, doing who knows what. Planning to kill who know's who. When Luna wasn't being hunted down like some rare trophy animal to be collected. When we were still at the compound, when Hope was some what safe.

I inhaled her scent. Frowning noticing that for some reason she smelled different. What ever it was I found my self liking it, this new smell what ever it was suited her. I would know because she was around me most of the time if not all the time. So because of that I would notice that some thing was different, that some thing changed. Even if it was the smallest thing that no one else would notice I would pick up on it immediately. Her hair still smelled the same, she used the same shampoo as she always did. The one that smelled like coconuts. My favorite scent on her hair if you asked me, not that I would ever say or tell any one. Well maybe Elijah, but that was it. She used the same body wash, so it couldn't have been that. I was just attuned to her, I couldn't help it. I didn't know why? But why would I want to change that? Even though it was the strangest thing. Before I did any thing I would check with her first. It used to be Elijah, but Luna had taken his spot. Ever since she came into my life things have changed, but for the better well most of them. Sure I killed Finn but he had never been much of a brother any way. And he threatened Luna, he could have threatened Hope. So in all reality he had to go. If not then it would have happened even after that. I only had patience for some things, and some people. my brother Finn had not been one of those things or people. At first they were little changes but now they were getting bigger every day. I couldn't spend a day away from her without asking if it was okay. If I did leave then when I came back I would go straight to her. She had become, well she was one of my top priorities like Hope. Except the only difference between them was what I felt. I was both protective over them. I would kill for both of them with out think twice, faster than a heart beat.

She wasn't wearing any perfume, so it couldn't have been that. She never did, unless it was a special occasion. Or maybe she was doing it for me, the beast purred inside of my head. I pushed that thought away, she didn't feel that way about me, it just wasn't possible. I was the one who had feelings for her, strong feelings for her at that. There was no need to down play that fact, no need to hide that fact, considering the fact that this was all inside of my head. It was strange after hearing Leo talk about Luna's mother, Madeline. They way he had touched her picture, the way he said her name. He had told us, both me and Luna that he had feelings for Madeline that she didn't return. That she had been in love with some one else. He, Leo had been in love with Madeline. I knew that I had strong feelings for Luna, I wasn't exactly sure if I had loved her, I would have to talk to Elijah. Sort out my feelings, see what he thought. He seemed to know every thing. Maybe he would know what to do with my situation. If any one could help me it would be him. Maybe Ansel my father could help to. I was that desperate. I was even willing to ask Mikeal for advice. I was willing to go that far. But before I did any thing reckless like that I needed to try and attempt to talk to Elijah first before I lost my mind and my insanity along with it.

I leaned in closer to her neck, my lips almost touching the skin of her neck, as I breathed her in again. I couldn't quite tell what the scent was. She just smelled so sweet, and mouth watering. This never happened before not like this. Sure some times she would descend down the stairs of the compound and she would look appetizing. It wasn't always because of her neck, or the fact that I could see her pulse on the side of her neck. It had to do with the fact that she was extremely attractive, more so than even Hayley. I hated to even think like that but it was to. Some times, I don't know she just seemed to take my breath away some times, and I didn't know what I was going to do about it. I had this urge to drink from her even though I wasn't thirsty. But why did I have this sudden urge? Was it because I craved feeding from some thing living. Some thing that was breathing, some thing that was not a blood bag. It was true ever since Luna had came into my life I didn't have any lady callers. I haven't even had sex since the last time I had tried to get information out of Genevieve. I mean it would probably do me good. But I never wanted any of the girls not any more, some thing just wasn't right about them. Some thing didn't quite feel right. Or maybe it was because I craved not the blood but Luna. Yes her blood had been exquisite, the best I have ever tasted. It wasn't like normal blood. The taste of her blood was not some thing you could get out of a blood bag. The oddest thing was that it didn't have the coppery taste, the bitter but satisfying taste that the others did. I couldn't explain it. Maybe Elijah could help with that to. I didn't know. I didn't know any thing any more. I knew that I wanted to do it again. I wanted to taste her again, her blood. The monster inside of me, the beast inside of me wanted it. Luckily I was there to block it's desires, I was there to deny it of what it wanted most. 

Before I could realize what I was doing, before I could realize what was happening my lips where on her neck. Her skin was soft, softer than I had imagined. Softer than I remembered. I could feel her pulse beat softly against my lips, feel the blood rush in her veins. I regretted it the instant I did it. I regretted it before I even realized that it was going to happen. I just couldn't stop myself. I don't know what came over me. I was losing control that much was obvious, at least it was to me. I could feel the reins that I held ever so tightly against the beast inside of me loosing up ever so slightly, every minute, every second I was with her. Doing things I never would have dreamed of in my wildest dreams about her. Thinking things about her I never would have imagined a few weeks ago, let alone today. I had to get this part of me, this side of me under control before I did some thing I wouldn't be able to undo.

It didn't help at all that I had noticed that Luna had all of a sudden stiffened up. I also noticed that her heart rate and breathing had went up considerably ever since I had first placed my lips on her neck. I had just been so wrapped up in my own mind that I hadn't noticed right away. In fact her heart beat was beating so fast that I now concerned for her health. Did me doing that get that reaction out of her? It couldn't possibly be? Could it? Was it possible that I could get that reaction out of her again? Did I want to do some thing like that again? That was the only question I could answer. The only answer I knew that would be honest, the only one that didn't need to be proven, because I just knew.

I removed my lips from her neck (it had not been the easiest thing to do). But what I really wanted to do was sink my teeth into her flesh. Not to hurt her. I just wanted to taste her blood again. I needed it. I could still taste it on my lips. I still remembered the warmness of it. How sweet it had been. The sound of her heart beat from that night still echoed in my head. It was almost like I had gotten high off of her blood and her blood alone. That couldn't be possible. But that didn't stop me from wanting to feel that head rush again. I wanted to hear her make that gasping sound when my teeth sank into her soft silky skin. I wanted to make her gasp...

Bloody hell, I needed to get this under control.

"You know Klaus it's one thing to feed on some one at a kid's play ground but it's another thing to do it in front of your own kid." A voice said and I turned around to see Alaric pushing Hope in a stroller. I stood up as did Luna, who looked flustered, and irritated judging by the look on her face. Why was irritated? I asked myself but before the beast inside me could answer that question I spoke.

"Alaric." I said acknowledging his presence. I noticed that he had a bag in his hand. "Going some where Alaric?" I asked and he nodded. A smug look on his face. "With you actually." He replied and I raised my eye brow, wasn't this just bloody wonderful.

"Wait Stefan and Caroline didn't tell you?" Alaric asked the smug look on his face gone now replaced with a more worried one. I shook my head, as soon as I did that my phone vibrated. 

It was a text from Stefan. Explaining that Alaric was going to be staying at the house with us for a few days. And that I couldn't object because I had basically ruined every one's day, and Rebekah's week.

"So you must be Luna, Hayley's half sister. I've heard a lot about you." Alaric said causing me to look up from my phone and at Luna who was kneeling by the stroller talking to a happy gurgling Hope. She nodded, standing up. "And you must be Alaric, I haven't really heard much about you." She said sticking out her hand. Alaric took it and I tensed not liking the 'hand on hand' contact they had for reasons un-known to me. 

"Are we ready to go?" Alaric asked looking at me I nodded, ready to get home to talk to Elijah as soon as possible. It took four hours to get here, to Mystic Falls. I wanted to be back at that house in three, possibly two. Screw the holiday traffic and the snow. I was on a mission, nothing was going to stop me.

.............................................................

I looked in the rear view mirror to see that Luna and Hope were both asleep. I relaxed after seeing this. It was good that Luna was asleep, so I didn't have to apologize for what I had done earlier. Even though I was going to have to eventually, it was the right thing to do. I didn't need to know that to talk to Elijah first.

"Klaus that's the seventh time you've looked back their, they are perfectly fine." Alaric said and I glanced over at him and then back at the road. It had been snowing but it had recently just stopped. Although the road was dusted as was the grass and the tops of the trees. 

"What are you two any way?" Alaric said and I sighed. Why was every one so interested in us. Me and Luna? It was going to be a long ride back, I might as well have at least one conversation with him. I couldn't say to much though. For one I didn't think Alaric could offer the information I had. And for another thing I couldn't trust my feelings with him. He could very well just wake up Luna and tell her what I had just told him. Okay maybe he wouldn't do that, I didn't really think that he was that kind of person. Maybe I was being a little paranoid about this.

"We are friends." I said and Alaric raised an eye brow at me. A smirk playing on the edges of his mouth. Oh great, not him to. "Well if she is a friend of yours then why were your lips on her neck." I had been so startled by that I had slammed on the breaks. Causing Alaric to lurch forward, along with Luna and Hope. (Although thankfully the two remained asleep).

"You saw that?" I asked and he nodded the smirk still on place on his face. As I put my head in my hands, but continued driving. Luckily he had been the only one to see that and not any one else. Because if any one else saw that such as one of my enemies, one of our enemies, it would be bad, very bad. I would even go as far as calling it disastrous. It almost sounded like a term Elijah had used once before.

"Yeah and I tried to get your attention multiple times, but you must have been pretty into it. I don't know I just didn't think friends did things like that, but maybe things have changed." He said but I kept my eyes on the road. I caved in finally after a while of silence. I sighed looking in the rear view mirror (making sure she was truly asleep) before talking.

"I don't know Alaric. The feelings I have for her are more than friendly. Why are you so interested in her any way?" I said looking over at Alaric. He smiled holding his hands up in a defensive position, looking slightly alarmed. "Listen I don't know if you've heard but I am happily in love with my beautiful fiancee Josette. Beside's Caroline gushed over the fact that you and Luna looked so cute together. And she wasn't wrong." Alaric said and I rolled my eyes. This was absolutely unbelievable. 

"But Luna is pretty cute." Alaric said and I looked at him confused. "I thought you were taken." I said and he laughed lightly. "Oh trust me I am. And I'm happy to but I already mentioned that. But she is, I'm just stating an obvious fact. Her reaction was priceless. You should have seen it." 

My grip tightened on the steering wheel. He had called Luna cute. That didn't set well with me. I didn't care if he had a fiancee or if he was taken or not. I couldn't help but grow curious at what he had said. What had been her reaction? I mean I had felt her tense up, but I hadn't seen her face because my lips had been on her neck.

"And praytell what was her reaction?" I asked and he looked back at the girls (Luna and Hope) just like I had just a few moments ago. "Well she looked surprised from where I was standing. At first her eyes got wide and then she closed them, and then her lips parted ever so slightly." Alaric stopped talking so I looked over at him confused. "And then?" I asked trying to ignore how sweaty my hands were getting. How my heart seemed to beat faster, like I was having some adrenaline rush.

"And then you took your mouth off of her." I touched my lips remembering the feeling of her skin. Alaric laughed again this time louder. "You've got it bad." He said causing me to look at him quizzically. What was he talking about? A part of me wondered. I wasn't sick, I didn't get sick.

"The love bug." I looked in the rear view mirror to find that both of the girls were still sleeping, thankfully.

I shivered even though I wasn't cold. Hearing that word, the word 'love' out loud made me feel strange. Almost like there were butterflies in my stomach, lack for a better term. That wasn't possible was it? No it couldn't be? Klaus Mikealson did not get butterflies. Maybe I was getting sick, with the stomach flu or some thing like that but butterflies?????? That's a little extreme isn't? Well maybe if Luna is involved maybe your nervous, maybe she is the reason for as you call it, the butterflies that you feel in your stomach. The nervousness that you feel, the beast in me growled inside of my head. I shook my head, it was a good thing, a very good thing that we were almost home. 

As I drove in silence, I couldn't help but feel wrong. Some thing wasn't right, I didn't know what it was. But I didn't like it and I was on edge. So when Alaric opened his mouth to speak again I shot him a look.

I stopped the car, slamming on the breaks of the car. Not because I was surprised like the last time but because some thing wasn't right. I pulled over on the side of the road, and sat there in silence. Ignoring Alaric words', what was missing? What was I missing? 

I listened straining to here over the sounds of the traffic, and Alaric repeatedly saying my name. Asking what was wrong with me, asking what was going on. I listened still straining to hear some thing else besides cars flying down the high way. I could hear breathing, and hearts beating. Although one heart was beating faster than the others, and it was irregular. I recognized that particular sound. Luna's heart did that when she was having one of her night mares.

I got out of the car ignoring Alaric's shouts and protest'. I vamped to Luna shaking her but she was already awake. "Some thing is wrong, some thing is very wrong." She said her eye's wide, and her skin pale. I put my hand on her head checking her temperature. She was hot, like touching the stove top of an oven. Some thing was indeed very wrong here with her. It wasn't natural for a person's skin get this hot even a werewolf, or a hybrid like herself. I don't even think I've gotten that hot ever, some thing was wrong. And it was scaring me because she was scared.

"Oh my god, I am so hot." She said as she took off her sweater causing me and Alaric to look away. Of course she was wearing two tank tops the top one was pink like the sweater had been, but the bottom one was white. Underneath the white tank top she had on a purple lacy bra.

Bloody hell I didn't even look that long, why had I gathered that many details. I glanced back at her to see that now she was trying to take her tank top off.

"Stop her." Alaric whispered his hand over his eyes and I turned to look at him growling frustrated. "What do you think I am trying to do." I said looking worriedly at Luna that she had heard us, but she seemed oblivious.

"Um Klaus I don't know it looks like you are trying to check her out." I scoffed feeling my face warm up. Okay there was definitely no way that I was blushing. Klaus Mikealson did not blush, it was as simple as that. 

"I was not checking her out." I retorted defending myself. Alaric laughed loudly, clutching his chest. I looked worriedly at Luna but she was starting to take the pink one off, I looked away feeling more flustered than ever.

"No you are so right you weren't checking her out." Alaric said and I sighed relieved. I looked over at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you Alaric." I said but then he started laughing again.

"What the bloody hell is it now?" I asked growing aggravated by his sudden childish behavior. I can't believe I had let Damon take Hope to this child in a man's body. I should have never trusted them, neither of them.

"I know what it is you were checking her out, but it was her rack." Alaric said and I turned around away from Luna (by the way I didn't even know I had turned towards her). 

I just put my head in my hands, ohh this was so not happening. Feeling some thing or some one rub my back I turned around letting my hands fall from my face. "What?" I asked looking at Alaric. He wasn't laughing in fact he had this sympathetic look on his face. "It's okay Klaus it's hard not to look. I even peeked-" I looked at him horrified, feeling like I was going to be sick. I had not be checking her out her rack. I rationalized.

I looked over at Luna to see that the pink tank top was off and she was trying to take off the last layer she had. I had to act, do some thing quickly before Alaric used the word rack one more time before I murdered him, and before I killed myself because I did some thing that I was going to regret.

"Hey love why don't you keep that on." I said putting her hands in mine. But before I could say any thing else she got out of the car, and into the outside. It was snowing. Alaric got out to, oh bloody hell.

Hope was still peacefully asleep surprisingly. 

"Luna, love what is it. Tell me maybe I can help." I said and she shook her head running her hands through her wild long hair. "I am just so hot." She said she was now hunched over, her arms wrapped around her self. "Is it hot to either of you?" She asked and I shook my head as did Alaric. 

Luna shook her head now crying. I attempted to step forward, to comfort her but Alaric stopped me grabbing my shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Usually when Joesette does this and I try to comfort her I end up injured some how. Just give her some space and some time." Alaric said and I nodded agreeing with him. Maybe she did need space. Maybe I was pushing her to much.

"Uhhh why am I such a freak of nature. Is it to much to ask to have a normal life. To have a mom, to have a dad." She said pulling at her hair. I watched her with sympathy as did Alaric as she ranted to herself.

"I just don't understand why the world hates me. Apparently I can't even have three siblings, because the world hates me so much that they had to take one of them from me." She said pacing now on the side of the road well tears streaming down her cheeks.

I didn't care if I got hurt, I had to go and comfort her. Alaric stopped me again. "Klaus just give her some time, what if she blows up and you are the one who gets hurt?" He said the teasing and playfulness of his voice gone, now replaced with a more serious tone. I shook my head at him.

"Then she blows up and I get hurt, she is worth the risk." I said causing Alaric to finally let me go. "I will watch over Hope." He said and I nodded. I would have to remind myself later to thank him.

"Luna love you have to calm down, tell me what's wrong." I said but I was talking to her back, because she was turned away from me. Then all of a sudden she whipped around her hands still in her hair.

"Every thing Klaus, every thing. I mean can you believe it, I had two brothers two." She said using her hands as she talked some thing Hayley would normally do. Usually Luna wasn't one to really talk with her hands but every thing went out of the window when you were angry. Nothing really mattered any more not when you were mad. Especially the things that you said. 

"You still have one of them." I said and she nodded pacing again. "I don't even know if I want to met him. If I want to drag him in to the hell that my life is. And by the way that's not your fault it's just exhausting. I just feel like I am falling apart." She said shakily. I nodded putting my hands on her bare skin. Her skin was still burning hot, but I ignored that fact as I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine.

"Love you are not a freak of nature just because you are different than any one else. You are special, extraordinary. The world may hate you but I don't and neither does your sister, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Davina, Josh, Marcel, Jackson, Jake, Cami, Damon, or Ansel. They all love you. Not just because of your differences because that just makes you more exotic. But because of you the normal you. The you who loves animals, the you who loves to stay up all night reading, the you who loves chili cheese fries. And as for your mother and father they loved you. I know you don't thing that but they did and they do. But they made there own choices, and there own decisions. You can't change that any more than I can. The same thing goes for your brother Wyatt to."

She suddenly yelped grabbing at her chest. "Luna what's wrong?" I said trying to ignore how worried I sounded. "My heart," she said but I could barely hear her. She then collapsed, her own legs giving out on her. Luckily I already had her in my arms so she didn't go any where. I was now supporting all of her weight. Alaric came over to us asking if there was any thing the he could do to help. I was to busy with my head on Luna's chest listening to her racing heart. This was definitely not natural. It was beating much to fast, I was afraid that it would give out soon if I didn't do some thing. But what could I do? It wasn't like I could stop her heart and restart it that would be madness.

"I can't breathe." She said grabbing her chest. I watched helpless as clawed at her heart. Crying begging for it to stop. I put my head in my hands, what could I do? I couldn't just let her suffer. Much less watch her.

Never the less I held her hand telling her that every thing was going to be fine, that some how I was going to put a stop to her pain. That some how I was going to take it away, make her feel better. While Alaric was on the phone with his fiancee (she was a siphynor) witch asking her if she knew any thing about this, what Luna was experiencing.

"Klaus I think I might know some thing." I heard Alaric say as he walked closer to me and Luna. Although I didn't look at him my gaze fixed on Luna and Luna alone. 

I gently wiped the tears of her face as Alaric talked. "Josette said that there might be some one trying to communicate through the other side. Or it could be a very powerful witch, like your mother. But this definitely has some thing to do with dark magic. She said that some one could be trying to kill her or talk to her in the spirit relm some thing like that." He said and I nodded. 

"Do you think that Ester would be capable of this?" Alaric asked looking down at Luna horrified as she clutched her chest and cried out in agony. I winced the sound of her cries hurting me. Her being in pain made me feel pain. 

"I wouldn't doubt it." I growled at the very mention of her name. It couldn't have been Finn he didn't want to hurt Luna unlike my mother. He wanted to please her. That's what Bonnie had said to Luna. I shuddered at those two words when Luna had first told me. I knew exactly what Bonnie had meant by that, it sounded like some thing Finn would do if he had the chance. But the thing was he wasn't ever going to get that chance.

"Do you think my blood would help?" I asked looking away from her, not being able to watch her wither in pain any longer.

Alaric frowned watching her carefully like I had been. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. But if you give it to her it can't be by mouth that would probably make her sick."

"How else am I supposed to do give her the blood than Alaric?" I asked growing more impatient as the seconds passed by.

"I have a syringe in my bag-" he began but I cut him off saying "no" over and over again. Luna was terrified of needles the last thing I needed was for her to freak out.

"Do you have a better alternative Klaus?" Alaric asked and I sighed looking down at her. "Do it." I said alarmed when she had stopped moving. Her temperature was still rising, her heart was beating impossibly fast. "Keep her awake." Alaric said from the car.

Doing as he told me to I tried. Talking to her seemed to help. Although I noticed that she was blinking her eyes open and closed faster than usual. It was a good technique to stay awake, that's what she was trying to do. I could see that she was struggling to do so.

"Okay here are you ready?" Alaric said causing me to turn around and look at him. I was honest with him as I shook my head no.

Alaric knelt beside me and I took Luna's hands, gently squeezing them to let her know that I was here for her. 

"Luna this might hurt a little." Alaric said and Luna yelped, causing me to wince, she grabbed at her chest growling a little. "Uhhh just any thing, I don't care just make it stop." I bit into the palm of my hand and let the blood drip into the syringe that Alaric handed me. He was keeping Luna awake while I did this. We the three of us were still close to the car, so I could still watch out for Hope, as did Alaric while we were dealing with Luna.

I handed the syringe filled with my blood. I her her right arm trying to steady it. So Alaric wouldn't miss her vein. I had came up with the idea was for two reasons I had come up with in my head. My blood could heal here. Stop all of this madness caused by my mother. And if, if Ester intended to kill Luna and by some miracle, by some slim chance she succeeded Luna would come back. Her untimely death would not be permanent. I know this wasn't the right thing to do. Elijah and Hayley would have thrown a fit. Preaching that it's her choice, and it should be only her choice and that I should accept that. But lets be honest I am Klaus Mikealson. No one dies unless I want them to. Besides there was no way I was going to let her die, I didn't care. I knew she would have done the same to me. Because she had said that she didn't want to lose me. Well I didn't want to lose her either.

While I was busy thinking and telling Luna that every thing was going to be alright, that I was going to fix this. Alaric had already stuck the needle inside of her arm, my blood was now running through her veins. My blood was now running threw her veins.

Alaric said it was a possibility that she could have a bad reaction. Because we had different blood types. But I wasn't worried about her body, her system, rejecting my blood because I had done this with her before. Although not threw a needle. It had been done many times threw the mouth, though I doubted it made much of a difference. Besides Luna was not like every one else, she was different. A hybrid like my self, different but nonetheless. Her body could adapt to things more quickly than any other super natural creature, such as myself, Hayley, and Hope, and any other hybrid. But Luna was different her body was stronger in some ways than mine was. Hope and Hayley's to. Luna had not been the first witch-werewolf hybrid to exist. Madeline Luna's mother was one to. And so were one of Madeline's parents, and so was one of Madeline's grandparents, and so was one of her great parents. Not to mention her special werewolf blood. The Labonair blood. The first werewolves in history the oldest ones, and that made them more powerful. Her witch blood, Halliwell and Warren. That was supposed to be the most powerful of all witches the Halliwell's. So I wasn't to worried about her not pulling through, but just in case.

My blood must have worked some how because she sat up quickly almost hitting Alaric in the head with her own. But she hadn't been looking at him, she had been looking at me.

"Easy love, just breathe in and out." 

"Slowly," I added because her heart rate hadn't went down at all, and neither had her breathing. My blood had apparently only woken her up out of her tired state. Which was better than she had been.

"She is trying to get to me." Luna said gripping my hand tightly like it was her lifeline. My heart sped up at that sentence. Who could possibly be trying to get to her. Hmmm old mother dearest that was a big possibility. It couldn't have been Kathrine because Kathrine didn't have a drop of witch blood in her veins or in her body when she had been alive. To do this some thing it couldn't be a simple haunting. To do this some thing like Alaric's fiancee had said it would require a very powerful witch, in my eyes it was only Ester that could be a possibility.

"Luna love tell me who's trying to get to you-" I said but I was cut off by her falling back. Luckily I caught her in time. I set her head gently on the ground. Here we were back to square one again. 

I looked at Alaric uncertain at what to do at this point, we couldn't just simply wait this out. My blood had obviously not been the solution to the problem. Maybe it just hadn't has enough time to work yet, a part of me rationalized.

"Oh please just make it stop, I can't-" She started out saying but she never got the chance to finish her sentence her head had fallen to the side, limply I might I add. That was not a good sign, that was not good at all. Before she had her head up looking at me trying to tell me some thing with her eyes. But now she wasn't able to do any of that given the fact that she was fully unconscious. And her heart wasn't beating fast in fact it was beating impossibly slow now. Her breathing was slow and shallow her chest barely came up. Before I could think of what to do next it was quiet again. Her heart was silent as was her breathing. Before I could think of what to do next my mind seemed to know what to do. I shouted three words. Leo surely he could help with this. He had told me to call him if any thing happened or if any thing went wrong. Some thing did happened, and some thing was going wrong.

A second passed and then another, then he finally came. In a shower of light bright orbs, he was beside Luna shaking her like I had been. A scared look on his face. I imagined that my face mirrored his because that is exactly how I felt, scared terrified really. "What happened?" Leo asked and I sighed trying to ignore the fact that my hands were shaking. "I don't know she was fine. And then all of this happened. She was complaining that she was hot, and she was burning up actually. She told me that her heart hurts, and she was grabbing at her chest." I said gesturing toward her. I noticed that Leo didn't even look over at me. Alaric said a few things to Leo while I looked at Luna worriedly.

"I can't heal the dead-" he started out saying but I interrupted him. Anger like a fire flaring up in my chest. Words like death and can't around Luna should not be allowed especially when she was in a situation like this. "She is not dead, this had happened before. I am sure she is going to come back it just might be a while." I said and I got up ignoring Alaric's sympathetic look in my direction. I could not deal with that right now, I didn't need sympathy. Not from him or any one else. I needed Luna to be fine, I needed who ever did this to her in the first place to be in a lot of pain. And me to be the one causing them that. And then I needed to end them, even if they were already dead. I would just have to being them back and kill them again. 

"Just try please." I said growing more agitated as the minutes passed by. Leo said nothing but sadness was written all over his face. I pretended to ignore his facial expression. I didn't need sadness from him or anyone else. Just like I didn't need sympathy from Alaric. There was no real reason to be sad because Luna would be coming back in just a few minutes. 

He placed his hands over her chest, were her heart was. His hands were glowing gold. But it had a soft light and not a harmful one.

He had his eyes closed, and his head bent down. His face contorted into an expression I could only describe as concentration.

I ran my hands through my hair, it was to quiet. To quiet for my comfort. Sure I could hear Hope's heart, Alaric and Leo's hearts, the traffic, the soft fresh snow falling onto the pavement, and of course there was the holiday traffic. But the thing that was missing was killing me the most. All of the sounds didn't matter (except for Hope) because they weren't her.

I knelt down beside her again and held her hand. It was still warm. Leo had taken his hands off of her chest and he now had his head in his hands. He was sitting away from her. Wait he was just giving up. No no no, that one word ran through my head as I said her name over and over again. I was sure that it was running through Leo's head to. As he shakily stood up and made his way to the car, along with Alaric. I shook her desperately trying to get her to wake up, to respond to some thing, any thing. She had been gone to long, she needed to wake up before I lost her forever. And I lost my mind, Hope or no Hope that is exactly what would happen. 

"Come on now love that's not fair, you said that you didn't want to leave me. So don't." I said my hands on her face. 

"I'm not leaving." I looked down to see that she had her green and gray eyes wide open and looking up at me. I leaned down and breathed her in again. Not caring that to Alaric and Leo that this would seem strange. Not caring what every one passing by thought. I was so happy I could practically cry. She was breathing, her heart was beating that is all I could ask for. It was all I wanted.

I felt her put her hands on my head, almost like she was giving me a hug. And we stayed like that for a while. My head on her chest, her fingers intertwined in my hair. I was listening. Listening to her steady breathing, her heart beat. It was the same, maybe a bit faster than usual but her heart and her breathing always seemed to go up around me for some reason. Nevertheless I was just glad, over-joyed that it was beating. Her heart like herself was so unique. You could learn so much about it just by listening to it. Every one's heart beat the same, but Luna's to me was different. For reasons unbeknownst to me. It had it's own special rhythm to it. I didn't even have to see her face, or hear her voice, or smell the air to know that she had entered the room. Even though I could identify her by all of those things. But that wasn't the point. The point was that I just needed to listen to the beat of her heart, because it had a voice of it's own. A beautiful voice at that.

"What happened?" She asked her voice soft as she continued to move her fingers through my hair. "You stopped breathing, your heart stopped beating." I said finally raising my head up and looking at her. 

Her dark long curly hair was spread on the ground in a circle. It almost looked like a halo, and she was the angel. Her skin now looked better, in fact it was almost like that little incident had never happened. It was back to it's original carmel color that I had grown fond of. I had grown partial to painting it to. Not that any one would have to know that. She reached down and grabbed my hand. I frowned what was she doing? A part of me thought, but I was to focused on her eyes they never left mine.

She placed my hand on her chest, right where her heart was. I could feel it beat steady under my hand, that feeling was comforting. I could feel her heart under my hand. The feeling was reassuring.

"It's beating now." She said and I noticed that her eyes had darted down to my lips. I noticed that they were darker than usual, her pupils were big, a lot bigger than they normally were. Her cheeks were a bright red color. Of course this could have been because of the cold. That would be a perfect logical answer. Considering the fact that she was only in a thin white tank top, some black leggings, and a skirt in 10 degree weather. Not to mention the fact that it was snowing. 

I also noticed that her hands had some how found themselves out of my hair and onto my face. And I realized that my hands were on either side of her, I was holding all of my weight on my hands. Keeping my weight of her. This probably did not look good in front of Leo and Alaric. I wonder what Damon would think if he saw us like this. I would probably some how end up with a broken nose. 

I stood up quickly realizing that our position had all of a sudden became intimate. This was not happening, not now. Not when she had just awoken from her death like sleep. 

This was not some fairy tale, well at least I thought it wasn't of course we had every thing a fairy tale, or a story would need. We had the King (me obviously), then there was the King's closest friend (Marcel). Then we had the King's family (Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Ansel). The King's child (Hope the princess of course). The King's personal sorceress (Davina). Then their was the King's greatest and noble night (young Joushua). All of the Kings' horses and all the Kings' men. Then their was the King's Kingdom (New Orleans). There was a problem, a certain some one missing from the story the queen. The King's queen, the Kingdom's queen. 

Hayley had once been a possibility but she was now interested in the King's brother. Being the mother of the King's child, the princess, she had an automatic spot as contender to be the 'queen'. But that could never happen, fore the King had laid his eyes some where else searching, and searching. Yes the King loved the mother of his child but only because they shared some thing special, a daughter. The King also respected Hayley but Hayley already had her own land and people to rule over. In the King's eyes a queen, his queen needed to be some one special. A rare find, some one that the King couldn't live without. Some one that he needed. Some one the King could trust. Some one the King could depend on. Some one the King could call friend, some one the King could call lover. Of course Hayley the mother of his child, had a sister. His daughter's aunt. The King knew that he felt some thing for the girl, Luna was her name. But the King did not want to admit that. To himself, or any one really. The King knew that some where some one might be able to love him. For all of his mistakes, for all of his flaws because that's what made the King who he was. He wasn't perfect, and every one in the Kingdom knew that. This girl of course was naturally every thing the King had wished for, everything the King wanted. Luna was special. Like her sister she had her own land, her own people to rule over but unlike her sister she chose not to do so. She also happened to be a rare find. The King was two things, neither were human. Both were beastly things. Half wolf, half vampire. Luna was also two halves. One sorceress, powerful at that and the other wolf. The other part of her was beastly to a wolf like the King but more special. Luna had generations of that special blood, that rare blood running in her veins. 

It was clear that even to the King he could not live without Luna. He would loose his mind every time they were apart. Even the King couldn't deny that. Even though the King had not known Luna that long (a year and a half) he felt this special connection between them. The longer they were together, the stronger it seemed to become. The King needed Luna, like Luna needed the King. The King trusted Luna when he trusted no one else. He would always trust her first before any one else. The King knew that Luna felt the same way. Because she would tell him so, on a regular basis. The King could fully depend on Luna for many things. To watch over his daughter, to protect over his daughter, to get the job done, to solve a problem, to fix some thing broken. The King already called the girl Luna a friend, a good friend at that. But the King would frequently ask himself if the girl, Luna could be called some thing more to him than a friend. A lover. Could this Luna girl be his Queen. The Queen of the Kingdom. The Queen of his heart, body, and soul. The Queen of their bedroom. The Queen of his kingdom, their kingdom. His one and only. 

I sighed feeling like I really needed to talk to Elijah about all of this before I lost control. I mean I was thinking about fairy tales, Kings and Queens. Putting myself as King and Luna as the possible Queen. Maybe he could help and put a stop to this no sense I was thinking.

I held my arm out to her. And she took it with out hesitation. That was a great example she never doubted in me, she was the one who believed me when no one else did. Even when we had only known each other for a few months. When Elijah and Hayley were saying that I was going to use my unborn child to create a hybrid army of my own. Neither of them thought of the possibility that I maybe just wanted some thing, that I was trying to make a better place for my child. But the thing was Luna did. She thought of that. She even defended me over her own sister the only family she had (well in that time period), Elijah to. Luna had even chosen me over Elijah. No woman that we quarreled on chose me. Not Nadia, not Kathrine, not Elena, and certainly not Hayley. Luna did though, she chose me instead of him. I remember that day that she told me that she believed in me. I remember feeling this odd feeling in my chest, happiness, maybe joy. But no one not a single person made me feel like that. The way she looked at me then and the way she looked at me now made me believe in myself. Because of her I had faith in myself, in my soul. I could be good because she told me I could be.

I couldn't help but see, notice that she was flustered as she looked at me again. Pulling down at the edge of her white tank top that had been riding up. 

I finally looked away noticing Leo and Alaric standing in front of the car. They probably had been this entire time. The moment they noticed me looking at them, well glaring was more like it they looked down. Rubbing the back of their necks looking uncomfortable as they coughed into their hands. 

"Luna are you alright what happened? Did you see any thing?" Leo said stuttering slightly as he walked past me and to Luna. 

"I'm okay just a little tired. I saw Ester actually. She was trying to make a proposition with me." Luna said and that was all it took for me to walk over to her (even though I had told myself that I had to distance myself from her, not only to spare her feelings, but her life). 

"You saw my mother? What did she say to you? Did she harm you?" I asked looking Luna over again. She looked fine to me, well more than fine. You know what let's not even go their now. But back to other matters, my mother wasn't the kind that hurt the outside. She didn't like to torture and harm with knifes. Un-like Mikeal she was different. She hurt the inside and not the outside. She hurt the heart, soul, not to mention she tended to twist the mind. I should know I have had personal experience. Not that Luna wasn't strong but she wasn't strong enough to deal with Ester's cruel tricks. I hadn't been and neither had Elijah. It wasn't that I thought that I was stronger than her, because I wasn't. She was the one who was stronger it was just I was afraid that she would never be the same. Things were already changing between me and her. I didn't want my mother to turn Luna against me. I would rather get staked in the heart. Because that is exactly what it would feel like. When every one else doubted me she still had faith in me. Even after she heard about my past, the unspeakable things I've done. She believed in me when no one else did. It would be my mother's nature to take that away from me. Take away one of the only things in this world, on this earth, that made me happy.

"She was the one who stopped my heart. She talked about my mother and how she was killed by the person she was working with now. She told me that if I convinced the whole Mikealson family to go with her, my sister included, that she would protect me from him. Because she is the only one keeping him from me. Ester said that I would never have to worry about my family name catching up with me." Luna said and I nodded waiting. There was some thing else that she wasn't saying. I could tell it was bothering her, and that meant that it was also bothering me.

"What else did Ester say?" Alaric asked. Now joining in on the conversation. 

Luna sighed looking down at her feet. "It doesn't matter, just a lot of empty promises, and lies. But I did speak to my mother."

Leo whipped around looking at Luna with a shocked expression on his face. "You talked to Madeline, your mother." He said and Luna nodded. That wistful expression on her face again. "Yeah but it wasn't for long. She warned me about some man named Abbraxas, then she told me that I had to go. I could hear Klaus calling me." Luna said and I furrowed my brows. Trying to ignore the fact that she heard me say my little rant. There wasn't any time for any soft feelings thought their would be time for them later. Luna's life could be in danger. That wasn't a name you heard every day, in fact I've never heard it. And that thought was not comforting. Usually I knew my enemies, their fears, their desires, their weak spots. But any enemy of hers was an enemy of mine.

"Wait Abbraxas?" Leo said and Luna nodded. "Yeah what's wrong?" Luna asked confused along with Alaric and myself. "He is the one who helped that woman steal the book of shadows. And I think that this Ester the woman you speak of was the one who accompanied him." Leo said hesitating slightly like he wanted to say more. What was holding him back? What ever piece of information he was holding back could help us. Could help me, Luna, and my family? This wasn't the time to hold things in, this was the time to let things go. 

It wasn't that bad was it? I asked myself but of course I had no answers.

"Is there any thing else?" Alaric asked looking at Leo suspiciously, apparently Alaric had picked up on it to. If it was one thing that he was good at, it was telling if some one was lying. Leo shook his head "No there is nothing else. Just call if you need any thing else." He said not looking at me or Alaric. "And you need to sleep, you've had quite the day." Leo said looking at Luna one last time and then he orbed away. The three of us watched him go, Luna and Alaric in awe. I how ever was to busy to awe at the glowing light he had disappeared in. To busy thinking. 

What could Leo possibly be hiding? It obviously had to do with Luna, as every thing did.

"Whoa," Luna said almost falling on to the ground again. Luckily Alaric had been their to steady her, so she didn't get the chance to injure herself.

"Okay lets get you home love you need to get some sleep." I said while guiding Luna to the car. I was careful not to touch her skin, no matter how much I wanted to or desired to. No matter how much I wondered if the skin on her body was as soft and warm as her neck had been.

"But I am not tired." She said after getting in to the car with of course my help. Not that I minded. She had her pink sweater balled up tight, using it as a pillow. Laying her head down as she looked at me a determined expression on her face.

"Of course you aren't." I said smirking as I watched as her eyes flutter shut, her breathing became more even. I leaned forward putting my hands on the side of her face and kissing her for-head, gently. She mumbled some thing that I couldn't quite catch. I did the same to Hope, who was still in a deep sleep.

Before closing the car door I took of my leather jacket throwing it over Luna. She was probably cold and I could not have her getting sick.

I then walked to the front of the car passed Alaric, to the drivers seat.

"Are you okay?" I turned to find that Alaric was now in his seat looking at me worriedly.

"Yes I am quite fine actually, why do you ask?" I said looking at him what was he so worried about.

"Well your shaking." He said and I looked down at my hands to see that they were indeed shaking. Although I didn't know why. I couldn't really think of a reason.

"How about I drive and you just tell me the directions." He said and I opened my mouth to say some thing but I bit it back. Alaric was trying to do some thing nice for me. I didn't have to be a bastard about that. Maybe I just needed time to take a breath. Time to relax, and not worry who was going to come after me, my family, or Luna next.

"That sounds like a plan." I said and Alaric got out of the car as did I, again.

He patted me on the shoulder and then pulled me in for a hug. It was short but I still appreciated it greatly.

We were back in the car now. Although this time I was in the passenger seat and he was in the driver's.

"What was that for." I asked growing uncomfortable at the silence. The only sound had been him diving, the breathing of every one in this car, and every one's heart beat. 

Alaric sighed looking over at me. That sympathetic look still on place on his face.

I looked down at my hands as did he. They were still shaking, but now my legs were to. What was happening to me? I put my head in my hands, this couldn't be because of Luna. Could it?

He sighed still looking at me. "Look Klaus no matter what you tell me I think we both know that you care about Luna very much. And seeing her like that, being in a situation like that with her can be scary." He said and I said nothing wondering if what he was saying was right.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and I frowned. I didn't really know how I was feeling.

"Okay how about this I say a name and you tell me how I feel." Alaric said and I nodded. I was going to try this it sounded like one of the talks I used to have with Camille. When did Alaric become a therapist or a counselor. The last time I heard he still worked at Mystic Falls High, well I guess things changed. I was starting to hate that word. I didn't want Luna to change. I like her just the way she is. I didn't want our relationship to change. But the thing was Luna was changing, and so was our relationship. And that scared me.

"Alright I will start easy, Hope." Alaric said it didn't take me a second to reply to that. "I love her of course. She is my daughter, she means the world to me. Her being safe and staying safe is some thing that makes happy." I said and I noticed that Alaric was smiling.

"Me." He said causing me to raise my eye brows. He was not serious.

Alaric seemed to notice this because he turned to me. "What it's a question." He said defensively, I sighed. Well I might as well be honest with him. There was no use in lying to him.

"Grateful." I said and he looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "And why do you feel grateful because of me?" Alaric asked and I rolled my eyes. He knew exactly why I was grateful he just wanted me thank him.

"Because you watched Hope. Cared for her. Then you had the kind courtesy to drop her off. You helped me with Luna. You are driving us home because at the moment I am impaired because I am losing my mind. And you are trying to help me and I really appreciate that Alaric. So thank you." I said and he nodded in my direction his eyes on the road. "Well you are very welcome."

"Rebekah." Alaric said after a few minutes of silence. I didn't need much time to say how I felt about her at that moment. "Sad." I said and Alaric looked at me that look on his face again. "Why sad?" He asked stopping at a stop light.

"Because today we and by we I mean me and my family and Luna were going to go holiday shopping and then we were going to go out and eat. That's the reason Damon took Hope to you in the first place. But then Leo showed up and started talking to Luna and I. About how he was an angel that happened to know Madeline, Luna's mother. Which if you didn't know Luna grew up basically in a cave, raised by witches who hated her. They would torture if she did some thing wrong. They starved her. She's 17 almost 18 but the thing is she ages slow, so she should be 22 but she's not, it's complicated I don't even fully understand it. I mean she has spent 22 years of her life locked away in a cell. When I first arrived and this was a year and a half ago, I found out that she hadn't been outside of the witches cemetery. Before I got her out of there she had never ran outside, had any friends. She was living off of oatmeal. When they even bothered to feed her." Alaric shook his head looking back at Luna who was still knocked out. She probably would be for the next few hours.

"That is pretty messed up I mean having no child hood, no friends at all. And oatmeal." Alaric said horror written all over his face. He shuddered as he pushed his foot on the gas, the light now green.

"Any way he came and started telling Luna about her mother Madeline. Madeline was a part of a very powerful witch line. The Halliwell and Warren to be exact."

"Wait wait did you say the Halliwell's?" Alaric asked and I nodded. Did he know some thing?

"Yes Luna's mother was. As were one of her mother's parents and so on and so on." I said and Alaric nodded.

"Well Joesette has always been a big fan of theirs, the Halliwells. The four sisters to be specific. Pru, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. The four of them helped save her from a vampire that was after her." I nodded figuring as much.

"As I was saying Luna was freaking out. Which was completely understandable. Because it wasn't every day that you got angels knocking out your door saying that they knew your mother. And then Leo told her that he had feelings for her mother that she didn't return." I said and Alaric looked at me with a perplexed expression on his face. I didn't blame him. When he had said it at first I was sure that was how I looked to. Every thing was changing. As the months progressed it seemed that every one and every thing around me was being turned into some soap opera. I mean it was all getting to dramatic for my comfort.

"Then he told Luna and how Madeline was like a segregate mother for one of his sons. Apparently his mother had died when he was only a month old and he attached himself to Madeline." I said and I turned to see Alaric with a shocked expression on his face.

"Holy shit, are you saying that Luna has a brother?" Alaric said and I turned to him letting the annoyance show on my face. "Yes Alaric Luna has a brother. Well she had two actually but one of them just recently passed away. And before you ask no, I do not know what he looks like." I said and Alaric pouted slightly but continued on with the conversation, asking me names.

"Ester." Alaric said and I replied back. "Angry. She tried to hurt Luna. Correction she did hurt Luna, stopped her heart. Stopped her breathing. To make some stupid proposition if she got me and the whole Mikealson family to go with her. I would very much like to have my hands around her throat cutting off her oxygen right now. Alaric I am sure that you understand why I would feel that way." I said and Alaric nodded. "Oh yes absolutely. If you want I can help you track her down so she doesn't cause any more problems for you." I smirked at that. I liked this side of him much better.

"Why are you in such a murderous mood Alaric?" I asked and he turned to look at me. A hard expression on his face. "How about I help you by getting some things off of your chest, and then you can help me, deal?" Alaric said turning towards me. I nodded that only seemed fair.

"Mikel." He said and I glared at the window that was frosting over because of the cold. "Resentment, and hate for all those times that he beat me bloody. I would gladly murder him just like I would murder my mother except I would feel guilty murdering him because I feel grateful because he saved Luna at least twice from what I know." Alaric nodded but he most have noticed my apparent discomfort while discussing the topic because he didn't ask any questions this time.

"Elijah." Alaric said as I watched the snow fall even faster than before. The flakes weren't big, the were small. At least it was some thing. "Grateful because he has put up with me for the past thousand years. Grateful because when ever I need some one to talk to I go to him." Alaric nodded gazing up at the sky like I had.

"Caroline." Alaric said and I couldn't help but tense up at that name. I remember once in Mystic Falls I had used her to get to Elena and her friends. I knew she liked me so I used that against her. "Guilt." I said and Alaric turned to me and then back to the road. "Why guilt?" He asked causing me to sigh. "Because Alaric if you don't remember I used her. And now I regret using her. I regret saying that Tyler was her first love and I was intended to be her last. Because it was all just one big mess of lies. I can't lie and say that I didn't like her a little it's just all I feel is guilt." I said and Alaric nodded. He was being understanding which was a good thing at least for me. Especially since I was talking about one of his best friends.

"I can understand that. Why don't you just apologize to her. It helps with the guilt." Alaric said and I nodded. Maybe I would apologize to her. See if this 'saying sorry' worked at all.

"Kol." Alaric said. And I replied shortly after with "Happy."

"Why happy?" Alaric asked and I closed my eyes trying to think of how to explain this to him he didn't really know Davina. "Because Kol has found his girl. His one true love." I said and he nodded understanding what I had meant.

"Marcel." Alaric said and I shrugged. Nothing was wrong with our father/adoptive son relationship. "Conflicted." I said when nothing else surfaced up. "Why do you feel conflicted about Marcel I thought you guys were on good terms now?" Alaric asked confused. I sighed did he even know the whole thing going on between Rebekah and Marcel probably not. Might as well explain it to him. 

"I am feeling conflicted about Marcel because he is having problems. Problems in the love department. You see back when I had adopted him he had met Rebekah. I was to busy focused on trying to raise him that I did not realize that he was falling for her. I remember catching them once, a couple times actually. Telling him and Rebekah-"

"That it wasn't going to happen." Alaric finished for me and I nodded. Glad that I didn't have to relive those specific moments in time, they were still painful to think about. I had been so unfair to the both of them. It was probably my fault they weren't together today. "But alas they fell in love any way. There secret relationship was the reason that I daggered her in the first place. I made Marcel choose. He had always wanted to be a vampire and he loved Rebekah so I decided to use both of those things against him." Alaric said nothing but his eyes would occasionally flicker to me and than the road, to show that he was listening.

"I asked him to choose. Between vampirism or Rebekah. I told him that I would un-dagger Rebekah and the two of them could be together until he died, a human. His other option was that he wouldn't love Rebekah and he would become a vampire." I said looking in the rear view mirror to see both of my girls still asleep.

"You really made him choose?" Alaric said and I could detected disbelief in his voice. "Yes I made him choose. I was different back then I wasn't being fair. I didn't understand, now I do." I said mostly to myself than him.

"Stefan." Alaric said I had to think about this one. Sure back then when I first arrived in Mystic Falls ripper Stefan was one of my friends. But this Stefan was different. More soft, of course I was still holding a grudge at him for the night of the ball. Sure a part of me knew that Luna was not going to be a virgin forever. But I was hoping that I would wake up before than. I didn't like the fact that Stefan had been her first because for one he was being controlled and manipulated by Genevieve. For another thing I was sure that I was jealous. And the other thing was that I didn't know why. Some days it would just eat me up on the inside just thinking about it. 

"You know what I don't think that I want to talk about him in this moment in time." I said not really wanting to explain to Alaric how I felt about that particular situation. "Okay now we are going to get to the harder ones." Alaric said and I could sense there was some thing in his voice probably confusion for what I had said earlier about Stefan.

"Leo." Alaric said and I frowned again. This was a harder one. I decided to just be honest. "Suspicious." I said and Alaric nodded in my direction. He was passing a car.

"Well I can't disagree with you on that one. I think he is hiding some thing. And I think it has some thing to do with Luna, and that man, Abraxass and that's judging by how he tensed up. He knows some thing that we don't." He said and I nodded. Thinking about what Leo could be hiding. There were so many possibilities.

"Luna." Alaric said as he stopped at yet another red light. I turned to look at him. "Alaric you know I can't answer that." I said putting up my defenses. 

"Klaus just try it. You know when Joesette and I met and I developed feelings for her I didn't feel that it would be good for her to be around me. But then I told myself to take a chance and I did. I mean sure she was almost killed by my enemies more times than I could count but that didn't change things between us. It is good to talk to some one about your feelings, better if your talking to the person. But you can't do that yet. But you can talk to me. I know Elijah is your right hand man and all but he is not here right now and we've got a two possibly three hour drive ahead of us because of all this weather." Alaric said and I sighed. What was the harm. What could it hurt to talk to Alaric. I really didn't want to sit in silence the rest of the drive.

"I don't know how I feel. I know I have strong feelings." I said with difficulty trying to explain it to Alaric. 

"So what your saying is that you don't know if you like her a lot, or if you love her." He said and I sat up smiling. Finally some one did. "Yes." I exclaimed smirking as I settled down back into my seat. 

"Okay so what are your feelings?" Alaric asked and I let the smirk slide off of my face. Oh great now it was time for the explaining part.

"I don't know what to say. The first time I noticed some thing was when some witches tried to kill her. Well send a message really but it had been bad. And I freaked out about it. I remember taking her to Marcel. Because he had a witch friend and I though she could help. Any way that's not the point before that we were friends, but after that night we became closer. And closer as the days and months passed by. Tyler kidnapped both Luna and Hayley when she was still pregnant. I killed him because of what he did to her. He had broken her leg, and caused her pain. Before I got to her I could hear her screams. I still can." I said and Alaric said nothing so I continued. It did feel good to talk. To get things like this off of my chest. 

"After that we spent almost every day together. We wouldn't go out most of the time we would be in my room. I painted while she talked, or some times I would try and teach her how to paint. Some times she would just stand there or sit there just watching me paint for hours. I remember asking her if she ever got bored.. And she replied with no, she said that I was entertaining when I painted what ever that meant. Some times she would fall asleep and I would carry her to her room." I said and Alaric looked over at me a soft expression on his face.

"Klaus this is just my opinion, just take my advice. You should take a chance. Take the chance that I did. Because you obviously care for her. And I know for a fact that she cares for you. Let me ask you this. Has she ever called for you in her sleep?" Alaric asked and I turned to him. Why would that be important.

"And why would that be important?" I asked Alaric but he smiled and shook his head. "Just answer the question and then I promise not to ask you any thing else about Luna or her feelings for her." He said and I sighed running my fingers through my hair. Sure what he was offering was fair. But what was he going to do with the information once I gave it to him.

"Yes she has. Once when she was asleep, she had been attacked and her body needed some time to heal. But she called out my name. She's has done it other times to in her sleep. But that was her first time." I said as I looked at Alaric to gauge his reaction. This time however he was not smiling nor smirking. He had a serious expression on his face. "Yeah she has strong feelings for you." He said and I turned away from him and looked out of the window. We had just gotten out of a little town, we were now on the highway. Although their was still lots of traffic because of all the snow. It was coming down hard now. Hard and fast.

"So that is your opinion?" I asked. Wishing for this awkward yet helpful conversation to be over. I wanted to be the one asking questions, and Alaric answering them. And not the other way around.

Just like the way I didn't like to be controlled, being told what to do. I liked, loved to be in control. Telling others what to do, being a leader. Not a follower.

"Oh my opinion is that neither of you will realize your feelings for each other. And one of you is going to find some one else, or start seeing some one else. You two would be like unrequited loves." He said and I turned to glare at him. He laughed passing another car on the highway.

"Oh come one can't you take a joke." Alaric said his voice playful.

I was still glaring at him. Finally he must have gotten the message because he sighed. "Alright fine you want to know my honest opinion I think that the both of you are going to fall for each other. And the both of you aren't going to do any thing about it because you fear that the feelings won't be mutual. Then one of you dies, and the other one that is left behind wakes up. And finally realizes that all along, all those years. That person was it. That person was their one and only. The half of your heart, your soul." Alaric said and I didn't even bother to close my mouth. What he was saying made perfect sense. In fact that is probably what would happen. "But you can change that outcome if you just tell her how you feel." Alaric said sending me another sympathetic glance as we were driving threw yet another small town.

"And how can I change that?" I asked trying to not feel so helpless. I couldn't even handle my own feelings, I had to have help with that. 

"By telling her how you feel or if you are not ready for that yet. If you feel unsure that she doesn't share your feelings look for the signs. If she likes you a lot than she will be nervous around you. Her face will get red and some times she won't be able to hold your gaze. She'll play around with some thing like clothing but most girls play around with their hair. She might bite her lip or dress up nice around you. But she will make an effort to be noticed by you. If you are around another girl or girls you will notice that she will get jealous. She will say your name in your sleep. When ever you offer to hold her hand she won't pass up the opportunity. And she will look at you a lot. Her heart may beat faster around you. You just have to listen. Klaus you just have to watch her, and see if she is different around you. Then you will know what to do. I can't tell you what to do, and neither can Elijah. You are the one in control. You are the one who makes the decisions I think you just want support. It's okay to ask for help trust me I do it all the time." Alaric said and I turned around looking at the precious cargo that was in the back seat. Hope was still sleeping peacefully. But I wasn't looking at her, not at this moment in time. I was looking at Luna.

Her eyes were closed letting her long thick eyelashes brush her cheeks. Her eye brows weren't furrowed any more, the fact that they weren't made her look younger than she was. Her lips were parted slightly. Her hair was not in her face like it usually was. Her heart beat was steady, and her breathing was even. Usually Luna snored. I would know because I shared a bed with her quite of few times. But it wasn't loud, obnoxious, or annoying like Kol's snoring. I found her snoring adorable and endearing and cute.

"Bloody hell." I said when I turned back around. Was I falling in love with her?

I shuddered even thinking the word. The nervousness curling up at the pit of my stomach again.

"Okay let's change the subject. Alaric why are you feeling murderous today?" I asked now feeling in control of some thing. Being in control was some thing I needed tight now, even if it was just the smallest thing.

"Well Klaus I am glad you asked. If you didn't know Josette my fiancee has a twin brother named Kai." I nodded not wanting to interrupt him. Alaric needed to get some things of his chest to that much was obvious. I was her to listen and give him my advice and/or offer my help. Just like he had done me. Besides it was only fair. It was nice having some one who understood you. Nice having some one other than my family to talk to. Despite our first encounter (me possessing him to break the sun and moon curse) I think that we have grown since then. I was sure that now we were friends. And I was fine with that. I needed as many 'friends' as I could get. Soon I was going to be out run by enemies. And I needed an army. People that cared about me and my family to help us defeat Ester and any one else after that. We Mikealsons were great but we couldn't do it all alone.

"Any way I don't trust Kai. He is crazy. I mean seriously out of his mind. I think he might be behind some murders in town. And they are witches but that's not the point. They are women and children that belong to different covens and I think that he is wiping them out so he can get their power, siphon it from them. Or some crazy shit like that." Alaric said and I looked up at him, surprised. Who ever this Kai was must have been a nasty piece of work. Killing for power that much I could understand but woman and children. That was crossing the line. I was not what they called a woman killer. Well yes I would drain some occasionally but not for the power of it, for the blood, and the lust. But before I did that I would make sure that they were some body some one wouldn't miss, or a bad person. Some one with no family. And children forget that. I didn't hit women well at least until they hit me first. If they were endangering my family or some one I loved then there head would be torn off of their body. If I was alone, with no one with me after they attempted to hurt me, or did hurt me I would give them a warning. To be polite. Although if it was a man they were dead the moment they looked at me the wrong way.

"He is the reason I came down here with you in the first place. I need to being Caroline, Damon, and Stefan back to Mystic Falls so they can prove that he is the one committing these murders."

I nodded understanding why, he had a perfectly good reason, it was perfectly justified. "I also came for Luna I heard that she was a powerful witch and I needed her to do some thing for me."

"What did you need her to do?" I asked before I could stop myself. Here we were back to Luna again.

"I needed her to see if she could contact Pru, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige there was some thing Josette wanted me to ask one of the sisters. See if they remembered some thing, or knew some thing." I nodded.

"Well Alaric I am sure that as soon as Luna is rested up she will be able to help you." Alaric nodded stopping at another red light.

"Is there any thing else about this Kai?" I asked he had said very a little about him but I could tell that this guy. His soon to be brother-in-law was really starting to get under his skin.

"Have you ever heard of the Gemini coven?" Alaric asked we were pulled into a gas station I had just gotten out and payed for some gas. Leaving Alaric and the two girls in the car with him. 

"Yes but I don't really know much about them." I said and Alaric nodded. I noticed that his shoulders were slumped forward, like he was disappointed. "What is it Alaric?" I asked trying my best to be sympathetic. Since he had been sympathetic towards me.

"I'm just worried about her. Josette and Kai, Josette more obviously but that is not the point. They are twins. And when you are twins in the Gemini coven it bad news. Of course one of the good things is that you are stronger than any of the other syphoners but the bad things over ride the good. One day Josette and Kai are supposed to fight to the death and only one of them will survive. Apparently this has happened hundreds of times before and there is always one twin left standing. Apparently there is also no way around it. But that's not it. After the twin kills the other one the twin who lived has to live with the other twin inside of their head." Alaric said now pulling out of the gas station. We were back on the road with a full tank of gas.

"That sounds awful." I said and Alaric nodded in my direction his gaze focused on the road and only the road.

"And I am just so scared Kai is crazy, he loves power so much. I know he loves his sister but the though of that still scares me. Without Josette I don't know who I would be any more. She is such a big part of my life. I don't know what I would do with out her, I would lose my mind." Alaric said gritting his teeth, gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. I didn't have to pretend to feel sympathetic because I was. What he was going through was horrible. No one should have to go through that. Or even really have to think about dealing with that.

"Well Alaric I will be what ever help I can. And I am sure that Luna will to as will the rest of my family." I said offering my help and support was not some thing I did for every one.

.............................................................

Damon Pov

.............................................................

  
Here I was again inside of the barn kicking hay bales. Just like I had been this morning but I was back out here yet again. I was angry. Angry because Klaus had taken Luna with out my permission. My permission. 

Angry that I hadn't been there to stop him. Angry that I didn't have that talk with him earlier. Maybe then all of this would be solved and Luna would still be here with me.

"Hey stranger." A voice said and I turned around to see Cami walking towards me. She looked like an eskimo. Correction a cute eskimo.

She had on a blue jacket that was poofed out. I couldn't tell if it was because she was wearing layers or because of the jacket itself. She was wearing a hat to. You know the ones with the cute little ball of fuzz on top. 

She was wearing some jeans and her usual combat boots. Her hair was hidden in her hat. Her lips were painted a pretty pink. I forgot for a moment that I was angry. Now all I wanted to do was devour her. Not like as in drain her and kill her way, but you know what I mean.

"Hey what are you doing out here? Your going to catch a cold." I said and Cami smiled folding her arms across her chest. It took a while at first because of the way her coat was restricting much movement but eventually it happened. I couldn't help but laugh at her. Not being mean. She was just so damn cute.

"Well I could be in the house wrapped up in a warm fuzzy blanket. Hot chocolate in my hand, writing down my Uncles Sweet Potato pie recipe but here I am out here with you. Because you are angry. I am freezing my ass off by the way. So can we just go inside and skip the whole patient client discussion." Cami said causing me to laugh. 

She glared up at me and said nothing. Which made me laugh even harder. "What do you mean your ass is freezing I don't see it. Maybe you can just show me-" But before I finished my sentence I was punched in the shoulder, by Cami whose face was now as red as an apple. 

"Damon." She chastised shaking her head like she was disappointed in me. "What?" I asked innocently. She put it out there so I had to say some thing.

"If I may ask why did you punch Klaus in the face?" She asked and I sighed. "You know about that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Oh yeah every body knows by the way. Oh and I forgot to ask what flowers would you like for your service?" Cami asked and I playfully nudged her, she nudged back just as hard.

"Cami I am sure that every thing is going to be fine. So don't worry about my tux and my flowers just yet. I mean besides I plan on apologizing to him. No harm done." I said shrugging, now it was Cami's turn to sigh.

"What did he say to get you that mad any way?" She asked putting her hands inside of her pockets.

~flash back - Damon's Pov~

"Well there weren't very many options it was either the bar, the two hotels down the street or the supermarket. The bar was the only option I had, and Luna didn't seem to mind. Besides the hot chocolate there was supposed to be amazing, and it was. Well at least in my opinion." Klaus said and the room was silent. Every one had been listening. Well except for me. 

Well I was listening to parts of it but I was thinking. Why would he take her to a bar. I mean Luna was only 18 and she didn't drink at least not yet but I didn't want her to. Afraid that it would change her personality to much. And I didn't even know if she could handle it.

What if some dipshit loser rophied her drink and attempted to kidnap her. Then what, it would be all of Klaus' fault. And some body would be getting a white-oak stake threw his heart. 

'But Damon you know that Klaus would protect her from dipshits like that' my conscious replied. I shook it off. Not really wanting to listen to the voice inside of my head.

"There is always another option, you could have taken her to a picnic, or to a movie...." I said trailing off. Why did I just speak? Was I asking myself to get killed? It just sort of came out. I had been having an argument with myself inside of my head and that sentence just came out of my mouth. Normally I would think before I spoke but I hadn't been thinking clearly and it just came out.

There was now a heavy tension in the air I could sense that much. And it was all caused by me. And of course me and Klaus having a stare-off, glare-off was more like it. 

No one seemed to notice our star off except for maybe Ansel. But he was always watching every thing. Always ready for a fight.

I didn't care if any one was watching or not. This was about Luna. I wanted to protect her. Sure me and Klaus got along just fine. But Klaus snuck off with Luna without my permission. I wouldn't have minded any other time when she wasn't being hunted down, when he wasn't being hunted down. But the fact was they were. She could have gotten hurt, killed. And it would have been all of his fault. Klaus' fault.

Maybe I was being over protective, okay a little to over protective. But Luna meant so much to me, I don't know what I would do if some thing were to happen to her.

"Well Damon maybe that idea would have helpful, and useful. But you haven't been talking to me about Luna or much of any thing really." Klaus said I could see at hat he was now leaning forward I did to. If he intended to intimidate me it wasn't going to work. So I was going to show him that I wasn't intimidated by moving forward to.

I noticed that he had a glass of bourbon in his hands. Elijah probably gotten it for him. I realized that it's been a while since I've had one of those. I found my self missing the taste of it in my mouth. 

Maybe Elijah had thought it would clam him down. It wasn't working. Oh great now he was just as pissed off as I was.

"Well I'm sorry Klaus there's just been a lot going on. And I don't really have time for your petty-" But before I could finish my sentence I was nudged. I looked over at Ansel he had been the one and not Stefan. 

He was trying to send me a message. A message to stop. But I didn't want to listen to him. I didn't want to listen to any one, not even myself.

I stood up this was getting ridiculous. I was going to have the 'stay away from my daughter well (adoptive daughter) right now' there was nothing any one was going to be able to do about it. Even if Ansel was a hybrid.

I ignored the fact that Ansel and Stefan had their hands on me, holding me back. It just seemed to piss me off even more.

Well at least we now, me and Klaus had every one's attention.

"Ohh I think not. You see Damon this whole cute over protective father thing is really starting to piss me off. I am simply trying to have a good time with her. I would never hurt her." Klaus said stepping forward. The bourbon was out of his hand. But the way he walked towards me was not aggressive.

I scoffed not being able to move forward at all. Being held back by Ansel and my brother.

"Yeah sure that's what they all say. And then she is on the floor hurt and lost because of you." I said. It was what I truly believed. I have seen it happen before. Hell I have done it before. I did not want that to happen to Luna.

Now Elijah was holding Klaus. But despite Elijah's strength he was able to step forward with ease.

"I would never abandon her, not if I could help it." Klaus said but it was not directed towards me. He was saying it to himself.

But then he looked up at me. His head tilted up wards, like I was below him. I inhaled deeply attempting to move forward again. But unlike the last time I didn't know what I was going to do.

"And like I said in the barn Damon if any thing happened then it happened. And if any thing were to happen in the future you wouldn't be able to stop me. There is nothing and there will be nothing you will be able to do about it."

He was talking about what he had said to me this morning. Was he saying that he was going to sleep with Luna. Oh hell no.

Before I could realize what I was doing I had moved forward. I had some how managed to punch Klaus in the face. I was just so angry. I wasn't thinking straight, with my mind being clouded by anger. Klaus, Luna, and sleeping together did not belong in the same sentence. I couldn't even see them kissing without seeing red.

Apparently I had hit him so hard that he had fell to the ground. He also hadn't been expecting it so then there was that to. I didn't care though still mad enough to do it again.

The room might have been quiet before but now every one was screaming 'fight, fight' like the children that they were.

If it ever came down to it. Me and Klaus in a fight. It was obvious that he would win. But I would give him one hell of a time. Especially if it was over Luna.

But just as fight as he went down, he was back up. His lip was busted wide open, blood dripped down from his mouth to the floor. Good, I thought let Luna see it maybe then he could say to her what he said to me. I wanted to know what she would think. Maybe she would take my side.

"Oh shit," Marcel said breaking the silence that had begun to set in. His facial expression like every one else showed that he was shocked.

"Okay I can see that I am not wanted, I clearly don't matter so I am just going to umm yeah I'm just have to leave. I've got plenty of phone calls to make, you know." Josh said trailing off as he walked away. 

After Josh left there was a heavy silence in the room. And then it was broken yet again. There was knocking sounds coming from down stairs. Klaus stepped forward but Elijah had his hand on Klaus' shoulder. I braced myself for what ever was going to happen next. Weather it was getting my head ripped off my shoulders or getting m heart ripped out of my chest.

Klaus stepped back after Elijah had leaned forward and said some thing into his ear.

"Thank Luna after this. Because she is the only reason why you are still standing there breathing." Klaus said and then he walked out of the room.

I left it to but going in the opposite direction as him.

I had been so stupid. I wondered now what the consequences would be for my actions.

~end of the flash back~

I sighed scratching the back of my neck. "Nothing and it doesn't really matter any more because I am going to have another talk with him and during that talk I will apologize." I said and Cami nodded.

"How are you going to tell Luna?" Cami asked and I looked down at her.

"Wait no one told her." I said feeling slightly revealed.

Cami shook her head. "No, no on told her. Caroline, Hayley, and Elijah didn't think it was the best idea. I agreed with them. Not until we had the full story on what went down."

I nodded understanding what she meant. I didn't want Luna freaking out or being mad at me. She needed to here the full story from me and then from Klaus. If we could even be in the same room after that incident.

"Hey would it be okay if I talked to the both of you for a minute." Said a voice and I turned around to see Josh walking towards us. Looking like Cami, an eskimo. With his dark green jacket all poofed out and the hat with the twisty strings on the bottom. Except Cami was cute, hot even. But Josh. Josh was just nerdy.

"Um yeah sure goof ball what do you need." I said causing Josh to look down at his feet and laugh nervously. I earned another punch in the shoulder from Cami. Which I thanked her for. But she just shook her head at me.

"I need some advice about Aiden." Josh said and Cami nodded. I looked between the two of them confused. Who was Aiden?

"So I called him you know and he didn't answer so I left him a voice mail. And I am really worried that things could be over between us." I nodded now knowing who he was talking about. Aiden that wolf boy who was spying for us, well not me but for Klaus and Marcel. 

"Well what did you say?" I asked curious. Wanting to help. Helping would get my mind off of Klaus.

Josh shrugged shaking his head. Looking ashamed.

"Nothing worth repeating. It's just I am out of experience with this kind of thing. I don't know what to do. I don't know what not to do. You know." He whirled around looking at Cami. Who seemed perplexed like she didn't know what to say. I stepped forward, for once knowing what to say to comfort some one other than Cami, Luna, and myself.

"Josh some times people need time. And in his case he needs a lot of it. He has got a lot of stress weighing him down. Any minute he could get killed because they found out. And I am sure that's the reason he's not calling you because he doesn't want to put all of that stress and worry on you. So just wait until you see him, talk to him in person. If you see that there is some thing off about him then worry, not before." I said and Cami smiled but I could tell she was surprised.

Josh nodded smiling a little to. "Yeah I think I am going to umm go and not worry. I'll be in the house eating fruitcake and binge-ing all of the Harry Potter movies again." I smiled and Cami waved. And as quick as he came he disappeared. Vamping away in to the warm house.

"So would you like to go join him?" I asked Cami and she smiled taking my arm in to her own. "Sure but I am just saying I am an absolute Harry Potter freak and I totally think that Dramione should have happened. Ever since just told me about it I have been obsessed, this one fan-fiction he showed me was awesome you should really read it some time." Cami said causing me to raise my eye brows and look at her quizzically.

What the fuck was a Dramione? And what the hell was fan-fiction? Was it some kind of disease?

Cami laughed clutching apparently seeing the startled expression on my face." Don't worry I will explain it to you when we get in the house. Then we can see who's team your on and then I can figure out if I have to disown you or not." Cami said causing me to laugh. Surely she wouldn't disown me. Well at least I hoped that she wouldn't.

Cami had started leading me to the exit of the barn. I pulled her to me. Shivering slightly as the wind blew through the barn door. Leather jackets were made to look bad ass but they weren't necessarily made for the winter. Guess you couldn't have the best of both worlds.

"Hold on baby I know a faster way." I said and before Cami could ask what I was doing a picked her up in my arms.

She smiled nodding. "This definitely would be the faster way." 

I put my forehead against hers, before kissing her lips.

She was the one to pull away. I looked at her confused, did I do some thing wrong.

"We can do all of that fun stuff later but right now I really want to be in that warm house." I nodded now understanding why she had pulled away.

I vamped us in to the house. Setting her down. She kissed me on the cheek before leaving to tell me that she was going to go take off some of her layers. I sighed sitting on the couch with Josh who had the t.v. remote in his hand. I was confused why hadn't he pushed play.

"Dude hit play." I said and Josh turned to me. "Sorry Dude no can do. The last time I tried to watch Harry Potter without Cami I got a black eye." Josh said causing me to laugh. He could not be serious but as I turned to look back at him his facial expression hadn't changed.

"I'll protect you." I said and he shook his head. "Sorry man but I don't even think you could save me."

"He is right you know." Cami said appearing out of no where her hands on her sides. Wearing a Christmas pajama outfit. I smiled at the sight of it. She looked so damn cute. With her long blond slightly curly hair in pig tails. Hmm those would come in for good use later...........

Then she left again. Coming back a few moments later with a big blanket with a reindeer on the front of it.

"Very festive." Josh said and Cami laughed smiling ear to ear. "I know and it is so soft." She said sitting between me and Josh.

I smiled watching her face as the movie played. I could see now why I had said that I loved the holidays before. She was happy, and that made me happy. I don't know why I had said all the blood and gore would be fun. That must have been the bourbon in me doing most of the talking. The truth was the holidays were a great time for families, friends, and couples. Me and Luna were family, and me and Klaus kind of were ever since I had taken that oath, the same oath that I swore not to break.

............................................................

Hayley Pov

............................................................

  
I sighed laying on my bed. Trying not to worry to much about Luna. I mean she was with Klaus. I knew in my heart, my soul that he wouldn't let any one hurt her.

I just wished he would have given me a heads up before he decided to take my sister some where.

I was a little bummed out to. I had been looking forward to shopping. Yes. Me Hayley Marshall was looking forward to going shopping. Mostly because I wanted to talk to Luna about my feelings for Elijah. I wanted to tell her about the plan that Davina had suggested to me a couple of weeks ago. 

The plan that involved me and Jackson becoming betrothed. For the only purpose of attracting the wolves that had sided with Ester. 

This marriage would make us stronger. Make the pack stronger. And that would mean that we would have a stronger chance that we would be able to defeat Ester and any other enemies that came along the way. Of course Luna marrying Jake would help but if I was being honest with my self I knew that wasn't going to happen. Not in a million years. Luna was a free spirit. Being locked up in a witches cave most of her life kind of did that to a person. Once some one like that was free. They didn't want to ever be tied down to any thing or any one like that again. It didn't help that she was stubborn. More hard headed than me. I could understand where I was coming from. Maybe I would try to convince her or at least talk to her about it. 

But that also meant that I would be with Jackson. And all those little precious moments that I shared with Elijah would have to come to an end.

I couldn't lie to myself and say that I did want them to end, because I didn't.

I lived for our little moments. No matter how hard they would come to bite me in the ass later.

I turned hearing some one knock on my door. 

I didn't bother to get up. It was probably Rebekah or Caroline. At least I hoped it would be one of them. I really needed some girl time. Hell I would even take Josh at this point I was so desperate.

"Come in," I said not bothering to get up. For once. For today I wanted to lay around and be lazy. Hope wasn't here, so I couldn't play with her or care for her. So that's exactly what I was going to do. Lay here and not move. Well I might sneak down stairs and get some ice cream. But that was about it.

"Hayley," a voice said causing me to sit straight up. That didn't sound like Rebekah or Caroline's voice. It was deeper, much softer. The voice that I heard in my dreams.

"Elijah what are you doing here." I asked not exactly thrilled with what I was wearing. Jeans and a purple v-neck long sleeve shirt. Being around Elijah I preferred to look nice. Well nicer around him. Dresses, make-up that sort of thing. The things I disliked, being girly. But I felt the need to impress him as much as possible. Simple wasn't good enough for him. At least that's how I saw it.

"I was just coming to check on you. Besides there is not much else to do. I mean we can go out side if we want to but it's cold. It started snowing ten minutes ago. And just remember if Klaus finds out that we left we won't have our stomachs to enjoy Christmas dinner." Elijah said causing me to laugh, and forget all about not being enough for him to even talk to.

"Do you mind?" Elijah asked gesturing towards the bed. I shook my head. Putting a piece of hair behind my ear.

"No." I said and Elijah joined me on the bed.

It was silent for a few moments. I just didn't know what to say. When I was around him. Every thing that came out of my mouth was jumbled and wrong. 

But this dead silence was killing me.

My hybrid senses picking up on our heart beats and our breathing. Which didn't really help my thinking process.

"Hayley would you mind if I tried some thing?" Elijah said slowly. I turned to look at him my breath hitching up in my throat.

"Um sure why not. There is nothing else to do." I said pausing slightly when he put his thumb on my lip.

But before I could even think about what was happening it happened.

He pressed his lips to mine.

Oh that's what was happening.

It was just like I had imagined it would be. All the times that I dreamed about him, us.

I could feel some thing stirring up in my chest. It felt like fire, burned like it even. But I wanted more. I wanted, desired to be burned by his fire, and his fire alone. Not Jackson's.

He withdrew his lips from mine. I frowned. Missing the contact. The fire in my chest was now gone as quick as it appeared. I looked at him confused, did I do some thing wrong.

"I'm sorry it's just I had to try at least once. I should have asked first-" but before Elijah could finish. I wasn't really in the mood for talking, I wanted some thing more. I put my hands on the side of his face and put my lips on his.

It was only a second before I could feel his hands caressing my back. I shivered not because it was cold. I just couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The fire that had been in my chest had moved down in to my stomach. It was an aching feeling almost. But it burned just as hot, if not hotter than before.

Our lips moved in sync. I felt strange like I was on some cloud almost. I knew my lips were going to be bruised but I didn't care. It was my fault, my lips were pressed hard against his. While his remained soft yet responsive. I couldn't help it though. I was so desperate for his attention some sort of response from him. And now I had one. I couldn't have been happier. I forgot all about Jackson and the marriage ritual as I was kissing Elijah, well devouring him really.

It took me a minute to realize that I had been the one dominating. It didn't take me long to realize that I liked it.

Elijah grabbed my waist pulling me closer to him. I didn't object wanting to be as close to him as possible.

He was laying down with his hands on my waist. Caressing it.

Meanwhile I had my legs spread apart since I was sitting on his torso. My hands still on the side of his face.

Feeling a tug on my hair I pulled away from his lips confused. He was looking at me with a peculiar expression on his face, breathing heavily along with me.

"We can't." He said and I put my head on his chest. 

"Why?" I asked close to his ear.

He sat up pulling me with him. Now I was sitting on his lap.

"Every one is here." He said and I nodded. Feeling disappointment sink in my chest. Although the fire was not entirely extinguished as an idea popped in my head.

"Wait stay here okay. I think I might know a way yo solve that." I said and Elijah nodded.

I hopped out of his lap, and that took some major self-will and control.

"Just stay here." I said and he nodded.

I vamped out of my room and into Davina's. Not bothering to knock. This was an emergency, well in my opinion it was.

Luckily her and Kol hadn't been don't any thing. They were just on the bed, reading what looked like spell books.

"Hayley what is it?" Davina asked getting up from the bed.

"Yeah Hails is there some thing wrong?" Kol added and I shook my head at both of them.

"No but there is some thing you can help me with." I said causing both of them to raise there eye brows in sync, at me.

"Can I borrow one of those sound canceling candles?" I asked and Kol laughed clutching his chest.

"Sorry love but we actually only have one left with us and that is reserved for-" Kol started out saying but was cut off by Davina slapping him hard in the back of his head.

I winced the sound of it echoing off the walls. She was good at slapping him in the back of the head. It was good of course. Because she kept Kol in check.

Kol looked at her offended. But Davina wasn't looking at him she was looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Sure Hayley. You can borrow our last sound canceling candles but I expect a full explanation later. Deal?" Davina said and I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah sure any thing just hurry." I said running my hands through my hair. 

Davina rustled through the dresser in the corner of the room. Unlocking a box with a key and then pulling out a candle. It was a cream color. It had some latin words and symbols carved into it. It was exactly what I needed.

"Just light it with a match and as long as it is lit-" Davina started out saying holding a match between her fingers but I took it from her along with the candle.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I said to her and Kol.

Then I vamped out of the room and in to mine.

Elijah was still there. Sitting on my bed. He had taken off his suit jacket. It lay on the chair next to the window.

I set the candle down on the small table next to the bed.

I stroke the match against the side of the candle lighting it.

The flame was small. But the candle must have been working because all of the latin words and symbols started glowing.

"What is that?" Asked a voice and I turned around facing him. Elijah.

"That," I said gesturing to the candle, "is a sound canceling candle. And as long as the candle is lit no sound can be heard out of this room." I finished watching as his eyes darkened.

He grabbed my hands squeezing them gently. "And your sure." I laughed a little a that. "Yes, Davina and Kol have made these before. They have used them many times before." I said and Elijah furrowed his brow confused.

"Used them for what?" He asked and I smiled feeling giddy as he looked at me with those eyes of his. I threw my arms around his shoulders enjoying how strong and sturdy they felt. He was very well built. "For what were about to do." I said and he raised an eye brow.

I stood up on my tippy toes touching my nose to his before kissing the sides of his mouth. 

"And what's that?" He asked sticking his hand under my chin, making me look at him.

"Why don't you let me show you." I said and his hand dropped from under my chin as I pushed him onto the bed. But he was sitting and not laying down. It was to soon for that.

I wrapped my legs around his torso as I kissed him.

I noticed that he kissed a lot harder than last time. I wasn't complaining. I liked it though, no I defiantly loved it. This side of him. Never seeing it before, much less feeling it.

I caressed his back. Wanting skin but receiving the material of his shirt. He must have know what I wanted, what I needed because seconds later his shirt was off. I marveled at it. How soft yet hard his skin was. I could feel the muscles in my hands as I ran my fingers over his back.

I brought my lips to his again. He pulled away now he was pulling on my shirt. I threw it off my body, not bothering to turn around to look and see where it went. To focused on the fact that he was looking at me an odd expression on his face, his lips parted.

"What?" I asked trying to hide the worry in my voice. Was I ugly to him. Did I do some thing wrong? Did I repulse him?

"Nothing it's just I find you extraordinarily beautiful." He said causing the fire in my stomach to expand to the lower regions of my body. Between my thighs, my legs, my knees, my toes. No one has ever said that to me, not ever.

This time it was not me who initiated the kiss, but Elijah.

Before I knew it his pants were gone as were mine. We were only in our underwear. The only clothing separating us now.

I sighed into his mouth as he kissed me with passion.

He did every thing with passion. He talked with it. He killed with it. Cooked with it. Planned with it. Hell he even made love with it.

He left a trail of kisses that started at my neck and ended at my ribs. My heart fluttered in my chest. 

"Hayley if you ever want to stop just tell me." He said close to the edge of my mouth.

I pulled away from him. so I would be able to look him in the eyes.

"Elijah I never want to stop with you. Not now, not ever." I said and there was a moment of silence that passed between us. Before he pressed his lips to mine again and I put my leg around his waist.

He seemed to get the idea because he grabbed it. Squeezing it gently before caressing it. I moaned into his mouth. Putting my other leg around his waist.

He now had both of his hands on my legs. Caressing them gently. Then he went to my butt caressing it to, that couldn't really be left out.

I shivered sighing in the crook of his neck. The things he did to me. 

We were now on the bed. I was on top again. I shivered at the thought of having so much control.

"Get on top." I said before pressing my lips to his and then pulling away slightly. Giving him a chance to speak.

"Are you sure Hayley? I don't want to-" I cut him off by nibbling on the edge of his ear.

"Elijah I want you. I want you to be in control." I said pressing my forehead to his, gazing into his eyes. Normally they were a dark but warm brown. But I couldn't see that now. They had been darkened by desire. 

Before I could take my next breath I had been flipped over. Now he was on top of me. He had his hands on either side of me. Not letting his weight touch me. 

He moved a piece of hair out of my face. Gently.

Always so gentle.

"Are you alright Hayley? I'm sorry if it was to much." Elijah said but I shook my head wrapping my arms around his back, pulling him to me.

"Elijah I am perfectly fine. I like it when you do things like that." I said and Elijah sunk down lower to me. His chest was brushing against mine as we breathed together.

"Do things like what?" He asked leaning his head down and biting down on my lip.

"Like that, when you take control." I said and he nodded understanding.

"So I should do things like this more often..." He said trailing off. I frowned what could he be talking about? 

I gasped now understanding what he meant. He was running his teeth, his teeth along my neck then my chest, my stomach, stopping at my thigh.

"Definitely." I said sinking my teeth into his shoulder. I moaned just at the very taste of his blood. It was warm just like his body. It tasted good to. Almost like it was intoxicating. When you were a vampire and you drunk another vampire's blood it did some thing to you. At least that's what Klaus told me. Well he hadn't exactly been wrong.

I removed my mouth from his shoulder and found my way to his lips. I grabbed his hair pulling him to me. There was blood, teeth scraping together almost like we were fighting. I liked this kind of fighting because no one ever really got hurt until it was over.

But I didn't want to think about how I would regret it once we were done. I wanted to live in the moment. At least once with him. Block every thing else out besides him. Before I broke his heart.

I dragged my nails down his back, not hard enough to draw blood. Wanting to see what his reaction would be.

He groaned. I smiled happy to get such a reaction out of him. I could feel the sheets tightening under his grip.

.............................................................

Kol Pov

.............................................................

  
"What was that about?" I asked looking at Davina. We were now back to our original positions before Hayley had walked in.

Her head next to mine, reading separate grimores, spell books.

Occasionally Davina would ask a question about a certain ritual or a spell and I would answer her. Telling her what I knew, if I knew any thing about it.

"What was what about?" Davina asked not bothering to turn and look at me. Her gaze focused on the book above her.

"You know what." I said causing her to put the book down beside her and turn to look at me.

"Oh you mean Hayley." She said and I nodded. Noticing how she had a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked and she sat up pulling me with her.

"I don't know I'm just happy." She said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"But why?" I asked as she pushed me down towards the bed. Kissing my cheek and then finally my lips.

"For one I am happy because of you, and for another thing I am happy that every thing is falling into place." She said.

Now laying next to me, but this time turned in my direction. The books lay forgotten around us as I played around with her long brown hair.

"What do you mean every thing is falling into place?" I asked worriedly that could mean a lot of things.

She laughed at my expression kissing me on the cheek again. The smile still on place on her face. "I mean every body is ending up with who they are supposed to end up with." She said.

I said nothing so she continued. Taking my hand into her own. Rubbing my thumb in a circular pattern to soothe her.

"Klaus just snuck Luna out of the house so that they could go to a bar. He taught her how to ride a horse. That wouldn't have happened a year ago. Elijah and Hayley are starting to see that they care for each other. Cami and Damon are happily together. Josh and Aiden are doing great. Marcel told me he's going to tell Rebekah about his feelings for her. That new girl Caroline and Stefan seem to be getting cozy with each other. And of course there is you and me." She said and I smiled when she said 'you and me'. I liked the way she said that. 

"I couldn't agree more with you love." I said leaning in and pecking her on the lips.

She smiled pulling away. Picking up the book that she had abandoned a few moments ago.

"But seriously what was going on with Hayley?" I asked not knowing some thing bugged me. And it killed me that she knew some thing I didn't. It was supposed to be the other way around.

Davina laughed turning the page of her book. 

"I'll explain it to you when your older." She said moving a piece of hair out of my face.

I grabbed her hand again and put it inside of my own. 

"Love I am well over a thousand years old, don't you think I'm old enough." I said and Davina laughed kissing my hand.

"I'll explain it to you later, how's that." She said now laying back gazing up at the pages of the book she had been working on reading for the past three days. 

"Better." I said grabbing the book that I had originally set down.

.............................................................

Alaric Pov

.............................................................

  
I pulled into the gravel driveway, which Klaus directed me to. It was still snowing even here. Just as hard and fast as it had been hours ago. I frowned confused. Why wasn't any one appearing to greet us. 

"Why isn't any one greeting us?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well I did tell them that if they left the house that they were going to be missing their stomachs when it came to eat Christmas dinner." I laughed nervously he didn't really say that did he.

Klaus turned to me a serious expression on his face.

"Oh you were serious." I said and he nodded opening the car door and stepping out of it.

I followed his actions.

"Alaric would you mind getting Hope while I get Luna." Klaus said and I smiled of course he would be the one to carry Luna inside. 

"Sure." I replied but he already had Luna in his arms, I don't even know why I was surprised. He obviously loved the girl he was just to scared to admit it. Even I was not blind to that fact.

We were in the house in a matter of minutes. Me carrying a gurgling and now wide awake Hope. Klaus carrying a passed out Luna, she was going to be like that for a while.

"Oh Klaus your back, good I think that you and Damon should come have a talk with me." A blonde woman in pig-tails said. This must be Cami. By the way she looked, if Damon's description was correct.

"Where is Elijah?" Klaus asked his eyes scanning the room.

Damon then walked in shaking his head at Klaus. "He is unavailable right now, and so is Hayley."

I raised my eye brows, this could not get any weirder.

Klaus set Luna on one of the two couches in the room. The other one preoccupied by some guy who was covered up with a reindeer blanket. Klaus put his leather jacket over Luna, like he did before in the car.

"What happened to her shirt?" Damon asked folding his arms over his chest.

Those two were still fighting. Wow. Shocker.

Although this time I had a feeling that it wasn't over Elena's life, it was over Luna's every thing.

"Rebekah!" Cami shouted and in an incident Rebekah was down along with Marcel.

"What is it, is some thing wrong?" She asked worriedly running her hands through her pin straight blonde hair. "Actually no I just needed you to back me when I talk to Klaus and Damon." Cami said and Rebekah nodded. "Sure no problem."

"Would you mind if I take her." Marcel said to me, gesturing towards Hope he was in her car seat. I looked at Klaus before doing any thing. He nodded at me and I handed Hope over to Marcel. Her 'brother' as Klaus explained to me in the car. I had a lot of questions answered.

"Alaric would you mind joining us, the more strength we have the better." Rebekah said gesturing to herself, Cami, Klaus, and Damon.

I nodded why not. Stefan had told me earlier that him and Caroline were in a deep conversation. So if he wasn't their to greet me at the door than that's where he was. Some where with Caroline.

.............................................................

Stefan Pov

.............................................................

  
"If you could have any pet in the world what would it be?" Caroline asked.

We were both laying on our backs, on the bed, fully clothed this time. We had been doing this (asking questions back and fourth) thing for what seemed like all day, but in all reality it had only been two hours.

It wasn't that I was complaining because I wasn't.

Any time I got to spend with Caroline was meaningful to me. I enjoyed it even.

She was so interesting some times especially when she talked about some thing she wanted or dreamed off having. Her eyes would light up and the smile that she wore when she happy stayed on her face. It was always genuine.

Hmm any pet, that's a hard one.

"A dog." I said not knowing what other animal to say, since nothing else came to mind. Caroline turned her head to look at me. Both eye brows raised, her mouth parted in surprise. A rather cute expression on her face, confusion was.

"A dog?" She said repeating me, but the way she said it was more like a question than a statement.

"Yes a dog. I mean why not I've never had one." I said being honest and she laughed punching me in the shoulder lightly. "Okay but what kind of dog goof ball there are tons of dog breeds out there. You've got the protective one's like the German shepherd, doberman pinscher, pitbull, rottweiler. Then there is the ankle bitters chihuahua's, basically any breed of small dog. Then there are the smart breeds like the poodle, the border collie, then there is the shetland sheep dog just to name a few. If you want a loyal dog breed then there is the akita, the beagle, the boxer. If you are looking for a dog with high energy then you should probably look into getting a husky, an Australian shepherd, a dalmatian, or a Malinois which is a lot like a German shepherd. I'm sorry if I started ranting." Caroline said looking at me apologetically.

I sat up and she followed me. "No no it's fine. It was actually very interesting. You seem to know a lot about dogs." I said that had been the main assumption that I had gotten out of that conversation.

"Yeah, when I was younger I wanted to be a veterinarian. I remember that I used to go to the library every day and get books. Books about dogs, and cats, just animals in general." Caroline said and I nodded understanding.

"If you could have any exotic pet in the world what would it be?" I asked and Caroline smiled "I would get a tiger."

I scoffed laughing. A tiger well that was not expected.

"Why a tiger?" I asked still confused at her answer. Sure yes a tiger was exotic, unitl you were it's next meal.

Caroline laughed probably at my expression. "Growing up Aladdin was my favorite disney movie. And if you don't know or haven't seen it yet. Jasmine had a pet tiger Rajah. And if I ever got the chance to have one as a pet that's what I would name it."

I smiled she had the biggest ideas and the most interesting dreams.

"But Caroline Rajah would try to eat your face off." I said and Caroline grabbed a pillow from the bed and hit me with it. I fell back now laying down again as she continued to assault me with a pillow.

"What it's the truth." I said holding out an arm to try and deflect the pillow.

But I didn't have to think about defending myself because she had stopped hitting me with the pillow. "Well I can't die from a tiger bite so I'll be fine, I'm not human any more." She said and I turned my body towards her taking the pillow from her and putting it behind my head.

"Do you ever wish that you were still human?" I asked wanting to know what her answer would be already having my own for when she would ask me the same thing.

Caroline frowned at the question. "No believe it or not I am happy and grateful that Kathrine killed me. Because when I died I didn't come back the same. I was a different person. I was no longer the girl who got second best. I was the girl who got the first best, first pick, first choice. Even if the cure was out there I wouldn't want to take it. Being a vampire has opened up so many possibilities in life. I can help people. I can change the world. Why would I choose to live only eighty years if I could have forever. I can take my time to find love. Find the man who is willing to but me first. I don't have to rush into a marriage because every one else my age is doing it to. For the first time I have some thing that some people don't have. Time." Caroline said and I looked at her shocked. 

"What if you ever want to have kids of your own?" I said and she continued to stare up at the ceiling as she talked.

"There are plenty of orphanages around the world. And if I really wanted a kid of my own I suppose I could take the cure carry the child for nine months and then after that become a vampire again. But that is not a likely situation." She said finally looking over at me. I nodded.

"What about you, if the cure was right in front of you would you take it?" She asked playing with the daylight ring the lay on her finger.

"There was a time when I would have taken it. But now I don't know. What you said earlier made me think. The though of forever sounds nice. Especially if I was spending it with the one I love." Caroline nodded.

"What did last night mean to you?" She asked and I was the one who turned to her. A reply already coming to mind.

"I admit this is the first question where I am confused." I said and Caroline stood up and walked to the window. Her arms folded over each other as she gazed out side. Watching the snow come down, painting the world white.

"I mean was last night, you and me just a one time thing. Would you ever do it again, do you have feelings for me Stefan?" Caroline asked not turning towards me, still keeping her eyes on the window.

I walked up to her what she was asking was fair. So I decided to be honest to her.

"If you want it to be a one time thing it came be. But if you want to be some thing more than just a one night stand then I would be open to try with you." I said and I wrapped my arms around her small frame. 

She leaned her head back into my chest, her eyes closed. A smile on the edge of her lips.

"Thank you Stefan for being willing to try this with me I really appreciate it. And for the record I have always had a crush on you, ever since you first came to Mystic Falls High. It was one of the many reasons me and Elena had so many fallen outs. Because Elena always got the guy. It didn't matter if he was a new boy or a townie she always got him. I mean her life was practically perfect. Well besides the fact that her parents died. But the guys seemed to be even more attracted to that. Even when I was the caption of the cheer team. Then you came. At first I thought that things would be different. That I wouldn't be second best compared to Elena. But then she looked at you, and then you looked at her. And I knew that I was a goner." Caroline said sadness in her voice. I turned her around by her shoulder so she would be able to look at me.

"Caroline that was a long time ago besides things are different. I have changed and so have you. And for the record you have never been second best. Well at least not to me any way, not now." I said and Caroline looked up at me her eyes wide.

I leaned down pressing my lips to hers softly.

I pulled away and she sighed. "I am so happy to have met you Stefan Salvatore." Caroline said and I smiled.

Grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles causing her to laugh and my smile to widen. "And I am so glad to have met you Caroline Forbes."

.............................................................

Cami Pov

.............................................................

  
We were sitting in a small room, the five of us (me, Damon, Klaus, Alaric, and Rebekah).

Rebekah was sitting between the two men, Damon and Klaus who did not look happy at all about their situation. Rebekah was looking at her brother watching him carefully through weary eyes. Alaric was on the small sofa with me, relaxed but still tense, ready for a fight if one were to break out.

"Klaus how did it feel when Damon punched you in the face?" I asked putting one of my legs over the other one, trying to get comfortable. This was going to be a long session. I just had to prepare myself.

"Confused, very confused at first and then I felt angry." He said as he looked at Damon and crack his knuckles. I sighed taking notes of what he had said in my mind, and his body language.

"Well that is understandable considering the fact that he didn't do any thing wrong." Rebekah said. I nodded taking note that Rebekah was clearly on Klaus' side being defensive off him an all. "Rebekah you can't be shitting me right now. Luna could have died, could have been killed or worse. Just because he wanted to-" Damon started out saying but was interrupted by Rebekah standing up along side her brother. Her face contorted in anger.

"Go ahead finish that sentence Damon and I'll-" Klaus started out saying but he was interrupted by Alaric shouting "Enough you guys are like a bunch of wild animals. Can you two at least try to work it out for Luna's sake if not your own." Alaric said and the three of them, (Damon, Klaus, and Rebekah) sat back down looking slightly disgruntled.

"Listen Luna has enough on her plate she doesn't need the two of you at each others throats fighting over her." I said and only silence followed.

"Damon what was going through your mind when you hit Klaus?" I said looking at him. He raised his eye brows at me. Probably surprised at me lack of warmth that I had for him. Well when I turned on my therapist/psychologist side I dropped any relationship/any feelings I had in the room with the patient, or in this case patients I was in. Emotions and feelings clouded judgement.

"I don't know I just saw red and the next think I knew Klaus was on the floor." Damon said causing Klaus to sigh loudly, his head in his hands. Rebekah patted his shoulder trying to soothe him. 

I detected a hint of pride in his voice. I took note on that to, inside of my head of course.

"Okay this technique obviously isn't working so why don't we try some thing else."

The room was now silent waiting for me to continue. I was glad that it was silent, that the room was in a controlled environment. I preferred to have it that way. Especially in situations like these.

"I make-up a situation involving Luna and then the two of you try to figure out a solution." I said looking between Damon and Klaus.

They two of them grumbled in agreement.

"Luna is attacked by a vampire." I said and it didn't take long for them to say some thing back.

"Burn him alive." Damon said leaning forward his hand under his chin.

"Torture him, then kill him in the slowest most painful way possible." Klaus said malice in his voice. I nodded. Both of them had been a little much, a little over the top if you asked me. One thing was clear though they were both very overprotective of her. And that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if Damon wasn't her parental/Dad/guardian figure.

"Luna is dying the only thing that can save her life she refuses to take, what do you do." I asked I knew that this would be a harder question than the last one.

I knew that neither of them would let her die. It would be interesting to hear what they would do.

"Try to talk to her if that doesn't work than respect her decisions." I let my mouth fall open not bothering to close it, to shocked. I had been wrong. If Luna wanted to die Damon wasn't going to stop her. 

Klaus turned to look at Damon. "Well I don't agree with that." Klaus said and Damon scoffed. Mumbling the words "of course you wouldn't."

"Well Klaus what would you do?" I asked turning to Klaus, ignoring Damon's protests'.

"Talk to her. If I couldn't convince her, if no one else would then I would go against her wishes. Give her what would save her life by force if necessary. Then after she was back to normal I would apologize." Klaus said and I nodded. Taking note of what he said in my head, and Damon's reaction.

"Oh so it would be okay of you to take away some one's free will?" Damon said standing up angrily. 

Five minutes, the silence and control in the room lasted no longer than five minutes.

"Only if it would save her life." Klaus yelled back. Rebekah attempted to pull her brother down but was unsuccessful. This could be a bad turn out.

It was Alaric's turn to get up. But instead of going to Klaus he went to Damon.

"This conversation was lovely and all but there is still one major problem. Who is going to tell Luna what happened?" Rebekah said and I stood up looking between the two, Damon and Klaus.

"I will." Klaus said and Damon scoffed. "What are you going to do lie to her." Alaric put his hand on Damon's shoulder, but Damon shook it off.

"I've never lied to her." Klaus said and every one in the room turned to look at him, eye brows around the room raised.

"What," He said and I shook my head looking down. He wasn't exactly wrong at that statement. Because Luna never asked Klaus if he had feelings for her. And since she never asked and he never lied to her then he was right. He hadn't lied to her, at least I don't think he has. He had said it so earnestly that I believed he was telling the truth.

"Let's not tell her at all." Alaric said over all of the bickering that was caused by Klaus, Damon, and Rebekah.

"Oh great idea Alaric. And praytell what do you think she is going to do when she finds out that one of us didn't tell her." Rebekah said flipping her hair back as she tapped her feet repeatedly. A clear sign that she was getting impatient, like her brother.

"I agree with Alaric some secrets should stay hidden." I said suddenly getting this bad feeling that I couldn't really explain.

Every one looked at me as soon as I said this of course. Damon was the most alarmed.

"Klaus you haven't told her about the incident in the shower have you." I said turning my gaze away from Damon and turning it to Klaus.

He shook his head. "No in fact the whole reason I took her out was to let her have a good time. Then today at some point in time I was going to tell her, and then like it always does all hell broke loose." Klaus said and I nodded understanding.

"Well I don't think we should tell her about that at all. I think it would be best to keep it to ourselves." I said looking around the room. Klaus, Rebekah, and surprisingly even Damon nodded although his eyes weren't on me. They were on the floor. The only one who did looked confused was Alaric.

"Her mind is at a fragile state right now, I don't know if she can take all of this fighting." Klaus said looking at Damon. Who had finally looked up from the floor. "And why Klaus is her mind at a fragile state right now? Did you scare her?" Damon asked and Klaus glared at him before shaking his head. 

"Yes Damon in fact I am very surprised you don't know this but he nearly drained her last night. Of course he didn't scare her Damon what the bloody hell are you thinking?" Rebekah said looking at Damon with a murderous stare. "I just want to know why that all." Damon said holding his hands up defensively but I could hear the anger and frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you and don't ask her about it." Klaus said turning to leave. Damon stopped him, grabbing his arm. Alaric was over there in a second observing the two carefully. Where as Rebekah joined me on the small couch. Leaned back her feet propped up on the small table. Arms crossed over her chest watching the two, Klaus and Damon, like Alaric was. But I don't think Rebekah was going to get up any time soon.

"You think you can stop me from talking to her?" Damon said sneering at Klaus' laughing.

"I can Damon but that would involve me digging your grave. And I don't want to do that. Despite the fact that you hit me. Despite the fact of what you think. Can you just trust me and listen for once. You will find out soon enough as will every one else." Klaus said shaking Damon's hand off of his shoulder. 

He then walked out of the room closely followed by Alaric. 

Damon turned looking at me. He smiled briefly before leaving out the door. Some thing wasn't right, he was upset with me. The thought of that made me un-easy. The last thing I wanted to do was fight with him. Especially with Christmas being as close as it was. Since he had left in doing so he had left me all alone with Rebekah. Not that I was complaining because we had gotten quite close over all those long months me, her, Damon, Luna, and Hope spent away from New Orleans.

"How long do you think before they fight again?" Rebekah asked putting her head on my shoulder. I sighed closing my eyes. Hoping that this was all just some dream, that Damon wasn't mad at me. "Not long. I wouldn't be surprised if they fought tonight actually." I said being honest. It was a highly and very likely possibility. "Cami would you mind if I talked you about some thing, well some one really." Rebekah said taking her head off her shoulder, turning her body towards me instead. I shrugged sure, why not, what could it hurt. It wasn't like I had any thing better to do. I had already finished Harry Potter with Josh and Damon hours ago. Before Alaric, and Klaus came in carrying a very asleep Luna I had originally planned to take a nap. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Sure." I said turning to her. A girl talk sounded nice right now, after every thing that had happened today. Besides it's been a while since me and Rebekah talked to each other alone.

"I need girl advice and not therapist or psycolo-" I nodded interrupting her. "Okay I get it. Just girl talk." I said causing her to nod.

"I wanted to talk to you about Marcel actually." I nodded patiently waiting for her to continue. Although my mind was racing a hundred miles an hour. What was going on between her and Marcel.

"You promise not to say any thing." Rebekah said and I nodded putting a small smile on my face. "Of course any thing you say I won't repeat, this is just between us girls." I said causing her to nod as she breathed deeply, looking relieved.

"Of course you probably don't know this, as it was long before your time. But me and Marcellus have a history together....."

.............................................................

Caroline Pov

.............................................................

  
I sighed walking out of my temporary room I now shared with Stefan. I hoped that wasn't temporary. Alaric had just arrived apparently over an hour ago. He had been talking with Cami, Rebekah, Klaus, and Damon about some thing he didn't give details. I decided to leave when Alaric came. Me and Stefan were done talking any way. I had enjoyed our conversation. Of course there was some kissing and cuddling. But I liked talking to him Stefan. I liked doing everything with him. Even if it was the simplest of things.

I know it seemed silly of me to care, and have such an interest in him but I couldn't help it. 

I had been pretty ballsy and told him my strange feelings and attraction toward him. I regretted telling him. Maybe he would think I was crazy?

But that hadn't been the case at all. He told me that he felt the same way.

I don't think I've ever felt more relieved in my life.

I walked down the stairs, planning on going in to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. Feeling hungry all of a sudden. I walked to the table, seeing what I needed, what I wanted.

A bowl of fruit sat on the table. It held many things. Such as banana's, grapes (both purple and green), oranges, kiwi, and apples.

I grabbed one of the few red ones in the bowl, and bit in to it. It tasted as good as it looked. 

"Grabbing a bite to eat." A voice said behind me. I jumped startled, I though I had been alone in the room. Apparently not.

I turned around to see Klaus who was smirking, probably holding in a laugh. "You could have given me a heart attack!" I exclaimed the apple that had been in my hand lay abandoned in the floor. I was frustrated not only at him but myself. I thought I had gotten over being scared of him, I guess not. 

He laughed leaning back on the balls of his feet. "Caroline you can't die from a heart attack, you are a vampire." I laughed with him after I gave up on glaring. I had no real reason to be angry at him.

I threw the apple in the trash and reached to grab another. How ever this apple was different from the one. It was green, but at that moment that didn't matter to me (even though I preferred red, blood red to be exact). I just really wanted an apple.

"Caroline would you mind if I talked to you about some thing?" Klaus said and I turned around, the apple in my hand, nodding. "Sure what is it?" I asked I hoped that some thing wasn't wrong.

"I just wanted to apologize for what i said the last time I saw you. I didn't mean it. Not really, yes I liked you. But I didn't love you and that was a long time ago. And I am sorry if I hurt your feelings for saying that. The only reason why I even tried to get close to you was so that I could manipulate you. So I could get close to you. I'm sorry for driving a wedge between you and Tyler." I nodded thinking back to way back then.

"He's your first love, I intend to be your last." That was the last thing he said to me before speeding away. I found it odd that he was apologizing to me. But why? What ever the reason I was glad, it was a gesture that I greatly appreciated.

"Thank you Klaus for apologizing to me. I really appreciated it. And at that time I didn't love you either. I was just a teenage girl, recently turned vampire with no control over her emotions. And besides me and Tyler would have never worked out any way. I didn't realize he was crazy." I said taking a bite out of my new apple. Although this time I planned not to drop it. Usually my plans tended to go wrong.

"Crazy?" Klaus asked taking a sip from his glass of bourbon I didn't notice before.

I turned to him, confused that he didn't know.

"Yeah, you didn't know. Rumor was that he attempted to kill a pregnant woman and her sister. If I would have know that he could be that kind of person I would have never even considered us being a thing...." I said trailing off. Confused when he had started nodding.

"Yes I heard about that even saw it." He said and I threw the apple away. Not hungry any more. I lost my appetite when I thought about stuff like that and he saw it.

"Did you save them, did you know who they were? Are they okay?" I said wanting to know, needing to know. So it wouldn't keep eating me up on the inside any more.

"Yes I saved them. And they were Luna and Hayley. As far as I can tell the girls are fine, in this moment in time." He said but I sat down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, Klaus joined me. The glass of bourbon still in his hand.

"But how did you find them?" I asked curious about how every thing went down. Klaus sighed, taking a drink from his glass of bourbon before talking.

"The girls Luna and Hayley had gone missing a couple days nearly, a week before I found them. Before that I asked a witch friend of mine, Davina to do a locator spell. How ever she was having trouble with it because they were some how cloaked. After a couple late sleepless hours she discovered that they were some where deep in the bayou, close to the lake. That was all the information she could give me and Elijah. But that was all I needed. It was better than what we had originally started out with, which was nothing. For all I knew they could have been any where in the world. But I did know. So naturally me and Elijah went to the bayou. We split up, promising to call each other if we found any thing. We figured we would cover more ground that way. Then I heard it. Running I turned surprised to find Hayley running. I was relieved to see her of course. I tried to attend to some of her wounds. But she ignored my attempts of trying to help her as she yelled at me. Apparently Tyler had taken Luna away doing who knows what. And when Hayley said that she found her, she was injured badly. But Luna had told Hayley to run. No matter how much I wanted to leave at that very moment, I couldn't leave Hayley and go to Luna. There could be more of them out there. And I was not going to have the mother of my child, or my child be put in any un-necessary danger. I started going in the direction that Hayley pointed me in. I didn't have to go far before I heard the screaming. It was her of course, Luna. When I arrived at the scene Tyler had Luna up against the tree. So I did the only thing that came to mind at that moment. I pushed him off her and broke his hand some how. I don't know how or why I did it. I just remember being consumed with rage. Tyler was gone after that. But I didn't care. I could always look for him later. Like Hayley had said Luna was injured badly. There was blood every where, some of it was hers and Tyler's but most of it was Luna's. Her leg was badly broken, so badly that I could see the bone. She had a knife wound in her shoulder. And she was in tears. I told her her to just breathe. I carried her a mile away from where she originally was. In case Tyler decided to come looking for her. Then she told me what Tyler had planned to do. I tracked him down after promising I would return to her. I hunted him down and killed him as simple as that." He said causing my mouth to fall open. A good answer to my question. But there had to be more.

"Was there any drama?" Klaus chuckled refilling his glass. "Isn't there always?" I tilted my head to the side, raising my eye brows to show him I wanted more than 'isn't there always.'

"Well she did happen to defend me." Klaus said with the shrug of his shoulders. I got up returning with a glass of tea in my hand. I wasn't craving blood right now but I didn't really want any achol either.

"How did she defend you?" I asked and Klaus looked at me, a confused expression on his face. "Why are you so interested?" Klaus asked and I replied quickly not having to think much about it. "Because me and Luna are friends and I thought we were friends." I said looking at his face trying to gauge his reaction.

Although he seemed to be more confused than ever. "You and Luna got in to a fight yesterday, you two destroyed the living room. And I am not your friend, Caroline. I manipulated you, I tried to control you. I hurt you, I basically ruined your life." He said almost a sad expression on his face.

I shook my head at him. "Sure me and Luna aren't the best of friends at least no yet. Besides I have forgiven her for yesterday, and she has already forgiven me. We are not like you Mikealsons who hold grudges for years, decades, or even centuries. Besides we have a lot in common but that's not the point. Yes Klaus you manipulated me, you tried to control me which you weren't very successful in that part. But that's besides the point. And you didn't ruin my life you just made it a little more complicated and dangerous than it already was. I would like to be your friend, if you'll let me." I said holding out my hand to him. Klaus set the glass of bourbon down and looked down at my hand surprise written all over his face.

He took it, although his face still held the expression of confusion.

"Friends." He said although the way he worded it, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

I smiled any way and dropped his hand. I raised up my tea glass and motioned for him to do the same with his bourbon. "To friends." I said clinking our glasses together.

.............................................................

Damon Pov

.............................................................

  
I frowned standing outside the balcony. It was of course freezing, still snowing but I didn't care about that. I was to upset to go inside. I had to remind myself that I couldn't fight with Klaus not around Luna. Because neither of us really wanted her to find out. Because if she did find out she would most likely take his side over mine. Which was only fair because I had hit him first. But I still didn't want her to know that. And I really didn't want her to know what Klaus said about her. "And like I said in the barn Damon if any thing happened then it happened. And if any thing were to happen in the future you wouldn't be able to stop me. There is nothing and there will be nothing you will be able to do about it."

I didn't want her to know that he had said that about her. I knew she wouldn't feel repulsed. Because she liked him. Liked him a lot.

"Hey Damon can I talk to you a sec?" I turned around surprised to see Luna. She was wrapped up tightly in a soft gray jacket. The hood of it was up. But her long curly hair still billowed around her. It was being blown around by the wind. She wore a pair of dark purple pair of leggings. The pants reminded me of some thing Caroline would wear. She wore no make-up on her face, she didn't need any. At least not in my opinion. Make-up attracted un-wanted attention. 

The kind of attention I didn't want her to have. From Klaus or any other man. Even with out it she was to much. To pretty. With her carmel like skin. Her high cheek bones that her and her sister shared. The long thick eyelashes. Her luminescent green and gray eyes. Her thick, long curly hair. Lets not even mention below her face. She was basically every guy's dream girl. Hell even the gay guys liked her. Josh admitted it once, but since they were friends so he said that he wouldn't ever go down that road.

And what made her even more desirable was that she never noticed. Luna never noticed all the guys looking at her. Even some of the girls. Luna didn't pay any attention to that. Either because she was blind to the fact, or maybe because she was so wrapped in some one else. I was 99.9% sure that it was a Mikealson. Whose first letter of their name was 'K'. And it wasn't Kol.

"Umm sure Luna, what is it?" I asked forcing myself out of the daze I was in. I needed to stop being such a dad. I was to young for that.

"I just wanted to apologize for leaving earlier. I should have talked to you first. I know you worry, I'm sorry if I caused you to worry." Luna said but some thing was off with her tone. She walked over to me her arms folded over her chest. leaning against the banister like me. "So did you do any thing today?" Luna asked turning her face to look at me. Her voice rang out with your curiosity but there was some thing in her eyes. I had trouble looking in to them for some reason.

"No nothing really. Klaus canceled the shopping trip after he left with you, so I just watched Harry Potter with Cami and Josh." I said causing Luna to nod but she wasn't looking at me. "Yeah I heard about that." She said and I couldn't help but tense up at that. If she heard about that then she could have heard about that one thing. That little thing where I punched Klaus in the face.

"Who told you?" I asked worriedly. Elijah and Hayley although were gone for the whole day wouldn't be stupid enough to tell Luna what had happened. Ansel wouldn't I already had a chat with him earlier about it. He said that he wouldn't tell her any way, even if she asked. He said that he didn't want her to get involved. Well the problem was that she was involved, right smack down in the middle of this mess. Cami and Rebekah wouldn't have said any thing they said that they wouldn't. Maybe I didn't completely trust Rebeakah. But I did trust Cami. Klaus definitely wouldn't have said any thing. Alaric wouldn't have, either not wanting to involve himself in it or to busy talking Stefan. Probably the second one. Caroline might have said some thing, maybe hinted at it. Marcel was busy taking a nap with his sister, Hope. Josh I didn't know about him. Sometimes the kid had no filter. And in situations like these, having no filter was not a good thing.

"Josh actually. He said that today was wild, for you. What do you think he meant by that?" Luna asked turning back to me. Her brow up. I yet again had trouble looking in her eyes. Did she know, I hoped not.

"I don't know Josh can say some crazy things some times. He's a vampire who reads comic books what do you expect?" I said causing Luna to laugh but her eyes didn't wrinkle at the corners like they usually did. Her heart wasn't in it. That's when I knew some thing was really off. Some thing was wrong. "Hmm well Caroline said they same thing to. She just said it more bluntly." Luna said causing me to swear in my head. Damn Caroline, and damn Josh.

"I mean if you ask me you had a pretty wild day, as Josh put it. Punching Klaus Mikealson in the face, that is some thing I have never done. As Caroline put it, you are lucky to be alive right now." Luna said stepping off the banister now standing in front of me. Her eyes like the night were cold. She had her lips pressed tightly together, giving the impression that she was upset.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" She asked folding her arms across her chest. 

"What the hell was I thinking!" I said raising my voice pointing to myself. It was happening just like I knew it would. She was taking his side, defending him. Leaving me armor-less, defenseless. And that made me angry. He was changing her, and I didn't like it.

She stood her ground. Her face unchanged, despite the fact that I had yelled at her.

"I was thinking about you!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

She scoffed. "Yes I know Josh told me that this beef has been going between you and Klaus for a while. But why would you hit him?!" Luna said stepping closer to me.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" I yelled ignoring the fact that she jumped back slightly. I didn't blame her. I practically screamed at her with every thing in me. I was just so tired of how no one listened to me. Especially her, she was going to get her heart broken. And I would blame myself for it, because I didn't take a fast enough action.

"Why? Why me? Why can't you just get along with him!" Luna yelled back just as loud. I recovered quickly a reply already in my head.

"In case you forgot Luna it's not just me. It's him to! It takes two to tango! But your to focused on how hot he is to notice anything else!" I yelled and before I knew what was happening she pushed me on the chest. I hadn't been expecting it so I stumbled back, shocked.

"What Luna you don't like the truth." I said and she stepped closer to me. "That is not true and you know it. I am not like that, I don't care about looks. I care about him just like I care about you." She said causing me to scoff yet again.

"Okay miss looks don't matter why don't you go with Jake." I said and Luna turned to me an offended expression on her face. "What? Absolutely not. Me and Jake are just friends." She said but I could see that she was gritting her teeth.

"But you and Klaus are friends right now, what's the difference?" I said and Luna shook her head at me. "Listen I love you Damon. But you are taking this father figure thing way to far. You can't pick who I lov-care about." She said stuttering slightly at the end.

"You don't love him Luna!" I said. Now we were getting back to the yelling. It wouldn't be long before some one walked in on us. But I didn't care. I was angry. And by the end of the night I had a feeling that one of us was going to go inside crying. "So what if I did? What would you do?!" She asked, so loudly I was sure every one would hear her. "But you don't love him, so why would it matter!" I yelled back. Sick at the very thought. She couldn't love him, because he loved her. They couldn't love each other.

"I mean come on Luna. He doesn't love, and he could certainly never love you." I said and even I winced at my words. Maybe I had taken it to far.

"What in the blood hell is going on out here, what's with all the yelling?" Kol asked stepping out with Klaus, Elijah, and Caroline. But I didn't take my eyes of Luna. The hardened expression that had softened. In fact I could see her lip tremble slightly. I couldn't help but feel bad. My heart broke really for her when she started crying. Silently of course. "I'm sorry if I hurt you but it's true. And it's time that you realize that. You need to stop pretending. It could never happen." I said slowly emphasizing each word carefully and slowly.

"Why don't you just rip my heart out." She said looking at me as tears fell down her cheeks. "Luna I'm sorry-" I started out saying but was interrupted when her hand connected with my face. The sound of the slap sounded off.

She had slapped me. Luna had slapped me, and I couldn't be angry, because I deserved it.

"That was crossing the line, what I said. I deserved that." I said ignoring the burning feeling on my face. Her hand print would surely be there, for a couple hours at least.

"Your damn right you did." She said turning around. Only to be stopped by a concerned Kol and Klaus. "Don't" she said her voice strong although it screamed so many things.

I wanted to die right then and there. I've never felt more ashamed in all of my life.

"I'll go talk to her." Caroline said patting Klaus shoulder soothingly. He nodded once but his gaze was primarily focused on me. 

When were Caroline and Klaus friends.

"If you are going to rip out my heart just do it already. Stop looking at me like that." I said looking at Klaus who stood not moving. 

"Listen mate I would love to do nothing more than rip you apart. That girl you just made cry, she happens to be my best friend. And what ever you said you deserved to get hit. Make her cry again and I will be the one dishing out the blows." Kol said and I sighed. I always had to be the bad guy.

"Kol why don't you go talk to Luna, I am certain that she won't let Caroline in." Elijah said causing Kol to scoff as he still looked at me, like Klaus.

"Kol I think she could really use her best friend right now." Elijah said and Kol sighed. Then he turned to look at Klaus. "If he steps out of line, don't hesitate to rip out his heart, bur before you do call me so I can watch." Kol said before vamping off in the direction that Luna and Caroline went.

"What in the blood hell was that?" Came a voice behind me. I closed my eyes. Klaus had disappeared no doubt he was behind me. I didn't have time to turned around because I was off the ground. Being chocked out. Well this was it.

"Now brother I think you should let him speak." Elijah said after a while, his tone was strange, as if he was bored.

Klaus dropped me on my back, which wasn't pleasant. But I knew that I deserved it, some thing inside of my head told me that I did, deserve it. Which was weird. I don't remember having voices in my head. And if I did have voices in my head I was sure that they wouldn't sound female and oddly, oddly familiar. I winced grabbing at my throat. Struggling to breathe.

"You have thirty seconds." Klaus said picking me up by the collar of my jacket before setting me down.

.............................................................

Kol Pov

.............................................................

  
I ran my hands through my hair before walking to Caroline. What had gone wrong, all this time. 

I was to wrapped up in my own joy and happiness with Davina that some thing was wrong with my best friend. I felt like I was two inches tall.

"She wont let me in." Caroline said once she noticed me. She had been sitting up against the door, well my door to be specific, Davina was most likely in there comforting her. I joined her figuring that Luna needed a few moments with Davina, with a girl, before I came in. I would wan't some time to. I didn't know what Damon was talking about but it had obviously affected her. Luna was not a big crier, and to cry in front of people forget it. For that I hoped that Klaus ripped his fucking head off, worthless bastard.

"I thought we were friends." Caroline said and I had the feeling that she was trying to strike up a conversation. Which was weird because I haven't really talked to her that much. Even when I was back in mystic falls. I wasn't interested in her or Elena, or Bonnie for that matter. 

"Well friendship is built on trust, compassion, and loyalty you two only met yesterday. Besides I know her better." I said causing Caroline to scoff at my reply. I rolled my eyes I really didn't need this right now. 

"But she seemed like she trusted me." Caroline said her brow furrowed as if she was confused. I sighed what was so complicated about understanding friendship.

"And some day she will but not with boy problems." I said causing her to look at me again her eye brow raised. "Well that's not the case because she told me, every girl in that house besides Hope about her and Klaus' night out." Caroline said. And this time my eye brows rose up. I shrugged my opinion unchanged.

"But Caroline this isn't some silly little thing this is serious and it's been going on for a while. It's more than just some simple night." I said and Caroline nodded.

"I know I talked to Klaus today. Well obviously not this but other things. Like how he saved Luna from Tyler." 

I nodded standing up and turning around. But before I could open the door some one else opened it from the other side. Davina my lovely girl friend stood in its threshold. Wearing some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Kol I know what your going to ask, yes you can go in there. She won't even talk to me right now." Davina said causing me to nod once again. "Hey love would you mind taking Caroline in to town to get some pizza it's going to be a long night." I said and Davina glanced over at Caroline who nodded at her, then her gaze was back one me.

"Sure but like you Kol I would like to keep my stomach intact." I laughed at her statement. "Oh come on love, don't worry about it. I assure you Klaus is very focused on some thing else and if you get caught then I'll take the blame." I said and she smiled walking closer to me. She stood up on her tippy toes and wrapped her small arms around my shoulders. 

"You would get your stomach ripped out for me." She said her eyes sparkling. I coughed and looked down, it wasn't really a big deal. Why was she making a scene?

"Yeah umm sure, you know I'd do any thing for you love." I said growing uncomfortable at her closeness. Normally I wouldn't mind but Caroline was not to far away from us and Luna was in the other room, probably feeling miserable. I had to get to her.

I pecked her on the lips and spun around so that I was in the door way and she was where I was.

"Sorry love but I have to go be a best friend, and make sure to get pepperoni pizza okay. Thank you, love bye." I closed the door before she could say any thing else.

I frowned looking for her. She wasn't on the bed. So where else could she be.

I sighed noticing a boot that was at the edge of the bed.

I sighed finally seeing her. She was on her side. Her jacket still on and wrapped around her self. But the hood was not. It had came off when she slapped Damon.

She sat up, apparently just noticing my presence.

"Come on love lets have a chat." I said and Luna laid back down on her side, this time with her head in her hands. "Kol I really don't want to have a chat right now." Luna said and I couldn't help but frown at that.

Luna never not wanted to talk to me. I was always the one that she wanted to talk to well I came second to my brother Klaus. Hayley was her third. At least before she left the compound. So it probably went like this. Klaus 1, Damon 1a, me 1b, and Hayley was some where around there.

But that's not the point. The point was that Luna trusted me, we bonded. So if she didn't want to talk. What ever it was bothering her, I had a real problem with it.

"Come on I think you need this talk." I said tapping on her shoulder. She sighed but didn't move at all.

I sighed. "So this is how it's going to be then?" I said after a while of silence. She said nothing and I thought about what to do next.

I picked her up and threw her, easily on the bed. She yelled a little when I had first picked her up but she was scary calm now. Glaring at me slightly. "What was that for?" She asked and I laughed making her glare even harder than before.

"Come on Luna, just talk to me how do you feel right now? What did Damon say to upset you this much?" I said and Luna dropped the glare, replacing it with a more somber expression on her face.

"To answer your first question I feel like crap. To answer your second question it doesn't matter." Luna said looking down not even bothering to look in my eyes as she talked. I stuck my hand under her chin forcing her to look up at me. "If it hurts you than it matters to me." I said and she sighed. Putting her head in to my chest. I rubbed her back attempting to be soothing.

Luna pulled away from my chest and laid back on the bed, I joined her. "If you didn't know me and Damon were arguing over Klaus. When I woke up Josh was awake. And I asked him how his day was. And he replied with crazy and depressing. Crazy because he saw Damon punch Klaus in the face, and depressing because he hasn't heard from Aiden in weeks. But that took me back. Damon punched Klaus in the face. What no way. At least that's what I thought until I remembered that I saw him with a busted lip this morning. I remember asking him what had happened and he said that he tripped and fell. I of course didn't believe him because I knew that Klaus didn't just fall. But I never would have thought that Damon punched him. Then Caroline walked in, so I asked her. I asked her bluntly. And I could see that she hesitated to tell me. But she did any way. She said that she would feel bad for lying to me. So I did the only thing that seemed right at that moment in time. I confronted him. I of course didn't ask him bluntly I just built up to it. But as I was getting closer he seemed to dodge every thing I said. And he seemed more nervous than usual. And that threw me off. So I asked him what he was thinking. And he said, well yelled really, but he was thinking about me. Then we went back and fourth with each other for a while. Then I asked him why he couldn't get along with him, Klaus." Luna said and she paused turning to look at me I guess to see my reaction to her words.

I nodded taking every thing she said to heart. "Yeah and then what else did he say, there has to be more." I said and she nodded.

Then she frowned. "Yes there is more but promise me you won't do any thing stupid after this okay." Luna said looking at me questioningly. I nodded although I admit I was a little confused. Why would she make me promise to her that I wouldn't do any thing stupid after she told me what he said. If Klaus wasn't going to murder Damon than I sure as hell would. 

"I promise not to do any thing reckless." I said with my hand over my heart. She seemed to be satisfied with this because she started speaking.

"Then after I asked why he couldn't just get along with Klaus he replied with in case you forgot Luna it's not just me. It's him to! It takes two to tango! But your to focused on how hot he is to notice any thing else." Luna said repeating what Damon had said in a tone that sound convincingly like him.

"What else did he say?" I asked trying to hide my anger.

She opened her mouth but then closed it again. Hesitating.

"Then he said that I didn't like the truth. I replied back with that's not true, and I said that I wasn't like that and I am not. I don't go just by looks yes Klaus is very good looking but that is not why I like him. Then I said that I cared about Klaus just like I cared about him, Damon. Only I didn't realize how far he was going to go with this." Luna said and I turned to look at her confused. What did he say, how far did he take it.

"How far did he go?" I asked her answering this would, could possibly mean me going outside to have a chat with Damon.

"He brought Jake in to this. Jackson's little brother." She said and I frowned the name Jake was familiar I knew who Jackson was, but Jake not so much. Luna must have noticed my confused expression because I few seconds later she elaborated on what she meant.

"You know Jake the guy who has this huge crush on me, we are friends." She said and then I nodded. Remembering.

"It feels like it's been a thousand years before than." I said causing Luna to nod and turn to me. "I know what you mean." She said there was a certain softness.

"So what did he day about Jake?" I asked know fully alert. "Oh you mean me and Jake." Luna said and I sat up again confused."These are his words not mine." Luna said referring to Damon as him.

"Okay miss good looks don't matter why don't you go with Jake." And I tilted my head to the side. He did not just say that Jake and Luna could basically go elope. I couldn't help but shudder at the very thought, there was no way they could be together. Not because they didn't look the part, because my best friend wouldn't be happy. And when my best friend wasn't happy then it became a problem for me.

"And me being me I was extremely offended. And I replied with absolutely not, because me and Jake are just friends. He is the only one in our friendship that want's some thing more, I don't. And the fact that he said that kind of pissed me off. I mean how dare he. And he is not the first one to bring this up, which angered me and hurt me more." Luna said causing me to nod. I didn't blame her I would be pissed to. Matter of fact I was pissed right now.

"And sure Jake looks good fine even, but I don't like him in that way. I just don't understand why every body doesn't see that!" Luna exclaimed loudly putting her head in her hands. I nodded agreeing with her.

"Well I understand." I said causing her to to take her hands away from her face and look at me a small smirk on place on her face. I smiled happy that I got a smirk out of her. 

"What else?" I asked knowing there was more. She sighed putting her head on my shoulder. "He said that me and Klaus were friends, so what was the difference. And I can't help but admit that angered me even more. I mean Jake and Klaus were no where near compatible. The only thing that they have in common is me. I was trying to get my anger inside, I didn't want to yell any more. I was tired of fighting. So I told him that I loved him, and I told him that he was taking this father figure thing way to far. Which was true, at least in my opinion. You know after these past months me and Damon have gotten pretty close. Not friend wise and not romantic. But we shared this fatherly daughter bond. If that's weird to you. But I just felt like I could always go to him if I ever needed some thing or wanted some advice than I could go to him. I could trust him. But now with every thing I don't know. I don't know what to do I am just so lost. Then I told him that he couldn't pick who I cared about." I nodded engrossed in her story. Watching her facial expressions shift to sadness, joy, pain, fondness, and then back to sadness all over again.

I said nothing so Luna continued with out a pause. She sighed thought before beginning her voice shaky. "He yelled at me. Saying that I didn't love him. Him meaning Klaus. And I don't know if I love Klaus I mean I just like him a lot. But maybe one day it could be some thing more. And I was angry and hurt all over again. What if one day I did love Klaus and what if one day some how, some way he loved me. Would he try to break us apart because of his own selfish reasons? I asked myself why Damon didn't want me to be around Klaus. Because I was pretty sure well 100% sure that he would let me go almost any where with Jake rather than Klaus. So I yelled right back."

I nodded remembering this is where I started to hear all of the yelling. I had gathered Elijah, and Klaus so that they could listen with me. Caroline just sort of tagged along with us. But I didn't mind.

"I asked him, well yelled really. So what if I did? What would you do? I don't think I've ever seen him this angry before, and I don't think I've ever been this angry before myself. And you know the rest. I don't know it just some thing wasn't right. Some thing wasn't right with him. The Damon I knew wouldn't do any thing like this." Luna said causing me to nod. I can still remember hearing the conversation. Damon yelling then saying that he, referring to Klaus could never love her. I didn't think he was being controlled I think he was just being a jealous asshole.

Now that I knew what the whole conversation had been about. I stood up. Not bothering to even hide my balled up fists'. That had been a very hurtful thing of Damon to say, in fact I was even more angry than before. That's why Luna had been crying. And that bastard had the guts to say sorry if he hurt her but it's time you realize that. You need to stop pretending, because it could never happen. What the fuck.

That's why Luna had said 'why don't you just rip my heart out.' I was pretty sure when he said that to her it felt like that. Getting your heart ripped out what an un-imaginable pain I should now (I've felt it twice before). That's why when Damon attempted to say sorry (the bastard) yet again she slapped him. I remember watching the whole scene confused with Klaus, Elijah, and Caroline. When Luna slapped Damon I remember seeing Caroline put her hands over her mouth, out of the corner of my eye. I remember thinking what the bloody hell is going on. But know that I knew the story, know that I knew what he said. He bloody deserved it. In fact he deserved a lot more than what she gave him.

"Kol what are you doing, I thought you promised you wouldn't do any thing crazy." Luna said aghast. I had stood up and I was heading to the door out of the room. In tent on having a few words with Damon. Even if I had to snap Klaus' and Elijah's necks to get to him."Love I don't see it as crazy only you do. So if you look at it technically it's not crazy." I said vamping off to Damon, Klaus, and Elijah. I knew she would follow me there but she wouldn't get there first, I had plenty of time to do some damage.

When I made it there I was surprised to see that he was still standing. Although I could see Klaus was being held back by Elijah. I could see Damon's mouth moving, he was saying some thing, but I couldn't hear any thing. I was so enraged that I couldn't hear any thing, that angered me even more. Which was never a good seen. At least I wasn't seeing red because that was when I was a killing machine. And that would be very bad.

"You, you have crossed the line." I said vamping up to Damon. My hands on his shoulders. But he pushed me off him. "What is it Kol, what has Luna told you he hasn't told us any thing." Klaus said gesturing towards Damon. I nodded. I decided that I wouldn't tell him exactly what Luna had told me because I didn't want him to suspect that Luna liked him, that she had feelings for him. If he were to find out I wasn't going to be responsible for it.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that they are things that I won't ever repeat not even to you." I said to Klaus but they only seemed to infuriate him more. As he still struggled against Elijah's strong hold. It wouldn't be long before Klaus broke it. Elijah might have been older but I knew my brother Klaus and he was stronger. Especially if he was angry, which he was almost as angry as me.

"How dare you tell her who she can love!" I said unable to handle the silence any more. I was beyond furious. Damon furrowed his eye brows, making him look surprised and confused at the same time. I wanted to rip that expression off her face. Even though Cami was one of my best friends. "She told you?" Damon asked although it sounded more like a statement I could tell it was meant to be a question.

"Of course she told me, she tells me every thing. I'm her bloody best friend!" I yelled walking closer to him and he walked backed but I didn't care. "I am her best friend and she is mine, and you hurt her so that means that I am going to hurt you." I said and before he could open his mouth I drew up my knee and kneed him in the stomach. Hard enough that I heard ribs crack.

"What the hell?" Damon said as I through him on his back. He coughed and spluttered out blood, painting the once wood patio, red. I was thrown back a few feet away from Damon. I turned my head to see every one looking the same way. Luna was standing there. Her hand raised. It must have been her. But before I could say any thing or do any thing. Luna went over to Damon. Asking frantically if he was okay, but he gave no response his back was to her. 

What happened next shocked me along with Klaus and Elijah, even Luna herself couldn't have predicted it herself. What happened next made every thing turn into chaos. "Damon?" Luna asked softly. But instead of not moving he rose up to his full height, his back making Luna seem smaller. Cocking his head to the side. Damon whipped around his eyes glowing red. That wasn't normal even for a vampire and that meant that some thing was very wrong.

He opened his mouth to reveal his fangs. Luna stepped back, but before I could warn her he wrapped his hands around her throat.

And that is when all hell broke lose.

.............................................................

Elijah Pov

.............................................................

  
I let go of him. I could feel the fabric of his jacket slip so quickly, from my fingers. I let go of him, my brother Niklaus, knowing that he would be able to get to her before me or Kol could. 

Of course once I had let him go, Damon was off of her in a matter of seconds. Well Klaus and Damon by now were over the balcony and on the ground. I could hear the fighting and yelling from here. Some one was going to get badly injured or killed. I didn't know what was going on, but I did know that some thing was wrong. No way would Damon ever put his hands on Luna, never. No matter how mad he would get at her. It was like me and Hayley. I would never hit her. Just like Klaus would never hit Luna. It was almost like he was being controlled by some one or some thing. But the question was who? What? Why? And how?

I crouched down to her she was on the ground breathing heavily clutching her throat, her eyes wide, her face pale looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Luna are you alright?" Kol asked She shook her head still in a daze before turning to me. "You have to keep them from killing each other, Damon isn't normal some thing is wrong." She said her voice strained due to the recent events. But I understood her clearly. 

"Should I go get Rebekah, Hayley, and Alraric?" Kol asked his eyes flickered briefly to Luna and myself. Luna slowly shook her head. "No it's best if we don't involve every one in this." Luna said and I couldn't help but agree. It was dangerous, risky though.

Kol and I helped her up and she stood up with shaky feet. Her gray jacket had gotten knocked off in the struggle. I noticed that she hadn't bothered putting it in, or even looking at it. "Hold on love just where do you think your going?" Kol asked when Luna stated going into the house.

She sighed turning around. "I am going to try and stop them from hurting each other, I think I might have a way to stop Damon without hurting him." Luna said and me and Kol followed her in to the house. Luckily no one saw us or heard us. We were out side in less than a minute. I figured that this would probably be the best time to ask just how exactly she was supposed to stop Damon without causing him any harm. 

"Luna how are you going to stop him?" I asked and she didn't bother to turn around. "Can you just trust me Elijah?" I nodded than said "Yes," after I realized that she couldn't see me because she was still walking ahead. 

It wasn't hard to find them. Although I expected to find them bloody and on the ground wrestling. 

What we found was Klaus restraining Damon. Damon was trying to get away, that much was obvious. He was foaming at the mouth. And when we were noticed he growled, snarled really but not at me or Kol. No. His eyes were locked on Luna, right on her throat. Luna didn't bother to step back. 

"Klaus let him go." Luna said holding her arms up in a strange position like she was going to deflect some thing, or stop some thing. "Luna you know I can't do that. Damon is not himself he is not in his right mind he could hurt you." Klaus said tightening his grip around Damon. 

"I have a plan okay I don't really know if this is going to work but I have to try." Luna said and Klaus shook his head opening his mouth to say some thing but Kol spoke first. "Just trust her, besides we are right here." Kol said gesturing to Klaus, me, and himself. 

Klaus frowned looking at Luna uncertainly. "It's to risky he could hurt you." He said and Luna sighed. "Some things are worth the risk. And who ever and what ever is controlling him could kill him." Luna said and Klaus inhaled and exhaled, clearly at war with himself.

"Tell me when your ready." Klaus said looking at Luna worry visible on his face, and inside of his voice. He wasn't trying to hide it, like all the other times. Me and Kol stepped closer to Luna in case what ever plan she had didn't work, so we would be able to pull Damon off of her. 

"I'm ready." Luna said looking up at Klaus. He took a deep breath and let him go. I couldn't believe it. I thought he wouldn't do it. Every thing seemed be in slow motion after that. Damon coming for Luna. But the fact was he never did. Sure he was inches from her face snarling. But the thing was he wasn't touching her, in fact he wasn't moving at all. It was almost like he was frozen.

"Bloody hell." Kol said walking up looking at Damon, inspecting him. As Klaus and I did. 

Although I began to notice that her hands were shaking and she was wincing as if she was in pain. "Luna love what is it?" Klaus asked putting his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know how long I can hold this." She said her voice shaking almost as bad as her hands.

"What can we do?" Kol asked brushing the hair back from her face. She looked at Kol sympathetically, almost. "I need you to go get Davina so she can do a protective circle around him. If I could do it I would but I can't I'm busy holding him. I wouldn't ask-" Luna began but was cut off by Kol. "No no love I totally understand. I'll go get her right now." Kol said Luna nodded. "Just please hurry." She said her voice becoming more of a whisper. But I could still hear the determination and will in her voice. 

Kol vamped away leaving Luna, myself, Klaus, and a frozen Damon alone. The moon was our only source of light.

Luna groaned closing her eyes, and then opening them again. "Do you need to talk? Do you think that would help?" I asked thinking of ways that me or Klaus could help her so this wasn't a difficult process. "Probably." Luna said and I sighed. 

"I think I messed up today." I said causing Luna to briefly look at me. A surprised look on her face. "What no way. I mean come on you are Elijah Mikealson you don't mess up. Every thing you do or say ends up being perfect." Luna said causing me to smiled. Despite the awful circumstances. I was glad that she thought so highly of me. But I noticed that Klaus was biting the inside of his cheek. I needed to change the subject.

"Thank you Luna, I am glad you think so highly of me but I did mess up today. I slept with your sister." I said and Luna tilted her head to the side. Her gaze no longer on Damon, but her hands remained in place. I noticed that the weren't shaking as much, and she didn't seem as pale as she did before. So the talking was working that was good. I just had to keep her mind off of the thing in front of her.

"Oh that's no big deal I sleep with Klaus all the time." Luna said with the shrug of her shoulders. Klaus then went in to a coughing fit. And Luna's eyes went wide as she got the true meaning of what I had said.

"Oh. That kind of sleeping together well me and Klaus don't do that all the time in fact we have never..." Luna said trailing off closing her eyes tightly shaking her head looking embarrassed. I found this cute, she was so innocent of some things. How ever if Klaus found this cute I wouldn't know. Klaus had by now stopped coughing but I couldn't see the expression on his face because he was turned away from Luna and me.

"I leave and every thing goes to hell." Klaus said causing Luna to laugh softly. The awkwardness that had been in the air, was now long gone. "Sorry to say Elijah but you were right. You messed up, big time." Luna said causing me and Klaus to look at her quizzically. "How did I mess up big time?" I asked a part of me wanting to know the answer while the other part feared it.

"Well lets see if things weren't awkward before between you two they well be now." She said looking over at me. "How so?" I asked confused, I never thought things were awkward between me and Hayley. Of course maybe she thought and felt more differently than I did.

"Because before you didn't sleep together. And now every time you see each other you are going to remember everything. What was said, that kind of stuff." Luna said and Klaus was now turned to her. An odd expression on his face. "How do you know so much about this?" Klaus said and Luna looked down. A nervous laugh burst from her mouth. 

"When I was away from the compound, and away from every one I tried to forget. I didn't want to feel the pain of loss so I did some really stupid things. So I have some experience." Luna said and I had to hide the fact that I was surprised. I didn't want to look or sound mean. 

Although Klaus didn't hide his true emotions and his feelings. "You were having sex the whole time you were gone. While I was staying up all hours of the night worrying about you, missing you. You were going out and screwing every one in town." Luna's mouth fell open at Klaus' words, I was sure my face mirrored her expression.

Damon started moving again but before any thing could happen Luna raised her hand snapping his neck. His body fell to the snowy ground. Klaus had his mouth open like he was in a state of shock as was I. 

"Okay I am going to clear this up right now. I did not go around screwing every one in town first of all. After I got my GED, I went to college." Luna started out saying but I interrupted her. Wanting to ask her some thing.

"You got your GED, how come Rebekah didn't say any thing about it to us?" I said feeling proud of her at that moment in time. I wonder if Hayley knew, probably not. "Yes I got my GED, and she didn't and doesn't know about it. I don't know what she was telling you but I wasn't home, at that house all the time." Luna said and I nodded.

"After that I decided to go to college. I wanted to start over, try to make some thing of myself. I wanted to be like every normal teenager. I wanted to get drunk. I wanted to stay up late even though I had a final the next day." She said looking at Klaus, who had his back to her.

"I met this guy he was nice. For a human." Luna said and Klaus finally turned around. "Yes and I am sure that you agreed sexing each other up." Klaus said his mouth poised in a way that made me think he was disgusted. 

Luna squinted her eyes at him and folded her arms against her chest. "Yeah but I wanted a distraction. Needed a distraction. I'm a teenage girl with raging hormones what do you expect me to do. I mean I'm pretty sure you've had other girls." Luna said and I frowned this is where she was wrong. Klaus did not have one female at the compound for his 'pleasures'. They were there for only one purpose to be drained of their blood.

"After that we were friends. And it was nice to have some one else, to know some one else out side of every one. No one knew about him, I liked it that way." She said looking more at Klaus than me as she spoke. "Why is that, you like keeping secrets from the people you love and care about." Klaus said his voice was strangely bitter. Usually when ever he talked yo Luna he never talked like that. And he didn't look the way he did know. Jealous.

"No because by not telling any one I avoided hurting the people I loved and cared about." Luna said and Klaus said nothing. "And if your mad because-" 

"I'm not mad Luna. It's just some time's I wonder if you make the right choices." Klaus said interrupting Luna mid-sentence.

"What do you mean by that?" Luna asked looking up at Klaus who shook his head at the ground. He could have been a drug addict, he could have been a criminal, a serial killer, he could have had diseases." He said and I shook my head. He was taking this to far.

"Yeah but I knew that he wasn't any of those things because I got to know him. He was going to be a doctor." She said her cheeks burned bright with color. I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or some thing else.

"Was?" I asked trailing off. Luna turned to me this time "Yeah was. He died." 

I flinched. And I know that Klaus did to. He was probably feeling horrible right now. "Any way Elijah just tread carefully okay. Hayley is having a really hard time right now just don't tell her I told you." Luna said without a pause, changing the subject to what it had originally been.

"What do you mean Hayley's having a hard time?" Asked Klaus speaking for the first time in minutes. Luna sighed and shook her head "Heart trouble." She said and I nodded. A sinking feeling in my stomach that weighed me down. Maybe I was the one giving her the 'heart trouble'. And tonight I had only made it worse. Not just on her but on the both of us. And it was all my fault, I was the one who started it.

"Luna-" Klaus began but she interrupted him with a hug. Of course he hugged back. Although he patted her back he still looked confused."You were going to apologize for being an over protective jerk right." She said taking a step back from him. 

Klaus smirked and shook his head. "I was not being an over protective jerk." Klaus said and Luna laughed softly. "You don't think so."

My brother shook his head, although the smirk was still on place on his face. "Elijah?" Luna asked turning to me her hands now on her hips. I shifted on my feet, thinking about what to say. Well I could only be honest. That would be the right thing of me to do.

"Well Niklaus you were being over protective. And as Luna put it you were being a jerk." I said and Luna walked over to stand by me, putting her arm around my shoulder. "A lovable jerk." She added and Klaus raised an eye brow. "Lovable?" He said and Luna nodded a smile spreading slowly across her face. I looked down at me feet, feeling like I was intruding. I didn't know why though.

"Why is he on the ground the last time I saw him he was frozen." Said a voice. The three of us whipped around to see Kol and Davina hand in hand joined by none other than Caroline. 

"Well he sort of unfroze, so I snapped his neck." Luna said walking to Davina who was pulling candles out of her bag and setting them around Damon. The two of them working to form a circle.

"You snapped his neck?!" Caroline exclaimed in a shocked yet worried tone. "I had to he would have tried to kill me." Luna said turning to Caroline who held up her hands in a defensive position. "Okay okay I guess that's fair."

"Does any one in the house know what's going on?" Klaus asked Caroline who shook her head.

"No Ansel is playing with Hope. Marcel is talking to Josh, Cami is talking to Rebekah and Hayley is watching over the pizza." She replied back.

"Kol do you have a match on you?" Davina asked and Kol turned to her shaking his head. Luna was about to open her mouth and say some thing but was interrupted by Damon standing up.

He snarled and attempted to tackle Luna but like the first time he froze. But this time he was in mid-air, arms out stretched, legs in the air. "Holy shit, how did you do that?" Caroline said looking at Luna in wonder and amazement. "I don't know but it's not going to last forever." She said and went back to talking to Davina.

"Any one have a knife?" Luna asked turning to look at all of us. 

Kol sighed pulling one out of his pocket. He handed it to her swiftly.

Luna cut the palm of Damon's hand and let the blood drip on to one of the candles. The candle turned red, the others followed suit. Soon the flames were lit, they glowed a bright red, like the color of the candle itself. I've never seen any thing like it.

Damon crumbled to the ground, and Luna and Davina stepped back as he started yelling. Not in anger but in pain. "What exactly did you guys do?" Caroline asked and I couldn't help but wonder the same thing. What did they do to make him wither in pain like that.

"It's not what we did necessarily. It's the candles, it's what they are supposed to do. When you put them together and add the person's blood what ever is inside of them, a spirit, an evil entity or if some one is controlling them this will break that. It's just painful, but it's the only thing we've got that will work." Luna said watching as Damon withered around on the ground. 

"It's kind of like an exorcist." Davina said wincing as Damon yelled again. "That's one way to sum it up." Klaus said watching as Damon stood up pulling at his hair. 

"How did you find this. I mean how did you find out about this?" Caroline asked both Luna and Davina. The two turned around. "I mean it's just I've never seen Bonnie do any thing like this." Caroline said and Luna sighed. 

"It's nothing really some thing me and Davina came up with." Luna said with the shrug of her shoulders. But Caroline's mouth fell open. "You created this."

"Me and Davina did yes." Luna said and Davina put her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Oh please she's just being modest, I was just there for support she did it all by herself." Davina said Luna shook her head putting a long lock of her behind her ear. "It's not that big of a deal." She said looking down at her feet. As this was going on Damon's yells of anguish and pain had quieted to whimpers until they stopped completely. 

It was silent now. The only sounds were the occasional breeze and the breathing of the others around me. The candles although still red had stopped burning. In fact as I watching they were melting before my very eyes. Melting to nothing but piles of hot steaming wax.

"What does that mean did the spell not work?" Caroline said tilting her head to the side looking confused. "I think that means that either it's done or it didn't work." Kol said. He would recognize some thing like this. He might not have been a with but he knew a lot about spells and such.

"But none of Luna's spells have failed ever." Davina said turning to Kol. "I admire your confidence in me Davina, but there is a first time for every thing." Luna said approaching Damon. He was still laying on the ground. Curled up in a fetal position. His hands behind his head and his legs close to his chest. "Luna be careful." Kol said. I noticed that Klaus looked tense, so I patted him on the shoulder. Trying to comfort him. Luna stepped over the wax circle and made her way to Damon. She knelt down beside him shaking him gently, saying his name. Trying to get him to wake up.

"Luna?" Damon said his voice gravely. "Hey are you back to normal?" Luna asked after helping him sit up. His hair was sticking up on end, face pale, and the end of his nose was reddened by the cold. Other than that he looked completely normal. His eyes were no longer red which was a good sign.

"Back to normal?" Damon said his face contorted into an expression that could only be confusion. "Yeah you tried to kill me." Luna said watching Damon wearily for his reaction as was every one else. "Wh-what what happened?" Damon asked the tired look was gone from his face replaced with a more alert worried looking one.

"Well we got into a fight." Luna said looking Damon in the eyes as she spoke.

"Hold on. We? who got into a fight?" He asked and Luna sighed running her hands through her hair. "Me and you." Luna said not bothering to beat around the bush like some one else would have. "Me and you got into a fight, about what? What was it like?" Damon asked in a frustrated tone. Did he not remember? 

"To answer your first question yes. About what, I don't really think we should get in to that right now. What was it like, well it was awful to be honest, we were screaming at each other."

"What did I say?" Asked Damon exasperated. He had his hands on his knees. "I don't think you want to know that either?" Luna said and Damon groaned putting both of his hands on the side of his face. 

"Why does my face hurt?" Damon said almost to his self. Luna looked down at her hands. "I slapped you." She said after a while of silence.

Damon looked up at her, his face no longer confused but hurt. "You slapped me." He said pointing to himself. Luna nodded. "You said some hurtful things and after that you tried to kill me so I think we're even." Luna said standing up. 

"Okay that's fair, but how, why would I-" Damon started out saying. "We don't know me and Luna think you were either possessed by some thing or being controlled. But now your back to normal." Davina said and Luna nodded. Offering out her hand to Damon. He frowned at it, even pushing it away.

"Luna I can't I hurt you and-" Damon started off saying but Luna interrupted him. "Yes you can, come one we need to talk any way." 

He sighed finally taking her hand. He stood up and for a while he was fine, but then he started to fall over. That tiredness was catching up with him, and it was catching up with him quickly. 

"Whoa easy there." Luna said taking his hand again. He sighed "Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden."

"Come on let's get you to bed." Luna said and Damon chuckled causing every one to raise their eye brows confused. 

"What's so funny?" Klaus asked and Damon turned to him rolling his eyes. "Luna can't out me to bed she's a girl." I shook my head. Although he wasn't consumed with rage and being controlled he was still saying the stupidest of things. "I don't know Damon she is pretty strong." Kol said and Luna turned to him with a smile on her face. "Thank you Kol."

"Come on let's go." Luna said walking/pulling Damon out of the candle circle. "But Luna I don't want-" Damon started out his voice strangely whiny. "I wasn't asking." She said and without a further word she continued to walk to the house. Damon continuing his whining and Luna continued saying "how much of a baby he was." With the amount of whining he was doing I couldn't help but agree with her. She was supporting almost all of his weight but not struggling under it either.

"She is some thing else." Caroline said as we watched Luna and Damon leave (Damon, unwillingly). 

"Yes, yes she is." Klaus said turning to look at me, and odd expression on his face. It looked like desperation almost. He needed a talk, in fact I think we both did.

............................................................

Caroline Pov

.............................................................

We had all got into the house. Well every one except Klaus and Elijah. The two had went some where in the car together most likely to talk about some thing and they didn't want any one to over hear them. I wondered what it was about, although I had a sinking suspicion that it had to do some thing with Luna. Judging by the conversation me and Klaus had today I wouldn't doubt it. He needed some advice from his brother. Not Kol he wouldn't take it seriously, almost every thing to him was a joke.

I had eaten a piece of pizza along with every one else except for Klaus and Elijah of course. Damon did to, no matter how much he didn't want to. Luna practically force fed him. Much to his displeasure and every one else's joy. After that he didn't complain to much about what she told him to do. 

Hayley and Rebekah were in a deep conversation about some thing, I had a feeling it was about Elijah. Ansel was reading a children's book to Hope in her room trying to put her to sleep. Kol, Stefan, and Alaric were all talking in a room about fighting techniques and weapons for some odd reason. Damon and Luna were curled up together on one of the couches in the living room. They were talking at first but then they both drifted off to sleep.

I yawned knowing I wasn't that far behind them. I got up and grabbed two blankets from the closet one for myself and another for Luna and Damon. 

I covered them up, smiling at the sight of them. Damon was almost off of the couch. He had his arm around Luna which was basically the only thing keeping him from falling. Luna's hair was spread out, like a dark curtain, around her and Damon's shoulder. 

I sighed curling up in to a ball and throwing the blanket over myself, trying not to think to much about the fact that Christmas was only a few days away and I haven't gotten any thing for Stefan.

I was already a bad girlfriend and we haven't even been going out for a solid week.

............................................................

Elijah Pov

.............................................................

"Elijah what are you doing?" Klaus asked although his voice sounded calm his tone said that he was irritated, frustrated even. But why? I wanted to know. And in order to do that we needed to talk. And in order to do that we needed to have privacy and there was no way we were going to get privacy in the house because some thing, some thing always seemed to happen or go wrong. So I decided that it would just be best if we left the house completely. No one could ease drop any way. We were to far away for that which was another plus to add to the privacy.

"I am pulling over." I said and Klaus rolled his eye at my answer. Perhaps I had been to direct. It wasn't his fault when I had led him away to the car I didn't tell him what it was about and he didn't ask. I think he just wanted to get away from every thing even if it was just for a little while. 

"That was bloody obvious." Klaus said after a while. He reclined his seat back, putting his hands behind his head, and putting his feet up. "What is your problem?" I asked turning to look at him he shook his head. Not even really bothering to look at me. "I'm sorry Elijah I've just had a day." Klaus said and I nodded. "It would probably help if you talked." I said causing him to look at me one eye brow raised.

"And why would you say that I needed to talk." He said and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. Why did my brother have to make things so complicated when they didn't have to be. "I don't know Niklaus judging by the look in your eyes..." I said trailing off as he started laughing softly, shaking his head. "You can't say that I need to talk just by looking me in my eyes." He said now folding his arms against his chest. I shook my head. He was always, always so stubborn. "You can when you have known the person for more than a thousand years."

Klaus sighed before stepping out of the car and into the night. I followed after him. My mission was to get him to talk because he needed it. He looked like he had emotions and feelings built up. And the last thing any one wanted or needed was Klaus exploding on every body. "Okay Elijah so what if I do need to talk." Klaus said turning to me again. I leaned against the front of car. My arms folded against my chest. Not because I was angry or frustrated because it was quite cold and these suit jackets that I wore weren't exactly warmly insulated. That wasn't there purpose to keep the wearers' warm they served other purposes.

"Then I would tell you to talk and I will help you if I can." I said although this was the normal routine thing that happened every other week. But it's been months since we've had a talk like this one. Klaus sighed and joined me at the front of the car, leaning against the front of it like I was. "I don't think I really need to tell you who this is about." Klaus said looking up at me briefly then back down at his hands which were now in his lap. Oh this must have been the person that we had talked about so many times, it was all, well she was all he talked about any more.

"Hmm let's see there are four letters in her name, it couldn't be Luna could it?" I asked turning towards him. He chuckled at that and I did to. Happy to get a positive response out of him. "Yes funny that you would guess that brother." He said the laugh still in his voice. "Well brother it's not hard to guess when you've done it for more times than you can remember." I said and Klaus' laughter stopped. 

"Am I bothering you with my problems-" Klaus started out now looking offended. I held out my hand stopping him from talking. "No Niklaus on the contrary I enjoy hearing them. Because it lets me know that I am not the only one with troubles." I said speaking only out of honesty. Every body thought that Elijah Mikealson had it all, he was perfection it self. Had every thing planned, no worries. Who ever thought of that in the first place was wrong. Because it simply wasn't true at all. Not one bit. Eliajh Mikealson was not Perfect. Yes Elijah Mikealson did have problems. In fact Elijah Mikealson had big problems that only seemed to be growing every day. Elijah Mikealson had worries, and lots of them at that. Elijah Mikealson had no plans, none at all. Elijah Mikealson especially had problems in the love department. Because every woman he had ever loved was dead, deranged, or simply didn't feel the same way. So Elijah Mikealson was very, very happy to find that his brother Klaus was having troubles to. So he wouldn't feel alone drowning in his problems and in his sorrows.

"Well you sound like you need to talk so how about I let you go first." Klaus said not bothering to look away from his hands. I really didn't feel like talking, or expressing my feelings. Feeling like I already had expressed my feeling to much any way. "Brother I don't think we'll have the time-" I began but he interrupted me by laughing again this time it was much less soft. "Ah ah ah now, now Elijah, don't use the old 'time' excuse we have all night and all day tomorrow if we need it."

"So your telling me that you'll stay away from Luna for the rest of tonight and tomorrow." I said enjoying his reaction at my words. His feet shifted uncomfortable and his ears went a little red. "If I have to." He said scoffing slightly, shaking his head as he said it. "I just feel guilty." I said confessing how I felt, which hadn't been easy. I never really talked to some one about my feelings. I was the one that every one went to because I listened to them talk about there feelings and in return I would help them in some way shape and form or give them my advice. But it was never the other way around. The position felt strange usually I was doing all the listening and not all the talking. "And you feel that way because..." Klaus questioned causing me to sigh. He already knew what had happened why did I have to tell him again. "I slept with Hayley." I said again wincing as I did. "But why would you feel guilty it takes two to tango." He said and I groaned he didn't understand. I would just have to tell him.

"No I don't regret what I did I just feel guilty for not regretting what I did, if that makes sense." I said turning towards Klaus who nodded. The confused expression off of his face. "Of course it does Elijah, it makes perfect sense. But I however feel that there is some thing else bothering you." Klaus said causing me to look away from the darkness and at him instead. How did he know me so well?

"Well it's Jackson-" I started out saying and Klaus had laughed at me. "Why are you worried about him for as far as I can recall I don't remember a time when Hayley slept with Jackson." Klaus said causing me to pinch the bridge of my nose. "It's not about sleeping together, I want her to care about me. To love me, I don't know for some reason I just have a bad feeling about him." I said being perfectly honest. I couldn't explain I just did. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it. I felt intimidated by Jackson. Probably the same way Klaus felt intimidated by Jake (Jackson's little brother when he was around Luna).

"Do you love her?" Klaus asked and I opened my mouth to say some thing but in the end I ended up closing it. How was I suppose to reply to that? Of course I loved her. But how was I suppose to tell him that? 

"What if I did..." I said carefully seeing what his reaction would be. "Well if you did I would tell you to tell her as soon as possible because every one knows she loves you back and to hurry up before Jackson gets her. I would also tell you to be careful with her heart. Not to break it because she is the mother of my child, a part of my family, and one of the only people I trust completely with out a doubt. And if you did hurt her, I would have to hurt you." Klaus said smirking lightly. Although he was smirking I knew that he meant every word. 

"Maybe I'll tell her in a week." I said and Klaus laughed clapping slightly. "Ah yes brother professing your love to her would be the perfect Christmas gift there would be no need for any of that holiday shopping business." I shook my head trying to hide the smile that was making it's way on to my face. "I'll try my best and what have you gotten Luna?" I asked and the smirk fell off of his face. "I didn't get her some thing per say, I made it." He said and I smiled again. Of course he would have painted her a picture. "Really I thought it would be a ring, I didn't know you were into jewelry making-" I said and he hit my shoulder with his chuckling. 

"So about Luna..." I said trailing off and looking at him. Klaus looked at me with a visibly shrunken appearance. "What happened? Did you kiss her? Did you perhaps admit your feelings?" I said and Klaus scoffed. 

"As for the first one if you let me I am going to explain it to you. As for the second one no, although I wanted to. And as for the last one, only a mad man would think that." Klaus said and I nodded. Mainly wanting to hear what had happened.

"As you know we, me and Luna left the house. She needed it. And before you ask why don't just know that she needed to. Any way so we left and we arrived to pick up Hope but Alaric wasn't there yet so we had to wait. And during that time period she cried and that's understandable especially with what she was dealing with. I was surprised that it hadn't happened earlier. But you know she doesn't like crying so she'll hold it in as long as possible." Klaus said talking with his hands. When he talked with his hands although it was a rare thing to see it reminded me of the way mother, Ester used to.

No I had no idea that Luna didn't like to cry, I didn't know that she held it in as long as possible to avoid doing the act. I suppose it was one of the things that Klaus knew about her and I didn't. I was fine with that it's just that I didn't know every thing her knew about her. 

I nodded any way. And Klaus continued as if he had never stopped talking in the first place.

"Any way so she broke down and I hugged her. To comfort her." Klaus said and I nodded understanding what he meant. "Then I put my head in the crook of her neck, I remember frowning because some thing was obviously wrong. She smelled off."

"Off?" I questioned to me Luna smelled fine, she always smelled quite nice what could he possibly mean by off. "I mean to say that she smelled differently than she usually did." Klaus said and I frowned. Not knowing what he meant by that. And why would he know what she 'usually' smelled like. That however was besides the point, so I pushed my other thoughts aside. "Well what does she usually smell like?" I asked wanting to know what he meant. "I can't explain it Elijah but some thing was just different." Klaus said his hands in his hair. He was using that frustrated tone again.

"Could it have been perfume maybe?" I asked trailing off not sure of what else it could be. "No Elijah Luna only wears perfume on special occasions, like balls and dances." I nodded at that, this time knowing what he meant. I knew that Luna was not a perfume wearer like her sister. But I didn't exactly know the specifics like he did. "Maybe there was an occasion." I said leaning forward and idea suddenly popping into my head. Maybe she had worn it, the perfume. Not for a special occasion such as a ball or a dance but for him. For my brother, Niklaus. "What occasion, there was no occasion we just went out." Klaus said defensively looking at me his body tilted sideways.

"Did you ever think of the possibility that you might be the occasion, brother." I said turning in his direction. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He almost looked surprised, almost.

"Elijah that is impossible for one we simply only friends. Like Luna and Kol for instance." Klaus said a laugh in his voice. Well some one wasn't taking this conversation to heart, which was strange. Because usually any other time he would take every thing I said into consideration and he wouldn't laugh not when we were talking about Luna. Although I noticed that a tell tail sign that some one was nervous they would laugh for no reason. Maybe this was one of those instances. I wouldn't doubt it. When ever we would talk about Luna some thing weird would happen to him. 

"The both of us know that any thing is possible. We have seen it and we have experienced it. Let's not mention that we are what others might deem as impossible. So would it be so impossible that Luna would put perfume or dress up for you." I said and Klaus rolled his eyes leaning back a little as he did. "Was she wearing any make-up?" I asked looking at my hands then at him as I spoke. He blanched shaking his head a little as he did so. "And this would matter because...." He said trailing off looking at me with an off expression on hi face. "Just answer the question." I replied back while fixing the cuffs of my jacket.

"Yes she was in fact wearing make-up. She had on that light pink lipstick that she always wears when she's going out, and she had some mascara on. Not that she needed any of it of course. Because she looks great with out any of it on." He said and I nodded. His words confirming half of one of my suspicions. "And what was she wearing?" I asked watching as a car drove past us and further in to the dark of the night. "Why does this matter Elijah?" Klaus asked in his frustrated and irritated tone. He was getting impatient. Why? I couldn't answer that for even myself. "Just answer the question Niklaus." I stated using his full name. I smiled hearing him groan. He didn't particularly like it when I said his full name. He didn't much like it when Ansel, Ester, and Mikeal did it either. 

"She was wearing clothes obviously." Klaus exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. He was getting frustrated again. It wouldn't be long before the pacing started. Then followed by the yelling. I knew my brother well, very well at that. Well enough to know that this conversation was going to end and he was going to feel better because he is going to have said some things and have gotten them off his chest. He was also going to be in a better move then when we first arrived. How do I know? When you do some thing repeatedly, for so long it becomes not only a routine but you begin to recognize and remember the signs.

"She was wearing a soft pink sweater. She had a pair of black leggings on and a pair of boots. But instead of being long like the usually were they were short. Which was odd. She usually prefers the longer ones. She once told me that she felt more confident in them."

He said and I nodded. My hands on my chin. "Hmm interesting." I mumbled to myself. Luna did usually wear skirts unlike her sister Hayley. But she rarely wore make up. Luna rarely wore pink. Meaning I've only saw her in the color twice in all the time I have known her. I mean she would purposefully wear every color of the rainbow (with the exception of pink) three times before even considering the color. It was strange. Well odd really that he knew which height of boots she preferred to wear. "And what was her hair like?" I asked wanting to confirm another suspicion of mine. "What in the bloody hell kind of question is that?" Klaus asked turning to me. When ever he said 'bloody hell' like that he sounded like our younger brother Kol, especially when he used that tone.

"It's a question." I replied crossing my arms over my chest again as the wind began to blow harder, and colder if that were possible. "Well it's Luna so her hair was great." I raised an eye brow at that. Looking over at him. Yes I know what he meant by that. Luna's hair was great. It was always so flowy and curly. It was always perfect even when it was wild. It was just the way her hair was. 

"So she smelled off as you put it, to you. Do you have any other ideas of what it could be besides perfume." I said and Klaus turned to me. His nose scrunched up. He was thinking. It wasn't long before he started shaking his head.

"I can't explain it Elijah. All I know is that she smelled really good. But what ever it was I liked it. It was hard to refrain from-"

"Draining her." I said finishing what Klaus was going to say. But surprisingly he turned to me shaking his head. "No actually not to drain her but to just kiss her, I don't know how to explain it but I just..." He trailed off he was now off of the car. Pacing. And the cycle continues.

"Is it lust that your feeling for her?" I asked and he shook his head briefly pausing his patience to look at me. Offended. "No it's not lust. I mean yes I wouldn't mind kissing her. But who wouldn't mind kissing her. I mean have you seen her eyes." He said turning to me and then resuming his pacing.

I knew what he meant. Her eyes, like Hayley's were very captivating and of course attractive. But that was just one of Luna's many attractive attributes. And I think my brother knew that. He was just to afraid to say any thing else.

"And then what happened?" I asked surely they had to be more to the story. Some thing else had happened. And it must have really bothered him to, judging by his fast and rapid pacing. "Well that's not really important is it brother?" Klaus said stopping to turn and look at me. I could see it in his face. Regret and shame accompanied with some thing else, possibly desire. "Well I don't know Klaus you tell me..." I said trailing off as he looked at me. He sighed his hands in his hair as he yet again resumed his pacing. "Well let's put it this way Elijah you are not the only one that messed up today." 

I looked up at him confused again. Not understanding what he meant. He said that he messed up today, but how. He didn't mess up. Not when he was around Luna. When ever he was with her he always seemed to be on his best behavior. I don't know if he meant to do this or not but he just did.

"How could you have possibly messed up, you didn't kiss her did you." I said turning to him, my eye brow raised. "Yes Elijah that is precisely what I did I kissed her." Klaus said but my eye brows remained raised. Fore I had detected a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"And brother why would I think that you were lying to me?" I asked turning to look at him. But he turned to me raising his hands up in a defensive position stepping back from me. "Why Elijah you know I would never lie. Well not to you any way." Klaus said and I shook my head he was lying as I could now hear it in his voice. 

"If you kissed her than where at, specifically her hand? Because lets face it brother we both know that you wouldn't have the confidence to kiss her lips." I said ignoring Klaus' little scoff at the end of my sentence. "Are you saying that you do have the confidence?" I asked turning to him nodding to myself as he shook his head and scoffed yet again. So I had been right. "Then what happened?" I asked folding my arms tighter against my chest as the wind blew harshly. I shivered feeling the coldness under my skin, in my bones. 

"I put my lips on her neck. Don't look at me like that Elijah. I don't know why I did it I just did. When I realized what I was doing, I was to late. And I was facing a conflict." Klaus said and I could see that his shoulders weren't as slumped down as they had been. So just by saying that, just by telling me that he had a weight lifted off of his chest. He already looked like he felt better. Which was a good thing, because this meant that he was going to be in a better mood. At least before the yelling started.

"What do you mean you were facing a conflict?" I asked not being able to wonder myself. Though technically I hadn't been wrong with the kissing.

"I mean with myself. I was just so deep in thought when I leaned forward I just didn't know what I was doing at first. But it was to late to go back because I had already done it. I was just so wrapped up in myself." Klaus had said and I nodded. Still not understanding why he would have a conflict. Why would he have a conflict with himself that didn't really make much sense to me. But although I knew him and even though he knew me we were still completely different people. We dealt with some things the same way. While we dealt with other things differently. But that was besides the point. It was why I couldn't answer some of the things he did.

"And why would you be facing a conflict with your self?" I said turning to him. He stopped pacing. Whipping around to look at me. The wind moved his hair making it look like it was standing on end. Giving him the 'gone mad look'. Of course his facial expression would have sold the look to. The widened eyes and the twisted smile on his mouth. It was all there.

"I don't know Elijah why else would I be facing a conflict with myself. I am losing my mind, I don't know what to do about her any more. Things have changed and things are different now. Before I didn't want to do the things I want to do now." He said back to using that frustrated tone. This time his voice was louder. Louder than it needed to be. It wouldn't be long before the yelling began.

"What's changed? What things are different now than they were before? What things do you want to do know that you didn't before?" I asked and he turned to me with a surprisingly irritated expression on his face. Of course I did just repeat his last words in his sentence but I simply rephrased them into a question instead of a statement. "Well for one thing age. I mean she's matured more all the time she's been away from the compound. And she looks different have you noticed." Klaus said walking over to me leaning against the car like I was. He had now stopped pacing which was a good sign for me at least. When the yelling started he was pacing. So if he had stopped pacing then there would be no yelling.

"Noticed what?" I asked turning in his direction. I knew what he was talking about. Yes Luna did look different. Her hair had grown longer, more thicker. She had gotten taller although it wasn't drastic. All those months she had been away she had filled out more. But I wanted to see how he would describe it, her. I wanted to hear him say what he had noticed about her.

"Oh come on Elijah." Klaus said using his fully irritated tone. His facial expression matched the tone of his voice. "Well what did you notice about her?" I asked after it got to quiet for a while. Despite Klaus' fuming.

"She got taller. It isn't a lot but it's a difference nothing less. And she filled out more. She doesn't look like some teenage girl any more Elijah. She isn't she's changed she's becoming-"

"A woman." I said finishing his sentence. Although unlike the last time I was confident that I had gotten this one right. Klaus turned to me and nodded. Running his hands through his hair. "Yeah and it's scary." 

"Why is it scary? Some changes like this would be good. You don't want her to be a teenager forever do you?" I said turning to him. He sighed looking defeated. Then he lept up from the car and resumed his pacing. His foot steps moving rapidly on the gravel road.

"It is scary Elijah because she is not some cute, naive, teenager at least not any more. She is turning in to a smart, confident, beautiful woman. And I don't know what to do."

"So your saying that you would prefer it if she would stay a teenager forever." I said summing up what I assumed he had felt. Klaus looked down. The irritated expression that had been on his face was replaced with a more ashamed one. "Back then things were easier. It was effortless to be around her. I never had to watch what I said or what I thought about her because we were friends. But now I don't know. Things have changed and that puts us, me and her in a difficult position." He said and I nodded understanding what he meant by that. Even never have experienced that myself. Me and Hayley never started out as friends. We just immediately went to the awkward, difficult, confusing position. In fact we were still in that stage. My actions, our actions today would probably only make things worse. And that was me being completely honest with myself. Klaus was just begging to enter this stage. And I was happy to not be the only one still in the stage.

"What was her reaction?" I asked and Klaus turned to me a confused expression on her face. "When you pressed your lips to her neck what did she do, what did she say?" I asked amending my first question to wear he would understand what I meant. 

"Well she stiffened up and her heart rate and her breathing increased. Which I found odd. I pulled away because I was concerned for her health." Klaus said and I nodded saying the word 'interesting' under my breath. Simply because it was interesting. "Did she say any thing?" I asked and he shook his head. "No Alaric found us then. But she looked flushed. With her face red but that was because of the cold." He said and I nodded. Thinking the word again. It was rather interesting her reaction was. "Did any thing else happen?" I asked and Klaus started to shake his head 'no' but stopped holding a hand up. "Alaric did mention some thing about her eyes widening and her lips parting slightly and then closing her eyes. He saw her reaction because he was behind us. But on her side. But I was just so wrapped up in myself, and in Luna that I didn't notice." Klaus said and I nodded.

By the sound of things it sounded like Luna was harboring feelings for my brother. I wasn't surprised not in the slightest. The way she looked at him with admiration. The way she defended him despite not really knowing him. I would say that she has harbored these feelings for a long time. But where I would have noticed it Klaus wouldn't have. He was blind to his own affections. His love for her was so strong. But he refused to admit how he felt. Well I was just going to have to see what I could do about that. I was going to make him admit his true feelings for her, Luna. Not to me but to himself. I was going to make him realize that he was in love with her. It might not be what he wants to realize of even hear. But I was not going to let him keep going on like this. Because one day, Luna is eventually going to stop complaining at Jake's attempted advances. One day she just might say yes. And on that day Klaus is going to finally realize the one thing he's been avoiding. His love for her Luna. Then it's going to be to late. He would have lost her. I already had a feeling, a sinking suspicion that I had lost Hayley to Jackson. It might be to late for me. But it wasn't to late for my brother. 

"You love her." I said slowly watching his reaction. He had been pacing but his head had turned to me when I said 'love' and he had started walking towards me when I said 'her'.

"And who is this her we you are talking about." Klaus asked leaning against the car. Even though he was going to go right back to pacing after I said what I was going to say.

"Luna of course. Who else would I say that about. You love her." I said and Klaus shook his head frowning. He looked like Mikeal when he did that. For some reason. 

"Yeah and I loved Aurora look at where she is." Klaus said raising his voice as he resumed his pacing. "Let me tell you where she is Elijah either dead, or off some where doing some thing crazy. But the thing is she is not by my side not like she's supposed to be. I will not do that to her! Not ever!" He said raising his voice again. And the yelling begins.

"Listen to me brother listen to me very well. You may have loved Aurora but she did not love you. If you have forgotten she tried to sleep with Kol. Who respectfully declined because she was with you. But she didn't do it once or twice she attempted to do the act three times without succeeding. She was not good for your health and she tore what was left of our family apart. She is a liar, and a thief." I said and Klaus whipped around his face contorted in an expression of anger. "Yes Elijah I didn't know that back then. But I know it now. I regret loving her. I don't want Luna to end up like she did."

"So you admit it." I said wanting to push him to the edge so that he would explode. It was the only way to get the truth.

"Admit what?" Klaus asked turning to me. He was rolling back on the balls of his feet. Looking impatient as he did so.

"That you love Luna." I said looking down at my feet as I said this. "Elijah." Klaus said taking a few steps toward me. Then he placed his hands on top of my shoulders. "I'm warning you brother, your crossing a line." He said and I scoffed and pushed him off me. "Let's see what she thinks about you admitting you love her." I said vamping away from him and into the woods. I wasn't really going to tell her, that would be wrong of me. I just wanted to push Klaus further over the edge.

"You will do no such thing!" He roared pushing me up against a tree. Well what ever I had said worked. Because he was now angry. He was now on the edge. Right where I wanted him.

"Then admit it. Admit that you love her." I said and Klaus stepped back from me. Shaking his head. "What would you like me to say Elijah. What would you like me to do. You want me to say that I wake up earlier than her just so I can watch her walk down the stairs. Do you want me to tell you that ever picture I have painted of her is hidden under lock and key because I am so afraid of her finding out my obsession. Would you like me to admit to myself that I will never be good enough for her. That there is some one perfect for her out there and it is not me. How about crying? Would you like me to talk about that. Because that is exactly what I have been doing every night thinking that I don't deserve her. You want me to admit that every time she says how great I am I want to kiss her. Would you like me to admit that I think she looks beautiful every single day. It doesn't matter what she's wearing or weather her hair is up or down. Would you like me to admit that when ever she gets dressed up for a ball or a dance that she looks sexy. Would you like me to admit that I am jealous of her. I am jealous of her because of how strong she is. How about admitting this. I go into my room to paint to clear my mind. I go to paint and when I open my eyes it's not a landscape, it's not even Hope. It is her. Her. She is all I can think about any more. And I can't get her out of my head. So there it is. I admit it. I am deeply, madly in love with Luna Rahmah Labonair. I started to fall for her the moment I saved her. Because she saved me to. She saved my soul. Are you happy now brother? Does me being in pain bring you joy." He said turning to me. At the beginning his voice had been quite loud but as it got closer to the end his voice softened. The tone could only be described of despair.

"No it does not. But it does bring me joy to find that you have finally admitted it." I said and Klaus vamped off. I sighed looking up at the stars. Perhaps I had gone to far. Maybe I had pushed him past the edge and over the cliff. Although I accomplished my goal. He had finally admitted it. He had said it even. Leaving me stunned.

I vamped to the car to find that he was already inside. The passengers seat to be specific. I got in the drivers side and closed my door. Trying to think of what to say. "Elijah what I am going to do now? I don't know any thing any more?" Klaus said his head in his hands. I could hear the despair in his voice. "You know one thing, you love her." I said and Klaus didn't bother to look up at me. He sighed heavily instead. "And as for what your going to do know how about seeing if she returns these feelings." I said causing Klaus to finally look up at me. His facial expression still read despair but I could detect some annoyance in there to.

"I'm not saying you have to straight out ask her just watch for the signs that she might like you, maybe even love you back." I said and Klaus raised his eyebrow his facial expression showed one thing confusion.

"And how would you suppose I do that Elijah." Klaus said and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well for one thing when ever she's around you she might be nervous. Her heart might be faster than usual. There really aren't that many things to tell by but when she does, or if she does. You will know. And that means you have to be open." I said and Klaus nodded now looking out of his window.

"Do you think we'll survive a Christmas with the Scooby-Doo gang over for Christmas?" Klaus said this time using a teasing tone. I smiled preferring that one over the despair one. 

"I can only hope." 

.............................................................

Time Jump (Christmas day)

.............................................................

Third Person Pov

.............................................................

  
The morning was beautiful of course. The outside scenery making it look like a real life winter wonderland of sorts. Christmas was truly in the air, as the snow began to fall heavily. Snow covered the ground like a white blanket. It draped over the tress making them look like they were painted that way. Silence filled the air. Only the sound of an occasional bird would be heard. The silence along with the snow made every thing seem peaceful. Some would think it was to peaceful. That some thing would go wrong. But others would think that this was wonderful. The quiet, the peace. Those were the ones who didn't worry as much.

Inside the house things were wonderfully and magnificently chaotic. Every one was up of course. It was Christmas. Rebekah with the help of Luna and Davina had decorated the house days ago. How ever that wasn't the issue. The kitchen was, as every one was inside of there trying to help cook. Hayley was holding Hope and having a conversation with Ansel about some thing about wolves and old marriage rituals and customs for some reason. Of course she would send Elijah futive glances every so often. The guilt could be plain on her face as she gazed upon him. Regret was the only emotion she felt now. And not like the other night, the night they shared had been pleasurable for both of them. But as there always is, there are consequences for there actions. Nothing major. Except a few shed tears, empty bottles of bourbon, more late night talks, and of course the misery in the air. But they were both making an effort. Hayley and Elijah. They both made a silent agreement that they wouldn't bring there drama up today. Because today was Christmas. And they wanted this year to be as fun, and painless as possible. 

Even though the kitchen was a little crowded every one was cheerful. Well maybe not every body because Luna was experiencing some troubles in the kitchen. And that meant that she inherited a few things from her mother. That thing being the inability to cook. Despite Luna's best efforts she couldn't do it. Every food item she touched burned. Most the time it came out of the oven on fire. The poor girl couldn't manage to boil water with out some thing going wrong. So after things got 'heated' in the kitchen literally. Every one else decided to leave to give the three space to work.

While this made her distressed it made Kol happy. 

"Kol it's not funny, I ruin every thing I touch." Luna said. But Kol continued to laugh. Laughing so hard that he had to put the cake he had been putting together. Maybe it was what she had said to cause Kol to laugh so hard. Or maybe it was because of her appearance. Luna had tried to look nice, and dress the part. It was Christmas after all. All the girls were dressed up nice. 

Cami was wearing a short red dress. It had spaghetti straps and it flared out at the end. So it was still elegant and beautiful but it wasn't to formal. Her long blond hair was wavy. Thanks to the braid her hair had been in last night so it didn't really require much work. She had it in a pony tail, a couple pieces dangled on the side of her face. Giving her the ability still to look nice and be able to cook. Cami had also coordinated her make-up with the holiday season. She was wearing red lipstick. It wasn't a daring red but more of a warm one. That one would associate with a fire and warmth. She was wearing a lighter eye-shadow although it shimmered more than usual. To go with the holidays. She had on a pair of heels, they were red like the dress the same color. They were simple but elegant, just like the dress she was wearing. Damon loved it of course, he was the one who had picked out the dress. Because he knew his girl friend and he knew that she would love it. He hadn't been wrong. And Rebekah was just satisfied with the fact the Cami had abandoned her usual combat boots.

Hayley was dressed for the holidays to. But instead of going red like Cami, she went green. The dress had sleeves, but they stopped mid elbow. The dress came to a stop at her knees. So it wasn't floor length but it wasn't exactly short. The dress itself was a darker green color. One that would be associated with pine trees. The dress didn't flare out like Cami's instead it was contorted to her body shape. Giving Hayley the simple but yet still elegant look. Elijah would have called her beautiful. But that was before every thing that had happened. The green of the dress brought out the green of her eyes. Her make-up choices were natural. Her lips were painted a soft pink color. As though to make them stand out more. Her hair was in a bun, in the back of her head. Caroline had suggested the style and Hayley wanting to try some thing new let her do it. She was wearing black heels. they weren't so high as to throw off her balance or make her seem taller than usual but they went well with the outfit. Well according to Rebekah they did.

Davina was wearing a shorter dress like Cami. It was more formal than what every one else was wearing but that was just Davina. She shinned and Kol preferred it that way because then he would remind every one that Davina was his. And almost immediately after that he would receive a slap in the back of the head from Davina. Causing every one who was watching to erupt into laughter. The dress was colored pink, a bright pink at that. It was sleeveless, and it had a halter neck. The dress was ruffled at the bottom and the top was fitted tightly to her chest. The color was a lighter shade of pink. The dress as short as it was, was backless. She was wearing a necklace. It was a small silver thing that Luna had gotten her as a birthday gift. And Davina hasn't tooken it off since. Her hair was in a bun. It was sitting on the middle of the top of her head. It was almost like a crown. She was wearing a pair of sliver dangly earrings that Josh had given to her. They matched with the necklace Luna had gifted her and the dress. Her make-up like the dress she was wearing remained to the pink colored pallet. Her lips were a light pink, while her eye shadow was darker before fading into a lighter pink. Of course Marcel had forbidden her from leaving the house dressed like that. And Kol had said the same thing. But he said if she wanted to go any where she would have to go with him. Every one found this funny except for Davina of course.

Caroline was wearing blue. A lighter blue that could be associated with the color of the sky on a cloudless day. The dress was floor length to every one's surprise. (Caroline Forbes was not known for floor length dresses). But Caroline wanted to surprise Stefan, and he was pleasantly surprised. The dress was sleeveless and the neck line was in a 'v' shape, it was plunging but not to over the top. The dress was contorted to her body, but Caroline had breathing room to move around. The dress had a slit going up so it was still some thing Caroline would feel confident in wearing even though she wasn't used to wearing this type of dress. Her hair was down but it was straight. Wear as her hair was naturally curly/wavy. Her long blonde hair was past her shoulders. She had her bangs down, and they were almost blocking her eye sight but she didn't care. Stefan liked it so she was willing to deal with her discomfort.

Rebekah was wearing a one shoulder gold color dress. The dress stopped mid-thigh so it was on the shorter side but that was Rebekah. It was contorted to her body shape, so the dress allowed Rebekah to show off her curves and be perfectly comfortable at the same time. The color was light and it seemed to make her blue eyes more clearer and brighter. Her hair was curled softly, it was over her shoulders. Going past them almost like a wave of some sort. Her make-up stuck to the golden tones. While her lipstick was red the perfect color for the holiday season. A glossy red at that. But it wasn't to over the top or to simple it was just right. She was wearing a pair of intricate heels. They were a darker golden color than they dress and they had little gems inbeded inside them. Like the dress.

Luna was wearing a shorter dress like Davina. Much to Damon's displeasure. It was lilac colored. Similar to Davina's dress Luna's dress to had ruffles. Except the colors faded and changed. As the ruffles continued downwards the color darkened. The dress had no sleeves. The neckline was a sweet heart much to Damon and Klaus' displeasure. But they disliked that for very to different reasons. The dress itself had a very simple but cute lay out at least that was Rebekah's opinion. When she had gotten the dress for Luna in the first place. Luna had just taken this holiday as an excuse to where some thing like this. Her hair was in a bun like Hayley's but Luna's bun was much more looser and more laid back like her. Luna had two pieces of curled hair framing her face. Her lip gloss was a darker color than she usually wore. A darker pink, although it still looked good, great on her even. She was wearing heels they were a purple color. But they had this metallic tint to them. It complimented the dress or so that's what Rebekah had said. She had picked out the shoes along with the dress. She had wondered what the color would look like with her skin. Rebekah knew that she wouldn't be able to pull the dress off. So she had gotten the dress in hopes that Luna would be able to. But once she came down the stairs followed by her sister, Rebekah knew she had made the right choice. The look on Klaus' face was all she needed to feel, to know that she had made the right choice. The way his eyes lit up when she walked down the stairs. Rebekah knew that she would have to talk to her brother about his feelings sooner or later she just had to wait until the right time. She knew that if she approached him about Luna to early he would lock up what ever feelings he had for the girl. And that was the last thing Rebekah wanted. So she just had to tell herself, and convince herself that the wait is worth it. That she had to be patient, no matter how hard it was. 

But that was not the reason Kol was still laughing at her, Luna. 

Some how the poor girl had managed to burn a pie. A pumpkin pie at that. Cami's uncle Kieran's recipe. The pie was still sitting on the stove, still on fire. And Kol was rolling on the floor. While Luna was helping Cami put the fire out. 

"Could you please help put the fire out?" Luna said looking down at Kol. He got up with the help of Luna. 

"Look love I appreciate that your trying to help out but I think it would be best if you leave." Kol said and Luna turned to him after just putting the fire out with the help of Cami. "You want me to leave?" Luna asked in an offended voice.

"Yes and go do some thing else before you burn this kitchen down. That was the third pumpkin pie Cami has had to remake. That is the seventh time you've sent some thing on fire. Don't look at me like that. Come on love you know I love you. Your my best friend for bloody sake." Kol said patting Luna on the shoulder giving her a sympathetic look. Luna nodded shoulders slouching down. "Yeah I understand." Cami glared at Kol and gave Luna a hug. "It's okay honey you did great don't listen to that buffoon." She said and Luna nodded smiling a little as she did so.

Despite not being able to cook nothing could bring Luna's spirits down. One reason was because it was Christmas. And it was going to be her first Christmas like ever. She was kind of like Hope in a way. Except she was going to be the one to remember it. Before Luna had been alone on every Christmas. She had no family, and no friends to celebrate it with. Her only comfort for those long winter nights were books. Old dusty spell book at that. And that's if she didn't do some thing wrong. If she did, then she had some pain for company. The caves were cold to. So she spent all the Christmas' she could remember cold, alone, and in pain. But this time, this year she had the people she loved and cared about. This time people would care and love her for who she was. And not what she was. They didn't care about her blood type, or if she couldn't do a certain spell. Luna was just happy to be celebrating Christmas. She didn't really care about gifts or presents. She was just glad, happy even to have the people around her. She was ever so grateful.

"I'm not really the best cook either." Cami said in an attempt to comfort Luna. Who nodded but was about to walk off when Cami stopped her.

"Oh no. You aren't the only one leaving he is to." Cami said causing Kol to scoff. "But why I haven't burned any thing unlike my best friend." He said causing Luna to whip around and roll her eyes at him. "It's not like I do it on purpose." Luna said in a defensive tone. "Well I need my space. I have so many things to cook and not a lot of time. Do you mind getting Hayley and Ansel in here." Cami said talking to Kol. Cami was now the leader of the kitchen, Kol wasn't doing any thing important just watching every thing to make sure it didn't over cook or burn. But when you were cooking around Luna every thing seemed to occasionally erupt in flames. And he would start to laugh uncontrollably at her distress and then he would become useless because he would be to busy laughing his head off. He must have surrendered because he didn't open his mouth to complain about anything. He nodded putting his arm around Luna's shoulder. Ignoring the fact that she was fusing at him because he was going to mess up her hair. 

"Oh I see you two are finally out of the kitchen. Did Cami kick you guys out?" Josh said hopping up from the couch to give Luna a hug and to punch Kol on the shoulder.

"Um no actually that is not how that went down. You see originally I kicked Luna out because she was literally setting every thing on fire." Kol said and at the last part Luna turned around to glare at him. "Oh Hayley and Ansel your needed in the kitchen." He added despite Luna's heated glare.

The two left. Saying 'merry Christmas' to Luna and Kol. Hayley handed Hope off to Luna. Probably so Luna wouldn't murder Kol right then and there. 

Luna went to go take a seat between Klaus and Damon (as they now were on good terms, well decent). "As I was saying I kicked her out. And then Cami called me a buffoon, and then she kicked me out." He said and Damon nodded approvingly. "I don't blame her I would have kicked you out to. Surely Luna isn't that bad in the kitchen." He said shooting a look at Luna who flinched. While Kol smiled. 

"But the fact is Damon she is that bad. Even though we are the best of friends I won't lie when I say this. If she would have stayed in there any longer, put it this way the kitchen would be burning down as we speak." He said causing Luna to flinch again and put her head in her hands. Rebekah had taken Hope from Luna.

"Kol that is so not true take it back." Luna said now standing up. She was still offended. "But it is. You burn every thing you touch. Food wise." Kol added after Klaus shot him a look.

But Kol wasn't paying attention to that fact as he was more worried with the fact that Luna was getting closer to him. "I'm sorry but I'm not taking it back. If you want me to take it back your going to have to chase me." He said and Luna rolled her eyes. "Kol I spent thirty minutes on my hair. I'm not going to ruin it just because-" Luna began saying but Kol cut her off. He was now leaning up against the wall. 

"Oh I get it. Your all doll'd up, so you are just going to sit around and look pretty. I get it." He said and Luna scoffed before bending down and taking off her shoes, handing them to Josh. But Kol hadn't noticed this. But when he did his eyes widened. But it was already to late.

The two ran through the house despite Rebekah's protest. Damon watched as a smile slowly spread against Klaus' face. 

"Relax Rebekah and just let the children play." Elijah said and Josh snickered. "Better not say things like that around Luna, she can be mean if she wants to be." He said and Elijah nodded although Rebekah still looked tense. There was a big crash followed by screaming and yelling. No body felt the need to get up and go check on them. Because today every thing was going to be fine.

A few seconds later Kol and Luna came back. And at that moment Caroline, Alaric, and Stefan walked in from being outside. When Caroline saw Luna she screamed while the men laughed.

Luna and Kol were covered head to toe in flour. While Kol was enjoying himself Luna was fuming at him. 

"Luna what happened?" Caroline asked walking over to her. Patting her down, trying to get the excess flour of her. "Well Caroline this idiot-"

.............................................................

  
Time jump (Present/Gift time)

............................................................

Third Person Pov

.............................................................

All was going well in the temporary Mikealson house hold. Every thing was cooked. All the pies, cakes, casseroles, hams, and turkeys were all on the table. Cooling off, just waiting to be eaten.

Kol and Luna had cleaned up there mess. Caroline had fixed Luna's hair and make-up, so it was like that little flour 'incident' had never happened.

Every one was in the living room. As it was were the Christmas tree was. The tree was in the corner of the room, although at first it had been in the center of the room. But when Josh had been complaining about not being able to see Harry Potter and Game of Thrones Rebekah was forced to move it.

But nevertheless it all worked out.

Every one was happy. Although there were two people in the room who were nervous. Those two people being Klaus and Luna. Both of them were nervous that the other one wouldn't like there gift, or they would think it was to much. It was ironic really.

They were almost done with the presents.

Cami had gotten Damon a car. It was an american muscle car. It looked a lot like Damon's other car, except this one was red. It had been Cami's uncle Kieran's and in his will it was supposed to go to her. But Cami not really knowing much about cars decided that this would be the perfect gift for Damon. Since he loved cars so much. When he had opened the small box he had been confused. What gift could be so small that it was in a box. He at first thought that it could be an engagement ring but dismissed the thought because Cami wouldn't be like that. In the small box it had been keys. Damon lifted them up. A confused expression still on his face as his mind was racing a thousand miles an hour. Trying to figure out what the keys could be to. And that was when Cami told Damon to go out side. And he did. Practically screaming when he saw the red car parked next to his blue one. Luna had laughed at his excitement and told Cami that she did a good job. Cami was beaming with joy as Damon came in with a smile on his face. So he had of course picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Damon then decided that it would be the best time to give Cami his gift to her. His gift to her, like her gift to him wasn't wrapped. Damon took out some thing silvery in his pocket and put it around Cami's neck. It was a necklace. It had a small rose at the end. Cami of course loved it, and told him that she would always wear it. She asked why the rose. And he replied with 'because it's to remind me what I see you as. A rose. Beautiful yet dangerous.' All the girls and Josh made the 'aw' sound, they all thought that the moment between Cami and Damon was really cute. While the men congratulated him.

Damon had gotten Luna a turtle neck rainbow shirt. Which she (loved) of course (not really) but she also didn't want to hurt his feelings. Luna had gotten Damon a pair of warm socks. (He was always complaining that his feet were cold).

Hayley had gotten Luna a leather jacket. Which brought Luna to tears and Hayley knew that meant that Luna loved it.

Luna had gotten Hayley a pair of boots. Hayley was not one to get excited over a pair of boots but when she saw these she lost it. These were the boots Hayley had wanted forever. "How did you get these Luna. They must have cost a fortune." She said and Luna laughed. "They did." Hayley closed the lid on the box. A frown etched on to her face. "They have to go back." She said and Luna shook her head exasperated. "No Hayley absolutely not I spent over five hours in a store looking for those boots in that box. It is my gift to you so don't worry about it." Luna said hugging Hayley. Hayley's frown that had been etched on to her face had now faded away. As she hugged Luna back, now smiling. Feeling ever so grateful for her being here.

Elijah and Hayley hadn't gotten each other any thing, not wanting to bring any attention to their recent drama.

Klaus and Luna had agreed to exchange there gifts in private.

Stefan had gotten a pair of earrings for Caroline. Which she loved. Caroline had gotten Stefan a jacket. This one wasn't made out of leather, it was a rare type of animal fur. Suited for the purposes of being kept warm and not for style. (He hasn't tooken the jacket off since he received it). Damon had gotten Stefan a beannie. Stefan had found this quite amusing. Surely Damon didn't expect him to wear this (He did). Stefan got Damon a case of limited edition of bourbon. Of course when Damon saw it he immediately tackled his brother with a hug. 

Caroline had gotten all the girls make-up kits. And she had gotten all the men tickets to a football game which they begrudgingly agreed to go to.

Rebekah had gotten all the girls shoes. (Much to the displeasure of Hayley and Luna). "What is this a death trap." Hayley said expecting her blue stilettos. "Rebekah you know I love you but I'm going to break my neck walking in these." Luna exclaimed looking at the sparkly stilettos in her box. Rebekah gave Luna a hug. "Oh don't worry love you just need a bit of practice, and I'll be right with you and I won't let you break your neck." Rebekah said and Luna thanked her and hugged her again. "What kind of flowers would like for your funeral?" Damon asked Luna which earned him a slap in the back of the head by Luna herself. Klaus laughed at that and Elijah shook his head at his brother.

Elijah had gotten all the girls spa days at this resort. Kol had been highly offended when he saw that he didn't receive one. "Brother where is my gift from you." He said and Klaus laughed at Kol's facial expression.

Davina had gotten the girls tickets to go see John Legend. Rebekah had just recently became obsessed with the song 'All of me' by him. Davina had gotten Kol tickets to see Metallica. Which he had loved. Instead of thinking Davina he went on to talk to Josh about the great seats and the songs they played (Josh was going to with Aiden, it was supposed to be a double date of sorts). But Davina didn't mind. She was just happy that Kol had liked, correction loved his gift. Kol had gotten Davina a bracelet. It was a little thing with his initials on it of course. So where ever she went people would know that she was his. Davina loved it of course. Kissing him after receiving the gift. Marcel had gotten uncomfortable as he started coughing, and that act caused the couple to break apart. Marcel refused to look at Kol because of the smug look on his face. So he decided it would be the perfect time to give his gift to Luna. He had held on to for all these years. Patiently waiting for the time he would give this to her. This was the perfect time.

"Luna this was your mothers." Marcel said holding out a necklace. What Marcel had said had captured every body's attention.

The necklace was a small silvery thing. The pendant was in the shape of a heart. Engraved on it's metal surface was the letter 'H'.

"When we found her I pulled this off her body. She's had this since she was sixteen. Jason your father made it for her. And I thought that you should be the one to wear it." Marcel said as he put the necklace around Luna's neck.

"It's beautiful." Klaus said walking up and looking at the necklace. Luna smiled and looked down. "Wonder what the 'H' stands for." Damon voiced standing beside Klaus touching the heart shaped pendent. Luna and Klaus shared a knowing look. But Elijah was the only one to pick up on it. Smiling a little as he noticed this.

"Luna and Hayley may I have your attention please there is some thing I have to read the two of you." Marcel said now fully holding every ones attention. Hayley took Luna by the arm and dragged her to Marcel. 

"Your father Jason asked me to read this to you when you were together on Christmas." Marcel said and the two sisters looked at each other there expressions doubtful. Every one was paying attention to Marcel. But none more than Hayley and Luna.

Marcel pulled out a few pieces of paper, and cleared his throat preparing to read them aloud.

"To my two girls," Marcel said causing Luna and Hayley to look at each other there in awe. "This is probably one of the smartest things I've ever done. My friend Marcel suggested it. I just don't understand why he wouldn't force the girls, your mothers Laura and Madeline to do this. To write a letter to the two of you. In case any thing ever happens to me. In my opinion that will never happen because there is no way I could die. No body would be stupid enough to kill me." Marcel said causing every body in the room to wince. As if they were being burned. "But if I'm not around for some reason I want the both of you to know that I love the both of you equally. We are a family. Me, Andrea, Luna, Laura, and Madeline. It might seem complicated to some people but it all works. I can't put every thing I want to say in this letter. I can't explain how much I love the both of you. I can't explain how much I love our complicated family. And if I were to ever parish it would be because of you two. I would go down protecting the both of you. The both of your mothers and I just got into a fight. Well it was more like me and Madeline against Laura. Laura suggested that in order to have an alliance with the pack we were at war with. But this alliance called for the both of you two be married off to the leaders son's. Laura was upset with me because I wasn't happy about the alliance. No daughters of mine were going to be forced into an arranged marriage. That is not some thing I wanted." Marcel said causing Hayley to look down and Luna to nod approvingly. Marcel continued.

"Madeline of course took my side. Saying that you two should find love on your own. I agreed with her. That's not the kind of life I wanted for the two of you. Some thing big is going down. New dangerous are coming. I think that's why Marcel wanted me to write this letter. So in case I did die the two of you would have a piece of me forever. I can only hope that every thing is going to work out. And that one day I'll read you two this letter and then we can all laugh about it." Marcel said clearing his throat a little at the end. Hayley and Luna had watery eyes as Marcel continued to read the letter from their late father. "But I have asked Marcel to read it to you if I'm not there. This is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I couldn't imagine not being there for you. Not being able to murder every guy who so much as looks at the two of you makes me sad." When Marcel said this Hayley and Luna looked at each other smirking.

Marcel continued smiling a little to. "But if I'm not there to do it Marcel will be. And I know he will."

Marcel paused turning the page over.

"Andrea being the oldest you will be the alpha of my pack when the time is right. When you are ready. Only if you want to. I refuse to force any thing on you, despite what your mother thinks. She is all about tradition. And I am to until it involves marrying my daughter off. Being an alpha isn't as easy as it sounds. Yes you get to walk around and shout orders but it's so much more than that. It's about trust and loyalty. You have to be willing to give your life for them as they would be willing to give there life for you. Some times you have to be willing to make sacrifices. Some times you have to choose between your pack and your family. Some times you do things you don't want to do, but you have to do any way. If you want to be the alpha of our pack one day I know you'll be able to do it. But you have the choice to decline. I won't force any thing on you, or your sister." Marcel said and Hayley looked down feeling eyes on her. Luna squeezes Hayley's hand, showing her support. Hayley looked up at Luna and shot her a grateful look.

"Luna being the youngest isn't always going to be the easiest thing. There will be advantages and disadvantages. I would know, I was the youngest of three brothers. They are long gone. And I know things are going to be harder for you, being what you are. That doesn't mean I love you less that your sister, it just makes you different and sets you apart from her. And that would make you a target. Madeline has a lot of enemies, like myself. So you probably aren't going to be leaving the house any time soon without me or your mother and some beefed up buddies of mine." Luna smiled at that and Hayley put her head on Luna's shoulder closing her eyes. Marcel continued on. Not bothering to look up from the papers he was holding. "That means that Andrea is going to have a funner more easier childhood. And you aren't. As much as I hate to put it that way, it's the way it had to be. In order to keep you safe. If your sister doesn't want to be alpha you can. But I have a feeling that you aren't going to be that way. I'm not much of a leader but I have to be. In order to protect the people I love. In order to keep our family safe. I think your going to be more like your mother. Madeline works alone it's just the way she's always been. Maybe I'm wrong. I can't predict the future like she can. But I know that you'll have questions about me and your mother. And no I do not regret you, or the night I spent with Madeline. I feel confident that she doesn't regret it either. Even though we were both drunk out of our minds. Laura wasn't mad about it either, the strangest thing was that she was happy about it. Laura's weird that way. I was the one to name you. We the three of us. Me, Madeline, and Laura had been putting our heads together trying to think of a name. Your sister's name hadn't been hard to choose. As Laura wanted to name her daughter after her mother. Madeline wanted you to have an 'l' in your name for Laura. But the names Lacey, Loretta, Lana didn't seem to appeal to her. They didn't appeal to me either. On the night you were born it was the three of us. We couldn't just go to the hospital because Madeline had to many enemies. So Laura had planned on delivering the baby and me being in the room. It was a full moon. Normally ne and Laura would have changed but before hand Madeline had written a spell, so that we wouldn't have to. Madeline was rather good at writing spells. Being able to create new ones. It was one of the reasons why the witches of the French Quarter hated her so much. But I held you after Madeline did of course. I thought that you would look like her. I was surprised to see that you had my green eyes and not her warm brown ones. Just like Andrea except yours had more gray in them. Looking into your eyes made me think of the moon. So that's why I named you Luna, because of your eyes. And besides it had the 'l' for Laura just like your mom wanted. You had a full head of hair, your mother for some reason blamed that on me. Despite her wild hair." Marcel said causing Luna to suck in a deep breath. She was trying not to cry. Hayely had started crying along time ago. Her arm was now on Luna's shoulder. Like she needed some thing to hold on to. And yet she could support Luna at the same time. It worked in both of the sisters' favor.

"I don't know how to leave this letter on a good note. I always have trouble with saying the right thing. I'm not going to lie to the both of you and say that you were planned. Because you weren't the both of you weren't. You were both mistakes, that your mothers and I created. I wouldn't change any thing. And I hope that one day we can all sit back and laugh at my horrible hand writing. But if we don't get to sit back. If for some reason I die I want you both to know that I love you. You two will always be my girls." Marcel said putting the papers down that he had been reading. Hayley hugged Luna who had finally broken down. There was a sadness in the room. As every one watched the sisters. 

Marcel put the papers down on the table, ever so gently. As if they could break at any moment in time. Marcel walked over to the sisters and wrapped his long arms around both of them. Giving them a hug. It was like a group hug of sorts. Marcel cleared his throat after he pulled away.

"He uh asked me to give you a hug if he wasn't-" Marcel began but Luna and Hayley both tackled him with a hug.

There was a polite silence in the room as the two embraced Marcel. No one wanting to ruin there moment. 

Hayley took Hope from Klaus and held her rocking ever so slightly on the couch beside Rebekah, and Ansel. Luna went to go take a seat between Damon and Klaus.

"How did it happen?" Hayley asked quietly handing a sleeping Hope to Ansel. "To who Hayley which one, because they all died different ways." Marcel said and the room again flinched in sync at the very word 'died'.

"How did our parents die?" Luna said clarifying by what Hayley meant. Marcel leaned forward. And Josh shifted in the chair he was in looking uncomfortable. "Are you sure the both of you can handle it." Marcel asked looking between Hayley and Luna. Who both nodded determinedly. "Hey if you want us to leave we can." Caroline said looking between Hayley and Luna. Hayley shook her head. "No Caroline it's fine you are welcome to stay." Hayely said and Caroline nodded settling back in to Stefan's lap. She like every one else seemed interested in how Hayley and Luna's parents had died.

"First it was Madeline." Marcel said causing Luna to reach forward her hand holding the heart pendent on her chest. "I had asked her to do some thing for me. She could have declined but Madeline wanted to do this. She had played spy for me so many times before what could be different. I tried to convince her to let me send a couple of my guys with her but she declined. So did Jason. But that was the way Madeline was. She worked alone. When I arrived I was to late. She was already gone. But she put up hell one hell of a fight. She took out most of the men but it wasn't enough. The guy who did this Abbraxas is his name. He was still there when I arrived. He had told me that he didn't want to do it, but he had to. I asked him why he did it. And he replied with because she wouldn't give me what I wanted. He didn't clarify that statement as he vamped off before I could grab him." Marcel said and Luna sat back her hands covering her face. Damon rubbed her shoulder soothingly while Klaus said words of comfort.

"Jason and Laura were absolutely heart broken. The first thing they wanted to do was hunt this guy down. I was already on it. I had my best men on it. But they never came back, not alive." He said his tone said nothing but despair and sadness.

"Then it was Jason and Laura." He said causing Hayley to look away from Luna's tear stricken face and to Marcel. "They were going to run. With the both of you." Marcel said looking between Hayley and Luna. Who were now both leaned forward listening eagerly. "But they never made it out of the house. When I arrived to check on them the house had been broken into. Laura's blood was on the floor. She had been shot. Jason's neck heart had been ripped out and put into his hand. He didn't go down without a fight neither did Laura." Marcel said and Hayley winced and closed her eyes. "Hayely was in the crib but Luna was gone." Marcel said looking between the two sisters.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked looking at Marcel and then looking at Luna. "The witches got to her before I did." Marcel said and Luna flinched at the name 'witches'.

"Well where is Abbraxas?" Rebekah asked looking at Marcel. "I don't know I haven't been able to find him. I'm still looking but I didn't want to scare you." Marcel said looking at Luna.

She shook her head. "I'm not afraid." Marcel seemed to wince at those words. "You should be." He said and Luna got up, Klaus following her. "I need a minute." She said to every one before leaving the room. Klaus stopped walking slowly turning to look at Elijah with uncertain eyes. Elijah nodded slowly at him. The two having some sort of silent conversation with there eyes. Klaus left following in Luna's footsteps. Leaving every one in the room clueless with the exception of Elijah.

.............................................................

Klaus Pov

............................................................

  
It wasn't hard to find her, Luna. She was standing at the end of the hall looking out of the window. The light from the outside made her hair seem darker than it really was. I knew I probably should have given her more time to herself but I couldn't resist. I had to go and at least try to comfort her. Today was going to be hard for her. And I wanted to do what ever I could to make things easier on her. Even if I hadn't left to go comfort her I would want to. What I felt for her was almost like a pull. It always led me to her. 

"Luna love are you alright?" I asked and she turned to me. She wasn't crying any more but her cheeks were more pink than usual. Her make up was fine not that I cared about it that much.

"No I'm not alright. I just found out how my mom and dad died. That the man who did it. Abbraxas is still out there, alive. My brother is supposed to be coming today along with Leo, and I am a wreck." She said folding her arms across her chest as she spoke. I sighed at least she was being honest with the 'not okay' part.

"Luna you are not a wreck. Leo likes you a lot and I am sure that your brother will to." I said and Luna tilted her head to the side before walking into my arms. Accepting my hug. I knew that she would need one.

It was weird all the little things I noticed. The sound of her heart. I could feel it, beating along with mine. The smell of her hair. The perfume she wore. It wasn't much but it was enough to drive me crazy. It was like I was sitting on that bench with her all over again. Having to tighten the reins of the beast inside. Surprisingly Luna was the one to pull away, sighing as she did.

"I have some thing for you." She said turning away from me and going in to the room that Hayley and her shared. 

She came back a few minutes later holding what looked like a canvas behind her back. "What's this?" I asked and she smiled and looked down. Definitely blushing. I would have to confide in Elijah, maybe he would know why.

"Well this is your gift from me. Merry Christmas." She said handing the canvas to me. I smiled seeing it. Very impressed. The picture she had painted was one of a wolf. The back ground was a dark forest. She painted the moon light falling through the trees. It was beautiful. Before leaving the compound and when she came back she had asked if I could teach her how to paint. I of course didn't deny her. Why would I? The more time I spent with her, the better.

But the painting was excellent. The main vocal point was the golden wolf. It was painted beautifully. The way the moonlight shone on it's fur was amazing. The eyes although golden had different parts to them. But it all worked. "This is absolutely beautiful." I said tearing my eyes away from the painting and to Luna. She had her hand on her necklace. She was clutching it. It was like she had it forever the way she was holding it.

"You like it." She said although it sounded more like a question. I nodded and she smiled looking relieved. "Oh good I though you would hate it. I know it's not the best work, and I know you could have done better-" I interrupted. "Luna love don't worry so much I love it. And it's the best work you've ever done, and I couldn't have done better." She smiled looking down again.

"So where did you get the inspiration for the wolf?" I asked noticing her blush a deeper red.

"You actually." She said and I frowned now confused. Luna sighed putting a piece of hair behind her ear of course it went right back to wear it was. Her hair was funny like that. "That's what you look like in your wolf form." Luna said elaborating on what she had first said. "I'm golden." I asked I would have thought I would be a different color black maybe.

"Yes and I have to tell you that your fur looks stunning under the light of the moon." She said and I smiled. "I am flattered." 

It took me a minute to realize how close we had gotten. The painting lay against the wall forgotten. "Would you mind staying right here love. I'll just be a minute." I said thinking a way of how to escape this dangerous situation. Not that I didn't want to be in the situation. Because I really did. But how was I to know that she felt the same. I had to wait.

She nodded and I vamped away from her taking my gift with me. Before I could start to wonder what it would be like to feel her lips against mine.

I was in the room that I know shared with Elijah. I smiled "Here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself. I had worked on this painting for months. Perfecting it, and making sure that it was perfect. Until I was satisfied with the way it looked.

I vamped back to her to find that she had returned to the window. Her arms were on either side of the window. I paused marveling at her from the back. I just couldn't help myself. She was just so stunning especially in that color. Lilac, she looked good in it. Rebekah was rather good at picking out colors for her.

I cleared my throat and Luna turned around smiling a little as she folded her arms over her chest. "And what might that be behind your back." She said causing me to laugh. I was feeling a little nervous. Scared of what she would think. Scared that she wouldn't like it. I don't think I've ever been this scared since Mikeal beat me bloody. It seemed silly but I couldn't relax myself. I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest. 

"Oh it's nothing really." I said taking the painting from behind my back. I watched her reaction carefully. Fearing that she would hate it. The thought of that made my stomach churn. It made me feel sick watching her reaction.

Her eyes widened and the squinted. She was inspecting it. Causing my heart to beat faster if that was possible.

Then her lips parted ever so slightly. "I love it, but how-" She started out saying although I felt relieved I interrupted her. "I had a dream actually. It was the strangest thing. I can't really explain it." I said and Luna nodded still looking at the painting. "My mother probably has some thing to do this." Luna said gesturing to the painting. Finally looking away from it, but then going back to it.

I had painted Luna and her mother. They had there arms on their shoulders smiling. They were both in light blue dresses that were made of flowy material. The color clashed well with their skin and it made there hair look darker. At first I had considered painting the dresses yellow but I didn't and in the end I am happy that I didn't. In a field surrounded by flowers, thousands of them. They were all different colors, and shades. It looked like I had saw it in the dream.

"I think she did to." I said and Luna looked away from the painting and then back to me. The smile on her face growing wider. I was now relaxed, and happy that she liked it.

"How are you so amazing." She said looking to me and then the painting. I took the painting out of her hands. With out meaning to I had brushed my fingers against hers. Hey eyes flashed up to meet mine. She had the oddest expression on her face. 

"I'm just going to go put this in your room if you don't mind." I said and she nodded. I vamped away from her before I did some thing stupid. I put her painting in the room she shared with Hayley.

I vamped back to her to find that she hadn't moved from her position. "Thank you so much I really appreciate what you did. It was really amazing." She said and I looked down. Feeling the heat rush to my face.

"It wasn't really any thing really. It's not that big of a deal." I said shrugging my shoulders. "So how was your first Christmas?" I asked avoiding looking down at her lips, looking only in her eyes. "It was great. But I can't help but worry." She said and I couldn't help but brush a piece of hair out of her face.

I let my finger tips brush against her skin. 

Her skin was soft, and warm. "Worried about what?" I asked noticing that her cheeks started to darken under my touch. So I allowed them to remain there. Trying to test the water or as Elijah would put it. 

"My brother. What he'll think of me. What he'll think of you." She said looking down at her feet and then back at me. I laughed a little at what she had said. Why did she care about what her brother thought about me?

"Well you shouldn't be worried he'll love you." I said feeling bold placing my hand on the side of her face. 

She smiled looking down at her feet again. I gently put my hand under her chin forcing her to look up at me. "No really he is going to love you." I said and she smiled again not looking away from me this time. 

"I don't know about all that. I don't think I'm that love-able." She said and I laughed. And she did to. "You can be quite charming when you want to be." I said and she raised her eye brows at that. "Charming?" She asked and I nodded. "How so?" She asked. I smiled it was my turn to look down at my feet. I really needed to think twice before I said things like that. How was I suppose to explain how charming she was to her?

Luckily I didn't have to because our names were being called. 'We have guest' could be heard echoing up the stairs to where we were. I removed my hand from her face gently of course. I then reached down and grabbed her hand. To not only give her comfort, but to also giver her my support.

"I don't know if I can go down there." She said her face going a little pale. The warm color that had been in her cheeks faded away.

"Luna love you can, I'll be right there with you okay." I said and she nodded but she still hesitated shifting on her feet. "What if he hates me? What if he doesn't like every one? What if I hate him?" She said we were walking in the hallway. More like I was pulling her to our destination, the down stairs.

I stopped, stopping her to.

"Do you trust me?" I asked and she nodded. Although this time there was no hesitation. 

"Then trust in me that every thing is going to be alright. And no one could hate you. And if your brother doesn't like any one then that's okay, they can deal with it. I can deal with it. And I don't think you'll hate him. And if you do you can learn to love him. Trust me. I've had experience with brothers so I can offer my advice to you at any time." I said and she nodded. 

Not fighting like she had been when I started walking in the direction of the downstairs.

As we descended down the stairs her heart seemed to beat even faster. "Luna love just breathe. You've got this." I said and she nodded. "I've got this." She repeated nodding at me.

We were now officially in the downstairs. We walked past the kitchen and in to the living room. Luna took a deep breath walked in to the room. 

Cami and Damon were sitting on the couch curled up together. Kol and Davina sat with them. Well Kol was sitting on Davina's lap but that was besides the point. The point was that the four of them were sharing the couch. 

Rebekah was standing next to Hayely. Ansel was standing next to the two girls, who were also next to Josh. And since he didn't have Hope I assumed that he had put her down for a nap. Which was fine with me. Ansel was starting to grow on me, even though I hated to admit it. I trusted him with Hope, like I trusted Hayley with Hope which was really saying some thing.

Marcel was sitting in a chair. Alaric was beside him in another chair.

Stefan was standing up leaning against the wall next to Caroline.

Leo was standing in the middle of the room. Some one else was beside him. I assumed him to be Chris, Luna's brother. 

Chris like Luna had green eyes. Except his were more like a cats. His eyes had bits of gold in them while Luna's had gray. There mouths had almost the same shape except for the fact that Chris' were thinner. That is where the similarities stopped.

"So Klaus when are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Hayley asked eyeing Chris and Leo wearily. 

I looked at Luna and she nodded determinedly. I let go of her hand, regretting the instant I did it. My hand feeling cold all of a sudden.

I realized that I never wanted to let go of her hand. That I wanted to hold it again, and never let it go. 

.............................................................

Josh Pov

.............................................................

"Hey guy's I'll be right back." I said and Davina and Kol nodded at me before continuing on with the conversation with out me.

Two people had just arrived. I recognized one as he had came here a couple of days ago looking for Luna. But the other one I didn't recognize. Klaus and Luna had came into the room. She looked nervous for some reason. Pale and every thing. Klaus had introduced Leo and Chris (Who was Luna's brother surprisingly) I had stepped out of the room and into the out side so I could have some privacy.

My phone had been going off. Luckily it had been on vibrate. I sighed hoping that is was Aiden. That by some Christmas miracle it could be him.

I took out my phone, ignoring how bad my fingers were shaking. (I had to retype the password in five times). I frowned noticing that it was not Aiden's profile picture or his number.

The number was not one I recognized but I called it any way. Getting ready to tell off who ever called my phone twenty-seven times.

The phone rang two times before the person picked it up. "Josh is that you?" I heard and I frowned scratching the back of my neck nervously. This voice sounded an awful lot like Aiden. But that was impossible because this wasn't Aiden's number.

"That depends on who's asking." I said and I heard a sigh from the other end of the phone. "Really you wouldn't recognize your own boy friends voice." The voice said and I recognized the tone immediately. It was Aiden. My boy friend who I was pretty sure I was in love with. Why did I have to be so fucking stupid.

"Hey I am so sorry Aiden. You just kind of scared the shit out of me." I said about to stay some thing else but he stopped me. "Hey I uh listened to your voice mail and I have to say wow."

I closed my eyes. Feeling like all the air in my body had been replaced with ice.

"And I know this is going to sound crazy but I kind of liked what you said." 

I opened my eyes confused. "What?" I asked and I heard Aiden's watery laugh. He sounded tired.

"That you love me. It's so crazy because I think I love you to." I covered my free hand over my mouth. This was not happening. This was some thing that only happened in those Hallmark Christmas movies that Rebekah liked to watch with Luna. They would both end up in tears by the end of the film. Because it always had a happy ending.

This wasn't my happy ending, but it was a start to it. Aiden could be the one.

"I feel so relieved right now I thought you were going to call me crazy and dump me." I confessed cringing at my words. I was pleasantly surprised to hear him laugh at the other end of the phone. "Listen I have to go. But I wanted to tell you that I'll be in New Orleans when you come back. Merry Christmas Josh." He said and I smiled. "Okay that's great hey one more thing before you go. Davina got Kol, you, and I tickets to go see Metallica are you in. It could be like a double date." I said and there was a quiet pause before Aiden started talking again. Sounding excited.

"Oh a double date with those two. That sounds fucking amazing I love Davina. And Metallica all in the mix, sounds like one hell of a night I am in." He said and I laughed at his eagerness I was looking forward to that night.

"Alright Josh I have to go. I love you. Tell Luna I love her." Aiden said and I smiled wider. "I will tell her that you love her. In front of Klaus and her brother." I said and Aiden started coughing wildly. That had been my first reaction to.

"What in the hell? What does he look like? Does he have carmel skin like her? Because if he does I'm sorry I have to dump you." Aiden said and I rolled my eyes at that. He wasn't really being serious.

"Not he does not. I think he's coming back to the compound with us so you can meet him. Merry Christmas Aiden I love you." I said and there was a slight pause before he replied back with "And I love you."

The call disconnected then. But even that didn't make the smile on my face disappear. I loved Aiden and he loved me.

I had gotten exactly what I wanted for Christmas. And I couldn't have been more thankful than I already was.

.............................................................

Christmas Dinner

.............................................................

Third Person Pov

.............................................................

"So Chris what do you do for a living?" Hayley asked still going through the interrogation phase. (Hayley didn't fully trust Chris, thinking that any one with eyes like that just wasn't trust worthy she felt the same way about Leo).

The meal was over half way over. And every body sat in there usual spots. Hayley was sitting next to Rebekah. Elijah was sitting directly across from Hayley. Usually it was Rebekah but after Hayley had explained to Rebekah what had happened Rebekah now sat in Elijah's spot.

Caroline and Stefan sat together. Hope was in her high chair sitting between Ansel (who was taking the duties of being a grandpa very seriously) and Josh.

Cami was sitting next to Damon who was sitting of course next to his 'daughter' Luna. And Luna as always was sitting next to Klaus. Leo was on the other side of Klaus as was Chris. Alaric was on that side to having a conversation with Stefan about traffic.

"Oh me I kill people for a living." Chris said causing Luna who had been drinking to choke on her drink. Damon patted her back. Telling her that every thing was okay. Leo shook his head. Clearing his throat. "What Chris actually meant to say was that he kills demons that hurt good people or innocents as we like to call them."

Chris only shrugged looking unaffected. "Same difference." He said and Luna looked uneasily between her brother and her sister and then to Klaus.

"Hayley would you mind talking to me in private." Luna said looking at her sister. Hayley sighed folding her arms against her chest. "Why don't you eat first Luna." Hayley said looking at Chris before looking at Luna. Hayley knew that Luna knew she was on to her.

Hayley couldn't help but feel un-trust worthy to him. Some thing about him made her skin crawl.

"I'm actually not that hungry." Luna replied back pushing her untouched plate of food away from her. She ignored Damon and Klaus' wincing at her words. Klaus knew she was nervous but he still didn't like it when she didn't eat. It made him not want to eat to.

"Come on Luna what could one bite hurt." Hayley said looking at Chris as she spoke. Luna tilted her head to the side noticing this. "I'm actually feeling sick." And Klaus and Damon looked at each other. Identical expressions of confusion on their faces. They were both oblivious to the meaning behind the sister's words. Although Rebekah wasn't, and neither was Elijah. But the two remained quiet. Watching there small banter as every one else was.

"Sick from what Luna. It can't be because of the food because you haven't had any." Hayley said her full attention was now on Luna. She wasn't shooting Chris glances any more.

"Some times people just tend to make sick." Luna said causing every one to go into a small coughing fit. Hayley gritted her teeth. "But why you don't know them?" Hayley said and Rebekah tensed at her words. That was a low blow.

"No it not them it's some one I know actually." Luna said. Looking down at her plate and then back at Hayley. "Or rather some one I though I knew." Elijah along with Rebekah winced. Alaric was picking up on it now as was every one else.

"Do you want to talk?" Hayley asked scooting her chair away from the table and standing up. "That sounds like a good idea." Luna said also standing up. The two walked out of the room, and up the stairs hurriedly. The raised voices could already be heard.

............................................................

"Did I start that?" Chris asked and Leo hesitated in answering that question. "No you didn't it was Hayley actually." Rebekah said after a moment of silence had passed. Elijah threw Rebekah a look. 

"Don't look at me like that Elijah she as the one who started interrogating him and giving him the evil eye." Rebekah said causing Elijah to sigh. "You don't think their fighting do you?" Josh asked worriedly looking at Klaus. "No I think they are just talking." Caroline said but then yelling could be heard up stairs. Klaus put his head in his hands. Feeling like he was losing his mind. Every thing was fine, and now it was not.

"Well yelling more like it." Caroline said correcting her previous statement, taking a sip of her wine.

"I think Hayley hates me." Chris said breaking the silence that had been in the room. "Yes it seems that she has a strong dislike towards you although I don't know why. Maybe she's jealous." Alaric said and Chris leaned back in his chair, the wine glass in his hand. "Jealous, jealous of what." He said draining the glass even though it was full to the rim. He had experience with drinking and he didn't really care if any one knew of that fact.

"Well before you came Hayley basically had Luna to herself. And now Luna has you." Alaric said and Chris leaned forward frowning. "I didn't ask for this." He said and then he stood up walking away from the table and out of the room with out saying another word. 

Leo sighed putting his head in his hands. Klaus stood up and walked over to him. Patting his shoulder trying to be sympathetic. "I'll go talk to him." He said surprising every one in the room. He left in the direction that Chris went.

Rebekah also pushed her plate aside, standing up as she did. "Well I guess this is my que to go talk to the girls." She said dismissing herself quietly from the table.

.............................................................

Chris Pov

.............................................................

"It's a lot quieter her than San Francisco is it not?" A voice said behind me. I turned around seeing Klaus. I relaxed then. I didn't think that he hated me.

"Yeah it's peaceful here. I like it. But I guess I'm a little on edge more than usual. I'm used to demons just showing up and ruining every thing." I said and Klaus nodded now leaning against the porch railing like I was. 

"I can understand that. Usually it's not demons that ruin every thing but my evil mother." He said and I nodded happy that he had experienced some of what I had experienced. "Did you mean what you said. That you didn't ask for any of this." 

Klaus asked and I sighed running my hands through my hair. It was getting longer. I was going to have to get it cut eventually, but I never seemed to have the time. "Yeah. It's complicated, I'm not sure you would understand it." I said and Klaus chuckled. I turned to him confused.   
"head again.

"Your right she has me but I don't think she see's me as a sibling." He said and I turned to him, confused. "Then what does she see you as?"

Klaus grunted and looked down at his feet. "Not her brother." I raised my eye brows at that. What could he mean by that. Well a lot of different things. My conscious replied back.

"I don't even know if she likes me? I know her sister hates me." I said referring to Hayley. I didn't want to admit it but she intimidated me. She had one of the meanest glares I've ever seen. It looked like she was picking me apart with her eyes, and her eyes alone.

"Luna was worrying about the same thing actually. She nearly had a panic attack just thinking about walking down the stairs. Walking down those stairs to you. I don't think she hates you, she's just dealing with a lot right now. She kept the secret of her having a brother from her sister, and her friends, the people she considers family. And Hayley like Alaric said is jealous." Klaus said and I sighed looking up as the snow started to fall again. It was still daylight out. It was around three some thing in the afternoon. It had been snowing off and on all day or at least that's what Josh had told me.

I winced grabbing my chest. Feeling a sudden pain there. "Chris what's wrong?" Klaus asked but I couldn't hear him clearly. There was a ringing in my ears. I felt this way when Wyatt was in trouble. That couldn't mean...

With the help of Klaus I got on to my feet. 

I still felt dizzy. "What is it?" He asked and I closed my eyes the sun suddenly being to bright. I felt like I was having a hang over. 

"I don't know I think it was a warning. I need to go speak with my sister." I said feeling the sudden urge to see her. It was the strangest thing.

"Will you take me to her?" I asked and Klaus nodded.

We walked back in to the house. Klaus had his hand on my shoulder, like he was guiding me. Which I needed right now I could barely walk in a straight line. I knew that it couldn't have been the wine, I'd only had one glass. And besides it takes more that one glass of some thing to get me close to any thing like this.

But he didn't need me to take me to her because she was there, in the room. Along with every one else. That tall dark headed guy with the bright blue eyes was by her. He had his hands on her shoulders saying some thing. What ever it was she shook her head.

"Chris are you alright?" Asked my dad coming forward examining me. I shook him off. Even though I could probably use a good healing by him right about now.

I winced feeling that pain in my chest again. Luna turned to me looking concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked reaching out to grab my hand. She did and she gasped and I felt a shock go through my body and into her hand. We both doubled over except, I didn't end up on the ground like Luna did. 

.............................................................

Third Person Pov

.............................................................

"So this Phoebe did this when she had these visions?" Rebekah asked standing next to Luna. She had been worried for her friends sake. Best friend at that. Rebekah could always depend on Luna if she needed some thing. Rebekah didn't like when Luna was in danger or could possibly get hurt. Rebekah knew that one day Luna would have to die. In order to become immortal so she could live forever. Rebekah knew that Luna didn't want to die. The two had talked for hours. And if the situation called for it. Vampire blood or the dark depressing nothingness. Vampire blood would always out rule the other option. I couldn't help but agree with her. When I had come up with the subject Luna had been so relieved. This was one of the many things that Luna couldn't talk about with Klaus, or her sister for that matter. Well that and her affection for him.

"Yes Madeline to." Leo said referring to the late Phoebe Halliwell who had been his friend and Madeline who had been the love of his life.

"What did you see?" Chris asked looking at Luna with curiosity and concern.

Luna sighed hugging Damon's leather jacket around her shoulders. She was freezing even though it was very warm in the house. Then again maybe it had some thing to do with the premonition she just had.

Josh was also standing by her. Feeling some what to blame because he had been so happy about Aiden that he wasn't there for his friend. 

"It was more than a feeling than any thing. It was cold, and what I could see was dark. I felt like I was being isolated. It was like being in that cell again." Luna said shivering. Josh laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Of course Klaus would have been there to comfort her. To warm her but he decided to step back. To give her some space. As much as he wanted to wrap his arms around her.

"What cell?" Chris asked his curiosity showing through in his facial expression and in his face. Hayley was standing by Klaus and Elijah. Watched through hooded eyes. True Chris was Luna's brother, but she didn't trust him. And it made her upset that Chris had caused her and Hayley to get in to a fight. And that scared Hayley more than any thing. Because she could always count on her sister. This was the first official fight they had. It had been about Chris of course. Luna had asked why Hayley was giving him the eye. Hayley tried to explain that she didn't trust him but that had seemed to only anger Luna more. That was when the yelling started. Hayley had been the first to yell. Hayley remembered Luna's eye widening looking slightly looking hurt almost. Hayley then remembered Luna's eyes hardening and yelling right back.

"The cell the witches put me in when ever I did some thing wrong." She said looking at Chris as she spoke. Though her voice sounded a million miles away. "They put you in a cell what could you do to be put in a cell?" Josh asked now taking in interest in the cell the witches had put her in. As well as every one else in the room.

"If I did a spell wrong. If I disrespected one of them. If I refused to do some thing they told me to do. They made sure to keep that part of the cave cold. I was back there for a couple days, from time to time. If they were feeling nice they would give me bread, and stale water. If they weren't I got nothing. Which almost happened every time." Luna said looking down at her hands as she spoke.

"Well why didn't you try to escape?" Alaric said stepping forward a sympathetic look on his face as he looked at Luna. Luna who didn't even look up at him to answer his question.

"I tried once." She said her eyes still on her hands. They began to shake.

"What happened?" Caroline asked her voice sounded almost like a whisper. The room was so quiet a pen could have dropped and the sound would have echoed off.

"The thing is I can't remember much. Just pain. They used to erase my memory every so often. So I wouldn't remember what they did to me the next day. But I did remember bits and pieces." She said her voice shaking like her hands. 

"Well you don't ever have to worry about going back." Josh said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"And no one helped you or..." Damon trailed off. Luna looked up from her hands. Meeting his piercing blue eyes with her watery green and gray ones. "No I was alone." Every one in the room seemed to wince at those words, even Luna herself.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Luna said detaching herself from Josh's and Rebekah's arms. She handed Damon back his jacket before he could say any thing to possibly stop her.

Klaus hesitated looking at Chris. But Chris was already walking in the direction that Luna left in.

.............................................................

Luna Pov

.............................................................

I made it halfway up the stairs before I had to stop. I had to sit down. I crossed my legs not being able to just put them against my chest like I usually did since I was wearing a dress.

I've never felt more ashamed in my life. The way every one was looking at me with sympathetic looks on there faces. Although Klaus' face was the hardest to look at. Because it broke my heart every time.

I heard foot steps. But I didn't look up from my hands. I felt some one sit next to me. I tensed it wasn't Klaus. I was never able to hear Klaus' footsteps. Him being so stealthy and all. 

"Look I know that we just met but I'm still your brother. I want to help you with what ever I can. And if that means comforting you then that is what I will do. But I will tell you that I am not the best huger our brother Wyatt was the best." I looked up away from my hands and to my brother Chris.

He had his arms open. He surprisingly didn't have a sympathetic look on his face, he had more of an understanding expression on his face.

I accepted the hug. 

"You never have to worry about having to deal with that again. You have my word." He said and I nodded in to his chest. Letting myself cry into his chest.

Slowly but surely I stopped crying. Either because I psychically couldn't any more or Chris' hug had worked. It felt strange. Maybe a hug from my brother, some one that shared a connection with my mom was exactly what I needed.

I pulled away thanking him as I did.

"In my experience of hugs you are one of the best I've ever had." I said and Chris smiled. 

"I'm sorry about Wyatt." I said and Chris' smile vanished off of his face as quick as it had appeared. He nodded looking down at his feet. "It's okay it's not your fault. But I have to keep the promise I made to him." He said and I tilted my head to the side. Curious.

"What promise?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I would understand." I added after Chris didn't say any thing for a while.

He shook his head sighing as he did. "No it's okay he is just hard to talk about." I nodded understanding. "He asked me to take care of you. And to kick every guys' ass who hurts you because he can't. He asked me to be your brother for the both of us. So I'm going to try and be more like him." He said and I nodded.

"He made me promise to keep you safe, and that I wouldn't let any one hurt you." 

"And I wont." He said and I wrapped my arms around him. He needed a hug. 

"Does the name Abbraxas sound familiar to you?" Chris asked and I flinched at the name. Marcel had said that Abbraxas had killed my mother. That wasn't a name I would easily forget any time soon.

I moved a piece of hair from out of my face behind my ear. Taking a deep breath before I spoke."Yes he is the man who killed our mother." I said and Chris hopped up from the step he had been sitting on. Scarring me. I didn't know he could move that fast. "That's the guy who took the book." He exclaimed pulling at his hair. "The book of shadows." I said remembering when Bonnie had said some thing about it. And Chris turned around to me. "You know about the book of shadows?" He asked his eyes wide. I shook my head. "That's not important." I said shaking my hand reaching down to take his hand, pulling him down the stairs.

"We have to tell every one." I said trying to make him understand what I meant. But trying not to freak out at the same time. "Wait." Chris said and I stopped walking turning around to look at him. "I just wanted to tell you that what ever happens I'm going to be right there with you." He said and I smiled pulling him in for another hug.

Feeling a pang in my heart. I wondered what Wyatt would have been like.

Nevertheless I was still grateful to have him here with me even if it was just the one. My brother. I liked the sound of that, I could get used to it.

............................................................

Third Person Pov

.............................................................

"So this Abbraxas guy is the one who murdered Madeline and took the book of shadows." Leo said his tone could only be described as disgusted. Luna couldn't blame him. But she didn't want to admit that his name brought shivers down her spine. The name had sounded oddly familiar although she didn't say any thing. Some thing told her not to.

"He's working with some blonde woman." Chris said speaking up standing from beside Luna. "I think I know who that might be." Klaus said and Rebekah nodded. "Yes but how could we know for sure." Elijah said wanting proof.

"Bonnie said that Ester had it. The book of shadows, that she had stolen it." Luna said causing Caroline to sigh, missing her long time friend. Though Elena and Caroline had been good friends they were more of the on and off type. They would be friends one year and hate each others guts the next. But Bonnie had been Caroline's constant friend.

"There is a way we could prove it. But it's not exactly guaranteed." Leo said causing every one to turn their attention to him.

"What is it?" Elijah asked. The more reassurance he had the better. Now was not the time for mistake. At least it wasn't in Elijah's mind. "Phoebe could not only see the future but the past." Leo said gaining every ones attention. But he held none more other than Elijah. "So what Luna saw or rather felt could be Chris' future, or possibly some one in this room." Elijah said looking at Leo intently waiting for an answer.

"Yes it that's a strong possibility. And these visions, these premonitions are almost never wrong." Leo said and Elijah raised his brow like every one else in the room. "Almost?" Rebekah questioned before any one else could.

Leo nodded. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with every one's on him. "Well it's not exactly a science, none of our powers are." Chris said gesturing to Luna his sister, and Leo his dad.

"Well what can you do? What kind of powers do you have?" Davina asked stepping forward pulling Kol with her. "I can move things with my mind. And I have some white lighter abilities. I can orb and I can heal people." Chris said and Davina raised her eye brow at the word 'orb'. What could he possibly mean by that.

"What is orbing?" Luna asked before Davina could. "It's some thing that all whitelighters can do. It's almost like blinking." Leo said and Rebekah tilted her head to the side, to show that she was confused. "Blinking?" Josh asked taking a ship of bourbon.

"It's some thing some high level demons can do." Leo said and Kol coughed startled by the word. "Demons?" He questioned eyes wide. "Okay look we don't have time to explain every thing that would take at least a week. But what is important is to find out if this person who ever she is stole the book of shadows." Leo said. "Ester, our mother." Klaus said looking at his siblings.

"But how do I do it?" Luna asked and every one turned to hear. Although Klaus' gaze seemed to make her feel more nervous. Not because she was afraid of him, she never was. But because if she failed it would be in front of him. Failing was one thing. But failing in front of the man you liked (a lot) was a whole different story.

"Chris actually had to do most of the work. He has to think back to when it happened. And he is going to try and project it to you if that makes any since." Leo said and Luna and Chris looked at each other. Luna couldn't help but feel relieved. (If she failed it wouldn't entirely be her fault some/most of the blame would fall on to him and not her).

"Are you ready?" Chris asked holding out his hand to her, his sister Luna. She sighed looking around the room before returning his gaze. "As ready as I'll ever be."

.............................................................

Luna Pov

............................................................

"If you want me to stay I'll stay." Damon said as he was hugging me. I sighed wrapping my arms tighter around him. "No you need to go help your friends. It's okay I'll be fine." I said even I knew that my statement wasn't true. I was going to miss him like hell. The letter read to me and Hayley today by Marcel was from my father. My biological one. But Damon was like a dad to me. The same way I was a daughter to him.

I was going to miss him.

"There my friends Luna that's it. But you, you are my family." Damon said causing me to smile in to his chest. I inhaled the cold winter air slowly. Trying not to cry, not again. "Their your family to. Besides you need to go help them so you can come back when I need you. Besides we can always talk on the phone." I said trying to convince myself of this fact.

"It's not the same." He said and I groaned. He was not making things any easier on me. If any thing I was supposed to be the one whining and not the other way around. "I know it's not but we'll just have to make it work." I said this time trying to comfort him this time instead of himself. Damon pulled away muttering profanities under his breath as he did. He put his hands on my shoulders, kissing my forehead.

"I love you daughter." He said and I laughed despite my aching heart. He was going to be away for a little while. But it was going to feel like forever. "I love you to Dad." I said and Damon kissed my cheek before turning to talk to Klaus. 

I walked over to Cami who had her arms open. "Oh hey kiddo I am going to miss you so much. It's going to be weird with out you." She said with her head over my shoulder. I nodded. "Feel free to call me when ever." I said and Cami nodded. Telling me Merry Christmas for the last time before walking over to Hayley and Rebekah. 

Before I could think of who I could say good bye to next I was tackled by none other than Caroline.

I winced she was hugging the life out of me literally.

"Sorry Luna. I know we just met a few days ago but I think we can be best friends. And I am always running out of those so it would be nice if I could have some one that could be constant." Caroline said and I nodded. This time I hugged her. "It's okay Caroline, it would be nice to have another friend."

Caroline went over to Klaus and I went to Stefan. "Hey I never got to tell you how beautiful you looked today." He said while we hugged. Swaying a little as we did. "Thank you Stefan and I never got to tell you how stylish you looked." I said gesturing to the jacket Caroline had gotten him. He was probably really warm, I couldn't help but be a little jealous at that fact. True I had put on the leather jacket that Hayley had gotten me but it could only do so much. At least my arms weren't cold.

He laughed at what I had said. "Hey I love this thing."

"I know." I said and we pulled away. Although he still had his arm around my shoulder. "Do you think you can handle things while we're gone." Stefan said referring to himself, Damon, and Cami. "Yeah shouldn't be a problem. And if I need you I can always call." I said shrugging my shoulders. Stefan laughed. I turned around confused. I hadn't said any thing funny. "Yeah right. You'll call when your seriously injured or on your death bed. Your to prideful." He said and I rolled my eyes. How was trying not to interrupt every one's lives to ask for help prideful?

"I think you got that from Damon and Klaus." Stefan said causing me to roll my eyes yet again. "I love you Luna." Stefan said hugging me again. "Yeah I love you to. Take care of Caroline." I said and he raised his eye brows. "She's my new friend." He then nodded understanding. He then left to go in to the car. Caroline was already inside. Talking animatedly about the Mystic Grill's new seating booths.

"Hey Luna." I turned around to see Alaric walking towards me. "Alaric." I said acknowledging his presence. 

"Take care of yourself." He said pulling me in for a hug. I pulled away smiling. "You to."

"By the way would you mind giving me you and your brother's autograph. My fiancee is kind of crazy about your family." I nodded pulling Chris away from the conversation he was having with Hayley. (Hayley had apologized to him for being rude. And she was honest when she said that she didn't trust him. At least not yet. Hayley said that she was willing to try and get to the point where she would trust him. Chris didn't blame her for not trusting him, he had said that he wouldn't have trusted her either.) Every thing was well between them. At least Hayley wasn't going to bite his head off any time soon.

Chris along with me signed our names on a piece of paper before giving it to Alaric. Who hugged us again and thanked us.

Soon every one was gone. Well every one being (Stefan, Damon, Cami, Caroline, and Alaric). They were going to Mystic Falls to deal with some one named Kai Parker. That's what Alaric had told me earlier.

Me, Klaus, Marcel, Elijah, Josh, and Chris were the only ones still outside. Every one else had gone in. Complaining because it was to cold. They were wrong it was freezing. I wanted to help gather the wood for the bonfire that was only a few hours away judging by the positioning of the sun.

While Elijah and Ansel were figuring out groups of people to go gather wood me and Josh were talking. 

"Oh crap I forgot to tell you Aiden said that he loved you." I smiled and was about to reply but Chris came over. A confused expression on his face. "Who is Aiden?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. Hoping that he wasn't going to do the over protective brother thing.

"My boy friend." Josh said and Chris nodded but he didn't look any less tense. "Well he knows I love him so."

"Luna before we get started would you mind changing in to more proper attire." Elijah said and I folded my arms against my chest. Feeling the stubbornness kick in. "I will if you will." I said it was fair in my mind. True me and Elijah were the only one's in formal attire. But if he wanted me to change than he would have to change also. Besides I couldn't help but be a little curious. I wondered what the looked like with out a suit on.

His eyes widened and he put his arms over his chest to. I held my ground. If he wanted a staring contest he was going to get one.

"Come on Elijah live a little." Josh said and Elijah nodded begrudgingly. Not looking to happy. I smiled walking in to the house. My hand had just touched the door when I was turned around. I was confused. Elijah had been right behind me. But it wasn't him who had stopped me. It had been my brother Chris.

"Wear some thing appropriate." He said and I laughed at his serious expression. Surely he was joking. "What do you mean appropriate?" I asked ignoring the snickers coming from Josh and surprisingly Marcel.

Elijah sighed shifting his feet. 

"I mean nothing tight, nothing to loose. Nothing lacy, nothing see-through. No crop tops. No skirts, no thigh high boots." Chris said and my mouth fell open. He was being serious. I shook my head starting to laugh again. Every one who had been watching all wore confused expressions on there faces, they were probably wondering why I was laughing.

I just thought that it was funny that he was trying to dictate the clothes I wore.

"You may be my brother but that does not give you the right to tell me what to wear. I wear what I want." I said looking up to Chris determinedly. He was taller than me. He opened his mouth about to say some thing but before he could I turned and left for the house. Elijah following closely behind me.

.............................................................

Third Person Pov

.............................................................

"Man you shouldn't have said any thing about her clothes." Josh said talking to Chris. Marcel nodded agreeing with Josh. As Klaus stood by watching silently.

"And her favorite pair of boots are her thigh highs." Marcel said and Chris turned to him confused. "How would you know?" Chris asked alarmed at the idea of her having thigh high boots. "Because I am the one who got them for her." 

Chris groaned running his hands through his shaggy hair. "I never had to worry about what Wyatt wore." Chris said speaking from memory. It was true he never had to.

"So do you think she'll listen to me?" Chris turned around causing the group of men to laugh (Klaus included).

Elijah walked out Luna followed closely behind him. 

Chris' eyes widened at Luna's appearance before he went red. "Go change."

.............................................................

Josh couldn't understand what his problem was. To him Luna looked fine. 

She was wearing a shirt that Kol had given her. She refused to wear it because for her it was to revealing to be comfortable. It was a long sleeved maroon colored shirt. The color looked good with her skin, every color did. Even white. 

Back to her appearance the shirt had lace at the bottom of the sleeves which was a rather cute touch in my opinion. It was a splice deep v-neck tunic t-shirt (Kol's words not mine). The shirt was a little more revealing than what she usually wore. It was a little tight fitted against her chest area. The locket that she had received from Marcel that had originally been her mother's hung in the middle of her chest.

She was wearing jeans. But these weren't like the loose one's she usually were these were tight. If Damon would have been here he would have reacted like Chris. And not like Klaus who was basically drooling. How ever only Elijah seemed to notice this fact. They showed the shape of her legs. I was surprised. I didn't know she had legs like that. If I wasn't gay and happily in love with my boy friend I would have totally had the hots for her.

Her hair was out of it's bun. She had it in a messy braid. The tendrils of her hair blowing along with the wind. She had taken off her most of her make-up. She had on her darker pink lip-gloss and she hadn't bothered with any mascara. Her eye lashes were naturally dark, thick, and long. So there was no real need for it.

"Take it off." Chris repeated his voice shaking. Luna folded her arms against her chest. "No."

"Let's vote for it to settle any disagreements. All in favor of Luna staying in the clothes she is in now raise your hand." Marcel said raising his own hand along with every one else except for Chris. Who seemed infuriated by this fact. 

"I guess that settles it then." Luna said not bothering to hide the smug smile on her face. 

Josh couldn't help but laugh on the look on Chris' face. Marcel laughed with Josh and Klaus and Elijah were in there own private conversation.

"Are you happy now?" Chris asked looking at Luna. She turned to him the smug smile still on her face. "You bet." she said. Elijah cleared his throat. Effectively gathering every one's attention.

"Okay we will go off collecting wood in to groups of two." Elijah said and every one nodded understanding.

"Marcel will go with Josh. Chris will go with me. Luna will go with Klaus." Elijah said causing Chris to grit his teeth.

He didn't know much about this Klaus guy. Except that he had been kind to him, talked to him even. But nonetheless he was a guy. And Chris was not thrilled with any guy, being it Klaus or not being around Luna. Especially being dressed like she was.

.............................................................

Klaus Pov

.............................................................

It was hard. Not the gathering wood part but the Luna being dressed in tight clothes part.

Not that she looked bad but because she didn't. She looked good, to good in fact. If we were going any where else besides the woods she would have to change. Not because Chris told her to but because I asked her to. It was bad enough I had to contain my thoughts and watch my actions. I did not want to have to watch every other males to. I could barely control myself.

I had to repeat to myself over and over again inside of my head of course to keep my eyes ahead of me. To keep scouting for wood. To not look beside me where she walked. I didn't have to slow down she seemed to match her pace with mine even with the heavy wood we were carrying. But then again she was a strong girl. Woman. I corrected inside of my head.

"Why did you do it?" I asked trying to start up a conversation. All of the silence was slowly killing me. As was Luna's smell. She smelled especially appealing to me today. Although I didn't know why. I had asked Elijah if he smelled what I did. He to had thought that she smelled appealing but he didn't seem as affected by it as I was.

"Do what?" She asked dropping off her wood in to the designated pile. I did to and I walked in to the forest with her. Trying not the get in back of her. The leather jacket Hayley had gotten her wasn't exactly covering her butt. The jeans she was wearing were rather tight, not that, that was a bad thing. But I didn't want to possibly be caught checking her out. Not that I would mean to. It's just my eyes kind of had a mind of there own.

"What your wearing-" I started out saying not knowing how to say this. "What you don't like it?" She stopped walking and turned to me. "No I do like it actually. It's just usually you don't dress up like this."

"I wanted to let him know that he can't control me." She said and I nodded. Understanding what she meant. I wouldn't want to be controlled either. 

"Did you get what you wanted for Christmas?" I said and she turned to me a smile on her face. I stopped walking. Looking at her lips as she spoke. "Yes, what about you?" She said politely. Of course she would want to know about me. She always included me in on every thing.

"No actually." I said closing my eyes. Why did I have to be so stupid some times. I needed to think about what I said before I said it. Not two times but three. It was to late to go back, I had already said it.

"Well what do you want?" She asked taking a step towards me. I brushed her hair out of her face. Feeling bold I took a step closer putting my hand on her cheek. "All I want for Christmas is you." I said watching her reaction.

Closing my eyes realizing the mistake I had just made. 

"I meant to say that all I want for Christmas is for you to be safe." I said amending my previous statement. "What I said earlier-" I started out saying but Luna leaned forward placing a kiss on my cheek. This kiss wasn't like what she would give to Damon, Josh, Elijah, or Ansel. Some thing felt different.

"It's okay I appreciate what you said. Both before and after. It's nice to be wanted." She said holding my hand against her face.

Her eyes never left mine. Even in the fleeting moments of day light her eyes seemed to be luminescent. Green and gray, beautiful.

Before I knew it I was leaning down. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was when I was going to tell her. Well show her. I really needed to get control of this. The conversation with Elijah had only seemed to make things worse and not better.

My forehead was against hers in a matter of seconds. I could feel her breath against my face and I knew she could feel mine against hers.

Both of my hands were now on her cheeks. Her hands were on top of mine. 

Our lips were inches apart. "What are you doing to me?" I asked well aware of the fact that our bodies had also come closer. Every breath she took I could feel her chest brush up against mine. Which wasn't helping my concentration at all.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied talking slower than usual. Her voice husky almost. I've never heard her talk in that tone before. And if I was being honest it was kind of sexy.

Of course I thought every thing about her was. Her lips. The way they moved when she talked. The way she would bite down on them when she was concentrating on some thing. Her eyes the way she blinked. Her skin so smooth, and clear. It looked good enough to sink my teeth in to. Her body. I could go on and on about that. Luna was not as they called it a twig. Her legs had so much shape. The tight jeans that she wore seemed to prove that fact. Her body shape persay was full hour glass. Not that I cared but it was one of the things that made her beautiful. And her hair I loved her hair. Amazing the way it had a mins of it's own. And like her it was beautiful. She had a beautiful personality to. She just happened to come with great skin and a great body. She was a great package. 

I wanted to tell her how I lover her. How much I loved her. But I was scared. I hated to admit it but I was.

Absolutely terrified.

It was darker outside. The sun had already been set. The moon hung full against the black back drop with thousands of tiny white lights, stars. I pulled away, and Luna sighed sounding almost disappointed. Maybe I would have to tell Elijah about that. Maybe it had some kind of significance. We, the both of us were breathing heavily. And that didn't help my concentration at all. My head felt like it was swimming. Like I was high. Like Luna was the drug that I inhaled, that I could taste but I was afraid to. So I tried to abstain from doing that. No matter how much I wanted to. She was like a drug that I could almost taste. And that fact that I couldn't was making me crazy. I'm not going to lie the pants were feeling tight. Not that I would ever tell any one that. Not even Elijah.

"We should get out of here before they start looking for us." I said my hands found there way to her face again, some how.

"Yeah, we should go." She said closing her eyes before kissing me on the cheek again. This time her lips were close to mine. I froze heart pounding in my chest. She pulled away. And I exhaled in relief.

I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to pull her back and kiss her so badly. But I was afraid that if I did that I wouldn't be responsible for my actions. Because I was after all a beast. 

As we continued to walk out of the forest. I could see the bonfire shining brightly throughout the night, like a beacon. One thing was for sure. Luna and I were no longer friends. We were now friends with a much more complicated relationship. At least we started out as being friends and at least we weren't like Elijah and Hayley we had started with some thing. We were just now hitting the awkward stage. The question was were either of us going to survive it.

.............................................................

Third Person Pov

.............................................................

Every one had just said there wishes. Another bonfire tradition was completed. But all of them stood wondering. (Klaus, Elijah, Luna, Davina, Kol, Hayley, Rebekah, Marcel, Josh, Chris, Leo, and Ansel) if they were going to make it to next Christmas let alone another year.

Hope was in Hayley's arms. She had fallen into a deep sleep after watching the fire. Elijah was standing next to Leo, having a conversation about whitelighters. Elijah was intrigued by this particular prospect.

Klaus was talking to Chris animatedly about some thing. Luna who was having a conversation with Kol and Davina would look over at them occasionally. Hearing the sound of there laughter made her smile.

Hayley was talking to Ansel about werewolf laws and marriages, different legends. Things like that. Josh was talking to Rebekah and Marcel. Although he couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. Who could blame him? The two of them looked at each other with love in there eyes. And not having Aiden near him, Josh felt uncomfortable.

Every thing was fine as it seemed well until an arrow went through Chris' stomach that is.

.............................................................

Luna screamed out when it happened. Feeling scared for her brother's life. She had only just met him, and now he was going to die. Luckily Klaus was there to catch him. 

She made it over there to him before Leo could. His blood was all over her hands. Asking Leo frantically if he could heal him. But Leo had sadly shook his head. Chris was knocked out. There was some kind of poison in the dart, but it wouldn't kill him. As determined by Kol. Who was familiar with this type of thing.

Every one was now on guard. "Got you." Could be heard echoing in the woods. It sounded and felt like some thing out of a horror movie.

"Davina get Hope out of here take her to the bathroom and lock the door." Klaus said gesturing for Hayley to give Hope to Davina. She did. And Davina walked in to the house. Turning to look at Kol last time. And the family that she had learned to love, and hopefully some day would be apart of. Then she left locking the doors behind her as instructed. She carried a sleeping Hope in her arms through out the house and paused seeing a baseball bat. Kol's bat to be exact. Davina also grabbed supplies and ingredients for a boundary spell. Intending on protecting herself and Hope. (Although Hope more so).

As Davina was doing this Kol and the others were finding them self in a hard place.

.............................................................

"What ever your thinking re-think it. I assure you. You are making a mistake." Elijah said speaking to the small army that had assembled in front of his family.

"No I am simply collecting a debut. A promise that was made to me long ago. And I intend to have what I have worked so hard for." Said a man stepping forward. The army parted clearly who ever this man was, was leader.

"You I know you." Luna said stepping out from behind Klaus, who had taken his stance. Standing in front of her. Hiding her from the enemy. "I saw you in the clearing." She continued. As she stared in to his face. But she knew him before that. Or felt like it. His face made her feel un-easy, for some reason, and she couldn't think of why.

"Ah yes. You are the one I've worked so hard to get. Beautiful almost exactly like your mother, except you have your father's eyes. It was a shame when I had to put them out." The man said stepping forward. Luna did to. But was held back by Klaus and Elijah.

"You knew my parents?" Luna asked sounding demanding. The man laughed clearing his throat before curtsying. "Darling my name is Abbraxas I am the one who killed your mother."

That was all it took. Luna snapped yelling profanities at Abbraxas that even Damon would have disproved off. "Oh your a fiesty one. Not so different from the girl I met back in the caves." He said and Luna stopped struggling against Klaus' and Elijah's hold. Her heart feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest. "Of course you wouldn't remember that." He continued on a smile spreading across his face as he watched her face pale.

.............................................................

Short story version Luna fainted after that. Some one from Abbraxas' mini army casting a spell on her. Not to harm her just to make her sleep. At least according to Kol. It hadn't been a witch that had done this. But some thing far more sinister.

Every one was inside of the house now. The fire put out. Just like every one's joy.

There had been a fight. A big one at that. Hearts, heads, limbs, and blood lay all around the drive way. It just hadn't been enough. Chris, Leo, and Rebekah had been taken. No body knew where to. They just disappeared. 

Hayley and Marcel with the help of Josh were setting up search parties for the three of them. Hayley felt bad because at first she hadn't really trusted Chris. But now he was gone, it filled her heart with guilt. Marcel and Josh were missing the unexpected guests'. They two had made more friends.

Davina and Kol were talking to Cami and Damon on the phone. Ansel was putting Hope back to sleep.

But no one felt more useless, more miserable than Luna. Klaus was with her of course. Trying to comfort her. But some times even he wasn't enough. She had woken up shortly after the three had been taken. She hadn't stopped crying since. She felt like every thing that went wrong was her fault these days. 

"It's not your fault love. They are going to be okay and so are you." Klaus said trying to comfort her. She looked up from her hands. Not caring if he saw her crying any more. "But it is my fault." She said causing Klaus to shake his head. "Luna no it is not. Every thing is going to be fine. Well get them back, we always do." 

"How do you know that?" Luna asked as the tears continued to pour down her face, like a waterfall almost. Her eyes had no green in them now. Not one tinge. They were gray. Reflecting upon her misery.

"Because I am Klaus Mikealson and any thing I say goes." He said and Luna sighed curling at his side like a small wood land creature of sorts. The two stayed like that. All night.

Neither sleeping. Just him holding her. Thinking about what had gone wrong. Thinking about his sister, and Luna's brother. And Leo the angel.

He made a promise to himself that he was going to hunt Abbraxas down. For ruining Luna's first Christmas and for taking his sister. Little did Klaus now at that very moment. Luna had made that same promise to herself. Except she planned to torture Abbraxas and then kill him. For her parents.


	71. The Kol with the "C" and the "E"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna struggles because she blames herself because Chris, Leo, and Rebekah were all taken. Luna fights with her sister Hayley. Klaus get's angry and leaves, Elijah follows. Leaving Luna alone for Abbraxas' men to take her...

_ **Luna ** _ ** _ Pov _ **

.............................................................

  
The water was cold. It felt like I was standing outside while it was sleeting. Even though my original plan had been to take a hot shower, or at least a warm one. I couldn't move. The water freezing my muscles in place.

But there was a part of me that didn't want to move out of the icy water's path. Part of me wanted to stay there. To feel the stinging cold water against my skin. Because I felt like I deserved it, to feel the cold. I felt like deserved to feel the pain that came with it afterwards.

Because it was my fault that Chris was taken.

Because it was my fault that Leo was taken.

Because it was my fault that Rebekah was taken.

Every thing had gone wrong simply because of who I was. And that hurt. That hurt a lot.

It didn't matter how many times Klaus and every one else told me that it wasn't my fault. But it was, all of it, my fault.

I appreciated that they were trying to make me feel better, and I loved them for that. But it still didn't change the truth or the facts.

I shut the water off. Making a split decision before I could change my mind again. Breathing just like he had told me to.

He told me that every thing was going to be alright. I had to believe in some thing positive. But all I could think about is Abbraxas. How easily I had gone down. How afraid I was of him. And how I seemed to some how know him even though I couldn't remember or recall any thing.

It was this feeling, a feeling I couldn't explain. It was not a warm one either. But he did. He remembered me. And that scared me. It had been enough to keep me up all night. In fear that he would find me.

Klaus did his best. God he was such a saint, an angel really. I felt bad because I knew I was the reason he was up all night. Usually I felt safe when I was around him. Because the fact was he would rip any one to shreds who would try to hurt me or any one in the house.

I just felt so useless, it hurt to be around him some times because he was great at every thing he did. And he was a _beast_ at every thing he did. Where as I failed at every thing I did. I was supposed to be this all powerful witch/werewolf hybrid. Fifth generation according to Leo. Not to mention I had special witch powers. Premonitions, telekinesis, and I could temporarily freeze time. But I didn't feel like an all powerful hybrid. I felt like a weak girl. I had once thought that I had left her in the caves, along with all of the bad memories. The memories of my suffering, the memories of the endless pain, and the cold. It had been so cold down there in the caves. Some times I just had nightmares about the coldness. I had left that weak girl back at the caves, the night that Klaus and Elijah rescued me and Hayley from the witches. Them saving me gave me hope, a small glimmer at first but hope nonetheless. I was finally free from the weak girl I had turned myself in to, I had a chance to be independent. To do what I wanted for the first time in all of my life. But I guess she found me again.

I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the man who had killed my parents was still alive. Still breathing. I shivered not because of the cold but at the very real possibility that he was going to find me again.

That he was going to take some one else from me.

But who would it be next Hayley, or maybe even Klaus. I couldn't let that happen, I wouldn't let that happen. I would give my self up before that. No one else was going to get taken because of me, not again.

Maybe that's what I should do. Give myself up. I knew I was valuable. Maybe in return if I gave myself up who ever had the three (Rebekah, Chris, and Leo) would trade them for me. It would be hard to do, maybe even impossible. But if I did that I would have to do it with out any one knowing. Because let's be honest no one in this house was going to let me sacrifice myself. And I was glad that they wouldn't just let me sacrifice myself. It showed how much they really loved and cared about me. And I was grateful for that. Grateful for them.

I stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel tightly around myself. I opened the door to see Josh. He had his hand raised as if he were about to knock. He smiled kindly at me. Oblivious to the fact that I was only in a towel.

"Oh hey Luna I would ask you how you slept last night but judging by the dark bags under your eyes I would say that you didn't sleep at all last night." He said using that usual sarcastic tone that would get him in trouble from time to time with his father. Or at least that's what he would tell me. But there was some thing else underneath it. Concern maybe. Most likely. No one could worry like Josh.

"I couldn't sleep Josh my mind was just racing. I'm worried about my brother, Leo, and Rebekah. And let's not mention the fact that the man who killed my parents is out there alive." I said and he raised an eye brow. Not looking at all convinced with my explanation. Which seemed weird to me. From my side it was a perfect reasonable explanation. But I didn't tell Josh the other reason why I couldn't sleep. The nightmares had started up again. I hadn't told any one about them. Those later months at the compound I remember how he was the only one able to comfort me. Because every one feared him. And I thought that he was scary enough to even chase my dreams away. But now things were different. I wasn't even sure he would be able to comfort me at this point.

I would wake up and I would be back in the witches' caves being beaten and starved to death. I hated those ones. I usually had to get up and walk around to clear my head. I did this alone not wanting to disturb any one. Other times I would just dream of coldness. The ones where I woke up and thought that I was almost if not frozen to death. Of course I wasn't back in the caves. I was in my room, well the room that me and Hayley shared. But I was perfectly safe. Then if not the cold then I would dream of fire. I was familiar to the searing hot pain of it. Just like I was familiar to the freezing cold. It had been a memory as most of my nightmares were. Some thing that had happened long ago. But for what ever reason it had been blocked. And now I had just begun to access it. I was sure that I didn't want to remember what they did to me. Maybe they took the memories away because it broke me. Maybe I was broken. Maybe that's why I couldn't do certain spells, maybe that's why I wasn't some all powerful hybrid. Because I was broken, if I was I wanted to be fixed as soon as possible. So I could try to have a some what normal life.

Even now I could still feel it. The flames. The fire. The way it flickered on to my skin. The searing hot burning blinding pain. The smell of my flesh as it burned. The color of the smoke. I could remember lying there in my cell, after they were done, wanting to die. Begging, pleading it even. I had stopped asking for some one to save me. I gave up on that a long time ago. Because no one ever came no matter how many times I asked. I remember being in my cell for once grateful for the cold. The next day was better and worse. The blisters were there but they left me alone, the witches. I guess they wanted to give me time to heal so they could do it all over again, because it certainly wasn't because they felt bad for me. They never once did feel bad for me, just like they never once showed me any mercy. And that is exactly what I did. I healed and I healed and I healed. Until there was nothing left, not even a scar. That was one positive thing. There wasn't one scar on the outside my body, but there were scars under my skin on the inside. The kind of scars that would never heal. The kind of scars that stayed with you forever.

But I didn't want him to worry. He and Aiden were doing great and I didn't want to ruin that with my problems. "And Klaus being beside you had nothing to do with that fact?" He said and I scoffed. Was I really going to have to explain this to him for the fifth time. I couldn't help but regret telling him in the first place. Well I originally had only planned to tell Davina but Josh had over heard us. So I had no choice but to explain. He would have went on and assumed that some thing else happened.

"No Josh it's not that. I've told you this. Besides we've slept beside each other many times." I said and Josh shook his head.

"Yeah but before you guys didn't almost kiss." He said causing me to kick him in the knee. He went down and looked up at me, an offended expression on his face. "Ow what was that for?" He asked his voice rang with betrayal.

I smiled happy that I had caused him feel a little pain he deserved it. "Well for one thing you were being to loud. And for another thing we did not almost kiss. I don't know how many times I have to remind you of that fact." I said looking down at my feet remembering how close we had been. I wanted to do it again. I remember his hands, how warm they were. The way they laid on my face, how soft they had been. Our foreheads touching, his breath on my face. It would be enough to drive a girl crazy. I had thought we were going to kiss. But I was a little relieved that we didn't. Because then I didn't know what would happen next. And with every thing going on, I didn't want to add to the drama and the confusion.

"Then why are you blushing?" Josh asked and I racked my brain for an excuse. "I'm cold." I said gesturing to the towel wrapped securely around my body. "Oh would you believe that I didn't notice that." I rolled my eyes. Josh could be so goofy some times.

"Well why don't you get dressed and then you can come down stairs and eat. Then we can talk about you getting a tattoo." He said moving past me and closing the bathroom before I had time to react. I groaned hitting the door when he had started to laugh at me. We'd already had this conversation twice. And he already knew how I felt about needles, and about some thing being permanently inked on to my body.

The fear of needles came from my time with the witches. They would take my blood daily. I never figured out what they did with it. But the needles they used weren't exactly small, and they weren't clean either. They enjoyed taking my blood, because they knew I hated the tools they used. But Josh didn't know about that. The only people who knew about my fear of needles were Klaus and Jake.

And as for some thing permanently inked on to my body, no thank you.

I loved Josh, even though he drove me up the wall some times. But I wasn't really in any playful mood right now. I was tired. And not just physically. I was tired of every bad guy who showed up being able to push me around. (Even though I appreciated it very much) I was tired of being saved, especially by Klaus. A girl needed to be here own hero some times. But I wondered if that day for me would ever come. It's not like I was weak. Because I knew I was strong. I also knew that I could fight, I was a good fighter. It was just the point of doing it at the right time. Getting back up when I got knocked down. I was just going to have to start pushing myself. Harder. I was going to have to start pushing myself to be faster. I was going to have to push myself past my limits and my comfort zone. That meant spending less nights in my bed, in my room (or Klaus') sleeping. If I was going to find Rebekah, Leo, and my brother Chris I was going to have to win this time. The bad guys weren't going to be standing over me, I was going to be standing over them. Play time was over, now it was time to get to work.

.............................................................

I stood after tying my shoes (for the third time I might add). My hand hands were shaking badly the first two times. I just couldn't stop thinking about the three of them. They were probably being tortured, hurting because of me. In pain because of me. Miserable because of me. Because I had to be weak.

I would be weak no more.

I was going to be strong. I had to be. There was no other option, way, or alternative. I had to do this. I had to be strong for them. Not only for Rebekah. But for my brother and Leo. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I lost them, any one of them. Sure I didn't know them (Chris and Leo) all that well, but I wanted to. I wanted the chance to get to know them. I wanted to be close with my brother, I wanted to learn more about our mother and my other side of the family. But I didn't want to do it on my own. I couldn't do it alone. I wanted to do it with them. If they had any chance of surviving this I had to be strong for them. I had to prepare myself to do what ever it took. Even if that meant risking my life. Even if that meant handing myself over to them to get the three back.

Looking in the mirror I felt satisfied with my appearance. I knew that Rebekah wouldn't want me to let myself go. Not for her sake. I knew she would do the same for me. She would keep it together. My hair although it was still damp was in a high pony tail. It was calmer as it usual was when I got out of the shower. Though it was still curly but it was more softer and a lot less crazy like it usually was. I was grateful for that. I didn't want to just braid it up like I always did. I wanted to try new things. Call me crazy but I was exploring different options, and styles. I knew Rebekah would want me to. I winced telling my self to get a grip. She wasn't going to die, she might come back with bruises and cuts but she would be in one piece. I, we were going to get her back. Just like Klaus had said.

I didn't have a drop of make-up on my face. Which was normal for me. I wore my usual pink lip gloss every other day, some times every two days. It just depended if I wanted to or not. I did however have chap stick on. Cherry. The kind I always used. I was almost out.

I was wearing the necklace that had once been my mothers. The necklace that my dad had made her when she was sixteen. I was going to avoid taking it off as much as possible. It made me feel closer to my mom. And I happened to like that feeling.

I had on another v-neck shirt. Like last night's almost. Except this one was more like a regular t-shirt it was just fitted tighter. The shirt was a dark blue color. It reflected on what I was feeling today. The shirt allowed me to show a little cleavage but not to much. A year ago I would have freaked out. Nervous about showing that much skin. _'You can't hide in this shell forever, you have to come out eventually.' _Rebekah had said that to me. I of course decided against it. Continuing wearing my jeans that were one or two sizes to big, and my shirts that were bigger than they should be. I remember briefly wearing a bikini top and a pair of short jean shorts at the bayou when I was with Jackson's brother, Jake. It's been a long since I've thought about him. I meant really thought about him. I was such a terrible friend. But that wasn't the point. The point was the experience had not been a good one. A group of men tried to kill me, and I killed one of them. Activating my wolf curse a few weeks later. Since then I had avoided wearing things like that. But she was right. I couldn't hide any more. I didn't want to hide any more. I wanted to wear tight things and shirts that my brother and Damon wouldn't allow me to leave the house in. I wanted to be confident. And in order to be confident. I had to feel confident. And I couldn't do that in my usual baggy t-shirts and baggy jeans.

I had on a pair of jeans. Holy ones to be exact but they weren't to holy. They were tight like yesterdays, but less so. I had on a pair of combat boots Cami had given to me.

I turned about to leave but paused. Hayley was standing in the door way. I tilted my head to the side not being able to help feeling slightly alarmed. She had this look on her face. Had some thing happened? Was some thing wrong?

"Luna we have to talk. Would you mind joining me outside for a walk." She said and I frowned. Her words had an authoritative tone that I've never heard her use with me before. I didn't think she was really asking. And that made me nervous. I did not want to yell, or get in to another fight with her. I was tired and all I wanted to do was find Rebekah, Chris, and Leo.

"Sure why not let me grab my jacket." I said looking up but she was already gone. Out side probably. I walked down the stairs trying to think about what she would want to _talk_ about.

"Hey Luna. Where are you going?" Josh asked sitting at the table along with every one else. I sighed turning to look at him. "To talk to Hayley." I replied looking at Klaus and then leaving.

Uhhh why did I just do that? I just couldn't resist I guess. I knew things were going to be weird between us. After last night. And by looking at him I just made things worse on myself. He probably though that I was weird, or that some thing was wrong with me. He had bags under his eyes like me, but his were more prominent, and that worried me.

But right now at this moment in time. Now that I was outside. Alone with Hayley was my biggest worry. She had said that she wanted to talk. Some thing told me that I wasn't going to like it. I just hoped and prayed that what ever it was didn't end in a fight. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

.............................................................

_ ** Elijah  ** _ ** _ Pov _ **

.............................................................

I watched my brother slump in his chair after Luna left. I watched how they locked eyes. Luna had been the first to look away, going past the kitchen. And out side, to where ever Hayley had went to.

Klaus had told me what had happened between himself and Luna the other night.

The two had almost kissed. Even asking what they were doing to each other. While this satisfied me, because now I knew of her feelings, this displeased Klaus.

He was disgusted with himself. Repeating how he needed to be more careful around her. Saying that he needed to tighten the reins on this so called _beast_ of his. This time I mostly listened instead of talking like our last conversation. I had overall learned three things.

1\. Klaus was scared of his feelings, possibly even terrified. If he could he would try and run away from them. Luna was also scared probably feeling self-conscious (because she thinks she isn't good enough for him)

2\. He was going to try and distance himself from her in order to protect her. (In the end it wasn't going to work, because that kind of thing never did). Especially when it came to Luna. He would say that he would stay away but then he would go right back to her the next day. It was almost like gravity. It was impossible to keep them away for long.

3\. Klaus was truly undeniably in love with Luna

The way he talked about her. The way he talked about mercilessly killing any one who hurt her. He spoke of wanting to find Abbraxass chain him up and leave Luna alone with him. So she could torture him and get justice for her parents.

He couldn't deny his feelings not anymore. He couldn't lie to himself, and he certainly couldn't lie to me.

He was in love with her. And I didn't know how to help him, or what to tell him. I was having problems of my own in the love department. I didn't want to tell him some thing and it be the wrong thing.

I just told him to follow his instincts. But not to avoid her. Because then she would think that she did some thing wrong. The way he looked at her with so much love in his eyes. It was unmissable. It was undeniable.

I stood up and Klaus looked up at me a slightly surprised expression on his face. I nodded and he sighed getting up following me.

We were now up the stairs. In a hallway, the side with the large window in it. "Elijah why do I feel like I'm loosing my mind." He asked staring at the window. Looking at the snow they had started to melt away, little by little.

"Rebekah is missing. I'm worried for her to. And Luna she's just lost her brother on the day that she found him, she's probably blaming herself." I said because I know I would blame myself to. Even though it wasn't her fault.

"She does blame herself Elijah. Not for just Chris being taken, but Rebekah and Leo to. She told me last night." He said turning to look at me briefly, and then he was back to the window. Staring out of it.

I nodded. Judging by the bags under her eyes and his the two didn't sleep at all last night. I hadn't either. I spent my time awake talking to Marcel about what the best thing would be to do. Go home to the compound or stay here. We had decided that me, Luna, and Klaus would stay. See if we can find out any information about where the three of them were located. While the others would go home. Hayley along with Hope.

We, Marcel and I figured it would be the best thing to do.

"I take it the two of you talked last night." I said fixing the cuffs of my suit jacket. Klaus didn't bother to even look at me this time to answer. "She cried mostly. Saying how every thing was her fault. She apologized to, for Rebekah."

"And what did you say?"

Klaus finally turned to me. His back to the window. A bewildered expression on his face.

"What did you expect me to say Elijah? I comforted her of course. I told her that it was not her fault."

"Which it isn't." He added before turning back to the window. His hands on the glass, looking out.

"Why would you assume that I would blame her?" I asked and he ran his hands through his hair, turning away from the window. "I'm sorry there's just so much going on. I don't know what to do any more. Just when things seem like there getting better, they get worse." He said closing his eyes as he did.

I opened my mouth to say some thing but was interrupted by a phone vibrating. Klaus' phone to be exact. His facial expression twisted in to one of anger. "He is really starting to piss me off." He said shaking his head as he looked at his phone screen.

He was referring to Damon. Who had been blowing Klaus up since 7:00 a.m. in the morning. Wanting updates on Luna, to see if she was alright.

"You can't blame him imagine if you were in his shoes. You would want to know how she was doing every second of the day." I said and he growled before putting the phone in the pocket of his jacket. "Yes but he doesn't love her."

I raised my eye brow at that. Damon loved and cared for Luna, they shared this father and daughter bond. But Damon did love her. That's why he was calling to see if she was okay. "He does love her, why else would he be calling."

Klaus leaned against the wall. Folding his arms against his chest. Shaking his head as he looked at me. Looking offended at what I had said. "Not as much as I do."

I nodded now understanding what he had meant.

"I have to go and talk to Damon would you mind waiting here until I get back. I need your opinion on some thing." He said before vamping away the phone already in his hands.

It seemed funny almost how fast things were changing. One minute Hayley and I were okay. Then the next we became closer. Impossibly close. Even sleeping together. And now in the present time we were further apart than we had ever been before. I knew that if I confessed my love for her I would only make things worse for her. I didn't want to do that. So I decided that I was going to suffer in silence, like I always did. And when the time was right. I would tell her. I had to wait. Even though it killed me.

I wondered who was going to do it first. Me or Klaus. We both had to tell the two of them eventually. And at this rate with my reluctance and his fear over taking every thing it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

.............................................................

_ ** Klaus  ** _ _ **Pov** _

.............................................................

  
"Damon if you call me one more time I am going to have to drive my phone through your heart." I said in the room I shared with Elijah. I couldn't go out side because that's where Hayley and Luna were.

"Look I'm sorry I'm just worried about her-" He started out saying but I interrupted him. "I know but she is fine. You know that if any thing were to happen to her you would be the first person I would call." I said speaking out of honesty. Not that I planned that any thing was going to happen to her. Because nothing was going to happen. Over my dead body. Maybe not even then.

"Even if it's the smallest thing, if she spills coffee on herself I want to know about it." He said and I sighed starting to pace again. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Of course Damon." I said and I heard him sigh. He sounded tired like me. He was probably up all night worrying about Luna. "How are things at your end?"

"Oh they are just great. Don't tell Luna this but I almost died." He replied answering my question. "And how did you manage that?" I asked did Abbraxas find him? If Damon died because of Abbraxas then that would destroy Luna. Abbraxas has already killed off two of her parents, he couldn't do it a third time. And besides some times Damon was fun to be around, especially whenever you were fighting some one. And I happened to be doing that quite a lot.

"Joesette's crazy twin brother's girl friend. She attacked me for no reason. And she was going to kill me but then Cami got to her first."

"Cami killed her?" I asked surprised. Cami seemed like a softer person, like Davina. I didn't know she was capable of such things. But when the ones you loved were in danger, things changed, people changed.

"I have to go could you please call me later." He said his tone strained. If some one didn't kill him all of this stress was going to.

"Yes of course just be careful. I don't think she can handle losing any one else she cares about." I said and Damon grunted before hanging up. He was to, upset over Rebekah, Chris, and Leo. I put my phone back in my pocket.

Planning on doing what he had asked me to.

I missed my sister. I missed the angel Leo. I missed Luna's brother Chris. He told the best stories. He was easy to get along with, he seemed to share that trait with his sister. I wanted to get him back for her, Luna. So she wouldn't be miserable any more. I wanted to get them all back.

.............................................................

_ **Davina ** _ _ **Pov** _

.............................................................

I looked over at Kol he was frowning. And I knew the reason why that was, I wore the same expression on my own face. I could hear them. Hayley and Luna as they argued outside.

Though I was sure he could hear better than I could.

I couldn't help but feel that this, that them fighting was all my fault. I was the one who had approached Hayley with this marriage/werewolf binding ritual thing. It wasn't a spell it was more of a story. A legend according to Ansel. A legend that had the possibility of being true. Regardless I should have never showed it to her. Maybe then things would be different. Things would be better. For one thing I was sure that they wouldn't be fighting.

Hayley was the kind of person willing to do any thing for the people she cared about. Her pack. And she had it in her mind that she could convince Jackson to do this and then she could protect Hope and Luna. And that was great except Hayley would have to marry Jackson. That's what Ansel had said. And it would be better if there were two. The pack would benefit even more if Luna married Jake, and if Hayely married Jackson. The pack would gain the girls' ability to shift when they wanted to. The pack would also gain Luna's powers.

Luna was stubborn. Luna was the kind of person to not bow down. And when she said that she didn't want to do some thing, she didn't. She hated being told what to do. She especially hated it when some one tried to control her. She had once told me that it reminded her of the witches. And all of the things they would do to her if she didn't listen to some thing they had said. She didn't like to talk about it much. And I didn't push her.

Kol had put his hand on mine trying to comfort me. It usually worked on every other day but now it wasn't. At this moment nothing could make me feel alright.

"Oh you are so childish!" Hayley said after coming in the house. She walked past the kitchen her face as red as Luna's. It didn't look like it was from the cold either. My heart jumped in to my throat, knowing I was the cause of all of this. Luna, who was following closely behind her. Looking absolutely furious, a lot angrier than Hayley was.

"Get Hope in the car." Hayley said not bothering to even look at Marcel as she said this. He looked at me, Josh, Ansel and then to Kol before grabbing Hope (gently) and vamping out of the room. Where as me, Kol, Ansel, and Josh stood looking between the two. I wished that Elijah and Klaus were in the room maybe they wouldn't be fighting like this if they were.

"Me childish really? If any thing I am handling this maturely! And if you want to bring up age I'm not ever 18 yet !" Luna yelled back in her defiant tone. Hayley rolled her eyes. "You aren't being fair?"

Luna stepped back looking appalled. I grabbed Kol's hand held on to it. Squeezing it for support. This was hard to watch. Thank fully I wasn't alone, I had Kol, Ansel, and Josh.

"Me, I'm not being fair. You want to talk about not being fair Hayley. How about I go behind your back and make decisions that involve you, life changing decisions and not tell you!"

At that moment in time Klaus and Elijah walked down the stairs. And in to the kitchen. The two, Hayley and Luna didn't even look their way. I winced seeing them glare at each other. A silence falling over the room. I felt sick.

"Luna it's for the pack. Your family. Our family." Hayley said in a softer voice all though it was hoarse from all the yelling she had been doing. "For the pack. Right. Because nothing else matters. My opinions and my feelings don't matter to you or any one else. I'm suppose to just sacrifice, give up my life, and be happy while doing it." Luna said and I flinched.

Thinking over and over again how all of this was my fault. I had started this fight. From now on I was going to have to learn to keep my mouth shut about things like this. I've never felt more ashamed in my life. I had caused this. And I hated my self because of it.

It made me sick watching them go back and fourth like this.

"Some times you have to make sacrifices for the people you love." Hayley said breaking the silence that had once again settled in to the room. "This is one sacrifice I won't make." Luna said before turning to leave but Hayley grabbed her arm.

"Luna please think about this. It's not that big of a deal. It's been done before. Don't be so dramatic." Hayley said her tone becoming soft and more pleading. But Luna visibly bristled up. Hayley's words to her made her more angry if possible.

"I have thought about it. And it might not be a big deal to you but being tied, binded to some one it is a big deal to me." Luna said and I noticed that her eyes were watery. A sure sign that she was about to cry. I could practically read the emotions on her face, and hear them in her voice from knowing her so long. She was angry, sad, hurt, betrayed, and tired among other things.

"I know it's a lot to ask but you won't be alone." Hayley said putting her hand on Luna's shoulder. Attempting to comfort her.

But Luna being as angry, hurt, and betrayed as she shook it off. Saying the four worded sentence that would make every one in the room flinch. Even though Kol and I were the ones who knew what they were really arguing about.

"I would rather die."

.............................................................

_ ** Third Person  ** _ ** _Pov_ **

.............................................................

Shortly after Luna had said that Hayley had left with both Hope and Marcel in the car with her. With out saying goodbye, not to Luna, not to any one. Still furious at what her sister had said. She would even go as far to say that she had been hurt by it. Hayley had thought that her sister was being dramatic. But if she looked at the situation from Luna's side she could understand her reaction. Understand some of her feelings.

But Hayley was also hurt. Hurt that Luna had acted that way. That she would rather die. But could she really blame her. She was asking a lot. She was asking Luna to marry Jake for the pack, so the pack could be stronger. So the pack could be able to protect both Luna and Hope. So they wouldn't be able to be touched.

To Luna, Hayley was being selfish expecting her to just go along with all of it.

To Hayley Luna wasn't being fair or open about the whole situation.

Josh, Davina, Kol, and Ansel were leaving. Saying their good byes to the three that were staying. Luna, Elijah, and Klaus.

Luna was struggling. That much was obvious to every one.

Luna couldn't get over the fact that Hayley hadn't told her good bye. Not even a hug. She just left. Leaving Luna heart broken. If some thing happened to Luna, or if some thing happened to Hayley the last thing they would have done together is fight.

Luna was angry. For yelling, and fighting with her sister. Though she had promised herself that she wouldn't. And she was angry at Hayley. For even suggesting that she could and should marry Jake for the benefit of the pack. To disregard her feelings, her life so that the pack could be stronger. So the pack could thrive while she suffered. It wasn't fair. To make matters worse Hayley had already called Jackson and told him. He seemed open to the idea, (why wouldn't he be) if it would work of course.

And Luna was angry for being angry in the first place. She felt embarrassed. Klaus had been in the room when she was fighting with Hayley. She knew that he was probably disappointed in her. And that seemed to break her heart just a little more.

"Hey she's just stressed out right now. She's worried about you and every thing. She is trying to do what's best for you." Josh said while hugging Luna. "Don't be mad." He added after he pulled away.

Luna shook her head "I am not angry." Josh nodded even though he knew she was lying. He did not want to push her though. She was at her breaking point, on the edge.

"Well I love you and I'll see you soon." Josh said hugging her for the last time before leaving. They were all gone now. Leaving Klaus, Elijah, and Luna alone in the house.

Elijah and Klaus were in the living room. As was Luna. The two men would occasionally try to start a conversation but it would die off quickly. Either because Luna wouldn't respond or she would give one-worded answers.

Luna stood up then catching the men's attention. With out so much as a glance back she left. Klaus winced as she walked up the stairs. Quickly at that. Elijah could see that he was fighting himself about what he could only guess. But he could like Klaus smell the salt in the air. The kind of salty smell that was associated with crying. And since Klaus and Elijah weren't crying that meant one thing. Luna was crying. And Elijah could see that it was eating his brother up on the inside knowing this. Both of the men could hear her faintly sobbing. Elijah realized that it wouldn't be long before Klaus lost his mind just by hearing her.

Klaus stood up. Elijah knew where he was going, who he was going to but he stopped him. "She needs some time brother. What ever Hayley and her were fighting about it seemed to really have affected her." Elijah said trying to rationalize with him. Klaus sat back down his head was now in his hands rocking back and fourth. He stayed like that for five minutes before placing his hands on his ears.

Though the sound of he crying could still be herd. Elijah knew it would only be a matter of time.

"Elijah I can't." Klaus said before getting up. Elijah watched as his brother left. Going in the direction Luna had. But much faster. He moved his feet with a purpose. With urgency. He had some where to be. Some one to comfort.

.............................................................

_ ** Luna  ** _ _ ** Pov ** _

.............................................................

I couldn't take it. Just sitting there. I couldn't take Elijah's sympathetic looks that he would shoot me every so often. I couldn't handle the silence. This house was to big to only have three people inside.

I had to leave.

As soon as I made it to me and Hayley's room (well my room now) I got out a bag and started packing. Clothes, cash, grimores, things I would need for locator spells, only the essentials. I didn't bother to hold the tears back what was the point any more? I was leaving. Going off to find Chris, Leo, and Rebekah on my own. I was going to do this alone. So that no body else would be hurt or taken because of me. I was going to have to remove myself from the picture.

A picture that didn't involve Klaus or any one else. A picture that involved me, myself, and I. That was it.

I hated it. It was hard, packing every thing. Thinking about what to take and what not to take. But I had to do it, for them. I had to keep Klaus and every one else safe by removing myself completely from the equation. If I left than that equaled no one else getting hurt. Problem solved.

Soon the bag was filled with every thing I would need. I paused my finger tips touching the zipper. Feeling a cold shock go through my body as I did. How was I going to get out of the house with out Klaus and Elijah knowing? It was going to be damn near impossible It had to be done. I shivered thinking about what would happen if they caught me. They didn't understand. I had to do this, I didn't have any other options or any more choices left.

Should I write a letter to Klaus, and to every one else. It was likely that I was never going to see him or any one else again. That's when it hit me. Hard in the chest. Like some one had hit me there, right where the heart was. It felt like the air had been knocked out of my lungs. I could feel my heart just break. Just crack along the edges slowly. Painfully. The emptiness sinking in. I was going to have to get used to that feeling again. Because I was leaving.

I was leaving him and every one else. I kneeled to the ground my head in my hands. My world was crumbling around me. Not even the ground was stable underneath me any more. I had promised my self that I would do what ever it takes to find them. But was I really prepared to risk it all? Could I make it out alone? Would I ever find Rebekah, Chris, and Leo? Could I really leave him?

.........................................................

** _ Marcel  _ ** _ **Pov** _

.........................................................

"Do you think I was being to hard on her?" I looked up and turned to Hayley. She was driving. Driving us back to New Orleans back to the compound. Along with Josh, Davina, and Kol. But they were in a separate car.

All this time we had been riding in silence. Hope was in the back. In her car seat sound asleep. I was sitting in the passengers seat, since Hayley had wanted to drive. But I didn't mind. She probably needed some thing to do to occupy her time, with how angry and frustrated she was.

"What were the two of you arguing about any way?" I asked not knowing the answer. I wanted to. So I could know what was wrong and what was going on. Why Luna had been so upset. "Binding and Marriage."

If I would have been drinking some thing I would have spit it out after hearing that. Luckily I hadn't been. Binding that's not really an ideal situation. It's an often dangerous one at that. Some times this binding thing tended to end in a lot of people dying. Marriage that's even worse. Klaus wouldn't allow it, and Damon sure as hell wouldn't either. And Luna's brother Chris would have flipped out. Marriage and binding weren't a good thing, especially if it involved Luna and Hayley because it most certainly would include Jake and Jackson. What ever this was involved the pack. Well what was left of it.

"Marriage?" I said turning to look at Hayley who sighed nodding. "Yeah. And I asked her if she would marry Jake for the pack. So that the pack could grown stronger, and we would grow in numbers."

I said nothing so she continued. Explaining more about the pack and every thing. Mean while my mind racing, grow in numbers? That could mean a lot of things. Babies would be popping out every where in the pack. Or the would regain the numbers that they had lost to Ester. Hopefully it would be the second option. The last thing I wanted was more kids getting hurt. As I was thinking she was speaking. I was happy to have managed both listening and thinking, some times being a vampire was good.

"I told her that I would marry Jackson to. And then the pack could gain both of our abilities. Our ability to change in to our wolf forms when ever we want. Her witch powers. Our lives would be better." Hayley said and I nodded now understanding how huge this could be. But how much of a problem it would cause. Sure it would be great for the pack. But that would be a lot to sacrifice for Luna and for Hayley. I didn't want either one of them to consider this. It was crazy to even think about it. Luna wasn't even 18 yet, her father would kill me if I even let her think about getting married. Madeline would torture me.

"Then there's the binding. We, me and Luna would basically be tied to Jackson, Jake, and pack forever." I exhaled now understanding why Luna had been so angry. Well pissed really. Because I would have been to. I wanted to see the look on Klaus' face once he found out about this. Hopefully he wouldn't find out, because that could be bad for every body. I could imagine it though. The fury on his face.

"Yes Hayley I think you were hard on her." I said and she turned to glare at me. But I stared back not intimidated like some one else would have been. "What would you like me to lie." I said and she sighed shaking her head. "No it's just I thought that you might be on my side."

I shook my head turning to her. "Hayley this isn't about sides. It's about the fact that Luna feels betrayed and hurt by your actions. And she is scared. If you forgot Luna not that long ago just got her freedom. She was able to make her own decisions and choices for once. And now you tell her that she has to be tied to some one for the rest of her life. Not to mention Rebekah, Chris, and Leo were kidnapped last night. The man who killed you guys' parents is out there alive. She was up all night."

"All night. How do you know she was in her room?" Hayley asked and I shook my head. Did she not realize that Klaus and Luna had been together. Then again she was pretty preoccupied with setting up search parties for the three (Rebekah, Chris, Leo).

"Klaus told me. He was up all night to with her." I said watching her reaction to see if she would disapprove. How ever I was surprised to see that she looked relieved.

"Good, she needs some one that can comfort her and be there for her who she doesn't hate." Hayley said.

"She doesn't hate you." I said and she looked away from me and to her window. Shaking her head. "Yes she does. You should have seen the way she was looking at me."

Her voice was laced with disgust. Probably disgusted at the fact that she had fought Luna in the first place. Luna probably felt the same way. I knew I would be. If she hadn't been at her breaking point before she was now. When some one was pushed to their breaking point things never ended well.

"Hayley she's just going through a lot right now." I said and Hayley turned to me. With tear stained cheeks. That had been why she was avoiding looking at me. "What could she possibly be going through?" She asked pulling over to the side of the road.

"Growing up for one thing. I think every one seems to forget that she's is still a teenager. She just found out she has a brother, two actually but one died. And as soon as she meets him he gets kidnapped. All of that on her first Christmas." I said and Hayley turned off the car before putting her head on the steering wheel. "What I am going to do? I can't believe I asked her that without thinking? Thinking that she would just go along with it. I am the worst sister in the whole world." Hayley said.

I leaned back in my seat. Putting my hands behind my head. "You are not the worst sister in the world. You're one of the best sisters I've ever seen. And the only thing you can do is apologize." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. Trying to comfort her. She leaned on to me. Putting her head on my shoulder. "That's not enough to make up for all of the things I said."

I nodded my head. Agreeing with her. Rubbing her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Yeah but it's a start."

.........................................................

_ **Luna ** _ _ **Pov** _

.........................................................

  
"Going some where."

I looked up from my hands, and sat up. He was standing in the door way his arms folded tightly on to his chest. I felt sick. That could only mean one thing. He had saw the bag, the bag that I had packed. That's what he had meant when he had said 'going some where'.

He knew I was leaving, or at least trying to. There was no way I was going to able to do it now. Why did he look so mad?

No that wasn't the question. How could he be mad and still look so good?

.........................................................

_ ** Klaus  ** _ ** _ Pov _ **

.........................................................

  
"I can't believe you." I said shaking my head as I did. Luna had picked herself up off of the floor at my arrival. I suspected that she had been there a while crying. That bothered me. It bothered me a lot. I should have been here to comfort her. To hold her as she cried.

"What are you thinking?" I asked wanting to get an answer out of her. Because she wasn't responding to any thing I was saying. And I had said quite a lot. She was turned away from me looking out of the window. I ran my hands through my hair. All of the silence was killing me. I wanted to know what was going on in her head. Needed to know.I had to make sure that she wasn't going to do some thing crazy. So she wouldn't do some thing reckless that could possibly get her killed. And in order to do that I had to talk to her, and she had to talk back. Which she wasn't doing. It was rather odd. She always talked to me, some thing was different. Ever since last night things had been, and things were different between us. And they would be for ever. It was either a good thing or a bad thing. I couldn't tell.

"Luna please talk to me." I said walking to the other side of the window. Opposite to where she was. I didn't think it would be the best thing to be close to her. After what almost happened last night. And I knew that I was being selfish. For wanting to do it again. For wanting her. I couldn't hide or ignore the fact that I was a man. And a beast. I had impulses. And some times it was hard to hide what I was really thinking and what I was really feeling when I was around her.

"What would you like me to say." She said turning to me finally. She looked bad. Her cheeks were red, and tear stained from all the crying she had been doing. Her eyes had dark circles under them. It hurt me, to see her like this. To see her so lost and suffering. In pain. I should have been here. With her. To hold her, to comfort her. I wanted to help her. Make the pain go away some how. I just didn't know how.

She then moved away from the window. Grabbing the bag that lay on the floor. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Where are you going." I asked vamping in front of her. I didn't like it. All this talk of leaving. I got angry when I saw the bag. Her bag packed. It twisted my insides thinking, imagining being here with out her. I didn't know where I'd be. She stopped walking forward startled by my sudden appearance in front of her. "I have to leave." She said looking away from me again. "And why do you have to leave?" I asked wincing at the word as I said it. The thought of her leaving crossing my mind again. I had already lost Rebekah, my little sister. I was not going to lose her to. Luna had to remain here so I could protect her.

"So I can find Rebekah, Chris, and Leo." She said as if it made perfect since. To her it probably did. But to me it didn't. It was like she was speaking some foreign language when she talked of leaving. "Yes but you do realize that I can help you, along with Elijah." I said and Luna shook her head at my sentence.

"No I have to do this alone. With out help." I grimaced closing my eyes. Luna being alone was not a good idea. In fact it was a terrible one.

"I am here for you. Elijah is here for you. We can help you." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. Trying to comfort her. But she shook it off. I ignored the pang in my chest at that. It shocked me. She's never done that before. Maybe that's why it hurt so much more.

Luna tried to walk past me but I grabbed her arm. Gently of course. I had to do some thing to stop her. She couldn't leave. Not just because I didn't want her to but I needed to keep her safe. And in order to do that she had to stay with me. "Klaus it's not worth the risk. It's to dangerous." She said brushing past me again. That hurt. Hurt like some one stuck a knife through my chest. I had felt that before. Experienced it first hand even. I think I would take the actual knife in my heart than have her brush past me or reject me again.

"Yes it is worth the risk. You are worth the risk. And what is to dangerous?" I asked as she walked past me to the door, the bag in hand. I didn't try to stop her this time. Not knowing if I could handle her rejection to my attempts at comforting her. "I am dangerous." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. She turned to look at me glaring slightly. Looking like Hayley the way her eye brows were raised.

"Of course you are." I said holding my hands up in a defensive position. She shook her head turning around, away from me. Walking again. To the down stairs. I followed her. Hopefully Elijah would be able to help me convince her that she was wrong and that she could stay. I wasn't enough.

.........................................................

** _ Elijah  _ ** ** _Pov_ **

.........................................................

"What is going on?" I asked walking in to the room. I heard foot steps and voices so I decided to go see what was going on. I had just gotten off of the phone with Alaric.

When I walked in to the room Luna had her hand on the door nob, and Klaus had his body angled towards her.

"I'm leaving." Luna said looking at Klaus as she said this before looking at me. I saw my brother visibly tense at the word 'leaving'. I did to. Not liking the sound of the word. I didn't much like that word either.

"Leaving?" I asked wanting her to elaborate. Klaus sighed putting his hand on the door. Which Luna had tried to open a few moments ago, to leave. But his hand prevented her from doing so. "Luna thinks that she is a danger to us." Klaus said gesturing to himself and me. I frowned at that. If any thing we were a danger to her not the other way around. "Is that true?" I asked looking at Luna. She nodded. "Yes. Last night that man came because of me. He took Rebekah, Chris, and Leo because of me." She said her voice shaking.

"Luna you have no way of knowing that." I said but she shook her head. "It's not that hard to figure out. He murdered my parents. And now he wanted to finish what he started."

"If I stay here any longer there is a chance that he'll come back and take you or Klaus." Luna said looking between me and my brother as she spoke. "I can't let that happen, not again."

Klaus slammed his hand on the door. Causing Luna to jump startled. "Forget it! It's not happening! You are not going any where!" He yelled. "I am trying to protect you." She said her voice raised. She wasn't yelling but she was close to it. That is the first time I've ever heard either of them raise there voices at each other.

"I don't need protection, I can take care of myself." Luna said using that defiant tone, that her and her sister shared. "Well your not going any where without me or Elijah." He said and Luna glared at him. "It's for your own good." Klaus said causing Luna to shake her head. "I don't want you or any one else to get hurt because of me. So if I remove myself from the equation than that equals no body else getting hurt or taken." Luna said. Reaching for the door again. Klaus removed his hand from the door. Placing himself in front of the door instead. Now blocking the door completely from her. Luna stepped back.

"You are not leaving me. You promised me that you would stay." Klaus said causing Luna to sigh as she put her head in her hands. "I know I promised you Klaus, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Klaus removed him self from the door. Walking over to Luna. She stayed where she was. The bag still in her hand. "If I get hurt, I can heal. I can't be killed love I am the original hybrid. I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just don't want to lose you to." He said and Luna looked up at him. Before wrapping her arms around his torso. "It's okay." She said whispering almost.

It was strange how the two of them acted. First they were almost yelling if not yelling at each other. And now they were embracing. They were perfect for each other.

He looked down at her, surprised. Probably by her hug. He returned it nonetheless.

Luna then stood up and kissed him on the cheek before turning around picking up her bag and leaving. Going to the direction of the upstairs.

There was a silence in the room before Klaus broke it. "I suppose this means that she is staying." He said turning to me. His face flushed. I smiled never seeing him like this before. When ever he had been around Aurora he hadn't been like this. He had never blushed. It was some thing only Luna could get him to do. It was sweet really.

"Yes. She is going to be with us for a long time." I said and Klaus nodded. It looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "Did you ever find out what her and Hayley were fighting about?" I asked and Klaus shook his head. "No, but by the sound of things it has some thing to do with the pack." He said and I nodded. Hopefully it didn't have any thing to do with Jake and Jackson. Because if it involved those to. Things were about to get dramatic. And impossibly more, how can you say, complicated.....

.........................................................

** _ Jackson  _ ** ** _ Pov _ **

.........................................................

After getting off of the phone with Hayley I decided that it was time to go see Jake my younger brother. It's been a while since I've seen him. He hasn't been himself lately. Not since Luna left.

He's gone back to his old self. Sleeping all day, staying up all night, drinking, medicating himself. When Luna came in to his life he had cleaned him self up. He had stopped all of it. Every thing for her. He wanted to be better for her. And now that she was gone he's given up.

We haven't been able to get back in to the bayou. Not since Ester's army had taken it for there own. I stayed in the hotel, and Jake. Jake spent his days and nights in and out of bars. He's been in the hospital twice.

I try to find him. Make sure that he's eating actual food, and not just living off of tequila. He would yell at me. Tell me how much of a horrible person, a horrible brother, and a horrible pack leader. I knew that none of those things were true.

I wasn't a bad person. I wasn't great, but I knew I was decent. Likable even.

I wasn't a bad brother. I was the only reason that he was still alive. No thanks to Luna. He was suffering because she was gone. I had to be mad at her for that. She couldn't even pick up the phone or even right a letter. At least that's what I thought before Hayley called for the second time. And that's when I realized that it was not Luna's fault that Jake, my little brother was like this. It was because of himself. Because he had went back to his old ways. And Luna was not the one to blame.

Sure I wasn't one of the greatest pack leaders in all history but I wasn't horrible at it. Most of the pack was gone. Thanks to the mother of the Mikealsons. I didn't blame them, not any more. As much as I hated to admit it not every thing was their fault. But they had went to her, most of them. They sided with her, because of the power she offered them. The ability to change on will, with out a full moon. That is some thing she offered among other things.

The first conversation I had with Hayley today could be life changing. If it would actually work.

Sure that situation wasn't ideal. Me marrying Hayley, and Luna marrying Jake. I wasn't so sure about Luna and Jake. Luna didn't seem like the kind of type of girl that could be tied down to some one. To be committed, binded to forever. But one of them Hayley and Luna was going to have to marry either me or Jake for this to work.

I didn't want it to be this way. I didn't want it to end like this. Yes there had been no denying it. Marrying Hayley would be a dream come true. But it wouldn't be what she wanted. I knew that she cared about me. But she didn't love me. If we were to marry I wanted her to love me. But what choice did I really have. I had to do this for the pack.

I just had to get Jake on board with this. So he could help me. I couldn't do it alone. I needed my brother to be standing beside me.

.........................................................

** _Elijah _ ** _ ** Pov ** _

.........................................................

"Luna sweetie why don't you go and lie down." I said ignoring the look Klaus gave me when I had said 'sweetie'. I was being harmless besides I usually called her that like Damon did. Klaus never glared at Damon like that when he said it.

"I'm fine Elijah I'm just a little tired." She replied putting her head on her arm. Me and Klaus had just finished eating. While Luna didn't. Klaus had 'freaked' out at this, but I told him to relax. And he did. But that didn't mean that he was happy about it.

Luna had been doing magic. A locator spell to be specific. But every time she did it failed. And the effort was draining her of her energy. She was losing her patience. It was hard to watch.

She even had resorted to getting out a map. A map of the world to be exact. She knelt on the floor. Next to the table where the map lied. She had a crystal wrapped around her hand. She had been holding her arm in that position for at least an hour. The crystal swung around the map not because she was moving it but because her magic was.

Luna like the two of us (me and Klaus) were watching as the crystal began to move wildly across the map. Swinging and spinning faster and faster. Both me and Klaus were on the couch a glass of bourbon in hand.

The crystal flew out of Luna's strong and steady hands. On to the floor where it slid on the wood until it was stopped by the wall.

Luna groaned pulling at her hair. Getting frustrated. She held out her hand and the crystal that she had been using flew back in to her hands. "Damnit." She said standing up causing Klaus to do so also. His half empty glass of bourbon lay on the table. "What it it?" Klaus asked his posture tense although his voice was laced with concern.

Luna said nothing. She held up the necklace. The crystal was cracked, broken. It was now useless. "This is the third time this had happened." She said gesturing to the crystal. Klaus took the broken necklace from her and put it in the trash. He now had her hand leading her to the couch. "Love I think you've been on this long enough. It's time for a break."

She said nothing. Usually if he suggested that she took a break she would object. But before she wasn't as tired as she was.

She sat down on the couch between me and Klaus. With her head leaned back and her arms folded over her chest. I had thought that she had went to sleep but occasionally she would tap her foot.

"Why don't you go to sleep now and then you can work on finding them later." I said and Luna's eyes opened. She shook her head closing them again. "No I can't sleep and besides I need to find them as soon as possible who knows what their doing to them." She said shivering as she did.

"Are you cold?" I asked and Luna shook her head, this time 'yes' instead of 'no' like it had been before. "It keeps me awake."

"Why do you want to stay awake. Maybe if you slept and had a dream you could find them." I said and idea poping in to my head. Luna sighed opening her eyes and then closing them again. "Bad dreams."

Klaus who had been looking at her all this time scooted closer to her. Yet again ignoring the fact that he had said that he was going to keep his distance. He needed to stop saying such things.

"Bad dreams?" He questioned and Luna nodded. Putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah some times. But then most of the time they are memories."

"Memories?" I questioned now feeling more worried than I was before. Memories were not a good thing. Not when they could be twisted by the likes of Ester or some deranged witch. Memories weren't very comforting. I knew that they wouldn't be as such for Luna. Spending it in a cave most of her life surrounded by people who hated her. Her bad dreams sounded more like night mares to me.

Luna nodded her eyes now open. Looking alert.

"What they used to do to me the witches. They burned me, they cut me, they beat me, among other things." She said and Klaus tensed up of course he would. I did to. It was remarkable that she survived. Poor girl. She didn't deserve any of it. Luna was a good person, for once why couldn't the bad things, the awful things happen to the bad people instead of the good ones. Then again the world didn't work that way. Every thing was usually backwards.

"And in your dreams you remember these things." Klaus said and Luna nodded. "I can feel them to. I wake up some times and I expect to have bruises and to be bloody. But nothing is there. I can feel it, just like it was yesterday."

It was a shame, for any one to go through that. I wasn't going to let that happen to her again. I was sure Klaus was thinking the same thing.

"They used to take away my memories or block them. So that I wouldn't remember what they did to me." She said and I shook my head drinking my bourbon.

"I killed people." Luna said looking at her hands as she spoke.

"Luna-" Klaus began but she held up a hand to stop him. "Back in the caves. They would bring me some one, some supernatural that was enemy to them. They would make me kill them. Or they would torture me, and if I still refused they would torture them to and make me watch. Then they would kill them in front of me."

The room was silent nothing more than breathing and the crackling fire in the fireplace that we had been sitting in front of.

"That's why you haven't been sleeping lately?" I said and she nodded. Leaning back again and closing her eyes.

We watched as her chest began to rise slower and slower. Her breathing becoming more even. Her heart beat slowing to a steady pace. She was sleeping.

Klaus reached out his hand, possibly to wake her up but I stopped him. Shaking my head as I did. "No let her sleep she's going to need it." I said causing Klaus to glare at me.

"If you did not just hear explain why she doesn't like to sleep let me remind you. She remembers what they did to her. I will not let her re-live that again. She has had enough pain today." He said looking at Luna as he spoke before turning to me. I put my hand on his shoulder. "If she doesn't get sleep than it will only make things worse." I said trying to rationalize with him.

"Why don't you take her to her room." I said and Klaus begrudgingly nodded. I suppose that he still wanted to wake her up. I did to. But the girl needed her sleep. And I think he knew that. So she could build up her strength and her energy for tomorrow.

Klaus picked her up gently of course. Her head on his chest, his hand cradling it. And we walked up the stairs together. In silence. He put her in her bed. After tucking her in and kissing her on her forehead we went back in to the living room.

We talked of many things. Well mainly two. Luna and Hayley.

I was sure that we fell asleep talking. But I didn't mind. Every thing was fine. Luna was safe for now, as was Hayley and Hope, our friends, and our family. That was all that mattered at least right now.

.........................................................

** _Jake _ ** _ ** Pov ** _

.........................................................

"What do you want?" I asked my brother. I wasn't in the mood to seen him or any one else. Not if they were Luna.

I stopped caring about any thing when she left. I just gave up. What was the point any more? I didn't have a reason to live? Now that she was gone...

"I came to talk to you some thing Jake, and I know you don't really care right now but it involves Luna." My head snapped up at her name. I detached myself from the booth I had been siting at by myself. It was hard to do since I was surrounded by empty bottles of vodka and every other drink that this bar sold.

I put my hands on my brothers shoulders shaking them. "Is she okay? Did some thing happen to her?" I asked and he looked at me a disgrunted expression on his face. Like I was crazy or some thing. I didn't care. I wanted, needed to know if she was okay.

He detached my hands from off of his shoulders. "She is fine but some thing is coming. And it's coming for her and Hayley. There is a way we can protect them. It's not an ideal situation."

"What is it?" I asked not caring. If I had to die, sacrifice myself to protect Luna I would do it. With out a second thought.

"That's even if she'll do it. It's not exactly a guarantee-" Jackson said but I yelled the anticipation killing me. "What is it?! Damnit, I am really not in the mood for your lectures!"

He rolled his eyes and dragged me out of the bar. My yelling had caught every one's attention in the bar. He supported most of my weight, since my legs couldn't really carry me right now.

"Look there is a possibility that we will be able to get our pack back, even bigger than before."

"How?" I asked lighting a cigarette. When I couldn't drink I smoked. And when I couldn't smoke I drinked. And when I couldn't drink or smoke I took pills. And when I couldn't do any of those three things I slept. It was a constant cycle that I repeated.

"I might have to marry Hayley and you might have to marry Luna. If this is to work."

I exhaled, the smoke making it look like there was fog between me and Jackson. "That sounds like a bad idea." I said and Jackson nodded. "I know but do we really have any choice?"

.........................................................

** _Luna _ ** ** _Pov_ **

.........................................................

I sighed turning over my side. I paused, confused. Shouldn't I be on the floor by now. The last thing I remember is falling asleep on the couch, sitting between Klaus and Elijah. We talked. About my bad dreams, my memories really. I had gotten frustrated with the crystal because it wasn't working. I was frustrated with the fact that I couldn't find them. Then Klaus had led me over the couch, saying that I should take a break, and relax.

And that is exactly what I did. I relaxed so hard that I fell asleep. I was a little disappointed in my self. All this time I could have been working to find them...

I exhaled calmly. It was okay. I needed to live with the fact that it was going to be a while before I found them. So in the mean time I should just take my time. And do every thing calmly. Because there was no room for mistakes. Lives were at stake.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Smiling a little as I did, seeing the gift Klaus had painted me. Me and my mother in a field of flowers.

I was in my room. I wondered who had carried me. I stretched before getting out of my bed. I winced promising to never fall asleep in jeans again. Especially tight ones like these had been.

I didn't think we were going any where to day. So I decided to lose the tight outfit style I had going on. Today I was going to dress cute but comfortable. I think Rebekah had drilled what was cute in to my head.

I peeled the blue colored shirt off of me and through it on the floor. Pulled off the jeans, (which took longer than expected no surprise there). I turned around now just in my bra and under wear. I walked over to the dresser after not finding any thing I wanted to wear in the closet. Jeans were not going to cut it today.

In my dresser I found a pair of shorts. They were shorter than I was used to wearing. They were maroon colored. They had little patterns on them that were lightly colored. They stood out against the dark back ground. They remind me of a pair of shorts Davina had loved to wear, except hers had been blue. These were soft, cotton. They were perfect. I put those on satisfied with the way they felt.

I grabbed a tank top from my dresser. It was a little whiter than the cardigan but I didn't think it would matter much. I had my heart necklace on so every thing was complete well except my hair.

Surprisingly it had survived last night. Still in the high pony tail. I took it out groaning with how frizzy it was. Under the faucet it was then.

.........................................................

After getting my hair wet, and re-applying my usual conditioner I was satisfied with the out come. My hair still damp was in a braid. I had a few pieces of hair hanging loose though.

I put on my usual pink lip gloss and walked down the stairs. Ready for what ever was going to come my way. I knew that today was going to be a lot better than yesterday.

.........................................................

"Good morning Elijah." I said noticing him sitting at the table. A cup of blood in his hands. "Good morning Luna you seem to be in a better mood than you were in yesterday." He replied back in a cheerful tone. I smiled sitting across form him after getting a bowl of cereal.

"You look lovely today." He said and I smiled shrugging. "Oh this is nothing. Just some thing comfortable."

"Where's Klaus?" I asked looking around not seeing him. Elijah smiled in to his cup causing me to raise me eye brows. What could he be smiling about? Did he know some thing I didn't? Probably he's Elijah, he knows every thing.

"Outside painting." I nodded.

"Luna may I ask you some thing?" Elijah said and I nodded. Getting up to go put my bowl in the sink. I washed what I used and put it on the rack to dry.

"Sure what is it." I asked taking back my seat at the table. "What were you and Hayley arguing about?" I sighed playing with the end of my braid. Of course he was going to ask that. I was waiting for him to. But I had to make him promise some thing to me first. I knew that it wouldn't be broken, because a promise meant some thing to Elijah.

"I'll tell you but first you have to promise me some thing." I said and Elijah nodded. Taking a drink from his cup.

"You can't tell Klaus." I said and Elijah's eye's widened at that. I couldn't blame him. It was a strange request. Maybe he would understand after I told him.

"And why can't I tell him about this?" He asked and I frowned thinking of how to awnser that. "You'll know why when I tell you." I said not being able to come up with any thing else, with out giving to much away.

"Hayley wants me to marry Jake for the pack." I said and Elijah coughed joking on what he had been drinking. I winced only imagining what Klaus' reaction would be.

"And she wants to marry Jackson." I said continuing. Elijah had stopped coughing but he still looked uneasy. "That's what you were arguing about." He said and I nodded.

"And you said that you would rather die." I nodded. "I would rather die than be tied some one. To be tied with any one or any thing ever again. This freedom that I have, I don't want it to be taken from me."

Elijah nodded patting me on the shoulder, standing up from his chair. "You will have to tell him. So that he'll understand. He doesn't like being kept in the dark." I sighed standing up with him.

"I know I just don't know when or how to do it." I said as I followed Elijah throughout the house. "Do it like you did just now." He said and I shook my head. "He's not you Elijah. And I don't know how he'll react."

Elijah sighed stopping at the door way. I stopped with him. Although my mind hadn't. It stayed racing, like my heart beat. Thinking about what Klaus would do. What he would say. What he would think.

"I think it would be better if you told him this alone." Elijah said and I looked at him appalled. "You want me to tell him now?"

"Luna now would be the best time to tell him, before we get back to the compound."

I nodded Elijah was right. Of course he was, he was always right. "Tell him what?" A voice said causing me to jump back. There he was standing there. Wearing his usual clothing. His black leather jacket, a gray shirt (one of my favorite ones) and jeans. His hair tousled probably because of the wind. He looked like he was in a good mood, I would hate to ruin that.

"I think you might need to sit down." I said mustering up the courage to say some thing to him. He looked at me his mouth parted in confusion. "You may need this." Elijah said handing Klaus a glass of bourbon.

Klaus looked between me and then Elijah. A dawned expression coming on to his face. "Oh bloody hell."

.........................................................

I was pacing, while Klaus and Elijah were sitting on the couch. Normally I would have been embarrassed with Klaus seeing me like this but right now I didn't care about that. I was to nervous about what he would say when I told him. What he would think. I didn't think it would be a good idea to mention the pregnancy ordeal.

Hayley had said that one of us (me or her) would have to have a child. Carry it for nine months and all of that jazz. It was supposed to bring the other packs together, unite them. Because the child would be special. The child would be a big deal. It made me sick thinking about it. Since Hayley couldn't technically get pregnant that responsibility would fall to me. And I didn't want it. The child, the marriage, the responsibility. I didn't even know if I could get pregnant or not. That's why I fought so hard with her. But I had to. I had to fight. I wanted my freedom. I didn't want to be tied down, binded to some one forced to do some thing I didn't really want to do.

"Luna love can you please spit it out all of your pacing is killing me. Slowly." Klaus said and I sighed stopping before joining the two men on the couch. Trying to ignore the fact that my palms were sweaty. Trying to ignore the fact that my whole body seemed to be shaking.

"Luna would you like some?" Elijah said holding up a bottle of bourbon. I shook my head. "Thanks for offering Elijah but if I even think about drinking any thing acholoic right now I'm going to throw up." I said clenching my hands together. I could feel my nails cut in to the skin of my palms. I didn't care that it hurt. My heart felt like it was about to come out of my chest. And I knew that he could hear it. Along with Elijah. But right now I didn't care what Elijah thought, I cared about what Klaus thought.

"Hayley wants me to marry Jake and she wants to marry Jackson for the pack. So that the pack can grow and thrive." I said not caring at all that it had come out in a rush. Just that it had come out. I wasn't sure I would have been able to do it. But some how I got the courage to. And I was grateful for that moment. But not the moment after.

Klaus stood up. The empty glass of bourbon still in his hand. Like he didn't know what to do with it. I held my breath seeing him turn to Elijah and away from me. I couldn't help it. At first there was just one, but then there were two. Tears. Once they started falling it was easy, but to get them to stop was another story.

"This marriage this binding is supposed to make the pack stronger. If Hayley and I marry Jake and Jackson then the pack will gain our abilities. The ability to change willingly with out a full moon, my witch side, my powers." I said reminding my self that I had to do this. Like Elijah said. I had to tell him. Everything. It didn't matter that it made me cry. It didn't matter how I felt. It didn't matter that how much I didn't want to tell him. It didn't matter that he was mad. He had to hear it. It was the right thing to do.

Besides I didn't want things to be even more weird for us. Secrets weren't good. They never were, they always caused problems. The other night had been amazing. (Not the whole Rebekah, Chris, and Leo being taken part, but the Klaus almost kissing me part). The words 'What are you doing to me' rang in my head. I could hear him saying it, the same tone he used. The huskiness of his voice. Marrying Jake would mean that those little moments, our moments like that would have to end. And maybe I was being selfish not willing to do this for my pack. I just didn't want to give every thing up. I wanted my freedom, and Klaus just happened to come along with that package. Not that I would object of course.

"One of us would eventually have to carry a child." At my words Klaus had thrown his Klaus against the wall, it of course shattered on impact. I jumped back surprised by his sudden movement. He had been so still.

"And by one of us I mean me." Klaus then turned to me. I shrunk back, he looked angry, very angry at that. "Luna it's not happening, you can't-" He started out saying struggling with his words. His voice matched his expression of pure fury.

"I know and I don't want to. That's why I was fighting with her. Because I don't want to marry Jake. I don't want to be the mother of his child. Let alone live in a house with him. I want to stay at the compound with you if you let me." I said walking closer to him. Trying to assure him that I wasn't going to marry Jake.

"You don't want to marry him?" Klaus asked putting his hands on my shoulders. Gently of course. He always was. With me at least.

I shook my head. He put his hands on the side of my face. Wiping my tears away. "Don't worry about it love. You can stay with me as long as you like. You wont have to do any thing you don't want to. I'll make sure of that." He said before kissing my forehead and vamping out of the house.

I looked at Elijah worriedly. "Where is he going?" I asked and Elijah set his glass of bourbon down. Fixing the cuffs off his jacket. "That Luna I intend to find out."

Elijah walked past me but I stopped him grabbing his arm. "Be careful, don't let him do any thing stupid. I'm sorry." I said and Elijah shook his head pulling me in to a hug. "No no no. Luna this is not your fault. He's just angry. But I promise, I swear that I will bring him back to you."

Relief flooded in side of my chest. When Elijah promised and swore he meant it. And that meant that he was going to do exactly what he said. He was going to bring Klaus back, back to me.

Elijah kissed my hand before leaving. Vamping like Klaus had out of the house.

Now I was here all alone. What was I to do with all of this free time I now had on my hands?

.........................................................

  
I walked down the stairs feeling a lot warmer. I had replaced the shorts with a pair of light colored jeans. My legs had been getting cold and there was no point of me being cold and worrying.

Now I could just worry and not be cold.

Worry about the fact that Klaus and Elijah had been gone for more than six hours. Who was counting.

I went back to the table. Where I had books upon books on the table spread out along with maps. And crystals, some broken, others weren't.

My phone rang. I sighed picking it up off of the table. Hayley's name popping up on the screen. I contemplated answering it or not. I didn't really want to fight right now. If my stress level didn't lower any time soon I was going to die, of a heart attack to be precise. I was already have chest pains. And I knew that even in the supernatural world, as a supernatural creature that was not good.

"Hayley I don't want to fight with you right now." I said and I heard a sigh at the end of the line. "Luna I'm not going to fight with you. I called to apologize." I said and my eye brows went up. I didn't bother to hide the surprise in my voice. "Apologize?"

.........................................................

_ ** Elijah  ** _ _ **Pov** _

.........................................................

  
It was dark by the time I found him. The only source of light were the moon and the stars. I knew I probably should have called Luna by now, at least once to tell her my progress. But I had to find him. I had to bring him back to her, and make sure that he didn't do any thing 'stupid'. Because I promised her that I would, swore it even.

I didn't take those two things lightly.

He was by the New Orleans city limits sign. Draining some one by the looks of it. I approached carefully and cautiously not sure on what I was walking in to. "Klaus." I said trying to capture his attention. He growled dropping the body he had been draining. As I looked around I noticed that there seemed to be quite a lot of bodies around him.

His clothes were bloody. As was his mouth. He looked like a mess. She couldn't see him like this. And if I let her see him like this I would never forgive myself. I don't think that he would forgive himself either.

"I know Elijah I messed up. I just needed to kill some thing." He said his hands in his hair, which was now bloodied. "You were angry that is perfectly understandable but to go this extreme is not understandable." I said gesturing to the bodies that lay around him. He scoffed, sounding offended. "What do you expect me to do Elijah. I can't just go kill Jake or Jackson as much as I would love to."

"No you cannot." I said agreeing with him. "But you can tell Luna how you feel." I said and Klaus shook his head. I pinched the bridge of my nose here he was again in denial.

"I can't tell her Elijah. As I told you the other night we almost kissed-"

"Would it be such a bad thing if you would have." I said interrupting him. Speaking my mind. I don't think it would have been a bad thing if they kissed. Maybe then it would solve every thing. They could be together, and none of this unnecessary drama would be happening. If only my brother would listen.

"Yes Elijah-" Klaus started out saying but I held out my hand stopping him. My phone had started to go off, it was Luna's name on the screen. I prayed and hoped that some thing wasn't wrong.

.........................................................

_ ** Kol  ** _ _ **Pov** _

.........................................................

  
"Davina love I don't know how many times I have to tell you. It's not your fault." I said for what must have been the one hundredth time. We were now back at the compound. We had been for hours. It was about four in the morning. Although every one was still wide awake.

"Kol don't say that you know it is. I don't know how I'm supposed to go talk to them." Davina said. I was trying to coax her out of the bathroom. She was hiding. Hiding from Jackson, Jake, Aiden, Hayley, and what was left of the pack. Davina was supposed to go and help Hayley explain how this was going to work.

"It is not your fault love. And you can go talk to them because I am going to be right there beside you. Holding your hand. You know I'd never let any thing happen to you." I said smiling when I heard her sigh. She had given in.

The door opened revealing Davina.

I pulled her in for a hug, knowing it would comfort her. "Are you ready?" I asked as I was leading her down the stairs. She shook her head. "No but this has to be done." She said and I nodded agreeing with her.

"Should I tell them about the pregnancy thing?" Davina asked stopping me. I winced at that. Just like I had winced when she first told me. She didn't like it any more than I did. The way I saw it there was no way my best friend was going to get knocked up, not on my watch. I swallowed back the anger. Telling myself that this rather uncomfortable situation had to be done.

"Telling them every thing would probably be the best thing."

"And it is likely that it won't really matter much because there is a slim, very thin chance that it will even been half-way considered." I added through gritted teeth. I couldn't imagine being a god-father, Damon being a grandpa, Hayley being an aunt.

Davina nodded and we walked in to the room full of werewolves together, hand in hand.

.........................................................

_ **Luna ** _ ** _Pov_ **

.........................................................

"So I'm about to help Davina explain this to every one. And I need to know if you-"

"Hayley I've already told you how I feel about this arranged marriage-"

Hayley interrupted me, sounding exaggerated. "It's not going to be an arranged marriage."

"Yes it is. If we do this we will be doing it for power, for the pack. So that the pack can grown and thrive." I said and I heard Hayely mumble in agreement.

"I don't know about you but it sounds like an arranged marriage to me." I said and Hayley sighed exasperatedly. She sounded tired. I wondered if she was ever going to get a full nights sleep again.

"I know you don't want this. It's a lot to ask-"

I scoffed setting the crystal down. I had been trying to do another locator spell, it hadn't been working, in fact I think that this crystal was broken. So I just set it down. My full attention was now on Hayley and this conversation that we were having.

"It's more than a lot Hayley. I mean what do you expect me to do accept this? Marry Jake. Have a baby with him. Carry it for nine months, give birth to it, love it, feed it. And then tell it that one day it's going to have to be married off to a complete stranger."

Hayley said nothing so I continued. "Let's not even mention the fact that I might be in love with some one."

"Luna you don't think I love Elijah, because I do. But it's bigger than him and me. This is about you, and Hope, and the pack."

I sighed I could see her point. But I also saw mine. "I know Hayley but I don't think I could do it. I know that it would be good for the pack. But you have to think about what would be good for me and for you. You can't be willing to do the right thing for the right reason. You have to take in to account what you feel."

Hayley said nothing, only the sound of her breathing let me know that she was still there.

"Do you really think that you would be able to marry Jackson?" I asked wanting an honest answer from her. "I don't know Luna, but I can try. And if you don't want to then that's fine to."

I rolled my eyes she was playing the 'oh since you won't do it I will' card. I hated that card.

"I don't even think Damon will let me get married." I said and Hayley laughed a little. Sounding a little more at ease then she did before. I smiled glad that we weren't fighting.

"Yeah just think about what Klaus' reaction would be." She said and the smile dropped from my face. I closed my eyes, feeling the worry could my thoughts.

"I have seen his reaction in person, Elijah's to." I said waiting for her reaction. "You told them?" She asked the laughter gone from her voice, she was using a more serious tone now. She sound worried almost. "Yes, and you have told Jackson and Jake right?"

Hayley sighed heavily. "Yeah I told them and I am about to tell the rest of the pack. That's the reason I called actually-"

I cut her off feeling a bitter taste in my mouth. She didn't even really call to really apologize. "Oh so you didn't call to apologize?"

"Look Luna I called to apologize and get an answer. Am I going to be alone in this? Are you going to be with me?" She asked I closed my eyes again fighting back the tears.

The next words I said could change my life, Jake's to. I didn't want to be the one who called the shots. The one who made scary life changing decisions. Was it to much to ask to be allowed to live my life the way I wanted to live it.

"Hayley you won't be alone. I'm your sister of course I'm going to be with you."

"Luna you know that's not what I meant." She replied sound a little irritated. "I know but Hayley you already know my answer." I said and I could practically see her rolling her eyes as she said. "This isn't over. When you, Elijah, and Klaus come back to the compound you, me, Jake, and Jackson are going to have a serious conversation about all of this." Hayley said and I nodded. That was fair, even though I would dread the whole thing.

"Sure Hayley what ever makes you happy." I said and she sighed again. "Luna I'm sorry about this whole thing. I was hard on you, and not understanding. Maybe when we talk again, in person we can get these issues we have between us solved so we can go back to the way we were." She said her tone wistful.

"I hope so. Hayley I have to go." I said standing up hearing the sound of glass breaking. My heart fell to the floor. Klaus and Elijah would have used the front door, not the window.

"Alright I love you. Be careful, I'll see you soon." Hayley said and I nodded. Saying a quick 'I love you to' before putting my phone in my jeans pocket. There were more sounds of glass breaking. Heavy and careful footsteps could be heard up stairs.

I ran as stealthy as I could to Hope's room. I went in to the closet and closed the door. I was now surrounded by darkness but I was safe for the moment. Then I did the only thing that seemed rational at the moment. I called Elijah.

.........................................................

** _ Elijah  _ ** _ **Pov** _

.........................................................

  
"Luna what is it? Is some thing wrong?" I asked I could hear her quiet breathing. Which was strangely calm and even. Though her heart beat unlike her breathing was not as steady. It was beating faster than usual. Usually seen when some one was scared.

"Elijah there are people in the house." Klaus was by my side listening intently like I was. "Luna stay there-" I started out saying but she cut me off. "No. I can't just sit here and hide. I have to do some thing."

I ignored Klaus as I walked away from him. He followed me of course. "Luna stay where you are, I will be there in a few minutes with Klaus."

I heard her sigh in relief. "He's okay?" She asked but before I could reply I heard the sound of a door opening. "Luna listen to me just stay where you are, don't move-" I was cut off yet again by the call ending.

"Well what is it brother? Is she alright?" Klaus asked and I shook my head. "I don't know but we need to get back as soon as possible. People are in the house with her."

Klaus turned to leave but I stopped him. Grabbing his arm.

"First you have to get yourself cleaned up." I said but my brother being as stubborn as he was shook his head. "Elijah she is in danger if I don't get to her-" He started out saying but I cut him off. "She can't see you like this."

"I don't care. Right now she needs me." I let go of his arm and got in front of him to stop him from moving. "I do care. And you will regret letting her see you like this. Now get cleaned up. We don't have a lot of time."

.........................................................

_ ** Luna  ** _ ** _ Pov _ **

.........................................................

  
I ended the call having no other choice. Who ever had come in to the room was at the door. The closet door to be exact. I could see there feet thanks to the light pouring in from the window.

I know what I did was incredibly stupid. Calling Elijah when I knew that my conversation was probably being listened to. Knowing that I could be heard. I had practically just told them my exact location in the house. I didn't have any other choice.

True I could have texted Elijah but there was no guarantee that he would have replied back. His phone was always getting text messages, because every one loved to call Elijah for updates and such. But if I called him then he would know that some thing was wrong. And now he knew. I might have just killed myself but I was probably going to die any way. There were way to many of them. I scooted back the door nob turning. I winced hitting my head on some thing. Then I covered my mouth, realizing my mistake.

The door nob stopped turning. And I wondered for a moment that the person behind the door had left to go some where else. But then I looked down and saw their feet.

"Listen Ms. Labonair you can either come out willingly or un-willingly. But you are coming out of this closet one way or another." I closed my eyes trying to slow down my heart. It was all I could hear, well that and the blood rush in my ears. I've never been more scared in my life. This was it, this was how I was going to die. Like my mother, beaten to death probably.

I reached my hands up only to feel clothed and then my hands then hit some thing hard, and cold. It felt like metal. A bat.

I gasped realizing what this was. It wasn't just any ordinary bat it was Kol's he had left it here. I grasped the end of the handle and stood up. The bat in my hands. No way was I going down with out a fight. I wracked my brain trying to remember all of the fighting that the witches had taught me. Yes they were cruel, but they taught me how to fight (which didn't always work in there favor). But nevertheless they taught me any way. How to kill. Damon and Elijah taught me how to defend myself. But the witches taught me how to kill.

The memories were foggy, but they were still there. I just had to trust myself, trust my hands. My mind might not remember all of the fighting but my hands and my body would. Kind of like muscle memory in a way. I just had to motivate myself. I was fighting to save myself, I hoped that was enough to motivate me.

I was going to see live through this, so I could see Klaus again.

"Miss I will ask you once again-" The voice started out saying but I had already begun to take action. I raised my leg and kicked the door in. It opened easily.

The man was dressed for a fight. A cross bow in his hands. And a gun strapped at his side. I noted that inside of my head, the rest of them probably had it to.

I swung the bat aiming for his head. I hit my mark, the bat making a crunching sound that had been the man's skull. He laid there dead, his blood was on the floor, on the bat, on my hands.

Two others appeared in to the room. Saying some thing in to their walkie talkies. I hit one of them with the bat in the stomach and then the other one between the legs. They both dropped. I ran out of the room. I didn't have time to kill them, I had to get out of here.

I shook the feeling of guilt off. It was either me or them. I paused listening for some thing, any thing. Trying to hear over the blood rushing in my ears, and the pounding of my heart.

"Listen miss you are coming with us." A voice said I could feel his breath on my neck. I felt some thing press in to my back. Judging by how sharp it was, how easily it seemed to cut in to my skin it was definitely a knife of some kind. I turned around swinging the back with me but the man caught it just before it could hit him in the face. He snatched it from my hands and I kicked him in the stomach hard enough to send him down, doubled over. Clutching his stomach. I ran in to the kitchen, I knew I was being followed. I could hear their footsteps, their breathing.

I felt an arm go around my waist. I drew my head forward and then back. Head butting the person who had their thick arm around me they let me go.

I was reaching for a drawer. The knife drawer to be specific.

I raised my hand turning around briefly to see that the two go against the wall. Not easily either.

I grabbed a big steak knife to see that the guy who had come at me early was now in the kitchen with me, his gun raised. I threw the knife not knowing what else to do. The knife barried itself in the man's head. He went down. The kitchen shook as his body hit the ground.

The two that I had thrown at the wall were now back up. And they didn't seem to happy with the fact that I had killed their buddy. They must have been vampires because the next thing I knew they were on me. One in back of me and one in front. The one in the back had his hands wrapped tightly around my chest while the other guy picked up my legs. These guys who ever they were could have killed me by know, should have. Why weren't they?

They must have been told to keep me alive. These were probably Abbraxass' men, and they were going to deliver me to him.

I got my leg free from the mans' grasp after a hard struggle. Kicking him in the chest, he feel to the ground the back of his head hitting the marble counter, before trying to get the other guy off of me.

During the struggle we must have knocked the trash can down. Must of it held bottles, empty bottles of bourbon to be exact.

The man pushed me roughly to the ground putting his full weight on me. It felt like he was crushing me. It didn't help that I was laying on glass. I could feel it pierce my skin. I tried to crawl away from him, to reach one of the broken bottles thinking about stabbing him with it. He pulled my back putting one of my hands behind my pack. He was going to tie me up. If he did that I was basically an easy target. I had to fight harder. I had to want to survive this.

I crawled ignoring the pain that was shooting at my side. I stretched, until I felt my hand close around the end of the bottle. I rolled switching our positions he was on the floor and I was on top. My knees on either side of him as I continued to put the bottle threw his chest over, and over again until he stopped moving. He wasn't dead he would wake up soon but it would take longer for him to heal.

I hopped off of him only to find that I was surrounded. All in dark colored gear. "Come with us, we will use force if necessary. We don't want to kill you-" I cut off the person who had been talking by punching them in the throat. I jumped over his huddled form. I knew I was being followed but I needed to put distance between me and them if I was going to have a chance.

I was now in the living room. Where I had talked to Hayley, where I had been doing the locator spell. I picked up a steak, a wooden one to be precise. My arm was grabbed so I turned staking who ever had grabbed me in the chest, right where the heart was. Luckily they had been a vampire. Because their skin turned gray and it began to crack and they had went down.

I turned around and threw my hands in front of me to protect my self. I opened my eyes surprised that I hadn't been hit yet. Three men were in front of me. Arms raised to grab me, but they never did. They were frozen.

I had never before been so thankful for my freezing powers. In fact as I looked around I could see that the whole house seemed frozen. I went to the achol cabinet and started taking out bottles. I had to cover up my tracks. I planned to dose every thing and then set it on fire. The people in side of the house along with it.

I ran through the house concentrating only on dosing every thing. I was now up stairs. I paused I was in my room. I saw the painting. The painting that Klaus had made special for me.

I fell to the ground being hit with some thing hard. What ever it was it had been made out of glass, I heard it break. A lamp maybe. I groaned now every thing was dizzy. I felt the back of my head feeling wetness. Blood. I was bleeding.

I braced myself standing up hitting the bottle of vodka over the person's head. They moved around a dazed expression on their face. Some one else grabbed me from behind. Lifting me up off the ground. People were starting to un-freeze that was not a good thing. In-fact it was a very, very bad thing.

I kicked aiming for the person closest to the window. I kicked hard until the window broke and the person fell.

I screamed out feeling the person who had me squeeze tightly. I heard some thing crack, he had probably broken some of my ribs. His mistake how ever been when he place his hand over my mouth, to silence me. I took this as an opportunity to bite him. The man yelled and dropped me. I fell on my knees wincing as I did. I had landed on glass.

I got up moving out of the way as the person I had bit started to run at me. I hadn't been fast enough. He grabbed my arm roughly pulling me against him. I clawed at his face and he let me go again. I landed on the glass but this time on my hands.

I picked one of the large shards of glass up before cutting him with it. He stumbled before falling to the ground. He was now withering in pain, clutching his neck with his large hands, thanks to my bite. I looked up to see more of them, two to be exact one of them had my painting in their hands. I only had enough time to put my hands in front of me to protect my face before the hard canvas skin of the painting hit me.

All that time, all those hours he spent on me. His gift to me, for Christmas ruined. Completely destroyed. That beautiful irreplaceable gift was gone. That pissed me off. I could feel the adrenaline rush kick in.

I punched the man (who hit me with the painting) in the face. Breaking his nose. I could tell I did by the amount of blood that was coming out and the fact that I felt his bone crunch under my fist.

The other one grabbed my hand and twisted it. Not breaking it but it didn't exactly feel good. They had my arm in that position like they were going to tie my hands together.

I stepped back, stomping on the man's foot before elbowing him the face. He grabbed my hair pulling me to him. I put my hands around his neck pushing his head down, bringing his head to my knee.

He went down clutching his face.

The other one had recovered some what. He was now standing up. One hand over his nose, trying to stop the blood. And the other hand on his crossbow. I raised my leg, kicking the crossbow out of his hands before he got the chance to use it.

I then ran out of my room, past the hall past two more people dressed in gear like the others. They tackled me down the stairs. The only thing I could do was put my arms over my head to protect my self.

I got back on my feet as soon as the world had stopped spinning around in circles. Every breath I took hurt. That roll down the stairs was going to give me bruises. Lots and lots of bruises. I was back in the kitchen. Bodies were every where.

I made it to the knife drawer grabbing a knife. Although I planned to hold on to this one.

I made it out of the kitchen before I was tackled on to the ground. Hands wrapped around my throat like a vice. I struggled to regain my thoughts, and my composure. No way was I dying like this.

I picked up the knife that had fallen beside me and I stabbed it inside of the man's neck, stabbing it repeatedly until his hands weren't squeezing my neck any more. His blood was all over me, my chest, my stomach, my legs but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that I was alive and he wasn't. I shoved his heavy body off mine. Slowly getting up. Well aware of how dizzy I was.

"We aren't trying to kill you, we just want to take you some where. Where you will be safe, Abbraxas sent us." I looked up to see some blonde woman her hand outstretched to me. Her face twisted in a sympathetic look. I pushed it away from me, her arm. Shaking my head.

"If I have to take you by force I will not hesitate."

She then proceeded to cut me with a knife on my arm. I yelled, it burned it was probably wolvesbane. She raised the knife at me again, I grabbed her arm (the one with the knife) and broke it. Remembering how Damon told me to do it. She got up again, or tried to. I raised my hand, waving it. The sound of her neck snapping I knew that she was either dead, or knocked out.

I ran out of there, past the living room. And out side. It was freezing of course, but I didn't care. I was out of that house. I stopped running and turned back around to face the house. I had to cover my tracks.

I closed my eyes thinking about fire. The heat of it, the way it felt. What it looked like. _"__Ignis__"_ I mumbled under my breath. The latin word for fire, coming to mind for some reason. What ever I did must have worked because the fire started slowly. Blooming like a flower. Before growing, and growing. Taking over the house, towering over it. There would be no survivors, this was not a normal fire. The flames burned blue. Parts of it were darker, some even dark as to be called black.

I stepped further back listening as the people inside or at least the ones who were still alive yell. What have I done?

I turned away from the house hearing what sounded like more footsteps. There was what looked like to be a group of fifteen people. They were in a line with their crossbows aimed at me. This was it. Maybe I could try to run.

"Luna Rahmah Halliwell Labonair you are a very hard woman to catch. And even harder to fight. I'm sorry that I have to do this, it's going to hurt-" At his words I started to back up. What was going to hurt?

I ran as hard and as fast as I could. I didn't think much about the laughter that had started once I started running. I just thought about getting out of there as soon as possible.

All of a sudden I lurched forward grabbing on to a tree. Feeling some thing go in my leg. Tearing, burrowing deep inside of my leg. I didn't feel the actual pain unitl I looked down and saw it.

An arrow. An arrow was in my leg, burrowed deep. I could see that it went through my leg. It was this awful blinding, burning pain. It was definitely poisoned with what I didn't know. It felt like wolvesbane I remembered the feeling of it. Having experienced enough of it at the witches place. They used to put it one me over and over again. Trying to make me immune to it. Eventually it stopped burning as much, but that didn't mean that it stopped burning at all.

All I knew was pain and more pain. I couldn't stop the sounds I was making. Gasping sounds, almost screaming. I put the sleeve of my cardigan on my mouth to bite down on it, to stop the sounds. If they didn't know where I was they did now. I couldn't run, I couldn't hide, I couldn't move. I was so paralyzed with pain, searing pain. Shooting up and down my leg. I wanted nothing more that to die right now.

"Luna?" A voice asked and I turned to see both Klaus and Elijah walking towards me. I was so happy that I cried. Then again it could have been because of the amount of pain that I was in. I reached down feeling something slide down my leg. I held up my hand, it was blood. Enough to coat my hand.

Seeing this both Klaus and Elijah were beside me. Klaus had his hand on the small of my back helping take some of the pressure off of my other leg. The hurt one. The one with the arrow inside of it.

"We have to get out of here." I said looking between the two men. Klaus shook his head. "I can take them." He said before walking off.

I tried to follow him. I temporarily forgot about the arrow that had been in my leg. I cried out, apparently moving that leg would bring me excruciating pain. Elijah was in front of me watching me carefully. Klaus was back by my side.

"The arrow that is in my leg is laced with some thing. There is wolvesbane and god knows what else. You can't go back there. I killed some of them, but their are to many.."

Elijah turned his head briefly to the fire and then to me. "You started that?" He asked and I nodded. "I had to cover my tracks." I said gritting down on my teeth, through the pain. "You did the right thing." Elijah said and I felt a little more relieved. Glad that he wasn't mad at me for burning the house down.

"Let's get you out of here." Klaus said and I nodded. Not caring if I looked like some damsel in distress. My leg was on fire, and with the amount of blood I was losing accompanied with the pain would surely kill me. I just wanted Klaus to get me out of here. He picked me up bridal style. Careful not to touch my hurt leg more than necessary.

Normally I would have admired how strong he was. How tight and hard his muscles felt when my body was against his. How good he smelled. But right now I didn't care about that. The pain that was in my leg was taking over every thing. It was all I could do but not scream.

Every step he took killed me. I had never seen Klaus walk so carefully. Elijah was ahead of us. I was surprised to see a car waiting for us. I inhaled deeply wincing as I did. Yep, my ribs were definitely broken. Just to add to my problems and my pain.

Elijah said some thing to Klaus I couldn't really hear them they spoke in low quick voices. Not that I cared. I was busy chanting over and over again inside of my head 'don't scream, don't scream.'

Because that is all I wanted to do. Then after that I wanted to kill and torture who ever put this arrow inside of me in the first place. Or watch Klaus and Elijah do it. I was sure that they would be open to it. I would gladly stand by or in the case that I was in _sit back_ and watch.

"Luna love I'm going to need you to take a deep breath." Klaus said looking down at me. His ocean blue eyes clouded with some thing, worry, anger possibly both. I could see Elijah. He was standing close to my legs. "I can't." I said wincing as I breathed out again. "I think some of my ribs are broken."

I heard Klaus say some thing to Elijah, and the two went back and fourth before Elijah appeared on the other side of me. "Luna I know it hurts but you are going to have to try." Elijah said and I looked at him nodding. Breathing in and out deeply. Ignoring the burning pain, the sharp broken pain that I felt inside of me.

"We are going to put you in the car, try not to move your leg." Elijah said and I closed my eyes this wasn't going to feel good. "Okay."

..........................................................

After getting me in the car (it had taken a lot of work, for all three of us) we were on the road. Elijah was driving. Klaus was sitting in the passenger seat. I was in back doing my best to hold on. Even though there was nothing to really hold on to.

Elijah as sweet as he was drove fast. He was looking for a store, a gas station some thing that would carry medical supplies so my leg could be treated. We couldn't exactly stop at a hospital.

Every bump killed me. I did my best not to cry out, some times I just couldn't help it. And every time that happened Klaus would snap at Elijah. I would say that 'it wasn't his fault, he's not the one who got shot with an arrow'. Then the both of them would say that 'it wasn't my fault either'. And they were right. It wasn't my fault but I didn't want them bickering over me.

"Luna sweetheart your going to have to try and stay awake." Elijah said and I picked my head back up. Huh I hadn't realized that I had been dosing off.

"Hayley called." I said and even though my voice wasn't as loud as it usually was I know it had captured the mens' attention. I knew they could hear me, with their vampire hearing and all.

"She apologized, but I could tell she didn't mean it. She is having a meeting with what's left of the pack. Her and Davina are supposed to explain every thing to them." I said and they looked at each other briefly before looking away.

"She asked if I had considered marrying Jake for the pack. But I told her that she already knows the answer to that. I don't want to, and I won't. But I didn't want to argue with her. Then I heard the sound of glass breaking so I hung up. And then I called you." I said looking at Elijah as I spoke.

"Where were you?" Asked Klaus turning around to look at me. "In Hope's room I hid in the closet." I said remembering how that happened an hour ago.

"After hanging up the phone I got out and fought them. They didn't want to hurt me, at least that's what they said. They said that they wanted to take me some place safe, that Abbraxas sent them."

"You didn't believe them." Elijah said looking at the rear-view mirror. "They had crossbows and guns, what was I supposed to think." I said and Klaus nodded. "I told you to stay put." Elijah said and his tone dripping with disappointment.

"I know but what was I supposed to do just sit there and wait for them to find me." I said and Elijah turned around to look at me frowning as he did. "I should have never left. This is my fault-"

"No it is not any one's fault. You are not the one who put this arrow threw my leg." I said cutting Elijah off.

We stopped, well Elijah did. And me not expecting it, hadn't been prepared for it. Wasn't holding on to any thing. So my body slid, towards the floor of the car.

"Sorry about that I should have warned you. Try to stay in the car, I'll be back in about ten minutes." He said and Klaus un-buckled his seat beat. "Make it five." Klaus said to Elijah before Elijah nodded closing the door. Walking in to some gas station by the looks of it.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked he was turned towards me his hand on my arm. I was freezing and he was warm. Well his hand was.

"I feel like hell." I said because in all honesty I did feel that way. "How did you manage to break you ribs?" Klaus asked and I sighed. Wincing as I did. Of course he would remember what I had said. He always did.

"There was some one in front of me. The man was dazed, I had just hit them over the head with a glass bottle. Then some one grabbed me from behind and lifted me up. They wrapped their arms around me and squeezed. I kicked the man by the window, hard enough to send him threw it. I screamed because I felt some thing crack, some thing inside of me break. The man who had me in his grasp put his hand over my mouth so I bit him."

"You bit him." Klaus asked turning to look at me. I nodded. "He didn't go down automatically. He grabbed me again but I dragged my nails down his face. Then I cut him with a piece of glass. And then my bite got him down." I said and Klaus shook his head.

"I never should have left, I was angry for no reason. I will not leave you again." He said with relish in his voice. He meant what he said. My heart swelled. He was not going to leave me again. That sounded nice.

"You had every right to be mad." I said and he sighed sounding frustrated. "Luna you could have died tonight."

"I know but at least I went out fighting like my mom and my dad." I said and Klaus turned to me again. "You are not dying, I won't allow it."

I smiled at him despite the pain, and discomfort I was feeling. Klaus seemed to make every thing better. "If you say so."

"I killed people today. I don't know how many but it was a lot." I said trying to to ignore the burning sensation in my leg that was spreading, raising up to the bottom of my back. It was better if I talked so I couldn't think about the pain to much. I just needed to focus on Klaus.

"Does that bother you?" He asked and I shook my head. Wincing as I did. 'Try not to move so fast Luna'. I said in my mind chastising my self.

"No it was either me or them. I had a feeling that they were going to take me to Abbraxas any way. And the thought of that made me fight harder than ever." I said shivering. It was so cold.

"Would you laugh at me if I told you some thing?" I asked feeling the sudden need to tell him what I felt about Abbraxas. Or rather how I felt about him. "That depends on what it is love." Klaus said and I focused on his voice. Pushing away the drowsiness. Like Elijah said I hat to stay awake. "I'm afraid of him, Abbraxas. Terrified actually." I said and Klaus' eyes darkened at that. "There is no need to be afraid, I won't let him lay a finger on you." Klaus said and my heart warmed at that. I loved how protective he was of me. Even though some times I felt weak because of it. One day I wanted to be the one protecting him, and not the other way around.

Elijah came in to the car then. Carrying a bag. "Every thing alright?" Elijah asked and I sighed biting my lip to stop the gasp that wanted to come out of my mouth because we had started moving again. Faster than before. "Easy." Klaus said looking at his brother, glaring slightly. Elijah's eye's remained on the road.

"The arrow that is inside of Luna's leg has a tracker. They are tracking us as we speak. The sooner we get the arrow out of her leg the faster we can stop at a hotel and rest." He said and Klaus looked back at me worriedly. I nodded at him. To let him know I was okay. Well as okay as some one could be with an arrow through their leg.

.........................................................

** _Third Person _ ** _ ** Pov ** _

.........................................................

  
Luna was now out of the car. On the ground to be precise. Klaus had moved to go to her leg but she had grabbed on to him. To his jacket sleeve saying, "Klaus please stay with me." He of course did. Not being able to tell her no. He didn't really think he would be able to work on her leg. Seeing her in pain made him hurt to. He was kneeling Klaus was as was Elijah.

Elijah had positioned Luna's leg to where it wasn't laying flat on the ground but it wasn't high up either. He had his hand under it, not only supporting her leg but inspecting it.

Klaus knew that the look on his brother's face told him that this was not going to be good. It was worse then they had predicated.

"I am going to have to push the arrow all the way threw." Elijah said and Klaus could hear Luna's breathing and heart rate go up. Expedentially. "What?" Luna asked her voice panicked. She tried to sit up but Klaus' hands on her shoulders held her in place. She couldn't really move. But she felt better once she saw him look down at her reassurance in his gaze. She stopped struggling then.

"Elijah is there any other way?" Klaus asked not bothering to hide the desperateness in his voice. He did not want Luna to got through that pain. He did not want to hear her scream. He wanted to make this as pain-less as possible for her and for him.

"No I'm afraid not. The arrow thank fully is not in her bone. But the arrow can't just be pulled out. I have to grab the end of the shaft. Break the part that the feathers are attached to. Then I have to reach down and pull it out. It should be quick, but we have to get it out before it starts to get infected. And with the amount of poison that is in it could kill her if I don't get the arrow out soon."

Klaus' heart sank at that. There was no other way. She was going to be in a lot of pain, and he was going to not be able to comfort her in any way. He didn't want to see her suffer, just thinking about it made his heart break.

"Do what ever you have to." Klaus said while he looked at Luna. Her lips had become pale, she had a sheen of sweat coating her entire body, despite the cold. Klaus had taken off her cardigan and set it under her head. Like a pillow, to prop her up.

"Luna this is going to hurt." Elijah said and Luna said nothing for a while. Before taking a deep breath even though it hurt her to do so. Klaus winced hearing her ribs shift. He had wanted to give her his blood do badly. But Elijah had not allowed him to. He had said that he needed to get the arrow out first.

"I know. Just please get it over with." She said and Klaus removed his hands from her arms gently wiping her cheeks free from the tears that kept falling. Klaus leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "You are going to be just fine love." He said watching as Luna's green and gray eyes closed and then opened again. "If you say so." Luna said speaking softly and slowly as if each word tired her.

Elijah watched as the two interacted. It was a quick interaction but nonetheless it was an interaction. Elijah could see the love his brother felt for Luna as plain as day. Elijah knew that if Klaus had his way he would be the one working on Luna's leg. But Luna had asked Klaus to _stay_. That is exactly what his brother did, he _stayed_ simply because _she_ asked him to. Elijah knew that Klaus was putting a lot of trust in him. To take care of Luna's leg an all. Elijah knew that when ever Luna was in pain his brother was in pain to. He had to do this quickly. He had to do this with accuracy, and perscion. He had to do it quickly so that they wouldn't suffer.

Klaus gave on look at his brother, before nodding carefully. Elijah bent down, now fully concentrating on Luna's leg. There was much work to be done, and not a lot of time to do so.

He gently began to rip her jeans around the area with the arrow in it and the surrounding area. Her jeans had been a little difficult to remove. Because of the sweat and blood that had collected there. Elijah continued nonetheless. He was satisfied with his work. After getting the injured area on her leg cleared of any thing that could complicate things further. He was even more satisfied that she hadn't flinched, winced, gasped, yelled,or screamed. He was being as gentle as possible.

Klaus appreciated that very much, almost more than Luna did.

Elijah quickly broke off the end of the arrow. The end with the feathers. The shaft snapping easily under his strength. That little movement was enough to make Luna wince through her teeth. This was the easy part, the hard part was to come.

Klaus removed his hands from her shoulders and brushed the hair from out of her face. He told her to breathe, in and out. After Klaus had gotten Luna to breathe with him he looked over at his brother and nodded again.

Elijah had been waiting for the 'signal' from Klaus. Luna was bout to be in un-imaginable pain, Elijah wanted to give her as much time to prepare herself as possible.

Elijah wrapped his hand under her leg. To not only hold it's weight but to steady it. He now had a better view of her leg of the arrow that had pierced her leg. He couldn't see the head of the arrow. That meant that it must be burried in her leg.

In order to get this arrow out of her he was going to have to push it the rest of the way through. He couldn't just pull it out upwards, the arrow most likely had barbs and would latch on to some thing in her leg to avoid being taken out. If he pushed it out through the other side of her leg then the arrow would be out of her leg. There was going to be a lot of blood. Lucky for him Elijah had gotten towels from the gas station. He also had achol (the medical kind) for when the arrow was out so he could clean the wound. He had gotten some gauze to wrap the leg after cleaning it. And some tape to hold it together.

He stuck a towel under her leg with his free hand and looked up to meet Klaus' gaze. He was watching him with an uneasy expression on his face.

Elijah braced himself before he pushed the arrow through her leg the rest of the way. Through the fat, the muscle, her flesh. Luna's body had involuntarily come up. She couldn't go any where, not really. Not with Klaus grip.

She tried to hold her leg still for Elijah but it just hurt so bad, it burned so badly. She could feel the blood just gushing out. She could hear some one screaming. It sounded awful like some one was getting killed. Maybe she should tell Klaus and Elijah so they could go help that poor girl woman. It took her a minute to realize that the screaming was coming from her. That she was the one making those sounds. Hot tears made their way down her face. They blurred her vision. Preventing her from seeing Klaus who's face was over her's trying to calm her down.

Her lungs and her ribs protested when she held her breath. She had to think of a way to stop screaming she would draw attention to them. She felt like she was losing her mind, all she knew was pain. But even though Elijah was doing his best it felt like he was going at a snail's pace pushing the arrow threw her skin.

It was over that part was done. The worst part was done. Elijah began applying pressure to her leg, with one of the towels to stop the bleeding. Applying pressure made her yell but not as loud as before. Klaus watched helplessly as she sobbed begging Elijah to kill her, begging for Klaus to. Just to make the pain go away, to make the pain stop.

Elijah had went to grab another towel. She had already bled through the first one, if she didn't stop she was going to bleed out soon. "Give her your blood." He said to Klaus who shook his head. "I thought you said that-"

"Do it." Elijah said gesturing to the towel drenched in her blood. He knew Luna couldn't see but he knew that Klaus could. "Drink this, please." Klaus said holding his hand out to Luna, the one he had just bit in to.

Through the pain, the tiredness, Luna managed to do what was asked of her. Mostly because Klaus had asked her to. And that motivated her to do what he had asked her to do.

She could barely see. Barely breathed without feeling pain. His blood filled her mouth. Unlike when every one else gave her blood it wasn't bitter, it wasn't exactly sweet either. His blood tasted good, not that Luna would ever tell any one that.

Even after Klaus had removed his hand she could taste his blood on her lips, taste it in her mouth. It warmed her up on the inside, almost like she was glowing. The cold didn't bother her as much now. Her whole body had heated up.

Elijah was able to put pressure on her leg to stop the bleeding. She only gasped and grabbed on to Klaus but that was all, and that was to be expected. The three of them were just glad that there was no more screaming.

Elijah had just finished wrapping her leg. "Thank you Elijah, you are a saint." Luna said looking up at him as he walked passed her. He smiled down at her kneeling down to kiss her on the cheek before leaving to go warm up the car.

.........................................................

_ ** Klaus  ** _ _ ** Pov ** _

.........................................................

  
I walked up the stairs carrying her, Luna in my arms. She was struggling to stay awake, even though both me and Elijah told her to go ahead and sleep. So stubborn. But she was cute. My consciousness pipped back, it's for her own good. She needed to sleep.

My blood had healed her but not completely.

Elijah opened the hotel room door before I had the chance to knock.

I put Luna gently on the couch being careful of her injured leg. She was still awake to my surprise, but she was a fighter. That fact didn't surprise me. Of course she was a fighter. She would have had to be to survive what the witches did to her.

"I am going to go get some food is there any thing that the two of you would want specifically?" Elijah asked looking between me and Luna. She was half laying up and half sitting down on the couch. Her leg propped up by some pillows. I was sitting on the other side of her. Her head on my arm. "Some water would be nice." Luna said and Elijah sighed. "Actual food." He said and Luna shrugged along with me. "The two of you, especially you Luna have to eat some thing." Elijah said pressing on.

"Pizza." Luna said and Elijah raised an eye brow at that. "It is food brother." I said defending her decision she probably like me wasn't in the mood for eating. "Pizza has no nutritional value." Elijah said and Luna groaned. "What ever you bring back Elijah I'll eat as long as it's not a salad."

I smiled at that. Stopping to look at her for a moment, to admire her. Her nose was scrunched up as she said the word 'salad'. Damon told me that she wasn't very found of them. I wasn't really either. They were green leafy things, that weren't at all filling.

"If I leave will the two of you still be here?" Elijah asked and me and Luna looked at each other. She smirked at me devilishly, and I smirked back unsure of what was happening. I didn't know what but I liked it any way. She was smiling at me, that was the only thing that mattered in this moment in time. I shrunk back disappointed when she turned to look at Elijah, and not me.

"No we were planning to sneak out while you were gone." She said and Elijah folded his arms over his chest. "What? I was being sarcastic. Elijah if you are wondering I am not going any where, any time soon." She exclaimed and his facial expression softened up. "I'll be back shortly." He said looking between me and Luna before leaving.

Luna shifted her leg wincing as she did. "Love are you alright?" I asked wanting to know if I could help her. Make her more comfortable. I was willing to do any thing. I hated to watch her suffer, and be in pain. Knowing that there might be some thing I could do to prevent her from feeling that pain.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little hot." She said and I brushed her hair out of her face. _Hot_ was an understatement. I put my palm against the skin of her for-head to feel her temperature. Her skin could have been compared to a hot stove top.

She reached up and put her hands on top of mine. She closed her eyes sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just your hand feels good, it's cold." Luna said her eyes still closed I removed my hand from her head. This was not good. Some thing was wrong or off. I was never 'cold' to her.

"Luna don't lie please. I can help you. Tell me what your feeling." I said feeling the need to question her, to find out what could possibly be wrong. "I'm hot. I feel sticky and gross. My leg is killing me. I am in pain. I'm tired. I am terrified that they are going to find me again-" I put my finger to her lips she was ranting. She had gotten her main point through to me.

I knew what I had to do.

.........................................................

  
I took the cardigan that had been wrapped around her off. I allowed my fingers to brush down her arms as I took it off. It was bloody any way. Leaving her in her tank top which was also bloody.

"How did this happen?" I asked my hand on her arm. I had been taking in her appearance. Looking for any cuts, bruises, any thing that would cause her pain so that I could cure it. She had bruises starting to appear.

There was a cut, a deep one at that. It wasn't bleeding which was good. It was healing slower than usual. What ever had been in that arrow had slowed down the healing attributes in her blood and in mine. That made me uneasy. Hopefully when we got back to the compound Kol would be able to identify it. What ever it was.

"Oh that one of them cut me, I think the knife had wolvesbane on it." She said her hand finding her way to mine. "And what did you do to them?" I asked letting go off her hand and grabbing the cloth rag I had set on the table.

"I broke her arm and then I snapped her neck using my powers." She replied back. I looked up from my work. I had been dragging the rag across her skin, the skin of her back to begin with.

I brushed her hair out of the way, over her shoulder. Resisting the urge to run my fingers threw it. Her hair looked so silky and soft. It was curled wildly but that's what made it beautiful. It's what made her, her.

She smelled good, and that wasn't really helping my concentration. I shook all of the impulses and dirty thoughts out of my head. I had other important things to do like care for her. I could always dream or imagine later on.

"How did you break her arm?" I asked trying to start a conversation. The silence was making me feel un-easy.

"Some thing Damon showed me." She said and I smiled when I heard his name. Of course, I remember he made her fight his a couple of times and go to a fighting class more than a couple of times. So that she could learn to deafened herself.

I brushed her hair back. Now on the other side of her.

I ran the damp cloth along her for-head hoping that it would cool her down. "I thought I was going to die." I stopped running the cloth along her jaw-line. "But you didn't." I said trying to un-tense myself. Forcing my arms, my hands to work I ran the damp cloth lower. First to her neck, then to her collar bone. I stopped their.

Realizing that the tank top that she was wearing was covered in blood. It was going to have to come off. The _beast_ inside of me cheered.

"Luna would you mind removing your shirt?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

Her eyes widened at my question. I couldn't tell if she was blushing or not. Her face had been flushed for quite some time. But the silence between us was only making the tension grow. Oh why did I have to say such stupid things without thinking them over first.

"Normally I would remove my shirt but I have nothing under it and I have nothing to change in to." I nodded she had a great point. But a part of me wasn't focused on that. The other part of me was focused on the fact that she had said 'normally I would remove my shirt' did that mean that if I had asked her to take off her shirt the other night she would have done it?

I shivered getting the chills. Trying to shake those thoughts off. I took off my own shirt, getting an idea.

Luna shook her head. "Klaus I can't take your shirt. What if you get cold." Luna said trying disagree with me. I shook my head. "Luna yes you can and you will. And I don't get cold. Besides I have another shirt under this one." Which was true, a white wife-beater.

Luna groaned and I smiled sensing defeat. Some times her being in pain was a good thing. She didn't argue as much.

I of course looked away when she had started to take off her tank top.

Luna gasped causing me to look at her and then to Elijah who was in the room a box of what looked to be pizza in his hands. Luckily she had her shirt covering her chest so I didn't really see any thing. Except her bare shoulders, the black straps of her bra. Not that I was glad that I didn't see any thing because a part of me was hoping to see some thing. I was a man after all, a _beast_ at that. I could at least let that part of my self think (the more beastly side) or rather hope to see some thing.

"Am I interrupting some thing?" Elijah asked and before I could do any thing Luna sat up causing her leg to fall, causing her to yelp and drop her shirt. The only piece of clothing covering her.

I handed her my shirt and she took it wordlessly. I knew that she was grateful, even though she didn't say any thing. And I didn't either. Right now we were all, the three of us were in an embarrassing, awkward moment.

"A word." Elijah said walking over to where Luna was placing the pizza on the table and saying "Eat up please." He said with out so much as a glance toward Luna. At least he wasn't frozen like I had been. I felt for some odd reason like I was in trouble. He turned to me and grabbing my arm pulling me out of the room and out of the door.

.........................................................

  
"Klaus you are very confusing. First you say that you intend to stay away from her, avoid her as much as possible. Because of what almost happened the night before. But then I come back and I find Luna shirtless and you in front of her." Elijah said in a hushed voice. I could still detect the disappointment in it despite his quiet tone. I knew my brother well enough to detect certain emotions in his voice.

"Elijah it wasn't like that! I swear. Her tank top was covered in blood as was her cardigan. I had planned to give her my shirt so she could take hers off." I exclaimed still trying to be quiet. We were right out side of the door. I knew that neither of us wanted Luna to over-hear our conversation.

"But why would you have either considered taking it off in the first place?" Elijah asked causing me to shake my head he wouldn't understand it if I told him any way.

"She said that she was feeling sticky and hot so I thought that if I cleaned her up-"

"Cleaned up? You mean you put her in the shower?" Elijah said questioning me further. I rolled my eyes. Irritated.

"No Elijah I took a damp rag and ran it along her skin." He nodded visibly looking more relaxed than he did few minutes ago. I didn't blame him of course, I was sure I would have acted the same way if it hadn't have been me and it had been some other guy. Well not exactly. Because I would have killed the other guy.

.........................................................

  
I lifted her up off of the couch. Luna.

She had fallen asleep, or at least I thought she had. Once I had her in my arms she jumped startled. But then relaxed when she saw it was me. Putting her head back on my chest, sighing as she did. Elijah had left to go shower, I suppose he wanted some time to think.

After laying her on the bed I had turned to leave. Not allowing myself to look at her, she had my shirt on. It wasn't some thing I saw every day. It didn't help at all that she looked good in it.

"Wait." I stopped her voice sending a shock through my body I thought she had fallen asleep again. She was always surprising me. Either with some thing she said, or did. Just when I thought I knew her she would change things up on me.

I sat on the bed, close to where she was laying. "I just wanted to say thank you. For saving my life, and for cleaning me up."

I shook my head allowing myself to brush my hand on her cheek. I was checking her temperature, a little higher than usual, almost normal. "No need to thank me love I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do."

"And what's that?" She asked confused by what I had said. I was always slipping up.

"Taking care of you."

She smiled although her eyes remained closed. Her breathing and her heartbeat had slowed down, her body was ready for sleep but her mind wasn't. She was still fighting.

"Why are you still fighting?" I asked caressing my thumb on her cheek. Enjoying the feeling of her soft skin. It was these little things that I did that satisfied me. That quenched the beasts' thirst. I couldn't avoid her completely. I couldn't avoid her at all. I needed to stop saying that I could and would. Because I didn't know what I would do once I saw her again.

Tears began to run down her face as she shook her head. "I'm afraid that if I go to sleep I'm not going to wake up."

"Luna love look at me." I said now leaning over her. She had looked away from me. I put my hand under her chin, forcing her to look at me. She was starting to getting hysterical.

Fear was plain as day on her face. I could see it in her eyes, I could hear it in her voice.

"Luna I am never going to let any thing happen to. You know that. And neither will Elijah."

"If any thing were to ever happen to me, I just want you to know that I love you and that it wasn't your fault."

"And I love you. But nothing is going to ever happen to you. Because I won't allow it." I said trying to ignore the warm, almost glowing feeling that I felt when she had said 'I love you'. It had been harder to say it back to her. Not because I didn't mean it but because after I said it, those three words I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to make her feel my love.

"Get some sleep, your going to need it. Tomorrow we go home." I said and I could see that she visibly shrunk down. "Would you kill me if I asked you to?" She asked I was glad to see that she had stopped crying. Although the fact that she even started still bothered me. Her words threw me off guard, causing me to laugh.

"Luna I think it's time you went to sleep, you are obviously exhausted."

She laughed I winced hearing the tiredness in her voice. She shouldn't ever be this tired.

"Will you stay?" She asked but I was already laying down on my back, beside her. My hands behind my head. Not for my comfort. To make sure that I didn't do any thing with my hands that I would regret. I wanted to rub my fingers threw her hair, having never done it before. I wanted to caress her skin. Putting my hands behind my head prevented me from doing such things.

"Of course, just until you fall asleep."

"You have to sleep Klaus. I feel bad for keeping you awake. You should go, I'm sorry for bothering you." Luna said turning her head towards me.

"Luna I have no where else to be. I am staying with you weather you like it or not." I said freeing one of my arms and holding it out to her. She took my hand with out hesitation closing her eyes.

I watched as her chest came and up down, slowing. I listened to her breathing and her heart become even. The grip that she had on my hand loosened, and I knew that she was gone.

In a deep deep sleep. Dreaming she wouldn't be up for hours. She would be lucky if she got up at all tomorrow.

I removed her hand from mine. I covered her up and tucked her in so she wouldn't get cold throughout the night. I looked towards the door and then to Luna. I knew I had to leave, Elijah had just gotten out of the shower. I was sure that he was going to want to have a chat with me. I had to do some thing first.

I vamped to the other side of her. Leaning over her face before putting my lips on her cheek. Kissing it. It was some thing I always did. It was a habit that I didn't plan on breaking any time soon.

I then vamped out of the space she was in. Before I could think about how good my shirt looked on her. How it enveloped her, how it swallowed her up.

"Where is Luna?" Elijah asked folding his arms over his chest. "I just put her to bed. She is asleep Elijah, she's fine."

.........................................................

_ **Third Person Pov** _

.........................................................

  
The two originals were seated on the couch. Neither of them slept, both afraid that some thing might happen.

Nothing did. Things were quiet, to quiet for the brothers' liking.

Luna was still in her deep sleep. Elijah wanted to wake her up so that they could start the long drive back home. But Klaus wouldn't allow it. "Let her sleep brother." He had said.

Three phones were lighting up and vibrating (Klaus, Elijah's, and Luna's).

The two men didn't think it would be a good idea to tell any one what happened. Even though they were probably worried sick, both Elijah and Klaus knew that. But they also knew that it wouldn't be good if every one crowded around Luna.

Both Klaus and Elijah stood hearing knocking on the door. Elijah made his way to the door, telling his brother to stay close to Luna.

Luna, who was sitting up her her skin a few shades lighter than it normally was. Klaus helped Luna down from the bed, being careful not to hurt her leg. Even with her werewolf healing combined with Klaus' blood the leg was going to take a few days to heal maybe even a week. A hole had been put through her leg, combined with poison from the arrow it was going to take time.

"What's going on?" Luna asked as Klaus led her out of the bed and to the part of the room with the couch.

"Some one is at the door." He replied looking around as he did. He didn't hear any thing out of the ordinary, or smell any thing out of the ordinary for that matter.

"Well it can't be a bad guy right, bad guys don't knock on the door." Luna said looking around like Klaus was but much slower. She was still tired despite sleeping all night. Her muscles felt stiff and frozen in place. Not to mention her whole body ached. Her leg felt like it was hollow. Every gust of air, any movement brought her un-imaginable pain. At this point she would take the burning pain over this hollow-achy feeling.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

"So your the newest Halliwell." The man said and I raised my eye brows. Seeing Elijah walk in with a man. He was tall with dark hair and he had the coldest looking blue eyes I've ever seen. He looked like he could play a lawyer in one of those crime t.v. shows Kol watched. He had on a suit like Elijah. Except his was all black and he had no tie.

"Who are you?" I asked not really in the mood to fight any one. I really wanted to go lay back down curl up in a ball and wait for death to take me. My leg was killing me. I felt nauseous.

Klaus had his arm on my shoulders normally he wouldn't do this but I couldn't really stand with out support. And right now Klaus was acting as my support beam. God I loved him, he was so amazing and supportive.

Now wasn't the time to thank about how much I admired him. I had to be on guard. In case this 'friendly' meeting turned in to a fight.

"Oh me I am the Source of all Evil." The man said walking around the room, though his eyes still held mine.

"Am I supposed to know what that means." I said feeling a sharp pain in my ribs. I guess they hadn't been healed all the way. I doubled over, I would have fallen to the ground but Klaus was there to catch me. "Easy there love." He said though I could feel and hear how tense he was.

"But if you want my name given to me by my mother Cole. Cole Turned. Are you alright?" Cole asked stepping forward towards me. An odd expression on his face like he was trying to be concerned.

I raised my hand (the one that wasn't on my torso). "Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you through that wall." I said and Cole smiled. Nodding his head, before he started laughing.

"That's the Halliwell spirit I know."

"Why are you here and what do you want?" I asked wincing as my leg started to throb.

Cole laughed again. Before stopping the laughter gone from his eyes, his face, like it had never been there in the first place. He looked like his eyes did, cold.

"I am here because of you. I felt a Halliwell's presence. I guess this means that your Chris' sister have you met him yet?" Cole said causing me to wince again. Not at the pain that I was feeling psychically but because of his words. I really wish I had my brother with me right now.

"Yes I have actually, do you know where he is?" I asked hoping that he did know. Maybe this Cole person was the one to help me get Chris back. I was willing to do almost any thing, even in the state of pain that I was in.

"What do you mean? Is he missing?" Cole asked stepping closer to me worry could be heard in his voice. I didn't have to look behind me to see Klaus and Elijah tense at his close proximity.

"He was kidnapped along with his father." I said and Cole twisted one of the two rings on his hand. "Figures. But let's not make this about him right now this is about you." He said pointing his finger at me.

"What about me?" I asked exasperated, this conversation was only adding to my anxiety and panic.

"You are in danger. I am here to help." Cole said flashing a smile holding his arms out like he was expecting a hug.

"Why do you care?" I asked causing Cole to shrug his shoulders. "You are a Halliwell for one thing. I was married to one of your kind. Despite my demon self. She had witch blood like you. Phoebe her name was. She saw things before they happened, she would get premonitions. When I lost her I gave up on my humanity."

No one said any thing so Cole continued his eyes would occasionally flicker to Klaus and Elijah, but his main focus remained on me.

"I knew your mother Madeline. She showed me how to care again. How to have fun. She was like a sister to me. So because of that I happen to care about what happens to you, and if you are in danger or not." I sighed grateful that he hadn't been in love with her. Because that would just make things weird, well weirder than they were now.

"If you cared so much about me and my mother then why did you let the witches take me?" I asked a part of me wanting to know. It was a fair question to ask. At least it was in my opinion.

"I didn't know you were taken Luna besides I was busy trying to find Madeline's killer." Cole said in a defensive tone. A tone that a lawyer would use.

"He's the one who's after me." I said not really wanting to say his name. I was even more scared of him then I was before. I was pretty sure those people at the house were going to take me to him. That wasn't exactly easy to take in. Did he plan to torture me? Like he did my mother? Or did he simply plan to kill me? Like he did my father.

"Yes Abbraxas had jumped through hoops to get to you. For reasons why I don't know. All I know is that there is a possibility you are going to be kidnapped again, taken some where. Some where I won't be able to find you, and your friends won't be able to either." Cole said gesturing to Klaus and Elijah.

"I am not going to be kidnapped again. Before I couldn't defend myself, but now I can." I said holding my head up high, letting the defiance streak I kept under-wraps show.

"You can't." Cole said before looking me up and down. His eyes moving to my leg, my arm on my torso, and then finally to Klaus' arm around my shoulders.

"I'm not as fragile as I look." I said trying to defend myself. It wasn't fair. What was I supposed to do fight them off, I was a child, a baby at that.

Cole laughed causing me to frown. Why was he laughing, more importantly why was he laughing at me.

"Your mother used to say that all the time. She used to think that she was invincible and so did every one else until the day she died."

"I know that I'm not invincible but that doesn't mean that I'm just going to let some one push me around." I retorted back. Feeling a bitter taste in my mouth. Every one talked about how brave and confident she was, my mother. How great she was. I wished that I could know her, I wonder how different things would be if she had never died. It hurt some times when I was reminded of that fact.

"I have to go. The Source of all evil is late for a meeting with a group of warlocks." Cole said smoothing his suit jacket out even though it was perfect, like Elijah's.

Cole pulled out a bracelet. And took my arm clasping it on my wrist. "This is a way to contact me. Just touch the triquetra symbol, think of me and I will appear." Cole said his hands still holding my wrist.

"What does it stand for?" I asked knowing that this symbol had to mean some thing. It looked important, felt important to. The bracelet was beautiful of course. The way it wrapped around my wrist twice, the silver color, the way the symbol tied it all together.

"The power of three. I would explain but like I said I am late, very late for a meeting. Maybe another time." Cole said dropping my wrist.

"Keep her safe." Cole said looking between Elijah and Klaus who both nodded, still looking uneasy.

"Luna try not to get yourself killed." He said before bursting in to flames and disappearing.

.........................................................

After Cole's dramatic exit Elijah decided that it would be best if we leave to go home to the compound. Klaus carried me every where, refusing to let me try and walk. Yes I knew that it was a strong possibility that I could fall on my face and hurt myself even more but that didn't mean I didn't want to try.

Elijah being the kind, caring man he was had offered to get some medicine for my leg, and for the nausea I was experiencing. I had how ever declined knowing that human medication wouldn't work. What ever the arrow had inside of it worked it's way in to my leg, my tissue, my blood. It was like this poison that was spreading throughout my body slowly, and painfully. wolvesbane would definitely be the cause of the burning feeling I felt. The achenes and the soreness could be because of the fighting, and added to every thing else I felt like I was dying. I even told Klaus this, he had simply said that he was not going to let me, and that I needed to stop thinking so negative. I was just so tired from lack of sleep, and of the pain that I was feeling.

We were driving, well Elijah was. Me and Klaus were sitting in the back seat. He insisted that he sat with me. I didn't complain to much, in fact I didn't complain at all. I enjoyed the time I had with him. Because I knew as soon as we got to the compound every thing would turn up-side down again. Meaning that Klaus and me would have less time together, being around each other. I was trying to absorb as much as him as possible.

I had my injured leg on top of his legs (he had insisted). He was sitting while I basically lounged out as much as possible.

My phone continued to ring, when Elijah and Klaus' grew silent. I ignored it. That was until Elijah brought it up.

"Luna I know it might not concern you at the moment but maybe you should answer your phone, to avoid facing trouble later."

I sighed realizing that Elijah was unfortunately right. I picked my phone up taking a deep breath, even though my ribs screamed in protest. I winced feeling that stabbing pain again.

"Oh my god, thank god your okay! What the fuck happened! Are you okay?!" Jake exclaimed and I closed my eyes fighting the urge to scream. I took the phone off my ear as he continued to rant on. "Remind me to kill my sister when we get home." I said and Klaus smirked devilishly and Elijah coughed.

I put the phone back on my ear, exhaling as I did.

"Luna are you sure your okay?" Jake asked I frowned noticing that his voice was higher than usual. Some thing his voice did when ever he got nervous which was all the time (around me).

"Yeah Jake I'm fine just a little banged up." I said sugar-coating the truth. I was more than a little banged up but I didn't want to tell him that, or any one else. Because then every one would lose it.

"Listen Luna we need to talk about us." Jake said causing me to open my eyes. Then close them again. Uhhh this was so not happening not now, not with Klaus and Elijah in hearing range.

"Jake there is nothing to really talk about. I'm your friend and you are my friend. That's as interesting as it gets." I said trying to steer the conversation away from where it was heading to.

"Hayley told you about the wedding right?"

"What wedding?" I asked digging my nails in to my palm. It was better than yelling. But I was sure that it was coming.

"Luna she said you were adverse to the idea of us getting married. Is this true?" Jake said causing me to sigh heavily.

Adverse to the idea. Really Hayley!

"And we don't have to have a baby right off if that's what your afraid of we can take our time." I felt sick at that very word 'baby'.

"Whoa whoa whoa Jake slow down. I can't marry you-" I started out saying feeling a headache come on. My leg had started burning again, and that only made the throbbing worse. But Jake cut me off.

"Why am I not good-" Jake started out saying but I cut him off. Feeling anger surge through me. Making the pain in my leg flare up and burn worse. But at that moment, in this moment I didn't care. I was angry.

Angry that Hayley hadn't told Jake exactly how adverse I was to this whole marriage deal.

Angry and embarrassed that this happened in front of Klaus and Elijah.

"Don't make this about you because it's not. It's about the fact that I don't want to be married to any one, not just you. I want to make my own decisions, and my own choices. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with some one telling me what to do. I refuse to be controlled. That part of my life is over and done." I said speaking what I felt. Not holding back. I had to stand up for myself.

"Luna we have to at least talk about this. Our options. What would be best for us the pack. Us getting married could change lives and save others."

I felt like I was suffocating. I was breathing of course but my lungs were protesting. It felt like all of my ribs were broken instead of the few.

I didn't bother to try and not cry. I was angry. And as soon as I knew that I realized how mad I was the tears had already started coming. But I was more okay with crying angry then I was crying sad. If I had to pick between them. If I could choose I would choose to not cry at all. But some times I didn't have a choice.

I did how ever have a choice in this marriage/binding ritual. I was not going to be controlled, forced to, or bribed to do this.

I meant what I said to Hayley. When I had told her that I would rather die than marry Jake. I would rather die twice than marry Jake.

"Jake there is no us. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. What do I have to tell you to make you understand. And speaking of the pack what have they done for me lately. What about your life, what about my life. I am not going to act like some selfless brave person who is willing to sacrifice and give every thing away. I am going to be selfish. I am going to do the things I want to do." I said and Jake sighed sounding frustrated. Good he wasn't the only one.

"Luna you have to think about this-"

"I have thought about it. And I don't ever want to think about it again." I said before rolling down the window and throwing my phone out of it.

After that it was silent. I could tell by the look on Klaus' face that he was not happy. I couldn't really see Elijah, he was in front of me.

I had stopped crying, as soon as I had thrown my phone out of the window. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest.

I was still angry, but not like I had been. The pain emitting from my leg was enough to make the anger inside of me dial down at least a little bit. "Are you alright?" Elijah asked. I looked up to see he was looking at me in the rear-view mirror. Klaus was looking at me to. His lips pursed, he was upset. As was Elijah. Elijah was the kind that sulked in silence when he was 'mad'. When Klaus was 'mad' he killed every one who tried to talk to him (except for me of course). When I was 'mad' I cried, usually and I hit stuff, like a punching bag, or Damon for instance. I didn't have that now. All I could do was cry, get it out of my system. But I resisted already feeling like I cried to much.

"No, no I'm not." I said speaking honestly. What was the point in lying? They had already heard every thing.

.........................................................

_ **Third Person Pov** _

.........................................................

  
"And we are home." Elijah said after pulling up to the compound. "Easy there love." Klaus said to Luna after helping her out of the car. She had practically hopped out. She was walking, limping more like it, but walking nonetheless. Both of the men knew that this probably hurt her very much, but they doubted that she could feel any thing because of the anger that she was feeling (although she'd pay for it later). Both of the men knew that she didn't care.

Davina came running out of the compound followed by Kol. Relieved looking expressions could be seen on their faces. Luna held up her hand silencing any conversation. "Where is my sister?" She asked her voice shaking, much like her hands.

Davina looked between Kol and Luna like she was uncertain about some thing. "Luna there's some thing you have to know first." She said looking at Luna as she shifted her feet.

"Hayley, Jackson, and Jake are trying to figure out a way to make you see reason, at least in there eyes." Davina said and Luna inhaled deeply. Klaus remained close to her afraid that she would fall over at any moment.

"Reason." Luna repeated and Kol nodded. Pulling her in for a hug (which she returned half hardheartedly). "They think that they can convince you to marry Jake to save your brother, Leo, and Rebekah." Kol said watching as Luna folded her arms against her chest. Either to hold herself together, or because she was just chilly.

"Well I won't." Luna said grasping every one's attention. "I love all three of them. But I know that they wouldn't want me to do some thing that I'm not going to be able to get out of."

"Does Damon know about all this?" Davina asked maybe he could pull the protective dad car or some thing. "No he doesn't, he is preoccupied right now." Elijah answered.

"There's no guarantee he'll take my side so let's not bring him in to this." Luna said but Kol shook his head. Disagreeing with her.

"Oh yes he would. Damon might joke around a lot, but there is no way he'd let you get knocked up." Kol said watching as Luna, Klaus, Elijah, and Davina flinched at his words.

"I wouldn't let you get knocked up either. No way. Your my best friend. I'd kill the bastard before it got that far." Kol said causing Luna to smirk. It didn't hold warmth like it usual did though. "Thank's Kol."

"Is there any thing else I need to know?" Luna said looking between Davina and Kol. The two shook their heads causing Luna to move forward. Klaus was of course beside her, his hand hovering over the small of her back, in case he needed to catch her. Davina and Kol were leading the three, well Luna mainly to where the other three where they were located. Elijah was in the back of Klaus running this over and over again how this was going to go down.

The five of them made it just out side of the door. They were all listening quietly to the three who were in a deep conversation.

_"I mean the stronger we are the sooner we'll be able to find Chirs, Rebekah, and Leo." Hayley said speaking in a hushed voice._

_"I don't know why she would say no." Jackson replied._

.........................................................

  
After hearing that Luna only felt her anger grow. But Luna, Klaus, Elijah, and Davina hadn't been the one to act. It had been Kol who had kicked the door in.

"Luna are you alright, I've been worried sick-" Hayley started out saying but Luna cut her off. "No Hayley I am not alright. I am hurting, in pain not that you care of course. Just like my health doesn't matter to you my feelings don't either. You sound worried. Especially when you try to ruin my life." Luna said causing Hayley to stand up from where she was sitting. Jackson and Jake stood to flanking her.

"Luna this would be could for the pack-" Jackson started out saying but Luna cut him off to. The four of them could see (Kol, Davina, Klaus, and Elijah) that Luna wasn't in much of a listening mood.

"Right because it sure as hell wouldn't be good for me. But that doesn't matter because I am supposed to bow down and just listen to what ever you guys say right?" Luna asked looking between Hayley and Jackson. She hadn't even looked at Jake yet. She was mainly focused on her sister. So focused that she forgot Klaus was behind her. Watching out for her like always.

"This is bigger than you-" Hayley started out saying but Luna again cut her off. "Don't start that 'it's so much bigger than you and me thing' because the fact of the matter is you are not going to be the one who is tied to some one, to some thing she doesn't want. And you won't be the one to carry this child. Because every thing that sucks I get stuck with, I get the end of the deal, I get the short end. I don't even know if I can get pregnant." Luna said throwing her embarrassed feelings out of the window like she did her phone.

"And why wouldn't you be able to-" Jake started out asking, speaking for the first time.

"I don't know Jake why don't you ask the witches who raised me." Luna replied. She didn't see the look Klaus had given him. To deep inside of her own anger to notice.

"You have to stop doing that. Listen before me I know your life was awful. That doesn't mean you brag about it to make us feel sorry for you." Hayley said and Luna sucked in a deep breath, before releasing it. Elijah winced hearing her ribs crack, as did Klaus. She was going to be in a lot of pain.

"I'm not bragging I am simply telling the truth. But if you don't believe me then maybe Davina and I could work up a spell that would allow you to see what I went through. I'm not trying to get attention, I am not trying to make you, any one else to feel sorry for me. And you mean before Klaus and Elijah came. Because with out them we wouldn't even be here right now having this argument." Luna said causing Hayley to glare at her sister. Even though what she had said was true. With out Klaus and Elijah the sisters would have never gotten out of the cave.

"Luna they aren't your family stop acting like they are." Kol opened his mouth to say some thing but Davina shook her head at him. Elijah did the same thing to Klaus who was now fuming.

"Stop it. Just stop all of this fighting is it really necessary." Jake said looking between Hayley and Luna.

"Why can't you just give in?" Jake asked looking at Luna. "Why can't you just give up. We will never happen." She said gesturing to herself and him. Hayley opened her mouth to speak but Elijah cut her off.

"You are wrong Hayley. Luna like yourself is apart of this family."

"And like the girl said the two of you will never happen so why don't you just stop thinking about it." Kol said to Jake who only glared up at him.

Luna turned. The anger she had was gone, the adrenaline rush along with it. She now felt weak. Her leg gave out on her finally, after all of this time. But Luna never felt the cold wood floor. Klaus had been their to catch her.

Of course Jake had reached for her to.

To catch her like Klaus had.

After picking her up in his arms Klaus smirked at Jake. Allowing him to put a little malice in it.

"I've got her."

.........................................................

** _A/N: Please comment, I would appreciate your feedback_ **


	72. Freya Mikealson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah returns to the compound, some one thought to be dead is with her...

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

"So how are you doing?"

I tilted my head at Jake taking a deep breath in, and then out. Hayley had left me in here with him. To talk to him. So that I could make sure that this marriage is not what I wanted. Klaus had objected saying that I needed to rest. Elijah agreed along with Kol. But Hayley and Jackson persisted. So I was here. In my room. With my leg propped up, and Jake sitting at the end of my bed.

"Just fine. I have a hole in my leg. My sister is trying to get me married off. But other than that I am doing just fine Jake thanks for asking." I replied and he stood up. Shaking his head as he did.

"Dude what is your problem? Why all the attitude?" 

"Oh so it's dude now. You didn't even say 'hi' to me." I said scoffing. Trying to push the anger down, it wasn't working. I was in pain, and I didn't feel good at the moment.

"My problem is that my own sister wants me to marry you for the pack's benefit. For power. So that the pack can grow. I have a problem with that. If I ever get married it will be because of love, and not for some one else's benefit."

Jake kneeled down by my bed side, looking down at the floor before looking back up at me. 

"But see the beautiful thing about this is you can grow to love me. This marriage, us being tied together to save lives. Maybe even your own." 

I pulled myself up in to a sitting position. Ignoring the burning pain that had jumped up to my back. 

"Jake you know that I have feelings for you." I said speaking slowly trying to calm myself. I just couldn't understand why no one was taking my side. Well aside from Klaus, Elijah,and Kol. Was it to much to ask to live my life the way I wanted to live it.

"But they are purely platonic." I said causing Jake to shake his head, and stand up. "Feelings can grow."

I put my head in my hands, sighing. "Jake please don't do this." I really didn't want to fight with him.

"Do what Luna! Try to keep you safe, from harm!"

"I can take care of myself!" I yelled back angry that he had started yelling at me. He had never once yelled at me before. But things were different now. Every thing was different.

He looked me up and down, stopping at my propped up leg. "Yeah well your doing a damn good job at that."

"Jake this conversation is over." I said and he sat back down at the end of my bed. Shaking his head. "No it's not. Not until I convince you."

"Convince me to what marry you! Jake I can't. I can't do this. I am not going to be controlled, by you, Hayley, Jackson or any one else."

"We aren't trying to control you we are trying to save lives." He said though I could tell by the rate that his chest was moving up and down he was getting angry. 

"What about my life, Jake? What about the things I want to do? The places I want to travel to. Jake laughed the sound startled me. This was no laughing matter.

"Luna what about your life? What do you want to do, where do you wanna go. I'll take you there. Any where you go I will follow."I closed my eyes breathing in and out of my mouth slowly. Breathing through the pain and through the anger.

"I don't know what I want to do Jake. I know that I don't want to marry you. I'm sorry if that hurts you but I don't. You are my friend, I care about you, and I love you but not in the way your thinking."

Jake scoffed, hopping up again. His face flushed.

"You never called! You never wrote me any letters! So why would I think that you honestly cared about me?" Jake asked his voice raising in volume. He was yelling again. Yelling at me.

"Jake that's not-"

He cut me off, by shaking his finger at me. "Don't say it's not fair! I spent every day that you were gone, every night crying, drinking because of you. You left with out even saying goodbye!"

"It wasn't my choice!" I yelled back this time cutting him off. It truly hadn't been. But Jake didn't see it like that. 

"Right because it's to much to ask for a simple phone call." 

"Things are never simple with you Jake! They are complicated!"

"Would it be so complicated for you to love me? Would it be so hard?"

I gritted my teeth. Things couldn't just be easy for me. They never were.

"Jake I do love you. But this isn't just about you, or the pack. This is about me. Me making my own decisions, my own choices, forging my own path. I want to be independent. All my years of life, all that time I spent with the witches, I've never had a voice. Never had an opinion, I was always ignored. No one could hear me before, I couldn't even hear myself. But now I can. And I am not going to sacrifice my life, my ability to choose things, and make my own decisions for a life that might not even need saving. This marriage has no 100% guarantee of working. And even if it did, my answer would remain the same. No."

"Luna please-"

"Jake no. I don't want to marry you. I'm sorry but I can't do it. And if you can't understand that then you can leave."

"Leave?" He asked I detected hurt in his face, and in his voice. But I continued on. 

"Yes leave. If you can't respect my decisions, and my choices then you can leave. I am done fighting with you."

"Are you saying that we can't be friends?" Jake said causing me to sigh again. He really was going to make me go there. 

"I mean I feel like this is a one-sided friendship. Me trying to be a friend and you wanting some thing more."

Jake removed his arms from his chest, they fell to his sides.

"Don't, don't do that. Don't push me away I can't take it-"

"Jake you are the one who is forcing me to do this."

He shook his head. "I am trying to pull you closer. Because I love you, Luna."

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that I was hearing things. I was of course wrong.

"I do love you. Not as a friend either. I want some thing more for us than friendship. I want you Luna. I want all of you. All of your flaws, mistakes, smiles, laughs, jokes, sarcasm every thing. I want to make you happy."

"You want to make me happy?" I asked after taking a deep breath.

Jake nodded a confused expression spreading on his face. "Then be my friend, Jake. That is all I have ever wanted. For you to be my friend, without all of the complications."

Jake walked closer to my bed. Leaning close to my face. 

He put his hands on the side of my face, kissing me on the forehead. After that he walked away from me. His hands now in his pockets.

"I don't want to fight with you either. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should have supported you choice from the beginning. And I'm sorry for not being the friend that you wanted me to be. But we can't be friends. These feelings I have for you. There strong. And I don't want to keep them bottled up inside of me any more."

He then continued to walk further away. Stopping at my door. "Oh and Luna by the way I didn't say I love you to hear it back. I said it to make sure that you knew. That you know that I love you, and that I am going to fight for you."

.........................................................

** _ Chris Pov  
_ **

.........................................................

I groaned sitting up ignoring the pain I felt when I did. Today was the third time I had been beaten bloody. Usually they would just electrocute me, for their pleasure and enjoyment. From what I could tell most of them were demons. Some I recognized and some I didn't. The others could possibly be vampires, I could sense a few witches but not many.

But if I could choose I would rather be beaten. At least then I didn't feel like I was losing my mind.

I was in a cell. That I happened to share with my dad, Leo. 

He had tried to heal my wounds but was unsuccessful. As I had tried to heal his. Whitelighter powers, and magic didn't work in here.

And that was a bad thing. That meant that I could die, and that I would never see Luna again.

Even though I had only spent less than five hours around her. I loved her. I really did. She made me forget about the sadness I felt for Wyatt. Her overall presence seemed to bring peace to my whole being. I wanted to see her again. I wanted to take her back home with me. So I could teach her all the ways of a Halliwell. I was glad I had written her a letter. Hopefully some one would find it, and give it to her. If I didn't make it out of here alive.

"Are you thinking of her?" A quiet voice said and I didn't bother to turn. Already knowing who it was. My father.

"Are you?" I asked wincing at the soreness of my throat as I spoke. If they tortured me today I would have to remember not to scream as much or as loud. 

"Of course. I was wondering if-"

"We are ever going to see her again." I finished and judging by the silence I suspected that I had said what he had been thinking.

"I have faith that she will find us." Dad said speaking up after a while. I coughed, wincing as my throat burned. It had been so long since I'd had a cold glass of water. I really wanted, needed one right now.

"I hope that she does before they decide to kill us." I said groaning as my shoulder painfully popped.

"That's all we can do now."

.........................................................

** _ Rebekah Pov _ **

.........................................................

I sat up, now wide awake. The sound of footsteps outside of my door alerting me. I hopped up from my bed. The pills on the table beside my bed still there. I was supposed to have taken them. I had been doing this for a couple days. I stashed the pills under my pillow. I knew I was going to have to find a new hiding place but there wasn't any time left to do so.

I could already hear the keys jingling outside of my door.

I was inside of a house, I knew that much. I also knew that I wasn't the only one here. Judging by the way these people did things they had experience. 

I wasn't in my original body. My hair was long and curly, although thin. My eyes were brown. My skin wasn't like Luna's pretty carmel shade but darker. 

Though my body was changed my soul, and my mind remained in tact. I couldn't guess at who would be capable of this. Luna was strong enough, but Luna would never do any thing like this to me. Ester, my mother could have. Finn to. I wouldn't put it past them.

They came in then. Asking me questions. My goal was to ignore them. But then one of them grabbed my arm roughly. Hard enough to make me bruise. I squeezed my fists together wanting nothing more for the person who had my arm to feel unimaginable pain.

I was shocked to see them kneel to the ground. Holding their head in their hands.

I didn't have time to react when they grabbed me from the back. Forcing my arms to my side. Prying my jaws open, and shoving the pill capsules down my throat.

They then threw me on the bed. While I was gaging.

Black spots danced in my vision. I knew that it wouldn't be long before I fell in to a deep sleep.

.........................................................

After waking up and trying to get out of my room again I gave up. Sitting down on the floor, with my knees up against my chest. Thinking about every thing. Mostly my life.

The time before I was a vampire. The time I wanted nothing to do with my family. All the times I had fallen in love.

I tried not to think to much about every one. Because I worried, and I missed them. Especially Luna. She had become such a big part of my life, and a part of my family. I considered her not as a best friend but as another sister. We always talked about our problems. Well to be more specific our problems with boys, and men.

She was the one who had convinced me that me and Marcel could still work out. For some one who hasn't really dated she gave great advice. She was the one that tended to ignore my advice. She was scared of every thing. That's what she had told me. She was scared of what she felt for my brother, Nik. She was afraid of living really. I suspected that she was afraid of every thing being taken away from her again. That was why she was so cautious. Hopefully when I got back I would be able to get her more out of her shell. I know that she helped me out of mine. It would only be fair for me to do the same for her.

The door nob to my room turned. I flinched not wanting any thing to deal with that horrible medication. My throat still burned and tasted bitter from the last time. I was awfully hungry but not for blood, but for food.

The door opened to reveal a group of people dresses in black cloaks. I couldn't see their faces because of their hoods. This was not good.

"Oh bloody hell."

.........................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.........................................................

After Jake left Kol came in. He asked me what had happened. I of course told him every thing.

Kol could be such a good listener. He didn't offer any useful advice. Well he did offer to kill Jake but that would be crossing the line. I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

But after that I stayed up here in my room. It was by choice. I didn't think I was really allowed to do any thing else.

After Kol left Elijah came in. Telling me to stay put and to not do any thing besides rest. And that is exactly what I did. Rest.

When I wasn't resting I was thinking about what I had gained since I left the witches. I had gained a lot of friends, some family to. 

It worried me that now that I seemed to have every thing that I wanted, I was losing it.

"Hey I thought that you might want some company." I looked up to see Hayley. She had a small smile on her face. 

"Listen Hayley I've already told you my answer."

Hayley held up her hand stopping me.

"I know. I just wanted to say that you were right. Even though if you and Jake got married and were binded it would help the pack and keep you safe. But it was wrong of me to try and force you in to some thing that you didn't want to do. Even if in the end it would be good for you."

I nodded feeling less tense. And more relaxed. "Thank you Hayley."

She then proceeded to sit on my bed close to my legs. Her hand smoothing down my hair.

"I shouldn't have fought with you about this. I should have respected your choice. I wish I was as strong as you."

I frowned sitting up, shifting my injured leg with me.

"It's really good that you have such a strong will. No one should be able to tell you what to do. What choices and decisions to make. Not even me." She said and I leaned forward and hugged her. She returned it. I was happy that we were okay now. I hated to having to fight with her.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Hayley asked and I nodded.

I pushed my legs off the bed so that they were hanging. Maybe a walk would do me some good.

.........................................................

"Are you really going to marry Jackson?" I asked as we walked down bourbon street. Her arm was on my shoulder. Given the fact that I was still limping, but her being there supporting some of my weight helped through the pain and the struggle.

"Yes. I have to. I have to be the one to make that sacrifice so I can protect my family." She said looking over at me. I nodded understanding.

I wanted to protect my family to. My friends, and the ones I loved. But I had a different way of doing things. Maybe I was being selfish for not being willing to sacrifice every thing for them, but that was the difference between Hayley and me. It wasn't a question of love, it was the question of how far some one would go. How much would they be willing to give up?

I would give my life, before I married Jake. Some things I just wasn't willing to do. And now that Hayley knew that, and supported that I felt a lot better.

"But what about Elijah?" I asked and Hayley tensed stopping. Before walking to an empty bench and pulling me to sit next to her.

"What about him? I love him, and he knows that. We love each other but this marriage between us and Jackson is more important. Your safety, Hope's safety, his safety all depends on this marriage." I leaned back watching her face as she talked. My sister deserved happiness. Jackson was great and all he just wasn't Elijah.

"Well you are very brave to even consider doing some thing like this." I said referring to the marriage.

"Is there another reason why you don't want to marry Jake besides wanting to be independent and free?" Hayley asked causing me to frown. Was there another reason?

"No why would you think that there would be another reason?" I asked and Hayley smiled folding her arms across her chest, looking at me as she did. 

"Well not another reason per-say maybe a person." Hayley said and I nodded understanding what she had now meant.

"Damon would not only kill me but he would kill Jake, and the same goes for Kol." I said and Hayley shook her head. "That's not who I meant."

I tilted my head to the side. Then who could she possibly mean?

"Who?" I asked my heart had started racing in my chest for some reason. 

"Klaus." Hayley said with hooded eyes. Watching my reaction. I opened my mouth to deny it but then closed it.

Yes I didn't want to marry Jake so Icould continue to forge my own path, and make my own choices and decisions. I wasn't thinking about Klaus through all of this. Saying 'no'. I didn't think that if I had considered marrying Jake all of those moments that we shared (him hugging me, him holding me, him almost kissing me) there would be no more of those things. And now that I had thought about it. It gave me more reason to not marry Jake. Even though I had feelings for Jake my feelings for Klaus were not as friendly. He had been the first boy, man I had ever liked. All those seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, and months away from him seemed to make my feelings grow for some reason. I thought all that time away from him I thought my feelings for him would grow distant and cold. But they were the same, stronger now. 

"By the look on your face I am guessing that he is a reason." Hayley said and I shook my head. "Not the main one."

Hayley grabbed my hand, holding it in her own. "He's still a reason. That means some thing right?" Hayley said and I nodded agreeing with her.

"After all this time that you spent away from him, you still get all flustered when I mention his name." She said. I didn't have to look up to see that she had a smile on her face.

But my sister, Hayley was of course right. I couldn't hide or ignore the fact that my face had heated up, and it was starting to spread to the other parts of my body. It was almost this nervous feeling I couldn't really explain it. 

"Yeah things were different then. Things change." I said and Hayley nodded. Looking at me with an 'knowing' look on her face.

"Feelings grow." She said and I nodded. She wasn't wrong about that.

"Has any thing happened between the two of you?" Hayley asked putting on that over-protective sister face but I could tell that she was eager to hear what I had to say. I guess I had to tell her. She was going to find out sooner or later. 

"It was Christmas and Elijah had paired us up in groups of two and three. To collect fire wood. And during this process we may or may not have almost kissed." Hayley looked at me a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"What do you mean may or may not have almost kissed?" Hayley asked turning her full attention to me. I sighed I had gone through this with both Davina and Kol. At least they were being easy. I knew that if I told Rebekah she would freak out. 

Interrogating me about every thing. Every little thing. The position of the sun, or the moon. The temperature outside. What I was wearing. What my hair looked like. If I was wearing make-up or not. What was said. How fast my heart was beating. How fast I was breathing. But I loved her for that. 

"I mean I don't know if he wanted to kiss me or not. I wanted to kiss him but I feel like this is one-sided. All that time I spent away from him and I'm still not over him. Not that I want to be but I don't know what this is. What I'm feeling. And I am so scared that if he some how finds out that's going to ruin this great thing that we have." I said and Hayley nodded the smile, though smaller still on her face.

"But what if by chance he has feelings for you." Hayley said and I shrunk down further in to the bench. Wanting to hide not only myself, but my feelings, and my emotions.

Hayley's phone rang startling the both of us. I relaxed I had been saved by the bell, or rather Hayley's phone.

"This conversation is not finished." Hayley said before turning away to answer her phone. 

Hayley then stood up pulling me with her. The phone back in her pocket. "We need to get back to the compound now." She said as we walked away from the bench, away from all the little shops, in the direction of the compound. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Thinking of the worst possible things that could have happened.

"Rebekah is at the compound and she brought some one with her." Hayley said as we continued to walk/jog to the compound. My leg was killing me but I pushed past the pain. I had other things to worry about, people to worry about and that was more important than the pain I was feeling.

"Who?" I asked the first thing coming to mind. I wanted to know where she went, if she was hurt, if she was okay. But I could ask all of those things later.

"Her sister." Hayley replied not even looking at me. Her gaze focused ahead of her. "Her sister?" I asked confused. There were only six Mikealson siblings (Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Finn, and Henrik). Henrik died young. Rebekah was the only girl or so I had thought.

.........................................................

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.........................................................

I was sitting in my study thinking of every thing that had happened. Rebekah was back not in her original body but she was for now okay. That took some worry of my chest.

How ever my other sister, older sister Freya was here to. 

I was shocked of course, I was glad she was here. Whereas Niklaus and Kol were not. They didn't trust her. Showing up at the compound like that. Surely it must have been Ester. Or Finn one of their tricks. 

She seemed to be real. I wasn't absolutely sure if even I completely trusted her. But I wanted to see how all of this was going to play out. I didn't want to overreact and make another enemy. We already had to many of those. 

Klaus burst in to the room. A bitter expression on his face. 

"What is it?" I asked inhaling deeply as I spoke. I could only imagine what this was about.

"Freya is talking to Luna about spells." He said threw gritted teeth. "And you are here because-" I trailed off looking up at him as I spoke.

He sighed frustrated. "I don't want Freya any where near Luna."

"Niklaus Freya is our sister I don't think she'll hurt Luna." I said and he shook his head and begun pacing the room.

"I don't trust her Elijah."

I sighed putting my head in my hands, I hoped and prayed that after this we weren't going to have any more siblings or relatives. Because then it would be the death of our family.

"Do you still have the letter that Cole gave you?" Klaus asked. I nodded confused. Cole, not my brother, but the Source of all evil. The man who had known Luna's mother. The one that had offered his help to us.

The letter Klaus was referring to was from Chirs. Luna's brother.

It was to her. From my understanding he had written it before he came to the house for Christmas dinner. Cole had asked me to give it to her.

I of course planned to, but then Rebekah came back with our long lost sister Freya.

"Yes." I answered causing Klaus to lose the bitter expression on his face as a more cheerful one began to appear. 

He was now smirking. I sank back in to my chair. Feeling more confused than ever. His moods were shifting so fast I couldn't guess what he was going to think of feel next.

"Would you mind if I was the one to give it to her." Klaus asked his hands on my desk, leaning towards me.

I smiled now understanding what was going on. "Are you trying to distract Luna from our sister?"

I asked and Klaus groaned running his hands threw his hair. "No." He said after a while of silence. I nodded even though he was lying. 

"Now you wouldn't happen to be jealous-" I started out say but Klaus' scoff interrupted me. "I'm not jealous Elijah I just-" Klaus continued to struggle with his words. 

I reached in to the pocket of my suit, pulling the envelope out. 

I held it in front of Klaus and he straightened up taking it from my hand. "Thank you Elijah." I opened my mouth to say some thing but he was already gone.

I hoped that not only for her, but also for his sake, that he would tell her soon.

So that he wouldn't end up like me. In the situation I was in. So he wouldn't loose Luna like I had lost Hayley.

.........................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.........................................................

"No I haven't thought of that I guess I could try it." I said. I was talking to Freya.

Hayley had long since left needing to talk to Jackson about some thing. Rebekah was talking to Marcel. Josh, Aiden, Davina, and Kol were out on a double date. Klaus and Elijah were some where in the compound. Ansel was babysitting Hope, as a favor to Hayley.

Elijah had explained to Freya about my problems. The ones concerning my locator spells, and how they weren't working.

Freya had suggested that I try using my blood instead of a crystal to find my brother.

Usually I wouldn't have told a random person about all of this. Even if they happened to be a Mikealson. I didn't know Freya at all. She was like a complete stranger. Normally I wouldn't have accepted her offer to help me.

But I was getting desperate. I had to find him, them Chris and Leo before some thing bad happened to them.

If Ester was here offering help I would take it. Even Finn. That's how desperate I was.

I saw Freya smile, but not at me some thing behind me. I turned around surprised to see Klaus.

I opened my mouth to say some thing but he took my arm and pulled me up from my seat. I looked at Freya apologetically. But she had already returned back to the books the ones we had been reading.

.........................................................

"I'm sorry about that it's just I have some thing to show you." He said as he led me up the stairs, and in to his room. The balcony part to be specific.

I hugged my arms around my self as the wind blew feeling cold.

"What is it is some thing wrong?" I asked fearing for the worst. Was he going to tell me that they had found Chris and Leo's bodies?

He pulled an envelope from his jacket and handed it to me.

I looked down at it to see that it had my name on front. Written in cursive.

"What is this?" I asked looking up at Klaus who was leaning against the railing, arms folded over his chest.

"That is a letter from your brother Chris. He wrote it before he came over to dinner. I thought you would like to read it." He said and I nodded feeling thankful for him again.

"Thank you Klaus, I really appreciate it." I said looking down at the letter as I spoke.

After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't bring me self to open the letter. Scared of what it would say.

"Do you want me to leave." Klaus said breaking the silence.

I finally looked up at him. Meeting his gaze. 

I then looked back down. Not at the letter, but at my feet.

Heat flooded to my face as I did. I couldn't even look at him or hear him speak with out this happening any more.

Hayley was right feelings did grow. They grew a lot.

"If you want to." I said after more silence had passed.

That fluttery feeling in my chest started up again when he walked over to me. He was so close yet so far away at the same time.

"It doesn't matter what I want." He said and I looked up at him again. Causing the fluttery feeling to increase. 

"What do you want?" I asked out of curiosity but mostly out of worry. What if he felt like I was holding him down? What if he just felt bad for me? What if he pitied me? What ever it was I had to know. Needed to know. Before I drove myself crazy.

"I want you to be happy." He said brushing a piece of hair out of my face that had some how gotten there.

"Isn't there some place you have to be?" I asked looking down at my hands as I spoke. I was glad I had the letter in them. Because then I wouldn't know what to do with them.

"I'm right where I need to be." 

I breathed in deeply. My heart was beating so fast it hurt.

I exhaled trying to bring myself to talk. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him. Because then I might just start hyperventilating. And then he would know.

And he couldn't know this thing, this secret I had been keeping from him.

"You'll stay." I said forcing my self to look up at him.

He put hands on my shoulders. They were warm, and underneath them my skin began to tingle.

I shivered getting goosebumps. I wasn't sure if it was from the wind or from his touch.

"If it's what you want." He said and I looked up at him. Trying to slow my heart down, I knew that he could hear it. I just hoped I wasn't blushing.

"It's what I want."


	73. Words can not describe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole goes to the Mikealson compound, being the bearer of bad news...

** _ Cole Pov _ **

.........................................................

I closed the doors to my chambers. Planning on getting some sleep. I was tired, and irritable.

Since I had first met Luna one of the last remaining Halliwells alive I had been consumed. 

Consumed with finding Abbraxas. So I could destroy him and in turn saving her. I had to. I had to keep my promise to Phoebe and protect what remained of the Halliwell line. 

I had my minions, my followers, searching for him. Who ever this Abbraxas was, happened to be clocked some how. Hidden from my powers.

I had also been looking for Chris and Leo. Not as much for Leo.

I had been unsuccessful. It wasn't going to be easy to find them, but I had to try. Luna couldn't make it on her own as a Halliwell. Sure I could help her but she needed her brother, Chris. And as much as I hated to admit it, she needed Leo the angel to.

I had to get them back for her.

.........................................................

"Source we have some information for you." I opened my eyes and and sat up. Straightening my pajamas. 

"This better be good. You know how I feel about people coming in to my chambers with out a warning. You might just end up incinerated like the last one." 

"But sir there had been a development with the Abbraxas situation."

I stood up from my bed. And grabbed the man, my minion. Shaking his shoulders. 

"A development?!" I asked yelling.

The man looked startled but at that moment I didn't care. There had been a development about Abbraxas I wanted to know. Needed to know. So I could get to Klaus and Elijah, so we would know exactly how much danger Luna was in.

The man took some thing out of his pocket, a yellow manila envelope.

I took it and raised my eye brows at the man, wanting him to explain exactly what this 'Abbraxas development' was.

"This was intercepted. One of your men picked this up. I was the one elected to deliver it to you."

"And what does this have to do with Abbraxas?" I asked growing more irritated. If this wasn't reliable information I was going to kill him.

"Just look inside sir, I am sure you will understand why this was intercepted. If you didn't notice it had his stench all over it."

I frowned touching the envelope, he was right. His stench, was really all over it. I could practically smell the evil off of it. For a second even as the Source of all evil, I feared what was in this envelope.

.........................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.........................................................

Me and Elijah were sitting in the library. While he read books I was drinking. 

Luna was out with her sister and the other girls. They were going out shopping for some last minute things.

This wedding even though it didn't center around Luna, it took up most if not all of her time.

In her free time she would work on finding her brother. I would try and talk to her but she would be so focused, on her brother that I was talking to myself most of the time. And I knew she was busy so I gave her space.

I was glad. I needed time to think about what to do. Because talking to Elijah about my problems any more didn't seem to be helping.

Maybe I would have to try Kol, maybe Rebekah, maybe even Stefan or Caroline. I was desperate for answers.

I put my drink down hearing a knock. I looked over to Elijah who sighed, setting his book down.

"I will get it." Then he was gone leaving me to my thoughts.

I hoped that Luna was going to find her brother and Leo soon. All this stress wasn't good for her. She wasn't supposed to be stressed out like this. She was supposed to be having fun, like a normal 18 year old girl. She shouldn't have to worry, looking over her shoulder, fearing that some one was following her.

"Brother we have a big problem." Elijah said walking in to the room. As I stood up I could see that he was not alone. Cole was with him.

"What is it?" I asked judging by the look on their faces clearly some thing was very wrong.

Cole took out an manila envelope. And threw it on the table. I could see at the top that it had already been opened, and probably already gone threw thoroughly, at that.

"Words can not describe." Cole said before dumping the contents of the envelope on to the table.

Elijah walked over to the table. An appalled expression on his face. Cole followed. As did I.

Picking up the photographs. Going through them. Some were black and white, others were in color. But it didn't matter because they were all of _her_.

_Luna._

Pictures of _her_. 

Walking down the street with Marcel. In a shop with Davina. At the store with Kol. Eating out with Josh and Aiden. Sitting on a bench talking to Hayley. Talking to Jake. Smiling. Laughing. 

There were pictures of her sitting on the steps of the compound with Freya. The two were leaned over some books.

There were pictures of her balcony, to her room. 

I don't think I've ever felt so horrified in my life. How could some sick, twisted, person stalk an 18 year old girl.

Luna.

My Luna. 

"So I take by these photographs that we are dealing with a stalker." Elijah said his tone bitter. He was just as shocked as I had been. But I had recovered. That shock, was replaced with anger.

I was ready to tear the person who did this limb from limb.

No, no, no. That would be to quick of a death. It had to be more painful. They needed to scream. Beg for mercy. Then and only then would I kill them. I didn't know how I was going to do it at the moment. Due to my anger to be honest it was hard to think straight. I was sure I would come up with some thing.

"No where I'm from this is called hunting. And by the looks of these pictures I'd say this was only a small portion. Abbraxas has some thing to do with this. His essence is all over the pictures and the envelope." Cole said gesturing to the table where the pictures lay. 

"Abbraxas is the one who's doing this?" Elijah asked before I could speak.

Cole shook his head. "I can tell you that he is not the one taking these pictures. One of his minion's is. He is letting them do the dirty work."

"Maybe the photographer will lead us to Abbraxas." I said threw gritted teeth as I looked at another picture of her.

She was smiling. I didn't have a problem with that. In fact I really liked her smile. The problem was that the picture, these pictures existed at all.

Cole nodded his head. "It's a possibility. But it's one you won't be checking out."

I stepped forward but Elijah put a hand on my chest, preventing me from moving. "Brother he is right, the best thing you can do is stay here. So you can protect her."

I shook his hand off. "Elijah if I kill Abbraxas then she won't be in any more danger. Just let me kill him-"

Elijah held his hand up. And I stopped talking but I breathed in deeply. I hated it when he cut me off.

"And you will. But now is not the time. The wedding is only but a few days away. I promise you when we find this sick and twisted perpetrator that is behind this. You and only you will be the one to destroy him."

I ran my hands threw my hair. Feeling like I was loosing my mind. He didn't understand it, and neither did Cole who was standing by quietly.

"Elijah he could see in to her room!"

I don't exactly know why I had yelled but Elijah looked taken back nonetheless.

"I know that but that does not mean that we lose our minds."

I shook my head angrily. I leaned down, picking up a picture of her. She was walking in the street, alone.

I pointed to the picture, holding it up as I did. "You do know that he could have taken her right here, she was alone-"

"Then don't let her be alone." It had not been Elijah who had said this but Cole. Speaking for the first time in minutes.

"She can't know about this. Any of it. It will only make things worse for her."

I nodded agreeing with him on that. The stress and fear alone would most likely kill her. "No one can know about this. What ever we say can't leave this room. Not until I know more." Cole said and Elijah nodded.

"I didn't find out any thing about Abbraxas. But judging by these pictures. He is a predator. He likes to study his prey."

I winced. I didn't like the sound of that. Luna wasn't prey. Not to any one.

"Is that normal. For demons, to do?" Elijah asked and Cole shook his head. A grave expression settling in on his face.

"No we demons don't usually play with our food. We go straight for the kill."

"So this Abbraxas see's Luna as his prey." Elijah said and Cole nodded examining one of the many photo's on the table.

"Yes but not only that. To people like him it's different. To him Luna is a game, she is the prize." Cole said and I tensed up. Luna wasn't any one's game, or prize. It made me sick."He's playing a dangerous game." I said threw gritted teeth. Cole had been right.

Words could not describe how I was feeling right now. 


	74. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayley's wedding is tomorrow, but will there even be one with all of the fighting and drama...

** _ The day before the wedding _ **

.........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

.........................................................

I sighed turning over in my bed, stretching out.

I then sat up realizing that today was my last day as Hayley Marshall. 

Tomorrow, I would be Hayley Marshall-Kenner.

Tomorrow I would be Jackson's wife.

I ran my hand through my hair pushing it back and out of my face.

But today I still had last minute plans to make. Last minute trips to stores.

Who knew planning a wedding could be so hard and tiring.

.........................................................

After brushing my teeth and getting dressed I headed down stairs. I looked around with wide eyes noticing all the people. I recognized most of them. I then winced remembering that their was supposed to be a meeting today, before the wedding.

I walked in to the crowd of people, trying to get threw them. Some waved, others smiled. I smiled back but continued walking. I didn't have the time to stop and talk to every individual person, and to be honest I didn't really want to.

Rebekah had ordered that all of us. Well all the girls to wake up early so we could talk about the plans for today before me and Luna were dragged in to the meeting. It was led by Mary, Jackson grandmother. So I wasn't expecting for this to just be a fifteen minute thing. This meeting was at least going to take two hours, if I was lucky. I mean we even had assigned seats. 

Luna would be sitting next to me, and Jackson would be sitting on the other side of me. Jake would be beside him. 

I had finally made it threw the crowd and in to the kitchen. 

Rebekah, Davina, my sister, and even Cami was here. I had invited Freya to join us even to the wedding. But she had declined. Saying that she didn't want to intrude, and that she was busy.

"Are you ready for tonight?!" Rebekah asked. I smiled and looked down knowing what she had meant.

Rebekah had planned a bachelorette party. A small one. It wasn't even a real party. We were just going out to eat, we were going to go to a club, and then a couple of bars. Just us girls. I couldn't help but look forward to it. I was hoping to talk to Luna about her feelings for Klaus. If she was really serious or not. If this thing was going to pass any time soon. I wanted to know if her 'crush' would grow in to some thing more. I wanted to warn her.

The last thing I wanted her to have was a broken heart. 

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov  
** _

.........................................................

"Is there some thing wrong Elijah?"

I looked up to see Marcel studying me with an odd expression on his face.

"And why Marcel, would you think that some thing is wrong?" I said not bothering to look up from my book that I had returned to.

It wasn't my usual reading material, far from it actually. 

The book I was reading was from Cole. It was a book about what he called demons. Instead of descriptions of powers and what they looked like it was mainly their mind sets, or rather how their minds worked. From what I had read they were all different.

I was looking for the type of demon that Abbraxas might be. It is what Cole had instructed me to do. Since I knew that Klaus wouldn't. I didn't think it would be a good idea. He was already enraged, it wouldn't be good to increase this feeling. It wouldn't be long before he went out on a murderous rampage looking for the photographer that took the pictures of Luna. And then he would begin his search for Abbraxas. But before he could do that we needed to know more. 

It's never safe to just go in blind. If I could help it I wasn't going to let him go any where with out her. 

The truth was Luna wasn't safe. Not after discovering those pictures. 

She would be more safe if Klaus stayed. Because I believed that he could protect her like no one else could.

I loved Luna but I didn't love her the way her did.

"I don't know you seem tense." He said and I shrugged standing up, closing the book as I did. I had to speak with Klaus, and possibly Cole. An idea coming to mind.

"Sorry Marcel to cut this conversation short, but I only just realized that there was some place I needed to be."

.........................................................

"Did you find any thing in the book I gave you?" Cole asked and I shook my head being truthful. 

"Well Elijah why are you here then if you didn't find anything?" Klaus asked his voice irritated. He was on edge as was I. 

But I handled it better then he did.

"I didn't find anything but I do have an idea." I said and Klaus turned to me tapping his foot impatiently. But before I could say any thing I was interrupted by voices. Both of who were familiar.

I could see that both Klaus and Cole were confused. We were at the witches cemetery. I along with them originally thought that we were alone. It turns out we were wrong.

"Luna I know what I am asking is a lot-"

"Freya I can't."

The two girls. Luna and Freya were now coming in to view. Walking in our direction. They didn't notice us, being focused on their own conversation.

"Luna you are the strongest witch I have ever seen, I am sure that you are more than capable of doing a simple locator spell."

Luna stopped turning to look at Freya, who stopped to. "Your right I can. But I won't."

"Why?"

Luna exhaled, I then noticed how tired she was. How slumped down her shoulders were. The dark circles under her eyes. 

"Because Freya it wouldn't feel right."

"I am helping you find your brother. The least you could do is help me find mine."

Oh so this is what this was about. Freya wanted Luna to find Finn. I could now understand why Luna was being so hesitant.

I saw Klaus tense. Finn being mentioned didn't exactly do wonders for his mood.

"Finn is a creep. He snuck into my room and watched me get dressed."

Freya nodded. "Yeah and he tried to kill you. I know."

"Then why are you asking me to find him?" Luna asked folding her arms against her chest.

"Because I thought it would be worth a shot. I thought you were my friend. I thought that you could do this as a favor to me, since I've been helping you so much."

Luna shifted the bag strap that she had on her shoulder. It looked like it was stuffed. Possibly holding books, and maps of all sorts.

"Freya we are friends. And if you want me to do some thing else for you I will, but not this. I'm sorry."

Freya sighed clearly displeased but she shrugged it off. Putting her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"It's okay Luna, I'm sure I'll figure some thing out."

Freya then left walking past the three of us (me, Klaus, and, Cole) with out so much of a look back.

Luna sighed letting the bag on her shoulder slip off. The bag fell to the ground in a heap. And Luna did to.

Sinking down, her knees up against her chest. Her hands on her head. Running through her hair which was down. Cascading around her shoulders. It had been straightened most likely by Rebekah. She just looked so tired and miserable. I wanted to help her, but I didn't think I was the right person for the job.

I looked at Klaus who seemed to be having a conflict within himself again. Cole looked like he wanted to go to her but he looked uncomfortable. Like he didn't know what to do in situations like this.

I looked at Klaus and nodded. If it had to be one of us to comfort her it had to be Klaus.

He would know what to say. Because if I was being honest he knew her better than any one. Better than even Hayley.

He walked over to her. Sitting against the tomb like she was. He had his arm on her shoulder.

Klaus looked up at me and then nodded his head to Cole. He wanted to be alone, with her. And that meant that me and Cole had to leave.

.........................................................

We were at the compound in my study. "What was that idea you had?" Cole asked after sitting on one of the chairs.

"I would tell you but I think it would be best if we waited for Klaus. He doesn't like to be the last one to find some thing out. Especially when it involves Luna."

Cole sighed taking out yet another manila envelope. "More pictures?" I asked and Cole nodded.

"What do you suggest we do while he is gone?"

"We wait." 

.........................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.........................................................

"Luna, love. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." I said and she removed her hands from her face.

Her cheeks were tear-stained, and her eye's were more gray than usual. The green was almost completely gone.

She then looked at me. Taking a deep breath. "I am a failure. I can't find my brother or Leo. I have done every thing I could possibly think of. I failed as a friend. I could have helped Freya but I chose not to."

"For good reason." I said referring to Finn.

"He is dangerous, you don't need to go looking for him."

Luna nodded. "I know that's why I told her no. But that doesn't make me a good friend."

Luna had put her head back down against her knees, that were still up against her chest.

"Luna, love look at me." I said but instead she turned away. 

"Luna." I said using a more of a commanding tone. It must have worked because she looked up at me. 

Her watery green and gray eyes wide.

"You are not a failure. You are going to find your brother and Leo."

"How do you know that?" She asked as she stood up, I did to.

"Because I said you are."

I bent down and picked up her bag. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" She asked trailing along side me.

I had the urge to put my arm around her, to bring her not only closer to me but to keep her safe from harm. But then she might assume that some thing was wrong. And she couldn't know or find out about those pictures. So I had to pretend that I wasn't tense, and that I wasn't on edge.

"We are going to the compound. And you are going to sleep."

She stopped then. And I did to. Turning around to look at her.

"Klaus I can't sleep." She said but the way she was standing told me other wise. If she didn't get any sleep she was going to drop soon. 

"Luna you are exhausted. You need to sleep."

"I can't I have nightmares. About my brother dying, you dying." I put her bag down and walked up to her. Putting my hands on her shoulders. Judging by the look on her face I must have startled her.

"Luna nothing is going to happen to your brother, or me. No one is going die."

She shook her head folding her arms against her chest. "Your just saying that to make me feel better."

"Did it work?" 

"Maybe a little." She said yawning. I winced not liking the dark circles under her eyes. 

"You can either come willingly, or unwillingly but you are going to the compound and you are going to get some sleep."

She sighed removing her arms from her chest. "What ever you say Klaus."

I was surprised to see her walk past me, going in the direction that would eventually lead out of the cemetery.

I vamped to her side. Looking to see if any thing was out of the ordinary. If we were being watched.

.........................................................

"You don't have to do this." Luna said as I put a blanket over her. 

She was in my room. She didn't ask any questions, she was probably to tired to. Or didn't care.

"I want to."

"But why?" She asked opening her eyes to look at me.

I thought for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Because I love you."

A smile broke out across her face. "I love you to."

"Do you know what I would love more?" I asked leaning over her.

She opened her eyes, her brow furrowed. "What?"

"If you would get some sleep."

I leaned further down, kissing her forehead. Earning a sigh from her. 

Eyes closed, lips parted, breathing even, she was already gone.

.........................................................

_ **Jackson Pov** _

.........................................................

Tomorrow was a big day. I wasn't entirely sure if I was even ready for it.

Marrying Hayley was like a dream come true. But this wasn't about love. This was about what would be best for the pack.

I still couldn't get over the uneasy feeling I felt. It was to late to back out now. Every one was already coming.

Tonight we didn't have much of any thing planned. Just going to a couple bars before heading to the hotel. Aiden would have wanted to do some thing else but I insisted that we didn't do any thing big. Jake and some of my close friends would be joining us.

But that was hours away.

Aiden burst in to my room. His face contorted in to the expression of anger.

That meant that some thing was wrong. Aiden was not one to be easily angered. And that worried me.

"What is it?" I asked dreading the answer. 

"Mary is trying to get Luna out of the pack." He said although it sounded more like yelling. 

I shook my head confused. "She can't do that. Luna's father was the alpha, she is basically royalty and an important member of this pack."

Aiden put his hands at his sides. Pacing.

"Yeah well she's not alone. Eve and Oliver are on her side."

"Where are they?" I asked mostly referring to Oliver. He tended to do the dumbest things.

"They said that they were going to talk to Hayley at the compound." 

I frowned. Hayley wasn't at the compound she was driving to Mystic Falls to pick up Cami. Hope was with her.

"Hayley isn't at the compound." Aiden's brow furrowed at my words. 

"They are going to talk to her." Aiden said and I winced. Imagining the conversation that would turn in to a blood bath. The Mikealson's loved Luna like she was their own. And god help the poor soul who dare talked to her the wrong way.

"You have to stop them."

"Stop what?" I looked away from Aiden and to my brother. Who had happened to walk in to the room.

"Oliver and Eve."

"Stop Oliver and Eve from doing what?" He asked still confused.

"Eve is talking to Mary." He added and Aiden ran his hands through his hair. "Did you happen to see Oliver by chance?"

Jake shook his head still confused as ever. Of course it didn't help that he was drunk. "No."

"Damnit." I said hitting the wall. This was not good, this was bad. Of course every thing was bound to go wrong. It was the day before me and Hayley's wedding. I would be surprised if it actually happened before the world ended.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov  
** _

.........................................................

I groaned feeling some one shake my shoulder. I could hear my name being called, it sounded like Rebekah. But I continued to ignore it. Wanting to get back to sleep as soon as possible.

For the first time in days, weeks, months I didn't have a nightmare, or relive a painful memory. And I didn't dream of Klaus. I just slept. I've never felt so peaceful in my entire life.

Of course I was in Klaus' room. I always seemed to sleep better in his room for some reason. Maybe it was because he made me feel safe. If any thing ever happened to me I knew that he would try to save me, or find me. Because I knew that I would do the same thing for him.

"Luna come one. Get up. There is a cute werewolf down stairs he wants to talk to you."

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was right. It had been Rebekah. She pulled me up from the couch I had been laying on.

She chastised me about my hair.

"Luna what have you done! I'll have to redo all of it!"

I turned around grabbing Rebekah's hand to stop her from trying to fix my hair when I felt a shock go threw me.

It was a familiar feeling. It only ever happened when I had a premonition.

_I saw a familiar head of long blond hair. "Hey Luna I was wondering if we could talk."_

"Oliver." I said and Rebekah nodded. 

"That's his name. It was on the tip of my tongue. I'm not in my usual self do to the fact that I'm not in my original body." Rebekah said but I wasn't paying attention. 

I was more concerned with the fact that Oliver was here, for me.

We weren't friends, we weren't even acquaintances.

What could he possibly want from me?

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

"Is she alright?" I asked and Klaus nodded. Before sitting in a chair next to Cole. "Yes she is sleeping."

"Where?" Cole asked his fingers drumming against the thick skin of the envelope.

"My room." 

"Doesn't she have her own room?" Cole asked turning to Klaus a confused expression on his face.

"Back to our original conversation" I said looking at Cole who was now standing up. He had dumped the contents of the envelope on to my desk. More pictures.

Like the last time they were of Luna. But these were older.

When she was away from the compound. In what looked like a class. Out side reading.

"So this person, Abbraxas has been watching her for a while now." I summed up. Klaus was fuming of course. Judging by the look on his face he wasn't able to speak at this time. 

"There's more." Cole said before pulling more pictures out of his pocket.

But these weren't of Luna but of some one else.

"This is Madeline. Luna's mother." Cole said gesturing to the photos that he laid out on the table, like the others.

I could see it now. She did look like her mother. But that was not the only thing I happened to notice.

Yes the pictures were of Madeline but they all had one thing in common. Luna.

All of these pictures were of Madeline holding Luna.

Luna as a baby. Younger than Hope.

"He's been watching Luna her whole life." 

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

I walked down the stairs.

My heart pounding harder with every step. The uneasiness could probably be seen on my face. Because that was what I was feeling.

Oliver made me nervous. And not in the way that Klaus made me nervous.

Whenever I was nervous around Klaus it was like butterflies. Everywhere, flying around inside of my body. My head felt like it was swimming. My mouth didn't work, and some times I forgot how to talk. And when I did talk I stuttered or said the wrong thing. There was just this warm glowy feeling I can't really explain it. 

But Oliver was a different story. He made me feel nervous but it wasn't the butterfly feeling. It was the feeling of absolute dread in my stomach. Some thing about him just made me feel sick. Not to mention he is a total ass.

"Hey Luna I was-" Oliver started out wearing that stupid smile on his face.

"Wondering if we could talk." I finished and the smile slightly slipped off his face. He looked startled.

"Look Luna-" Oliver started walking closer to me but I held my hand out preventing him from moving. Using my telekinesis. It could really be helpful in situations like this.

"What do you want Oliver?" I asked and his frown only seemed to increase.

"Well I would tell you but in order to do that you have to let me go." He said referring to my hold on him. With my powers of course. I wouldn't want to actually put my hands on him.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because I'm not going to tell you if you don't let me go."

I sighed dropping my hand. He stumbled forward and glared up at me. "Was that really necessary?"

.........................................................

_ **Jackson Pov** _

.........................................................

I walked to the cabin. The one were me and Jake grew up in.

Mary's home.

I had to put a stop this before a war started. 

"Oh Jackson I was just about to come and see you. We need to talk about-"

"Luna," I said cutting her off. Marry nodded "That's the one."

Eve then came in. Her arms at her sides.

"She needs to go Jack. She causes us to many problems."

"No, she doesn't need to go any where. She is my fiancee's sister. Hayely's sister. She is apart of this pack, and this family." I said noticing the eye roll from Eve. It only aggravated me further.

"Jack how could you say that. She is not apart of this family. She isn't even a wolf. She's a hybrid, a witch. And with all that time she spends at the compound she is practically a Mikealson."

"So what. Thatdoesn't take away her heritage, where she came from, who her father was, who she is. She is and will always be a part of this pack. And no one is going to take that from her."

Mary scoffed. "Come on Jackson she has the Mikealson's she doesn't need us. She is just a waste of time."

I slammed my hand on the table. Startling Eve and Mary.

"This conversation is a waste of time!"

"I am the alpha of this pack. What I say goes. Luna stays."

Mary and Eve looked at each other. Eve nodded and walked away, in the direction of the door. Turning to glare at me one more time, before walking out.

"Me and Eve have arranged a meeting. A week after the weeding, the people will decide if she gets to stay." Mary said after the silence had set in.

I shook my head. "This isn't their decision, it's mine."

Mary smiled putting her hand on my shoulder. I tensed.

"This meeting is going to happen weather you like it or not. There are two possible outcomes. Luna can either submit and marry Jake or she leaves."

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

"Are you sick, is some thing wrong. You don't look as good as you usually do."

I continued to glare at him as he paced the length of the room. All this time he was here and I still hadn't figured out what he wanted.

He would say some thing about my appearance and then I would ask him why he was here? And why did he want to talk to me?

Oliver being Oliver ignored me.

I took a deep breath, calming myself. Trying not to let my anger show. I couldn't let him know that he had affected me because then he would do it over again and again.

"Oliver what did you want to talk to me about. I won't ask again."

He stopped pacing and turned to look at me. His hands on his hips.

"Or what? Your gonna call your little boyfriend Klaus." Oliver said and I pressed my lips tightly together. I could feel my face heat up. It wasn't because I was nervous, but because I was angry.

"Oliver what the hell are you doing here?!" A voice yelled causing me to jump. It took me a minute to realize that it had been Aiden. Jake was trailing closely behind him.

"What I can't talk to Luna now." Oliver said and Jake stepped forward only to be held back by Aiden's hand.

"You lost that right when you started trying to get her out of the pack." Jake said his hands curling in to fists.

Aiden was now by me. He had let Jake go. I didn't think that was a good idea, judging by how tense he was, like he was ready for a fight.

Jake put his hands on Oliver's shoulders. "Listen Oliver why don't you just leave before you start some thing you can't finish."

I sucked in a deep breath when Oliver pushed Jake's hands of his shoulders. This was not good.

My anger for Oliver had been replaced with worry for Jake. I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.

"Jake I can't believe you are willing to fight me over this half-breed bitch." Oliver said and before I could say any thing Jake punch Oliver in the face.

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!"

Mean while I was being restrained by Aiden as Jake and Oliver wrestled on to the floor. 

Yelling could be heard echoing of the walls. If no body knew what was going on they did now.

I looked up hearing the sound of footsteps. It was Klaus, Cole, and Elijah. 

Ansel emerged from the kitchen, wearing a confused expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on down here?!" Cole yelled over the sound of the chaos caused by Jake and Oliver.

Elijah strode in the direction of Oliver and Jake. Ansel followed.

The two worked together to pull them apart. Which didn't take long due to their strength.

Oliver's mouth was busted open, his nose looked broken. Blood flowed out freely. Bruises could be seen beginning to form on his face. His clothes were torn.

Jake wasn't bleeding but their were bruises beginning to form along his jawline. He wasn't nearly as bloodied and bruised up as Oliver was.

"Now would some one care to explain exactly what happened." Elijah said breaking the silence that had fallen over the room.

"Oliver wants Luna out of the pack and he called her a half-breed bitch." 

Elijah frowned. I could see that he was upset.

I couldn't feel any pity for Oliver. If Aiden had let me go he would have ended up looking a lot worse, if he even survived.

I glanced over at Klaus to see that he had stormy expression on his face. His eyes changed. Brightening. The blue color that I loved was replaced with gold. Veins appeared beneath them.

Klaus began walking up to Oliver but Ansel stopped him, holding his hand in front of him. Stopping him.

"I'll handle it." Ansel said and Klaus' eyes turned to their normal lovely shade of blue. 

I hated to admit it, but that blue, that particular shade of blue in his eyes had became my favorite color. Not even over time, since the first day we met and talked. The day after he saved me from the witches. That's when I decided. That shade of blue was going to be my favorite color. 

I turned to Aiden. He was still beside me. His arm around my shoulder. Stopping me from going any where.

"Call Hayley." I said and he dropped his arm from my shoulder.

"Just promise me that you wont put your hands on him. The wedding is tomorrow. After the wedding you can put your hands all over him. But until then you have to be good." He said shaking his finger at me.

I rolled my eyes. But smiled. 

"Aiden I'm always good."

"That Luna is up for debate." He said laughing as he walked off. Phone in hand.

I turned back around to see Ansel in front of me, along with Oliver.

Ansel had his hand on Oliver's shoulder, in what looked like a tight grip. Oliver wasn't going any where.

"Now Oliver would you kindly apologize for what you said to Luna." Ansel said and Oliver looked up at me. And I stared back. Not intimidated. 

I wasn't nervous like I first had been.

I was angry, for what he had said. What he had called me.

"Apologize. But why would I lie. It's what she is! Just a worthless half-breed bitch!" Oliver had leaned his body towards me or at least tried to. Ansel didn't let him get that far. 

Ansel then proceeded to twist Oliver's arm behind his back. 

Oliver yelled out in pain. Legs moving to get away, but he couldn't go any where. Not with Ansel holding him back.

I could hear the bones shift, hear them crack as they began to break because of the pressure Ansel was exerting on to his arm. If he wanted to he could have snapped his arm like a twig, but he didn't for some reason.

"Now Oliver I'm not sure that was an apology. Would you like to try again." Ansel said he had stopped twisting his arm but he still held it in place.

Oliver whimpered in pain. Tears falling down his face. Most likely from the pain.

There was only silence. Oliver must have really not wanted to apologize to me.

"Kneel." Ansel said and I opened my mouth to say some thing but Klaus shook his head. Holding his hand out. I nodded and looked in front of me. Where Ansel and Oliver were.

"Kneel. I won't ask again."

Oliver did. His knees hitting the floor harshly thanks to Ansel.

"I want you to look her in the eyes and apologize to her." Ansel said and Oliver looked up at me glaring.

He then proceeded to spit on me. 

I stepped back disgusted. Ansel then proceeded to twist Oliver's arm again. Oliver yelled out again as his arm broke.

"I'm sorry." He breathed his voice low and raspy. Whispering almost.

Ansel twisted his arm again. Oliver screamed and tears, along with blood and sweat ran down his face.

"Oliver I don't think she heard you. Speak louder. It would help if you actually looked her in the eyes." 

Oliver then looked up at me. This time he wasn't glaring, he really did look sorry. Or maybe he was just a good actor. Maybe he was in a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry." He said louder this time. His voice breaking.

Klaus then moved forward, towards Oliver and Ansel. I didn't know he had been beside me. Strange. 

He squatted down to Oliver's eye level. Oliver went to move back but Ansel's hands stopped him from doing so.

"If you ever call her that again. Even think it. It will be your last thought." He said his voice was scary calm. 

I could feel the heat beginning to rise to my cheeks. I was blushing.

He was threatening Oliver for me. At that moment in time I had never felt so honored in all of my life. 

"Jackson is going to be here in a few minutes." Aiden said walking towards me.

"What did Hayley say?" I asked turning to him and away from Oliver and Klaus.

"Well she said that if he's not already in a hospital she is going to put him there." Aiden said before walking over to Ansel and talking to him.

Klaus was still glaring at Oliver. Elijah was talking to Jake. And Cole had been silent this whole time.

I walked over to him, wanting to know if he had found out any thing about Abbraxas.

"Does this usually happen, because if it does this place is going to become my new home. That was entertainment."

I shook my head. "No. Have you found any thing out about Abbraxas?"

He shook his head. "No I haven't. He is hiding from me some how. He must have more connections in the underworld than I originally thought."

I nodded some thing told me that we wouldn't find him until he wanted us to. 

I shivered getting the chills all of a sudden.

His name made me uncomfortable. It scared me, he scared me if I was being honest.

"Have you found Chris and Leo yet?" He asked and I shook my head.

"If I had found them I wouldn't be here right now."

Cole nodded. "I think they are cloaked some how, some one or some thing powerful is doing it. With our combined efforts we should have found them by now. What we need is the book of shadows."

I nodded remembering Bonnie saying some thing about it. My family's book.

"Ester and Abbraxas took it." I said remembering what my brother had told me.

Cole nodded a dawned expression coming on to his face.

"Let's just say that Ester has the book. Would you be able to find her?" I nodded. 

"Definitely, I happen to be good at locator spells. How ever I can't seem to find my brother."

Cole's eyes widened grabbing my shoulders, shaking me gently. "Don't focus on Ester per-say. Focus on finding the book. And then once you have the book I'm sure you'll find a spell to track him down, or you can ask for guidance from one of your ancestors. The sisters used to do it all the time with Melinda Warren."

"By the sisters you mean-"

"Pru, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige." Cole said finishing my sentence.

Cole still had his hands on my shoulders but he had stopped shaking me. "Luna I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay." I nodded my mind racing as I tried to figure out what he was about to tell me before he told me.

He dropped his hands from my shoulder. "Just don't go down any dark alleys."

I nodded. It wasn't some thing I had heard before. 

"I wont. And take care of yourself." Cole nodded before vanishing in thin air. Literally.

Like he was their and then when I blinked he was gone.

"He calls it shimmering." Elijah said. And I sighed turning around to face him.

"Interesting, where is Jake?"

"He just left with Aiden. Apparently the two of them are going to meet Jackson and Hayley in the bayou."

"She's here?" I asked and Elijah nodded. "Yes according to Aiden she arrived a few minutes ago. She dropped Hope and Cami off with Marcel."

"And where is Oliver?" I asked noticing that he was gone along with Klaus and Ansel. My heart seemed to tighten in my chest with worry. Not for Oliver, but for Klaus and Ansel.

I didn't want them to get in trouble for hurting or killing Oliver. Because then it would be my fault.

Elijah had a small smile on his face. "Niklaus and Ansel are personally delivering Oliver to Jackson and Hayley."

"Do you think he'll survive the trip?" I asked and Elijah laughed. "It depends on how mad Hayley is and if Oliver can manage to keep his fowl mouth shut."

I sighed running my hands through my hair. It was almost seven. And that meant that Rebekah would be coming downstairs any minute to take me in to her room and make me look presentable for the bachelorette party. 

"Elijah can I ask you some thing?" I said and he looked at me and nodded. "Of course ask away."

"What does it mean when some one says they love you?"

Elijah's eye brows went up at my question. He sat down on a chair, I joined him. Sitting opposite from him. 

A small wooden table between us. Holding a glass two glasses and a bottle of bourbon.

"Would you like some?" Elijah asked and I shrugged why not. I might as well get used to drinking. There was no way Rebekah was going to let me get away with not drinking.

He poured me and himself some. I took the glass from him, it wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be.

"Who is this some one?" Elijah asked after taking a sip from his glass. I did the same. The warm liquid going down my throat. It had a burning feeling as it went down. It wasn't like the vodka I had once and that was a relief. This burn was different, more pleasant. It had a sweet, yet bitter taste to it. 

I could now see why every one drunk it so much. I wasn't really much of a drinker, but I liked it.

"Jake." I said and Elijah frowned tipping back his glass again.

"He said that he loves me. Not as a friend. He said that he wants me, all of me. All of my flaws, mistakes, smiles, laughs, sarcasm everything he said he wanted to make me happy."

I then took another sip from my cup. Holding the bourbon in my mouth, before swallowing it, the smooth liquid made it's way down my throat. It burned but it was soft, not at all like the harsh vodka.

"And do you?"

"Do I what?" I asked confused at his question.

"Do you love him?" He asked and I took another drink of my glass. Downing it. I set it on the table and watched as Elijah poured more bourbon in to it. He still hadn't finished his own.

"Of course I do as I friend. But Jake has always wanted some thing more."

"And you don't." Elijah clarified and I nodded. "I just don't know what to do. Especially when he calls me the most beautiful girl in the world. Or when he tells me that he doesn't say I love you to hear it back, he says it to make sure that I know. Or when he tells me that he is going to fight for me."

I picked up my now full glass, taking a small sip. Relishing the taste in my mouth before setting it back down on the table.

"The other day he bought me a rose. He said that he just wanted to show it how beautiful I was."

Elijah said putting his half empty glass down. "It sounds like he is absolutely smitten with you."

"What do I do? I don't want to hurt him? I don't want to push him out of my life?"

Elijah opened his mouth to say some thing but stopped. Foot steps could be heard coming down the stairs. It was Rebekah.

I sighed. Picking up my glass of bourbon, draining the rest of it down.

"Another time then." Elijah said and I nodded putting the glass back down. Walking towards Rebekah who was complaining about how long it was going to take to fix my hair.

........................................................

_ **Rebekah Pov** _

.........................................................

"Has some thing got you down love?" I asked as I wove my fingers in to Luna's hair. She had such beautiful hair. Even straightened as it was. I would have killed to have her hair. I wasn't joking when I said things like that.

Even though it was now as straight as a board I continued to iron it. Combing it with my other hand.

"Sorry just thinking." She exhaling as she did.

"No need to apologize. What were you thinking about?"

"It's not really a what. More of a who."

I set the straightening iron down along with the comb. Running my fingers through her silky dark hair. Her hair had grown since the last time I had done this, straightened it.

It was just above the middle of her back. Before it had went a little way's past her shoulders.

I remember asking her why it had been so short. And she had told me that the witches used to cut her hair. Or burn it off. She never knew the reason. 

But just like her hair Luna was growing. Stronger as a person and a girl, woman.

"Well love then who exactly were you thinking about?" I corrected.

"Is it Klaus?" I asked and she laughed which shocked me. Her body jerking forward.

"No actually I was thinking about Jake if I am being honest."

I stopped running my fingers threw her hair and spun her around, away from the mirror.

She couldn't like Jake. Because if she did then she couldn't ever officially be my sister.

She needed to marry some one in my family preferably Klaus maybe even Elijah. And in order for that to even be a possibility she couldn't like Jake. 

"And why would you be thinking about Jake?" I asked and her green and gray eye's widened at my tone. Apparently I must have startled her. Of course it didn't help that I had put my hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Sorry." I said as I removed my hands from her shoulders.

She shook her head. A confused expression still on her face. "It's okay. I didn't tell you but he told me that he loved me." 

I raised my eye brows wanting to hear more, wanting to know more.

"He said and I quote 'Oh and Luna by the way I didn't say I love you to hear it back. I said it to make sure you knew. That you know that I love you, and that I am going to fight for you.' "

I laughed, truly finding what he said to be amusing. As if he could fight off my brother.

"Does Jake know?" I asked turning her back around as I began to comb her hair again.

"Does Jake know what?" She asked and I didn't have to turn her around to see that she had her eye brows raised.

"That you are in love with my brother."

Luna sighed, sounding tired. She didn't really look to be in the partying mood. When the words Klaus and love came up she always tended to get flustered, and she fidgeted, blushing even.

"Rebekah I don't know how many times I have to tell you-"

I held up my hand cutting her off. She had told me many times. "I know it's just a crush."

_'For now' _I thought in my head. 

Things like emotions feelings seemed to catch us off guard. And they tended to knock us down. Not easily either. What ever or who ever pushed you it didn't matter because no matter what you always fell hard either way.

........................................................

_ **Cami Pov  
** _

........................................................

"How is it in Mystic Falls?" Luna asked as I painted her nails. Rebekah had insisted that I do a glittery dark blue. It was suppose to go with her dress.

Luna wasn't really a big fan of any thing that sparkled, so she was most likely going to have a fit. I didn't blame her. I didn't want to think about how short the dress would be. 

I on the other hand was already wearing mine. A black sleeveless body-con dress. It was shorter than any thing I was used to wearing but I was fine with it. Besides I didn't think Rebekah was going to let me wear any thing else.

"Surprisingly gloomy." I said and Luna looked up at me. A frown making it's way on to her face.

"You didn't like it there?" She asked and I shook my head. Shaking the small bottle of nail polish. Rubbing my hands together, the bottle in-between them. To warm it up so it wouldn't be so cold.

"No it's just good to be back here."

She nodded. "How is Damon?" 

I smiled opening the small bottle up. The room was immediately filled with it's potent smell.

"He is missing you." I said and she nodded. "I thought that much."

"Why don't you ever call?" I asked and she slummed back down in to her chair. Even as I painted her nails.

"It makes it easier if I don't. And I've just been so busy with trying to find my brother-"

I held up my free hand. Stopping her. "You don't have to explain to me. I'm just saying that tomorrow expect a lot of bear hugs." I said causing her to laugh.

"Bear hugs?" She asked and I nodded. "Yeah you know those one hugs that he gives. He picks you up and lifts you off your feet, it feels like he's squeezing you to death, but in actuality you get away with only a few fractured ribs."

"So prepare yourself." I added and Luna nodded. A smile on her face instead of the frown that she had worn earlier. I preferred the smile.

Luna nodded. "Thank you Cami for warning me."

........................................................

_ **Davina Pov** _

........................................................

"Are you excited?" I asked Luna as I continued to apply her make-up with a light hand.

Luna had wanted to do her own make-up, but I insisted on doing it myself.

She smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Of course I am."

She closed her eyes as I applied the eye-liner. I was just doing the top. The bottom would be over-kill.

"It's just every thing with Jake, the wedding, Klaus..." She said trailing off as she took a deep breath.

I moved to her other eye. Concentrating. For some reason I always had trouble with the left eye and not the right one. Even when I was applying eye liner myself I had that same problem.

Some times Kol had to do it. My hands would shake so hard. I guess I was scared of messing up. Scared of making a mistake.

I smiled stepping back to admire my work. 

"Well tonight is the night to let go. Have fun. Forget all your troubles. Forget about Jake, the wedding, and Klaus. Just be yourself and have fun."

Luna sighed looking down as she did. "It's not that easy, D."

I nodded my head, agreeing with her. "I know it's not. But once the tequila gets in your system you'll feel like you could just about do any thing." 

........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

........................................................

"Just be glad your not wearing pink." Hayley said as I looked in the mirror.

She was right. I wasn't wearing pink. But I still thought it was bad. If Damon saw me he probably wouldn't let me even leave me room. My brother, I don't know what he'd do or say.

The dress I was wearing was probably the tightest thing I had ever worn in my life. I felt like I was slowly being squeezed to death. I had complained to Rebekah but she said it was supposed to be this way.

The dress had spaghetti straps and it was a dark navy blue color, it had sequins throughout. Which I wasn't the biggest fan of.

I wanted a simple color, some thing that could blend in. Blue, gray, or black. But Rebekah never did simple.

The dress was short. Shorter than I was comfortable with. Especially with how tight it was. It stopped at mid-thigh.

My nails matched the darker navy blue color of the dress.

My hair was straightened and down. Davina had done my make-up. She worked on my eyes most of the time. She did eyeliner, just on the top and not on the bottom. She did a few swipes of mascara. She did what she called a 'smokey eye'. I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about it. It wasn't as dark as it could have been. And I was thankful for that. My lip-gloss was a light maroon color with a touch of glitter. I was not a fan but I went with it any way. I knew I could either do this willingly or un-willingly. I choose the easy way.

But that didn't mean I couldn't complain.

"Hayley I feel ridiculous." I said as I lifted up my foot to expect the death trap of a shoe I was wearing. Thinly black strapped heels. That matched with the dress.

"Luna you look fine. Now come one we're going to have to go down stairs eventually, we might as well go now." She said and I sighed she was of course right. I hoped nobody would be downstairs when we went. I didn't want any one to see me like this. I was already feeling self conscious. 

........................................................

We walked downstairs. I silently hoped and prayed that no one would be down there. I was already feeling embarrassed enough.

I reached the hem of the dress trying to pull it down, but Rebekah slapped my hand away. "Luna stop it! You look fine!" Rebekah hissed out and I sighed carefully stepping down the next step.

My mistake was looking up. Apparently my hopes and prayers weren't being listened to. Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Jake, Ansel, Jackson and a few others were there. I sucked in a deep breath.

Cami and Rebekah started a conversation which I was pulled in to.

It helped, because instead of looking in front of me I looked at them. 

Once we were officially down stairs I felt the urge to cover my chest and my legs. Feeling every one's eyes on me, us.

"You ladies look lovely tonight." Elijah said breaking the silence that had settled in to the room. I looked up noticing that Klaus was beside him. I took a deep breath to calm myself, I hoped I didn't look as ridiculous as I felt.

He was wearing a black leather jacket that brought out the blue in his eyes. Making them stand out. It must have been why I was looking at him instead of Elijah. 

"Yes exceedingly so." Klaus added keeping his eye contact with me.

I was the first one to look down. If I wasn't already blushing, I was now. I took another deep breath trying to slow my racing heart.

"All of you look good enough to eat. Especially you." Jake said a looking at me. I looked at him and then back at the floor.

Asking myself over and over again.

Did he really just say that?

Maybe I was hearing things?

I saw Klaus look at Jake with a clenched jaw. Jake looked back at him his arms folded over his chest.

Aiden nudged Jake's shoulder. "Behave. There's already been enough fighting for today." He said under his breath.

Then Aiden strode to Rebekah. I talked to Cami about Damon. Not knowing what else to talk about.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around smiling a little. The smile dropped off of my face a little when I realized who it was.

It hadn't been the person I wanted it to be.

"Jake." I said and he smiled pulling me in for a hug.

Well I wouldn't really call it a hug. He just pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me. I patted his back not really knowing what else to do. It would be rude to push him away. But I was uncomfortable with all of this closeness with him. I wanted to say some thing but I just didn't know how or what to say. 

I was stuck in a hard place. Some where I didn't want to be in.

........................................................

_ **Rebekah Pov** _

........................................................

"Nik what is it? Is some thing wrong?" I asked. Wondering why my brother had pulled me away from every one else so we could talk.

By the look on his face some thing was bothering him. I wanted to help him. I just didn't know how.

"I want you to look after Luna. Don't let her go anywhere by herself." He said but he wasn't facing me, he had his back turned to me. His front facing the wall.

"Why?" I asked causing him to turn around. An irritated expression on his face.

"Because Rebekah looking the way she does-" He started out saying but stopped. Turning back around away from me.

"Just watch out for her okay. Is that to much to ask?"

I shook my head. And then realized that he couldn't see me. "No, it's not."

"So do you like it?" I asked and Klaus turned around against his arms folded against his chest.

"Like what?"

"Luna's dress. I thought you might like the color." I said and Klaus went in to a coughing fit. I looked at my brother worriedly.

"Is there some thing wrong with you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah there just happens to be a lot of dust in this room." He said and I squinted my eyes up at him. Since when did dust affect my brother?

The answer was never.

"Give me your word, that you will look after her." Nik said and I nodded. But he sucked in a deep breath. "Rebekah I need your word."

I sighed. "Nik I promise that I am going to watch over her." 

He nodded and then disappeared. Leaving me alone in the room, only my thoughts for company.

........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

........................................................

"I meant what I said Luna. You look good enough to eat." Jake said and I looked down at my feet. Feeling the heat rush to my face. I was embarrassed. 

This was the second time I had been told this. And both of them were by Jake.

"Are you drunk?" I asked and Jake laughed shaking his head. "No. Luna why would you think some thing like that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know Jake you don't usually say things like that."

"You know I would never lie to you." He said and I cleared my throat. It had all of a sudden went dry.

I decided it would be best if I changed the subject before things got even more awkward well, for me at least.

"I didn't get a chance to say thank you for earlier. But next time let me do the hitting." I said and he shook his head reaching down to grab my hand. 

I didn't know what to do or say. So I just let him hold it. What harm could him holding my hand do?

"Luna that's why you have me. So that you don't have to hit anybody."

"Jake I really appreciate, I do. But I want to fight my own battles, I don't need some one to fight them for me." I said and Jake pulled my hand, pulling me closer to him.

"It wasn't true what he said." Jake said as he put his other hand on the side of my face. 

I nodded. "I know, it just hurt. Knowing some one thought of me like that." I said speaking out of honesty.

I didn't let it show. But what he had said affected me.

I used my other hand to take his hand off of my cheek. 

I didn't bother to look up at him to know that he was hurt by my actions.

"Jake. We've talked about this." I said slowly. And he took a deep breath letting go of my hand.

"About what Luna?"

I sighed flipping a piece of hair back that had got in my face.

"You know what I mean." I said and Jake shook his head. Folding his arms against his chest. "No I don't know what your talking about."

I took his arm, grabbing his hand and putting it on my face. "This." I said and I dropped his hand.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. "What so now I'm not allowed to touch your face?"

He reached down and grabbed my hand holding it up. "Am I not allowed to hold your hand?"

I didn't pull my hand away, not wanting to hurt him. 

"You are allowed to hold my hand. I think it means some thing else to you."

"This," he said holding our hands up. "Has always meant more to me."

"More than friendship?" I asked and he nodded. Keeping his eyes on me. I looked down. I didn't want him confuse me looking him in the eyes with some thing else. He would probably take my blushing as confirmation for 'my feelings for him.'

When in actuality I was blushing because I was embarrassed.

"Yes more than friendship. I love you and I know you love me-" I looked away from him turning my head. 

He brought his hand to the side of my face cupping it. 

"You can't tell me you don't love me."

I clenched my fist in anger. 

"I do love you Jake but I don't have the feelings you have for me." I said and he dropped his hand from my face. Stepping away from me.

"Do you have to be so cold-hearted all the time."

"Jake I'm not being cold-hearted, I am trying to set boundaries." I said and his eyes widened. 

"Boundaries?"

I nodded. "Yes boundaries."

He stepped closer to me. Brushing a piece of hair out of my face. His hand stayed there.

"Luna we don't need boundaries." He said dropping his hand. It landing on his leg.

"I'm not the one who needs boundaries." I said and I turned around to walk away but he grabbed my arm turning me back around.

"Luna-" He began but I held up my hand. "Jake I don't want to fight with you."

"I am not trying to fight with you. I just don't understand what the big deal is." He said and I shifted my feet looking down. Feeling uncomfortable. Why did every thing with him have to be complicated?

"You are the very definition of hot and cold." He said before walking away with out so much of a glance back.

"Ignore him." I turned around to see Aiden. "He's just going threw some stuff right now. There's no reason for him to ruin your night."

He made his way to me. Giving me a hug. "You look beautiful." He said and pulled back.

I looked him up and down. Smiling. Noticing his blue jacket. "And so do you."

"It's not my night." I said and Aiden nodded. "Yes it is. Tonight is the night you drink and you forget all about your problems." He said as he looked at Jake.

........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

........................................................

"Alright girls we leave in five minutes." Rebekah said causing Luna to sigh. She looked up at me and I held up my hand motioning for her to come here.

Davina pushed her saying some thing in Luna's ear. Causing Luna to turn around and punch her in the arm, not lightly either. 

I looked down as she walked towards me. That dress did look quite magnificent on her. But she couldn't know that. And that meant that I couldn't look at her. Well not look but stare. It was hard.

Especially when she was dressed up as she was.

Luna didn't normally dress up but when she did. It was always memorable, for me at least.

Her dark brown hair down. Although it was straightened the ends had started to curl up. Her hair was stubborn, and like her it didn't like to be contained or held down. By any one or any thing. It was one of the many things I liked, loved about her.

Her eyes were downcast. Showing off her long thick eye lashes.

Her eye lids were painted a smokey blue color. 

Her lips were painted a lighter maroon color.

The dress was un-like any thing I had seen her wear. 

It was short. It stopped above the middle of her thigh. Really showing off the great legs she had. 

It was tight, tighter than any thing I had seen her wear. It showed off the hour-glass figure she had.

I didn't like the dress I loved it.

It was so shiny, so unique, so beautiful, so her.

"Is some thing wrong?" She asked looking at me with worry in her eyes.

I noticed that they were almost completely gray. It caught me off guard, for a second I had to remind my self to snap out of my dazed state.

I cleared my throat. "Of course not love. Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see you off before you left." 

Luna nodded her eyes not leaving mine. It stayed like that before I looked down shaking my head slightly as I did.

She was going to be the death of me. Maybe another conversation with Elijah would help or maybe even Cole. I couldn't continue on like this.

"Would you mind if we talked some where-"

"Private." She finished and I nodded. Smiling slightly as I did. She always seemed to know what I was going to say before I said it. Kind of like Elijah in a way. 

Except when she did it I wasn't annoyed.

........................................................

We made it to a room. It wasn't to far from every one else, but it was still cut off. It would suffice our needs.

"Luna I need a favor."

She opened her mouth and then closed it. Nodding. "Yeah, sure whatever you want."

I paused for a moment admiring the way her hair brushed over her shoulders.

"What I want is for you to have fun. Not worry about any thing, and most importantly stay safe." I said as I brushed her hair back, making sure that it would cover her crescent birth mark. 

"So basically drink what ever Rebekah tells me to and try not to go down any dark alleys."

I nodded, frowning slightly at that last part. Where did she get that from?

She must have noticed my confused expression because she then said. "Cole warned me earlier to be safe. With Abbraxas out there and every thing."

"And if any thing goes wrong-"

"Call you." She said finishing my sentence.

"Why would you call me, and not Cole?" I asked curious to what she would say. I picked up her wrist. The bracelet that Cole gave her was still there. In all of it's glory.

"Because I've known you a lot longer, I trust you more. And you always seem to be there when I need you."

Maybe it was the way she worded it, or the way she said it. It could have been the tone that she used. What ever it was it affected me.

I didn't know what to say. I was so caught of guard.

Not just by her words but by her appearance.

How could some one as extraordinary as her, as beautiful as her be standing in front of me.

How could some one who knew who I was. The baster child, the beast, the monster. Call me their friend, put their trust in me.

Luna shrugged looking down at her hands as she did. "I mean it's okay if you don't want me to call you. I'll just call Cole, or Elijah-"

I cut her off by grabbing her hand.

"No. I want you to call me."

She nodded her eyes wide. I had probably scared her not on purpose of course. It just sort of came out. I didn't want her calling Cole or Elijah. I wanted her to call me.

........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

........................................................

Klaus and Luna returned in to the room. They looked to be in deep conversation.

I noticed that Jake was glaring at Klaus.

My brother must have noticed this because he leaned his head down next to Luna's ear, whispering some thing. She laughed softly, her shoulders shaking.

Rebekah walked up to them saying some thing to our brother. He then proceeded to kiss Luna on the cheek, just before Rebekah managed to pull her away. 

Thanks to my excellent hearing I heard the sharp intake of breath Jake took when my brother had kissed Luna's cheek.

Aiden said some thing to him but Jake shook his head. His body shook, not in fear, but in anger as he looked at Klaus. Ansel seemed to have noticed this because he was now watching them like I was.

Klaus was looking at Jake a smirk on his face.

He never smirked at Luna like this. His smirks for Luna were always warm and inviting.

The smirk he was giving Jake was not at all like that. It was basically a challenge, a dare of some sorts. 

He was daring Jake, taunting him.

Before Klaus hated him. And now because of Klaus' closeness with Luna Jake hated Klaus with every thing in him.

The two didn't have a lot in common. Except for the fact that they both loved Luna. The question was who loved her more?

........................................................

Me, Marcel, Klaus, Ansel, and Kol all sat in the family room.

Kol had tried starting up conversation but it died out quickly. Klaus didn't really seem to be in the mood for conversing at the moment.

His focus at the moment was the phone on the table beside him. He seemed tense, tenser than usual. That was saying some thing, ever for him.

"You know brother it's okay. I think we can all understand why your upset."

Klaus looked away from his phone and then to Kol raising his eye brows raised.

"And why Kol would you think that I was upset?" 

"Well it's obvious isn't it." Kol said and Klaus leaned back his arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

"You are jealous of Jake." 

Nothing could have prepared me from his reaction. Instead of frowning, glaring, or scoffing he laughed.

"As if I would be jealous of him." He said after a moment of silence had passed in to the room.

A smile was still on his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. That told me all I needed to know.

Jake's overall presence around Luna bothered him more than he liked to admit.

"Maybe not jealous of him per-say, but of the time he spends with Luna." Ansel said causing Klaus to scoff.

"What time? Last I checked she was to busy trying to find her brother to be messing around with Jake." 

Kol laughed leaning forward slightly. "It's not just Jake Ansel that he's jealous of. It's Freya to."

"How many times must I tell the lot of you that I am not jealous." He said as he slammed his hand on the table.

"You see brother when you do things like that it makes me think otherwise..." I said trailing off.

He sent me a warning look.

I was the only one in the room, correction I was the only one in the world who knew of his feelings for Luna. That he had just recently come in to the realization that he was in love with her.

I know it had been hard for him. Letting Luna leave the compound, dressed like she was. Abbraxas could pop up at any moment. He wasn't the only evil out there.

I suspected that he had asked some one to watch over her. If I had to take a guess I'd say he confided in Rebekah.

........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

........................................................

"Are you having a good time?!" Rebekah shouted over the loud music.

I nodded drinking down what was left in the shot glass. It burned my throat, I wasn't really sure what it was.

I knew that I had drunk a lot. It wouldn't be long before I lost control of my actions.

What ever Rebekah had put in my drinks was working. I was having fun.

For the first time in a long time. I was happy knowing that Luna was to.

She was sitting next to Cami talking to Davina. 

Davina must have said some thing funny because Luna laughed. I don't think I've ever heard her laugh so hard. I was happy that she was experiencing this. Being happy, having fun.

I dismissed the thought of asking her about Klaus tonight. I could do that tomorrow. Tonight I just wanted her to have fun.

"Why doesn't Luna dance with any one that asks her to dance?" Rebekah said and I shrugged. Watching as the man who came up to her, that had asked her to dance, walked away. Disappointment was clear on his face.

"Maybe she just wants to dance with some one else." I said thinking of Elijah.

I took a deep breath. Drinking the down the liquid Rebekah had just handed me.

"She's not the only one."

........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

........................................................

After some more drinking and some dancing Rebekah told us that it was time to leave. To go to the next bar. 

It wasn't easy. I had stumbled a few times. Tripping over my own feet. Wearing these shoes didn't help much either. I swore that by the end of the night I was going to either end up with a broken neck or an ankle.

Hayley was there to put her arm under me, to steady me as we walked out of the crowded bar.

I wasn't so sure she could handle herself let alone me but she some how managed.

As we walked down the streets of New Orleans, to the next bar I stopped. Feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

I felt like I was being watched.

I turned around and frowned seeing nothing.

"Luna what is it? Is some thing wrong?" Hayley asked laughing slightly. "I don't know I'm just cold." I said lying.

What if no one had been looking at me. Maybe I was just a little tipsy.

I was sure that every thing was going to be fine.

........................................................

"Luna come on! Lighten up! You should have danced with that one guy, he was kind of cute." Davina said after she downed her fourth shot of tequila.

I hadn't even finished with my second one. "I'm trying to Davina I'm just not really in the mood." I said swallowing the liquid quickly, hoping it would ease the burn. It didn't.

"Come on lets go dance!" Davina said pulling me up by my arm. I was shocked at her strength. Maybe it was the tequila. Or maybe because one of her favorite songs were playing _(I want it that way- the backstreet boys)._

I let her drag me to the dance floor.

And while she danced, I swayed side to side.

It's not that I didn't like the song because I did. It was very catchy. I was sure that it was going to be stuck in my head the rest of the night and tomorrow.

_"Tell me why?_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_Tell me why?_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_Tell me why?_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I want it that way"_

After the song was over I some how managed to trip on my own feet. I knew I was going to fall and hit the floor but the thing was I never did.

Some one had caught me. "Excuse me miss are you alright?" 

The man who had caught me I vaguely recognized. I felt like I had seen his face some where.

He had glasses and was dressed in a red flannel shirt. His hair was shaggy. His skin was pale it almost looked translucent, un-human like. But his eyes didn't exactly fit. They were dark. So dark that I couldn't see his pupils. 

I cleared my throat as he helped me up. Pulling down the hem of my dress. "Thank you..."

"Eric. My names Eric." He said startling me slightly. Some thing about him made me feel weird. I pushed away those feelings of fear. I had no reason to be scared he had helped me. If he had wanted to hurt me than he would have already done it by now.

Maybe it was all the alcohol getting to my head. It was 1:00 a.m. I just hoped I would be going home soon. To the compound, to my warm bed.

"Well thank you Eric."

"Would you like to dance with me?" He asked and I opened my mouth and then closed it. I looked over his shoulder and saw that Davina was glaring at me. 

I shrugged. "Sure."

It wouldn't kill me if I danced with him.

........................................................

"Alright ladies one more round and then we all go home." Rebekah said slouching down.

"I don't know if we can handle another round." Davina said and I nodded in agreement.

Cami was in and out of consciousness. For an ex-bartender she didn't seem to be much of a strong drinker. Then again she had said it had been a while since she had drunk like this.

I didn't feel tired I felt awake. Wide awake at that. For some reason I felt the need to smile at every thing. I felt happy. 

But I was on edge. I could still feel eyes on me but I didn't know where.

I turned around, getting the chills as I did.

Seeing Eric. He was standing alone in the crowd. He raised his hand and waved at me, smirking as he did.

I shivered,but smiled back. The un-easy feeling in my chest only increasing as I turned back around.

There was some thing off about him. Like he didn't belong. I couldn't explain it.

"Luna are you planning on going in some one else's bed tonight?" Davina whispered in my ear. I slapped her on the arm and she shrugged.

"It's okay Luna. I understand. I'm sure Klaus would to." I gritted my teeth and glared at her.

She held up her hands in a defensive position. "Okay, Okay. So maybe he's not your type."

I shook my head. Drinking down the contents of my glass. 

I couldn't tell what it was any more. If it was tequila, vodka, or margaritas. I just felt numb.

........................................................

"No no no. I can't drink any more." I said as Rebekah continued to pour more alcohol in to my once empty glass. Even though I had told her to stop.

"Luna just one more, and then we can leave." She said and I nodded slowly. Eyeing the liquid in my cup. It was green.

"I think she's trying to kill us." Cami said crying as she picked up her glass. Examining it like I had been.

I nodded agreeing with her statement. 

Rebekah glared at me and I raised my glass to my mouth getting ready to drain it as quick as possible. So that I could go home, and go to sleep. 

I wasn't tired but I was going to force myself to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be rough. I could only imagine what time Rebekah would wake me up and drag me out of bed.

If I was lucky I was going to get four or five hours of sleep.

Cami grabbed my hand stopping me. "Wait wait wait. Let's do that thing that they do in the movies." She said her voice slightly slurred.

But I nodded any way. I understood what she meant. She had gotten her main point through.

I raised my glass and she raised hers.

"Are you ready?" She asked laughing.

I shivered again. Feeling eyes on my back.

I laughed to try and play it off. "Yeah just try not to break-"

I was cut off by her glass smashing against mine. I winced feeling the glass go in to my palm.

My blood had mixed with the alcohol dripping on to my dress, my legs, the counter I had been leaning on.

"Oh my god Luna! I am so sorry. Ugh I am such a horrible person." Cami said standing up. 

I removed myself from the stool, standing against the counter. I held my un-injured hand under the cut open one, trying to stop the blood that ran freely from my hand.

"Cami it's okay it's not your fault." I said trying to reassure her that I was okay.

And I was. The pain wasn't un-bearable. It just stung a little.

I was sure that if I hadn't drunk as much as I did it would have stung a lot more. I couldn't have been more grateful for Rebekah and Davina pushing me to drink so much.

"What is it? Is every thing okay?" Hayley asked and I nodded. Cami explained what happened to Hayley, Davina, and Rebekah.

"Luna go get yourself cleaned up and as soon as you come out we leave." Rebekah said and I nodded. Eager to go home.

........................................................

As I made my way threw the crowds my feelings of uneasiness only seemed to increase.

I swore that I heard footsteps. But when I had turned around no one had been behind me. I rubbed my un-injured hand on my other arm. Getting the chills.

I stopped feeling some ones hand quickly brush against my neck. I turned around again but no one was there. I looked behind me.

No one was there.

With my good hand I opened my purse, getting out my phone. This might have been me just being paranoid. But some thing didn't feel right.

I quickly typed in my password, and when straight to contacts.

Planning on doing some thing that I hadn't planned on doing tonight.

........................................................

_ **Kol Pov** _

........................................................

I sipped my bourbon slowly. Watching my brother carefully.

He had been staring at his phone for most of the night. His hand lying was next to it.

He would join in on the conversations we had occasionally. But other than that he remained almost motionless.

After joining in on the conversation his attention would drift back to his phone. That lay on the table beside him. Ever so still, and dark. Silent.

What could he be waiting for?

Was some thing wrong?

Was some thing supposed to happen that I didn't know about?

I hated not knowing. It reminded me of being in the dark. Being in a box daggered for centuries.

I preferred to stay in the light.

"What are you expecting it to do Nik? Levitate." I said and my brother looked away from his phone to glare at me.

He opened his mouth probably to retort but his phone lit up. Vibrating.

My brother who feared nothing had turned pale. He know looked sickly. I heard his heart skip a beat in his chest.

He picked up the phone standing up as he did.

I frowned hearing Luna's voice on the other end.

Why was she calling him?

........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

........................................................

My heart was racing in my chest. I didn't care at the moment that I was getting my phone bloody.

I didn't care that my hand stung. 

I wanted to go home. And I was scared. I was being followed. 

It didn't even finish with the first ring, before he picked up.

I don't think I've ever been so relieved in my life. When I heard his voice.

"Luna are you alright? Is some thing wrong?" He asked I was so happy I could cry.

In fact I did start crying.

"Luna love talk to me?" He said his voice made me move again.

I started walking again in the direction of the bathroom.

"I think I'm being followed." I said as I walked in to the bathroom. No one was in it. That made me feel more safe.

"By who?" Klaus asked and I took a deep breath. Trying to calm myself down. The alcohol in my system. Didn't really help me at all. It only made every thing worse.

I was dizzy, my feet hurt, and all this crying I was doing was starting to make my head hurt. 

I was cold and wet because of the drink Cami accidentally spilled on me. I just really wanted him to come and get me.

I probably sounded like a baby but I didn't care. I just wanted him to be here, so I could feel safe. Because I knew that he would never let any thing happen to me.

"I don't know I feel like I am being watched-"

"Where are you?" Klaus asked and I put the phone on my shoulder.

I used my un-injured hand to grab some napkins to put pressure, to stop the blood flow.

"Rousseau's in the bathroom. I cut my hand."

"Luna-" He began but the door to the bathroom opened, and he stopped talking.

My heart stopped. I ran to the last stall. Cursing my shoes. They were so loud.

I shut the door and locked it. With effort I put the toilet lid down. Standing on it, squatting. My legs were on fire and shaky but I ignored it.

"Luna?" Klaus asked as I struggled to remember how to breathe hearing footsteps. I heard breathing. I bit down on my lip holding my breath.

Then there was a loud popping sound. One of the lights had went out. And then another.

I heard a low laugh and some thing drag against the stalls. I tensed up even more if that was possible.

A set of shoes were outside of my stall. Red converse.

The exact shade and color Eric had been wearing. I held in a gasp. 

I put my feet against the stall door, pushing against it. So that he couldn't open the door.

A hand creeped up on the top of my stall wall.

It wasn't a human hand. It was black and veiny, it had long nails, claws because of the way they curled at the end. 

Then another hand appeared. Identical to the first one. 

"Klaus-"

"I'm on my way."

........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

........................................................

I vamped to Rousseau's. 

Anxiousness made my chest tighten and my brain run with thoughts about her. And what could have happened?

Not caring that Elijah was following me. I had some one to find. He could ask questions latter.

Luna was scared. She had said that she was being followed. She didn't know who.

But I intended to find that out as soon as I made sure that she was alright.

I paused. Concentrating on the sounds in the room.

Thinking of what I wanted to hear. What I was looking for.

Then I heard it. I immediately recognized the irregular rhythm. It was louder than the others in the room.

I could hear her quickened breaths. 

I frowned smelling a familiar smell. I looked down seeing the blood, her blood. It was almost like a trail, that led straight to the bathroom.

I walked to the bathroom only to be held back, by Elijah.

"Brother wait-"

I removed his hand from my arm. Growling.

How dare he interrupt me.

Luna's life was in danger, I didn't have time to play gentleman.

I opened the door to the bathroom, surprised to find it so dark.

The lights hadn't been turned off they were broken some how. As was the mirrors.

She was in the last stall. I could hear her frantic heartbeat. I didn't notice the man until he came in to full view.

He had no heart beat. That must have been why I couldn't have heard him.

"Come on Luna. You can't stay in there forever." The man said. 

He was standing by her stall his hands over the top. He smiled in my direction sighing.

"Well I have to cut this short I'm afraid. I do hope to see you again, you were the most entertaining I've ever had to watch."

On other circumstances I would have attacked him right then and there. But Luna was to close. She could easily get injured. That was some thing that I didn't want to happen.

There was a loud pop and then he was gone.

Disappearing in to then air.

I wasted no time making my way to her stall. "Luna?" 

The door opened and she wrapped her arms around my torso. Her whole body shaking. I've never seen her so scared, I never wanted to see her like this again. 

I was going to do every thing in my power to make sure that she never felt this way again.

I put my head over hers, letting go of the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

I pushed her gently away from me. Lifting up her arms and moving her hair.

I examined her quickly looking for any injuries. Not finding any besides her cut open hand.

She started crying. 

No crying wasn't the right word.

Sobbing was more like it.

I hated it when she cried. Because then I hurt.

"I'm so sorry. I should have done some thing! I wouldn't have called you but I was just so afraid..."

I put my hands on her arms. "Luna-"

"It's okay I understand why you would be angry. If some one called me expecting me to save them it would be tiring."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I didn't like to see her like this. 

She had used her cut hand to wipe her face. And in doing so blood smeared on her face. Along with make-up and her tears.

Her hair was every where.

She was a mess.

A hot mess at that.

I had to put a stop to this. Before she had a panic attack. And the way she was going it wasn't far off. I hated feeling helpless.

"Luna." I said talking over her. She stopped, looking at me before looking away. 

I placed my hand on the side of her cheek. Gently forcing her to turn, to look at me.

Her eyes were still down cast as tears fell past them.

"Luna love, look at me." I said using that soft tone I reserved only for her.

She did. And it stayed that way.

Her looking at me, and me looking back.

I knew I had made a small victory when her heart rate had slowed down. And her breathing had returned almost to normal.

"I am not angry at you Luna. I am angry at the bastard who was watching you, that scared you like this." I said speaking out of honesty.

"Your not angry at me?" She asked her voice not above a whisper.

I shook my head. Brushing a few strands of her from her face with my free hand.

"You did exactly what I asked you to. You called me. I don't care if you just want my advice on some thing your buying. Call me. You do not tire me. I love you, you are a part of my family."

I opened my arms and she looked at me with uncertainty.

She wrapped her arms around my torso, putting her head in my chest.

I put my head on to of hers, inhaling her scent.

It still puzzled me to no end. I couldn't figure out what she smelled like.

But right now I didn't care about that.

What I cared about was right here in front of me.

"You don't have to hug me if you don't want to. I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience."

I used my free hand to attempt to smooth down her hair.

It of course didn't stay down for long. In fact I still made it worse.

"Despite what you might thank I happen to enjoy hugging you. How many times have I told you that you are not an inconvenience."

Luna sighed as I ran my free hand through her hair.

"Well I enjoy hugging you to. And as for the second thing I don't know I've lost count."

........................................................

"Are you going back to the compound?" Elijah asked and I shook my head. Watching Luna talk to Kol and Ansel.

"Have you called him?" I asked Elijah referring to Cole.

Elijah nodded. "Yes he should be here shortly."

Ansel walked over his arm on Luna's shoulder.

Normally I would have been a little displeased but she looked that she was about to drop from exhaustion.

"I think it's time Luna went home." My father said watching her shift her feet.

She sighed running her hands threw her hair.

"But why I'm not tired." She said though it came out slurred. She covered her mouth yawning. Causing all of us to raise our eyebrows.

"Luna, sweetie you are a horrible liar when your drunk." Kol said and Luna folded her arms her chest.

"Even when I'm drunk Kol I would definitely be a better liar than you."

I smiled enjoying the offended look on Kol's face.

........................................................

"You aren't coming with us." Luna said but it wasn't a question. More of a statement.

She was right of course. I wasn't going with the four of them (Luna, Elijah, Ansel, and Kol) to return to the compound.

With the help of Cole I was going to track down this man, demon named Eric.

"I'm afraid not. I have to find-"

"I know." Luna said interrupting me.

I reached down to grab her hands. Putting them in my own.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

I smirked. 

"Only if you promise me that you'll get some sleep tonight."

She smiled shaking her head. "I promise."

"What?" I asked and she glared at me, for a fraction of a second before smiling again. "That I will get some sleep tonight."

I brushed her hair back from her shoulder. 

"And I promise that I will be careful."

She kissed me on the cheek. Usually she would have to stand on her tippy toes but thanks to the shoes she was wearing. She didn't have to. 

Pulling back slightly. "Good night Klaus."

I was taken back by how close her face was. I wasn't used to her being this tall. I was very aware of every one looking at us.

"Good night." I said fighting the urge to kiss her on the forehead like I usually did. But I couldn't do that in front of them, they would take it the wrong way.

She then walked away, Ansel behind her. I felt relieved at this. I could trust Ansel. He wouldn't hurt her, I knew he would protect her. He had gotten attached to her over these past few weeks.

Kol had a smile on his face. Wagging his eye brows suggestively.

I raised my hand to smack him upside the head but Elijah grabbed my hand stopping me.

"You can hit Kol tomorrow. But right now-"

"I have more important matters to deal with." I finished and he nodded.

"Good hunting." Kol said and he and Elijah were off to the compound. To join every one else.

Not long after my brothers left Cole appeared. Dressed in a dark cloak.

"Klaus how is she?" He asked referring to Luna.

"A little tipsy, tired, and just a tad bit terrified out of her mind." I said a sarcastic tone. How did he expect her to be?

Prancing around a smile on her face, with out a care in the world.

"Your serious?" He asked and there was a moment of silence before he pulled out a map.

He laid it out on a table.

It wasn't in any language I had ever seen.

"What is this supposed to be?" I asked bending down to inspect it further.

Cole sighed sounding tired. "This map shows all the demons that are currently residing in New Orleans and the surrounding areas."

I didn't bother to try and disguise my doubt of this fact.

"Demons live in New Orleans?" I questioned and Cole nodded not looking at me, but at the map.

"You'd be surprised about what lives up here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and he looked up at me. Folding his arms over his chest.

"It means that evils in all shapes, species', and sizes are here."

........................................................

_ ** Wedding day ** _

........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

........................................................

I frowned feeling some one tap on my shoulder.

Not once or twice but repetitively.

"If you don't stop poking me I am going to rearrange your face."

Hearing a low whistle I opened my eyes. Only to be blinded by the bright light that was the sun.

"Some one's awful bitchy this morning. Is that normal for brides to have this much attitude on their wedding day."

I rolled over sitting up as I did. Seeing Damon standing beside me. "Well Damon nothing about this wedding is normal."

My eyes zeroed in on the tray he had in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked and Damon grinned vaguely reminding me of the Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland.

"Oh this. Just some thing I made for you."

I pushed my comforter of me. Standing up wanting to inspect this tray of food.

I smiled seeing the eggs, pancakes, and the bacon.

I couldn't see it. Damon cooking. The world would have to end for that to happen.

"You made this for me?" I said looking down at the plate as I did.

"Yes. Unless there is another Hayley in the compound who is supposed to be getting married today."

He handed me the tray. And I smiled up at him, feeling grateful.

Especially after all of that drinking I did last night, a good warm break-feast like this would probably do me some good.

"Thank you Damon I really appreciate it." I said and he pulled me in for a hug.

"It's what friends are for." He said and I nodded.

I sat back down on my bed getting ready to eat this unexpected gift Damon had given me.

"Oh and Hayley."

I looked up from my tray the smile still in place on my face. 

"Today is your day. Enjoy it." He said winking at me before he closed the door to my room.

........................................................

After finishing my lovely break-feast I decided to jump in the shower.

Thinking of what today would entail.

Me spending hours upon hours on my hair and make-up.

Me putting on my wedding dress.

My sister walking me down the isle. Since I didn't really have any other family besides her, Rebekah decided that it would be best this way.

Saying the magic words "_I do" _to Jackson. Exchanging our vowels.

Then we would exchange wedding rings.

Then we would kiss. Officially husband and wife. The pack would be bound to me and Jackson. The pack would be stronger. Hopefully that would please my future in-law from trying to kick Luna out of the pack for a few days.

Then there was going to be a reception, a party.

A lot of dancing, music, food, and drinking.

I shut the water off after it had begun to run cold.

I dressed in a white fluffy robe, and threw my hair up in a towel.

Vaguely remembering Rebekah's instructions from yesterday, to not do any thing with my hair.

........................................................

_ **Damon Pov** _

........................................................

I walked in to Luna's room. A tray of food in my hands.

Her room was as clean and spotless as usual.

She was almost completely obscured under her blankets.

The only thing that was visible was her head. Her hair was spread out around her.

I set the tray down. Admiring the peaceful look on her face.

I hated to wake her up, looking as peaceful as she was but I really wanted to talk to her. It had been so long since I had a conversation with her.

Being in Mystic falls and dealing with Kai's psycho self. I had to admit it was nice being back at the compound. 

But I had to go back for Ric. I owed him that.

"Luna. Sweetheart it's time to get up." I said and she simply rolled over. I nodded so this is how it was going to be.

I shook her shoulder gently. "Luna."

She groaned.

I shook her shoulder again, this time harder.

She sat up yawing as she did.

Her hair resembled a lions mane.

"Damon?" She asked looking up at me. "You know that's not my name." I said and she stood up tackling me with a hug.

"Tell me this isn't a dream." 

I patted her back a frown on my face. Why would this be a dream?

"No. I am really standing here hugging you."

She pulled away crying. Looking up at me and saying "I missed you."

"I missed you to, daughter." 

........................................................

"So how did I do?" I asked referring to the french toast I had made her which she was currently finishing up.

She smiled setting the tray down.

"You did great. How long are you staying?"

I sighed. That was the one question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"As long as you want me to."

The smile dropped off of her face. 

"Really?" She asked raising her eye brows.

I looked down. I couldn't lie to her.

"Just until the wedding. Then I have to go back to Mystic Falls."

She looked down nodding as she did. "How are things going over there?"

"Things could be better." I said and she moved from the bed grabbing one of her notebooks from one of her bookcases.

"Would you like me to come and help?"

"No!" I yelled causing her to jump.

I hadn't meant to yell, or scare her. But she couldn't come to Mystic Falls. Not with every thing going on with Kai.

I didn't want him any where near her.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry it's just not a good time right now. With all the rain and the flooding." She nodded flipping a few pages of her notebook. A pen in her hand.

"Have you had any luck with your brother?" I asked and she immediately tensed.

"Sorry." I said and she shook her head. "No it's okay. Ugh what am I doing?" She said as she threw her notebook and pen on her bed. Pulling at her hair.

"My sister is getting married today and I'm worried about my brother."

"Your supposed to be worried about him. That's how the whole sibling thing works."

I put my hands on her shoulders trying to calm her. 

"Talk to me." 

She sighed, frustrated. "There's nothing to really talk about." She said as she picked her notebook up and put it back on the book case, the pen still inside."

"What do you want me to talk about, how helpless I felt the other night when I was cornered in a bathroom stall. Where I hid until Klaus found me. You want me to talk about how weak I feel. Or how scared I am of not finding my brother and Leo. How scared I am of him finding me."

I enveloped her in a hug, which she didn't return immediately.

"If it helps you." I said rubbing her back. She nodding in to my chest.

"Well I just need to get through today and then I can worry about tomorrow." She said and I nodded. She was on the right track. Some one just needed to guide her down it, I just wished I could be here with her to do it.

I hated being away from her. I missed her like crazy.

And I knew that she missed me to.

I just might have to kill Kai just so I could come back home, to Luna. She needed all the support she could get.

........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

........................................................

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Rebekah to come and collect me.

I was wearing a robe. It was a soft blue color it had once been Cami's but she gave it to me. Saying it suited me better.

My hair was wrapped up in a towel. Rebekah told me to do this. 

Damon had left a couple hours ago. It had been nice seeing him.

I wished to see him more often. Every day.

But I knew with every thing going on in Mystic Falls that he had other important things to deal with than me.

I looked up from my hands hearing knocking on my door.

"Come in." I said and Ansel walked in to my room.

I smiled happy to see him. "I trust that you are okay despite last night's events."

I shook my head. "I'm not okay but I will be." 

Ansel nodded. "I was sent by Rebekah to collect you, so if you don't mind will you come with me."

"Sure."

........................................................

_ **Rebekah Pov** _

........................................................

Cami made a quick run to the store to pick up another straightening iron, Luna's hair hated it.

Hayley had went to go talk to the caters and Davina went with her. To offer her support. Hayley wasn't exactly thrilled with making all the decisions.

So that left me with Luna. She seemed a bit down today, but she tried to play it off.

I was a little down today to. Nik wasn't entirely pleased with me.

"Luna you've had that same expression on your face all day. What's wrong?"

She looked away from her freshly panted lilac nails.

I was pleased with the end result. I thought the color would look good on her. I was right.

"Last night was fun. I was having a good time. Not worrying about my brother or Leo. I just let go. That was my mistake. I was so in to every thing else that I almost let some one hurt me."

I put my hand on her shoulder, to try and comfort her. I knew last night had been scary for her. But I didn't know it had affected her like this.

"Luna it's good to let your guard down. You can't live your life always ready for a fight. I think your starting to get a little-"

Luna stood up interrupting me. "Rebekah I'm not starting to get a little paranoid. There was a demon stalking me. He cornered me in the bathroom. And if it weren't for your brother I probably wouldn't be here right now."

I held my hands out and she looked at me with a confused expression, she took them anyway. Sighing as she did.

"Listen Luna I know that you are going through a lot right now, but can you just try to let go a little bit. If not for me do it for your sister."

Luna opened her mouth but I held up my finger silencing her.

"Just try to be less tense and smile more. Laughing wouldn't be to bad either."

Cami then walked in a bag in her hands. "This was the last one that they had."

........................................................

After hours of hard work every thing was almost complete. No one was in their dresses but hair and make-up was complete.

Putting on the dress and the shoes would be the last step. It didn't help that Luna was panicking. 

Bless her heart she was trying, she really was. But her legs and hands shook and her heart rate had went up exponentially which I knew wasn't good for her health.

But she was nervous. In an hour she was going to walk down the isle with her sister in front of her pack and my family.

We had just arrived at the hotel. The ceremony and the party would be hosted there.

It was either a hotel or the bayou. I personally didn't want to step in mud and ruin my shoes.

I honestly didn't know if she could pull this off. Not because she wasn't brave enough, or because she wasn't strong enough because she was.

But she was at her breaking point.

........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

........................................................

I stood in the mirror beside my sister. We were due to walk down the isle any moment now, and I was trying not to panic.

Hayley looked stunning in her wedding dress with her make-up done.

It was white and floor-length. It had lace designs throughout the dress. The dress had sheer sleeves. 

Her hair was down and gently waved. Rebekah had placed it around her shoulders. There were white flowers in her hair.

Her make-up was done naturally it's the way she wanted it. Despite Rebekah's complaints. But today was Hayley's day, and not Rebekah's.

I how ever didn't get much of a choice of what I didn't and did want to do.

My hair had been straightened, and then re-curled. It was half up and half down. A few loose tendrils of curls were framing my face.

I thought it was a bit much, to dramatic. But it really wasn't up to me. And besides Hayley had asked me to do this for her and I was going to do what ever I could to make her happy. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy for her.

She loved Elijah.

And she was giving that up for her pack. For Hope and for me. The least I could do was do what she asked.

My make-up wasn't natural like my sisters. My eye shadow was purple. I had on mascara and eye liner on both the top and bottom lid. Davina seemed to know what really brought out the green in my eyes.

My eye brows were also painted for the first time, I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about it.

My lips were painted a darker pink. It wasn't to dark and it wasn't to light.

My nails were purple, a pretty lilac color that Rebekah had picked out just for me.

I didn't want to admit it but I liked it. It was nice being dressed up like this. I felt confident standing here with my sister but I knew I would loose that confidence as soon as I saw every one looking at my sister and I.

My dress was a light purple color. It was almost see-threw, so much so that I could see the outline of my legs but I didn't mind. 

Like the dress from last night it showed my figure. Except in this dress it portrayed it more softly.

It had a sweetheart neckline, which I had to admit I loved the way it looked on me.

Little purple gems were encrusted in to the dress. The most were at the top. They thinned out as the dress went down. Past the waistline the purple gems started branching out. Away from each other creating lines. 

The dress was floor length, like Hayley's dress mine also had a train.

I just hoped that I would trip on it.

I took Hayley's arm and put it inside of mine hearing the music start.

"Are you afraid?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Of marrying Jackson no. Afraid of what every one will think, well lets just say that's a different story."

I scoffed. "Don't worry about them and what they think. They don't matter. This marriage is between you and Jackson."

Hayley turned to me. "This marriage is for the pack, I don't-"

"I know you don't love him but you've come so far. Don't let what other people might think bring you down."

Hayley turned to look at me a small smile on her face. "Since when did you grow up so fast?" She asked and I opened my mouth to retort but Rebekah came. A wide smile on her face.

"It's time."

........................................................

The music filled the room as we walked slowly down the isle.

My heartbeat was beating fast, but I was grateful that my hands weren't shaking. My nerves were getting the best of me, while Hayley remained calm. Surprisingly so.

The hotel was decorated beautifully. It was truly stunning.

Every one the pack members, and the Mikealson's were dressed for the occasion.

I must admit it had been hard looking away from Klaus he looked good in a tux. 

........................................................

_ **Third Person Pov** _

........................................................

"Kol what are you on about?" Rebekah asked eyeing her brother suspiciously.

Kol was watching his older brother Klaus closely. Waiting for some thing. His sister Rebekah wanted to know.

"Nothing Rebekah I just want to see the look on Klaus' face." He said as he looked at Nik who had now turned around, hearing his name being called.

Davina raised her hand probably to slap Kol in the back of the head but stopped seeing some thing in the corner of her eye.

Not a some thing, more of a some one. 

Two some ones to be exact.

Hayley and Luna.

Kol was satisfied to see that Klaus' mouth had parted as he looked at Luna. He was even more satisfied to see that Elijah wore the same expression.

Every one in the room had their eyes on the two sisters.

Damon was proud of Luna for being able to do this for Hayley. He had known that she was going to be nervous. And with every thing going on no body actually thought that she would be able to pull it off. But her she was. Walking her sister down the isle. A smile on her face.

Rebekah was pleased with her hard work. Happy that the colors, the hair, and the make-up all looked perfect.

Even Oliver, Eve, and Mary appreciated Luna's beauty. Despite their strong dislike towards her.

Jackson smiled seeing Hayley. A warmness filling his chest as he did.

He knew that they weren't marrying out of love. They were marrying for the pack, for Hope, and for Luna.

But he hoped that some day she might come to love him, just as he loved her.

Jake wasn't gawking at Luna like some of his other pack members were. To him she always looked this way to him.

Beautiful, stunning, hot even. 

To Jake Luna was the most beautiful thing in the room not just tonight but every night, every day. He was glad that he had decided to sing the song that he wrote for her. He had hoped that it might change her mind or at least consider him as more than her friend.

It was now time for Luna to take her seat. (Which happened to be next to Klaus) Davina had arranged it. Trying to help her best friend as much as she possibly could. 

Klaus had a smug look on his face as Jake glared at him. 

Luna was looking down her head tilted to the side, listening to some thing Davina was telling her. So she hadn't seen this interaction like the rest of the people in the room.

But Ansel and Elijah had. 

Ansel said nothing. Allowing a smile to creep on to his face. The thought_"This ought to be interesting...." _ran through his head.

Elijah however did say some thing. He sensed the trouble that this small interaction could cause.

He pulled himself out of the daze tearing his eyes off the lovely bride that he wished was his.

"Behave yourself." He said under his breath.

Klaus simply smirked before saying. "I will if he does."

Elijah placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. Tonight was going to be a long night.

........................................................

_ **The Party** _

........................................................

_ **Damon Pov** _

........................................................

"Hey it's time for me to go." I said and Luna frowned walking away from her newly wed sister.

The wedding was great. Of course there were a few awkward moments but other than that every thing seemed to go smoothly.

Well I did catch Klaus and Jake glaring at each other. I could only assume it was over Luna.

Why else would the two hate each other?

"I know." She said looking down not meeting my eyes. "Hey you'll be okay." I said and she nodded. Her shoulders slumped.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

I pulled her in a hug, picking her up and shaking her. Giving her my famous bear hugs.

"Ugh Damon! Your going to mess up my hair! Put me down!" She yelled but there was a laugh building up in her voice. So I knew she wasn't really angry at me.

"You know that's not my name." I said and she sighed sounding exasperated.

"Okay, okay. Dad will you please put me down." Luna said and I smiled doing what she asked.

She had her hands on her ribs glaring at me. I shrugged. Giving her my best innocent look. "What did I do wrong?"

She hit me on the arm, playfully of course.

"You tried to crush me!"

I laughed. "Princess if I wanted to crush you I would have already."

Luna raised her eye brows. "Princess?" She asked and I shrugged. "Yeah will you look like a princess so I thought it was appropriate."

She smiled hugging me. 

"Thank you Damon."

I sighed breathing in her smell. I had missed it.

"I won't be gone long this time." I said and Luna sighed looking up at me.

"I am going to take care of every thing in Mystic Falls and then I am going to come back to you."

Luna pulled away from me, shaking her head. "No don't worry about me. I understand that you have people back in Mystic Falls-"

I cut her off. "Luna I am going to do what I have to do in Mystic Falls and then I am going to help you find your brother and Leo."

Luna smiled. "I would like that."

I pulled her in for a hug one more time.

I whistled at Josh and Aiden to get there attention. 

They came over standing on either side of Luna. I smiled a plan formulating in my head.

"I want the two of you to make sure that Luna has a good time." I said and Luna folded her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes. A smile still on her face.

"Oh yeah we've already got it figured out." Josh said and Luna turned to look at him her eye brows raised.

"We are going to get you wasted." Aiden said looking at Luna, who laughed. "But I just got wasted the other night." She said the smile gone, replaced with a confused expression on her face.

"Oh no Luna that wasn't wasted. What you did last night was drinking. There's a difference." I said and she looked at me her head cocked to the side.

"There's a difference?" Luna said and the three of us (me, Josh, and Aiden) laughed causing Luna to look at us wearily.

"Just don't let her get to crazy." I said and Luna opened her mouth to probably tell me off but she was thrown over Aiden's shoulder.

"What's going on?" She asked trying to turn around to look at Aiden but failed. 

"Have fun." I said causing her to look at me.

"I love you Dad." She said and I laughed. "I love you to princess, now go get wasted."

........................................................

_ **Ansel Pov** _

........................................................

"What in the bloody hell is he doing?" I heard my son ask Elijah. I turned looking in the direction that he was.

Aiden and Josh were walking in to the room that the party was to be held in, the room we were in.

But that wan't what my son was focused on. Aiden had Luna slung over his back. 

Judging by the look on his face he wasn't to pleased with this fact. Maybe it was because Aiden had his hand on Luna's lower back to keep her from falling. Or maybe it was because he was touching her at all.

He was definitely the jealous type, he was my son and all.

"Klaus calm down their just having fun." Marcel said coming over a glass of champagne in his hand.

"Not with her on his back." My son said walking in Aiden's direction.

"Well I have to leave and take Hope with me. Try to make sure that he doesn't kill any one." Marcel said looking between me and Elijah.

"I will do my best." Elijah said and I nodded agreeing with him.

Marcel left after wishing us good luck. We were going to need it.

........................................................

When we arrived at the scene Luna was off of Aiden's shoulder. Talking to Josh. And Klaus and Aiden were standing by. Aiden had a smile on his face, like he thought some thing was funny.

"Josh I am not getting a tattoo! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

I frowned a tattoo. Luna didn't really seem to be the 'tattoo' type as they called it.

"Come on Luna, live a little." Josh said but Luna shook her head, as stubborn as ever. "Josh getting some thing inked permanently on my body is not some thing I want to do."

Josh sighed. "But what about piercings?" Luna folded her arms over her chest glaring at him.

"I take that as a no."

Aiden walked to Luna putting his hand over her shoulder. "Come on lets go sit down. Jake is supposed to be performing."

Luna raised her eye brows confusion on her face. Aiden frowned. "Wait he didn't tell you?"

"She doesn't know." Josh said and Luna turned away from Aiden to look at Josh.

"Do the three of you know what they are talking about?" Luna said looking at me, Klaus, and Elijah.

We all shook our heads in unison.

"Jake is singing." Aiden said leading Luna over to a round table that every one sat around.

"Singing. I didn't know he could sing." Luna said still talking to Aiden. Who was opposite to her.

She was sitting in-between me and Elijah.

Elijah was sitting next to Klaus. And Josh was sitting next to Aiden.

"Well he does. The song he is singing tonight was written by him."

Luna sat back in her chair sighing. "Guess I'm not the only one with secrets."

........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

........................................................

I didn't know how tonight was going to turn out. 

There was drama between every one it seemed. I myself was in the mix, not that I wanted to be.

It didn't help when Jake came on the stage that they had set up. My brother visibly tensed up at this. He looked past me and past Ansel to look at Luna. She was sitting back her hands on her lap. An expression on her face I couldn't quite read.

"I just wanted to say that before I begin, this song goes out to some one special." Jake said in to the microphone, Luna's eye brows went up at this. 

Some how my brother managed to tense even harder than before.

I looked over at Ansel who seemed to have also noticed this. 

Rebekah and Davina were looking over at Luna smiling for some reason, while Kol who was between them looked uncomfortable.

Luna opened her mouth to say some thing but then the band started playing.

To be more specific Jake was plucking a guitar.

Klaus sunk lower in to his chair, an annoyed look on his face as he watched Luna look at Jake in wonder.

Even I had to admit he could play quite well.

_"I won't lie to you" _

Hesang in to the microphone. A silence had fallen over the large room. It seemed as if every one was holding their breath. The only sounds were the guitar Jake was playing, and the sound of his voice.

_"I know he's just not right for you"_

Luna frowned though her mouth lay slightly agape. She was stunned of course she like most of us hadn't known about his _talents _until now. Klaus couldn't look more displeased if he tried.

_"And you can tell me if I'm off_

_but I see it on your face _

_when you say that he's the one that you want_

_and your spending all your time in this wrong situation_

_and anytime you want it to stop"_

I sighed now realizing what he was doing. He had wrote this song for _her, _Luna. 

Luna was his some one special. 

I hoped that I was the only one who knew, I wasn't quite sure what my brother might do if he knew the motivation in the lyrics.

_"I know I can treat you better than he can_

_and any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

_tell me why are we wasting time_

_on all your wasted crying_

_when you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_better than he can"_

Judging by the sharp intake of Luna's breath she had figured some thing out.

I couldn't exactly read her expression. She didn't look mad, yet she wasn't smiling. And she wasn't sad. She almost looked confused, lost in a way.

Aiden would occasionally turn to look at her face sending her a small smile. The girls Rebekah and Davina would glance at her so often shock written on there faces. After this things were about to get a lot more dramatic. 

I just wanted this night to end. Seeing Hayley with Jackson had broken my heart just a little more than it had been.

_" I'll stop time for you_

_the second you say you'd like me to_

_I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing _

_baby, just to wake up with you"_

Klaus shifted in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. His lips pressed in to a firm line, his eyes hardened as he watched Jake look at Luna as he sang the song that he had written for her.

_"Would be every thing I need and_

_this could be so different_

_tell me what you want to do"_

Ansel leaned over to Luna and asked "Are you okay?"

I hadn't noticed that her eyes had started watering, looking like she was about to cry.

She nodded. Not taking her eyes off of Jake, his guitar, and the band behind him.

_"Cause I know I can treat you_

_ better _ _than he can"_

Jake took his eyes off of Luna to briefly look at Klaus as he sang the words_"better than he can."_

Klaus simply smiled nodding as he did.

This was not good. He never smiled like that until some one was about to die.

The question was who was it going to be?

Did Jake sign his death warrant by writing, dedicating, and singing this song to Luna?

Or was Cole going to find the demon that had stalked her the other night?

_"And any girl like you deserves a _ _gentleman_

_tell me why are wasting time_

_on all your wasted crying_

_when you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_better than he can_

_better than he can_

_give me a sign _

_take my hand we'll be fine_

_promise I won't you let you down_

_just know that you don't have to do this alone_

_promise I'll never let you down"_

Jake's voice grew softer as he looked at Luna. 

I could see it in his face, in his eyes, hear it in his voice.

He really did love her. Here he was in front of every one, singing his heart out to her.

_"Cause I know I can treat you better than he can_

_and any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

_tell me why are we wasting time_

_on all your wasting crying_

_when you should be with me instead_

_I know I can treat you better_

_better than he can_

_better than he can_

_better than he can"_

And after a few more notes on his guitar, the band playing in the background with the base, and then it was over.

The song was over.

Luna seemed to be frozen in her seat. The only thing that moved was her chest, and she would blink occasionally but other than that she remained completely still.

Her face was red, her eyes downcast. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was embarrassed.

"Alright come on love I think we need to touch up your make-up." Rebekah said as she grabbed Luna's frozen figure up, and pulled her up from the chair.

Davina went to the other side of her. Putting her arm on Luna's shoulder.

The three walked off to what I assumed the bathroom. To talk. Luna's make-up didn't need a "_touch up" _the girls just wanted to speak with Luna. 

When I turned back around I was surprised to see that he wasn't watching Luna leave like he usually did.

He was looking at Jake. His arms still over his chest.

He stood up. As did Ansel and I.

Josh and Aiden had gone to get drinks.

"Now son-" Ansel said putting his hand on Klaus' shoulder, but he shook it off. 

"Brother-" I said grabbing his arm but he pushed it away. His eyes still locked on Jake, his mouth pressed in to a thin line.

"Is there a problem here?" Kol asked coming over noticing our brother.

"Nonsense Kol, I am just going to go get a drink." He said leaving to walk off to where the drinks were.

Kol then proceeded to go over to where Jackson and Hayley were, forcing me to follow.

I couldn't have Kol saying any thing untrue, or reckless. This wedding was already flooded with enough drama already.

........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

........................................................

"So how are you feeling?" Rebekah asked me for the second time.

The question was I didn't know how I felt.

I was shocked, exasperated even.

Jake was a good singer, that hadn't been the problem.

The problem was the fact that he had dedicated this song to "some one special."

The problem was he had looked at me the entire time he had been singing the song.

I was confused. I didn't know what to do any more.

I didn't want to hurt Jake. I wanted to be there for him. And be his friend.

But I didn't want to lead him on either.

"Horrible." I said and Davina sighed rubbing my back.

"Well if I were you I would feel honored knowing that some one made a song just for you." She said I nodded.

"I do feel honored but I am also embarrassed and confused. I don't know what to do any more. Every time I say some thing I seem to hurt him. And I don't want to do that."

Rebekah arranged a few pieces of my hair. "Of course you don't darling but some thing has to give. And I just think you are afraid."

I turned to look at Rebekah confused. "Afraid of what?"

She sighed looking at Davina who seemed just as confused as I was. "Love."

I laughed. That was absolutely ridiculous. I was not afraid of love.

"Okay so maybe you aren't afraid of it, just extremely cautious." Davina said looking up at me innocently as I sent a small glare her way. 

"Why would I be extremely cautious of love?" I asked quoting Davina as I looked between her and Rebekah.

"Because you are afraid of being hurt." Rebekah said causing me to frown. Now that I thought about it, maybe I was cautious of love.

I didn't _love_ _love _any one. Not even Klaus.

I knew I liked him, a lot. My feelings were strong for him, they've always been. Even when I barely knew him. I was just drawn to him for some reason.

He mad me laugh when no one else could, he made me smile, he made me blush.

I knew that I wanted to kiss him. I knew that I wanted him to hold me. 

But with Jake it was different. 

I did not want to kiss Jake.

I did want Jake to hold me but as a friend.

I had feelings for both of them.

One was platonic and the other one not so much.

I didn't want to hurt either of them. I didn't know how to deal with this. I didn't know what to think much less what to say.

But I couldn't hide out here, in this bathroom forever.

I lifted my head up. Suddenly remembering that I was _"supposed" _to be getting wasted.

Maybe I would get wasted tonight.

Just so I wouldn't have to feel any thing. Because right now all I wanted to be was numb.

........................................................

_ **Ansel Pov** _

........................................................

I was still at the table by now every one had left. To either drink or dance.

I was contemplating on what I should do. Some one had to say some thing to Jake. And It was going to have to be me or Elijah.

I decided that this time it was going to be me.

I stood up from the chair, moving threw the crowd. Looking for Jake.

He hadn't been hard to find. He was talking to Aiden and Josh.

I nodded at him. Aiden taking the hint left pulling Josh away with him.

"Ansel it's been a while. How are you?" Jake said a smile on his face. He had looked up to me I suppose, for reasons unknown he had seemed to like me.

"I am fine but I don't think you will be if you continue to go down the path that you are on." I said causing Jake to raise his eye brows. A look of confusion crossed his face.

........................................................

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked and I took a sip from the drink I had just gotten.

"It means that you should back off."

Jake frowned. "Back off of what?" He asked still confused.

"Not what who." I said and Jake sat back in his chair. "You mean Luna." He said and I nodded.

"Why should I as you say back off?" He asked and I sighed. This was going to be harder to do then I had originally thought. Maybe Elijah would be better at this.

It was to late to go back now.

"Because among other things you are making her uncomfortable."

Jake set his drink down the frown still etched on his face. "Uncomfortable how?"

"Surely you must have seen the look on her face."

"Maybe she just felt moved." Jake said and I took another sip of the drink in my hand, shaking my head as I did. She was about to cry, it didn't look like she was moved. She looked more embarrassed than any thing.

"Jake I am trying to protect you." 

"Protect me from what?" He asked and I looked away from Jake to Klaus. Who was talking to Kol and Elijah with an annoyed expression on his face.

He turned around following my line of sight. 

Noticing who I was looking at her shrugged. "What Klaus? Don't bother. I love Luna and if he loves her then fine. But I love her more. Besides she doesn't need a guy like that."

I raised my eye brows up at that. "A guy like what."

"The kind of guy that breaks hearts. I know she likes him, even I am not blind to that. But I am hoping to change her mind because I don't want her to have a broken heart." He said looking over my shoulder.

I turned around following his gaze which was of course on Luna. Her back was to us. But her hair, her skin, and her purple dress was recognizable miles away. She was sitting on a stool next to Rebekah, Josh, and Davina who were laughing about some thing.

"That is some thing worth fighting for." He said looking back at me and then back to her.

"Of course she is. But is it worth your life? Do you really love her?" I asked and he looked up at me with a determined expression on his face.

"Yes I really love her Ansel. And if Klaus or any one else wants to fight me over her then be my guest. I don't care who they are or what they are. Thanks for the warning Ansel." Jake said before walking off. Leaving his empty glass behind.

I turned around seeing Elijah. "Did you get any of that?" I asked and he nodded.

"Should we be prepared to break up a fight?" Kol asked appearing behind Elijah.

I frowned. Not knowing the answer to his question.

"Not today, maybe tomorrow." Elijah answered watching as Klaus glared at Jake as he passed him.

This might seem childish to others, but this was serious, this was not a game. Some one could get hurt from this, and quite possibly be killed the way things were going.

........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

........................................................

I couldn't count how many glasses Josh, and Aiden have given me.

I drunk every one of them down. I was talking, laughing, having a good time. 

Even though all I wanted to really do was cry. I just felt like this horrible person because I felt like I was hurting Jake. I didn't know what to do about him. I didn't know what to do about my feelings for Klaus. I just didn't know how to handle feelings at all really. I didn't know what was wrong with me, or why I felt so damaged, and broken.

"So Luna how are you feeling?" Rebekah asked and I turned towards her with a smile on my face.

"I am happy." I said honestly laughing a little at the end.

Josh laughed at me. "For once I believe you. But I don't think she's happy enough." 

I raised my eye brows at him confused. 

"Yeah, she's definitely not nearly drunk enough yet." Davina said and Rebekah nodded.

"Are you ready for another round?" Rebekah asked looking at all of us. A wide smile on her face as she did.

"You know I am always ready." Josh said sticking his chest out causing Aiden to laugh and pull him in for a kiss.

Rebekah then looked at Davina who nodded. 

"I'm ready." I said and Rebekah smiled patting my head.

"Of course you are."

........................................................

_ **Josh Pov** _

........................................................

"Hey we should go dance." Davina said as she bopped her head to the music.

Luna stood up along with Rebekah. 

Aiden held his arm out stopping them. "Where are the two of you going?" He asked his voice slightly louder than usual. Due to all of the alcohol in his system.

I was surprised that I was even able to form a coherent thought. I had drunk a little more that I was used to.

"To the bathroom." Rebekah said and Aiden shook his head standing up. "No we have to dance to this song first." He said as he took Luna and Rebekah by the arm. Dragging them to the dance floor.

"Ugh but Aiden-"

"We really have to go the bathroom, like now." Luna whined finishing Rebekah's sentence.

Me and Davina walked over to them, dancing to _Sexy back_\- _Justin_ _Timberlake._

It was one of Aiden's favorite songs so I knew that there was no way he was going to let them escape without dancing to this song.

They whined and complained but Aiden persisted.

Tonight was a good night despite all the drama. I was happy that I had found the one made for me. And I was confident that he felt the same way.

........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

........................................................

I smiled watching as my sister Luna danced with Aiden and Josh.

She was laughing, smiling, having a good time.

"How long do you think that's going to last?" I turned around to see Jackson, who was now officially my husband.

I raised my eye brows not knowing what he meant by that.

"The smile on her face." He said and I frowned watching as Josh twirled her around.

"I don't know but I'll do what ever it takes to keep it there." I said and he nodded.

"Do you want me to go, if you want to be alone-" He started after a few moments of silence passed between us.

I shook my head. "You can stay Jack. I'd much rather if you did stay. I've been alone for most of my life."

He gave me a peck on the lips before pulling me in for a hug.

"Well you don't ever have to worry about being alone again. I don't know how this marriage is going to work out but I will always be here for you." 

I looked over her shoulder to see Elijah.

He must have sensed some one staring because he looked up at me. He pursed his lips and looked away.

I sighed closing my eyes my heart filled with regret. I knew I was hurting him but I had to. This was for my family.

Maybe some day he would understand. And he wouldn't hurt as much then.

........................................................

_ **Rebekah Pov** _

........................................................

After me and Luna went to the restroom she went back to dancing and I went back to my brother.

Elijah to be specific.

"Where's Nik?" I asked and her gestured over to where the bar was. I smiled seeing him grab a bottle of bourbon before turning to walk back to the table he had been sitting at.

"Dear sister I am right here." He said sitting down I followed as did Elijah.

"Where is Luna?" Klaus asked after drinking down a shot of bourbon.

I smiled pointing in her direction.

Her and Davina along with Josh were dancing. Well I wouldn't call it dancing the three of them were basically just moving there hips and singing the song that they were dancing to.

Which to my understanding was one of Luna's favorite songs by the artist _Pink_\- _Raise_ _your_ _glass_.

_"Right right, turn off the lights,_

_we gonna lose our minds tonight_

_what's the dealio_

_I love when it's all to much,_

_five a.m. turn the radio up_

_where's the rock and roll_

_party crasher, panty snatcher_

_call me up if you a gangsta_

_don't be fancy_

_just get dancy_

_why so serious?_

_so raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways_

_all my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

_anything but loud and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass"_

I tapped to my foot to the beat of the song not being able to help myself. After all I did like it. Pink was a very interesting artist and I found her songs to hold meaning.

_"Slam slam, oh hot damn_

_what part of party don't you understand,_

_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_

_Can't stop, comin' in hot_

_I should be locked up right now on the spot_

_It's so on right now (so fuckin' on right now)"_

Elijah's eye brows went up when Luna sung the last part. I guess he hand't expected her to say that. I wasn't surprised but Klaus was smirking. And Ansel wore the same expression on his face that Elijah.

_"Party crasher,_

_panty snatcher,_

_call me up if you a gangsta_

_don't be fancy, just get dancy_

_why so serious?_

_so raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_in all the right ways_

_all my underdogs_

_we will never be, never be anything but loud_

_and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_won't you come one and come on and raise your glass,_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass"_

Josh must have said some thing funny because a moment later Luna and Davina doubled over in laughter. A few minutes they resumed there dancing/yelling/singing.

_"So if your too school for cool,_

_and your treated like a fool,_

_(treated like a fool)_

_you can choose to let it go_

_We can always, we can always,_

_party on our own"_

My brother Kol then came over to sit by Klaus a stunned expression on his face as he watched Davina and Luna dance, singing on the top of their lungs, while Josh stood by laughing.

_"So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_in all the right ways,_

_all my underdogs_

_we will never be, never be anything but loud_

_and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_so raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_in all the right way,_

_all my underdogs,_

_we will never be, never be anything but loud_

_and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

_won't you come on and come on raise our glass,_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_won't you come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

_just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)"_

Then the song was over, the two, Luna and Davina hugged each other.

The two walked over to Josh who was holding two shot glasses in his hands. Which the girls both drunk down.

Klaus stood up and I did to. Putting my hand on his arm, stopping him. "And just where do you think you are going?" I asked and he brushed my hand of him. Straightening his jacket, and running his hands through his hair for reason's un-known to me.

"Now that sister, would be none of your business." He retorted and I scoffed opening my mouth to say some thing but he had already gone.

"Do you know where he is going?" I asked turning to Elijah but Kol leaned forward. A smile on his face.

"That wouldn't be hard to figure out Rebekah, considering the fact that he hasn't talked to Luna tonight."

........................................................

_ ** Luna Pov** _

........................................................

I smiled seeing Klaus, forgetting the drink that I had in my hand it ended up on Josh. His pants to be specific.

Davina laughed like a manic and I apologized repeatedly.

"It's okay Luna don't worry about it. But I think you should take a break from drinking and go dance." He said tilting his head in Klaus' direction.

Noticing that he was looking at me. I stood up off the stool and smoothed down my dress. Trying to look more presentable.

He smiled and I did to. Looking down. 

"I'm sorry I look a mess."

He shook his head placing his finger under my chin, gently forcing me to look up at him.

"No love not at all, you look beautiful."

My breath hitched up in my throat. I could hear the blood rush in my ears. My heart felt like it was about to explode out of my chest.

And I was brought back to that Christmas night, when we almost kissed.

I couldn't remember what was running in my mind back then and I didn't really know what I was thinking know.

The alcohol was clouding my thought process. 

Maybe that's why I felt hot all of a sudden. Maybe that's why it was so hard for me to catch my breath.

Klaus cleared his throat causing me to jump.

"Would you mind if I stole you away from Davina and Josh for a moment?"

I shook my head looking behind my shoulder as I did. At Josh and Davina they wouldn't miss me.

I smiled as I looked up at him. Ignoring the fluttery feeling in my chest, that was now my heart.

"You can steal me away any time."

Klaus smiled taking my hand and leading me threw the crowd. To the dance floor.

I didn't know if I could do this. Dance with him.

Before it had been easy. I didn't have to make sure that I didn't have a dazed expression on my face. Things were different now, things had changed. My feelings had only grown stronger. Making it hard for me to even talk to him now. Even being with him in the same room was enough to cause me to hyperventilate.

Maybe I was being over dramatic. I didn't know. I wasn't exactly an expert on feelings, not even my own. 

I couldn't explain it, how he made me feel. Or why I felt that way any time I was in a room with him. It didn't matter if I was alone with him or not.

I was drunk and I was having a mini panic attack imagining his hands on my waist. His body close to mine. His eyes, what it would feel like when he looked at me.

........................................................

"How many times have we danced to this song?" Klaus asked and I smiled. Remembering all the times before we had danced to the song _Perfect_ _by_ _Ed_ _Sheeran_.

_"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_when you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_but you heard it, darling, you look_

_perfect tonight"_

"Three times, counting this one." I said and he twirled me around.

Once at the ball (that had been the first time we had ever danced), and then at the bar that he took me to. 

I was of course right but though we had danced to the same song twice before neither of them had been quite like this.

"I look forward to things like this." He said and I exhaled slowly trying to calm myself.

"Weddings?" I asked and he chuckled causing a bubbly feeling to rise inside of me. I shivered.

"Not specifically weddings but dances like this." He said and I nodded. Pulling myself out of my dazed state.

"You like to dance." I said and he smiled. "Not on my own."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Then who would you prefer to dance with?" 

"You." He said lifting me up causing me to gasp. My hands on his steady shoulders.

"Why me? I can't dance?" I said laughing a little, feeling weightless as he held me in the air.

He smiled, gently placing me down.

"That's okay love, just follow me."

I nodded putting my head in his chest as the song neared it's end. It felt like a natural thing to do.

_"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_when I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you_

_between my arms_

_barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_now I know I have met an angel in person_

_and she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight"_

He finished off the song by dipping me.

I hadn't been expecting it so I had yet again gasped. My hands were gripping on to his shoulders. I was scared that I was going to fall. Even though his hands were under me, ensuring that I wouldn't. 

I trusted Klaus, along with his strength. I however didn't trust my self.

"What's the matter love? I thought you trusted me." He said causing me to lose my track of thought.

He was so close yet so far away at the same time.

I swallowed thickly trying not to think about the fact that I still hadn't answered him because I was to busy staring at him.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my mind. It however didn't work.

"I do trust you." I said speaking out of honesty.

It was true. He was one of the only people I trusted without a single doubt. Maybe it was because he had never let me down, and I could always depend on him.

But he frowned. "Than why are you holding on to me so tightly?" He said mentioning the grip I had on his shoulders.

I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Because I don't wan't to fall."

He laughed causing me to join him. He had such a nice laugh. I found it extremely contagious kind of like his smiles, and smirks.

A nice every thing really. I don't know why it had taken me so long to notice this fact.

"Luna love you know I'd never let you fall." He said and I nodded. Inhaling deeply to try and calm myself. It however didn't work. In-fact it only made it worse.

Usually he smelled good, but tonight for some reason he smelled really good.

"I know but that doesn't stop me from being scared."

He straightened up pulling me with him. I didn't object.

Still trying to keep my mouth closed. His strength had amazed me yet again.

I was 130 pounds not counting the dress I was wearing. I probably felt like nothing to him. And knowing that made me melt on the inside.

"We could always try and do it again." He said causing me to smile.

"Are you implying that you want to dance with me again?" I asked and he chuckled briefly looking down before meeting my eyes again.

"Say I wanted to dance with you again what would you say?"

I looked down at my feet, ignoring the warmth spreading on to my face as I did.

I cleared my throat looking back up at him. Finding the courage the alcohol had given me.

"I would say that would be amazing."

He smiled leaning in. 

"And how many dances are we talking about?" He asked his breath blowing across my face.

I blinked unintentionally. Cursing myself, over and over again. I always had to mess up around him.

"As ma-many as you want." I stuttered out he still hadn't moved causing me to panic.

"So if I wanted to steal you away from your friends you would let me?" He asked looking away from me probably to Davina and Josh.

I nodded when he looked back at me.

I was sure they would understand and if they didn't oh well.

I didn't get many opportunities to dance with Klaus.

"How about the rest of the night?" He asked stepping away from me holding his hand out.

I looked behind me to see Davina and Josh look at me mouthing some thing.

I turned back around to Klaus to see that his hand still outstretched to me.

I took it, smiling when I did.

"I'm yours."

........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov   
** _

........................................................

The words "_I'm_ _yours" _seemedto be replaying in my head over and over again as I danced with her, Luna.

There isn't any where I'd rather be at this moment. 

Spinning her around, seeing the smile on her face, hearing her laugh was it's own reward.

I ignored the fact that I could see Jake staring at us out of the corner of my eye.

It must have been why I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Or maybe it was simply because the girl I loved, the one I had fallen for, was here in my arms instead of his.

I couldn't have been happier.

"What are you smiling about?" Luna asked after I had stopped spinning her around.

"It's nothing." I said and she raised her eye brows, squinting her eyes at me.

"Mhmm." She said but her eyes inquired that she wanted to know more.

"It's this song." I said and she pursed her lips and then smiled. "I didn't know you liked the Weekend."

I didn't not really, well that was until I had heard this one song by him. _Earned_ _it_.

The lyrics appealed to me.

"Well you know me love, I'm full of surprises." I said flashing her one of my infamous smirks. She opened her mouth about to say some thing but I dipped her again getting another sharp gasp out of her.

Some thing in me felt satisfied that I had managed to take her breath away. Even if it was only for a moment.

"You were saying..."

She shook her head. "Never mind."

I pulled her up with ease.

Placing my hands on her waist. While Luna's arms were wrapped around my neck.

_"You make it look like it's magic_

_'cause I see nobody, nobody but _

_you, you, you_

_I'm never confused_

_hey, hey"_

I looked down at her to see that she was looking up at me. With those eyes of hers.

I had originally planned on twirling her but she had caught me off guard. A piece of her hair was hiding her face from my view.

I had the urge to move it. I hated it when she hid from me. 

But I cautioned myself. I had to do this slow.

No matter how much it killed me to do so. 

_"I'm so used to being used_

_so I love when you call unexpected_

_'cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_so I'ma care for you, you, you_

_I'ma care for you, you, you_

_yeah"_

I caved in removing one hand from her waist. I just couldn't take it any more.

I brushed the lock of curly hair back allowing me to see what I had been missing.

"Thank you." She said looking down. I winced hating it when she did that. Because then it meant that I couldn't see her face.

I put my free hand that wasn't on her waist, under her chin gently forcing her to look up at me. 

Her cheeks had darkened, maybe I was just noticing it now.

They had a lovely red shade to them. 

"No need to thank me love." I said and she nodded.

I placed my hand back on her waist and she looked back up at me. 

Neither of us looking away.

I was curious to see how long this would last.

_" 'Cause girl you're perfect_

_you're always worth it_

_and you deserve it_

_the way you work it_

_'cause girl you earned it, yeah_

_girl you earned it, yeah_

_you know our love would be tragic (oh yeah)_

_so you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

_we live with no lies_

_hey, hey_

_and you're my favorite kind of night"_

Luna had been the first to look away, but only because her name had been called. By none other than Jake.

I gritted my teeth. He had to ruin this bloody wonderful moment we were having.

Damn him.

But Luna removed her arm from my neck, placing her hand on my cheek. 

This act by her immediately calmed me. And I forgot all about Jake as I looked in two her lovely green eyes.

"Just ignore him." She said judging by the expression on her face I was not the only one who was annoyed.

I smirked releasing her waist and grabbing her hand, spinning her around twice.

"Will do my love."

_"So I love when you call unexpected_

_'cause I hate when the moment's expected_

_so I'ma care for you, you, you_

_I'ma care for you, you, you, yeah_

_'cause girl you're perfect (girl you're perfect)_

_You're always worth it (you're always worth it)_

_and you deserve it (and you deserve it)_

_the way you work it (the way you work it)_

_'cause girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)_

_girl you earned it (earned it, yeah)_

I lifted her up by her waist, spinning her around as I did.

I just wanted to see if I could hear that sharp gasp again. I smiled pleased when I did.

I doubted Jake could produce that sound from her like I could.

When I set her down I had't expected her to almost fall. Luckily I still had her in my tight grasp.

"Is every thing alright love?"

I asked taking to note that her heart rate had went dangerously high. The heat of her body was now feverish. I could feel it coming off of her skin, through the fabric and material of her dress.

She nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I just think all that drinking is finally catching up with me." 

"Do you want to stop?" I asked looking her over. She did look a bit tired. Perhaps I had pushed her to far. 

She shook her head, surprising me by putting her arms back around my neck.

"No don't stop."

_"On that lonely night (lonely night)_

_you said it wouldn't be love_

_but we felt the rush (felt the love)_

_It made us believe it there was only us (only us)_

_Convinced we were broken inside, yeah_

_inside, yeah"_

I had dipped her again expecting her to gasp, and grab on to my shoulders like she was holding on for dear life but she didn't. 

Surprising me.

Her arms stayed around my neck. Though her heart beat hadn't slowed down, and her body temperature had only seemed to rise.

"Brother." A voice said causing my head to snap up.

I glared at the speaker.

I stood up pulling Luna up with me who's arms managed to stay around my neck.

While mine were still locked in place on her waist.

"Elijah can't you see that I am busy right now." I said threw gritted teeth as the song continued to play before ending.

First Jake and now my brother.

Was it to much to bloody ask to dance with Luna for the night.

But apparently the stars would have to align for that to happen.

He shifted his feet clearly uncomfortable. As he looked between me and Luna.

_Good, _the beast inside of me hummed.

How dare he interrupt me and Luna's dancing.

"I'm sorry Niklaus but there is some thing that we have to deal with."

I growled under my breath. 

I was not planning on letting her go any time soon. But judging by the look on my brothers face _there was some thing that we had to deal with. _No matter how much I didn't want to.

She removed her arms away from my neck. Stepping back as she did.

"It's okay." She said but I shook my head.

"Brother." Elijah said and I exhaled. 

Damn him to.

........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

........................................................

My brother was irritated that much was obvious.

"Elijah this better be worth it." He said before we entered the room that Cole was in.

I pursed my lips turning to him. "I wouldn't have interrupted you if this wasn't important."

He said nothing walking ahead of me.

"Cole I assume the reason you are here is because you found some thing." Klaus said causing Cole to nod.

He was in a good mood. Judging by the smile on his face.

"I found the demon Eric who was stalking Luna."

Klaus' irritated expression vanished from his face, replaced with a surprised one.

"And where is this Eric?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"In my custody. I have to get back and make sure he hasn't escaped. I'm doing this under the radar. If the others would find out about me keeping him things wouldn't be good for any one. I will see the two of you in the morning, be ready. I'm bringing him with me." Cole said and I stood by already having heard this.

He then shimmered, disappearing causing my brother to turn around his arms not at his sides.

"Elijah, what in the bloody hell was that? You could have simply told me-"

I held up my hand cutting him off. "Not in front of her."

........................................................

_ **Jackson Pov** _

........................................................

Hayley was talking to Rebekah and Aiden had went back to Josh and the girls.

I would have went to go talk to Jake but he didn't really look like he was in the mood. And I didn't want to fight with him right now so I decided against it.

I decided that I wanted to dance with Luna.

I hadn't gotten the chance besides it's been a while since I've talked to her. I needed to warn her to stay clear of Mary, Oliver and Eve.

........................................................

"Did you know?" Luna asked as I twirled her around.

I frowned not knowing what she meant. "About what?" I asked after a few moments of silence had passed between us.

"The song." She said and I nodded now understanding what she meant.

"No, I didn't know about the song. I do know that he does truly like you." I said causing her to sigh.

"It's not that I don't like him because I do. I love him. We used to be best friends." She said and I nodded remembering.

When Luna and her sister had moved down to the bayou Jake and Luna had become inseparable. They went every where together. 

Things were different now. Things changed after she left.

She changed Jake. I didn't know how she could have such an affect on him.

"Used to be?" I questioned and she shrugged. "I guess at this point it's what we are. I try to be his friend, but he keeps pulling me closer, and I keep pushing him away. I don't mean to hurt him." 

"Of course you don't. Have you thought about mentioning boundaries to him." I said and she nodded opening her mouth to answer but she was interrupted.

"Can I cut in?" I turned to see my brother. Though he wasn't looking at me but Luna. 

I looked at Luna waiting for her okay. She nodded.

I let go of her hand turning her over to Jake.

I was a little disappointed. Not that our dance was cut short but because I didn't get a chance to warn her.

........................................................

_ **Jake Pov** _

........................................................

"I haven't had the chance to tell you how beautiful you look tonight." I said and she looked down clearing her throat before thanking me.

"I never knew you could sing." She said after a few minutes of silence. I guess the silence must have made her uncomfortable or some thing.

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to her because I did.

I was just admiring the view in front of me. On all sides.

The color went well with her skin, she didn't wear purple regularly but when she did she stood out. And not in a bad way. Her eyes were greener than usual, to the point where I couldn't see the green in them any more. Her make-up was in purple tones like her dress. Except for her lips. They were as full as ever, plump even. They were a darker pink. It was a color I had never seen her wear and I have to admit I liked it. It made me wonder what she would look like wearing red.

The song _Seein_' _red by Dustin Lynch _hadcameon_. _It must have been a coincidence.

_"Flame_

_girl you light it up_

_when I hear you say my name_

_yeah, you know just _

_how to start it"_

I spun her around slowly, before pulling her back to me. "Well I do. I'm sure there's things you keep from me." I said and she frowned. "What secrets?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes secrets. Like how you like some one." She pursed her lips but didn't say anything for a minute.

"Jake I don't like any one. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Some things are meant to be secrets." 

I frowned tilting my head to the side, as I studied her.

"Your lying." I stated but instead of retorting she shrugged. "So what if I am?"

"Friends don't lie to each other." 

"I thought that I wasn't just your friend Jake." She said a confused expression on her face. "You are more than my friend. Why do you think I wrote the song for you."

Her eye brows went up. "You wrote that song for me." She said causing me to nod. "Yeah and it's not the only one." She shook her head putting her head in her hands. "Jake, I can't do this." She said looking up shaking her head as she did.

"Come on Luna. You can't ignore me forever."

She groaned. Putting her hand in mine. "Fine. Jake one dance." She said and I smiled. 

"I only need one." I said causing her to roll her eyes.

_"You shine_

_and I just can't wait to get you out tonight_

_yeah, you know_

_how bad I want it_

_ride this Chevy like a Cadillac_

_with one stop light _

_no lookin' back_

_wherever we're going gotta get there fast_

_I'm talking red hot, red kiss_

_falling off your lips_

_I'm talking red hot, red dress hanging on your hips_

_I'm talking backseat heartbeat_

_pounding in my chest_

_I'm seein' red (I'm seein' red)_

_I'm seein' red (I'm seein' red)"_

I noticed a few differences when she danced with Klaus and when she danced with me.

She had let him lead her. She looked down or away when he was looking at her. 

That wasn't the case with me. She held my gaze with out any trouble. I was the one to look away or down.

It angered me, knowing that she looked at him differently. Looked up to him. He had surprised her.

I wanted to know how he had managed it.

_"Can't get you outta my head, girl_

_can't get you outta my head_

_the way you color up my world_

_I'm seein' red"_

I was overtaken with this feeling.

Jealousy.

And I saw red, every time I imagined him with her.

Him making her smile, him making her laugh, him making her feel safe.

Him dancing with her, his hands on her waist. It made me sick.

_"Damn, _

_we can get that some place just outside of town_

_I'll bring the bottle if you wanna_

_that moon,_

_that moon ain't gonna tell on me and you_

_just say the word and we're gonna"_

I lifted her up by the waist. And she gasped gripping on to my shoulders. "Jake what in the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked as I spun her around.

She was surprisingly light, not that I had expected her to be heavy but maybe I didn't know my own strength.

She seemed tensed. But I didn't notice that because I was still hung up over the fact that I had I had made her gasp.

I wondered what else I could do to make her gasp.

_"Ride this Chevy like a Cadillac_

_with one stop light _

_no lookin' back_

_wherever we're going_

_gotta get there fast_

_I'm talking red hot, red kiss_

_falling on your lips_

_I'm talking red hot, red dress _

_hanging on your hips_

_I'm talking backseat heartbeat_

_pounding in my chest_

_I'm seein' red (I'm seein' red)_

_I'm seein' red (I'm seein' red)_

_No, I can't get you outta my head, girl_

_can't get you outta my head"_

After spinning her around I pulled her close to me. Her body hitting mine. She sighed placing her hands on my chest to steady herself.

"Sorry." She said and I shrugged. If I had done it on purpose, or on an accident I couldn't feel sorry.

_"I'm talking red hot, red kiss_

_falling off your lips_

_I'm talking red hot, red dress_

_hanging on your hips_

_I'm talking backseat heartbeat_

_pounding in my chest_

_I'm seein' red (woah, oh, oh, oh)_

_I'm seein' red (I'm seein' red)_

_can't get you outta my head, girl_

_can't get you outta my head_

_the way you color up my world_

_I'm seein' red_

_I'm seein' red_

_I'm seein' red red red red red"_

I couldn't make myself feel sorry for what I was about to do.

I had to do it, even if it was just once. I had to see, to know if what I was feeling was real.

........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

........................................................

"Luna I know what I'm about to do is crazy. And you'll probably never forgive me but I have to do it. At least once."

I frowned what could he be talking about.

His hands tightened on my arms. Hard enough to bruise.

"Jake." I said wanting to get his attention to ask what he was talking about. He seemed nervous for some reason.

Before I could react he smashed his lips against mine. I felt sick to my stomach as I struggled against his tight hold. 

........................................................

_ **Ansel Pov** _

........................................................

I looked up from my drink seeing Jake and Luna dance.

They stopped all of a sudden. I saw Jake say some thing to Luna, and she looked confused.

Then I saw him kiss her.

I calmly stood up despite the anger I was feeling. 

Was he deaf, I had just told him to back off. And here he was kissing her.

And judging by her body language she was trying to move away from him.

I placed my hand on his shoulder pulling him away from her.

"Luna I think Kol was looking for you earlier, he's sitting at a table with Davina and the others." I said and she nodded walking away, taking one last look at Jake shaking her head at him.

"Are you out of your mind?" I asked him quietly aware that every one was now looking in our direction.

"Ansel I appreciate you trying to help, but it's none of your business what happens between me and her."

........................................................

_ ** Elijah Pov ** _

........................................................

"What do you mean she's upset?" I asked and Ansel gestured to the table where Luna was.

She had her head in her arms, I could hear her sobbing from here.

She lifted her head up to drink from what looked like shot glass. "I see what you mean." 

"I'll get Klaus to take her home. Go talk to her first." Ansel said and I nodded planning on following through what he had told me to do.

........................................................

I placed my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

She rose looking at me, before turning around and wiping her eyes on what looked like a table cloth.

I sighed giving her my handkerchief which she thanked me for.

"Elijah what are you doing here?" She asked and I drug the chair next to her, sitting in it. 

"You are upset I want to know why." I said and she sighed. Putting her hands on her arms almost like she was covering some thing up.

She looked behind her before looking back at me. Closing her eyes tightly. "Jake kissed me."

"Don't tell Klaus." She added after looking away from me to look behind her.

Ansel and Klaus were headed in this direction. She turned to me giving me a pleading look.

........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

........................................................

"I think it's safe to say that your drinking days are over." I said and putting my arm around her shoulder. She had almost stumbled in to the wall. We couldn't have that happening.

"But why?" She asked as we started to ascend the stairs.

Luna yelped hunching down, if it hadn't been for me holding her arm she would have hit her head on the step.

"Well for one thing you can't walk, let alone walk up the stairs."

I put my arms under her legs and lifted her up. "Ugh Klaus please put me down. I think I'm gonna be sick."

I looked down at her concerned. She was hiding her face in her hands.

With my other hand I pushed her head down on to my chest. Gently holding it there so that she wouldn't get whiplash.

I vamped to her room placing her on her bed.

But instead of sitting she laid down. Curling in to a ball.

"Luna love are you alright is there any thing I can do?" I asked and she groaned.

"No. You've already done enough." She said and I sat down on her bed. Brushing her hair to the side.

"I'm sorry for not being able to dance with you tonight." I said and she opened up her eyes looking up at me.

Though her cheek still laid up against the sheets of her bed.

"Don't apologize. I will say that I enjoyed the time I got to spend with you." She said and I smiled letting my hand lay against her cheek.

Her eyes were now closed. But I knew she was still awake.

"I enjoyed it to love. I just wish that-"

"We could have had more time." She said sitting up finishing my sentence. I nodded. She always knew what I was going to say.

She winced holding her arms around herself.

"Still feeling sick?" I asked and she nodded.

"Klaus can I use you as pillow?" She asked and I smirked. I had been used before, many times for different things but never as a pillow before.

"But Luna you have pillows over there." I said pointing to her headboard, where most of them were laid out.

She looked down. A sad look crossing over her face.

"Yeah but there not as warm as you." She said and I inhaled deeply. Calming myself.

It wasn't her fault that I was having trouble controlling myself. But she never made it easy when she would play with her hair or when she would look down and bite her lip.

Before I knew it I had laid back. Luna's whole upper body lay across my torso. My hand lay on her waist while the other one was behind my head.

Thinking about tomorrow. 

........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

........................................................

It had been a couple hours since Klaus had taken Luna to her room.

Every one was by now in bed, the party being long over.

But I was still awake, pacing in my study.

Jake had kissed Luna. 

That was a problem with in my self. I didn't want to think about what would happen if my brother found out.

Maybe it would be better if Ansel told him. But he would be asleep.

There was no other way. To avoid trouble I was going to have to tell him, before he found out on his own.

........................................................

After searching for my brother and failing I made the choice to go to Luna's room.

It was the one place I hadn't been, and he wasn't in his room. There was no place else he could be.

I entered the room to find the two of them (Klaus and Luna) on Luna's bed.

Luna's upper body was on Klaus' torso. Her hair fanning out. She was still was in her dress and shoes even.

Klaus' hand lay on her waist and his arm behind his head.

........................................................

After waking an irritable Klaus up, and covering Luna up we were now in my study.

"Elijah this situation better be a matter of life and death or I swear I am going-"

"Jake kissed Luna." I said speaking over him. 

He stood up now looking fully awake, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What did you just say?"


	75. Jealousy part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole takes Eric to Klaus and Elijah, Luna sees remembers the night before and notices the bruises on her arms...

_ **Cole Pov** _

.........................................................

For the first time in a long time I woke up with a smile on my face.

Today was the day that Eric would be dealt with. Today would be the day that I along with the Mikealson brothers (Klaus and Elijah) would hopefully torture Eric for information.

Why he had been watching Luna?

Who he followed ? Because it certainly wasn't me.

And if he knew who/what he was? Abbraxas. Why he had photographs of her dating all the way back to her birth?

.........................................................

I wore a black suit that I hadn't worn since the early days of me becoming the source.

"He is ready for transportation sir." One of my minions said kneeling as he spoke.

"Stand." I commanded and he rose, his hood shielding his face from view.

"You understand what happens now."

The demon sighed his voice gravely as he spoke. "No sir."

I placed my hand on hid shoulder he flinched.

"You have been a good minion, keeping this from your fellow companions. I truly appreciate it, I wish I could some how reward you." I said speaking out of honesty.

I stepped back raising my hand the energy ball already in my hand.

"I'm sorry for this."

"No no! Source, please sir!" I threw the blue energy ball at him.

When it hit it's mark, his body convulsed as he screamed, bursting in to flames before fading away.

Away to the _demonic_ _wasteland_ or as some called it _The_ _Old_ _One_ or as it was more commonly known as _Heremus. _Where the essence and powers of vanquished demons ended up.

I had been there once and I wished to never go again.

The skies there are dark red and cloudy. There was no sun, no moon, or stars. To give any light or even offer any darkness. The air was filled with ash and smoke because of the fires that constantly burned there. At first your lungs would burn, and for a while you would try not to breathe because of the harshness of the atmosphere. But eventually you gave in breathing in and out even though it burned, or you rotted away. There are no trees, grass, lakes, or rivers. There are only rocks, and dirt as red as blood.

I walked deeper in to my chambers to find Eric right where I had left him.

Chained to a rock.

He struggled harder against the chains seeing me.

I smiled as I made my way towards him.

"Some where to be Eric? To bad because I just checked my to-do list for the day, and interrogating, torturing, and killing you is my first priority."

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

"He's not being specific enough, I think it's time we start the torture. Should we start by removing his limbs?"

My brother said as he leaned down to look at Eric. Who leaned as far away from his as possible.

"I'm not the only one who was sent to watch her." I tensed that wasn't an answer my brother liked. Not that I liked it either but I didn't stab Eric in the shoulder. Causing him to yell and wither in pain. His skin smoking.

Cole had given Klaus the blade it was laced with some thing called _"mediocris_ _lacrimae."_

Which to my understanding was latin for_"fairy tears."_

He had briefly told me that it was deadly to some demons and creatures of the underworld, and that his wife thought she had been gone for some time, had stored vials containing these _fairy_ _tears_. He had told me that he didn't have the heart to throw it out. He said that he was glad that he hadn't threw it away because now it was being put to use.

"Who else then? And I want names and addresses or the next time you get stabbed it's going to be in your heart." I said taking the knife from Klaus who was now by his brother, his arms folded over his chest.

Eric laughed despite the hole in his shoulder.

"Oh please do Mr. Turner. But remember once you kill me you're not going to find any thing else out about the other or Abbraxas."

Cole straightened up walking around to the back of Eric. Dragging the blade across his throat, causing small droplets of blood to fall on to his shirt.

"Fairy tears, along with any thing considered pure is dangerous to demons like you. So if I happened to pour this down your throat ( he said as he pulled out a small vile from his trouser pocket) and you died. I could bring you back."

I saw Eric's grin falter as Cole's grin widened. "You seemed to forget Eric. I am the Source of all evil. I can do any thing I want. Kill you, bring you back. Repeat the process endlessly until you tell us what we want to know. And then I'll kill you, and make it as painless as possible."

.........................................................

"I don't know their names. Only that I was not the only one watching her."

"You are the first one to be caught." I suggested Eric looked at Klaus before looking at me, nodding, a slight smile was now on his face.

"Yes well I was distracted."

"By what?" My brother said or rather growled out.

He was losing his patience if he had, had any to begin with. He was aggravated enough because of Jake, and the fact the he kissed her.

Of course I was mad to but I wasn't going to kill Jake as soon as I saw him. Maybe have a long drawn out conversation with him, since he couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. The way Ansel described it, it sounded like he had been holding her there, in place. So that she couldn't move away.

I had been careful not to tell Klaus of this. 

"Over the centuries I have watched many people, mainly women. Luna is possibly the most entertaining I've ever encountered."

Klaus had moved forward but I put my hand on his shoulder stopping him. He looked up at me scowling but I sent him a warning look.

Cole was still behind him the knife still in his hands, at Eric's throat.

"Definitely the most alert and very aware of her surroundings. Even with all of the drinking she was doing. She almost caught me a few times, looking behind her shoulder. She's a very smart girl, smarter than the other Halliwell witches I had to watch all those years ago." 

Cole stabbed Eric in the other shoulder, causing him to yell out in pain. His skin smoking again.

"Why did you dance with her?" Cole asked. He was tense, saying the last name of his wife seemed to have angered him causing him to snap and stab him.

I wasn't worried about holding him back. 

If he killed Eric then he could simply bring him back as he suggested.

My brother couldn't.

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Every where she went she was asked by men and women if she would dance with them. She always politely declined. But she tripped and I caught her, so she couldn't say no to me. I had just saved her from an embarrassing moment."

Cole walked from behind him, to stand beside me and Klaus disgust could be seen on his face.

"I must say it was worth it. Such a divine girl Abbraxas is going to have his hands full. Polite and legs that go on for miles." I sighed feeling Klaus shudder.

Cole pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest. Content on glaring Eric down.

"I followed her to the bathroom. Not to hurt her of course Abbraxas would have my head. Only to scare her, to find out what she was afraid of."

Klaus pushed my hand of off his shoulder. Stepping forward.

"Did you find out what she was afraid of?" Klaus asked and Eric smiled widely. 

"Being alone. Of course that's what all Halliwells feared the most. Of course Phoebe feared it the most, being cast out because of her love for a demon. Luna reminds me of her for this reason."

Cole flinched at the mention of the name _Phoebe._

That was the name of Cole's wife that had died. I had asked about her and he had answered though it was short I gathered that it still hurt him a great deal to talk about her.

I had my suspicions that he blamed himself for her death, along with her sisters.

"Oh I forgot about that. It still hurts to hear that name doesn't it. Balthazar or do you go by the Source of all evil now."

Cole turned to me and Klaus. "It's clear that this Eric doesn't know any thing about Abbraxas' whereabouts, he's just toying with us. Is there any thing else you would like to ask before he meets his untimely demise."

Klaus stepped forward taking the knife from Cole's hand bending down to Eric's level.

"I have questions......"

.........................................................

_ ** Luna Pov ** _

.........................................................

I groaned rolling over.

Every thing hurt. My muscles were sore, I felt like I had been hit by a truck. I hated being hungover.

I was lightheaded, my head hurt, my stomach hurt, my mouth was dry, my heart was pounding in my chest for some reason. 

There was a sour taste in my mouth, it was bitter. 

I stood up and ran to the bathroom in my room. I closed and locked the door behind me.

I looked down running my hands along my body. I was still wearing the dress. I looked down at my feet my shoes were at least off even though I don't remember how they came off.

Most of last night was a blur. I remember walking my sister down the isle and then sitting next to Klaus. I remember saying goodbye to Damon, him picking me up like I was nothing and calling me princess. I remember Jake singing the song he wrote for me. I was upset. Davina and Rebekah talked to me in the bathroom. I remember drinking with Josh, Aiden, Davina, and Rebekah. I danced with Josh and Aiden to _Sexy_ _back_ _by_ _Justin_ _Timberlake_. I remember dancing/singing/laughing with Josh and Davina while the song _Raise_ _your_ _glass_ by _Pink _played. Then I danced with Klaus to two songs. _Perfect_ by _Ed_ _Sheeran_ and _Earned_ it by _the_ _Weekend_. Even though we danced for maybe ten minutes it felt like forever and I loved it. Being with him, he made me feel good, forget every thing bad. He made me blush, he made me laugh, he made me smile. He made me feel like me. The real me. Not the girl I put on for show. The one who was confident and brave. The real me was clumsy, self-conscious, and scared of every thing. But then he had to go. And that meant having to put up my fake facade again. Elijah took him away from me. I remember being understanding but in all reality, if I was being honest with my self I had been annoyed, because when I was with him I could be myself. He was the only one that I knew wouldn't judge me. And I knew Klaus had been annoyed like I was, his eyes had hardened, they weren't as soft as they had been when he had been dancing with me. Then I drunk some more. I remember dancing with Jackson, we talked for a little while but then we were interrupted by Jake. I danced with him, then I remember his hands tightening around my arm when the song was over. I remember he kissed me. I could vividly remember the shock I felt, along with the absolute dread, and then the betrayal. I wanted to pull away so badly and punch him in his stupid face for even thinking in the first place that he could kiss me, but I also didn't want to make a scene, and ruin my sisters wedding because then I wouldn't ever forgive myself. And he knew it. That's why he did it. The bastard. But then some one saved me, it had been Ansel. He had pulled Jake away from me. I remember being grateful. Then I started drinking again, this is where every thing got fuzzy. Klaus carried me to my room, I was to dizzy to walk up the stairs. I think I asked him if he could be my pillow. I don't remember much else after that.

I sank down to my knees, feeling my stomach lurch. I emptied my stomachs contents in to the toilet.

.........................................................

After scrubbing the make-up off my face and peeling the purple dress of off my body, I jumped in the shower.

The warm water helped ease and un-tense my muscles. But it soon began to run cold.

I stepped out combing my hair, braiding it up. Usually it wasn't as loose or sloppy but I didn't really feel like re-doing it. And the way I was feeling today I didn't really care.

I brushed my teeth three times, trying to get the bitter taste out of my mouth. I could still taste the alcohol in my mouth.

I walked out of my bathroom, a towel wrapped securely around my body.

I went straight to my dresser ignoring the closet. No way was I going to wearing jeans, a skirt, or a dress today.

.........................................................

I found my self in the mirror again. 

I was wearing a pair of decorated pink shorts that Josh had gotten me. This was the first time I had worn them. I wasn't much of a 'pink' person. They were a little shorter than I was comfortable with. 

I had on an white long sleeved shirt it was a v-neck but it was loose. The sleeves were a little long going past my fingers but that's how I wanted it. The shirt almost went past my shorts but I was okay with that. It covered up what I needed it to. No one else could see what was on my arm, both of them.

After I got sick I stripped down to nothing getting ready to take a shower but then I looked in the mirror. I remember being surprised surely they couldn't be there, but they were. Standing out against my skin, purple and brown. I could see his hand print.

Maybe that's why my arms had been hurting more than any other part of my body. I would have to ask for some vampire blood, or have to even call Freya. But I was worried they would ask questions. Yes Ansel, and Elijah knew that Jake kissed me but neither of them knew about that bruises on my arms. And I intended on keeping it that way. I was afraid that they would over react. 

Klaus couldn't find out about the kiss or the bruises. So now I had to figure out how I was going to hide this from him. 

Which would ultimately mean that I would be lying to him. I was already hiding one thing from him (that being my feelings for him).

I didn't want to hide any thing else from him but I didn't really have much of a choice now did I?

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

"And just where do you think you are going?" I asked my brother. He had started making his way to the door. 

Cole had just killed Eric. But he was still here, wanting to spend time with Luna. He was going to have to compete with Klaus for that right.

"The bayou." He said with out turning back. I rushed forward to stop them but Cole was already there.

"Whats the matter with you? Who pissed you off?" Cole asked I decided it would be best if I answered.

"Jake kissed Luna."

Cole turned away from my brother looking at me instead. Confusion on his face.

"Who in the hell is Jake?" He asked and my brother laughed. "Cole don't worry he won't be in this world much longer."

I walked up to him putting my hand on his shoulder. "Niklaus he is her best friend, you are not going to harm him."

Klaus pushed me away from him. "Well lately it seems like he's got a lot more than friendship on his mind."

Cole moved from the door. "This has happened before?" 

"Not that I know of." I said and Klaus walked away running his hands through his hair almost like he wanted to pull it out.

I understood that this was stressful and frustrating to him but he couldn't just go out and murder any one he wanted. Certainly not Jake.

"Well why don't we talk to her." Cole suggested and I nodded looking at my brother trying to read him.

"That's not a bad idea." I said after a few minutes of silence. Maybe if Luna was around him he would calm down. 

"I will go get her." Klaus said going for the door but Cole stopped him.

"I'll do it. I have to return this to her any way." He said pulling out some thing silvery in his pocket. When I saw the heart at the end I knew what it was.

"Where did you get that?" Klaus asked noticing it to. Cole sighed. "Well I found it on the floor of the bar."

It was Luna's necklace. From my understanding she never took it off. How it ended up on the floor of that bar I didn't know.

Cole then walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Going to Luna's room where she was most likely still asleep.

"She told me not to tell you about Jake because she was afraid that you would over react." I said attempting to reason with him.

He slammed his hand on the desk causing it to shudder on the sheer force of his strength.

"He kissed her Elijah! How else am I supposed to bloody react! What is he going to do next time?! Perhaps he is just going to grab her ass-"

I held up my hand silencing him. "I will speak with him-"

Klaus laughed interrupting me. "No dear brother I am going to speak with him. I promise I won't lay a finger of him unless he does some thing I don't like."

"And what would that be?" I asked after his little rant.

"Looking at her."

I sank down on to a chair sighing. My head in my hands. He couldn't be serious.

"Niklaus....." 

.........................................................

_ **Cole Pov** _

.........................................................

I leaned against the doorway as I watched Luna move around her room frantically.

I would have said some thing by now but I had to think of what to say. I wasn't really a compassionate person. The only person who had gotten that out of me was Phoebe. I let the demon inside of me take over. Of course I was compassionate towards Chris (and Wyatt when he had been alive) but other than that I was in full demon mode.

I had to tap in to the human emotions I had blocked out for so long.

As I watched her I couldn't help but notice some things that she had in common with her mother.

Their hair was almost exactly alike except Madeline's was darker and longer. But I was sure over time her hair would begin to darken and grow.

Although Madeline's skin was darker than Luna's, they both had the same clarity. No bumps or blemishes. Just smooth and clear.

Luna had some of Madeline's figure. In her legs, her feet to be specific. Iwould even go as far to say that they were the same size. Madeline had an hourglass figure it was neat as they called it. Luna seemed to have inherited it from her mother except hers was fuller her body was more curvy I suppose. Her figure would be harder to hide, even in the loose shirt she was wearing.

That's when the similarities stopped in looks at least.

Luna's eyes were gray and green clearly from her father. I was told that her and her sister shared this feature. She also had high cheek bones which she again got from her father. Her lips were full like her mothers had been, almost like all Halliwell women. 

I swear it must have been a curse, or rather a blessing that every Halliwell woman was attractive. It was one of the many reasons they attracted so much trouble. I could never figure out why, maybe it was just a coincidence, or maybe it was just because they had good genes.

I cleared my throat and Luna jumped raising her hand and before I knew what was happening I was thrown against the door frame.

Ugh I forgot how much telekinesis hurt. I bet Pru was rolling around up there in the after life, laughing at me. Phoebe to.

"Oh my god! Cole I am so sorry, you just scared me." She said as she ran over to me stumbling slightly.

I stood up cracking my neck wincing when I did. I haven't felt like that since Pru got pissed at me for breaking a glass from the 18th century. She had thrown me in to the wall. 

"No it's okay Luna don't worry. It's good that you have fast reflexes, I could have been a bad guy."

She nodded wincing as she did. I frowned looking her over, she seemed to be fine.

"Luna are you okay?" I asked and she nodded shrugging as she did. "Yeah I am fine just a little hungover from last night and all."

I walked over to her moving her braided hair, putting the necklace around her neck, clasping it in place. "Cole thank you. Where did you find it? I've been looking every where for it." She said and I smiled moving her braid back in place.

"Klaus, Elijah, and I are going out for brunch would you like to join us?" I asked and she nodded smiling as she did.

"Yeah, hold on I just have to get my shoes on."

.........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

.........................................................

We were all sitting at a table outside. (Me, Cole, Elijah, and Luna).

The skies had darkened and thunder could be heard in the distance. There was a likely possibility of storms today. Just like there was a likely probability if I saw Jake I was going to kill him.

Luna laughed at some thing Elijah had said.

I watched as her shoulders slightly shook, and her lips formed a smile causing that one dimple that she had to show.

The thought of Jake kissing her made my stomach churn. Made my hands itch. I had the itch to wrap my hands around his throat.

Maybe it was hard for me to except the fact that I was jealous. Like Elijah had said.

Lately it had been harder for me to accept things.

I had barely just come to the realization and the acceptance that I was _in_ _love_ with her. That nothing or any one was ever going to change that.

That these feelings I had for her weren't going away any time soon. That they were here to stay possibly even forever. Things like this, emotions like this tended to grow and strengthen over time.

I had _loved_ her before but this was different. 

Even with Aurora I've never felt like this. She didn't or couldn't make me feel the way that Luna did. I never adored Aurora the way I adore Luna.

On my worst nights she was the one who could make me feel okay. If not better.

Now I couldn't get her out of my head, not that I wanted to. Even when I tried to think of some thing else, my mind would always find a way to turn it back to her. I could be painting flowers and I would wonder if she would like them. Some times I loose my appetite because I'm thinking about the last conversation we've had. Reiterating it over and over again.

If I wasn't thinking about our last conversation, I was thinking about that Christmas night when we almost kissed. I thought about that particular moment we had shared a lot. Possibly to much, or maybe not enough.

Wondering what she would have done if I kissed her. What her reaction would have been.

Would she have pulled away?

I wondered what it would have felt like. It defiantly would have changed things between us.

In fact things did changed between us, I just wasn't sure yet if it was a good or bad change.

Every conversation I had with her meant some thing to me.

It doesn't matter to me how long or short the conversation is, because I cherished them all.

Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

Lately I've been experiencing sleeplessness due to the fact that I couldn't get her out of my head.

Before I wouldn't have minded as much if Jake had kissed her. But this wasn't before this was now.

Yes I admit it I was _in_ _love_ with her, I had _fallen_ for her.

Even when she is not around me I am always thinking of her.

Yes I wanted her to be happy. I wanted to be the one that brought joy in to her life. The one that made her smile, the one that made her laugh.

Yes I wanted her safe. I wanted to protect her myself. She could just give the word and I'd kill anyone she'd like me to. Not for my own enjoyment, but to please her.

And even though it was hard for me to admit I was jealous. 

Elijah had even said that I tended to stick out my chest whenever he was in the room. I denied this of course, but there was a small chance he could be right.

Like the other night. When the girls were going to their bachelorette party. I had kissed her on the cheek, and after I did I remember glaring at Jake.

I remember the feeling of satisfaction when he glared back at me. His chest rising heavily up and down, nostrils flaring. 

I was jealous of Jake putting his lips on hers when I haven't got the chance to do so.

I was jealous of him dancing with her. His greedy hands on her fragile waist.

I was jealous of him looking at her. As ridiculous as it sounded. But when Jake looked at her he didn't just look at her face. His eyes scanned over her. Like he was looking at a buffet.

He would look at her face, and then her chest he would pause there. Some times it depended on what shirt she was wearing and how tight it was. Then he would look at her hips before looking at her butt. Or try to. After that he would stare at her legs before going down to her feet. It depended on what she was wearing. He would stare longer if she was wearing a skirt. Some times I even caught him looking down her shirt. And all the while this was going on Luna didn't notice. Of course I did, and I'm sure Elijah and Ansel were aware of this.

Sure I looked her over but not like he did. Besides I was a man I had impulses. And some times it was hard to control them. 

Jake was simply a boy, a child. He didn't have the decades of experience I had.

He also didn't know who he was dealing with. 

I was Klaus Mikealson, the original hybrid. And when I saw some thing I wanted I took it. And if some one wanted to try and stop me then they had better bring a damn army with them. 

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

Luna was sitting by Cole on the other side of the table, and me and Niklaus were at the other end.

I knew that if my brother had his way it would be the other way around. Klaus would be the one sitting beside Luna and not Cole.

We had just finished eating, Luna barely touched hers.

She was still hungover but she wasn't as dizzy as she had been. She also said that her head wasn't hurting as bad as it had been.

Cole was watching her carefully.

Luna moved her hand to cover her arm. Cole's eyes squinted slightly when he noticed this.

"Is some thing bothering you?" Cole asked and Luna shook her head. A confused look on her face.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Cole held up his hand an apologetic look on his face. "You just seem tense." Cole said placing his hand on top of hers.

She flinched. 

Klaus sat straighter in his chair and I did to.

She was hiding some thing.

But what could it be?

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

Three pairs of eyes looked at me when I had flinched.

I cursed myself in my head. How could I be so stupid?

Cole hadn't hurt me, I don't even know why I flinched in the first place. Maybe it was because I was on edge. And tense like he had said.

"Luna we know about the kiss." Elijah said and I looked over at Klaus before looking down. I felt so ashamed even though I know I hadn't done any thing wrong.

"Is there anything else we don't know about?" Cole inquired and I unintentionally looked down at my hand that was covering up the bruise. The bruise Jake put on me.

Cole noticed this and gently took my hand off of my arm.

He then rolled my shirt sleeve up.

I looked down hoping, praying that they were gone and healed up.

I was wrong. They hadn't healed up at all. In fact his hand print seemed to be even more prominent against my skin than it had been before.

"Luna when did this happen?" Elijah asked speaking slowly. 

I was still looking down. Not being able to meet their eyes.

"It's really not a big deal-" I started out saying but Elijah raised his hand up cutting me off. 

"Please answer the question." Elijah said causing me to sigh, I should have never let them see my arm.

"Last night." I said still looking down. I could feel my face begin to heat up. Being interrogated was one thing. But being interrogate by Klaus, Elijah, and Cole was another.

"When?" 

But this time it wasn't Cole or Elijah speaking, it was Klaus.

I forced myself to look up at him, and instantly regretted.

His mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes were cold.

Why did he have to look so good all the time?

Even when he was mad.

"When he kissed me. He uh-" I swallowed thickly, I hated that I had to even tell him this. But if no one else I had to tell him before he found out on his own. I didn't want that to happen.

"He grabbed my arms, and I couldn't move. Believe me I wanted to move away, I wanted to hit him but-"

"Why didn't you?" Cole asked interrupting me.

"I didn't want to cause a scene and ruin my sisters wedding." I said speaking out of honesty. That's the reason I didn't hit him.

I was angry at him, and I felt betrayed that he would do such a thing. I put my trust and him and now I regretted that.

What ever chance of friendship we had was now gone.

And I didn't know if I could fix it. Or even if I should try to.

If he did some thing like that before why wouldn't he try again.

Klaus stood up but Elijah grabbed his arm. It did nothing of course.

"Where are you going?" I asked walking up beside him. Me and Elijah were on either side of him. Cole was just now standing up. He looked calm but there was some thing under the surface. But I couldn't read it.

Besides I didn't have the time to. I was more concerned about Klaus. And where he was going.

"You know where." He said moving forward, pulling Elijah with him.

The sky rumbled, I looked up to see lighting flash across the sky. It wouldn't be long before it started raining.

I moved in front of him, blocking his path. "Klaus I can't let you hurt him. It was just a misunderstanding-"

"A misunderstanding Luna, he put bruises on your arm. Why are you defending him?"

I exhaled slowly this was going to get out of control if I didn't out a stop to it.

"I'm not defending him. As soon as I see him I'll take care of it." 

"Luna-"

"If I need you I will call you. Don't I always." He sighed nodding slowly. The frown still on place on his face. 

"Let's get out of here before it starts raining." Cole said breaking the silence.

.........................................................

As we were walking up to the compound it had started to sprinkle, before turning in to a drizzle. The air might have been warm but the rain was cold.

The journey had been overall silent. Which didn't make me any less tense. I was in front of every one else. I thought it would be better this way, in case we ran in to Jake for some reason. Then the only thing between Klaus and Jake would be me.

There he was. Jake. 

My worst fears had come to life. 

He was sitting on the steps of the entrance to the compound.

"Shit." I said letting the four lettered word slip out. Things could not get worse.

Then it started raining. I mean pouring down to make matters impossibly worse.

I was immediately drenched. But I didn't care. 

"I've been calling you for two hours. Where the hell have you been? We need to talk." Jake said walking towards me. Klaus stepped forward but I held my arm out, preventing him from moving any further.

"Yeah we do." I said before punching him.

.........................................................

We were now in the compound. Elijah had led us inside.

I knew where I had hit Jake. 

I didn't hit him hard enough to break his nose, or bloody his lip, but I hit him hard enough for it to hurt and possibly bruise.

"Luna we need to talk-"

Cole held up his hand. "Usually when a women punches you in the face. It sends a clear message."

At the moment I was standing next to Klaus and Elijah. Cole was on Elijah's side.

"Jake I don't want to hurt you but you crossed the line."

Jake stepped closer to me. Klaus shifted his feet but I saw Elijah shoot him a warning look so I turned my attention back to Jake.

"Luna what line?" Jake asked and I growled frustrated he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Boundaries." I said speaking calmly.

I shook my head closing my eyes. I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

I was cold, wet, and embarrassed at this whole situation. Why did I have to be involved in this drama?

Jake walked closer to me placing his hands on my arms. Exactly where the bruises on my arm were.

I bit down my lip resisting the urge to wince. His grip wasn't tight but my skin was still sensitive.

"You must have felt some thing." 

My eyes watered as his grip tightened. Some thing was wrong with him I could almost smell the alcohol on him. 

I gasped when his nails dug in to my arm, making another bruise. "Jake let me go. Your hurting me."

I regretted it the moment I said it. 

Jake's hands were off my arm but not because he dropped them.

But because Klaus had snatched him up by the throat, slamming him up against the wall.

Cole was holding me close to him so I couldn't get to Klaus and Jake. 

Elijah was by Klaus I couldn't hear what he was saying. But it was clear that Klaus wasn't listening to any one any more. Not even me.


	76. Jealousy part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of part 1...

** _ Cole Pov _ **

.........................................................

Things had went from calm to not-so-much in a matter of seconds.

All it took was for Luna to say that Jake was hurting her, and to let her go, and Jake was up against the wall, with Klaus hands wrapped around his throat.

I approved of course. He didn't have the right to kiss her. And holding her back so she couldn't move away.

Luna was the one who didn't approve that's why I was holding her back.

She was yelling for Klaus to let go of Jake. As tears ran down her face.

I understood that he was her 'best friend' but this time Jake had taken things to far. If Madeline had been alive she would have killed him, best friends or not.

I was sure that Elijah was saying the same thing. To let Jake go.

But as it seemed Klaus didn't have any intention of doing that any time soon.

.........................................................

A man came downstairs, Ansel I think was his name. Klaus' father.

Demanding to know what was going on. 

Klaus let Jake go then, and he fell to the floor clutching his throat.

Luna had stopped struggling and was now still. Turning her head to Jake and then to Klaus.

Elijah was talking with Ansel, who had one hand rested on Klaus' shoulder. He had now turned to Jake who was now standing up.

He then proceeded to do the stupidest thing I've ever seen, he pushed Klaus.

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

I had never seen him act out like this, in front of Luna. Usually he was on his best behavior.

But every thing changed when he had seen the bruises on her arm.

It was like adding gasoline to an already raging fire.

When we had first come in to the compound Jake following he had clenched his jaw. 

But when Jake had put his hands on Luna's arms, hurting her that is when he snapped. He broke. His so called restraint on this _beast _ofhis broke to.

But Jake had apparently not learned his lesson. As he got up and pushed my brother. Hard enough to knock him back a couple of steps, it wouldn't have moved him at all but he hadn't been expecting it. Being in a deep conversation with Ansel that was.

"This is none of your damn business anyway." Jake said as he pushed Klaus again. 

"If I want to kiss her I will." He said as he pushed him yet again. Except Klaus didn't move but a few inches this time.

"And there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me." Jake growled as he slammed his hands against my brothers chest. This time he didn't move back at all. He stood firmly in place despite how hard Jake had pushed him.

Luna cried out seeing Klaus' fist connect with Jake's face.

Jake had stumbled back. I was surprised to see that he was still standing. I knew my brother's strength. Why was he holding back?

During this time Luna had managed to escape Cole.

Ansel tried to grab her as did I but she raised her hand and the two of us went back. Like a gust of wind had pushed us.

And Luna did exactly what I had been trying to prevent.

She sandwiched herself between Klaus and Jake.

.........................................................

_ **Ansel Pov** _

.........................................................

"Luna get out of the way I don't want to hurt you." Jake said causing Luna to briefly turn around and glare at him. She then turned her attention back to Klaus who had scoffed.

"Please please please don't do this. It's not worth it." She said looking at Klaus she had her hands on his chest and tears in her eyes. This was hurting her, but again this needed to happen. They needed to solve this. And the only way they were going to do that was fight. I did warn Jake after all. It's not my fault he chose not to listen.

He clinched his jaw. "Luna you are worth it. And I am not just going to stand by and let him hurt you."

Luna opened her mouth to speak but it was Jake who spoke first.

"Hurt her? How do you think she's gonna feel after you get bored with her and move on."

Klaus proceeded to pick Luna up by the waist and put her behind him before punching him again.

Luna moved to get up again but she was now back in Cole's grasp thrashing around as he held her. More tighter than last time.

I made my way to my to my son, Elijah followed. This was going to be quite a challenge getting him off Jake. What he had said must have been highly offensive.

But I knew what to say.

Elijah grabbed my brothers fist stopping them from pummel an already bruised and bloodied Jake. One of his eyes had begun to blacken and swell up. And his bottom lip had started to swell.

"Niklaus." I said capturing his attention. He looked away from Jake and up at me. His eyes glowing.

"Look at her. Look at her face." I said quietly and he did.

I knew I had said the right thing because his eyes had returned back to normal and he had stepped away from Jake. 

"Get him out of my sight." He growled out. I nodded helping Elijah lift Jake up by the arms.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

I was looking down at my hands. I've never felt more ashamed in all of my life. I should have been more careful. Maybe then Jake wouldn't be all beaten up.

I wasn't mad at Klaus. He was just trying to protect me. But I wanted to know why.

Why he would go that far.

Why he would hit him so hard.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you love."

He was standing a little ways away from me. Looking down at his feet.

"You didn't hurt me. Can I ask you something?"

He looked up from the floor, and nodded.

"Why did you hit him?"

Klaus walked up to me gently taking my arm and rolling the sleeve of my shirt up, high enough to see the bruises.

"He hurt you." he said lightly tracing his fingers along the bruised parts of my skin. I shivered getting a sudden chill.

"You didn't have to." I said after a few moments of silence.

"I wanted to." He replied still dragging his finger tips against my skin. He was wearing a black shirt. It had gotten soaked because of the rain making it seem impossibly dark. His hair was damp and curling up. Making it look darker than it really was. Making him look like Ansel. His lips were parted as he brushed his fingers against the bruise on my arm. A tingly sensation started to appear after a while. Making me loose my train of thought.

That fluttery warm feeling in my chest appeared again. It was almost this excited/happy feeling despite the situation I was in. This couldn't be because he was touching me was it?

I pushed the feeling away (or rather tried to). Needing answers.

"Why?"

Klaus looked up at me still brushing his fingers along my arm as he held it up.

"Because Luna I protect the ones I love and care about." I looked down breathing in deeply. He loved and cared about me. Just like I loved and cared about him. Except his feelings were probably more_"friendly_ _than_ _mine_._" _

Iwas almost sure that I had been the only one wanting to kiss him all those nights ago.

But if that was true why did he ask me what I was doing to him? Maybe I was confusing some of my dreams with real events in my life. Maybe I was hallucinating. I didn't know anything, anymore.

"Even though it wasn't necessary I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am even though I could have taken care of it myself." I said after clearing my head.

Klaus laughed and I smiled caught off guard. That butterfly feeling rising in my stomach.

"Oh trust me love it was necessary and I know you could have taken care of it yourself but you don't have to because you have me. And you never have to thank me, Luna. I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do."

I shuddered again. This time I wasn't sure if it was because of Klaus' gentle finger tips tracing my bruises or if it was because of the chill in the room.

"And what's that?" I muttered again losing my train of thought again.

He was driving me crazy. It wasn't annoying in fact it actually felt kind of nice. But he was making me loose my train of thought. That's the only part I didn't like about it.

"Protecting you and causing pain to anyone who thinks they can hurt you and mark you up."

.........................................................

I was walking up the stairs with Elijah planning on going in to my room and getting a fresh change of clothes that were dry. 

Cole had left leaving Ansel and Klaus downstairs.

My hand had just touched the door-nob to my room when I heard the sound of yelling.

I couldn't hear exactly what was said but I could hear my sisters voice along with Jackson's. 

I ran down the stairs Elijah was behind me. I guess he had heard them to. Probably better than me. 

Hayley was standing in front of Klaus. That wasn't the worst part. 

The worst part was that she was yelling at him.

"What in the hell were you thinking! You could have killed him!"

Heat raised from my chest and to my face. But it wasn't that warm feeling that I felt around Klaus. I didn't feel giddy, or have butterflies in my stomach. I felt angry.

How could she just come in and yell at him like that. 

"Hey, back off!" I yelled back getting between her and Klaus.

She folded her arms over her chest. "Luna move! You don't understand-"

"Don't understand what?" I asked still blocking her path from him. 

"He attacked Jake!"

"Jake hurt me!" I yelled back.

I hated that we were yelling at each other again. I thought we were over this, fighting.

But I wasn't just going to stand by and let her yell at Klaus. It wasn't his fault. He was just trying to protect me. And now it was my turn to protect him, from my sister.

"Luna stop defending him!"

"No he didn't do any thing wrong!" I yelled back moving when she moved so she couldn't get to him.

"He hit Jake." She said not yelling but not exactly speaking quietly either. "I hit Jake." 

A confused expression crossed her face, mixing with her angry one.

"Why?" 

"Because he kissed me last night."

Hayley shook her head. "No. Your just trying to make some thing up so you can protect your precious Klaus. You know maybe if you would have married Jake then none of this would be happening right now. This is all of your fault. Jake being hurt is all your fault. Maybe Mary was right, maybe you should be out of the pack."

I sucked in a breath. How could she say that.

I was hurt and embarrassed, so embarrassed. I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes. 

That pain, the hurt, and the shock that I felt was replaced with some thing else, anger.

.........................................................

_ **Ansel Pov** _

.........................................................

I winced seeing the pain on Luna's face after Hayley had said those words. Luna was not lying like her sister was accusing her of. I had witnessed the whole thing. I was preparing myself to say some thing and defend Luna, but some thing happened.

Luna had raised her hand and slapped Hayley in the face with an open hand.

To my understanding this was call a _bitch_ _slap_.

It sounded off to, and then there was more yelling.

I vamped over to Hayley grabbing her so she couldn't get to her sister.

Klaus was doing the same with Luna, having trouble by the looks of it. Elijah and Jackson were watching from the side astounded looks on there faces. I don't think any one had ever expected Luna to hit her sister, especially like that. 

I don't think any one had expected Hayley to say some thing like that to Luna.

But it was a shock to me that they would try and go at each other. They were family, sisters. A stolen kiss and some bruises was all that was needed to tear this family apart.

Both of them fighting to get out of our holds to destroy each other, or at least try to.

"Now that is enough, stop fighting. You are sisters you shouldn't be acting like this." Elijah said stepping forward. It was like he took the words right out of my head.

Hayley turned her head to Elijah not struggling any more. A hand print could be seen forming on her face.

Luna had stopped struggling but Klaus still held her.

"Hayley you had no right to say that to your sister. Luna is just as much as part of the pack as you are. You cant take that away from her any more than Mary can. It is in her blood just as it is in yours." I said and she looked down at her feet. I had let her go but I was still standing close by. Klaus had done the same.

"Luna it was not necessary for you to slap your sister."

A few moments of silence passes and Jackson walked over to Hayley. His arms at his sides.

"Okay so if you didn't attack Jake what really happened?"

.........................................................

_ **Jackson Pov** _

.........................................................

"No stay here with your sister. I'll handle Jake." I said my wife opened her mouth to protest but I had already turned away.

Never in my life had I been so embarrassed. 

I was embarrassed because of my brother and the problems he had been causing lately. I was embarrassed because I had come in to the compound raising hell when in all reality the Mikealsons (Klaus) to be specific hadn't done anything wrong.

I couldn't believe my brother, he had lied to me.

His behavior was getting out of hand, and it was becoming a problem.

.........................................................

I stormed in to the cabin that was the only place he could be.

He was laying on the couch with some ice on his face, to try and calm the swelling down. I pulled him up by the arm and dragged him outside.

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to start a war?" I questioned and Jake remained silent. That pissed me off even more.

He had the balls to push Klaus, start a fight with him but he couldn't answer me.

"Jackson-" 

"No don't Jackson me, not when you show your ass and then expect my sympathy."

"Look I-"

"And you kissed Luna. Yeah the song was cute Jake but kissing her."

"I-"

"And you hurt her." I said remembering the bruises on her arm. Ansel had showed us, me and Hayley the marks. 

"I didn't mean to!" He yelled getting in my face. I pushed him off me and in to the outside of the cabin. 

"You never put your hands on a woman!"

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Asked Aiden putting his hand on my shoulder I shook it off.

"I'm sorry." Jake muttered his eyes on the ground.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I said ignoring Aiden's inquiring questions. I would tell him later. But this needed to be dealt with now before I ended up brother-less.

"I can't-"

"Yes you can." I said cutting him off.

"Maybe not today." He mumbled and I nodded agreeing with him.

"But you are going to take your ass in there and you are going to apologize to Luna, Klaus, and anyone else who had to witness your outrageous behavior."

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

Ansel, Klaus, and Elijah were in the corner talking. Hayley was sitting on a couch.

She must have sensed me looking at her because she raised a hand mentioning for me to come over there.

I was hesitant about going over there. I still felt bad for yelling. I felt even worse for hitting her. I just got so angry. 

It took a while my legs moving slow for some reason. Maybe it was because I was tired, or my body was trying to prolong the inevitable.

I sat on the seat next to her and she turned to me. I looked down seeing the hand print on her face. The one I had put there.

She cleared her throat.

"Luna."

I looked up meeting her eyes. 

"It was wrong of me to come in here and start yelling. I should have gotten all of the facts first. I'm sorry for not believing you, and yelling. I didn't mean what I said about Mary and you being kicked out of the pack. I was just angry, and I know that's not an excuse. You're my sister, the only family I have besides Hope. I could never kick you out and I'm not going to let any one else either."

I looked down at my hands, it was my turn now.

"I shouldn't have hit you. I was mad to. At Jake, at this whole situation, the fact that I can't find my brother. I just let things build up and I shouldn't have. You were the one I let it out on and I'm sorry for that."

Hayley then pulled me in for a hug. And I accepted it of course. 

And we stayed there for a while.

Hayley was the one to pull away, looking around the room when she did.   
  


"Wow. I guess we can clear a room." She said and I laughed lightly. 

I winced seeing her face.

"Hayley I could heal that." I said and she touched it briefly before shaking her head. "It'll heal in a few hours."

I took her hand squeezing it.

"Please let me do this. Let me fix it." I said and she sighed nodding.

We made our way up the stairs in to my room. After healing her face with a spell that I had gotten from Freya I changed in to dry clothes. Hayley stayed in my room. We talked for hours and hours until we fell asleep.


	77. Blood calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old wounds are re-opened, things that were forgotten are remembered....

** _ Freya Pov _ **

.........................................................

Me and Luna were in the cemetery after having a heated conversation with Klaus.

Well it was more like me arguing with him and Luna standing silently by.

I didn't like fighting him he was my brother but it was the best place to do our magic. Well for me at least. It was best to do a locator spell outside in the open. He however seemed to disagree. 

I understood that he wanted to protect her and keep her safe but she also had to find her brother, she had asked me to help her. And in order to do that we had to be at the cemetery. 

Technically it didn't matter where I was when I was doing magic but Luna needed to get out of the house. 

I could tell that she wanted to go out. From my understanding she's been cooped up in a cave most of her life. And now she was cooped up here. Which wasn't any better.

I wanted to help her find her brother but I also wanted to be a good friend to her. 

She had thought that I hated her because she wouldn't help me find my brother Finn and my father Mikeal.

But that wasn't the case. 

I didn't hate her, instead I admired her.

I admired her decision to not help me. It was good to know that she wasn't just going to be sucked in to some thing she didn't want to do. That she stuck to what she believed and thought was right. Not many people were like that now a days. It was rare.

Then Elijah came in saying that we could go.

And we did. But not before we heard the arguing start.

.........................................................

In no time we had every thing set up. We had decided to stay outside of the cemetery it was a nice day. And besides I don't think it would be a good idea to go in. I didn't want Luna to reminisce about the bad things that had happened to her.

We had a map of the word on the ground held down by some books.

The wind didn't make it easy. Luna was scrying or trying to but it didn't pan out as usual. 

It wasn't because she wasn't strong enough because she was. But spells like this wouldn't work unless you put every thing in to it. 

We had been there for at least two hours. And we had gotten no where.

Even with the blood tracking spell. Luna must have cut her finger ten times before I told her to stop.

"It's about to rain why don't we put every thing up and go get some thing to eat."

Luna sighed sitting up on her knees. Smoothing down the skirt she was wearing. "Freya I can't give up. He's in pain I have to-"

I stood up gathering the map cutting her off. "I'm not saying you have to give up. I'm saying that you have to take a break before you exhaust yourself and your magic."

Luna sighed and started picking up the books, placing them in her bag. "Your right it's just-"

"Hard." I said finishing her sentence. She nodded and I pulled her in for a hug. She looked like she really needed one right now.

.........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

.........................................................

I woke up feeling some thing heavy on my side. I looked down seeing Jackson's arm.

Judging by the light coming out of the window it was daylight. 

I lifted Jackson's arm off of my side and quietly got up. I had a mission today.

I was going to talk to Mary, Eve, and Oliver. And if I had to I was going to talk to the whole pack. 

My sister was a part of this pack just like I was.

Like Ansel had said it was in her blood just like it was in mine. We had gotten that blood from our father, that we shared. I was more of a leader and she was okay with that.

But this was going to far. She belonged in this pack, our pack. I wasn't going to let some one try and take that away from her. She had already had so much taken away from her. She was to good of a person to be treated the way they were treating her.

I wasn't going to allow it to go on anymore.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around just finishing putting on my leather jacket and scarf.

Jackson was now sitting up, showing his naked chest.

"To talk to Mary and possibly the whole pack about Luna. This is getting out of hand Jack they want to get rid of her. What are the going to do next send some one to kill her, or worse try it themselves."

Jackson sighed grabbing a flannel shirt and putting it on.

"Well I think that's a good idea. And you won't be alone in this Hayley." He said putting on his boots.

"It's okay I can do this alone. She's my sister-"

He stood up towering over me, a frown on his face. "I know she's your sister. I care about her to Hayley. She has always been a part of my family, even before I married you." He said brushing past me to get to the door.

Maybe I would go over to the compound. To see Luna as an excuse to get away.

Maybe I was a bad person but I felt like I was suffocating here in this cabin, in the bed that I shared with my husband. I needed a break.

I wanted to see Hope. 

I was going to have to talk to Klaus to see where she was going to stay. Either with me and Jackson or him. That wasn't going to be a lovely conversation but it would have to happen eventually, just not now. 

I had to stall it as long as possible. Luckily I was still on my _honeymoon_. But that wouldn't last forever. 

.........................................................

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.........................................................

He couldn't be serious. Keeping her in the compound. But judging by his tone and his expression he wasn't joking at all.

"Stop looking at me like that Elijah it has to be done to keep her safe."

"And just what do you intend to do when Hope gets older." 

He turned around drinking the glass of bourbon in his hand. "The same if I deem it necessary."

"Niklaus how is she supposed to live her life?" I asked directing the conversation back to Luna.

He slammed the glass against the table causing it to shatter and for the liquid to spread across the table cloth.

"She isn't going to be living her life when she ends up dead."

"She can't stay cooped up all the time. She's a teenager girl with feelings and dreams you can't keep her locked away. She's spent most of her life tormented and caged. It's not right-"

He slammed his hand on the table. "I will keep her here until Abbraxas is dead and she is safe. Today is her last day in the outside world."

.........................................................

After cleaning up the mess he made I ran in to Kol on my way out.

Usually Davina was attached to his side but this time she must have been asleep.

"Have you seen Nik lately, I have to ask him some thing."

I sighed putting my head in my hands. "Kol I really don't think it would be the best time. He's not in the best of moods right now."

Kol looked up at me with a furrowed brow. "But why?"

"He thinks that Luna should not leave the compound because he is worried about her safety." I said and Kol's frown only seemed to increase.

"But why Luna's not in any danger?"

Of course he didn't know about Abbraxas, Eric, or the photographer who took her picture. Nobody knew except me, Klaus, and Cole. And I intended to keep it that way until we were ready to tell every one Luna included.

"He's just-"

"Being over protective." Kol finished and I nodded he was right of course. Our brother was being over protective. But this was Luna we were talking about. That's the way it was always going to be.

I don't know why I was just beginning to realize this. 

.........................................................

_ **Back at Mystic Falls** _

.........................................................

_ **Caroline Pov** _

.........................................................

Damon and I were sitting outside of Kai Parker's _supposed_ hangouts. Witches had started disappearing and Alaric thought it would be a good idea if we checked it out. Cami was sleeping, tired from doing the stakeout last night at another place with Stefan.

Damon had been silent the whole time. His face seemed almost expressionless. 

In fact he had been acting strangely ever since he came back from the wedding.

Usually by now I would be begging for him to shut up, to be quiet. To just stop talking, to enjoy the silence.

But now I was begging him to speak, say some thing.

"Damon what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately." I said and he looked over at me eye brows raised.

"Strange? Strange how?" He asked turning back to look outside.

"Your not talking-"

"Your not supposed to talk at a stakeout Caroline." He said interrupting me.

"Damon will you please just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you."

He sighed putting his head in hands. "You can't help me. No one can."

"Okay so I can't help you but that doesn't mean you still can't talk." I said trying to get some thing out of him. Any thing. Even if it was one of those stupid sarcastic jokes.

Him and Cami weren't having problems at least none that I knew off. 

He was getting along with every one okay but he himself was not okay.

"I want to go home." He mumbled almost like he was talking to himself. His answer to me didn't make any since what was he talking about. He was home.

"But you are home."

Damon turned back to me. "This is not my home. My home is in New Orleans with Luna."

I nodded now understanding what he meant. He had gotten attached to Luna. And that wasn't necessary a bad thing. She was very likable, everyone seemed to love her not that, that was a bad thing either. Damon lover her like a daughter, in her eyes he was a father to her.

"Why don't you just go-"

"I can't Caroline. I promised I would help Alaric deal with Kai."

"Yes you can. She's going through a really hard time right now trying to find her brother. One of her guy friends is being a complete jerk. And she feels like she can't do any thing right. She's scared of this Abbraxas guy finding her, and she's scared of some thing happening to her brother when she's just found him. Among other things." I said and Damon folded his arms over his chest as he glared over at me.

"How do you know all of that?"

I sighed pulling my wavy blond hair up in to a high pony tail.

"She talked to me a couple of nights ago."

He scoffed. "Well she hasn't told me any of those things."

"Probably because she doesn't want you to worry about her." I said trying to comfort him.

He turned away from me and to the window watching as a couple of cars drove past us.

"I always worry about her." He mumbled looking down at his phone. His lock-screen to be specific.

It was of Cami and Luna. They were sitting together laughing. I could tell that he had taken this picture in secret because of how genuine the smiles on their faces were. It was really sweet. I know surprising Damon Salvatore sweet. But because of Luna and Cami he had changed. It was a good change.

"I know and I'm sure she does to. That's why she doesn't tell you anything that could worry you. She told me that she doesn't want to stress you out."

Damon sighed handing me the phone. It was still his lock-screen on Luna and Cami.

"These two are the most important things in my life. I mean yeah there's Stefan and every one else but-"

I returned the phone to him, interrupting him.

"It's okay Damon I understand. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"I just miss her so much." He said and I could hear the misery in her voice.

"You can go home when this is all over." I said now looking at the house. Kai walked out carrying a bag.

After hours of sitting there, things were just about to get interesting.

.........................................................

_ **Cami Pov** _

.........................................................

I sighed reading the text that Luna had just sent me.

She hadn't found out any thing about her brother, or the man Abbraxas. Though she had been working hard at it every day.

_Hey I have to go, eating lunch with Freya. I'll call you later. _

Freya was a Mikealson. Sister to Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, and Finn.

It wasn't fair. Just when new people come around I had to leave. 

Not that I minded, being here with Damon meant a lot to me. 

He didn't have to bring me with him. I was really a hassle, a weakling. Sure I could profile some one or diagnose some one with an emotion or mental disorder but I couldn't do what every one around me could do. 

I didn't have super strength like a vampire. I didn't have the strength of a werewolf either. I had no magic in my blood, no secret powers. And I didn't have a deadly bite like Luna. 

I was only human. And for some reason Damon chose to love me rather than one of his kind.

I could understand why I loved and admired him. He was like a mythical being, a god to me, an immortal.

I knew he loved me, almost as much as I loved him. But since we had gotten away from the compound away from Luna he had changed, flipped the switch on me. He became more irritable, cranky, and he moped.

Looking at his phone over and over again. Waiting for her to call him.

Some times she did, and other times she didn't.

But Luna wasn't just laying around all day.

She was out trying to find her brother, and Leo. Along with dealing with every thing a teenage werewolf/witch girl hybrid has to go through. 

Luna hasn't been doing all that well lately. The only reason I know this is because I could hear it in her voice when we talked on the phone. I would ask-

_"Hey Luna how are you?"_

And she would reply with-

_"I'm fine."_

Then she would go on to ask how I was, and what I was doing. But that wasn't the point.

The point was that she was lying. She wasn't fine, and she wasn't okay. Just judging by the sound of her voice, and reading her texts I could tell that she was depresses, anxious, stressed out.

I was surprised that she hadn't already had an attack, surprised that she hadn't already broke.

There was only so much she could take. Even if she was a werewolf/witch hybrid. She was still a teenage girl who as a child and as a young adult had went through some traumatic experiences.

When I got back I would have to see if she suffered from P.T.S.D. (post traumatic stress disorder). I assumed she did after the awful life she had before the Mikealsons. But I wasn't sure, I needed to be sure.

Because if I could help her cure these things, I wanted to. I believed that if I could ease her depression, anxiety, and stress then she would feel a lot better. And not be so down all the time.

I just had to figure out how to talk to her about it. 

Because it wasn't going to be easy.

.........................................................

_ **Stefan Pov** _

.........................................................

"Hey you." Caroline said wrapping her arms around my shoulders, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled. Even though I was tired she always seemed to keep me awake.

Not in annoying ways but in affectionate ways. 

I was currently looking down at a map. Trying to figure out if the places where the witches bodies were found had a connection. It was a long shot, but it was better than no shot at all.

"Hey how did they stake out go today?" I asked suddenly remembering why she and Damon had been gone all day.

"Oh you know nothing really happened. He just came out with a bag and then he disappeared doing god knows what, killing god knows who."

I leaned my head back kissing her neck. "We'll catch him Care it's only a matter of time."

"I think you should go talk to your brother. He's having a hard time right now." She said nuzzled on my neck. 

I tensed not because of her closeness but because of what she said.

Now that she mentioned it, he did seem odd, not himself. "Now I am going to go take a shower, while you go talk to your brother."

Caroline then detached herself from me. Walking around before finding a shirt of mine.

She always did that. Slept in my clothes not that I minded. I thought it was cute. She said that she liked my smell.

"I might just have to join you." I said hugging her from behind. She laughed escaping my hold. 

She let her hair down, and it flowed down it golden waves, going past her shoulders. "That sounds fun but first you have to talk to your brother." She said gently poking at my chest.

"I won't be long." I said and she laughed putting a towel on her shoulder. Walking in to the bathroom.

.........................................................

I walked in to Damon's room to see him sitting on his couch. A glass of bourbon in his hand. Cami was laying on the floor, files, and books spread out around her. Along with a laptop.

I cleared my throat causing them both to look up at me. 

"Cami would you mind giving me and Damon a minute." She nodded standing up. "Yeah sure. I was just about to go get some thing to eat anyway." 

She kissed Damon on the cheek and left. Sending a small smile my way.

My brother stood up setting his empty glass down. "Did Caroline send you to talk to me?"

I frowned. Okay maybe she did _technically_ send me to talk to him but he couldn't know that.

"If she did it does it really make a difference?" I asked and Damon nodded, "Yeah."

I nodded and Damon shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Are you moody because you miss Luna?" I asked and he scoffed his nose scrunched up.

"I'm not moody." 

"Yes you are." I said laughing slightly. He was irritable but why was he denying it.

"No I'm not." He protested his hands on his hips.

"Yes you are." 

"I am not going to go back and fourth with you." Damon said and I sighed. "Okay so you're not moody. But-"

"Yes I miss Luna okay. I miss Rebekah. I miss Kol and Davina. I miss Elijah and Marcel. I miss the werewolf boy Aiden and his boyfriend Josh. I miss Hayley and Hope. Hell I even miss Klaus." He ranted pacing as he did.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." I said walking out of the room ignoring his protesting. I was going to go talk to Alaric so that he could talk to Damon. So that he could tell Damon that he could go home to his daughter.

I was going to have to get in the shower with Caroline another time.

.........................................................

_ **Back in New Orleans** _

.........................................................

_ **Rebekah Pov** _

.........................................................

I smiled laying Hope down in her crib. I had just gotten her to sleep.

We played for most of the morning, and since it was noon, close to 1:00 I figured that it would be good for her and me.

I loved my niece to death but I've been feeling a bit odd lately. Not at all like myself.

There are moments when I feel anger, moments when I don't know where I am. Memories that aren't mine.

I had meant to talk Freya, Davina, or Luna but all the resident witches of the compound had all of a sudden become very busy.

Last I heard Freya was out with Luna and Davina was with Josh.

"You know when I put her to sleep she always has a smile on her face." I jumped hearing a voice. I turned around my hand on my chest. Trying to calm my racing heart.

"Marcel you scared me." I exclaimed he smiled walking by my side to look down at Hope.

"Did you have to wrestle her down?" He asked quietly and I shook my head. "No it did take a while though. You said she smiles when you put her to sleep, how do you manage that?" I asked curious.

He smiled. "Maybe it's because she likes me more."

I double over, laughing. How ridiculous. There was no possible by that she liked Marcel more than she liked me.

He put a hand over my mouth, shushing me as he did.

We both looked over at Hope's crib were she lay still asleep. We both tense as she turned.

We waited.

Her quiet breathing reassured us that she was still asleep.

Marcel removed his hand slowly from my mouth. He took my hand and led me out of the room. We were now in the hallway.

He sat down, his back against the wall and I followed suit.

"So what's it like being in that witch body of yours?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I hate it." I answered honestly.

"Why?" He asked his face contorted in to a confused expression. 

"Because Marcel I feel all out of sorts like my world had turned upside down. I have these powers, this magic that I don't understand. All my life I've lived in one body, I've gotten used to it. I know how to control it. But this body is foreign to me. I don't know what to do. I keep getting this feelings of hatred and anger. I'm overcome with these feelings. I get flashes, memories that aren't mine. I wan't my body back, I want to be my self again." I said after exhaling. I admit it felt good to ventilate. To let go.

"Have you thought about the good advantages this body could give you?" He asked and I raised an eye brow. Confused like he was before I explained to him why I hated the _body_ I was in.

"Marcel what could possibly be good about being in this human body?" I asked wanting to know the answer. He sighed folding his arms over his chest.

"Well you could start a family. Your human now Bekah. You could start a life, get that white picket fence you always talk about."

I leaned back my mind racing. I haven't thought about it that way.

He was absolutely right. I could leave. 

I could leave right now.

Go some where. Meet a guy. Marry, have a child. Get a house with that white picket fence out front.

But there would also be problems. Many in fact.

Would I love this man? Would this man love me? Or would I just use him as a sperm donor.

Would this body be able to handle a child? What about my family? What about Luna?

Before I would have loved the idea of getting the chance to have a baby.

But I wasn't ready, now was not the time.

Some how, some way I wanted to have a child in my own baby. I knew three talented witches I was sure they would be able to come up with some thing.

But now wasn't the time.

Besides I couldn't just leave. I loved my brothers, Hope, Luna, they were all of my family. I couldn't abandon them for my own happiness. 

With out them I couldn't be happy. I needed them, all of them in my life.

"Judging by the look on your face I'm guessing that you have." He said pulling me out of my mind.

"I have thought about it. And I wouldn't. Now isn't the time. I wouldn't want a child, not right now. I'm not ready." I said and he nodded.

"So do you want to go out to eat later?" 

I smiled looking over at him. "Are you asking me out on a date Marcel Gerard?"

"Wouldn't be the first time Ms. Mikealson." He said smiling. 

"I would love to but I have to babysit Hope." I said and he nodded and understanding look crossing his features.

"Okay so what do you say me, you, and Hope all have a dinner date in the dining room." He suggested and I raised my eye brows laughing.

"And just what exactly will we be dining on?" 

"Just the usual mashed peas, sweet potatoes, and chicken all in one little container." He replied and I laughed putting my head against my knees.

"You are very funny Marcel Gerard, you know that." I said and he smiled impossibly wide, sighing as he did.

"I know."

.........................................................

** _Luna Pov_ **

.........................................................

Me and Freya were at a small restaurant eating. Just as she expected it had begun to rain.

I wasn't frustrated or angry because she was right.

I was frustrated and angry because I couldn't seem to find my brother and Leo.

They were counting on me, depending on me. And they fact that I couldn't find them, meant that I was letting them down. 

I felt that was all I was doing lately. 

Letting people down.

I felt like I had let Jake down because he and Klaus got in to a disagreement that turned in to some thing else all together. I felt like I had let Hayley down because I felt like I had started all of this. 

I felt lost even though I was right were I wanted to be.

I was surrounded by the people I loved and cared about. Some thing was missing some thing wasn't right. I could just feel it.

"Hey I thought Chili cheese fries was your thing." Freya said and I looked up at her frozen as I scrambled my mind for an answer. 

"They are my thing, it's just-"

"Your mind is some where else." Freya finished and I nodded.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you Luna I was just trying to help-" Freya started but I stopped her.

"No Freya it's not you. I just feel like some things wrong, like-"

"Some thing bad is about to happen." She said interrupting me. She was right of course so I nodded.

"Do you ever feel like that?" I asked and she shook her head. Taking a long drink from her Dr. Pepper. I don't know how she drunk that stuff I despised it. I preferred Pepsi or Coke, just not Dr. Pepper.

"No. I've heard that you can tell the future." Freya said speaking in a low voice. 

"I can't tell the future, more like see it, or feel it some times. I can't call it on command."

Freya nodded and I looked down at my plate. It was still warm and it looked really good, I just wasn't in the mood.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could try and force one out about your brother." I nodded it wasn't a bad idea but I've already tried it with no success. 

"How are they triggered?" Freya asked and I furrowed my brow.

"Your premonitions, visions." Freya clarified and I nodded know understanding what she meant by 'triggered'. 

I paused eating one of my fries thinking.

"Some times I have a dream. Other times I have to touch some thing, think of some one. Some times it just comes out of no where. I can't really explain it, it's not an exact science." I said and Freya nodded. 

"Listen Luna I just wanted to let you know that I am here to help you. And if you ever need to talk-" She said putting her hand on mine.

I jumped and gasped feeling a shock go threw me.

_'Rebekah speaking latin waving her hand and Marcel falling to the ground.'_

Freya jumped up. While I remained frozen in my seat, trying to recover what I had just saw. That might have been the body that Rebekah was in but that was not _Rebekah_. It was some one else. I could tell by the cruel twisted smile she had on her face when Marcel fell to the ground. I didn't know if she was being possessed by some one or some thing, or if the body she had been forced in to was reclaiming itself. All I knew was that this was really bad. This could be dangerous.

That smile seemed familiar, just like Abbraxas' I was sure that it was attached with painful memories.

Why hadn't I seen this before?

Why now all of a sudden?

"Did you see that?" I asked and Freya nodded, pulled me up from my chair throwing some cash from her wallet on the the table ignoring peoples stares.

"We have to get to the compound." I said and we ran out of the restaurant. I took my phone out of my purse stopping Freya.

"Who do I call?" I asked and Freya paced her head in her hands. 

"Klaus."

I nodded that was a good answer. I don't know why he wasn't the first person I had thought off. Maybe because I was in the middle of a panic attack.

What if Marcel died? 

That's another person I would be letting down.

I growled no answer. He always answered when I called some thing was wrong. There had to be. What if he was hurt? What if Rebekah had hurt him?

"No answer." I muttered and Freya put a hand over her mouth still pacing. "Elijah." She said and I called him. He picked up on the first ring.

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

My phone rang and I frowned. I hadn't been expecting any calls. I was in the middle of some thing.

My father had showed up at the compound unannounced carrying Rebekah's desecrated body in his arms.

He explained that he had found her. He had asked questions most of them concerning her. Then Klaus descended down the stairs along with Ansel.

There was almost a fight right there between Ansel and Mikeal. I broke it up without help. Klaus was content sitting back watching the scene unfold in front of him. 

I had just gotten every thing calm again when it rang. I picked it up frowning when I heard Luna's voice, why would she be calling me?

"Luna could you-"

"Where is Rebekah?" She asked interrupting me. Causing my frown to increase. Luna never interrupted me, never. Some thing must be wrong.

"With Hope and Marcel." I answered and she cursed. I could hear some one else in the back ground speaking, Freya.

"Get Hope out of the compound and away from her. And stay away from her she's dangerous." Luna said and before I could ask her what was going on, and if she was okay she spoke over me. "Just do it. I can't explain right now. Just trust me." Then she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked tense. 

I held my hand up stopping all the conversation in the room. "Ansel get Hope and take her to her mother." I said and Klaus opened his mouth to say some thing but I shook my head at him. He mustn't have gotten the message.

"Elijah have you lost-"

"Now is not the time, some thing is wrong. Luna is the one who suggested it if you were wondering."

.........................................................

_ **Rebekah Pov** _

.........................................................

As I continued my conversation with Marcel I couldn't help but feel this tugging sensation in the back of my head.

Quiet whispers would come and go. My hand would wander to my hair, when I hadn't moved it at all.

I put my hand back on my lap which was harder than it should have been. This wasn't natural, some thing was wrong.

The whispers came again, louder than they've ever been. So loud that it hurt and made my ears ring.

I put my hands over my ears wincing as I did. Feeling a sharp pain shoot threw my head. This wasn't a headache. This was some thing else all together. Some thing supernatural.

"Rebekah are you alright?" Marcel asked standing up. His hands on my shoulder.

I winced standing up. My hands on the wall for support. "Yeah I just have to go and use the loo." I said as I brushed past him still holding on to the wall.

I walked to the bath room clutching my head as I went. My head felt like it was on fire. The whispers continued to grow louder, causing me to grit my teeth as I shut and looked the door.

I looked up in the mirror surprised that my head was not on fire. Because that's what it felt like. My eyes had started watering.

Oh lovely. Now I was crying.

My life was just bloody complete.

The whispers started again causing me to put my hands on my ears to try and stop the sound. It didn't work, it worsened.

My hand slammed on the counter startling me. I hadn't done that.

My head was slowly forced up to look at myself in the mirror again.

I expected to see me. With tear stained cheeks.

But that is not what I saw.

I saw a tear free face, a cruel twisted smile, and dark glittering eyes.

The whispers began again this time I could hear what they were saying. Before I couldn't.

They were saying my name over and over again.

"What do you want?" I asked and the other _me_ in the mirror smiled widely. While a frown remained still on place on my face.

"I want my body back."

And then I was knocked back. Not literally but I wasn't looking at myself in the mirror any more. I was in a room with flickering lights and broken glass on the floor. I looked down at my hands they were back to their original color. But they were smaller.

The hands of a child.

"What did you do to me?" I said trying to sound intimidating but it came out like more of a squeal. This was bad. Very very bad.

"Well Rebekah Mikealson I have trapped you inside of my body. So you can watch me while I reek havoc upon your family. Specifically Luna I have unfinished business with her-"

"Unfinished business?" My small voice pipped up. My small heart seemed to beat faster after I heard Luna's name. She already had to many enemies. She didn't need any more.

"Yes as you probably know she is one of the strongest witches in all of history. I intend to steal her magic and powers."

I frowned Luna was a strong witch but in all of history.

"Why the strongest?" I asked my voice shrill.

"When she was being tortured, her screams could be heard echoing out in to the night. The ground would shake glass would break. Why do you think there were so many earth quakes all those years ago. It wasn't some strange abnormality. It was Luna and her magic."

"How do you know she was tortured?" I asked few knew what really went down in those caves, that Luna had been in for a large portion of her life.

"Because I helped them, bring her down, drain her power to almost nothing, made her forget, beat her bloody..." 

I shivered her words sending a chill threw me. Poor Luna. Poor girl, she didn't deserve to suffer that way she was to good of a person. To pure, to innocent. To good.

"Why would-"

"I do that?" She finished laughing as she did.

"Aw don't look so startled Rebekah. There is a villain to every story, and I happen to be one. Except nothing turned me this way. No one cursed me. I was born this way." 

I said nothing horrified as she continued to speak.

"I didn't torture her because I had to. I did it because I wanted to. Because it was fun. And it is going to be one hell of a time getting her to do what I want. I already know what to do next, thanks to you. And you are going to stand there and watch until I get what I want and then after that I am going to come for you. I'll kill you and your soul, your essence will be lost forever. And there is nothing any one can do to save you."

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

Freya and Luna came in soaked from head to toe because of the rain. 

"Where is Hope?" Luna shakily asked not paying attention to the fact that Mikeal was here like Freya was. 

"With Ansel he went to go give her to Hayley." Klaus said stepping forward and putting an arm around her shoulder despite her being wet. I suspect he did this to calm her down, her heart was beating frantically in her chest.

It how ever did not work.

"Where is Kol?" Luna asked as her chest continued to rise and fall rapidly. She looked like she was having a panic attack.

"Right here." A voice said above the stairs although it wasn't Kol.

We all looked up just in time to see Rebekah push Kol's limp body down the stairs. Luna was the first one to react ignoring every one's protest.

Rebekah walked slowly down the stairs watching with a grin on her face as Luna looked over Kol.

"Don't worry Luna he'll only be dead for a short while." Rebekah said placing a hand on Luna's shoulder.

She flinched before grabbing Rebekah's hand and removing it from her shoulder. Standing up as she did.

"Who are you?" 

Rebekah laughed. "It's crazy to see you standing there. It's been a while."

"Don't make her ask again." Mikeal said stepping forward. Klaus eye brows went up at this.

Rebekah sighed straightening up. "I am Eva. Eva Sinclair. And this body that your sister stole from me I have reclaimed it as my own. Leaving poor Rebekah in the dark."

Luna folded her arms over her chest, worry on her face. "It doesn't have to be like this. You can have your body back we just need to get Rebekah-" Freya started but Eva waved her hand causing Freya to fall. Mikeal caught her just before she hit the ground. 

"But it does have to be like this." Eva said turning back around to Luna. "Because I want some thing."

"What do you want?" Luna asked the worry on her face gone replaced with anger.

"Come on Luna, you must remember!" Eva exclaimed circling her. Klaus wasn't to happy about Eva being as close to Luna as she was. I wasn't either but we already had an unconscious Freya.

"Remember what?" 

"Oh that's right they took your memories didn't they." Eva said ignoring Luna's question.

"Maybe I can help you." Eva said Luna stepped back but it was to late. Eva's hand went to Luna's forehead, causing her head to tilt back as Eva chanted.

.........................................................

_ **Mikeal Pov** _

.........................................................

I tensed as Eva put her hand on the little witches' head and started chanting.

I was quite attached to the little witch I admit. She was one of the only people I've ever encountered to stand up against me and talk back to me. I had saved her life quite a few times so when Eva started chanting I began to worry.

Witches chanting did not usually mean some thing good for some ones health.

Judging by Klaus' face he didn't like it either. In fact despite Elijah's protest he ripped Eva's hand from Luna's head cutting off her chanting.

Luna fell to the ground on her knees. Hard enough that they would probably be bruised. Clutching her head and pulling at her hair.

"Don't worry Niklaus I didn't kill her. At least not yet." Eva said as she watched Klaus bend down on his knees to Luna's level. His hands on her back speaking comforting words.

Elijah walked forward probably to kill this wretched witch but then Freya woke up, leaping from my arms, and standing in her brothers pant. "No Elijah if you kill her-"

"Your precious sister Rebekah is lost forever." Eva finished smiling as she did.

"So are we supposed to just let you walk out of here?" I asked and she looked up at me and nodded.

"Actually yes. Luna knows what I want. Maybe you can ask her when she gets done reminiscing." She replied back looking at Luna as she spoke.

"Reminiscing about what?" Elijah asked and Eva looked up at him, taking her eyes off of Luna.

"Her time in the caves of course. The times when I came to visit her. When I tortured her." She said looking back down at Luna's quivering form. She had know started whimpering. Like she was in pain.

"You tortured her?" I asked worried about Luna's past. 

Eva smiled maliciously. "Oh yes in fact I invented a spell just to torture her with. It burns your insides, not literally of course but it does the damage. She should be screaming any minute now."

"Screaming?" Elijah asked and Eva nodded.

"Oh yes the spell I cast on her didn't just show her the memory. It's going to make her feel it to. And if I remember correctly she screamed for hours. This has all been fun, but I have to go before the ground starts shaking."

.........................................................

_ **Ansel Pov** _

.........................................................

I did as I was asked. I took Hope to her mother. Hayley had bombarded me with questions after Jackson left to give her some space.

"Is some thing wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Is my sister okay?

"Is Elijah okay?"

I didn't want to worry her so I lied. "Hayley calm down every thing is fine. Klaus just thought you would like to see Hope."

She squinted her eyes at me suspiciously but took Hope any way. 

I turned around intent on going back to the compound but then the ground jolted underneath my feet. 

"What was that?" Hayley asked clutching Hope's head against her chest.

"An earth quake I think." I answered after another tremor shook the ground, hard enough to shake the trees. 

Jackson then came up a worried look on his face. "I've felt this before?"

"When?" I asked interested. This could be either bad or worse.

"When Luna was in the caves." Jackson said speaking over the dull roaring of the ground.

"The two of you stay safe, look for shelter help the pack."

"Ansel where are you going?" Hayley asked before Jackson could lead her and Hope away.

"Back to the compound."

.........................................................

_ **Freya Pov** _

.........................................................

"Before the ground starts shaking..." I repeated to my self looking at Luna curled up in a ball. Flinching like some one was hitting her. 

Klaus was standing by Elijah watching her carefully. 

Elijah had suggested that he give her some space. Until we figured out what was going on. She wasn't responding to any one.

But Eva had sent her back.

"What could that mean?" Elijah asked folding his arms over his chest as he looked at Luna with nothing more than concern.

The floor jolted then. Causing me to jump not expecting it.

Then it happened again stronger than before.

"An earth quake?" Mikeal suggested as the floor shook.

"No not an earth quake..."

I said trailing off as I looked at Luna. She had started sobbing now, still flinching. Awful sounds coming out of her mouth. Begging, pleading for this pain that she was feeling to stop.

Some witches when they were having a tantrum or a fit things would happen. I would know because I was one of them. When I was younger I had set an entire villages on fire. Birds would drop dead from the sky. 

Luna wasn't having a tantrum or a fit she was stuck in a memory full of nothing but pain. And pain brings out the worst of us. I should know.

This wasn't some natural phenomenon this was Luna. 

I knew she was strong but I didn't know she had been this strong. Strong enough to shake the ground. If this didn't stop she was going to level the city.

Books were now falling off the shelves and glass was breaking and she was screaming. 

Ansel walked in then a worried expression on his face as he looked at Luna wither around at the floor.

"Freya isn't there any thing you can do." My brother asked. Horror on his face.

I scrambled my mind trying to figure out how I could help her, to ease her pain and to stop the ground from shaking.

"I can try and make her see some thing else. A memory. A good memory to over power the bad one she's having right now."

"Okay and how are you supposed to do that while she is in this.......state?" Elijah said his hand now rested on Klaus' shoulder, still holding him back.

The ground continued to shake and things continued to fall worrying me. This had to stop.

"I can't it has to be some one else. Some one who has known her longer." I said causing every one to look to Klaus. Who slightly shrunk back a confused look on his face.

"What?"

I walked up to him and grabbed his hands. Trying to block out the sound of her crying in the background. It hurt to hear Luna like this. See her curled in a ball screaming in pain. Flinching like some one was hitting her. It made me wonder how she survived such cruelty. How could she come out good going through all of that?

"You have to think of a memory. A good memory. When she was smiling and laughing."

He dropped my hands. "Freya I can't compel her!"

"You don't have to!" I yelled back. This situation was getting worse. With the ground shaking, things falling, Luna crying, was making every one tense.

"Just trust me. Grab her hands and replay that memory in your head. Concentrate only on that memory and you should be able to pull her out of the bad memory."

Klaus sighed heavily before walking over to Luna and kneeling down to her level and taking her hands in to his. The rest of her still remained curled up. She had stopped screaming, she would whimper, moan, and groan. She was still flinching as if some one was hitting her.

The ground was still shaking, so much so that I was losing my balance as was every one else.

"Hurry." I added before he closed his eyes.

From the looks of it. He was now our only hope of getting her to stop.

.........................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.........................................................

Ignoring every one in the room except Luna hadn't been the hardest thing to do.

The challenge came when I had to think of a good memory.

There were so many, but which one?

I thought back to the days at the plantation house. Like her sister she had been free to roam and explore. As long as it was inside the house and not outside of it. She had come across a few of my paintings. I remember walking in on her. She had been standing her arms at her sides, a small smirk on her face as she examined them.

...

_"What is it about you and your sister that draws you to my paintings?"_

_Luna jumped a hand over her chest, relaxing when she saw it was me._

_"Their beautiful."_

_I chuckled feeling some thing odd in my chest._

_"Now how would you know that? I imagine your time in the caves must have prevented you from seeing anything beautiful."_

_She sighed looking at the painting again before looking back at me._

_"It's the only word I can think of to describe it." She said and when I didn't say any thing she continued._

_"I've seen ugly and horrible and this-" She said gesturing to my painting behind her._ _"Is not it."_

_I smirked. "You know that is quite possibly the nicest thing any one has ever said about my paintings."_

_She raised her eye brows, and her mouth went slightly agape._

_"There's more?" She asked causing me to laugh. And she joined in._

_Before covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes wide._

_"What is it? Is some thing wrong?" I asked worried. Her expression had changed so quickly._

_"So that's what it feels like..." She mumbled looking down at her hands as she spoke._

_"What?" I asked still confused._

_"Laughing. I've never-"_

_"You've never laughed?" I asked interrupting her and she nodded. A sad look crossing her face._

_Poor girl. Her life has been hell. Worse than even mine. The way Mikeal treated me was nothing compared to how the witches treated her. It wasn't said out loud. I saw the whips, the belts, the knifes and the spells (most of which were specifically used for torture for pain). _

_"Well we can change that." I said causing her to look up at me. _

_"Klaus you don't have to pity me because I'm Hayley sister-"_

_"I don't pity you. I admire you."_

_"You admire me." She said gesturing to herself._

_"Why not? And besides we have more than a few things in common." I said walking to stand by her. Looking at the painting I had painted all those years ago._

_"Like what?" She asked turning her head to look briefly at me._

_"We have both been hurt in ways that would be unimaginable to any one else." I said looking down as I spoke. Talking about my past with Mikeal was some thing I had never shared with any one. _

_Until now._

_"Who hurt you?" She asked also looking down at her feet._

_I exhaled slowly trying to calm myself. "My father."_

_It was silent for a few moments before Luna broke it. _

_"I'm sorry that he hurt you."_

_"It's okay it was centuries ago." I said trying to mask how uncomfortable I was because she had said sorry._

_No one had said sorry._

_"That doesn't make it hurt any less." She said exhaling as she did._

_I cleared my throat trying to stop the emotions clouding my thoughts. "Would you like to see my paintings?" I asked and she nodded._

_" I'd love to. But if you ever need to talk, I'm here-"_

_"Thank you Luna but we'd best get going if we intend to finish before dinner." I said and she furrowed her brow up at me._

_"Luna I appreciate what you said I'm just-"_

_She held up her hand stopping me. "No it's okay, I understand."_

_I held my hand out and she took it a warm smile spreading on to her face. A smile filled with excitement, but mostly hope._

_She did understand._

_..._

I had put a lot of thought in to this memory.

Sure I could have easily picked when Luna hugged her brother for the first time, or that time when Kol had made her laugh really hard at that one dinner.

This memory contained hope, warmness, and it had been the first time she had ever laughed.

The ground had stopped shaking. And Luna was still curled up in a ball in what looked like a deep sleep. Her tears had leaked on to the floor making a puddle next to her face. But that's not what concerned me. Her nose was bleeding.

I rolled her body gently towards me and her head limply fell to the side.

"Hey, hey."

I said shaking her gently. She was breathing shallow and her heart was slower than usual.

"Klaus she's okay she just over-exerted herself." Freya said kneeling down on the other side of Luna. A hand on her forehead.

"You did it. I don't know how but you did. I can't believe it worked. What memory-"

"That Freya is none of your concern. I don't have time to sit around and talk. I have business to attend to."

I then turned to Elijah looking at him and then at Luna. He must have got the message.

"I'll call you."

I then vamped out of the compound ignoring Ansel's protest. I went to my car intent on making it to Mystic Falls before sun down.

.........................................................

** _ Back at Mystic Falls _ **

.........................................................

** _ Caroline Pov _ **

.........................................................

Me and Cami were sitting on the floor talking about the men in our life. Well Stefan and Damon to be specific.

It had been nice. And not just the talking to Stefan part but talking to an actual girl.

Of course I had Vicki, Matt's sister to talk to but these days she was all down. And I didn't blame her. She missed Jeremy terribly. Matt was the only reason she hadn't just turned off her humanity. Maybe it would be better that way. Not forever, but just for a little while. He didn't understand the pain that she was going through I did. I had lost my two best friends. Elena and Bonnie. It still hurt to think about them some times, but it was getting better. Thanks to Damon I knew that they were in a better place, a safer one. I couldn't imagine now if I had lost Stefan. Poor Vicki. I would have to tell Matt to lay off her. And maybe while Cami was here she could talk to her.

I tensed hearing a car pull up. We hadn't been expecting any one.

Cami stood up apparently hearing the sound to.

"Stay here." I said to Cami and she frowned folding her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

I was her once. Human. Fragile. Wanting to just get in any ones path. Be it vampire, werewolf, witch, or hybrid. I totally supported the whole bad-ass fearless human thing. But I was sure that if some thing happened to Cami, Damon would kill me.

And I couldn't let that happen.

I vamped out of the room and in to the living room. I grabbed a knife from the table hearing footsteps.

"Expecting some one else love?"

I dropped the knife feeling instant relief. "Klaus."

I ran up and hugged him, glad that he was here. Maybe Kai would back off.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after stepping back. He sighed running his hands threw his hair, he looked stressed.

"I am here to speak with Alaric."

"About..." I trailed off wanting to know more.

"Damon." I nodded still confused.

"Is some thing wrong with Luna? Did some thing happen?" I asked worried. She had been a acting a little weird when I had been on the phone with her.

"Hey Caroline have you seen the news there was this crazy earth quake in New Orleans I think it was a 5.5 or some thing like that. Luckily no body died..." Jo said trailing off when she noticed Klaus beside me. The paper bags that she had secured in her hands dropped to the floor.

"Who are you?" She asked folding her arms over her chest. Looking at him threw squinted eyes.

Klaus opened his mouth to say some thing but Jo held up her hand. "If your here to kill me can you wait until I at least make dinner-"

"Whoa whoa Jo calm down. He is not here to kill you he is here to talk to Alaric about Damon." I said and she relaxed bending over to up the bags she had dropped. But before she could Klaus sped over and picked them up for her.

"Thank you. Would you mind putting those in the kitchen while I talk to Caroline. And then I'll go get Alaric for you." She said and Klaus nodded looking at me before turning away to go to the kitchen.

A part of me wondered if he even knew were the kitchen was. Oh well, to late now.

"So what it-" I started out asking but Jo interrupted me. "I had a dream last night that I was pregnant."

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I've never had dreams like that, and if I did they would be nightmares. Having a child at a time like this, was dangerous.

"Okay and who was the father?" I asked and Josette slapped me on the arm.

I rubbed my arm, the spot where she had hit me."Ow Jo that hurt."

"I'm sorry Caroline. I didn't know who the father was. From what I can remember I was just doing my usual routine except in my dream I was pregnant." She said using her hands as she talked. 

"Do you think that it's connected to your future some how?" I asked and Jo shrugged. A hand over her mouth. "I don't know future telling has never really been my thing." She replied.

"I can help you figure this out but first you need to go get Alaric for Klaus." I said and she nodded leaving to go get her fiancee.

I took my phone out of my pocket. Unlocking it and going straight to contacts.

"Caroline." I frowned confused. This wasn't Luna's voice but Elijah's.

"Elijah what are you doing answering Luna's phone?" I asked bending down to pick up the knife I had dropped.

"Luna is unavailable at the moment-"

"Elijah what do yo mean unavailable? Is she okay?" I asked interrupting him. Normally I wouldn't have but Luna was my friend and I was worried about her. I had already lost three friends I didn't need to lose any more. I just don't think I would be able to take it.

"Is Niklaus there?"

I sighed he still hand't answered my question. "Yes Klaus is here Elijah. Now would you please answer the damn question. I need to know that she is okay. Don't give me the 'unavailable card'. And don't make me drive seven hours just to kick your ass."

There was a pause before Elijah cleared his throat. "Feel better."

"Yeah tons." I said sarcastically earning a heavy sight from the original vampire.

"The body that Rebekah is in has trapped her, and is out to get some thing that only Luna knows about. Eva made Luna relive her past, and in-doing so Luna felt pain. She is in a deep sleep for now at least."

I put my hand on my mouth feeling sick. "She's in a coma?" I asked my voice going high pitched.

"We don't know all we can do is just-"

"Hope and pray that she'll wake up." I finished.

Damon was going to flip when he found out.

.........................................................

_ **Alaric Pov** _

.........................................................

I made my way to the living room wondering why Klaus wanted to speak to me about Damon.

Jo my beautiful fiancee and soon to be wife was in the kitchen, making roast beef. She always made it on Fridays and that's why it was my favorite day of the week.

"You aren't here to burn Mystic Falls down or any thing?" I said causing him to turn around a small smirk on his face.

That wouldn't have bothered me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Some thing must have happened.

"Luna..." I said trailing off and Klaus folded his arms over his chest.

"Sleeping. But that's not why I came here to Mystic Falls. I came here to take one of your team members from you."

I frowned, tensing. "Who?"

"Damon." He said shifting on his feet.

I sighed this conversation was not going to end well. I needed Damon here, but Klaus needed him to.

"Why?" 

Klaus sighed heavily, "Luna is going through a particularly hard time right now-"

"I thought you said she was sleeping." I said interrupting him.

"She is. The body that my sister is in took over. Eva is her name and she is apparently some evil witch. Eva made Luna relive her past. She went threw a great deal of pain today and she is going to need-"

"Her father." I finished now understanding why he had come all of this way.

"For how long?" I asked and Klaus shrugged. 

"Perhaps a day. I don't know, how ever long she needs him to be with her."

.........................................................

_ **Cami Pov** _

.........................................................

"I won't be away for long. I'll come back as soon as I know that she's okay. I just need you to promise me some thing."

Damon said after sitting the duffel bag on the floor. 

"Yeah sure any thing." I said reaching out to hold his hands.

"Promise me that your not going to get in to trouble while I'm gone."

I smiled thinking of a good way to reply to that. 

"How can I? Your taking all the trouble with you."

He pulled me in to a hug. Correction, he pulled me in to one of his bear hugs.

I smiled despite how hard it was to breathe.

"You are starting to sound like me." He said causing me to bury my head in to the crook of his neck.

"And before you know it you are going to be popping out facts about the brain and psychology." 

Damon laughed and squeezed me tighter. "One of these days your going to break my ribs." I said laughing as he set my down.

"When that day comes I'll just heal you."

I put my head in to his chest. In-hailing his heavenly smell. I didn't know when I was going to see him again. I was going to miss him.

Miss waking up next to him every day. Miss the warmth he offered when I was cold.

"I have to go." 

"I know." I said pulling away, enough to put my arms around his neck.

"I love you Damon. I know saying that is probably cliche but I do. I am so grateful, so lucky to have you."

"Cami when you say things like that it makes me-"

"Want to kiss me." I said interrupting him. He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I want to kiss you all the time. But when you say things like that it makes me feel like I am the luckiest man in the world. Any man would be lucky to have you standing by their side."

I smiled feeling heat rush to my cheeks. What did I do to deserve him?

"I think this is the part where we kiss." I said earning a smirk from him. His bright blue eyes lighting up.

He put his hand on my cheek caressing it. "Actually if I remember this is the part where I pick you up and-"

Some one cleared their throat causing me to jump away from Damon.

I looked over in the doorway to see Klaus, who was pale.

"We need to go."

Damon opened his mouth to say some thing but I pushed him gently towards the door, towards Klaus.

"Stop wasting time and get your ass back to the compound. Luna needs you." I said earning a shocked look from him and a smirk from Klaus.

"Yes ma'am." He said picking up the duffel bag he had originally set on the floor. He sped away leaving Klaus in the door way.

"Camille." He said and I smiled, waving in his direction before he sped of to. 

Leaving me alone. In this room. In our room.

That was when Jo, Josette called every one down for dinner. I smiled at the thought. Okay maybe I wasn't totally alone.

I had Caroline, Stefan, Alaric, and Jo to keep me company.

But there was just one problem. They were all couples.

Stefan and Caroline and Alaric and Josette.

Because Damon was gone that would mean that I would be a third wheel. 

But I was also a little relieved to get some space. Not that I wanted to break up with him or any thing but because of our little argument yesterday. Our first argument.

Okay so maybe it was true that all couples fought but I was sure none of them fought about weather they would turn the other one or not.

.........................................................

_ **Back in New Orleans** _

.........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

.........................................................

I sighed setting my phone on Luna's dresser. I had just finished talking to Jackson. He had wanted updates on her. And he would have been here with me, Jake to but we agreed that it would be to much.

Emotions were high right now and them being here right now wouldn't make any thing better. It might make things worse. So Jackson had to remain in the bayou with Hope and Jake. That was the way things had to be.

I walked over to my sister bed and sat on the side of it. Careful not to disturb her.

She looked so peaceful.

With Freya's help we had undressed her. We put her in a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

We thought that it would be more comfortable than the skirt and stockings she had been wearing.

I had braided her hair. Just to pass the time by. 

Rebekah's absence was hard for me to accept. She was in some crazy body of an evil witch. She was in big trouble. 

I wondered who was going to go next.

Me, Luna, Hope, Klaus, Elijah.

It seemed like every one was slowly disappearing.

First it had been Chris, Leo, and Rebekah. We had gotten Rebekah back but now she was gone again.

"How is she doing?" 

I turned my head away from my sister and to the door way. In it stood Freya.

She looked tired. Probably because she's been up all night like me.

Elijah, Kol, Marcel, Ansel, Mikeal, and Josh were all out searching for Eva/Rebekah.

"Sleeping. Her heart rate has dropped." I said recalling when I had heard it.

"How much so and when?" She inquired walking over to stand beside me.

"Not a lot, but it's still noticeable. And not normal for her. When. I'd say about thirty minutes ago."

"Is it normal for her to have all of this power?" I asked after the silence passed over us.

It was killing me. Listening to her slow heartbeat and breathing. I had to talk. Or I was going to drive myself crazy.

Freya sighed flipping her hair on to her other shoulder.

"It depends on who your parents and ancestors were. But from what I've heard Luna's mother was an exception witch and her father-"

"Was a werewolf, the alpha of the Crescent pack." I said and Freya nodded.

"I haven't been able to gather much about the Halliwells but apparently they are powerful. Ester mentioned them in one of her grimores."

"Have you ever shook the ground?" I asked and Freya smiled shaking her head. "No I've never shook the ground but I have set villages on fire."

I nodded. Thinking it was a good that Luna had never set any thing on fire.

"Do you have a theory on what this is?" I asked gesturing to Luna.

Freya frowned. "That's hard to say. I don't think she's in a coma, she isn't cursed. Maybe she really is just sleeping."

"This heavily..." I trailed off grabbing Luna's hand.

"Yes it is possible for some one to sleep so deeply." 

"What if she doesn't wake up?" I said as I set her hand down covering it up along with the other one.

Freya sighed before putting her hand on my shoulder. "She will."

I straightened up hearing some thing. A door open and close. "Boys are back." Freya announced but I frowned feeling a pang in my stomach some thing was wrong. Some thing bad was about to happen.

Hearing heavy breathing I looked over at Luna to see that her chest west rising and falling at a rapid rate and she had started sweating.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked as Freya put her hand on Luna's forehead.

"I don't know."

She then started thrashing around. Muttering _"no_"over and over again.

"Elijah!" Freya yelled and with in seconds he was in the door way. Looking at Luna with concerned eyes. I wished he would look at me like that.

"My blood?" He questioned but Freya shook her head. Mutter some thing over and over again in latin while holding Luna's hands.

"No she could choke on it."

"What are you doing?" I asked and Freya sighed closing her eyes. "I am trying to see what's going on in her head."

Elijah sighed pulling a phone out of his pocket. He must have noticed my staring because he stopped what he was doing to look at me.

"I'm calling Klaus if you were wondering?" He said and I could sense annoyance and possibly irritation in his tone. That made me frown.

"But why-"

"Because Hayley he asked me to call him if some thing happened."

"You don't have to call him, he could over react." I said grabbing his hand, trying to prevent Elijah from calling Klaus. 

Luna was my sister not his.

Talking to Luna the other night had shed some light on questions I had unanswered. 

I needed to know why he cared about her. What his intentions were.

If he was playing around with her, toying with her. I needed to know so I could stop it. 

Luna didn't need a broken heart. She didn't need to feel the pain it causes. She's already felt to much pain.

I should have handled this conversation along time ago. It was better now than never.

"Out of respect for my brother I am going to do what he asked me to do. I would do the same for Luna if Klaus was in this position without hesitation. Now Hayley would you mind removing your hand I have an important call to make and you are preventing me from doing so."

I did. My arm falling limply to the side. My eyes burning. Almost like I wanted to cry.

I turned around away from him and walked to Luna placing my hand on her cheek wiping away the tears that had sprung from her eyes.

Elijah was speaking in a low tone to Klaus who I could hear on the other end demanding to know what was wrong. He wanted details specifics. Elijah pulled the phone off of his ear turning to Freya who was now sweating and panting almost as hard as Luna. 

"Freya do you know what this is?" He asked and she shook her head. 

"No I don't know what this is. Maybe a side effect from the memory spell. Or she could be having a nightmare." Freya said pulling her dirt blond hair in to a pony tail.

She walked away from Luna and took the phone from Elijah's hands. I could hear Klaus' swearing on the other end. He wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world right now.

"Klaus you need to calm down!" Freya yelled in to the phone.

It wasn't exactly hard to hear Klaus' reply. Any one could have heard it.

"Freya don't tell me to bloody calm down! You need to start giving me some answers! If she is in any pain, I am going to personally hold you accountable!"

"I am trying-"

"Try harder!" He yelled in to the phone causing Freya to jump.

"Hey she is my friend I happen to care about her to Klaus you are not the only one-"

"Call me when you start making progress otherwise don't bother." Klaus said frustration along with anger was evident in his voice. Then he hung up causing Freya to put Elijah's phone back in to his waiting hand.

Her face was flushed. I couldn't tell if it was because of her straining when she was doing that spell or if it was because Klaus had yelled at her. It could have been both for all I knew.

"Hayley there is a brownish-greenish powder in my bag, in my room go get it. Bring one of the bowls from my cabinet and the vial of clear liquid inside the first drawer of my dresser."

.........................................................

_ **Damon Pov** _

.........................................................

"Do you know where she is?" I asked referring to Rebekah/Eva. 

I wasn't to fond of the silence. I was stressed about Luna. And when I stressed I had bad thoughts. I would start thinking of things that could go wrong. And I couldn't do that right know. I had to stay positive not only for my sake but for her. I needed to keep my mind away from those bad thoughts and in order to do that I had to get Klaus to talk to me. And in order to do that he had to talk back.

"I don't know but when I separate her from my sister I am going to have a talk with her. She knocked Freya out. Not to mention she caused Luna a great deal of pain and I intend to do the same to her." He said as he ran a stoplight narrowly missing another car.

"Klaus are you trying to get us killed!"

He sped up turning to look up me as he did. "No I am trying to get us to Luna."

"And Damon we can not die." He said as he passed some one.

"What you said to your sister wasn't-"

"Right." Klaus finished not even bothering to look over at me.

He continued after speeding up, I don't think it was possible for him to go any faster.

"Damon right now is not the best time for you to speak unless you intend to piss me off."

I scoffed looking at the dark that surrounded us. It wouldn't be long before we enter New Orleans and entered the compound. We just had to get passed this straight stretch.

"Your already pissed off."

"Nice observation skills Damon." Klaus said sarcastically.

"Look I am trying to help-"

"Well you aren't doing the best job." He said talking over me in an aggravated tone.

"You know some times Klaus your insufferable even when some one is trying to help you."

"I've heard how insufferable I am you are not the first to notice this and how exactly are you trying to help me Damon because the only thing you have helped so far is my anger." He retorted not taking his eyes off of the road. I'm not sure I wanted to. His glared were legendary I did not want to be in a path of one of those ever again.

"Talking helps, I know you think it doesn't but it does. Just trust me and try it." I said and he slammed on his breaks, causing me to lurch forward, avoiding a dog in the middle of a road.

The dog moved along and Klaus put his foot in the gas again causing me to lurch back in to my seat. Some times his driving was almost scarier than one of his glares.

"And just what do you want to talk about Damon?" He snapped hands gripping the steering wheel as we passed the _"Welcome_ _to_ _Louisiana_" sign.

"I don't know any thing is better than silence." I said gripping on to the seat as he whipped around a curve.

"How are things going with Cami?" 

"Great, better than great..." I said trailing off remembering our brief argument last night.

I had been telling her to be careful and then she asked me if I would change her.

She had her opinion and I had mine. 

I didn't want to change her because I was afraid that she would turn in to a monster like me. I didn't want her to be a monster like me, I wanted her to be her. The cute, kind, smart, human I had grown to love. I was afraid that if I made her like me that all of the things I loved about her would go away. And she wouldn't be _my_ _Cami_ any more. And Cami being as strong headed as she was happened to disagree and she made that clear. We weren't going to break up, we were just going threw a rough patch right now.

And that was exactly what I told Klaus.

"Turn her your going to have to do it eventually you do intend to keep her around correct?" He asked turning to look at me. I was glad to notice that he had calmed down. 

I scoffed at his question. "Of course I intend to keep her around. I love her."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked we were now in New Orleans. It wouldn't be long before we arrived at the compound.

"The problem is in order to become a vampire Cami has to die, and that is not happening."

"It will be quick." He said and I sighed in frustration. 

"Okay Mr. Know it all what would you do if we switched places. You are me and Cami is Luna. Would you just be able to let her die?"

"Don't ask me that." Klaus said as he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckled turned white.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know the bloody answer. Talking is over, we have arrived." He said as he pulled up to the compound.

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

"Can you get inside of her head?" I asked Freya who was bent over Luna. She had stopped chanting and sweat coated her entire frame. If she didn't stop she was going to over strain herself and her magic.

"I'll keep trying." 

I grabbed her arm and pulled her gently away from Luna.

"Freya you need to rest."

She pulled away from me. "No Elijah I can't I have to do this. Luna is counting on me. I've already screwed up once today I don't intend to do it again."

She said taking the syringe from Hayley.

"What is that?" I asked looking at Freya as I spoke. "Some thing to calm her down." She replied calmly despite her exhaustion. 

"Will it work?" Asked Hayley with a worried glance at her sister.

"Things like this you can't really tell but it's better than nothing." Davina said putting a hand on her shoulder, to try and calm her. But judging by the pained look on her face it hadn't worked.

"Your going to have to hold her." Freya said and I rushed forward giving Mikeal, Ansel, and Kol a look. If Klaus walked in at this moment it would be best it he saw me holding her instead of one of them.

I held her down by her arms as she shook. Crying, screaming over and over again. Still in a deep sleep. This dream that she's having she must have been fighting some one or some thing off. The thought was not comforting.

Just as Freya had began to stuck the needle in to her arm Damon and Klaus entered the room. Obviously Klaus in the lead.

The noise they made most have been louder than I thought because Luna sat up eyes wide and screamed causing the syringe to fall and every one around her to be thrown in to the wall by an invisible force. 

Freya was the first to get up while every one else remained where they were, in shock. Me included.

The floor started shaking again. And Freya grabbed the syringe and stuck it in to Luna's arm causing her to immediately collapse. 

Freya along with her. Blood coming heavily out of her nose. She had over strained herself. Just as I had predicted.

"Freya?" Mikeal asked shaking her. After a few seconds she came around but still in a dazed state.

Mikeal moved along with Freya possibly to take her to her room so she could get some rest but Klaus stepped forward. After giving a sharp look at Damon who after that had went to Luna's bedside were Hayley was.

Ansel and Mikeal left the room probably to sort their differences out and give Hayley and Damon some space. Hopefully by the end of _that _conversation both of them remained un-harmed and un-injured.

Shortly after Davina, Kol, Marcel, and Josh left I followed. Not being able to look at Hayley's pain filled expression. 

I some how felt responsible for her pain, that I had inflected it upon her some how. I felt responsible for Rebekah/Eva I should have known that hadn't been my sister. That some thing was wrong. I also felt responsible for Luna. Maybe if I would have been here sooner I could have prevented her suffering, and Hayley's to.

.........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

.........................................................

"I'm sorry that I failed, I should have done better-" Rambled Freya as I led her to her room.

She automatically sat down on the bed not objecting when I joined her. She wasn't making any eye contact with me. I had probably hurt her earlier, yelling at her like that. It wasn't like I meant to it's just I had been so angry and worried. Damon was right I shouldn't have yelled at her. And it was only right of me to apologize to her.

"Freya I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't right-"

"Damn right it wasn't! And you need to apologize for being an ass to me and Elijah."

I scoffed. "I was not being an ass."

Freya looked up from her hands and glared at me. "Okay okay so maybe I was being an ass, but you have to understand-"

Freya held up her hand. "I know, I know. You care about Luna okay I do to. But I don't get cranky and yell every time some thing happens to her."

"Well that's the difference between you and me, sister."

Freya stood up swaying on her feet as she did. I gently sat her back down on the bed before she managed to face plant on the floor. 

"Why are you here? Why couldn't you have let Mikeal take me to bed?" Freya questioned arms crossed over her chest.

"I wanted to apologize to you and I don't trust Mikeal."

Now it was her turn to scoff. "Niklaus he is our father-"

I held up a finger stopping her. "Your father."

"Well you know what I mean!" She exclaimed getting frustrated.

"I don't trust him, if you want to be around him fine. But don't come crying to me about how he treats you. And if you wish to be around him then keep Luna out of it."

She sighed holding her head in her hands. "He saved her life more than once, and not to mention he some how managed to get a hold of Rebekah's vampire body and that will become very helpful in getting our sister back and out of that psychotic witch Eva."

I sighed taking a long deep breath to calm myself. "I don't trust him and that's that. I didn't come here to fight and argue with you. I came here to apologize to my sister and to make sure that she was alright. So before a fight gets started I am going to leave you here in your room so that you can get some rest. Your going to need it because the only thing you'll be doing tomorrow is finding Eva."

I then vamped out of the room before she could say any thing else. 

It was not that I was trying to be argumentative but Mikeal being here had affected me as much as I hated to admit it.

Every time I saw his face my mind would go back to the old days. When he would beat me mercilessly for hours upon hours until Ester would pull him off of me. 

For me Mikeal has always been the only monster I feared. I was ashamed to still feel like he had some power over me. The power to inflect fear.

I wasn't sure how much more of him I could take.

.........................................................

_ **Ansel Pov** _

.........................................................

I was troubled by Mikeal's sudden appearance. 

He was the one who killed me after all. The one who had prevented me from seeing my son all those years ago.

I know what he did to my son. The beatings, the name calling, the cruelty that he forced my son through.

And I intended to confront him. 

.........................................................

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up. Judging by the way you were glaring at me back there it seemed like you wanted to talk." Mikeal said turning around.

We were outside of the compound standing on the steps. Except he was on one side and I was on the other.

"Why are you here?" I asked not bothering to ease around every thing. I wanted to get straight down to the point. I didn't want to mess around, much less mess around with Mikeal.

"As you saw I brought Rebekah's body to the compound."

"And how exactly did you acquire her body?" I asked suspicious that this had all been apart of his plan.

"I stole it from Finn he was preparing to destroy it. But luckily I got there in time."

I frowned. He seemed to be telling the truth. As odd as it might be.

"Well you've dropped the body off so why are you still here?"

He groaned. "As if it's any of your business. But if you really wish to know I am trying to make amends." 

"And why is that? Are you planning on dying any time soon?" I asked earning a growl from him.

"I am not the same person I was a thousand years ago. I have decided that I do not want my children to remember me as the monster I once was."

"Once?" I questioned allowing one of my eye brows to raise up.

"Back then some of the things I did, the things I said, and the choices I made I now realize were wrong. And before it is to late I intend to make things right with my family."

"You beat him mercilessly when ever he said or did some thing you didn't like."

He put his hands up in a defensive position. "Okay so I might have been a little hard-"

"Hard? You were cruel-"

"I was necessary! If I hadn't beat him back then he might not be the man he is today."

"Are you saying that if you had the chance to go back in time you would do the same thing over again." I said and he shook his head causing me to frown.

"No I am saying that I am here to make amends for past sins that I have committed. To apologize. I'm sure you don't trust me but this isn't about you. And besides I happen to care about what happens to the little witch."

I tilted my head to the side. Little witch, he couldn't mean Davina, or Freya. So he must be talking about some one else.

"You mean Luna." I said and Mikeal nodded. "Yes it's a nickname I gave her. I saved her life. From Ester once and from my oldest son Finn twice. I may have gotten attached to her. She is one of the only people who has ever stood against me not because she was protecting some one but because she didn't like the way I was speaking to her. And because of that I admire her."

I sighed thinking about how much Klaus would like that because I know I didn't.

"I thought you hated werewolves." I said remembering how he used to talk about them in pure hatred.

"Luna is different." Mikeal said and I frowned, confused with his answer. "How so?"

"She doesn't boast about her superiority. She doesn't hold her head high. She wants to be treated like every one else, equal. Although-"

"It's impossible because she will never be like every one else. I take it you've had that conversation with her to then." I said and Mikeal nodded.

"So are we going to get along now that we've had this conversation?" Mikeal asked not using the irritated tone he usually did.

"It depends." I said walking up the stairs to open the compound door.

"On what?" He asked walking up beside me.

"On how much you aggravate me."

.........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

.........................................................

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked seeing Klaus come out of Freya's room.

"About?" He asked and seeing Davina and Kol round the corner I sighed. "Some place more private." He sighed leading me out of the hallway and to his room.

"What is it that you would like to discuss with me Hayley?"

"Luna. I want to know your intentions with my sister." I said speaking honestly. There was no point to beating around the bush. I didn't have time to play around. I had to get back home, to the bayou to Hope. But this conversation couldn't be put off any longer.

He turned around his hands behind his back.

"My intention is to protect her. Surely you of all people understand that..." He said trailing off as he grabbed a paint brush and started painting on a blank canvas. To my understanding painting helped him whenever he was stressed out. It was like a therapeutic session for him. At least that's how Elijah described it.

"Of course maybe it would be better if I put it this way. Why do you care?"

His hand froze in mid-air but then resumed it's pace. 

"I'm sorry Hayley I'm not sure what you mean by that?"

"Klaus I think you know exactly what I mean." I said and I truly did believe that he did know what I was talking about. For some reason he was avoiding answering my question. Could I blame him? What if he asked me about my intentions for his brother Elijah? That would be very uncomfortable for everyone involved. But I needed to know.

"Why do you care about my sister?" I asked after the silence became almost unbearable. 

"Why do you care about your sister?" He asked dipping his paint brush in to the water to clean it.

"Klaus why can't you just answer the damned question?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air. Some times he could be so infuriating, I don't know how Luna could be around him so much.

"Because Hayley maybe I don't want to answer the damned question." He said quoting me. 

"It's not like you would understand it anyway..." He said placing the paint brush on the canvas creating a line.

I walked over to him and plucked the paint brush out of his hand setting in the cup full of water. 

"Show me then."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Hayley-"

I reached down and grabbed his hand, putting it on my cheek. "Show me."

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply and before I knew it I was thrust in to his mind. In a memory.

.........................................................

_"What exactly did the witches tell you about me?" Asked Klaus._

_Him and Luna were sitting outside on the grass. Books, papers, pens, and pencils lay discarded around them._

_The wind was blowing hard but other than that it looked like a nice day. The skies were a clear blue. It must have been a warm day outside because Luna was in a floral frilly light blue skirt and a white lace tank top. Her hair was down not up like it usually was now a days. Klaus wasn't wearing a leathe_ _r jacket but a plain t-shirt and some jeans. I wasn't really used to seeing him this laid back._

_"Nothing true." She said replying to his question without meeting his eyes._

_Luna looked up seeing Klaus looking at her. She sighed fiddling with her hands in her lap._

_"They said that you were a beast, a monster, a bastard, a cruel heartless person with the intention to kill every one who looks at you the wrong way."_

_When he said nothing she continued. "Their wrong it's not true-"_

_"Yes it is."_

_"No it's not." Luna argued folding her arms over her chest as her and Klaus looked at each other._

_"How am I not a monster?" He asked standing up and she did to. Brushing the grass off of her skirt._

_"Listen I've seen my fair share of monsters and you are not one of them."_

_"Luna you don't even know me-"_

_"I know enough."_

_Klaus said nothing so Luna continued._

_"I know that you think you are damaged because of what happened to you as a child. You think that no one can love and care about you because of what you are, and what you've done. So you shut your self out. You think your a monster because every one calls you one when your not. They don't understand you. People are afraid of things they don't understand, the things they don't know. And they give them names like monster, beast, demon, and devil. They said that you kill people, and that makes you cruel. But then when they themselves kill people it's always some how necessary and un-cruel. It doesn't matter what other people might see you as, it only matters how you see you. Don't listen to the things people say about you because they are wrong. Only you know the real you. Don't let any one else tell you otherwise. I know you've probably heard all of this before but you are not a monster. Monsters are not kind, giving, or supportive like you are. They destroy things while you create."_

_At the end of Luna's speech Klaus' mouth lay slightly open. Surprised, though he was trying to hide it of course unsuccessfully. _ _I had to admit what she said had moved me. I wondered how Klaus had been feeling that very moment in time._

_"On the contrary Luna no one has ever said anything to me like that before." Klaus said causing Luna to look down at her feet._

_"Well they should. Your not a bad person."_

_"Thank you." Klaus said and Luna nodded her gaze still locked on the ground._

_"If you ever want to talk Luna I'll be here for you."_

_She nodded finally looking up. "Would you like to see some more paintings?" Asked Klaus and Luna frowned a confused expression on her face. "I thought you showed me all of your paintings."_

_"If you would like we could go and admire the street artists."_

_"I didn't know I was allowed out of this area." Luna said still confused as she gathered all of the books and papers up with Klaus' help of course._

_"You are allowed out of this area, as long as it's with me." Klaus said leading Luna in to the house that they would soon be leaving._

.........................................................

"Now you know." Klaus said removing his hand from my face and stepping back.

"Klaus you are not a monster, I don't understand-"

He cut me off, shaking his head muttering to himself. "Luna was the only person in centuries who had not been afraid of me. I hadn't compelled her. Or forced her to be around me. For some reason she liked to be around me, of her own free will. Luna is the first person to tell me that I wasn't bad, that I wasn't this monster that every one told me I was. She is the best friend I've ever had and that is being completely honest. All my thousand years of life and I've never met any one like her, and that's a good thing. No one treats me like she does. And you ask me what my intentions are with her, well here they are. I want her to be safe, healthy, and happy. Is that so different from what you want?"

I frowned looking down at my feet. Now I was feeling like the _bad_ _guy_.

"Of course not I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to break her heart."

"And why Hayley would I break her heart?"

"It's not some thing you could mean to do I just needed to know that you weren't going to break her heart, or hurt her in anyway because I don't want her to feel that pain." I said explaining my self.

"Oh look at the time shouldn't you be going home to your husband."

I flinched at his words. He was of course right.

"Hayley if you wouldn't mind keep Hope at the Bayou with you just until Rebekah is restored to her full self, and the evil with Eva is gone." I nodded turning around to leave but then stopped a question popping up in my head.

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know who you are talking about Hayley." Klaus said his back to me as he resumed his painting.

"Do you love Luna?" I asked and he sighed heavily he seemed really beaten down today. Now that all of his anger and worry were gone.

He turned his head to look at me. Smirking, although it didn't quite reach his eyes like it usually did.

"You know that I do."

.........................................................

_ **Damon Pov** _

.........................................................

I groaned sitting up feeling a sharp pain in my neck.

I then remembered that I had fallen asleep, with my head on Luna's arm. I had texted every one back in Mystic Falls (that I cared about) and told them that I was fine and gave them an update on Luna's condition.

She was just as the same before asleep. 

I stood up admiring her for a moment. She looked so peaceful, so calm. I leaned down kissing her forehead before leaving the room.

Not caring that my hair was out of place and sticking straight up in some places. I needed to talk to Klaus.

If Luna woke up I wanted to take her out away from all the books, magic, and spells. So that she could just take a break to breathe. Over my life time I've had a lot of witch friends and one of the things I've learned from them is that when they keep doing the same thing over and over again with out a break they mess up.

I was sure Klaus wasn't going to like the idea of me taking her out, especially because of the last time _(the_ _Eric_ _situation)_. But Luna needed to get out. That's why I was going down now to prevent any fighting for when she woke up.

.............................................................

After looking all over the compound for Klaus I came up empty.

But then I remember that I hadn't checked the kitchen.

Why was it always the kitchen?

I walked in to the kitchen seeing him there I breathed out relieved. "I've been looking every where for you."

I said sitting on a stool across from Klaus, grabbing a blood bag. I really needed one right now.

"Good morning Klaus." I said causing him to look up at me. A dazed look on his face.

"Oh sorry Damon, didn't see you there I was-"

"Thinking I know." I said interrupting him and he raised his eye brows up at me. The dazed look on his face replaced with a confused one.

"You've got that look on your face." I said and he nodded looking down at the glass of bourbon in his hand. Running his finger along the glass.

"Listen I need to talk to you about-"

"Luna." Klaus finished picking up the glass of bourbon and setting it back down.

I frowned. How did he know what I was going to say?

"How did you know-" I started out asking but he cut me off, raising his hand.

"Call it a hunch."

.............................................................

"I don't understand what the problem is Klaus. I will be there with her."

Klaus growled hitting the wall. Though I suppose it was better than hitting me. 

"You aren't the problem Damon other people are. Eric got to close and I am not going to let any one else get that close again."

I said nothing. My mind racing. Trying to figure out a way to make a good argument. Because a part of me agreed with him. A big part at that.

"You are the one who doesn't understand Damon. You didn't see her face, she didn't cry in to your chest."

"I know I should have been there for her, don't rub in the fact that you were." I said looking down as I spoke feeling guilty and and ashamed that I hadn't been there for her.

"I'm not rubbing it in I am just telling you why I don't want her to walk out of that door without me-"

"What's the difference between you and me?!" I asked feeling offended. I would never let any thing happen to Luna, I'd throw my self in the way first.

"The difference is I won't hesitate." Klaus said calmly but I knew it wouldn't be long before that calm was replaced with a stronger emotion anger.

"Neither will-"

I turned hearing some one clear their throat.

Luna was standing in the doorway her arms wrapped around herself. She was wearing a pair of leggings paired with a green t-shirt and a pair of converse. Her hair was in a low pony tail. She had no make-up on her face.

"Damon would you mind giving me and Klaus a minute." Luna said moving off of the doorway.

I frowned opening my mouth to say some thing but Luna put her hand on my shoulder and nodded at me once causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'll be back in five minutes." I said getting a scoff from Klaus and a heavy sigh from Luna.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

"How long have you been standing there?" Klaus asked after Damon left the room.

"Long enough to know what the two of you were arguing about." I answered trying to shake the drowsiness off of my system. Klaus must have noticed this because his eyes narrowed in at me.

"Luna you seem tired why don't you go back to bed." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't sleep. I wish I could but every time I close my eyes I see Eva and then I remember the memory she showed me. I know you are trying to keep me safe but today I just have to breathe and I can't do that here. I want to go out and eat like any normal person here, just for a day. Maybe walk around for a little bit I don't know just do some thing besides reminisce and worry. Damon will protect me, speaking of that subject I can protect myself. I'll even kill if I have to you know that I can, but if I stay here I am going to work myself up thinking about my brother and my past. I am taking today off. I'm not going to use magic or my powers unless the situation is dire. I just need-" I closed my eyes realizing I was rambling again. 

"Alright I will let you and Damon leave on one condition."

"Any thing..." I said trailing off wondering exactly what this _one_ condition might be.

"After you return I was wondering if you would like to watch a movie with me. Kol has been nagging me about it and it more than likely is a terrible movie and I thought that if I had you there to watch it with me it might make it more breathable."

Whoa a movie night with Klaus. 

What was I going to wear? Pajamas? Definitely not a night gown that was never happening again, well maybe another time...

How was I going to do my hair? Was I going to do my hair at all? Should I shower first? Was I going to put on make-up? Would it be weird not to put make up on? Would he think I was weird if I did or didn't? Where was he going to sit and where was I going to sit? How far apart would we be? Would the room be dark? Should I put on some perfume? What if he didn't like it?

I realized that during this time I hadn't said any thing at all. I was just staring at him like the idiot I was.

"Of course it's okay if you don't want to I just thought-"

"No no no!" The two lettered word involuntarily slipped from my mouth. Oh my god, why did I have to be so stupid. I can not believe I just yelled at him.

I cleared my throat trying to shut down the mini panic attack I was having.

"I mean I would love to, if that's okay with you." I said and he nodded opening his mouth to say some thing when his hand dropped off of my shoulder and his eyes hardened.

I turned around to see Mikeal leaning on the door way. A small smirk on his face.

"Little witch I wondered when I'd be seeing you again." He said as he embraced me with a hug.

It was a little awkward on my part of course. Mikeal was the one that had hurt Klaus all those years ago. And here I was hugging him. It felt wrong.

"I'll see you later then." I said turning back around to look at Klaus. Who removed his eyes from Mikeal to look at me.

He nodded and I turned around to walk away to go get Damon. Planning on telling him the good news.

.............................................................

"How did you do it?" Damon asked as we walked hand in hand out of the compound.

"Do what?" I asked after a while. I had been enjoying the way the warm air felt on my skin. There was a cool breeze that would move my hair occasionally I couldn't help but appreciate it.

"Break us out of jail." He said causing me to laugh.

"Okay Damon first of all the compound is not a jail, and Klaus was just trying to protect us."

He laughed causing me to look over at him. I didn't think what I had said had been funny.

"Oh by us you mean you. I meant to say how did you get him to let you go?"

I inhaled deeply smiling at the smell of fresh air.

"First of all I didn't get Klaus to do anything. Second of all I just told him how I was feeling, how I wanted a break from worrying about my brother and my past."

Damon smiled reaching down to grab my hand.

"So what your saying is that you persuaded him?" He said and I shrugged. "Does it really matter I mean at lest we're out of the compound. What do you want to do today?"

"First we grab some thing to eat and then we do what ever my little princess wants to do." He said letting go of my hand to tickle me.

I laughed despite feeling extremely embarrassed.

We were out in the open, and that meant that every one was looking at us.

"Damon I really-"

He sighed putting his hand on my mouth and standing in front of me. Wagging his finger in front of my face.

"Princess we've talked about this."

I rolled my eyes but smiled any way. It felt good to not be bent over a map, a crystal in hand, looking for my brother. I tried not to dwell on the memory I remembered from yesterday. And I hoped that spending the day with Damon would keep my mind off of it.

And if not then I was going to talk to Klaus.

He said I could come and talk to him whenever I needed to. Talking to him about some thing always made me feel better any way, it didn't matter what it was.

Damon removed his hand from my mouth, and placed both hands on his hip. Patiently waiting.

"Sorry Dad." I said causing his face to light up.

"It's okay princess, now what kind of ice cream do you want?" He said setting us down at a small ice cream place.

I frowned. "Damon it is 9:00 in the morning." I said and the smile only grew on his face. "It's never to early for ice cream, now Princess what would you like? If they don't have it I'll find a way to get it, even if that means killing every one here."

I sighed shaking my head. "Dam-(I cleared my throat preparing to correct myself) Dad you can't be serious."

He took his eyes off of me to look at the approaching waiter. "Oh princess but I am."

"Deadly serious." He added after the waiter paused to take a look at me, causing me to blush.

.............................................................

The day had went just as I had hoped. Perfect. No magic. No spells. No creepy stalker guys. 

I admit it had been entertaining to watch _my_ _dad _chase every one who so much as looked at me off. Some times his over protectiveness came in handy.

But now it was time for him to go and return to Mystic Falls.

Where Cami, Caroline, Stefan, and Alaric were. I knew I was going to have to call them all individually at some point but I didn't want to do it right now. I was going to have to do it tomorrow.

"Hey look I know I said this before but I really mean it this time. I'll be back here in a week maybe two that's it."

"I promise."

He added after I hadn't said any thing. I smiled wrapping my arms around his torso.

"Thank you for today Damon I really appreciated it."

"Any time princess. I love you daughter."

I smiled at his reply. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. "I love you to dad."

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me lifting me up.

"Ugh Dad you are seriously killing me!" I yelled as he continued to squeeze me tighter and shake me. I loved Damon but his bear hugs, now that was another story.

He set me down and I bent over breathing deeply in and out trying to catch my breath. Not caring that Klaus was behind me.

"Are you alright Luna?" Ansel asked and I looked up surprised to see him there.

"Yeah I'm okay I just experienced another one of Damon's bear hugs. It takes a while for my lungs to recover." I said as I waved at Damon watching him walk out.

"Are you ready love?" Klaus asked and I nodded and he took my arm and put it in to his. Leading me away from Ansel.

.............................................................

We were sitting on a couch.

One of the ones that you sink in to once you sit on it. I immediately wanted to go to sleep because of how comfortable it was. But then I remembered that Klaus wasn't to far away from me.

I had taken my shoes off so my feet were on the couch.

Klaus had taken off his leather jacket leaving him a black long sleeve shirt that some how managed to make him look more intimating and good at the same time.

The room wasn't dark like I had imagined it would have been. It was fully lit, not that I minded.

I told myself to continue to look at the screen and to not look at him. It would have been harder but the movie happened to be interesting. For some reason I felt drawn to the background music, or soundtrack as Kol called it.

It was called _Split _forsomereason_. _From the looks of it this movie was going to be scary, if not scary then creepy. I was getting bad vibes.

It was just getting interesting when the guy kidnapped the three girls. But then there was a loud noise, a boom. Thunder, I think. 

I of course jumped when there was another _boom _andalongwiththatnoise the power went out. The whole room had been swallowed up in darkness I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

The problem was that I had jumped, right on to Klaus' lap. It didn't really help that he had put an arm around me securing me so I wouldn't fall.

"Love are you okay?" He asked a laugh building up in his voice.

I was all of a sudden glad that the lights were out, that he couldn't see my face. Because I was surely blushing.

"Yeah I'm okay. Are you okay I didn't meant to jump on you like that." I said and he laughed. Shifting causing me to shift with him.

"It's okay you didn't hurt me. I'm quite content actually."

I laughed looking down at what I assumed to be my hands. "Well I'm glad to know that me being scared amuses you."

"Luna you don't have to be scared. I'm here with you."

I sighed my heart feeling like it was about to come out of my chest.

"I'm not afraid, just jumpy." I added after another round of thunder came.

"Sure you are love."

.........................................................

  
I rolled over in bed opening my eyes. Seeing that it was still night. I had been doing this on and off all night. Waking up and going back to sleep.

Klaus had taken me to my room to go and see what was wrong with the power. He had said we would finish the movie later, and I of course agreed but that had been hours ago.

It was now 3:30 in the morning.

I sat up feeling a chill pass over me.

I then frowned, I hadn't lit a candle. But there it was in all of it's glory glowing in the night. I got up and pushed the covers back. Wincing as my feet touched the cold floor.

I blew it out trying to blindly find my way back to my bed. Once I was settled in I sat back up confused. There it was again. Shining brightly in the dark of my room.

I got up once again and went to blow it out stopping when I noticed a piece of paper and a pencil lying there that hadn't been there before with the words _"I_ _can_ _help_ _you_ _find_ _your_ _brother_._"_

Itwaswritten in cursive hand-writing. Not a hand that I recognized.

I picked up the pencil going out on a limb and wrote the words _"How?"_

I was shocked to see all the words on the page disappear. It wasn't long before I got my reply.

_"A simple spell to find out exactly where he is. But I can tell you what town he's in. My name is Phoebe by the way. Halliwell in case you were wondering. Cole's wife. I thought I could help you so here I am. Would you like to know the name of the town?"_

I picked up the pencil despite my shaking hands and quickly wrote.

_"Yes, please and it's nice to meet you Phoebe."_

A few seconds later the writing disappeared.

_"Leo is in New Orleans, while Chris is in Mystic Falls." _Wrote Phoebe causing me to sigh in relief. I was so close.

_"I have to go now it's been fun talking with you, tell Cole that I love him and that I always will. Don't worry the spell I have written for you will appear after I'm gone. Stay safe, being a Halliwell isn't always the best thing in the world I should now. Talk to you later."_

I reached down towards the pencil to write and say thank you but the writing had disappeared.

The white page then darkened turning a light tan in color. Like it was aged in some thing. Colors bloomed across the page, and the writing followed.

** To Call Blood to Blood **

_3 sprigs Rosemary for remembrance_

_2 tablespoons chopped Ground Holly for spirit calling_

_A pinch of Cypress for longevity_

_1 shredded Yarrow Root for contacting relatives_

_Let the herbs be prepared while the name of the loved one is repeated by the preparer._

_Place the herbs in a silver bowl._

_Lay in a treasure of the loved one, should one be available_

_With a knife, prick the left finger so the blood will flow straight from the heart._

_Add the blood to the bowl, calling the name of the loved one and saying _ _ **"Blood of our blood, we summon thee."** _

_The loved one will be summoned in full wholeness and freshness of life._

I put my hand over my mouth, as tears sprung from my eyes. I had just found a way to find my brother. I could bring him home.

We could be together, Leo to.

I was going to get my brother back.

It wasn't a question of if, or how.

It was a question of when.


	78. Here with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai Parker helps Luna find her brother...

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

"Luna how long have you been awake?" Asked Klaus as he walked in to the room, noticing Freya, the candles, and the maps that lay on the table.

I ignored his question which is some thing I didn't normally do. In fact I've never done it until now.

"Leo is here in New Orleans and Chris is in Mystic Falls." I said looking at the crystal that dangled in Freya's hand. It had just started moving. Not circling but darting back and fourth at a rapid rate.

"And how did you come across this information?"

"One of my ancestors Phoebe told me that Leo was here and that Chris was in Mystic Falls. Using the spell that she gave me helped me determine that Chris was some where underground. Freya is currently trying to find Leo." I replied looking up to see that he didn't have a happy look on his face, he looked upset. Probably because I was awake and not sleeping like I was supposed to be. He hated it when I didn't sleep.

There was the sound of the crystal hitting the map, I swear I could feel my heart stop.

"He's here." Freya announced looking up from the map and putting the necklace down.

"Where exactly?" I asked my mind racing as she walked out of the room, I followed her as did Klaus.

"I mean he is at the compound." She said before walking in to the entry way were Cole stood. Leo was on the ground next to him pale, bloody, and dirty. I felt relief when I saw his chest moving. He was breathing. That was a good sign.

My eyes then moved over to the person Cole currently had in his grasp.

He was tall with dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He had this look on his face. Almost like he was suppressing a smirk.

"I found him digging Leo up." Cole said gesturing to the person he held in front of him.

I went to Leo looking him over. He looked dehydrated judging by how chapped his lips were. He was cut multiple times by some type of blade and the wounds didn't seem to be healing which was strange because he had told me that he was an angel/white-lighter.

"The knife they used was most likely laced with dark-lighter poison. If you were wondering why he wasn't healing. It's not enough to kill him just enough to make him suffer..." Trailed off the man who was being held by Cole.

"Dark-lighter poison?" I trailed off looking up at the man in confusion. How could he know that? Maybe he was the one who did it. But then why had he been trying to dig him up? 

Cole frowned. "I think it's time for an interrogation. Luna, Freya would you kindly leave the room. Things could get ugly."

"Well good luck with that. I won't talk, I don't care what you do to me. There is only one person in this room I'll talk to."

"And who would that be?" Cole asked before any one of us could say some thing.

The man looked over at me a smirk on his face. Tilting his head to the side as his eyes ran over me.

I shifted my feet uncomfortable from his gaze.

"Her."

.........................................................

_ **Cole Pov** _

.........................................................

"She is not going in there." Klaus announced and I sighed putting my head in my hands rubbing my eyes.

"Listen Klaus I don't really want her talking to him either. Trust me. I can practically sense the evil coming off of him. But if it's the only way he'll talk..." I trailed off folding my arms over my chest as I watched Elijah tie Klaus to a chair in the room.

He then came out with a pained look on his face.

"I agree with my brother. Luna is not to go any where near him. I don't trust him-"

"Listen we don't have to trust him. The bottom line is that we don't even know his name if there is even the smallest chance that he'll talk to her then we have to take it. He could know where Chris is, and that's her brother. He's a part of my family to, he is one of the few things left in this world that I care about." I argued but Elijah remained silent but pursed his lips.

"I am not going to allow her to be alone with him." Klaus spoke through gritted teeth. It seemed that he really didn't like the thought of Luna going in there alone.

I scoffed. "Who said she had to be alone. We can be right outside the door, listening to every thing. Still observing, but on the outside."

If they didn't agree with that I was prepared to knock them temporarily unconscious, just long enough for Luna to get what ever information she could out of this guy. Maybe it was wrong of me to think like that but I needed to get Chris back at what ever means necessary. He was part of the only family that I had left. If I lost him then I only had Luna and Leo to look after. I needed a purpose, people that cared about me. Not because if they didn't I would reduce them to ash but because they loved me. Not out of fear, or by blind worship.

"Okay but if one thing goes wrong-" Klaus said holding a finger up.

"Then you have my permission to go nuts on the guy but until then, observe." I said cutting him off.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

"Listen. If any thing goes wrong just remember that I am right out side of this door, and no one is going to prevent me from getting to you." Klaus said placing his hands on my shoulders.

I appreciated that he was being protective but I really hoped that he wouldn't have to go through with what he had promised.

I had never interrogated any one before and that alone made me nervous. But I was relieved that Klaus, Elijah, and Cole were standing outside of the door to the room where I would be in. If any thing were to go wrong.

"Luna there is a very small chance of any thing going wrong, but if things do we will be here. Or if you can't handle it, one of us will gladly take over." Klaus glared up at Elijah as he said this.

I nodded in Cole's direction.

"I'm ready." I said and he opened the door.

After taking a few steps I turned around, just in time to see Cole's worried face.

That wasn't exactly comforting, for the Source of all Evil to be worried. That's when things were really bad. 

A lot worse than I had thought.

.........................................................

I grabbed a chair and put it a couple feet away from the guy's chair.

He was tied up an every thing but I didn't want to take any chances.

The man then sat up, I could now see that his eyes were more of a smokey blue.

"Oh it's you. I guess they decided to give me what I wanted. Your here to interrogate me about your friend right?"

I nodded watching him carefully. He didn't look dangerous. But then again looks could be deceiving. 

"What's your name?"

He smirked. "I thought that this was business." 

"This is business, Leo means a lot to me. I am here to figure out who you are. How you found him, and why you saved him."

He laughed leaning forward as far as his bindings let him.

"Well if you wanted to know who I was you could have just asked. My name is Malachi Parker. But you can call me Kai."

I sighed trying to gather my thoughts. There was some thing about his face that made me lose my train of thought.

"Okay Kai-"

"Wait wait. I need to know what to call you. Would you prefer Ms. Halliwell, or Ms. Labonair." He said cutting me off.

"Luna is fine." I said causing him to furrow his brow in confusion.

"Do you have a middle name?"

"Rahmah." I answered shyly looking down. I don't really know why I answered him. I didn't really have to. In fact I was supposed to be the one interrogating him not the other way around. I don't know why for some reason I just felt compelled to.

"Do you know what it means?" He asked and I shook my head. I had been curious to why my parents had given me that middle name. I think I remember Sabine saying that it had meant mercy but I couldn't be sure. Then again she simply could have been lying to me. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"It means mercy, grace, and compassion. If I had it my way I would have added beautiful to the list because that's exactly what you are-"

"Listen Kai flattery isn't going to get you any where. If you would like I can pull some one else in..."

"No. Sorry it's just I happen to find you interesting. Maybe after this is over we can go out some time." He said cutting me off flashing a toothy smile at me.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Trying to calm myself. This was not going to be easy.

"How did you find Leo?"

"I came across him, saw him unconscious and I decided to help." He replied answering my question, leaning back in his chair ever so slightly.

"Your friend who happens to be the Source of all Evil then found me. Dragging me here."

"How did you know about the dark-lighter poison?" I asked and he sighed. "I happen to know a little about your world."

I raised my eye brows confused. "My world?"

"Halliwell..." He trailed off and I nodded. Now understanding.

"And how do you know about my world?"

"I was blessed to have met the charmed ones once. I asked questions about them and in return they gave me answers."

"Why did you want to talk to me?" I asked before I could stop myself. It had been bothering me ever since he said _"her"._ I wanted to know why. 

"Because I want some thing from you, Luna." He said leaning forward again. Looking at me intently. Not wanting to look away I did the same. Ignoring the uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"What do you want from me Kai?"

"I want you to prove I'm innocent." He said causing me to raise an eye brow.

"I am the one Damon and the others are looking for." I stood up slowly. Coming to the sudden realization that I wasn't safe.

"Your the one who was killing all of those witches." I said and Kai sighed. "If you would just let me explain-"

"But there isn't that much to explain is there." I said cutting him off. The next thing I knew Kai was gone. The ropes that had binded him were now on the floor.

Feeling a breeze behind me I turned around to see Kai.

"This can work if you help me, I can help you. It's that simple Luna."

The door burst open to reveal Cole, Elijah, and Klaus. None of them looked pleased.

"Go." Elijah said causing me to turn away from Kai and walk past the three of them, not bothering to look back.

My first interrogation hadn't turned out good after all.

.........................................................

"Freya you should get some sleep." I said noticing that her shoulders were slumped forward and her words had began to slur.

"Luna I need to stay awake to attend to Leo if need be." She said shaking her head as she spoke.

"You can barely stand. I should have never woken you up in the first place. I can take care of Leo, I may not be the best at healing spells but that doesn't mean I can't bandage him up."

Freya sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Come on. No one is going to think any less of you, I promise." I said pulling her in for a hug. 

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" She asked and I shrugged smiling before waving her off.

I watched as she walked/stumbled out of the room. Then I turned my attention back to Leo. He was sleeping. Every breath he took sounded like he was wheezing, I wasn't necessarily a doctor but I knew that wasn't a good sign.

Maybe it was the dark-lighter poison (as Kai called it) weakening his lungs. There wasn't much I could do about that except prop him up a little more.

He was still bleeding freely from the cuts that were on his face, his neck, his arms, and from what I could see his stomach.

Luckily the room I was in was stocked with medical supplies. Gauss, tape, cotton, q-tips, alcohol, etc...

I took a cloth and ran it under some warm water planning on cleaning his cuts with that before using the alcohol and q-tips.

I started with his forehead first. I started there because it was the deepest cut on his face. I decided that it would be better to get the worst over.

Soon I was down to his neck. That part had been the most difficult part to do because while I did it I had to hold his chin up. Then I moved down to his arms.

Unlike the cuts on his face and neck these were jagged. As if he had tried to move while they stuck the blade deep in to his skin.

Doing his arms took longer than his face and neck. Mostly because these cuts were a lot more deeper, and longer to begin with. Judging by the green tint infection had started to set in. That meant that the skin was more sensitive, so I had to be extra gentle, if I wanted to avoid causing him pain.

He groaned but didn't wake up from his deep sleep.

I stood lost of what to do. I knew that he was cut on his stomach and legs because I could see the blood seeping in through his clothing.

I didn't want to evade his privacy but luckily I didn't have to because Cole walked in to the room.

I dropped the rag in my hand and set it on the table, rushing to give him a hug. It had been a couple says since since I had seen him. I happened to enjoy his presence. But he also happened to be the Source of all Evil so he didn't exactly have the time to sit and have tea.

He smiled at me, which was a rare thing to see.

He ruffled my hair, which is some thing Damon would some times do. I vaguely remember my brother doing it once.

"Luna I'll finish this up, you can go take a break. Elijah wants to speak with you."

.........................................................

My heart raced in my chest as I tried to figure out what Elijah could want to talk to me about.

I hoped it wasn't about the interrogation fail with Kai. That had not turned out well. I made it to the library were Cole had told me to meet him. He was there sitting in a chair a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Luna I'm sorry if I bothered you but we need to talk about your conversation with Kai."

I sighed sitting down next to him. "There's not much to really talk about. I know that it didn't go as well as we wanted it to."

"No that's not it. You did fine, I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to talk with him again."

I frowned. I didn't think that was what this conversation was going to be about.

"I mean if you think it would help-"

"Some times Luna you have to deal with devil to get what you want."

"Does Klaus approve of this?" I asked curiously. I hadn't seen him in a while. That worried me. Usually that's how it happened. Some one leaves there friends and family assume that they are doing some thing and then they never come home. But surely that couldn't happen to Klaus. Who would kidnap him? And even if they did somehow manage it why? To get to me.

"No he is currently off blowing off some steam, I understand if you don't-"

"No I do. Thank you Elijah." I said turning to leave.

.........................................................

** _Back at Mystic Falls_ **

.........................................................

_ **Damon Pov** _

.........................................................

I sighed turning over to look at Cami. As soon as I got back I had talked to everyone and then I joined my girlfriend in the land of dreams.

It didn't help that I wasn't feeling to good. Some thing wasn't right. Kai had been to quiet. The killings of the witches had all of a sudden stopped for some reason. That made me worry. What was he planning now, a larger scale attack. More dead witches, possibly even vampires this time. Maybe both.

My phone rang causing me to groan. It was way to early for me to be receiving any phone calls. Unless it was my daughter, because she could call me any time for any thing. But it wasn't Luna calling, it was Klaus.

I got out of the bed quietly, trying not to disturb Cami. I walked over to the dresser and through on a shirt, since it had been a little chilly. I picked up the phone and vamped outside, sitting on the bench.

"What took you so long?" Klaus asked in an irritated tone.

I leaned back into the bench knowing that this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Some of us enjoy sleeping." I replied.

"Let's skip the pleasantries and get on with it."

I frowned confused. "Okay."

"Tell me every thing you know about Kai Parker."

I tensed opening my eyes. 

"He is a psychopath among other things why?"

"Cole showed up with him at the compound he had been digging Leo up. And if you don't know who Leo is-"

"He's there!" I exclaimed standing up. Oh this could not be happening. Luna couldn't be any where near him. He was trying to get to me and it was working.

"Yes-"

"Don't let him out of your sight. I'll be there later with Alaric, don't let Luna any where near him I don't care what she says."

I hung up the phone before he could say any thing else. Vamping back in to the house to get Alaric.

Pretty soon our Kai problems were going to be over.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

I slowly opened the door, bracing myself. I didn't know what I was going to be walking in to.

Kai seemed nice and all, but I didn't trust him. Some thing wasn't right with him, I could feel it. I had to trust my feelings. But I also had to discard those feelings. Kai could know where my brother is, or at least help me find him. I was willing to do any thing at this point to bring him home. Like Elijah said some times you had to deal with the devil to get what you wanted.

He was sitting in the chair, this time in chains, instead of rope. He raised his head up noticing my presence.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to come back."

I frowned folding my arms over my chest. "How did you know-"

"That you were going to come back. Hmm let's see I said that I would help you if you helped me."

I sighed putting a piece of loose hair behind my ear. "Okay but what if you are the one killing the witches and your just trying to lure me in and kill me to."

He laughed leaning back as he did. "But the thing is Ms. Halliwell I am not. I may be a killer, a psychopath, and a horrible brother but I did not kill those witches. If I did then no one would have been able to find their bodies."

"I will help you Kai but you have to help me find my brother first."

He smiled tilting his head to the side.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Luna, but first you have to undo these chains."

.........................................................

"Do you have any idea where your brother might be?" Kai asked as he began laying maps out on the table in my room. 

"Some where in Mystic Falls." I answered and Kai sighed grabbing my hand.

"I need some of your blood to do the spell." I nodded wincing as he stabbed the pricked my finger with the dagger causing a single drop of my blood to fall on to the map.

He was still holding my wrist as he chanted. It was latin, but it wasn't a spell I had ever heard. It sounded dark, sinister.

My blood had stopped traveling on the map, causing me to gasp and lean over. 

"Well it looks like today is your lucky day. I happen to know exactly where this is."

Before I could thank him Klaus along with Elijah and Mikeal walked in. Glaring at Kai. "Luna step away from him, he's dangerous." Klaus said and I looked over at Kai who had an amused look on his face.

"He just found my brother."

"Is this true?" Elijah asked looking between Kai and me.

Kai pulled out the map showing the three of them. But they didn't seem convinced.

"Of course it is. I said I would help her." Kai said replying to Elijah's question.

"I know exactly where this is, and I can take her to her brother. But only her and I can go."

"That is not happening." Klaus said grabbing Kai's hand off of my shoulder, which I didn't know had gotten there.

He then proceeded to put me behind his back, taking a protective stance. Which immediately made me blush. Itwasn't necessary for him to do this because I was pretty sure since Kai wanted me to help him that he wasn't going to hurt me. It still made me feel warm on the inside, that he wanted to protect me, keep me safe. Of course when every one else did this I never felt this way, but every one else wasn't Klaus.

"Listen I would love to bring every one along including you, but if we are going to pull this off it's going to have to be me and her. Her brother is most likely being protected and guarded. Two people won't draw much attention."

"Luna go into my room. I'll be there shortly."

Mikeal tugged on my arm pulling me away from Klaus, who was now completely focused on Kai.

I walked to Klaus' room my mind racing. I didn't want Kai to get hurt because he knew where my brother was. He was the only one that could help me find him. So as of now he was my only hope. I needed him. Even if he was some crazy killer psychopath. 

That crazy killer psychopath knew exactly where my brother was. And I was willing to work with even him in order to find my brother, if Genevieve knew where he was I would have worked with her and I hated her.

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

"I don't trust you." Klaus said and Kai smiled folding his arms over his chest. "And I don't like you. But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Luna's brother is currently in a river drowning over and over again."

"Drowning?" I questioned and Kai's eye briefly flickered over to me before going back to Klaus.

"Yes. Chris is half white-lighter so he can't die. So he is just going to-"

"Drown over and over again." Mikeal finished his facial expression grave. "Does Luna know?" Klaus asked through gritted teeth.

"Do you think she would still be here if she did." Kai replied with an irritated tone.

"Say I let you and her go what would happen? Be honest with me." Klaus said stepping back his hands on his hips though he was still tense. He couldn't be thinking of letting her go with him. But these days I didn't know what was going through his head.

"Well after the long drive filled with conversation, I am going to get her brother and she is going to stand back and make sure that no one tries to kill us-"

"That's a terrible idea. Her emotions are going to be high, she won't be focused and she is going to get hurt," said Klaus cutting Kai off.

But instead of being irritated Kai smiled nodded his head. "Halliwell witches aren't weaker because of emotions they are stronger because of it. And I am sure that she is perfectly capable with protecting herself and me."

"Okay so after you save her brother what do you do next?" Klaus asked.

"Kill anyone if they see any thing. Depending on how bad Chris is injured we might just have to get a hotel. During that time she can help prove my innocence. And some time we might get dinner, then in the morning we will leave to come back here."

Klaus sighed turning away from him. "Pack what you need. If anything happens to her-"

"You'll kill me, I know the drill."

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

I was pulling at my hair by the time Klaus walked in. I looked him over he wasn't bloody which was a good sign.

"Listen I know what your going to say. He's dangerous. I know that. I don't really trust him either. But he knows where my brother is, and that over-rides me not trusting him. He could be in a lot of pain right now. I'll do what ever you want. I will sleep when you want me to, I won't stay up anymore, I will eat when ever you want me to, I'll take a break from magic when you think I'm getting to stressed out. But please, please let me go to Mystic Falls with Kai so I can find brother."

Klaus put his hand on my arm, stopping me from pacing.

"Luna you can go but there are a few things we have to talk about."

I nodded waiting patiently.

"Don't let your guard down. He might appear charming but he is not. If you get hurt, or if even the smallest thing happens call me. And promise me that you will keep yourself safe, don't depend on him."

I sighed. What he was asking of me was fair, but last nights sleepless hours were catching up with me.

"I promise not to let me guard down, if any thing goes wrong I'll call you, and I am going to keep myself safe."

Klaus pulled me in for a hug, which I of course returned.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am right now." I mumbled in to his chest.

"I know." He replied putting his forehead against mine. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." I shivered feeling that fluttery feeling in my stomach.

I opened my eyes to find him looking back at me. I inhaled deeply trying to slow my heart down, knowing that he could hear it. When he looked at me like that, I would always forgot what I was going to say, and every thing I had been thinking. Him looking at me like that wasn't good for my health, sometimes I would forget how to breathe.

"You are not going to lose me. I'm not a fan of Kai either, I'm doing this for my brother. If your angry with me I won't go-"

"I'm not angry just worried. I have to put my trust in him that he won't let any thing happen to you." 

"Then don't put your trust in him, put your trust in me. I don't break promises. I'm no Elijah but when I say I'm going to do something I do it. So if you tell me to stay safe then that's exactly what I am going to do. If I get hurt it'll be my fault and you can punish me later."

"Punish?" Klaus asked pulling away from me his hands still on my shoulders. A part of me was relieved that he had pulled away it was starting to get hard to form a single coherent thought. The other part was missing the skin to skin contact.

I looked down at my feet, feeling my face heat up.

"Yeah you can ground me, or prevent me from doing some thing I really want to do."

"Luna I'm not going to punish you for wanting to save your brother. I will however request that you and I finish the movie that we started."

I nodded not bothering to hide my excitement watching a movie with Klaus alone, sounded perfect. Maybe now that Chris would be safe then I could actually concentrate on the movie and let myself go. Maybe have a little fun.

"I would love to but first-"

"You have to go save your brother I know. There is one more thing I should probably tell you. Damon is coming with Alaric they are after Kai."

I put my head in my hands, this was not good. "I'll entertain them as long as I can but if Kai proves not to be innocent then-"

"I understand."

.........................................................

_ **Ansel Pov** _

.........................................................

I frowned seeing Luna leave with a man. I didn't know who he was but something didn't feel right about him.

Klaus was watching them leave an odd expression on his face.

"Where is she going?" I asked and he sighed. 

"She is going to find her brother."

"And your not with her because..." I trailed off and he winced. "I am not Kai. Right now he is the only one that can help her. So I have decided to step back."

"And you are putting your faith and trust in some stranger?" 

"I am putting my faith and trust in Luna." He replied in a slightly irritated tone.

"What if he hurts her?"

"I'll kill him."

"What if he takes advantage of her?"

"Ansel I've already thought of every thing that he could possibly do to her. And I have talked to him he knows who he will face if any thing happens to her."

I couldn't help but feel angry and disappointed. How could he have just let her go?

"How could you have just let her go? I thought you loved her-"

"It is not a question of love. I do love her, and I did not let her go. Trust me I keep her very close to my heart. So excuse me if I try putting her priorities in front of mine. My discomfort is not more important than her brother's life."

"Is some thing going on here?" Mikeal asked coming in to view.

"Where is the little witch I thought I saw her go this way?"

"Gone she won't be back until tomorrow." Klaus answered causing Mikeal to scoff.

"Niklaus you did not let her go? Could you honestly be that stupid?"

"Listen if the both of you don't like my decisions then I suggest you leave."

.........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

.........................................................

I stopped out side of Klaus's door raising my hand to knock. I hadn't seen Luna today and she was supposed to come down to the bayou. I really needed to talk to her about some serious _girl _things. I had avoided it long enough. I had went in to her room she wasn't there so I naturally assumed that she was in Klaus'.

"Come in," a gruff voice said from the inside and I frowned. Usually when Klaus was with Luna he didn't sound gruff he sounded happy/content.

He was sitting on the couch in his room, a glass of bourbon in his hand, and a sketchpad along with a pencil on his lap.

"What do you want Hayley?" He asked and I sighed. "Have you seen Luna today?"

Klaus eyes narrowed. "Haven't you called her?"

"No I wanted to talk to you first." I said and Klaus stood up, setting the sketchpad down.

He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Turning me around and walking me to the door.

"Listen Hayley I am not really in the mood for any company at the moment. If you want to know where she is I suggest that you call her." He said before pushing me out of his room and closing the door before I could say any thing.

I took my phone out from my purse and walked to Luna's room sitting on the balcony in her room. Going to contacts preparing to call her.

.........................................................

** _Luna Pov_ **

.........................................................

The car ride wasn't silent just as I had predicted. Kai had the radio blarring and he would talk to me time to time. It was a polite thing to answer him and talk back. He was helping me with my brother after all.

My phone vibrated and I frowned wondering who it could be. Kai gave me an apologetic smile and turned the radio down.

"Luna where are you? I've been looking for you all day! I told you that we had to talk about something-"

I sighed remembering that she did tell me that we needed to talk and to meet her in the bayou. But that was before finding Leo, and Kai.

"On the road, going to find my brother thanks to the help of a new friend." I said glancing over at Kai who smirked back at me. I didn't really know how to classify him. He wasn't my enemy, he was helping me find my brother so I guess we were _friends_.

"What do you mean on the road?" Hayley asked her voice sounding strained. She was probably stressed, worrying about me and Rebekah/Eva.

"I mean that my friend is driving us to the location where my brother is. He knows the place."

"Luna who is your friend? And why isn't Klaus or Elijah with you?"

I sighed this was embarrassing. I was sure Kai could hear everything because the radio was off and the windows were up because of the rain.

"Hayley I am fine and Klaus and Elijah aren't with me because they know I can take care of myself and besides this is a two person job."

"Luna I'm not going to ask you again who is your friend?" I looked over at Kai to see that he had his hand out for my phone. "Just a minute." I said in to the phone and I handed it over to Kai wondering what he was going to say.

'Who is she?' Kai mouthed. 'My sister.' I replied back.

Kai cleared his throat. "Listen Hayley I know that your probably worried about your sister being with some stranger but we happen to have a thing. You see I'm gonna help her find her brother and she is going to help prove that I am not some crazy psychopathic killer that every one claims I am. My name's Kai Parker by the way if you were wondering. And I'm sorry if you have a problem with me and with this whole situation but there really is nothing you can do about it. It was nice talking to you." Kai then hung up the phone and gave it back to me.

A few minutes later my phone vibrated again. It was not surprising Hayley.

"I wouldn't answer that if I were you."

I declined the call. 

"Why does everyone think that your a crazy psychopathic killer?" I asked and Kai's eye widened at my question.

"It's complicated," he replied his hands gripping onto the steering wheel. He seemed fine earlier. Maybe my question had caused this reaction.

"I can handle complicated. That's the story of my whole life."

Kai looked over at me a confused expression on his face. I took a deep breath feeling as though I needed to explain myself. Maybe if I told him something he would do the same in return, it was like a game of sorts. Except there were no winners and no losers.

"Complicated do tell..." He said trailing off glancing at me before looking back at the road.

"All of my childhood and most of my teenage years I was tortured, abused, and used. I had no mom or dad. I had no friends, no one to help me. It was just the same cycle that repeated itself over and over again. The witches hated me because of how different I was, because I was stronger than them. Then Hayley showed up and I later found out that she was my half sister, we share the same father. Then the Mikealson's came and rescued me and Hayley from the witches. But before them my life was nothing. And now my life has gotten complicated. I've only just found out that I'm Halliwell witch and I have these powers that I don't understand, that I don't know how to control. Technically I have two brothers but one of them has already died. Their father was in love with my mother. I've recently been stalked, there's some guy and his army after me. My best friend is in love with me."

Kai whistled shaking his head. "Well I guess it doesn't get much more complicated than that."

"I was born a siphoner witch so I don't really have any powers of my own. So I track down powerful witches and I drain them of my power and make it my own. But it never stays, I temporarily have it so I have to do it again and again. Just this endless cycle of killing. I know it's wrong but I can't stand being powerless. I have to be stronger-"

"Than your enemies."

He nodded looking back at me and then the road.

"Yeah. So now do you understand why I'm called a crazy psychopathic killer?" Kai said as he pulled up to a Starbucks in the middle of no-where.

"You are trying to redeem your name, and prove that you are innocent so you are not a psychopath. You aren't crazy, you seem sane enough to me. You are a killer but so is almost every one I know. Except you kill for power."

"So what your saying is..."

"Your not a crazy psychopathic killer." I finished and her frowned. "Luna you don't know me you can't just go off of my appearance alone, just because you think I'm charming-"

I scoffed now a little offended. He thought I thought he was charming. Well he was good looking, very good looking at that but he was not charming.

"Don't get cocky, you may look good but your not charming at least not to me. And I'm not going off of your appearance alone. I honestly don't think that a crazy psychopathic killer would be helping me find my brother. And that crazy psychopathic killer wouldn't want me to prove his innocence."

He tilted his head to the side looking me over, like the first time he saw me. Shaking his head.

"If anybody is charming it's you and you look good to. I can't believe how much you sound like the charmed ones, Phoebe especially. Now enough with all this seriousness it's making my head hurt. Do you drink coffee?"

I furrowed my brow, caught of guard by his question and by the fact he had said that I looked good.

"No not really?" I answered honestly. I had only had the beverage a few times. When Elijah gave it to me to try, and when I stayed up late trying to find Chris with Freya.

"Well it's going to be a long day so get ready to be filled with energy, your going to need it."

.........................................................

** _Elijah Pov_ **

.........................................................

After conversing with Cole I walked to my brothers room some disturbing information coming to light.

"Elijah I am not really in the mood for-"

"This isn't about you." I said speaking over him. I held out an envelope to him and he frowned. "What is it?" He asked and I sighed "Just open it."

He did, eyes narrowed. He leaned down to smell it even. 

"This is Luna's hair. What is it doing in this envelope?" He asked and I didn't bother to hide the surprised expression on my face. He was able to determine that the hair was Luna's just by examining it. He must have been more attuned to her than I had originally thought.

"One of Cole's people managed to get a-hold of it before it went to it's destination."

"Do you think there are more? Like this..." He said after a few moments of silence. "Do you want me to lie?" I asked and he shook his head closing the envelope and putting it in a trashcan.

"I wouldn't doubt it. This Abbraxas probably has more of her hair, pictures, and things that she's touched. He most defiantly is obsessed with her. Why, I do not know. The question is-"

"How far is he going to go?" Klaus finished sighing heavily.

.........................................................

_ **Cole Pov** _

.........................................................

After cleaning Leo's wounds and bandaging him up I decided to stay. I wanted to be here if Klaus or Elijah had any questions with what was inside of the envelope and I wanted to be here when Leo woke up whenever that was going to be.

He would occasionally groan and cough but otherwise he stayed quiet.

I wondered how Chris was. If he was as beaten up as Leo or worse. I hoped that he wasn't worse for Luna's sake. Seeing someone you loved, laying there broken tended to do things to you.

I wondered what would happen when Chris and Leo were back at full health. Would they go back to San Francisco vanquishing demons again. _No, _said a voice in the back of my head. _Luna_ _isn't_ _at_ _the_ _manor_ _so_ _they_ _won't_ _go_ _back __not_ _without_ _her_, the voice continued. After Chris and Leo were alright I would begin my search for the book of shadows. Luna needed it.

The book of shadows is the key to unlocking her full potential as a Halliwell witch. Is she a spell writer like Phoebe and Madeline? Is she a whiz a potions like Paige? Can she freeze things like Piper, and move things like Pru? 

Leo then gasped clutching the sheets and sat up with wide eyes. "Where am I?" He stuttered out and I gently pushed him back down to the bed. He wasn't strong enough to leave it yet. Even for a white-lighter. That torture must have done a number on him.

"At the compound." I said and he furrowed his brow still confused. He must have not been here before.

"The Mikealson's place." I said and he visibly relaxed exhaling as he did.

"Chris..." He said and I shook my head. "Not here yet. Luna went to find him."

His eyes shot open. "Alone?"

"No she is going with someone who knows of his location. She should be back tomorrow if nothing goes wrong."

"Doesn't she remind you of one of the sisters?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well she's definitely got that fiery independent side from her mother and from Prudence. But she also has-"

"Phoebe's heart and kindness." I finished. And it was the truth, she was like all of the sisters but she was like Phoebe the most.

"Get some rest Leo your going to need it." I said and he sighed closing his eyes going to sleep soon after.

"Is Luna really like her mother?" I turned to see Hayley, Luna's sister and I nodded.

"Would you care to tell me about her?" I shrugged what could it hurt.

.........................................................

"So Madeline was like Luna a witch-werewolf hybrid." Hayley said and I nodded. "Yeah except Madeline was never quite able to cause earth-quakes."

"Do you think all this power is good for her?"

"No," I said shaking my head as I did, "But you can't exactly take it away and even if you could I wouldn't. You'd just be denying her of her true self."

Hayley nodded. "Look Cole I'm just trying to figure out the best thing to do for my sister. I'm trying to keep her safe and prevent her from being hurt."

"Being hurt is inevitable and so is feeling pain. The more you try to prevent something the more you increase your chances of that something happening..."

"So what are you saying just stop trying to protect her?"

"No. Just don't protect her so much. Let her go out and do things on her own. Meet people, make mistakes. But you have to let her live her life, she's going to grow up at some point weather you like it or not."

"I just met her not even two years ago and she's changed so much. I didn't expect it to be this fast."

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

"So he like sang a song for you, in front of everyone?"

I nodded taking a sip from my straw. Sighing as the cold coffee rushed into my throat. I was now wide awake and on guard just like Klaus had told me to be. Just like I promised.

"Yeah and then he had the nerve to steal me away from his brother interrupting our conversation. Then he kissed me."

"No!" Kai said a look of shock on his face. I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I'm sure that your boyfriend didn't like that."

I turned to him after setting my now empty cup of coffee from Starbucks down.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned and he nodded. "Yeah that Klaus guy."

I laughed clutching my sides as I did. He thought, he thought that me and Klaus were dating. Oh my. Me and him cuddling, sleeping in his bed, wearing his clothes, him calling me baby, us kissing. That sounded like a good reality. But it wasn't the reality I lived in now, unfortunately no matter how much I wanted it to be true. It was better to laugh about it then cry.

Kai had a confused look on his face so I calmed myself down taking deep breaths. It's been a while since I laughed like that.

"No me and Klaus are just friends."

Kai nodded a smirk on his face. "So you currently aren't dating anyone?"

"No." 

He took one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it over my shoulder.

"That's good to hear. I would love to continue this but we have arrived at our destination Ms. Halliwell."

I opened the car door and closed it quietly. We were at the begging of the trail which confused me. Kai stepped out to a smirk on his face. "In order to get to your brother we are going to have to walk ten miles to get to him."

"Ten miles." I exclaimed it would be well in to the night before then. I wasn't really a fan of the dark, much less traveling in it.

"Or I could carry you." He said walking up to me and I frowned. "Carrying me won't help, if anything I will slow you down."

He laughed, "Right I didn't tell you. I'm part vampire."

"And a witch so your a hybrid like me."

He nodded. "Yep but I'm not as special as you. So what's it going to be?"

I shifted my feet. Walking ten miles would kill time so there wasn't any other option.

"If you don't mind-" I started out saying but Kai had already picked me up. I had one arm around his neck. He wasn't Klaus so I didn't trust him not to drop me. I would treat Elijah or anyone else besides Klaus the same way. I was only used to Klaus carrying me like this so this was new.

He put his hand on the side of my cheek pushing my face in to his chest. "Careful now, we wouldn't want you getting whiplash..."

.........................................................

He set me down making sure that I could stand steady before walking to the edge of the river.

The water was dark in color, it wasn't blue but yet it wasn't exactly green. It was still. The water made me uneasy for some reason.

"Your brother is in there," he said pointing to the water. And I panicked. "But he's alive isn't he?" I asked and he nodded. "The faster I get to him, the faster we can help him. But if any one comes trying to stop me or hurt you don't hesitate to-"

"Kill them I know. Now get going. Please!" I said worrying about my brother and he nodded. Taking off his shirt.

"Kai what are you doing?" I asked with my hands over my eyes. Now was not the time to get all gooey-eyed.

"Well I don't want to get all my clothes wet so I am leaving them in your care." He said and I looked up just as he was slipping his jeans off.

"Be careful." I said as he went in to the water. He nodded and turned away from me.

.........................................................

It's been thirty minutes since Kai went in the water and I was beginning to worry. Daylight was running out, the sun was going down.

A vibration from my back pocket made me jump. I turned around, hands raised ready to fight. No one was behind me or around me for that matter. After a couple minutes I realized that it was my phone. I took it out of pocket and saw that it was Freya calling me.

I answered it my eyes on the river as I did.

"Hey Luna how is it going in Mystic Falls?"

"It's okay getting a little cold."

"Do you know where the blue candles are. I need them for something new I'm trying to find Eva."

"Yeah. Their aren't very many left, they are in my room."

"Thanks Luna. Is that Kai guy with you now?"

I sighed as the wind blew sending a chill through my body.

"No he is in a river trying to get my brother out of it."

"Would you like me to stay on the phone with you until he get's back?" She asked and I nodded then rolled my eyes knowing that she couldn't see me. "Yeah Freya, that would be great. I really..."

I trailed off hearing a branch snap behind me. An arm grabbed my shoulder. I winced feeling the person's gloved fingers dig in to my skin. I stepped back stomping on the persons foot and bringing my head back.

He fell to the ground, his hands at either side of him supporting his weight, I took that as an opportunity to snap his neck using my telekinesis powers.

"Luna what's wrong?! What happened?!" Freya said and before I could reply I looked around seeing what looked like a whole group of people approaching me. This was not good.

"Freya I'm going to have to call you back." I said hanging up the phone and putting it back in my pocket.

"Kai." I said loudly glancing to the river hoping that he would come out of the river and he actually did. Dragging my brothers lifeless body to shore. I ran over to him. He was conscious blinking rapidly, a constant flow of water coming out of his mouth. Kai flipped him on his back, hitting him harshly on the back trying to get the water out of his lungs. Glancing up to see the people coming over. I raised my hand and the rocks from the ground rose, hitting the people causing them to yell in pain.

"Can you carry him?" He asked in a low voice. "I'll do my best." I answered and after Chris was done spluttering and coughing up water he put Chris on my back. My legs immediately started shaking, I don't know if it was from fear or strain. "You've got it?" He asked and I nodded. Not entirely sure I was able to speak.

Kai then nodded of in a direction.

"Luna don't look back no matter what you hear. Keep moving." He said and I nodded going in the direction he told me to go.

.........................................................

Night soon fell over the forest making it impossible to see anything. I walked slowly. Breathing deeply in and out of my nose to avoid making a lot of noise.

My ankle on my right leg was burning. The pain only seemed to increase every step.

All of a sudden I felt Chris' weight disappear off of my shoulder. I turned around and could briefly see Kai's bloody face because of the moonlight above.

I hunched over. My hands on my knees breathing heavily, my shoulder was throbbing as was my ankle but at least Kai was here to take most of the weight and stress off of me.

"You Luna are a total bad-ass. You just carried your 165 pound brother five miles in the dark, give yourself a pat on the back."

I winced straightening up. "Alright you stay here and I will go put him in the car. Now I meant it Luna stay right her, I won't be gone five minutes."

"I'm not going anywhere." I said looking up to see that I was alone, again.

Feeling a vibration in my pocket meant one thing. Some one was calling me. I didn't want to answer it right now. I just had to hope that it wasn't Klaus.

Kai showed up then. Picking me up and taking me to the car. He even put me into my seat, bucking my seat-belt. 

I looked back to see Chris laying in the back seat. He was breathing, he looked like he was in a deep sleep like Leo had been. I also noticed that he had tiny cuts everywhere, I would have to clean those later.

"Kai I can't say how grateful I am for you-"

He held out his hand as he pulled out of the trail, we were now back on the road. Except it was dark now, and raining again.

"I know are you hurt?" He asked and I sighed debating on weather to lie or not.

"There's no point in lying Luna I can help you."

"Yeah my shoulder is a little sore and my ankle hurts, a lot." I said and he nodded. "I'm surprised you made it that far. It must have taken a lot of strength out of you." 

I nodded. "You have no idea..."

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

Damon and Alaric burst in to the compound followed by an angry looking Hayley.

This had to be good.

Klaus then descended down the stairs joining me.

"KLAUS WHAT THE HELL?! I thought I told you to keep her away from him not to let her go on a road-trip with the bastard?!"

"You just let her get in a car with some psychopathic killer?! Are you out of your mind???!!!

Cole walked into the room a concerned expression on his face.

"He knows where her brother is." He said speaking calmly. It must have taken a lot of effort.

Damon and Hayley opened their mouths to speak but Cole loudly whistled gathering everyone's attention. 

"Kai knows where Chris is, and trust me he knows what will happen to him if he does anything wrong. Luna is fine, if she were dead I would sense it."

"And how would you do that?" Pipped up Alaric his hand resting on his crossbow. "I am the Source of All evil." Cole replied looking down at his hands as he spoke.

"When are they coming back?" Damon asked or rather demanded.

"Tomorrow if nothing goes wrong."

Damon walked up to Klaus pushing on him. Causing my brother to clench his jaw. I knew that it was only because Luna cared for him that he did not snap his neck.

"Who do you think you are sending her with him! He kills people for a living. Do you not care about her anymore. Are you trying to get rid of her?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

He slammed Damon into the wall. "I have learned to call you family. But if you continue to say that I do not care, I will forget what you are to me and what you are to her. I let her go because I care. Her brother is dying over and over again. Kai knows where he is. Who would I be to keep her here while her brother is suffering?"

Damon sneered rising up to Klaus' level.

"That wasn't your choice to make. I should have-"

"Been here? Well the fact is Damon you weren't here I was. Now I'm not even sure that you deserve the title of 'her father' because here of late you haven't been acting like it."

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

After Kai somehow managed to get us into a very expensive hotel he left to go get dinner, he asked for my pizza preference and I told him that as long that it didn't have pineapples or anything weird I would eat it.

I had thanked him multiple times.

For saving my brother, for helping me, and for being nice about it.

Chris was currently sleeping on the bed in the room (there was only one) Kai would have gotten two but they only had single-bed rooms open and it had been almost 1:00 in the morning at that time and our options were limited.

I was sitting on the couch thinking of how I was going to prove Kai's innocence. My phone vibrated again and I gasped seeing that I had twenty missed calls from Klaus. I took a deep breath and a long drink of cold water before calling him back.

"Luna." Klaus said causing me to flinch.

It was the way he said my name. So full of disappointment, anger, and frustration. My eyes started watering, a sign that I was about to cry. My ankle and my shoulder were killing me, Chris wouldn't wake up, and now he was angry at me.

"Just tell me that you are alright."

"I think I hurt my shoulder, and I may have sprung my ankle."

"Luna-"

"I know Klaus, I know. But I had to carry my brother on my shoulder. I walked five miles with him on my shoulder-"

"And where was Kai during this time?"

"Fighting off a group of people. He told me to go and to not look back. I would have stayed to help him but then you said to keep my self safe so I walked away."

He sighed and I could almost see him running his hands through his hair, something he did when he was stressed out. It wasn't a comforting thought that I was the one causing all of this stress on him.

"How is your brother?"

"Asleep," I said wincing as my voice cracked, "He won't wake up, he's pale, and cold. Kai tried to give him his blood but he won't." I sucked in a gulp of air to avoid sobbing into the phone. No way was I going to let him hear me cry. "His breathing is slower than it should be."

"Luna he isn't going to die, he's part angel remember. It'll just take time just breathe, he's been through a lot so it's going to take time for him to wake up."

"Wyatt was part angel to..." I said trailing off remembering how Chris told me how he died. He died at the hands of a demon that Chris had long since vanquished but it didn't change the fact. Wyatt was gone.

"Luna-"

"I know that it was different circumstances but that doesn't stop my fear. I don't want to lose him when I've only just found him. I wanna know what it's like to have a brother. I want him to scare off guys who try to approach me. I want him to criticize everything I wear because he thinks it's to inappropriate when it's really not but he's just trying to be overprotective."

There was silence which only made me feel more uneasy.

"I'm sorry for not calling you it's just there was so much going on and-"

"Don't apologize love it's not your fault. Where are you now?"

"Some hotel Kai left to go get food."

"When you get home Damon will be waiting for you." I frowned Damon?

"Damon?" I asked and Klaus sighed, "Yes he is absolutely furious, don't worry I managed to reign him in."

I put my hand on my chest, trying to slow my heart.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt him if that's what you were wondering..." Klaus trailed off sounding tired. I had probably kept him up worrying.

"No actually I was worried about you." I said and he chuckled.

"When Damon took me out there was this guy waiter and he said that he liked my shirt. Damon tried to choke him out."

"Well I can't blame him I would've done the same except at the end of the day he would have been dead." He said in a tone I had never heard him used before. I couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was serious, or if he was both.

"You should get some sleep it's getting late." He said and I sighed yawning. I could almost see him smirking, the 'I told you so' look on his face.

"I can't I'm hungry, I have to watch Chris, and besides I can't-"

"Let your guard down." He finished and I yawned again.

I closed my eyes and leaned back relaxing. For some reason feeling better now that I was on the phone with him. I was feeling good enough to just slowly fall asleep-

"Hey I leave for half an hour and you fall asleep on me!" Kai exclaimed I shirked at the sudden sound. It had been so quiet.

"Luna are you alright? What's happened?" Klaus asked causing me to shake whatever drowsiness I was feeling off. 

"Yeah Klaus I'm okay Kai just startled me. I'll call you tomorrow, I mean it. Get some sleep."

He chuckled lightly thought his heart didn't really seem to be in it. "I will if you do." The call then disconnected. And I set my phone back down on the table a strange feeling spreading through the pit of my stomach. I had wanted to say 'I love you' but for some reason I was scared. We only said it to each other when we were alone, when something bad was happening, or the aftermath of something bad happening. Tonight none of those three things had happened. So why had I wanted to say _I_ _love_ _you?_

"Was that Klaus?" Asked Kai setting the pizza on the table.

I nodded. Stretching out my upper body before standing up wincing as I did. I tried limping to the table but Kai pushed me back on to the couch laughing as he did.

"Oh no no no! Missy you are going to be at the couch with your leg propped up on some pillows while you eat the pizza that I kindly brought you." I sighed as he set a plate of warm pepperoni/meat-lovers on my lap.

He then proceeded to grab some pillows from around the room and propped my foot up. "Kai you really don't have to-"

"I know but I want to. You deserve it. All of you Halliwell witches deserve to be treated like royalty for all of the good you do, the lives you save. Your family has saved the world more times than anyone can count and they don't even get recognition. So just let me take care of you 'kay baby girl." He said putting a piece of hair behind my ear before turning to leave.

"I am going to take a shower, save some pizza for me will you." He said and I nodded.

As he was gone I couldn't help but think that Kai Parker was one interesting person. I wondered if it was wrong of me to think that I was glad to have met him. I enjoyed his company, and he didn't seem to be dangerous at all. But I was still going to do what Klaus told me.

I was going to keep my guard up. No matter how 'charming' he appeared.

.........................................................

After finishing four slices of pizza I set the empty plate down on the table. I decided that to prove his innocence I was going to have to try and force a premonition. Now I just had to wait for him to get out of the bathroom.

I was watching Chris' chest go up and down with every breath he took when Kai finally came out.

His hair was sticking up and his skin was now blood free. His skin had this healthy bright glow to it. He had on a soft blue t-shirt and a pair of light jeans.

"Were you waiting for me to get out of the shower?" He asked and I nodded there was no point in lying. 

"I know how to prove your innocence if I can force a premonition-"

"But in order to do that you have to be scared or shocked like this!" Kai said picking me up and putting me against the wall. I let a gasp fall past my lips as I felt that familiar shock go through me.

.........................................................

"Oh my god I can't believe you did it. I'm innocent!" Kai exclaimed and I smiled. Now feeling happy to. My brother was here with me, and I had just helped Kai with one of his problems. It felt good helping people.

I had matched up the dates and compared them to my premonition, there was no way Kai could have killed those witches. I called Alaric and told him this. He sounded groggy but pleased I had found the truth.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said removing my foot from the pillows it was propped up on.

He scoffed. "Not without me your not."

"Kai." I said hitting him on the arm he simply shrugged. "Luna I am not going to let you hurt yourself even more than you already have."

"What if I call you if anything goes wrong." I suggested and he grabbed some pizza. "Okay but before you go here." He said tossing a bag at me. I caught it and opened to see that it was clothes. 

"I hope their the right size, be careful Luna." He said remote in hand as he ate a slice of pizza. I limped to get my bag that was next to my boots. I luckily brought a toothbrush and toothpaste with me, along with some mints.

After stripping down to nothing and putting my clothes in the floor I jumped into the shower to find that the water was still hot.

I put my side against the wall so that I wasn't holding myself up one good leg. Maybe I was a big baby but my ankle really hurt it wasn't broken or anything but I didn't want to use it unless there was a life or death emergency.

I stood still moving my hair to one of my shoulders, letting the steamy water hit my back and my shoulder. The steamy water eased the soreness. I tensed hearing the door knob turn, my werewolf senses picking up on it.

Kai then walked into the bathroom and I shrunk down shocked. "Kai what are you doing in here?"

"Going to the bathroom." He replied as if this was completely normal.

I closed my eyes relieved when I heard the door close because that meant that he was gone. I slowly stood up ignoring the throbbing pain I felt in my ankle.

I washed my hair and body as fast as possible before Kai had to use the bathroom again. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm but it still made my nervous. I wonder if I would have felt the same if it had been Klaus instead of Kai. Would I have reacted the same?

I turned off the water, hearing voices coming from the room. Most likely because of the t.v. I pulled back the shower curtain and stepped onto the cold floor with my good leg and then the other one. I took the towel of the counter and dried my hair. Grabbing one of the hair-ties in my bag I put it in a low bun. Some pieces of hair managed to escape but I left them alone, they were just going to pop out anyway. That was the price you had to pay when you had curly hair. You just had to accept that your hair was going to be forever wild and that it has it's own mind.

I looked at the clothes Kai had gotten me. They were brand new, the tags were still on them. And from what I could see the sizes were correct, right down to the underwear. I wasn't as surprised that he had got it right. I remember being more surprised when Klaus did. It was one of our first conversations. Now that I look back it should have been way more awkward than I remembered.

.........................................................

After watching some t.v. with Kai I was beginning to feel tired. So I decided that it would be best if I started a conversation, going to sleep would mean letting my guard down. And I promised Klaus that I wouldn't.

"How did you know my size?" I asked truly curious. Kai sighed propping his feet up next to mine a smirk on his face.

"I didn't guess, it was more along the lines of hoping."

I nodded not knowing how to reply to that. 

Kai then stood up. "I'm feeling really hungry, I'll be back." He said and I grabbed his arm stopping him. If I could prevent anyone innocent from dying then I was going to do my best.

"Just drink from me." I said and Kai frowned. "Luna I don't want to take advantage of you-"

"I don't want anyone to die so just drink from me."

Kai sat back down this time turned towards me. "Are you sure?" He asked picking up my wrist.

"Yeah just don't kill me..." I said trailing off as his fangs were already in my wrist. Drinking from it like his life depended on it.

I was begging to feel dizzy. And my vision was becoming blurry.

When Klaus had drunk from me I'd never felt like this. Maybe he did it slower I didn't know. I could feel my heart beat painfully slow in my chest. My breaths became shallow almost like I was panting. My head was swimming. Every thing was a mess, my eyes had started to tear up.

I tried moving my wrist from his mouth but no avail. I lifted my other arm and tried to push his head off of my wrist. "Kai... stop it... your going to kill... me... please..." That was the last thing I remember before fading into darkness. Feeling no pain, no worries.

.........................................................

I groaned quickly sitting up and opening my eyes. Hoping that him feeding on me to the point of me being knocked out had all been some crazy weird dream.

I lifted my wrist up from the pillow it had been laying on. It was bandaged with gauss and tape. I squinted my eye sight still wacky, the bright light coming from the window making it worse. I sighed relieved seeing my brother still sleeping peacefully. I looked around some more. Ignoring the sharp pain in my neck. Looking down I saw that a blanket had been thrown over me. I winced as I took the gauss and tape off of my wrist. I rubbed it trying to soothe my skin but it was sensitive and bruised. Two dark purple bruises could be seen. It was clear that someone had fed on me I was going home today, to Klaus, Hayley, and everyone else. I couldn't let them see this. I took off the bracelet Cole got me and put it on the hand where Kai had fed from. It hid the bruise from view. But to be safe I decided to not used my right hand as much if possible.

Kai then came in coffee in his hands.

Seeing me awake he exhaled.

"Luna I am so sorry. I should have stopped I know but it seemed so impossible. Your blood is weird-"

I scoffed. "Well that's not something you hear everyday. Apparently my blood is not good enough for you, so I am the one who should be sorry."

He held up his hand stopping me, laughing slightly as he did. "No that's not what I mean. It's so hard to explain it's like a drug, it's addicting."

I sighed limping to the table. "I'll forgive you." I said and Kai looked up at me a hopeful expression on his face. 

"If you take me and my brother home right now."

.........................................................

The car ride was mostly silent and I was grateful. I was still tired and dizzy. I didn't want him to think I was mad at him.

"I'm not mad at you Kai I'm just tired." I said and he looked over at me no longer as tense as he was.

"Good I was worried that you were. I still want to be friends with you after this." He said and I nodded. That didn't seem to bad.

Me and Kai Parker (the charming _not_ _crazy_ _psychopathic_ _killer) _asfriends_._

Surelynothing could go wrong.

.........................................................

We pulled up to the compound shortly after our small conversation. Klaus was the first one who came out and naturally every one else followed, including my sister, Alaric, and of course Damon.

Cole, Mikeal, and Ansel helped carry Chris into the house.

"Luna what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about my brother." I said replying to Damon's question.

"But your hurt..." He trailed off as he noticed my wrapped ankle.

"And Kai had nothing to do with that. He helped me so you can't kill him."

"Luna the man is-" Damon started out but I cut him off this was getting ridiculous. He was the -only one acting like this, and Klaus was out here if any one should have been trying to kill him it would be him, but this time that wasn't the case. It was Damon.

"If you hurt him or kill him I'll never talk to you again."

"Luna come on, I just want to kill him a little bit." I folded my arms over my chest. Ignoring the burning pain in my shoulder. Using one of those glares I had picked up from Hayley.

"I mean it."

Damon sighed stepping back allowing me to step away from Kai.

"Luna I could use your help in here?" Freya said walking down the steps of the compound I sighed and followed her. Taking light steps because of my injured ankle.

"He's looking at you." Freya said under her breath and I paused frowning. "Who?" I asked and she smirked. "Kai."

I looked back to see that she was right. He was looking at me. He smirked and I nodded smiling back. 

After making it inside the compound we headed to the room my brother was staying in. As we worked on his cuts, bruises, and scrapes she asked or rather interrogated me about my night in a hotel room with Kai.

After we finished Freya left to go look for Rebekah/Eva but I think she was just trying to give me time with my brother alone. Which I appreciated.

I laid my head on the bed after watching him breathe got tiring. I let myself fall asleep, I would need a good rest before I faced everyone again.

.........................................................

Feeling fingers brush threw my hair I opened my eyes and looked up smiling. "Your awake!" I cried out as I hugged my brother. He laughed dryly as he continued to brush his fingers in my hair.

"Why are you crying?" He asked wiping one of my tears away. It was no use though, more came falling onto his shirt in big spots.

"Because I'm happy." I answered honestly leaning into his hand that he had put on the side of my face.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked and the smile slowly fell from his face.

"First I have to go home and pack but then I'll only be gone for a day and I'll come right back. I am done leaving you. I left Wyatt and I am not going to make that same mistake. I will go anywhere you want to go. You are family, you are my sister. I love you and I am going to be here. To chase off future boyfriends, to help you with potions, to help you with a spell, to help you go through the book of shadows, to annoy you." He said ruffling my hair. 

"I love you." I said kissing him on the forehead and he sighed. Patting my back, soothingly. "I love you to Luna but there is something I have to tell you."

I smiled putting my head on his chest. Feeling his warmth, listening to the steady breathing, and the strong beat of his heart.

"I am going to be your over-protective brother. I am going to be here _for_ you, and I am going to be here _with_ you. Wherever you are, and wherever you may be. That's the way it's going to be. Your stuck with me forever sis, whether you like it or not."


	79. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's banishment is dealt with, Mikeal begins teaching her to defend herself, Klaus and Luna watch a movie together...

_ **Freya Pov** _

.........................................................

Life at the compound seemed to be both better and worse.

I had all the friends and family I could ask for. A roof over my head, a warm bed to sleep in, and all the food I could ever ask for.

But to every upside there was at least five more downsides.

The downside was the stress. Finding Rebekah/Eva was proving to be difficult. Luna and Davina helped when they could but usually we just ended up talking and getting no real work done. 

Once I finally found her she was gone, off to somewhere else. That was on a good day. On the bad days I couldn't even manage to pull her up on the map, it was like she just disappeared. Klaus suggested that I should take a break. I suggested that Luna had something to do with it. My brother seemed to not like when Luna was tired, stressed, and drained of all energy. Now that I thought about it he seemed to want to care of her. Or at least want to be near her. He always seemed to make excuses weather they be big or small, just to come in and _check_ on us. Though he talked to me and Davina I suspected the he had an ulterior motive. 

The three of us me, Luna, and Davina were in the living room. We were talking. No about spells or magic just talking.

I found it to be very relaxing even therapeutic. When we got on the topic of _boys,_ I had nothing. Which saddened me a bit but I pushed those feelings to the side. I wanted to find someone to love me but first family needed to be taken care of. 

Family first. My motto's were coming very similar to Elijah's.

Davina talked about Kol and their latest date. I thought that they were adorable. I was happy for my brother and for my friend. But when it came to Luna she tried to get out of it by saying she had nothing. But Davina wasn't having it. Usually Luna was a very open person. There were only two things she wouldn't talk about. Her past and apparently the boy she liked. She had to like someone. 

"Luna come on, you have to give us something. If you don't have anything at least tell her that you have feelings for-"

Luna cut Davina's sentence off by throwing a well aimed pillow at her head.

"Wait, who do you have feelings for?" I asked looking at Luna and she gave Davina a glare. Davina simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled back.

"Freya maybe I can tell you a different time but Kai did call me last night." She said and I turned to her interested as did Davina. The pillow that Luna had thrown at her now laid in her lap.

"But I thought you didn't give him your number!" I exclaimed remembering the other night I had talked to her about Kai.

She held up her hands defensively. "I didn't he said that he just found it."

"Aww how romantic." Davina said putting her arm around Luna's shoulders. She scoffed, "How is that romantic besides we just talked."

"About..." I asked trailing off interested in what they could have talked about. That Kai Parker was very good looking. I would have said something but he didn't really seem interested in me. He seemed interested in Luna. I wasn't offended or angry it was just the truth and I was fine with it.

"Everything. He asked about my brother and I told him that he hadn't come back yet one of his friends from school is in a lot of trouble right now, and Leo is with him helping with what he can. He told me about a spell he was working on. That's all, really, nothing interesting about it." 

"Did he call you baby girl?" Davina asked and Luna opened her mouth but the closed it, hesitating. 

"Once or twice but it's really not that big of a deal-"

"I think he likes you!" 

"We are friends of course he like me."

"That's not what I mean Sil. I think he is attracted to you."

"Why did you give me that nickname anyway?

"Because your wolf fur color is silver. Sil is short for silver."

"Oh okay I didn't realize, that's actually really creative. I kind of like it now." Luna said and Davina smiled flipping her hair behind her back with her hand. She then frowned at Luna who now had a small smirk on her face.

"Oh ugh I know what your doing. Your trying to distract me, it's not going to work."

"But it did work." Luna said laughing when Davina threw the pillow at Luna but missed.

"Freya do you think that Kai is attracted to Luna?" 

I swallowed a lump in my throat, the spotlight was now on me, uh oh.

"There is some chemistry...between them." I said and Luna leaned back and groaned. Not even trying to hide her frustration.

"Jake is your friend and he kissed you."

"And I slapped him."

"What if Kai kissed you? Would you slap him?"

"Maybe not hit him but explain to him that I want to be nothing more than his friendship. Besides I don't really think Kai would do something like that."

"Why would you hit Jake who is your best friend who you've known for two years and not Kai a guy you've only just met two weeks ago?"

"Jake first of all knows how I feel about him. Yet he kissed me anyway. Kai isn't just some random Kai. He's a vampire witch hybrid. He saved my brother and I will forever owe him for that."

"If you are not attracted to Kai then why did you describe his eyes as dreamy? Explain that Sil!"

"Ugh I said smoky not dreamy. His eyes are this weird gray blue color that's why I said smoky. You must have misunderstood me."

"Luna me and Freya won't tell anyone how you feel. It's okay to like someone even if he is a crazy psychopathic killer and a little older."

"Kai is not a crazy psychopathic killer."

"That's not what Damon said."

"Damon isn't always right."

"Well how do you know that Kai isn't a crazy psychopathic killer? You've spent less then three days with him and you've only known the man for two weeks!"

"A crazy psychopathic killer wouldn't have helped me save my brother! Somethings you just know aren't true. People from Mystic Falls think Klaus is a monster and he's not."

Davina laughed and nodded. "Oh so your comparing Kai and Klaus now?"

Luna growled, pulling at her hair. "No I'm saying that just because someone calls somebody else a crazy psychopathic killer or a monster doesn't mean that they are."

I sat by smiling as I watched the exchange. I knew it would probably be hours before they stopped so I decided to speak up.

"Hey I am getting tired of wearing jeans everyday can the two of you take me-"

"Shopping!" Davina said jumping up excitedly, clapping her hands together.

Luna looked down and scratched her arm. Something she did when she was nervous. "I don't know guys, Klaus said that he didn't want me leaving the compound unless I was-"

"With someone. Come on," I said pulling her up from the couch, "We are three powerful bad-ass witches I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves."

Luna nodded finally agreeing. It was then that Hayley walked in. "Luna we need to talk. I know that you've been avoiding me but this is really important. I'm sorry if I ruined your plans but this can't wait." She said holding her arm out.

Luna sighed giving me and Davina a sheepish smile before linking her arm with her sisters'.

"I guess it's just you and me." Davina said and I nodded. Feeling a pang in my chest. I wish Rebekah was here. But I was glad that I had Davina. It was better than being alone. I had been alone for most of my life, I didn't want to be alone ever again.

For the first time in all of my years of life I felt like I had a chance. A chance to keep what I had. Family, friends, love.

I just had to get Rebekah back. Then every thing would be complete again.

.........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

.........................................................

The long walk to the bayou was uneventful. Meaning I didn't say anything, and she didn't either. Something seemed to be wrong with her I just didn't know what it could be. She had this look on her face.

At last, we had made it to the bayou. Instead of going into the cabin I sat on the porch, motioning for her to join me. She did, sighing as she did.

I nudged her shoulder with mine causing her to look up at me. "Hey what's wrong? You haven't said a word since I took you out of the compound."

"I miss Rebekah and I'm worried that I won't be able to save her from Eva. I miss Chris, he said he would be back but he's not. It's not that I dislike the fact that he is gone away helping a friend but I just got him back. Damon and Klaus are at it again, fighting."

"Luna don't worry about everything at once. Your just going to stress yourself out and that's not going to be good for anyone. As for Damon and Klaus let them handle it. If they have a problem with each other I am sure that they are quite capable of handling it like the adults that they are."

"I just don't want them to get hurt. It doesn't feel right to act normal or be happy when Rebekah is gone and in danger."

I put my arm around her shoulder trying to comfort her. It must have worked because she leaned against me. So that I was supporting her. I felt accomplished not only as a big sister, but also as an Alpha comforting one of my pack members.

"Rebekah wouldn't want you to put your life on hold for her."

We sat there for a while in silence. Her leaning against me, the two of us sitting on the porch steps, watching as the wind blew pollen around.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Luna asked. This was it. Now was the time to tell her. No interruptions, no more excuses, no more holding back.

"Luna this is going to sound strange but I need you to bare with me okay." She nodded now turned towards me, her hands in her lap.

"Every werewolf girl goes through this. The only reason you didn't go through it right off is because you age slower, that's why it was put off for so long."

She furrowed her brow at me, clearly confused. "What is it?"

"It's sort of like a rite of passage an-"

"Event marking an important stage of someones life, I know what it means." She finished and I nodded. Putting a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Anyway it's inevitable there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"What is it?" She asked again repeating her previous question. Now sounding a little worried.

"You are going to change. And by that I mean your appearance. Sometimes it's not a lot but you need to be aware."

She didn't say anything so I continued.

"The pack will start to view you differently. Your not a teenager anymore, you are a young adult. And by the pack viewing you differently I mean the men. You are going to be more noticed and looked at."

She groaned shaking her head. "Great now I can't even pretend to be invisible." I ignored her statement and continued on.

"This change isn't going to be seen just by our pack but by others to. And you are going to have to deal with the sick, disgusting, vulgar comments. You are going to feel weird around guys for a little bit, uncomfortable, hot, among other things but it will pass. It's not going to be easy but your just going to have to keep on going forward. You have to push. You can't just want the be invisible. You can't want to hide."

When I had stopped speaking I noticed that the confused look was gone from her face replaced with what looked like anger.

"Luna what's wrong?" I asked trying to comfort her.

"Hayley my life gets more and more complicated everyday. I don't understand my feelings. I have to look behind my back everywhere I go because there might be some small chance that someone will be following me. People I care about keep going missing, or the end up hurt somehow. Jake kissed me and I don't know if we can even still be friends after he did that. He knew how I felt but he did it anyway. The pack hates me, and they want to get rid of me. Maybe I should just go. Run away so that maybe I won't mess everybody's lives up. Disappear because apparently I can't be invisible or even pretend to be. Here of late that's all I've been doing is messing everything up. The only reason Eva is using Rebekah is because she wants to get to me, so that she can get to my powers. That's what she wants, my powers, my magic. I'm causing fights between Damon and Klaus. I'm hurting Jake. I don't meant to but I know I do every time I push him away. I stress you out along with Klaus and Elijah. I ruin things, people, lives..."

"Luna you don't ruin anything. We are stressed out about you because we love and care about you. The pack can be dealt with and so can Eva. It's just going to take time. Maybe if you had fun more often then maybe we wouldn't be so stressed and worried about you all the time."

"I can't have fun. I can't even leave the compound I am probably going to be in a lot of trouble when I go back."

"Well I am going to have a talk with Klaus-"

"No your not. He's just trying to protect me. Don't be mad at him." She said glaring at me a little as she spoke. She hated it when I thought bad of Klaus. It had been that way ever since I had assumed that he was going to use Hope to create hybrids. And that was way back when.

"I should be getting back." She said standing up. I stood with her. I winced at the sad look on her face. I decided that I would take the blame. I was the one who brought her out here after all.

I linked our arms together as we started our path out of the bayou. "So is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes. We are having a pack meeting tomorrow and you can't miss it like you usually do."

"Why?" 

"Because it is all about you."

She nodded. "Oh right, I guess I kind of forgot about the whole banishment thing."

"Luna I am not going to let the pack banish you. I don't think they can given who our father was and even if they try I won't let them." I said and she looked at me with a small smirk on her face. It was one of her ways of saying 'thank-you' without actually saying it. 

We made it to the compound and I was surprised to find no one there besides Elijah. Luna was relieved. I immediately left without so much as a_"hello" _or a_"good-bye."_

I don't even think he looked at me. Why did the thought of that hurt me so much?

It's not that I was ignoring him I just didn't want to make things more awkward between us then they already were. I did love him. I was pushing him away because I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already was. But I was with Jackson now, I couldn't afford to spend any time with him. No matter how much I wanted to.

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

The compound was quiet. The occasional sound of footsteps, turning pages, and the heavy sigh were the only things that told me that I wasn't alone. 

Freya and Davina had went out shopping for the day, from what they told me they weren't going to return until later in the evening. Mikeal was hunting for Finn, he wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Ansel was in the bayou talking to Jackson. Marcel was looking for more night-walkers, to replace the ones that we had lost. There numbers were getting low so he had decided to strengthen them again. Josh went along with him. Klaus, Damon, and Kol had left to go pick up Cami from Mystic Falls. I had suggested that Klaus and Damon ride together, hopefully the long drive would soothe some of the tension between them. And just in case anything went wrong I had sent Kol with them. He hadn't complained, he was just happy that he got to go somewhere. It had been hard getting Klaus to leave. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Luna. But at that time it was 7:00 in the morning and Luna hadn't got much sleep the past few nights so she was most likely going to sleep in. I convinced him by telling him that he would just be gone for a day. He made me promise that I would take care of her. I think the only reason he left was because I did. 

Looking down at my watch I saw that it was almost 6:30 and Luna had not eaten anything all day. I decided that I was going to take her out. 

I stood up and vamped to the outside of her room. The door was wide open just as it always was but I paused not wanting invade her privacy. I knocked on the door and immediately after I heard the sound of glass breaking and a startled gasp.

I went into her room scanning it. Worried for her safety. If anything happened to her while she was in my care my brother just might just kill me.

She was sitting on the floor on her knees, blood on her hands. Glass was on the ground along with some clear liquid.

"Luna sweetheart what happened?" I asked as I helped her up by her up under her arms. Careful not to touch her hands.

"I just got scared and dropped the bowl. I'm sorry."

I gently examined her hands causing her to briefly wince. Her hands had somehow managed to get sliced open. "There's no need to apologize it happens." I gently let go of her hands telling her to stay put. I decided that I was going to bandage them up. Yes giving her my blood would have healed her not quickly (because of how deep the cuts were) but I decided that it would be best if Klaus healed her. It would give him an opportunity to talk to her possibly about his feelings, it was a long shot. But it was a shot nonetheless. I did not want to take an opportunity away from him.

I came back into her room after finding some gauss and tape. After wrapping her hands I cleaned up the mess. She hadn't wanted me to do it because it was her mess. She sat down like I told her to, after seeing that I was going to do as I wanted. After the mess was gone I joined her on the bed.

"I had originally came up here to ask if you wanted to go out and have dinner. I'm sorry to say that you won't be doing anything with your hands for the rest of the night. How about pizza instead?" I said and she nodded. "That would be nice. Thank you Elijah."

.........................................................

After ordering some pizza which arrived shortly, we sat in the kitchen. 

"Is there something bothering you, Luna?"

"Quite a few things actually. I feel responsible for what has happened Rebekah. I don't know what to do about Jake. Hayley told me about this 'rite of passage thing' and I'm supposed to change and guys are suppose to notice me more and I don't want that. Damon and Klaus are at it again. It seems like everything for me is going downhill." She said picking up her pizza carefully to avoid getting it on her bandages. Taking a bite she sighed, satisfying her hunger.

"Luna it is not your fault that Rebekah is being held hostage by this Eva. And as for Damon and Klaus their relationship is rocky right now especially after the fight they had."

"Fight?" Luna questioned setting the pizza down back onto her plate, a look of worry on her face.

"What happened? What was said? What was it over?"

"I'm not entirely sure I should be the one to to tell you that. But I can help you with your Jake problem you just have to eat first."

Luna winced as she picked up her cup taking a long drink from it before she went back to her pizza. 

After she finished I set another one on her plate causing her to look up at me, confused.

"I'm full." She said and I shook my head folding my arms across my chest. No way was she _full_. She hadn't had anything to eat all day. If Klaus came back and found out that pizza had been the only thing she ate today he was going to accuse me of starving her. I couldn't see the future but I knew it would not turn out well.

"Luna I know your hungry. Why are you lying?"

"Because I really need to figure out what to do with Jake." She replied to my question, picking up the slice of pepperoni and taking a small bite out of it. Just as I had thought (still hungry).

"Is Jake a good friend to you?" I asked after she had finished her second slice.

"Yeah, I mean he's always there for me if I need him. He's even here for me when I don't want him to be. He used to be someone I could go to, and tell everything to but now I don't know. He just keeps persisting. I want him to be in my life, I want us to be friends. But I don't know if it's even worth it. What if he tries to kiss me again?"

"If he tries to kiss you don't tell Klaus come to me. It seems to me that your friendship with him means a lot. If you think it can be saved then try. It's all you can do."

"It's going to be a challenge because every chance he gets he tells me that he loves me."

"Do you, love him?" I asked and she nodded. "Of course I do but only as a friend. I don't know a lot about love but I imagine that I would feel something different from what I feel with Jake. If I loved someone in that way, I'm sure I wouldn't be upset about them kissing me."

I hummed thinking she was of course right. But in order to help her I had to know her feelings.

"What do you feel when you are with Jake?"

She sighed running her hands over her face, something she did when she was tired. "I feel guilty because I know I'm hurting him because I push him away. I feel happy whenever we aren't fighting, and we do something normal friends would do like talk."

"Have you ever had feelings for someone?" I asked and she leaned back mistakenly.

I stood up, wincing as she fell to the ground. "Luna are you alright."

She winced rubbing her back as I helped her up, careful not to touch her hands. "Yeah maybe we should take this in the living room."

"Agreed." I said placing my hand on her back to make sure that if she slipped some how she wouldn't fall. Hopefully Klaus would be back soon before she managed to break a bone.

.........................................................

** _Kol Pov_ **

.........................................................

I sat in the backseat texting Davina while Klaus drove sending Damon glares every so often. He would glare back apparently not phased. Davina had to go so that left me with nothing to do. I didn't like all of this silence so I decided it was time to break it.

"So you two are back to hating each other..." I said trailing off causing them to both glare at me. 

"Nonsense Kol we are just going through a minor disagreement."

"What minor disagreement?" I asked looking between the two. I certainly hadn't heard about it. If I had missed a fight I was going to be upset.

"Klaus thinks that I am not being a good father figure for Luna." Damon said briefly turning to look at me and then resumed his glaring at Klaus.

"Brother why do you think Damon isn't being a-"

"Because Kol he is not there for her and if he intends to call himself her _"Dad"_ or _"father_ _figure"_ then he needs to start acting like it. He needs to be there for her and not with his friends. Being a father is a big responsibility and if he can't handle it then he should not be able to call himself her father figure."

I sat back with his hands behind his head as the two started going back and fourth at each other.

"Klaus I was doing something for Alaric."

"Are you saying that Alaric is more important than Luna. Because if you are your wrong."

"No I'm not saying that Alaric is more important than Luna what I am saying is that I can't always be there for her. She knows that and she understands that. Why can't you?"

"That solves it then. You are no longer her father figure. To be a father you have to be there, support, and to offer comfort."

"I do offer my support and comfort."

"But you aren't there..."

"You are, so what's the problem?"

"Damon just because I am there does not meant that I am enough. That is the problem. You weren't there that night at the bar, you weren't there when Jake kissed her, you weren't there to comfort her when she was depressed about her brother, or when she remembered her awful past."

"That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is that you keep leaving her!"

"If you know better why don't you just be her dad."

Just when it was about to get good my phone vibrated. I looked down to see that Luna was calling. I put the phone to my ear wondering why she was calling me.

"Hey I'm sorry if I'm bothering you but can I ask you something?"

"Sure I'm not really doing anything besides listening to arguing ask away."

"What does it mean when a guy calls you baby girl?"

"By you-"

"I mean me." She said clarifying things.

"And who Luna has been calling you this?" I asked and immediately the fighting stopped. Judging by the silence they were most likely listening in on our conversation.

"Does it really matter?" She asked and I laughed. "Oh yeah."

"Kai."

I hummed watching as Klaus' jaw clenched. Interesting. 

"Was it once or-"

"All the time. Phone call, text, in person..."

"Well it seems to me that he likes you. What brought this up?"

"Something Davina said. Do you really think it's possible that he could like me?"

"Do you like him or something?" I asked sinking down as Klaus glared at me in the rear-view mirror.

"No. But everyone seems to think that I do."

"By everyone you mean..."

"Freya, Davina, Aiden, Josh, even Hayley."

"It's okay if you do Luna. We all like someone."

"I do like him but only as a friend. Right now I'm not interested. But I do admit he is good with his words. Thanks for answering my question. I have to go."

"I'll see you later Luna don't get into trouble with Elijah."

"Trouble?" Luna questioned and I could almost see her raise her eyebrows. Klaus and Damon's were raised as well.

"Yeah I mean when we come back I expect the both of you to be fully clothed, breathing normally, and bruise free."

"Kol." Luna said in a tone I had never heard her use before. It was almost scalding, nearly motherly. 

Before I could reply she hung up and I noticed that the car had stopped and that we were pulled over to the side of the road. It took me less time to notice that both Damon and Klaus were turned around looking at me.

"That was not necessary." Klaus said and I shrugged. 

"Anything could happen..." I trailed off suggestively and Damon frowned.

"Not Elijah and Luna."

"Luna does resemble her sister, especially in the eyes, and in the lips." I said causing Klaus to look over at Damon, annoyance plain on his face.

"Damon how would you like to enjoy the rest of the ride in silence?"

"I would love to." Damon said replying to Klaus' question. 

Before I knew what was happening there was darkness.

.........................................................

_ **Cami Pov** _

.........................................................

I smiled as Damon opened the car door for me. He was always such a gentleman. But something was wrong I could feel it.

My eyebrows went up when I saw Kol's unconscious body in the seat next to mine. "What happened to him?" I asked both curious and a little worried for my friend.

"Oh me and Damon just wanted some quiet. He'll wake up in a few hours." Klaus said and I nodded resting my head back. Thinking. Damon didn't seem to be in a really talkative mood, in fact he didn't seem to be in any mood at all. His face was expressionless which bothered me. Usually I could read his emotions and the fact that I couldn't made me nervous. I would rather him be angry then emotionless.

Klaus tried to start a conversation but it soon died out. Hours passed and not a word was said. I was starting to get worried. Kol then groaned and sat up, glaring at Damon as he did.

"What in the bloody hell did you do that for?" He asked causing Damon to look back at him, his usual bright blue eyes were cold and un-inviting. 

"I wanted some peace and quiet don't make me do it again."

"I'd like to see you try." Kol scoffed replying to what Damon had said.

He then unbuckled his seat-belt and turned around. Practically crawling in the back pushing me closer to the window in this process. The two of them started yelling and then Klaus slammed on the breaks of the car causing Damon to fall back and me along with Kol to lurch forward.

"What the hell-" Damon's words were cut off by Klaus snapping his neck. He then turned to Kol who had a shocked look on his face. "I have had enough. Cami come sit up front."

I opened the door without hesitation doing as he asked. He also got out of the car putting Damon's limp body in the seat that I had just gotten out of.

.........................................................

_ **Kol Pov** _

.........................................................

I smiled in a better mood after seeing Davina and Freya walk dizzily up the stairs to the compound clearly drunk. 

Walking in to the living room gave me joy. Just by seeing Luna and Elijah on the couch asleep together. They were sitting next to each other not touching, but close enough to assume that they had been talking. Elijah still somehow managed to hold his straight posture while Luna on the other hand did not. It took me a moment to realize that her hands were wrapped/bandaged. I could see her blood seeping through the white material. That caught me by surprise. How exactly did that happen? Then again Luna happened to be clumsy when it came to a lot of things. She didn't usually trip but when handling something sharp she would always find a way to injure herself. Not on-purpose of course but I always found it amusing. I had never seen her hands this bad before. And I was 100% sure that Klaus had never seen her cut up at all.

My brother cleared his throat causing Elijah to wake up almost immediately. He stood up smoothing down his suit, not that it needed it. 

"Have a nice nap brother?"

"I didn't-"

Klaus cut Elijah off seeing Luna rise from the couch, with a confused expression on her face. Seeing our eyes on her hands she quickly put them behind her back, looking down as she did.

"What happened to her hands?" Klaus asked looking at Elijah as she spoke. Anger clearly in his tone.

"It's my fault, I dropped a glass bowl and this is the result." Luna said revealing her hands from her back as Klaus approached her inspecting them.

Wordlessly Klaus and Luna began to leave the room. Luna gave me and Elijah an apologetic look. Klaus with a hand on her upper back guided her up the stairs either to his room or her room probably to heal her. And that made me wonder why Elijah didn't heal her. He was perfectly capable of doing so.

"You know for once it feels good to not be the one in the doghouse." I said causing Elijah to sigh heavily.

He wasn't looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with Klaus, but I was.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

I couldn't help but feel ashamed as Klaus unwrapped my hands. Like I had done something wrong. 

My heart did give a little jolt in my chest as he did his work. His fingers would brush against mine causing this tingly almost shocking feeling. I wanted to laugh every time he did this because it made me feel giddy. 

But I had to keep my cool and not freak out.

"Did you leave the compound today?"

I let my shoulders slump down as I answered his question. There was no point in lying he would find out anyway somehow. I didn't think I could lie to him if I wanted to. Not because I was a bad liar but because it would feel wrong. Like I was betraying him. He had saved me from the witches. He kept a roof over my head, put clothes on my back, kept me safe. What kind of person would I be if I lied to him?

"Yes Hayley and I went to the bayou, she wanted to talk to me about something. I was gone for maybe three hours."

"Why are you all down?" He asked and I looked up at him to see his eyes still focused on my hands. I winced as he pulled the tape gently of my skin.

"I know you don't like it when I leave the compound. You don't ask me to follow a lot of rules and when I don't I feel bad-"

"Don't feel bad Luna. Sometimes I can't control my over-protectiveness. Sometimes I can be overbearing. I hate thinking that something could happen to you, that someone would try and steal you away. I know you want to go out but I also want you to be safe. I want you to be able to go anywhere you want to without looking over your shoulder. When you do go out, don't go alone and be careful. That's all I ask."

I nodded biting my lip down harshly as he pulled a thin piece of glass from my hand. I frowned not knowing that had been there.

After making sure that I had no more glass in my hand he bit into his wrist wanting me to drink from it. I did as he asked wanting the burning pain in my hand to stop. Who knew a cut could hurt this bad.

Klaus left to go get some fresh gauss and tape. My hands would be healed probably by tomorrow, but it would be best to wrap them anyway. I didn't mind, especially if it meant he got to touch my hands again.

I wasn't left to my thoughts long, he came back before I could count to 20.

"Let's get started shall we." He said leading me to my bed. I was grateful to sit down. I was really tired, but Klaus' presence reminded me to stay awake. The constant brush of his fingers against my skin helped to.

"Thanks for bandaging me up."

"Your welcome, I'm sure you would do the same for me should the opportunity ever arise. What were you and Elijah doing before the two of you managed to fall asleep?" Klaus asked after he finished his work on my hands. He still held them which made me feel all warm and mushy on the inside. Maybe me being hurt wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Talking." 

"About what?" He inquired wanting to know more. 

"Jake and if I should be friends with him or not." 

"That's the question isn't it?" 

"Well what do you think I should do?" I asked turning my body more towards him if that was even possible.

He chuckled causing me to smile despite my nervousness. I hadn't said anything funny so I was a little confused to.

"Oh I'm sorry love but I'm not sure that you would like to hear my answer."

I nodded knowing what his answer would be.

"Why?" I asked and he stood up and dropped my hands causing my heart to skip in my chest.

"He brings you down. If you wish to spend your time with someone it should be because you want to, because they make you happy. Jake doesn't make you happy, he makes you sad. That is why I don't want him to be your friend. Besides I don't think he understands the word friend anyway."

I nodded he did have a point.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked after a silence passed in the room.

I sighed taking a deep breath before I spoke.

"I'm going to give him one more chance. Then if he messes up-"

"I'll be there waiting." Klaus said an enthusiastic smirk on his face. I stood up and hugged him. Feeling the urge to let Klaus know how much I appreciated him.

"You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Your always there for me, you are a good listener, you give me advice when I need it, and you heal me whenever I get hurt."

He returned the hug, smoothing down my hair as he spoke.

"That's what _good _friends are supposed to do."

I smiled at the emphasis he put into _good_.

"No one can be as great as you. So could you try to cut him some slack." I said _him_ referring to Jake. 

Klaus was always so hard on him. I don't know if he meant to do it but it was the truth.

"You think I'm great?" He asked stepping back from me his hands still on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I think you are amazing. I also think that everyone takes advantage of you so every chance I get I try to show how much I appreciate you." I said looking down feeling the familiar heat rush to my face when I was around him. I was surprised it had stayed back this long. Or maybe it was because I had just realized that he was wearing a t-shirt that showed off how built he really was. I could see how strong he really was, so powerful. And here I was all small and insignificant. I remember the one time I had seen him without a shirt I had only freaked out a little. Back then I was just only beginning to realize that I had feelings for him. I don't know what I would do now if I saw him without a shirt. Probably just break down and end up having a panic attack. It didn't help that he smelled really good either.

"What's going on in here?"

I turned to see Damon standing in the door way his arms folded over his chest, glaring at Klaus.

"We were just talking and he fixed me up." I said but I had a feeling that Damon wasn't really paying attention to me. "Luna sweetie why don't you go see what Kol's doing. Me and Klaus have to talk."

I laughed causing Damon to look at me confused. Klaus had long since removed his hands from my shoulders and he was now against the wall. I could see that he to was confused.

"Oh what you thought I was going to leave you two together alone. Yeah that is so not happening."

"Luna-" Damon started out his tone sounded whiny.

"No. Don't Luna me. I am sick of it. You and Klaus, you and Jake, you and Kol. You and Kai. All of this fighting, and for what?!"

"Kai could have hurt you Luna and it would have been Klaus' fault-"

"Why does everything have to be his fault! Klaus does not make my decisions I do! You can't expect me to do whatever you want all the time. If I want to be friends with Kai Parker then I am going to be friends with Kai Parker. Not because you, Klaus, or anyone else told me to. But because I want to."

It was silent for a few minutes before I heard the sound of clapping. 

I turned around to see that Klaus was the one who was doing it. He came around and put his arm around my shoulders a genuine smile on his face.

"What did I tell you?"

Damon scoffed folding his arms over his chest. "That she can handle making her own decisions as she is now a young adult."

I smiled at that word, _adult_.

Luna Rahmah Labonair was no longer the naive teenager who grew up in the witches caves. Luna Rahmah Labonair had a GED certificate, money to her name, and had went to college. I was not one to like or appreciate change (because most of the time it was bad and affected me negatively) but this status was good. 

"So does this mean you guys are done fighting?" I asked looking between Klaus and Damon.

"If it's what you want." Damon said and I nodded.

"Goodnight Klaus, there is something I have to talk to Luna about." Damon said and for the first time in a while he wasn't glaring at Klaus. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of my chest. I felt like I had accomplished something. 

Klaus kissed me on my hand, and left the room. That smile was still in place on his face. I know because he turned to look back. He wasn't looking at Damon.

He was looking at me.

.........................................................

Me and Damon stayed up until one in the morning talking. Not about me, or him, but about Cami.

He was having as he called it "commitment issues."

I helped him as best as I could. Telling him that he should be more open and talk to her about it. Damon loved Cami just as Cami loved Damon. They don't want to lose each other yet one was willing to make a sacrifice and the other wasn't.

He said that he would talk to her about it but that was hours ago. He had told me to go to sleep but I was struggling. I was tired enough but from some reason I just had this bad feeling.

But soon enough I felt myself slipping away. 

.........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

.........................................................

After tossing and turning it was obvious that I wasn't getting any rest tonight. Painting wasn't helping with my restlessness.

There was this pang of longing in my chest, like I was missing something.

I walked out of my room and quietly into Luna's. 

It wasn't something I usually did. Sometimes I just wanted to make sure she was alright, because I had heard her thrashing. But tonight that had not been the case. I had went because I simply wanted to, or maybe I needed to. I didn't know anymore.

I felt a sense of peace when I saw her, lying there. There wasn't that tired stressed out look on her face when she was sleeping. She looked younger, more her and not the witch/werewolf machine everyone expected her to be. Her right here in this moment was an artist dream. The curve of her long thick eyelashes, her dark naturally arched eyebrows, her full plump lips, her clear caramel skin, her curly dark hair against the pillow in a braid, one particular stubborn lock of hair had found it's way over her face. 

A part of me wanted to get up and remove that lock of curly hair that was partially ruining my view. The other part thought that I would be crossing a line, that I would be going to far. I shouldn't even be here right now, in her room, in the middle of the night.

What would happen if Elijah or Kol walked past to see me here? I wanted to move, to go back to my room and lock the door. I couldn't bring myself to leave.

I happened to find the sound of her breathing, the sound of her heartbeat to be comforting. If I wanted to I could have went to sleep then, because I felt content. The restlessness now was all but a mere memory. That however was not something I could afford to do. If I did then I would have to explain to her along with everyone else why I had come to her room and that couldn't happen. Because then I would have to explain all of the other late night visits to her room I sometimes had. It wasn't something I was proud of, I was ashamed. 

Ashamed that I was comforted by being in the same room with her. I felt like I was losing my mind. I couldn't ask Elijah because then I would have to tell him about me being in her room, watching her sleep. Me being here in the past, present, and future was something I planned on never admitting to anyone, not even Elijah. And I told him everything.

Well almost everything.

I frowned hearing what sounded like breathing. Not Luna's nor mine, but the breathing of someone else. I stood vamping to the balcony in her room, that's where I had been hearing the sounds.

Looking down I could see what looked to be a group of men climbing the wall.

Normally my first reaction would have been to kill all of them but this was Luna's room and she was still in it. That was a problem.

I wasted no time gently, but quickly picking her up and going downstairs. I set her on the couch much to Kol and Elijah's surprise.

I grabbed Kol's arm and told Elijah to not leave her side, no matter what he hears.

.........................................................

_ **Kol Pov** _

.........................................................

Walking into Luna's room I wasn't expecting to see what I saw.

A group of men climbing dressed in all black. They were in her clothes putting them into bags, touching them, smelling them. My stomach churned when I saw them pick up a pair of her underwear.

The fighting started then by my older brother of course. I was still standing there trying to wrap my head around what was going on. 

These men were in her room. If she had been here what would they have done.

I followed my brother and started killing them. In the end most of the men were down dead their organs hanging out of their body, the others disappeared, the air shimmering around them. Luna's room was destroyed. Their blood on the floor, the walls her bed, her dresser. The strange thing was their blood wasn't red, but black. All my years of life I had never seen blood like this. I asked my brother what it was and he said he didn't know that he would have to call Cole.

He then left leaving me alone and I had nothing else to do but to go downstairs.

Luna was still fast asleep Elijah standing beside her, alert.

"What happened? Where is our brother?" He asked speaking in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake Luna.

"I'm not sure but there are dead men on the floor in Luna's room, the others mysteriously disappeared. They were touching on her clothes sticking them into bags and smelling them. Luna's room is destroyed. This icky black stuff is everywhere on the walls, the floor, the bed. Nik said he had to run off and call Cole."

Just as soon as the words came out of my mouth Klaus and a man appeared, I assumed him to be Cole.

The two looked at Luna, completely ignoring Elijah and I, and then proceeded to go up the stairs talking at a rapid rate.

"Hey what's that?" I asked confused to see a large manila envelope in my brothers suit jacket.

He frowned, but before he could say anything I reached out and took the envelope from his jacket emptying the contents onto the table. Going back I wish I hadn't. Going back I wish I had just minded my own business.

What I had dumped on to the table was nothing I had been expecting.

They were photographs, some black and white, while others were in color. They were all of Luna, my best friend.

Some were of her when she was younger, a kid. These were not happy pictures, she was not smiling. She was bloody, it looked as if she had just gotten done being beaten half to death. Others looked recent. I remember her wearing that Nickleback t-shirt the other day.

"What in the bloody hell is this?" I asked and Elijah shushed me, putting the photographs back where they came as Luna began to stir on the couch.

She groaned turning over onto her side now her face was turned to us.

Maybe I should have been quieter but I couldn't help it. I was feeling a lot of emotions right now. Well mainly anger, confusion, and disgust.

Before I could ask Elijah about the pictures, Klaus and Cole came downstairs.

"My minions found more pictures, I didn't bring them with me because they are painful to think about..."

Klaus had attempted to stop this Cole person from talking but it had been to late. I had heard everything.

"More pictures, do tell?" I said and Klaus folded his arms over his chest glaring at Elijah.

"Well someone tell me what exactly is going on? Don't you dare give me the _"we_ _were_ _going_ _to_ _tell_ _you,_ _we_ _just_ _didn't_ _know_ _when"_ card because that is shit. Don't say that it's none of my business because that girl on the couch over there happens to be my best friend."

Cole stepped forward. Looking between Klaus and Elijah. "If the two of you don't mind I'm going to explain to him what's been going on?"

My brothers shifted on their feet, clearly uncomfortable at the situation we were in now.

"He deserves to know." The Cole guy said and I hummed in approval. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

.........................................................

After Cole filled me in on Abbraxas and the pictures I was certain of a few things.

My best friend was being stalked, I was always the one to be left out on important things, and there was no way I was going to let her go anywhere by herself.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

I frowned opening my eyes and looking around the room. For some reason I was in the living room and not my bedroom. I don't remember getting here. Looking down I saw that I had a blanket over me. As I sat up I pushed it off of me feeling hot.

This wasn't the same _hot_ as being at the bayou in 103 degree weather. This hot/heat was coming from inside of me. It reminded me of the way Klaus made me feel sometimes. When he would put his arm around my shoulders, when he brushed my hair back out of my face, when he would kiss me goodnight on the cheek. But it was never this intense. Klaus had never made me sweat before, he just gave me the chills.

I stood taking off the gauss and tape off of my hands. I was happy to see that they were completely healed. There wasn't even a scar.

"Good morning love."

I looked up to see that Kol was standing in front of me. Some orange juice in a cup in his hand, and what looked like a banana nut bread muffin.

"Good morning Kol." I replied as we walked to the kitchen.

He set the orange juice and the muffin in front of me a smirk on his face. "Eat up, after you get dressed Ansel, my brother, along with Aiden are going to escort you to the meeting."

I sighed as my stomach grumbled. That muffin really did look good right now. 

After I finished the muffin and after the cup of orange juice Kol led me upstairs to my room which I found odd.

What I found even more strange was that my room was destroyed.

I had asked Kol if he had known what had happened but he ignored my question and told me to go ahead and get dresses and to shower if I needed to, that he would just be here waiting for me.

As I got my clothes together out of the closet and the dresser I couldn't help but think that there was something he wasn't telling me. Usually he answered my questions without fault or hesitation but today was different.

The shower was short and cold. I thought that cold water would help with this overbearing heat that I felt. It didn't really help but it didn't do any harm either.

After braiding my hair and putting it into a bun in the back of my head I brushed my teeth. I put on my underwear and then slipped on a pair of jeans. Which were tight around the waste. So tight that I was probably going to have to go into a whole different size. But then these jeans were boot cut, I didn't usually wear those type of jeans maybe I just wasn't used to them. Then I tried putting on my bra, emphasis on _tried_. Like the jeans it was tight, worse than that it didn't even fit. The strange thing was I was the same size yesterday.

Frustrated I threw on a rob that I had on a shelf. I walked out to see that Kol was still there standing by the entrance of my balcony tense. I would have to ask him about that latter but right now was not the time. First I had to get dressed, which for some reason was proving to be a challenge.

I grabbed half of the bra's I owned and took them to the bathroom, to try them on.

Every. Single. One. Of. Them. Did. Not. Fit.

I couldn't just go bra-less, I didn't exactly have a flat chest. Not wearing a bra would only draw attention, the kind that I really didn't want.

The world, my world seemed to have turned upside down. Meanwhile Kol was knocking on my door, sounding worried.

"Luna are you alright? What's going on in there? You've been in there for quite some time."

I exhaled to try and calm myself. I was burning up, I was sweating (not lightly either), and to make matters worse I was fighting a panic attack. What was I supposed to tell him?

"I'm okay, today is just not my day."

I put a piece of hair behind my ear, feeling it brush against my face.

"Kol is it okay if I just stay in here. All day." I said and there was a pause before he chuckled.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? I've never know you to be a comedian Luna?"

Normally I would have laughed a little or I at least would have cracked a smile, a small smile at that. But I didn't.

I was feeling depressed. I hadn't felt this way since I was sent away from the compound all of those long months.

What was happening to me? Was I getting fat? Why did I have to grow? And why did it hurt so much?

I didn't know what else to think. None of my bra's were fitting, my pants were tighter than usual.

Okay so maybe I had junk food every other day, but I worked it off. Chasing Kol around the compound when he pranked me, jogging with Davina, sparring with Hayley.

Ugh! Why did everything in my life have to be so hard, painful, and complicated. It was like every happy moment I had, five or more bad things would happen right after.

Kol continued to knock on the door. His face somewhere between irritated and worried.

"Luna if you don't open this bloody door right now, and tell me what's wrong I am going to get Klaus-"

I panicked when I heard Klaus' name, so I had opened the door cutting Kol off.

"Luna what's the matter with you?" Kol asked placing his hands on my shoulders, trying to comfort me.

"Luna If you don't tell me what's wrong I'll-"

"None of my bra's fit, these jeans are tight, and my life is over." I said interrupting him.

"It's not the end of the world Jewel, so just relax, calm down, and breathe."

I did as he said to, or tried to. I took slow deep breaths to calm myself. The overwhelming heat that I felt in my body hadn't gone away, it was the reason why I found it so hard to breathe, the reason I was still sweating.

A thought popped up into my mind. Could Eva or another witch be doing this to me? But then I remembered me and Hayley's conversation. The _rite of passage, my appearance changing, the un-comfortableness, the heat._

Of course that rite of passage thing would have to happen to me, today. The day of my designated banishment meeting.

"Jewel there is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone grows up, and when that happens people tend to change." He said pulling me in for a hug. 

I smiled a little when he said _Jewel. _Itwashis new nickname for me. When ever he said it I would feel a little better.

"If you would like I could go get one of the girls and they could take you to a store-"

"Could you take me?" I asked wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Getting one of the girls involved waking them up (there's no way they would be up yet), eating breakfast, small talk, and then finally going to the store.

"If your comfortable with it, I will." He said and I nodded to show him that I was.

.........................................................

"Was it really necessary of you to bring that?" I said referring to the baseball bat he had slung over his shoulder.

"But of course Jewel. To defend you from any possible stalkers..." Kol said trailing off as he swung the bat in the air. The people in the isle we were in gave us a strange look. A couple even walking/jogging out of the isle. I guess Kol could be more intimidating than I gave him credit for.

I looked threw the racks trying to find a bigger size then I had previously been in. After searching for what seemed like forever I had finally found one. I pulled it off the rack planning to go try it on when it was suddenly gone from my hands and into Kol.

His face was all scrunched up like he had just witnessed some horrible scene.

"Bloody hell! This is possibly the most ugliest bra I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. Come on Jewel let's get out of this shop it's not worth your time."

Kol wasn't exaggerating. The bra was indeed ugly, even terrible. But I wasn't shopping for pretty I was shopping for manageable, and workable. I could do pretty when Rebekah came back but Kol seemed to have other plans as he led me out of the store. An arm over my shoulder, while his hand held the bat.

"Kol where are we going?"

"Victoria Secret."

I opened my mouth to protest but Kol shook his head.

"Don't even try and change my mind Jewel because it's not going to work. No way is my best friend going around wearing something as awful as those bra's in that store."

.........................................................

After getting back from the store me and Kol went back to my room. I got dressed in the bathroom and he was sitting on my bed. I found that strange but I didn't ask because a) he would probably ignore me like he did the first time b) maybe it wasn't anything at all, maybe it was nothing. But then why was my room destroyed?

I decided putting on a pair of cut-offs after a lot of thinking. Internally I was burning up. On the outside it wasn't exactly cold. It was summertime so it was more than 90 degrees outside (not counting the humidity), and the sun was out. As much as I wanted to wear jeans or sweat pants to cover up my legs, to hide my body as much as possible. It was unrealistic to think that way especially when it was like this. I put on a Linkin Park tank top. It was a smokey gray with yellow writing. After putting on some chap-stick I left the bathroom and went downstairs with Kol.

Klaus, Ansel, and Aiden where there dressed like I was for hot weather.

"Are you ready to go to your banishment?" Aiden asked and I replied with. "I don't think I could ever be ready to go to my own banishment."

"Don't worry sweetie everything is going to turn out fine." Ansel said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder I nodded and told myself to believe in what he said. That everything is going to turn out fine, that everything was going to be okay.

I waved goodbye to Kol as the three of us walked out of the compound. 

Feeling an arm being laid on my shoulders I turned and looked to see Klaus. I smiled, feeling relaxed. Not as nervous, or worried as I was before. The uneasy feelings all but disappeared when he put his arm around my shoulders.

He was wearing a thin light blue t-shirt, with black jeans, and a pair of boots. I was surprised at how laid back he looked. The light blue of his shirt really brought out his eyes.

It was probably cliche of me thinking this but he had _ocean_ _eyes_. Part of why I thought this was because they were so blue, but there was a better reason. When I think of an ocean I imagine beauty, depth, and clarity. Beauty because of the different shades and colors. On bad days when he was sad, worried, and stressed his eyes were a stormy blue, almost gray but not completely. When he was angry they would darken, and if he was really angry they would change. Into the gold color. It didn't happen often but whenever he did it I was not scared but mesmerized, I would even go to say that I was charmed by him. On a good day when he was content or happy they were bright, not as bright as Damon's but close to it. Depth because of how deep they were they often seemed to hide things. Emotions like anger or feelings like sadness. Clarity because of their honesty and clearness. 

"Like what you see love?" Klaus asked in a tone I'd never heard him use before. It was almost teasing.

I let my mouth fall open in surprise. Had a been staring at him all this time? Oh no no no no! This day could not get any worse. I scrambled my brain for an excuse, but I needed to think fast. I couldn't look away from him because then he would start to suspect my feelings for him. And he couldn't know, not ever. So I had to scrounge up enough courage to meet his ocean eyed gaze, no matter how much I wanted to drop to the ground and curl up in a ball.

"No- I mean yes. It's just that you never usually dress like this, laid back. Not that it's a bad thing because it isn't. You just look different." I said wincing after I realized how much of an idiot I sounded like. 

"So are you saying that I look better dressed in all black with a leather jacket?" He asked using that tone again.

I scoffed, that was ridiculous he always looks good. I stupidly didn't think before I opened my mouth.

"No you always look good, the leather jacket doesn't have anything to do with it."

He looked me over a smirk on his face. "You think I look good?" He asked and stopped walking. I did to. My heart seemed to stop, and stutter before it started again. Beating faster, and harder. As if it was about to come bursting out of my chest.

He then chuckled and began walking again. "Relax love I was just teasing you, no need to get all flustered."

No need to get all flustered! Ugh I wish he knew what it felt like when he said things like that to me, when he looked at me a certain way, or when he put his arm around me. I just wish he could understand. But in order to do that he would have to know, and that couldn't ever happen. 

"Sorry it's just everything today is going bad." I said and he frowned. "Bad?"

"Yeah when I woke up I wasn't in my room, by the way it's destroyed and I didn't do it. I had a clothing malfunction, my hair is everywhere."

"Nonsense your hair is perfect that goes for you clothing to. I didn't know you liked Linkin Park..." Klaus trailed off looking at my shirt.

"Kol took me to a concert of theirs months ago and he got me this shirt so I thought why not. If I am going to get banished then I am going to do it in style."

"You don't actually think that I would let you get banished?" He said stopping us again.

"No but there isn't a lot you could do besides you should see the way Mary and Eve look at me. Like I'm nothing but the dirt on their shoes-"

"Don't let them get to you. They are just jealous."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. Eve and Mary jealous of me, but why, and how.

"Klaus why would they be jealous of me?"

"Your father was the alpha of the crescent pack, and you being his daughter makes you royalty. So you are above them in a way, you outrank them. You are not nothing. They fear you because you are stronger then them. You are going to walk out of that meeting a member of your pack and you are going to hold you head high just because you can."

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to. If there's something else, somewhere else you'd rather be then-"

"There is nothing more important than being here with you today."

"Thank you Klaus, for being with me today." I said looking down as we started walking again. Ansel and Aiden were so ahead of us that I was sure that they couldn't hear our conversation, not that it mattered.

"It's nothing you wouldn't do for me." He said and I nodded he was right. If we switched rolls I would be there for him. I would be the one with me arm over his shoulder.

.........................................................

Walking in to the large cabin where the meeting was going to be held was much worse than I had imagined. 

I had imagined them _'booing' _me but that is not at all how it happened.

Most of the men in there had been talking among themselves but then I came in and they all looked at me. And to my dismay they started wolf-whistling. I looked down feeling all the heat in my body rush to my face. This happened when Klaus looked at me from across the room but what I was feeling right now was discomfort and embarrassment. I would have much preferred it that they _booed _me. I looked over at Klaus confused at why he had tightened his grip on my shoulder.

.........................................................

_ **Ansel Pov** _

.........................................................

After taking our seats and after some waiting the meeting had begun. Mary and Eve up font giving reasons why Luna should be banished from the pack. Aiden was sitting next to Jake the both of them whispering quietly about something. Niklaus still had his arm around Luna's shoulders. Glaring at anyone who so much as looked at her.

It was then that one brave soul came forward and tapped on Luna's shoulder causing both her and Klaus to turn around.

"Hey sexy legs you got a boy friend?"

I allowed myself a small smile seeing the look on my son's face. This was going to be a long meeting.

.........................................................

After calming my son down I along with everyone else was back to paying attention to the meeting. 

"She will only do us more harm then good with that witch blood running through her veins we can only expect trouble. And these days trouble is the last thing we need." Eve said looking at Luna with a scowl. Luna stared right back expressionless.

"Now hang on that's not true. We could use her to get to the witches." Said someone and I recognized him as the brave soul who had came up to Luna and asked if she had a boyfriend.

"True but how are we to now that she isn't on their side?" Mary replied and the boy sat down an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Alright you two that's enough is there anyone else who thinks that Luna should or shouldn't stay in the pack?" Jackson said standing up and there were murmurs in the crowd. People stood up and walked to the podium were they would take their turn to speak.

"I think she should stay because she is pretty hot, ummm pretty good at stuff I mean." 

Most of the males said something along the lines of this which angered my son. I thought it was rather funny watching him glare at everyone who got up to speak. Some of the women even said this much to Luna's surprise, and my son remained where he was. Silently sulking in his seat, his arm still lay around her shoulders. There was a few jealous girls that said that she was to ugly to be a part of the pack. Of course they were immediately shut down.

"Four hours of sitting here we have solved something..." Jackson said at the podium and Luna sat up looking up at him attentively.

"Luna is not being banished today, not tomorrow and not ever. Yes she is part witch but it is part of who she is. Just as the Crescent blood is apart of of who she is. Just because she is different from me and you doesn't mean that she deserves to get banished. The Labonairs are very valuable and rare. We should be glad to call them our own, glad that they graced us with their presence. What we should not be trying to do is banish one of our own. Jason Labonair had two daughters when he was Alpha, so as far as I'm concerned you should be treating Hayley and Luna like royalty, Hope to. And if anyone has a problem with that then there is the door. I am not asking you to be here. But as the Alpha of this pack you shouldn't be forced to do anything you don't want to do. Weather it be marriage, spying, fighting, whatever it is you don't have to. As alpha you are supposed to follow me blindly. I don't agree with that. If you follow me it should be because you trust me, not because it's in your DNA to do so. If anyone wants to walk out please, be my guest."

Silence fell over the room as Jackson looked everyone over. No one made any move to leave.

"If you stay then you choose to follow me. You will respect Luna, Hayley, and Hope. The Mikealson's to. They show us more kindness then the witches yet some of us go around trying to start a war. That's it."

At the last two words people began chatter among themselves and making their way towards the exit. Luna was trying to make her way to her sister and Jackson who were having a quiet conversation. Klaus had his hand on the middle of her back. In a way guiding her but in another way still sending the "back-off vibe".

"Thank you for today, Jackson I really appreciate it." Luna said as Jackson hugged her.

"It wasn't anything really. It was a problem that needed to be dealt with and now that it is we have to talk." Jackson said looking over at Hayley who nodded.

"Me and Jack have been talking and we decided that it's time we should find someone for you to spar with." Hayley said and Luna frowned.

"You want me to fight. I appreciate the thought but I already know-"

"Luna don't be against me on this. I know that you know how to fight but you could learn how to fight better. More knowledge wouldn't hurt you it might just help you. Right guys?" Hayley asked looking between me and Klaus.

"Yes I think that would be wonderful." Klaus said and Luna sighed, looking at the four of us. 

"Alright when do I start?" She asked and Hayley smiled. "As soon as possible."

.........................................................

_ **Cole Pov** _

.........................................................

"So are you the one I'm sparring?" Luna asked and I smiled and shook my head. 

"Nope I'm just here to warm you up."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." She said stretching as she spoke.

"Why do I intimidate you?" I asked and Luna shook her head putting her long dark curly hair into a braid.

"No it's just the thought of fighting the Source of all Evil makes me wish I had more training."

"Relax Luna it's just a warm up." I said and she exhaled deeply before nodding.

"Okay I am going to come at you and try to grab you, and you are going to try and not let me get my arms around you okay. Don't be scared of hurting me, I am not only immortal but I am the Source of all Evil."

She nodded and I rolled up the sleeves of my hoodie, getting ready to see how fast her response time was.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

Fighting with Cole was awful. It wasn't him, but me. I hesitated a few times. I didn't want to hurt him even if he could heal right back up. Other than hesitating he had said that my response time was good, but it was something I would have to work on so I could be better.

I still didn't know who was supposed to be teaching me how to fight. Cole had been as he called it just a warm up.

I really really hoped that it wasn't Klaus. Not because I was picky or anything but there was no way I would be able to fight him. I would not only be scared of hurting him but scared of my feelings and emotions. If he came at me like Cole did and wrapped his arms around me to pick me up I wouldn't fight, I would let him. That could be a potential problem. If I fought him I would have to look at him like he was the enemy, when in reality he was anything but. Instead of punching him in the face I would want to kiss him. Instead of pushing him away, I would pull him closer to me.

The door opened and my mouth fell open in surprise. It wasn't Klaus, it wasn't anyone I had expected or even thought about.

"Surprised to see me little witch?" Mikeal said as he walked towards me. Two carved wooden staffs were in his hands which confused me even more.

"A little, your not exactly who I was expecting."

"And just who exactly were you expecting?" He asked handing me one of the staffs. It was heavy and smooth. It felt foreign and strange in my hands. 

"Elijah maybe..." I said trailing off as we walked to the mat laid out in the middle of the room. Mikeal took of his shoes before stepping on it so I did to, setting the staff temporally down before picking it up.

"Are you afraid?" He asked pointing his staff towards me.

"Of you no. Of messing up yes."

"Luna it's alright if you mess up, I am here to help you in anyway I can." He said and I nodded feeling a little bit better.

"I'll go slow and then speed up to see how fast your reflexes are..."

.........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

.........................................................

"I don't like this." I said speaking threw gritted teeth.

Me and Elijah were on a balcony in the compound, watching Mikeal and Luna spar, much to my displeasure.

"This isn't about you. He is going to teach her how to fight isn't that what you wanted?"

"What I wanted Elijah, was for someone to teach her how to fight, not him."

"The three of you didn't specify and he volunteered what is the harm in him-"

"He could hurt her Elijah." I said cutting him off. Not bothering to hide the worry in my voice, he could probably see it all over my face. He just knew me so well.

"That my little witch was not bad at all." Mikeal said as Luna blocked him.

I winced 'his little witch' more like 'my -

That was the problem. She wasn't just some mere acquaintance, or a really good friend. She was more than that. The point was that I didn't want Mikeal to hurt her like he had hurt me. All this time she could have been spending with me but instead she was spending it with him. Maybe it was selfish of me to want her near me all the time, and if that made me a bad person then so be it. I was done trying to convince myself to stay away, to ignore, to not feel. I had accepted that I loved her, that I was in love with her. That this love wasn't brotherly, or friendly, but something more, something stronger. Yes I admit I get jealous when other men stare at her, yes I get jealous when Freya or even Josh got to spend more time with her than I do, and yes I am jealous that these days she went to Kol or Davina to tell them about her problems instead of me. When before it had always been me. I had been the one she confided to, the one she told all her secrets and problems to. She was keeping something from me, I could tell that from the way she acted around me nervous. Not looking me in the eyes, her raised heartbeat, the pink blush that covered her cheeks, lying whenever I asked if something was on her mind. Maybe she was purposefully avoiding me because she just didn't want to be around me. Maybe I was being paranoid but I was scared that she would find out and not feel the same way I felt about her. All of these _What_ _if's_ and _Maybes_ were starting to make my head hurt.

"Then why don't you teach her then?" 

I chuckled at that. "No Elijah I'm afraid that isn't a possibility."

"Why?"

"Because I am afraid that I would hurt her, among other things..."

He gave a small smile and straightened his suit jacket. "Would those other things include your feelings for her?"

I didn't answer him. If he didn't already know the answer then he was going to have to figure it out himself. I watched Luna and Mikeal move along the mat. Him striking her, and her blocking him. I could see that he was backing her into a corner which made uneasiness begin to form in my chest. I shifted my feet uncomfortable.

"Elijah I have a call to make would you mind watching over her?"

He furrowed his brows apparently confused at my question. "Make sure that he doesn't hurt her." I said watching as Mikeal backed her into a corner. She hit him, quite a few times. So much so that he had to back away from her to avoid being hit in the face. Luna was now out of the corner. Mikeal was now the one who was the one blocking her hits. I must say it took me by surprise. I could see that even she was to. Mikeal looked pleased, a small smile on his face as she continued to hit him and as he continued to block. Mikeal pushed her harder, and she pushed right back. 

Those wooden staffs are quite heavy. I was surprised that she was able to hold it up so well, and move it around skillfully as if she had been using it for years, even though it was her first time. I knew she was strong, on the inside. I was however unfamiliar with her outside strength. Maybe I had underestimated her. Maybe she could take care of herself. But the thing was I didn't want her to have to fight. If any fighting was necessary at all I wanted to be the one to do it. With her behind my back, safe from harm.

"You know that I will."

I nodded looking at Luna one last time before speeding outside.

After a few rings he picked up.

"Stefan I would like your advice on something."

"Does this have something to do with a certain green and gray eyed girl, with long dark brown curly hair?" He asked and I allowed myself to laugh.

"So what if it does?"

"Then I'm surprised at how long it took you to call me."

.........................................................

_ **Jake Pov** _

.........................................................

Walking up to the compound I saw Klaus there. He was sitting on the steps, on the phone talking on the phone. When I had walked up he had looked up at me, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Stefan I am going to have to cut this short, something's come up."

He then put his phone in the pocket of his jeans folding his arms over his chest.

"Now what exactly are you doing here Jake?" He asked looking at me threw narrowed eyes.

I knew that he didn't like me, hell he probably hated me. I wasn't here for him, I was here for Luna.

"Not to cause any trouble, I just want to talk to Luna. To apologize for everything. The song, the words I said, the kiss..."

Klaus stood up sighing as he did.

"Well I suppose you can come in as long as you don't cause any problems. And what happened to your face?"

I frowned at the last part. Why would he care? I decided to tell him anyway, no point in lying.

"Me and Oliver and his friends got into it."

"And you got into it because..." He trailed off genuinely sounding interested.

"One of his friends said he would like to take Luna to his car and show her a good time. I heard it of course and words were said, and fists were exchanged. Jackson stopped the fight but not before I was all bruised up. It was six against one, but there was no way I was going to sit there let them talk about her in that way, graphic."

He clenched his jaw and nodded to himself. "Jake if you wouldn't mind passing the names along-"

"It's already been handled. Besides you can't kill them, I've already asked."

He hummed to himself as he opened the door to the compound. "Come on in but before you go talk to Luna I have something for you, stay put." He said speeding off in the direction of the stairs. He came back before I could count to 50.

He handed me a small vial of red liquid. "What is this?" I asked holding it up to the light.

"My blood. It will heal you, unless of course if you want Luna to freak out whenever she see's you then by all means-"

I shook my head only imaging her reaction. After making sure I was okay she would ask, or rather demand what happened, how it happened, why it happened, and who.

I uncorked the vial and drunk it's contents. Well aware of the bitter expression on my face. His blood tasted just like I had imagined, disgusting. But with the sharp bitter metallic relief also came. The bruises had begun to heal to the point where all I felt was a dull ache. 

Klaus came back and handed me a glass of water wordlessly. I of course accepted it. Grateful to have something to get the taste of his blood out of my mouth.

"Thank-"

"There is no need to thank me, I know."

It was silent for a few moments.

"Do you think that she'll forgive me?" I asked and Klaus smirked as he drunk from his glass of bourbon.

"I don't know it depends on what you say, and how it makes her feel. Typically Luna is not one to hold grudges. But if she does hold grudges then it is on someone or something that has seriously hurt her."

"What if I did seriously hurt her?" I asked feeling my heart sink at the thought. I could have, it was a strong possibility

"Make it up to her like a friend would. That is the best advice I can give you. Now if you excuse me I have a conversation to finish."

Then he was gone and I was left alone. Racking my brain trying to think of what to say to Luna. I realized that after a few minutes of standing there this wasn't an apology I could think of, write down. This was something that was going to have to come from the heart.

.........................................................

The journey to her room was long. That could be because I was dragging my feet, because I was dreading the possibility that she wouldn't forgive me. That she would hate me.

I really wanted, needed her to not to hate me. I guess I should have thought of that before I kissed her and hit on Klaus.

It wasn't necessary to knock on the door. Given the fact that it was wide open and I could see her sitting on the floor, writing in what looked like a journal. Her hair was in a braid. I was pleasantly surprised that it wasn't straightened today. I loved when she went all natural. She was wearing what looked to be work-out clothes. A white tank-top paired with black leggings. It was crazy how she managed to make something so simple, look so stunning. I chastised myself. I couldn't think like that anymore. I had to see her as my friend, my best friend. It couldn't go any further than that.

I knocked anyway. Usually I wouldn't have but it was the most polite thing to do. I didn't even know if we were friends anymore. I just hoped that she could hear me out, so that I could get this off my chest.

She jumped startled. She slowly stood up and put the pen and journal on her bed. "Jake what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, but I also came to apologize. And if you would hear me out I promise it's not what you think."

Luna folded her arms across her chest and nodded.

The look on her face wasn't exactly anger, yet it wasn't exactly happy.

"There isn't really any other way for me to say this. It was wrong of me to kiss you. It was wrong of me to fight with Klaus. I'm not going to say that it wasn't worth it because you are. I love you. All these hours, days, and weeks without you has made me realize how empty my life is without you. I miss you a lot. And knowing that I caused it, hurt. I want to be here for you, as a friend. I should have never taken that for granted. I just had to try, and now that I failed I'm done. I won't ever do it again. And if you'll take me back I promise to be the best friend you've ever had. So please, please forgive me."

She looked down at the floor putting her hands on her hips. "Do you mean it?"

I nodded when she looked up. Before I could turn around and leave I was tackled by Luna. Her arms wrapped around my torso, squeezing. It felt like she was trying to break my ribs but I didn't care.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" I asked and she growled.

"Yes and if you don't hug me right now I'm going to-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because I hugged her back. Picking her up. I haven't felt this good in weeks, maybe even months.

"It's good to have you back Jake." Luna mumbled into my shoulder. "It's good to be back Luna."

.........................................................

_ **Cami Pov** _

.........................................................

After getting into yet another fight with Damon he left. Saying something about going to the bar.

So I just wondered around in the library aimlessly. I had picked up a view books and put them on the table. Planning to read them whenever I managed to clear my mind, which seemed impossible at this time.

Caroline and Jo called me. Even Stefan and Alaric but I didn't answer. I thanked them and told them that I wasn't really in the mood for talking. It wasn't exactly a lie, so I did't feel as bad about it.

I loved Damon but sometimes (which now seemed to be all the time) he drove me crazy.

If he really loved me then wouldn't he want me to stay with him forever. I had thought it over, becoming a vampire. I would do it for him, for us. But he wouldn't even let me get the words. That frustrated me.

"Oh hey Cams I didn't know you were down here." Said a voice and I looked up to see Kol.

"Yeah I'm just trying to clear my head." I replied and he nodded taking one of the books from the pile I had made up.

"You and Damion have problems again?" He asked keeping his tone light. Though by the look on his face he was curious.

I allowed myself a small smile. Damon hated when Kol called him _Damion._

"Why would you think me and Damon are having problems?" I asked and Kol set the book down and folding his hands in his lap, chuckling as he did.

"Come on Cami, the tension between you two is almost enough to start a fire. I think the two of you could give Klaus and Luna a run for their money."

I laughed. "I seriously doubt that where are they anyway?"

"Luna is out with Jake and if you didn't know they are friends again. My brother Nik the last time I checked is somewhere in his room painting."

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

Hearing someone walk up the steps to the compound, I sped to the door opening it.

In it's threshold stood Luna. She was wearing a Nickleback t-shirt and a pair of jean capris. Her hair was down, and she had a smile plastered on her face. She looked to be in a good mood. Hopefully my brother would come down and notice this. Whenever she was happy, he was. Over the course of many conversations, weeks, and months I had gathered this fact.

"How was dinner with Jake?" I asked as I let her in. "It was great. There wasn't any awkward silence, or staring. We just talked about everything. It was really nice for a change."

I smiled happy that her "Jake" problem was solved. Hopefully now him and Klaus would not fight with each other.

"Do you know where Klaus is? There's something I have to tell you both." The smile that she had on her face was now gone. Instead of the happier look she sported a more worried one. It was as if someone had flipped a switch. One moment everything was fine, calm, even joyful. And then in the next everything wasn't fine, the joyfulness was replaced with not only worry, but fear as well. It could have been nothing, something silly. But the way she said it, the look on her face told me that something was wrong.

"I will go get him would you mind going to the library?" Luna nodded and started walking in the direction of the library while I headed in the direction of my brothers room.

He was painting what looked like a meadow of some sorts.

"Elijah do you plan on just standing-"

"Luna needs to tell us something, she sounds worried and she looks scared."

The smirk dropped from his face and he set the pant brush along with the pallet down.

"Where is she?"

"The library."

.........................................................

When we arrived Luna was pacing. Her phone in her hands.

She handed us the phone. On it was a picture of her and Jake both smiling at what looked like outside. In the background just barely noticeable was a man.

"That guy was in the same restaurant me and Jake went to. He wasn't sitting far away from us, in fact he was uncomfortably close. He was talking on the phone and I overheard what he was saying. It was latin, she's not alone. After Jake and I left he went home and I started walking to the compound. I swear I heard someone following me, I felt like someone was staring at me but when I turned around but nothing was there."

"Why did Jake let you walk alone?" Klaus asked in an almost aggravated tone. Though it wasn't directed to Luna, it was directed to Jake. But she must have assumed the latter because she looked down at her feet.

"Jake got sick. And I told him to go home, he didn't want to, but I made him."

"Why didn't you call?" Klaus asked before I could say anything.

"I thought I was just being paranoid. I'm sorry."

Klaus made his way over to Luna putting his hands on her shoulders. "Don't apologize you have no reason to, it's not your fault."

Luna looked up at Klaus and he sighed. "It's not Jake's fault either. Though I'm sure Elijah would love nothing more than to take care of this. With Cole's help of course..." He trailed off giving me this look. I nodded getting the message though it puzzled me.

"Why don't you go get dressed for bed and we can finish that movie, just to take your mind off of tonight's events."

She looked at him in an expression of aww.

"You would do that?" She said her voice breaking.

I looked away feeling like I was intruding on a private moment. The way she was looking up at him, the way he was looking down at her. Surely the both of them could see that there was _something_ there.

"Of course if you don't want to I would understand-"

Luna cut him off by grabbing his hand. "No, I want to."

Silence began to fill the room. As the seconds passed the tension in the room became more intense. It was almost painful seeing the look of want, desire on my brothers face.

Luna stepped back looking down at her hands as she spoke. "I should go um... get dressed. I'll see you later." She looked between me and my brother before turning around and walking to the exit.

Silence filled the room again after her departure. 

"When are you going to tell her?" I asked the question hanging in the air.

Minutes passed before he replied.

"Whenever I feel the time is right. Not anywhere in the near future, I'm not ready and she isn't either. When Abbraxas is dead maybe then. I just have to trust myself and I have to be patient. And restrain myself if and when necessary."

I nodded. That was a good answer. Different from the one I had been expecting.

"I'm going to call Cole and inform him of what's happened. Enjoy your time with Luna."

He frowned folding his arm over his chest. "Why do you say it like that?"

"You never know, she could be ripped away from you at any moment. Be it by some werewolf, Abbraxas, or a family enemy from her side or ours. Just don't take her and the time you spend with her for granted."

He nodded and I sped off to my study. Dialing Cole's number as I did. 

I didn't want him to end up like I did. I took Hayley for granted, and someone snatched her up and away from me. But it wasn't an enemy, it was a werewolf who went by the name Jackson.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

We started right where we left off. The unnamed man had taken the girls to some secret hide out. As the movie progresses I grew more creeped out. Especially when the man Dennis came out in a skirt and heels. He was speaking in a more feminine voice. It sounded soothing but there were darker undertones.

Looking over at Klaus he didn't seem to be as affected as I was.

Wrapping the blanket tighter around me didn't offer any warmth like I had expected causing me to let out a sigh.

"Are you cold love?" He asked and I nodded. 

Klaus didn't get up and get another blanket or fix the room temperature like I had expected. Instead he put his arm around my side and pulled me closer. My head was now laying on partially on his chest. His arm was still on my side. Not gripping or holding, just laying.

I was immediately satisfied feeling much warmer than before. My chest was were most of the heat resided. Mainly because of the rapid beating of my heart.

"Thank you." I said and he only hummed in response causing me to direct my attention back to the movie.

The man or should I say Patrica was making Casey and the other girl a sandwich. It was then that the other girl stood up quietly. Picking up the chair planning on hitting Patrica on the back as if to knock her out.

I felt uneasy as I watched this. I didn't much care for the other girl but I did care for Casey. 

The girl hit Patrica with the chair, she ran out of the room while Casey pushed the table towards Patrica as if to prevent her from moving. But Patrica moved it easily without effort. She told Casey to go to her room and lock the door.

The movie was proving to be rather interesting yet disturbing at the same time. Hedwig was showing Casey his bedroom. He began to dance to some music that had been jarring. I was tense waiting for a jump scare of sorts but it never came. So I allowed my self to relax back onto Klaus' chest.

Casey asked where the window in his room was and Hedwig pointed to a picture of one. He walked over and flipped it over revealing an open window. Then he pushed it back down revealing that it was closed again. Hedwig like Casey was confused._"Did you think it was a real window? So you could leave etcetera..."_

I shivered getting goosebumps. The dance scene could have been laughable but for some reason it freaked me out a little more. Then that line.

"Scared love?" Klaus asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know if I'm more scared or disturbed." I mumbled losing my train of thought as Hedwig now Dennis picked Casey up as if she were a rag doll.

"Don't worry I've got you."

I grow uncomfortable and even more disturbed after finding out what Casey's uncle did to her. I was starting to question what kind of movies Kol liked to watch.

Casey was looking at videos of more of Kevin's personalities as Dennis went to the train station where he would meet this supposed beast. It then cut back to Dr. Fletcher who was trying to write something on a piece of paper, which was proving to be difficult.

The creepy music came back as Dennis well now _the_ _Beast. _Ran in the streets, under the lights on all fours. He even climbed the gate. I jumped slightly when he hit the ground, causing Klaus to chuckle lightly.

I chastised myself over jumping at something that wasn't even scary.

The Beast was now in the room with Dr. Fletcher and I got this bad feeling. She tried to stab him with a knife but it sadly didn't penetrate the skin, thus not injuring him. The beast thanked the doctor in a loud gravely voice. He wrapped his large muscle arms around her torso, and squeezed. I flinched hearing her bones break. Casey had finally made it out of the room, I was starting to notice that this girl had really bad timing. She opened the door to one of the other girls' rooms to find the beast eating her insides. I closed my eyes trying to push down the sick feeling I was currently experiencing. She ran to the room that Dr. Fletcher was in, locking the door. Seconds passed and the beast was there pushing against it. The door slammed open and he started to crawl on the walls.

I shook my head confused to why Casey hadn't ran while he was doing his wall climbing. But then I put myself in her shoes. What if I had seen seem psycho climbing on the walls, I might have been stunned for a minute but I would have gathered my senses and ran the other way.

Casey then looked on the desk to see the name, _Kevin Wendell Crumb _written on the paper. She must have gotten a clue because she started saying his name, yelling it. The beast hit the wall and then disappeared. A few minutes later he emerged a towel covering his shoulders. The blood that had been on his mouth was wiped off. The other personalities soon took over Kevin's body. But not before Casey had gotten the gun. After shots being fired, running, and biting the beast had let her go. Because Casey was not like the rest, she was _pure_. As the movie came to it's end I couldn't help to feel relieved. It had freaked me out more than I liked to admit. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a bad dream tonight because of it.

"That was-"

"Disturbing, graphic, and something I'm never watching again." I said finishing his sentence he smiled and stood up I did to. The cold covering my whole being again. I really wish that his arm was still around me.

"Thank you for taking my mind off of everything. I really appreciate it."

"This can become a normal thing if you would like? We don't have to watch movies but-"

"Yeah I'd like that." I said and he looked at the clock on the wall. "It's getting let you should probably go to bed."

I leaned forward and hugged him. "Goodnight." I said before pulling away. His hands gently gripped my elbows stopping me. He leaned forward and tilted his head to the side kissing under my jaw. 

"Goodnight love." He said his mouth now under my ear. Immediately I shivered and goosebumps covered my skin. His husky accented voice along with the kiss had made me feel like I was going crazy. I couldn't form a single coherent thought. My heart seemed to have a mind of it own as it started beating at a rapid rate again.

He then let me go and I walked away. I turned and smiled before I made it to the exit. He of course smiled or rather smirked back.

.........................................................

Falling asleep had proved to be a rather impossible task tonight. As I tossed and turned I couldn't help but think about the kiss. My bed had never seemed so big before. I wished that someone was with me to fill the empty space. Someone like Klaus. They would hold me until I fell asleep, they would stay, they would keep me warm. 

I didn't want someone _like_ him. I wanted _him. _

Beingcold was one of the worst things for me. Being cold reminded me of my time I spent at the witches' place, all those long hours, days, weeks inside of that cell. When I slept with Klaus I didn't think about my past, to be honest I didn't really think at all. He was like a cure of some sorts. I felt at peace when I slept with him. Without him I felt cold and alone. 

After some more tossing and turning I fell asleep. Little did I know that I would be waking up in a nightmare.

.........................................................

_I was in the living room. A body covered by a white sheet seemed to be on a metal table. I didn't want to but I was forced to move forward. My hands moved to peel back the sheet and when I did I fell back. It was Jake._

_Jake was dead. All pale, still, and oh so cold._

.........................................................

I woke up to someone shaking me. Opening my eyes I saw that my bedroom light was on and that Hayley was standing above me with a tear stricken face.

My heart dropped to the floor seeing this. I sat up with the intention of asking what was wrong but she hugged me. Saying how sorry she was. That it wasn't my fault. That there was nothing I could have done.

I pushed her away and stood up. "Hayley what is going on?" I asked ignoring the way my voice broke in the middle. It was a rare thing to see Hayley cry so it had to be something serious.

She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

Nothing could have prepared me for what she said.

"Jake was killed Luna."

My nightmare had become a reality.


	80. Mother's daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather than sitting around grieving about Jake, Luna decides, to do something about it...

** _ Cole Pov _ **

.........................................................

Rain fell heavily from the sky. Booms of thunder could be heard. Flashes of lightning could be seen in the dark clouds that surrounded New Orleans. The worst of the storm was in the French Quarter. The wind continued to blow rain water around the empty flooded streets.

Walking into the compound had not been a joy like it usually was. No one had called me here but I could sense something was wrong I just didn't know what.

Seeing Elijah talking to Klaus in what looked like the entrance to the library I went over to them to see what exactly was going on. Not knowing could be the difference between life and death, that was just a simple fact. Especially in the world I lived in now.

"Has something happened?" I asked curious to why it was so quiet here. Usually there would be sounds of laughter, and causal chatter. The sound of breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. But there was nothing but the sound of the two brother's quiet talking.

"Do you know Jake, Luna's friend?" Elijah asked after straightening his suit jacket.

Did I know Jake? No, not really. I had seen him a view times. Yesterday when I was warming her up she had told me that her and Jake had been having problems with the kiss and all. Which was totally understandable.

"Why?" I asked and Klaus sighed shifting on his feet. Judging by the dark circles under his eyes he hadn't slept. Elijah looked the same; worn down, tired, somber facial expressions. Something bad had happened.

"Jake was killed last night."

My heart dropped. Not for me but for Luna. Losing someone you loved and cared about was a painful thing to go through and experience. I should know. Losing Phoebe had almost killed me. If it hadn't been for Madeline I probably would have been dead, and that was the truth.

"How? Where was his body found?"

"We don't know but if I had to guess it was some dark spell. His body was found where Madeline was killed, a secluded warehouse by the docs." Said a dark skinned man who I recognized as Marcel.

"How is she?" Asked Klaus stepping forward.

I assumed he was asking about Luna, judging by the worried look on his face.

Marcel shook his head. "All I can say is that she is her mother's daughter."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked even though I had known Madeline that could mean a lot of things.

"I mean she isn't acting normal like anyone else would. From what I've seen she hasn't shed a single tear so-"

"She's bottling it up, just like her mother used to." I said cutting him off and he nodded. Whenever Madeline bottled things up weather they were feelings of jealousy, anger, or sadness they always came out. And the way the came out was explosive, dangerous. It was like a power boost for her magic. Not that she did it on purpose. She did it to avoid getting hurt, to avoid feeling pain. It didn't last forever but it lasted long enough until she was ready to let it all out, and deal with it.

Klaus and Elijah were still confused. 

"Bottling it up?" Questioned Klaus looking between the two of us, waiting for an explanation.

"When Madeline lost someone important to her she wouldn't cry, at least not a first. What she would do is bottle it up inside of her. Almost like a ticking time bomb. She was particularly dangerous at this time, mainly because she couldn't control her powers, her magic. Luna must have inherited this from her. Bottling up something inside of you be in grief or sadness doesn't hurt as much when you express it out in the open. If she is doing this it is because she doesn't want to feel the pain of losing him." I said and Marcel nodded agreeing with me.

"I think I know a way to help find out who killed Jake."

"Your not-"

"Yes I am. If it's the only way......"

.........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

.........................................................

Closing the door to my sister's bedroom, I made my way to Cami's.

Something was wrong with her. Her best friend was killed and she wasn't crying. There was this blank lost expression on her face. When ever she talked it was in a softer more quiet tone than she usually used. That combined with the look on her face disturbed me.

Maybe Cami could talk to her, or try to help me understand what was happening.

Luckily I didn't have to knock on the door and wake her up, given the fact that she had ran into me.

"Oh my god, sorry Hayley it's just been a really-"

I nodded and held up my hand not wanting to exchange any small talk. I had to go back home to Jackson to make sure that he was doing okay. Help him with whatever I could, and be there if he needed me to be.

'It's fine Cami would you mind talking to Luna for me she seems a bit off. Normally I wouldn't ask you to do this but I have to get home to Jackson."

She put her hand on my shoulder and nodded. "Of course Hayley what ever I can help you with."

I walked away saying thank you before I did. The rain couldn't have been more cold, the wind couldn't have blown any harder to make this day sadder than it already was. 

.........................................................

_ **Cami Pov** _

.........................................................

Making my way to Luna's room wasn't far, though it had felt like forever.

Her room was silent, in fact the only sounds that could be heard was the rain and the wind. I had expected to hear sobbing, crying at least. But there was nothing.

Walking into her room I was surprised to find it a mess. Usually it was clean, spotless. Today this was not the case.

Papers were scattered on the floor, along with maps. A dagger was in her hands seeing me she quickly put it in her back pocket. Looking her up and down I saw that she wasn't dressed to stay in, but to go out. Despite this awful weather we were having.

Now that I thought about it she looked different, dangerous. Black ripped jeans, black v-neck long sleeve button front, black converse, and a black jacket that she had just now slipped on. I noticed that the heart necklace she wore around her neck was gone, which was odd. 

She _always_ wore it.

Maybe she wore it because she wasn't coming back? But where could she be going?

"Luna what are you doing?" I asked calmly. She sighed pulling her long dark curly air up into a pony tail. Not a single curl was out of place. She had somehow managed to pull it all back, when normally it seemed impossible.

She smirked but it didn't reach her eyes like it normally did. Her eyes weren't green, but this dark stormy gray color. It seemed that her mood had merged with the weather that was going on outside. Her eyes were teary. Like she was on the verge of crying but hadn't. At least not yet.

"Going out." She said walking to move past me.

I grabbed a hold of her arm stopping her.

"It's storming like crazy, where exactly are you trying to go?" I asked wanting to know her motivation.

"There is something I have to do." Replied Luna still turned away from me.

I took a deep breath readying myself.

"Look I understand that this is a very difficult time for you but don't go out and do something you'll regret..."

Finally she turned. I could read the expression on her face. Anger, and a lot of it. That's why I had stopped talking. Seeing the look on her face had startled me.

"Figuring out who killed Jake is not something I would regret. And when I do figure out who did I will show them a fate worse than death."

Whoa that was a little extreme. I couldn't really picture Luna as a killer. I know Jake wouldn't have wanted her to do something like that.

"Killing is not the answer-"

"I never said I was going to kill them. That would be to easy, and so what if I did? Jake would have done the same for me. I loved him, he was my best friend. We had just made up to, and now he's gone. There's nothing I can do, I can't bring him back. The least I can do is find out who his killer is and make them pay for what they took away from me." She said cutting me off. She broke down a little bit. Tears escaped her eyes but before I could say anything she shook my hand off of her arm and turned to wipe them away. 

Taking deep shaky breaths, trying to calm herself. Judging by her quivering figure it wasn't working.

"Luna do you want me to get Klaus maybe he-"

"No." She cut me off sharply. I felt the need to shrink down when she sent me a glare that had been just as sharp as when she had said "No."

She winced seeing my facial expression. She must have thought she had hurt me. I was really just trying to understand how she was feeling, and why she was acting so abnormal. 

She wiped her eyes to try and stop the tears from coming, but they wouldn't let up. They just kept coming.

"He can't see me like this." Her words soft like a warm blanket, contrast to the sharpness of the edge of the dagger in her pocket.

"Damon-"

"No this is something I have to do by myself." 

"This isn't something you have to do alone. I'll go with you." I said cutting her off she was going to object but I took her hand in my own.

"I have experience with sneaking out of houses. I used to do it all the time. You need me. No one will ever have to know that we were gone or where we went. It would just be between us."

"You promise?" She asked with an eye brow raised.

"I swear."

.........................................................

_ **Freya Pov** _

.........................................................

News of Jake's death had spread like wild fire. I hadn't seen Luna even though I probably should have. I didn't know weather to offer her my comfort or give her space. 

No one knew who had killed him but I had a hunch. A plan was formulating in my mind. Now all I had to do was carry it out. 

The first step of my plan was to find my brother Finn. Vincent was the name of the body he was currently residing. Apparently this _Vincent_ _Griffith _was a powerful witch. Maybe he could help me get Rebekah back into her body. In exchange I would put Finn back into his original body, leaving Vincent's body _his_ again.

The second step of my plan was to find Eva, (I was still working on that part).

The third and final step to my plan is to remove Rebekah's soul and conscious out of Eva's body, and place it in to her original one. And as for Eva after Rebekah was safely inside of her own body I was going to hand her straight over to Luna. Let her get some of that sweet revenge. 

"You called Freya, is something wrong?" Asked the voice of my father.

"No nothings wrong there's just something I need you to do for me."

"Maybe another time Freya there is much work to be done-"

"I need you to find Finn. I need him if my plan is going to work."

"Plan?" He questioned a frown on his face.

"Yes my plan to put my family back together and help a friend in need. Here's the address." I said handing him a slip of paper that had directions to my brother's current hideout.

He read the paper over before looking up at me. "I am guessing you want him alive?"

"You guessed right."

.........................................................

Two hours passed since Mikeal had left to go and hunt Finn down. I was beginning to get worried. I was also begging to wonder if I would have to go get Elijah when he came in.

He had Finn slung over his shoulder, he looked bloody, and he wasn't moving which worried me further.

"I thought I made it clear that I needed him alive." I said as he set Finn or should I say _Vincent_ down.

"He is alive just unconscious don't fret Freya, all is well. I'm assuming that you need Finn's original body."

I allowed myself a small smile glad to have accomplished a part of my plan though as small as it might be.

.........................................................

** _ Kol Pov _ **

.........................................................

As soon as I found out about Jake I wanted to go and comfort Luna but Davina stopped me. Saying that I should give her some space. It had been eight hours now, surely that was enough space.

Davina was out cold. Drained completely of energy after crying.

Now that she was asleep, no one could stop me from attempting to comfort my best friend.

I sped out of the room that Davina and I shared and into Luna's. I was surprised that the door wasn't locked. Her room was a mess. Papers lay on the floor. Judging by the unfinished latin these spells were a work in progress. Maps on the floor, specifically of the docs. If I remember that was where his body was found. A warehouse by the docs.

Feeling the blood leave my face I yelled out my brother's names.

In no time they were there behind me.

"Where is Luna?" Asked Klaus his voice quiet.

I ran my hands threw my hair, feeling my stress level go up at the sound of my best friends name.

"I don't know I came in to comfort her and I found this." I said gesturing to the papers and maps on the floor, on the bed, and on the dresser.

"Don't worry yourselves I know where she is." Cole said his arms crossed over his chest. He had a small smile on his face.

That made me mad. Why was he smiling? There was no reason to bloody smile. Jake had been murdered and my best friend was out there, somewhere in a lot of pain.

"Why are you smiling? Do you get a kick out of people in pain who go missing?"

He shook his head. "Luna is proving to be more and more like her mother. All of you thought that she was going to sit here in her room knowing, that the person who killed her best friend is still out there?"

Elijah sighed picking up a small dagger off of her dresser.

"Well I had hopes."

"Earlier you mentioned finding out who Jake's killer is. Can Luna-"

"Luna is our only hope of finding out who killed him." Cole said, cutting Elijah off.

"So what we just allow her to go out alone?" Klaus angrily asked, finally speaking up for the first time in minutes. His face seemed particularly pale like all of the color had been drained out of it. I wouldn't be surprised it I looked like him.

"She is already out and she's not alone. I can sense it."

"So what do we just sit here and wait?" I asked when my brothers failed to.

Cole sighed, the smile wiping itself off of his face. "It's the only thing we can do. When she is ready to come home she will."

.........................................................

_ ** Luna Pov ** _

.........................................................

The journey to the warehouse was to be as expected.

Cold, wet, and miserable.

The warehouse by the docs was secluded which took a while to find. But eventually we did. It was Cami who pointed it out. I guess it was good that she came after all. The building was cold, possibly even colder than the outside.

Blood was on the floor and the walls.

So much blood. The smell was overwhelming. It flooded my senses, even holding my breath wouldn't have stopped the smell.

I wasn't a queasy person. I've had blood on my hands before, I had killed people (of course to defend myself and because way back when the witches made me).

Knowing that this was Jake's blood, my best friend's blood made me feel sick. I felt uneasy, that I was in the place where he had been killed. Where he took his last breath. None of these feelings could overpower the anger, the rage I felt.

I wasn't crying because I was sad about Jake.

I was crying because I was mad that he was gone. I couldn't bring him back. I couldn't turn back the clock of time. I couldn't save him.

Mad that someone had hurt him, killed him. Mad that the person who killed my best friend was likely in Quarter. 

But who would have hated Jake enough to kill him? So many unanswered questions.

Sure him and Klaus had there ups and downs but last night they had made up. Klaus had even let him take me out.

To anyone else this wasn't anything big when in reality it was. Klaus had put his trust in Jake, I know it couldn't have been easy for him to do but he did it anyway.

Everything was starting to turn good. Then I had that dream, that nightmare. Then Hayley woke me up. Now I was here with Cami, awake in my nightmare that had unfortunately become reality.

Knowing that this wasn't a dream, that this was real must have been why I couldn't stop the hot tears coming out of my eyes.

Cami reached down and grabbed my hand squeezing it gently.

There wasn't a smile on her face, but she had a determined expression on her face. This couldn't have been easy on her. I knew right now I wasn't the easiest person to be around right now but she was here with me. A dozen other things she could have been doing but here she was. Soaked due to the rain and cold because of the bone chilling wind.

I cleared my throat. Pushing back the heat against my eyes. I _had_ to keep it together. I had to do this for him. I could break down later, I _needed_ to keep my calm now.

After deep breathing I turned to Cami. "Thank you for being here with me Cami, I'm glad your here. I don't think I would be able to do this alone."

She smiled nodding. "Your stronger then you know. Don't let what your feelings tell you otherwise."

I nodded and dropped her hand and began walking around the large building. Avoiding the blood and water. Running my hands along the cold walls trying to get that spark. The electrical shock that would go through me once I got a premonition.

My heart pounded in my chest as I thought about what exactly I would see.

Seeing my best friend get killed was not something I wanted to witness, ever. This wasn't about what I _wanted_, this was about what _needed_ to be done.

I had to find out who killed him. For Jake, for Jackson, for Mary, for Hayley, the pack, and for me.

.........................................................

"Not that I'm in a rush to do anything or go anywhere but how do premonitions work?" Cami asked pulling me out of the daze I had been in.

Before she spoke I had been completely focused on having a premonition, trying to force one. I remember my mother telling me that I couldn't force them. That they would have to come naturally.

I didn't have the time or patience for natural. 

"They sometimes come to me in dreams. Other times they just happen spontaneously. Rarely I can touch something or someone and then I'll see. Sometimes there's just flashes. There is always this shock that goes through me. It doesn't necessarily hurt, it just jolt's me." I said and Cami nodded jumping, startled by the sound of the door to the warehouse opening and slamming shut.

Cami opened her mouth to say something but I mentioned for her to keep quiet.

There was a popping sound, and two figures appeared. There faces were covered in scars. Bumps and warts covered their faces along with their taloned hands. Thin lips stretched over sharp dagger like teeth. Their flesh was orange in color and had the strange smell of rotten flesh. They looked like some low budget horror movie monsters. 

"What are those?" Cami asked stepping back to stand beside me. Her eyes wide and an expression of horror on her face. She saw them to. Well there goes the idea that I was hallucinating.

This was not good. I could feel it.

My senses were high, higher than they usual. I could tell that they were because of how tense I had become, and by how I zeroed in on every little thing.

"I don't know, _demons_."

The six lettered word slipped from my mouth, as if it was a normal. 

They started clicking looking at one another. I guess they were talking.

They hadn't looked over at us yet so maybe we still had a chance.

I grabbed Cami's arm and began to walk the both of us back. We had almost made it to behind one of the large boxes but one of us stepped on a piece of glass.

The noise startled us and the demons. They started clicking at a rapid pace. Not as themselves but at me and Cami as they sauntered in our direction.

As they got closer I tried to use my telekinesis. But no matter how hard I tried, nothing happened. This was not the time for my powers to not work.

I touched my wrist wincing. Remembering the bracelet Cole got me wasn't there. I hand't put it on today. I didn't have my phone on me. I couldn't call Klaus or Elijah. 

I reached in my pocket, remembering the dagger I had put in there.

Throwing the dagger at them wouldn't be smart. Even if the dagger managed to find it's target there were two, not one.

There was a breeze I turned around to see Cole and Marcel standing behind us.

"Duck!" Yelled Marcel and I pulled Cami to the ground before she could object.

I looked up just in time to see Cole throw an energy ball. Judging by the hissing and sizzling sounds he had hit the demons.

"What in the hell were those?" Marcel asked turning to Cole after he had helped Cami and I up from the ground.

"Demons, but we can get to that later. Luna we know why your here."

Guilt started to build up in my chest. Without Cole and Marcel here Cami and I could have been in a lot of trouble.

"Your not in trouble if you were wondering. Leaving was the best thing you could do for Jake and for yourself." Cole said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. Who knew that the Source of All Evil could be warm?

"Which is why I'm giving you this."

He said as he handed me a dagger, very unlike the one I had.

It's blade was crooked, black gems were encrusted in the handle. It felt heavy in my hand before I could ask why he had given this to me. I felt that familiar shock go through me. 

Everyone around me turned blurry. I could faintly hear Cami and Marcel saying my name and Cole telling them to be quiet. 

_There was a flash and I saw Jake on the floor, bloody. Someone a girl over him. She turned around and reached behind her, grabbing the dagger that I know had in my hands and stabbed it in his chest. Repeatedly. He couldn't move, he was in chains. His screams got louder, and the blood kept flowing. I could feel his pain as the dagger went in and out, and in and out. The girl stood after what had seemed like forever. I recognized her face, Rebekah? No Eva._

_Eva had killed my best friend. Eva had tortured him mercilessly._

I was thrusted back into reality. I let the dagger slip from my hands. Feeling disgusted. Flinching when it clattered loudly to the ground.

Seeing someone die was an awful thing. Seeing someone you loved, being killed, murdered was a thousand times worse. What a terrible power to have. Seeing things like this. That look on his face, the sound of his last plea, his last breath was going to haunt me forever.

Knowing who killed Jake didn't make me feel better or give me closure. 

Infact knowing Eva did it made me feel worse.

She had done this to get to me, to hurt me, and possibly break me.

Eva was desperate to get my powers, killing Jake had proved this fact. 

The question was, who was going to be next?

Chris my brother, Davina, Josh, Damon, Caroline, Hayley, Klaus???

I allowed myself to put my hands in my hair pulling at it. Trying to regain control of my mind and my emotions. I could feel myself losing it. It didn't matter if I closed my eyes or not I could still see it, hear it, him.

Jake.

Screaming, withering, riving in pain as Eva relentlessly stabbed him. Chanting the spell that she had invented just for my pain. The one that made you feel like you were on fire on the inside. I swear I could see a smile on her face. She enjoyed killing him. She liked it, loved it even.

Eva was the very definition of evil and because, me Rebekah were in her grasp. 

I gasped clutching my chest with both hands. I could still feel his pain. It was hard to breathe. It felt like something heavy was on my chest, slowly suffocating me. Almost like I was drowning. The lost feeling began dawning on me. My hands had begun to shake, my legs to. It felt like every inch of my body was vibrating. Tears had already made their way past my eyes and onto my face.

"Luna is there something I can do to?" Asked Cole's quiet voice.

I allowed myself to be pulled into a hug by the Source of All Evil himself.

He rubbed soothing circles on my back. 

"Take me home."

.........................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.........................................................

The four of them came in soaked head to toe.

One stood out among the rest. 

Luna.

Perhaps it was because she was dressed in all black.

Perhaps it was the fact that there was dried blood on her clothes.

Perhaps the look of utter despair and tears on her face was enough to draw wandering eyes.

Without looking over I could feel my brother tense up. Kol and Davina went to comfort her. She stood still as they hugged her. Not returning it.

After they released her she walked past them, not paying attention to my brother and I as she made her way upstairs. Running a little as she did, not looking back.

"Did she figure it out?" Asked Kol curiousness in his voice.

"Yes and before any of you ask no, I don't know. And no one is to ask, when she's ready to talk she will but until then leave her alone. Give her space. From what I could tell she just stopped herself from having a anxiety attack. It won't take much to set her off again." Cole said and I nodded agreeing with him. Giving her space seemed like the best thing to do. Even if my brother didn't like the idea of staying away from her.

.........................................................

"Jake is alive he just woke up." Said the voice of Hayley. 

Klaus rose from his chair, the glass of blood that had been in his hands lay forgotten.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I gave him my blood the other day. He had gotten into a fight. Where is he?" 

"Here at the compound if I had to guess Luna's room. How is she by the way?"

"Not great." Klaus said leaving the room. I was sure that if I took a guess at where he was going I would be right.

.........................................................

_ **Jake Pov** _

.........................................................

Making my way to Luna's room I tried to predict what her reaction would be? What she would say? Would she be happy to see me?

The door to her room was closed which was a surprise to me. I knocked three different times nothing.

I opened the door against my better judgement.

Her room was clean like usual.

It wasn't hard to find her. She had her knees up to her chest. Her dark curly hair down going past her shoulders. Hiding her face from view. She was wearing pajama bottoms and a t shirt. Maybe that's why she was shaking, because she was cold. But then why was she making those sharp gasping sounds. Like she was trying to catch her breath from crying so hard.

"Luna." I said trying to get her attention.

She looked up. Instead of her face breaking into a smile like I had expected, she just stared. Her eyes and cheeks were red. Telling me that my suspensions were correct, she had been crying.

Crying for me. Normally I would feel good knowing that she cared. But seeing her like this brought me no joy. I didn't like seeing her in this way.

Luna then laughed. 

Which shocked me.

"Oh great. I'm hallucinating, who's gonna be next my dead mother." She said getting off of her bed. Walking to me tilting her head to the side.

"For an hallucination you look pretty real."

I put my hand on her shoulder causing her to shake her head.

"You even feel real." She said softly, frowning as she did.

"Luna I am not a hallucination. I'm standing right in front of you." I said and her eyes widened. 

"Wow I really am going crazy. Klaus!" 

In seconds just like when she always called him he was there. A worried look on his face. He glanced at me for a brief second before turning back to her.

"I can't use my powers. I feel like I am losing my mind and now I'm seeing Jake in my room and he's talking to me-"

"Luna, love take deep breaths."

I agreed with what he said. Not the love part, but she needed to take deep breaths, she was almost panting. Thanks to my new hybrid senses, I could hear the fast beat of her heart. Which made me nervous. 

After a while of deep breathing he started talking again.

Using soft tones I've never heard him use before.

"You are not losing your mind, and you are not crazy. I gave Jake my blood the other day, he's in transition."

Her eyes widened and she looked over at me, then back to Klaus again.

"He's real?" She said not speaking above a whisper.

Klaus nodded and before he could say anything she pulled me in for a hug. Her long damp curly hair pushing up against my chest.

I happily hugged back happy that I was being seen real, and not as an hallucination. 

Luna was the best huger.

I've talked to Aiden, Josh, and Davina about it and even they've agreed.

Whenever she hugs you it's always so warm and you just feel good even after she pulls away the feeling always lingers. You always feel at peace almost. For example I could be mad about something Oliver did and she would hug me to comfort me. I don't think she's ever smelled so good before. Almost mouthwatering, I held my breath, and clenched my jaw pushing her away.

The last thing I wanted was to feed on my best friend and likely kill her. Though the idea of feeding on her blood was appealing.

"Please tell me that your not going to say that your not going to drink blood because you don't want to be a hybrid. I don't care how much you hate it or don't like it. I need my best friend."

Klaus then appeared back into the room. A cup of red liquid sloshing inside.

Luna stepped back looking between him and me. 

Klaus handed me the cup of his blood. Once I drunk it I would officially be a hybrid. I would live forever, drinking blood bags, and bourbon for the rest of my life.

I didn't want to live forever. I wanted to have a family one day, maybe not with Luna, but with someone I met. Someone who loved me almost as much as I loved them.

She wasn't _the_ _one_ for me. As much as I hated to admit that fact it was true. She was someone else's and I had to learn to respect that. I had to be grateful that she loved me enough to call me her friend, her best friend. That she loved me at all. I wasn't blind I knew I wasn't the easiest person to love.

I wanted to decline the glass of Klaus' blood. But then I saw her face, her eyes. It was like she was looking right through me.Silently pleading.

I shifted my feet uncomfortable at the silence and how she was looking at me.

"Don't look at me like that Luna."

She tilted her head to the side and somehow intensified it.

"Damnit." I said as I brought the glass of blood to my mouth. Well aware that my life was going to change forever. I wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad change but things were going to be different.

.........................................................

_ **Chris Pov** _

.........................................................

Everything was going well in San Francisco. I was almost done tracking down all the demons trying to kill my friend. After that I was done, going to the compound to be with my sister.

I decided that now would be a good time to check up on her. Earlier Cole had called telling me that I needed to get my ass down to the compound because Luna's best friend had died. I told him that I was in the middle of something which I had been. It's not that I didn't want to comfort my sister in her time of pain but first I had to help someone important to me. Over the days we had brief conversations on the phone. I would apologize and she would say that it's fine. I even told Cole that but that seemed to displease the Source of All Evil even more.

I told my dad where I was going before orbing to the compound to be specific, outside of Luna's room.

Looking in I saw her and that Jake boy. The one who was supposed to be dead.

They looked to be in a deep conversation.

Frowning I saw her cry, but what confused me was the smile on her face.

I cleared my throat causing both of them to turn and look at me.

"What's with the crying?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her. I wasn't much of a huger but it felt like the right thing to do.

"I'm happy." She said after pulling away.

I smiled happy to that she wasn't in pain, hurt, or scared.

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" I asked and the Jake boy stepped forward. Straightening up.

"I'm a hybrid now, and it's nice to meet you." He said holding his hand out.

The handshake was firm, and friendly.

"I'm Luna's brother, Chris." I said.

During our exchange Luna was to the side watching the whole thing a small smirk on her face. It was then that I noticed how tired she looked.

That drew me away from Jake.

"When is the last time you slept?" I asked and before Luna could answer Jake did.

"Oh didn't you know Chris. Luna and sleep don't really get along well. On a good day she sleeps five to six hours. And let me tell you last night was not a good day and she's been up ever since."

Luna slapped Jake light on the arm. "Jake."

He shrugged smiling. "What?! I just answered his question!"

We spent hours just talking. Well it was mainly me and Jake Luna would occasionally jump in but mainly she just kept quiet. I was secretly hoping that she would fall asleep. But apparently my plans didn't exactly correlate with hers.

She stood grabbing an over-sized gray sweater and putting it on over her tank top. She then resorted to let her hair down, and out of the bun it had been. Cole was right and it really did look like our mother's hair. Except not as dark. The only reason I knew that was because of the pictures.

"Hey where are you going?" Jake asked before I could.

"To see someone." She replied.

I raised my eye brows curious, who could she want to see at this hour.

"In the compound." She said after a few more seconds of silence.

"Luna it's almost three in the morning, I'm sure that almost everyone is asleep."

She shook her head. "Not everyone." 

Then she left closing the door quietly behind her. 

.........................................................

"So do you have any idea who killed you?" I asked after we got done talking about my sister. All good things of course. Her favorite movies, hobbies, likes, dislikes, favorite foods.

"I have no idea. It's like I told Luna, everything was blurry. Occasionally there would be this unbearable burning pain in my chest. Mostly I remember being stabbed repeatedly..."

I nodded feeling sorry that he had to go through that.

"How long have you had feelings for my sister?"

He blanched. "What? How? I mean- but I didn't-"

I held up a hand cutting him off. Instead of feeling over protective I found it all pretty amusing. The look on his face was priceless.

"How long?" I asked and he sighed.

"Since the first day we met. She knows but she doesn't feel the same way. After me pushing and her wanting space I decided that I wanted her in my life. So I gave up deciding to just be her friend, and that's all she's ever wanted is to be friends nothing more. Before I didn't see that, but I do now."

I nodded satisfied with what he said. That was one less guy I was going to have to protect my sister from.

.........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

.........................................................

I was walking the hallways of the compound thinking at who could have killed Jake. Luna knew at least that's what Cole said, but I'm not sure she was up to sharing. She probably wasn't even awake right now.

Unfortunately when I rounded the corner I wasn't paying attention because I knocked someone down.

A familiar fragrance filled the room. 

"Love are you hurt? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention-"

She shook her head as I helped her up. "I'm okay and I was looking for you anyway. I have to talk to you."

Kol then appeared behind her. "Sorry to interrupt Luna but my brother's presence is required for a meeting. Marcel would like to introduce the original hybrid to the new vampires. Put fear into them and all that."

Luna huffed, sounding oddly frustrated, which surprised me. "Well I need him more." 

"Surely it can wait."

"It really can't."

"Well what is it about?"

"I can't tell you."

"Luna can't you play with my brother another time?"

"Play, how is talking playing Kol. This is serious. This is about life and death."

"Life and death is pretty serious so I'll let you take him just don't keep him long. Bye now." Kol walked off disappearing in the direction he came.

.........................................................

"So what is so serious?" I asked after walking her to my room.

"Eva. She's the one who killed Jake. I saw it and felt it. Every burn every cut. She also gave my parents' location to Abbraxas, did I mention that my powers aren't working. I'm sorry if I'm rambling and you can go to the meeting if you would like I just needed-"

I grabbed her shoulders causing her eyes to widen. "I don't care about the new meetings you and your thoughts are more important. Don't you ever question that. Politics, meetings, parties they mean nothing to me compared to you."

Thinking before one speaks is vital. Thinking be for one speaks in front of the person you had feelings for was even more so. I just got so worked up and felt the need to tell her how important she was to me, how much she meant, what she was worth. Other times I could help it, but times like these I couldn't.

"Thank you for talking to me, and just being here. I know he hasn't said it so I will. Thank you for saving my best friends life."

Before I could think of a reply she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Usually when she hugged me it was around my torso but this was different. Not that I minded, I would take a hug from her anyway. 

I found this particular way cute. She was standing on her tippy toes. 

Luna wasn't short but I was taller than her. So I enjoyed seeing her try to reach something. I would of course get whatever she was trying to. 

I couldn't resist the opportunity to put my head on her neck.

The scent coming off of her skin was almost intoxicating. So much so that I wouldn't mind breathing it in every minute of every day of forever. It was her, all her. She was so unique. No one I have ever met smelled like her. That's one of the things that made her so much more special. It was floral or fruity, her aroma wasn't really something I could explain. At times I found her scent to be comforting. All the nights she had slept in my room, in my bed had been the best nights of sleep I've had in all my years of life. When she was with me I wasn't alone. The best part was even after she left her scent, her fragrance never left. It lingered, but as time went on it grew faint before eventually completely disappearing. I had thought of lending her one of my jackets and then getting it back. That way I could wear it all the time maybe her scent was stay longer. Maybe that was going to far. I didn't know. At this point I was so far gone.

I desperately wanted to run my fingers through her curls. To feel them how soft they were. Watch as they bounced back when I pulled one down. I was somehow able to resist the urge partly because I had locked my arms around my waist. Not tight enough to hurt her, just enough to stop myself.

"I love you." 

It's been exactly five days, sixteen hours, and forty minutes since the last time I told her that I loved her.

I didn't want to say it everyday because then she might think I'm weird or something's up. But when I did tell her I waited for the right moment. But ever since the first night I said it to her and every night after that I had meant it. I did love her, with everything in me. I tried to project that in my words as much as possible to let her know that she was loved. If not by anyone else then by me. But I couldn't give to much away either. My feelings for her had to be kept under lock and key. Few knew, but of those few was not Luna. I trusted her of course, with my life, Hope's life. But some things she couldn't know, and this was one of them. It was easier saying it without looking at her, then I wouldn't be as tempted to kiss her. 

"I love you too."

If she only knew how she made me feel, saying those four words to me. I felt special, extraordinary, giddy even. She could have been with Jake and her brother. Yet she was here with me, in my room, at three o'clock in the morning. Because she wanted to talk to me. She loved me, maybe it wasn't in the same way that I loved her but I suppose loving me one way was better than not loving me at all. 

One day, though it seemed that day kept being pushed further away, I was going to tell her everything. But most importantly, my love for her.


	81. The warning of a flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya plans to bring Rebekah back, and get Luna in on the plan except things don't go as planned.....

** _Freya Pov_ **

.............................................................

My confidence level was at full peak. In fact I think it's the fullest it's ever been in all my thousand years of life. I had not only managed to put Finn back into his original vampire body but I also gave Vincent back his.

I'm not sure if this has ever been done before but I was extremely impressed not only at what I had done, but how far I had come.

Not only as a _witch_ but as _woman_, and as a _Mikealson_.

Being a witch was not only hard but it was also a challenge, not to mention degrading, and finally just plain exhausting. It wasn't as simple as saying an incantation in Latin or waving your hand. Those were things you had to learn. Learning takes time, patience, energy and concentration. It takes strength, determination, concentration, and energy to be your best witch self. As a young girl I remember setting whole villages on fire because I was throwing temper-tantrums because I was mad at Dahlia for her and her rules, my mother for giving me up, and the world for how cruel it had been to me in my years of life. But other than that as a child that was all I could do much to Dahlia's disappointment. Just these sudden burst of energy that would come and go. As I grew older Dahlia taught me the craft and tricks. I still burned villages down to the ground but I had finally learned to control the energy, the power inside of me. Though I wasn't allowed to really use it. To see just how far I could go, what I was capable of. How much damage I could cause in a day, maybe in an hour or two. See if I could make birds drop dead from the sky just as Dahlia did. But my Aunt had other plans. Such as draining me of my power, the power that I was born with. My magic. She had been taking it from me the moment I was thrust into her grasp by my wicked mother. If I thought really hard I could still remember the horror I felt being ripped away from her, now I couldn't imagine wanting to go back into her arms. How could I forgive her? Giving me to her sister. Only for me to grow up in hell. Not to lead any life of my own but Dahlia's. Every 100 years she would force me to fall into a deep sleep with her. Every century I would wake in hopes that she would let me go. So that I could go out. Into the world. Feel the fresh crisp Autumn air. Swim in the bluest oceans, the deepest lakes, and churning rivers. Run in the fields of flowers, the forest, and the trails. Travel to the snow covered mountains. Go by ship to new islands that haven't been explored or inhabited yet. Meet people, witches, and my family. Have someone to know me other than Dahlia. Love someone and have them love me in return. Try new things, hell try everything. Sadly she wouldn't hear of it, that mean old witch. She didn't know what it was like to love. To want something so badly. A part of me pitied her. The other part of me hated her for it. That was years and years ago. Now I had learned so much more as a witch. Of course I didn't learn it on my own. I had friends, family now that helped me. Mainly Luna and Davina for the witch business. I had _mastered_ my magic. _Calmed_ the swelling anger and most of the boiling hatred inside of me. My witch was quite _content_ where she was. _Strong_, _capable_, and _ready_ _for_ _anything_.

Being a woman was almost harder then being a witch, at least that's what I thought. Me, myself, and I don't see eye to eye. Wearing the best of what money could buy didn't matter to me. I wanted to feel good in my own skin and not put out some fake image of me. In today's world that seemed impossible. Clothing seemed impossible. Wanting to look good but not to attract any unwanted attention. Wanting to get that 'wow, I look good' factor when I looked in the mirror. I felt cast out and apart from the others, (Rebekah, Luna, Hayley, Davina, and Cami). I didn't feel as beautiful as them. I was tall, lanky almost. What shape I did have resided in my waist and legs. My hair was long and dirty blond, I think that is what Rebekah called it. Never dyed, or cut. I was to nervous to try any of that out, fearing it would make my appearance worse. I had a small chest which I hated. My skin wasn't pale but it wasn't exactly tan either. It was clear so I suppose I should be grateful of that fact. The only thing I liked about me were my eyes. My sister Rebekah could look good without even trying with her long wavy blond hair. Her blue eyes, her effortless style. The dash of freckles across her nose and cheeks, her mind blowing confidence. Hayley had a slim, lanky build like me but she somehow managed to pull it off better. Maybe it had something to do with her long dark hair. Her green and gray eyes, her high cheek bones, and her perfectly shaped lips. The way she could pull off anything from country bumpkin to a queen. Cami like me had long blonde hair. Unlike mine hers was a lot lighter and full of life. She could style it: curls, waves, even both. Her emerald green eyes, the friendly smile, and how she could rock combat boots with every outfit. Davina had dark shiny hair that was most of the time straightened and past her shoulders. She had the the most interesting eyes blue, green, and gray. It just depended on the lighting. She had a small figure but her legs made up for it. Luna was the kind that it hurt just to look at her. I wasn't jealous of her, she was my friend, after all I considered her as my sister, a part of my family. I envied her. Not just because of her stunning beauty but because of the power she had, her magic, how strong of a person she was. Luna's hair was darker than her sisters, yet it was still brown. Lighter shades of brown could be seen in it, all natural of course. She wasn't taller than me but her hair made up for it. When she didn't straighten it like she usually did it was wild. Curls in all sorts of shapes and sizes were out. Wanting to be touched and pulled on, again, and again. It was so free, so her. It flowed like a water fall down her back, and over her shoulders. Even when it was straightened or in it's usual braid it would frame her face perfectly. As beautiful as it was I'd heard stories of her hair destroying thousands of dollars on hair equipment simply because it was being quote on quote "stubborn", Rebekah's words not mine. Her eyes like her sisters were both green and grey. Yet on some days they would be just gray, and others they would be just green. It really depended on what mood she was in. They were framed with dark long eyelashes. The kind that didn't need any mascara because of their natural long length and thickness. Her lips were full, pink, and plump while I had bone thin ones on my own face. Her skin was not pale or tan, but this beautiful rich caramel color. She could look good in every color, Rebekah once expressed this fact to me, confessing that she was envious of her too. Her teeth were straight, white, even, perfect. Mine however were not, specifically the bottom. I was very insecure about this it was why I usually smiled without showing my teeth. Her body was not lanky like her sisters or mine but curvy I guess was the right word. The hour glass figure was something she had been born with naturally, yet she tried to hide it from the world, and from wandering eyes. The large chest she had been gifted with she also tried or at least attempted to hide. I had always wanted a bigger chest unlike the flat one that I had now. Everything about me was either flat or pointy. The shapey long legs, and the flat stomach. I didn't know how she did it. Have such a good looking body and ate whatever she wanted. She had both men and women wanting her. Yet she was still insecure, almost as insecure as me. It's not that I wanted both men and women to be after me, I just wanted to feel comfortable in my own skin. Comfortable being _me_. Confidence that could kill. As a woman I supported the idea that women can do what men can do. Why should what we do and don't do confided to our sexes/genders? Why should women be the ones to stay home while the husband works? Why can't it be the husband that stays at home and the woman works? Why should the man be the one to boss the woman around? I was just figuring out how everything in this century works. So far I keep getting confused, but being a woman is a lot like that to. So I just have to be _ready_ for whatever comes my way.

Being a Mikealson is a lot of work. You are immediately put at a certain status and level. That's a good thing but you are also judged because of what your family did and didn't do, what you as a person did and didn't do. My family didn't exactly have the best reputation but it was my family. No one really had to know the truth. That we weren't all evil as they made us out to be. Few people did. Having the name with any association of you automatically their enemies become yours to. And I don't even care that I've got more enemies than I can count, not counting Dahlia. I have my family. I have everything I could ever need, surrounded by my siblings, and my father. I was loved, I was appreciated, I was protected, I was happy, I was not alone anymore. When ever I fell down, I was going to get back up, and dust myself off because I was a Mikealson. And Mikealsons never gave in or gave up. They fought with each other and for one another, the ones that they loved, _always_ and _forever_.

A thousand things could have gone wrong, but I wouldn't allow it. Not today, not now. Things were just starting to turn around. One mistake would set me back, and I refused to let that happen. It was because I had went this far without a single flaw that my confidence had grown.

If I had went this far then surely I could go all the way. Not for me, but for Rebekah. I had to do this for her, to get her back. So she could take me to the most extravagant clothing shops, just like she promised.

Mainly I just wanted my little sister back.

.............................................................

All of this waiting was slowly killing me. Usually I was good at being patient despite my siblings, mainly my younger brothers. But today I couldn't seem to be able to conjure the will to stay still and sit down. I was up and moving. Pacing around the room. I had seen my brother Klaus do this and I guess I had somehow picked it up without realizing it.

It was all of this silence, this _stillness_ that was really bothering me. Vincent's quiet breathing could be heard still even so he wasn't awake yet.

_Come on Freya, snap out of it!_

I've gone this far can't let the nerves get to me now.

I tensed up as I heard Vincent's breathing increase. His hands twitched and his body shook as if he was having a nightmare.

Walking over I put a hand on his shoulder gently shaking him. Trying to wake him up.

It worked. After a few moments his eyes flew open and he sat up at an alarming speed. I tried to push him back down, gently. "Whoa easy there."

He flinched away from my hand as if I was burning him so I removed it. Taking a couple steps back, not wanting to make him any uncomfortable and uneasy than he already was.

"Who are you? Where I am?" Asked Vincent standing up slowly his hands up in a defensive position. His attractive dark eyes darting around the room.

"I am Freya. Where you are at the moment isn't of your concern. You Vincent Griffith are going to help me."

"Help you, I just met you! I don't even know where the hell I am!"

I winced at the loudness of his voice. The last thing I wanted was my brothers to find out what I was doing. If my plan was to work this had to be carried out in secret. Meaning no one could know, not until I was ready to tell them. If they managed to find out then the whole plan before it was time to tell them, everything would fall apart. And I couldn't afford for that to happen. This was _the_ _only_ way.

_The only option._

I of course re-thought every other possible plan and outcome before thinking of this one. This was the only way, the only plan I could see realistically working. A plan where no one died, a plan where everybody came home, a plan where we defeated Eva and brought my sister home in her original body.

Scratches and bruises were _acceptable_, even foreseeable. Ripped out hearts and snapped necks was _un_-_acceptable_, and not part of the plan.

It was possible that I was being over confident. Maybe even a little cocky. I knew I was a strong witch and I could fend off well by myself. But I didn't have to because I had Luna. Well hopefully would have her. I've known her long enough to know that she was extremely loyal and would do anything to protect those she loved. I also knew that she was a strong witch even stronger than myself. The two of us combined plus Vincent, my father, and Finn we would be unstoppable. Eva would be stupid to try and fight us off, more Luna than myself and the others. 

Eva and Luna had a history. It wasn't the happy kind. More of the abuser and the victim kind. She didn't have to tell me that she wanted revenge, because I know I would want revenge too. Her and I were a lot alike. She has every right to Eva, as soon as I get Rebekah safely and successfully out of Eva's body and into her own, Luna can say and do whatever she wants to Eva. I might even sit back and watch. Eva had brought hell to Luna's life when she was at the witches place. Even invented a spell just to cause her pain. It would only be fair that Luna gives her hell right back. Who would I be to deny that to her?

"Shh! Lower your voice!"

He sighed. "Look Freya or whoever you are, the last thing I remember is drinking myself to sleep at Rousseau's in New Orleans, and now I'm here talking to you. In a room I've never seen before. So please just tell me where I am. And what happened to me."

I tilted my head to the side thinking. Telling him where he was and what happened did seem fair and we did need to establish some form of trust before going to confront Eva.

"At the compound in New Orleans. Your body was being used by my brother Finn. An hour ago I put the both of you in your respected bodies, you just woke up. Now I need your help. Does the name Eva Sinclair sound familiar to you?"

He frowned and shifted his feet. 

"Eva? Eva Sinclair? Evil-"

"Witch bitch who thinks she owns everything." I finished and he cringed. I believe Hayley came up with the term. I had heard Rebekah and even Luna say it. I guess it was finally catching on to me.

"Well what about her? And in case you were wondering she's an ex of mine and I want nothing to do with her and her evil ways. I've been down that road before. Trying to save her, bring her back. There is no bringing her back, she is gone. I won't do it again."

"I'm not asking you to re-open any old wounds. I just need your help. Let's just say your ex has been causing problems for my family."

He said nothing so I continued.

"Eva had taken back her body. The problem is my sister was residing in it. Her soul is trapped inside of Eva's body and if I don't put her back into her original body she'll die."

He again shifted his feet. I couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or feeling sorry. He seemed to be a very hard man to read. It must have been why I was so drawn to him.

"Okay and once you do put your sister back into her original body what do you plan on doing with Eva letting her go?"

I laughed causing him to look at me as if I horns had sprouted from my head.

"That's not up to me." I said being honest. It really wasn't. When the time came it would be up to Luna, but she didn't know that, at least not yet.

"Luna, a close friend of mine."

His eyes widened. I could read his facial expression as surprised, maybe even a little taken back. "Wait you aren't talking about Jason and Madeline's daughter?"

I nodded. Surprised at his reaction. 

"How did she escape the witches?" He asked using a curious tone.

"How do you know about her?" I asked and he scoffed. I wasn't trying to be an ass but there was no way I was going to give out my best friends life story. I didn't really consider her a best friend if I was being 100% honest I considered her to be my sister. I knew that my siblings did to.

"Well she's only predicted to be one of the most powerful witches of all time and I was close friends with her parents. Even though we were supposed to be enemies. You know the whole witches hate the vampires and the wolves thing. Put it this way. That hatred didn't exist between the three of us. Madeline was there for me when no one else was. She helped heal me after Eva left. After I had lost my child, I had no will to live, but she came and put me back on my feet." He said his voice breaking at the words,_"lost_ _my_ _child_._"_

I internally flinched at that. I knew what it was like to _lose_ _a_ _child_. I had personal experience. I had been in that deep dark hole with no will, _no_ _want_ to crawl myself out of it. I had felt that crippling pain, felt that heartbreak. Cried my eyes out until they bled. Screamed until my voice didn't work anymore. Starved myself. I remember wanting to give up, to just die right then and there. Like my child had, like Matthew. I had loved that man. Dahlia being as evil as she was took the both of them from me. Took the only two people in the world that made me happy. It was a boy. I would have had a son, me and Matthew together. But it was not to be. Dahlia was the one that made it so. I hated her for it. For taking them away. One day I swore to myself that I would get my revenge. Today was not the day, it was Luna's. Something was telling me that my day was coming up real soon. I just had to be ready for it.

He cleared his throat looking down for a moment before looking back at me, it wasn't long before he started speaking again.

I wanted to reach out to him, to comfort him. To let him know how sorry I was even if he didn't want to hear it. I didn't because;

**1.** He would probably think I was weird.

**2\. ** We only just met minutes ago, it hasn't even been an hour even thought it feels like it's been four.

**3.** He was already uncomfortable and on edge. I didn't want to do something or say something that would send him past his limit.

Right now he didn't really look like he could take a lot. But I needed him. I could only hope that he would help me.

"Then she died and Jason along with her. Eva had aided in their death but by the time I found out, it was already to late. If I would have known then I would have killed her myself. It seemed like I was losing everything so I shut myself down, and stopped doing magic and spells all together. Back to Luna, everyone knows about her, well at least in my time they did. The covens feared her because of how powerful she was, that's why they didn't try to rescue her. I tried of course, I just wasn't strong enough. So she's here?"

I nodded. "Yes and she is going to go with us if of course you agree to help?"

He folded his arms over his chest sighing as he did. "I'll help but after that I'm done."

"Sure. But you can't back out on me. Bringing you in to help was not an easy choice. No one can know what were doing. Giving you back your body back to you was no easy process. I'm putting my sister's life in your hands. Are you sure you can handle that?"

He nodded once and I knew I had gotten the answer I had wanted.

Now I just had to carry out the rest of my plan.

Hopefully all would go well.

.............................................................

_ **Leo Pov** _

.............................................................

Sighing I sat down on my bed in the manor. Trying to think if I was leaving anything behind. 

I had packed books most of what consisted of pictures, requested by Chris of course. Empty vials, and pots and beakers for future potion making.

My own personal stuff of course. I didn't really think that I would be at the compound much. Up there, the elders are dealing with problems of their own. Automatically they all become every whitelighters problem.

Not that I minded it was just tiring some times. Always tearing me away from my son, and Luna. The little family I had left.

I was going to be moving into the compound, in New Orleans, to stay with Chris and Luna. I much would have preferred to stay here at the manor but Cole insisted. I wasn't one to listen to evil but he was probably right anyway. It was for my own good. Staying here by myself with no contact except the elders would make anyone depressed. I was already close to the edge.

It wasn't like I was going to be sitting around and doing nothing. I still had my charges, innocents, and other whitelighter business.

Truth be told I was scared. 

Scared that I would mess up with Luna the way I messed up with Wyatt. If something had happened to Luna, Chris would find a way to blame me and hate me. This time forever. I would probably hate myself to.

I tilted my head to the side, an odd feeling passing through me. Like someone was calling my name. Usually I recognized who was calling me but this time for some reason it wasn't the case.

It would be very un-whitelighter of me to not answer the call. To ignore the pleas for help. So I went regardless of the bad feeling I wasn't just going to let someone suffer. Besides I was in enough trouble with my bosses.

.............................................................

_ **Mikeal Pov** _

.............................................................

Impressive what my eldest daughter could do. Not that I have ever doubted her.

She had done as she planned.

Putting Finn back into his original vampire body. Giving Vincent access to his body again. Making plans. She really was a Mikealson after all. My daughter.

It made me swell with pride.

As much as I would have liked to stay in my thoughts I had a task to complete.

_Convince Finn to go with us to stop Eva. _

Freya had asked me to do this and I was going to do my damnest to get her what she wanted.

Even if I had to threaten, harm, or maim to do it.

.............................................................

Finn finally sat up after an hour and a half. His eyes wide a fearful expression on his face.

Then he looked over to see me. I smiled joyous, that his fearful expression increased.

"Father what is it you want with me?"

"It's not what I want but what Freya requires." I replied sitting him down in a chair roughly. He had stood up and moved to the corner, but we couldn't have that, now could we?

"Freya I thought she-"

"No in fact she is very much alive and quite powerful so I would do my best not to piss her off." I replied cutting him off.

"I bet she yearns to see me after all of these years..."

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. It was of course _false_.

Freya was not yearning to see him. Not after she learned of what her brother was capable of. He had hurt Luna many times, Freya knows this and hasn't forgotten it. Neither have I.

After this Eva business is through, I might just have a talk with my eldest son. The world might just be without one more original.

"I seriously doubt that. Freya is not the forgiving type, especially not when you hurt the people she is close to. Such as Luna and her brothers."

Finn snarled. "That bitch got what she deserved! I can't wait to see her again show her what a man can do. And as for my brothers Niklaus and Elijah they can watch."

I snapped. Pushing him against the wall, the white oak stake in my hand, already pressing into the flesh of his chest. Right where his heart was. I had all but forgotten the fact that Freya had told me to _"stay_ _quiet_._"_

Of course that all went out the window when Finn started talking about Luna in that way. In that manner.

I had grown quite fond of the little witch. So fond that I was giving her lessons on fighting, teaching her to better herself. She was good but I could mold her to be better. With her determination and strong heart she would have made the ideal warrior. Occasionally after training we would get lunch together and talk. I considered her the daughter I'd never got the chance to have. So when Finn said those things, I almost lost my control and my mind.

"Hold your tongue, speak about her like that or your brothers again in that way and it will result in your un-timely demise."

"Do you understand me Finn?" I said after he said nothing.

He nodded eyes widening looking at something behind me.

The door had opened to reveal Freya and Vincent.

"I thought I said to be quiet. My plan, the hope of saving Rebekah will vanish if Klaus and Elijah find out about this."

Feelings of guilt arose in my chest.

"Sorry dear Freya but your brother and his wretched mouth weren't being cooperative."

She nodded pulling out a vial with a bluish liquid inside.

"I'm going to ask you this once, and trust me you are going to do it either way."

"I want you to help us, help me get our sister Rebekah back into her original body." Freya said after he didn't reply.

Taking a few steps back I released him. But still kept a secure hand on his shoulder just in case he tried anything stupid. His gaze wasn't focused on Freya like it should have been but at the white oak stake in my hand.

Gripping his shoulder tightly as I said, "Look at your sister when she is speaking to you."

He did wincing slightly.

"So what's it going to be brother? Are you going to help me save our sister willingly, that's the easy way. Or are you going to go the hard way?"

Finn's attitude changed as he sneered up at her.

"As if I'd help Rebekah after she chose our brothers over me. She can die for all I care."

Freya nodded. "That's good to know. Father would you mind shoving this down Finns throat." She said holding out the vile. I nodded. Still holding Finn's shoulder as he struggled.

In exchange I gave her the white oak stake, and in return I got the vial.

I grabbed his jaw and forced it open. Pouring the liquid down his throat, forcing him to swallow it.

He fell to his knees grabbing his throat.

"What did you do?" He asked and Freya knelt down to his level.

"A spell, a potion really. It makes the drinker open to any suggestion. So basically it's like compelling someone just in a different way."

I could see that Vincent was surprised as well. Freya was quite a talented witch like her mother used to be.

"What?" Finn asked clearly not getting the point.

"Put it this way little brother, you'll be listening to me all day. Even when you don't want to. I tried to be nice but nice doesn't seem to work for you. I mean look at how you treated Luna, Davina, and Hayley. Look at how you treated our siblings. Did you really think I would be happy to see you? After all the pain you've caused the people I care about."

She stood after her little speech, her head lifted up a little higher.

"I will get Luna it might be a little while. Do you think you boys can be in the same room together and not destroy anything or each other?"

The three of us nodded and she disappeared.

I noticed that she hadn't given the white oak stake back. I probably wouldn't be getting that back anytime soon.

.............................................................

_ **Leo Pov** _

.............................................................

The place I had orbed to was not a building but a what looked like a tomb of some kind. I could hear the pleas of help. I wasted no time before orbing inside. It didn't look to be a trap of sorts.

Though I could feel that something was off.

Inside it was candle lit, so it wasn't completely dark.

Laying on the ground was a folded piece of paper, and beside the paper was a woman.

By Chris' description she had been the one who stole the Book of Shadows in the first place. The one who had been working with Abbraxas.

"You-"

"Yes I am Ester Mikealson mother of the originals. If you are going to out me out of my misery then do it, but if you are here to help me then get me out of this concrete tomb."

So I was right I paused for a moment maybe I should help her, she did look to be in an awful lot of pain. She was bleeding, multiple wounds all over her body. She looked like she had been beaten.

"Who did this to you?" I asked trying to heal her, though for some reason it wasn't working.

"Abbraxas. I found out a part of his awful plan. I had tried to leave to tell my family of this but he stopped me, beat me, trapped me, and left me here to die."

I groaned from the strain of using my powers. I was sweating, but still the result was the same. Her wounds still there bleeding. I couldn't heal her.

"Ester can I take you to the compound, the people there can help you?"

I asked trying to get her to talk back to me but she had fallen unconscious she was losing to much blood.

"Hey, hey!" It was no use in shaking her.

She was still breathing but barely.

I orbed the both of us to the compound (the paper in my hand), in the living room. Where Klaus and Elijah were. I couldn't have been more thankful.

.............................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.............................................................

I sighed turning over but then stopped realizing that I was trapped.

Remembering last night. After having a much needed conversation with Klaus and saying goodnight, I left his room and went in to my own and continued talking to my brother and Jake on the couch. It wasn't that I didn't want to stay because I did. But like always I never asked and didn't say anything. He would probably think I was weird. Maybe I was being weird but being around him was comforting. I felt better around him in general. Of course no one knows this not even Rebekah or Hayley. Some things I kept to myself. 

I must have fallen asleep between the two of them. Some how they managed to wrap their arms around me, thus making it impossible to escape.

Hearing some noises down stairs I grew curious. Exceedingly so especially when I heard Klaus raise his voice.

I tried again this time succeeding and getting away. The only problem was there was nothing in front of me to stop me from falling on to the ground. My landing hadn't been exactly silent. I turned thinking that I woke one of them up, maybe even both of them. It seems that the both of them were heavy sleepers or they were exhausted from our late night talking. My knees would be bruised but over all not much damage. I hurriedly grabbed some clothes from my closet.

Going into the bathroom before getting dressed I quickly brushed my teeth. I put on a pair of light gray colored jeans, one of those light blue long sleeves off the shoulder shirts, and a pair of black combat boots with a heel on them. I didn't normally where them but today I just felt like it.

My hair was still as soft and tame as yesterday so I left it down.

I put on my usual cherry chap-stick.

As I walked out I slipped on my necklace that had originally been my mothers.

Looking back I still saw Chris and Jake asleep, turned away from each other, their arms at their sides.

I quietly closed the door to my room before going through the hallway to get to the downstairs.

"What is going on?" I asked Davina as she was at the bottom of the stairs. She wore a worried expression on her face. Seeing that alone scared me. It wasn't often that she wore that particular facial expression. So something serious must have been going on.

"It's Ester she's here and she's hurt." She said holding out her hand.

"Hurt?" I questioned. Although I was really interested in why she was here in the first place. But it seemed like right now was not the best time to ask that question.

She nodded putting a piece of her hair that had escaped the bun, behind her ear.

"Yeah she's been beaten pretty badly. Bruises, stab wounds, cuts. Leo is the one that found her. He can't heal her, vampire blood isn't working, and no mater how many healing spells I try they fail."

Poor Ester.

I probably should have not felt sympathy for her. I probably should have been happy with the fact that she was in pain.

Given the fact that she's tried to not only kill me two times, but was willing to let Finn torture me. But she was also Klaus' mother. So I couldn't help it.

Couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I wanted to help, despite all of the warning signs going off in my head.

"Has Freya-? I began asking but she shook her head.

"No she hasn't been helping, I don't know if she's just in shock or if she generally just doesn't want to help her mother. And I know that she's not the nicest person in the world. She's tried to kill me and you, break Kol and I up, and destroy her own family that she created. But she is Kol's mother, and a person. She can feel pain and right now she's hurting."

I nodded understanding what she was saying.

"I agree with you. We should help her. But if it were Eva you would understand why-"

"You would want to kill the bitch."

"Ester is not Eva I'm just letting you know-"

"That if she was you wouldn't help, and I completely understand it. I wouldn't help her either, in fact I just might kill her myself." She said surprising me.

"When do we get started?" I asked and Davina pulled me down, hugging me.

"So you'll help me heal Ester?"

I nodded pulling away.

"Of course, now where do I start?"

.............................................................

_ **Davina Pov** _

.............................................................

The room was big but it was also crowded. Or maybe it felt that way because I could feel everybody's eyes on me, well on me and Luna as we tried to heal Ester.

It was a mystery to me why vampire blood wasn't working. Apparently not even an angel could heal Ester and her wounds. Usually I got queasy working around blood. Especially since she wouldn't stop bleeding. No matter how many gauze pads we used, no mater how much force we applied pressure it continues. If Luna hadn't figured out a way to stop it, I'm pretty sure she would have bled out by now.

Luckily Luna _had_ come up with a brilliant idea to stop it.

She crushed up some garlic cloves into a fine powder and gently applied it to some of Esters, deeper cuts and gouges. It was a miracle, she finally stopped bleeding.

"Where did you learn that?" Elijah asked appalled like everyone else in the room, myself included. 

"College." She replied still bent over Ester now applying it to the less life endangering wounds that weren't as deep.

"I went to a few lectures about the natural healing powers of plants and herbs." She continued not looking up as she spoke. Still completely focused in her work. I admired her for that. I was so easily distracted especially with Kol in the room. Yet Klaus was here and she remained focused. 

"Is there anything else it does?" Kol asked his tone curious. I looked away from Ester and smiled. He always had the cutest expression on his face when he was confused.

"It lessons the chance of infection."

Ester stirred, lazily opening her eyes and mumbling something about "an evil plan, bad man, awful horrible man."

I didn't know what those things meant but hearing her repeat them a dozen times was enough to make me nervous.

Luna noticed this because she hummed lightly.

"Hey D can you check and see if there is any more rosemarry left?" She asked and I nodded walking away from both her and Ester, to the table where vials of herbs laid waiting.

"Rosemarry for what?" Asked Freya it had been the first thing she had said since she came into this room. I might add that she didn't exactly look like the happiest person in the world. No one did but she seemed to be in the worst of moods which was weird. Freya was a very laid back person. Seeing her like this worried me.

"To calm her nerves, and it improves memory. So maybe later when she is questioned she will be able to tell us what happened."

Freya sighed, frustration leaking into her voice. "I highly doubt that she would be able to drink anything right now. If anything needs to be injected into her, I will gladly do it. Why do you care about her pain and comfort?"

Luna's eye brows raised slightly at Freya's tone. "First of all rosemarry works best inhaled. Second of all she was working with Abbraxas. Maybe after fixing her up I can try and get her to tall me what she knows about him."

"No offense Luna but that really isn't the smartest plan." Freya said, I winced at the tension in the room.

"Then what do you suggest I do Freya?" Luna asked speaking in the same tone Freya spoke to her in.

"Let her die, she is of no use to anyone here, besides it's not like she would talk."

"It's worth a try."

"Yeah until she tries to hurt and kill you."

"Trying is better than not doing anything at all. Giving up is not an option."

"Look no offense but could you stop being so selfless. I mean we get it. You are a powerful witch, stop trying to rub it in.

Luna stepped away from Ester putting down the bowel that held the finely crushed garlic clove powder, on a table. She then folded her arms on her chest.

"Could you try to stop being pissed at me for helping your mother. No one is asking you to be here right now, so you can leave whenever you want. I am not trying to fight with you. I know that you hate her but there is no reason to take it out on me. And by the way I am not trying to rub anything in anyone's faces. I am not being selfless. Your mother was working with the man who killed my parents, I am going to do my best to learn more about him. And if helping her is what I have to do then I will, whether you like it or not."

A pen could have dropped and it would have been heard, even by me.

It was very clear to me that I wasn't the only one with high emotions. Luna and Freya appeared to be experiencing this.

Freya sighed. Instead of sounding frustrated and angry she sounded tired and defeated.

"I'll be in my room if any one needs me." Then she left.

Seconds later Ester started coughing, and Luna moved back into her work. Though I could tell her mind was somewhere else.

She had a frown on her face, and her brow was furrowed.

No one was talking now, not since Freya left. They must have sensed the tension in the air.

I didn't agree with what Freya said. Yes everyone knew that Luna was an extremely powerful witch. But she didn't push or rub it in on anyone. Even when she had every right to. Luna was not selfless, at least not all the time. But being selfless was a good thing, that at least everyone I knew did at least once. I mean she is doing this to find out more about the man who killed her parents. I'm pretty sure the Mikealsons and myself included don't necessarily need this information. She did. I mean it's not like she asked to be a witch werewolf hybrid 5th generation or something like that. It's not like she wanted it, but just because she is powerful doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings. I was angry at her. Yes, Freya was my friend to but that was uncalled for.

I would have asked Luna what the blue stuff in that vial in her hand was, or what that black powder was in the bowl.

It's not that I questioned her methods, I was just curious about them. She had gotten a lot farther then Leo and I. This was _old_ magic or at least that's what Monique used to call it. They kind of magic that didn't require latin or saying anything at all. It required knowledge which is something that she didn't have. She used to say how useless it was, and how boring it was to learn, etc...

Yet it didn't appear useless at all. Luna and the help of herb and plant knowledge had managed to single handily brought Ester's heart rate down, stopped her wounds from bleeding, and had calmed her down thinks to the rosemarry candle I had managed to find.

As the minutes went on she hadn't said anything and it was starting to worry me.

"Is that yarrow powder?" I asked before I could stop myself. From what I heard it was rare around here in the city, even some witch and voodoo shops didn't have it. When they did it was already gone, orders already delivered. I've heard good things from it.

"Yes." She replied evenly. She didn't sound mad but she wasn't exactly happy.

"Where-?

"The bayou. I found some growing there."

I nodded marveling at the vial she had handed me. It was grinded up into a fine powder. The highest quality or so I had heard.

I was glad that she was here. Maybe my friend could take some of the weight off of my shoulders, and together we could carry it.

Unfortunately I was having one of my 'clumsy' days. I cut my finger, broke vials, and managed to spill yarrow powder all over myself. It was the only yarrow powder we had available, I felt like bursting into tears right there.

Luna must have noticed that something was wrong because she said, "Hey why don't you go get something to eat, take a break."

Then she looked away from me and at something behind me. It didn't take me long to figure out who it was.

"Darling there is this cafe and it's amazing. I'm sure Luna can handle my mother." Kol said looking over at Luna who nodded once.

As my loving, handsome, supportive boyfriend led me away, I couldn't be more thankful for Luna. She was always looking out for me. She was like the big sister I've never had but always wanted.

The thing with Luna was whenever she did something for you, she never expected anything back. No matter how great the favor was. And I loved her for that, I knew I wasn't the only one who loved her for that reason.

.............................................................

_ **Mikeal Pov** _

.............................................................

After Davina and Kol left Luna bent down to clean up the mess. I was about to step forward but Klaus did before I could.

Reaching down and taking her wrist, stopping her. "I've got it love why don't you go check on Ester."

She sighed as he pulled her up.

Their interaction as brief as it was interested me. Clearly something was going on, but what exactly was it? If anything was going on at all. And what could it possibly be?

He watched her walk away to his mother before cleaning up the mess and going over to Ester's bedside noticing Luna's disturbed expression. Clearly something was wrong, I was about to go check on her myself but he beat me to it.

He always seemed to be doing that. Almost like he was _blocking_ me from her. Though I was clueless to why he would want to do that. I would never want to hurt the little witch. I would put myself in harms way before letting her get hurt.

"What is it?" he asked, his tone soft. Whenever he spoke to her it was always in this way. Put another in his path and his demeanor would completely change. Almost like he was a different person.

He acted odd around women to, know that I started thinking about it. Not really paying attention to them despite the ridiculous outfits they wore to try and catch his attention. He hasn't went out on any dates. If he did go out with a female it was either Luna, Freya, and Hayley. It seemed like he was ignoring them, like he wasn't interested anymore something else, someone else capturing his attention. And I wanted to know who or what it was.

"It's nothing." Luna replied to his question her voice shaking slightly, her eyes downcast.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her so that she was facing him. 

She swallowed thickly before meeting his gaze with watery eyes.

"Not very long ago I was her. Bloody, beaten, cut up, stabbed. I had nobody, no one. Despite all the things she's done to me, to you, and your family I can't help but feel sorry for her. All my life I've been hated because of who and what I am-"

He grabbed her hand and started leading her away from his mother, cutting her off.

"Klaus what are you-"

"Davina is not the only one who needs a break. Do not try to fight me on this love, we both know who will win."

Then they were gone. I frowned and turned to Elijah who seemed to have a peculiar expression on his face, almost like he was trying to hold back a smile.

Marcel and Cami seemed to be experiencing this as well. Damon like I, remained clueless.

I hated not knowing.

.............................................................

** _ Kol Pov _ **

.............................................................

The journey to the small cafe at the edge of some other establishments was easy, simple even.

However getting my lovely girlfriend to eat was no easy task.

Luckily I used my superpowers on her.

Mainly the puppy face and the husky voice. 

With those two combined I was unstoppable. Meaning I could basically get my little witch to do whatever I wanted. 

Though I only used my powers for good.

In this particular case, I had wanted her to eat her cinnamon roll, and to finish drinking her cup of milk. Two things which she had refused to do. After some talking she had downed half of it, but I wanted her to finish all of it. I needed her to. I couldn't have her starving herself simply because she was angry.

Luckily my charm had successfully over powered her stubbornness. 

She ate thankfully and didn't even complain when I paid for it. Usually she wouldn't approve, thus leading us into a small disagreement, that was quickly solved with begging and some affection. I was mostly the one begging. Because of it I was the _clingy_ one in our relationship, not that I minded. I was perfectly find with having an arm around her all day, and all night for forever.

The truth was I would let her _think_ that she was paying, when in reality she wasn't.

I would give her the same amount of money back the next day, and she never noticed. Other times I paid ahead of time.

I couldn't help it. I was _the_ _man _andshe was _the_ _woman_.

I was supposed to be _the_ _provider_. 

The one to grant all of her dreams and wishes. Paying the bill was the only wish of hers I refused to grant. I'd happily clean if she'd let me. I would do anything to please her, anything to make her happy. 

I just didn't want her to worry. She worried enough.

We were walking around the Quarter after she had finally finished. 

It was quite a nice day for a long walk. The soft sounds of jazz playing, the clear blue sky, the warm weather, the bright shining sun, the cool breeze, simply perfection like the one walking beside me.

It wasn't nearly lunch time yet. Though the streets remained packed and crowded. Sometimes I wish I was Klaus. One look and any passerbyer would have shriveled up right then and there. I however had more pressing matters to think about, then wishing on something that could and would never happen.

I pulled Davina over to a dark blue painted bench. It was under a tree that would provide some shade from the sun's rays, and from the heat.

She immediately turned away from me, and laid against me. Both her legs and feet were crossed, almost reaching the end of the bench. Her head lay on my lap, her long brown hair in a side ways braid.

"It's a lovely day isn't it darling? Perfect for taking photographs hmm..."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I wish I would have brought my camera, or at least my phone."

It was odd for her to say something like this. Usually she would ask if we could go back to the compound and get her stuff. Today it didn't seem like it was going to be one of those days.

I twirled a piece of her hair between my fingers, that had escaped her braid as I thought for a moment.

"And if you did have your camera, what would you photograph in this specific area."

Her lips twitched briefly before she broke out into a full smile. There it was. I was happy to see that beautiful smile. Having not seen it all day.

"You."

I laughed and of course as always she followed. Making me laugh even harder, happy that I had made her not only laugh and smile but improve her mood.

"Okay doll face and where exactly would you want me?"

She sighed and looked around, sitting up a little as she did. Her head now on my shoulder.

After a while she pointed at a tree planted next to an abandoned brick building. The small structure wasn't crumbling yet but it didn't exactly look sturdy.

It seemed to be a strange place for her to pick. In one way there was to much darkness, yet in another way there would to much light. There was no balance.

"Tell me love, why you picked that particular place when there were others that had perfect lighting and prettier colors."

She laughed lightly, turning around and kissing me on the cheek before going back to the way she was saying.

"Oh Kol baby it's not always about the good lighting or the prettier colors. There's other things that go into a good picture. It doesn't have to look bright and colorful to be a good picture. It's surprisingly not all about the lighting. The three most important things that you want to capture as a photographer is the drama of it, the emotion being displayed, and the story behind it. For example I would have you stand up, with your hands grasping the tree. You wouldn't be smiling, not frowning, but a lost looking expression on your face. You would be dressed in softer blue colors, so you would brighten it up but not to much, just enough. This photograph would represent the struggle to finding balance. You are grasping the tree to keep balance. The light and dark could represent a number of things: light and dark, good and evil, sadness and happiness. The overflow of the shadow and the natural light would sell the story and that's all that really matters in a picture, well to me anyway. Capturing special unique moments, putting that captured moment in a book. Laminated so you could look over it again and again, remembering about that one time..."

The first time I had heard her talk about photography I remember sitting there mouth wide open, gaping at her. I was so shocked. She spoke about it with such passion. She was really truly into it. I believed that she could really have a career out of it, because of her ideas and crazy level of creativity.

I leaned forward brushing my lips against the top of her head.

"Davina Claire, that was the most beautiful descriptive thing I've ever heard in my life. When are you going to go to college and get a degree?"

The smile slowly slipped of her face and she laid her head back on my leg with a huff.

"There's no point I won't make it. No one will ever like my ideas anyway."

"Yes you will make it. And I think your ideas are bloody marvelous and who ever doesn't can go fuck off. If you don't want to be alone I'll go with you."

She opened her eyes and gazed up at me. The smile now back and in full affect.

"Wait, wait hold on! Your telling me that you, Kol Mikealson, will go to college with me if I go?"

I smiled and reached down for her hand, I placed small kisses on the surface of her skin causing her to giggle.

She rarely did but when it happened I treasured it.

I waited patiently for her to catch her breath and to calm down. When she did I finally answered.

"Kol Mikealson will go anywhere with you. Given the fact that you have him wrapped around your little finger. Be it college or a one direction concert. Where else would I go I'm around you all the time and if your gone people will start to come up missing. Ergo I need you to keep me in check." 

She loved that band, One Direction. I didn't know why. To me their music mainly consisted off crushes, unrequited loves, very PG, very calm. Personally I preferred my music to be loud, PG-13 rated R, anything but calm. But I'd do it, I would go there for her. Just to see the look on her face. It would be all worth it then. Unfortunately now was not the time for talking about college and one direction, or Harry Styles for that matter ugh ever since I'd heard that she'd had a small crush on him I wanted to rip his bloody heart out. It didn't matter how many times she had assured me that she loved me more and would always choose me in the end. He was _"just_ _nice_ _to_ _look_ _at"_, her words not mine. 

Whether she was trying to hide it or not, she was still upset. I had brought us here to this area, to this bench for some privacy so we could talk. Vent out her anger. I wanted to get rid of it before she couldn't handle it. The last thing I wanted was for her to bottle it up and then break down in the end and lose it.

"Alright as much as I hate to admit it darling, it's time to get real. As much as I would love to talk to you about college and photography art we have more urging present matters to attend to before discussing future plans."

Her mouth formed an "o" shape, causing her to look taken back.

"What do you mean Kol, babe I'm fine-"

I cut her off with a look. Not a harsh one but more of a _"Oh_ _really_,_"_ one.

She exhaled sounding tired, but I knew she was anything but. She was an early riser so she couldn't be tired already when it wasn't even the middle of the day yet. I was the one who slept in late, not her.

"What's wrong little dove and don't tell me it's nothing because I am your boyfriend so I know when something is wrong. We've been over this hundreds of times. I see right through you, and you see right through me. So let's not lie to each other, okay?"

She sat up and placed her feet on the ground, and put them next to mine, still crossed over one another. I still don't know how she did it. She could be cute yet serious at the same time.

"Okay fine I'll tell you even though you'll think I'm stupid. It's just what Freya said really bothered me okay. I'm actually kind of mad."

I nodded understanding the reason for her being mad. I was to, I was just able to control it better. I could only imagine how Klaus felt. If he could I wondered if he would've put Freya in her own coffin by now. "Dove you are not stupid and it bothered me to. Just try not to think to hard on it. I'm sure she didn't mean it-

But before I could say anything else my lovely little dove exploded, and turned into a fiery dragon.

"I mean how could she say something like that?! She acted like Luna is some raving bitch! And she's not! And do you know why I know she's not a raving bitch? Because I am not friends with raving bitches! I've personally known one, been related to one, and got bullied by one. I know exactly what a raving bitch is and Luna is nowhere even near that. She's not even that bitchy. In fact she's not bitchy at all. If anyone is being bitchy it's Freya. How is Luna being selfless?! Trying to figure out more about the man who killed her parents! Yeah she's powerful but that doesn't mean that she rubs it in anyone and everyone's faces! I mean come on! Even if she did she has every right to. Especially what she went through as a kid! She has every right to act anyway she wants to! What she's just supposed to sit and look pretty, be quiet!" 

The people across the street could hear her, which is why they gave her odd looks and glances. I didn't care. I wasn't sure that she cared at the moment either, I didn't know if she had even noticed them, with all the anger currently inside of her little body. Normally she would have to pull me away from a fight, the roles had now been switched, at least for today. I might have to pull her away this time, I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

Was it wrong of me to feel excited?

"It's not fair Kol! Having people say things to her like that all the time. It's not just your sister. It's Marcel's vampires, wolves from her pack, witches from covens. People in general. People who don't really know her, just spreading lies and making assumptions that are far from the truth. Do you know how many times she gets called easy, or a ho a week. Just because of the way she looks. She didn't even tell me any of this, I just overheard it. That's sad, Kol do you know how sad that is. She does nothing just sits there and takes it. Well I'm sick of it! She's not a pushover, okay. She can take care of herself, she's done it before. She just for some reason chooses not to. Proving to be a better person while everybody else is being the asshole that they are!" 

I rubbed her back gently, trying to soothe her. "Shh love, I know that it's not fair, trust me. I know what Freya said was wrong-"

"Damn right wrong! I mean she's my best friend, like the sister I've always wanted but never had-"

"Darling I know trust me, I'm not happy either. She's my best friend too." I said trying to get her to see that I agreed with her.

I loved Freya, she was my older sister. I loved Luna to. Just because Freya was my sister didn't change the fact that what she said was wrong and uncalled for. I was 100% sure that my brothers Nik, and Elijah would agree with me. Rebekah would to, if she would have been there.

"Breathe." I said trying to get her to calm down.

Apparently she didn't seem to have any plans of calming down because she angrily leapt up from our shared bench. 

"Listen I need a minute to myself..." She said trailing off waiting for me to say something.

I nodded and she walked off into the crowd. I waited a few minutes before following her.

No way was I going to let her go out alone. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't protect her? Even when she didn't want me to, I still had to do my job.

.............................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.............................................................

I couldn't help but be surprised as he led me to the kitchen. I was oh so thankful, that he had taken me out of there. Away from everyone.

Seeing Ester laying there took me back to where I was her, and nobody was there for me. Those who were didn't help, they only caused me more pain and suffering.

They lived to cause me pain, to make my life a living hell just for their personal enjoyment.

I wasn't entirely sure that I wasn't going to cry.

If I did I would be okay with it. I was with Klaus now.

He had seen me cry many times, and I was sure that if I did cry then it wouldn't be last. I wasn't exactly comfortable crying around him, but I would rather do it in front of him then everyone else.

I sat on one of the few stools that surrounded the island. The smooth marble was cold, and I was already a little chilly so I decided against putting my hands on it's cool surface.

Klaus made his way to the tall stain-less steel fridge.

With curious eyes I watched as he got eggs, a block of cheese, and other food items that I couldn't quite catch. As I was still trying not to cry.

I decided that I just had to go change. I never understood how Davina and Rebekah could wear these types of shirts.

As quietly as I could manage I got off the stool and tried to walk past the kitchen to being my journey upstairs.

Before I neared my end Klaus appeared in front of me. His arms at his sides.

Today he was wearing his usual black leather jacket, dark jeans, and a dark gray long sleeved shirt. I wanted to melt right then and there. I loved it when he wore darker colors. It brought out the blue of his eyes. His hair was more tousled then it usually was. It made me wonder how soft it felt. He had the most interesting hair, I wanted to see it longer. See the distinction in his dirty blonde curls. Not past his shoulders or anything but longer then it was now. Not that I minded because it looked really great I just wondered how different he would look. I know that my feelings wouldn't change. I didn't like Klaus just because of his looks. There was so much more to him. Even though he was devastatingly beautiful. I had feelings for him because he was kind to me. He was one of the first people I had met outside of the witches cemetery. One of the first ones I had bonded with. Our first real conversation had been a little on the intense side. Right from the start we exchanged memories of being abused. Things you didn't share with just anyone. From the very first day and nigh I just knew we were going to have something special. Whether it's the bond of friendship or something else I don't know. Days like this I am thankful to have him. I thought that this was just a silly teenage girl crush thing but as I got older, and as the weeks passed this was starting to become more serious and not as silly as before.

"Hold on love, where are you going? I'm making you breakfast." 

I couldn't stop my mouth from opening a little at that. He was making me breakfast. Unbelievable. Not unbelievable in the bad way but unbelievable in the really really good way.

**Niklaus**. **Mikealson**. 

**The original hybrid.**

**Was**. **Making**. **Me**. **Breakfast**. 

**Internal scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I didn't even know he could cook. But then again what couldn't he do?

Eventually I realized I would have to explain myself but first I had to finish dying on the inside.

Ugh he was so great, no he was freaking amazing all the time. Like my personal hero. He was there to save me, protect me, support me, and to cheer me up whenever I got down. _God_ _I_ _loved_ _him_ _so_ _much_. 

"I'm not leaving I promise I'm just going to change, this shirt isn't working as well as I hoped it would."

"What do you mean love you look fine. You should wear that shade of blue more often it brings out the green in your eyes."

I smiled and looked down at my feet, knowing full well that I was blushing.

"Thanks, I'm just a little cold."

He smirked and shrugged off his leather jacket, before slipping it over my own shoulders.

I shivered. Feeling the warmness of his jacket.

Mmmm he was so warm, and he smelled sooo good. "Thank you Klaus I-" I started out saying but he gently shushed me. I had to resist the urge to shiver again. It was getting to the point where I couldn't control my body around him.

What was the next thing I was going to do, kiss him?

I almost choked on air when he reached down and took my hand, turning it over. Examining it.

"How is your hand?" 

He asked and it took me a moment to realize he was talking about when I had my little accident with the glass bowel.

"There's not even a scar thanks to you." 

He chuckled lightly. "You forget that your blood has it's own healing properties. Mine simply just sped up the process."

"Oh that's right sometimes I forget that all of my scars are on the inside." I said without thinking. I looked up to find that the smirk was gone. His light expression all but vanished, he looked mad.

"You won't be getting any new ones any time soon. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. If they attempt to hurt you they won't be able to attempt to do it ever again. I promise that you'll never have to go through that hell, I won't allow it."

_One, two, three. _

Tears were streaked down my cheeks as I struggled to retain my composure.

"Don't promise me that." I said as he pulled me into his chest.

"Why I want you to know that I mean it."

I lightly shook my head.

"No I know you mean it. You will never know how thankful I am for you. Don't promise me that you'll protect me or keep me safe because I know you will. You always have. There isn't a doubt in my mind about you."

He sighed brushing a few strands of my hair out of my face as he stepped back.

"I'm glad to hear that love but it would make me feel better if I promise to never let anyone lay there hands on you again."

I wasn't trying to be mopey, but what Freya had said really affected me, and it brought up some bad memories. I admit I did feel better hearing him promise that no would would hurt me again.

But how long would he be able to keep that promise.

I know he would never let me down but I'm not the only person he has to protect. I didn't say anything else, just grateful for him being here with me. I'm not going to lie him making me breakfast had also made me cry. He was so sweet.

.............................................................

"Where is your brother and Jake?" He asked his back turned to me. He wouldn't let me see what he was making.

I didn't think it was fair, and as the minutes went on I couldn't help but grow more curious.

"The last time I saw them they were on the couch in my room, passed out."

"I guess the three of you had a late night talking." 

I frowned there seemed to be some emotion in his voice, I just couldn't tell what it was.

"It was mainly them, I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up trapped between them."

I sat up straighter as he walked towards me with a plate. Looking down I was not disappointed to see an omelet. 

I had never seen anything like it. That was a good thing because it looked amazing.

It was like he had set a rainbow in front of me.

The egg itself was a soft yellow. The cheese inside was a vibrant orange. Green, red, and purple peppers were embed on the outside, with some ham as well. It smelled heavenly.

He then set a cup of warm coffee in front of me. With sugar and milk instead of creamer, just the way I liked it. I couldn't believe that he remembered. The mug was a blue and green, I smiled and now the rainbow was complete.

"So what do you think?" He asked grabbing a stool and sitting next to me. I tensed unintentionally. It's not that I was uncomfortable it's just I wasn't used to him being this close him. Not that I minded. He could get as close to me as he wanted. Not that anyone had to know that.

"It's beautiful, a work of art really." I said and he laughed lightly. "Come on, it can't look that good."

"But it does. This is incredible and I am so thankful. I almost don't want to eat it because it's so beautiful."

He stood up and leaned forward kissing me on the cheek. "As much as I would love to stay here with you, I need to go converse with Marcel's vampires apparently they are misbehaving."

I smiled widely, feeling like crying I was so happy.

"Thank you for everything again. I wish I could return the favor."

His expression turned confused.

"Make you something to eat." I elaborated and he shrugged.

"I'm sure that it would be fine." He said and I laughed shaking my head. Imagining the horror on his face.

"No I like you better alive."

He laughed and nodded and smiled at me once before leaving.

I slumped down on the stool. Not caring about my posture now that he had left.

After taking two sips of my coffee, I unwillingly cut into the omelet. I hated having to destroy this beautiful piece of art that he had made me.

It tasted as good as it looked. Maybe even better.

After finishing the omelet and my cup of coffee I started doing my dishes.

I was thinking about Freya and why she was acting this way.

It wasn't like her to act this way.

I dried of my hands and decided that I was just going to go talk to her.

Maybe she didn't want to talk to me. I for one didn't really want to talk to her right now because of what she had said, I could only imagine the things that she wanted to say but didn't. I wasn't looking for trouble, and I definitely wasn't looking to be hurt again.

Over the years I had learned many things. Forgotten most, and remembered some.

There was always the one that stuck though.

It was better to try and fail, then to not try at all. 

.............................................................

_ **Cami Pov** _

.............................................................

After getting off the phone with Caroline I decided to just sit down and take a breather for a minute.

I think I deserved that, a break no matter how small or big it might be. After all I was only human. I needed some time to myself to have a few _human_ _moments_ to myself. I needed time to wrap my mind around everything that had happened recently. I still haven't completely wrapped my head around my boyfriend being this immortal being, yet I'm with him, the mortal. 

Not that I didn't love the supernatural world because I did. I happened to love almost all of the people in it. Saying someone was dead didn't really mean anything. The simple fact was the could be brought back, just like that. I couldn't help but think about my brother and my uncle. I wonder how different things would be. Would they approve of Damon? Would they be over protective? These are questions I will never have the answers to, things I will never know. 

Damon and I were doing great. 

Better than we had been doing these past few weeks. Despite the crazy upside-down roller coaster it's been these past few weeks.

Especially since our conversation this morning.

.............................................................

_ **flash back** _

.............................................................

_Waking up before Damon was something I did very rarely. When I did manage to wake up before him I would watch him sleep._

_Call me crazy, a psycho, or a lunatic if you'd like but I don't care. Watching him sleep is one of my favorite things to do._

_An outsider, a person on the outside looking in wouldn't understand. They didn't know him, I did._

_When Damon was sleeping he was peaceful, almost childlike in a way. The **bad** **guy** persona that he had developed over the years would disappear. _

_It allowed me to see who he really was. _

_The man I had fallen in love with, and not the one that he put on for show._

_Yes, Damon could be the **bad** **guy**, the villain of the story._

_But what many people didn't know was that Damon could be other things._

_Yes, he could be the **good** **guy**, the heroine of the story if he wanted to._

_On our first date, or rather outing he had shown me his gentler side._

_Which according to his brother he had never done that before except a few times. _

_After we got to know each other a little better he show cased his other side. The **bad** **guy** one. I liked it the **thrill** of being with someone who could rip me in half if he got tired of me. It was **dangerous**. Every time I thought of him my heart would beat a little faster. It was **fun**. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard with anyone else. _

_Despite the danger I kept going back. Even with everyone's warnings. I was glad that I did because if I hadn't then we wouldn't be together._

_These thoughts ran through my head as I continued to play around with his raven black hair. I couldn't help it._

_It's not my fault that it was so silky. And what was I supposed to do ignore it?_

_He sighed and I knew it wouldn't be long before he woke up._

_Seconds later his bright blue eyes flew open._

_I stopped, expecting him to be annoyed but he wasn't. Instead he grabbed my hands and started kissing them softly before moving to my face, and neck._

_I giggled as he started to kiss my arms._

_Usually I didn't but Damon was often able to get me to do things that I usually wouldn't do. Like get my nails done, wear heels ( wear any shoe besides combat boots), wear frilly dresses, curl my hair. Normally I wouldn't care but for him I did. I cared a lot, maybe enough to the point where it was considered unhealthy but I wasn't complaining._

_"Give me 5 years." He said suddenly stopping what he was doing. He was now hovering over me, supporting his weight on his hands that were on either side of me._

_5 years. Give him 5 years what was he talking about? It couldn't be-_

_The look in his eyes told me that it was._

_I shook my head, horrified. I was already a little older than him._

_"2." He said laughing as he said this. _

_He already knew my answer._

_I put my hands on his chest and pushed hard enough to roll him over, so now that I was on top of him. Unlike him I didn't hover, I put all my weight on him. Knowing full well that he could move me if he wanted to. And it wasn't like I was hurting him._

_He smiled lazily, placing his hands on my sides. "You are so stubborn."_

_I leaned down now on my elbows, tugging on his ear with my teeth causing him to shiver. Even though he was a vampire and I was mortal I had some power over him._

_"Yeah but isn't that one of the things you like about me."_

_"Like? Don't you mean love?"_

_I nodded now sitting up._

_"Camille O'Connell, I swear to you that if you give me one more year, I'll turn you myself." _

_I tilted my head to the side, letting my inner psychiatrist take over._

_"Are you serious or are you playing a game?"_

_He sat up, pulling me with him._

_"I like to play games Camille, but I'd never play them with you."_

_"And why is that?" I asked trying to stay focused and trying to ignore the warm feeling that was building in my chest. When anyone else called me by my full name I would grow annoyed. I was **Cami**, not **Camille**. But when he said my name I wasn't annoyed, I liked it, no I loved it._

_"With you I prefer to me more serious, more adult and less childlike."_

_I nodded satisfied with his answer. _

_"And you'll do it yourself. Give me your blood and then kill me. In a year?" _

_Damon flinched at the world kill but he always did that around me. "Yes I'll do it myself if that is what you want, and I promise to make it as painless as possible."_

_I nodded, not caring that I had already started crying._

_"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted?" He asked wiping my tears away._

_I sucked in a deep breath. "It's just that I'm so happy."_

_The look on his face told me that he wanted a better explanation then me being happy._

_"It is what I want. Nothing is wrong, I swear. It's just that in a year I'm going to be like you, and I am going to be with you hopefully forever."_

_He smirked and I looked down saying, "Well as long as you'll want me,I mean sure maybe some day a hundred years from now you'll get-"_

_He quietly shushed me before putting a finger on my mouth. _

_"I'll always want you. I just have to hope that you'll be able to tolerate me."_

.............................................................

_ **end of flash back** _

.............................................................

Now my days as a human, as a mortal were numbered.

When he had confirmed that he was going to be the one to do it I thought of doing a countdown on my calendar. I decided against it in the end.

He was downstairs speaking with Marcel's vampires apparently they were screwing up.

Despite us being apart I was happy that we were back to normal again.

.............................................................

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.............................................................

Marcel's vampires weren't very appealing. They were continuously breaking things around the compound and for the most part were very rude.

When I had first walked in and started talking about how they needed to have respect, they simply ignored me and continued to do what ever they had been doing before I had first come in.

I was thankful that Klaus had walked in because they had all shut up.

He like me, seemed to be amused by this.

"So I hear that most of you have an attitude problem. Right now I could be somewhere else doing other important things. Yet here I am with you lot because you haven't been behaving. Who would like to shed some light on the situation?" Klaus said holding his arms out.

It wasn't hard to tell that he was irritated.

As the large group murmured Klaus walked over to me, his hands behind his back.

"How is Luna?" I asked and he briefly looked at me before looking at the vampires in front of him. 

"Eating for the first time of the day, after that she will most likely go talk to Freya who is currently residing in her room."

I frowned. "Why do you think she's going to go talk to your sister?"

"Because if Freya had said something like that to me I would want to talk to her too."

I muttered "true,"agreeing with him. "But she's okay right?" I asked trying to show him how worried I was without expressing it in front of all of these ears. I didn't want them to know how soft I was when it came to her.

He nodded wordlessly, his gaze focused on the group of vampires.

The whispers had stopped.

A burly vampire with tattoo's stepped forward. "Why she would we answer to you?" He asked his voice deep and gravely.

Before Klaus could reply, Marcel walked in.

"Marcus, Marcus come on we've been over this! Klaus and I share New Orleans-"

"There should only be one King, and if you should have anybody by your side you should get that Labonair girl."

"Ooh that one thick girl that's always got that little heart necklace."

"I hear she's legal now..."

"Whoa whoa, whoa Hey!" I shouted gathering everyone's attention.

"Nobody is getting her!" I shouted despite the fact that it was quiet in the room I was filled with anger. If any of them man, woman, beast, vampire tried to _get_ her I was going to torture them, and kill them. I wanted them to know that, I wanted everyone too.

Luna was my girl, and no one else's. I didn't care if she was legal or not. They needed to back off.

No I wasn't her biological father but I was the closest thing to a father she would ever have. So I intended to put fear in the hearts of anyone who so much as looked at her. Klaus and Marcel stood stony faced as the large group laughed, Marcus included. I was not amused, in fact there laughter angered me.

"No no he's serious and so are we. Luna is not up for grabs for anyone." Marcel said and a couple of vampires snickered.

"Why so you can keep her between yourselves? Not that we would blame you because we would want that under lock and key to."

I didn't bother to hide how I felt, it seemed that Klaus didn't either. Marcel seemed to be hiding his anger very well, but I could see it simmering on the surface.

"Listen well all of you. Keep talking like that about her and I will rip out your tongues one by one. While the other's run those standing by will be forced to watch it. Trust me when I say that you cannot out run me."

"What are you to her any way? Must be more than a friend they way you actin'?" Asked some idiot in the back. 

Klaus went to them of course.

Wasting no time he slammed the speaker against the walls.

I smiled for the first time while being in this room. Seeing the tatted up tall guy squirming under Klaus' strength was a sight I would like to see any day.

"Here's a little back story for those of you who don't know Luna is technically my god child. Her father was my best friend, her mother to. I don't care that she is 18. Her being legal in the states doesn't mean anything to me. This is my city, Klaus' city. If we say not to talk to someone we mean it. If we tell you to back off, we mean it. This is Klaus' city as much as it is mine. I didn't pick you. Every one in this room chose me and Klaus. This side of the war. You weren't threatened, or compelled to join us. The least you could do is show some respect. And in return you get our protection. But if it's you causing the problems then you get what you deserve. Now Klaus is there anything you would like to add?"

Klaus though was busy cutting off the air supply of that tatted up guy that had said something about him and Luna being more than friends.

"Luna is not just a Labonair, a member of the crescent pack, or a hybrid. She is also a Mikealson. Not necessarily a by blood but family is more than just blood. Deeper. However what _she_ _is_ to me is none of your concern? It isn't any of your business because perusing her would be the last thing you ever did. Think of messing with her as the last straw, or the death penalty. This isn't a joke or a game. Talk to her and your dead. Touch her and your dead. Think of her in a perverted way and your dead. Talk about with yourselves about how you want to do things to her. Look at her a certain way and I will tear you limb from limb. I don't care if you are male or female."

.............................................................

_ **Freya Pov** _

.............................................................

"How could you the oldest of of us Mikealson's, fall?"

"I didn't fall Finn, I was taken away. There's a difference." I said defending myself. Here I was trying to convince my brother to be good to help me just this once for our sister, Rebekah. It was quickly proving to be difficult, impossible.

"You are on the wrong side dear sister. If you ask nicely I might just take you in."

I shook my head, he was unbelievable. I thought he could redeem himself. I thought he could be good. But I was wrong. 

Being wrong so many had knocked down my confidence level to the point where I didn't want to do anything else but hide in my room, curled up in a ball under blankets. I couldn't do that though, it was to late for that. Lives were at stake.

"Take me in? And then what Finn, run away with you? Leave my brothers, leave my friends, leave Rebekah for dead?"

He nodded and I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Did he really think that I was just going to leave?

If he did, he was about to find out that he was wrong.

"Luna is quite interesting, yeah? Our family has grown attached to her. They chose her over me. I was killed simply because she didn't like me. What's going to happen when she doesn't like you? I'm sure Nik already has a coffin waiting for you."

"Your wrong. What you did was wrong and you got exactly what you deserved. Nik would never put me in a coffin because I am not stupid enough to give him the means to do so." Finn said nothing so I continued. A new different plan, formulating in my head. One that didn't involve my younger brother.

I could see it now. Involving him could be possibly catastrophic. Taking him away would be better for everyone, even me.

"Everyone was right about you, I can see that now. I should have never brought you in on this in the first place. That's my fault, I'll take the blame for that. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else. After I deal with Eva, I'll figure out what to do with you but until that time comes you are going to remain here."

He stood his head held up high. "You think I'm just going to stay quiet-"

My brother was cut off, by being thrown into my closet. When the door shut I was surprised to see Vincent behind me.

Yes I had known that he was in the room with Finn and I, but never would I have expected for him to do something like that. I thought he was still weak from not using his magic for so long. But he was stronger than I had given him credit for.

I guess today was_"Freya underestimates and get's everybody and everything wrong."_

"Sorry about that it's just I was getting real tired of hearing him run his mouth." He said sitting back down as if nothing had just happened. Even though he had said it, he didn't sound all that sorry. Not that I was angry at him for doing that. I was actually a little grateful, because now I didn't have to.

"Me too. The being tired of hearing him run his mouth part. Everyone was right about him yet I refused to believe that he could really be like that. I guess I was wrong." I said speaking so low I could barely hear myself. But he had somehow heard me.

"Not everybody can be right all the time. We all make mistakes, so try to not let it eat you up on the inside like it did me." 

Before I could get the chance to reply there were a few knocks on my door.

Vincent sat up straighter, more tense then before. 

I looked back at him one last time before opening the door.

Inside of it's thresh-hold stood Luna. Usually when I saw her I felt happy but now all I could feel was guilt for what I had said to her.

She probably thought that I hated her even though it was the exact opposite. I loved her. Like family, like a sister.

Ester being back had pushed me off the edge. It was wrong of me to do it but I released some of the pent up anger and frustration on Luna. I didn't intend to do it, it just came out.

"Look I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but something's wrong. I can feel it. I am not going to leave until I find out what it is. Your acting weird and I get that your upset over your mother but I'm not just going to let her die. I mean you have to understand that what if it were you or me on that bed down there? Would you feel differently?"

"Of course I would feel differently.I know I get that now. I just got so angry at my mother being there and I'm worrying about Rebekah. I know that isn't an excuse because I never should have said those things to you in the first place. You make great plans even in the worst of situations and you are wicked smart. You are a strong person. Going through what you did would make anyone else weak. Being a strong person makes you a stronger witch, don't play down on it. Don't hide who you are. I know that you don't rub anything in anyone's faces. I didn't mean anything I said, I promise. Can you forgive me?"

She folded her arms over her chest. Her facial expression still the same.

"I will considerate but first you have to tell me who that guy is in your room."

Damn, I forgot how observant she was. Kol had been right she doesn't miss a thing.

Vincent must have either sensed or heard trouble because he was suddenly behind me with his hand held out.

"Hi, I am Vincent Griffith, you don't know me but I knew your parents. Madeline Halliwell and Jason Labonair. I even watched over you a couple of times for them. It's an honor to meet you miss."

Luna stepped into the room and shook Vincent's hand. Her expression softening.

"It's nice to meet you Vincent and you can call me Luna. Now be honest with me who do I look like more?" She asked stepping further to the room, I closed the door, looking down the hallway before doing so.

"I would say that you are a combination of both of them. Though from a distance you look like your mother."

There was a silence in the room before I broke it. Now it was time to tell her why Vincent was really here.

"Luna I switched-"

"Vincent and Finn around, yeah I know. Had a premonition on my way up here. It's funny how when I don't need to have one they happen all the time. But when I need one it's almost impossible to get one. Now who is going to let me in on this so called plan?"

.............................................................

We've been talking for an hour at the most, and all of us were basically spit balling ideas. Trying to see who had the best one.

"Going to her location could be risky. She could have people there, enemies of ours. And we would be walking in on a trap. She would have the advantage."

"But we would have the element of surprise." I said trying to rationalize with Luna and Vincent but even I could see that they were right, I just didn't want to admit it. My pride getting in the way.

"Yes we would have the element of surprise, that is an advantage a good one. The problem is will it be enough? She could have more advantages then disadvantages at this point we don't know." Vincent said and I nodded agreeing with him. So far neither of them had been wrong, I was the one who was making all the mistakes, causing all the problems and mess ups.

"I know but what else can we do. Today may be the only chance to get Rebekah back. I don't want to lose her."

Luna sighed. "Listen I don't want to lose her either but we're just going to have to do it another way. Make up another plan, together. Have you told Elijah and Klaus about this-"

"No."

She furrowed her brows. Confusion showing through her features.

"Why they could help us?" 

"I was actually hoping we could lie." I said and Luna's reaction was not like I had wanted it to be.

"Lie?" She asked appalled looking between me and Vincent.

Vincent nodded. Agreeing with me.

"Don't think of it as lying. Think of it as protecting them. The less people we have with us the better. Smaller groups can hide better than larger groups."

She shook her head. Still not convinced.

"No I can't, I can't lie to them."

"Luna come one just one little lie."

She scoffed. 

"One little lie. How are the three of us supposed to carry Rebekah's body to wherever Eva is. I'm strong but not that strong. Neither of you understand. Klaus and Elijah are the ones that saved me from the witches. They took me out of the cemetery. Allowed me to stay with them. Fed me, clothed me, gave me anything and everything I wanted, they were kind to me. Protected me even though they didn't have to. They were there for me when I literally had no one. How could I lie to them after all they've done for me? That would be betraying them."

"What about my sister?" I asked even though I knew it was a low blow.

"What about how I feel and what I believe in? I love Rebekah and I will do what ever it takes to save her. I will not lie to Elijah and especially not Klaus.

"Lie for Rebekah." I said thinking of every possible card I could pull.

But I had forgotten how relentless Luna was.

Normally being relentless was a good thing. Especially when fighting for your life but not when you were trying to convince someone of something.

"I can't do that either. Rebekah wouldn't want me to hurt her brothers. And if I lie that is exactly what's going to happen. Relationships are built on trust among other things, and if I break that trust then I'll have to start all over, again. That's even if they would ever be willing to trust me again. Which is doubtful I mean because if I lied to them before, why wouldn't I do it again? I'm not going to risk that on the off chance that we might succeed in getting her back."

There was a loud cracking sound and then this whooshing sound that was almost like wind. I saw Luna's eyes widen before feeling a sharp pain at my side. Almost like I was being stabbed with something.

I heard a laugh, and I recognized it to be Finn's voice.

I could feel warm liquid spilling from my side to my legs. Hands were on my shoulders, roughly pushing me down onto the floor of my bed room. I winced, weakly dragging my hand where I was feeling the sharp pain, and when I pulled my hand and put it to the light away I saw blood, and lots of it. It was dripping of my fingers, I could feel my own blood spilling out of me and pouring around me. Before I could even begin to fear for my life black spots danced in my vision and then there was nothing.

.............................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.............................................................

I snapped myself out of the daze I was in. I had to do something. Freya was on the ground, having been pushed by Finn. She was bleeding. The bright red color seeping into the wood floor, staining it.

I knelt my hands at her side trying to stop some of the bleeding, by applying pressure.

Looking over at Vincent I mentioned for him to come help he did. Shouting something at me before I was pushed.

My back hit the wall first. It hurt, but not enough to put me down, so I got back up. Finn was obviously the one who did it. Vincent was looking between me and Freya, his hands at her side like mine had been, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh Luna Luna Luna. You never learn! I am faster and much stronger then you. It doesn't matter what body I am in, that's the way it's always going to be." He said as he approached me. Pretty soon he was pressing me up against the wall to the point where it hurt. My hands were being held by his, I was trapped between the wall and his body.

Other wise I would have hit him by now. Of course I could have used my powers but I wasn't sure they were working right now. Given the fact that they weren't working yesterday.

I didn't want Finn to know that, if he found out I'd be in a lot more trouble then Iwasnow.

"Being stronger and faster doesn't always make you better." I said and he smirked before pressing me harder into the wall. I clenched my jaw. Wanting to keep quiet so he didn't know that he was hurting me.

"And what darling is better then being strong and fast?"

I closed my eyes and remembered what Mikeal said about corners and if I was ever in one.

**flashback**

_"Don't push back. No offense my little witch but whoever's got you in a corner is most likely stronger than you." _

_"Okay so if I don't push back then what do I do?" I asked wondering why he has said not to push back._

_Pushing back had saved me back at the house, the one that I had set on fire. _

_"Look at your surroundings. If you see a knife or an object that could cause someone harm pick it up and use it. How ever if you're hands are trapped use your knees and legs...."_

**end of flashback**

"Being smarter." I replied and before he could push me further into the wall I brought my knee up between his legs.

I wouldn't have gotten a better shot from far away but since he was pressed so tightly against me, I used that against him. Mikeal would have been proud.

The grip on my hands was gone as he sunk to his knees holding himself, moaning and groaning in pain. I ran past him and to Vincent who had somehow stopped her bleeding, using magic. If he hadn't I was fairly sure that she would be dead. She wasn't a vampire or a hybrid like her siblings she was just a powerful witch, not immortal.

"Get yourself and Freya out of here. And go get help." I said watching as Finn rolled around on the ground in obvious pain. I didn't feel a half an ounce of sympathy for him.

**1\. ** He had stabbed his own sister, who happens to be a good friend of mine. I had a problem with that.

**2.** He had hurt me before and he had hurt me again.

**3.** He was a real dick, and he got what he deserved.

"Look Luna I know we just met not the long ago but I am not leaving you with this animal. I knew your parents. They wouldn't want me to leave their little girl."

I sighed watching as he slowly rose to his feet, holding onto the wall for support.

"Vincent I really appreciate that right now but at least get Freya out of here, get help and then come back. Please for me?"

He only grunted in response and scooped Freya up as if she was a child.

I turned just in time to see Finn behind me. He moved to his arm to hit me but I ducked, punching him. I took a deep breath and stepped back while Finn remained dazed. Klaus' name was on the tip of my tongue when a hand wrapped around my neck.

"You can think Freya for this, if she's still alive which is unlikely. I thought it would be just splendid if I could have you all to myself. I plan to work with her, the girl Eva to kill my family while making you watch. I'll kill her afterwords and then I'll have you all to myself, just imagine all the things I could do to you. We would have forever together. No Elijah, no Damon, and no Niklaus..."

My hands went to his trying to pry them off of my throat. He was too strong. My feet were left to dangle freely as he held me up in the air. It was like he was taunting me. Bragging about his strength without actually saying anything. I was strong. Not strong enough to do this to someone but that didn't mean I was weak. As Cole had said inside strength is more important than outside strength. I could feel myself slipping away from lack of air. There was a burning fire in my chest. Not like the warmth I felt when Klaus was around me this burned, this hurt. My eye's were watering from the pain but Finn must have assumed that I was crying because he smiled widely. I forced myself to look away from him, luckily there was a small dagger on the table.

Without hesitation I picked it up and before he could realize what was happening I cut his face and then proceeded to stab it in his chest. No where near his heart but he was at least wounded.

He yelled angrily as I crawled away on one hand, clutching my throat with the other, trying to remember how to breathe. Being strangled and having an anxiety attack at the same time was not a good combination. I wasn't scared for my life but for Freya's and the rest of the Mikealsons'. He had the white oak stake, Finn did. Inside of his jeans pocket. I was terrified. Not because if they were gone no one would protect me but because I loved them and I didn't want to lose them. I had already lost so much, I couldn't lose them to.

I screamed when Finn pulled me back by my shirt. I was so close to the hallway, the door was already thankfully open.

I held onto the wood of the doorway as he pulled.

He pulled so hard that my shirt had begun to rip, and eventually it was gone all together. Leaving me in my bra and jeans.

"Come on love, don't put up such a fight. I promise that you'll grow to love me over time." He said trying to stop his face from bleeding. My aim hadn't been so bad after all. The cut on his face was deep, just barely missing his eyes.

Finn made no noise of pain when he pulled the dagger out of his chest.

Maybe I hadn't hurt him at all, maybe I hadn't even stunned him in the first place. 

"Screw you." I said now resting on my elbows. It's not like I could get up and run. He'd just catch me again. The last thing I wanted was for him to drag me around on the floor like a rag doll, again. In order to run I had to think of a way to outsmart him and really hurt hum so that I _could_ run away. I wanted to get that white oak stake away from him. I could have already been there and done that but I didn't have my powers. I was starting to think that I was useless without them. I could fight, I knew I could. Not anyone could just beat Mikeal in sparring. He wasn't going hard on me yet he wasn't going easy. I didn't know why I couldn't fight now.

He laughed after cleaning up some of the blood off his hands from his face.

"Oh my dear you have no idea how much I want to screw you." Finn said taking small steps towards me while I scrambled back only to hit a wall. He had me trapped, _again_.

"Come on now love get up. I want to see how much you've grown."

"You disgust me." I replied and he pulled me up and put me up against the wall. He ran his hand along my arm then back up to my chest. I recoiled and attempted to push him away but again he was to strong.

Finn hummed hungrily looking over my body. I would have covered myself but he had me restrained, his one hand holding the both of mine above my head. His legs were pressing on mine, preventing me from kicking him.

"I wonder how much it would piss Niklaus off if I marked you up?" I glared at him as I struggled to get out of his hold.

To my surprise he backed off. 

"Yeah I think that's what I'm going to do, we could always play later. Sorry about this sweetheart, it's nothing personal." He ripped the necklace off my neck, breaking the chain, I cried out not from pain but from sadness. That was the only thing left I had from my mother, now he was just going to take it away.

Before I could take my next breath he hit me.

In the ribs, the stomach. My arms, my legs, my face. Basically my whole body just became a punching bag for Finn.

He didn't stop.

I didn't ask him to.

No way was I going to plead or beg for him to do anything....ever....

He just kept going.

Again, again, and again.

I couldn't breathe and he wouldn't let up. Just over and over again.

If his plan was to mark me up he succeed. I could feel the bruises starting to form. I wasn't bleeding until he hit me in my mouth. Choking on my blood was something I hand't done in a while. It was worse than I had remembered. The burning pain re-appeared this time in my lungs. Then there was shouting the voice was not who I had hoped it would be. But nonetheless it was a person maybe they could get Finn off and away from me.

Finn was somehow thrown into the wall, so hard that he had went threw it.

I allowed myself to sink to the floor while going into a coughing fit. Having him hit me so many times had made me numb. I could feel the soreness accompanied with the sharp pains. Everything hurt. My throat hurt most of all. That was most likely because he had wrapped his hand around my neck, quite a few times, tightening his grip to see how much I would squirm each time. A few times I had almost passed out from lack of oxygen. He never let me rest, he just kept going and going.

A hand came down on my back. Not hard enough to hurt me but enough to get my own blood out of my lungs. Though I still winced from the contact, my back was bruising too. Just like the rest of my body.

I looked up to see Vincent. He had a worried expression on his face. A pang shot through my chest, what if something had happened to Freya? What if she had died? What if I was dying? 

"Oh my god, what did he do? Are you okay? Luna?"

I coughed again trying to get my throat to open up, however it only made things worse. I had again made myself go into another one of those coughing fits. Even with Vincent's steady hand on my back I couldn't stop. When I finally did I grabbed on to him, taking deep breaths, well as deep as my closed throat would allow.

"I can't breathe. Finn. White-oak stake. Mikealsons in danger...." I wanted to say more but I had used most of my air supply and all of the energy that was left in my body. The last thing I remember is falling against him and him catching me. Saying something over and over again that sounded like "no."

.............................................................

** _Marcel Pov_ **

.............................................................

Being interrupted during a meeting is something that I always hated. 

This time instead of being angry I was surprised to see Vincent Griffith. Even a little shocked that he was covered in blood that was clearly not his.

"Help! Luna and Freya are hurt-"

Immediately Klaus and Elijah were by his side Damon as well.

I nodded at Josh and he led the vampires away, to somewhere else where we could have privacy to discuss what had happened.

More words were exchanged and the five of us were rushing up the stairs.

He led us into Freya's room which was filled with the smell of blood. A blue shirt like the one Luna had been wearing lay in shreds near the door. Finger dents could be seen in the doorway, almost like someone had been holding on for dear life.

Luna was still, to still.

Her chest moved but it was to short to be normal for her.

Maybe that had been why Damon was on his knees, holding her head in his lap. Elijah had his hand on Klaus' shoulder, he had this lost look on his face. 

Her curly hair was fanned out on the floor, the blood on the floor making it darker then it really was. Her skin was it's usual shade of brown but parts of it were red, and purple. Bruises.

Bruises covered her. Some on her face, chest, arms, legs but mostly her neck. Her lip had been busted wide open so much so that it had began to trail from the edge of her lips past her face and onto the floor. She had been beaten.

"Who did this?" Elijah asked Vincent since the rest of us had lost the ability to speak.

"Finn he escaped out of the closet and attacked Freya she was bleeding out but I managed to keep her from bleeding any more. Luna said that Finn had the white-oak stake and that the Mikealsons were in danger."

He said and my eye brows went up. I had so many questions and judging by the look on everyone else's faces they did to.

"And why exactly should we believe him?" Klaus asked starring Vincent down.

"Niklaus..." Elijah began using his warning tone. 

But he shrugged his shoulders causing Elijah's hand to fall.

"How are we to know that he isn't the one who hurt them in the first place? And where is Freya and where did Finn run off to?"

"Freya is in the other room and you see that whole in the wall I put him through it."

"Why?" Damon asked still not taking his eyes of Luna.

She looked really bad. Like her mother the night I found her dead. Except the difference was Luna was breathing and her mother hadn't been.

"He was hitting her. Now before you start questioning who I am and what my intentions there is a few things you need to know. Freya gave me my body back, and put her brother into his own. She told me about her plan, to stop Eva and get her sister back. I agreed to help her. I personally knew Luna's parents, Madeline and Jason. I even watched her a couple times as a favor to them. I know you don't know me, and you are right not to trust me but I would never hurt Luna."

It was silent and if I could guess they were processing what he had just said. Possibly trying to pick it apart. 

I couldn't have that. Before Eva came and everything went to shit, Vincent and I were good friends.

"I believe him." I stated and everyone in the room including Vincent turned to me.

"Well then, I suppose if Marcellus believes in him then maybe he is telling the truth." Klaus said as he walked to the hole in the wall, inspecting it. Judging by the sullen expression on his face he hand't found his brother.

"He couldn't have gone far." Vincent said sounding tired. It's probably been a while since he used magic, I was told that would tire any witch no matter how powerful.

"What do you mean by that?" Elijah asked after looking at Klaus, who was now beside Damon, on his knees to. 

Vincent sighed exasperated. "I mean she is her mother's daughter. She put up a fight. From what I saw she had sliced his face open and stabbed him in the chest."

Damon smirked a little at that. He was either planning on what to do to Finn or he was like me happy that Luna didn't go down easy.

"What now?" 

"We find Finn drag him back here, torture him. After that Freya should be awake so we can question her about her plan that clearly went bad." Klaus said replying to Vincent's question.

"And by we you mean-"

"I mean Elijah and myself. In the mean time the rest of you can fix the girls up." I nodded looking to see that Damon and Vincent were also okay with this.

Elijah waited patiently by the door as Klaus picked up a leather jacket, _his_ leather jacket from the bed.

Walking over the blood in the the room, he bent down and laid it over Luna. I wondered why no one else had thought of doing this. Then again maybe it hurt him to look at her like that more so than the rest of us. Bloody and bruised.

The jacket hid her bruising skin from view. It would probably keep her warm, usually she was always cold.

After that he left, Elijah right behind him.

.............................................................

I texted Kol asking him to take Davina out of New Orleans for today. He agreed after I told him some of the situation. After all he knew that them being here would only make things worse and put Davina as well as himself in danger. Finn wasn't fond of either of them, he knew that too that's why he agreed to stay away. Jake and Chris had finally come down, drowsy. Of course when they saw Luna and Freya they were wide awake with fear and worry, for both of them.After seeing his sister Chris left, mumbling something about going to get Leo. Who had left earlier, his bosses calling him. Jake hadn't left her side that was until I told him to go tell Jackson and Hayley what had happened. They deserved to know, and telling them via text or a phone call wouldn't be right. I was sure that he would be back, even though I had told him to stay away. Jake being a hybrid had only seemed to elevate his stubbornness. 

The three Freya, Ester, and Luna had not woken up. None of their lives were in danger. Their heartbeats were normal, as was their breathing.

Damon and I decided to put all three of them in the same room. That way we could watch all of them at the same time. He had left to go talk to Cami, after I promised to not leave her (Luna) and since then I hadn't. Freya's side had been wrapped up, she was stabbed and it should have been fatal but thanks to Vincent it wasn't. Luna's body was covered in bruises, they were already healing lightening up but the angry red and purple bruises along her neck stood out the most. Damon had put a long sleeved t-shirt on her but Klaus' leather jacket was still thrown over her upper half.

"Has it always been like this?" Vincent asked suddenly breaking the silence that had settled into the room.

"Like what?" I asked confused. What could he be talking about? Has it always been like this?

"Everyone worried about her-" I nodded cutting him off.

"People just tend to move to her, and like her. Jason used to be that way, I guess she inherited it from him."

Vincent laughed lightly but it sounded off, mainly because he was tired. I didn't need to hear his voice to know that, I could tell by reading his body language.

"She definitely didn't inherit that from her mother. Madeline was-"

"Madeline." I finished and he nodded. There really wasn't anyway of explaining it. 

"Your friends seemed to protective..." He trailed off leaning back against the wall.

Once I heard protective I knew he was talking about Klaus. It wasn't his fault for being so paranoid. He had reasons to back it up. Most people like Vincent didn't understand that.

"Klaus has always been protective of her. His sister Rebekah had gone missing twice this year." He sighed shaking his head.

"So he's her father figure?"

"No her father figure would be Damon." I said and his brows furrowed. 

"The dark haired one with blue eyes. What do you plan on doing after this is all over?"

A somber expression appeared on his face. "For the first time I don't know. I can't just go back to drinking myself half to death, yet I can't quit doing magic."

"It's a tough choice." I stated and he smiled.

"No it's not. You see when Freya woke me up and told me of everything I thought I was just going to be able to help her and then be done. Then I met Luna, and after all she's been through with the witches, life period I realized that I couldn't leave her. Now I can't just walk away. To be honest I don't know what to do but I know I can't just give up like I did before. I have to tell her about her parents, and all of the crazy things they did. Tell her how Jason still had feelings for Madeline."

"What?" I asked maybe I didn't hear that right.

Vincent nodded. "Yeah he uh came to me a couple days before he died. He told me that he had feelings for her and he felt like he had married the wrong girl. But Jason being Jason was going to stay anyway, because he had made a promise and-"

"Jason never breaks a promise, I know it's just crazy to think about how different things would be..." I trailed off sad for the three of them. Laura, Madeline, and Jason. 

Sad that they will never know how great their kids turned out to be. 

"Hey why don't you go take a nap, I'm sure Luna is going to want to ask you questions."

"Maybe, but I'm not leaving."

"Where will you sleep?" I asked and he sighed closing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest.

"Right here."

.............................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.............................................................

Murderous would perfectly describe the expression on my brothers face. I could understand why he looked like this. Why he was acting this way.

Seeing her like that, and knowing who did it would turn anyone angry, even myself. Though not as angry as Klaus. There was no reason for him, Finn to hit her. It was absolutely uncalled for. He was just begging to get himself killed at this point. I could only imagine what Klaus' thoughts were about her missing shirt. I only knew where my own were, and it wasn't in the brightest place. Knowing Finn that worried me. It was not Freya's fault she didn't know how vicious our brother could be. I feared that Niklaus was angry at her as well, for putting not only Luna but herself in that situation as well. Which is why I had called Mikeal, yes it could have ended up badly but what other options did I have. Someone else needed to be the voice of reason. Not that I wanted to protect Finn but we did need to keep him alive to get information out of him. After that I wouldn't care what happened to him. I was all about family, always and forever but Finn had crossed the line, and not just once. When he stalked Cami because she wouldn't go out with him. Him stalking Luna, demanding information about Cami. Him watching Luna get dressed and undressed. Trying to rip her heart out. Calling her names that I won't repeat. Beating Luna, stabbing Freya. This was all just the beginning of the list. 

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked trying to start a conversation. Maybe it would help keep his mind off of what he just saw. It was unlikely that he would but nonetheless it was worth a shot. As Luna had said, it was better to try then not to try at all.

"What is there to say Elijah? Would you like me to talk about how much I want to kill our brother? I think for an appetizer I'll pull his tongue out, then put it back in his filthy mouth watch him choke and die and then when he wakes up I'll rip his spine out. Repeat the process a couple times and then finally I will stab him slowly in the heart with the white oak stake and watch him burn, again."

I nodded taking what he said seriously. If he wasn't in the mood for talking, I wasn't going to be the one to push him. Or I might end up being the one without a spine.

As Mikeal started to walk towards us he turned to me. His facial expression now unhappy, just as I had predicted it to be. "Why did you call him?"

"Three is better than two and besides he's already tracked Finn down once today I am certain that he can do it again." I replied, trying to guess on what he would do next. Getting my neck snapped was not on the agenda for today.

"We can track him down ourselves, we don't need him." He growled out.

"I hope that the both of you are aware that I can hear you." Mikeal said while Klaus cursed under his breath. "I don't care." Klaus hostility replied.

"I care about the girl to."

"SHE HAS A NAME! I don't need or want you here! Your presence is not something I want to deal with right now!"

Mikeal took a deep breath but he seem to be holding back his anger, nor did he seem tired. Possibly pacing himself or preparing.

"Fine. I care about Luna. I want to help you find Finn."

Despite my father trying to make the situation better, he somehow seemed to make it worse. The irony....

"HELP! Haven't you already helped enough?! Aren't you the one who brought Finn to Freya in the first place? Not just only endangering yourself, but her also."

"Yes I am the one who brought Finn to Freya but I didn't know that he would harm-"

"But there was a risk, I mean the thought must have crossed your mind. Tell me that it didn't!"

"The thought did cross my mind and I was aware there was a risk but I was trying-"

"To what help, Freya? I am sure that is exactly what was going through her head as Finn stabbed her."

"It was never my intention-"

"Never your intention to what? Piss me off? Well I'm afraid you have failed, because I am officially pissed off!" 

"Look I am sorry that Luna got hurt-"

"SORRY?! NOT AS SORRY AS I AM!"

"Niklaus..." I trailed off speaking lowly. Yelling would only make this growing fire turn into a blaze.

"NO! NEITHER OF YOU UNDERSTAND!"

By this point he was practically pulling his hair out.

He was right, Mikeal and I didn't understand. Mikeal didn't know that he had feelings for Luna but I did. Even thought I knew I truly didn't understand it. He described his strong feelings with such emotion and intensity that I could only begin to imagine how he felt about her. As he himself put it, the way he felt about her was sometimes un-describable. There was this strong gravitational pull, all coming from her. Not being around her hurt. As he said it literally hurt to be away, to the point where he was having chest pains. Him being around her, even from my point of view was better for him. He would smile and laugh more often, and just be over all better. The brother I used to know, the happier one, the one I grew up with. It wasn't as simple as him loving her, it was at a much deeper level than that. Way beyond my comprehension and understanding, beyond anyone's except his. I loved Hayley, it was a simple as that. I don't know what I would do if I was in his position, seeing Hayley beat down like that. Klaus wasn't as simple, he knew exactly what he was going to do. The thing was I had to prevent him from doing it, just until we questioned him and squeezed every last bit of information out of that dead man that just so happens to be my brother.

"What don't we understand?" Mikeal asked his hands at his sides.

"I made a promise to her!" He finally growled out, his frustration as clear as day.

"What was the promise?" Mikeal asked his voice growing soft towards the end. "It doesn't matter because I broke it, happy?"

"It does matter." I intervened before Mikeal could say anything else.

"I promised Luna that I would never let anyone lay their hands on her. That no one would ever hurt her because I wouldn't allow it. That she would never have to go through hell again..."

After what Finn did he probably felt like a failure, because he let her down. Luna being who she was probably told him not to promise something along those lines.

"She is not going to hate you, she's not like that." Mikeal said trying to step closer as if to comfort Klaus but he stepped back.

"It's not about her hating me, it's about the fact that I couldn't keep a simple promise to her. The fact that hours after I make it she's unconscious because my sick twisted brother beat her. I let her down."

"You may think that you have let her down but that doesn't mean that's what she will think. You know her, tell me that she is going to hate you." 

He shook his head but I knew I was right. He was just disagreeing to disagree.

"That's not the point." He replied back Mikeal's phone vibrated so instinctively I turned in his direction.

He answered it, I could hear Marcel speaking rapidly on the other end.

"Freya is awake and is asking for us."

Though my brother didn't seem to be in a better mood even after hearing that.

"Good I have plenty of things to say to her, I'll start with this morning." When he said this morning I knew that he was talking about Freya and Luna's back and fourth conversation. This was not going to be good.

.............................................................

In the end Mikeal decided that he was going to stay back and search for Finn. I think that he just didn't want to anger Klaus more than he already was. Of course I thought it was good. The less angry Klaus was the better it would be for everyone.

The journey back to the compound was silent, as I had expected. It was probably better that it was silent.

Marcel left as soon as he saw us.

The three were in the same room evenly spaced out.

Ester, and Luna were still asleep.

Luna still had Klaus' leather jacket over her upper half and a comforter. The bruises from her face had started to disappear, though they were still visible. The ones on her neck seemed to be darker, and more prominent than ever. Her breathing was off to. Like she was wheezing almost. Klaus must have noticed this because he looked a little sick and no longer angry. Vincent was in a chair sleeping, not to far away from Luna's bed.

Freya was sitting up a hand at her side, breathing with obvious difficulty, she would wince every so often under her breath trying to hide the fact that she was in pain. My brother as mad as he was seemed to take that into account because he slowed his brisk pace.

"Are you alright Freya?" 

"No. Everything that could possibly go wrong today went wrong. I got stabbed by my brother, got Luna hurt. I am far from alright Elijah." She said replying to my question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, I thought I could control him." She said speaking mostly to Klaus more than me.

He clenched his jaw and shook his head. "It isn't your fault Freya you didn't know how our brother could be. Now would you mind telling us your plan, all of it?"

.............................................................

"She wanted to tell you, the both of you but before she could Finn came out of the closet..." 

Klaus walked away from Freya and to the other side of the room his hands on the wall. That anger coming back. I was thankful that he was not facing our sister, that he was at least trying to contain himself.

"Don't be mad at her. She refused to lie to either of you, saying she that she would not only betray you guys but also destroy the trust that's been established."

My eye brows went up at that. Her lying to us, well to me at least wouldn't be the ultimate betrayal but it was to her. I wonder how Niklaus felt about that. I couldn't guess because his face was hidden from view, his back was to us. Had been for quite some time now.

"I need a minute." Klaus said before walking out of the room. Freya flinched and laid back, her hand still cradling her bandaged side.

"He hates me."

"No Freya he does not hate you." 

"Then please explain why he wasn't looking at me."

"If you recall he wasn't looking at me either he is angry at Finn, for what he did to both you and Luna. If he hated you trust me he would make it known. Besides our brother is the type who wouldn't hesitate to tell someone how he really felt at least some times..."

She frowned. A worried expression crossing her features. "Some times, what do you mean some times?"

I meant what I had said. Niklaus was never one to hide his feelings until Luna. He kept his secret feelings locked away, beside his heart. I knew this but Freya didn't.

"Don't worry about those other times. What matters is that he loves you and he is just upset which I'm sure is something you can understand?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah it's just I can't help feeling like this is my fault."

"It is partly your fault for bringing him in the first place, but you had no way of knowing. We can discuss the details later, right now you need to rest......"

.............................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.............................................................

Everything felt hazy, and dreamlike. I wasn't really sure if I was awake or dreaming. I could feel pain, but that didn't mean I was awake. 

Though as the haziness faded away and as my thoughts became more coherent I knew that I was awake. I just hadn't opened my eyes yet. And usually it took no effort, no real thought. Usually it was as easy as breathing. Today it seemed that not only was it hard for me to breathe but it seemed that I couldn't even do a simple normal thing like opening my eyes. I couldn't move my fingers or my feet, much less my arms and legs. I felt paralyzed, frozen, stuck. I couldn't make a sound. No matter how many times I forced myself. No matter how hard I did, it didn't matter. I was un-successful. My throat despite all the time it got to heal somehow felt worse. Like it hadn't healed at all. As if his large hand was still wrapped around my neck applying pressure, not enough to make me pass out just enough to make me feel pain. Just enough to hurt me. To put marks on me, his marks. Breathing could not be harder. I felt like there was this huge weight on my chest just dragging me down. My whole body hurt if I was being honest. What hurt the most were my ribs, and neck. It's been a while since I was beat like this. Even though it's happened before, to the point where it's un-measurable. A beating is a kind of pain, a kind of torture that you never get used to. No matter what they do, or how hard or soft they do it. Every time it only seems to burn and ache even more ho matter how many times it's done.

It felt like an eternity laying there on what felt like a bed. I hated not being able to move I felt like I was trapped, like I was back at the witches' place.

There was a peaceful silence. I could hear my breathing and at least three other's in the room. That told me that I wasn't alone. Knowing that made me feel better and less afraid. Being _alone again_ was one of my biggest fears. 

Then there was something else, something that broke the peaceful silence in the room. Footsteps and then the door opened. Given the fact that I couldn't see and was relying solely on my supernatural hearing, I could only guess who had walked in.

A voice, Klaus' voice was the next thing I heard. Relief immediately washed over me. I felt secure, I felt safe even though I could barely breathe. Him just being here in the same room, was enough for me.

I tried to move harder than ever, to say something. Soon I found myself listening to what they were saying, instead of trying to _break_ _free_ of my parallelization. 

Freya was telling Klaus and Elijah about the plan, then she started talking about me and how I refused to lie. Shortly after that he left. Elijah and Freya continued to talk that was until he told her to get some rest.

Now there were five people in the room. Not talking or laughing just breathing. The peaceful silence was again back, and I hated every minute of it.

I thought back to this morning, before breakfast. Klaus' promise that he made me. Oh no, he probably was blaming himself, when it really was Finn's fault. 

A tingly sensation begin to spread throughout my body. It started at the tips of my fingers. After some effort I found that I could move them.

Footsteps again. This time they were leaving and not entering. This was my only chance.

"Elijah wait!" I said somehow getting the strength along with the will to speak. My voice came out strained, and hoarse. I sounded awful, but I didn't care. He had heard me, and right now that's all I cared about was for somebody to hear me.

I sat up despite feeling sickness wash over me. I was determined to get up and move. I wasn't going to allow him to put me in a bed for a whole day. I smiled when he leaned down and hugged me.

Elijah was the type of huger that gave off reassurance, along with warmth and kindness.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to see you awake."

"I can't tell you how happy I am to be able to move." I replied my voice still as hoarse and gravely as before. He furrowed his brow confused and I explained to him about how I was temporarily paralyzed. 

Elijah being as kind and thoughtful as he was brought me a glass of cold water after I had went into a coughing fit. My eyes had started to water badly again. After I downed it he took out a handkerchief and I thanked him as I wiped my eyes.

"How are you?" I asked studying him. He didn't seem to be damaged in any way. Maybe then he hand't seen Finn yet.

"Happy that you are awake, worried because my deranged brother has the white oak stake."

"I'm sorry I tried to get it from him-"

"No it was not your fault. The most important thing is that you got out alive." He said cutting me off. 

I looked down ashamed that I had to tell him this. "I didn't get out alive, if Vincent wouldn't have came into the room I'd still be there trapped between the wall and Finn."

"We would have heard-"

"No you wouldn't have, Freya had lit a silencing candle."

"Oh." Elijah said his cheeks turning a light pink. 

I took a long drink from my second glass of water, and then it was gone. I placed the empty glass on the table beside my table and stood up, picking up Klaus' leather jacket. I took deep breaths pushing down the sick feeling that was rising within me.

"What are you doing?" He asked casually putting a hand under my arm as if I was about to fall.

"Going to talk to Klaus, I am sure that he blames himself for what happened. Are you going to stop me?"

He smiled and removed his hand from under my arm.

"I could try but I think we both know who would win."

I smiled thanking him before making my way out of the room. 

.............................................................

It wasn't quiet as I had expected. The door was opened but I hadn't quiet reached it because I had paused trying to identify the sound. It was familiar, though it wasn't one I had heard in a while. 

A paint brush on a canvas.

Once I remembered a time when I heard that sound everyday, sometimes even more than once a day. Back then those times were more tame, easier almost. I had my powers for starters. Now I didn't and that scared me. What if I wasn't a witch any more? What if I was useless without my powers? What if Klaus didn't want to be around me anymore because I had no powers?

Every step was harder than it should have been. Not only was I in pain, and having trouble breathing but I was worrying about Finn and the white oak stake. What he was going to do with it? Was it bad that I was more worried about what Klaus would think then Finn coming back for me?

Once I reached the door I cleared my throat preparing to speak but I was caught off guard when he turned around.

Supernatural hearing. Right. Sometimes I forgot that he had it to.

Like Elijah Klaus gave really good hugs. Choosing between them wouldn't be difficult at all, at least not for me.

I didn't know if it was because of my feelings for him or if that was just how he was. For all I knew it could have been both.

Though Elijah's hugs were warm, Klaus' hugs were warmer. Not only was I warm on the outside, but when Klaus' hugged me my inside was warm to. Not at all like the burning fire in my chest when Finn was choking me. This fire, this warmness was soft and bright. Comforting even. 

"I thought you were resting?"

"I was but I'm awake now besides it was hard to go back to sleep when I couldn't breathe." I didn't have to see his face to know that he was confused and wanted more.

"Finn-" I started off but stopped when he stepped back. His eyes weren't on my face but my neck.

"Where is your necklace?"

I touched the back of my neck and winced. Vividly remembering when he ripped it off of my neck.

"He took it." I said cringing at the sound of my own voice. 

His hand brushed my hair back. Allowing him more view to my neck then he had before.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly breaking the tense silence that had settled over the room.

"For what you didn't do anything." My heart had dropped at his words, I had heard this before. The last thing I wanted was for him to push me away thinking he was protecting me but he was really hurting me. I would rather have Finn beat me again then to have Klaus push me away because he was _"protecting_ _me"_, and that was the truth.

"I broke my promise."

"Klaus-"

"I let him put his hands on you."

"Klaus-"

"He hit you."

"Klaus-"

"I failed you."

"Niklaus!" I yelled, my voice thankfully not as broken up as before.

I had never said his full name before out loud it felt strange. The only time I said it was in my dreams. Which of course weren't real. I felt guilty immediately after seeing the look of shock on his face.

"Yes Finn hit me, but that doesn't mean you failed me."

"Hit you! Is that what you call it? He beat you. I broke my promise-"

"I told you not to make that promise!"

"It made you feel safe didn't it?!"

"Yeah but it didn't last and that is not your fault-"

"Don't worry love, I will make sure that he won't hurt you again." He said as he moved to walk to the door.

"He's not the one who's hurting me right now." I said stepping in front of him, blocking his path.

"Luna-"

"No! It's to dangerous he has the white oak stake. I don't want you hurt."

"You forget, he is not the only one who can be dangerous."

"No I don't forget. I know you can be dangerous but it is not worth the risk."

"You are worth the risk! I hate that you act like you are nothing when you are anything but! I will kill him again, you only need to ask."

"I am not going to ask you to take that risk because I don't want to lose you." 

There it was again. It had been so long since I had seen that expression on his face. The one I could never guess right. 

Crying was not an option, not now. So I forced myself to swallow that lump in my throat, even though it hurt.

"He said it would be splendid if he could have me to himself. He wants to kill you, and the rest of your family. He wants to make me watch so that we could have forever together. No Elijah, no Damon, and no you."

He took his leather jacket out of my hands and put it around my shoulders.

"Luna look at me..." Klaus asked so gently that I had to do as he said and look up at him.

"You are apart of my family. From the moment we first talked there was a connection. I protect my family. If killing Finn is what I have to do to make you safe again then I will do it."

"What if something happens?" I asked wincing at the soreness of my throat. My voice now wasn't as strong as it was. My emotions getting the best of me.

"Luna what could possibly happen?"

"You could die." I said closing my eyes trying to ignore the warm tears making there way down my face.

I couldn't believe that I was crying yet again. Just the brief thought of him dying hurt.

Hurt more than Finn's beating.

"What am I going to do when you're not here and he is talking about how much he wants to screw me?"

"When did he say that?" He asked sounding angry.

"I was holding onto the doorway, trying to get to the hallway and he tore off my shirt and dragged me away from the doorway. He said not to put up a fight because I would grow to love him over time. I said 'screw you' and then he said 'oh my dear you have no idea how much I want to screw you'. I was still on the floor because there was no point in running he would just drag me back and he was just so strong..." I was pulled into another hug. This one was different than the first. It was like he was trying to make me feel more secure, and I did. Though I felt secure I hadn't stopped crying. The thought of him dying terrified me. 

"Luna what can I do? I can't just leave him walking around alive, pain-free."

"After making some more comments about my body he said 'I wonder how much it would piss Klaus off if I marked you up. He wants you to find him, he wants to kill you."

His only response was to hug me tighter. Instead of feeling pain I felt better. Klaus didn't know it but he was my secret pain reliever. He took the pain away, and there wasn't any side affects. Addiction to him wouldn't be dangerous, it would be better at least for me.

"I want to kill him to, for what he did to both Freya and you."

"I know but losing you is not an option. Otherwise I'd happily tell you to go rip that sick bastard's head off." I said trying to think of ways to get him to stay.

"Luna-"

"I'll do anything please, just stay."

He sighed heavily. That could mean that either I had gotten to him or I hadn't changed his mind at all.

"Alright if I stay I want one day. Just you and me. No demons, no monsters, no Abbraxas, no evil witches, no misbehaving vampires, and no annoying siblings. I'll show you the city, have some fun because lately I haven't seen that beautiful smile on your face."

I smiled in to his chest. A day, one day with Klaus. Just ourselves, no one else. Having fun. That sounded like a damn good day. Though it was a shame my attention wasn't on that. My attention was on the fact that he hadn't seen that beautiful smile on my face. 

He pulled away holding his hand out. "So what is it going to be?"

I again smiled, feeling a fluttery inside of my stomach. "I think you already know the answer," I said my hand had just touched his when Elijah walked into the room.

"Sorry but Mikeal isn't answering his phone."

Instead of dropping my hand he continued to hold it even as we walked to Elijah.

"Where's the last place you saw him?" I asked confused to why he wouldn't answer his phone. He wasn't much of a technology person but he knew how to text, make calls, and most importantly answer them.

"He is hunting Finn." Elijah said replying to question and at that moment my heart dropped again. This time it wasn't for Klaus but for Mikeal. I didn't want him to die either. I didn't want anyone dying except for Finn and Eva.

As Klaus and Elijah exchanged words I looked down at my wrist and saw that the bracelet Cole had given me was still there of all things. I unwillingly slipped my hand from out of Klaus and touched the triquetra, or as Cole had called it the charmed one's symbol. Thinking his name over and over again in my head, how much I needed him.

"Luna?" Elijah asked there must have been something on my face for him to stop conversing with Klaus about Mikeal.

I slipped my hand back into Klaus' knowing it would only be a matter of time before Cole showed up.

"Mikeal isn't the only one who can hunt." I replied and not a second later beside the doorway the air shimmered briefly before revealing Cole. The Source of All Evil himself.

"You called?"

.............................................................

"When I come back you have to be ready. The longest I'll be gone is half an hour. Set up a room for the both of them. Luna can I talk to you for a minute?" 

I looked over at Klaus and he nodded at me gently letting go off my hand. He had been holding it this whole time. As I followed Cole into the hallway I couldn't help but feel cold and hollow. Like I was missing something. Holding his hand, being next to him made me feel warm and balanced.

"Would you like to tell me how your powers aren't working?"

I frowned confused. Not at what he had asked me but how did he know.

"How did you kno-"

"Save it when did they stop working?" He asked his tone curt and almost emotionless.

"Yesterday when Jake was dead that's why at the warehouse-"

"You didn't defend yourself against those wart demons." He finished and I nodded pushing back questions like: Why are the called wart demons? Who named them that in the first place? Why were they so disfigured in their faces?

"Does anyone else know?"

"No one else knows besides yourself and Klaus." I replied and he nodded. His eyes weren't as warm as before they were cool, cold, distant.

"This is something that you shouldn't tell anyone else. I know that this is a really difficult time for you but you need to get your powers back if you intend to help Freya with the spell." Cole said that worry line between him eyes appearing again. I nodded understandingly.

"I know but how?" I asked and Cole sighed sounding tired.

"Usually when the sister's, the charmed ones' powers weren't working it was some form of emotion blocking it. Like fear, sadness, frustration, pain. Have you been feeling any of those things recently?"

Yes Cole I have been feeling those emotions. In fact all of them.

"Talking helps Luna and I would be happy to sit and listen but right now I have to play hunter."

"Okay well be careful." I said and he smiled, that one dimple on the side of mouth showing.

"I'll be as careful as evil can be..."

The air around him shimmered and then he was gone. Leaving me alone in the hallway. Hearing the quiet voices of Klaus and Elijah talking I decided to leave them to themselves and go talk to Cami. Maybe she could help me figure out what exactly was going on in my head. What ever was up there was affecting my powers. 

.............................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.............................................................

Now that it was just me and my brother in the room I thought it would be the perfect time to question him.

I had wanted to do so ever since I saw him and Luna hand in hand. I was certain that he hadn't told her of his feelings because he wasn't the type to just get up and do that. My brother was the type to make plans and not actually do them for months and months. Double and triple checking.

"How did she do it?"

He looked over at me briefly with a confused expression on his face. He did seem a little down ever since he had let go off her hand and she had left the room.

"Luna. How did Luna get you to not want to kill Finn?"

My brother sighed settling in to the corner of the couch. "She did not stop me from wanting to kill Finn, she just _delayed_ it. We came to an agreement." 

I raised my eye brows. An agreement? Oh I had to hear this.

"An agreement, dear Niklaus do tell how it began."

He smirked briefly putting his hands behind his head. "Alright I'll tell you but only because there's nothing else left to do."

I sat there patiently waiting for him to begin.

"She came in when I was painting and I of course hugged her. We talked and I learned that Finn took her necklace-"

"That was her mother's correct?" I asked and he nodded asking, "Didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?" I asked now confused he then sighed sounding frustrated. "That it was gone."

"I'm afraid you only notice those little things, please continue..."

It was again a few moments before he began.

"As you probably already know I felt responsible for Freya and her getting hurt because I wasn't there to protect her. And now one of the only things she has left from her mother get's taken from her. I apologized and then she asked what for and I told her. I broke my promise, I let him put his hands on you. He hit you, I failed you and then she yelled at me."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Luna yelling at him, or yelling at all is something I wish I could see. He turned to me an annoyed expression on his face. I cleared my throat before asking, "What exactly did she yell at you?"

"My name." Klaus said replying to my question. "My full name," he corrected seconds later. I smiled this was something Luna would do to get his attention I know I did but I don't think me doing it worked as well when she did it.

"There was some yelling, more back and fourth mostly me blaming myself and her saying that I hadn't failed her, that it wasn't my fault that Finn hit her-"

"She is right, you do know that don't you?"

"Of course I know she's right but back then I just didn't want to accept it. Now if you don't mind can you wait until I finish before you question me?" He asked with a slightly irritated tone. I nodded fighting to keep the smile off of my face. So defensive, especially when it involved Luna.

"I tried walking to the door but she got in front of me saying that Finn wasn't the one who was hurting her right now. I tried to explain to her but she cut me off saying no it's to dangerous. I said that he wasn't the only one who could be dangerous. Then she said it wasn't worth the risk which as you know-"

"You feel that the risk is worth everything." I finished and he nodded not at all irritated that I had finished his sentence.

"That is what I told her. She is worth the risk and I hated it when she thought she was anything but. I said I would kill Finn and she only needs to ask."

I nodded understandingly.

"She then told me that she wasn't going to ask because she doesn't want to loose me. And this look that she gave me it was like-"

"Like what?" I asked after he had paused.

"That's the thing Elijah I don't know. Anyway she explained to me why she didn't want me to go after Finn. She told me what he said which I am not going to go into. What really made me break was when she said, I'll do anything please stay."

Hmm. That would explain why he was here now and not out there looking for our brother. If she had said it any other way like, _don't_ _go_ or _wait_ he would've gone. But she asked him to _stay_.

"I agreed to stay if we could have one day. We as in Luna and myself. A day that involved nothing supernatural, a day of fun."

"And-"

"She agreed." He finished a genuine smile on his face.

I was happy to see that he was. Hopefully after today all will go well.

"If that day goes well will you kiss her or at least tell her of your feelings?" I asked and the smirk disappeared and replaced with a look of concentration.

He was thinking, deeply by the looks of it.

"I don't know it honestly depends on how I feel. You can't plan things like this even though I want to it wouldn't be right of me to. If I really love her it will come naturally. According to a friend of mine I will know when the moment is right. When that moment comes I'll know exactly what to do, and not because I planned it."

I frowned hearing a knock on the door. I opened it surprised to see Marcel.

"Ester is awake, and she wants to talk to the both of you. She also wanted me to say that it has something to do with Luna."

.............................................................

Vincent accompanied Freya out of the room. A steady hand on her back to support her. She was going to prepare a room for the spell to be done. I would have refused because she needed to rest but I honestly don't think me saying anything would change her mind. So I _temporarily_, let it go.

Mother was sitting up though she still looked beat down.

Even before the talking could begin there was a heavy tension in the room. Most of it coming from Klaus.

Ester had not only tried to kill all of us, her children more than once but she had also tried to kill Luna. Of course I wasn't happy about this, I could only imagine how angered my brother was at this very moment in time. It was strange how fast he could flip his switch. One moment he was passionate, talking about Luna and in the next he was ready to kill his own mother.

"I know that right now you probably hate me-"

"Oh yes here we go the classic, you may hate me forever but I'll always love you. Where is the knife in your hand so you can stab us in the backs mother?" Klaus said cutting her off.

That was when I decided that I was going to let this play out. Not intervene until absolutely necessary. There was something on both of their chests' that much was obvious. They needed to get it off before we could even begin to talk about what we had came here for.

"To be technical it was a sword and it was your father who stabbed you."

"If you mean Mikeal who isn't my father-"

"Well he's the only father you've ever known-"

"Correction mother, the only father I used to know. I happen to be in contact with my real father."

"Ansel is here?" Ester asked and my brother laughed lightly. "Oh no he is with our pack in Georgia, he won't be back until tomorrow. Now let's get into more important matters for why were here." 

Ester sighed looking at me and Klaus once before speaking.

"It was never my intention to hurt the girl. I only attempted to put her in that dream like state to tell her what I'm about to tell you." 

The table from our mothers bed side was suddenly thrown against the wall. At such a violent force that it broke on impact.

"You stopped her bloody heart! I'm not exactly a witch expert but that isn't a dream like state, that's killing her."

"I had to there was no other way Niklaus! You must understand that I had no intention of hurting the girl. It was the only way I could reach her without his detection!"

_His._

Now it was time for me to intervene and find out who exactly this _he_ was.

"Who's detection mother?" I asked before my brother could say or do anything else.

She swallowed thickly before replying. "Abbraxas."

Her voice was barely above a whisper but I could hear it thanks to my vampire hearing. Klaus was tense as was I but he was more so.

Her saying that name had affected him more than it affected me. Of course with that name not only came with fearful thoughts of Luna. What could happen to her in his grasp? The pictures that he had some how gotten and taken were not something a friend would do. It is something a foe would do.

"What do you know of him?" I asked when Klaus failed to. 

"I know of his cruelty his ruthlessness. His strength, his power. He is unlike any creature I've ever met. You call me a monster for what I turned you into but if anyone in this world is truly a monster, is truly truly evil it would have to be him."

"What does this have to do with Luna?" Klaus asked breaking that facade that he had fallen into.

"I've seen pictures of her that he carries with him. He has her hair stored in bags among other things. In fact that's why I started working with him. If I worked with him maybe I could do more good than harm. Eventually I planned to leave, come here and tell you what I had learned only asking for your forgiveness and protection in return. As the both of you know it did not go down like that. He found me out and then proceeded to beat me for hours. He left me in the dark, alone and bleeding out..."

I felt a rush of sympathy towards my mother. Looking at my brother's face I could see that he did to. He unlike me was trying to hide it.

.............................................................

_ **Cami Pov** _

.............................................................

I lept up from Damon's arms. Ignoring his whining because he was _cold,_ and went to open the door. Someone had knocked.

In it's thresh hold was Luna, Damon immediately stood up. I could tell that he felt bad for not answering the door in the first place.

"Hey you should be sleeping!" Damon said hugging her anyway.

"I know that's what everyone keeps telling me. Could you give me and Cami a minute, I have to talk to her about something." Luna said her eye's briefly meeting mine.

Damon's eye brows went up suggestively.

"Could that something possibly be about me?"

"Not this time." Luna replied and the smirk fell from his face. "What do you mean not this time? Does that mean that you two talk about me every other time?"

Me and Luna looked at each other before smirking at him before saying in sync, "Maybe we do, maybe we don't."

It had the affect we wanted. Damon was freaked out. He hated, absolutely hated when we talked in sync.

"You two are starting to remind me of the twins in the shinning and it's freaking me out. Cami you know I hate that movie. I'm just gonna go and uh see how Klaus is um doing-"

"Come on Damon, play with us." Luna and I said cutting him off. He turned around almost hitting his head on the wall.

Then he was gone. Off to where I could only assume wherever Klaus was.

"Do you think we scared him off?" I asked and Luna smiled before sitting down on the couch. I joined her leaning my head back sighing. "I hope so. We should have come up with something else now the only thing I'm going to be watching for weeks is Disney movies."

Luna smiled but it wasn't a normal genuine smile but a forced one.

"So what's that something you wanted to talk about? Judging by the look on your face it's not about Klaus." She turned to me her eye brows raised.

"Why would you say it wasn't Klaus?"

I sat up straighter. Smoothing down the shirt I was wearing. It was time to get professional.

"Well for starters whenever you talk about Klaus your flustered. Your cheeks are red, there is this huge smile on your face and even when your by yourself doing something serious you can't seem to not smile. Your fidgety. Pulling on your hair, biting your lip, crossing your legs over each other over and over again. Today you are pale, and not flustered. Today you are not smiling and if you are smiling then it's forced and not genuine. You are fidgety but it's more of a nervous reaction then a shy one. Pulling at the end of the sleeves in your sweater, tugging at the bottom of it. You are insecure, worried. You are on guard. Your eyes daring around the room trying to catch something that isn't there. That is perfectly understandable after what happened to you today. The biggest give away is your posture. Whenever you talk about Klaus your relaxed laid back. But here and now your tense. That is why I know that you are here to talk about something else, and not Klaus. Am I right or wrong?"

She sighed leaning back.

"Your right of course."

She wasn't angry that I was right, in fact she looked thankful, maybe even grateful. Possibly both.

I just noticed that she was wearing a leather jacket, it took me less time to figure it was Klaus' but I wanted solid confirmation.

"Who's leather jacket is that?"

She sighed heavily before answering. Hugging the jacket around herself.

"It's Klaus' I tried to give it back but he just put it back around my shoulders."

"How do you feel when you wear something of his?" I asked thinking for certain that she would avoid my question but she didn't. Maybe she wasn't as guarded on the inside as she was on the outside.

"I feel safe, warm, and protected. Is that normal?"

I chuckled lightly. "In my line of work we don't use the word _normal_."

"In my line of work we don't sugar coat anything." She replied and while I was thinking of a response to that I got up and grabbed us two cokes from the fridge in my room which served it's purpose every time Damon had a movie night (basically every night).

"I'm not sugar coating anything. You are an extraordinary woman. A powerful witch, a strong werewolf, and a rare hybrid. Nothing about you is normal and that's a good thing."

She nodded closing her eyes as she slowly sipped her coke. Her face was bruised. Mainly on the jaw and just under her eye brow on her left side. Her neck and chest were covered. Finger prints, marks left by Finn were clear as day on her carmel skin. Klaus could not be pleased by this. I know Damon wasn't.

"Ever since Jake died I've been having trouble with my powers and my magic. To the point where I can't access it. I came here to talk to you because I need help. I need to help Freya with this spell because she won't be able to do it alone. I need to save Rebekah from Eva and I can't do that without my powers."

I nodded trying to take all of that in. Me talking to her could either result in saving Rebekah or not. It was scary to think that I could be the cause of a good thing or a really really bad thing. I didn't like to be in this particular position but she needed help. No vampire, witch, or hybrid could help her with this not even Klaus. She _needed_ me. Rebekah _needed_ me.

Who would I be to not help just because I was uncomfortable? 

"Seeing something like that can change a person. I don't believe that you've changed or evolved. It isn't that complex. I think that your mind is trying to block out what happened, what you experienced and how you felt. It's a defense mechanism to block out the pain and the sadness. You don't even know your doing it, you just do. And there's nothing wrong with you, it's completely normal for everyone. Talking can help a lot but being true and honest with yourself is _key_. Your powers are a part of you, and when you hurt they hurt to. Your powers are connected to your emotions that includes anger, sadness, fear, feelings of darkness. It's okay to let go, good even. Keeping things bottled up only make things worse and not just on yourself."

I would have said more but Elijah came in.

"Sorry to interrupt but my mother would like to have a word with you." Elijah said looking at Luna who turned to look at me.

"Go, I've said everything I'm supposed to. It's up to you to do the rest."

She nodded thinking me for the drink and left, Elijah following closely behind her.

.............................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.............................................................

My mind was running wild as I tried to imagine why Ester, Klaus' mother who had tried to kill me multiple times wanted a word with me.

I couldn't help but be nervous. Not because she was powerful but because she was Klaus' mother. Crazy how I cared about that more than anything else. He was a part of her, so it's not like I could hate her even after everything she's done. "I will be right outside the door if anything should happen." Elijah said and I nodded at him before entering the room. What he said hadn't reassured me at all, but I was grateful that he had tried.

Freya and Vincent were no longer in the room. Ester was awake. Some pillows were behind her back, aiding in propping her up.

"I suppose before we began I should thank you. I know healing me mustn't have been easy given all I've done to you."

I nodded and looked down. Never would I have thought that Ester would be thanking me for anything.

"Clever idea with the rosemary. That one herb alone has many healing attributes how did you learn of it?"

"In the cemetery the witches one in particular, taught me herbs. Mostly healing and some deadly. Last year I went to college and sat through some lectures on the healing properties of herbs and plants." I replied not hiding the fact that I felt praise hearing her say that I had a clever idea. Ester was a powerful witch. The witch who had created the first vampires and she was Klaus' mother.

"Now before we begin there is something I would like you to know."

I wordlessly nodded. Patiently waiting for her to tell this thing she wanted me to know.

"It was never my intention to harm you that December day. Stopping your heart was the only way I could talk to you. Without him knowing or finding out."

Never her intention to harm me that December day.

I remember it of course. Me and Klaus drove down to Mystic Falls to get Hope, Alaric came with us. I was upset. I just found out that I was a Halliwell witch. Learned that most of the people in my family had died, including my brother Wyatt. Who up until then I didn't even know that he existed. That was the day I found out about Chris. Klaus took me with him I guess to try and cheer me up. After arriving at our destination we sat on a park bench. I told him how I was feeling and I of course cried. He pulled me in for a hug. Like always I felt warm and safe. I don't know how long we sat there hugging on that bench. That kiss on the neck. It had only happened once for a short amount of time and I couldn't lie to myself and say that I didn't want it to happen again. Because I did want it to happen. Over and over again. I remember I was in the car sitting in the back seat next to Hope, Klaus and Alaric were in the front. There was this sharp pain in my chest. I remember feeling my heart stop and I was in a different place with Ester standing in front of me. I touched my chest remembering the pain.

"Without who finding out?" I asked when I had finally managed to find my voice.

"Abbraxas." She replied looking me over.

Everything seemed to stop, and slow down. Abbraxas.

The man who killed my parents had slithered his way into my everyday thoughts, my fears, and my dreams.

I walked closer to her bed and looked at her wrist. Large finer prints could be seen on her fair skin. I pieced it together in my head.

"He's the one who did this to you, isn't he?" She nodded once looking down.

"Why were you working with him?" I asked after a moment of silence had passed.

"I wanted to help you. My children have taken a liking to you, there is no denying that. I thought for some time of a way to convince them that I wasn't as bad as they made me out to be. After some time I though of helping you with the man who killed your parents then I could get them to trust me again. To let me into their hearts."

"What about Kathrine and Bonnie?" I asked trying to push that sympathy down I needed answers. Feeling sorry for her and sitting in silence was not going to get them. 

"What about them?" She replied and I shifted my feet.

"Kathrine an Bonnie tried to get me to go with them. To go to you." 

She waved her hand in the air.

"I recruited them to help me. Of course it wasn't easy but I bribed the both of them with something that they wanted."

"So they weren't going to really hurt me?" I asked and Ester shook her head causing my heart to drop.

I killed Kathrine. At the time she had seemed really bad. Pushing Davina and I out of the window. What was I supposed to think? Maybe I had been the bad guy all along. Bonnie had died in my arms. I can still remember the feeling of her blood spilling out around me.

"Was there anything strange you found out about Abbraxas?" I asked my back to her. I didn't want her to see my face because then she would ask if I was okay and then I wouldn't get the answers I needed. Which would be bad.

"He is a hunter. He tracks down others like animals. Tormenting them, letting them know that they are going to get caught before he actually gets them. Among other things he's obsessed with you."

I ran my hands through my hair and turned around. Not caring if she saw my face anymore. Why would he be obsessed with me?

"Obsessed with me...?" I asked trailing off and she nodded. A concerned motherly look crossing her features. 

"Yes he talked about you more than a dozen times a day. He has your hair, pictures of you. Dear are you alright?"

A bitter sourness appeared in my throat. I covered my mouth with my hand and ran out of the room. Ignoring Ester and Elijah's calls.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs to my own bathroom in my room, I went to one of the closest ones I could find.

I ran into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as I threw myself over the toilet.

After I was done emptying the contents of my stomach out I flushed the toilet and sat back trying to catch my breath. My throat was as raw and sore as ever. I did an examination and learned that I had left Klaus' jacket in the room were Ester was. I hadn't got anything on my clothes. I was thankful that I had acted quickly, or else I might be in a completely different scenario. 

"Luna are you okay?" I turned to see Marcel standing in the doorway. A worried look on his face. Ugh I was so tired of seeing everyone look like that. I would have much preferred if everyone was smiling and that whole thing with Finn never would have happened.

I moved passed him determined not to talk until I cleaned myself up. I didn't bother to close the door knowing he was right behind me. Repeatedly asking if I was okay. I grabbed a towel and held it up and he nodded. "Okay. Do your thing I'll be here waiting."

I grabbed my clothes and walked into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth five times, effectively eliminating the bitter taste that was once in my mouth. I rinsed my mouth out with some mouth wash, twice just for good measure.

The shower was short. Going in I hadn't planned on taking long anyway. 

After drying my body I put my hair into a low bun not caring that it was messy.

The outfit I had picked out for myself wasn't anything special. Long sleeve black shirt and blue jeans. As soon as I walked out of my bathroom I saw Marcel still there. Waiting patiently.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"I got sick." I replied trying to keep my eyes on the floor as I spoke. I didn't want him to know that something was wrong.

"Your mother said the exact same thing. Two weeks later she told me she was pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant, I just found out something disturbing."

Marcel raised his eyebrows clearly what I had said interested him.

"Kathrine and Bonnie were recruited by Ester to get me to her. The thing is they weren't going to hurt me, they were trying to help me."

The puzzled look disappeared from his face.

"You killed Kathrine and Ansel shot Bonnie. You couldn't have known, it's not your fault."

He was right. It wasn't my fault, but that didn't mean I didn't regret my actions.

"I know it just hurts."

Pulling me into a hug I couldn't help but compare.

Marcel's hugs were like Damon's. Father like. 

"I feel like someone's been watching me."

He pulled away, giving me this strange look. "Ester said that Abbraxas had pictures of me, that he talked about me all the time, that he was obsessed with me."

"You believe her?" He asked and I shifted on my feet. Unsure of how to answer that question. Did I believe her?

"Do you think that she would lie about something like that?" I asked rather than answering his question.

"Maybe, it's a possibility. One thing to remember is to never underestimate anyone, especially her. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt."

I nodded thinking it over in my head. Ester lying. It was a possibility. Just like it was a possibility that she could be telling the truth.

"Hey why don't you sit down you look dead on your feet."

I obeyed and felt relief. Sitting down my ribs didn't hurt as bad.

"I'll be back I have to go talk to Josh, tell him what's going on." I nodded smiling slightly when he planted a kiss on the top of my head. Something Damon would do. 

After he was gone I leaned back, trying to ease the tension in my back and shoulders.

I was tired and worn down. My throat and ribs were the worst of the pain.

What I wanted was to curl up in a ball and have a dreamless sleep.

What I needed to do was try and make my powers work. That's what I decided to do I just needed a break.

.............................................................

_ **Elijah Pov** _

.............................................................

"So your lying to protect her?" Marcel asked. It hadn't been long since he had asked me about Abbraxas and the pictures. He wasn't happy about it. Which was completely understandable. He was more concerned about lying to her.

"Not lying just with holding information. Klaus feels that if she saw the pictures she would be frightened."

It was truly what he thought. I should know. We've had long conversations about it. Luna was already looking over her shoulder now without any knowledge of Abbraxas' pictures, nobody wanted to stress her out especially not him.

"What do you think?" Marcel asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I frowned unsure how to answer his question.

"I think she would be alarmed." I said after some more thinking.

"She got sick." He said once again capturing my attention.

"Sick?"

"Yeah she said that Ester sent Bonnie and Kathrine to the house last year to help Luna and to get her back."

"Luna killed Kathrine and Bonnie died. Poor girl she must think it's all her fault..." I said trailing off. Marcel nodded.

"I talked to her but I don't think I helped. Could you try and talk to her?"

"Of course."

Normally I would have said no and would have simply just gotten Klaus instead because usually he would get very upset if I had taken a so called opportunity of his. He never threatened to kill or dagger me but afterwards he was in a fowl mood.

Luna was important to me to. Not as much as she was to him but enough to the point where I considered her family. And I would do anything and everything for my family.

.............................................................

Her door was open like always. I could see her standing up with her arm out, intensely staring at a book.

I cleared my throat and she turned to look at me dropping her arm in the process.

"I thought you might want this back?" I said holding my arm out showing I had Klaus' leather jacket.

She took it and quietly thanked me. Putting it on over her long sleeved black shirt. She seemed to be wearing that more often. Black and the darker colors. Here of late her clothing seemed to be matching her moods.

"It was not your fault. You didn't know what was going on, neither did Ansel."

She nodded her back still to me.

"I don't blame Ansel. I blame myself. Just because I now know the truth doesn't make me feel better. It makes me feel worse. Kathrine didn't deserve to die, Bonnie didn't either."

I chuckled putting my hand in my my pocket. They, Klaus and Luna always expecting to know everything right when they wanted to.

"Luna you can't know everything."

"I don't want to know everything Elijah I just want to know when not to mess up." She replied to my statement nearly yelling.

"I'm sorry for being loud I'm just really frustrated right now and I don't know what to do."

"It is okay to be loud. Things like anger being pent up is never a good thing. It's okay to let it out as long as you don't hurt yourself or anyone else." She sighed heavily finally turning around.

"My powers aren't working Elijah. Freya is strong but she isn't strong enough to do that spell without me and hold protect herself from Eva's mind. I've already talked to Cami and it didn't help."

Behind her books, papers, and other things had began to float. I motioned for her to turn around and she did stepping back when she did.

"Am I doing this?" 

"Well it certainly isn't me." I replied to her question.

She took a deep breath and everything floating fell to the ground.

"Do you think there working?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Try moving that book." I suggested. 

Without holding her arm out or whispering latin under her breath the book hit the wall with such force that the binding broke.

Luna walked over to the book and picked it up. Examining the cover.

"And what book did you destroy?"

"Fifty shades of grey." She replied showing me what was left of the cover. A tie decorated the front.

"Davina got me this saying that we were going to read it together before watching the movie. But now since it's destroyed..."

I smiled she seemed in a much better mood. The color of her clothing not matching her attitude.

"This is between me and you okay so-"

"Don't worry I won't tell her what became of the book. Though I doubt it has the right to be called that. Freya most likely needs your help so if you don't mind will you kindly walk with me." I asked holding out my arm.

She nodded linking her arm with mine. "I would be delighted to."

.............................................................

Klaus was in the room with Freya and Vincent watching over their shoulders at a distance. Of course he looked my way and before I could drop her arm she did it for me walking over to Freya. It was already too late he had seen us.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Luna said talking over Freya's repeated "sorry's."

"How far have you gotten?" Luna asked still oblivious to the fact that my brother's eyes were on her face.

"On the spell not very far, but I know that we'll be done in no time now that we have you."

Luna did not reply instead her eyes stayed focused on the papers that Freya had handed to her. "So which of us is going to be the anchor and who is going to get Rebekah out of Eva's mind?"

"Anchor?" Freya questioned looking between Luna and Vincent.

"Yes a witch needs to be outside the circle chanting non-stop to not only allow those in the circle to go into Eva's mind but also to protect them."

"Them?" Klaus asked speaking up for the first time.

"Yes. Two people, a vampire and one witch preferably. The vampire could distract Eva and the witch could find Rebekah."

"Shouldn't the witch distract Eva?" Vincent asked and Luna shook her head in response. 

"No because the witch is more vulnerable to the vampire. If you die in there-"

"You stay that way." Vincent finished.

"Well while the three of you figure out who is going to be who I'd like to have a word with Elijah." Vincent nodded at Klaus the girls busy fussing around books.

.............................................................

_ **Freya Pov** _

.............................................................

It was decided. I would be the anchor. My brothers Klaus and Elijah would hold me down as chanted. The idea had been Luna's. She said that my chanting would have to be strong in order for this to work. Klaus and Elijah would act as more physical anchors, literally holding me down. Marcel would be the vampire to distract Eva, (Luna had asked via text and he of course said yes). Luna was going to be the witch to find Rebekah. Vincent had argued with her over this but eventually he agreed that she should be the one to do it. Luna did know Rebekah after all, he didn't. I could see that he was trying to keep the both of us safe but lets be honest the two of us being stubborn wasn't really helping him.

"So you talked about this circle is there anything special about it?"

"It has to be perfectly shaped. Strength and protection runes..." As she went on describing this circle I couldn't help but notice she was very knowledgeable about this. I wanted to ask how she knew but there wasn't enough time. Cole could show up at any minute and I couldn't afford to be asking questions. I needed to stay focused and she did to.

"I am going to go get Elijah and Klaus tell them about the plan hopefully before Cole arrives." She said catching my attention once again.

"Wait before you go could you draw the circle?" She raised one of her eyebrows confused at my question.

"It's just that you sound like you know more than I do." I said trying to further explain myself. Though her eye brow still remained up.

"Well then this will be a good learning experience." She said a small smile on her face.

"That would be great and all but if I mess up my sister could die."

It was true. One simple mistake could lead to the death of Rebekah. That was not something I wanted to happen, ever. 

"Freya don't start doubting yourself. That's where you start to mess up and your magic starts to mess up or stop all together. Be confident in your magic. You are a powerful witch. You've been doing magic and spells like this longer than I've been alive. You _can_ do this." She said and I leaned down to hug her despite feeling pain flare up in my side.

"Thank you." I said allowing a small smile on my face, she waved to Vincent as she walked out of the room to go find my brothers.

"Her dad was always good at those." 

"At what?" I asked picking up the chalk preparing myself to draw the circle. The furniture had already been moved out of the way. 

"Motivational speeches. Telling people to believe in themselves and they actually do. He was very influential. When ever he asked you to do something it was like you felt compelled to do it. I just saw him in her now and it's like being burned all over again."

"You miss them." I said not even looking up. My gaze focused on the circle I was drawling.

"They were my best friends. It's mind blowing that she doesn't know what great people her parents were."

"You can be the one to tell her about them. Maybe it would cheer her up she's been feeling down lately."

"Down?" He questioned and I nodded. Despite my back being turned to him I knew he saw me.

"Yeah she's been struggling with her emotions lately. As her friend I have noticed that, anybody else wouldn't have. Luna is rather gifted at hiding her emotions."

He laughed. A sound I never thought I'd here from him. Especially at a time like this. It was nice.

"Madeline was the best secret keeper. Jason her father on the other hand couldn't keep it down unless it was serious."

I had begun to draw runes when I spoke again.

"Who is she most like?"

"With the eye's, and cheek bones I'd say Jason. With the height and hair I'd have to say Madeline. Outside appearances aside personality wise I think she is herself and a combination of them....."

As I drew runes outside and inside the circle I asked questions and he answered them. The both of us laughing. As the minutes passed I found that I liked Vincent. I had a lot in common with him and he just didn't know how much and I wanted him to know.

.............................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

.............................................................

_"I look forward to meeting you again Ms. Labonair or is it Halliwell now?"_

That is what was written on the piece of paper. In cursive. I felt sick as I read this over and over again. 

"Are you going to tell her?" Elijah asked his tone quiet and strained.Anger, pain, and frustration were the main feelings being expressed today. "Well Elijah since you know her better than anyone else what do you suppose we do?"

"Know her better than anyone else?" He asked clearly confused.

"The two of you walking arm in arm that must mean something."

Elijah sighed heavily shaking his head. "Brother it wasn't like that."

"Then please explain to me what exactly was it?"

"I happen to care and love her too. You are not the only one who does so stop acting like it."

"I know I'm not the only one but I thought I made myself clear." I said trying to push down the rising heat in my chest.

"Clear on what Niklaus. Not to touch her, not to be around her. If you want to set stipulations like that then I suggest you man up tell her of your true feelings and then become her boyfriend. Then and only then will you be able to make those type of stipulations."

Instead of replying I took a drink of bourbon to calm myself. It was ridiculous really how jealous I felt. My jealousy was new to me and I couldn't control it. When it came to Luna I knew very little. I loved her and I would die or her. When it came to other guys, men even in my family I grew jealous. That she was spending her time with them instead of me.

"Besides she was still wearing your jacket. Did you think that could possibly mean something?"

Hmm. It could mean something but she wore Damon and Josh's jacket all the time.

"As much as I would like to continue talking about this we have more pressing matters to deal with and it's not Abbraxas. Finn has the white-oak stake-"

"You want to destroy it." He said cutting me off. Though I nodded anyway he was right I wanted to destroy it. Our only weakness once and for all.

"Yes. I don't know about you Elijah but I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I've got everything to live for."

"Luna got sick."

"Sick? Is she alright? Why didn't you say anything?" I question setting the empty glass down without care.

"Niklaus. Breathe. Luna is fine. Our mother told her of Abbraxas and how he carries pictures of her around."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Happy that it was not my cooking that did this to her.

Elijah raised a brow.

"Remember when I took her away this morning. Well I made her breakfast so-"

"You were worried that your cooking had made her sick but as you know now that is not the case." He said and I narrowed my eyes. Elijah for some reason had a smile on his face. Now was not the time to be all giddy.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked and he let out a small chuckle.

"I'm just wondering if diner is next."

I opened my mouth to reply but decided not to feed into his enjoyment. What he wanted was for me to get all flustered. And that couldn't possibly happen because Klaus Mikealson didn't get flustered.

"Your cheeks are as red as that apple over there."

There it was again. My favorite song. The one that never get old no matter how many times I listened to it. The steady melodic "beat" of her heart. Not fast or slow, but at a reassuring pace. I had tried to explain to my brother, Elijah about the significance of her heart and the way it beats and how it sounds. I could go to any girl in this town or world and it wouldn't be the same. I would know I've done it before at least a dozen times. He doesn't understand it, he can't for some reason. Her steps quietly echoed throughout the halls. She was probably wearing that pair of combat boots with the heel. Other than that her foot falls were almost completely silent. She's always been that way, graceful without putting any effort in. I had learned that the first day she had emerged from her room in at the plantation house. The way she descended the stairs wasn't uncommon it was the way she held herself. That was what made her so graceful. Not even a full day had passed and she had changed so much. Which was a good thing. I took a deep breath, I could smell her usual shampoo and conditioner. Along with her lotion, deodorant, and my leather jacket. Besides that she had her own natural scent had suddenly become my favorite smell. Breathing her fragrance was like going outside for someone else. A breath of fresh air, clarity.

I opened the door before she could.

"Ready to hear the new plan?" She asked looking between Elijah and I.

"Of course." Elijah replied, I would have said something but I got stuck in one of those moments.

The moments where, when she walked into the room or said something I temporarily forgot how to do simple things. Like talking. 

I was busy thinking about how much I wanted to run my hands through her long luscious curls. Thinking about her wide eyed gaze whenever I show her something she's never seen before. To busy thinking about how I could make those pink pouty lips turn upwards into a smile. To busy thinking about how soft her smooth carmel skin was. Thinking of ways I could _accidentally _brush past her. How boyish of me to think like this. It was strange. With every other girl I was never like this. In fact I never had to try at all. Luna was not like any other girl. I wanted to try I just didn't know how to start. And if I did try would I fail? I could ruin what me and Luna had. The strong bond we had forged would turn weak. She wouldn't want to trust me, let alone be around me. That was something I never wanted to happen. What I did want to happen was for me to gather up the courage and to tell her how I felt. 

"Are you okay?" Luna asked immediately pulling me out of my dazed state.

I could see that she was worried.

Worried for me.

"Yes, I'm just worried about Rebekah."

She nodded reaching out and putting her hand on my upper arm. Bam. There it was. That tingly warm sensation.

I suddenly wished that I wasn't wearing a long sleeved shirt. That her hand was on my bare skin instead of my clothing.

"I am going to do whatever it takes to get her back."

"I take it you are going to be in the circle?" Elijah asked causing me to grit my teeth. Her hand had dropped from my arm and it was back to normal again. But I didn't want it to be normal. I wanted it to be warm, to feel this giddy sensation. 

She nodded looking between me and Elijah. "Yes and Marcel is going to be the vampire that goes with me."

"So that means Freya is the anchor?" 

"Yes, Vincent is going to be there if anything goes wrong. The two of you are going to have to hold on to Freya."

"Hold onto her?" I asked confused. Not that I doubted her, but I was curious.

"Yes the spell Freya is going to be chanting is extremely powerful and it is going to take all of her concentration. So the both of you are going to have to hold her down. If you let go then Marcel and I will be trapped inside of Eva's mind with Rebekah, and she will win."

That was a lot. I didn't want her involved with the spell at all. But it wasn't my choice it was hers. Instead of trying to persuade her not to do it I decided to support her.

A loud thud could be heard coming from within the compound. Like someone's body hitting the floor.

Luna went into the direction of the sound. 

It was Cole. Mikeal was laying on the floor, staining it with his blood. Eva was unconscious, smoke was emitting from her her body laying limply in Cole's arms. 

"I'll be upstairs waiting." Cole said before shimmering.

Luna went to work on Mikeal. Asking if the one of us could lift him up on to one of the beds in the room.

In a matter of minutes Luna had managed to stop his bleeding. She had started wrapping him up. Specifically his right hand and his head that had a nasty cut on it. Then she stopped moving all together. Eyes locked on something Elijah and I couldn't see.

"Luna what is it?"

"A piece of the white oak stake." She replied calmly. Holding it up.

It was more of a fragment then anything. Elijah carefully took it from her hands before he could turn and leave she called out his name.

"Don't destroy it."

"Why it's a danger-" Elijah began but she cut him off causing me to smirk.

"I know what it could do but I can use that to find the other pieces of the stake. If you destroy it now no one is going to be able to find the rest of those pieces."

Elijah nodded frowning at me before going out of the room to hide it somewhere within the compound.

After Luna adjust Mikeal's pillows and blankets she turned to me to say something but was caught off guard by someone behind me. Damn whoever it was. Now I would never know what she was going to say.

"Jake! What are you doing here you can't be here right now it's to dangerous."

"Luna I'm a hybrid now. Aren't you supposed to be resting you took a beating."

"Yeah I got hurt but I'm not going to just lay around in bed all day. I've got things to do."

"You always have stuff to do haven't you ever thought about taking a break?"

"Jake I don't have time for a break. Not when someone could die, or get hurt." 

Back and fourth. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. Not just with Jake but with Freya and me.

"I'm sorry Jake." Luna said and before he could say anything else she put her hands up and froze him. I've only seen her do this once before. I was just as surprised as the first time.

"That won't last long enough for you to complete the spell." I said remembering how long it lasted last time.

"I know but I think I know how to keep him out of harms way.

.............................................................

"I must say love, this is by far your most impressive plan." I said after stuffing Jake into a room in the compound. She looked back at me and smiled. Out of no where she got out black chalk and drew symbols on the door.

"These will keep him from breaking out of the room." She said gesturing to the door.

"It's time." Cole announced appearing out of thin air as usual.

I looked over at Luna, feeling her hand slip into mine.

"This will work."

I smiled down at her. She was trying to comfort me. Unlike Elijah she succeeded.

"Of course it will. Things always do when they involve you."

.............................................................

_ **Marcel Pov** _

.............................................................

The circle was bigger than I had expected. Symbols were drawn onto the floor. I wasn't a witch expert but these symbols, looked dark. 

"Control, strength, and power." Luna said getting my attention.

"You can read that?"

"Yes but it's more of a feeling, for me anyway."

"Speaking of feelings are you nervous?" I asked as we stepped inside of the circle.

"More worried." She replied looking at Rebekah's still body that also lay inside the circle. Eva was unconscious on the other side.

I nodded. When she was calm like this she reminded me of her mother. Especially since her hair was down.

"It's time. Find Rebekah as fast as you can. I don't know how long I'll be able to do this spell."

Luna and I laid back as instructed, it was like falling asleep or at least that's how Vincent described it.

Before Freya could start chanting I took Luna's hand, squeezing it gently. Just enough for her to know that she wasn't alone.

Her eyes remained closed but there was the smallest hint of a smirk on her face.

Deep down we were all scared.

Scared that this wasn't going to work, scared that we wouldn't be able to save Rebekah.

I exhaled clearing everything from my mind. Focused only on distracting Eva long enough for Luna to find Eva.

Vincent was right, it was just like falling to sleep only much faster.

.............................................................

My eyes opened after what felt like days. Luna's hand was still in mine after looking at our surroundings I stood up pulling her with me.

"This is not what I expected." Luna said holding herself. Trying to keep warm. It was freezing in here. Not to mention damp and dark. The lights above us didn't help much. They were tinted green and they would flicker. There were times where we were in complete darkness. Being together was not an option. We had to split up, go in different directions to find Rebekah and distract Eva. But until then I was going to enjoy in the fact that right now I wasn't alone.

"I'm guessing that because she is so sick and twisted in the head in a way-"

"It makes since that it would look like this." She finished flinching when there was the sound of breaking glass in the distance. The next thing I heard was fast footsteps and then a gasp followed by a child's scream.

"Go." I mouthed letting go of her hand. She nodded before quietly walking off in the direction of the child's scream.

Normally I wouldn't have told her to go there but it was most likely were Rebekah was. Freya did say it was a possibility that Rebekah could appear and sound different. I looked behind me hearing whispering. That particular direction looked nasty. Dark colored slime was on the walls, bloody foot prints faded away into the darkness.

If Eva was anywhere it would be here. It matched her personality perfectly.

.............................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.............................................................

Walking in the direction where the scream originated would not have been option one for me.

I had hopes that this scream would lead me to Rebekah. Though I doubted it was her because when I wanted or hoped for something to happen it very rarely ever did.

Worst case scenario Marcel was the one to find Rebekah, leaving me to find Eva.

My powers were working but I wasn't sure they were going to work in her mind. I held hand in front of me and tried to move a wooden plank in front of me. Nothing.

That means that she would have all the power here. This was her mind after all. I wish I would have thought about this before. Maybe the plan would have been different. Maybe we wouldn't have had to split up at all. It wasn't like there was some flare gun that I could shoot up into the air and then I would be rescued shortly after.

Saving Rebekah was the only way we were going to get out of here.

.............................................................

I had been walking in this direction for what seemed like forever. There were no walls, and no doors just this endless space of nothing.

The floor was wet in some places, cracking and dry in others. 

I paused hearing something crunch at the bottom of my boot. I bent down seeing the pieces of glass. This must have been the glass we had heard break earlier. I looked up the light above me flickering before completely shutting off along with the others leaving me in complete darkness.

Taking quiet breaths I walked away from the glass. Using my other senses to guide me.

After a few minutes I picked something up. _Pine_.

Walking a few steps I stopped, sensing something a few feet in front of me. I reached out only to be met with the cool damp surface of a wall. As I continued to walk I put my hand against the wall hoping to use it as a guide of sorts. The smell of _pine_ as becoming more evident as I walked on.

I only stopped when my hand hit the empty air. As I started to feel around it was shaped like a doorway of some kind, a small one at that. I leaned in only to cut my cheek. The sharp pain didn't go away so I suspected that the glass wasn't clean, little droplets of blood began to run down my face but I wasn't concerned about that at the moment. Why would a door have glass? It didn't seem to be automatic and why would it be. Kneeling down I ran my one good hand and trailed it down expecting to find nothing but what I got was more wall. There was a hole in the middle made by something round as it was perfectly shaped. Besides that the rest of the wall was hole free and strong like concrete. Hmm so if not a door then a window....

I stood up using both hands to feel the height and width of this window. I didn't have the exact numbers but I would fit. Flinching again as I heard the child's voice. "Help!"

I couldn't just climb out the window without knowing how far it dropped. I could break my neck.

One of the lights flickered above m allowing me to see a white sheet covered in stains behind the corner. I ran as quietly as possible to it. Picking it up stretching to see how strong it was. I saw a piece of ply wood and picked that up to, I had a good use for it. Once I reached the window I dropped the stained sheet and took the piece of ply wood knocking of any pieces of glass that were still attached to the frame of the window. I did not want to get cut again. I looked out of the window again to see darkness there was a single candle lit and from what I could see a girl with blonde hair. My mind immediately went to Rebekah. Before I could think about what to do next my name was called. I turned around thankful to see Marcel.

"Did you find her?" He asked and I nodded. Just now noticing the blood on his face and torso.

"Are you okay-" 

"That doesn't matter right now how far does that drop?" He asked walking over to the window. Rebekah turned mouthing "Hurry up, please I'd like it very much if I got out of here."

"I don't know but I'm guessing pretty far. Here why don't you lower this down with me on it, and I can grab Rebekah and then you can pull the both of us up." I said and he nodded wordlessly. Looking over his shoulder before taking the sheet from me.

After putting the sheet out the window I was next. I held onto his one arm that wasn't holding the sheet. Securing me until I could get a good hold. Once I did he lowered me down. Soon my feet were touching the floor and Rebekah was hugging me around the waist, tightly, shaking even.

I gently pushed her off me. "We can hug later, right now let's get out of here and get you home." She blew the candle out after quietly putting it down. Now the only light was above us, and even that was flickering widely

She nodded and I held onto the sheet again. This time with one arm, the other was around Rebekah. I didn't feel worried, I was strong in my upper arms. Rebekah was at least seventy pounds soaking wet in this child form. My older brother Chris was a full grown man and I carried him in the woods with a sprained angle. I was sure I could handle my weight plus Rebekah's with ease.

We were almost to the top, so close to this being over when the sheet stopped moving. I heard a scuffle and then a loud thud. Rebekah and I waited in silence.

"Oh hello there! Aren't the three of you cute. Coming into my body and mind thinking you can just leave." Eva said and I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. 

"Yes because I have something you want." I replied. Begging and pleading would do nothing for Rebekah and me. I knew Eva and how her sick twisted mind worked. Pleading and begging for mercy only spurred her on.

"And what could that possibly be?"

I looked at Rebekah's tear stricken face and held her closer to me, trying to comfort her.

"Vincent."

This time there was no response but I sensed by the silence she was taken back.

"Where is he?" She asked the doubt thick in her voice.

"Not far." I tried to break through the spell to speak. I didn't know if I had failed or succeeded. There was no way to tell I only hoped that it was good enough.

She lightly hummed, "Thanks for the tip but I still have to kill the three of you-"

"No no no! Wait you don't want to kill me, not like this!"

Eva laughed her voice cracking. "How could you possibly know what I want and don't want. Vincent doesn't matter to me anymore. He left me. The only thing I want from him is his dead heart in my hands when I rip it from his chest-"

"If you kill me then you'll never know the truth."

"What truth?" Eva asked the laugh still in her voice.

"Who's the strongest between us."

"I think I already have that answer darling considering the fact that I now control whether you live or die."

"If you kill me now your taking the easy route by not facing me yourself. My powers don't work in here but I'm guessing you already know that. If you kill me now everyone will know what a coward you are."

"I'll take those chances..." Eva said before dropping the sheet, causing Rebekah and I to fall with it........

.............................................................

_ **Cole Pov** _

.............................................................

Watching Freya chant was alarming. She had started out quiet, doing the spell in latin which I was still getting used to. As the time went on her voice grew louder more strained. Klaus and Elijah literally had to hold onto her. Now I understood why Luna said it would take all of her energy and concentration.

It's been an hour and a half since Marcel and Luna went into Eva's mind. Marcel was completely still but Luna was anything but. She would occasionally shiver like she was cold. Her fingers would twitch. At one point she even turned towards Marcel, leaning her head onto his arm.

"I can't do this!" Freya said before resuming her chanting. 

"Yes you can. Three lives are depending on you. Believe in yourself like we believe in you." Elijah said speaking calmly.

"It's just so hard." She said in-between deep breaths as she resumed chanting. 

"I know Freya just a little longer. Then you can go rest." Klaus said speaking softly, as tears came out of the corner of her eyes. I could see that they wanted t wipe them from her face but they couldn't because they were holding onto her. I stepped forwards my handkerchief in hand, and wiped her tears away.

"Cole come take a look at this." Vincent said suddenly catching my attention.

He was bent over Luna a worried expression on his face.

"What is it?" 

"She is bleeding." He replied. 

Trying to see past the blood that ran down her cheek it looked like a cut.

"Do you think it's from a knife or dagger?" Vincent asked and I shook my head. "No probably a piece of glass. Accidental. The way it's shaped it was like she pulled back surprised. She might not have even known it was there.

Some time later Marcel's neck jutted to the side. Like someone had snapped it. Luna's breathing increased. 

She was gasping for air at this point. "Get us out of here." She whispered and I looked over at Vincent, Klaus, and Elijah to make sure I hadn't been the only one that heard her speak.

"Freya." Klaus said his voice not as soft as the last time he spoke to her.

"I'm working on it." She replied her chants growing louder. Sweat began to drip down her face. Mixing with her tears.

Luna shot up and clutched her chest rolling over to where Rebekah was.

Besides the little gray tinge her skin was normal. "Bloody hell. How could she do that?"

Freya breathed a sigh of relief seeing Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah did to. Vincent went to go help her. Freya's nose had began to bleed.

"Well now that I'm here let's see who has the real power or you can just hide behind your friends." Eva said standing up.

"What did you do to Marcel?" Luna asked slipping my hand out of Rebekah's

"Snapped his neck, now are you going to keep asking questions or are we going to get down to business?"

Before anyone said anything else the room began to shake. Everyone including myself looked at Luna who had a calm expression on her face that reminded me of her mother. When Madeline was calm she was more dangerous then she was angry. 

"Impressive but what else can you do." Eva said and Luna shook her head.

"It's not me."

There was a loud groaning sound before the wall was ripped apart, a portal taking it's place. A portal from the underworld. Clawed hands reaching up. Rebekah, Luna, and Eva the one's closest to it were dragged in.

.............................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.............................................................

There are moments in time where everything just slows down, and stops. This was one of those times.

My whole torso was being pulled from the back. My hair blowing behind me. I could see everyone. Marcel on the ground with his neck still snapped. Vincent standing beside Freya supporting her. Elijah beside Cole. And Klaus was looking at me, reaching.

I reached to....

There was a dull roaring in my ears, then I blinked and everything sped back up again. I expected to be pulled in but the unexpected happened. I was caught. Someone was hanging onto me. Looking up I had expected to see Klaus but it was Rebekah instead.

"Did you think I was going to allow my best friend to leave me after she saved my life?" She asked in a strained voice while looking down at me. "No your best friend is thinking about not dying at the moment."

She laughed despite the situation I did to. 

"My best friend, she's always thinking of everyone else. It's about time she started thinking about herself."

I shook my head feeling something tugging at my leg, I groaned in pain. "Your best friend sounds like a decent person."

"She happens to be more than a decent person, having saved me and my family's life the moment she walked in."

I cried out feeling nails dig into my leg. Looking back I saw Eva. Hanging on for dear life onto my leg.

"In fact it's why I refuse to let her go even though I've dislocated my arm, and I'm exhausted and need to shower badly."

"You should let her go and save yourself all of this trouble." I said no longer thinking about me. If Rebekah let me go then Eva would die to. They would never have to worry about ever dealing with her again. Yes I would never see Hope grow up, yes Klaus would never know how I felt but I was sure someone would tell him.

Rebekah gritted her teeth. "My best friend is lucky that I can't reach her right now because if I could she'd never even think of saying anything like that again."

"That portal goes straight to purgatory. It won't leave until it takes someone!" Cole shouted up at us and I looked at Rebekah an idea popping up into my head.

_Purgatory_. A plane located between earth and the underworld. It serves as a prison for banished demons and other evil beings. I knew that only because Cole had brought it up a couple times saying some high-level demons broke out. One of them I think was Gabriel I think. That wasn't the point, the point was this could be my chance. Not to kill Eva. Killing her would be to easy even if it was slow and painful. If she was there in _Purgatory_ then she would suffer. She was evil after all.

"Rebekah don't let me go." I said and she nodded. "Of course not."

"I am going to kill you." Eva said while gripping onto my legs.

"You're not the one who get's to make the decisions any more. You don't control me anymore. Those days are over."

Eva laughed. "So I suppose you are the one going to kill me now. Go ahead you won't have a restful sleep. That's the problem with you Halliwell witches you are to good to kill. And if and when you kill you are flooded with guilt."

"I hope you enjoy disappointment, when I have the best sleep I've ever had tonight."

"Wait!" She yelled but it was already to late. I had kicked her in the face with my boot causing her to let go of my legs, she fell into the dark portal the clawed hands pulling her in.

The roaring faded away and so did the gravitational pull from the portal causing Rebekah and I to fall onto the hard floor.

"Sorry about your arm." I said and Rebekah shrugged with her good shoulder. "It will heal in good time." She replied a small smile on her face.

"Sorry about your shoes they were quite cute. I promise to replace them-"

"Rebekah it's fine you don't have to replace the, Ow! What was that for?" I said shocked after she hit me on the arm with her good hand.

"That was for thanking that I would let my best friend go." She said standing up to hug both of her brothers. Saying something about going to take a shower before walking off. Klaus and Elijah took Marcel out of the room. I suspected they were trying to give us privacy.

"She's not dead." Cole said after helping me up.

"I know. She had to go somewhere far away from here. Is it true what she said about Halliwell witches being to good to kill?"

"Most of your family follows a code. Never harm or kill. I said most because your mother did not follow that code or any rules. She killed yes but that doesn't mean she is a bad person. That doesn't make you a bad person either. Sending Eva to purgatory you did the world a favor, you probably even saved it. Which your family has done many times. You don't get to choose what you are and who your family is. But you get to decide who you are and who your going to be." 

I nodded. He was right of course it was my choice. It was up to me.

Feeling something nudge my leg I looked down surprised to see a puppy. It's body was mostly black, a rottweiler? I think that's what he was. I remember Josh showing me a puppy that looked like him and he called it a rottweiler saying it was one of his favorites.

"Oh hey, how did you get in here?" I asked picking him up. It whined and licked my face. I had never really been close to a dog, much less hold a puppy. He was very warm and his fur was soft and sleek. It felt nice having him nuzzle his face in my arms.

Cole frowned. "Where did you get that?"

"He just nudged my leg, and I picked him up." I replied to his question trying to figure out why he was looking at the puppy in my arms strangely.

"Luna this dog isn't normal." Cole said moving to put his hand on my shoulder stopping when the puppy in my arms growled and turned towards him.

He attempted to put his hands on my other shoulder and the puppy repeated his actions. Growling louder than before. I got chills hearing the sound of his growling.

"Cole what's wrong?" I asked now feeling a little worried.

"What you have in your arms is a hell hound, well half but still."

"Hell hound?" I questioned looking down at the curled up puppy in my arms. Hell hound didn't really seem like a friendly term. Anything with the word "hell" put in front of it was bound to be bad. This puppy didn't seem bad, he seemed really friendly and he was really cute.

"Basically demons in the form of dogs. Could you put him down and walk to the other side of the room?"

Even though I thought what he asked of me was weird I did anyway.

After walking to the other side of the room I stopped happy to see that he had followed me. He didn't seem very demonic to me. Especially rolled over on his back, and then sneezed.

"He seems to like you." Stated Cole as the puppy pawed at my legs. I think he wanted to be held again. "May I?" I asked looking at Cole and he nodded. A thoughtful expression on his face, "Sure just be careful."

I had just gotten him into my arms when Cole walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I wasn't worried of course he seemed to be testing out this puppy. Apparently demon dogs were just as bad as regular demons.

The puppy in my arms growled at Cole and bared his sharp white teeth, his eyes glowed red. Once Cole took his hand off my shoulder the puppy went back to normal. Meaning his eyes stopped glowing red and he was back to licking my cheek again.

"Is that normal for them to go from attack mode to this?" I asked looking down at the half-hell hound puppy that had nuzzled himself in my neck.

"Hell hounds aren't friendly at all. They can even sometimes turn on their demon masters. That's why they started going extinct. Mind you they are very difficult almost impossible to kill. But that pup you have in your arms is half of a normal dog. The breeders probably did that to try and make it to where the hell hounds could blend in to the normal human world."

Who in their right mind would breed a hell hound and a regular dog? 

"Breeders?" I questioned. Cole nodded reaching out to pet the puppy. Instead of growling he sighed heavily. Cole then frowned and placed his hand on my shoulder again causing the puppy to again growl.

"Yes, breeders. This thing tends to happen all the time in this plane and in the underworld. Demons sometimes even humans are involved. What they do is they take other demonic animals and they combine species. They then try to sell them and that puppy must have somehow escaped."

I scratched him behind his ears gently and he snuggled further into my arms.

"Why does he like me so much?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know but he is already attached to you. Klaus and Elijah should probably know about this because-"

As soon as he said that both Klaus and Elijah walked into the room.

I looked at Cole for assistance. What was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to explain what he was?

"Luna made a new friend today. He so happens to be half demon." Cole said gently turning me around allowing Klaus and Elijah to see what was nuzzled into my neck.

"Demon it's a puppy." Klaus said reached forward to pet it. I was surprised that when he put his arm around me the puppy didn't growl, and his eyes didn't glow. Instead he smelled Klaus even resorting to licking him on his hand before returning to my neck. 

Lucky dog.

"It only looks like one because it is a hybrid. Half hell hound, and half normal dog. And he is very attached to Luna." Cole said stepping forward yet again to place a hand on my shoulder.

The puppy growled and barred his teeth. Cole took his hand off of my shoulder and to prove a point he pet him and he didn't growl.

"Elijah come touch Luna's shoulder." Klaus said and Elijah cautiously walked towards me placing his hand on my shoulder.

Deep growls emitted from the puppy's throat and his eyes began to glow red again. Elijah took his hand off my shoulder abruptly. Klaus chuckled at this and I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"I like this dog. What else can he do?" Klaus asked looking at Cole with his arm still around my shoulders. I tried to hide how happy I was of this fact.

"When full grown hell hounds have razor sharp teeth and claws that can cut through steel. They grow to be around the size of a bear. They are strong and fast. Enhanced senses. Immortal. Very intelligent. Since the dog is half hell hound I imagine that he has all of these qualities except for the large size. He was bred to fit into the human world."

Klaus and Elijah nodded though I suspected it was time I asked.

"Can he stay?" I asked looking between Klaus and Elijah. 

"Of course he can stay. If he is this protective of you I doubt anyone will ever want to come near you again unless they want to lose their limbs." Klaus said I smiled his tone was enthusiastic, cheerful. 

I smiled and gently ran my hand down the puppy's back. I would have to give him a name but I'd worry about that later. 

.............................................................

After taking my new dog for a walk Klaus came outside to get me. Apparently Freya needed to talk to everyone. I was happy that he was happy.

He really did seem to like the dog, everyone one did.

Once there in the living room I sat on the couch and my new companion sat by my feet.

Davina and Kol sat by me and everyone else filled in. I couldn't help but be surprised to see Hayley, Jackson, and Jake.

I couldn't meet his eyes still feeling guilty for freezing him and putting him in a locked room. Even though I had already apologized and he had brushed it off saying it was fine.

My brother and Leo weren't here which worried me. While in New Orleans they hand't been gone this long. So because they weren't here I couldn't help but wonder if something bad had happened. That was the way things were. Accomplish one really good thing and then at least three bad things happen to set that one really good thing back. 

Cole was here, he even gave a small smile when he saw my new companion at my feet.

"Thank you all for coming here I really appreciate it. Dahlia raised me after taking me away from my mother. I ran away from her because she was draining my power and controlling me. That was over a century ago. I know she is awake. I have known for the past week. Dahlia flowers follow me wherever I go. She knows where I am yet she hasn't tried to take me yet which means she has her sights set on a new witch and I don't know who it is or who it could possibly be. If she's not looking for me then she's looking for a new power source. I didn't want to tell you because of everything going on with Abbraxas and Eva."

There was a heavy silence in the room. Knowing Freya as long as I have she was worried about what everyone would say. What everyone would think. This has probably been eating her up everyday for however long she's known.

"Is there a specific marker she's looks for in a witch?" I asked and Freya sighed. I could see that she was relieved that someone had said something.

"They would have to be powerful. From a rare family, someone special."

"Like Hope?" Rebekah asked and Freya shook her head closing her eyes as she did.

"No Dahlia's already dealt with me I doubt she would want another Mikealson."

Elijah tensed looking off in another direction. Jackson had his arm around my sisters shoulders, trying to support her of course there was going to be a little drama here at this time. Why not?

"Well who do we know that's powerful and from a rare family."

Cole looked at me nodding as he did. "It's Luna." He announced I sat back deflated. Lovely. Just what I needed yet another person after me.

"Why would you think it's Luna?" Jake asked glancing in my direction.

Cole straightened out his suit jacket before beginning. "The Halliwell and Warren witch lines have always been rare and distinct. No witch, warlock, or demon can have what they have. Not to mention every single Halliwell witch is powerful in their own way. What makes them so special is that they were all women. Wyatt and Chris were the first males born into this. Prophecies were written about them, painting were created, and so on. The strongest witches to ever exist are said to be The Power of three. Luna is apart of that power."

"Why me?" I asked before he could say anymore. That was way to much information to just give out and not go back to.

"Among other things you are extremely powerful. The blood that runs in your veins is special. You don't follow the elders rules there are no stipulations and limitations to your power. Out of everyone here Dahlia would seek out you because you are the heart and soul of the charmed ones. The triquetra symbol was made for you, Wyatt, and Chris. The other generations just borrowed it."

I put my head in my hands trying to wrap my head around what he had just said. Why did everything have to revolve around me. It's not like I wanted it to.

"Well there you go now everyone officially wants you."

"You can count me to." Josh said causing me to smile. 

"This isn't time to joke around this is serious." Jackson said and I sighed not being able to help it.

"Things are always serious, it's okay to joke." Klaus said surprising me. Usually he was serious about being serious. What could have changed between now and then?

"So there is a strong possibility that Dahlia is after Luna what do we do now?" Freya asked looking around the room.

No way was I going to be put under lock down.

"I will tell you what we are not doing."

"Luna it's for your own good." Hayley started off already knowing where I was going with this.

"I've been locked up for most of my life I don't want to start that again." I looked over at Klaus hoping that this time he would take my side.

"Locking someone up isn't always the best thing for their protection and besides Luna has proven to be able to take care of herself. However if you are that concerned for her safety I will make it my personal interest that she is never alone." I stared up at him shocked. So he was taking my side.

He said he would make it his personal interest that I'm never alone. Did that mean he was going to be with me all the time. If so then my hard days were about to get a lot better.

Klaus held his hand out to me and I took it. As he led me off I noticed that we were be followed by a four legged friend.

It became clear that he was taking me outside.

The air was as clean and clear as I had hoped. The breeze was cool. Jazz was quietly playing but other than that it was a quiet night. We sat down on the same step and my puppy of course sat on the next step. Now fully awake and alert.

"Luna there is something I have to tell you and when I do I need you to be completely honest about how you feel."

I nodded. Trying to slow my erratic beating heart. He could hear it. Right now I didn't want him to. He might even suspect something is up. That couldn't happen not for a long time.

"There really is no other way I can explain this..." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling some pictures out.

As I looked through them I realized there was something in common. 

_They were all of me._

_ Every single one of them. _

I didn't know whether to be more disturbed or afraid. "Cole found those. They were supposed to be sent to Abbraxas but he intercepted them. There is more, hundreds of pictures of you. I've known for some time I just didn't know how to tell you."

"I think it would have been better if I didn't know." I said speaking honestly.

"That's exactly what I thought!" Klaus exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrows confused.

"Elijah, and Cole thought you should have known from the very beginning. I was worried that you would be afraid, not that I don't think you can handle it because you can it's just-"

"No I am afraid. Very afraid. Dahlia seems like a rainbow compared to Abbraxas. You said I should be honest about how I feel and when you are with me I feel like no one can hurt me. I feel safe because I know that you wouldn't let anything happen to me so if your going to make sure that someone is with me, and that I'm not alone. Please, make it be you and not some body guard. I can't trust some one I don't know. I trust you and besides no one make's me feel safe the way you do."

Geez why didn't I just come out and tell him? Why did I have to say things like this?

"You know what it's fine just forget it." I said standing up planning on going inside having felt like I screwed everything up.

He cupped my face in his warm hands. Making me feel smaller than I really was.

"If me being with you makes you feel safe then I will do so without hesitation."

I sighed feeling tired and oh so sore. All of the things I did finally catching up to me. "I don't deserve you."

Klaus shook his head. The breeze tousled his hair making me want to run my hands though it just to see if it was really as soft as it was in my wildest dreams.

"You deserve better." He replied taking his hands off my face. Now looking regretful almost. it was the closest feeling I could think of, considering the fact I had never seen him make this expression before.

Feeling that extra adrenaline rush in my veins along with some bravery I reached down and held his hand. Trying to let him know that what ever he was thinking was wrong. 

"There is no one better than you. For me. I mean to be with me to keep me safe. You have to stop trying to convince yourself that your bad for me. The truth is I would be dead without you and in my mind that makes you pretty damn good if not the best. I don't even know if there is a best for this kind of thing but if there was you would have that title."

His lips twitched and I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he smiled. But he never did. In fact he was frowning looking at something behind me. I turned. 

"Dahlia." I said looking at the purple flower. It was what they were called. There was no reason for it to have sprouted up from the concrete steps naturally. This was anything but natural.

"She knows I'm here." I said and then my new companion started to growl. Not at the dark of the night but at the flower. He backed up before pouncing on the flower. His sharp teeth ripping it's delicate petals to shreds. 

"I really love that dog." Klaus said and I smiled. My companion was certainly making a positive impact on my life. Was it bad that I was more happy that Klaus liked the dog?

"Me too."

** _ A/N: The next chapter may be a while. I am introducing new characters and having problems with writing it. Please be patient, sorry for the wait. _ **


	82. On the edge (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As thing unfold Luna finds herself on the edge of her breaking point...

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

The night after I sent Eva to purgatory, after finding out about Abbraxas' pictures of me, and Dahlia's knowledge of my whereabouts I went to sleep. I must say it was one of the best nights of sleep I had ever had. When I awoke, I did so peacefully. My only discomforts where the bruises around my neck from Finn's hands. The marks along my ribs from his curled fists, the big bruise on my back from him pushing me against the wall. They were healing as expected but it only felt like it was taking forever because of the sharp pain I would get every time I breathed or moved. My inside was doing better than my outside. I've never thought that before and I was glad to think those words. To me it was more important that my inside feeling good rather than my outside feeling good. I couldn't break on the outside. The inside breaking is what scared me. I had built a dam of sorts. Instead of water the dam held the emotions I kept buried down deep inside of me. For instance some of them would be; my feelings of pain I'd rather forget and not relive at the witches place, the memories of the people the witches forced me to kill hearing their screams as they died by my hand, my feelings for Klaus that only seem to strengthen day by day and night by night. Each day little things would be thrown into the dam. At some point I knew I was going to have to let some of the pressure out. But I had to be careful. I had to ease into it. If one thing went wrong two long years of hard work would be gone. I didn't want the dam to break because if it broke then I would break too. I was teetering so closely over the edge that at the slightest gust or push I would fall. I hated that my emotions and feelings had so much power and control over what I did and didn't do. In a way I still felt trapped. Although this time it wasn't the witches putting me in a cell or a spell circle, it was _me_. The other times I had the best nights of sleep were when I was with _Klaus_. My best nights of sleep being with him because it was so comforting, warm and I would always wake up well rested. I rarely had a nightmare or bad dream sleeping with him but even if I did I would wake up and feel better because he was next to me and I was not alone. He would wake up with me and be there for me to cling and hold onto like my life depended on it. He would say the words _**it's**_ _**okay**_ and I would believe him, not one doubt in my mind. I trusted him.......trusted him with everything in me. If Klaus said the words _it's_ _okay _andthe world was burning down all around us even then, I would still not only believe him, but _believe_ _in_ _him_.I always felt better with him beside me. The truth was it did not matter where I was going or what I was doing, as long as he was with me I felt stronger, and just overall better. Every time he was near me, every conversation no matter how short or long, every look I felt like he was _healing_ me. Reversing what the witches had done and he didn't even know how much he was helping me. I wish I could tell him. About how I felt. It hurt.........**hurt** **my** **soul **to not just break down and tell him. He knew _everything_ about me. What I liked, what I disliked. What I hated, what I loved. My fears of abandonment, my fears of great heights, my fears of being drug back down to the witches place, my fears of losing everything and everyone close to me. I knew _everything_ there was to know about him. His past love Aurora, a cruel woman who did not love him in return. I had never met this _Aurora_ but if I ever did I would have slapped her. For not only hurting Klaus but damn what a great opportunity she missed out on. Klaus is a good man, the best one I know and he probably would have done anything and everything for her and she just threw if all away with her greed. Some people just didn't appreciate what they have but that's okay. _Aurora_ might be gone but I am here. The time I spent with him was precious to me, no matter how short or long that time may be. I will let him know how much I cherish him. How important he is and not just to me. I knew of his enemies, we even unsurprisingly have a few in common. I knew what he liked and didn't like. I knew his fears. Klaus fears that no one loves, cares, or trusts him because of what and who he is. I remember when he told me there was this look on his face that I could only describe as _**vulnerability**_...................

** _flashback_ **

.........................................................

_"Yeah, I uh, I'll see you later," I said waving Rebekah goodbye. Her and Hayley were going shopping. Hayley as much as she hated to admit it she needed new maternity clothes._

_Most of the people in the compound were gone today thanks to the witches. Apparently they were causing trouble, again........._

_Walking around the compound it was weird seeing the halls empty, the stair cases as well. I had a phone but I didn't really feel like calling or texting. Josh downloaded this game (candy crush) I think and I was on level 95 and he was on level 80. My lives had to build up and I didn't really want to play on my phone right now any way._

_I decided to go to the library grab a book and take it to my room._

_Reading was on the agenda for me today._

_In the end I went out on a limb and grabbed Romeo and Juliet. I had already read Stephenie Meyer's twilight series, Stephen King's The Shining, James Patterson's Zoo, and J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books it was time that I try Shakespeare._

_It was a nice day. So rather than sitting inside my bed room in my chair on the far side of the room reading, I decided to go outside to my balcony._

_I could count on my hand the number of times I had been on this balcony. I was so afraid of it at first. Afraid of falling. All my life even at the witches place I was on the ground. When Klaus first showed me my room he took me here last. I remember holding on to him tightly, so tight that my knuckles turned white. Sure the structure looked stable but it could still break at any moment I was convinced._

_I sat near the entryway of the balcony so if it were to somehow fall I would have a chance at grabbing hold of something to avoid falling and becoming nothing more than a lump of meat on the street._

.........................................................

_By the end of the day I had finished Romeo and Juliet. I wasn't going to lie and say I loved it because I didn't, **I hated it.**_

_They should have met each other before going on with their plans. Now Romeo is dead and so is Juliet all because of miscommunication. What kind of love story was this?_

_I stood up turning to go put the book back when I heard a knock on my door._

_"Come in," I said while making an attempted to smooth down my skirt and tidy up my hair just in case this visitor turned out to be Klaus. _

_Thankfully I had because it was. _

_"Hello love, did you have a nice day?" Klaus asked wearing that friendly smirk on his face. Something wasn't right. My eyes narrowed in on the blood near his temple._

_"Yeah it was good, how was your day and what happened to your head?"  
_

_He chuckled. "My day was fine and as for this...let's just say the other person looks a lot worse," Klaus said gesturing to his head wound._

_"Did you like it?" He asked and I frowned what could he be talking about. _

_"The book," He said the smirk still on his face. "Oh," I said now understanding._

_"No, I hated it."_

_"Really I thought I was the only one. Why do you hate it?"_

_I looked down at my feet, blushing. Wow. Yet another thing we had in common. Maybe I should start a list. Too late, everything we had in common was already burned into my brain. Couldn't forget even if I tried._

_"They both died because of miscommunication and misinterpretation. So in the end they never got together. I might be biased but I prefer books with a happy ending." I said speaking honestly. I was always honest with Klaus, well on most things. The one thing I didn't tell him was how I liked him. More than a friend, more than a brother, more than family, maybe more than I should. I have for quite some time, after exactly four weeks of officially meeting him. When our hands touched my face would heat up, when he looked my way my heart would beat just a little faster than before, when he hugged me I wanted it to last a little longer to have him hold me more tighter. _

_"I don't think your biased Luna. Given your past it's understandable that you wouldn't want to indulge is such depressing and dark reading materials. Besides Shakespeare isn't for everyone."_

_I nodded agreeing with him. He was right about that, right about everything._

_"So I see that you were enjoying the balcony," Klaus said his head tilted to the side looking at the blanket I had left there. I walked over and plucked the small decorated blanket up, folding it quickly."Yeah just the edge, I'm still hesitant about going all the way out."_

_He held out his hand. "Come with me love, there is something I have to show you."_

_Without hesitation I took his hand. _

_I didn't know where I was expecting him to take me but the roof of the compound is something I would have never thought of. Had it been someone other than Klaus I would have said "oh no," and went right back down those stairs clutching the old yet sturdy, wooden railing for dear life. But since it was Klaus it was more like "oh yes," it wasn't like I could just leave and drop his hand. Why blow what time we did have together away?_

_The air was cooler up here. The wind seemed to blow just a little bit harder. Making my heart pound in my chest. Klaus holding my hand and being at a high place at the same time was not the best combination. _

_I tried focusing on something, anything besides him holding my hand and how high we were. What had captured my attention was not the jarring height but the amazing view. I could see everything. Shops and people alike. Jazz could be heard playing. The setting was stunning and-_

_"B_ _eautiful." _

_"Yes it is, now I'm going to ask you a question love."_

_I nodded, patiently waiting everything else but him faded away. For five seconds I forget about the fact that we were on the roof of the compound. Just five seconds.......then that realization dawned on me......._

_"Do you trust me?" Klaus asked and, "Of course I trust you." was my honest reply. He had asked me this a couple times before and my answer had always remained the same._

_He still had my hand as we walked closer to the edge. There was a tugging sensation in the back of my head. I should go back. Ahead there was only danger. But I wanted to continue this path even though I knew how it was going to end._

_Klaus stepped confidently onto the edge, gently, pulling me with him. I was well aware of my shakiness and how tight my grip had got on his hand had gotten. Normally I would have been embarrassed but I wasn't today. For my own reassurance I held onto him with my other hand which was gripped just as tight as the other one. Klaus wouldn't drop me, at least not on purpose. If a sudden strong gust of wind happened to come my way then I was confident that he wouldn't let me fall. Klaus Mikealson was a strong man. So strong that he wouldn't let me fall._

_"How do you feel at this moment in time?"_

_I swallowed thickly and looked down. My stomach and heart dropping as I did this._

_"Honestly I'm terrified."_

_"Facing your fears is never the easiest thing to do. I should know, living a thousand and a half years has reminded me so. We are all afraid of something."_

_Not being able to help it any more the question tumbled out and past my lips. "Klaus what if I fall?"_

_He tore his eyes away from the sun that was beginning to set and turned to me. I again forgot that I was on the edge of the compound roof, for about five seconds...._

_"Then I will catch you."_

_"Promise?" I asked my voice not above a whisper as I locked eyes with him._

_"Luna if for some reason you were to fall, I promise to catch you, and if I can't I will fall with you." _

_Isn't that what every girl wanted to hear? He probably didn't know it but he could be so moving some times with the things he said._

_"Thank you for saying that I feel a lot better," I confidently said aloud. I had expected, "your welcome," what I had not expected was for him to laugh. It was a pleasant sound that carried off a little into the wind._

_I did too, laugh with him. This was one thing to cross off the list. Laugh with Klaus Mikealson on the edge of the compound roof._

_"No I mean it," I said after our laughter died down. He smirked._

_"Facing Fears? Klaus what are you talking about? We've been over this, you don't have any fears being as brave as you are there's no way you could have any."_

_"Luna everyone is afraid of something even me." _ _I winced mistakenly looking down again._

_"I seriously doubt that you have a fear of heights otherwise you never would have taken me up here." I stated speaking out of what I thought was true. The way he has stepped on to that ledge, so confidently, no hesitation what so ever told me that he was not afraid of heights. If he was afraid of anything at all._

_"What are you afraid of?" I asked after the silence became to much to handle. If it was quiet then I would automatically look down on instinct._

_"That everyone is right, that Mikeal was right. That I am the bastard child; that I am a monster, a beast, an abomination. It might seem surprising but I do care about what my family thinks of me. If I could go back I would, but I can't."_

_"I don't know who **everyone **isbutIknow that their wrong. Mikeal too. If your family loves you then they are going to love every part of you. The over protective/possessiveness, the fact that your not their full blooded sibling, the fact that you have a different way of doing things. If someone is going to love you, especially your family they have to accept your view of things; your opinions, your thoughts, your actions, your mistakes, your achievements, your flaws though I'm not sure that you have any............" I said trailing off glancing at him to see what he thought of my words._

_I had never seen Klaus' face look like this. _

_His brows drawn together. His lips parted ever so slightly. So unlike him, so **vulnerable**......There really wasn't any other word to describe this look on his face besides the ten lettered one._

_Going out on yet another limb I decided to resume talking. He didn't look mad so that was a good sign that I could continue to talk._

_"They are going to have to love **you for you**. Who you are and not what. They are going to have to not believe every rumor out there about you in the world. Maybe you weren't the best in the past but you are making an effort to be your best now. That's what matters. Your family isn't a group of saints, though I'd say you've been a saint to me. Everyone is your family has. You all are not perfect but that doesn't mean your a monster because of it. You have all done things that you are not proud of. If you are willing to accept them for who they are then they should be willing to accept who you are too." I finished satisfied with what I said, proud of myself. I was standing on a ledge after all. I should have been shaking like a leaf, but I wasn't._

_"How can you see through me?"_

_I smiled my eyes downcast as I tried to think of how to reply to that._

_"I just know you. I might not know everything about you but I know enough. Monsters don't have fears, monsters don't love and care about what other people think because their evil. Labeling yourself as a **monster **only gives those who call you that power. You are **misunderstood**, not a monster. Some people just can't differentiate between the two."_

_There was a brief period of silence when the wind picked up causing my hair to move along with it. Long coils of dark curls obscured my vision. Normally I just would have moved them back by now but I was still holding onto Klaus, **tightly** I might add. I just noticed that the sun was almost set and as I looked over I noticed that the little daylight left had begun to play with his hair. Making it appear brighter. The wind picked up and played around with his hair. My fingers itched to touch it. I wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked. Then the wind really picked up, yet again obscuring him from my sight by my wild hair._

_"Yet you can." Klaus said speaking for the first time in minutes._

_"I'm not just anybody. To be able to differentiate you have to be on both sides, to understand them to a certain extent. Most people are lucky to not ever have to think about going through what you and I have. The witches used to throw around the term **monster**. They were afraid of what I was. The people who call you that are afraid of you. It didn't mean that I was a monster it's just the word they used. I was really just **misunderstood**."_

_"Your right of course. So how does it feel to face your fears?" He asked after it was almost completely dark. Though his blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness causing me to shiver._

_I smiled, desperately trying to play off what had just happened. I hoped and prayed that he didn't see or feel what just happened._

_"It's less scary when I'm with you. Alone I probably wouldn't have even thought about going up here." I said my eyes downcast as I did so. Watching the street lights come on._

_He stepped down first. Being the perfect gentleman that he was, he helped me down from the ledge though my knees were now shaking._

_"Hopefully now that you've faced your fears, maybe now they won't control you as much as they have before. Let's get you inside, I felt you shiver earlier. Can't have you getting sick..." Klaus said letting go of my hand. _ _I nodded and then played with my hair using my right hand, attempting to smooth it down, something to do now that my hand wasn't inside of his._

_"Hopefully now that we've talked you won't think your a monster. Just misunderstood there's a difference," I state after building up some confidence. _

_Klaus put his hand on my back leading me back to the inside of the compound. I tried to avoid looking too happy, then he might know something is up and that can't happen._

_"I don't know what I'd do without you Luna."_

_I sighed not knowing how to reply to that statement. I knew exactly where I would be without him. It didn't exactly take rocket science to figure it out._

_"Well I know I would be dead without you........"_

.........................................................

_ **end of flashback** _

.........................................................

It's been 2 weeks since I last saw my older brother and his father. I haven't heard from them either. Their absence was starting to worry me. It was like they were missing all over again. I hoped that wasn't the case. I don't think I'd be able to go through that again.

I had taken a big leap after defeating Eva. Of course I had to take a few steps back because of them not being here. It seemed that I couldn't win to win. I had to win to lose.

Yes, Eva was gone. Cole was right, she didn't last long in purgatory. Now a devious older and more powerful witch Dahlia was after me. Ester's sister nonetheless. Not to mention Abbraxas and his creepy self.

I had talked to Cole and he said that this kind of thing was normal with them being whitelighters and all. Apparently _up_ _there_, was having problems. Cole was the Source of all Evil yet he had enough time to at least call and shimmer in. I wasn't mad at them, just worried. I had already lost one brother and I didn't want to go and lose another one. I wanted to do things with him. Like watch a movie, or even go out to eat. I wanted my brother to criticize what I was wearing. I wanted to hear him threaten a guy who decided to look my way. I just wanted him to be my brother. Maybe it was too much to ask, but family is important. My time with the Mikealsons taught me that. I just hoped it was just as important to Chris and Leo just as it was to me.

Rebekah was happy to be back in her original body. The day after she returned she acted as if she had never left. I think everyone including myself, preferred it that way. We talked for hours one night about one of her favorite subject, _boys_. I never had much to offer up on the subject but she happily took whatever I gave her. I told her about my latest phone call with Kai. Even managed to tell her all the _gory_ details. She didn't even have to ask for them. How he called me _baby _and how he was supposed to be coming here to the compound he had some family heirloom of mine to give to me. I preferred to talk to her about Kai rather than Klaus. He was her brother, and I loved Rebekah to death but I did not want to hear about her brother's exes and what they said about him. I was already insecure enough. I didn't have to ask but I was sure his exes were more stable, less broken down, and more beautiful then I ever could be. Rebekah had thought that the family heirloom could be a necklace, she even went to go as far to say a ring. I of course denied those things. Rebekah like Kol and Davina thought that Kai liked me since he was calling me baby all the time on the phone. I didn't really want him to stop because on the inside I secretly liked it. Whenever he called me that my heart beat would beat faster than before and blood would rush to my face. If this was the reacting I got when Kai called me _baby_, I could only imagine how I would react to Klaus calling me _baby_. I just might faint from lack of breathing. I tended to do that around him, forget to breathe. I wasn't sure that Kai liked me more than a friend. I didn't even know my own feelings half the time. How was I supposed to know someone else's?

Freya had been in a good mood for the most part. She even went out drinking with Klaus. The rough un-trusting and un-faithful patch between the two of them seemed to be gone and healed over. Her and Vincent seemed to be growing close. After talking to Rebekah one night I know for a fact that she has high hopes for their relationship to grow into something more. I did too, have high hopes like her. The both of them have had a hard life. The both of them deserved to be happy. If they got together and they were happy then I wouldn't be the one complaining.

Jake was normal. Despite him being a hybrid nothing had changed between us. We were still close friends, maybe even closer than before, closer than we have ever been.The awkwardness that had become a regular thing was gone. I had my best friend back. I had even told him my big crush, and he told me his in return, a human girl that works in a coffee shop in the Quarter. We went there together I must say it was funny watching from afar as he stuttered out our coffee order, his cheeks red. Of course in return he teased me about mine. Speaking of Klaus, he was helping Jake master his new found hybrid abilities. The speed, strength, along with the blood lust. I walked in on them sparring once. They got along so well now I think it was safe to call them friends. I couldn't have been more pleased. Now I didn't have to choose, I could have the both of them.

Mikeal still spared with me, Cole as well. However since Mikeal was out hunting Finn most of the time our lessons had come to a temporary pause. I missed his hard and kind attitude when he sparred with me. Never easy but not hard enough to hurt me, he just wanted to push me. I was thankful for him, for that and for not being such a jerk to Klaus. The two of them would bump heads occasionally before but now it wasn't as often. Klaus had every right to be angry at Mikeal but I could sense that allowing him to stay here he was in a way forgiving him. He might not completely forgive him but they had to start somewhere. Hopefully our fighting lessons would pick back up again as soon as he caught that sick bastard. A part of me was hoping that Klaus would get to him first, not that he was looking, but part of me just wanted Finn to suffer. Knowing Klaus I knew for sure that he would make him suffer. I wouldn't even have to ask.

Ansel was still in Georgia with his wolf pack, apparently some problems were forcing him to stay. Whatever the problem was it must have been bad. Ansel was originally only supposed to stay up there in Georgia for a few days at the most. Those few days had turned into two weeks. Those two weeks had turned into a month. We talked on the phone a few times when the weather wasn't bad and we had time. I was curious about what was keeping him their so long but I couldn't bring myself to ask, it felt like prying and I wasn't trying to be nosy or anything. I wished Ansel the best of luck with his problems because it was the best that I could do. I did miss him and I knew for certain that I wasn't the only one. Even though Klaus didn't say it, I know that he missed his father. When you get used to someone's presence, and when they fit into your everyday routine when they are gone it feels like there is something missing.

Ester was now fully healed and out of the hospital bed or the sick room as we were now calling it. She was still here but mostly kept quiet and was mostly by herself. Klaus wasn't making his grudge on her a secret. Everyone in the compound seemed to avoid her. I would occasionally speak with her only out of pity, because it seemed that no one really wanted anything to do with her. She wasn't bad in a way I could see that she too, was misunderstood. 

Cami was happy and so was Damon. Whatever problems they were going through were gone, vanished from existence. I was happy for them. Happy that they were content, and happy that all the awkward tension and silence would be gone between them. Though I admit, I felt sorry for her. Watching Bambi once or twice in a row was okay. Watching it for a straight five nights was a whole different story. Maybe we shouldn't have made those references to the Shining after all.

Davina and Kol seemed closer than ever. The two planned to go off to college. Both of them wanted me to come and join, at first I wasn't sure. After some begging I finally agreed to think about it. True it would be nice to do something that didn't involve using my magic or my powers. I wanted to possibly go in for a writing degree, maybe homeopathic degree, maybe even both. Kol was excited about it, saying that we could be like the golden trio from Harry Potter. I was deemed Hermione because of my quote on quote_ "un-tamable wild curly hair." _Davina was Harry because of her dark hair and greenish blue eyes. Kol was Ron because of his appetite and fiery temper.

Vincent had talked to me about my parents a few times. I learned new things about them. Like how my mom's date to prom had bailed and my dad took his place. Vincent had given me a picture of them from that night. They looked beautiful, happy, full of life. My mother was wearing this thin spaghetti strap floor length, cream colored dress with silver rhinestones embed on the bust. It was floor length and it had ruffles at the bottom. My dad was wearing a black tux and he towered over my mother. The smiles on their faces were priceless to me. They looked so happy. I wished I could know them. Not just from other people but because they would have been my parents. If they had lived maybe I wouldn't have been tortured, burned, and beaten. If they had lived I wouldn't have all the scars that made up most of my being on the inside. If they had lived maybe I wouldn't have anxiety or panic attacks. Maybe I would be normal, and nothing would be wrong with me. Hayley and I could have grown up together. Maybe if we had then we wouldn't be fighting all the time or not as much. I would take either. Both would be better then what I was dealing with now.

Rebekah didn't get to throw that big party this week for defeating Eva. As much as I hated to admit it I had been looking forward to that party. Thinking that I could dress up nice, put make-up on, do my hair and hope/pray that the great original hybrid would notice me. Though it wasn't likely, I still wanted to try. If it worked great, then good. If it didn't work, oh well, there's still a party and that means drinks so I can just drink away my sadness.

Everything and everyone seemed okay. That was until it started happening.......

People started to go missing. Witches, wolfs, and vampires. This time around even the humans weren't safe from getting snatched. Naturally with all of this going on that meant everybody leaving the compound to find out what had happened, _Vincent_ included. Even though he had said that he was done I didn't think he really was. If he was done I think he wouldn't want to participate in anything supernatural, yet he was out there with everyone else.

I stayed in. Not because I was told or asked to but because I was busy with my four legged companion. The only real _up-lifting_ thing in my life since Klaus wasn't at home anymore. If he was home then he just slept. It bothered me that he was so tired all the time.

My recent project with my furry little friend was picking out his name. Which had proved to be quite a challenge. I wanted something cool, something to match his personality. I had brought Josh in to help me. Marcel had asked him to stay, to take a break since he's been doing so much recently. I know Josh wasn't complaining or trying to deny the time off because of Aiden. But after a few pack members went missing Aiden had to go help Jackson, Hayley, and Jake with the pack. I probably would have been over there with Aiden and the others but my sister and I weren't getting along at the moment, _again_. I didn't want to go over there and add tension and drama to what they were dealing with so I just stayed home. Out of the way.

"Alex." Josh said and I laughed lightly shaking my head, _no_.

"To mundane."

"Yeah that name is over used anyway." He agreed his tone still cheerful.

Me and Josh had been at it for hours. Listing off names, sitting on the floor in our socks eating popcorn. We had first tried to throw a tennis ball back and fourth with the little fur ball but he had shredded it. Reminding of that night when he shredded that Dahlia flower that had sprouted from the concrete steps.

There were a lot of great and powerful names like Hades and Zeus but none of them really fit my puppy's personality. I loved Josh but there was no way I was going to name my dog Darth Vadar or Voldemort.

I got up to go get me and Josh some drinks when he shot up from his spot from the floor.

"That's it, I got it!"

I turned confused.

"Shadow! He follows you around like a shadow."

I gasped it was perfect. _Shadow! _Why hadn't I thought of it before?

Forgetting to go get the drinks I tackled Josh with a hug almost knocking both him and I down in the process.

"That's great Josh! You are a genius!"

"I know, that's what they tell me." He said and then he pushed me away, worriedly looking behind me. "I think he wants me to be his new chew toy. Go ahead try it out."

I knelt on the ground planning on seeing if this name worked as much as I wanted it to.

"Shadow, come here." I cooed and he gave a small bark before running to me. Wagging his tail happily, hitting Josh on the leg but he didn't seem to mind.

"Good boy." I said softly, petting his dark sleek coat.

"Hey it looks like a nice day, do you wanna go out for a walk? I don't know about you but I could use a coffee right about now." I smiled, poor Josh. He was feeling antsy with Aiden and everyone being out in danger. I knew that feeling.

"Sure let me get my stuff together." I said looking myself over. I had on a pair of black shorts and a thin gray v-neck t-shirt. I grabbed my light blue converse and put them on, lacing them up. "We are twins." Josh stated and I looked over at him to see that he had black jeans and a gray t-shirt along with blue converse. I smiled as I grabbed Shadow's chain from the top of my dresser. "Great minds think alike."

When Cole had first presented it to me I hated it. Worried that it would hurt him but he insisted this was the only chain that would be able to hold him.

Shadow had a black collar that disappeared when it was on him, blending in with his fur. The triquetra was etched in gold.

"Uh oh, who's gonna call him?"

I could tell by Josh's tone when he said _him_, that he was talking about Klaus. I didn't understand why everyone was so afraid of him. Even his friends. I was not afraid of him as a person, but afraid that I would some how disappoint and hurt him. I couldn't imagine fearing him for being who he was. That was unthinkable.

As I got out my phone out of the corner of my eye I could see that he had gotten this mischievous expression on his face. "What's his name on your phone?"

"Klaus." I answered looking at him worriedly. Why would his name on my phone have anything to do with calling him? Maybe it was a good idea we get out, Josh was startling to have that look in his eyes.

"So there isn't any hearts or kissy face emoji's?"

"No." I replied trying to guess where he was going with this but as usual, I came up blank.

"Well just Klaus is boring. You need to add some spice and flare. Like put his name as My King or the secret love of my life. It would probably be best to add a couple hearts too, that always goes far."

"Josh." I started feeling blood rush to my face.

"Don't Josh me, you almost already kissed him right?"

My mouth went dry as I turned off and put down my phone.

"I don't know we were just talking and then it happened." I said trying to pull what I remembered from the night. It was something I could and would never forget but I really didn't know who was leaning in. I automatically assumed it was me because why would he be the one wanting to kiss me? I was the one who had feelings for him, not the other way around. There was no other way to know until I asked him and that was _definitely_ _never_ going to happen.

"It's only a matter of time before it happens again."

"Why do you say that?" I asked panicking. He couldn't be right could he? If he was right then was it wrong to feel excited but also a little scared? What if he wasn't right at all just trying to tease me? It seemed to start out that why especially with the mischievous expression on his face. That expression was now gone. Josh actually could be serious about this and mean everything he says.

"Are you kidding? You and him have so much built up tension if somebody lit a match in the room the two of you would be set on fire after or before the big explosion."

"Tension? I'm not angry at him and I don't think he's mad at me." I said confused when he was talking about tension between me and Klaus. There was none.

He smiled taking my hand leading Shadow and I out of the room, who was watching him carefully.

Once we made it out of the compound he started talking again. Shadow happily trotting by my side, looking over at Josh occasionally but more focused on the new people around him.

"I wasn't talking about that kind of tension."

I turned to him again confused. "What do mean that kind of tension I thought there was only one?"

He laughed putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Luna Luna Luna, honey I didn't know you were this clueless."

I bumped my shoulder into his intentionally. "I'm not clueless okay, I just don't know everything."

"Correction you do know everything except when it comes to romance and having feelings for someone."

"I do have feelings for Klaus but I can't just tell him. It's not as easy as everyone makes it sound."

He hummed stopping near a bench. "You Ms. Clueless wait right here with Shadow while I go get our coffee."

Coffee. Which for the past 2 weeks I had learned that it was never to early or late to have the smooth warm drink filled with caffeine. 

We weren't far away from the compound so I got out my phone and decided to call Klaus. To let him now that the three of us were out of the compound. The last thing I wanted was for him to show up there, out of the blue and me not having called him. He was always stressed out. I didn't want to stress or worry him even more than he already was.

As expected it didn't even ring more than one time before he picked up. "Hello love, is everything alright?"

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the sound of his voice. I haven't heard it since last night when he apologized for being so tired and not being able to spend time with me. I of course, told him that it was fine, that he was busy and not to worry. Of course my words had no effect because he was still bothered. Nonetheless hearing his voice made me feel better, even though I wasn't feeling bad.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just called to tell you that me and Josh are outside of the compound. I think he was going stir crazy, worried about Aiden and the others. He just went to get us some coffee. After that we are probably just going to go walk around."

"Are you alone?"

"No my demon dog is here with me." I happily replied as Shadow laid his head on my shoes. Though I couldn't see his eyes I knew he was watching the people that passed the bench. He was a very watchful dog. At night he slept on the foot of my bed. Jake told me that once he came in to check on me and Shadow growled at him. Which of course alerted Klaus, who thought the whole situation was hilarious. Rebekah had started to call him my guardian angel. Though Elijah and Shadow got off on a bumpy start things were doing better. When I was talking to Freya in the kitchen Elijah was there to cooking dinner. It was steak. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elijah feed Shadow a steak. Bits and pieces before giving him the whole thing which Shadow had no problem with given his large appetite and his maw full of sharp teeth. It didn't end there. Whenever he and Elijah thought no one was watching he would reach down and scratch Shadow behind the ears even going as far as giving him a belly rub. Shadow would return the gesture by nipping Elijah affectionately on the hand, and bringing him a ball so that they could play fetch. He really loved Hope to, and I imagine she felt the same way because she smiled, laughed, and giggled around him. At this point they were playing peek-a-boo together. Josh said that this kind of behavior wasn't normal. Then again my Shadow wasn't just any ordinary dog. He was special. The only one of his kind as far as I knew.

"I finally picked out a name." I stated not being able to wait to tell him. I needed his opinion on important things, and this was one of those things.

"Let's hear it."

"Shadow." I said closing my eyes in anticipation. Hoping that he would like it because I really did, and it fit him so well but I was ready to change my dog's name in a heartbeat if he didn't.

"Hmm given his dark fur, what he is, and how he acts around you I think it's perfect."

"Josh came up with it. That's what we've been doing most of the day. Listing off names trying to find the perfect one." I confessed and he chuckled. His voice sounded strained, like he was stressed.

"Seem's like you are having more fun then I am at the moment." Klaus said and before I could reply some guy came up to the bench. Shadow tensed up. Not pleased at the man standing in front of me. The butterflies in my stomach disappeared and they were replaced with a feeling of dread.

"Nice dog is this seat taken?" A man asked in a thick southern accent. He had long stringy hair and sallow skin.

I opened my mouth to reply yes when the man suddenly lurched forward and grabbed my purse. It was so fast and I probably should have reacted sooner but I was on the phone with Klaus. Talking with him on the phone or in front of him met that my full attention was on him and nothing/no one else. "Hey!" I yelled out half in shock and the other half in protest.

"Love what's going on?" Klaus asked now sounding both stressed and worried. Two things I did not want him to feel when he was conversing with me. Even if it was just on the phone.

"Some jerk tried to steal my purse." I said mostly lost at words when I saw Shadow holding the man's calf muscle in between his sharp teeth. The man tried to move but he was unsuccessful. Shadow growled as the man cried out in pain. Causing the few people who were walking past to stare.

"Tried?" Klaus questioned.

"Yeah Shadow has his teeth in his leg." I replied not knowing what to do next. I had never been in a situation like this and besides nothing like this had never happened to _me_ before.

"I'm on my way."

He hung up but I knew it wouldn't be long before he was here with me. The dread I had been feeling dissipated and relief just _flowed_ into my entire being.

Blood was dripping down onto the concrete, like water. Who knew a puppy could do this much damage. An elderly man in a baseball cap who was standing against one of the closed shops was looking at us.

"Help! Get this crazy mutt off of me!"

I opened my mouth to retort angrily. My dog was not a mutt. Before I could the old man in the hat stepped forward and laughed.

"Sorry can't help you mister. Shouldn't have tried to take that little lady's bag."

He then came and walked over to me. But for some reason I didn't feel threatened by him.

"You keep that dog miss, it's a damn good one." I nodded and watching as the man held out his hand to me. I shook it. His deep gravely voice surprising me because of it's soothingness.

"I'm Blade Thompson. I own the weapons store down by the corner."

"I'm Luna Halliwell and this is Shadow." I said gesturing down to where my dog was at. His strong jaws still clamped on the mans leg. The man was probably going to need stitches. I didn't feel sorry for him. He shouldn't have tried to take my bag.

"Well Miss if you ever need anything say a wooden stake or an ancient artifact to kill a vengeful vampire, warlock, or demon then you know where to find me." Blade then walked off to the end of the street, stopping and turning at the corner before completely disappearing from my sight.

Hmm that was strange but not as strange as everyone from the street now being gone. That worried me. Josh should have been here by now. Not that I wanted my coffee because in reality I didn't. I only went out because he needed too. Right now I just wanted my friend to appear and not be hurt. Something was wrong though, I could feel it.

"Well I see that Shadow needs no training on protecting you." A voice said and I smiled turning to see Klaus. The butterflies appeared again this time not in my stomach but at my feet, slowly fluttering their way up to my knees.

I gently tugged on the chain, "Shadow," I called gently.

He obliged un-clamping his strong jaws from the mans leg. Shadow then proceeded to sit down at my feet. If demon dogs could glare, Shadow was glaring at the man sitting on the bench, tears streaming down his red face. His time sitting down didn't last long.

Klaus pulled him up by his shirt for a second I wondered if he was going to kill the man. Yeah true, he was a jerk who tried to take my purse but he didn't deserve to die. I just didn't know how to intervene. Maybe it was weird to think this but _I loved_ the fact that Klaus would harm someone for me, even kill them. If only there was a way to show him that I would do the same. I wasn't against him protecting me but I would prefer it if sometimes I got to do the protecting.

"You are going to go to the hospital and get stitched up, when you go home you are going to think about what you have done. You will remember to get a job and to not take things that are not yours. And if you do, I shall be waiting for you and this time you won't walk away breathing."

I had never seen a vampire compel someone before, much less Klaus. I wish that he could compel me. Not because I wanted him to control me but because there was serious eye contact going on.

"How's your day been?" I asked as he reached down to pet Shadow.

"Awful. Despite working together with your pack and some witches we found nothing. Who ever took them leaves nothing behind, not even a scent. As each minute passes the tensions rise and fights break out. I am worried that we are at the brink of a supernatural war. Not just with the werewolves, vampires, or witches but with the humans as well."

"I'm sorry that you've had a bad day, if you want you can go back-"

"No!"

My eye's widened at his tone.

"I mean to say that I don't really want to go back so is there something I can help you with."

I smiled feeling confident again and taking his hand. "Yeah I have some things you could help me with. I lost Josh and Shadow needs a bath. Those two things shouldn't take long but after your done helping me I can help you and try to figure out who exactly is behind the kidnappings." He nodded and took my hand.

Warmness spread through my entire figure, now that he was next to me, holding my hand. "Now which way did young Joshua go?"

I pointed in the direction and we began walking. Unable to stand the quietness of the streets anymore I turned to Klaus. "Is it me or does everything seem _dead _?"

"No it's not just you. The streets should be crowded but they are not which means that trouble is likely already here." Klaus said and I nodded agreeing with him.

A low whine came out of Shadows mouth causing me to stop and look down at him.

Shadow _**never**_ whined. He barked, growled, and sighed. Yeah something was definitely wrong.

Following his line of sight it seemed to be that he was looking at a dark alleyway. He whined again moving towards the alleyway.

I winced. Remembering what Cole said the other day about hell hounds when he had come over for a quick lunch. "What is it?" Klaus asked tightening his grip on my hand, not painfully just enough to let me know he was there. I couldn't help but zone out sometimes.

"Cole said that hell hounds can sense death. Along with pain and suffering."

Klaus frowned and started walking to the mouth of the dark alleyway.

I really didn't want to go in that alley or anywhere near it, but what would he think if I stayed back. Besides he was holding my hand. I'd go into any dark alleyway if I could do something as simple as that. Hold his hand. Wow, sometimes I was just really pathetic.

The air itself seemed to change as soon as we walked into the alleyway. Colder. Making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Shadow was tense and more alert than usual which was saying something.

His ears drooped and he whined again, louder than the last two times. Something was wrong.

Klaus saw him before I did.

"Josh." I said my voice breaking as I saw him lying there on the cold ground. He wasn't bleeding which was a good sign. There was a bump on his head judging by it's location it was supposed to knock him out. Who ever did this had done it before, it was a perfect hit. That area is not something you could hit by chance or on an accident.His breathing was far from normal. He was wheezing. It sounded like something was stuck in his chest or throat blocking his airway. Like a sick person. But how could Josh be sick, he was a vampire. 

Vampires did not get sick.

Shadow had his head on Josh's leg, looking at him almost mournfully.

"Call Marcel." Klaus said as he picked Josh up in his arms. Here I thought today was going to be decent, why didn't things ever go the way I wanted them to.

.........................................................

"Have you reached Aiden yet?" Marcel asked and I shook my head, phone still in my hand. Klaus and Elijah were currently putting Josh in the hospital bed. After that they were going to talk to the vampires at the compound to keep quiet and if they saw anything to come find them.

"Jackson and Jake aren't picking up either."

"Have you tried your sister?" Marcel asked nonchalantly and I sighed exasperated. Of course he was going to ask about Hayley. The truth was I had. The same thing had happened for the past 2 weeks, straight to voicemail.

"To be honest we've been fighting lately. She wont text back, and refuses to answer when I call. Why don't you try maybe she'll answer you?"

Without turning I knew that Klaus and Elijah were looking at me. Instead of standing there while Marcel called my sister I went over to Josh. Carefully putting pillows under his head to try to prop it up to make it easier for air to get into his lungs.

"Luna I'm sure that there was just a bad signal." Elijah said and I nodded. Maybe he was right. Elijah always did see the best in her.

"Hey, have you found anything else out?" It wasn't Marcel's voice but my sisters. I felt my mouth fall open in shock. What the hell?!

"I don't believe this." I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the room disgusted. I didn't want to look at the sympathetic gazes of Elijah, and Marcel worst of all _Klaus_.

Instead of walking to my room I sat on one of the many steps of the grand staircase.

Hearing footsteps I looked up to see Klaus, who sat down beside me.

"Siblings can be a pain in the ass." He said and I nodded for once agreeing with him on this topic.

"Your right. At first I couldn't understand why or how your siblings can be a pain in the ass but now that I have siblings of my own, I completely understand."

"Maybe that's the problem. The two of you not understanding each other. You already know that I am on your side. I can't and won't keep you locked up here in the compound. I trust that you can handle yourself. However your sister seems to have a different view on that and if the two of you are to get past this then there has to be some form of communication on both ends. With everything going on it is crucial that we stick together so our enemies don't come our way to break us apart. All of us are stronger together, but apart...."

He was right, about everything. We weren't understanding each other. I could see her point. She wanted to protect me and keep me safe. She thought that the only way to keep me safe was to stay here. I understood that, but wasn't a fan of it.

She didn't understand what it was like to be confined to an area for long periods of time. Maybe if I could show her...

I stood and Klaus looked up at me confused. "I know how to make her understand."

"Not that I don't think your capable love, but the both of us know your sister, and she isn't exactly keen on changing her mind or opinion."

"I'm going to take her conscious back to the past so she can see, taste, and feel everything I felt while I was being locked inside of that cell for days. I just have to figure out how to do it. Davina can take care of Josh in the mean time. As you said with everything going on it's crucial that we stick together. If I can make her understand then we won't be fighting anymore and we'll get more work done on all sides because I will be there helping."

Before he could say anything else I hugged him shortly and briefly kissed him on the cheek. A sudden rush of adrenaline rushing in my veins as I did so.

"Thank you Klaus."

Then I started walking up the stairs where Freya's room was. Forcing myself not to look back even though I really wanted to.

.........................................................

_ **Marcel Pov** _

.........................................................

Hayley walked into the compound. I could tell that she had that sign on her forehead like her mother, Laura did sometimes. The sign didn't exactly say anything nice either. In fact I remember Jason calling it the fuck off sign. 

My job was not going to be easy but that didn't mean that it couldn't be done just because she was in a bad mood. I had seen this play out before. I knew it all to well. Lives were at stake, and not just theirs but ours, as well as everybody's else's in the compound. Hayley was not alone Jake walked with her, barely able to keep her brisk pace. Jake, who seemed awfully tired. The poor kid despite him being a hybrid could barely keep his eyes open. Days of sleepless nights will do that to anyone. I should know. I've been experiencing them for the past month.

"Eve and Mary are watching Hope. I don't like leaving her with them so let's speed this up, you said there was something I needed to know?"

I turned around and walked forward. Not really sure how to dead with Hayley and her _attitude_. 

"It's better if I show you."

The two of them followed me into what we were now calling our _"Sick room."_

Everyone was always getting hurt all the time so it seemed fit that we would have a room designated to rest and heal. Luna and Josh while the rest of us were out had stocked the room full of medical supplies, they even went as far to paint the room a light green.

"Oh my god what happened?" Hayley asked walking over to Josh's bed side.

"Well you would have had that answer if you would have picked up the phone when your sister called."

She shrugged not meeting my eyes. "There was a bad signal." Hayley replied.

Jake turned to Hayley a disgruntled expression on his face. There was obviously something else going on. I wasn't the only one who could see it, Jake did to. 

"Bad signal? Hayley are you joking? The cabin has great signal. I talk to Luna and Josh on the phone all the time."

Hayley glared at him causing him to hold his hands up in a defensive position. Clearly she didn't want him to rat her out. Unlike her I was thankful for Jake's _openness_.

"Okay so maybe things aren't exactly the best between us right now..." She replied and Jake stood up going to the door. Probably sensing that he shouldn't be here.

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked. Either hiding the anger in her voice horribly or not trying to hide it at all.

"Going to sleep and prepare myself to tell my best friend that his boyfriend is sick. Someone has to break the news to him." He replied to her question not even bothering to turn around.

"Why aren't things the best between you two?" I asked quoting Hayley and she looked up. "Look Josh has been hurt I don't have time to deal with petty-"

"Petty? How is hearing your sister out petty, Hayley? What if one of you get hurt or worse taken?" I asked cutting her off. Not bothering to hide my irritation. This wasn't a game. I wasn't going to tolerate anymore of this. I had seen this before with Jason and his half brother James. Their fights had been nothing at first and then they blew up. The Labonair brothers split, for good. Their fight was so bad James didn't even visit Luna and Hayley when they were born. James didn't even show up to his brothers funeral.

I didn't want Hayley and Luna to end up that way. It was best to stop this while it was still possible.

.........................................................

Davina and Kol had came in and that meant it was time for Hayley and I to leave the room so they could work on Josh and have enough space to do so. They were going to try and figure out why he wasn't waking up and why he had so much difficulty breathing.

I took her down to the basement to show her some old photographs.

"Marcel look I know your trying to mend me and Luna's sisterly bond but I don't think it's possible."

I shook my head as I searched for the particular photograph album I was looking for. So head strong. Wish Jason would have been around to show her that you had to lead with your heart sometimes too. Luckily I was here...

"Is it possible that you just aren't putting the effort in..." I said as I scanned the book shelves for a certain photo album.

"I don't want to be the bad guy, but this is her fault."

"Her fault? How is this her fault?"

Hayley sighed throwing her hands up in the air, exasperated.

"Staying inside the compound isn't that big of a deal. Why is it hard for someone to understand that?"

I rolled my eyes, she wasn't the only one feeling exasperated.

"Apparently it's a big dead coming out of the compound. Why is it hard for someone to understand that it isn't really a big deal?"

"I just want to keep her safe."

"Keeping her safe? The safe your talking about is the same as locking someone up."

"At least she would be living?"

I shook my head, disagreeing with her. Dahlia already knows where she is, so Luna really isn't as safe as she thinks. But she knew that of course. She was just lying to herself.

"No. That's not living."

"Then what is it?"

"Surviving," I stated before finding the book I had been looking for. Carefully, I pulled it out of wooden shelf. The thick photo album was covered in dust. 

I noticed that Hayley became interested when I started to clear the dust off of it's cover.

"What is this?" She asked appearing by me side as I flipped through the pages trying to find a picture of Jason and James together. It was quickly proving difficult. The truth was their weren't many pictures of them because they simply didn't get along even as teenagers. There was Madeline and James. Their relationship, if it was even right to call it that, ended badly. In fact it was the reason why Jason kicked his brother out of the pack. Well that was before he almost killed him. James deserved it. I would have kicked his ass too, for what he did but Jason already handled it. He always did handle things. Especially when they had to do with Madeline. If only he could have spoke up sooner. Maybe the two of them would still be alive, Laura too. 

I stopped finally finding one. Truth be told it was the only one, I think.

"This is your father Jason and your Uncle James." I said watching as she looked at the picture carefully.

The brothers had more differences than similarities. Jason had dark brown hair that was straight and usually messy. James' hair was blond and curly. Jason had the same green and gray eyes Luna and Hayley did. James had blue eyes. Their heights and body types were similar. That was basically the only thing the brothers had in common.

Turning it around to see the writing on the back. I was glad to see her attitude had left, for now at least.

"I have an Uncle?"

I nodded watching as she put the photograph back in to it's slot.

"Yeah do you want to know what happened to him?" I asked though I hadn't planned on her answering it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Your father and him got into a big fight. At first it was little things, in a way kind of like what you and Luna are going through. The miscommunication, the disrespect, the attitudes. The last straw was Madeline but that's not important right now. Your father kicked his own brother out of the pack. Had he not have kicked him James out your father probably would have killed him. After that whatever relationship they had, was destroyed. It was so bad that James didn't even come to see you and your sister's for your first birthdays. He didn't even come to see his brother's funeral. He hasn't been back to New Orleans since. Last I heard he was in Washington doing what his father used to do. I guess to try and redeem himself. I am telling you this hoping that you will listen. You need to realize that she is not a kid anymore. Luna is a young adult. You need to get it through your head that just because your her older sister doesn't mean you can just boss her around, tell her what to do and expect her to do it without fault or complaint."

She turned her back to me. Clearly not a fan of this conversation that was taking place.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you need to hear it."

"And what if I don't want to hear it Marcel?"

"Then I'd say suck it up, because you are going to hear it anyway. If not from me then from Jackson. If not from him then Elijah."

She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips. "What does Elijah have to do with this?"

"Nothing. But I can and will get him to talk to you if you decide that you aren't going to listen to everyone else."

"What makes you think I would listen to him anyway?" She asked sarcastically. I was going to answer it anyway.

"Because he's Elijah."

Hayley frowned and didn't say anything for a couple minutes. Telling me everything I needed to know.

"What Luna and I are going through is completely normal for siblings."

"No. It's not."

"You've know the Mikealson's longer than I have. They fight."

"The two of you are not fighting. You are plain out ignoring you sister and she is just trying to talk to you. You don't even answer her calls, Hayley, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Marcel I have my reasons."

"Alright lets hear them then," I said patiently waiting as I crossing my arms over my chest. This is exactly what I _didn't_ want to be doing. 

Hayley's mouth was still open telling me that there were no reasons, she was just making up excuses. An unfortunate trait she seemed to have inherited from her mother. 

"Exactly. Nothing. You are just mad at her to be mad. Admit it."

"It's not like that. Lately I just haven't had time-"

"Oh what? Bullshit, Hayley, If you don't have time then make time. She is your sister, your family. What are you going to ignore her forever just because she made one little decision that you don't like?"

"A little decision? Marcel, one little decision could get her killed!" Hayley fired back her face red. I was getting to her. The more angry she got.

"Dahlia knows exactly where Luna is. Abbraxas probably does to. For some reason they haven't tried to come and take her. Their probably to busy watching everything unfold and fall apart. Not that long ago you went out despite the chance of you getting killed."

"Luna isn't caring some miracle baby."

"Maybe not but she is a miracle," Hayley didn't say anything so I continued, taking that as a sign. Now on a roll.

"How is it fair that you went out then and she can't go out now?"

"Being fair doesn't matter. Not when her life is at stake."

"Hayley do you remember what it was like to be a teenager?" She frowned at my question, probably thinking I was off topic when I wasn't.

"The urge to be disobedient. The urge to go out have fun, drink, and to just be wild."

"Yeah. I remember. I remember going to this one party and my life changed forever when I killed someone."

"Luna is your sister. The two of you are alike. Whether you want to believe it or not. For her to be wild, to go out and actually have fun it would probably do her some good. Especially with what's going on now. It's good to let go."

"Marcel I don't even know why I am talking to you right now about Luna and I. This isn't any of your business."

"Technically I am your godfather. I have the papers to prove it. Would you like to see them?"

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I watched your father and uncle's relationship fall apart. I don't ever want to watch something like that again."

"That happened years ago."

"History repeats itself."

She sighed running her hands through her hair. "Then maybe you shouldn't watch."

"Damnit, Hayley! She is your sister. Why is it so hard for you to accept her decisions."

"I am her alpha."

"And?! So because your her alpha that doesn't mean you can't treat her with decency and with respect. You keep throwing around that title like it's nothing and it can easily be taken away from you. Maybe even by your own sister. The same thing happened to James. That's why Jason took the title. His brother wasn't doing what needed to be done. His brother thought he was all big because he was _older_. All that changed when Jason took him down a couple notches. Just because your older and alpha doesn't mean anything."

Hayley gave a sharp intake of breath. "Everyone is taking her side and it's not fair."

"Hold on,_ Ms. Fairness_ _doesn't matter_. Everyone is on the side of _right_. Tell me how that's not _fair_? You have to learn to respect her and her decisions. Even if you don't like them." She scoffed folding her arms over each other. Something both Jason and Luna did when they were upset.

"Why am I the only one your talking to then?"

"Because you are the one who is avoiding her. If she was the one avoiding you I would be having this conversation with her too. The thing is she is the one trying to talk to you and you are the one pushing her away and slamming the door right in her face." I replied and she groaned.

"It's just I've been going through a hard time lately." There was no anger in her tone. She just looked defeated. Maybe even a little tired.

"Okay one, that doesn't give you the right to ignore your sister and to not be respectful towards her. Two did you ever think about talking to her, maybe she could help you get through it all. That's what family is supposed to do."

"I guess I haven't thought about it that way." She admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry," she added now looking down.

Hopefully I had got through to her. If I didn't then I would have words with Elijah. Maybe he would get through to her, if no one else could.

"I'm not exactly the one you should be apologizing to."

.........................................................

We talked for a little while longer before going back up, specifically to Freya's room. Luna shot me a text asking me to bring Hayley to her so that they could talk. I planned to do just that. Without Hayley's knowledge of course. Couldn't have her making excuses, and slipping away.

Whatever was between the two sisters needed to be solved if we were going to face Dahlia and what or whoever came after that.

When we arrived in her room the door was opened. A white circle similar to the one drawn weeks ago, was in the middle of the room. The only difference was the symbols drawn around this one didn't look so dark. Luna was sitting inside the circle along with Freya.

"Hayley please come join us in the circle." Freya asked and Hayley looked over at me before walking to the middle of the room and stepping inside it.

Luna smiled at me kindly. Like her mother and father she had ways of saying thank you without actually having to say the words.

Feeling I had done my job I walked out of the room. Planning on conversing with Klaus and Elijah to discuss the possible enemies that we shared that could have possibly done something like this...

.........................................................

_ **Freya Pov** _

.........................................................

From my understanding Luna and Hayley were having problems. One was understanding and the other wasn't willing to see from the other's point at all. Judging by our last conversation together it wasn't exactly hard to pick out who was who.

The spell I would be doing was something I had never done before. I wasn't sure anyone had done it before, but I was willing to try.

I was going to send Hayley into Luna's mind. Straight to her terrible past in the witches cemetery. All Luna had to do was think of the _one_ specific memory that she wanted to show her sister and the both of them would see it in third person. At least that's what was supposed to happen.

In a way this spell was very similar to the one I used to get into both Luna and Marcel into Eva's mind.

Luna had asked me to do this for her and she rarely asked for anything from anybody. Out of respect for her and as her friend I had to do the best for her. She was always going out of her way to help everyone else before even thinking to think about herself. I admired that about her. In fact it's why I _strived_ so hard to more like her. Despite everything that happened to her she was still outgoing. She did not let her past, define who she was. I knew I was not the only person who admired her for this. Luna was outgoing, willing to try new things. Out going in everything except the dating department which frustrated Rebekah to no end. I understood why, we even talked about it a few times. To open yourself up to someone, to let them see you at your worst and then for them to leave you because you weren't enough for them. I agreed with her that it was not worth the heartache. And then there was the part about her liking my brother. I understood, my brother at times could be very charming and sweet (especially to her). I hadn't told any one yet since it was pre-mature. I liked Vincent. Liked him a lot. Maybe more than a friend. He understands me. Knows what it's like to lose a child. No one knows this but it's why I don't want to go out with some random stranger that I met somewhere. If I am going to go out then I want to go out with someone I know. If I am going to invest in something I want to know that it isn't going to be meaningless and a waste of time. I don't want to be hurt. If there was anyone I would want to date it would be him. Vincent hasn't hurt me. That for me was a good sign and an important factor. And he was oh so kind and gentle. 

Hayley cleared her throat pulling me out of my thoughts or rather my thoughts that had all of a sudden turned into day dreams.

"In order for this to work we all need to link hands." I said capturing the two sister's attention. Though nothing was said between them, the tension was painfully high in the room. It didn't help that Hayley was glaring at the ground. She could have been thinking about something else for all I knew but I don't think Luna really took it that way. It's why she had a subtly sad look on her face.

"What exactly are we doing?"

"You Hayley are going to go inside of Luna's mind, her memories, one to be specific. And I am going to be the one to send you there."

She sighed clearly exasperated, or unhappy. At this point it possibly could be both. Hayley has been snappy lately. "Who came up with this in the first place?"

Before I could answer Luna did.

"I did. I'm the one who came up with this and I'm the one who asked Freya to help me. Since you are not willing to hear and understand what it's like to me to be trapped in one place for long periods of time I thought I would try showing you. Maybe then you'd understand. If you felt what I felt maybe we could finally come to an agreement."

Hayley pursed her lips, "Luna I'm not sure if I have time for that..." 

Luna put her head in her hands.

"This will only take five minutes, right Freya?" Luna asked her voice strained, turning to me for help, I nodded. Despite feeling out of place.

"Yes but it will feel like longer."

Hayley finally took Luna's hand after what seemed like forever.

I closed my eyes as I began chanting quietly hoping that after this spell Luna and Hayley's problems were gone, along with the heavy tension.

.........................................................

_ **Hayley Pov** _

.........................................................

It wasn't easy hearing what Marcel said. Not because it was the truth but because I didn't want to accept it.

Luna was always going to be my little sister. As much as I hated to admit it he was _right, and I was wrong._ She was growing up. There was nothing I could do to stop it. It wasn't like I could just rewind the clock of time. I had it in my mind that she couldn't leave the compound, because there she was safe. It was true weather she wanted to believe it or not. At the compound she was surrounded by people who loved her. Marcel's vampires were distant but I knew they would protect her if it came down to it and not because he told them to but because they genuinely liked her. My sister had one of those personalities. Vincent said our father had been like that. Everyone loved him, they were drawn in to him. Apparently except those who were jealous of him. The only people who were jealous of Luna were girls. Most of them were envious myself included. Luna was truly beautiful though she tried to hide it with her over sized clothes, and her hair down in her face. It never worked. Never stopped the long wide-eyed stares, or the glances. I was afraid that if she went out of the compound into the outside world that she would be objectified. Not as a person or a woman, but as an object. Something pretty to look at, something fun to touch and play around with. I knew what it was like to be objectified. That wasn't something I ever wanted to happen to her. I didn't want her to be played around with or anything along those lines. My sister did not deserve to be hurt. She had already went through things no one ever should have to. The pack was easy enough to control but I couldn't control everything and everyone else. Truth be told I had been thinking about it a lot. Thinking about this had made me particularly crabby. I didn't want to ever have to think about things like this. I had started snapping at everyone even Jackson, _especially_ Jackson. He didn't deserve it. Most of the time he was trying to comfort me and I would push him away. He just took it. He was always so good with Hope. The one that was trying to help me, was the one I was constantly pushing away. Because I loved Elijah. I always have. I loved Jack too, just not enough.

Going into her mind to see her memories, or memory was not going to be a pleasant trip.

Thinking back to my short time in the witches place I knew this. Luna's childhood home was not warm, inviting, or loving at all. In fact it was the complete opposite of _good_ home. The short amount of time I was there I could practically feel the evil around me. I would swear that someone was behind me breathing on my neck, whispering things. _Bad_ things. When I turned around of course, no one and nothing would be there. Going there even if it was just inside of a memory made me nervous. I could only imagine, how Luna felt. Not that long ago this was her life. I know for a fact that she would mind never going back, even if it just was a memory. Yet here she was doing it for me, because we were fighting. Knowing that made me feel less than three inches tall.

There was a feeling of being tugged down, almost like falling asleep. When I opened my eyes I didn't see Luna or Freya beside me but darkness. I even held my hand up to my face but couldn't see it. It was colder than I remembered.

_"Lux," _avoice whispered causing me to whip around.

It was Luna of course, holding a ball of light that illuminated the room. So much so that I was able to make out the rough surface of the cave walls.

Reaching out I was surprised to feel it's cool to the touch, bumpy surface. Surprised to be able to feel anything in here. This was after all just a memory. I wonder how my sister felt.

"Luna are you okay?" I asked concerned for my sisters well being. She was pale, sickly looking. This could not have been easy for her. "Let's just get this over with."

She began walking forward and I followed unsure of what to really do or say next. After what felt like forever she stopped walking.

I stepped forward now seeing why she had stopped.

There was a girl, my sister of course. At the most Luna was five years old. Her carmel skin like now was pale. I could see her bones standing out against her skin. It made me sick to see her like this. She was wearing little to no clothing at all. What she did have was dirty with blood, dirt, and other fluids. The thin material had holes, rips, and tears. As Luna held the ball of light higher I could see that the younger more frail version on my sister was curled up in a tight ball. A circle was drawn around her. From my point of view it looked like it was drawn around her to keep her on the inside. Like a prisoner. The circle was her cell.

"This is why I hate being trapped in one place. They would put me in a circle similar this one. Just leave me here, for days upon days in the dark. This was the nicest punishment they gave me. I remember trying to get out of it. I only tried once because I was electrocuted. I had no choice but to stay there curled up in that one spot. Sometimes cold water dripped down on me and I would forget not to move. Even still I felt pain. My bones hurt from being in the same position. At one point I remember shaking because the cold water would drip down onto me. I didn't have a choice then, I have one now. I don't want to stay I want to go. I'm not saying I want to move out of the compound or anything just go out and do things with you or anyone else and not be fought with because of my choices. Me, Davina, and Kol are talking about going to college together. I really want to go but what's the point if your not going to support me. I try so hard, not to break down everyday. I miss my necklace. The only thing that I have left of my mother. I miss sleep. I can't seem to get any of it because I've been having nightmares about this place and Abbraxas. I can deal with all of those things no problem but with you not talking to me I can't. My brother Chris is absent from my life. I haven't heard from him in days. The same goes for Leo. This is the time when I need you most. People are going missing what happens if it's you or me next. What then? I don't want to be fighting at a time like this. You are my sister, my family. I don't want to do this anymore, I can't Hayley. I can't handle you ignoring me all the time because I have an opinion or idea that you don't like or agree with. Cami thinks I have depression just to top off all my other panic and anxiety problems. She even suggested that I should look at the possibility of taking medicine for it. I am being pushed to my breaking point and I don't want to break."

It was clear to me now. If I had gone through what she had I wouldn't want to stay at the compound all day and night either. She was alone, here, in this awful place most of her life. Now that everyone is out trying to find the kidnappers she's left with almost no one. I think that scared her.

Oh my god, I am officially the worst sister ever. I caused her so much unnecessary pain.

My words couldn't tell her how guilty and sorry I felt, but my actions could.

I reached out and pulled her into a hug. Holding onto her tightly, trying to combine all the hugs I should have given her into one. At first I thought she would pull away but she didn't. Even when I deserved it she still didn't give me hell. I didn't deserve her, Jackson, or Elijah. The way I've been acting lately I don't deserve anybody.

"I am so sorry I thought I was protecting you, but I was actually hurting you. Luna your my sister, my only sister, my little sister. I don't want anyone to objectify or hurt you. I didn't have someone to worry about me. Actually didn't have anyone but myself. I was kicked out of the house as a teenager, left to live on the streets. No one was there for me. I'm trying to be here for you. Maybe lately I haven't been doing the best job. Trying to be your mom when I really should just try to be your sister. I guess that's why it's been so hard for me to listen to you. The way I see it, you don't need to take care of yourself, because that is supposed to be my job. I'm supposed to do it so you don't have to. I've learned my lesson. In order to be a good sister just like everyone else I have to listen. That's what I'm going to do from now on. Even if I don't agree I should at least try to understand. But Luna I do agree with you on going out as long as your not alone. That's all I ask. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

It was evident that we were both crying and our only light source was gone but I didn't care.

"Thank you for understanding." She said and I nodded pulling her closer. "Anytime sis."

"I know that lately you've been hurting and if you ever need to talk, just know that I will always be there to listen."

I laughed wiping away my tears with one hand. "Ugh why did you have to go and steal my line?!"

Luna laughed shakily, and I joined her. 

"But seriously if you ever need anything I'll be there. Helping you as much as I possibly can."

"And I will do the same even if you do't ask me to."

"I missed this," She said all of a sudden pulling away. I couldn't psychically see her but I could her the smile in her voice. 

"I missed us too. Now maybe we'll solve all these kidnappings now that the Labonair sister's are together."

"Did you know that we have an Uncle?"

I wasn't surprised when she shook her head.

"Well we do. His name is James and he is our father's half brother. I thought that maybe after this blows over we could look for him." 

"That sounds great, but can we just get through today." 

"Sure. Just one day at a time," I said as I pulled her in for another hug.

"Do you think Josh is going to be okay?"

Things didn't look to good right now. Especially for Josh. It wasn't like I could lie and say that he was.

"I don't know. If he isn't then we are just going to have to work together to make everything including him okay."

"Right?" I asked and Luna nodded.

Josh's sudden coma like state had scared everyone. He wouldn't wake up, or respond to anything. 

"I wish things were back to the way they used to be. No Abbraxas, no Dahlia, and no supernatural war on the horizon."

I sighed squeezing her tighter. I wanted to never let her go. I've spent to long not hugging her, spending time, and just talking. "I wish things were that way too. It's just not realistic. But if we spend our time wishing on things then we won't have time enjoying what we have."

"I know it's just nice to wish."

"Do you ever wish you could be with Elijah?" She asked after a while of silence.

My answer in my head was of course. I would do anything to be able to be with him. I couldn't answer my sister's question out loud because then I would be admitting that I still loved him to the world. And I couldn't do that. I was with Jackson now. I couldn't afford to admit my feelings.

"Do you ever wish you could be with Klaus?"

Luna laughed pointing her finger at me. "I see what you did there...."

"Well do you?" I asked playfully nudging her shoulder.

"What do you think?" 

She suddenly stopped smiling and started looking wide eyed at something behind me. I turned to see the warm yellow light, most likely from a torch pain the cave walls. Three shadows could be seen and I felt Luna tense. Sabine along with Agnes soon appeared. Behind them was a dark haired man with unnaturally pale skin. He trailed behind calmly. Despite them not being able to see us given this was a memory Luna looked downright terrified. Abbraxas. It was _him_. The man who killed our parents was here, not even a few feet away. If this had been real time I would have knocked him out. Killing him slowly would be merciful. And if I was going to kill him it would have to be anything but slow. I remember him saying something about ripping our father's eyes out. He beat Madeline, Luna's mother and left her to bleed out. Unfortunately it was just a memory so sadly none of my evil dreams, hopes, and plans could come true. At least.....not......yet.....

"I don't remember this." She stated pulling me from my violent and bloody thoughts. I stood beside Luna, holding her hand and together the two of us watched the scene unfold with careful eyes.

_"We keep the bitch here as punishment when she speaks out of turn or does a spell wrong." Agnes said her voice light, as if she talked about this on a daily subject._

_Celeste turned to her fellow witch with a scowl on her face. "Agnes! There is no need to call her that, she has a name!"_

_Anges huffed. "Right I forgot. To everyone else she is a means to an end but to you she's your daughter. I should have never given you care time with her. Your too soft, too easy! Need I remind you who her mother was?"_

_"No." Celeste replied a frown upon her lips. "But Luna is not Madeline. Luna is not the one who betrayed us."_

_Agnes cackled. "Her very existence is evidence of Madeline's betrayal gooey eyed about that Labonair boy. That child over there is the result so in my eyes she is the very meaning of betrayal. You are right about one thing Luna is not her mother she is much stronger. All the more reason to be smart and punish her when need be..."_

_"Smart. You call beating her smart."_

_"How else are you supposed to train a mutt like her?" Agnes asked after Celeste's statement._

_"She is not a mutt! She's just a little girl, a baby. Surely even you can understand that." Celeste said looking at the little girl curled up in a ball with a sympathetic look in her eyes._

_"Ladies, Ladies! Let's not forget that I am the one who took out the girls parents after making a deal with you. I can kill you with the snap of my fingers. As you know your witch magic has no use against me. Now let me see what I came for." The man with dark hair said an evil glint in his dark eyes._

_The two women nodded and walked forward. Celeste raising her hand causing the circle to disappear. The girl looked up with wide eyes._

_The dark haired man walked towards the small child, a smirk forming on his face._

_"Well Abbraxas what do you think?"_

_The man reached forward and pulled down a lock of the girls curly hair. She gasped and tried to back up but her back was already to the wall._

_The man remained unfazed as he turned her around frowning at the sight of her blood stained skin and her spine._

_"No no, this just won't do. You witches are starving her. This was not part of the deal.." He said his voice fading in and out. The world that had appeared around us had disappeared._

Opening my eyes I was now back in the room. Still holding hands with Luna and Freya, still inside of the circle.

She got up first and began to clean the floor, ridding it of the circle and the drawings that were decorated around it. "Did it work?"

"What was Abbraxas doing in that memory?" I asked ignoring Freya's question not to be mean but Abbraxas was the reason Luna and I were without parents. He was top priority.

Luna took a deep breath. Even out of the memory she still looked pale and shaken up. I was glad that we had went there. To her memories. We had fixed our problems. Since I was in the wrong, I did the right thing and apologized. It felt good to not be so closed off towards her.

"I don't know. I didn't even remember him or them being there in the first place. I remembered being cold and alone. That was what I was trying to show you."

I turned to Freya, getting a sudden idea. "Freya do you think they could have locked her memories away and you just happened to discover it?"

She nodded standing, now that everything was cleaned up. "It is a definite possibility. Maybe after Dahlia we should look into it. Who knows what else they could have hid...."

I pulled Luna in for another hug. She looked like she needed it right now.

"Your not alone anymore Luna."

She sighed returning the hug. "I know I'm not alone it's just weird that they would take my memory."

"How about the three of us go get a bite to eat?" I suggested trying to lighten the mood. Luna nodded looking at Freya hopefully who had started shaking her head.

"No I wouldn't want to intrude. The two of you probably have a lot of catching up to do."

I smiled linking my arm up with hers and Luna's.

"Oh please, Freya you helped with a lot today more than you know. Three is better than two...."

.........................................................

_ **Freya Pov** _

.........................................................

I was happy that Hayley dragged me along to this brunch of sorts. I haven't laughed this much since we found out that people had been going missing. It was nice to just talk and be at ease.

If I was being honest the three of us did more talking then eating. The place we went to wasn't crowded. In fact we were the only people there besides a waiter and a cook. Everything seemed dead and silent. Especially the outside streets. I could not have been the only one uneasy.

I forgot all about that as Hayley described Hope throwing her dinner plate at Jackson.

My phone vibrated naturally I looked down at it's lit up screen. A smile still on my face as I did so.

When I read the the frantic text my face fell, the smile along with it.

_"JOSHCOMPOUNDASAP"_

It was sent by Davina. I stood up in panic causing Luna and Hayley to look up at me in confusion.

"Josh." I said and Luna put way to much cash on the table for our food before following me out of the restaurant, Hayley leading the way.

"There is something wrong. Walking at a normal pace isn't going to cut it. Hayley said as she held out her hands to both me and Luna.

"Ugh..."

Sure vamp speeding was faster than normal paced walking, but normal paced walking did not make my head spin and make me want to throw up.

Luna recovered quicker than I. It was probably because she was so used to it, and she was part werewolf and they tended to recover fast.

After going to Josh's bedside when my head stopped spinning Davina and Luna were there talking quickly to each other about his breathing. Apparently his heart had already stopped once.

Kol was talking to Klaus, Marcel, and Elijah. The four of them looked concerned and that worried me.

Looking over at Josh I saw that he was swelling up. Almost like when you blew up a balloon except all over his body. I didn't know what this meant but I did know that it couldn't mean anything good.

Before I could ask about his skin the two girls split going to different area's of the room. No longer talking.

Luna went and got something from a tall cabinet. It was a large syringe and to go with it an equally sized needle. Davina got some clear tubing. I noticed that she looked a little green in the face. 

"What's going on?" I asked watching as Luna cut Josh's shirt open and tossed it to the ground carelessly. 

"There is some type of fluid in his lungs. Draining it is going to be difficult but it will make him breathe better and he just might wake up." Luna replied as Davina began rubbing some kind of yellow thick paste onto his chest.

Everyone in the room had their attention on Josh. I felt weird just standing there doing nothing while Luna and Davina were doing everything.

I wanted to help. Needed to, he was my friend.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked watching as Luna and Davina prepared the syringe.

Davina handed me an empty IV bag. "Hold this."

Luna was the one to do it. Stick the needle inside him. I would have thought that she would have been the last person to do it but apparently not. Then again when it came to anatomy, and body stuff Luna knew a lot more than anyone here in the compound.

I couldn't watch the needle disappear into his chest. So I looked away.

There was a heaviness in my hands and I glanced down to see that the IV bag was filling up with a greenish yellow thick liquid. As I looked closer I saw that little white things were swimming around in it. I closed my eyes horrified at what I had just witnessed. Poor Josh.

"Oh god."

I gagged when the bag started to grow heavier and warmer but Davina was already ahead of me, throwing herself over the sink and throwing up. I desperately wanted to drop the bag and go throw up but then I would leave Luna hanging, and I couldn't do that. So I bit my lip and tried to think of something, anything else besides the warm bag in my hands. It was no secret that Davina has a soft stomach, even I wanted to throw up at this point. Luna somehow managed to keep her cool. Her calmness was almost scary sometimes.

Kol was already by Davina's side of course rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort. Asking her what he could do to make it better.

Luna did looked disturbed as she pulled the needle out of his chest. Then she carried on as if nothing had happened at all. Again wearing that steady calm expression. The disturbed one now nothing more than a memory in my mind. Luna speedily bandaged Josh up.

Grabbing a couple clear containers she took the IV bag out of my hands and dumped the contents of it inside. Then she emptied what was inside of the tube out into another container. Repeating the process until the bag was empty free of the repulsing liquid.

I was still having trouble thinking about that being in Josh's chest. Things living and swimming around. I shuddered at the thought.

"Freya can you get me the microscope it's in the bottom cabinet." Luna said and I moved forward doing as she asked and putting the heavy object onto the counter in the middle of the room next to the containers. Glad that I had something to do, so I didn't think about _those_ _things_ anymore.

"Can the two of you get a x ray and an mri machine? I know it's a lot to ask-"

Elijah shook his head. "Consider it done." Then Klaus and Elijah were gone. Klaus leaving last, looking at Luna worriedly before leaving to go with our other brother. Of course she didn't notice.

"Take this. It will help with the nausea and dizziness you are experiencing." Luna quietly said holding some pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Davina took them saying "thank you" before apologizing. Kol led her out of the room. Saying _thank you_ to both Luna and I before leading Davina gently out of the room. It was apparent that Davina was going to be gone for the rest of today and tonight. I could understand her reaction. I just wished someone would take me away too...

Now it was just the three of us. Me, Luna, and Marcel.

"What do you think this is?" Marcel asked leaning on the counter looking at the containers in disgust.

She shrugged. "If I had to guess I'd say it was some kind of parasite."

Luna picked up the container filled with the thick green and yellow liquid. Swishing it around slightly. The white things had stopped swimming around. Now they were at the bottom, hopefully dead. It's what they seemed to be, Luna thought that they were too.

"Without the host it dies. So it was probably feeding on him."

I winced and Marcel did to.

"How are you not affected by this?" I asked holding my stomach. Sick thinking about those things swimming around in his chest, eating away at my friend.

"Back at the caves after I refused to kill a witch that had betrayed them and they killed her in front of me. It was a gruesome death. They slashed open her stomach and chest. Then they put her dead body in my cell. Every day I woke up to the smell of rotting flesh. They made me watch as bugs and worms ate her from the inside out. This bothers me but I try to look at like I didn't just pull those things out of my friends chest." I nodded understanding.

So it was all about how you looked at things. Who knew that could make a difference.

"Marcel I might be gone for a while but I think I know who can help me figure out what exactly is inside of that container and how to get them out of Josh."

Shadow whined and pawed at Luna's legs.

"No no Shadow you can't go with me. Not this time. Watch Josh for me okay." She said reaching out and petting his dark fur.

Shadow trotted over to Josh's bed. Watching his chest go up and down.

Before she left she pulled me and Marcel in for a hug. She really was the best at those....

"I don't know when or how but we are going to return Josh back to normal."

I nodded feeling a sense of hope. With everyone working together we might just be able save Josh.

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

I sighed in relief when Jake picked up. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to reach him.

"Hey don't tell Aiden about Josh." I said into the phone interrupting his usual friendly greeting. Not to be mean but I didn't have time for such pleasantries.

"Luna I have to-"

"Jake you don't understand. He's really bad and I know a person who might be able to help us with him but I don't want Aiden to see Josh in this way."

He sighed closing what sounded like a door.

"How bad is it?"

"He's got parasites in his lungs, and there's this thick greenish liquid which I think is puss-"

"Okay okay! No need to go into any details. I will tell him when he wakes up and that probably won't be until night fall."

"Thank you Jake."

Then I hung up. Walking around my room trying to find that damn number.

.........................................................

"May I speak to Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Who is this?" Was the reply I got. But to my luck it was not my friend as I had hoped. These days me hoping for something did the exact opposite thing I wanted it to do. So because of that I tried not to hope because hoping only seemed to be it worse.

"Luna. I'm a friend." I said and there was a slight pause before the woman started speaking again.

"I am sorry but Dr. Brennan is not here right now. She is down with two of her colleagues in New Orleans."

A smile made it's way onto my face.

"New Orleans?" I asked just to get clarification.

"Yes Lafayette I believe. Do you have a last name Luna?" Asked the speaker.

"Halliwell. And thank you by the way." I said before hanging up. I had gotten what I needed there was no need to stay on the phone for an unnecessary amount of time.

.........................................................

After some more digging I finally found that damn number. 

What I wanted to do was just break out into dance but that would have to wait until Josh was better.

I waited patiently praying she would pick up. It had been a while since I'd called everything was just going crazy right now.

"Brennan."

"Hey it's Luna."

"Luna! I was wondering when you were going to call again. It seems as though it's been forever since we last spoke when in reality it's only been a couple months. How are you?"

I smiled her voice was just as I had remembered. Like no time had passed at all. "Honestly I am not the best. How are you?"

"Fine, though I could be better."

"So I hear your in New Orleans."

"Yes. My colleagues and I just solved a murder case. It was a rather interesting one maybe I can tell you all about it."

Brennan and her murder cases. My friend has an obsession. Not with solving murders but with finding the truth. I admired her for that.

"I need to ask you something would you mind if we talked in person?"

"No of course not. We are currently tying up loose ends on the case but we can meet. My partner Booth wants to go to this place called Blue Dog Cafe in Lafayette. I hope that they don't serve actual dog because then I would refuse to eat there. Hodgins is also going to be there I'm sure they would like to meet you."

I nodded. "Sounds great. See you in a couple hours."

.........................................................

"And where do you need to go?"

"Lafayette. If you want me to be really specific the Blue Dog Cafe" I said honestly answering Damon's question.

"Princess that's at least a two hour drive."

"If you drove we'd get there in an hour." I said again speaking honestly. Damon was a true speed demon. Always going faster than necessary. I didn't mind but it was the truth.

"Who are we meeting because I'm just not going to let you go alone not after what happened to Josh."

"A friend of mine. If anyone can help us figure out what those things are in Josh's lungs it's her."

Damon said nothing but when he grabbed his leather jacket and my hand that was enough...

.........................................................

Thanks to my dad's speed driving we made it there in an hour. We talked the whole way down to Lafayette. It wasn't too hot. The cool wind blowing over my face and in my hair made me feel a _sense of peace_. The kind I hadn't felt in months.

It was nice. Over the past few weeks I hadn't had much time with him. Despite the situation it was nice to talk with him again. He even asked about Kai. Surprisingly he wasn't even mad. He was asking purely out of curiosity and maybe a little bit of boredom.

"Josh said that there was tension between me and Klaus and not the angry kind. What other kinds of tension are there?"

He sighed his one hand that was on the steering wheel tightened.

"There are a few but I'm not comfortable with discussing them with you."

I frowned confused at his answer. 

"And why would you be uncomfortable about telling about them? I thought you said we could talk about everything."

Damon coughed coming to a sudden stop.

"Oh look at that, we're here."

Before I could get out he put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him. It took me a moment before I realized he had his phone in his other hand. "Selfi time..."

"Damon we don't have time for this-"

He shook my head cutting me off. "There is always time for a selfi, now please smile for your father..."

I rolled my eyes but did as he asked.

"I take it I'm going in alone..." I trailed off as Damon texted Cami. Sending her the picture we just took.

"Yeah. I trust you to take care of yourself and you are the one who knows the good doctor. Besides if something goes wrong everyone in that cafe is going to be headless so try not to break to many hearts."

I nodded stepping out of the car, gently closing the door. This camaro was Damon's baby. Cami sometimes swore that he loved his car more than her. Damon of course denied it....

Walking into the cafe I was worried that it would be hard to find her. I hadn't expected a cafe to be this big. Luckily all my worries were washed away as I saw her sitting at a table with two men.

Apparently one of the men noticed me and stood up his hand going to his hip. Where I was sure his gun was. I stopped in my tracks not wanting to bet shot today.

"Booth what are you......Luna!"

It was weird being tackled with a hug by Brennan. She believed in things like science, calculations, in other words what could be proven. My friend did not lead with emotions or feelings. She thought that they were chemicals in the brain. I did not agree. I believed that science could only explain so much. I lived in a world of magic. I believed that some things couldn't be tested. But Brennan was my friend so I respected her beliefs just like she respected mine.

She pulled away, a smile on her face.

"I must apologize I don't know what came over me. If I had to guess it was dopamine, oxytocin, serotonin, and endorphins which are the four primary chemicals released into the body when you are excited."

I laughed taking my sun glasses off and putting them in the pocket of my shorts.

"So I take it your happy to see me?" I summed up and she nodded. Putting her hand on my back leading me to the table she had been sitting at.

"This is my partner and friend-" She said gesturing to the man in a dark suit who vaguely reminded me of Elijah.

"Whoa whoa Bones, hold on! I can introduce myself." The man said looking offended.

My friend sighed exasperatedly.

"Ugh of course I forgot you are the alpha male so you feel the need to introduce yourself therefore show casing your dominance to impress the opposite sex."

"Bones all I wanted to do was introduce myself. You get all touchy when I introduce you."

The other guy grabbed my arm and pulled me down into a seat. "Hey it's nice to meet you, I'm Hodgins but you can call me Jack. Luna you might want to sit down this is gonna take a while."

I nodded watching as Bones and her partner went back and fourth.

"How is wanting to introduce myself trying to show case my dominance and impress her?"

"The body does not lie and your body language right now proves that you are in fact attempting to show case your dominance. Your chest is puffed out suggesting that you are confident and prideful of the physical markers on your body. In other words your muscular physique. Many mammals do this especially birds. It is completely natural. They puff out their chest, just like your doing now to show of their colorful array feathers to attract other female birds in other words a mate."

"I am a man. I am not a bird, and I don't have feathers."

"So you don't deny that you are trying to impress my friend with your well developed pectoral muscles."

"Bones your taking it to far."

"Booth how am I taking it to far? You are a special agent who works for the FBI you should be able to handle the truth."

"No. What you said is not true you are just making assumptions-'

"Assumptions that are true."

"I am not one of _those_ _guys_."

"Physical attraction is based upon instinct. It takes at least 90 seconds to be attracted to someone after meeting them."

"I haven't even officially met her yet. And you know that I don't just go for looks."

"Looks may not be the number one thing but it definitely is a factor. Tessa, Rebecca, and Cam are considered attractive because of their symmetrical facial features. Luna has very good facial symmetry and you do have a thing for green eyes."

"Looks are a factor but to me it doesn't over ride personality, attitude, and self respect. And Fyi I do not have a thing for green eyes."

"The statistics in this case don't lie. Two is greater than one it always has been and always will be."

"Your friend has gray in her eyes. So if you want to get technical they are not green."

"But they **are** primarily green and her name is _Luna_ **not** friend."

"I would have known that if you would have let us meet properly."

I looked over at Hodgins to see that he had a look of amusement on his face. He was enjoying this. As I watched them I couldn't help but find it enjoying to.

Watching them interact was entertaining. They seemed to have completely different personalities. I didn't understand how they could be partners and work together when a simple thing like this turns in to something else completely different.

I stood up and held out my hand, when Booth looked my way.

"Hi I'm Luna." I said and he took my hand smiling.

"I'm Booth but you can call me Seeley."

"Now what exactly did you need my help with?" Brennan asked and I let the warm smile that I had held all this time slip off my face.

"My friend is in trouble. The supernatural kind." I said speaking in a low voice. The three of them nodded.

"We should probably take this outside." Hodgins suggested looking around at the other people who sat around us.

"Good idea." Booth said holding the door open for everyone.

As I stepped out I saw Damon he was on the phone and still had his sunglasses on. I waved and he waved back.

"Boyfriend?" Hodgins asked and I was about to answer when someone else did.

"No I'm her father." Damon replied almost yelling since he was practically on the other side of the street.

"Actually judging by your bone structure you are not her father."

"He's my father figure." I explained waving Damon off and he returned back to the phone. I didn't know for sure but I had a feeling he was glaring in her direction.

"Well Booth is exceptional at tracking people down." Brennan voiced causing Booth to pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Now stressed out.

"Great, Bones why can't you just say great?" Booth exclaimed using his hands as he spoke.

"Exceptional means unusual and not typical. In some cases it means unusually good and outstanding. If that's not a compliment I don't know what is. I could just say the plain commonly used word _great_. And have it not mean as much is that what you want?"

"You think I'm exceptional?" Booth asked tilting his head to the side.

"In some cases, yes, I would consider you very exceptional." Brennan said in an honest tone.

There was a moment of silence before they turned to me. Wow. That was interesting. Though their eye contact was brief it was intense. I couldn't help but wonder if Klaus' and I's eye contact was as intense as that.

I cleared my throat before I began speaking.

"I am sure that he is exceptional but tracking someone down is not what I need. My friend Josh is a vampire and he is sick. To the point where he isn't waking up. There is pus in his lungs and I would imagine throughout his body. As each hour passes he seems to get worse. He has these parasites. I'm not exactly a parasite expert but I know enough that whatever they are is not normal. If I had to guess I'd say they were feeding on him but I don't know for sure and I would really appreciate it if you could help me because I don't know what to do. A healing spell won't fix this. True I could have had the best doctors look at him but I chose you instead because I trust you." I said mainly talking to Brennan. She was the one that I had asked for help in the first place.

Brennan put a hand on my shoulder. "Working with a living body is not something that I do often in my line of work. But I am going to try and hopefully succeed for you and your friend. I am confident that both Booth and Hodgins are going to aid in helping me with no questions asked." She said turning to look at the two men.

The two of them nodded. I felt a sudden urge to nod with them. She had spoken so persuasively I was sure she could get anyone to do whatever she wanted if she used that particular tone.

Booth put on a pair of dark sunglasses on and straightened his black tie. "Alright Luna where is this friend of yours?"

"The French Quarter." I said jumping when Hodgins exclaimed happily. The three of us turned to look at him.

"Dude I've been there before on break. I woke up on a bench in Bourbon Street, I didn't remember what happened the night before. In fact I still don't but I had one hell of a hangover that tells me that something great happened."

"As fun as waking up on a bench on Bourbon Street and not remember what happened the night before sounds, I'm afraid that you are going to have to stay at the compound, my home. People have been going missing."

Brennan turned to me after putting her sun glasses on and putting her hair up. "It's completely normal for people to go missing. Especially in a place like New Orleans and with all of the supernatural activity over there it's bound to happen."

I shook my head. They didn't understand. Yes, it was true. People did go missing but not like this.

_This was deliberate._ After what happened to Josh, I don't think it was a coincidence.

"Who ever is doing this, is doing it carefully. Marcel's vampire have been watching every inch of the Quarter so who ever is doing this has experience and knows enough to avoid getting caught."

I take it my words made impact because of the heavy silence. I swallowed thickly realizing that maybe I was asking for to much.

"Look I understand if you don't want to help. Things can get messy down in the Quarter and I can't guarantee your protection..."

The three of them looked over at each other, as if deciding something. Without actually saying anything. At our best Hayley and I could do that.

"It will take a while for the court and justice system to process the evidence we just sent. In theory, it would be wise to stay around the area, in case for some reason they would call us back. Staying close by would not only save money but also time."

Booth sighed putting an arm around Brennan's shoulder.

"Bones can you please speak English." Booth said speaking in a pleading tone.

Brennan raised her eye brows confused. I knew mine were raised as well. I understood her perfectly. She was agreeing that she would stay with me and help me with my friend and on the plus side they'd be around if the case they just worked called them back, staying here was cheaper and would cost less money.

"I was speaking English. Would you like me to say it in Spanish, French, Portuguese, Italian, it's been a while since I've spoken Russian but I can give it a shot-"

Hodgins cleared his throat cutting Brennan off. "What Booth meant was for you to simply it."

Brennan being as stubborn as she was shook her head. "No Luna understood it, didn't you?"

I nodded.

Causing both men to look at me with wide eyes.

"Here I thought you were normal..." Booth said in a surprised tone, causing me to raise my eye brows again. Now I wasn't normal?

"Booth has issues with people who have a higher IQ than him." Brennan whispered looking between Hodgins and I.

"No, I do not have any issues at all, I'm just surprised that's all. No offense but you don't really look like a squint." He said holding his hands up in a defensive position. "None taken." I said shrugging my shoulders as I took my sunglasses out of my pocket and put them on my face. 

The sun was awful bright in Lafayette. Yet in the Quarter it was dark and cloudy. I'd even go as far to say gloomy. Maybe it was darker there because of the _darkness_ of the city, supernaturally speaking. If that's what it was it honestly would not surprise me. The way the witches handled me it was like they had done it before. They knew how to beat me without killing me. At some point though it felt like forever they would stop their assault. Not because they were being merciful but because they didn't want to kill me, at least not yet. I wonder how many people it took for them to realize when and where the stopping point was. How many deaths? How much pain? How much blood was on that cave floor? These are questions I will most likely never find the answers and for once I was perfectly fine without knowing the answer. Questions like these are the ones I didn't want answers to.

"What Booth means to say is squints aren't usually attractive," Hodgins said causing Booth to look at him his mouth forming in a hard line. Clearly not pleased with his colleague's words.

"That's not true okay. Angela, Bones, and Cam are attractive so don't even go there bug boy."

"Hey! We're out of the lab there's no need to call me that!" Hodgins said in a defensive tone. His arms folded over each other. Almost as if he was trying to intimidate Booth who was at least half a foot taller than him, not to mention his build.

"Once a bug boy, always a bug boy." Booth muttered under his breath clapping his hands together and turning to me. "Okay Luna how are we going to get to the compound?"

"By directions I assume." Brennan said answering her partners question.

"Just follow that blue car and it will lead you to the compound, okay?" I said gesturing the Damon's car.

They nodded and got into a black SUV, Hodgins complaining about being in the back. I walked to my own car and told Damon that the plan was for them to follow us.

He didn't seem to happy because he had to drive slow.

.........................................................

It wouldn't be long before we reached the compound. I was starting to recognize the things we had passed on the way to Lafayette. I decided it would be a good idea if I called Klaus now. To not only tell him about the new guests that would not only be staying at the compound but I needed to hear his voice, his reassurance. 

I could feel an attack coming on. Multiple of them. If I got on the ground now, I wouldn't get up.

It was the fact that my friend was in trouble, **_big_** trouble. 

The fear of failing was taking over my mind and body. My hands had started to begin to shake.

If I didn't fix him then he could die. If he died not only would I lose a friend, but Aiden would lose the one he loved the most.

"Luna are you alright?" Damon asked over the quiet roar of the wind.

I nodded taking out my phone, unlocking it, and going straight to contacts. I didn't even have to scroll he was on the top of the list, always has been and always will be.

"Why are you calling him?" Damon asked his tone now irritated and no longer concerned.

"He needs to know about my friends, and I have to ask if he got the equipment I asked for."

"Equipment?" He asked looking over at me with his brows raised.

"Stuff for Josh," I replied sighing in relief when he picked up. He was the only medication without any side effects I could take, and it worked.

EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

I swear I could hear Damon's eyes roll as Klaus began talking.

"Hello love, Elijah and I managed to get what you asked for along with a few other things."

"That's great, listen I have a few people coming to the compound. If anyone can help Josh it's them. I figured since Davina and Freya won't be able to help me as much on this one-"

"Whatever will help with Josh, I understand. Besides I'm sure I'll love your friends. Now is there something else you would like to talk about, before you lie to me remember that I know you better than anyone."

Damon muttered a string of curse words under his breath. It wasn't hard to guess that they were aimed at Klaus.

"I'm just scared. Not only for Josh but for myself as selfish as that sounds. I have at least two crazy powerful people after me that I know of. I can't sleep I'm having nightmares again, I miss everyone at home. I feel like I'm just slowly losing my mind and everything is just falling apart and I don't know how to keep either of those things from happening."

Damon did something surprising. He put his hand on my back and began rubbing small circles. He didn't look mad anymore, he looked worried.

"Luna it's okay to be scared. You have every reason to be. I don't know why you try to pretend like your tougher than everyone else, when we already know. We'll finish this conversation later, when will you arrive at the compound?"

I looked over at Damon who mouthed the number.

"At least thirty minutes. Thank you for everything," I said trying to think of how to let him know how much I appreciated him.

"Surely by now you know I would do anything for you."

My eyes went downcast and a blush crept onto my face. "Hopefully by now you know how thankful and appreciative I am for you and in return I would do anything for you too."

There was a heavy silence. Damon had taken his hand off my back and the only sounds was the wind and quiet breathing.

I was starting to wonder if he had hung up.

"Luna......"

Klaus said my name. It wasn't like any other time, this time it was different. It wasn't a question or a statement. His voice was attractive on it's own. However I liked it best when he said my name or called me _love_.

I swallowed thickly. Not trusting myself to speak right then. My knees already felt like jelly, but this time it wasn't because of the fear.

"Yes Klaus......"

I said mimicking his tone, even drawing out his name like he did mine.

"Elijah needs me I have to go."

Then he was gone. 

I swear he was going to say something else before he had to go.....

What could it have been?

Looking over at Damon his face was scrunched up it wasn't an unpleasant look but not exactly a pleasant one either. As we made our way to the compound I couldn't help but think about what he could have possibly said...............................

.........................................................

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.........................................................

"Tell me brother, what exactly....was the purpose of that?" I asked watching as he put his head in hands, slamming his phone on to the table nearly snapping it and the table in half.

"I don't know Elijah! I was going to say_ I love you, _but I just couldn't. I already said I would do anything for her. I don't want her to suspect my feelings." He replied hostilely. Although I knew his anger and frustration wasn't directed towards me, but at himself.

"Would it be such a bad thing if she did?" 

Klaus looked up at me incredulously. Nothing short of what I had expected. 

"Of course it would Elijah. There is to much at stake to slip up. I can't afford to give away any hints or do things that might tip her off. In all my years of life I have never loved anyone the way I love her. Not Tatia, and certainly not Aurora. I am sure that if the three of them were around the same time period and I had to choose it would be Luna. Without a second thought. Even if I had to live my life over and over again I would still choose her. She somehow see's through me and understands, even when I can't manage to do so myself. Able to cheer me up on my worst days, make me smile and laugh. She will put herself in pain to prevent mine without even asking. She is able to calm me down when I want to go out on a killing spree. Not even Hope can do that. Luna and I share this special connection, this bond if it somehow get's broken Elijah, I would lose my bloody mind!" 

I poured myself and him a glass of bourbon. I had originally done this for me but given his current state he looked like he needed a glass.

"Brother what are you going to do if some one asks her out?"

"She get's asked out all the time," Klaus scoffed his forehead furrowed.

I took a sip from my glass. Savoring the strong flavor.

"Yes...she does," I agreed.

"But what would happen if she were to say, yes." I added causing him to nearly spew out his drink. 

"Tha-that's impossible," my brother stuttered out.

I resisted the urge to chuckle. 

"Hardly, you first thought that it was _impossible_ to have romantic feelings for her of any sort, in the first place. Now you are _convinced,_ that you are in love with her." I summed up causing him to glare in my direction.

"I am not convinced Elijah, _I know_. Before I didn't want to accept it before but now I have. End of story."

"Hardly, you still haven't answered my question..." I trialed off trying to push but not to much. If I did then he would close himself off again, which is something I did not want to happen. We were more closer today then we have been in the past thousand years. 

This is why I had to tread carefully.

"Alright though it is highly unlikely I will answer your question."

I patiently waited as he took yet another drank from his half full glass. A distasteful expression on his face.

"I would make plans to eradicate the bloke from existence."

This time I didn't bother to hold back my laughter, surely my brother must have been joking.

"You can't be serious....."

My words hung in the air. Judging by the _set in stone_ look on his face I didn't think he was joking. He hardly did, especially when talking about Luna.

"Oh but Elijah, come on, you know me. What were you expecting me to say? Did you expect me to allow a stranger to walk into her life and think he knows her and can just put his hands on her whenever he feels like it." My brother seemed to think what he said was funny while I thought the opposite.

"So in your mind you are the only one who can put your hands on her?" I asked. Awaiting his reply with my never ending patience.

"No," he huffed expressing the irritation in his voice.

"Then I ask you, _who_, in you mind would be able you put their hands on her?"

"If someone were to put their hands on her they wouldn't know what they were doing. Luna is not a piece of glass, or a marble slate. They would have to be gentle but not to gentle so she doesn't feel like a piece of breakable glass. She hates it when anyone treats her that way. So someone who knows her, someone who wouldn't hurt her. Besides it wouldn't get that far anyway, I wouldn't let it. You asked me what I would do I'd happily rip the man to pieces."

"So in other words, _you_, are the only one who is suitable to touch her." I stated out of honesty. I knew for a fact that my brother would throw himself into the flames of a raging fire, lie there and burn, rather than hurt her.

"No. I don't even trust myself, you know that Elijah. The idea is that no one should be able to put their hands on her, not even me."

"When are you going to tell her?" I said remembering that I had asked it a few different times before. It was probably best if I changed the subject anyway.

"As I have said before, I am going to wait until I _feel_ the time is right."

"So what your looking for is the perfect sunset, maybe even a nice dinner before....." I assumed and he again looked at me incredulously. 

"No Elijah. I mean a time where no one is after her, people aren't missing, and she doesn't feel as if she's losing her mind."

"Oh so so never," I summed up sitting back into the chair. 

His silence was unexpected. 

What I had expected was for him to get angry, maybe even temporarily kill me.

My brother just looked defeated.

"Listen brother, I am only trying to help so here is my advice. Nothing can always go the way you want. Sometimes you have to work with what you get. You might not thank that now isn't the perfect time but when another comes and takes her from your grasp you will think back realizing, that any time before then would have been perfect. You might deny what I say but trust me, it is possible. And if it does happen there will be absolutely nothing you can do. Take it from someone who has experienced this first hand."

He put the empty glass down rather roughly. "Elijah I told you-"

"I know you did and I didn't listen. That's my fault, I'm paying the price. Now I am telling you so that you don't make the same mistakes I did. So you don't have to go through the pain.........."

.........................................................

Since our conversation his attitude remained in the middle. Not better, yet not exactly worse.

When she got out of the car with her long curly wind blown dark hair and some casual attire my brother seemed to freeze at the steps, before resuming his normal pace, with difficulty it looked like.

I didn't blame him. Luna was quite beautiful. 

It never mattered to my brother what she was wearing. _Everyday_ he would freeze like he did just now and be caught off guard. Over the many times he had explained the feeling I still couldn't wrap my own head around what he had said. I didn't know how he could restrain himself for so long if he felt for her so intensely. In a way I felt sorry for him. In another way I was happy that my brother had found someone that made him happy. True they weren't together, at least not yet but she still managed to make him happy without even trying. I could only imagine how much he would change when they got together he just might be the happiest man in the world.

"This is my friend Temperance Brennan her colleagues Seeley Booth and Jack Hodgins." Luna said gesturing to the three people beside her.

"You see Bones that's how you introduce someone." 

I knew that voice, I knew that name.

"Elijah Mikealson it's been what....about 250 years..............."

** _flashback_ **

.........................................................

_"Look it's likely that things are gonna get ugly."_

_"Come now Seeley you know me I can take care of myself."_

_"And I don't doubt that Elijah but the last thing I need is another dead friend," Seeley said his voice heavy with emotion. Pain to be specific._

_"I am not like anyone you have ever met. I have walked along this path for a very long time, I don't plan on leaving it anytime soon," I assured him._

_"That's what my partner said and he got shot," My friend said using the same tone._

_There was a loud crash and the loud scream of a woman and the yelling of a man._

_Without hesitation he took off in the direction of the noise._

_I matched his pace effortlessly. "Surely you should re-consider. This seems like a dangerous situation, shouldn't someone else be doing this."_

_Seeley chuckled as his running pace increased. "What someone like you? Sorry friend but I'm the one with the badge."_

_The shop had busted windows and the screams continued. Seeley drew his gun and entered the room. Identifying himself as he did._

_"Let the girl go." Seeley said his voice even as he aimed the gun at the man._

_I had been friends with this man for a couple years. He was the best shot I had ever seen, he didn't like to kill._

_"I can't mister I've got to get this money for my kids their sick. Aint no doctor round here gonna fix them for free."_

_The man still had his arm wrapped around the small woman holding her back. Preventing her from running. The other hand wrapped around a gun that was aimed at Seeley, he seemed to notice but remained calm. Most men couldn't have done what he was doing now. They got impatient and trigger happy._

_"Listen maybe we can work something out I know some people-"_

_A loud noise came from outside and a gun fired. Not Seeley's but the thief's._

_Seeley came crashing down hard on the ground. Blood stained his clothes. His heart was fast although it was fading in and out, he was dying. To much blood was being lost. No doctor could help him._

_I bit into my wrist, hesitating slightly._

_"Drink this," I said letting my bleeding wrist hang over his face._

_"Why?" He questioned his voice and breathing growing weaker as each second passed._

_"It will save you."_

_Seeley laughed. A soft and weak sound. "No one and nothing can save me. I'm dying, I can feel myself fading away. It doesn't hurt, not that much anyway I'm just cold._

_"Your losing a lot of blood. Do you want to die?"_

_He laughed again, sounding worse than before. "Of course not! What kind of question is that?"_

_"Drink this." I repeated patiently and he did wincing as he laid back down._

_Moments later he died just after asking me to help the man and his kids.............._

_Later that next day he awoke in the dark. I had told him what he was and if he wanted to stay that way. Telling him I would have respected either choice._

_He chose to live. Not as a human anymore but as a vampire._

.........................................................

** _end of flashback_ **

.........................................................

"Yes I would say so." I said shaking his hand before briefly hugging him. The last time we saw each other was 250 years ago, 1717. I turned him in 1626. I would have met up with him more often but Mikeal was chasing us and I didn't want to put him in danger. 

"This is my sire and friend Elijah." Seeley said looking between Brennan and Hodgins.

After introductions were finished we all walked into the compound. Luna and Klaus hung behind, talking in soft quiet voice. He had his arm around her shoulders and she was leaning in to him. The both of them looked so relaxed. I had never seen my brother so content with someone. When she was relaxed he was. When she as angry he was angry. When she was sad he was. When she was scared he was ready to rip anyone to pieces. The same could be said for Luna. When he was mad she did whatever she could to prevent him from doing something, it of course worked every time. I could have said the exact words she said to him and it wouldn't work, because she wasn't saying them so it didn't have the same effect. When he was sad she would do whatever she could to cheer him up. One time she attempted to make him food, Luna nearly burnt down the kitchen but she had made him smile, made him laugh. Their relationship was the perfect example of give and take. Both were willing to give more than the other.

In no time we made it to the sick room, where Freya and Marcel were.

As soon as we walked in Freya apologized and walked out. She looked a little sick just like Davina had.

I looked over everything one more time before excusing myself and heading out of the sick room to go search for Freya. She didn't look to good and I wanted to make sure that my sister was alright. After all as her brother it was my job.

.........................................................

"Elijah I'm fine." Freya said but I ignored her, wetting a rag with cold water and placing it upon her forehead. 

She was running a fever. I wanted to try and cool her down. The last thing I wanted was for her to get sick. 

"Then it wouldn't hurt if you laid down for a while and rested." I replied pulling the covers of her bed up so she could get inside.

Instead of arguing she climbed into her bed a tired expression on her face.

"I never thought you would tuck me in." She voiced as I did just that making sure everything was covered she couldn't be cold.

"I am just doing my job," I replied simply.

"Right so you consider yourself the caretaker of our family." 

Caretaker.

I had never had thought of it that way. I suppose she was right. The vow, _Always and Forever _meant so much to me. 

To an outsider the vow might have been an excuse to do what ever my family wanted, it just wasn't true. Those people didn't understand the meaning of _what ever it takes_. It literally means what it sounds like. To protect my family, for the ones I loved; I would cross lines, kill, torture and do a number unspeakable things all in the name of **family**. The people who would never turn their back on you is your family. Most people are lucky to experience that. It had taken a lot to bring us all together like this. And now that we were finally together as a family again it would be harder to break us apart. 

"I suppose so," I said stepping back preparing to leave when the voice of my older sister stopped me.

"Elijah wait!"

Freya took a deep breath before she began speaking her face filled with guilt, for what I didn't know.

"I've been having bad dreams about our Aunt Dahlia. Would you mind staying in here, just until I fell asleep? I would be forever grateful."

I nodded taking my place beside her bed. Staying would be the least I could do.

"Of course Freya, now rest. I am sure this week is going to be tiresome so if I were you I'd get as much rest as possible before more people start to go missing......"

.........................................................

_ **Damon Pov** _

.........................................................

"So how did you two meet?" I asked or rather wondered aloud as Luna, Brennan, and Hodgins worked around the room. 

"If you are speaking of Luna and I, she helped with a murder case." Brennan answered as she started to put an IV in Josh. 

"A murder case, Bones why wasn't I called?" Booth asked gaining a glare from his partner.

"Contrary to what you believe I am perfectly capable of solving a murder without you," Brennan declared now immersed back into her walk.

"Well contrary to what you believe, it takes more than a pile of bones to solve a murder."

"We didn't solve the case and besides Luna did most of the talking apparently males can be persuaded into anything when in the presence of an alpha female." 

"No doubts about that," Hodgins quietly muttered earning a glare from Klaus. It was a good thing Hodgins' back was turned.

Hayley walked in then asking about Josh. "Any news yet?"

Luna walked up to Hayley briefly hugging her. I was glad to see that the two of them were getting along again.

"So this is your older sister, Hayley." Brennan stated looking between the two, taking her gloves off.

Before Luna could say anything Hayley did. Of course I wasn't surprised she wasn't very trusting towards new people. It took a while for me to grow on her but I eventually did. Apparently I was an annoying self absorbed jerk. Now I was a slightly annoying non-jerk friend. 

"How did you know?"

"Bone structure wise; the zygomatic bones, the mandible are very similar, traits that are from your biological father given your different ethnicities. Tissue wise: the shape and color of your eyes and the labium inferius oris are also similar and were passed down from your father. Though your body's are clearly different you both have similar shape and form just proportioned differently. And as for knowing your name Luna told me apparently that's how friendship works, you get told something and then you do it back and return. Though there really is no way to prove that since there isn't any science involving friendship."

I whistled lowly that was a lot to take in.

Nonetheless the two shook hands.

"Hey I found something." Hodgins exclaimed pulling his face away from the microscope he'd be hiding in for the past half hour.

Luna and Brennan walked over to him, the rest of us (me, Klaus, Elijah, Booth, and Hayley standing back because we didn't want to get and the way and didn't know how to help or where to even start).

"This parasite or whatever the hell it is, is not accounted for. It's never been seen or heard from until now so I can't tell you much everything you'd like to know. After dissecting a few of them I discovered some of this in it's intestinal tract."

Both Brennan and Luna frowned, taking turns looking inside the microscope.

"What do you think?" Brennan asked Luna who had her brows furrowed as she looked in the microscope one more time.

"Lung tissue."

"I don't work with tissue but I concur. It would explain why he's having difficulty breathing," Brennan stated confident in her assumption. 

"And why he hasn't woken up," Luna remarked a look of realization dawning her face.

"Josh is a vampire it shouldn't be keeping him down for this long," Hodgins said a frown on his face as he watched Josh's heartbeat drop on the monitor.

"If the infection is consuming most of his body it would make since that he stays asleep because his body is trying to fight it off, taking the energy needed to wake him up." Luna said looking over at Josh sympathetically.

Then came a round of questions which started off with.....

"When is the last time he had blood?"

.........................................................

It was now night fall. Everyone had cleared the room for Aiden. The look on his face was pure pain.

I found myself going to Rousseau's. Cami went with me. She didn't work their anymore, I convinced her to quit a few days ago.

Tonight we weren't celebrating. Tonight we just came here to drink, and try to forget that Josh was dying.

Brennan said that if they couldn't find out away to get the parasites and infection out of his system he would die. No one was happy when they heard this information. I was just glad I wasn't going to be the one to tell Aiden.

We sat at one of the back booths away from everyone. 

"So how are we going to do this?" Cami asked looking down at her glass of vodka.

I had already downed mine and was waiting for another.

"Do what?"

"Are we going to drink ourselves until we pass out or are we going to drink a little and go home?"

I smirked downing the glass I had just gotten.

"A little bit of both."

She grimaced after finally taking a drink from her glass. "Sounds good," she choked out.

"Hey I thought you said you were a good drinker."

"I _was_ a good drinker back in college. Now I don't have a reason to show off," She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah you do, me. Come on it'll be fun." I said pushing the drinks that I had ordered for us to her.

"Damon if I drink all these I won't be able to walk out of here."

"I'll carry you," I pleaded giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, but I am only doing this for you once."

.........................................................

"See wasn't that fun?" I asked and received a giggle in return.

"Yes it was, I can't believe I'm able to still walk right now," She replied cheerily. 

We were at the steps to the compound. Stupidly for some reason I let go of her hand. She took the first step and face planted.

I was so surprised I didn't know what to do.

After pulling her up and off the ground I saw that her forehead had been split completely open. Blood just poured down her face.

"Cami are you okay?"

"Yeah, just craaaazy tired..." She replied sluggishly, yawning to tie the whole thing off.

Picking her up I shook my head down at her. "Nope come on Cami, you have to stay awake."

"What if I don't want to?" Cami stuttered out the ghost of a grin on her face. Now in the compound I saw Luna in the sick room sitting in a chair with a lost look on her face.

Hmm I would have thought that Aiden would still be here.

As I narrowed my eyes I saw that her eyes were downcast and she was crying. Her faithful pup had it's small head on her shoe, I could hear him whining lowly.

"What happened to her?" Luna asked again disregarding her own self for someone else.

"She face planted on a step," I replied to her question watching as she got some alcoholic wipes along with some gause and tape.

With careful hands she wiped Cami's face free of blood. "It's a shallow cut though I wouldn't recommend giving her your blood until tomorrow given all the drinking she's been doing."

"But she'll be okay?" I questioned and she nodded patting Cami on the shoulder who gave her a thumbs-up in response. She was totally out of it. "You should probably take her to bed. When she wakes up to more she is going to have one killer headache." I scooped Cami up off of the bed she had been sitting in. She giggled in response and began to play with my hair.

"You should probably go to bed too, it's not good for you to not get any sleep."

Shadow barked lowly as if agreeing with me. "Good boy," I said as I reached down to scratch behind his ears. "See Luna even your dog thinks you should go to bed." I smiled watching as Shadow spun around and barked once more, looking up at his owner, smart dog.

Luna nodded but I didn't think she was really going to do as I asked. It was time to bring the big guns out.

"Goodnight Luna."

In return I got a quiet _"goodnight."_

After tucking Cami in and nearly losing my shirt in the process, because she was holding onto it tightly, I headed to Klaus' room luckily he was there with Marcel.

"Hey Luna is in the sick room with Josh, when I came in there she was crying."

Marcel sighed leaving the room telling the both of us goodnight.

A few minutes later we were back in the sick room. Luna still sitting in that chair looking at Josh with that same lost look on her face.

"You see Luna since you won't listen to me, or your own dog I figured that you would have to listen to the big bad wolf."

I expected a small laugh or even a half a smile what I got was glaring from the both of them. Geez.......tough crowd.......

Wordlessly Klaus held out his arm and I watched in horror as she took it. Before walking out of the room she turned and smiled telling me _goodnight_ again but this time in a much more cheerful tone then the last time. Shadow licked my shoe and then trotted off to join Luna and Klaus.

What the fuck?

He didn't even have to say anything, and she just went with him. Ugh I really wanted to just punch him in the face sometimes..........................

......................................................... 

_ **Klaus Pov** _

.........................................................

"I'm surprised, I thought you were going to put up more a fight then that." I confessed.

We were in my room, sitting on the sofa. Shadow on the floor in the middle. Well she was technically leaning into me but I didn't mind. I even _allowed_ myself to place an arm around her side. Her hair was down, in spirals and curls of all different shapes, sizes, and lengths. If I had an arm around her then I wouldn't feel the urge to run my fingers through her soft silky locks. Wouldn't feel the urge to pull on each individual curl. Every chance I got to smooth down her hair I did. I couldn't help it. So soft and stubborn like her. Maybe that's why I loved it so much.

"I thought about it but then I wanted to see how Damon would react."

I laughed remembering the look on his face. "So was it worth it?" She asked and I looked down at her smirking. "Most definitely."

"Do you ever get scared?" 

I tensed, her question caught me off guard. It must have been why she had taken her head off of my chest and looked up at me.

It would probably be best if I told the truth. I was already hiding something else from her. A rather large well kept secret. I didn't want to hide anything else from her if I could help it.

"All the time." 

"When?"

I hummed thinking back.

"When you almost got sucked into the portal. Before Rebekah grabbed hold of you I thought-" I swallowed thickly remembering the intense fear I felt. Nothing compared to that one moment I so wished to forget but couldn't it was forever burned into my brain. 

.........................................................

_It was one of the moments when everything slows down._

_There was a screeching sound almost like metal being ripped apart. Eva went first, then Luna. An invisible force pulling her back. I reached for her, she reached too, her eyes wide with surprise and fear. Then a crippling intense, sharp pain filled up my chest. The air was knocked out of my lungs. I stopped breathing, my mind went into this frenzy. All I could think was, **not her. **_

_Over and over again. Let it take me instead. If I could have thrown myself and pushed her out of the way, taken her place I would have done so with out the slightest bit hesitation._

_This was one of these times were you were forced to watch everything unfold and not being able to do anything._

_I've never felt such relief when Rebekah appeared out of no where and grabbed hold of her hand, nearly getting sucked in the portal in the process. I wanted to get on my knees right then and there, feeling relief. Never in my life had I been this thankful for Rebekah._

_Never in my life had I been more afraid._

_Not when Henrik was attacked by the wolves, and not when Mikeal drove a blade through my heart._

.........................................................

"I thought that I was going to die to. It just happened so fast, I didn't even have time to scream." She muttered speaking so softly had it been anyone else but me they probably wouldn't have heard her. 

On instinct I pulled her closer to me, feeling like it was the right thing to do. To comfort her. Hopefully that would be enough to satisfy the _beast_ inside. Though these days nothing I did seemed to please that part of me.

"You said you were having nightmares again, what are they about?" I asked wanting to know what exactly was bothering her so I could know exactly what to do to help her.

"Abbraxas, and Dahlia. Mainly they are about Abbraxas watching me sleep. Speaking of Abbraxas I saw him in a memory today." Luna stated but seeing my confused she explained further. I never had to ask. She always knew what I was going to say and what I was going to do.

She just never knew what I really_ wanted to say _and what I really _wanted to do._

It wasn't her fault of course. I could be secretive if I wanted to be.

"Freya did a spell similar to the one she did with Eva. She put Hayley in my head where she saw what it was like for me to be in one place for so long. Everything went as I remembered until Abbraxas showed up. He was walking with Sabine and Agnes. They were talking about me and he was angry because they were starving me and apparently it wasn't part of the deal. The thing is I don't remember him back then."

Deals were never good. Especially when it involved Luna at that young age. What could he want from her?

"Luna you have every right to be afraid, the nightmares will only get worse if you don't sleep. And for the record you are not losing your mind. Yes it's true things may be falling apart but you definitely aren't one of them and beside I won't let you fall when your dancing, what makes you think I'd let you fall apart."

"Sometimes it can't be helped," Luna remarked sighing as she did, I suspected by the tone of her voice and the drooping of her heavy eyes that she was tired. Exhausted more like it.

"Maybe so but not when I'm around," I smiled when she slumped back down into me.

"I can't sleep."

"Are you scared of being alone?" I asked if that wasn't the problem I didn't know what was. Luna always did sleep better when she wasn't alone. I knew she was prone to have fewer nightmares, if she had any at all.

"Maybe I am afraid of being alone, but I don't want anyone to judge me."

I settled back into the sofa, not planning to leave any time soon. "Then I won't leave."

"As I said before in the car you are the strongest person my family has ever seen. Given what you've been through you have every right to have the fear of being alone. And if anyone has a problem then they can go through me," I continued hoping that my words would work.

To my surprise they did and she caved in. Putting her feet up and curling up at my side.

_"Thank you, Klaus. I don't know what I would do without you. I really appreciate you, not because of what you do for me but for just being you. Despite what you might think about yourself I for one think you're amazing. If anyone disagrees then they can come talk to me....." _Were the last words she uttered before falling asleep. 

Warmth filled my entire form at her words. Always going out of her way to make sure I wasn't left out, and that I felt appreciated and loved. Something she had been doing since the very first week of knowing me. 

I know I didn't deserve her but moments like these just made me appreciate that she was in my life at all.

.........................................................

Before I opened my eyes I was sure it was at least early morning. I don't remember stretching out but at one point it must have happened. Luna to was stretched out too, her head on my chest. The soft light coming from the windows cast a shadow on her dark thick lashes. Her long curly hair fanned out behind her. Her carmel skin had a healthy radiant glow to it, telling me that she had slept through the whole night. Her cheek's were flushed a light pink, almost as if she were blushing. Long spirals of curls lay across her face in a sloppy yet pleasant manner.

Here she was again, an artists dream. _My dream_. 

One of her arms had found a way to my torso. Her fist gripping my shirt. My own arm still remained around her side. 

_"Maybe she didn't want to let you go", the beast inside rationed. _Clearly pleased with his insight. Luckily I was here to prove him wrong. To prevent him from doing something that could potentially ruin Luna and I's wonderful relationship._"Or she was cold and she held onto me instinctively," I fired back. The beast grumbled but said no more. __I was relieved but didn't know how much longer this inner battle in myself was going to last. _Atsome point there had to be a winner.

Little huffs of breath left her parted plump pink lips.

She only breathed like this when she was really tired.

Combined with the steady sound of her breathing, the rhythm of her heart beat, and the warmness her body was giving off I found myself falling slowly back to sleep. 

That was before I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes. Rebekah stood dressed, hair, and make-up done. It was to early for this. All I wanted to do was spend a little more time on this couch curled up with an arm around Luna.

"Rebekah, what do you want?" I asked not bothering to hide the grogginess of my voice. 

"Some night walkers went missing along with a few of Hayley's pack members went missing too. A couple tourists came up missing and a body was found at the docs this morning. The humans of course are blaming us, threatening war. Marcel would like your opinion on what to deal with first." 

I sat up carefully trying not to disturb Luna. I removed her hand from my shirt, I froze hearing her sigh heavily. She turned completely, her back now to me. Smiling I grabbed the comforter from the back of the sofa and placed it over her.

"She is quite cute isn't she Nik?"

I sighed straightening the comforter out. It couldn't be bunched up or un-even in places. It had to be perfect. For her.

"Cute is a bit of an understatement."

"Well how would you describe her?"

"Like this...simply stunning...like she always is..."

Rebekah quietly laughed, "Oh Nik, come on I want specifics, details..."

I leaned down placing a small kiss, upon her head. After pulling away, I moved her curls out of her face. In response she hummed, though she was still in a deep sleep, she must be dreaming. I didn't have time to wonder because Rebekah began talking. Therefore interrupting my thought process............

"What I would give to see you happy..."

"I am happy Rebekah," I said not a fan of the wistful tone of her voice. It wasn't like I was depressed. I had Hope and Luna. All the friends and family I could ever ask for.

"You could be happier."

I didn't even bother to respond this time. I had no idea where she was going with this. To be honest I wasn't sure that I wanted too. Especially this early in the morning.

Not being able to help it I tensed when she put an arm around my shoulders. Looking down at Luna with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"All it would take is three little words..."

"Oh bloody hell, not you too..." I muttered, rolling my eyes as I ran my hand along Shadow's back. He nudged my leg before resuming his sleeping position.

First Elijah, now Rebekah. Who was next?

"Don't _oh bloody hell _me_._ If you want something you have to take it. She is not going to be single forever."

"How are you and Marcel doing?" I asked hoping this question would make her distressed. Payback for waking me up and dragging me away from Luna.

"Wonderful, he didn't tell you did he?" Rebekah said practically almost skipping alongside me.

"Tell me what?"

"Marcel and I are going out," She announced a wide grin on her face. Despite me being slightly irritated I smiled.

"As long as the both of you are happy that's all that matters to me."

She laughed stopping to hug me. "Thank you. I thought you were going to disapprove of our relationship."

"I am a different man than I was back then. It was wrong of me to keep the two of you apart before. I am happy to hear that you two are together again."

We had started walking again this time down the stairs. The grin still on her face. It was good to see her happy again. I can't remember a time when she was this happy. Especially in the morning as early as it was.

"You deserve to be happy." Rebekah stated just before we could enter Elijah's office. 

"I know you might be afraid but what's life without taking risks." 

I sighed not bothering to hide my frustration. 

"The risk of losing her is greater, than the small chance of her reciprocating feelings for me." 

"Nik what are you going to do when another guy steals her away?" Rebekah continued despite what I had said.

"What guy? There isn't any guy?"

"Kai seems like a pretty good example. He would be a good candidate. He calls her nearly everyday and he is going to come down and give her a family heirloom. Things like that can be mailed, yet he insists on giving it to her in person. I wonder why that is...Did I mention that he calls her _baby_."

"Rebekah I don't have time for this, there are more pressing matters to be dealt with," I said my hand touching the door handle, when her own hand stopped me.

"That's alright brother we have all day and if not all day then we have all night too," she replied cheekily.

After dropping her hand off the door handle. Rebekah walked into Elijah's office, I followed. Kol, Marcel, Jake, Vincent, and Elijah were there. To be honest I was expecting more of a crowd but I wasn't complaining.

"How was your night?" 

"Excellent," I said replying to Elijah's question.

"Has anyone seen Jewel?" Kol wondered aloud looking around the room.

"Who is Jewel?" Jake asked with a curious tone. I disliked Kol's nickname for Luna. One night I had been joking around with Kol and I came up with it.

Because to me she was my _jewel_. My priceless treasure. I had come across her by accident. Searching for something only to find more than what I had bargained for. For once I was grateful that I had gotten more than what I asked for. This wasn't some rare jewel. There had never been anything like it before. All my years of life, I've never had the pleasure to encounter such an exquisite work of art. Priceless. I would go mad if I lost it. That night I might have been drinking more than I usually do so I told Kol and he naturally decided to steal it from me. Of course Kol said I was welcome to claim the nickname back but then I would have to explain it's origin. And Kol knew that there was no way I would do it. So whenever he could he would put emphasis on the word _Jewel_. Knowing the negative effect it had on me.

"Yes brother do tell us where _Jewel_ is?" Rebekah asked in a teasing tone. I clenched my jaw. These days it was to easy for them to get under my skin.

"_Luna_ is sleeping."

"Where?" Kol inquired a small smirk on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"In my room."

Kol unlike Rebekah did not even try to stifle his laughter. 

"In your bed?"

Stepping forward towards the desk I picked up a pencil and threw it at Kol. He caught it of course. Twirling it around his fingers.

"No my sofa."

"Brother I had no idea you were so-"

Elijah cleared his throat just now sensing where our younger brother was going with this. A good thing to, had he let Kol continue there would have been a hole in the wall in the shape of his head. I loved him to death but talking or joking about Luna in that way, was crossing a line. 

"The body that was found at the docs is still unidentified. After conversing with Seeley it was decided that Brennan along with Hodgins are going to take over that department. Marcel and I thought that would be best since it is what they do for a living." Elijah said taking the pencil from Kol's fingers and placing it back on his tidy desk.

"The witches are refusing to speak about the recent disappearances which tells me that they are some how involved." Vincent said bringing the attention to him.

"Oliver remains as fishy as usual. Always sneaking out of the Bayou, and I know for a fact it's not a girl because he has built himself a bad reputation. I plan to track him tonight and see where he spends most of his time during the night besides sleeping. No one else in the pack seems to be behaving oddly." Jake said leaning against the wall as he did.

"The nightwalkers that went missing were new. But I knew them well enough to know that they wouldn't have gone down without a fight," Marcel said.

I nodded to each of them grateful for them summing everything I had missed.

"Marcel, Elijah, and I will talk with the mayor. I can not speak for the rest of you so do what ever you think is best."

.........................................................

_ **Damon Pov** _

.........................................................

Waking up before Cami was probably the smartest idea I've ever had.

I spent hours trying to prepare myself for her wrath.

She was going to blame me.

After all it was my fault. It was only right to accept my fate.

Her hand went straight to her forehead. I tensed hearing her wince in pain.

_"Damon..."_

I had expected her to sound angry but she didn't. Either that or the anger would come later.

"Babe I'm right here. Take this Luna said it would help with your head."

Cami took the pills without complaining and laid back down.

"Thanks, now what's wrong you seem tense."

I nervously laughed, trying to play my being tense off. I honestly didn't expect her to be so alert and aware, especially after last night.

"Nothing it's just more people went missing and a dead body turned up. The humans are threatening us with war, again."

Cami got up from bed, almost hitting me in the process.

"Whoa whoa, where are you going?"

"I have to help."

"You can't, your hurt."

"My pain doesn't matter, but I appreciate your concern. I may be human but I do have a place at the town council. I could help prevent a war from breaking out. Damon do you know what this means? I could save lives."

"Didn't that used to be your Uncle's place. Would they even be okay with you taking his place?"

"I'm sure they won't mind me taking it," She said gathering her things getting ready to take a shower.

Something told me that this wasn't going to be an arguments that I would win. Not that I really won any in the first place...

"At least let me come with you."

Cami gave a lopsided smirk. "Are you giving in?"

"No I just think it would be better to agree with you rather than fight."

"Right because you know I'd win that argument."

I sighed kissing her dressed head wound before pecking her nose and then her lips.

"You win every argument."

"That's because I am always right."

So sassy, stubborn, and head strong. 

I loved the woman standing in front of me. Her blonde hair wild, her green eye's narrowed, her hands on her hips daring me to disagree.....

"Yeah, you are so right..."

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was thanking Klaus, telling him how much I appreciated him. Not just for what he did but just for him too. I tried to make as much emphasis as possible when talking about how great and loved he is. I feel like nobody really tells him these things and if they do it's not enough. I considered it my job to make sure he felt appreciated. Whether it was with a hug or with my words. I frowned realizing that now I was alone. I missed it when I would wake up and he would be there by my side. Sometimes holding on to me, other times I would be the one holding on to him. Then there were those rare times. When I would wake up and he would not only be holding onto me but I would be holding on to him. Those rare times were my favorite times. He always said to tell him if I ever needed or wanted anything. How was I supposed to tell him that I wanted to fall asleep in his arms every night, and wake up every morning in them? Sitting up I could see a comforter thrown over me. Not being able to help it I smiled. Marveling at the thought that he might have put it over me. To keep me warm now that he had gone. I was warm yes but nothing compared to the warmth Klaus gave off....

"Excuse me dear, but are you hungry?"

I jumped startled by the voice. Shadow stood and sniffed the air. I felt a sense of ease when he did not growl. I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Ester.

Ugh I probably looked like a lunatic sitting there, just smiling.

I was even more surprised to see that she had a tray a food.

"Did you make this for me?"

"Yes, Rebekah showed me how a few days ago and I thought I would give it a shot. I do hope it's alright." She said as I took the tray from her.

It was a simple breakfast. Buttered toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. But Ester wasn't familiar with cooking even if Rebekah had showed her. I appreciated the kind gesture.

"This is really good," I said after finishing it.

She took the tray back and I could see that my words had made her feel a sense of pride.

"Do you come in here often?"

I turned after folding the blanket and putting it above the sofa.

"No last night was just a really bad night. Here of late I've been having a lot of those."

Ester raised a perfectly shaped brow. Normally I didn't share things with people I wasn't close with but she was Klaus' mother, what was I supposed to do?

"Give me a few minutes to go clean up. I trust you will be in your room by then."

Before I could reply she was already walking off. Leaving me standing here blushing.

I hope she didn't assume what everyone thought.

As I went to my room I tried to think about what I could say to direct her thoughts elsewhere. Anywhere but where they were likely headed.

.........................................................

"I have nightmares. Sometimes there about Dahlia, other times there about Finn, but mostly they are about Abbraxas." I confessed my eyes downcast. The only person I could look in the eyes and tell them this was Klaus and not even completely. He didn't know about Finn and I didn't want him to. For some reason I felt that Ester could be trusted.

"As you should. Only a fool wouldn't be afraid. My sister is coming after you, and being one of the most powerful witches of all time would scare anyone. Abbraxas is truly dangerous. I assure you that you aren't the only one who has nightmares about him. There are times when I wake up and have to tell myself that I am at the compound. That he isn't in the room. My wounds might have healed but I am forever scared on the inside. I guess that is the price of being an immortal witch. I am truly sorry about Finn. He has lost perspective. I did not teach my son to put hands on a woman not even Mikeal as wicked as he can be at times. I assure you, I did not intend for him to turn out this way..."

_He's lost perspective? More like his MIND!!!_

"Listen Klaus doesn't know about me having nightmares about Finn I would appreciate it if he doesn't find out."

"If I may ask, why?"

"I've already begged him not to go after his brother before, I don't want to do it again. We fought for the first time over it. He wanted to go kill Finn, for not only hurting me but Freya as well. I don't care if he kills his brother, that's fine with me. I wanted him to stay because Finn has pieces of the white oak stake. I won't have him go out and risk his life if I can prevent it. Promises were made but I honestly don't think I would be able to do it again. Part of me doesn't want to."

"It's only natural to seek out revenge for those who have hurt you."

I shook my head, disagreeing with her.

"For Finn I don't want revenge, I just want to feel safe again. If he doesn't die and doesn't hurt me again or the ones I love then I would be fine with that. However for Abbraxas I do want revenge. He killed my parents, Hayley's parents, tortured them. His actions are what put me with the witches. He made my life _hell_ and in return I want to do the same thing to him except ten times worse."

Ester chuckled, "Mikeal was right you certainly do have the Mikealson attitude. In this particular case it's a good thing."

I blushed and looked down.

It wasn't the first time someone had said that to me. I did have the Mikealson attitude. I had never been offended by that statement. I hoped that one day I wouldn't just have the Mikealson attitude, I hoped that I would have _Mikealson_ as my last name. Of course no one needed to know that.............

"You and Niklaus seem awfully close," she said stopping to look at a picture on my wall.

It was a picture of us at Hayley and Jackson's wedding. We did look good together. Even me. The light purple of my dress clashed with the black of his tux. He had an arm at my waist, I swear I could remember what his hand felt like, even now after all this time. That night was drama filled but worth it at the same time. Dancing with him was honestly probably the best thing about that night. The purple dress I had been wearing would look flowy when he would twirl me around. That night I remember swearing that he was purposefully trying to make me dizzy. He laughed when I told him this, I remember I did too. He picked me up and dipped me down over and over again. I could remember the _high_ I felt being with him. Something told me that it wasn't just the alcohol or the adrenaline in my veins, that it as something more, something else. 

"We are. A day after Klaus and Elijah saved Hayley and I out of the witches caves he made me smile for the first time in all of my life, made me laugh. From the very first week we exchanged horrors from our past, both of us promising to help the other. I've always had this bond with him, with all of his siblings except for Finn. I truly don't know what I would do with out him, he's my best friend."

I touched one of the frames of a picture next to the one Ester was looking at.

It was of me and him on Christmas. Before finding out about Abbraxas. I can't remember a time when I had been happier. My first Christmas, although it had ended quite badly I still looked forward to the next one. 

"You love him..."

They way Ester put it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Of course I do. He has done so much for me, everyone in your family has. I would die for everyone of them." 

"I know and in return they would do the same for you."

Maybe I was hearing things but there seemed to be a hint of pride in her voice.

"Your overall presence has made them better. When I looked at them _before_ all I saw was a group of people with the same blood running in their veins, temper, and ruthlessness. When I look at them _now _I see a family, that cares, and loves. Yes they still have their temper and ruthlessness but it's better now, because of you. So thank you for helping them see the errors of their ways."

I smiled taking the compliment. Though I disagreed with one of the things she had said. I didn't believe that the Mikealsons were error-ed or faulted in any way. Not even Finn. But he was on a whole other level.

"Luna I do think you should tell my son of your nightmares about his brother. He doesn't do well when people disappoint him. I take it you've told him everything besides your feelings and the dreams."

"Feelings...." The panic started to set in. How did she know? How did she find out? If she knew then maybe Klaus did to? Was it that obvious?

Ester as if sensing my distress put a hand on my shoulder a kind smile making it's way onto her face.

"How di-did you find out?" I finally managed to stutter out after taking a couple deep breaths. Freaking out over this seemed silly but I couldn't help it.

"For one thing I've been around for a long time and I have the ability to sense certain things like love, anger, and pain. In a way I have become empathetic. For another I see the way you look at him. Do not fret, I have no intention of telling him of your feelings. If you do one day consider to tell him, I suggest doing so with discretion. Things like this tend to rarely turn out pretty. The both of you have such a beautiful bond already. It would be a shame if that bond were to break."

I nodded. Imagining how hurt I would feel if our bond were to break. I just might die. "Yes, it would be."

Shadow came up and nudged my leg. I sighed knowing what he wanted. I picked him up and placed him on my chest.

Seeing this Ester smiled.

"May I?"

I passed Shadow into Ester's arms. He licked her cheek before burring himself in her long blond hair that reminded me of Rebekah and Freya's hair.

"You know I had a dog once when I was young," Ester began looking down at Shadow admirably as she ran her hand along the soft fur on his back.

My eye's widened with surprise. I didn't know they had dogs back then.

"What was it's name?" I asked glad that the conversation was off of Klaus and my feelings for him. Besides I couldn't help but be interested.

"_His_ name was Odin. I remember I found him outside my sister and I's hut. The weather was anything but peaceful. The rain poured in sheets continuously without even the slightest pause. Bright flashes of lightening lit up the sky. The wind howled. Originally I had thought that's what the sound was, but when there was a brief pause and it was then that I knew it had to be something more. Thunder didn't whine. I tried to awake Dahlia, my sister but she nodded right back off to sleep. She was like that. Worked hard on magic during the day and by night fall she would be in a deep sleep even before I finished cleaning up. I grabbed my fallen father's sword and rushed to the door. I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when I saw a puppy. It was a small thing, thin and shivering. I closed the door and went to grab a spare blanket. I knew that my sister wouldn't be happy with bringing some creature in but what harm could it possibly do. After drying him off and feeding him some scraps of deer he slept with me."

"What did Dahlia think of Odin?"

Ester sighed heavily, neither a happy or sad sound.

"I must confess she was not happy at first, but Odin eventually grew on her. I remember waking one morning to find her already up playing fetch. Once I caught her she would dismiss it and go back to studying her dark magic. Dahlia always was that way. Looking for ways of war first instead of peace. Believe it or not I tried to sort things out peacefully. Not with my magic but with my heart. Odin brightened even the worst of Dahlia's moods. Then everything changed when the Vikings came. Including Dahlia and myself."

Ester no longer had the smile or look of admiration on her face but a look of sadness.

"What happened when the Vikings came?" I tentatively asked all of this silence only made my curiosity grow.

"They came with their big ships and destroyed what was left of the village. Despite my sister's warnings I went back to the hut in search of Odin. I couldn't leave him to die. I had saved him, fed him, bathed him, in a way Odin was like my child. I found him and ran back to where our hiding place was. I only made it halfway there. Some of the Vikings had found me. That day I found out exactly how protective he was. Like your Shadow, _my_ Odin could be quite ferocious at the flip of a coin. He attacked the men with his teeth and claws but he was no match for their axes and swords. His death as awful as it might sound gave me time to run back to my sister. Even after all of these years I don't think I would be able to choose another companion. That day I hadn't just lost a dog. That day I had lost my best friend."

Ester then placed Shadow down. We both watched him trot over to where his tug toy was and start chewing on it. Usually he would have already chewed threw it by now but Josh gave it to him. Maybe it meant something and that's why he was treating it with such care.

"Can I hug you? You seem like you really need it..."

I was surprised when she nodded.

People always said I did have the best hugs. Apparently I cheered them up or something. If that was true I hoped that my hug would make her feel better.

"Better?" I asked after pulling away. She nodded taking out a handkerchief and wiping her tears away. I couldn't help but smile a little at that. Not because she was crying but because in that particular moment I saw Elijah.

"Yes, thank you. I must say Luna you do give magnificent hugs. I suppose in a way you got that from your ancestor, and my friend Melinda Warren."

"I am happy to help. If you ever need anything..."

Ester nodded shortly before blowing into her handkerchief.

"Well it's time I leave you to get dressed, I will see you later."

And then she was gone leaving me alone with my thoughts and Shadow.

After taking the much needed hot shower I combed and put my hair in a french braid. A few tendrils remained free, framing my face. I brushed my teeth and applied some lotion to my face. Instead of my usual cherry chapstick I wore a nude lipstick. I even applied some eye liner. I couldn't help but be happy that both eyes turned out great, (thank you Rebekah!)

The normal jeans, shirt, shorts thing wasn't going to cut it today. 

After going through two of my walk in closets I settled on a dress. It was white and had simple lace designs. Normally I avoided the color but today it appealed to me more than usual. It stopped a few inches above my knees. I paired the dress with a dark forest green jacket. It stopped at my rib cage. The sleeves ended at my elbows. Instead of the usual converse I chose combat boots with a heel. They were gray so I figured they would look fine. For jewelry I wore the bracelet that Cole gave me on my left hand. My neck felt naked. My mothers heart necklace usually laid there. I never took it off, except to shower. Wearing the necklace, _her_ necklace made me feel closer to her. And now that it was gone, I felt even more far away from her than before. Trying to make the feeling go away I went to my jewelry box and got out a necklace. It was from Jake, it was pretty. A small heart hung from the delicate chain. He said it had been expensive but he wouldn't tell me how much because he knew I would pay him back.

.........................................................

Going downstairs to the sick room I saw that a body was there. Not a living one either. This one was stripped clean of flesh. A skeleton.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked one of Marcel's night walkers as they walked by.

"Oh that body was found by the docs this morning. Marcel thinks that it could be one of the people that are missing. You look great by the way," the man then walked off before I could ask anything else. From what I could see just Ester and Booth were in the sick room.

I walked in and Ester smiled at me before returning to her work on Josh. It looked like she was draining the _fluid _from his body. His skin didn't look as pale an inflamed as before so there was a good possibility that what she was doing, was working.

"Good morning Luna, could you take a quick look at these bones my partner says that you are very good. Almost as good as her, not that I don't doubt you it's just-"

I nodded taking a pair of gloves and putting them on.

Away from the compound when I went to college I got interested in bones and anthropology. So I took some classes along with my plants and herbs classes. 

"Female. Caucasian. Approximately 5'7, and anywhere from late teens to early twenties. The indent on the back of the skull suggest foul play. Death would have been quick."

Booth smiled. "Of course you are right I just wanted to see if Bones was right about you."

The door opened and judging by the voices who ever entered wasn't happy. Normally I would have looked up but something on the ulna caught my eye. Some sort of odd marks, or indentions of some kind. The same could be seen on the ribs, humerus, collar bone, radius, and phalanges. 

I reached out and touched one of the grooves. Smooth yet uneven with the others. Whatever made these marks were differently sized and proportioned.

A cold feeling passed into my body and then there was that familiar electric shock.

.........................................................

_"Hey Luna if you want I can help you with those," Said a girl. I recolonized her as one of Marcel's new vampires._

_"It's Amber right?" The girl nodded. "Yeah I'm probably going to get in trouble for this but it's worth it."  
_

_She said grabbing a seat next to me and grabbing a book to restore it's pages._

_"Thank you by the way. Do you want to go get lunch after this my sister bailed on me again and I assure you that you won't get in trouble..."_

_Amber smiled, putting her long blonde hair up and out of her face. "Alright as long as there are chili cheese fries wherever we go."_

_"Those are my thing," I confessed laughing as I did._

_"What? No way!"_

_"Way. Ever since the first fry I have been hooked."_

_Amber laughed and went on to restore the next few pages of the book. "Then it's a date." I looked up and she laughed. "Hold on it's not a date, date..."_

_"I know."_

.........................................................

"Luna, Luna?! Come on love, open your eyes." Klaus' voice faded in and out. He sounded distressed, I'd better wake up.

But I couldn't even manage to open my eyes or move my fingers. I was paralyzed _again_.

After some calm breathing I was able open my eyes. Turning I could see that I was on the floor, oh no, not the fainting again. I thought I had gotten over that, I guess not.......

"Luna." 

My attention was drawn back to Klaus. He wasn't alone but he was the closest to me so I directed my eyes to him.

I blinked hard a few times, the burning feeling in my eyes intensifying the more I thought about what I had just saw. It was not a coincidence. My friend was dead, murdered and I had just touched her bones. The things that used to hold her together. The phrase _don't cry_, _don't cry_ playing over and over again in my head. I would have let go if it had been just me and Klaus alone but we weren't' Ester along with Booth, Elijah, Marcel, and along with other people I didn't know were in the room. They couldn't see my cry. They might think I was weak. 

Klaus pulled me up and I smoothed down my dress, the other hand still in his.

Before anyone could say or ask anything I pulled Klaus towards the door and he must have got my message because we were out of their in no time. He literally sped us out of the room and I couldn't have been more thankful.

Here I was in his room again before I could speak he gently shushed me, handing me a glass of water and sitting me on his bed.

It was probably a good idea that I didn't speak. It was unlikely that even _he_ wouldn't understand me.

As I cautiously sipped the cool glass of water, I felt the bed dip down. As I looked over I could see Klaus, that concerned look still on his face. I hated making him feel this way. I felt like I was bringing him down. After finishing the water I set the glass down trying to take slow and deep breaths. Just like Cami said to if I ever felt an attack coming on.

"Breathe."

I nodded shakily looking up when he took both of my hands in his own. His thumbs tracing small circles on the backsides of my palms. It was comforting but I still couldn't bring my self to look at him. The first tear fell then, slowly. It was warm and as it trailed down my cheek it left some of itself behind. Before long there was another, and another, and another. All the strength was zapped out of me and I felt my self slipping. I was losing control, I was _breaking. _Like the tear falling slowly, the cracks along the dam spread slowly. Sadness, fear, anger, and frustration, just leaked out. My silent crying had quickly turned into not so silent sobbing.

The sounds coming out of my mouth were awful. Even when I clenched my jaw the sounds didn't stop. In fact they got worse.

"Breathe Luna." 

I couldn't though, anymore than I couldn't tell him that I couldn't breathe.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe because of the tightening in my chest. So tight that it was beginning to hurt. Breathing became a challenge. I just couldn't seem to catch my breath. No matter how many times I tried to get control, I couldn't seem to get a good grip. I just wanted it to stop.

"Breathe."

"I can't," I sobbed out. My heart pounding harshly in my chest.

The two words that I hated saying. _I can't_. Those two words meant failure. Of course I would be the one to fail breathing. Why was everything so hard? 

I didn't fight him when he put my head into his chest. Why would I? Him being my medication, the cure to my feelings of pain and darkness it would be better if I was closer to him. He was warm as always. I could almost feel his own warmness seeping into my skin. Washing away the cold feelings, doubts, along with fears. His warmth did not get rid of the overwhelming sadness I felt, but he did make it _bearable_. Around him everything became bearable. However without him, everything became un-bearable. Proof that I was better with him than without. I found this out months ago. I just never realized how much of an affect he had on me until now, in this very moment, lying here in his arms. He had never seen me this bad. Yes I cried on his shoulder, but I never sobbed. Not like this. He was making everything better, he was healing me. The kind of healing he was doing didn't require blood, or bandages. Only Klaus knew how to heal me, how to make me feel this way, not necessarily okay but stable and solid. The dam had stopped leaking. The fears, doubts, anger, grief, and pain had stopped flooding my brain. I stopped shaking, and the tightening in my chest had lessened. Instinctively I dug my fingers into his shirt, not afraid that he would go and leave me alone but he was _real_, he was _here_. As warm, kind, and as solid as ever. I was not alone. Not when he was with me. And if I convinced myself that I wasn't alone then I would believe it and gain control again. It was as if in a way Klaus was the only thing keeping me together, keeping me from breaking down and falling apart. Niklaus Mikealson _is_ soooo much more too me besides my best friend/crush, he was many things to me; my _glue_, my _rock_, my _safe_ _place_, my _shield_, my _umbrella_ in the rain, my _shelter_ in a storm.

As these thoughts ran through my head the awful sounds from my throat had ceased. My breathing was no longer constricted. I was normal again. Well as normal as I could ever possibly be.

_He_ _fixed_ _me_. I just wish he knew what he was doing. I wish there was some way that I could tell him how much he was helping me......................

"I know the person who is laying on that table. She was one of Marcel's nightwalkers, her name was Amber. We were friends. Her skull is smashed in the back. It's probably what killed her."

"I'm sorry for your loss love."

"Thank you. If you hadn't taken me out of there I probably would still be on the floor. I'm sorry about your shirt," I said pulling away noticing the stains of my make up and tears on his shirt.

He shrugged and judging his expression he didn't seem to care much about his shirt. 

"I don't care about the shirt, _I care _about you. If crying is going to help you then please by all means use me as your personal tissue. If you want to hit something because your angry then hit me."

I shook my head at the thought._ Hitting Klaus. _Wouldn't be something I could ever do. "Again thank you but I could never hit you, and though you are a great shoulder to cry on it's not what helped me stop."

Klaus raised his eye brows, now not only concerned but confused. The question was how did he manage to still look good wearing both expressions of emotions. The two aren't exactly the same.

Here we go. This was it. Tell him how much he really helps you without giving away your feelings. 

"**You **did.You helped me stop. I was upset because of Amber but that wasn't the only thing that made me break down. It was a combination of things and today it all just came rushing out. Abbraxas is a constant thought in the back of my mind. Almost every minute of every day I wonder if he is going to take my sister away, or you, or Hope just to get to me. I always feel like I'm being watched. I miss my mother's necklace. I know that it might seem stupid to miss piece of jewelry but it was the only thing I had left of her. Wearing it, wearing her necklace made me feel closer to her if that makes since. Josh isn't doing great I am afraid of failure especially when it involves the lives of the people I love. Dahlia could pop up at anytime and hurt anyone she wants to. And I would do whatever it took to stop her and I think she knows that. If she does then it's the reason she hasn't already tried to convince me to join her. I am worried about Chris and Leo. The last I heard of them was two weeks ago. All I want is to have the one brother that I have left here, standing by my side and his father to. Apparently that's to much to ask. I have nightmares about Finn. They didn't used to be so repetitive but now I see him almost every night sometimes he kills me, other times he tortures me. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to make you upset. Your overall presence is all I need not too feel alone. With you I'm not scared, I feel safe. You make me feel better. To the point where I don't think I'm losing my mind at all."

It was a few moments before he stood up and spoke. I was relieved, I had been afraid that I had said too much.

"I am glad to hear that I am able to help you. It is a relief knowing that I can return the favor. During even my darkest days, in my worst of moods you never fail to be there for me. Most of my friends and family turn away from me during those times, but you didn't. You stayed. You care for me just as I care for you."

I blinked hard struggling to maintain eye contact with him. I could feel myself blushing but maybe he would take it as an after effect of me crying.

"You are always helping and supporting me. Through thick and thin. That has been clear to me ever since Tyler tried to turn my brother and Hayley on me. It didn't work on you. I remember you said that you believed in me. I hope you know that I believe in you just as you believed in me on that fateful day. Despite the fact that I don't deserve you in my life I do appreciate you. If I am being honest I probably would have murdered the entire city by now. Abbraxas won't touch you simply because, I won't let him. The same goes for my brother. And if either of them do I will remove their right to live. It is not stupid of you to miss the only thing you had left of your mother, I promised to return it to you and I intend to do so when I confront my brother. I'm not upset that you didn't tell me about the dreams Luna. If something, anything at all is bothering you I want to know so I can help you. I don't care what it is. You know that you can tell me anything, don't you?" 

I stood up nodding as I did. The blush did not leave in fact it intensified. Thanking it was safe I put my head down.

"How about I take you out for lunch? Maybe after that we can go and walk around the Quarter for a bit. I know that Amber was your friend and that you probably want to find out who killed her but agree with me or not, you need a break. As you put it without me you probably would still be on the floor. If I help you then let me do so. When we get back I promise to help you find whoever did this to your friend."

Instead of saying yes, I hugged him instead. Hopefully he would get the message.

"I take it you agree..."

I unwillingly forced myself to pull away. It had never been this hard before. It was starting to get harder to concentrate on my breathing. But this time it wasn't being caused by a panic or anxiety attack.

"Just let me freshen up."

.........................................................

When I get to my room Shadow was still there, before I entered he was clearly asleep but now he was awake. Sniffing me and whimpering. To comfort him I pet his head and went into my bathroom.

My clothes had survived, my hair was surprisingly decent, my face not so much. My lip stick was smeared and the eye linear had washed down to my cheeks. Hmm it had been water proof, but not Luna proof.

I re-did everything. Choosing a more subtle nude color lipstick, than before.

After that I opened the door starting to walk out but Shadow standing there surprised me. 

"Were you waiting for me?"

Shadow barked lightly and moved his head up and down. Sometimes I questioned if he was actually just a dog.

Since I was going out I decided to take my purse. When I walked into his room I saw that he was standing in the same place the only thing different was his clothing. He was dressed more laid back wearing; a dark blue shirt, his usual black leather jacket, and some dark jeans. His hair was done in it's usual way. He hadn't cut it recently so naturally it was growing out. Though I swore I could see curls coming out. Not a lot but it was a difference. 

A difference that I found myself liking a little too much...

What I would give to run my hands-

"Are you ready?"

I nodded happy to pulled out of my day dreams. The last thing that needed to happen today

"Would you mind if Shadow came along?"

Klaus smiled holding out his arm which I took. "I wouldn't have it any other way..."

.........................................................

_ **Jackson Pov** _

.........................................................

"How is Aiden doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't went to see him. Judging by what Jake said he isn't really in the mood for talking, to anyone. Even his best friend," I said replying to Hayley's question.

She was currently feeding Hope some soft scrambled eggs. Her long brown hair was in a bun in the back of her head. Pieces framed her face. Today she reminded me of her sister. Not because of the way her hair was but because of the lost look on her face. Luna would get like that when we the witches were brought up.

Like any another day since everybody started going missing Hope was going to have to be left with Mary and Eve. Hayley didn't like leaving her here with those two but what other choices did we have?

"That's understandable. What has happened to Josh is distributing. I don't know how Luna can even stand to be around stuff like that."

"Speaking of Luna how are the two of you?"

For the first time in weeks she didn't avoid the question. For the first time she answered. 

"Great. This morning we talked and she showed me her past literally. Freya did a spell that put me in her head. What she had to go through, Jack, it was terrible. I don't know how she survived any of it."

"What did you see?" I asked I knew that Luna's life had been dark but I couldn't help but be curious.

"They drew this small circle around her and if she got moved the wrong way it would electrocute her. She was there for days at a time. The memory she showed me was when she was five. That was her nicest punishment. Then the man who killed out parents, Abbraxas showed up along with Sabine and Agnes. They were so mean to her especially Agnes. Apparently Abbraxas killed our parents because of some deal he made with the witches. When he saw Luna he got upset that she was being starved. Luna said that she didn't remember him in this memory which makes me think that they somehow took her memories away. Freya just happened to unlock it."

"Sounds plausible. The witches here have never really been saints, especially to your sister."

"How are you and Jake?"

"Better than before. Him becoming a hybrid was probably the best thing that could have happened. His head is on straight and it's either because of me and Klaus checking him or because he decided to grow up. Any way things are good."

Hayley's phone vibrated the contact read _Klaus_.

"What? Is she okay? Do you need me to come up there?" She said frantically into the phone.

He must have said something to calm her because she sat back down.

Hayley then ended the call an unsatisfied look on her face.

After some time I decided to ask what exactly that was about.

"What's wrong?"

"Luna had an anxiety attack."

"Is she okay?" I asked concerned for my sister-in-law. I loved Luna, and treated her as if she was my only sister.

"Yeah, Klaus got her to calm down. The body found at the docs this morning was one of Marcel's nightwalkers, a friend of hers. On top of that, dealing with Josh, Dahlia, and Abbraxas she just cracked. Thankfully she didn't break. He called to tell me that he is taking her out for some much needed fresh air and not to worry if I showed up at the compound and she wasn't there."

"Are you going to worry?"

Hayley sat up straighter at my question.

"Of course I'm going to worry about her she is my little sister after all. But since she is with Klaus I feel confident that she is going to be fine. I know he would never let anything happen to her. And if something did and she got hurt, that person better run the other way. I couldn't do what he just did. I don't know how to pick her up, make her feel safe and not so alone in this world. But he does, and because of that I trust him with her. More than I trust myself. He would do anything to ensure her safety and well-being."

"He loves her," I summed up and she nodded. "Yes he does. Just like the whole Mikealson family does. She is a part of them. A part of their family as well as ours."

I nodded agreeing with her.

.........................................................

After Hayley left for the compound with Hope I decided to go see Aiden.

It was likely that he wouldn't talk to me, let alone open the door to his cabin but it was worth a shot. What friend/alpha would I be if I didn't come check on him?

I knocked three times and surprisingly the door opened. 

The smell of acohol hit me then. So strong I almost stepped back.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just checking up on you seeing if you need anything."

His eyes were downcast and his mouth in a hard line. Though I couldn't see his eyes I could tell he was trying not to cry. Years of knowing him told me that.

Aiden swallowed hard and coughed.

"No. I don't need anything. As you can probably tell, I am not really in a talking mood right now. So thanks but no thanks-" Aiden tried to close the door but I put my foot in the way, stopping him.

"Josh is going to be fine, things just look bad right now."

"What if he's not fine? What then _Jack_?! Are you going to tell me how sorry you are? I already feel like shit so I would appreciate it you would go away and leave me the hell alone!"

I clenched my jaw. Aiden was in a lot of pain right now fighting with him would only make him feel worse.

"If it comes to that then just know that you are not alone, just like you aren't now. If you ever need anything just ask and I will do whatever I can to help you."

I got a gruff _"thank you,"_ before the door closed.

Progress was progress. No matter how big or small. Before he wouldn't talk at all. This time he talked. Maybe he didn't say the nicest things but at least it was something.

These days something is _always_ better than nothing.

Like Hayley's feelings for me. Before there was nothing but now I could feel there was something. Maybe it wasn't much but to me it was enough.

.........................................................

** _ Cami Pov _ **

.........................................................

I smiled seeing baby Hope in Hayley's arms.

Despite the awful council meeting the littlest Mikealson managed to cheer me up.

"Hey Cami, how did the meeting go?"

"Well the mayor is a pompous ass, I had to stop Damon from killing him twice but other than that everything was fine," I replied and Hayley shook her head.

"Sorry you had to deal with that. Do you really think there could be a war?" Hayley said after handing Hope to me. 

"It's definitely a possibility. Since the humans are unwilling to cooperate and even see the supernatural point of view. For any relationship to work there has to be cooperation as well as an understanding. Without those two things a relationship can't work. All sides have to work together and right now at this moment in time the supernatural community has no relationship with the humans. Your wolf pack and Marcel's vampires used to be enemies but now after some cooperation and time together they go out and drink together. Not just as colleagues but as friends."

Hayley sat down on the floor having laid out a mat along with some toys for Hope to play. I sat down on the floor with her, setting Hope free.

"What relationship is most crucial, the one with the humans or the witches?"

I sighed crossing my legs together, wincing slightly at the light pounding of my head.

"The witches. If there was a war they would be better on our side then the alternative."

Hayley frowned and I could see that there was something bother her. "To be honest I don't know if I want them on our side at all. Not after what they did to my sister."

That was completely understandable and before I could say anything Hayley did.

"It wasn't just Sabine and Agnes it was the whole coven. How can I put my trust in these people who almost took the only family I had left?"

"Vincent and Davina are witches from covens here. I think everyone needs to look below the surface and see what exactly is going on. See it from the other side. If not a long term relationship then a short term. But we need to do something and if you have to be the ones to approach them then that's what needs to happen."

Hayley sighed dangling a toy above Hope, who in response gurgled and tried to reach it with her small hands.

"Do you think we would win?"

I hummed in response thinking over what she asked.

"Against the humans, probably. That's _if_ we had the witches on our side."

"Do you really think they would be of any use to us?" Hayley asked her voice full of distaste. "Yes, but being angry at them won't help solve anything. They might not be the nicest witches but we can't work with just two sides. We have to work with three sides if we are to succeed in finding the ones who have been kidnapped. Believe it or not we aren't the only people who lost something or someone."

"So in other words we are all going to have to work together."

"Even if we don't want to..."

Something told me Hayley didn't like my answer.

.........................................................

** _ Davina Pov _ **

.........................................................

"Kol I'm fine," I said as I put on my usual small gold hoop earnings.

"You don't look it."

I turned and glared at my boyfriend of two years. He shrunk down shamefully. It was good to know that I had such an effect on him.

"Darling I meant metaphorically, on the inside."

Smirking slightly I turned back around. Applying some lip liner. "It have better been."

"Look I really don't think it would be the best thing if you went down there. You got sick yesterday."

I nodded remembering the mess I made of the bathroom we shared. "I know and I'm better now."

"Dove what are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing," I said answering his question honestly. I had nothing to prove but I did have things to do. The most important one being to help Freya and Ester with Josh.

While Luna's friend Brennan and her colleagues worked on _Amber_. I shuddered unintentionally. I didn't know Amber personally, not like Luna but her death still hurt. Someone who said hi when I walked past them. 

I sighed walked up to Kol reaching down to hold his hand.

"You'll be there with me right?"

He scoffed at my question, offended. "Of course, where else would I be?"

"Then I can do it. With you I can do anything. Besides Josh is my friend, I love him. I need to be down there, helping as much as possible. Even if I don't really want to."

Kol sighed running his hands through his dark brow un-kept hair. "Alright I will _allow_ you to go if you take these," he said pulling a bottle of nausea pills and a glass of water out of no-where. It was like he _knew_ we were going to have this conversation.

I hated taking medication but if it was the only way to please him, I would do it. I took the glass of the water and pills out of his hands with a smile on my face.

"Allow? Really Kol, I thought we already solved who was the dominant in this relationship."

He muttered under his breath as I held him back the empty glass and walked out of the room.

Kol like always, caught up with me quickly. Easily matching my face paced strides. "You are quite cute when your bossy, you know that don't you?"

I laughed and reached down to grab his hand as we reached the beginning of the stairs. "Of course I do. How else would I know for sure that you were going to listen to me in the first place?"

.........................................................

Luna's friends Brennan and Hodgins were mostly focused on the skeleton laid out on the metal autopsy table. Occasionally they would make comments about Josh.

Freya, Ester, and I concentrated mainly on Josh. Since the three of us knew nothing about the skeletal system. Luna's friends did so we decided that we would leave the murder solving to them. 

A container lay beside Josh's bed. Ester figured out a way to drain the pus using magic. Though it seemed never ending. The thick green and yellow substance was just as disgusting as it was yesterday. Even with the white little things swimming around inside it. 

Marcel along with Kol were beside the counter. Ergo not that far away from me. Having the two of them close by, made me feel a boost of confidence.

The three of us relied on magic more than his actual body. 

I didn't know the exact meaning of the numbers on the machines he was hooked up on but they were a lot lower today than yesterday. That made me worry. But maybe the numbers being low wasn't such a bad thing.

That thought gave me peace of mind. I forgot all about Brennan and her vocal cold analyse on the bones, and Booth's casual comment about squints. Most of the day it went this way, that was until Josh started seizing.

.........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

.........................................................

Taking her out was probably the best thing I could have done for her. The air outside was cool, the sun was blocked by the clouds, the skies blue. A rather beautiful day. Nothing like the one sitting in front of me of course.Even as broken down as Luna had been; warm tears coursing down her cheeks, quick uneven breaths leaving her lips, heart beat pounding in her chest like it's own drum, her body shaking, holding onto me with all her strength she had.....she was still beautiful. 

"How are you?" I asked watching as she bit into her chicken wrap. Shadow lay curled up at her feet. Happily content watching the world and people around him, yet still at his owners side should anything happen.

"Great," She replied shortly, after swallowing and taking a sip of her drink. Today she agreed to let me take care of the food bill. Usually she would disagree, fighting like Davina fought with Kol. Sometimes we split it but I would never let her pay the full bill. Normally I would compromise to half but today, things were different.

"Really?"

She nodded, "Yes, I told you that you make me feel better. You don't even have to talk."

That was good to hear. I was glad to help her in every way possible. Wish I could tell her that she made me feel better too. But how?

"How has your day been, before the last two hours of course?"

"Well for starters Ester made me breakfast this morning."

I frowned. My mother made Luna breakfast. I couldn't help but be concerned. It was more a of reflex to assume the worst. Especially when it involved Ester.

"Was it poisoned?"

Luna shook her head causing the curls framing her face to do so as well. "No, and it was normal as far as I can tell. After that we had a nice talk."

I groaned lightly, only imagining the things my mother would have spoken of. Hopefully nothing embarrassing.

"If I may ask what was this talk about?"

"She asked if you and I were close."

With great restraint I forced myself to keep eye contact, to not look down. Trying to focus on anything the irritation I felt for my mother. What right did she have to ask about anything? Especially Luna and I. As far as I was concerned anything involving Luna was none of her business.

"And what did you tell her?"

Luna smirked lightly dipping her head down to take a drink from her coke.

"The truth. That I would do anything for you and your family."

I allowed myself a small smirk. So she did care for me. That much was clear. I knew she loved me. But did she love me in the same way that I loved her? The answer was unknown but I had a pretty good guess.

"Are you upset?" I drew my gaze to her, surprised at her question. I don't think it would be possible to be mad at her. Maybe at something she did but not _her_.

My acting must not have been enough to fool her. Then again she saw right through me, just as I saw through her.

"Ester can be quite dangerous at times. I would be lying if I said that I trusted her. Given the circumstances with Abbraxas made me amended some of my previous thoughts but not all of them. If I am to trust her then it is going to take some time."

Luna sighed her eyes downcast staring down at her empty plate, "You have every right to be angry at her. She told me how thankful she was for me. Apparently my presence has made the whole Mikealson family better."

I chuckled lightly sipping the cold pepsi in my glass, "She isn't wrong about that."

Luna laughed to. A sound I would like to hear for the rest of my life. It was such a lovely laugh, though she thought it was awful.

"Maybe that's true but.....she was wrong about all of you being errored. You and your family aren't perfect, no one is. But that doesn't mean that something is wrong with all of you. In your own way and style you all are great. And whoever doesn't understand that, well, they are the ones that are errored if they are stupid enough not to see what greatness is standing in front of them."

I coughed taking yet another drink from my glass. She was the only one in a thousand years and a half to have the ability to make me blush. Luckily this had happened long enough so that I had practiced to hid it. Yes. I spent hours and nights in my room coaching myself not to have involuntarily body reactions around her by imagining different scenarios involving her.

"I am thankful for her too."

My eye brows went up at this. What could Ester have possibly done for Luna to be thankful of her? As usual I didn't have to ask. Either because Luna knew me so well or that she could see through me. 

"Without her, I wouldn't have _you_ to pick me up and dust me off when I fall." 

I shook my head, disagreeing with her.

"Luna, you, are perfectly capable of picking and dusting yourself off. I just prefer to be the one to do it for you."

"I know and I can't thank you enough for willing to do that. But Klaus I really think that you should see Ester being here as an opportunity."

Had anyone else said something like this I would have spoken my mind. Luna was not just someone else so I couldn't necessarily say what I wanted to on that particular subject matter.

"Ester might not be mom of the year but she _is_ your mother. I would do anything to have time with mine even though recently I have found myself holding a grudge on her."

"A grudge?"

Luna nodded. Silently answering my question.

Her eye's were in between gray and green. The black eyeliner on her upper lid emphasized this fact. It was hard not to look to long. What I really wanted to do was stare into her eyes, and only her eyes forever. 

"My mother had visions, premonitions like me. She saw herself die, saw my dad die, saw her best friend die yet she went there anyway. Knowing what was going to happen. Knowing that she was going to die, knowing exactly what was going to happen to me."

I reached forward and took her hands, causing her to look up at me. She wasn't crying yet, but her eyes were watering.

"Luna how did you find-"

"She told me. Then she apologized and said that it was necessary. That things had to be this way. That I had to grow up without her, my father, and my sister because of some stupid prophecy which she couldn't even tell me. How shity is that?"

She looked down as the first tear fell. Shadow whined lowly and stood on his back legs. His large paws and head precisely placed on Luna's thigh. He was looking up at her with those big dark brown eyes of his. Instead of usually being filled with excitement they were filled with what looked like concern.

I winced handing her a handkerchief. I took her out to try and make her feel at peace not to just cry. "Thank you,"she said after wiping her tears away. Her make up remained perfect, though I didn't care about that. I cared about how she was feeling. At this moment in time she was not feeling the best, and that meant that I wasn't either.

Being empathetic was not one of my stronger attributes but when it came to Luna I suddenly became the best.

"At the same time I feel thankful for her, for making me go through all of that as sick and twisted as it sounds. If I hadn't been there in that cemetery, inside of the cave you wouldn't have found me. We would have never met. So I forgive her as crazy as it sounds....."

"Is that what you believe?"

Luna nodded. Again, silently answering my question. 

"Even if your sister and I had never met, even if I hadn't been in that cemetery that night, even if your parents would have been alive I would have met you somehow, somewhere. Maybe in Jackson Square watching the street artist paint, at Rousseau's talking with Cami, in the bayou with your sister handling the back, at the compound with Marcel. Certain people are meant to find each other. Living for a millennium and a half has taught me that. Traveling the world, seeing new people, it has shown me more than I could have ever learned by reading books. Given our strong bond I believe that we are two of those people. I also believe that even if you weren't with the witches, or anywhere near New Orleans that I would have found you."

It was nice having someone able to hold eye contact with me. Any other woman would be looking anywhere but my eyes. Yet here Luna was, staring at me dead on, more beautiful than those women could every try and attempt to be. 

"Well you did find me and I'm here now. I hope that our strong bond lasts forever. I wouldn't be who I am without you. Ester might think I'm the one who made you better, and that might be true but I know for a fact that you made me better."

"Love, isn't that what friendship is all about. Healing wounds, trusting each other, willing to do anything...."

She laughed, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "I guess I just feel that what we have is deeper than that. Is it weird to think that way?"

Deeper than friendship. She thought that what we have was deeper. Warmness spread in my chest at her words. I struggled to keep my cool.

"No. It's not weird at all to think that way, I often find myself wondering if we could ever..." I would have said more but a man tapped on Luna's shoulder, pulling her attention away from me. Shadow had now removed himself from her leg and was now sitting. Blocking the man behind her. He growled lowly, a warning.

I wanted nothing more than to snap the neck of this stranger. He hadn't done anything to me personally up until this moment. He was taking Luna's time and attention away from me, and I just happened to consider that very personal.

"Your kind doesn't belong here," the dark haired man whispered causing Luna to turn fully around. Shadow stood then growling louder than before. He sounded pretty intimidating for such a little pup.

A scowl evident on her face, her scowling was a rather cute and entertaining sight. One that I found myself wanting to see more often, "Excuse me..."

"You heard me mutt. Hybrids of any kind don't belong here, especially you."

I stood preparing myself to rip who ever this man was into pieces. Even in front of all these people, I didn't care. He had no right to speak to her that way.

How dare he lay a finger on her, how dare he call her a mutt, how dare he disrespect her.

Another man appeared, and he shared similarities with the first man. If I had to guess I'd say it was his brother.

"Excuse me but please ignore my brother, Aaron he has issues."

Aaron then walked away muttering about mutts and hybrids and how stupid his brother was. Shadow sat back down and stopped growling but his eyes remained locked on this new stranger.

"Hi, I'm Jay. Look the two of you are welcome to come here any time you'd like. Some resident witches still hold a grudge against the Mikealsons and you too Luna. But there are a few who do not hold a grudge and I happen to be one of those people. Just because your different and more powerful doesn't mean that any of us have the given right to hate you for it."

Luna smiled, "Thank you Jay."

He frowned at the money she was offering. To be specific it was a 100 dollar bill.

"No, sorry I can't-"

"Yes you can," I knew that look on her face. The one that would make any man fall to her feet. The _please get me/do what I want, _look.

Jay hesitantly reached out and took the bill out of her hand. "Thank you Luna," he said after pushing his glasses up with shaking fingers.

I was sure that she had just made his day, maybe even his year...

.........................................................

"That was a nice thing you did back there love," I said glancing down at her hand in mine. Oh yes, what a lovely day it was. Shadow pranced between us, leash free.

"Jay is a nice person. I figured he deserved it back. Let's be honest there aren't many New Orleans witches who like or even accept you and I. It's funny how different even siblings can be."

Hmm. I liked the way she said that, _you and I_.

"Did it bother you, what Aaron said? If you'd like I would gladly break his jaw, perhaps even remove his filthy tongue."

Luna chuckled lightly, I tried not to smile too much when I heard the melodious sound. "I might let you if-"

I turned causing her and Shadow to turn with me. 

My brows went up when she turned us around, Shadow too, "_If_, we weren't exactly on the brink of war, unfortunately we are."

"Are you sure love, I've been around for quite some time If anyone knows how to hide a body it's me. Like your friend the good doctor said, people go missing all the time."

She smiled widely and closed her eyes. Shadow barked looking at me, as if agreeing. I really did love that dog.

"As lovely as that sounds I don't want to get you in trouble."

"And whom exactly would I have to face if I got into some trouble?"

Luna sighed frustrated with a lock of hair blocking her eye sight. I used my other hand and put the dark lock of curly hair behind her ear. Her painted lips curved upwards before saying _thank you_. The shade of lipstick was a nude pink color I found myself liking a little to much. I wondered if her lips really were as soft as they looked. All the times she had kissed me on the cheek they had been soft. Comparable to the delicate petal of a rose. I wondered if they would be just as soft on my own lips.

"I don't know Elijah maybe, but it's not worth the risk. I know you say that I'm worth the risk but to me it isn't worth you getting in trouble over some self-absorbed jerks opinion."

"I suppose you are right love," I hummed in response.

"Can we go to the weapons shop before we go home. I have a friend there that I would like you to meet."

.........................................................

The weapons shop was easy enough to find. The streets were emptied, again. The last thing I wanted to do was to come across another body. As I looked at shadow he didn't seem to be interested in any alleyways as far as I could tell.

The shop was small on the outside, but much bigger on the inside. A weapons shop is exactly what it was. Guns, bows and arrows, along with knives and other objects lined the walls, shelves, and glass casings. The floors had white tiles and the walls were painted a rusty red. The place smelled of metal and green tea.

"Miss Halliwell, it is nice to see you again. I trust you kept the dog?"

I don't know what I had been expecting but this man right here was not it. For some reason I felt relieved. The less competition for me, the better. The only one I was really worried about was Kai. To be honest I wasn't exactly looking forward to our confrontation, whenever that may be.

"Oh yes, you don't mind do you?"

The man shook his head and a moment later Luna introduced us. 

"Klaus this Blade. He is the one who approached me when that guy tried to take my purse."

We shook hands and Luna seemed pleased by this.

"If you ever need any weapons of any kind don't be hesitant to come my way. Shop's open all day, all night. Take what ever you need." Blade said before motioning Luna I to follow him.

"There is something I have to show you, Luna. Your mother left these for you in her will. I've held onto them for all these years. Waiting for the day I would finally meet you and give you what she couldn't."

Luna seemed just as surprised as I did. 

"Blade you knew my mother?"

"Of course," he said as he led us into a hallway.

"Growing up here in New Orleans is tough. Especially being who and what she was. After her folks died I looked after her. Taught her how to fight, how to defend herself. I knew nothing of magic certainly not Halliwell but I knew a witch."

Luna's hand tightened in my own. I looked over at her reassuringly. Any tension that she had in her shoulders were gone. Her heart beat steadied, and the next breath she took was calm. Even.

Blade had now led us into another room. Practically the same size as the shop if not bigger. Like the first room the walls were lined with weapons. The floors were dark and wooden. The walls painted a light blue rather than the rusty red. Daggers of all shapes, sizes, and colors were here. Some had jewels embed on the hilt, others had leather. Swords with Chinese letters written on them. Shotguns, hand guns, taser guns. Axes were hung on the wall. A wooden bow and arrows were in the corner, expertly hand made by the looks of it. Whips, chains, and ropes were also present. I even spotted a wooden staff that had Norse runes carved onto it's surface. In some of the glass cases instead of holding weapons they held jewelry. Some of the most exquisite things I had ever seen.

"What is this?" Luna asked letting go of my hand as she looked at some of the books on the shelves.

"This is what's left of Madeline's weapons stash."

Luna turned to him, her face aghast. "You mean there was more."

Blade chuckled and I raised my brow interested. "Oh yeah. Before everything went to hell and got blown up she had three separate buildings full of nothing but weapons and books. I recovered what I could. I knew that she would want you to have them."

Luna sighed saying thank you before walking around more of the room. Opening some cabinets and drawers. Shadow trailed behind, tail wagging as he sniffed everything.

"She is taking this better than I expected. Is she usually this calm?"

"Not necessarily calm this is just Luna being herself, given the fact that she has had a rather bad day."

Blade chuckled, "Her mother was like that. It's not when she was mad when you had to be worried. It was when she was calm."

Luna then came jogging to us, holding a photograph of a man and her mother. "Who is this?" She asked breathlessly. The melodious sound of her heart was, telling me that she was excited by this room. 

"That is your Uncle James," Blade stated matter of fact.

"I have an Uncle?"

"A sorry excuse for one..." Blade said as he walked back to place the photograph were Luna had gotten it.

Luna looked over at me. A crease between her brows. Something she would get if she was worried or confused.

"Why a sorry excuse?"

Blade sighed taking his hat off.

"Perhaps we should sit down for this...how do the two of you like your tea?"

.........................................................

Shortly after tea Blade began telling us exactly why James was a sorry excuse for an Uncle. His gravely voice belonged in video's telling stories. He just had the gift. Even Shadow had his ears perked up, as if he was listening like Luna and I.

"Madeline never dated much. Either because she didn't want to get hurt or because Jason was always in the back of her mind. Whichever reason it might have been, one thing was always clear that girl was head over heals for that boy. Always has been. Even when she was a kid and barely understood what the world _love_ meant. And Jason of course was to into everything else to notice how his best friend really felt. Though I supposed that's how things are supposed to go..."

I hummed lightly, this was part of her parents story. I didn't know everything but I know that it didn't have a happy ending. To comfort my best friend, I reached out and took her hand. Pleased when she squeezed back. 

One side of Blade's mouth was upturned, almost like he was smirking. A few quiet moments later he continued on.....

"Things started getting rocky two weeks just before the Prom. As any sane parent or guardian would I feared the worst. If no one asked her then she would be heart broken, if someone did ask her and broke her heart then in return I would have to reach into their chest and break theirs. James asked Madeline to go, at first she confessed that she thought about saying no. Her own best friend Laura was going with Jason. Even though she knew about her friends feelings, had known for years. That tore her up on the inside. She'd come home from school and stay in that training room day and night. I've never had to repurchase so many punching bags in my life. Had to patch up the walls for when she got tired of punching the bags. I didn't mind, didn't ask, or try to drag her out of that room. Trying to make her stop would have only made things worse. Madeline was hard to get jealous but what Laura did had been the last straw. Out of spite she said yes. Madeline was aware that Laura had a thing for James. After Laura found out she came stomping up here in the shop. Screaming Madeline's name. Words were said between the two and I had to break up a fight between the two. One day before the Prom the two made up. Girls are like that. I think if Madeline could go back she wouldn't have forgave her in the first place. That girl Laura was the meanest girl you'd ever want to meet. Sure she looked nice and innocent on the outside, on the inside the girl was made out of black tar. Using people, lying to them, breaking up relationships, playing with people's hearts was something Laura excelled at discarding boyfriends like old shoes...as Madeline put it. The night of the Prom James didn't show. Jason took his brother's place much to Laura's displeasure. After walking Madeline home and conversing with me he sought his brother out. Only to find him in his cabin, bottles of liquor and vodka littered the floor. The two went at it after James said something about Madeline, he never did tell me what his brother said. I suppose his brothers broken jaw said enough by itself."

Hearing the story was interesting enough but watching Luna's face contort was the most entertaining part.

"My dad broke his brother's jaw for my mom?"

Blade smiled, sipping his tea.

"And more."

Luna leaned back into her chair, a patient, yet determined look on her face.

"The night after that Jason came to talk to Madeline about staying away from his brother. Madeline wasn't someone you would tell _no_ to and expect her to listen. In return Madeline offered that she would if Jason stopped seeing Laura. Jason of course asked why. After all that time she finally told him. He was confused, and scared even though he didn't want to admit it. Months passed and Jason would come over occasionally when he had the time. The pack was having trouble and since his brother James was on the floor, in his cabin drunk the responsibility was passed down to him. Madeline found this out when Jason collapsed right here on this floor. Tired and beaten down. Madeline healed his wounds with her herbs and knowledge of the body. After there was nothing else to do she went to the bayou in search of James. As drunk as he was I don't think he realized what he was doing when he hit her and pushed her hard enough against the glass doors to break them. As luck would have it by the time Madeline came back the mark from his fist on her face was visible. As was the cuts from the glass door on the back of her arms. He demanded to know what happened. After she refused to tell him, Jason went to Marcel Gerard. He knew Jason's parents, and Madeline's as well. Naturally they were close. With the three of us asking what happened she finally broke down and told us. Jason's reaction was unexpected. Had Madeline not called Marcel and me, Jason would have killed his brother. It took three vampires and Marcel and I to pull him off of his brother. In the end at the hospital he had a collapsed lung, some broken ribs, and a broken jaw. Not to name all the bruises on his body. After he had healed some Jason kicked him out of the pack for good. Taking his place as alpha. The werewolf elders decreed that if he was to take his place as their leader then he would have to marry Laura. The pack was Jason's life. He had worked hard to create a truce with the vampires and the witches. Madeline left for California to find what was left of her family after that. It hurt to much for her to be there. I respected her decision to leave, even though this was the only place she had ever truly known."

Before Luna could say anything Blade got up from his seat, and disappeared into another room.

"My mom had a really hard life. I couldn't imagine feeling something like that" 

I rubbed small circles onto her hand. "No her life couldn't have been bad because she had you."

"Only for a little while, sometimes I think I'm the reason my parents are dead."

"You can't take responsibility for your parents' actions, even more than I can take accountability for mine."

She leaned her head back against the back of her chair, sighing heavily, closing her eyes.

I smiled watching her chest rise and fall steadily. 

"Are you tired love?"

She hummed in response.

"When we get back home what do you think about taking a nap?"

Her lips turned upwards, and her eyes fluttered open before fluttering shut. "That's the best thing I've heard all day. I don't know why I'm so tired."

I chuckled hearing the tiredness of her voice.

"You've had an eventful day. Being tired is nothing to be ashamed of. Will you be sleeping in my room tonight?" Admittedly I would be disappointed if she didn't sleep in my room, I would much rather if she did. Of course she couldn't know this. It's why I put as much charm into my voice as possible.

It wasn't that I was trying to be a creep or anything but I slept so much better with her by my side. The rhythm of her heart would calm me. If I had an arm around her then I felt she was safe.

She turned her pretty head in my direction. Her long and thick eye lashes parting to reveal her gorgeous green and gray eyes.

"As long as I'm not bothering you."

"You could never bother me love..."

I brushed my fingers against her cheek, removing the lock of curly hair that I knew was irritating her. I continued to allow myself to do just that. Her skin was warm and as soft as I had expected it to be. She shut her eyes and moved her head to the side, to my shoulder. Feeling those one brave moments I allowed my hand to move down further, my fingers brushing against her jaw. I allowed them to move down to her neck. Her pulse almost comparable to a humming birds some days. Today it had slowed down. I could still hear the irregular beat that sounded some melodious to me and not anyone else. Often I found myself humming it's rhythm. If there was a desk around me I couldn't help but tap upon it's surface. I would switch it up to when her heart beat slow, fast, or when it was normal. It frustrated me to no end that no one could hear her heart the way I could. Frustrated that no one could understand how beautiful the sound was. No one knew how crazy I would get if I never heard that sound again. I stopped feeling something cold, a chain I think it was. I looked down to see a small chain along with a small heart at the end. This necklace she was wearing would have coasted a pretty penny. Naturally I couldn't help but be curious who bought it for her, because it certainly wasn't me. It was much to simple. If I had gotten her something I would try to make it as original as possible, and just half as beautiful and rare as she was. It was doubtful that I would find such a trinket but I would try.

"Who gave this to you?" I gently asked and she sighed but didn't open her eyes.

"Jake. He said it was his apology gift to me for being such an ass, his words not mine. It isn't weird is it? For friends to by jewelry like this for other friends?"

"No. It's not weird at all. I've thought about getting you something, if I did would you wear it?"

She chuckled, and I admired the half smirk that just had began forming onto her face. 

"Klaus if you got me something I would never take it off." 

I smiled at her words and brought my hand back to her cheek.

"These are some letters I managed to dig up."

Luna jumped, startled by Blade's sudden appearance. Unfortunately she had removed her head from my shoulder. Thus making my hand slip from her warm cheek. My hand, now cold, laid on the wooden table.

Blade handed us two separate letters. Luna sat up no longer laid back and relaxed. Any previous thoughts of her falling asleep were dismissed because of how awake she looked now.

Luna opened the letter with care, her eyes scanning across the page as she read aloud:

_"Jason,_

_ I can't come home, I wish you would stop asking me to. You know why I left. You could have stopped me, but you didn't._

_You have a pack to take care of, a loving wife, and a baby girl. Don't waste your time writing to me. All your dreams have came true, mine haven't and I am not trying to be mopey but it's the truth. I'm fine with being alone. And by alone I mean without you._

_ So stop worrying about me. _

_Wyatt and Chris are fine and Leo is as absent as ever. _

_I have time to kill but you don't, just like old times. So please stop wasting your time on me apologizing for something that you didn't understand at the time. Even if you did know about my feelings for you before the thing with James how much would that change?_

_P.S._

_I love you"_

Luna smiled a little at the last three words. I couldn't help but do the same. Madeline just had this way with words that was both serious yet amusing at the same time.

I cleared my throat after scanning through. Smudge marks could be seen. Almost like he didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

_"Maddy,_

_ Home isn't necessarily where you grew up. Home can be people too. Blade is your people, Marcel is your people, I am your people._

_Lovely? Since when have you used such a nice word to describe your ex-best friend._

_I have plenty of time to kill. Maybe not time to kill like you but enough to write this letter and more. _ _You are my best friend, of course I have time for you. Even back at the quarter when I could, I took you out for lunch. We'd spend the rest of the night just talking about everything and anything, listening to the radio the only station that ever worked on that thing was rock. Or did you forget all that when you left._

_What exactly do you mean by my dreams came true?_

_You asked me to be honest with you, I wasn't before but I am being honest now._

_The only dream I ever had was you._

_It isn't exactly easy for a man to admit his true feelings. You were my best friend, how the hell was I supposed to tell you how I really felt? True that song I sung at prom night was for you but I had written it to hide the fact that it was. I'm still in love, it's not the kind you can exactly forget._

_If I could go back in time just to make you stay I would. You asked what it would change, and here is my answer everything._

_Instead of marrying Laura, I would have married you._

_Instead of her having my baby girl, I would have had it be you._

_P.S._

_I love you too"_

The scrapping of Blade's chair against the white tiled floor brought me back to reality. For some reason, I thought about Luna being there in Mystic Falls that night _staying_, instead of her sister. Hope might not have even been Hope. Instead, she might have been Andrea or Madeline. Hope might have not even been a girl but a boy, Erik or Loki. I wasn't exactly sure what would change if Luna took her sister's place. I did know that I would have told her of my feelings. It was crazy how one decision or word can change a person's life, maybe even a dozen or a hundred. A thousand and a half years of loving and that fact still surprised me. 

"Are these the only letters?" Luna asked now not sitting so straight. The tiredness now catching up with her.

Lately, the dark circle's under her eyes have started to become more prominent. When I got a hold of my brother, I was going to make sure that he wished he would have never been born. The same goes for Dahlia, Abbraxas, and any other person or magical being who keeps Luna awake at night.

"For now. I think I have an idea where the others are. Including the ones for when Madeline was overseas."

"Overseas?" Luna repeated interest crossing her features.

"Yes Madeline was a marine for a year or so. Now why don't the two of you go run along I have boxes to shift through. I look forward to seeing the both of you again.

Luna walked forward and hugged him, graciously thanking him for taking care of her mother, the weapons room, and the letters. She stepped back afterward and picked up Shadow who had been whining for her.

I shook his hand. "Don't hurt her," Blade said so low that I doubted Luna could hear. She was entertaining Shadow, after all, therefore, not paying any attention to Blade and me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Was the most honest reply I could have given him.

I didn't and wouldn't ever dream of hurting Luna. I dreamed of doing the exact opposite. I strived every day to do the exact opposite. I wanted to heal and help her through her past with the witches. With all the power in the world, I couldn't make her forget the scars that they gave her. The scars that they had so cruelly, etched were woven under her skin. Luna's scars could not be seen. They were in her head, the things they did, the things they said were forever stained in her memories like bleach on fabric. Forget a scared up heart, Luna barely had a heart at all. Forced to endure hours of torture would do that to anyone. The scars were sewn on to her very soul, her scars make up a part of who she is. No, you couldn't physically see them but they were there. It enrages me that anyone, even as cruel as the witches were, how they could hurt someone to the point they hurt Luna. How they could harm such an innocent, pure girl. If they had planned to bring her down to nothing then they failed. She was the strongest person I had ever met in my life. Anyone in my family would attest to this, besides Finn of course but that's not the point. The small and kind merciful things that Jane-Anne did was the only reason she even knew a _glimpse_ of anything else besides pain. Two years for her is a miracle, a breakthrough from what and who she was before. The amount of recovery is truly astonishing. I don't know how she did it. How she was just able to wake up one day and carry on like her past meant nothing. Like her past didn't define how she acted, and who she was. I remember asking her exactly how she was able to be so strong, and she said, _"I try to remember my past as nothing more than a bad dream, a nightmare. I guess it's easier for me to just push all the pain, all the sadness, and the hatred back and to go on with life. Dwelling and reminiscing on my past will bring me nothing except for all the things I never want to feel again. If I push it back then I'm free from it. Having control is vital for me to try and be normal. I can either let my past control me or I can put away in a box and bury it until it resurfaces." _Over the two years, I've tried my best to show her how good life could be without all the pain and suffering. Show her that all those awful things aren't the only things in the world. That there were such things as love and happiness, that they weren't just stories in a children's storybook. She truly did belong with my family, she was one of us. A part of me. A Mikealson. The missing piece that I didn't know was missing until I found it. Yes, she was willing to fight for everything she loved to death as we do. Yes, she got angry and when she would get angry she would get a little destructive as we do. Yes, when it came to protecting the ones she loved she would put herself on the front lines ready to die for them, _just_ like we do. Luna understood the meaning of whatever it takes. Understood the meaning of the vow always and forever. I remember first telling her about the vow Elijah, Rebekah, and I had made. She had said it was beautiful. I told her of how the people of Mystic Falls did not understand it's meaning and she said that people are to blinded by things like hate to see when something good is in front of them. I told her of how Elena and her brother Jeremy nearly killed Kol. Luckily I had managed to stop them in time by throwing a fence post. It didn't kill them or the witch Bonnie but it gave me enough time to get my little brother out of that wretched house. I confessed what I hadn't told anyone else. The fear I felt when my weakened brother was in their grasp. The fear that the white-oak stake would be thrust into his heart and that I would have to watch him burst into flames and burn to nothing but ashes before my very eyes. That was when I daggered Kol. He wanted to go back and kill the three of them. That was fine with me but I couldn't have him be at risk again. I didn't want to lose him. That's why I did what I did. Even to this day, I do not regret my decision to dagger him. Nor do I regret my decision to un-dagger him and destroy all of the other daggers. Luna had not been mortified at my tactics like everyone else had been much to my surprise. Elijah had been right. Luna had been starting to become unpredictable. Not at all like her sister, but instead in her very own special way. After placing a tentative hand on my shoulder she had said, _"You loved him. You wanted to protect him. A dagger to the heart puts an original vampire to sleep. That's exactly what you did. Put him to sleep so that you could protect him. Put him to sleep so that he wouldn't be able to do anything stupid that would have gotten him killed. You are the one who made sure that your brother would be safe."_ Saying that I killed people didn't scare her away either. Instead, she replied with _"So have I. Just because you have doesn't make you this un-redeemable evil. There is good in you, I see it every day. And what kind of un-redeemable evil monster opens the door for a girl struggling with carrying books? Or saves the girl from a group of bloodthirsty vampires, revenge-seeking hybrids, or sadistic witches?" _Nothing I did back then or now seemed to scare her away. I was happy that she was here in my life and here to stay. Over the past few months, life hadn't been treating her very kindly. So whenever I could I treated her with as much care and kindness as possible.

Blade nodded slowly looking at Luna one last time with wistful sadness in his eyes, before disappearing into one of the back rooms.

When I turned I saw that she was carefully folding up the letters her parents had exchanged and was placing them in her purse.

Now that we were outside of the weapons shop the compound was just minutes away. I was just about to reach down and take her hand again when her phone vibrated.

Luna groaned tiredly and put her head on my shoulder. This was better than just my hand in hers. The way she yawned was truly adorable, even more so when she leaned more on me causing me to have to place my hand at her side so she wouldn't fall, therefore pulling her closer to me. What I wanted to do was to pick her up, walking seemed to be tiring her out and I wanted to eradicate that problem in any way I could. Fortunately, Elijah's voice in the back of my head was telling me that what I wanted to do would be overkill. But oh I so _yearned_ to see a look of surprise on her face and to be the one who caused it.

"Do I have to answer it?"

I chuckled at her tone. Sometimes when she would get this tired she would start to not care. The filter that she had would fade away. She spoke her mind and didn't care who was listening or not. I thought this side of her was rather cute.

"Who is it?"

"Davina."

"Go on and answer it, love, I am sure it's important."

She laughed slowly unlocking her phone. I was proud to say that I was the only one who knew her password.

"Okay okay fine....but if she starts talking about fifty shades of grey I am hanging up. He isn't that attractive anyway....."

I turned to her wanting to ask why her, Davina, and fifty shades of grey were a subject by itself. To question her further why she didn't think Christian Grey was attractive. Maybe then she would tell me or let slip what her ideal man was and then I would simply become it. But as my luck for today would have it she had already answered the call.

She stopped causing my arm to slip from her side. Shadow started acting weird again, whining. Sitting near Luna's feet looking up at her. All the joyful thoughts were erased in my mind. Something was wrong, just when everything was starting to go right.

Why must my life always be so twisted, backwards, upside down, and sideways?

"What? Davina listen, just breathe. In and out, that's it."

Luna had this terrified expression on her face, yet she spoke so calmly into the phone. Her heartbeat had picked up, now reminding me of a hummingbird's wings at its sudden speed and lightness. I put a hand on her back attempting to soothe her. The last thing I wanted was for her to go into another attack.

"No! That is a bad idea. The electricity could counteract with the pus inside of his lungs and the rest of his body. It would be the equivalent of cooking him from the inside out."

Luna breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself. Whatever was going on was stressing her out.

"I need you to get into the drawer with the blue tape and get the vial of clear liquid. The syringes are located in the drawer beside it with the green tape. Okay, good now take the second biggest one. Get Booth and Kol to hold him down, keep him still this can go very wrong if he moves even for a second. Prepare the syringe, yes, okay.....hand it to Brennan and tell her to stick it in the lower part of his heart."

I wanted to ask what was going on but it probably wasn't the best time. Davina was breaking down into the phone, and Luna was barely holding on as is.

Luna put her phone back in her purse. The expression on her face almost like she saw a ghost. She put her head into my chest and I took that as my cue to go ahead and hug her.

She wasn't crying just holding on to me.

"Josh's heart stopped."


	83. On the edge (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is literally on the edge...

.........................................................

_ **Klaus Pov** _

.........................................................

As it turned out Josh was worse than expected.

He had tubes connected all around him. His breathing was was slower than ever before, and uneven. His heart was worse. Stuttering, skipping, to the point of almost stopping. Vampire blood didn't work. Spells and magic couldn't heal him either. Whatever this stuff was it repelled any healing from blood to magic and medication.

We were all in the sick room. Luna's friend Brennan was supposed to be telling us what she thought about his progressive condition.

Luna had gone to go and stand by her sister, and I was beside Elijah. I would have preferred if she stayed by my side. Unfortunately, I couldn't have her all the time.

"It is truly a miracle that he's lived so long. I don't necessarily believe in miracles but that's the only way I can explain it. The overflow of the substance in his veins is killing him slowly. The parasites are eating away at him. His heart already stopped once, we barely managed to start it again. I give him a day or two at best. Magic is failing, I can't think of anything else I can do to help. That doesn't mean that I am going to give up. Now we just have a deadline. I deal with those at my job daily. In the meantime, Amber will have to wait for any further examination. From this point on Josh is our main focus and priority. I called a friend to come down and help. She works better with the flesh than I ever could. If we were to combine all of our knowledge and efforts, I am certain that there is a big chance that we will be able to save Josh. My friend should be arriving in a few hours, thank you all for your time."

.........................................................

After Brennan was done speaking about Josh and his current condition, Luna helped with him for a couple of hours before Kol came and got her and asked her to go talk to Davina because she was asking for her.

Hayley was speaking with Rebekah and Cami. About what I hadn't the slightest idea.

Freya and Ester were in the sick room with Brennan, Hodgins, and Booth. The last time I saw him Shadow was on the floor laying next to Josh's bed, looking up at him with sorrow-filled eyes.

I was with Elijah, Kol, Marcel, and Mikeal. Just about to start telling them about Luna and I's the encounter with the witches when she came in.

She had taken the white dress off along with the makeup. She was dressed down in a soft yellow cardigan, a light blue t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and some converse. The soft yellow color of her cardigan brought out the lighter shades of brown in her hair that was in a loose braid. Long curly strands escaped from it giving her this wild but pleasing appearance.

"Hey, I just came to tell you that I am going to go to Aiden's. Hayley wanted to tell him on the phone..."

I nodded it wouldn't be the wisest to tell someone on the phone that their loved one was dying. It as best to do those types of things in person.

"Are you going alone?" Kol asked before I could, putting a hand on her shoulder. I frowned pushing the hot jealousy I felt down. He didn't seem to be trying to tease me, the expression on his face was genuine. But I knew Kol he was up to something, I could feel it.

"No Booth is taking me. He said he needed to get out of here anyway."

Before I could offer to take her myself Kol spoke.

"Well be gentle of course and if anything goes wrong just call." He then proceeded to push her out of the room.

"Was that necessary?" I asked not being able to hide my irritation. I wanted to at least tell her she would be fine, that everything would be fine before hugging her. Kol sighed taking back his place on the couch.

"Nik calm down."

"Kol I am calm. If I wasn't fine trust and believe that you would be the first one to know."

"Why did you send her away?"

"Because she has an important job to do."

"I was about to-"

"To what Nik, say something? Hug her perhaps."

I said nothing. Instead, I glared. Marcel and Mikeal did not know of my feelings for Luna. I would prefer it if they didn't find out.

If I had to temporarily _silence_ him, then that's what I would do.

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth is perfectly capable of protecting her."

"I can protect her too Kol."

"Brother I know that but I wanted to prevent the train wreck that was about to happen."

"Train wreck..." Marcel asked trailing off.

I said nothing, biting my tongue. If I would have said something then everyone's interest would be peaked. Sometimes suffering in silence was better than lashing out. Then both Marcel and Mikeal would know something was up, and they couldn't.

"So how did your encounter with the witches go?" Elijah asked drawing everyone's attention to the original subject. I gave him a grateful look.

"Not good at first I was ready to kill Aaron but his brother Jay intervened....."

.........................................................

** _ Booth Pov _ **

.........................................................

Before getting into the car I opened Luna's door first. In return, she smiled kindly at me before thanking me.

Chivalry was not dead. At least it wasn't for me.

Every chance I got I would open doors, push in chairs, and use my manners.

The manners that my grandfather taught me. Growing up I had no mother. My father was a worthless waste of space. A drunk. He used to beat me after he got home from whatever bar he went to. My grandfather, his father, Hank put him out of the house

After we got on the road I decided to try some small talk. To try and get to know her better. She seemed like an interesting person being were-witch and all.

"How did you meet Bones?"

She turned to me briefly before speaking.

"Some murders were happening in the town I was in. I knew a few of the victims and she questioned me. Later that night I was walking home when I saw her being restrained by some guy in a mask. I tried to use my magic but it didn't work. As luck would have it I was carrying a few heavy books. I didn't know what else to do so I hit him over the head with one. He didn't fall to the ground like I had been expecting but he let go of Brennan and ran off. She thanked me and I asked if I could help her with the case. I couldn't help but think if I hadn't been there she would have been the next victim on the list. At first, she had said no but after I told her why I wanted to help she finally said yes."

I raised a brow, briefly looking over at her before returning my sight to the road. "There's a list?"

"Yeah this guy, the Mask or the Slasher as they called him would go after girls and women between the ages of 15 and 23. He would use a steak knife and cut them before stabbing them in the chest. After he was done he would wrap the body in a clean white sheet. Records of these particular murders go back to when they first started recording things. I even found him mentioned in ancient books and art. All depicted evil, all in the same way."

"Well, whatever The Mask is he doesn't exactly sound human. Could he still be out there? Bones said you never solved the case..."

Luna swallowed hard and turned to look outside of the dark window.

"We didn't solve the case. After preventing a murder he started to follow us. He didn't run or jog he just calmly walked. In all honesty, it didn't feel real. It was like we had jumped into this old back and white horror film. When we got to the car he was close by and of course, it wouldn't start so we had no choice but to run. It was dusk so there was little light left to see. The trees were so thick that it was hard to navigate. Somehow we managed to find an old empty house. All around it, there wasn't a single blade of grass or any trees. We hid there but of course, he found us. There was a shotgun on the counter. I shot him once, he stepped back away from Brennan. I shot him again, he dropped the knife. I shot him for the third time and he fell back onto the floor. I shot him until there was nothing left to shoot. It was quiet and then he got up. There was a cast-iron pan on the stove Brennan hit him over the head and he went down again. She carried some matches with her and together we started a fire. This guy wasn't human as you said even Brennan could see that. We both agreed that it would be best if he was out of the world rather than in. We ran out of the house and didn't look back until we could barely see it. The house along with the man was gone. I haven't gone back there and I doubt she has either. It scared us both. Fear like that is something you never forget. It is a possibility that The Mask could be out there. Though if he was I'm sure everyone would have known by now. because he would have gone after Brennan and I. We would be the first ones on his list."

I hummed, what a tough ordeal to go through. No wonder they were friends.

"I am sure that if that ever were to happen the two of you would be protected." Luna nodded before turning to me again. The warm night air causing her hair to fly around.

"Why do you call Brennan Bones?"

"When we first met we were working on a case. She was in the lab and she kept telling me how I couldn't go out and question people until she found out more about the murder victim. That we would have to work together, I didn't want to at first. The agents at the office used to call her the bone lady. It sorta just came out. At first, she hated the nickname but over time I suspect that she has started to accept it."

She smiled looking away from the outside world.

"That's sweet. Not the most normal nickname but still."

I smiled, happy to know that I wasn't the only one who thought that. "Right."

"Don't you have any nicknames?"

Luna nodded. It was pleasant seeing a smile on her face. The world she lived in she didn't get much of a chance to be happy about things.

"Yeah, a few; Jewel from Kol because I'm precious, Sil from Davina because that's the color of my fur in my wolf form, little witch from Mikeal, little one from Ansel because of how small I am compared to him, princess from Damon because to him I'm his little girl, Cressa from Rebekah because she knew a brave girl by that name, and finally Tink from Marcel he used to call my mom that whenever she was working hard on something. If you were to give me a nickname what would it be?"

I sighed rubbing under my jaw, thinking.

"I don't know give me a couple of days and I'm sure I'll think of something."

Luna nodded and that was the end of our small talk. We had gotten to the point where it was time to talk about which directions to take.

We arrived there at Aiden's cabin shortly.

"How do I do this?"

I turned to her confused. "As an FBI agent I'm sure you've had to tell the victims families and loved ones that their dead."

"Listen Luna your friend isn't dead yet. When my partner says she's going to do something she means it. Bones is stubborn and she would do anything to help you. I doubt she's even going to go to bed tonight, Hodgins too. The friend that she called, Cami, is pretty resilient to, being her boss and all."

She nodded causing the curls framing either side of her face to follow suit.

"Do you have any advice?"

Bones and Luna had a lot in common. The only difference was one was warmer than the other.

"Just be honest, have compassion, and don't tell him all the gory details...."

.........................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.........................................................

I made my way to Aiden's cabin trying to build up the confidence I needed for what I had to tell him.

Before I came and told Klaus where I was going I had changed into a pair of some jean shorts, a light blue t-shirt that rode up to much for me to be comfortable in, and a soft yellow cardigan. It hadn't been the first time I wore it. Marcel had said it brought out the green in my eyes. I didn't want to show up at Aiden's cabin wearing that white dress, but I didn't exactly want to go there in all black either. I did wipe my face clean of any make-up. I took off the necklace Jake got me and put it back in the jewelry box Elijah had gotten me so I could keep up and keep track of everything I received. My neck was bare. Cold now that my mother's necklace wasn't there anymore. The only jewelry I was wearing was the bracelet that Cole had gotten me.

After taking some time to breathe I knocked on the door. There was shuffling before the door finally opened to reveal Aiden. His wavy hair hung limp. Plastered to one side and matted on the other. The cabin didn't have the soothing smell of pine needles like it used to. Now it held the smell of strong alcohol. I noticed the scent seemed to cling to him. His eyes weren't bright anymore, just dull and dark like the inside of his cabin.

"Damn I'm sorry, Luna please, come in."

I did as he asked watching as he turned the light on and shielded his eyes afterwords. Grimacing.

"Can I get you anything? Water, tea, whiskey?"

"No thank you, Aiden. There's something I have to tell you."

He removed his hands from his eyes a fearful expression on his face.

"Is Josh? Is he-" Aiden began asking but his voice cracked up so much that I could hardly understand him.

"No, he's not," I said as I walked forward, closer to him.

"It's estimated that he has a day or two. He should have passed away the moment the parasites took over his body."

"Why didn't he?"

"Aiden, Josh doesn't want to die. He doesn't want to lose the people who love him, and he doesn't want to lose you. He is fighting. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second. so are we. All of us have to remember not to give up or give in. He wouldn't want that."

Aiden took a shaky breath and pulled me in for a hug. I tried to hug him back just as tight as he hugged me but at this moment despite all the drinking he had been doing he was exceptionally stronger than me.

It didn't take me long to figure out that the wetness I felt on my neck was indeed what I expected, tears. Not just any tears but Aiden's.

After a few seconds he just kind of collapsed and I had to hold him up.

I guess all the sadness and the alcohol started to take over his body. I stood there holding him as he cried, I even shed a few tears myself. I was very empathetic, especially when it came to the ones I loved. I couldn't help but feel what he felt. I've heard that there is a possibility I could have the power of empathy. Cole talked it over with me, I didn't think that was the case. I just thought I was being a good friend. You didn't have to have super witch powers to be one.

"Thank you for telling me," he whispered pulling away wiping his tear-soaked face. I honestly don't think he would have been able to talk any louder.

"Any time," was my reply as I wiped away what remained of my tears. I felt better after crying a little, and I know Aiden did too. Sometimes it was better to just cry then get angry and hit things. I was happy that for once I was able to provide comfort, to be a rock for someone. I just wish that I could be something like that for Klaus. Yet he was always the one saving me.

"Do you want to come back to the compound with me and be with Josh?"

Aiden swallowed hard but nodded.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

.........................................................

With Booth's help, I managed to get Aiden's wobbly body into the back seat.

Booth opened the door for me. I was about to tell him thank-you but Aiden started talking.

"Wait, Luna can you grab my jacket it's freezing in here," Aiden said in a slightly whiny tone.

I nodded after telling Booth I would be back.

Taking Aiden's keys I unlocked the door and flipped on the light switch. His cabin unlike Hayley and Jackson's was small. It had a good-sized living room. A flat-screen on the wall, with pictures around it. There was a window above the couch. I narrowed my eyes seeing the branches move. Then I shrugged it off, it was a windy night after all. The kitchen was small with enough room to have a microwave on the counter. Aiden's icebox usually held beer and take out from various restaurants around in the Quarter. Sometimes I would question how he lived off of so little. He never installed a stove, because he didn't cook. His house had two bedrooms and a bathroom. Aiden kept his mechanical stuff in one of the rooms. I was guessing that the jacket that he wanted was in his actual room.

Thankfully I was right. I shivered to get the chills again even though I wasn't cold.

Being alone in this house or any house didn't make me feel comfortable. So I wasted no time turning off the lights in the house and then locking the door. Before I could make it to Booth's car something sharp cut me on the cheek, I gasped out of surprise. It wasn't uncommon for me to get a cut from a thorn bush but Aiden had none around his porch. The cut was deep so I placed my hand over it to try and stop the blood from dripping down onto my clothes.

Looking up I saw Oliver holding a knife before I could say or do anything he was handcuffed by Booth and pushed up against the railing of the porch.

"Luna are you alright?"

"I think it's time we go back to the compound."

Oliver leaned forward and spit on my shoes causing Booth to slam him against the railing.

"I'm sure that Klaus would love to hear about this."

Before Oliver could do anything else Booth got Aiden out of the backseat and put him in front. He stuffed Oliver in the back and turned to me, the keys to his car in his hand.

"Can you drive?"

"Yes," I replied just now getting where this was going.

Damon and Aiden first introduced me to not only driving but the world of cars. They said I was good even tried to hook me up with a car, I thanked both of them but wanted to find one on my own.

Booth nodded and handed the keys over to me. "Just be gentle, go easy on the turns, and don't tell Bones that I let you drive my car. She would never let me live it down..."

"Thank you, Seeley," I said looking into the mirror and starting the car and pulling away from Aiden's cabin.

"Hey, Luna is this your new toy. I thought the Mikealson's were enough for you, especially Klaus being a hybrid in all. I was sure that he was enough-" Oliver stopped hearing the sound of a gun being taken of safety.

"One more word and I will shoot you."

The drive back to the compound was quiet and mostly uneventful.

Aiden would look back at Oliver and laugh at the fearful expression on his face.

This is the second time I had seen Oliver this sorry. The first time was when he called me all those names and Klaus got a hold of him. The second time was now. Though I admit I preferred the first time. Watching Klaus be protective was one thing. Watching Klaus be protective over me was a whole other thing. I would feel all warm on the inside, this fluttery feeling would take over my body seeing him hurt anyone who tried to hurt me. I felt loved and honored, not just in general but loved and honored specifically by him. The 1,500-year-old original hybrid. Sure Ansel, Elijah, and anyone else would protect me just the same. I just didn't feel as special when they did it. It wasn't like Klaus to just go out and protect every girl in the street, much less the compound. Nobody saw him as the good guy, but he was to me.......

.........................................................

Before we walked the steps of the compound Booth handed me a handkerchief which I put on my stinging cut cheek. Whatever knife Oliver used wasn't normal. It was almost like I could feel the magic. Maybe he was working with the witches again, but then why would they make a knife just so he could cut me?

Aiden sluggishly rushed forward to the compound's grand front doors, throwing them open and most likely going to the sick room where Josh lay before Booth and I could even get to the second step.

There was a lot of talking going on near the entryway. As I looked around there were just as many people, I only recognized two.

Ansel and Carey.

I smiled despite the burning on my cheek, and he did to see me through his pack. He rushed forward and gave me a tight hug.

"Little one what happened to your face?" Ansel asked pulling away and putting a hand under my chin to try and get a better look.

I coughed, blushing as everyone started to stare at me.

"Where's Klaus?" I asked and Ansel's eyes narrowed and flickered between Booth and Oliver.

"In the living room, speaking with his brothers, Mikeal, and Marcel," was his reply but looking at his face he was starting to figure things out, connecting the dots. That was fine and all but I didn't want his whole pack to know my business.

Booth followed me to the living room. I looked back and noticed that Oliver had all of a sudden gotten quiet.

Usually, by now he would be calling me every name in the book though for some reason he wasn't.

If I didn't hate him I might feel sorry for him.

"Ooh...what do we have here?" Kol asked a laugh beginning to appear in his voice. He hugged me tightly before pulling away. He then started looking at Oliver with narrowed eyes, like Ansel had.

Booth started talking to the four; Mikeal, Marcel, Kol, and Elijah.

Klaus just as I was expecting came to me and placed his hand over mine. The one that was holding the handkerchief, and gently moved it down.

"Luna, what happened to your cheek?"

"Oliver cut me."

Before he could turn and face Oliver I reached out and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"The knife he used wasn't normal. There was some kind of magic or dark spell involved I could feel it. There's so much you could do with just one drop of blood."

Klaus pulled me in for what I thought was a hug but he moved his mouth to my ear. His breath moving my hair around.

"You're exhausted love why don't you go to my room, I should be there in a few minutes."

I nodded, that sounded like the best thing I've heard all day.

"Well, whatever you do don't kill him. He could be useful."

Klaus then let me go causing me to sigh, involuntarily of course. I just wish he could have held onto me longer.

I waved at everyone before making my journey upstairs to my room. Shadow must have somehow found me because he was walking beside me. I changed into a pair of dark blue almost black pajama pants, at the bottom, there were tiny silver stars. The top that went with the pants was a tank top. It the same color as the bottoms but had stars all over it. The top, unfortunately, showed a little of the skin on my stomach but I didn't want to change everything I had just put on. Besides, it's not like he would notice anyway and he did say he would only be a few minutes. I moved with urgency to my closet and grabbed a thin ivory cardigan and threw it on, feeling oddly chilly as I made my way to Klaus' room.

The room I would be sleeping in tonight.

.........................................................

** _ Kol Pov _ **

.........................................................

I frowned stepping away from the others to watch my brother and my best friend.

_"You're exhausted love why don't you go to my room, I should be there in a few minutes," my brother said his mouth close to her ear._

Luna nodded. Even from afar, I could see that she was hanging onto his every word. I knew my best friend. I also knew that she was in love with my brother. Though she never said love but used the word like instead. She was afraid. I could only hope my teasing would edge her to tell him how she truly felt. I wished the same for my brother. If only both of them could see.....

_"Well, whatever you do don't kill him. He could be useful," Luna said and my brother pulled away with no response. _Though I knew that he had heard her.

He watched her leave the room, and as she left, once that door closed and there was the final click and then the light in my brother's eyes diminished.

Booth had just un-cuffed him. Geez, that man had good timing.

It was rather funny watching Oliver run to the opposite side of the room.

He almost made it to had my brother not appeared in front of him. He didn't pick him up and slam him up against the wall like I was expecting him to. Instead, he continued to stalk him as he spoke.

"Oliver what did I tell you about Luna?"

"To not be around her if at all possible. And if I have to say anything at all be respectful," Oliver stuttered out still walking away from my brother.

"Or?"

"You would tear my tongue out of my mouth and shove it back down my throat."

My brother nodded placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder who whimpered like a wounded animal.

"Luckily for you, I can't do that because you can't die, and I have somewhere important to be."

He then turned to talk to Elijah asking him to carry out the interrogation.

"This is for remembrance-" Klaus said after swiftly breaking Oliver's arm.

"So you don't forget that I won't hesitate to hurt you," he finished stepping back as Oliver fell to his knees gasping in pain.

Oh, how I loved watching those who deserved to suffer be in pain.

Wordlessly my brother left the room. I found myself following him. Disappointed at the lack of torture.

"What? That's it?"

"Yes, Kol that is it. I think I've projected enough fear into him. The objective is to keep Oliver alive. Trust me Kol, if I had it my way his head would be on a spike in front of the witches' place. But this isn't about me. Whatever I do, whatever actions I take they reflect on our family and friends."

"And what category would that place Luna in?"

"Family."

"Just as I thought," I said causing him to raise his brow.

"Besides our brother, Elijah is perfectly capable of handling the questioning. I don't understand why you have such a problem with me leaving. I am tired and-"

"I know, I know. You look forward to sleeping with her."

He stopped walking and turned to glare at me. Hmm, I probably should change the subject. Right now at this point, he didn't look too happy.

"Look I won't stay long I just want to tell my best friend goodnight," I said holding my hands up and he continued to walk up the stairs.

Shortly we were in his room where he stopped, in turn stopping me.

I followed his gaze smirking as I did, seeing what he was looking at.

Luna. Of course. No one and nothing captured his attention as deeply as she did.

There was a painting in the middle of the room, still on the easel, unfinished by the looks of it.

She was studying it, a small smirk on her face.

Her hair was out of its loose braid and in curls down her back. The yellow cardigan had been replaced with an ivory one. Her pajama pants were dark blue with stars near the bottom. They were loose on her legs. Her top was just as loose as her bottoms however it did expose some of the skin of her stomach.

I had to put a hand over my mouth to contain my laughter when I saw the look on my brother's face.

It was quite possibly the funniest thing I had seen in a century.

His raised eyebrows, over his wide eyes, his mouth agape. His facial expression reminded me of that expression when a kid walks into a candy store for the first time.

I stepped into the room and cleared my throat. Luna jumped and my brother attempted to gain his normal facial expression without success much to my joy and his displeasure.

"Ugh Kol you scared me," she exclaimed lightly hitting me on the shoulder before pulling me in for a hug.

"Sorry Jewel."

"It's okay."

"So what brings you here to Nik's room?"

As our conversation began my brother for once not being brave stood back.

My friend shrugged her shoulder's in reply. "Nothing much just sleep."

"Nice pj's by the way, right Nik?"

"Yes, Kol now shouldn't you be heading to your room, isn't it past your bedtime?" Was my brother's reply. Looking at him he seemed to have an almost pleading look in his eyes.

I sighed, figuring it was time I leave.

I had my fun.

.........................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.........................................................

"Well have a good night, and don't stay up too late..." Kol said before looking at Luna (who's back was turned) and then winking at me.

I relaxed after he was gone. Hoping that all the awkwardness and overly tenseness had left with him.

She had returned to her original position. Looking at the painting. My _unfinished_ painting like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

After seeing her looking at my painting I felt a surge of pride go through me. Immediately I wanted to start working on something better than just snowy mountains and pine trees. Whenever she saw a painting of mine, or if I showed her one of my works of art it felt as if I was letting her see a piece of myself every time.

She was welcome to see anyone of my paintings, except for Aurora's and her own. I didn't want her to see Aurora's portrait and think that I was still hung up on her. That just wasn't the truth. I thought about burning the painting, maybe one day I would. I also didn't want her to see the portraits I had of her. I didn't want her to thank I was some creep. I couldn't help it. I painted the things I felt along with the experiences. The good and the bad. I painted what was in my mind, sometimes even memories. The dark and evil, along with the light inside of the darkness. Lately, for the past two years, she had been in my memories, in my dreams, in my experiences, in the good and the bad. For the past two years, she had been the light inside the darkness, well the light inside of _my_ darkness. Hope was there to of course. Bringing me the joy of a father everyday. Luna was different. I didn't treat her like my sister, or daughter for that matter. The few female friends I had still tried to treat them differently than her, and not in a bad way. Luna was _special_. No one could take that away from her, just as no one could take away how special she was to me. I tried not to treat her the way a friend would. Sometimes I would find myself crossing certain lines or rather trying to figure out ways to cross _said_ lines. She said that she loved me. That I was amazing, her best friend, and not to tell the others that she told me. It was hard trying to subtly tell her that I loved her too, only more than a best friend. Today I had almost asked her something that I'd been dying to since the first month of knowing her. Tonight, I planned on asking her something else.

"So what do you think?" I said speaking for the first time in minutes.

Luna's smirk grew and she laughed. "It's beautiful. When do you plan on finishing it?"

An idea suddenly popped in my head.

Gathering up the courage I stepped behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

Her skin was as warm as ever. Even through the thin cardigan she was wearing. I picked up on the stuttering of her heart when my hands first touched her shoulders. As my hands moved down, removing the cardigan she allowed me to do so. I couldn't help but pick up on her steadily rising heartbeat the more my hands seemed to _"accidentally" _brush against her arms. I wonder what Elijah or even Rebekah would think of that. It either meant something or I was just being too hopeful or in over my head.

I set her cardigan down on the bottom of my bed. She had turned around, her back to my painting, and facing me.

"Why don't you help me?" I asked before I could even start to wonder what that look in her eyes was.

Luna turned to look at the painting again before looking at me. "You want me to help with that painting?" She said as she gestured to herself.

I nodded, "Yes, and besides you are one of the best artists I've ever seen."

She opened her mouth to object and I put my finger over against her lips. "You are, and I will prove it to you, come with me."

This was the first time she was going to see my art gallery. Few even knew of its existence. Marcel and Elijah. Now Luna was going to be the third.

The place where I kept works of art that I admired most.

I watched with a smirk on my face as she looked at the room in wonder, her hand still in mine.

Some were gifts, other's had historical value, I even painted a few of the paintings in here myself. 

I led her around the room. Only stopping at one particular wolf painting.

Her gift to me from Christmas.

The day we got back I had it framed.

It was truly magnificent.

"You still have it..." She said surprise clear in her voice.

"Of course."

"This is my favorite work of art in this room," I continued causing her to look at me with wide eyes. Disbelief was written all over her face.

"Klaus there are so many better works of art in this room. Why out of all of them did you choose mine?"

_Because of you, _is what I wanted to say_. _That painting is something she spent hours on, all for me. She didn't give anyone else a painting. I remember her telling me that she wanted to give me something that I didn't already have. Truth be told I didn't even know she was able to paint so well. The way she managed to capture the moonlight shining on the fur was no easy thing. The painting was so realistic it was easy to forget that it was just painted on a canvas. Her self doubt was holding her back.

"Your painting is something I haven't ever seen before. Yes, wolves have been painted and depicted in different ways. Yet the way you did it can't compare to the others. Your special. They say when you make art in any way, you put a piece of yourself into it."

"Do you like my painting because it has a little of me in it?" I swallowed hard and nodded, surprised when she wrapped her arms around my torso. "I had no idea you liked it so much, thank you. I'll help you with the painting. If you want it of course."

I pulled away and grabbed her hand again. Marveling at how it fit so well in mine, as we started walking towards the exit of the room. "I'll always want your help love."

.........................................................

"Klaus, which brush should I use for the tree bark?"

I stopped applying paint to the north side of the mountain. They were almost done I just needed to add little touches of detail here and there. The ground had been covered in a blanket of snow

Looking over I saw that she was holding up two different sized paintbrushes.

"The bigger one. Use the smaller later to add in detail," was my reply.

It was hard to focus on what was in front of me. The sun rising over the towering snowy mountains providing light for this illustrated world, tall pine trees with little creatures living inside and on the branches, woodland creatures ran along the snowbanks searching for food buried deep under some freshly fallen snow, a few were even tending to their young with the thick winter coats that they grew out before the season. I could see the vision clearly but rather than carry on with my work I'd much rather focus on the person beside me. 

A small crease was formed between her brows as she looked over the tall pine tree she had just created. She stepped back quickly switching to a smaller brush and placing the other one she had just used in the cup of cold water. With precision she dipped the tip of her new brush into a dark green she concocted up. I found myself watching with admiration. I've never used that shade of green before. I didn't think that particular shade even existed. We painted so differently. Yet I couldn't help but watch her with interest. I admired how she managed to stay whimsical yet realistic. Not many could do what she was doing right now. Even if they could, they couldn't do it like her.

I returned to painting my mountain before she could notice my staring.

It was funny how much she could change. I had planned on making this painting dark. Yet here I was planning on painting a sunrise, birds in flight, foxes diving in the snow looking for food, a mother bear and her cubs emerge from their cave.

Luna brought out the good in me. The things I had been hiding for centuries. My _soft side_, as my siblings Elijah and Rebekah would call it from time to time.

On the other hand, I would often find myself not agreeing with them. The soft side wasn't the only side of myself that I showed Luna.

In reality, I would do _anything_, be _anything_ for her. Always for her.

If she needed saving, then I was her white knight on call. If she needed protection, then I became her protector. If she ever needed a shoulder to cry on, or someone to hold onto when her world was falling apart around her I would be there offering anything and everything I could to make her feel better. If she needed to talk then I would give it to her. If at any time, at some point in her life if she needed or wanted _something more_ than any friend or a brother could give her, I would be the one. Or at least I would offer myself up willingly. Without her asking, I was always prepared to be the one to give her everything and anything she could ever want. I just hoped that one day she would want me just as much as I wanted her.

Without looking at the time I know at least three hours have passed since we started painting.

Since we came out of my private and mostly unknown art-gallery Luna had painted a total of eight trees. Some were wide, and others were thin. As different as they were Luna had somehow managed to keep the theme whimsical going. I even told her some tips about painting snow. The way it moved when the wind blew and how it looked when it was dug up. What the differences were between fresh snow and older snow. I guided her hand a few times, happy to do so. She had begun painting a fox pawing its way through the snow. It was a cute little thing, with its bushy tail and all.

Her brows were drawn together in concentration, and she was biting down on her bottom lip as the fox slowly came to life by her hands.

I had given up on trying not to look at her. No point in trying, after all, it was unavoidable and inevitable.

"You are quite astonishingly well at this love."

She turned to look at me with a smile. Paint covered her hands. Her pajama top, as well as the rest of her, was as distracting as ever. The top didn't so much. A small sliver of carmel skin was all that was visible. Her shoulders were mostly bare. Thin straps that held up the top was the only material holding up the top. The neckline allowed some small amount of cleavage to be shown.

"Thank you. You are quite astonishingly well at this yourself," Luna said before she yawned widely.

"After you finish the fox how about you turn in for the night..."

"I will if you will."

.........................................................

I looked down, not hiding the fact that I felt ashamed that I had accidentally spilled paint on the bottom of her shirt and her pants.

Sometimes, though not often, I would become shaky around her. The nervousness I felt would overtake my senses, and I would undoubtedly lose my ability to control whatever happened next.

"Luna, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, I swear I just-"

She held up her hand, silencing me.

"Klaus, it's okay. We all have our moments. You've seen a fair share of mine. This time it's you who was victim to gravity today. Don't worry. I promise I won't tell anyone about this. Would you mind if I used your shower to clean up a little."

I started shaking my head the moment she said,_ would you mind_.

"Not at all, love. As I've said before, use my room as if it were your own."

She nodded eyes downcast as she fiddled with her hands. That was new. When she fiddled around with something else besides her long curls, it had been her necklace. Though now that it was gone, I imagine that she felt quite strange without her mother's necklace delicately hanging around her neck.

"Klaus, would you mind if I borrowed a shirt, you know what never mind I can just go to my room and-"

I was already walking to my dresser, opened the second drawer, and grabbing the first shirt that my hands touched.

On the journey back to her, I found that I couldn't fully meet her alluring eyes. Though as I briefly looked up, I saw that she couldn't seem to either.

Bloody hell, what have I done! I've ruined everything! Mikeal was right before. I didn't believe him then, but times have changed and, now, I do. I ruined _everything_ I touched, even Luna.

As I cautiously looked up at her, I could see her staring back at me.

Her expression wasn't what I was expecting.

I was expecting anger, but anger isn't what I got.

"Thank you, Klaus," Luna said in a grateful tone after I had handed her my neatly folded up shirt.

"Are you okay?"

"Just upset that I got paint on you."

She sighed and turned around slowly, walking in the direction of my bathroom, "I'll be back."

Not five minutes later and she came back standing in the same spot she was just before she left. I was turned, cleaning up what remained of the mess I made when she bent over stuck the palm of her hand in it, confusing me.

"Luna, love what are you-" I began saying but was suddenly cut off when she stuck her paint-covered hand onto my chest.

I was too stunned for words. I wasn't mad but shocked at Luna and her sudden cute and slightly messy outburst.

"Now, we're the same."

I smirked understandingly, now realizing _why_ she had done what she did.

"You aren't mad, are you?" She asked as a shaky laugh started building up in her voice. Though in her alluring green and gray eyes, I could see worry swimming within their depths.

I laughed, attempting to diminish whatever worries that she was currently feeling. It must have worked because her heartbeat didn't seem as sporadic, though it still sounded off to me. Almost like something was wrong.

"No, it was just surprising that's all."

Luna casually folded her arms over her chest.

"Before you said I was unpredictable. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Of course, love, but I recommend that you get out of here before a war begins."

"Are you challenging me?" She asked, yet again having her beautiful one of a kind laugh, in her voice again.

Having a paint fight in my room was not the best idea, but if it made her happy, then _so be it._

I would burn the world down if it would bring, that gorgeous smile to her face. I never believed that quote, _"A woman could bring a man to his knees if she pleased."_

That was before Luna and everything that had happened between us. Now I believed in it. Just as I now think that if I were to lose her, heaven forbid, I would never be the same. Forget having no humanity, been there done that losing her wouldn't be numb or past the point of not feeling anything. Losing her would be a thousand times more painful than having someone crush your heart and soul. Both at the same time. Forget going crazy as the original hybrid I have had my fair share of experiences associated with that five lettered word. Forget becoming insane, hearing voices, and seeing things that no one else can see, but they aren't there. Forget living the life of a true psychopath, back in the day cunning and, manipulative was how I was. It would be as easy as breathing slipping back into that lack of remorse, guilt, and empathy state. **_I would go mad, or in other words, lose my mind._**

Should my worst dreams come true, not even Hope would be able to bring me back from a fate worse than death.

That's what losing her to me was.

A fate worse than death, thousands and thousands of times worse then death would or could be.

"This probably isn't the best idea," Luna admitted aloud what I could not.

I nodded to show her that I agreed with what she was saying. "Yes, you are right. Perhaps another time then."

She smiled widely, showing her perfect white teeth, her softly arched brows rising as she did.

"Perhaps..."

She had to know what she was doing, with her sultry voice as soft as the finest silk. Not to mention her bright smile that could light up a dark room. The gentle sway of her hips as she walked away.

I waited ten minutes before relaxing. The word _perhaps_ wasn't promising on its own. Though the way she said it made it sound as if it was _indeed_ definite and unquestionable.

The mark she made on my shirt was a handprint, a good one at that. Accident or not her, handprint was right over my heart. She didn't realize that it beat every day for her. It just took some time for me to recognize the facts.

**1.** _That I was undeniably, _**_inescapably_**_, undyingly __in love__ with the one I called best friend._

**2.** _ Something catastrophic would have to happen before I ever admitted _ ** _my_ ** ** _feelings_ ** _ to her face. (I used the, _ _wait for the right moment_ _ excuse many times, it just wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either)._

**3\. ** _Should someone _ ** _harm_ ** ** _her_ ** _, I didn't want to kill them. What I wanted to do was _ _erase_ _ their pathetic existence away after torturing them upon hours and hours. The same goes for someone disrespecting her._

**4.** _I would__ die for her__. _**_Without_**_ hesitation. Without _**_thinking_**_._

**5.** _ Protecting someone _ _never mattered so much_ _ to me _ ** _before_ ** ** _she_ ** _ came into my life._

**6.** ** ** _It _ _killed me_ _, being _ ** _away from her_ ** _. I would be in_ _ physical pain_ _. My _ ** _heart_ ** _ would hurt. The best way I could describe it was someone putting a red hot poker in my heart and just _ _continuously stabbing_ _ and jabbing. My _ ** _head_ ** _ would hurt. If I were away from_ _ her scent_ _ for too long, my head would begin to pound painfully. When she came around again, my senses would clear up. The pain would disappear as if it had never been there in the first place._

**7.** _I had this _**_strong_**_ connection, this _**_bond with Luna_**_. I knew when something was wrong. From the first night, I felt this pull to her. The next morning I went to greet her when she awoke. I didn't feel it at first walking in her room, but I did feel it when I walked away. The thing was I didn't have to look at her face to know it because I could __feel it__. What we shared, how I felt about her seemed to be a __complex and complicated__ subject for any outsider too understand. The feeling I would get it wasn't intuition, it was _**_something more._**

**8:** _My __worst fear__ was l_**_osing her_**_. Either to another man or death._

Shadow moved for the first time in hours. His joints popped as he stretched. Shadow being Shadow, then proceeded to sit by my feet.

By far, everyone would agree that he was a rather odd dog. Though, that didn't mean that we loved him any less.

I smiled, picking up the small but powerful thumps as he wagged his tail.

"Could you lend me any advice?" I asked and, Shadow barked lightly before trotting off towards my bed.

I watched with amusement and amazement as he put Luna's ivory cardigan carefully between his teeth.

I grew even more surprised when he sat by my feet again. Luna's ivory cardigan still in his mouth. He made sure not to let it hit the floor. He huffed, looking up at me with those deep brown eyes again. I found myself reaching down, plucking the cardigan out of his mouth.

It smelled just like her.

"Good boy," I whispered and pat, him on his head. He only dipped his head and yipped in response.

.........................................................

** _ Luna Pov _ **

.........................................................

Perhaps...

Ugh what was I thinking?

I can't believe I put my paint covered hand on to his chest.

It just felt like the right thing to do at the time.

He was feeling bad for spilling paint on me. Maybe I should have kept my reaction less girly like, but that paint was cold.

I figured that if I got paint on him then he wouldn't feel as bad for getting paint on me. It must have worked. I not only managed to make him smile but laugh. 

I stripped out of my paint covered pajama's, set my bra and panties carefully on the counter next to Klaus' shirt, which he had graciously given me.

The water was warm to the touch. Though I turned the heat up more than I usually did to wake up a little. I was feeling tired, more like exhausted but tonight I was in Klaus' room. I didn't want to sleep through it all. It wasn't often that I got to have him hold me while I was falling asleep. 

Everything was nice and spacey in his bathroom.

The shower as warm as it had been was not slow by any means.

Maybe it was because I was just a quick shower taker either that or, I just wanted to get back into the room, _his _room.

As the scoldingly warm water spilled over my skin, I could not help but smile and remember_ that one time_ I slept in his room, and shared a bed with him.

It had been the night before my werewolf curse had taken place.

He had taken off his shirt and gave it to me because blood had gotten onto my nightgown from drinking on me.

As a reflex, I reached up and touched the side of my neck, reminiscing.

_Exhilarating_.

Would, be my one word to describe the experience as a whole.

The feeling of his fangs in my neck had hurt, at first.

Then as he slowly began to take blood from me, my body was flooded with adrenaline. I remember being able to hear my heart hammer away in my chest. Everything seemed to be, for some reason, clearer. Like him feeding on me gave me some strange sense of clarity. The more blood he took from my veins, the more aware I became of his lips on my neck. His hands, his strong hands on either shoulder either holding onto me to steady himself or to hold onto me.

The first couple of waves of dizziness hit me then.

Surprisingly it did not hurt though it felt good, in a hazy, dream-like way. The feeling was comparable to being drunk. At least the closest thing I can describe it as.

He pulled away and, in doing so, the two neat holes he had made into my neck had now begun too freely drip blood down. Slowly past my neck, and then onto my nightgown.

After we shared some words, _cringeworthy on my part_, he had gotten up and taken off his shirt.

I had been caught off guard at the fact that he had taken his shirt off that I only managed to look away before he could catch me staring. Not to mention I had almost hit my head on the wall. I wanted to look back at him. I was honestly, tempted too. Especially when he had started to laugh softly but, I didn't exactly trust myself, or rather my eyes to look in his eyes or at his face. They would wander and look elsewhere.

_"Love, I am just giving you my shirt. Why are you so shy, you've already lost your innocence."_

I then pushed him lightly on the chest, of course, he didn't move at all. Though, I was only trying to be playful. I explained the whole Genevieve controlling Stefan situation though the mood was light-hearted and all laughs and jokes. However, inside my mind was doing the exact opposite. Inside my mind, I was regretting ever even talking to Stefan in the first place. Ever since then, even now, I felt like Klaus treated me differently. It wasn't necessarily a bad difference, but something had changed.

Then there was Lance, months and months later after the whole Stefan situation. Lance Sweets was a brilliant man studying to become a head shrink for the FBI. He put up a hard, front on the outside. The kind of front, that knew everything about body language, and displays of emotion, whether someone was lying or not. Then there was a softness, a _sweetness_ on the inside that was very delicate. Despite his cute clumsy moments, he reminded me of Klaus. Maybe it was the curly hair or the many scars on his back from when he was abused from his foster pants when he was a child. That might have been the main reason why I was so drawn, to him. Why I went there to his dorm in the middle of the night, after sneaking out. To feel some comfort from someone who reminded me of Klaus. True they didn't exactly, act and look alike but, to me Sweets, was the next best thing. He was up studying for exams just like I knew he would be. He had given me a key being one of his only friends and all,_ "If you were to ever, need anything, someone to be there for you I'm here. I barely ever leave, I'm not one for parties and, I know you are not really for them either. So if you want just, come over and, we can be lonely together."_ Yes, I loved Cami, and Damon, and Rebekah, and even little Hope. I needed to get out of that house away from there,_ "I'm sorry"_ filled gazes. I was a mess. My hair, uncombed, down, and everywhere. Tears ran down my face as I stormed into his room. Seeing me in the state I was, dropped the thick book he had been reading. It lay on the floor, forgotten as he made his way towards me asking a series of questions. _"Luna, are you okay? What happened? Do you remember those breathing techniques I showed you, they would be helpful? What can I do?"_

_"MAKE ME FEEL SOMETHING, ANYTHING PLEASE! I JUST CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"_

It was wrong of me to yell but this was not exactly my proudest moments. It was also wrong of me to use him in that way. I knew he had feelings for me. He knew that I had feelings for him too. Knew that he reminded me of someone I used to know. He wiped away my tears before kissing me softly. The next morning everything went back to normal. We were still friends, now better than before. He told me things, and I shared some of the horrors of my past. Sweets had broken down once when his adoptive, foster parents died. I had seen him vulnerable. The night, the kiss, and everything that had happened after that was me at my most vulnerable and he knew it. Sweets knew what had happened with Stefan how I was scared of ever being so open with someone ever again. We talked it over. The night before had been spontaneous, and it couldn't ever happen again, because we both agreed that we were better off as friends. Then everything turned sour. He was hit, by a car. In the streets, in broad daylight. He had been bending over and picking up a book of his that he had dropped. A comic, I believe. I never did understand why he enjoyed reading those things he was like Josh in that way. There was so much blood. On the road, on the front of the car. I found myself running back home to Rebekah and the others. He was dead. Everything went by so fast, I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I wasn't ever going to see him again. My brilliant, sweet, kind, clumsy, death metal listening friend. It was like losing Klaus all over again.

I turned the water off done with the shower and reminiscing over painful memories.

As I stepped out of the shower I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. Though as I looked around no one was there and, the door remained locked.

I frowned as I bent down to pick up my panties and Klaus' shirt, which had somehow ended up on the neatly tiled floor. 

Even though I specifically remember putting everything on the bathroom counter. How it could have possibly ended up on the floor, I didn't want to know, much less think about what could have happened.

I slipped on everything quickly. Desperately, trying to ignore the feeling that I was being watched.

With shaky hands, I turned the doorknob and pushed open the door thankful, that I saw Klaus. He had the strangest expression on his face. Like he was listening for something.

He looked up at me and held his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet. I automatically froze into place. Something was wrong. I wasn't the only one who could sense it. He did too. In a weird way, that comforted me. Surely if he could tell that something was wrong, then I wasn't going crazy.

I grew tense when he made his way to me and looked over my shoulder. I wanted to turn and see what he was seeing, but I figured it would just be best if I remained still.

Klaus then narrowed his eyes and stood up fully again. A frown making its way onto his lips. He looked on edge and tense. Seeing him like this only seemed to worry me more.

"Sorry about that love it's just I swear I sensed-"

"Someone else in the room," I finished finally, turning looking in the direction he had been moments ago, lightly wincing as cold air passed over my body. Like a cool breeze, though nothing as far as I could see was in the room. Shadow was looking hard in the direction I was. At the very sight, I grew sick inside. I relaxed when he put his head down and on top of his big paws. If something or someone was there, Shadow would have barked. He was not the shy type.

I jumped slightly, feeling Klaus put his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe we should turn in for the night before we bring out the hard liquor."

I laughed, shaking the feelings of uneasiness away as he led me towards the bed. "Good idea," I said, replying to his statement. I had just noticed that he had changed into another shirt (one that didn't have my colorful handprint on it).

The bed was bigger than I remembered.

Getting in was no challenge, except the opposite.

My past faded away, swiftly returning to the back of my head. Including Sweets and the heavy guilt that came with his harsh and cruel end. My future as always remained unclear and uncertain. Funny how I could see someone else's and never my own. I guess that's one of the costs of having the power of premonition. However, my present was something I was perfectly content with and wouldn't change for anything.

.........................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.........................................................

That was odd, sensing that something or someone was there but wasn't. Living for nearly two thousand years, I had seen a lot, from spirits and ghosts to angels and demons. What I had sensed felt different and more sinister.

Maybe, seeing Luna standing in front of me with my shirt on disoriented me. The word _sensual_ wasn't enough to describe her appearance to me.

The shirt I had given her wasn't fancy and, it didn't cling to any part of her body. Luna always looked pleasing to the eye. It didn't matter if she tried or not. Rags for clothes or wearing a ravishing-dress, she would still be the most beautiful thing in the room. The shirt I had given her came to a stop in the middle of her thighs. The dark color made her skin and eyes lighten up. Her hair remained as rich and dark as ever. It was free and in luscious curls around her shoulders and down her back. The real beauty of her hair was that every curl was differently sized and shaped. Simply stunning.

Now that we were in bed, her hair was messily spread out on a pillow behind her. Though a few curls framed the side of her face. The urge to move them was killing me, but I resisted, battling the beast inside of me with a strong effort.

_"Oh, she smells so divine, so innocent. Though I would wager, she would taste even better. I remember the taste so rich-"_

_"Keep your thoughts to yourself."_

_"Such soft and warm skin. Lovely color. Carmel has become your favorite topping on anything sweet it has been ages since you last fed on her. You use it as a substitute, admit it. Of course, it's not nearly good enough, and it never leaves you satisfied. No one's blood can compare to Luna's, that is what leaves you frustrated."_

_"I don't have to admit anything. My taste has changed so, why does that matter? I am allowed to try out new things. Of course, no one's blood can compare to hers. No one can compare to Luna's anything. As for not feeding on her blood, I intend to keep it that way."_

_"But why miss out on such an exquisite treat?"_

_"Luna is more than just some snack out on the street."_

_"I am aware. That is why the thought of feeding on her is so appealing. Thinking about her blood now makes my mouth water. Even after cleaning up, you could still taste her on the tip of your tongue. The cause of your dreams that night I, am sure."_

_"There is more to her besides her blood as lovely as it may taste."_

_"I know. Alas, one of us must comment about it. I can and will do what you will not. Feeding on Luna is something the both of you enjoy."_

_"No, it isn't."_

_"Ah, but it is. You can't continue to carry on and lie to yourself. The soft blush that covered her cheeks, surely that meant something. Usually, your meals struggle and try to escape. Yet our Luna remained still. How about her heart racing in her chest? Not in fear, of course, but something other than that. Then there was that one..."_

_"You are delusional."_

_"Am I? Last Christmas you, pressed your lips onto her neck. Alaric said she looked surprised. You know that if she didn't like it, she would have said something. Surely you heard that little gasp she made."_

_"Alaric could have easily lied."_

_"Yes, but why would he? What about that gasp? You've thought about how you wanted-"_

_"This is all a game to you. I don't appreciate nor want anything to do with it. So leave me out of your devious plans."_

_"I would if only you'd let me out. I would solve your rapidly growing enemy problem, kill Finn, and most importantly, I would get the woman of our dreams before the week was over."_

_"I won't ever let you out. Not again."_

_"Not even to get her?"_

_"No. I can handle that on my own."_

_"But we could have so much fun. Terrorizing the city, and our enemies the like."_

_"You forgot to mention that you'd be putting the one we care about at risk. Not to mention Hope."_

_"She knows that we wouldn't hurt her."_

_"No."_

"Why do you think Abbraxas wants me?"

Her question caught me off guard, the overall reason it took me so long to answer. The _beast_ in my head was quiet, at least for now.

I decided to answer her as honestly as possible. 

Elijah, along with Kol, had put some theories into my head about those disturbing keepsakes of Abbraxas. For starters: the photographs, hair in the envelope, her nightgowns, her makeup, etc... From hunting and stalking for the fun of it to taking those pictures for his fantasy dreams/personal enjoyment.

"The same reason Dahlia does. Luna, you are an extremely powerful witch, and not to mention rare one at that. For another, you have a deadly bite, that has been proven to kill humans, and even the oldest of vampires."

"Everyone acts like I am this powerful thing that either needs to die or be on their side. I just can't understand why every bad guy we have faced so far wants me."

There was that neat crease formed between her brows. Except for this time, she was frustrated and not concentrating. I found this expression to be especially cute on her. As our conversation carried on, I struggled to hide my admiration.

"You are truly special. I do hope you realize that."

"I know I'm special, but I also know that I am _not_ the only one. Davina and Freya are both _extremely_ gifted witches."

"Yes, they are. However, Davina and Freya are not one of the last crescent wolves descent of royal blood. To every other wolf pack sees you as a queen, although your not alpha. Not to mention your other werewolf side, which, as far as I have heard, is extinct. I've been working up a theory about how you inherited that deadly bite of yours. I think it comes from that particular part of you. Recently our enemies are not as dimly lit as the others have been. They want you on their side, with them. Not only because of _who_ you are, but _what_ you are."

She hummed closing, her heavy-lidded eyes as she did.

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I would want me on my side too."

I figured that if I was going to ask her the question, I might as well do it now. That is if I wanted a coherent answer.

"What does this mean to you?"

Her eyes snapped open and, I recognized the look she was giving me so, I elaborated further.

"Sleeping here; in my room, in my bed, with me."

Luna moved up into a sitting position, her knees at her chest as she looked over at me.

"It means more to me then you will ever know."

I tensed. My mind, running wild, trying to decipher the meaning behind what Luna had said. Certainly, those words must have meant something. Like, how her heart picked up when I first looked over at her.

"As I have said in the past, you make me feel safe. It's not something I can understand or even explain myself. When I am with you, I don't have bad dreams. And even if I do you, are always there to comfort me."

"Would you do this with someone else?"

"No, they would probably think I was weird. Besides, it wouldn't be you."

"Luna, you are not weird. When you sleep beside me, you are helping me too."

Her perfectly shaped brows came together, and her eyes seemed to widen slightly. She was confused yet curious at the same time. "How?"

"For most of my life, I have been alone. Either by choice or because no one wanted to be around me. With you, by my side, I don't feel so alone."

She frowned, and I changed my position now sitting up, worried at what I had said. I didn't think before I spoke. Rebekah said that if I just let everything flow, then it would be easier on me. _That is the last time I take advice from her._

Not only had I possibly ruined the night but, now she looked unhappy. That is the last thing I wanted her to feel when she was with me.

"You think that you are alone?"

"It's more of a feeling," I said with my eyes downcast. Luna could read emotions well. She proved time and time again that she could read mine as well. _Seeing through m_e was more of a correct term for how she knew _exactly_ what was wrong. 

Right now, at this particular moment, I did not want her to see through me.

That notion quickly let my mind when she put her hand on top of mine and moved closer to me. There was less space between us now.

I preferred it this way. I, however, did not prefer, the noticeable stuttering of my heart.

The sudden irregular beat of my heart was not some sort of side effect from a witches' spell meant to cause me harm. One word, a name, is the only answer to my quiet shallow breathing, and the feelings of panic spreading throughout my chest at her sudden closeness.

No woman in the world had this effect on me. Few knew of this, those who did relish the fact that one person had so much control over me and they didn't even know it.

"_Never_ think or feel that you are alone. I am _here_, Klaus. _Always_ _here_ for you. _Anytime_ you need me, I don't care if it's three in the morning, come and get me. I will do anything and everything I can to help you. Why didn't you tell me about this? I could have helped you. I thought we were, being honest with each other?"

I winced seeing that she now wore a hurt expression on her face. I felt a sharp pang in my heart. Now I was in pain because she was. What made it hurt the most was knowing I had caused it.

First, I confused her. Next, I made her curious. Then finally, I managed to hurt her. All of this, under half an hour.

I was, being honest with her. I just wasn't being entirely truthful with my feelings. I would wager that she would understand if she knew. Fortunately, she didn't know.

"I am honest with you, love. Talking about how lonely I feel has never been an easy thing. You should know that you are the only one I can share my fears with. True I, have thought about asking you to spend a few nights in my room, I just didn't know how."

"I feel the same way. The last few nights have been rough for me. If being together helps us, then maybe we should do it more often, and be more honest with each other."

"That sounds great love. I promise that if I need help with anything that won't put you in harms way, I will ask."

Luna didn't say anything. Just looked at me, unblinkingly, for a few seconds. Then, she wrapped her arms around my neck and, as a result, causing both of us to fall back.

There was a mischievous look about her now. The way she smirked, lifting only one side of her mouth upwards. A glint in her green and gray eyes.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged her shoulders and moved down to put her head on my chest. My hand went to rest on her head. Secretly, admiring the texture, depth, and beauty of her curls.

"Things are always so serious. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

I laughed, "It worked."

She looked up then and tilted her head to the side, causing my hand to fall limply at my side. "You don't have to lie, Klaus, I know that I am not a comedian. Or funny for that matter."

"I am not lying," I said speaking, purely out of honesty. Even though, Luna had resorted to putting her head back onto my chest. Not to mention I had sat up not too long ago. Either this meant something, or she was just tired. One thing was for sure Elijah would be, hearing about this. I wanted to ask him now. If I had to wake him up in the process then, so be it.

"Honestly, I thought the little stunt was quite adorable."

"Adorable isn't funny."

"It is to me, love."

She looked up then, unblinkingly. The thick, long, and dark eyelashes that framed her eyes beautifully accented her almond-shaped eyes.

"Now that was adorable," she muttered quietly, instantly capturing my attention. My curiosity grew when a delicate pink color started to decorate her cheeks, blushing. Luna was blushing.

"What was adorable?" I asked, but for some unknown reason, she wouldn't meet my eyes. Luna resorted to hiding her pretty little head in my chest. That action, as cute and endearing as it might have been, only caused my interest to peak further.

"Love, there is no need to be shy."

A tremor shook her body.

"Luna?"

She said nothing. Only hid her head into my chest further, if that was possible.

"Love?" I asked again but still got no response. Another tremor shook her body.

I was beginning to feel impatient at her silence, one more time.

"Luna?"

Nothing. Alright, since she decided to do things the hard way...

"You asked for it," I said now, using a more teasing and playful tone of voice than previously.

Her head rose from my chest slowly. Wearing a worried expression, though, the blush still decorated her cheeks. I noticed that it had gone a shade darker.

Fortunately, I had already made up my mind, as my hand was already at her side.

As soon as I began my ministrations, she began to laugh wildly, a musical sound filling the room in, my opinion. Her laughter, as beautiful and joyous as it was, caused Shadow to hop up and bark lightly. His tail, slightly wagging, carefully watching the scene unfold before him.

She had already tried to move away from me, so because of that, I had to hold her down with one hand, while I was torturing her with the other.

I stopped and, she tried to move away from me, but I refused to let her go. "What was that for?" She asked all the laughing she had been doing slightly, cracking up her voice.

"What was adorable?"

Luna looked back up me opening and then closing her mouth. "I don't know what you are talking about."

I nodded happily. Overall, content with the fact that Luna had with-held her information yet again. For me, this was fun. Having the power to be able to make her move every which way with just the brush of my fingers.

Kol, Jake, and Aiden messed with her this way. I couldn't understand why she reacted so differently. It wasn't a bad different, though it was a difference that still intrigued me. I wasn't applying too much pressure.

I stopped again. Noticing; that for the first time, small tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Yet she still was laughing with a smile on her face.

After she calmed down, I decided to start interrogating her again.

"So, have you decided to tell me?"

Instead of answering my question, she proceeded to try and wiggle out of my hold. Unsuccessfully, of course.

"Well?"

She huffed, turning away from me. Her lips sealed into a hard line. Hmm, she did look so determined, luckily I knew how to edge that away.

Not five minutes later...

"OKAY, OKAY! I YIELD!"

I stopped grinning at her sudden outburst.

She laid there breathing, heavily with her eyes closed.

My hands went under her arms, but she stopped them with her own, laughing shakily, as she did.

"Just let me catch my breath."

Luna sighed, looking down as she spoke. The flush on her cheeks from laughing so hard hadn't left, so I couldn't tell if she was blushing or not.

"The way you say _love_ is something I find adorable."

_The way I said, love..._

Luna found that, of all things, adorable...

Why? Is the first question, that came to mind.

"Your voice, your accent, makes every word sound better than it is. I can't explain it," she continued.

I unwillingly turned my head at the sound of someone clearing their throat. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, seeing Damon standing not too far away from us.

Shadow allowed Damon to pet him before playfully nipping him on the hand, which he took great offense to.

"Ouch! Luna, you need to control your beast. I mean the furry one and not the one you're sitting next to."

Luna scoffed, standing up and scooping Shadow up off the floor. He did rather enjoy to be held by her. In a way, Shadow was like a small child, and in that same way, Luna is his mother.

"Don't be such a baby Damon, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Easy there, princess, show a little respect for your father."

Luna rolled her eyes and set Shadow down on the floor, where he took his place at her feet.

"Sorry, dad. Now, will you please tell me why you are here."

" For one thing, it's 2:45 almost 3:00 in the morning and, the two of you are partying like it's 1999."

Luna sighed, rubbing her eyes. Now, looking more tired than ever.

"So that's why you came up here?"

Damon shook his head that smirk plastered on his face.

"The squints down there want to know where the blender is."

"Why would they need a blender?" Luna asked with narrowed eyes as she yawned widely.

"Bug boy wants to blend up the parasites to try and make a cure. Davina, as you know already, left the room puking her guts out all over Kol again."

Luna's lips turned downward. Not because she was sad but because she was disgusted. Something was telling me that after this, she would never look at a smoothie the same way again. "The blender is in my room. I used it recently for some herbal spells that Cole requested I practice. I guess I'll just get another one. I'll be back," and then she was gone Shadow, following closely behind in her footsteps.

"What were you doing anyway?" Damon asked, and I shrugged in return. Getting up and straightening the sheets and pillows from Luna and I's recent squabble. An enjoyable one at that for both accounts.

"I was torturing her to get information."

Damon laughed, "Good thing she survived, now I don't have to kill you."

"What were you two doing in this bed? Speaking of bed, why isn't she going to be sleeping in her own?"

"That Damon is none of your concern."

He scoffed, clearly not pleased with me not answering his question. It was true I believed that what went on between Luna and I was our business. Besides, I quite enjoyed making him irritated, just like old times.

"Well, I don't want any hanky panky going on."

I turned around with a smile on my face despite the uncomfortableness I was feeling.

"Don't worry, Damon. If that were to ever, happen, the door would be locked."

"That's good to know."

Luna walked in a couple of minutes later the blender in her hands.

"Here you go, dad," She said, pushing the blender into his chest causing, him to step back at the force.

"Thank you, daughter," Damon said after Luna had turned her back to him and started walking towards me.

"Hey! What about my goodnight kiss?"

Luna bent down in front of her furry companion.

"Shadow, go give Damon kisses."

Unsurprisingly Shadow confidently trotted over to Damon, who looked unhappy with what Luna had said.

Shadow now stood at Damon's feet, tail wagging in anticipation.

"Come on, Damon, bend down."

He scoffed at what she said. "No way in hell! How do I know he isn't going to bite my head off?!"

Shadow laid down and put his paws over his ears. Piercing whines began to fill the room. Luna looked at Damon accusingly before getting down and her knees and comforting her dog.

"Damon! You made him upset! Come makeup with him!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but I shot him a glare. He begrudgingly put the blender down and took place beside Luna on the floor.

Shadow stopped whining and looked up. First, between Luna and I and then between Damon and Luna.

With tentativeness, he stood and walked up to Damon. It was quiet between the two, with them staring at each other. That silence, was broken when Luna punched Damon's shoulder.

"Apologize to him."

Damon in return, scoffed. Luna responded by hitting him again.

"Ow! You hit me in like the same spot twice!"

"And I will do it a third time if you don't start acting like the kind person I know you are and apologize."

"He's a mini beast! It's not like he _can_ understand what is being said."

Luna turned to me, now wearing an annoyed expression.

"Shadow is a very, intelligent dog if it is even right to call him that."

Luna nodded approvingly and then turned to glare at Damon, who rolled his eyes on cue.

"I'm sorry," Damon muttered.

Luna hit Damon in the arm for a third time, causing him to yell, "Ow!"

"Look him in the eyes, come on, Dad! Do it right!"

Damon huffed and sighed, turning to look Shadow in the eyes.

"I am sorry, Shadow."

Luna hit him again, causing Damon to stand up exasperatedly. "What the hell was that one for I apologized, didn't I?"

Luna remained on the floor, glaring up at him. "Sorry for what, Damon?"

Containing my laughter became rather difficult when he got back down on the floor, complaining and grumbling.

Just one of the many things, I loved about her. She would make whoever did something wrong, make it right. I had seen her do the same thing with Kol time and time again whenever his pranks would go too far. She had even done it with me. Except instead of demanding, she would _suggest_ that I apologize to the bloke's parents I killed. Of course, I did it. Not because I was a nice person, but because _she_ asked me to.

"Shadow, I am sorry for saying that you were going to bite my head off. I did not mean to offend you in any way."

It was quiet for a few moments before Shadow licked Damon boldly on the cheek. He grimaced but allowed Shadow to give him kisses.

"Okay, maybe he isn't so bad after all," Damon said, scratching behind Shadow's ears.

Shadow growled, causing Damon to jump back in not only fear but also in surprise.

"Alright, I'm gonna get out of here before one of my fingers come up missing," Damon said, standing up and pulling Luna up with him.

"Goodnight, Dad," Luna mumbled as her face was pressed into his chest by the force of his hug.

He picked her up and spun her around, causing her to hold onto him tighter.

I bit down on my tongue at the sudden heat, or in other words, _jealousy_ filling my chest. Maybe I should start hugging her that way. It wouldn't only be satisfying but also be _fulfilling_ if I was the one to draw that sort of reaction from her.

"Good night," Damon replied as he put her down.

"Remember, stay at least five feet apart, and I don't want any hanky panky going on."

It was to late to glare at him because he was already gone.

I looked over at Luna to see that she had a confused expression on her face. It dawned on me that she might not know what the term 'hanky panky' was. I did not want to be the one to explain the meaning behind the two words.

"Same old Damon," she said after a few more moments of silence.

"Yes, and are we going to do like we usually do-"

"And completely ignore him," Luna finished, a smirk spreading onto her features.

The tiredness was wearing both of us down. I could see it on her face and feel it myself.

My bed was usually cold, but with Luna, I would forget that the four-lettered word ever existed. Luna and cold didn't exist in the same plane or universe. Words like warm and tenderness did. Her softness wasn't a bad thing. To me, it was quite refreshing that she could be kind one minute and then be fighting for the ones she loved with fierceness in the next.

Luna was the first one to climb into bed. I followed suit, happy to see that she didn't plan on being five feet apart from me.

I was surprised to see her looking back at me.

We stayed like that for a while. We were merely five inches apart. If only I could gather up the courage to eliminate those inches one by one until there wasn't any.

"Thank you, Luna, for being here. It means more than I can tell you."

She smiled and breathed in deeply. Her eyes were closed, giving her this peaceful look. Now she didn't look so tired and worn out.

"Your welcome. It's nice knowing I can succeed in helping you. Recently I have been thinking about how to repay you for saving my life these past two years. Now, I have an idea of what to do."

I laughed at her wanting to repay me so much.

"Love, you don't have to get even with me. You being here with me is more than enough."

Luna only groaned in response.

Once I was sure she was asleep, I did what I usually did when I could. I pressed my lips to her forehead before succumbing to the world of dreams.

Where anything could happen, and I got what I wanted...

.........................................................

_ **Luna Pov** _

.........................................................

_A soft light faded into the room.   
_

_Looking down I saw that chains bond my wrist. My hands were small and the metal they were made from was cold and heavy. _

_It took me a few moments to recognize that this was a memory and not a dream. I was at the witches cemetery, in the caves, again. The surfaces of the cave walls was rough. I couldn't count on my hand the number of times I bruised and cut my hands when I came in contact with them. Either by accident or force._

_The source of light was not a candle, nor a flame, but a person._

_I hadn't seen him, my angel, in what felt like forever. I hadn't thought about him in so long. It was like when the Mikealson's saved me I forget about the angel who had come long before them._

_At first I thought he was just a figment of imagination that had formed after I had been beaten so hard I couldn't see straight or think straight. He healed me with his hands. He told me that one day everything was going to be fine, that someone would come for me. He made me promise not to tell anyone about who and what he was. _

_"Luna. Life has been treating you well. I hope that you still remember me."_

_I sucked in a breath. His voice was just as I remembered, how could I forget. If the sky could speak his voice is what it would sound like._

_"Castiel, how are you here?"_

_"I am always here with you Luna, in a sense I am tied to you. You know that your safety is what keeps me alive. You are my only true purpose in this life or any other. Lately these past two years the underworld has been filled with a great darkness that would love nothing more than to harm you. The whispers had started when you were born. They only got louder the older you grew. I never told you why I had to leave you at the mercy of those savage inhuman, witches. I can not express in words how sorry I am to have not been there to heal you from their brutal barbaric torturing tendencies. To answer the question you asked all those years ago I couldn't have saved you. No one could have. Fate would not allow it. Given who your mother was; and who and what you are. I have done what I could but being thousands of miles away from any pure, good thing has weakened me greatly. It is the reason why it took me so long to reach you."_

_"Am I dreaming?" I asked though I doubted my question. I had so many others, the one I said just came out. Though I doubted that this was a dream. I could feel everything, I was completely aware. Normally when I dreamed things weren't so clear and things were off. I could feel the dull ache of pain from my past wounds. The heat that radiated from his angelic aura was reassuring._

_"No, this is a memory that I have manipulated. The longer I am out of the darkness the faster I will gain back the strength that was taken away for me. I imagine in six weeks time I should be back to full strength. Evil is near. I can sense it."_

_I tensed watching everything around me fade away. The hand cuffs and the dull aching pains were nothing more than a past feeling, as I now stood in a field. Castiel in front of me. His light blonde hair was like I remembered it. Gently waved and swept to the side. The warm golden brown color of his eyes were filled with wisdom. He was tall and was built nicely. He hunched down most of the time so it was hard to notice. He wore a simple shirt and jeans. Hills could be seen along the horizon. _ _The grass was a dark green and trimmed. Small white and blue star shaped flowers were present all around us. The sun was bright but not blindingly so. A cool breeze blew in all directions, giving this place, where-ever it was, a soothing vibe._

_"What do you mean evil is near?"_

_"Someone is watching you."_

_I knew that Abbraxas was watching me but hearing him say that still chilled me to the bone._

_"Castiel I know about Abbraxas watching me. He takes pictures of me and has them sent to his place in the underworld. Dahlia is probably watching me to-"_

_"No someone is watching you right now, you need to wake up!"_

_"Who-"_

_"You need to wake up, I will join you momentarily. Don't let him touch you his magic could have a negative impact on yours."_

_"Castiel what-"_

_"I can't explain it right now, I just need you to trust me," the sun turned dark causing the sky to do the same. Now blood red moon hung in it's place. Different shades of a sinister red were all around us. There were no stars or clouds. The green grass and flowers were replaced with sharp jagged stones. The cool refreshing breeze was gone. A harsh hot one took it's place. This landscape that we were now in was the exact opposite of the one we were in before. I preferred the less evil one._

_"Wake up!" Castiel was gone but his voice echoed on and on._

_Looking ahead I could see a man in the distance. His black suit was tailored to perfection. His pale skin stood out, and glittered against the red background. His hair was combed back and matched his suit. I could see the empty dark pits he had for eyes._

_Abbraxas._

_He was here._

_Over and over again I chanted, "wake up" in my mind. I wished Castiel was still here. I hated to be alone with him._

_I found myself able to move. That's what I did. I ran away from him._

_Wincing out in pain when my bare soles touched the hot and sharp surfaces of the stones laid beneath me._

_I looked back. Abbraxas seemed even closer than before._

_I ran faster than before._

_But no matter how far I ran he got closer._

_"Love, why must you always run?"_

_I stopped in my tracks. Running was pointless. My feet felt like they were on fire. They were cut up pretty badly. I tried not to show my discomfort._

_He called me love. Only Klaus did. _

_When that four-lettered word came out of his mouth, I felt sick to my stomach._

_"Don't call me that!"_

_"You seem fine when Klaus calls you that," he retorted his voice unpleasantly soft as he leaned closer to me. I scoffed offended by not only what he said but because he was here in the first place._

_"You are not Klaus."_

_Abbraxas smiled and at that moment reminded me of a snake._

_"Your right. I am not your precious Niklaus. I am better."_

_I laughed out loud._

_Abbraxas better than Klaus, please._

_I stopped after seeing the smile on his face fade away. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard anyone say."_

_He then walked around me. His eyes looking me over. I felt the urge to cover my legs, or to at least pull Klaus' shirt down but I didn't want him to think I was scared._

_Then he had all the power._

_"That is the best he could offer?" Abbraxas asked with a laugh in his voice, clearly the only one enjoying this._

_I grit my teeth down in anger, but didn't bother with replying. I didn't want to give him the attention that he wanted._

_"No no no. This simply won't do!" _

_Abbraxas clapped his hands together and I wrapped my arms around my body feeling a tingly sensation like material rubbing against my skin._

_"Well, what do you think?" Sighed Abbraxas pulling a mirror out of no where.  
_

_I looked down at my body horrified at what I saw._

_Abbraxas had dressed me up, some how._

_My long hair was straightened, and put up in a tight high pony tail, so there was no hair left to frame my face. My brows were drawn with precision. My painted eyes were dark and smoky. The dark colors brought out the green in my eyes. My cheek bones were drawn to look sharp. The only thing my lips had was a red gloss that was comparable to the color and consistency of blood. A glistening red ruby lay with a diamond around my neck. Klaus' t shirt was gone and in it's place was a black dress. The dress was floor length and I knew it would drag around on the ground when I walked. There was a high slit that went up my left leg. The sleeves and waist up were made up of a sequined see through material. Small diamonds were embed into the dress most of them on the deep v-neck. Adding shine and drawing more attention to my chest. It clung to my body but not too tightly. Almost like it was made just for me._

_"I think that this dress suits you," he whispered appearing out of no where his face inches from my neck._

_His breath was hot, but it still gave me chills. _

_Abbraxas studied the mirror, our reflection. I couldn't express the amount of disgust I was feeling._

_"I think that it needs to go back wherever it came from, and you need to stay away from me," I said replying to what he had stated earlier. I tried to move but couldn't. For all I knew Abbraxas' demon magic was keeping me here in place or maybe I was just paralyzed with fear. Whichever one it was I tried not to show my fear and sudden panic. _

_"Look at yourself darling. You are stunning. You are mysterious. You are dark," Abbraxas muttered grabbing my jaw and forcing me to look him in his eyes._

_I was finally able to move._ _The first thing I did was step away from him and the mirror. I don't think I would be able to look at one the same again, not for a while. Though walking in heels on the rigid rocks proved difficult._

_"I am not dark."_

_"You want to kill me, right now. I can see the raging fire in your eyes. Surely that means that you are not entirely light like everyone thinks you are."_

_"If either one of us is dark it's you. What kind of person kills a child's parents just for the spite of it? Then years later goes and works with the witches who are torturing and starving her. All you could say was this wasn't part of the plan."_

_Abbraxas laughed a chilling sound. There was no fake teasing in his voice like there was before._

_"I am not a person. Make no mistake in thinking that I killed your parents. But I did not do so alone. Killing them was the only way to get you. Then the witches took you. I had no choice but to make plans with them. True their deaths would have been easy enough to arrange but in that situation their was more harm being done than good. I had worked so hard to get you, only for them to have you instead."_

_"Why did you want me so badly?"_

_Abbraxas tilted his head to the side observing me like I was a rack of lamb. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. It took everything in me not to gasp._

_"You mean you don't remember?" His cool breath brushed over my face but I refused to look down even though I was extremely uncomfortable with his closeness._

_"Remember what?" I asked lightly trying to pretend that I was curious and confused at what he had just asked me. Abbraxas knowing or remembering something that I didn't, was bad. _

_"The potions, the injections, the prophecy. Do you remember any of that?"_

_I simply stared back into his eyes and attempted to not look more curious than I actually was._

_Potions, injections, and prophecy. None of those things sounded good, especially together. _

_He let go of me and laughed. Not a cold sound but it was like he genuinely found something funny._

_"They must have taken your memories. It makes sense. I would have done the same thing. You were so broken, excuse me, shattered that it was impossible to do what needed to be done."_

_The witches stealing my memories because I was so broken and shattered? What he was saying didn't make any sense. I don't know what they could have done to break me. Yes there were gaps in my memories but why take them away?_

_"You can be so much more, especially if you were by my side and we looked together" Abbraxas remarked observing me and shaking his head in what looked like frustration._

_"If only you'd let me in."_

_"No Abbraxas. There is no we or us. There is no letting you in. The closest I will willing come near you is to rip your heart out."_

_He scoffed not bothered at what I had said._

_"A boring death that I would most likely come back from. My dear, you could do so much better than that. Take from the darkness growing inside you."_

_I looked away, feeling nothing more than utter hate and disgust towards him. _

_"You don't know what is inside me."_

_"Apparently you don't either. Maybe you need to get a perspective on things and wake up," Abbraxas said putting his hands on my cheeks._

.........................................................

I gasped and opened my eyes to find myself still in Klaus' bed. He was awake too, looking at me with surprise. I looked down to see that I was still wearing that awful dress, along with the rubies and diamonds.

Shadow was growling loudly at something in the corner of the room. Something or for all I knew _someone_ hiding in the dark corner in Klaus' room.

"Abbraxas," I expressed, gesturing to the dress to make him understand. Klaus didn't nod but the frown on his face only seemed to increase.

"What a cute pup!" A voice stated into the room causing me to shiver. Klaus tensed getting up and pulling me away and out of the room. Shadow was in front. His fur raised off his back and snarling loudly.

Abbraxas continued to walk in front of us. Tauntingly.

Klaus would have probably already confronted him if it wasn't for me. I hated holding him back.

I was scared. Klaus could probably tell this by my eyes or by how tight I was squeezing his hand. This wasn't a dream. This _was_ real.

Something broke the quiet silence. A scream. Davina.

"You might want to go see what that was," Abbraxas said in a light care-free tone of voice.

My fear dissipated and was replace with something else. He was messing with my family.

"If you even think about hurting one of them, I will _rip_ you apart," I didn't notice I had started walking forward until Klaus gently, pulled me back. Shadow's small form was quivering though not in fear.

"There it is! That raging fire is still burning within you! The darkness is willingly and ready, can't you feel it?!"

I ran down the steps with Klaus and Shadow not bothering to look back.

This darkness that he was speaking of didn't seem real. But then what was that pull I felt. Like a thread being pulled. Unraveling something deep within me. 

The sick room was crowded and voices could be heard growing louder by the second. The thing that cut through the sound was the sound of a never ending beep.

I ran to the sick room in panic. Josh's name became a chant in my head.

Kol was holding her to his chest. Marcel was with Rebekah, who had this lost look on his face. Elijah was looking at the floor. Hayley was saying something to Jackson. Jake had a hand on Aiden's back he was on the floor with his head in his hand. Everyone was turned away from him in pity. Brennan and Cam (a friend/her boss) saying how much they didn't understand, he was fine. I assumed the others Mikeal, Ansel, Ester, Freya, and the pack was asleep since they weren't in the room. Everyone seemed to look lost.

"Congratulations Luna, you did it again," Abbraxas exclaimed in a cheerful tone. People moved forward, now seeing who was in the room, to possibly kill him. Klaus was one of them.

"Don't," I pleaded looking each and every one of them in the eyes.

The last thing I wanted was for him to be hurt by him. Abbraxas had already killed my parents, I didn't want him to take any more from me.

_"Every one who comes close to you gets hurt or worse," _Abbraxas vocalized his close presence only making me feel worse.

"That isn't true," someone said speaking up. "Leave her alone."

My chest started tightening and it felt like the air was being squeezed out of my lungs. I didn't feel like I was going to cry. Instead of being sad I was filled with emptiness. The feeling was cold. Dark thoughts began to cross my mind, and I found myself agreeing with him. _He was right._

_"Chelsy, Brian, Carter, Tiffany, Lance, and now we can add Josh to the list..."_

I winced at the sound of the last name. He hurt the most, we had been the closest, and I had seen him die. The others were acquaintances at school. The people who were just kind to be kind, saying hi in the hallways. Offering help if I needed any. All of them were good. None of them deserved to die. All of them were because of me and now _Josh_.

And now Aiden was going to suffer, along with Davina and everyone else. 

It was my fault. The heavy weight on my heart proved that much.

"Lance? Lance Sweets?" Booth asked Abbraxas who turned to him with an annoyed look, but didn't answer.

For some reason a hopeful feeling passed through me.

Booth came over to me his phone in hand. I squinted wanted to make sure that I was seeing who I think it was. I took the fun with shaky hands.

It was Sweets. My brilliant, sweet, kind, clumsy, death metal listening friend. He had a Christmas elf hat on and a goofy smile on his face. 

"He's alive."

Booth suddenly dropped to the ground. Holding his head in pain. Abbraxas was standing behind him his hand raised.

"You just ruined my plans. I almost had her."

I shook my head getting in front of Booth who stopped being in pain when I stood in front of him.

"No you didn't. I've done a lot of things in my life. Some good and others bad. That list of the people that are dead because of me is something that I have to learn to live with. I won't let you or the darkness control me."

"But don't you see I don't want to control you that would be to easy."

I said nothing and glared wanting everyone to get out of the room so they wouldn't be in any danger. I had a feeling that Abbraxas wasn't going to let anyone out.

"What you don't believe me?" That teasing and playful tone was back in his voice.

Hayley fell to the ground, crying out in pain, _pure_ agony morphed onto her features like Booth's had. Everyone shortly followed after, even Shadow. Their cries of pain filled the room, I want to cry with them. 

"Stop." I breathed just now realizing how quickly I was going to give in.

"Please, stop I'll-"

"Do what Luna? Don't look at him darling, he can't help you," Abbraxas shouted over the painful cries of my family. Hearing them all of them hurt, but none more than Klaus. I looked away my eyes being overflown with hot tears. I was glad that Josh was gone, in a better place. Glad that he didn't have to feel the pain that everyone else was feeling. Because of me.

I knew what Abbraxas wanted.

He wanted me to come with him, willingly. He didn't want me dead. He wanted to use me, for what I didn't know. The only thing I knew was that I couldn't bare to hear any of their cries any longer.

"ABBRAXAS!"

He looked up at me. His head tilted to the side. A sickeningly sweet smile spread onto his face. "Yes."

"I'll go with you. Please just stop hurting them!"

He dropped his hand and everyone stopped crying out in pain. I took a shaky breath filled with nothing but relief.

"See what I mean, too easy."

"My dear you were willing and ready to do anything for them. That is love," Abbraxas continued looking around the room in amazement.

"What do you want?" I asked not being able to lift my eyes off the floor. Everyone had felt pain because of me. The heavy weight, as if on command, appeared on my heart again. Weighing me down.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned around. It was Castiel, in the flesh. He looked like he did in the dream. "Something far from his reach."

"Castiel your here," I said in a relived tone.

"I told you I would be," he retorted giving me a reassuring look before his hand slipped from my shoulder and he moved towards Josh.

"Come to play hero, have you?"

"I have come to make things right," Castiel replied to Abbraxas placing his glowing hands on Josh's un-moving chest.

"What are you doing?" I found myself asking while watching Abbraxas out of the corner of my eye. He was too still.

"His time is not done. As for what I am doing, my people used to call it_ et resurrectionis erimus_."

"_Resurrection_," I blurted out, recognizing the latin right away.

"That power was lost when the angels died."

I touched the bracelet on my wrist happy to see that Cole's bracelet was still there.

He arrived swiftly and silently just like I had hoped he would. Abbraxas' back was turned so he hadn't seen Cole arrive.

The Source of All Evil being The Source of All Evil conjured a fire ball, I shook my head hoping he would stop. 

_"Get them out of here," _I mouthed and he looking like he wanted to disagree but I gave him my most pleading look.

It most have worked because with the snap of his fingers everyone was gone.

Now it was only Castiel, me, Josh, and Abbraxas.

I was relieved that they were safe, maybe that's why I didn't see Abbraxas right on me.

"Where did they go? Where did you send them?"

"Some where you can't find them," I replied gasping in pain when he pushed me into the movable counter causing glass to break.

"Luna!" Castiel yelled out in concern but I held up my hand stopping him.

"Bring back Josh, I can handle him."

He looked uncertainly at me before going back to Josh's bed side.

"I am sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you really apologizing to me?" I asked appalled and a little disgusted. Did he honestly think that I cared about his apologies? The only thing I wanted to hear from his mouth is his last dying breath.

Right now all I wanted was to make him hurt.

He yelled grabbing his head.

Hmm that was new. I didn't even have to hold up my hand. Oh well, now he's getting a taste of his own medicine.

I looked down and he stopped yelling.

Eye contact was the key.

I took a deep breath and projected every ounce of hate I felt for him at him. The result was better than I could have ever imagined.

He yelled louder than before and blood started coming out of his eyes and nose.

Abbraxas' agonizing sounds were music to my ears. I wanted to cause them, wanted to be the reason behind them, and I wanted this to never end. I liked the power I had over him. It felt _good_. He had taken everything from me. Robbed me of a life I could have had. A life with my mom and dad.

"WOW! Darling that was quite exhilarating! More deliciously painful than I could have ever imagined."

I growled and raised my hand throwing him against the glass window. It cracked on impact but he got right back up.

"Let's see what more you have in you," he said appearing in front of me and grabbing my upper arm harshly. I could feel the bruises forming.

Abbraxas stepped back and held his hand grimacing. I frowned confused when I saw his blackened hand.

"Frost bite. You haven't given me one of those in years. It's rising up can you feel it? The darkness. You liked seeing me in pain. Having that power over me."

"Come on, give me some more, I like it and I know you do to," Abbraxas continued circling me like some kind of bird. 

He would push on me. Laughing as he did. 

I growled torn, angry, and flustered. I could hurt him and in turn making him happy or not hurt him and not give him any satisfaction at all. 

My head lifted up hearing heavy breathing in the room.

_Josh?_

My feet were moving before I could even think about running over to him. His eyes were open and he was sitting up.

"Josh are you okay? Can you move your limbs? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Luna I'm fine, and yes I can move my arms and legs. And the way your flailing around I can't tell," he said a laugh building up in his voice.

I rolled my eyes pulling him in for a hug. "Josh you were dead. Anybody else wouldn't be laughing."

"Good thing I'm not anyone else."

Abbraxas clapped turning my attention away from my friend.

"Well I guess that means he's off the list. Someone else will have to take his place," Abbraxas voiced throwing a knife at Castiel's chest.

He caught it easily, causing Abbraxas to nod in appreciation.

"I take it that you are not a vampire, or a heretic?"

"It does not matter to you what I am."

Abbraxas continued on speaking and I was thankful for that. He was into the conversation so much that he didn't notice when Cole came back in the room and took with him.

"Only the angels had the power to resurrect. Not the knock-off version that we call whitelighters now."

Castiel did not reply to this statement. He didn't want to play games with Abbraxas. He wasn't the only one.

Abbraxas grabbed my arm and a portal appeared out of no where on the floor, he pushed me and I heard Castiel yell my name before I hit a hard surface. It wasn't concrete or hardwood. As I rolled off my side and onto my back the night sky came into view. Tonight there were no stars and the moon was obscured by the clouds.

I turned around on my stomach to see my own blurry reflection. I was on glass.

Abbraxas and Castiel came through then. Causing me to want to shakily stand. The last thing I wanted was for him to see me on the ground.

"Luna, I know you've never been here but it's beautiful no?"

Looking around I saw that we were on top of a building. Every other seemed to be small when compared. I had never been to the Central Business District part of New Orleans, much less on top of a sky scraper.

Not liking how close I was to the edge I started to step back but Abbraxas' rough grip on my waist stopped me.

He pushed against me, forcing me closer to the edge. I dug my heels against the hard glass it was no use, one even fell off. I watched it disappear as it went down, down, down.....

I didn't want to be next. 

The thought _it doesn't make sense_ ran through my head. If he wanted to kill me he could have done it in Klaus' room, or in the sick room in front of everyone. 

"Why go through all the trouble of killing my parents, making plans with the witches, and taking those pictures when your just going to kill me?"

Abbraxas wiped away a tear that had fallen from my eye.

"Shhh..."

I tried fighting against him but he just put his arm around my chest restraining me against him.

"Castiel now that I have someone you care about, it would be wise to answer any question I ask. What are you?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Abbraxas pushed me closer to the edge. To the point, that now one of my feet was dangling freely in the open night air.

I whimpered even though I wanted to scream. The cool wind picking up didn't help anything.

"Stop!"

Abbraxas laughed holding onto me tightly before forcing my other foot over the edge causing me to let out a little shriek. The girliest sound I've probably ever made in my life. It would be too easy for him to let me down. I could feel the gravity pulling me down, the cool wind going up my dress.

"You aren't the one who gets to make the demands."

"I am an angel, the last of my kind."

"What happened to the others?"

"I don't know," was Castiels reply and I braced myself for what Abbraxas was going to do next.

"Fair enough," Abbraxas said though his hands loosened from my waist. That act caused me to reach back and hold onto him. Reassuring myself over and over again that I wasn't about to go over the top of this building.

I cried out my hands cramping. His grip loosened more to the point that I was the only thing keeping me from falling.

Castiel must have noticed my distress because of what he said next.

"I told you what you wanted to now let her go."

"Okay."

Abbraxas moved his hand away from my waist completely. Now I _really_ was holding on for my life. Screaming wouldn't help me, so I took deep breaths instead. 

"Is it true that the angels could fly..."

I couldn't see Castiel or even hear his reply. The sound of my pounding heart went over everything else.

"Prove it..."

Was the last thing I heard before he pushed me off the building....

.........................................................

** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed that ending, as much as I enjoyed typing it. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Sorry for the wait!_ **


	84. When the world comes crashing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks that the word is crashing down around them...Tensions grow high...

.........................................................

** _ Klaus Pov _ **

.........................................................

**Coma.**

_A state of deep unconsciousness that lasts for a prolonged or indefinite period._

The definition of a coma was insipid and bland at best.

It stated that it was nothing more than a state in which someone was unconscious for a period of time.

There were more textures and layers that were in play when someone was in that _state of deep unconsciousness that lasts for a prolonged or indefinite period._

That definition, as uninformative as it is was, explained nothing but a _tiny_ fraction of it. That definition didn't even give the smallest hint or a _hushed_ _whisper_ of what happened outside the world when said person was in a coma. The definition said nothing about the agonizing pain loved ones would feel. It didn't mention a word about the overwhelming sense of helplessness, knowing that there was nothing, absolutely nothing, you could do. The feeling of helplessness didn't appear at first. The shock was the first feeling that appeared. Unbelievability came next, then panic, and finally, the helplessness began to sink in tortuously slow. There was no worse feeling than being a powerful immortal, perhaps the strongest being to ever walk the earth, yet unable to help the one who meant the world to you.

With this, there was no sense of period where there was a steady calmness or sense of peace.

You weren't saying anything, but on the inside, you were just screaming in pure suffering and wretchedness. Maybe, that was just me though......I couldn't speak for everyone else.....All I knew was that my best friend, the one who blessed my dreams every night with her presence, the one who stayed up all night talking to me when I needed it, the one who I painted with, the one who had the ability to comfort me whenever no one else could, the one who tore me apart on the inside until she had reached my heart, the one I had fallen for a hundred lifetimes over, the one who was by my side day in and day out wasn't........anymore.......and I didn't know when she would be back.....until then I was going to remain by her side.....

I didn't give a damn what everyone else thought....

I know that she would do the same for me. I could clearly see and hear her telling me after she woke up how grateful she was for me being there for her. She would say it with this appreciative look in her eyes, and she would hug me afterward to make sure that I knew just how _thankful_ she was for me and what I had done for her.

I often tried to show her how thankful I was for her. I have told and shown her things I wouldn't dream of showing anyone else, private and personal things, feelings, emotions, and such.

Luna wasn't one to just go out and exploit someone's secrets. Luna, unlike some women of this time period, and any other valued the smallest of things equally as much as she valued the biggest. She was extremely appreciative, considerate, and polite. I could open the door, or push in her chair, and she would thank me with overflowing gratitude, using both her words and her eyes. Even at her worst moments, she never forgot to say thank you. Her kindness is something I admired, how she managed to be that way with strangers was always a mystery to me. Those were only a few of her qualities. She could be quite irritated when playing chess or cards with Elijah. It was quite a sight to witness. How flustered she would get, was cute, how she would scrunch up her nose. She was willing to die for the ones that she loved. She would fight with everything in her. She was protective over the ones she cared for. The only thing I disliked was her selflessness/self-sacrificing. If it came down to it, I would do what I had to, but it seemed that Luna was risking her life more than often than normal.

It was the reason why she was in the situation she was in now.

I wanted to be the one in the line of fire. I wanted to guide her away, but she was willing to stay in harm's way rather than someone else take her place. It's one of the only things we ever argued about. Either she was worried about me, I was worried about her, or we were both worried about each other. We would rather, put ourselves up than have the other one suffer. I didn't have a problem with her handling things by herself. In fact, I loved to watch her do so. It was beautiful. But when things became too much, or the weight became too heavy for her to carry on her own, then I would come in.

Danger happened to follow Luna everywhere she went.

Sometimes I might let her go somewhere. Alone. Without me. In truth, I was supposed to go do my own things, with Marcel or Elijah. The city needed tended to. I couldn't stop, though. I had to follow her. I never listened in on her conversations, I just had to be close.

_Needed_ to be close.

If anything were to happen, I would be there to protect her. No one knew this. Not even Elijah. I had no intention of telling anyone of this either.

It blew me away to know that we had only known each other for almost three years.

A lot had happened in that short span of time.

The truth was it didn't even take her a whole year to break me down. On day three, I was telling her one of the times that Mikeal beat me. I shared with her the pain I endured. I have never before found it so easy to confide in someone else. She had said that she would say sorry, but she knows that it doesn't make it hurt any less. I appreciated that. In return, she told me what the witches did to her. I've never wanted to murder an entire coven so much before.

_Whatever wish she had, I wanted to have the absolute honor, to grant it._

On the fourth day, she asked me a question, one that was simple, one that put a smile on my face for the first time that day.

I remember it like it had been yesterday.

She had knocked first, timidly, three times. I knew it was her. I could smell her unique fragrance through the door. It wasn't perfume, it was just her.

I put the grimiore I had been looking at down. Wanting to give her all my full undivided attention. Something I never gave Hayley, Rebekah, or even Elijah.

_"Come in."_

_She opened the door and calmly walked in: wearing an olive green camisole top, a pair of light-colored frayed cut-offs, her hair was down and around her shoulders. Rebekah must have straightened it, of course. I wish she wouldn't try to alter her appearance so much. Luna was fine just the way she was. By fine, I meant beautifully stunning. She didn't need makeup, or any lavish clothing to prove this fact._

_"Hello, love. Welcome to my office. Feel free to treat it like it's your own."_

_"Oh, um, thanks...There is something I would like to ask you, that is if I'm not interrupting anything, of course..."_

_"No, you aren't interrupting anything at all. Ask away...."_

_Her heartbeat quickened, puzzling me. It sounded almost as if she was nervous. That couldn't be right. I must be hearing things._

_She looked down at her feet, brushing a piece of her hair back, before looking back up at me._

_"I was wondering if you could take me to see the city at night......I know that it's not the most opportune of times given the witches and everything, but I could use a break from your sister."_

_I chuckled at this._

_"Not that she isn't great or anything, because she is. Hearing about clothes, shoes, and places is interesting and everything, but I just want a little serenity before I take any big steps. I'm not trying to be rude or ungrateful by any means, I-I'm just not ready..."_

_I nodded, understanding what she meant. My sister, at times, could be overwhelming and overbearing. It had only been days since she came out of the witches' place. It was much too soon for Rebekah to be planning shopping trips to Paris and Italy._

_"I'm sorry, I just-"_

_I stood, afraid she would leave._

_I didn't want her to go._

_I couldn't help but be astounded that she had asked me, Klaus Mikealson, of all people, to take her somewhere. I was floored, flattered more like it. There were others, yet she chose me._

_"No, love, don't apologize. I would love to take you out to the city at night. I could use a break from both of my siblings, actually."_

_"Thank you, Klaus, I really appreciate it."_

_A genuine smile made it's way to my face. Warmth filled my entire being, because of her 7 little words. Luna never forgot to say thank you. I know that every time she said it, she meant it. Everything about her was genuine. After learning the horrors she endured, this girl was not at all, what I had expected. I knew what she told me barely scratched the surface of her torments over the years....._

_"What's it like, Klaus? The city at night....I mean....Elijah says it shines at night, but I would like to hear your view on it. You are an artist after all..."_

_I smiled, yet again, at her words. She had said I was an artist. She had asked my view, my perspective on things. No one asked my view on things....they usually didn't want it_...

_"My brother is not wrong. The city at night shines in its unique way. Neon lights of all colors attract people who pass by them. People come out and shop, they sit on benches and talk. There is a certain serene sense to it. Bands play softly in the background. At night is when it truly comes alive. It's beautiful."_

_"I can't wait."_

_Even after she left, a small smirk remained on my face. The rest of the day, I looked forward to the following night._

_Whatever she wished, I wanted to have the honor to grant it. Whatever was important to her, was important to me. Whatever made her happy, I wanted to have it around constantly. Whatever scared her, I wanted to tear apart._

Every word was true. I wanted to do whatever I could to aid her in any way, even if it was just as simple as holding her.

I trusted Luna without the slightest bit of hesitation.

There was this vibe, or rather an aura, about her that I found myself drawn to. A magnetic pull of some sort. From the very first day, week, and even month, selfish thoughts would enter my mind. Jealousy flared up inside me whenever I saw her with Elijah and Rebekah. I wanted to be the only one she would talk to. I wanted to be the one to show her things she had never seen before. That look on her face would be priceless and worth everything at the same time. I wanted to be the cause of that expression on her face. Never, have I felt so much pleasure spending time with someone. I feared if I told Elijah, he would think I was exaggerating things and blowing them out of proportion. I wasn't a saint, and I didn't always tell the truth. This was one of those rare times that I was truly being honest with myself. She had this way of pulling me out of the darkest of my moods. Even now, I still don't understand it. All it takes is a look from her. One look and the frustration and rage will fall to the floor now, unapparent as if I had never felt those things in the first place. As if those feelings had never existed. She had this way with words.

I didn't just let any girl or woman sleep in my bed. I haven't since Luna arrived, with the exception of Genevieve. That hadn't been an enjoyable experience, to say the least. Whenever Luna slept in my room, whether it was my bed or couch, I would always wake up holding her. When she woke up, she didn't turn away, she just stared blinking sleepily, as she thanked me. Part of me wondered if I was making her uncomfortable when I was close to her like that. Yet, she didn't shy or turn away. She would usually put her head on my chest and stay there for the rest of the night or morning. It was almost like she would curl up there beside me like some sort of small woodland creature. In the early hours of morning in her sleep, she would put an arm around my shoulder or torso as if she was keeping me there. Usually, I had to leave her in the mornings. With everything going on lately, I haven't gotten the opportunity or chance to stay with her in bed all night and most of the morning. I missed those times when we would wake up around the same time. Then I allowed myself to gently move the pieces of hair that were strewn, across her face. Obstructing, my view. After, that I would caress her cheek, marveling at how warm it was from the sun's rays. Usually, she would fall back asleep after we exchanged a few words. I felt so close to her in those moments. I wanted more of those moments. I was _greedy_ for them. In those moments that I shared with her everything, and everyone became nothing but background noise. In those moments, nothing else _mattered_ but her. I became tuned in to her and her alone. Even when I was asleep, if her breath stuttered, I was awake, and I didn't go back to sleep until I made sure she was okay. Luna never mentioned anything besides her having a good peaceful night's sleep, even if she had nightmares when she slept with me. I would often wonder if offering my bed to her meant as much as it meant to me.

If waking up in my arms meant, something if anything at all to her? If she wanted to go to sleep in my embrace and wake up in it the next morning?

There wasn't an exact science to telling someone you loved them. The talks with Elijah and Stefan were helpful, but not at the same time. They had experience, yes, but no _experience_ with Luna what so ever. She wasn't like any girl or woman I had ever met. I couldn't do things the boring or cliche way. She deserved more than that, and I wanted to be the one to give that to her. The only one, to give that to her. I had gotten over refusing my love for her. It was pointless. There was no going back. I was long past the point of no return. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to. I liked this feeling, all the feelings, she gave me without knowing. She had made her mark on me, it wasn't washable. It was _permanent_.

I know I wasn't good enough, let alone good, for her, but I didn't want to be without her. Not for a second. I wanted her to be more than a friend, more than _family_ to me......

I wish I would have told her before all of this. Should have, I just didn't know how. The perfect moment never came.

By perfect, I don't mean weather or a beautiful sunset. It could have been below zero and a blizzard outside. Of course, the sunset, and perfect weather, would be a plus, but not necessary.

The truly perfect time to tell her of my feelings would be when she was okay. By okay, I mean not breaking down and crying for hours on end. Not that Luna was emotional in a bad way because she had every right to cry and be upset. Her reactions were expected to be much worse than they were. Telling her my feelings could change our relationship forever. If I told her I knew there would be no going back. It would change everything, either for better or for worse.

Whichever one it was I knew one thing was certain.

_Luna wasn't ready and neither was I._

She was dealing with too much at the moment, I didn't want to add anything to her plate if I didn't have to. Everything was so heavy on her, it hurt me to see her so weighed down with stress and everything else she had to do that day.......I needed to sort some things out as well.

One little mishap and I could ruin our entire relationship. One miss-worded sentence, and everything between us could be destroyed. This had to be handled with care, and taken with the utmost seriousness.

This current experience, her being in a coma, changed the way I thought about a lot of things. One of the most re-occurring ones seemed to be my love for her.......what I should have done.....what I'm going to do when she wakes up........

.........................................................

Luna's friend Brennan said that the chances of her waking up were higher than the usual coma case. They had done scans, and tests upon tests, before announcing this. Seeing her body moved from bed to table and back to bed was jarring. She was still......too still. The way her arm would fall away from her body, it dangling freely in the air, was too much for me to bear.

Her mind, as well as her body, were damage free, and she had no pre-existing conditions. Brennan's boss, Cam, agreed with her. But their words didn't soothe me.

Nothing anyone said could have.

Only two things would make me feel better:

**1.** For Luna to wake up.

**2\. **To have Abbraxas' un-beating heart in the palm of my hand.

Cami was worried, almost as much as I was.

I wasn't aware, but Luna had been talking to Cami about her past, and how she coped with it. Cami had pulled me aside, and away from everyone else to tell me her fears. She didn't tell me exactly what Luna had talked to her about due to being her friend and patient confidentiality, but she did tell me what she suffered from: PTSD, Panic disorder and anxiety disorder, separation anxiety disorder, insomnia, agoraphobia, and genophobia. There were others too, but these six were the main ones she faces every day.

I knew what all of them meant, and now that I know about them the way she acted made sense.

Whenever she would break down crying, as I held her, when she complained, of intense tightening chest pain, when her hands would shake.

The reason why she wanted to sleep in my room with me and didn't want to leave the compound, and stay a night somewhere else. Even when her sister insisted upon it.

The reason why she had nightmares when she was alone in her room. Her trouble, falling asleep alone.

She feared being in a dangerous situation, that's the reason why she would look over her shoulder, even when she was with me.

Her genophobia was the reason why she refused to go out on any dates that everyone had tried to set her up with. She was afraid of being taken advantage of again. Genevieve was to blame for that fear. She controlled Stefan, used him, to hurt her in the worst way. I, of course, didn't blame him, it was not his fault. Luna brushed up on how Stefan told her that he had to hurt her, that Genevieve was controlling him. She told me how he would tell her every so often how sorry he was. Pain like that isn't something you can forget about or just get over in a day, a week, a month, or a year. It stays with you. One night, just one was all it took to do enough damage to last a lifetime, another unwashable stain and mark upon her being. If I could go back in time, I would save her from Stefan and Genevieve. I wanted to eliminate her fears. The one's that prevented her from living her life.

.........................................................

They had said that there was nothing they could do; no shot, no spell, and no amount of healing power to wake her from her slumber.

She didn't look peaceful at all. There was a crease between her brows, and her mouth was slightly, parted open like she was about to say something. I knew her enough to know, that she looked both worried and scared.

I also knew her well enough to know that, that worry and fear wasn't for herself but for us......for my family.....for me.....

It was strange, in a way, how we thought so alike. I always thought about Luna and everyone else before doing something. How would they feel? How much would it impact their lives?

Before Luna, I didn't care what my family or anyone else thought of me. I cared now, I've cared since the first day she came into my life.

Now she was here asleep in her bed, and I was beside her in a chair. So close, but so far away at the same time.

Castiel, an apparent Angel, who had been watching over her for most of her life had said that she was at a crossroads. He had said that she didn't know where to go, and that emotionally she was experiencing high levels of pain. Being pushed off the tallest building of New Orleans only to be caught by Castiel supposedly aided in her deep sleeping state. With everything going on it became too much, and she just shut down.

My mother had said something similar to that. I didn't want to believe her or Castiel.

I tried to make her feel at peace as much as possible, tried to protect her, tried to make her smile and laugh. I held her when she was cold or scared or just wanted to be held.

It wasn't enough.

_I_ _wasn't_ _enough._

Not after what happened, hours ago. When I was forced, to face a situation that I was completely, and utterly powerless in.

So because of my inactions, Luna told Cole to get us out. Which I later learned had always been the plan. If anything had ever happened to get us, her family 'her words' out before her. This plan had been made months ago, since the first week, she knew Cole. She had made him promise her.

Like Elijah, Luna took her promises very seriously. Unfortunately, the promise she made, as selfless as it was, put her in the situation she was in now. The promises put her in many of the situations she found herself in.

.............................................................

A day ago, the girls had come into the her room to clean her up. They removed the make-up, the rubies, and the diamonds. They took her out of the dress and put her in a long-sleeve blue t-shirt dress. They even washed her hair and combed through it.

After they were done and satisfied, I returned satisfied to see that Luna looked more like Luna. _My_ _Luna_.

She looked like she could be sleeping, the only thing about was if you shook her or said her name, she wouldn't wake up.

Everyone reacted differently. The second I heard her heartbeat, I knew that something was wrong, I just didn't know what.

Hayley was the first one who tried to wake her up. Shouting her name and shaking her. I was thankful Hope had been in the another room, sleeping. Elijah had to psychically pull her away while Jackson stood there stunned as his wife cried, "Why won't she wake up?" over and over again.

Her room's lights, were dimmed, her balcony had been closed off. There was an IV in her arm. A monitor to track her heart and blood pressure. Those beeps didn't help my stress levels or anxiety at all. Though, I didn't plan on sleeping for hours on end anytime soon, much less leaving her alone in this vulnerable state.

_"Luna, if you can hear me-"_

I paused, not knowing how to continue. A hot metal rod being stabbed, into my heart was the most describable feeling. I was half expecting her to turn her head in my direction as she usually did every time I spoke to her.

But she remained still. Her breathing and heart retained their slow pace.

_"I need you."_

I sank back into the chair I had been sitting in. Feeling like a weight had been lifted, off my chest. I had said what I had needed to say. And I prayed that she had heard me. It's only been, 1 day. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take. 

Shadow, her newfound faithful companion, hadn't left the room. He was sitting next to my chair, his eyes and ears droopy, his tail motionless. The girls hadn't forced him out. Hours ago, I had brought in his food and water bowl. It lay untouched in the corner, just like the still full blood bags that sat on the other side of the room.

I wasn't hungry nor thirsty. The only thing I wanted, _needed, _was for Luna to wake up.

I reached down and picked Shadow up, cradling him in my arms. He gave a heavy sigh and lifted his head.

He looked over at Luna before he looked back at me.

A pitiful whine sounded, and he buried his face into the crook of my arm.

"I know, I know.....There's nothing I can do...."

.........................................................

** _ Cole Pov _ **

.........................................................

Klaus' along with Shadow's head, lifted at my silent arrival. My sudden appearances usually startled people.

Shadow hopped down off of Klaus and started walking in my direction. His chest puffed out, he was growling, and his eyes glowed red.

"Easy boy," I said, holding my hands up.

I reached down to pet him. The hellhound pup only snorted and made his way to the edge of Luna's bed.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't seem to be in the best moods here of late."

"Looks like it's going around."

It was nice to talk, even if it was just for a few moments about something of unimportance. I was surprised when Shadow jumped onto the end of her bed, curling up. He was bonded, to Luna. That was manifested, in their first interaction. I wouldn't want to be the person to take him off her bed.

"Has there been any changes?" I asked, looking at the monitors.

My medical knowledge wasn't plentiful. Klaus had noticed that something was wrong with her before anyone else did. If anything had changed, he would know.

"No. It's been two weeks, and nothing has changed."

I took in his appearance. The original hybrid usually wasn't this sloppily dressed. The pale tone of his skin told me it had been a few days or more since he had fed.

"Do you sleep?"

An unamused smirk formed on his face, "Elijah makes me, and I do. In her room. I avoid leaving the room as much as possible. Everyone thinks it's unhealthy for me to be up here with her, but I don't give a damn what they think."

I nodded, deciding that I had asked enough. He wasn't in the best mood. He wouldn't be in a better one until Luna was awake. I wish I had good news to deliver, this family needed it. I, unfortunately, had no good news to give.

"Abbraxas recently contacted me. I've already tried to trace it before but was unable to find the original origin. I contacted the few witches I knew, and still nothing..."

Out of my cloak, I pulled out the opened envelope, he frowned as his eyes read over what was inside.

I imagine that was the same expression on my face when I had first received it.

"He is the one who pushed her off the bloody building. Why would he think that I would allow him to come anywhere near her?"

I observed as he tore the paper apart. Silently, watching as the pieces float down to the floor.

"My guess is he thinks you are on the edge of your breaking point. Even if you were, I would not recommend entertaining time with him unless it was to put him through days possibly even wees and months of torment or a slow excruciatingly painful death. Afterward, I would personally escort him to Purgatory and The Wasteland. We would trade off every couple of months. Three things, that would be not only beneficial but also satisfying, especially right now."

He chuckled, a glint in his eyes. "We shall see, all in good time."

"Have you discovered anything about him that would aid us in his demise?"

"No. However, I did manage to find parts of his family tree. The Underworld has hundreds of thousands of species of demons. Each one belongs to a particular group, faction, or family. Something that they all have in common. That something is a weakness of some kind. It might not be easy, but we will find what we are looking for in time."

Among worrying about Luna and searching for a weapon to kill Abbraxas, I had The Source's duties to take care of.

Being the Source of All Evil, or rather The Source (as it was now, called) wasn't about taking down The Charmed ones or any elite witch groups anymore.

Those days had died down the moment I came into the grasp of power. I wasn't the only one who believed that some demons (not all) would be able to coexist with the human world. Others weren't on board. Some solely having the mentality of the old days. At first, there was only a handful willing to change, to try and live a different life. A life of peace, they were tired of fighting. That handful was slowly, but steadily growing day by day. I understood, I had been there once, in their shoes. Trying to kill witches. Yeah, you succeeded in killing one, but then more came back ten times stronger. It gets tiring fighting a battle you are going to ultimately lose in the end. There were meetings and greetings that I had to attend: letters to send, calls, and summons to conduct. These weren't a meaningless waste of time. Every demon that I persuaded over to the peaceful side was a witches' life or an innocent and their family that I saved. It was hard to keep the peace when war was close to raging with The Triad and The Elders.

"Might I suggest a boundary spell of some kind? I don't know his full set of capabilities, but I would hate to see what happened before happen again. Taking precautions like that can go a long way as simple as they may seem."

Klaus winced, shifting his feet. "Would you mind staying here while I talked with Freya?"

"I won't be long..."

He wasn't looking at me as he was saying this, but Luna. A longing look on his face.

It was apparent that he resented leaving her. If rolls had been reversed, I'm sure Luna would be doing the same thing.

"I wouldn't mind, not at-"

I stopped mid-sentence, realizing that I was talking to nothing but air, he was already gone.

I don't know how he was able to do it. Sit here in this room with her. Seeing her in this state made me antsy. I wanted to do something to help, I had to. She looked younger in her sleep, almost like her mother. I knew that without a doubt, despite the hell she went through and the hardships, her parents would be proud.

A whooshing on the other side of the room nearly startling me, "Back already?"

"Yes, my mother and sister are putting up boundary and protection spells as we speak. Have you had any look finding her brother?"

"No. Chris cares, don't misunderstand. The Elders are up his ass regularly, the same with Leo whether he sees it or not. They want to keep him from her as much as possible because they feared Madeline. Luna's mother, unlike The Sisters, didn't exactly follow their rules to heart if you know what I mean."

"I don't care for these Elders characters much."

"Few do. Madeline wasn't afraid to stand up to their entourage. She wasn't afraid to expose them for their lies and for who and what they really are. I fear once Luna goes to the Manor, they will try to drag her into their unholy unity. And use her as a weapon against my kind."

"A weapon?"

"Luna, rather, she knows it or not, is extremely powerful. It's in her blood, it's in her family, and it's in her history. The strongest of dark spells wouldn't be able to take her powers from her. I don't know if you are aware of this, but the witches at the cemetery kept records, and Luna's great grandmother x10 was a voodoo priestess. If anyone's prophecy comes true, it's her own, hands down. She has the power and potential, but the means and motivation not so much. Needless to say, if Luna knew what she could do, the power in her...she might have destroyed that entire cemetery and then some. Being one of the last Halliwell witches alive isn't something that can be overlooked. That in itself makes her valuable to anyone she is with. They would do _anything_ to have her on their side. Even if that meant violating their own jurisdictions."

"I won't allow her to be used in any way." I nodded, agreeing with him.

"That's the last thing I want to see again, trust me. The Sisters: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, were given ridiculous practices to follow. What to wear, what not to wear, what to eat, when to wake up, etc...I watched them put their life on hold. I watched as The Elders looked down on them for finding love, or taking personal time off. I can't tell you how many times they tried to break Phoebe and me apart. Brainwashing is one of their strong suits. I'm not speaking for myself when I say not all demons are evil. The Elders have turned themselves into a cult. It's not about helping people, innocents anymore, it's about slaughtering an entire population."

.........................................................

I returned to The Underworld, after speaking to Klaus about the conflict with The Elders. I missed Luna, talking to her.

Going through this, watching all these plans in motion was anything but easy and stress-free. When I met up with her every couple of days in the week, I felt all the pressure ebb away. She reminded me of both her mother and Phoebe for this reason. The one thing all three women had in common was their compassion. If a friend was in trouble, they would make time even if they didn't have any. There was a natural calm aura surrounding them, under everything else. We had long conversations. The bad news was always on the table first. That way, it was off our minds for the rest of the time we spent together.

"Mr. Turner, how were your travels?"

"Smooth and regretful."

"Regretful, sir?"

I sighed, grabbing the papers and folders that were given to me by my correspondent that had just recently converted over to the peaceful, side. Until young Maxwell proved to The Round Table and I, we could trust him, he would be stuck doing political paper-pushing.

If you wanted a chance for a better life, then you had to earn it. Things couldn't just be handed to someone without there being any work involved. Demons were known universally, for being deceiving. Before accepting them into The Circle of Reconciliation, a truth test was in order. This was done for the sole purpose to make sure their intentions were pure and true.

Not everyone passed.

Political paper-pushing wasn't something that was too serious and it held some importance.

As I shuffled and briefly scanned through them, I realized that these would need to be looked over, before the next commemoration took place.

Though, today, I had some mid-level public figures in the hierarchy to meet with, privately. A member from my round table who was also a close friend would be joining me. That wasn't supposed to take place for another hour and a half. Hopefully, I could squeeze in some sleep.

"I wish I could do more."

"Well, I hope all goes well with the moon child," was the last words from Dimitri, one of the guards to the gateways of The Underworld. I smiled a little at that, _moon child_.

Yes, I couldn't wait to bring the _moon child _down here.

I wasn't worried about Abbraxas making an unexpected appearance. I had more allies than enemies for one thing, and for another, unless he intended to die, he would be making a grave mistake. Even if he managed to escape, I have placed certain enchantments that would leave a visible impression of where he traveled from. It would leave, a trail easy to trace. He was smarter than that, as much as I wanted him not to be.

The Underworld had many entryways and portals alike. There were planes among its existence. Innocents and witches, young and old, would discover a gateway accidentally. By placing guards along the entrances, I saved human and witch lives and protected those demons who had converted to the side of peace.

The Tribunal, _a council, made up of Elders and Demons monitored magic, to make sure nobody ever finds out about its use_. They were of neutral status. Unlike others of The Underworld regime, they did not participate in politics unless absolutely unavoidable. Their main concern was protecting all supernatural beings from exposure and war among the mortals. At first, they were hesitant to my idea of some demons one-day living amongst humans, and witches, in peace. After many trial runs and tests alike, they agreed to let me pursue my theoretical prospect of new alternatives and options for the ones who wanted to take a chance at something different.

The Dark Lords, as well as The Old Ones, and The Triad had voiced their dismay.

They had made many moves against us, which we thwarted with little or no casualties. Yet, they still called us weak when we were the ones with the upper hand.

Some of my sources of information had said that three had banded together and tried to convince The Vampire Queens around the world; Delphine, Bronx, Lacey, and Zhen. There was once five, and now there were four. If you killed the queen, then you killed the hive. Of course, it would be difficult, given that each of their divisions was up in the thousands nowadays. The Demon Vampire species was near extinction, and their faction had dropped out of the underworld regime centuries ago...

The word was that if necessary, they would join our side in a war. Either against The Triad and their associated parties and even The Elders. I would have to send my thanks to each of them and to, of course, offer my services in return should they ever find themselves in need of help. It would be the right thing to do.

These days that's what I strived to do, the right thing...

.........................................................

When I walked into my private quarters, I was not expecting to see Jonathan Draven.

The Draven family was one of the oldest and robust in all the demon hierarchies. Draven meaning, 'of the raven'.

The raven is their family symbol and represents loss and ill omen. They were clever, enough to avoid all interaction with the Halliwells and witches for centuries. This was one of the few demon families that didn't solely focus on world domination and destroying all witches. The family explored much of the outside world, particularly the architecture industry under the name ARC. For centuries, The ARC. has built from homes, to large cooperations. Wealth is considered powerful. Not to mention when the Draven's went against The Old Ones. It was a decade-long battle, and when the smoke cleared, The Old Ones were nearly extinct. The Draven's were a predominant family of mainly men. The looks were a giveaway; the pale skin, the dark grey eyes, and the pure white hair. The family looked more angelic than The whitelighters, who were the supposed angels that The Elders created.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," I looked down at my watch before relieving myself of my cloak, hoping to wind down. "Not for another 45 minutes."

"Something came up."

Almost. I had almost sat on my sofa. "What happened? Are the meetings still happening? They didn't post-pone us again, did they?"

"No. All is well with the meetings and greetings scheduled for today."

I sighed, settling down and propping up my feet on the wooden table in front of me.

"It's my father."

"Apollo? Is he alright?" I asked, with my eyes now open. Apollo was also a good friend of mine. He wasn't doing so good ever since Maddy's death, he had taken to her. There was a history between the two.

Jonathan was not a planned child. Though, that didn't mean that he wasn't cherished. It is possible for demons to love, despite the misconceptions, The Elders fed their followers.

When a demon loved, they loved like no other. I should know...

Apollo had fallen hard for the girl who had almost ensued in killing him. It was how they met. Even today, as he spoke of it, he would smile. Them the empty look would return in his dark eyes.

"He's not getting better. It doesn't matter what I say. I think it's time he meets the moon child."

"You know her name. Why don't you ever say it?"

"There's nothing wrong with the name Luna. It's quite pretty and fitting, I suppose. However, moon child sounds more mysterious."

"I'm afraid that isn't even a remote possibility. Given the fact that she is still in a coma."

Jonathan sighed, "Her mom really did a number on my dad, eh?"

I nodded, this was true.

"Is Luna anything like that?"

"Patience, Jonathan..."

.........................................................

** _ Elijah Pov _ **

.........................................................

Luna was an indispensable part of our family. Her untimely absence had greatly, wounded us...

We weren't holding together well; Kol and Rebekah would spend hours bickering over the simplest of things, for example: the wall color, the kitchen floor tile, the sky being blue. Mikeal and Ester would argue, Ansel would sometimes participate. Damon and Kol would routinely get into it, both verbally and physically. I can't remember how many times I've had to pull them apart using force. I've even snapped their necks in order to get a few hours of some form of peace. Davina and Freya would loudly voice their disagreements over spells and potions that could wake her from her sleep. Hayley, Marcel, and Cami remained neutral. I was thankful that they weren't, being as argumentative as the others.

Castiel had disclosed that there was nothing he could do, nothing anyone could do. Still, his talks did not do a thing to discourage Vincent, Freya, Davina, or Ester. All remained determined to wake her up. It's been two weeks, and I can't help but find myself surprised that she's not walking beside me right now in this very moment, helping with plans.

She was quite the strategist.

This was one thing that was most underlooked, about her. Luna had always been more than a pretty face. These past two weeks everyone, (with the exception of Klaus) had been clambering around, not knowing what to do.

When she fought with Mikeal, she would come up with something new nearly every week. It was inspiring to see the look of astonishment on my father's face when she took him down. Klaus was expressly delighted in those moments.

Outside of family matters, things weren't holding together well either.

Luna had been pushed off the tallest building in New Orleans. She had the misfortune of falling into a coma. Since, then it seemed as if the world was crashing and burning down all around us.

We had it bad, Niklaus, had it worse. Those were the facts. I've never seen him this afflicted. He would put on a front whenever he was with Hope, but it was just a front, a mask, a lie...

The North-East Atlantic wolf pack and The Crescent wolf pack were on edge. They could hardly stand to be in the same room. Hayley's pack was convinced, that Ansel poisoned Luna, causing her to go into her coma. It was only a conspiracy that held no truths. Ansel would never hurt Luna, any more than Klaus or myself would. Both Jackson and Hayley feared a war between packs, with Hope being so young and Luna being incapacitated at the moment...things wouldn't fare well for either side....

There were centuries of resentment mounted up among the packs. It was clear that a few peace talks and lectures wouldn't mend the hate and rivalry between them.

Among other things, people were going missing in the Quarter and all across New Orleans. The human faction was threatening war, accusing the supernaturals of the city as they regularly did. Our relationship with the mayor was not at it's best.

I had conversed with Cole recently, and he speculates that demons connected and associated with a group called The Triad were involved. He had promised to look into it, though I hadn't heard anything back. I understood, Cole Turner was a busy man. Who had his own problems, who had kindly set time aside for my family and me. I was thankful for everything he had done.

Marcel and I had just got back from a meeting with the human faction. Of course, they didn't buy that we had nothing to do with it, even though we all had an alibi, a solid one. Tensions were only rising by the day.

"Oh, good, I was hoping to catch you, Elijah," said a clear feminine voice.

I looked up to see Camille Saroyan, she was the head of the Jeffersonian Institute Forensic Division and the boss of Brennan, Hodgins, and their other colleagues back in Washington D.C.

My impression of her was that she was diligent in her work. At times like this, thoroughness went a long way. We had spoken many times throughout the week. Despite the subjects we discussed, one thing grew apparent to me. I quite enjoyed our little talks.

I was grateful, not only for her help but for the others as well.

"What's happened?" I asked, aware that something must-have. The people of the Jeffersonian were quiet until they found something.

"Out of the seven, John Doe's recovered from the shallow grave this morning, only six of them show any signs of foul play. The seventh has been dead for twenty years, natural causes, his discovery was accidental. Still, we notified the family."

"Any clues as to how the six died?"

"No, not yet. The skeletons have been blackened, in color. I've never seen anything like it. Removing it could destroy evidence and the quality of the bone. I was looking for you to show you these." I frowned as she handed me photographs. We began to walk in the direction of the sick-room/ lab, when I finally glimpsed down at the photos.

Blood-red, ornate symbols were carved, upon each of the six blackened skulls. In all my years I hadn't seen anything like it.

"All the skulls have a distinguished symbol that is set apart from the others. One of the members of my team back in D.C. should be able to find something that would be of use to us. But I was hoping if you saw them, then you could maybe help us identify the meaning. It might shed some light on who killed them and why. One mystery solved at a time is better than everything coming at you."

"I am sorry, I am unable to help Camille. I haven't the slightest idea of what the symbols could mean."

At first, she didn't say anything, instead kept her gaze forward and her steps even. True, I had only known her for a short while, but something in me knew this woman never stumbled. Attire said so much about someone; if they were stressed, insecure, shy, etc...Today she wore: a Herve Leger one-shoulder symmetrical dress in cobalt blue the color complemented her warm almond skin tone, she paired the dress with a pair of black Louboutin heels, her hair was ebony, to her mid-back in a sleek low ponytail, the ends would sway, gently as she walked. The only jewelry she had on was a black and rose gold Michael Kors watch on her left hand and some small Cartier earrings. She dressed similar to this every day, radiating self-confidence. Was this simply her personality, or did it hold a deeper meaning? Admittedly, I was curious.

"There is no need to apologize, Elijah. Don't worry too much about the John Doe's and any other future murder victims. My team and I happen to be the best in the world at what we do. Eventually, we will find the purposes of the symbols, if there are any. In the meantime-" She paused before putting her hand on the door handle, "please, call me Cam."

"Old habits, die-hard," I replied smiling, she smiled back before opening the door to the crowded sick room/make-shift lab.

.........................................................

It's been roughly eight hours since I last checked on my brother.

I made sure to grab a few blood bags before going up, four days since he last fed. If he was going to go through this, he was going to have to be at full strength.

The door was wide open. I knocked anyway, and my brother's head, along with Shadows, turned in my direction.

"What do you want, Elijah?" He asked, returning to his sketching. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

I wordlessly handed him the blood bags. He sighed, annoyed.

Luna's room was clean as always. Her three dark oak bookcases were full. Some books were, even stacked neatly on the tops of them. Her walls painted a light beige. The floors were dark and hardwood. Her bed set covers were an aqua blue, her sheets beneath white. Before everything went down in flames, she had talked to me about renovating her room.

Her breathing was steady, as was her heartbeat. She was in perfect health, yet she wasn't able to wake up. She didn't look at all peaceful. She looked conflicted, even in her current state.

"Are you happy now?"

I looked up at my brother as he disposed of the blood bags. "If you are asking that I am satisfied that you are no longer going hungry, then my answer is yes."

"How are things?"

"It would appear that everyone is on the brink of war if that comes as a surprise to you. Marcellus and I took up a meeting with the human faction. Naturally, they all blame us. The Crescent wolf pack is clashing with yours. The witches have been unnervingly quiet, Vincent is on the inside for us. As you remember, he offered for Luna's sake. Because of his help, we now know more than we have before. They have been corrupted, by none other than the ancestors. More missing people were found dead. Buried in a shallow grave. Seven in total, only six were surmised, of foul play."

"Any leads?"

"So, far, none yet. Cole conversed with me and spoke of a group called The Triad. He thinks that particular demon organization could be tethered, to the murders and disappearances all over the city. The skeletons, have been blackened by some unknown substance. They worry if they attempt to rid the bones of the substance that it could destroy evidence. Distinct blood red-ornate markings are carved, into the surfaces of the skulls. I assure you, Cam and her team are tirelessly working to the best of their ability."

He smirked, and I shook my head, frustrated that he would think being at the brink of war, finding dead bodies in the city, and being blamed for it was humorous.

"Discovering bodies all over the city. On the brink of war with not only the witches, but the packs, and the humans. Why is this entertaining you? Forgive me, brother, but I have begun to question your sanity."

"Not to worry, Elijah, I am perfectly sane. As for thinking that our current situation is funny, no, I do not. However, seeing my brother smile at the mention of another woman's name besides Hayley's does entertain me."

"I did not smile," I calmly replied, straightening my suit.

Klaus chuckled as he stood with his hands behind his back. "But you did, right after you said her name. It was small, but it still means something. There is no need to get so defensive."

"Ansel wishes to speak with you about the pack," I said, wanting to change the subject. Over the past days, I had found Camille, or rather _Cam_, uncomplicated and effortless to talk to, even if it was just about murder and a potential war breaking out in New Orleans. If I talked to Hayley at all, there were moments of empty silences. With Ms. Saroyan, there was nothing of the sort.

"I am aware that he wants to speak with me. Don't try to change the subject."

"There is nothing to discuss. Cam is dedicated, to what she does. I happen to respect and admire that."

"As you should. Having dedication is a suitable quality for a significant other," was his response to my previous statement. Before I could reply, he picked up his sketchbook before sitting back down.

"Ansel wants me to take over the pack."

"As-"

"Their leader."

I hadn't expected this. Once upon a time before Luna, he would have wanted this. To b alpha of his own pack. I wasn't so sure that he wanted it now. Things were different...he was different...

"How do you feel about that?"

"I feel that I am unable to even think of his proposal until Luna wakes, and I speak with her."

Of course, he would want her stamp of approval. Ansel most know that everyone should.

"Everyone is quite lost without her, wouldn't you say?"

"Withdrawal can be painful for those involved."

I sighed, sitting in down in a chair beside him. Shadow hopped down off Luna's bed and up into my brother's arms, where he was given affection.

"You are comparing her to narcotics, now?"

He didn't reply at first. He just scratched behind Shadow's ear. "I find that she is addictive; physically, emotionally, mentally. Through everything, she's been a guide, showing me where to go, reviving what had been dead inside me for so long. Now that she is in this state, I am at a loss of what to do. I am lost. I can't leave her. Not for more than half an hour. It feels like a heavyweight is pressed down on my chest, making it hard to breathe."

Maybe, the witches weren't so quiet after all. Perhaps, that was their plan all along was to try and take my brother down. It wouldn't be the first time they inflicted pain on him. It was a long shot, but the less pain my brother had to undergo, the better.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to Hayley telling her to come to Luna's room and stay until Klaus returned. She responded in no less than thirty seconds.

"What are you doing?" He asked, standing up, gently setting Shadow down on the floor.

"Talking precautions to make sure our family is safe."

.........................................................

In the end, our mother found nothing supernaturally unusual about Niklaus.

He wasn't happy about coming down and leaving Luna in the first place. He didn't look too well. It had nothing to do with anything or anyone besides the sleeping girl upstairs.

"You see? I am fine."

"Elijah, what made you think the witches in the city had something to do with this?" My mother asked, a concerned look spreading across her features.

"They've remained quiet, too quiet. Intuitively, I assumed the worst."

"You can never be too careful," voiced Mikeal.

"Niklaus, Elijah said you've been feeling some pain. Where?" Asked Ansel, looking his only son over, his expression mirrored Ester's.

I didn't miss the scowl in my direction.

"No one can help me. I know what the predicament is and what the resolution is. As it stands, I am going to have to endure the pain for the time being."

Everyone in the room gave a heavy sigh. I prepared myself for the headache I was going to have after this.

I tried to be considerate to be a good brother. I somehow feel as if I've only made things worse for him.

"Why must you make things harder than-"

"We are all here to help, whatever you need-"

"Wallowing won't make anything better-"

"Dear, please tell us what's wrong-"

I remained silent, recognizing the look on my brother's face. It wouldn't be long now.

"NO!"

Mikeal, Ester, and Ansel stopped speaking after his outburst.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE CAN!"

"Then help us to," mother said, reaching out to touch his arm. She pulled back when he lashed out and began breaking the glass that had been on the counter.

"I AM LONG PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN! YOU CANNOT HELP ME!"

"Maybe, we can't, but we are ready to try. And if we can't understand, then we'll listen." I was surprised to hear my father speaking in a calm tone.

"We are prepared to do whatever we need to. Everyone here in this room cares about not only your health but you're well-being," Ansel added.

I hadn't bothered to say anything. I already knew of my brother's predicament and the resolution to it. How everyone else wasn't aware of it baffled me.

"Everything means nothing if-"

"You can't have her," Mikeal said a faraway look in his eyes.

Silence fell over the room once again. I was puzzled. Maybe everyone else was aware, after all.

"Yes, I know all too well about the helplessness you feel. True, our circumstances were entirely different. Some aspects, however, are worthy of being comparable. They can be charming in more ways than one."

My mother smiled, "Remarkably so, I suppose it's just their nature."

"Who's nature?" I asked, wanting to know who '_they'_ were. Whoever '_they' _were had something in common with Luna.

"That's a story for another time. Perhaps later tonight..."

.........................................................

** _ Freya Pov _ **

.........................................................

The strength I took to walk to Vincent and I's usual meeting place was absurd.

My energy, unlike my stubbornness, was not everlasting.

For the past week, my nights had been restless. Nightmares, mainly, and memories of my time with Dahlia. No one knew of this.

With the threat of war on the horizon and Luna's current confinement situation: I didn't deem it necessary. Right now, for the greater good, my needs needed to be set aside.

In a family, you did one thing frequently. You sacrificed.

I was ready to give my all for the people I loved.

Even if that meant; skipping meals and losing hours upon hours of sleep. Tirelessly, working hard on something that might turn out or not, putting everything into it, my blood, sweat, and tears. A slim chance of it succeeding, praying that it does work. Only to have it fail after everything. Afterward, I would cry into my pillow, muffling the sound so no one would hear. How Luna managed to perform under pressure is something I couldn't understand. I would have to talk to her after she woke up.

The cafe we visited regularly wasn't ideally what we wanted, but we had to work with what we had; the food was usually lumpy, underdone, overdone, and the coffee was warm at best. There was one crucial element that this cafe offered that the others did not, _privacy_. It was because of privacy that we chose Moka for our daily meetings.

When we met at Moka's, we discussed delicate subjects. Magic, in other words, dark magic. If unprecedented measures are what it will take to awaken Luna, then so be it.

Everything was falling apart without her.

Despite my exhaustion, seeing Vincent walk to our table was still able to make my heart beat a little bit faster.

Vincent was a powerhouse. I was glad that he was on our side. Not because I feared him, but because I didn't want a war with the guy I secretly liked.

I confessed my feelings for him to myself. It might have been a simplistic thing, but simple things developed and transformed into something intricate.

Not all complex conditions were horrible.

They were growing, my feelings, budding from the earth. The soil below was anything besides fit for sustaining life. Nothing had grown there for hundreds of years. If something were to grow, that something would have to be resilient, among other things. The environment was unpredictable, with ground shaking earthquakes one day and raging floods the next. Vincent had been married once. He was even expecting a child. Sadly everything turned sour for him as things were sour for me. Both of us have experienced losing the one we loved. We had so much in common. Despite my feelings, I was glad to call him a friend for now. I would have to wait and see if that small delicate bud would grow and blossom into something _more_.

"Freya."

The sound of his voice pulled me out of my head. I smiled, handing him the coffee I pre-ordered. "Vincent."

He took a drink, and I found myself doing the same with my own beverage. I wondered why people were able to drink it with nothing added to it. It was much too strong for my taste. I, myself, preferred a latte. The taste was off, but it did energize me to some extent.

"How is it?" He asked while getting something out of his bag.

"Pleasant," I replied cringing, lightly as I forced myself to take another sip.

"How about you?"

"Perfect. Then again, I would think it would be hard to mess up a plain black coffee. How many hours did you spend working on that new spell you talked about?"

"Two."

Vincent raised a brow, and I crumbled. I couldn't lie to him. Lies only set people apart unless you were trying to protect them or someone else.

"Okay, all night. It's just I've been having problems going to sleep."

"This has been going on for a week, correct?" I nodded before I drunk down my latte, finishing it. There wouldn't be enough coffee in the world to make me feel awake. The man, Jerry, came out to get our now empty cups. I knew we were their favorite business. It was small and family-owned. Vincent and I always tipped extra. I thanked Jerry before turning back to Vincent.

"How did you know?"

"For starters, you have dark circles under your eyes. And I recognize what sleepless nights look like."

I was shocked, he noticed. Then again, he was attentive. I watched as he began putting away the books and papers he had gotten out. I was confused. He had just gotten here. I've been looking forward to this since yesterday when our last meeting ended.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going back to Lafayette to meet up with someone who says they would like to help me form an alliance with your family."

"The cemetery?"

"No, it's going to be more out in the open, so nothing looks suspicious."

"That's great and all, but what about me?"

Vincent didn't answer my question at first as he was rummaging in his bag for something. He pulled out a smaller one, drawstring and the material was a deep purple.

He stood, and I did too.

"You, Freya Mikealson, are going to go home and get some sleep. If I have to, I will call your brothers to drag you there."

Vincent handed me the small bag, and I took it. All the while, wondering about what was on the inside.

"One candle will last three days. I gave you six. Put the candle on your nightstand, and light it. When you wake up, blow it out. If these don't work, I can make up a more potent batch if necessary."

I shook my head, smiling, looking down at the little bag in my hands from him. Glad that he was thinking of me.

"No, Vincent, this is fine, perfect. Thank you."

He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "Your welcome, now please at least try and sleep. Don't call again until you are well-rested. In order to do the spells, you found you have to be at full strength. And you aren't at full strength when you are tired. Everyone has their limits."

His deep brown eyes were softer than they usually were, and they held my gaze; his voice and words soothed me. It sunk in then.

_He was right._

Everyone has their limits, and I had reached mine. I didn't feel ashamed. In fact, I was proud I lasted this long.

"Good luck with your meeting."

"Oh, I'm not going to Lafayette yet." I frowned confused, "Then where are you going?"

"I'm walking you home."

My heart picked up again at those words. _Okay, try to hide the excitement, I mentally told myself._

"I am a Mikealson witch. I think I can take care of myself."

Vincent chuckled, putting an arm around my shoulder and looking back. "I don't doubt that. However, strength is in numbers. And with the city at the brink of war, it's best not to travel alone."

"Yeah, your probably right."

_Was it possible for something good to come out of war?_

.........................................................

The walk home consisted of conversation and laughter. Two things I would have been without if Vincent hadn't walked me home.

He even opened the door for me.

I wasn't even past the entrance when I saw nightwalkers head for the door. I stopped one, a friend of mine. We sometimes went out for a drink.

"Bree, what's going on?"

"One of our properties mysteriously blew up. Marcel and your brothers are sending us to go and see if we saw anyone lurking around the scene."

"What will happen if there are?"

"Then we will do, exactly, what Klaus said," answered a man who had stopped next to Bree. Jonas, I think his name was.

"Which is?"

"Listen, we don't have time to screw around. Bree, let's go!" Jonas yelled, causing the petite vampire to jump.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine, Bree, go."

.........................................................

After putting Vincent's generous gift on my nightstand, I searched the compound for my brother.

He wasn't with Luna. Instead, Hayley was there, with her head on the edge of her bed. Shadow was on Luna's other side. He stood at my entry. He groaned and laid back down once I had turned to leave. I checked the sick room last. Thankfully, that's where he was, along with Marcel, Ansel, Klaus, Elijah, and Cam's team.

"Dr. Hodgins, now is not the time for you to start raving about your conspiracy theories."

I was surprised to hear Cam use this tone. Usually, she was calm. She reminded me of Elijah because of this. I wondered what could have gotten her this disgruntled.

"I'm not raving, and before you call me a loon, listen first. Prominent public figures have been murdered, _and_ eaten before. There is evidence that secret societies are targets. The kind of societies, that have great influence in the halls of power. Like the Bureau, for instance. Do you think it would be so uncanny for the mayor of New Orleans to try and take out their main competition by blowing up a property or two?"

Cam opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Booth did.

"Wait, Cam, he might be on to something. It's not completely unrealistic."

"Everyone has the right to have their own opinion. Right now, all I want is the facts, concrete proof."

Hodgins sighed, "Fine. I'm just gonna go back and look at very, small things under my very, large microscope."

"And for the record, Hodgins," he stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly at Cam's words, "I don't think you're a loon."

He nodded, smiling before heading back to his workspace. Microscopes, computers, and bags of dirt crowded the area.

"What is going on?" I asked, looking between my brothers.

"Freya, I suggest you go rest-" Elijah stopped talking, cut off by the loud vibration of Marcel's phone.

Marcel didn't greet the caller. Watching his face fall told me something was wrong. "No. Stay there. I'm going to send some people to try and identify the bodies. See if there's any evidence that would lead back to anybody."

His voice broke at the last word, and he hung up the phone.

"What happened?"

"Three bodies were in the smoldering ruins of one of our safe houses," was Marcel's response to Klaus' question.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, now needing no further information to understand the current situation.

"I will go and arrange a meeting with the pack." Ansel left his posture rigged.

The room was still. If the bodies were of three vampires, that would be catastrophic.

"Oh my god."

All heads turned to Brennan, Luna's friend who had just broken the quiet stillness that had settled over the room.

"Bones, what's wrong?" She didn't answer Booth's question as she wordlessly handed the file to him, a smirk on her face.

At times like this, it was hardly a time to be showing such enthusiasm, especially from her. Dr. Temperance Brennan, seemed like a methodical type of person. Whatever it was must have been something of meaning for her to act like this.

"You solved Amber's case?" He asked, and Brennan's smile widened, "Nope, it wasn't me. Luna solved it."

"If she solved it, why didn't she say anything?" Asked Cam after reading the file over, flipping pages over and over again.

Luna wasn't the type to spring anything on someone. She would wait for a suitable time. In other words, when everything wasn't falling apart.

"Her and Amber were friends, and there was a lot going on at the moment. How did she die?" Klaus asked, pulling himself out of his trance.

It was hard being without Luna. He appeared to be taking the brunt of things here lately.

"She was struck in the frontal bone with a wooden bat. After being unconscious, she was staked, most likely from what remained of the bat."

Brennan held up a small bag containing what looked like shavings of woods covered in blood. She also found pictures, the scene of the crime possibly.

I was shocked. My brothers, my father, and Marcel were too. I knew we all had the same question.

_How in the hell did Luna manage to do all this without anyone noticing?_

"So, we are ruling out a crime of passion, right?" Hodgins asked, pulling himself away from his computer.

"Yes, in fact, she's narrowed down the search for us to one name, and times the murder could have taken place. She even gave a list of motives, a full page."

"Who?" Elijah asked, and Cam dropped the file to the counter.

"Oliver," I said, somewhat surprised seeing his name in Luna's neat fluent cursive handwriting.

.........................................................

** _ Damon Pov _ **

.........................................................

One word is all I needed to describe the whole two weeks, one little four-lettered word.

"Shit."

"Damon," my brother said, sighing into the phone.

"What, you asked. Luna is in a coma, Abbraxas remains as ominous and dangerous as ever, people are turning up missing."

"Missing?"

"Yeah, and did I forget to mention that they are all turning up dead."

"You might have left that part out."

"Oops."

"I imagine you aren't letting Cami leave your sight."

"I can only hope you care enough for Caroline to do the same."

"Things aren't the best here either, Damon. The humans are trying to kick us out, so far, their efforts have been unsuccessful. I worry how far they'll go. The gang and I have been discussing where to go if things go south."

I laughed even though I wasn't at all amused. I took a sip of the best alcohol the Mikealson compound had to offer. There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to push down and make me forget the worry and stress.

And it certainly didn't keep me from missing my daughter with her defying attitude, intelligent quips, and the hits she would dish out to me whenever I said something stupid.

I would give anything to argue with her about Klaus about anything. I didn't care. I just wanted her to wake up and be better. I could worry about the war another day. I knew we couldn't fight without her. Instead, we needed to fight with her/for her and each other.

"Well, as always, your welcome here. Of course, it would be slightly pointless. You're talking about leaving a place of war and then coming here where there is about to be a war. Against all the supernaturals of New Orleans, plus the humans. I've got to say, Stef, that's not one of your most brilliant ideas."

"Are you sure there isn't thing anyone can do to wake her up? You know the second you mention it, both Jo and Kai will come up there to help in a heartbeat."

"Stefan, if an angel can't wake her up, no offense, but I'm sure Jo and her demon of a brother can't help."

"We want to. Caroline's been dying to take her to Vicki's shop, so they can get their hair done together. I think she's lonely. Only having a handful of friends. I don't think she's used to being so isolated."

"I wish there was something I could do. Maybe if and when Luna wakes up and things cool down, we'll drive down there. If you want to help, then stay back on the sidelines for now. I'll call if anything happens or if I need you to come in."

My brother said nothing. What I heard next sounded like a window breaking.

"Stef?"

I repeated his name, setting the now empty glass on the hood of my car. "Sorry about that. Just some kid, playing a prank."

"Sounds like a dangerous one-" I stopped talking, seeing Marcel, Booth, and Hodgins walkout. _This had to be good._

I meant that in the most sarcastic way possible.

"Hey, I have to go. Don't do anything stupid."

Stefan laughed, "How can I? All the stupid's down there with you?"

I smiled before hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" I asked Marcel, noticing that he looked down. Everyone looked down, with Luna being in her coma and all, but he was more down than usual.

"One of our safe houses got blown up. Three bodies were, found I, would appreciate it if you would take these gentlemen down to the scene."

I nodded, "Yeah, sure. Whatever I can do."

"Call me when you find out about something," were the last words from Marcel.

.........................................................

** _ Hayley Pov _ **

.........................................................

Was I wrong for thinking about Elijah not being able to look at me a minute?

Something had changed between us.

He's treated me this way ever since I became_ Mrs. Marshall-Kenner._

I loved Elijah, he cared for me, and in return, I had hurt him over and over again. I could understand why he was so distant.

It was like sticking your hand on a hot stove top, and you got burned every single time. It was pointless, expecting a different result other than the stinging, searing pain.

I didn't blame him. I blamed myself.

How could I do this? To him....To me....To us....

I knew what I was getting into when I married Jackson. I didn't think marriage would be hard. I've been selfish, caring only about what I wanted and not thinking once about Jackson. He was a good alpha, a good leader, a good man.

He deserved more than me, that was for sure.

I wish Luna were awake. I would give the world to talk to her, ask what I should do.

Luna was not afraid to call someone out. I should know she's done it to me. I deserved every word.

The pack needed someone like that.

To call others out when need be.

I wasn't the person for the job. I didn't come up with those great ideas everyone liked Luna did. She never took credit for them either. Just because you were older didn't mean you were a better person, let alone alpha....

.........................................................

Coming across my sister's journal had been an accident. It had been under her mattress, I had seen it sticking out, and my curiosity grew.

The journal was deep purple in color, book-like and thick. I was curious as to what was inside. There was no lock, no form of protection from an outsider. Though, she had hidden it deliberately. She had wanted it to remain unknown. There was no doubt that reading my little sister's journal would be wrong of me. Before I could put it back down, the first page flipped open, and a splash of color caught my attention. A red forest is what she had drawn. It looked so real from the mud and puddles, the rocks on the path, the rain falling, the wind moving the leafs, the tree bark, the stormy sky. It was beautiful.

Luna's elegant cursive script was in the middle. Her neat handwriting was something I had always admired. It had the ability to look good in any color or ink, including the white that it was in on the first page.

I couldn't help but read it. My curiosity getting the best of me.

_Darkened courses and blackened ways are the paths that the wicked take_

_I am omitted, left to bask in the shadows, hearing as they sharpen their blades to use upon me_

_Shallow and deepened cuts cover my body. Every prick, poke, nick, stab, swipe, cut, jab, and slice leaves a mark on my skin. My streams of tears and seeping blood come down like a rain that never ends, the ground beneath me a sea of red._

_Indecisive and uncertain are the paths that I take. The streams of tears, and the seas of red have gone. I will forever carry the scars on my being, for they are part of me._

My heart ached after I re-read what she wrote.

It was no secret that Luna had a hard life. I never imagined it would be anything like she described. I knew that cutting wasn't the only thing they did, but this was bad enough. I'll never understand how she survived. To live through that would take a hell of a lot more than just strength.

I turned over the second page, latin. Drawings of different herbs and plants filled the next ten pages.

However, the next page was a charcoal sketch of a bench in Jackson Square. It was as beautiful as the forest, but what interested me was the piece below it.

_Today was hard. Every day had been since that day two months ago. It makes things easy to reminisce about the good times I spent in Jackson Square on a bench, next to Klaus, watching the world fly by. Three things I would give my life to do just one more time. Every reminisce, no matter how big or small, caused me pain. The little moments were worth it._

The next twenty pages were similar.

She described her scars, her pain, her loss.

As I read on, I noticed that Klaus appeared quite often. Of course, he would. They were close.

She wrote his name, telling little things that happened. Sweet things, for instance, him texting her even though he was out. Even when he wasn't really supposed to. She drew places they visited, often like a restaurant in the Quarter and the roof of the compound.

_Black leather, denim jeans, and refined words, they run and hide in fear while I stay and stare in awe. I have no reason to fear this man, for he is golden._

I smiled, touching the pages, simple illustrations of birds flying off the page.

Klaus had a bird tattoo, but that was just a coincidence.

The next pages made me doubt my previous thought as she wrote described him as a protector, her knight in shining armor. She would describe the deep fear she had of Abbraxas and then say that she would be able to keep it together as long as Klaus was there.

_I reveled in his company; how the deep sea of blue and green of his eyes brought me a sense of peace, how the words of comfort flowed past his lips brought me comfort, how his soft caress brought me gratification because they took my pain away. There are things in this world I have yet to experience. He talks of many places; Maya Bay in Thailand, a park in Shinjuku Gyoen Tokyo, an art museum in Paris, The Louvre. I would go anywhere with him, even if it was just a ten-minute walk down the street in the Quarter while it was storming._

I didn't realize how much everyone meant to her. Klaus was set apart from everyone else. She saw him differently. I read where she depicted him as a rock, explaining how steady and sturdy he was. She described him as her shelter in a couple of pages. She put him on this pedestal no one could take him off it. Now, I realized it was wrong of me to even try and do that...Everyone in the Mikealson family meant so much to her. But Klaus was different and separate from everyone else. She adored him.

Could that adoration mean more than I originally thought?

And what about Klaus?

I knew he had feelings for her but to what extent?

Before I could think of any more questions, the door opened, Elijah stood on the other side. His eyes narrowed in on the journal in my hands, Luna's journal.

.........................................................

** _ AN: Sorry about the wait, due to plot changes I had to switch a few things around and because of that I had to shorten the chapter. The next one will be out as soon as possible. _ **


End file.
